The Past Meets The Future-Changing History
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After returning from a mission with an old foe, the truth regarding the events of Need comes forth. As the events of that mission have far reaching impacts effecting their future. Hearing from his friend in the Ancient's he can change his own past. And meeting the characters of the next generation, the SGC and their allies decide to change the past to give earth a better future.
1. 1: The Truth Comes Out

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'neill, Samantha Carter, Teal'C, George Hammond, Janet Frasier, Jacob Carter,** **Hank Landry, Jean Luc Picard, William Riker, Geordi La Forge, Miles O'Brien, Data, Katherine Pulaski. Wesley Crusher, Beverly Crusher, Deanna Troi**

 **Guest Appearances: Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Leonard Bones McCoy, Nyota Uhura, And Pavel Chekov**

 **Timeline: After The freeing of the Jaffa Rebellion from Erebus and a few days later.**

 **Synopsis: After freeing Teal'C's son and their mentor, Daniel reveals a shocking and horrifying truth to the mission in their second year. But upon doing that, a friend of his from the ancients has revealed they've been put on trial for all past actions by the secondary series main oppenent. Learning they can change a few things and fix past mistakes.**

 **Daniel, Sam and her father, General Jacob Carter, Geberal George Hammond decide that to fix any all trouble in their families decide to alter their own pasts. Upon learning they have two different timelines in their memories and learning that the show was true. The SGC decides to return to the 1980's to fix the future of the Stargate program and save earth with the added help of the original Enterprise Crew**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to finish things in the tv show for Daniel and Teal'C as they switch to a new time frame, but SG-1 from the the end of this story and forward is is going to be Jack, Sam Rak'nor and Steven Raynor. While the duo are living their lives in a time dialation field until the first of the new Star Trek movies are released, as that's was when season four of Atlantis was.**

 **So the duo are going to be living their lives in the Star Trek universe, just in the bodies of their youngest descendants. But for this start they're going to be involved in a few things after they run into Kirk. Till Steven Raynor's Ascension and then the story switches to the future after that.**

 **But this one is focused on the most important pieces of their changing the timeline, though their histories stay the same as their adults. There's changes in their family lives and training. As Charlie, Jack's son survives the gunshot wound from playing with his gun. But everything from the movie up to season seven stays the same after the time frame jump starts.**

 **But everything from the movie**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Of The Future**

It had been close to a month since he returned to earth and the program, and yet Daniel Jackson still felt like an outsider among his own people. "What if I don't like who I was, what if I don't want to remember, what if I don't want be that person, what if I never wanted to come back, what if I can't find it in me to make it up for something I did wrong. Said something wrong, I shouldn't have taken on that mission at the time back then.

"Yeah that's true, but it's not me who's done something wrong it's you guys. Can't you understand something here, that wasn't my fault, I was turned into a POW. Or can't you see past your own line of perception to know what this really is. You once said being team means being each other's life line, trusting each other, looking out for each other, always being there for each other no matter what happens."

"And yet when the going gets tough you forget everything that has to do with being a team, we win together, we lose together. When one of us was captured, you'd go to any length to get us back, but where I'm concerned, it's like you don't care anymore. So just what changed exactly huh, is it that you have too much pressure piling up on your shoulders or is it that you've let this issue of being a warrior change you."

"God, among the enterprise the crew understand each other, if only I had a therapist like Troi, she could help me get this out to the quintet, explain what really happened at the time. My memories are completely back, I wish..., I wish I could spend a few years in the future, so we could clear the air, and I could deal with this. I don't want this hanging over my head.' he thought as he and the quintet were discussing things.

"Teal'C could you hold back a minute here, we need to talk." he said and Teal'C nodded to him as they moved into the corner then. "What is wrong Daniel Jackson?" he asked and Daniel sighed. "Remember when we talked things over in your room after I came back?" he asked and Teal'C nodded to him. "Well the portion of why I didn't want come back is I'm not even sure I even want to be that me anymore."

"I mean I turned into someone I don't even recognize anymore, I don't want to be this me anymore. And I can't find it in me to face a memory that I don't want or I can make up for something that resulted in my leaving anyway." he said and Teal'C answered him softly. "I do not understand Daniel." he said and he sighed. "That situation regarding the sarcophagus was the start of their not trusting me anymore, I have a question."

"But in the Jaffa ranks, before we liberated you, did the goa'uld ever turn you into the Iraqi republican guard here. I'm talking torture, drugs and even going so far as violating your victim to get them to talk?" he asked and Teal'C felt his heart tightening in dread at the question as he answered him. "Indeed, why do you ask..., no, you are not serious Daniel Jackson?!" he said in shock and he nodded as he answered him.

"Teal'C, I'm talking about our conversation in the infirmary, before the attempt at the time. I showed you my arms, and gave you specific details at the time regarding what happened. Why I asked that question to Janet, and told you to call Hammond into the infirmary, so I could tell all of you, all at once. Do you remember that conversation?" he asked and Teal'C nodded as he felt his heart start speeding up at the memory.

As he went further then. "I wasn't lying when I told you that everything he's made it out to be, I was a POW that year. It's not real torture or the full thing in a violation, but it's enough, that's why I panicked when you came at me. But they don't cross the line, because until you're married it's sexual harassment, he left me alone with a bi-sexual guard, who had a crush on me Teal'C, that's the part I don't want to remember."

"I took your places just to protect you and then suffered your worst living nightmare, just to prevent that thing, and it's counterpart, from making its way to earth Teal'C. That's the thing, that's why I never wanted to come home, I can't go through it again, that's why I said that to Sam, to Jack, I don't want to remember that." he said and Teal'C nodded to him with a furious look as he answered him at that.

"The attempt, it wasn't really a true attempt, the right of Malshurran. to save your soul you chose the Jaffa last rights system?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah exactly, to save my soul and get the drugs out of me, I did the same thing. Bra'tac yanked your symbiote, but loss of that much blood does the exact same thing. To free myself from that addiction and the drugs it was I had to weaken myself enough to not go back at all."

"But I was seeing the face of the man who attacked me, and I suffered a flashback when you brought me into the infirmary, and seeing you come at me. I saw him and with the effects in my system, I didn't want anymore of his drugs in my system, his hands on me or anything else, and tried to escape. Teal'C. But that breakdown was because I just suffered the guys worst nightmare, your worst nightmare, because he arrested me."

"And I suffered repeated torture sessions with this bastard, the attempt was so I could recover completely and the outburst, they were reverse psychology. Say I'm returning and in response they do anything to stop it now. Their choice, in following Sam's choice was the right one though." he told him and he nodded, before he could answer they heard the voice of their commander answer him at that in shock.

"Son why the hell didn't you tell me that sooner?" General George Hammond said as he quickly walked over to him then at the explanation as Janet Frasier moved to him as well. "Sir I've been trying to for five years, I even convinced Janet to get you upstairs so I could tel the four of you all at once. But Jack keeps interfering with doing this, I gave you girls key details after the worst of it gave out at the time."

"Remember after I reached the key part, what his outburst was about. And then the expression on his face when I showed you my arms?" he asked and Janet nodded to him, her eyes narrowing. "He said you were delirious, you weren't delirious, he was afraid of hearing the truth. Said truth you just suffered every symptom of a POW, every reaction, everything leading up to what happened in the bathroom, it's pointed at one thing."

"And one thing only, you suffered a different version to his stint, but still the very same thing." she said and he nodded. "That did it for me Janet, you remember when Frank arrived here, it's happening again, just the positions got switched, I've hated him ever since. Sir listen to me, I've just suffered an alien version to his stint, Desert storm, Segei and Frank." he said and Hammond slowly at the news then as he answered him.

"Well he's not interfering now. Jacob and I are here, you can tell me what you have tried to then son, just tell me, what happened back then?" he asked and he sighed. "Jumper and Matheson wanted you to hear this, but I was carrying a pager on me when I came back in here when you were going over their latest mission. If he refused to go through with it. They were getting called in here and you heard the truth right then."

"But I was under their orders, you followed unspoken orders by letting me finish what I started. Remember what I said, 'I have to take the chance', this is what I meant. After I reported in for the third time, Pyrus's curiosity got peaked he wanted to know why I keep reporting to you. But I was given a choice tell them what we were doing there or marry her, but the injuries, the evidence was done by another person at the time."

"The other, my reaction at the time, was done because I was locked in a room with a medic who'd fallen so in love with me. He'd turned me into a drone, code red medical emergency, condition V, you created that after Charlie got turned into a host. And then when we had Jolinar hijack Sam, what alarm did Janet raise?" he asked and Hammond nodded slowly at the news as he answered him at that.

"We had a possible host on the base, though not a host, it's just as bad, that's what you were going to tell me. Pull the emergency procedures and wait for whatever timer there was they put on whatever dose they gave you to wear off at the time?" he asked and he nodded. "Why exactly, if you were that furious at Jack, what did he do exactly, if you lashed out at him?" he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth.

"Jumper said that till Pyrus was on his last legs don't do anything to shake up the hornets nest. The safety of the miners and the civilians came first, if it meant and means the safety of the physical, mental and emotional well being of everyone on earth, a few weeks in the mines won't kill them. I wasn't lying when I said I was running studies on the sarcophagus, but it was medical research needed to keep it off the planet."

"Someone screwed up here Sir, when I went to see Sam, I told her in code what I was really doing at the time. But either she never got the entire thing or he interrupted the most important part. But at the same time this was going on my memories of my time when I was with Egeria were also breaking down the front door. Combined together, we had to make a decent research paper, but it wasn't enough for AMRIID to use."

"Matheson needed more and he asked for me to run a battery of tests tests on the damn thing. After my third visit to the gate to talk to you his curiousity gets peaked and it switched from R&D to a POWat the time. Sir, listen to me, I actually was running reverse psychology on the damn thing and Shyla and you fell for it, but reacted like you were supposed to in this case, I didn't want you to accept that resignation form."

"I wanted you to refuse, you were my boss, but Jack was trying to do your decisions for you and I was appealing to you at the time. You're the leader of this base, but Sir, I need you to understand this, what happened wasn't my fault. That was no mission to get the Naquada at all at the time, I was under orders to run studies on the sarcophagus." he said and they nodded in shock at as he went to explaining things to them.

"I was under orders by Jumper, Maynard, Matheson and the president to tell the four of you, you three and Sam that truth specifically at the time, but Jack ended that by starting that argument with me. I wanted you to refuse, he may be my team leader, but you're my boss, you and Janet were the only ones who had a right to decide. But of the four of them, I needed her, Teal'C and Sam the most in this case."

"But I wanted you to pull that plug and just keep me home, as to why, my getting captured by Apophis or Ba'al, even getting captured by Hathor would be preferable to this at the time. And it's the same for getting captured by the rebels in every country, that would be preferable to what had I to go through on that planet at the time." he said and Hammond nodded as she gripped his arm at that news as she answered that.

"Us, why exactly?" she asked him softly. "You saw me like this only once before Janet, when one of the myths I studied all my life came walking right into the base. I get turned into its consort and you remember what happened next, I left that part, trying to crack that riddle to you girls, and Anna. And Teal'C did the rest, by finishing off my latest discovery about this one." he said and she and Teal'C nodded as they got it.

"Hathor, it happened again, you needed us to free you from whatever they did to you on the planet by pulling reverse psychology, brother?" she said to him softly and he nodded to her. "One too many trauma in five months, this was the final breaking point, I'm not getting enough time to recover from the last before the next one gets started. But four straight traumas in five months three based off the very same situation."

"You know what she did to me, but in this case it's not the full thing, but close enough, if there was anyway I could be free of Shyla and their grip on me. It was through you guys, you three and Anna, I needed you the most." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes at that. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." she said softly as he pressed his forehead to hers and she sighed as he finished it gently.

"Sir what's your own worst living nightmare when you were still Jack's age and working in the field exactly, and got stuck in the Middle East and said interrogator had seen you unclothed from the waist up?" he asked and Hammond nodded slowly with a furious look at the news. "That the bastard feel in love with me and then he..., what the hell did they do to you, Warner reported scratch marks all over your arms, chest and legs?"

"I mean if you just told me the truth, I would have yanked you off duty till you were ready to back into the field." he said in shock and he sighed. "After the cave in, the guy that caused that in the infirmary. Had drugged me with a nerve stimulant, amplifying the sense of touch where you can't take it at all. Because both kinds of touch feel like someone is running a feather across your skin, after they got the dose right."

"Pyrus decided, after the latest transmission I gave you to find out why we were there and this maniac jumped me the night before. But seeing his eyes, I knew that the crush had switched from a crush and straight to the manner that the woman on the tales from the crypt episode was acting like." he said and they nodded to that information. "I need an honest answer, but how many times were you exposed to that drug."

"Let alone how many times did he attack you, and take your time?" she asked him gently and he sighed. "The drug last's twelve hours, but 21 days, times two, 42 doses of it. But barely after one dose ends, he hits me with the next, and is never leaving me alone. That's why I was so skittish in the mines that day, after a week of this, I was ready to lose it, I was working over time, trying to counteract what he was doing."

"But every time I did, they neutralized the adrenaline, leaving me as weak as a teenager, keeping me trapped. But he's my version of Segei, not the interrogator that beat the crap out of Jack, but the sick demented freak that Segei was. To keep me there, they created a pact, he had the job of over riding my nervous system. To end that pact, I needed you guys, to do anything to break it, but I never got the chance to tell you."

"Because Jack interrupted twice, and I had to do your medical procedures for you, but that's the reason things have been screwed up ever. If you'd given me fifteen minutes to tell you, this wouldn't have turned into what it did. Though I blame Jack for my getting captured, I needed you three." he told her and she nodded with a furious look. "Oh dear god, no wonder you had to resort to doing anything to get me to pull the plug."

"And what caused the collapse exactly, she said you were unconscious?" Janet asked and he sighed. "Sleep deprivation combined withdrawal from the amount of true drugs and alcohol in my system. I was trying to counteract the drugs by using the sarcophagus to drained it, but it was going in the runaround. I was going to tell you this when I got back, after I got all five of you into the room, before the sudden come down hit me."

"You see the oily look to my skin: on my legs, back and neck, like I was covered in oil?" he asked and she nodded to him. "That's the added evidence, but think about it, what's the reason I asked to take a shower fifteen minutes before you ran my exams. And Warner loses it after Jack tells him where I was. He's a doctor who's seen several soldiers recovering from a POW and to him, my being in the shower means only one thing."

"To him, as it means I'm in the midst of the side effects of the aftermath of a POW stint." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in anger. "You were trying to scrub the evidence off of you, and if I'd been paying closer attention. I've had heard the thud or crash if you collapsed into the wall or right into the equipment cart of towels sitting in the corner of that bathroom." She said and he nodded and they all nodded to him gently.

"But this is what De Lancie's character in the show meant, greviously savage childlike race, we claim to have grown in intellect. And yet we, or rather the military, can't see that one of their own has just suffered a soldier's worst living nightmare. And then continue making mistake after mistake in said comrade's case. You ever wonder why Q considered us like that?" he asked and she nodded to him as he explained that to her.

"He's a more advanced version of the Tollan, Sir. But he was right, the way they see us is because we, or rather Jack, and the other guys like him, black ops, spec ops. But guys that are jocks and athletes that leap before they look. But when they look at me they see someone who could change their mind, Jack, no. Remember your first lesson to me regarding this when being a military tactician and you're behind enemy lines now."

" ** _Know your enemy and know yourself and you will win 100 battles without disaster_** , and the other was **_'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight'_**?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him. "Yes, you ended up behind enemy lines and instead of Jack who gets it. You do, because he got too reckless and landed you in that maniac's clutches and you took his place at their interrogations."

"So thanks to him, what was it regarding things if you wanted to forget?" he asked him gently as he answered him. "Sir, the man who did this to me was a medic, a bi-sexual male. Lloyd already gave the name to what happens when a person ends up falling in love with their patient. But reason number two is far more serious here, as to why. To quote the words of every psychiatrist out there regarding these things as well too."

"Things that are too painful to remember we choose to forget and in a child's case..." he said trailing off anf Hammnd nodded. "We want them to forget, I can't believe I'm hearing this right now, I knew you were a skilled tactician at the time. And that your skills in diplomacy were beyond good these last seven years. But Jack just landed you in the one position you never should have been put into at the time."

"Alright let me guess, but the reason for that is a childhood memory you tried to black out and the second character brought back that memory and it hit you so hard. You panicked and tried to get out of the base. But that wasn't you at all, you were trying to get us to prevent you from leaving. While they're trying to walk you out the front door, but we prevented that twice." Hammond said with a furious growl at what he just heard.

"The sextet and Matheson said the exact same thing, after I recovered they named me a honorary major at the time. But the reason I came to you, regarding the following situations was because I was under their orders. Regarding Euronda, when I took it to you and you gave me orders to do a bit of digging, you were really following their orders. Jumpers exact orders were to do some digging and if found signs of anything heinous.,

"A threat to earth or something we got rid of back on earth, pull the plug, we can find results else where. But we're not getting involved in other people's wars and not for something we abolished 50 to 60 ago. So I came to you, you called them, they approved my mission, you gave me the go ahead and it's done, it's been like this for years. Every situation that caused me to give up, I was really under their orders at the time."

"Sir, you really been following Starfleet's mandate all this time, our creed and mandate was similar to their's. The joint chiefs, aside from Vidrine, are the committee, but our mandate is theirs, the true one. Jack's unknowlingly following the one that the Trust, Kinsey and Vidrine have polarized these last 3 1/2 years ever since his undercover stint. I'm really the one in charge of the team and he's not even realizing this at the moment."

"Jack has been breaking orders ever since the touchstone, Jumper gave orders not to fire and he still does it. Everything he's doing, it's on the orders of Vidrine and Vidrine is working for the NID." he told him and he nodded in shock at the news. "So to him, he's trying to block it out and not realizing he's listening to his alter ego, our command's alter ego, he's turned into his black ops self?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Yes Sir that's it exactly, but I don't want to remember that, you always considered me your most valuable archeologist, because I could get the job done easily. But it's time I told you why I was in this position in the first place, but General Jumper, the president and Dr. Matheson asked me to run studies on what the damn thing does when you suffered the injuries I had and then see what it does to a healthy body."

"But Jack landed me in that thing, in that position, and I suffered an alien version to his original POW just without the violence. And the sexual assault, but I was abused by this sick bastard, he's the alien version of Segei, and I don't doubt the bastard saw me naked from the waist up and you get the idea here. But that sums up my reaction in the infirmary, I was suffering a flashback and combined with it was a speedball effect." he said and he nodded as he pulled him into a hug at that as he felt him shaking.

"How serious was the damage if you had to resort to using it that many times exactly?" she asked and he explained that to her. "Thirty broken bones, five internal injuries and severe muscle and tissue damage. That was actually part of the basis and he helped it along by trying to escape, and one of the guard blew out the roof right above me at the time, to answer your unasked question here at the moment."

"The results were compiled to seven things, and we already had one of them as I did that the year before. But like you saw with Jack getting turned into a Jaffa, that's one, surviving severe injuries like getting shot with a staff blast or several bullets. Later that year, before we met Selmak and Martouf, the next five came into the picture. But what what happens when you combine caffeine with the adrenaline burst it gives off."

"Surviving a near fatal injury, like getting caught in a cave in, a rock slide, or just walking into a minefield. How long it takes to heal from these injuries when using it, two: what happens when you combine drugs and alcohol with it. Three: what's the maximum safest limit before it starts to effect you spiritually and mentally. You got the answer to that question last year with Jack and Ba'al, as I said it takes more than what I did."

"To destroy a person's soul and their sanity, and his was the big one, he took in three times the limit I took in. In fact mine was only ten after I was nearly killed, yet again, but number four: what's the dangers of using one that's malfunctioning and after its offering three to four times the jolt of adrenaline. And five what would it take before it's no longer able to bring you back and I got the answer to that question from Egeria."

"It would taking blowing the central piece to the nervous system, so one staff blast directly to it." he said and she nodded. "So destroy the brain there's absolutely no coming back to life from it. So all of this was part of the basis you wrote of everything Matheson, Warner and I needed to keep that thing off the planet. And in the middle of this you get captured?" she said and he nodded to her as he answered her gently."

"Yeah and that explains the added record in your diagnostics on me, I healed up 85% of the damage. But I wasn't sticking around longer than necessary and you took care of the rest of the healing by keeping me home after that, but the muscle demage wasn't from the sarcophagus. I was still recovering from the amount of damage the cave in caused, you took care of the last piece of it, but they did everything else."

"But the healer said it was serious enough had I not had access to it. In our age, this is enough that if no access to this technology was available. I'd be stuck in bed for nine months to a year and on permanent disability for the rest of my life at the time." he told her and she nodded with a furious look on her face at the news as she answered him gently. "I saw that your entire systems were out of whack, let me guess here on this."

"But the effects of repeated exposure caused your system to crash, because you were working around the clock just to get you guys out of there. You remember your remark, regarding these things at the debriefing after we got the base reinstated. Because if one exposure causes you to collapse out of exhaustion, then I'm looking a general stimulate cocktail here at the moment?" she asked and he nodded to her as he said it.

"Yeah exactly, but to save the physical, mental and emotional well being of everyone on the planet. I decided I was going to be the guinea pig for this, but I was under orders by the trio to tell you after we got back. Before Jack and Sam screwed that up, or rather Jack did you have the testing results for my case. Jack's case is what happens when exposed for longer than my limit, but his was a prisoner war stint without the final thing, and he's captured by a crazed Goa'uld at the time as well too."

"Mine, before this situation, both times, the first mission and the orbital attack, was the first, the general stimulate cocktail till it wore off and you could sleep it off and rest. This one was the next stage, like a person who'd drank themselves under the table, or was speedballing with the alcohol. Apophis was what happens after the human body is exposed so long that it can't heal the same way anymore, and it no longer has an effect on you and as for Jack that's the big one."

"But his was the effect of being exposed to ten years worth of drugs and needed intense rehab and when the victim was also suffering a POW. But here's the bad news now, Shyla and her people had tampered with the technology, making it offer three times the jolt, when I said I used it nine to ten times, that wasn't a lie. But the effects of that kind of jolt had you thinking I was exposed even longer than that."

"Combined with that was exposure to alien drugs and then comes the reason you had me under scrutiny now. But never, ever combine sedatives or earth drugs with it or it causes a PCP or speedball effect." he said and she nodded as he answered that with a furious look on his face as he said it to him. "Whoever missed something here has just caused such a problem it's going to take time to fix things regarding our bonds."

"So all this time someone interrupted her memory flash and here's the result. Alright those two are the reason I stopped trusting you ever since the sarcophagus. Alright I don't care what it takes, I getting things back to the way things used to be between us, before the accident, I thought of you as a son since I had the chance to get to know you. But thanks to whoever screwed things up here has just barely destroyed our bonds."

"And I'm fixing them, right now." Hammond said and he nodded to him as he answered him, looking between them and then sighed as he said it to him gently. "No Sam didn't miss anything at all, Jack interrupted the information needed to prevent the outburst in the infirmary, but what I was going to tell you. Was I needed to be in a sun lit room while I was in detox." he said and she looked at him in shock as she answered him at that.

"Why exactly?" she asked and he explained that. "Though it heals your body, it depletes a dangerous amount of Vitamin D from your body, I was always in the sun at the time. So I never had this problem till I had to do this, that's one fatal mistake and the other was by his interrupting Sam's premonition, if he did interrupt it at the time. That's why I never wanted to remember and why I never wanted to come back."

"Sir, these last five years have more pain than happiness in this, thanks to him, he's refusing to listen. And let me do things my own way, we can get more done by making friends and building bridges than by looking for technology. If you'd just given me a chance to explain then, that wouldn't have happened and neither would our bond be this strained." he said and finished with a sigh as he looked at him gently.

"If I could go back to get to you both before she did, but there had to be more to that message than what Sam got, though if Jack interrupted in the middle of it than he's going to get it for this but again, if I could go back and change things, I would. If they just waited till after I spoke to Warner, he told you, Janet, and Janet told you, Sir, that solves this before it even starts, but they jumped the gun far too quickly here now."

"And I would have, but I couldn't, Jack tore that plan and here's the result." he said and he nodded to him as Teal'C said it for him at that with a furious look on his face at the news then. "Who else knows about this information aside from you telling us this now finally?" he asked and he sighed. "Bill does, Janet, you're a woman, for this I needed the rehab medical doctor and the only one who wasn't bothering with his act."

"Bill, Jason and Ricky were in the room and they saw everything. After I told them the truth, Bill got to work on the antidote and by the time I collapsed it was ready. But for the entire forty eight hours during detox, said detox was really the alcohol and the drugs as well as the serum. He set up an IV and gave me the antidote to what they used on me in liquid IV form and after I was able to hold things down, in pill form."

"But Jack, I have reason to believe, is either brainwashed or he's had a relapse in his training. Sam herself is clean, but Jack is the one suffering the same damn side effects as Anakin. Attack of the Clones and if I'm right the Revenge of the Sith and he's playing Anakin, he doesn't realized he's being manipulated by a man as close to the Sith as you can get." he said and she nodded as she went back to his situation.

"My 2IC was the first to find out after I ran the tests and he ran them five times to make sure, an alien speedball effect here. And combined with it was a flashback, and then comes a soul cleansing. Let me guess, but to deactivate whatever this was. You had to have a near death experience and the best doctors on the base were us. And we were the ones who could deactivate whatever they did to keep you there."

"And in the same way Teal'C had dealt with it and with it was a soul searching exercise here?" she asked and he nodded to her as she sighed as she said it. "We don't have the resources or time for me to help you heal from this and not with multiple missions coming up every other day here. If we could just give you a chance to heal away from the duo, I could wipe the slate clean, and we start over, but we can't right now."

"Damn it, if your friends among the ancients have a way to help you deal with this, I'm taking any help they have to offer, because fifteen to sixteen traumas in the side of five years and this one is the one you still can't get over right now, and why you don't trust the psychiatric department either." she said and Teal'C answered that remark. "I am not an emotional healer, but if there's a switch up in the next mission now."

"And you could tell this to them and you have to tell whoever we meet this, because they're not going to take it any better than we do. And neither will the teams that do double duty with us." he said and before he could answer that he heard a furious tone at the news. "Too late I heard that entire remark, and I'm beyond pissed at this, how could they, the duo, not see this at the time." he heard and Daniel answered that remark.

"Because, to him he's not sticking around a cave longer than necessary and at the moment, I just took his place, and yours in your worst living nightmare and when the asshole is a bi-sexual man. But I'm never forgiving him for this and if there's another reason Steve is this pissed at me, and he's crossed a line he can never take back, Dave." he said in response and smiled, already knowing the voice belonged to the leader of SG-13 as the man answered him with a bemused smile in his voice.

"Show off, I'm not going to ask how you knew who just walked into the room, because we been friends for seven years, it's only natural you know our voices the second you hear them. Though considering I've seen you when on duty and you've trained to use all your senses in hand to hand combat this happens to be one of them." the Colonel said in bemusement as he heard the voice of his best friend from SG-2 answer that remark.

His tone beyond furious as he said it. "No kidding and you're right, but one too many traumas and then you have to live our worst living nightmare as spec ops soldiers. Though if you were trying to prevent us from coming to get you out, I'm guessing there's got to be a reason for that right now. But if it's what I'm thinking, I'm going to kill him again though he's dead already and then go for three cases of over kill."

"Daniel why the hell didn't you tell us this when you came home thst day?" he heard and turned to see lieutenant Colonel Louis Ferretti, Colonel Dave Dixon and Colonel Paul Reynolds standing there. "Why else, PTSD Lou, you can't bring it up without triggering a flashback, it's not the version in the Iraqi's but close enough in comparison. As if that's not enough, you did and you're next to get captured here buddy as to that."

"That's why I never wanted to come back, the trio are holding this over me and they don't even realize it. Though with the fact I just dropped the bomb on you guys now regarding this. And it's enough that the real reason is getting his head handed to them when you realize it, if we have our memories played with. Because he's failed me once too often at the moment and here's the added problem these last five years."

"But I was subjected to your worst nightmare when on the job, man. When I said that this bastard was a bi-sexual I wasn't kidding. But you could maybe take this once or twice, but mine, I, I..." he started to say as a new set of memories hit him as he fell into the table and they quickly grabbed him and sat him down as Janet crouched in front of him and he buried his head into her shoulder as she held him before he relaxed then.

"Alright, alright easy, just relax." Reynolds said to him gently as he tried to keep from losing control of his stomach. "That wasn't from this, I saw what Ba'al did to Jack, the memory came back finally, damn it, first Ry'ac and Bra'tac and now Jack, I don't need this right now without it making it worse right now." he said and they nodded to him as he went further, before the news hit the general and he looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait, he said he saw you, when we saw you at just before Anubis destroyed Abydos, that's when you saw him?" Hammond said in shock and he nodded. "Why the hell didn't he tell us that information at the time, because it's enough he's going to be expecting a severe reprimand for lying at the moment." he said and Daniel looked at him. "What did he say when I came back the final time, before Vis Uban?" he asked and he sighed.

"When he said he saw you and I told them I had too, but when he asked why I didn't bring it up, he said he did not think it was really happening. And at first I did not either, before I remembered as ascended beings you can project yourselves into our minds and you did that with me to keep me company." Teal'C said to him and he nodded to him. "Our friendship was what mattered Teal'C, I wasn't letting anything get in the way."

"But as I'm not the one who strained our bond, that's why he was trying to hide this, he'd given up on our friendship. But I saw the entire thing, but as I said as an ancient, I was pushed into a case of non interference. But when Anubis threatened Abydos. I decided enough was enough now. But that was the reason for the frequent nightmares the past three weeks, dad, I've been doing enforced insomnia for this reason exactly."

"And that's the reason for the frequent memory recalls lately, because I was up all night the day Teal'C, Sam and I were in the gym with him and I told her this. Before I had the latest one in meditation and now comes this one. I can't keep this up without it causing my powers, if they're buried still, to break down the front door right now dad." he said and Hammond nodded as he felt his heart jump as he answered him.

'Seven years and I didn't think he'd ever start calling me that now, we have a chance at a second chance, the Ancients gave us a second chance at our bond and I'm not letting it go to waste now. And I'm not wasting it now either at moment, we can fix this, but it's time for the truth to come out now.' he thought as he answered him. "It's okay son, but with the fact you're telling us this now, we can fix this."

"I'd never risk the safety of the others, just to get you four out, not when you're so good at getting yourselves out of the trouble you get into, but this is a situation you never should have been put in now. I know you were trying to protect the boys, and you're getting a honorary officer's position in that as well. But whoever caused this is in serious trouble and I don't give a damn for excuses right now, they want someone to blame."

"Then they can blame me and the trio for this, but leave you out of it, because you're only following our orders right now. Alright I'm taking full responsibility for this, Doctor, I want you and Warner to say you had orders by Darrel. And I'm saying the same regarding Jumper and the president. And it's he was ordered on a research mission for us and this POW stint was part of it." he said and they all nodded to the orders.

"Five years and I still can't get over it guys, I'm not going back, I'm never going back, my mission was to run studies on the damn thing. But everything that happened that month, was so I could get the information back to Matheson, and Warner was in on it. In fact for this, to protect Jack from being the one to suffer the memory of his own stint I decided to take his place and was falling behind on purpose at the time."

"For two reasons: to protect you guys: Teal'C, Lou, Dave and get the research done, and I set myself up to be captured just so I could get my mandate done and then begin studies after they healed me with the first round. And then once the studies were done, Matheson ordered me to destroy it, the sarcophagus. Which I planned to do after Pyrus was dead to save Shyla from herself now in using it till it turned her into her father."

"But upon doing this I learn there's a second lying around, but don't make me say it, please. Teal'C, Sir, Janet, like I said that reaction in the infirmary was so I could get you to keep me here, by any means necessary. I've been given a choice, marry her, or tell them the truth of what the hell we were doing there. What's also in there is I don't doubt this guy saw me naked from the waist up and to get the sick bastard to stop."

"I took the first, but my parents are dead and barely a month later come this, that's what made me break finally, when he got me to focus finally. I was having a flashback when the worst of the symptoms gave out. But you never should have mixed alien narcotics, the effects the technology and the sedatives together, it causes a speed-ball effect." he told them and she nodded as Reynolds said it to her softly as he gripped the back of his neck gently as he answered him.

"To put this bluntly, is the Tokra never get in it if they don't have to, and if they do, it's they quickly get out of it the second the cycle is done to keep from using it again. Egeria gave added information that mixing drugs and alcohol with it causes an adverse effect and combining sedatives with it causes a PCP and speedball effect. Which explains what happened in the infirmary, dad." Daniel added to him and he nodded as he said it.

"That's what we needed to know to give that alibi now, and again, with the fact you just told us this, we pretend we already know, and Colonel Dixon, Colonel Ferretti tell them the truth. Jack was left out of the loop on purpose and the added information regarding Jolinar was what also needed. But whoever ended it, before she could finish is what we need to know now." Hammond said and he nodded as he answered him.

"Dad though she didn't understand, because I put everything into code, she still did as I asked at the time. Those sarcophagi were offering triple the dose, I'd take in, in total, only three doses at the time I went to see them. But the damn thing was malfunctioning by the time we got back, I had the equivalent of 30." he said to him as Reynolds sighed as he looked at his friend then, and feeling the connection activate, he said it gently.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, damn it, I'm just getting to know you and even I can see you're beyond traumatized right now. If Jack can't see this in you, he doesn't deserve to be your team leader right now. I was half expecting that to happen now anyway, but you took our worst living nightmare and never caved in. And that's the act of a true spec ops soldier, you're just like us, but at some point we need to cave and let it out."

"You did that in the only way possible and it's by going to any means necessary just to get them to pull you off duty and keep you here at the time. If I'd been here, I'd have yanked you off duty and you could tell me that truth and then I'd have ignored Carter. Gone with Teal'C and decided to test that theory, but screw the sedatives, we just wait for it to give out and once you're recovered I'm not holding that against you."

"But someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down and he made a judgement call to save the rest of the team, you were lucky to survive the cave in at the time. But that's no excuse right now for letting his anger get in the way, I'm just saying this now, but just what the hell is that damn idiot thinking of right now." he said, and before he could answer that, Teal'c did it for him then.

"Paul, with you and Dave being the second and third colonels in command of the base, its time for a status change, because Jack has turned into an asshole lately at the moment." he said and Hammond crossed his arms as he answered him. "Language and you're probably right at the moment. What are you saying son, put him on probation till he changes back to what he was like when we started out and before the undercover stint right now?" he asked and they all nodded to him as he said it for all of them.

"The him that we know when we were kids, yes, he's turned into such an ass that I'm considering resigning from the team. And joining Lou or Dave in their units just so I'm out of the radar. But I swear to god, if I learn anything else regarding this and why my friendship with Steve is on the rocks and it's over with till I get Sarah back. Because he crossed a line he can never take back now when I find out what it is now."

"But Steve said if I wanted to salvage our friendship then get her back and we can, now that we have him in on a non disclosure in this. Though if there was a chance to salvage things here it was and it's by us trying to find and screw going on leave, at the moment. Well I'm saying the same thing now: Jack if you want to salvage our friendship if I learn that truth. And it's you want to salvage our friendship than help me get her back."

"And return to a time when you actually gave a damn about more than just yourself. I get drafted guys and tell him that, because whoever I get connected to on this mission in the future, he's losing me for however long it takes till the mission is complete." he said and they nodded as Teal'C sighed as he looked at the quintet. "When we were chal'ti, very good word for it Daniel Jackson, when we started out, seven years ago."

"And you were just coming out of your chal'ti years at the time and as was Major Carter and the rest of us we all were in our prime. But now we're in our veteran years." he said and they nodded in agreement. "I think this job turned us from kids Hayley's age and into skilled veterans, like the starfleet academy and being deployed, and until we pull the trigger for real in this job, we still have our innocence."

"And once we do that's it and we become battle hardened and here's the result, he lost his love for space travel, because of the amount of kills he's had to do. And our first true situation happened to be Hathor, moving on from there, was the attack in orbit and it just keeps getting worse. But he lost his love for space travel, and fighting honest after he got trapped on Edora dad." Daniel said and he nodded as he looked at her.

And he answered that with a firm growl, before Reynolds looked between them. "Chal'ti, what does that mean exactly?" Reynolds asked and Lou answered that one as he remembered the good old days then as he hid a slight smile as he said it to him. "It's Jaffa for children and in his eyes, and Bra'tac, we are still, because they both are twice our age, though they look the same age as Hammond and Jack at this age."

"But our starting point was our first year and in those days we loved the rush that going through the gate gave off, but we were acting like kids on a roller coaster ride." Lou said and he nodded as Daniel finished that. "Yeah he's right, but with Jack being all soldier, and Hamilton was right when he said this. But every time he encountered something he couldn't understand and he immediately assumed that it was a threat."

"That's the way the black ops soldiers think, and to them, non active status is like death to these guys. But his hanging around with Maybourne, blackmailing Kinsey into reinstating dad and the undercover stint, he's turned back into his alter ego again Lou." he said and Lou nodded as he covered his eyes. "What's his alter ego?" Reynolds asked and Lou answered that question as he and Daniel exchanged looks then.

"What he was acting like after his son died, Charlie accidentally shot himself with Jack's personal gun. During the mission to Abydos, he turned into a machine bent on self destruction. After meeting Skaara, we though he was fully recovered after the situation with the Crystal entity that took the shape his son. Looks like we were wrong, at the moment, Maybourne caused him to have a relapse as a result of that undercover stint."

"He's been acting like his old self ever since and Daniel and didn't have to hear the words regarding what happened in the lab. We know about Sam and him, he's self destructed and is on the edge of destroying us." he said to him. "The undercover stint to arrest the NID agents, they turned my second in command into a hard nosed bullying ass. And you wind up paying the price, you solved these disputes easily as you're a diplomat."

"And why need weapons when the real weapon is the weapon of words now, 'know your enemy and know yourself and you will win 100 battles without disaster', and 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight'." Hammond said and they nodded as he finished his remark at the new information his team gave him. "Well I'm having a very firm talk with him and if you get drafted and I'm just telling him."

"That the only person he has to blame for your friendship being like this is him and him only, if he's trying to block out memories he can do that. But sentence you to recrimination, because you did as we asked at the time. Your personality was made clear after I got the chance to know you, but you're no pushover, and you're more like Riker than you think at the moment, you're a bit of jock, but you value science as well.".

"But then, if this was Starfleet and not the stargate program, I'd just say this at the moment here. But if you wanted to vent what you're feeling, if we had a holodeck and we could have you using that to drain the anger at him. But holding it in till you explode is going to do more damage than necessary, son, though with the amount of anger in you." he said and he nodded as Teal'C said it to him then as he looked at Reynolds.

As he sighed as he told him the truth then. "To answer your question Colonel he was not, he was in a rush to get out of the mines, I'd say he never learned his lesson regarding Abydos either. But that is not our current problem, but what is- is that Major Carter jumped far too quickly in this situation and as a result Daniel Jackson has paid the price in her choices. As Daniel is the only one that understands this technology."

"But you can't listen to a biased opinion, Tokra are biased, but there's very few remaining of the original batch if we could hear this from one of them that could answer some questions now here. But as we got a demonstration here regarding the technology with O'neill, what he suffered through is enough to destroy the soul. As is his was five to ten times times more than Daniel suffered that year, his was enough to turn him."

"But Daniel, it just unleashed the venting that he'd been holding in since P7J-989 and it just unlocks the pain and anger from a previous trauma and said trauma was focused on reliving the day his parents died now. Daniel Jackson suffered a speedball effect and a few days recovery from it. But the true danger was mixing their alien drugs with sedatives and there's the result now at the moment, we just commited the mistake."

"And Oneill prevented Major Carter from hearing the entire message, if we could fix this, that would have worked after the worst pieces of the withdrawal had been dealt with. As he slept it off, but if I have to guess that the other reason he was in pain, it's because of vitamin and mineral levels. But what is also in there is that when she started having flashes from the memories of Jolinar, is that before jumping feet first into it."

"O'neill, Dr. Frasier and you, General Hammond, should have placed her under guard after that. With that is that if they, the duo, slowed it down they would have seen this. It takes a very high degree to fight that technology off and he done it." he told him and he nodded as Daniel answered that remark. "You're right, we should have and if I bothered to ask how she got that information, I would have put her back under watch and then taken your opinion." Hammond said and he nodded as Daniel answered him.

"No Teal'C, I put everything into code when I was telling you what the heck was going on when I came to see you that day." he said and Teal'C straightened up at that. "You were speaking in code to me and Samantha that day to get us to realize this and that you got captured by him?" he repeated and Daniel nodded. "Damn it, alright you told us in code what the hell was going on, is there a way to view that memory finally?"

"Because it's enough we can use this to clear the air now and get the truth out. Son, what about everything else, was that also under Ryan's and presidential orders, from the orbital attack up to Reese. Was that also under presidential and joint chief orders?" Hammond asked and Daniel nodded to him as he said it. "Yes, the president and Jumper gave unspoken orders to defy orders regarding the orbital attack."

"But they started with the Tollan and we moved down the list from there, but the president named me an honorary major in the Airforce that year. And I was doing everything that strained the connection, between Jack and me, under his and Jumper's orders. I just earned my silver oak leaves this past year for doing a mission that was going to save two planets at once, though Vidrine is toast." he said and sighed gently.

"Make that six decisions that would have destroyed earth. But I'm a lieutenant colonel and I'm just saying Patrick's remark here right now, but is it possible you don't make colonel or general without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions right now. I've been doing that ever since we met the Tollan in and their eyes, and the sextet's, I'm ready for promotion and reassignment now." he said and they nodded as he went on.

"No you did exactly as you were supposed to do Sir, I was yanking reverse psychology and you all did exactly as you were supposed to do at that time. But I wasn't going back, that resignation was so I could get you to refuse and then keep up the charade till the effects wore off. But the attempt was not an attempt at the time back then, with Bra'tac giving information on the last rites system in their culture I chose on a human version."

"I was yanking the Jaffa last rites system and for them, so they lose their symbiote it puts them on the edge of getting sick. Draining that much blood does the exact same thing and it was enough to keep me here indefinitely till I was fully recovered, but they tried to yank me into a cult." he said and they nodded at the news as they exchanged furious looks at the news they just gained though just as Hammond said it then.

Another voice said it for him with a furious tone in his voice as he said it to him gently. "Alright now that we got the truth, in reverse order, regarding what happened and I wish that Ryan called me in at the beginning here as well so I could deal with it at the time. But the person who put you in that thing is in serious trouble and if he interrupted vital information, before we could hear it and before I gained it now as a host."

"Than the person that this started with is getting a severe black mark on the record right now." a new voice said and turned around to see General Jacob Carter walk into the room at that. "Sam may have followed orders, but Jack chose to run, it's his fault Jacob. Dad, this entire time I've been crossing him, it's because he did to me what Frank did to him at the time." He said and he nodded as she sighed at the news.

"You blame him for what happened back then?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I do, dad, Jacob, what I went through was nearly an exact duplication of his, right down to the aftermath of it. I'm just quoting Frank's words here, but he got hit, he went down, and I made a judgement call to the save the rest of the team. But in my way of thinking in Jack's case, it's and I saw him take off, metaphorically, and then I saw it."

"And then I saw 3 months of my life disappear in some stinking alien prison, in fact, if you'd just assigned someone else to the team after we got back, I could have spent the next eight weeks in recovery. But to get passed it, I had to take the chance, the chance of facing the memory. I did what he never had the stinkin' guts too and here's the damn result." he said and she nodded as Daniel sighed then as he looked at Jacob then.

"I've hated him ever since, and though he was my team leader, that was all there was between us after that, but you Lou, you were the last remaining piece to my original trio." he said and Lou nodded. "Charlie's gone, and I became your best friend after that, I listened to you and not even realizing it. I saved your life by getting you out of range before Ra showed up." he said and Daniel nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"So to you, he's no longer a friend, but my daughter, Janet and George still are?" Jacob asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, in truth Jacob, and I asked the general this already, but who's more of a match for her in your eyes?" he asked and he smiled softly. "You are, yes you don't have to say anything else, you've been in love with ever since we found the beta gate, right?" he asked and Daniel nodded as he looked at him gently.

"Yeah, and I thought of you as a father since we met, you're my mentor, you trained me yourself. Remember what you taught me when we found out Anubis was back. Everything you ever wanted me to learn about life in this job, I have now, I'm ready for that reassignment." He said and he nodded. "Selmak, are you part of the original batch?" Daniel asked him and his glowed for a second as the symbiote answered that.

 _ **"I am Dr. Jackson, the last time you saw me was when I was a baby, you and mother discussed this already, she loved you and you were her best friend. And to answer the unasked question here, is that the level you went through causes the same effects as one gets from being arrested for being passed the safety limit in drugs and alcohol and need to be brought in for treatment."**_

 _ **"What Colonel O'neill went through is enough to destroy your soul and never ever combine earth drugs with alien drugs and the sarcophagus or it causes the same effects one gets from a speedball effect or PCP. Everything you described to General Hammond and Dr. Frasier is exactly it."**_ he said and they all nodded to him as he answered him, feeling his anger growing by the minute at the news.

"So I got it right, the entire inscription in this is that you don't use that thing, but when you do, you immediately get out of it to not be tempted to use it again. And mixing drugs and alcohol cause an adverse effect. And never combine sedatives with it or it causes a PCP effect?" Daniel asked and he nodded to him as he said it. "Yeah you got it right Danny, everything you just described to the trio is just it exactly at the moment."

"But the level you went through is enough to bring it out slightly, but it doesn't completely turn you to the darkside. In fact it's like a vulcan suffering from Bendii syndrome and the humans surrounding them are saying everything they'd never say when they're acting normal, when they're themselves. What you said to her that year, you read my mind, until she finds her exact match, she's never going to know."

"Just what love is and not until she winds finding her exact match, but the side effects are you say everything that's on your mind, the pain the anger, the resentment. It just comes pouring out of you, but as you were holding it in the amount of anger and hate, you just let it out, but you weren't talking to her. The effects of it act like that syndrome and this show was your sister's favorite set of tv shows and movies at the time."

"I think she forgot this particular episode at the time, because without outside influences regarding this. But it does drive a slight wedge till the influence is out of range and you just suffered that exact same thing son. You had no control over what you were saying because it unlocked the door on your emotions and they broke through its not your fault." Jacob said and they all nodded as they got it as Lou said it for all of them.

"That's what happened, he was referring to the fact that she had been hiding from listening to her feelings this entire time and she confided in him, regarding Hanson. Along with that is because he was feeling the amount of anger and hatred at the lunatic that attacked him. And her remark caused that anger to cause him to throw something on the table and in response he said that to her and she can't remember this episode."

"But every time he was looking for a way to get Sha're back she was thinking he was letting his heart do the talking and seven months of this resulted, after the exposure, a serious venting. And she forgot this episode as that syndrome nearly drove a wedge between the characters at the time. The sarcophagus unleashes the venting in the venting in the same way that Sarek's precense and emotions were causing."

"Alright that explains everything, everything you'd never say aloud, that you could never say and you just hold it in as it starts building in you. And is buried till you're exposed to the sarcophagus or are just exposed to a Vulcan suffering that disease. And once it does it comes pouring out like you were turned to the darkside, he just got a brief brush here." Lou said sharply and that did it as Daniel answered him as he let it out then.

"That's the cutoff now, you mean to tell me Jack interrupted in the middle of the message here. Jack could have gotten me killed because he interrupted the message at the time. Alright Sam is off the hook now here as well too, but Jack is in serious trouble and as to why now, his recklessness is the reason. And for why I ended up in that thing in the first place." he said and they crossed their arms as Jacob answered him at that.

"What happened exactly at the time, because with the fact I still do fieldwork for the base now, I'm treating this in the same way I was always with you during each away mission, once I got to know you guys." he asked and he sighed, knowing the two generals and three colonels were going to be furious. "Jack was aggravating the guards in the mines, till the shift ended and though we were chained together."

"And the guard unchained us, and he took him down and said to get out, but just as I was on my way to the front, one of the guards shot out the roof right above me with a staff weapon and I got caught in a cave in. Jacob, if Jumper ordered you to come here like a month previous at the time and you ordered me to do this. Than what's the recommendation here regarding the slave and miners in the caves?"

"I mean you're a general and you and General Hammond are our CO's, but you two have always been on a single mind about everything. And ever since we had you blended with Selmak?" he asked and Jacob sighed as he answered him. "If it meant the safety and physical, mental and emotional safety of everyone on earth and the mines. A simple three weeks won't kill them son, you made the right choice and with that in mind now."

"This wasn't your fault. If I'd known your parents were working at the museum in New York, as I was stationed out there at the exact same time. I could have prevented your parents accident, taken custody of you myself and you'd be my son. But you did exactly as you were supposed to at the time, no life is more important than the safety of the greater good now." he said to him and Hammnd nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Indeed and he's right, if Ryan told me what you were up to, I'd have said the same and that a simple three weeks wouldn't kill the duo. You did the right thing, by choosing to wait till Pyrus was on his last legs, before you came home. But he wants someone to blame for your friendship falling apart, he can blame us. But don't blame you for just following our orders and with that in mind here right now."

"There are a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and as sure as hell cant forget, but the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers, you have to do some very awful stuff. But following orders like you were trained to. It doesn't make it any easier and certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some blame on the man, or men give the orders right now."

"He wants someone to blame for your friendship falling apart he can blame us, but leave you out of it. So all this time I've really been following unspoken orders by Ryan, while he's been listening to the NID operatives, oh this is nothing to go down well when Sam finds out about this. Especially once you tell her what you just told us. Did Egeria tell you who the planet belong to?" he said and Daniel nodded as he sighed as he said it to him.

"Apollo ran that planet, and his underling was killed and conquered as I ended up learning we ended up infiltrating a facade and Pyrus killed the goa'uld that used to run that planet at the time. But to answer your question now, the damage done was 30 broken bones, 5 internal injuries, all the vital organs. And severe muscle and tissue damage, but the muscle deterioration was because I was still recovering at the time."

"The blow cut into my optic nerve rendering me blind in both eyes, and severe muscle and tissue damage, added side effects here was drug and alcohol withdrawal, sleep deprivation and the symptoms to go with it. All in all, everything that you read through when we got back was the very tip of the iceberg. And Bill has the added report with him regarding my recovery in rehab, but the first half of it now."

"The damage done here, on earth, would take ten months to recover from and I would have been like Conrad for the rest of my life. Had it not been for the technology dad." he said and they all nodded with a furious look as he went further then. "Yeah well it's a repeater here too." he said and Lou looked at him. "What do you mean Daniel?" he asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him at that as he said it to him.

"Jack's impulse on the flight or flight response has landed me in that thing twice in three years, Lou. You remember, back on Abydos, you all thought I was dead, and Ra brought me back. I took a staff blast for the idiot at the time, but here's the problem, with the fact I gained a tutorial in speaking their language I was able to prevent the missile from being launched?" he asked him and he nodded to him as Lou answered him.

"That's why you were MIA for three hours when Ra attacked, Sha're lead you straight to the cavern that had their history, or more accurately Ra's, but it foretold every Goa'uld in the galaxy. And then you found the six coordinates, but you needed the seventh to get us back. So by the fact I lost my temper, I just saved your life." he said and Daniel nodded "It happened again that day?" Lou repeated and he nodded to him firmly.


	2. 2: Changing History

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 2: Separated, New Arrivals And Reunited**

"Not just with the damn sarcophagus, but the symbiote killers, the Euronda and to top it off is Reese." he told him and he nodded as he answered him. "Indeed you are right, why are you back to normal, and coincidentally hours after touching you, am I am sick?" Teal'C asked him and Lou answered that question. "Simple that thing is a damn booby trap, and to put this gently is that if you're carrying the marker, than you're safe."

"But if you're carrying a symbiote that trap is going to kill you, and if you're completely human is going to trigger schizophrenic type symptoms. And Mackenzie has never gone through that gate, and even with everything we've seen they still ignore their instincts, and it nearly kills you, again." he told him and he nodded to him and he sighed. "I'm serious do they want me gone, just so you guys can blow yourselves away here."

"I'm mean I'm the moral center of the team and their ignoring their morality just so they can get their hands on advanced technology at the moment. I'd have to say that if we'd been in the show, they'd see this as a classic case of malpractice and bonds broken. Though Mckenzie is going to get it for that. But here's the added problem now, but evidently the NID is trying to get rid of me and as to why"

"I'm the moral center of the base, and as to why it's simple here regarding solutions, dad. But that situation was really based off of Sam's favorite tv show as was everything else now. I mean think about it, the transporter room systems are the rings, the phasers are the Zat guns, Graves and the micro bug was Machello and his Symbiote killers. Hathor was the game and Wes was now the only person left standing at the time."

"Journey's end was my decision to leave, the traveler was Oma and so on. Like they based their decisions and realizations off us, we did the same. It's that simple, if Jack had bothered to do this, this wouldn't have resulted in another case of broken trust. But it did, but he wanted me to be wrong, because he's now listening to Maybourne now, or just to block out the memory, or both, but to put this so you can understand it."

"I have to break it into the show, you understand it and give the go ahead, but that's the catch now. When I asked if you could expand the mandate to cultural and value studies it was so we could get added research done, because 30% of the system lords and Goa'ulds are from Ancient Egyptian. But I needed to run added studies so I could get us out more easily dad, to save the guys and other teams, and this stuff will save lives."

"You said my knowledge ancient cultures of languages is far more valuable to you than the shoot first, ask questions later' type, and in your eyes, that's what you need more than a bunch of jocks here, but what's that say now, with my being gone for a year." he asked and Hammond sighed. "Until you left, I never realized how much we came to depend on your way of thinking us out of trouble at the time those previous five years."

"Everyone was sniping at each other, it took us close to four months to choose an adequate replacement. But when Jonas figured it out and gave Sam the idea to get it out of the base by using the retractable roof in there. He's good, but he's not you, our bond, I missed seeing you, us getting into talks like this, seeing you in every spot I now saw him in, and I wanted you back." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

"That's the side effect of being a mentor dad, you and Jacob trained me yourselves and as time goes on and it gets closer to your student needing to leave that's when you start getting depressed. Because you think of them like a son, and you're both suffering that still with me, you didn't want to let me go. If I was Wes, you're both playing the duo, leading into when he left for the academy, and with that in mind right now."

"You're our leaders dad, but it's like Jack is the one running the show here at the base and he's unknowlingly, following Maurice Vidrine who is taking orders by the trust here at the moment now Dad. That's the biggest problem right now at the moment, but you're taking orders by the sextet, he's taking orders by the trust." he said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "You're right, when I sent Ferretti to the Alpha Site it was so he, Dixon, and the others could intercept you and we could hear things out."

"But in my eyes it's the best and brightest, in every field that is needed. If Jean Luc felt the same way, than he's got the right idea regarding Wesley at the moment. Though this keeps up and someone is going to get it and was that what the bar brawl at the restaurant was all about. Whoever initiated this fight started a case of stereotypes and you had reached your limit and let him have it as Sam was the other in that matter."

"But you both share both sides to it now?" he asked and he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah dad that's what happened, I found someone who can actually keep up with me now and you've seen us together. But I was simply telling the guy she was playing against its best to quit while you're ahead and he insults me. And I reached my limit of being called that repeatedly at the time, but his remark regarding her activated at the same time."

"And I let him have it and threw him through the door, but I wasn't about to do any damage, but Jack got way into it. But there's your remark, he's lucky he didn't kill someone after giving Teal'C a concussion and Jim one and broken arm at the time." Daniel said and he nodded in aggravation at the explanation as he answered him at that. "I swear whoever causes that situation regarding the Bar Brawl in ten forward."

"And causes it to happen here on the base and whoever instigated the fight is getting court martialed for it, because I'm not having this base fall into stereo types and not when we have further problems to deal with. Yes you're a smart, but there's more to this job than the shoot first, ask questions later situations and with that in mind. Your personality is the one I prefer to guys like McKay, because you're not showing off."

"You and Sam are the ones I prefer, you can think your way out of the box, and to me and the pentagon, that's more valuable to us." Hammond said and he nodded with a slight smile as he answered him then. Before he could answer a flash lit up the room then and a woman in a monk robe appeared and he stood up. "Alright who are you exactly?' Dixon asked with a bemused look on his face as he looked at her.

And Daniel sighed as her memory flashed through his mind then. "Morgan, what the hell are you doing here right now exactly?" he asked her and she smiled gently as she answered him. "Wait who is she?" Janet asked him and he explained that. "Her name is Morgan La Fey, she's part of the Arthurian legends. And possibly my future if that's what she's trying to deflect right now if she came to see me." he said and they all nodded

"That's right and I'm relieved you remember who I am, but this is just a another problem at the moment Daniel, but the more memories coming back the more dangerous it gets of your time among us, but that is not our immediate problem." she said and Jacob crossed his arms as he answered her. "Than what is?" he asked and she sighed. "Your situation regarding things in the present are effecting things in the future at the moment, but as your acts in the military and joint chiefs have been placed under scrutiny."

"Although we're 50 years prior at the moment the federation is to be born in that length of time. But to prevent the planetary government from accidentally destroying themselves, you are the members going to the future. Daniel, you are right, but your characters of this sci-fi show you created are not just characters, where you're going is going to be their present and they're going to understand this once you arrive."

"But believe me your teenage counterpart is suffering the exact same thing, but his destiny is not to become like us, an ascended being, or in the future they call us a traveler. But his destiny is being mated to Robin Lefler and starting his own family." Morgan Le Fay said and he nodded. "Well my remarks on Star Trek metaphors just broke down the front door now at the moment and with that in mind here."

You better send me and Teal'C first, and then send the quartet next, after they debrief the quartet. I'm not related to the Crusher clan. Am I?" he asked and she smiled as he sighed bemused as he said it to the quartet, before she answered him smiling. "No, but your bonds with them are going to be strong as their just like you. Half soldier, half scientist, they're exploration, not military and as I know you miss the first 6 months."

"I'm returning you to your original mandate now, but both of you can consider this a chance to start over now. They share your views and in their eyes they're going to accept your misgivings and opinions. No recrimination, no more distrust because of something you couldn't control, they're just like you in your beliefs now." she told him and he nodded smiling as he said it with an amused smile as he said it to her.

"Looks like, just like Wes, I'm about to deal with the exact same problems, but I'm preventing him from destroying his career. Never mind weapons, we're close to 385 years behind them in technnology and I'm about to join the team. But I'm debriefing Picard and Will first and we can get into conversation before you send the duo here, Morgan. But if I have this right, they created an alternate version of the IOA."

"Though it's not just our planet, but close to 300 others involved in it, and the federation runs things on earth in much the same way we do. Although the rules got changed here and there, its the same ways, and it's 50%. But the program military in the future is just like the navy here in the present, but instead of sea born ships, their using spaceships and the ranks are exactly the same as the ones in the other three branches."

"Just in the navy version to the enlisted and officer's training, and with that if I'd been in the military I'd have been your rank Lou, Lieutenant Colonel, yeah okay got it. The added catch to that one is here that if we're ending up anywhere, just land us after Beverly returns, because if Wesley is my teenage counterpart. And he's going to need someone who understands this better than he expects right now."

"Because I'm him at thirty eight years old and he's my teenage counterpart now." he said and she nodded to him as he exchanged looks with the trio. "General Hammond and Dr. Frasier and your team are not coming for this Daniel. Teal'C, this is precursor to your own future regarding the alternate realities you dealt with already. As you've seen the effects of not being in the program and Teal'C continuing to be involved with them."

"But the ones that showed the ending results had you and Teal'C never joined the program and Sam never joined the militar and reconciled with her father. But the first got you the information needed, and you paid it forward by helping the second. That's the point of the quantum mirror test." She said and they exchanged looks at that. "I do not understand Morgan?" Teal'C said and Daniel felt his heart speed up at that.

"She means that the last seven years are one thing, it's they're spending the next couple without us involved in this situation. Like what if I never joined the program, what if we never met you, but we're the two pieces that got them this far, and we killed 12 of 200 system lords in that time since. And it's erasing us from their lives and we, our counter parts, take our places in this time line and we live our lives as though not members."

"And things are like the way they were had we not met the others, Teal'C. But they're seeing the consequences of what would happen if we never were around to bail them out. I mean you and I are the members that are most valuable to the president, my knowledge in cultures, languages being able to blend in without anyone finding me. In your case your knowledge of every planet we gone to, it's beyond valuable to him."

"If I'm reading this right, I rejected the offer and they chose Steven and you decided you were remaining with your family after they liberated you from slavery by the Goa'uld. And Rak'nor took your place, but everything that our lives show the duo took our places and things still play out the way they did, in our past, present and future. While in our case, though I survived and they still pulled off the first two planet saving strategies."

"But our bloodlines got recreated several times, our families are still alive in the future. But the future changed to us not even being involved in things as we let them relive their lives as if we never met at the time. And my bloodline has reached into the future and you survived to live a very long life, and I'm the great grandson of my current self now as a result here at the moment, though in this new improved one."

"I'm living the life I would have if whoever caused that chain to snap never happened and my parents are still alive, and with that. I'm married, I'm the world's most renowned archaeologist and that though I kept to my theories. But I've never let it take me away from my family, my son or daughter has followed in my footsteps and the situation is a family ran business going on for ten generations. And further and I'm following in the footsteps of my great grandfather, said great grandfather me right now."

"In your case, it's the same and with that in mind here is the fact that though you've decided to be free of Apophis, you're not the one who caused the rebellion to start. So you still hate Cronus and yet you never let that destroy you or your family, you and Drey'auc are still together. They found a new way to keep you and the Jaffa alive and it's by turning the tretonin into pills the same size as vitamins and you and the rest of the Jaffa are free of Symbiotes and the tretonin now and there you go."

"Although if the added side effects of that are correct, our ages as they are now have been redone and we're the same ages as Will and Worf now as a result. I'm a Starfleet commander and my expertise stayed the same as it always did. Will became my best friend and you and Worf met the first day when we got deployed if I'm reading this right at the moment and with those words in mind at the moment here."

"You're with me on this mission and we live our lives as part of the crew, we both have members that are our exact equals, in everything now, but that's what this is. But you and I are the same way Will and Worf are together." he told him and he nodded as she smiled as Teal'C got it automatically. "We're together and I understand you better than they do now, because we have had the experience of living off world. I meet you on our deployment date and from there the show is exactly the same."

"But we're added to the story-line now as a result." he said and Daniel nodded to him and he nodded smiling with a bemused look on his face at that. "I get the feeling the added planets we went to are being added to the list and as a result the federation are going through the list to see where the best places are to go. So we don't have a continuous catch of meeting the races we've dealt with already right now.

"Although if that's the catch the 'gate got retired after the martial law happened and we spent the next 180 years working on making it to the stars, building ships and doing advancements ever since. Before Sarek came to earth and they created the federation and Starfleet. I'm looking at the post atomic war they mentioned being some time in the next 50 years, but I think that's do to what would have happened had I not encountered whoever caused it at the time."

"So with that in mind here, we just prevented things in our families from being destroyed, and our bloodlines lives on now. But though they met you. You decided not to go with them and stayed loyal to your family. Though that's the case and every race more advanced decided to join the federation now finally here. So humans and aliens in the Alliance and things are the same." he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered him.

"That is an amusing thought at the moment, because by then life as it is now stays the same and we're free to lives our lives the way we once had them. Before we ever met the quartet and I am free from being terrorized by Apophis and the system lords as I kept below the radar. Rak'nor takes my place as Master's prize pupil and my grandson and children have lived their own lives and things are the same as they always here."

"If we met in the future, you became my friend and together life would be ever so different to the point that things as they are now are no more and we have the true friendship we should have had. Though as the goa'uld ripped apart your life. It's not me this time again, it's I'm not the one tearing your life apart, but Dr. Raynor, yes, it's in reverse now, and he and Jack meet and we go from there back then, but Rak'nor is taking my place now at the moment, in everything."

"I am Jaffa and though I lived my life as a human these last seven years, as I've turned, in the eyes of my fellow Jaffa, into a traitor and my son is suffering the added side effects in this time line, as did Drey'auc. But my mate, my Drey'auc, is still alive in this new time line and that is what matters to me now, my family is in one piece. And I train my son, my son stays safe and he and I build the bond. While this me is working and training with another alien with my background and like me protects his human peers."

"I will wind up meeting Lieutenant Worf who is in the same predicament, he is Klingon and he's living his life as a human. Though if both situations come together as one, they know our current predicament the second it winds up in their computer. Though everything that happened since the program began after you joined it is now in the system. And they're going to see this as ironic now at the moment and as to why it's because to them this was a precursor to theirs, and things are going to be interesting."

"For you, it is you have friends that are all three sides of you, William Riker as your exact, Commander Data as your scientific side and Commander La Forge as your quiet, but humorous side." he said and they both nodded. "Yes, you're meeting the characters in the flesh now. So be prepared Daniel, Commander Riker may seem the type, but he's more like you than you think, the bonds between him and Worf are yours with Teal'C."

"The comparisons are as close as Merlin and I could get them for you, but the federation is going to know you're from earth when they see you. Though your race has made rapid progress these few years, I'm afraid you're facing being judged by 'them' for your old demeanor prior to you and your countries coming together as one to stop the Goa'uld. To that end, it's time you faced off against the entity that has become a thorn in their side."

"But as the Stargate program was meant to initiate contact with other planets, the federation was created after the so called post atomic war, World War III. Said WWIII is actually due to the Anubis possibly getting his hands on the ancient knowledge, said situation next year as your friends deal with both Anubis and Fifth and Samantha's replicator counterpart, but your friends survive the entire thing."

"But things still play out as they did as if you were here, though you're rival is taking your place the post atomic war is due to a world viral epidemic that would have been now if you stayed now. That is the situation as it is now, but your lost team mates have been replaced by others. And with that is the team members that would be killed or lost have been replaced by others, your friends of the original mission survive now."

"Dr. Frasier survives, as does General Carter and Doctor Warner, as they're your friends and things have played out in the same way, just with your friends alive and you as you are now. And you will also survive to carry on your bloodline and your family business now, but the records get changed slightly. You're still involved in the program, just as an outside consultant, in the way General Carter suggest now."

"But the acts of our group's alter egos invoke the type of martial law and post atomic horror, Jean Luc has stated when the program has gone global, but this is coming from years from years of experience. But as Q is judging you on what damage you've done for past actions now. You have one chance to change them Generals, You've barely been killed repeatedly, General Carter since you joined the ranks of the Tok'ra now."

"It's time you retire from working with them and we can have you remain working here at the baase as the secondary General now. But all in all my friends, it's time for you to change things slightly, Daniel, is correct you are in charge and Jack is not. But as he is the one acting like he's the one running the place, it's time for a status change. My recommendation is the same as Daniel's, but to prove you all learned something."

"In these last ten years and since you were serving as fresh captains yourselves now, you've both been at it since Vietnan. You need to step up and retake command, as this is judgement day now in your eyes, the judgement of the U.S. military is the one most crucial to get passed their scrutiny now. As you're the one leading the program, and Daniel is correct they're just like the Tollan in being hyper critical of your choices now."

"So starting now in my direct opinion now I suggest you listen to someone other then full special operations, a full jock in a second in a command. But you do have two other colonels of the exact same rank as Colonel O'neill and they're both a mixture of jock and scientist. Especially Dave Dixon, as David's second in command is just like Daniel himself, a scientist. But the acts of this is more mixture than full soldier type."

"But mind over matter." she said and they nodded to her recommendation and they both nodded to the suggestions as they exchanged looks. "General, didn't the president order that spec ops was a just in case in these situations. And we were supposed to be acting on doing recon and meet and greets with the planets we visited?" Dixon asked and he nodded as his eye narrowed in answer as he answered him at that.

"Yes, but Jack's acts are now the reason we're in this mess at the moment, He asked to value the science and cultural value." he said to him. "Mind over matter, brains over brawns, you chose the best and brightest when we were creating our colony at the alpha site, dad. I'm more of fencer, I take martial arts. But my rule is violence is only used as a last resort, and Jack's not following that rule." Daniel said and Lou nodded in agreement.

"The shoot first, ask questions later' type is the reason we're not getting any work done around here. And we should be focusing more on science and cultural value then looking for weapons at the moment anyway. Daniel, Sam, Balinsky and their friends, in both departments, are everything we need right now and frankly they're the ones I turn to for answers as Daniel cracked it in ten minutes to two weeks regarding the gate."

"And then got us back in a week, and every time we had trouble, it's both him and Sam that get our buts out of the fire, Sir." Lou added as he looked at his best friend and they both nodded to him. "Agreed and you're right, you and he are both veterans, and as you three are the last of the original members of the original SG-1. And Jack needs to take it down several notches right now anyway here at the moment."

"And you're right, the joint chiefs aren't here and neither is the president, I have been to worried about getting court martialed lately. I..., the trust, after they blackmailed me by using my family to do it. I've been scared out of mind that they're going to hurt my grandchildren till Jack ended the threats on me at the time. Not anymore, enough is enough this is my base, and I'm running it the way I always ran it now."

"It's time to act like used to now, I need to change that. Alright I have to get this place running better and screw getting involved in wars we know nothing about. Stealing technology, threats in personnel, blackmail, alright enough is enough. Its the prime directive here, we don't get involved in other people's wars, and I don't care what Jack says now at the moment, I've been in the military since before he was born."

"And I've served longer than he has at the moment, as to that, it's I'm in charge because this attitude is grating on my nerves, but as of this moment. So it's I'm listening only to Jacob in recommendations now, he's my rank and with that. Is I'm taking back command of this base, Colonel Reynolds you're hereby my second in command as of now of the base now." he said and Reynolds nodded to the orders as sge went further.

"But as does Teal'C and you are now a younger version of yourselves where you're ending up now, as you both have bonds where you're going. But everything is matched to the way you've had it these last nine years and you continued with things as they are now. That is the post atomic horror in Jean Luc's eyes, but that's to deny and delay the attack for as long as possible now, as to that now though, your mission is thus."

"But your life as it is now, needs to be brought back into balance and the only way to do that is being around a group that doesn't know you as well right now." she said and he sighed. "You're putting the team through a testing as they deal with my being gone for real, this time. But I'm in the future, helping a teenage version of me find his path, that is not like mine and my preventing him from making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Said mistake is not coming forward on the first day after the accident that kills a member of his team?" he asked her and she nodded to him. "Yes that's right Daniel, but the objective now is to help him remain his path as a fleet officer. But the other traveler is convinced he shouldn't follow his parents career path, but join the ranks of us. But after all the time, energy and pain the quintet put into him training."

"It's going to take both you and William to keep him from dropping out of the academy, simply because his guilt caused him to disappoint his mother and Jean Luc. Though his concern regarding William as his mentor, just like you used to be concerned with disappointing Hammond, it's the same for him regarding Jean Luc and William. As to that his life is remaining human and starting his own family."

"But life has a way to bring things you want most to fore and that's my plan for his future. Friends and a mate that can keep up with him that way, your mission, should you choose this, is once that time frame comes regarding his return trip to the ship in two years." she said and he nodded. "What's going to happen after we come back, you going to reset things back to the way it is now, so the outside world is none the wiser."

"I mean I lost my credentials in the academic world, so you're rewriting the history books from the time it takes us to get where we're going. And up to Data's supposed destruction, but..., yeah okay I get it, it's like the way the captain dealt with that alternate future. So, you're doing the exact same thing and once done life returns to normal after that." he asked her and she nodded to him gently then.

"My life had turned into a complete trauma ever since the accident, I was relieved when I was emancipated, because the traumas of the foster care system were done with. I could move on finally. But the traumas only got worse by the time I met Jack, in fact if he just thought first, before he did anything at the moment. His behavior wouldn't have our friendship on the rocks right now at the moment and as for why that is."

"The general is supposed to be the one leading the base and Jack is acting like he's the one running the show. He's made mistake after mistake after every time I give him an alternative, he gets angry I'm breaking his orders. That's not the attitude of a friend at all it's the attitude of a hard nosed spec ops soldier, who hates civilians." he said to her firmly and Jacob crossed his arms as Hammond said it him gently.

"It gets better, though the president ordered to let me take the wheel regarding the Enkarans and Gadmeer. Jack broke orders and they're pissed he blew up our first ever Naquada generator. He nearly destroys the entity just to save her life and I was ordered to going to compromising with it. And that if this continued, it's he's on the edge of getting dishonorably discharged. He's digging himself deeper into the hole right now dad." Daniel told them and they nodded as Hammond said it for both of them.

"So he's getting frustrated you're finding alternatives to fighting and they're by going by diplomacy now, let me take a guess, the Enkarans. You chose to talk to the Gadmeer's A.I. computer and get him an alternative by getting the Enkarans home and he takes part in the terraforming the planet you chose. And Jack is pissed that you simply followed his orders at the time, I'm having a firm talk with him about that?"

"You've been following my orders regarding diplomatic relations ever since you blew the attack in orbit and you're our most valuable archeologist." he said and Jacob finished remark sternly as he said it him. "Was I the type of general you preferred to meet and become friends with when I came into your life, son, because we'd have gone with your ideas first?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he looked between them gently.

"Yeah Jacob, had I met you both when I was a kid I would have gladly been serving under you from the very start, both of you in fact. But Jack's attitude of being like this had changed him so much, it's he's not acting as himself anymore, but like Makepeace had taken his place. Makepeace was an asshole, his behavior, and, somehow, that behavior has ended up in Jack the last four years, since he arrested him."

"But I wish we had Paul taken Makepeace's place from the day we arrested him, he and Dixon are two different sides of the Jack I know and knew. And instead it's resulted in him forcing me out, even when I try to get you a better chance at a diplomatic solution. You gave me orders as well, but he's furious I broke his orders and yours now, so what's that say to you dad?" he asked and Hammond nodded as he answered him.

"It's saying he doesn't like the diplomatic solution and prefers aggressive negotiations, because then he's the one in charge, well not all of this is about using the blasted gun. And we want to find a solution and it's by using our minds instead of our muscles and that's why I turn to you the most where diplomacy is concerned, son. In fact with you being a negotiator here, you were enacting on the president's behalf all this time on every planet and acting accordlngly to his opinions, in these areas, but here's the catch."

"But in his eyes you and Teal'C are far more valuable to him and us, because you've seen the dangers, know the terrain and everything else, you know how dangerous it is out there. And with that son, is that you're a skilled negotiator and diplomat, that's something that Vidrine has completely forgotten and as a result we lose any progress in making scores and enough is enough right now. I'm getting the president on the line regarding this." he said and Daniel nodded as she switched subjects.

"I know you wished that if you just saved your parents than your life would have completely different. But as that shaped who you were to become in later years, the point was so I could give you a taste of what life would have been like had your parents raised you from the day you arrived here in the states. But what's also in there's is what would life be like had you met Samantha, her father and Hammond at the same time."

"Samantha's mother survives the accident, your lives are completely matched up and you go through the second grade and forward together. Every grade leading into college you're always together, nothing is separating you including the general's job or your parents frequent expeditions, your permanent residence is in New York and you and Samantha are friends for life after that, that's my intention now."

"But to help you heal now it's by giving you a completely new life and a chance at happiness now." she said and the duo exchanged looks at that. "Had he met us the day of the accident, we were both captains by that point, Morgan. Had he met us the day of the accident, instead me going to pick up Laura and her accident, Mel and Claire would do that for me. Just to keep our family in one piece now."

"If I met him at that age and we've been together long enough she would have named me his legal guardian, a second son, he's charge and with that, I'm not constantly going on transfers, because I'm stationed in a single spot now. And our families would be a duo or a trio, I'd have watched him grow up, he and my daughter would be life long friends, I..." Jacob started to say and then smiled at the possibilities then of that.

"Alright just who's fault is this that his life was destroyed when he ended up at the museum." Hammond asked her and she sighed as she told him that. "It was Oma's after he reached his 8th birthday, she was looking for the right student she could mold into taking out our alter ego, since as you know. It's we can't kill each other that way, she needed the right one to fight and rally the entire human race against them.

"But with the goa'uld running amok, it's trading one religion for another and here's the result, we've got a power vaccum running loose in the galaxy. As to that, General, and with that in mind now, Daniel was marked the second he found Shifu. So he's been chosen by her and her branch of the ancients to be the protector of the galaxy and the ascension was meant to unlock his powers as a descended ancient now."

"Though that happens now and he's getting marked by our alter egos next in the other galaxy. And I'm not having him put at risk or having his future screwed around with." she said and he nodded as she looked at Daniel with a sigh as she finished then. "Daniel to save you from being the one to get their attention. It's I'm removing you from the picture and you get the chance to start over, and with you is Teal'C, but think of it."

"What would life be like had you never been working on an SG team and Sha're had not been your wife, had you met the boys, during desert storm. That Catherine Langford was your mother's mentor and she trained you herself. That you and Samantha had known each other all your lives and you've known the duo since you moved to America." she said and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Teal'C and Lou stopped it at that.

"Whoa, wait a minute, it's not the entire team, just them, why. I mean we went through a year without him, why just make us take another entire year without him?" he said in shock and she explained that to him, before he said it for her firmly as he sighed and gripped his upper arm. "Lou this is just like the episode 'All Good Things', to the outside world, Teal'C is still with the Goa'uld, I'm living in Egypt and it's like you never met us."

"The remark that 'you'll never know what you miss till its gone' is the point of this, Lou. Jack, Sam, Janet, Hammond, thought I was gone up until I returned to you a few weeks ago. But this time it's as if you never met me, or us, as he's coming with me, that's the point of this exercise, you saw the results of Sam and Charlie's doubles. And that was because like the reality before that, it's the act of being all military and one civilian."

"That's what life would have been like had you never met me. The Goa'uld would have destroyed earth, but that happens and their future has to get recreated, the alternate reality is their World War III, Post Atomic War. But now our future these next few years because their past and our present and future as it is now. But I need this, I need a chance to recover from what all these mistakes are doing to me. So with that in mind it's going to be as if I never joined the program, Teal'C still had a change of heart."

"But he decided he was laying low key and Rak'nor becomes the one to shake up the hornet nest and it was just you guys here. Steven and Rak'nor take our places and whoever in my team makes the mistake regarding Shyla the results are the same either way, that's the point of this exercise now. But my bloodline lives on and I'm taking a position with others like me and Teal'C and your lives are getting two touches to them: our lives now and us out of the picture." he said and sighed as he looked at her.

"Morgan you're not resetting their memories, are you, because we need some kind of connection to each other, Jacob, and the general, are like my father. Sam my sister, but I need some kind of conection to my friends. So we just need to reset this, but I'm not involved in the SGC, but I'm still involved in the program and with me is Steven and Sarah. But we all are involved, though we're looking Goa'uld technology on earth now?" he started to say and then smiled as he said it.

"In fact every problem that I solved or figured out here, you have me doing it from earth, Sarah and I are dealing with it during the early years, I mean Hathor, Antarctica and the second gate, cracking the added information and Steven has us as his outside of the base consultants, if he can't figure it out, and Robert has his issue of not figuring it out, you can call me in and I can deal with the crystal skull and so on right now dad."

"I'm still involved in the program, you just have me working on the alien technology search from here and we get better scores this way along with the fact that Maybourne is out of luck anyway. I mean think of it, every trauma I suffered I didn't have him around to offer support, because we were separated, I couldn't tell them the truth. As to why it's because it was against the laws of the base and considered treason now."

"Or at least till you told the reporters regarding this, we alter the base rules slightly he can call on me when he needs to, as I'm still working from earth, you have me involved. Though that was a slight mistake regarding Catherine here, but with her being the civilian leader of the program, it was only necessary I call in my mentor at the time, but that's one catch and the other is if we switch that around he's got me on the line."

"Just as an out of the base member of the team. Secondly, is he can call on me when he needs me, I"m doing the added research for you from here as he's always in the field, so you have me to pick up the slack at that point, as for the third is that I'm his best friend. What Jack doesn't understand regarding this in terms of his feelings, I can, as I speak the same language he does and I'm just short of the Indiana Jones material."

"But as I retired from that by the time as the twins were four, four years old is by the time we find Osiris now. But as I'm the one it nearly kills instead of him, I'm not doing search and retrieval here on earth, but I'm still working. I'm just not doing field runs anymore, but you have me working his department the day he ascends and Jonas takes his place with my wife now a host and we can continue with the search." he said and they nodded as Reynolds answered him.

"You mean you trade places with him and he works your portion of the program, but Jonas is taking your place on the team and once he ascends we have you involved in this. You're the ancient language expert and with that, is you can crack the code faster than Jonas did, because it took us four months to find you after Anubis destroyed Abydos at the time?" Reynolds asked him and he nodded to him as he answered him.

"Yeah exactly reset the entire eight years, As sarah and I are married by the time we crack the code to get the gate open again and I'm working with you by doing frequent equipment searches here on crystal skull, you need me for this kind of stuff, but general, as I'm the one who came up with half her solutions on the fly here. Get me once we reach the black hole, I can get it and crack in ten hours."

"And after you leave the base and Sam and I can, with Teal'C, get him yanked back up to the control room and he's out of range of the blast. Every traumatizing act I've dealt with it gets changed now at the moment. And here's the added catch, I may not be part of the base line program, but I still know everything that goes on in here, in this new timeline, as you have me on the speed dial now and we can go over it."

"So I'm in on NCI, and I know that everything involved in that meeting is now working as someone is going to get shot if they spill the beans, but as I'm workig undercover operations. And here's the added catch now regarding the touchstone. You have me intercepting it at the same time that the trio do as well, but that, the sarcophagus, and everything rlse you have me involved still, just not as part of the baseline progra."

"Like I found Seth four years ago, and the team that found Hathor was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm the one dealing with it, though my Cubs are barely old enough to know what I do for a living, but Sarah and I find her sarcophagus and ship it to the base. When Sam accidentally gets them launched to the Antarctic, I help Steven crack it, and everything else, but I'm part of the base, just as non acting SG member."

"Working in the field in intergalactically show afights like this leaves a lot to be desired now, we both have other priorities, we both have families. And to us though we want to pursue our ideals in them, we don't, we're just non active members of SG-1 working as part of the team. But from outside the base and planet now, in the new timeline, but we're still involved." he asked and she sighed as Janet smiled at his idea as she answered him at that remark then as she realized exactly what he was saying then.

"Yes, you both suffered many traumas and you have other priorities now that must come first, and while I'm at it, I do to, Cassie. But that prevents the duo from dying unexplained deaths, but open the damn thing, hide and wait for her to leave and send it here. Good idea Daniel, you save several lives that way, and though working outside the base, you're doing what you always have, and that's making a difference here."

"And by changing the circumstances, but your traumas need to be addressed to Deanna, now by this point." Janet said smiling and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "The freedom fighter members of the Ancient's were going to, but if you wish not for them to have their memories reset to when you never met them, and Teal'C with you. I will not do that, however its turning into a dual memory issue now Daniel."

"Your lives as they are at the moment, and your's in the future, but your parents are alive, as you prevented the accident altogether when you were a cub at the time back then." she said and Jacob though it over and then smiled as he answered her. "That's it, Daniel what would your opinion be to meeting us when you were kids exactly, I mean me, George, Laura and Catherine?" he asked and Daniel grinned at the possibility.

"That's would be great, because by then my training would have started at the earliest convenience. You, I'd have thought of as an adoptive father when my parents were out of town. You watched me grown up and traveling around the globe this much is annoying when you're just a child. So best for the family to have a single residence and when they're gone for a couple weeks, I have you to take care of me." he said to him smiling.

"Alright then, we do that. Morgan check that, I was in stationed at the base in New York at the time of the accident, set it up to him meeting my daughter, me, and George when they were kids. And to make things change for past mistakes, change past mistakes for what we never did in this timeline and we change our family lives. So with that everything is a much better present now for everyone here and here's it is now."

"He and his family were working at the museum in New York, and General Kerrigan ordered me up there, as I was stationed in New York at the exact same time. Just to see if we had a possible translator for a new language and I meet him first, before seeing that the chain was about to give out and quickly got them out of the way just as the chain snapped and knocked over the pillars."

"To Claire, she was more than relieved about it and I invited them over for dinner that night as he met my daughter and her brother. And from that point on our family's were a duo and he met George when he was ten and from that point forward now, when his parents had an out of state or country expedition to work for the state department. As Kerrigan ordered me to stay put in New York, though I still did out of country missions."

"I watched him grow up and he became a second son to me and George, Mel and I had been friends all their lives. So to him, we were uncles and we watched him grow up. Laura is still alive and things stay the same till Osiris gets released. But the third member of my daughter's trio was Steven Raynor and with that is this. But Daniel is not part of the SGC, but working for the state department, keeping in touch with us."

"And digging up alien artifacts for us during each research expedition, as he's been involved in so many expeditions that he's well known now. With his demeanor now, he's turned into Harrison's character of Indiana Jones and he's an archaeologist. That is more than valuable to us as he's been working for us as an outside consultant now." he said and she nodded to the request as Daniel smiled at his idea as she went further.

"I like that idea and to quote Macgyver now, I've been traipsing around the Galaxy, getting shot up, locked up and blown up. And all I have to show for it are several scars, a recovering case of amnesia and nothing to actually return to here at home. Being an outside consultant, working outside the base is much safer than doing this now. But I'm part of your lives still guys, Janet, we just meet after desert storm."

"The last seven years play out the same way, but the people that died or go missing are replaced by others. But every veteran in the program survives and to make sure this works. It's fixing things in the way they did in 'All Good Things' now. Life as it would be had I worked in the program, but outside of the SGC." he said and she nodded to the request as she answered him then as she looked at him.

"Alright then, but once the time shift hits now boys, you're going to have the memories of three different times now, this one, the new timeline that General Carter suggested and your lives as the descendants of your current selves and your friendships with the crew are going to be stronger than you'd expect now. Daniel, as you're the one suffering from that need, here, and though William was holding in resentment."

"And for Kyle taking off on him and his mother dying, at the moment, to fix that portion of it. The freedom fighters and travelers have devised away to keep him like you see him in the show, just without the added paternal problems and with it is this. But your parents had been friends for twenty years and they raised you as though you were brothers. Leading into when his mother died your mother was acting."

"As if she was his mother and when she passed. Your mother took over and after Kyle abandoned him and left you, your parents yanked the adoptive parent card. And adopted William as a second son now and if you recall the Harry Potter series, its the same, with William now. As your parents saw him as a son and you were practically brothers and did everything together now, but Charlie and the rest of your team, Robert Rothman."

"And everyone you lost in the previous six years are taking your places, you two and with that in mind now. But your life in the new timeline here now, is you and Sarah Gardner are married in the new timeline and you and Steven have switched places in this case as you lost your mentor and this time-line things are the same as they are now. And you are furious that Steven not only took off on you."

"But he's the reason you lost your wife, and he's married to Sha're, so alternate setting, but the same results in both time-lines here. Though you are keeping your ideals regarding your theories you decided not to pursue them in the academic world. And as a result the books that have his name on them have your's. And you are the most renowned archaeologist as he's working for the program and that is what this is."

"Though once he gets Sarah back, she never wants to see him again and you feel the same way after that, and in your eyes you're furious at him too. So two pieces of three are being removed here. So it's as if you never joined the program, Teal'C and his change of heart, though Major Carter is staying in the military. But as of this moment, SG-1 has been separated in half until the movie Nemesis and that's just after Anubis."

"And his attempts to destroy earth. You have two years in the future as of now and you return to deal with Ba'al himself after that. No, I take that back, to prevent your running into our alter egos, as you call them, I'm taking you out of this time and you are not meeting the person that causes you to find me, Merlin and our alter egos. You're getting five years in the future starting now, and with that is you both get a new lease on life."

"But your wife, Teal'C, is going to be alive and you're, if you choose to do this, are the grandson of this version of you and the same is said for you Daniel. But as I'm getting you out of the program now, your own destiny has been rewritten now and everything that would have been is no more now for both of you." She said and he nodded to her. "So as of this moment, I'm now the descendant of my current self starting now."

"Yeah alright I get that, but if this reveals some added information now, it's not him I'm mad at, but Jack now. With the fact he possibly cost both of my kids their parents, just so he could go fishing, it's enough that if he wants me back. Than get Sarah back and change back from the jerk you've become these last few years. Alright so five years our time is in their's what exactly, by the time he's entering grad school and the wedding."

"And at Will and Deanna's wedding in the final movie, but then we're working over things now. So I just make several changes and prevent things from falling apart, when he returns to the academy there. Wes gets married to Robin and the team is together till Data supposedly is destroyed, and that's not happening either." he said to clarify and she nodded and he and Teal'C both nodded as he said it for both of them.

"So our mission is to keep Worf and the Obrien's from getting transferred to Deep Space nine. Wesley from destroying his career and making sure Data survives the situation with the Romulans?" he asked her gently and she nodded to him and he nodded to that. "No, not five years, ten to fifteen years Morgan, I need to be away from the base to get back to who I once was. If we find one of your derelict cruisers here, that's the catch."

"The Farpoint test was a result of Jack being so furious that he left Alar to die and then when the man still tried to escape custody he slammed the door on him. And even knowing we had an iris right there, the fool still tried to come through. Well Jack, you just sentenced my new commanding officer to having to fix that mistake and I'm cleaning up your mistakes in the future right now as as a result here at the moment."

"But as of this moment, you're on your own, you want to fix things get her back and change back now. Though with that in mind the program is spending the next ten to twelve years without me as of now. I got us this far, they have to do the rest now, here on the base without me now. But someone just as fluent in..., Elizabeth, that's it, we have to get Elizabeth Weir involved in the program." Daniel said and she nodded to him.

"Weir, she's working something else, but as I'm the leading expert on the ancient's, I can leave the translations on the table and everything whoever gets it this time, can have her translate for them." Daniel added to him and he smiled at the suggestion as he answered him then. "You're right, you got us this far in the program, but you deserve a chance at retirement from the galactic battlefield now as of today son, we can take it from here."

"But your pension is five times more than anyone could be expecting as you sacrificed your entire life. For this, if you want to retire from working in the field like this now, I can accept that resignation and you work the research department from here on out. But this way so I don't lose you a second time, you're safely here on earth out of reach of the Goa'uld now. Both of you deserve that shot and with this new catch in the timeline."

"You get your lives back finally." Hammond said and he nodded to him as he looked at her gently. "Dad, you never had to mention your heart problems, as we all know about this and none of us could think any less of you. In fact to us the fact that you're willing to set aside things regarding your family for our sake, like you did during the crystal skull. You're still the best commanding officer we all could ever have had now."

"But knowing you from the time I was just a child, that's even better now at the moment. As to that, if you choose to get me involved, acting as your civilian consultant would be an honor and with that in mind. The last change or two here is by having Jacob in on this from the very beginning. So she saves his life without it getting awkward anymore their bond is three times stronger than ever, but to switch it around."

"But as far as keeping the crew together, I've got to get Picard to let go of his pride now. Because we know about the general's heart problems and none of us think any less of him, we still see him as one general we want to serve under for life. And it's the same Jacob, they're both general's we'd like to stay our CO's." he said and she nodded to him. "That is correct, that is your mission, making sure that the crew remains together."

"And that Wesley never destroys his future at the moment, you've already learned this right now. But at the moment every lesson Sun Tzu created he was quoting the ancient language lesson. Remember the first one we taught you, when you got ready to ascend?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Direct translation, if you've been thinking long and hard about this choice, than the choice was already made." he said and she nodded.

"What's that quote exactly, if you'd been getting ready to resign, leading into the accident, before you chose ascension?" Reynolds asked him and he explained that. "If you immediately know candlelight is fire, than the meal was cooked a long time ago', by the time the summit meeting of the system lords hit and we got the news Anubis was back, I was already on the edge of resigning by that point."

"I'd just about given up the will to fight and that was NID's intention to get me out of the way so nothing could influence dad anymore. In regarding keeping things on the straight and narrow in intergalactic politics here, unfortunately it didn't work. I'm still the tough edged archeologist he remembers, a skilled diplomat and I'm the president's rep." he said and Reynolds nodded to the explanation as she smiled at the wording.

"Indeed, that's what we were really trying to tell you now, you'd given up in the honest fight and were circulating the singularity at the time. To give you a second chance at this, we had to get to you to let go of your burden and be free of this. A second chance at redemption came when your life came full circle now, it started with Abydos. And it should end with Abydos, your new path lies ahead of you now, but remember."

"That there's a duty to the truth, and a duty to your friends, but to rephrase that." she said and he nodded."You can be a warrior, or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both you are the strongest warrior in history. Alright we'll take the job and mission. He and I are suffering the same thing." Daniel said and Teal'C nodded in agreement to that. "Morgan you're going to have to separate us." He said and Lou looked at him at that.

"Wait, what are you thinking here exactly?" he asked and Daniel smiled as answered him, feeling a new jolt of elation then at the possibility of a fresh start and having his parents around finally. "We're going to be joining the crew at the first mission, Farpoint, as to why because we're going to be the beginning of the show, and I'm having a very firm talk with Q regarding this. But the only ones in the know, once we get the entire senior staff crew assembled are the entire team, Wes, O'Brien and Pulaski, Q, Guinan."

"And our parents are in the federation as well, Morgan once things settle regarding this mission. Then leave the added information regarding the stargate program in the computer, so they know what we used to do and Beverly and Deanna can help me out with this during my emotional recovery. But considering I've got 16 traumas to deal with, I don't doubt Deanna is spreading this recovery across the entire two years."

"And once Pulaski gets involved later, with her being the same age as Jacob and the general, had they, my parents, survived the accident now, it's enough I'm telling them both. So they and Guinan are the only ones who knew the truth of who we are and what we used to do and everything is I'm acting by my rank as of now there, but as I've been acting like a Lieutenant Colonel since I met the general, it's the norm now here."

"But the memory recall for everyone else, is as if we'd been on every posting our friends have and with the fact that Will is possibly just like me in personality. I'm acting like him and we go from there, but to prevent him from havng the power lust go to his head, I've got to deal with this. And we can input the records to we've known each other since birth as our parents were the best of friends." he told her and she nodded to him gently.

"You're right at this age, had you'd been in the air force, you'd have been promoted five times in twenty years and earned your rank of Lieutenant Colonel. But at this age you'd have made colonel with the fact that you'd have made sure everyone made it out of there alive no matter the cost. And I would have promoted you to Brigidaire General by the time we destroyed Anubis's attack. You've earned that rank after everything you've done and sacrificed for us now." Hammond said and sighed as he finished it gently.

"But as Jean Luc is making my decisions for me now and he's so much like us it's ridiculous, now it's taking a leaf out of the manual in his case. And acting on who I used to be a the moment. But I see where you're going with this, the only ones in the know who are going to know who you are. Are going to be the senior staff and the bartender there, along with La Forge's second in command of his department."

"What are you suggesting here son, make him give you the same test to prove we are not as he thinks. Because once he lays eyes on you specifically he's going to know you're from the second time frame here." Hammond said and he nodded to him. "In fact the second he sees you as you're acting like you already know who he is and he's going to realize that in their past, our present, we've been watching them deal with these things."

"And repeatedly and it's going to result in you needing to act on our behalf at the moment." Jacob said and he nodded to him as he looked between them gently as he answered him gently at that as he said it to him. "That's the idea Sir, get the president online and tell him to take Vidrine out of the equation now, because here's the bad news, whoever set that missile and rigged it could have destroyed a planet."

"But that's the catch now, leading into the discovery of the stargate on earth, we were going to war over resources these last 60 years. But food, water, land and what not, but that's the problem, in his eyes we're still a grieviously savage childlike race right now. And that opinion isn't helped by the fact our countries are still going at it right now at the moment in the real owrld and us taking un necessary risks when in through that gate."

"But world wars, bomb testing, destroying other planets just to protect earth, to show you actually learned something now, we have to stop this. And yes we made rapid progress, but we have to slow our jets down now, before it kills the entire planet here and with those words in mind. The races are right, we're still young, it's too soon for these types of advancements, so we just go back to the drawing board now."

"But remember who you used to be during the second and third year now, that was you before the NID was not causing added problems for us at the time. Like Jack, you lost your way now dad, the joint chiefs aren't here, you're in charge, so you have to be the one to lead the others. Jacob, you have to resign from the Tok'ra and return home, we need you here. You guys lead the base program and we go from there."

"West thought like you did, but here's the bad news now, he never took into consideration the type of effect his choices were going to have on our future, neither do Jack, Maybourne, Vidrine, Makepeace and Bauer and twenty others now. We're being judged because of this, to change that opinon and get our allies to stay with us. Than we had to make several changes, but the outcome is the same in the future now."

"Our present is their past now and we wind up in the record books as everyone we lost is still alive and they get replaced by someone else. But first Jack has to go the rest of his life without me there to lead him now, but to error is human, to forgive divine and that's the added point to this in my opinion. Jack is not going to have me around to lead him in the right direction now." he said and he nodded as he answered him at that.

"At the moment I recommend that every planet on the upcoming roaster be passed to the other teams now, because SG-1 is the one on the defendant's table, along with you, the joint chiefs and the president, considering we're the ones running the base, and Janet. you're the doctor who made a few mistakes over the years and finally, get the U.N., the IOA and wait for the verification I got us passed the judgment."

"So as of now till I got the program verified now, as the last message regarding this is coming from Morgan. Things are on a stand down for the head team and no one is going anywhere till I make sure he's not going to attack us next. And Jack already screwed up regarding this and that was Euronda, until we can be sure that there's going to be no residual side effects in this, it's best to yank the added security card."

"But this mountain, below the 10th floor is like working on board that ship with the amount of trouble we get ourselves into. And it's getting too much attention lately as it is right now with the races and everyone else out there right now." he said and they nodded agreement to that remark as Jacob said it to him. "It's judgement day now and to change things you have to be the one to insure we survive and move forward here."

"Though I'm a Tokra, I'm still human and this is my planet, so wait and get us passed the scrutiny in their case. And then send us a message back so we can work in advancements and space travel, alright, before you leave we have to get online with the president with the fact you just dropped the added news to us now. And with that in mind it's a meeting of the entire stargate program before you leave now. "Sorry Sir, I've got the leave coming up before the meeting." he said and finished with a sigh the

"Morgan would you do the honors here now, because we're pulling a pre federation meeting. Get everyone involved that we've been allied with or met and then get things labeled off, but wait till after we leave, before you tell the duo what I just told them?" he asked and before he finished that as he looked at the possibility of them watching his family grow and sighed as he finished that.

'We could have ended our relationship better than we did baby, well I'm not making the same mistake twice now Sarah, I'm getting you back, I belong to you honey, always have, always and forever no matter what. Things are changing courses, you and I are living our entire lives together.' he said to himself as he thought it to her. "I made one mistake by letting her go I'm not making it again with thst in mind right now.

"God knows I've sacrificed too much for my theories, and I'm getting it back, Sarah was my exact match, I don't care what it takes I'm getting her back now. Jacob with things both now and this new present, can you guys find her and get her back for me. Because Abydos was the beginning of my self doubt, I'm back to being as you remember me as. But now it's become even more imperative now that we do this, because now."

"In this new past, present and future, you guys became my children's aunts, uncles and grandfathers in addition to our parents. But you guys are my friends, and you watched my family grow up, but now in order for things to work back to the way they were and who you know me as, I need you to find her. Find her for me, get her back. And if it's because of Jack I lost her, it's his only chance at making amends now between us."

"For the amount of damage to our friendship he caused, he wants to heal our friendship and reconcile, than get Sarah back and return to who you used to be when you actually gave a damn about more than just yourself, Jack. And then, only then will things return to what we were like as kids here." he said and they nodded to him. And before he could answer he heard the voice of his best friend then, his surrogate twin sister.


	3. 3: Crime, Punishment and Healing Bonds

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter it's going to follow the rest of the dialog from act 3, as he intercepts Riker, Beverly Crusher, Wesley and Geordi, before they get beamed on board the Enterprise and and he and Teal'C get reunited with each other as they and the crew meet up and they deal with the test that Q sets for them.**

 **Chapter 3: Warnings And Arriving On The Hood**

"Too late I heard that remark already, Daniel you don't have to do this." she said and he sighed as he saw his best friend and sister, Major Samantha, 'Sam' Carter say to him. And he answered her softly as he took her hands gently. "Sam to prove that we changed from his opinions, I've got to take your place on the chair now, regarding the added mistakes now. But this isn't goodbye now, I promise, this isn't going to last long."

"Not at all, in fact, the new memories being rearranged are going to have us meeting when we were kids and your father saves my parents himself from the accident. But us as children we've known each other for thirty years instead of seven. That's what the new timeline really is. You have me as you twin brother, your best friend from childhood." he said and she sighed as she answered him, looking him over gently then.

"Daniel I know you wanted to make a difference after the game keeper incident, but doing it this way is going too far. We just got you back, I can't lose you again." she said and he pulled her into a hug as she tightened her arms around his shoulders as he answered her gently at that. "You're not going to Sam, we're just resetting the clock and take it back to a new past and present. But our future, your future, is the one at stake right now the moment."

"To make this work I have to leave for a while, don't worry about it, with the fact that I'm now here on earth all the time now, you have me involved in the program, and the added situation here is that we can prevent your mother's accident as well. By your father saving my parents and we're together for life after that. I'm part of your life from the day we were met, only this time we met from when we're both children."

"You have me keeping up with you all your life, we're inseparable and we're placed in the same classes all our lives. I'm taking both classes, physics and archeology and you take archeology and as a result, but we're completely matched up in ethics now. But you have me from childhood, think of it, I'm part of your life from childhood, you already thought of me as brother, but us together as kids now." he said and she smiled at the new information then.

"Us together from childhood, I can't say I never thought of that from the day I saw your parents, but the chance to actually know your parents from that day and forward, us meeting that night and..., Dad. Dad saves your parents and in turn they prevent my mother's accident when we were fifteen at the time, we're both in our 30's. We're both 37 and nearly 38 years old, but the chance to have us meeting at childhood, that does sound nice at the moment, in fact." She said, looking into his eyes smiling as she said it.

"You with me for thirty years from the time we're eight years old, I just got to know you and us being like this, it's we're inseparable right now. But us from our childhood, that's an even better choice, I'd love to have you as my twin brother, we've been best friends from the day we met. Yeah okay if it means emotional therapy for both us, your parents alive, our family's as a trio all our lives, than it would be worth it in the future now."

"And with us both having our parents alive that saves the added trouble, but our families are intact." she said and he smiled as he answered her. "If I met you from when we were kids, I do whatever it takes to get you back Sam. Remember the second gate, I went a week without sleep just to find you, our bonds are so strong, I'm not letting you go. This time, with the way we got the planned it's I'm involved and you have me."

"And your parents to come home to now, with Mark and his family out of town you have us as your family." he said to her as Jacob smiled as he finished that. "Yeah well it gets better honey, but once we get this started, its making sure you meet him from an early age. And I'm going to be acting as legal guardian for your brother once they start running expeditions for Catherine, but starting now regarding things in this situation."

"But you're are going to have me involved in the program from long before the original mission after that, in fact I'm the one helping you regarding research. So though the boys are off world, the two of you and I are running added tests on that gate from that day have the time to activate the gate. And see what the added studies are, because Daniel is going to working as on the earth search and retrieval."

"And fixing the added problems that came from this in the first place, because there's bound to alien technology here on earth we have to find though, which eliminates the added trouble. With him in range, we have him searching it out and there we go from there after that." he said and she nodded as she looked at him. "Well if we can prevent you from having any further trouble now, we just have to make sure nothing drains Selmak and you anymore than necessary now, because though the cancer is over."

"You're in a remission at the moment and I don't know if it's done with or not till we get her duplicated. Have her personality downloaded into a new body or we find another 'one' and she, combined with the sarcophagus should do it. Because she's at the age where frequent gate travel really takes it out of her, and you with her, but the three of us together here in the Stargate program, we can prevent Bauer from destroying anything."

"And frankly you working here works better for us, as you, mom and I are all stationed in the same town and we can have Mark coming down to see us for Christmas and he and his kids and family are able to see their brother and uncle now." she said and he nodded to her gently as Daniel nodded in. "Yeah alright, just be careful guys." she said and they both nodded to her as Daniel gave her a hug and tightened his arms.

Feeling his arms around her she buried her head into his shoulder and he rested his head against hers gently, before pulling back then. "Sam what I said before, during the sarcophagus. I wasn't trying to be mean, I meant that until you meant me, you were looking at the wrong men. It's like you keep choosing guys like Jonas so you never had to have your heart broken. But listen to me, your father handpicked me, because I was just like him at the time. The real truth is if, had I not been married at the time then."

"I would have chosen you when we met at the time 7 years ago. But it's the state of the father/daughter bond here, you and I share the same love for science, but your father approved of me the second he met me. And it's because I'm him at this age, as you remember him when we were cubs at the time and with those words in mind. You and I hit it off immediately, because I was acting like he was when it came to our bonds. So you and me it's completely natural between us, I was the natural course of your life."

"For a woman they choose the man most like their father, Jack and Jonas, and whoever else comes into the picture are not your type, I'm exactly what he wanted for you. But as I'm taken already when we do this, I can at least help you find the right one and this way you never lose me again. But don't just give up on love, because of Jonas. He was a maniac, I know that and you had a soft spot for the lunatic fringe type at the moment."

"But these guys are all jocks, you're half soldier/half scientist, you should be dating someone like that, that's your type, someone just like you, not like the duo, but someone who shares everything you like, your love for science and everything else now. Don't quit on me, just because of one bad experience and another thing is Jack is way too old for you as well and your parents would prefer you with someone your own age."

"As we're, in this new past, going to be spending our entire lives together till we start college, before I'm stationed at every base you're getting sent to. As to how and why now it is we can see it as the added catch and everyone is going to see me as your boyfriend. And when we, and our parents, both know our bonds are that of brother and sister. With that in mind right now, I'm going to be getting a minor military training and joining you at the academy, this time, but I'm just like you at the moment."

"You remember the cartoons of our childhood, one being the Jetsons, and that one got turned into a movie, the entire time these last six years. Since you came into my life, and though I was looking for her, it was you and me and with that is I became your best friend. You, mine and as a result, if we both were in the magical community, it's no one else could ever come close here now, but it's been you and me all this time."

"And you had all the time in the world as did I and here's the result now, you healed my heart now. I can get myself set up in our pasts, change a few things, but I'm not going into the military completely, and I'm part of your life for life after this. But the two of us now. It's making sure nothing gets in the way of it, I have a few doctorates under my belt, but I'm at your level by the time we both get assigned here."

"And with me is Sarah when we bring in Steven and with that in mind here is that everywhere you get assigned, in the 80's, I'm right there with my added calling is working the research department and you have me at every station you get sent to. While in my case, my personality of turning into Indiana Jones for real has just made a come back finally. Because I'm working the department on the outside of the base now." he said and she chuckled and nodded to that as she answered him.

"Alright, I'll see you on the other side my brother." she said and he smiled and nodded to her as he gave her a hug smiling as he answered her gently as he looked into her eyes. "Leading into when we're adults, you're my entire world, I'm not letting go Sam. Yes I made a mistake five years ago, but the mistake was I didn't realize I had a chance at healing. And it's because I didn't realize what was standing right in front of me all this time, that something was always you, you've been at my back all this time."

"I understand what he did to you, but I would never, ever do that to you, you can count on me. To keep you from having your heart broken now, and by guys like Jonas, it's I'm always right there with you, just to protect you as your twin brother now. Nothing could change things for us and nothing ever could, you're my best friend, and I love you. But I'm not losing you to a broken heart or worse now, once we redo the last seven years now." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his at that gently.

"If that's what life is going to be like once we do this, I have you as my best friend from childhood, and practically my brother now. I'm taking it now, when I thought I lost you for good, it was like someone stabbed me in the heart and than ripped it out. I'm not losing you again, no matter what now. But if this is a fresh start, for all of us, than I'm fine with it, be careful out there brother, return to me safely now."

"I'm not losing you again now." she said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes gently. "If the memories come back all at once they're the ones dealing with my added powers, but with the Goa'uld, the replicators and the Ori extinct in the future. I can use my powers to protect the crew like I always used my fast thinking. But this time to protect you most of all at the time now, it's I've got to learn to control them."

"That's something I can do where I'm heading now, because this is something you're going to understand in a bit, Sam. But with the time change we're going to have the memories of both time frames. But for Teal'C and me, it's going one further and we got our future ones. With three time frames in our minds, it's going to be confusing now, but we're going to make this work, but here's the reason I have to leave now."

"And it's if my memories of my time with the ancient's come back all at once they're going to break down the front door and unleash my ancient powers. This is what I'm meant to do now, to protect you, I have to leave now, in this new present, Steven is the one with the powers, but everything that was coming, for Teal'C and me. It's not going to happen now, because I have them helping me get my abilities under control now."

"I'm just saying this now, but no matter what regarding this, I maybe with them, but I meet another woman just like you, nothing could ever take your place in my heart. You're my sister, my entire life, my world, I'm not losing you no matter what now." he said and she nodded as she felt the tears running down her face. "I love you too Daniel, you're my best friend, I just hoped you'd always know how I felt about you."

"Last year was the hardest year I've ever gone through, though Jonas was good, I missed having you to bounce ideas off of. Our friendship was what mattered to me, I guess we all took it for granted we'd always have you here, after so many close calls. But no more, I'm taking nothing for granted anymore, including our friendship." she said and as he pulled her into a hug and she closed her eyes tightly as she hold him.

"I know, though I was wavering in and out of consciousness during the issue with the radiation. I heard every word you said, but it's the same for me, regarding you, you had an effect on me the second I met you. You gave me the strength to keep fighting, my friend, my sister. You were my strength, if the powers in that kid martial arts tv show was real, it's our bond was a three fold now, as it is."

"Everything that would have been had I gone home and met you when the program reactivated at the time. I would have chosen you now but don't worry the bonds between us could never be broken now. And it's because we get a second chance, by us meeting when we were kids and that's going to help now." he said and she nodded, as she answered him as she said it looking at the way Janet and Teal'C were looking at him.

She got a better look into his eyes and felt her heart fall. "What happened, why are they looking at you like this, what did you never get to tell me?" she said and he sighed as he answered her. "Sam you were the key to my being free of Shyla, and her planet, you remember when you guys finished my research regarding Hathor and then helped me heal after what she did to me?" he asked and she nodded to him at the memory.

Feeling her heart filling with dread, she quickly answered him. "Yes I do, but what caused that reaction in the infirmary?" She asked and and he sighed. "What's the guys biggest fear when they get turned into POW, especially after Frank showed up. And we learned what happened to Jack we get the truth of what happened to him. And the interrogator is bi-sexual male and sees you from the waist up, half clothed?" he asked in response and she felt her fury shoot through her as she answered him at that information.

"No, you're not serious, you ended up in POW, just to save us and get us off the planet, why didn't you tell me unless..., your messaging, our conversation, was in code, you were only talking to me. But you wanted me to figure out that you'd been captured, so a choice between marrying her or telling him what the hell we were doing there?" she asked and he nodded to her and she nodded with a furious look at the news at that.

"Quid pro quo Sam, this guy was sexual maniac, I needed you to free me, the reason I waited that long is because in total control the visions are sparingly. Too exhausted to think straight, they started going crazy. And it landed on exactly the one we needed to prevent that thing from being brought to earth and freeing me from their control." he said she nodded to the information and answered him as she looked at her father.

"Sam remember our conversation after you got back up there, Jack's outburst, when I showed you my arms. I had you convinced to call the seven and you were about to do so. Before he dragged you down here, it's two words here, POW and Segei, he's having flashbacks back to his own. Mine was an alien version of his, completely replicated down to the last piece of it." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his.

"What caused the attempt?" he asked and he explained that to her. "That's what I was going to tell you, to break the conection, I needed a near death experience. While Warner was giving me the antidote, he did the procedure, and both together break the connection to my programmer. They turned me into a drone, code red, medical emergency, condition V." he told her and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug then.

"Sam I was waiting for you to have that premonition, to end it, I told them I would marry her, but even then, he wouldn't stop. If I had to deal with it any longer, I'd have given them Jack, but I was waiting for you to have that premonition. I just wanted to go home and stay home then." he said as he looked into her eyes and she nodded as she answered him him as she pressed her forehead to his at that remark.

"I..., I was your ticket to freedom, you did something he'd never do to save me, were any of the guards looking at me like..." she said and he sighed. "My programmer is a bi-sexual, he had eyes for you like he did me, to protect you to the last, I took your place. But I think that just says everything that needs to be said. You and me, baby give me a reason why you look so sad." he quoted and she grinned and gave him a hug then.

"And you know, when it comes to love, I've got time and it's time enough.', that's it, that why you asked me that in the tent, our relationship, though left unspoken, snapped back into place huh, baby." she said and he nodded. "Yeah, I meant it when I called you that five years ago, you're my soulmate, I love you with everything in me, you healed my heart after I lost her." he said and she smiled and nodded to him gently at that.

"Dad this wasn't my fault, Jack decided to run, but I didn't know you possibly had given Daniel orders to study that piece of junk." she said and he nodded as Hammond answered her. "We did give him orders, sorry Major, but the truth is we did, as did Matheson. The joint chiefs and the president, his remark about studying it, when you both were in the lab. It was so he could prevent it from coming to earth."

"And with the added information we just learned, it's enough to get Jack in trouble now for preventing him from telling us that truth as well. And of what the hell happened on that planet. You're off the hook, you and Teal'C, as well as Janet, chose the correct method, but the mistake of sedating him is what caused things to fall apart." he told her gently, as she clarified that remark as she hugged Daniel gently.

"So I'm not in trouble, but the colonel is, because he prevented me from getting all the information. And then by preventing Daniel from breaking the news it us in a formal briefing in your office and if I had the time. I'd tell Daniel to sit down, before he collapsed on us." she said and he nodded to her. "Yes major that's it exactly, but if you'd come to me instead of telling Jack, and Daniel came to tell us that would do it."

"As to why, it's getting us: you, me, Teal'C and Janet in the room together and we'd hear the entire story of what the hell happened up there. And I'd assign a new fourth to you while he was recovering from getting the symptoms at the time." he said and she nodded "Yes and we've just resigned our commission too, and this time it's sticking." Daniel said to her, just as she was answering, they heard a shocked, but firm remark.

"Hold it, when were you going to tell me you guys were retiring exactly from working here on the base and leaving the team?" he heard from a new voice and he answered that with a firm growl, as he said it to them, as he made it more official. "General we've discussed this already, and I had the exact same discussion with you Jacob, but as of this moment. I'd like to tender to my resignation as of today, Sirs." he said and they both nodded as Jacob said it for both of them gently as he answered him then.

Before Teal'C said it them as well, knowing they had to make it clear that they were leaving. "I feel the same way Generals, I would also like to tender my resignation of the base line program and return to my family. So if you wish me to keep in touch, with what we have planned, I can do that. But as of this day, I am no longer under your command now." he said and they both nodded. "As you have another calling in life and you've gotten us this far in this war with, we accept that resignation, just stay in touch now."

"With you being connected to us in the way that the duo are, it's the same thing now, our bond is strong. But as of this moment it's needed to prevent your powers from breaking down the front door and protecting you from Anubis and the Ori, if that's what they're called and with that. It's time you went under the radar as of this moment. You both have done enough and sacrificed so much for us and this is compensation."

"For that as of now as of this moment, but you both earned this after everything you've both done for us and the entire planet. And with the fact we're changing the history of the last eight years now, we will see you on the other side, but you've sacrificed your entire lives for us and earth. We couldn't ask for better warriors than you now. But you have both earned that promotion and with those word now, we're letting you go."

"But with the ranks of Lieutenant Colonel and Major now." he said and they nodded to him as they stood at parade rest as Colonel Jack O'neill looked at them, in shock. "Request denied." Jack said to them sharply and Daniel crossed his arms at that as he said it for both of them. "You know Jack, all those times I crossed you, you know the reason why exactly?" he asked him firmly and he shook his head then at that.

"It's because you're working for the NID, whether you knew it or not, I'm working for the president and joint chiefs, Vidrine is working for the NID, under Kinsey, you're a stooge. Everything I've done is under their orders, I go to Hammond, he calls the sextet, they give the go ahead, he gives me the go ahead and I do my job. You're breaking orders left and right and have dug yourself into such a deep hole right now."

"You need a ladder or someone to throw you a rope to get out of it now. To repeat what I said five years ago Jack when I was doing my job. I wasn't asking you and neither was he, sure you're our team leader. But you're not my friend and you never were, true friends don't do to each other what you did to me these last five years. I've been given reassignment and my promotion, I'm free to choose and I have chosen now."

"But of the two of us. I'm the one you treat like crap, simply because of a single factor, and it's I'm a scientist, as it is, I'm just like her, half soldier, half scientist, she's my own kind. But that's the problem here now, because of the two of you on our unit, I have someone to compare notes to and with that is this. But she and I speak the same language, said language a love for science, learning and exploring safely."

"I love science and learning new things, she and I asked the general to add a science and cultural value study so we could get some added research done. And it's because my main focus is Ancient Egyptian, I needed to run further studies so we could match them up to every culture needed. And evey system lord matched up to their specific culture and you were acting all ignorant about it, simply because you're a complete jock."

"But this stuff saves lives, you fool, I was running a hunch when I phoned Teal'C that day to say we possibly we has another on earth at the time. As it is right now at the moment, why should I have to explain myself to you Jack, huh. When though you're my team leader, or you were till now at the moment. When Hammond is the one in charge, you're just a colonel, he's a general, general outranks colonel." he said to him sternly then.

As he went further, as he felt his annoyance at the other man start growing then, he went further as he looked at him with a stern and firm look. "Jack you're a bird colonel, they're full two star generals, so who's going to win the fight in letting us leave without argument here, huh. Despite you being our former team leader, he's actually my boss and every time you were out of the base, injured or stuck offworld somewhere."

"I always turned to him to do my orders, in fact while you're busy screwing around. I'm busy with getting my reports done for him and Jacob, as Jacob is the second general running this base. When he and I discussed mission parameters here, it's I contact him to fill him in, our bond is enough I don't always have to turn to you, but as this is a matter of planetary security now, they're in charge at the moment, and why."

"Jacob is a general, Hammond, a general, Jumper, Maynard, Landry, Gates, Adams, Ryan, Matheson all generals, President Clinton, commander in chief. You're outranked, the boss is always right Jack, he asked that we value the science and cultural value of each mission from now on. And asked me to check and see if there were anymore on earth and as it turned out there were five, Seth, Osiris and Isis, Hathor and Conrad's one."

"I was doing my job at the time, my job is acting on the president's decisions and said decisions are diplomatic solutions and not aggressive negotiations. As if that's not enough you're just digging a deeper hole every day by breaking orders given to me by the generals and the president at the time. But here's the problem, I'm the best archeologist on the planet, because I've saved earth through my abilities."

"You wanted me to give you an alternative and when I do, you're pissed that, in your eyes, I'm breaking your orders. I explained this to them already, and they see it the same way I do at the moment. Regarding Euronda, I was under orders by the general to do a little added digging at the time. But the president told me if I found out they were hiding something then I was to investigate it, report to Hammond regarding it."

"And if it proved against the prime directive, the prime directive, being our mandate by the way, I was to pull the plug and as it happens I did. The president gave me orders, the general gave me orders and you broke orders regarding this. And then you murdered a man on both sides by getting involved in a war you know nothing about at the time. Such as it is, that's against the law, you committed manslaughter, on two counts, because you been lied to at the time." he said and Jack swallowed at that information.

"As for the Enkarans at the time, same situation, you were only thinking about the people we were helping when you should be thinking about this in a trade dispute. Which I was doing at the time, I'm a diplomat, and with Evan on earth. So if Evan and SG-9 are not around to do this, than that left it to me, as I'm an anthropologist. I can do this, and I cracked a deal with Lotan. And he found the Enkaran home-world for me, as well."

"And we got them back to their home planet, I did what you asked me to do at the time. So just what right do you have to be angry right now regarding that, I was simply following your orders at the time." he asked and Jack answered that quickly. "You could have gotten yourself killed at the time." he said and Daniel shook his head. "I was playing hardball with Lotan at the time, getting him to offer another choice."

"The president asked me to do his negotiating for him, so did Jumper, as did Hammond at the time. The way I see it is that you wanted to blow the Gadmeer, because, in your eyes, they're dangerous to earth. You wanted to kill Chaka, because he's an Unas and you already killed two others. Though he saved me from his bretheren, you could have saved Robert but you didn't, instead you shot him to death at the time."

"In your eyes these things, us scientists are nothing but threats to earth, we're exploration, what was it you said after you committed treason. When you started sounding like your alter ego, who just took your place, oh yes now." he said and Jack felt his heart start pounding at the cold tone in his voice. "The core of our mission was to go through that gate and gather technologies to defend against Goa'uld incursion."

"Hammond said we don't steal from friends, and your standing remark started sounding completely savage at the time. Because to them, we don't steal from friends and you and your buddies think that's just plain stupid. And since the joint chiefs are not approving your back up plan you and your friends have no choice. You have no choice to steal what you need to get what you need." he said and he swallowed as he answered him quickly.

"I was stage acting, you can't possibly believe that." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes I believe that act, and you know why exactly. It's because you were quoting your alter ego's thoughts, your alter ego believes in everything that Kinsey and the trust do. And Kinsey had a line to the general you've been trying to impress since the day you met him. He wanted my knowledge of the Goa'uld, so they could turn me into one of them."

"But here's the scope of it, you're playing Anakin, I'm Luke, and Sam is across between Leia and Padme. As to that you're the who's fallen to the darkside finally, I fought it, I won and I stayed strong at the time. Without even realizing it, you're being played for a fool at the moment, or maybe you do know. And you like the freedom of being free from the strictness of our mandate, the true mandate at the moment."

"And I was the one thing standing your way, their way and you had to get rid of me, so yes, I believe it. I believed it after I saw you turn a blind eye to my condition the year before, after you turned me over to Mckenzie. Your mistakes are so numerous there's no fixing the damage you've done to me, there is no foundation of friendship between us. You shattered it when you practically sold me out to Pyrus and his guard."

"I'm working for the Joint chiefs, the president, whether you knew it or not, I'm the leader of the team now, it's just us three. Because you got cast out when you crossed that line, before Anubis came back. I spoke to Hammond before we returned to the planet, and I was under orders by the sextet to go on a trade dispute, first play hardball with Lotan, and then come to a compromise and get them resettled at the time.

"I was offering a diplomatic solution to a trade dispute, said dispute, we resettle them and the Gadmeer get the planet, everyone wins, I saved two species at once. Simply by offering you an alternative at the time, but your problem is that it's not in your way to take on this trade dispute, you like the aggressive negotiations. Every dispute and problem doesn't need weapons to for a good conclusion, you like danger, adventure.

"And that's if there's nothing dangerous you have nothing to do, but with a possibility of threat you have something to do, that offers a chance to pull your gun out. Hamilton was correct, you encounter something you can't understand, you immediately assume it's a threat. How about the entity, that's as bloodthirsty as you can get at the time, that year, we made the first mistake by going there, it's like every other life form."

"And then they retaliate, because we hurt them, and killed 20,000 of their people. I was willing to offer a chance to preserve them, and we get Sam back. And again everyone wins, but no you want to immediately turn to your ways just to save Sam, you haven't learned anything at all after we encountered Omac." Daniel said to him as he went further then as he said it as Sam wrapped her arms around his back in a hug.

"I lost my confidence after Sha're was taken, but then it was supposed to be like that, regarding things changing. That was our full circle, but things regarding that full circle were Teal'C and me, for us we need a second chance. But as of this moment the timeline is getting redone so you can work with Steven and Rak'nor now. We're taking their places in the outside world, Steven in my place and Rak'nor in his now."

"Everything leading up to now is now in reverse." he said to him and Jack looked at him in shock at that as he answered him. "You can't just take off on us, because of a single mistake. I made a few mistakes, but you can't just take off on me like this." he said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Why not Jack, huh, ever since the sarcophagus accident, you been treating me like crap, simply because of one thing at the moment."

"You're suffering flashbacks to your own stint, Frank comes into the picture. You recall what I said to you then when I was acting like I was drugged, and I really was on drugs, not the high odd the sarcophagus. Well I wasn't just drugged, the sarcophagus was bringing out the anger in me, _**'God you never show me any respect, your way didn't work, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is just hang in there'**_."

"You remember that remark at the time back then, the sarcophagus unleashes everything you'd never normally say to someone, all buried feelings of anger, resentment, hate. But the anger in my voice was because I was drugged you fool, I was drugged by one of Pyrus's guards, do I have to spell it out for you. You could have killed not only me, but yourselves in the process of trying to escape and with us the miners."

"As a scientist, it's my job to evaluate these things, determine threats, make contact and perform recon. That's my job, I do all of it, and you're just using the determine threats part of it, when there are two more pieces of that. To reconstruct that last piece, in Patrick's exact words: explore strange new worlds, seek out new civilizations. That's my job, and you're interfering in it, because you're not getting the excitement you want."

"You said it yourself, you have a little problem with scientists, said problem is that we're way smarter than you are, but here's the true problem. Jack, you hate us, because you're a full jock, we're half and half. If you really ignored that fact for five years it's because it's always when I've practically got to drag out proof to you of my claims, Jack. But why should I tell you when you made it clear our friendship means nothing to you."

"Sam said she has been in love with you, because she's attracted and has a soft spot for the lunatic fringe type. You're a lunatic, because ever since Iraq you came back a few cards short of a full deck and have been suicidal ever since Charlie shot himself. Such as it is, what you used to do, black ops, you're a jock, a full soldier here, but let me tell you something there's more to this then using weapons and violence."

"You just sentenced my new commander to having to prove that we're not a greviously savage, childlike race, do the words ring a bell right now. Those same words and spoken in another voice, before he was killed. Said voice said, to me, and I quote. ** _'Narim was right about you, perhaps some point in time we'll meet again'_**. But to you it was loaded with disgust and contempt and why is that, it's because you brought weapons."

" ** _'You did exactly what I know you would do, you used threat and force to achieve your end, you could have come for us unharmed, but you didn't'_** , sound familiar?" he asked and Sam's eyes widened at the wording, as she heard the words repeated in the other voice and grabbed his arm at that as she got what he was talking about then. "That's what Omac said to us the day Maybourne showed up. You got to be kidding me, the Star Trek universe, that's our future now, Daniel."

"But the post atomic horror is whatever's coming now in the next three years here on earth, once the stargate program gets out and with that. Alright post atomic horror, resulted in martial law, by the time the Vulcans showed up. That was another true encounter with the aliens, and our descendants are now dealing with things in the future, The Original Series, The Next Generation, that's the series you're ending up in now."

"The Next Generation, if you're saying that, if you're sounding like that. The show was true and our future now. That's what you meant, they can help you get your powers under control by using the holodeck. That's the best way to train in these cases, by using the holodeck, you're dealing with every traumatizing memory, and your training by doing it on the holodeck, Picard is going to be less concerned than we are here."

"Because they see these types of mental and psychic powers all the time in the future now. Telepathy, empathy, possibly telekinetics as well all psychic powers and he's used to this type of thing. To them they could handle this and it's because they see it all the time in the future now, dealing with an android a visor that can see everything and with that is a Klingon on board, and they're dealing with a constant thorn in their side."

"But if you're going out there and saying your abilities are getting stronger something had to... , So as a result of the latest bombshell now, the latest memory flash, whatever it might be and..., I can see the haunted look in your eyes right now. What else did you just remember if you need to leave now?" she asked and he sighed. "The flashes of last year's situations are getting worse, if he never told you why he saw me its this."

"I saw Jack's capture by Ba'al, I saw everything. I made it clear to prevent him having his soul destroyed. That I offered him a chance at ascension, and here's where you're really going to be furious. But it was after the first round with the acid that he said and I quote. **_'I don't want to go through that again, now if you were really my friend you'd get me out of here'_**." he said and she nodded in shocked disbelief at that news.

"He wanted you to cross that line when he got arrested by Ba'al?" Janet repeated in shock and he nodded. "Yes, but you know the rules, I'm just beginning to get used to my abilities now. But the unspoken orders given to me by Jumper, if this ever happened was clear, the sextet. And Matheson, said if he ever got captured he had to face the memory, don't do anything, keep him company, but do not interfere." he said and they nodded.

"Ryan and Darrel ordered you to stand by and let him face the fear of his original stint, this way, but you left clues to us." Hammond repeated and he nodded. "Yes, but that's the non interference rule, I break the rules too soon it's going to destroy everything we hold dear. As to that, that was test number two, I intervene with Anubis, it could kill Jack." he said and Hammond nodded as he answered him gently at that as he got it.

"Your trials for promotion from major to lieutenant colonel, so that was the 2nd of eight, I get it son. And if I'd known I would have told you that exact same thing, to keep your powers it was a choice of getting involved or non interference. Because depending on what would have been the punishment, you decide too soon there's far reaching consequences and again, so again, is it just possible you don't reach colonel or general."

"Without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions." he said and Sam nodded as she got it then. "If I become the leader of the lost city contingent, whoever my second is going to have to be the one to be my conscious in this as he's my second in command later. Because before the job was easy when I was just thinking about myself, but now, I'm asking others to take that same risk with me." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"That's the burden of command baby, you have to think about the lives of others when you're at the top of the military food chain. When the highest rank on the ship is colonel, or captain. But commander or lieutenant colonel is the next highest rank and at that stage you have to think about these things. Which is what his trials were preparing him for, promotion from your rank to lieutenant colonel now, or, in this case, commander."

"His choices were along the lines of these decisions, and last month was the final test." Jacob said to her gently. "It's been five months since you left at the time, you're just beginning to get used to your powers. But they had you under a strict set of rules at the time regarding this, you couldn't interfere in the way you did regarding Abydos, but you could at least keep us company." Sam added in amazement then as Jacob finished that.

"And you break the rules now they're going to banish you, and it's because you were around for Teal'C, that he lasted this long by the time we got him back here and in recovery. Are you kidding me, no it's Ascension or nothing till we got him out of there?!" Jacob snapped angrily at the news. "Damn it Jack, are you really that dense right now, he interferes and breaks the rules now we wouldn't have him around to save Teal'C."

"You again when you accidentally got marooned with Maybourne, or even the chance to put us back in one piece, you idiot." Reynolds growled and he looked at them and swallowed. "But I..." he started to say and Jacob snapped. "No we need him to keep his powers long enough so he could help Teal'C, and my daughter. And you expect him to forfeit them for you, no it's not going to happen right now, he made the right choice."

"Daniel, it's okay, you made the right decision at the time, but now I need to hear the entire thing now, come on it's okay son, just tell me and George the truth. What else was in this conversation exactly anyway Danny, because as an ancient, you have a line to follow. But you break the rules too soon and it's going to cause them to erase your memories." Jacob asked him gently as he looked into his eyes and he sighed then.

"If you were really my friend, you'd get me out of here, you do something about this.', but I can't do that dad. I do that, and it could kill someone else in the future, dad, that's why I was delaying that long. Just like 636, only this time, I was so furious at him for landing me in that situation, he deserved to see this from my point of view now, dad." he said as the tears came into his eyes and Hammond nodded to him gently.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you have every reason to be angry at him right now, you're only human. But that's one situation you never should have ended up in right now. And if he'd been paying closer attention, he'd know that truth." Hammond said to him gently and Jacob crossed his arms. "Well what do you have to say for yourself now Jack, no life is more important than anyone else's, what, are you saying he should right now."

"Sacrifice his powers for you, just so you don't have to live with the infrequent memories of your original stint. I mean Abydos, Teal'C, are you saying he should sacrifice Teal'C, earth, Abydos, for you, just to get you out?!" Jacob said sharply and he swallowed at that as Daniel pressed the issue. "He's right Jack, we can't go running to our offworld allies every time someone's life is endanger and don't go telling me this is any different."

"And it's because my life is no more important than anyone else's right now, you remember that conversation after the accident. I was quoting what he used to tell me. You're expendable, just to save the lives of billions, just like I am. That's the way it works in the bigger picture. You say I'm only looking at the small picture, when you're the one who is right now." he said sharply to him as Sam crossed her arms.

"But from there the conversation shifted into a matter of heart and trust, but here's the part you're really going to be ticked at now dad. But am I his friend though after the amount of problems we've had all these years. When we got Teal'C off of the ship, I chose to go with you dad, you speak my language more than he does now. I could confide in you regarding anything now as the year went by at the time."

"My secrets regarding things you understand and you even said it yourself then after you started calling me by my childhood nickname. By giving me someone to consider another true paternal figure now. Simply because of one thing now, you trained me yourself all these years, regarding Goa'uld technology, the fact you were willing to let me get Sarah, and reporting in to you." he said and Jacob crossed his arms as he said it then.

"And it's because of our bond, I thought of you as a son ever since I got to know you. Without realizing it, I was training you myself when I got turned into a Tokra at the time, but it didn't matter to you, I was still me. We bonded even further and like my daughter, I took you under my wing and started training you myself for these things. Like any master and apprentice bond it's clear, but if we could classify this to anything."

"I'm Liam's character and you're Ben when he was just a kid, and here's the result now, I understand. And it's because you never had to hold anything back from me, I know about Sarah, I know about Egeria. I know your feelings at the thought of taking that many lives all at once, but I once said that no life is more important than anyone else's. You quote my lessons to you and my daughter, because in addition to being general."

"But I'm a Tok'ra, no life is more important than anyone else's right now, and not when you're trying to think about the greater good. You're me at 37 years old that's just made it more clear now at the moment, son. But Abydos was the final piece to it, with finding you on Vis Uban. And we got you back finally, and it gave us, the seven of us, a second chance and new strength to fight regarding dealing with Anubis at the time."

"Your training is complete son, you had every right to make this decision, but listen to me now, son. Just because you have the powers doesn't mean you should abuse them, remember the lessons from the comic books now. Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. And with great power comes great responsibility and the possibility of effecting great consequences. And we gained that after you told me Anubis was back."

"With the fact we pulled the plug, we just saved the entire galaxy from this turning into a power vacuum. By you just delaying in the case of Jack, we destroyed his Death Star, by you just delaying you saved Teal'C. And so on, you made a difference simply by doing what you have been these last two years son. No life is more important than the safety of the greater good." he said and Daniel nodded as Jacob gripped his shoulders gently.

"But I..." Daniel started to say and he shook his head then. "No, you did the right thing, but sometimes we have to make decisions we can't always stomach, you did the right thing." he said gently to him as he nodded as he leaned his head against Jacob's shoulder, shaking in suppressed pain as he pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, it's okay." Jacob said softly as he gently rocked him as Hammond said it sharply to Jack.

"Don't say it Jack, he was following my unspoken orders at the time, said orders, just keep you company, but do not. I repeat, do not interfere like a normal human being, so to you that's arrogant, to us, he's simply following orders. Sure you demand he waits till later to get into s debate, but this was on orders by the president of the United States Jack, orders given to him by your bosses, the joint chiefs, me and the president."

"He chose to break the rules when it came to Abydos, but regarding you and Teal'C, it's simply following them, you have to suffer the hardships of a more deadly version of your original POW. But I'd say it's mere justice now, as it's because of you he ended up in the sarcophagus at the time five years ago. Your reckless behavior caused his emotional breakdown, it's only fair, you see what it's like." Hammond added sharply and he paled.

"Both times that resulted in him ending up in that thing it's because of your recklessness Jack, at the time back then. At the moment, in our eyes, he's far more valuable than you are. My daughter was just beginning to adjust to her powers as human hybrid now and adjusting to the new visions and everything else, but at the moment she's a liability. But to be a leader you have to make the tough decisions and he did that at the time."

"But there are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change and as sure as hell can't forget. But the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers, you have to do some very awful stuff. Or following orders like you wee trained to, it doesn't make it easier and certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the man, or men, giving the orders and with that in mind."

"During the incident on 636, he was under orders by us and the president, to protect the civilians and even if it means the health and safety of the entire planet. Than wait till Pyrus was on his last legs and then get you out. But do not do anything to make it worse, he was following George's orders, my orders and the entire joint chiefs. And presidential orders at the time, but he suffered a trauma he still can't over right now."

"In fact every scenario that strained your friendship he was going on unspoken orders give to him by us and spoken by the joint chiefs and the president. But he tells us, we callRyan and the president, they give the go ahead, as do we and he does his job. Whether you want to admit it or not he's working for the president, this is treason by doing doing what you have been doing lately, but to lay it down now.

"We, the sextet, as well as Darrel Matheson, are the generals he's taking orders from now, so the sarcophagus, the mirror, the symbiote killers, Euronda, the Enkarans, the Entity, Reese, Linea and Shifu, he was under orders by us all this time. You break said orders and it's 50 acts of insubordination in this now at the moment. In our eyes if you were trying to get your promotion you failed at this and instead it's switched courses."

"You've been toeing the line ever since you tried to get Teal'C back at the time regarding Cartego back then. But it was fate he be tested for his old life and here's the result. But the seriousness of this and your situation has just broken down the front door right now. Because this is a formal hearing right now for you colonel." Jacob said sharply and he swallowed at the news as he watched as Daniel positioned himself next to Teal'C.

"What are you talking about, I didn't know what happened back then." he said and Hammond crossed his arms. "Didn't you Jack, I was speaking in code to you, did you even pay attention to my body language, I was acting beyond skittish to the point that I was trying to keep from just blurting it out. I suffered your worst damn nightmare just to save everyone on earth." Daniel snapped at him and Sam rubbed his shoulder gently.

"What happened back then for him was as close to Desert Storm, your stint, as you can get. The trauma from your original POW is what caused the reckless behavior at the time. But to him it's your fault, first the cave in and then he suffers the POW stint from hell and it's because you tried to escape custody. So in all honesty, the fact you got captured by Ba'al, is mere justice in his eyes now at the time and as to why."

"So you can see what it's like to suffer through being put through that thing repeatedly, make you see what it's like to suffer the torture and pain of the sarcophagus withdrawal. And finally the fear of possibly being sexually assaulted, yet again. But he just told us certain facts regarding that mission, said facts are he was under orders, by us and Jumper and as you interrupted his chance to report into me at the time back then."

"He got the chance to tell me the truth finally now, regarding this, and seeing this through new eyes. I'd say it's only fair you get a taste of what it's like to suffer the fears of being exposed to this technology now. And don't say I'm getting that bloodthirsty Colonel, because I'm not the one who broke orders. Nor the one who landed a member of my own team in the hands of an alien Saddam Hussein and his republican guard."

"But I'd say that this is simple, with the fact you abandoned him to mental health and he risked death for you. But to him, you betrayed him twice and left him to deal with our worst nightmare. In his eyes, it's only fair you get to see what it feels like now." Hammond said sternly and Sam looked at Daniel in shock at that news. And he nodded to her sadly as he felt his heart beginning to fall to the floor then at the inclination.

As he looked at Jacob gently as Jacob finished his sentence then. "Daniel was under orders regarding this scenario, but our orders, our specific orders after you landed yourself in chains at the time. Was that if it meant the health, the physical mental and emotional well-being of the entire planet. And making sure that technology is never used on our planetary residents in the middle of a prisoner of war stint."

"And it meant the safety of the miners, than wait till he's on his last legs and try negotiations. But do not, I repeat, do not risk the safety of the miners in the caves, and if it means the safety of the miners, then a simple three weeks won't hurt at the time. Those same orders were echoed by not only us, but Janet's boss at AMRIID, and the joint chiefs, as well as the president, Daniel got a message off to us as well."

"But to repeat what Frank Cromwell said at the time here when you saw him five years ago. Someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down, and he made a judgement call to save the rest of the team. we don't go taking un-necessary risks just to save our people here. But what you did just landed him in a situation he never should have been in at the time, Jack. He may be a civilian, a scientist as well, but as he understands my lessons now."

"And that doesn't make him any less valuable here, because he's just saying what I taught him at the time and with that in mind. He's me at 37 years old and understands that to protect the greater good that sacrifices must be made right now. In fact that makes him even more now to us, because he understands everything that we, as the generation before you at the time can get, because we've been serving since the cold war and up to now.

"We're 65 years old and our lessons combined with his knowledge of history is the reason he's more valuable to us right now. As to why he could gain the trust of Pyrus and Shyla and do added research for us regarding this technology." he said and Sam stopped him there as she said it quickly. "Research, it was a research expedition, that's why we were there, ** _'I've taken the liberty of doing a little research on the sarcophagus'_**."

" ** _We can't just leave it there, we have to study it'_** , it was medical research you were having him do, but that's the reason we were there dad?" she repeated to him and he nodded to her gently. "Yes this is and was a research expedition at the time, you weren't there to get the naquada. In fact this was meant to help you were there to get medical research done. We didn't want the Naquada or the sarcophagi at the time back then."

"But Ryan later filled me in after you recruited me for the program and upon hearing why you were there I agree completely with that train of thought. But to prevent the NID from subjecting an innocent person to that thing, it was time for research. For the physical, mental and emotional well being of everyone on earth now we had to have that research, just to prevent Maybourne or worse from using that thing on an innocent.

"But Daniel nominated himself as the test subject to prevent an innocent life from being exposed at the time, but medical research and development so no one on earth ever has to suffer what you or he did, and you triggered his mission, but while doing this, you land him in your original stint at the time. And here's the god damn result at the moment, if you were trying to bury the memories than fine, go right ahead, but don't blame him for following our orders."

"Or blame him for the destruction of your friendship at the time, you did this to yourself, Colonel!" Jacob snapped at him and he swallowed as he looked at Daniel. As he turned away from him and Sam, he felt the tears running down his face then. 'Sarah why did I let you go, I was so stupid back then, but no more, I'm getting you back. But am I turning to the dark-side, because I wanted him to suffer in the way I did?'

"I was trying to suppress the Goa'uld knowledge and instead I don't know if it took control or not. Am I turning into that version of me or not, if I decided on this?' he thought to himself then and in answer to that Janet said it to him as she answered him gently. "No, Daniel you're only human, you didn't severe that friendship, so you put him into his own lesson." she said to him gently as he answered her at that, needing the comfort as he answered her.

"But I hated him for this, it's been five years and I can't get over it, if this is what he felt regarding Frank, I can relate. That fact is the reason I've been crossing him all this time, why I'm closer to her and Teal'C, you, Hammond, Lou, and the guys. I don't know what's happening to me anymore, I already dealt with one trauma prior to this and then comes this, but it's Jack who lands me in it." he said to her and she answered him firmly as she said it.

As she looked at him. "No you have every right to be angry, what happened wasn't your fault, it never was. You did the right thing by waiting it out at the time back then, but to make him understand your trauma. You had to make him see it from your point of view, but though you weren't killed repeatedly, you suffered something very close to it. To get him to understand this, why you broke down this time, back then."

"Than he had to see it from your point of view. Is that it, what you're so afraid of, the Goa'uld knowledge that Shifu left in your mind. You're afraid a piece of it infected you when you left him to deal with that." she said to him gently then and he nodded to her gently. "Well you weren't turning into your alter ego, it's only human, you're still you. It's just that instead of severing that friendship you decided to teach him yourself now."

"To show him what it's like to be the one who suffers repeatedly in this situation. That's not going to the darkside, it's being an ancient and showing the person how it feels now." Jacob said to him gently and he nodded as he sighed as Sam looked at him gently. "Daniel?" Sam asked and he nodded. "No she's right, to get him to understand the pain and burden now, I decided to show him what it's like regarding my version."

"Of his original stint, as he got captured by a alien as sadistic as Ba'al, but Pyrus said they don't do violence. But everything else is all fair, non violent torture, drugs and though pre-marital sex is frowned upon there. That's not stopping the severe sexual harassment when you're trying to get your job done. But that explains why you found scratch marks and needle punctures al over my arms and legs at the time

"After you wrapped my wrist and got me into surgery at the time. To prevent a secondary jolt, during the worst of it, but I was conducting a last rites ritual to save my shoulder at the time. Just before my body temperature started spiking, when you got me in the shower. To show him what it's like I decided to let him suffer through what I went through, I never told you this, because you were still holding her over my head."

"But in truth it's because the sarcophagus turned him, Pyrus, into an alien Saddam Hussein. But their planet doesn't do violence or that type of thing regarding sexual attacks." he said, shaking, as he finished as he looked at her gently. "And I'm not going further, but to survive the accident I had to heal all the damage to my body. And you finished the last 10% healing." he told her and she nodded as she said it slowly.

"How serious was the damage at the time if you're telling me this now. I got just one piece of the message, but I need the entire thing. And why did you keep using that thing if it was effecting you when you only used it ten times. How much damage did that that cave in cause if you lost your glasses, why did you need to keep using it at the time." she asked him and he sighed as he said it then, knowing she was going to be furious then.

As he told her the truth. "Thirty broken bones, five internal injuries and severe muscle and tissue damage. Sirs, Janet, guys, the truth of that damage is not exact, it's far more now. But the first part of it is exact now, but the rest of it is that I got hit in the back of the head, the blow to the back of my cortex, had, if I had no access to the device and technology, would have left me blind, suffering a severe case of seizures and I'd be stuck in a wheelchair all my life."

"To survive this and make sure my body was completely healed at the time, they ran me through repeated healing sessions and I did several more just to heal the damage enough that you could do the rest. But the toxicity in my bloodstream by the time we reached the withdrawal and rebound. It was enough that if I didn't get the drugs out of my body, and fast I was going to die of a heart attack, that's what the attempt really was now."

"But it's not Shyla and her people who tampered with the sarcophagus making it offer three times the jolt, I learned that one of Cronus's former lieutenant's used to run that planet. She's the scientist that your doubles had gotten captured by, Sam, Teal'C. By that I mean our androids at the time, she tampered with the sarcophagus, making it offer three times the jolt and her commander is the one that Pyrus conquered and killed at the time."

"But the entire total with the added tampering was 27 to 30 in amounts, and that explains the blood-work, Bill." he said and Warner nodded and passed it to Jacob and Janet and they read through it and nodded as Janet answered him at that as she said it to him. "Used it only ten times with the fact they brought you right to it, but then an added nine to heal the damage. And this is reading like you just went and used it thirty times at the time, but I..., oh my god."

"I can't believe I never double checked this at the time, but liver function, kidney function, endorphins electrolytes, muscle deterioration. These are the symptoms of sleep deprivation and, if you had access to caffeine, caffeine over use at the time, you just pulled the all nighter from hell to get the four of you out of there at the time?" Janet said in shock and he nodded to her as he said it as Janet looked at Jack with a furious look on her face.

"Yeah exactly, I went right to Bill so he could run the tests and he rang up, five times the maximum safe dose in drugs and alcohol, and I hacked up a third of that in the bathroom with him trying to keep me from collapsing right then in the bathroom. So though I said nine or ten, in actuality, the amount I took was the reason my blood-work was so erratic. So they took care of one round I didn't nine more and left you to deal with the rest of the damage,"

"And, as if that's not enough right now at the moment either, but I'd been drugged by a drug similar to speed at the time, to keep me from escaping and trying to over throw him. They drugged me with a neurostimmer that enhances touch and any touch given. Your mind is going to register as a feather and think they're tickling you, and it's keeping you incapacitated out of laughter and I've been drugged by this crap thirty times and along with that is this."

"The alien alcohol there is also far more potent then our strongest liquor and alcohol here on earth, But mixing it with their alcohol just enhances the effects. And everything that I had taken in had this bastard's signature all over it and he'd been watching me from the wall the for a week at the time. Seeing the look of severe attraction and lust when he was around me, I knew something was up, but this guy was the side of Segei that never went that far."

"But that sums it up the sarcophagus, drugs and alcohol, combined together with the fact I healed 90% of the damage you and Janet took care of the rest. But that's all of it, but ever since I was holding in this serious anger and hatred at him, because he landed me in this bastard's clutches and I wasn't selling us out. And I wanted him to see what it's like to suffer though this now." he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him then.


	4. 4: Unexpected Visitors And Debates

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter there's just going to be a brief clip from my other story, but this chapter shows the added details to the entire group. As they get an unexpected visit by Data and that just cements the message of what they were facing in the future as the duo prepare to leave for their future.**

 **Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors and Truths**

Before she could go further then a flash appeared in the room as he covered his eyes then and, to his shock, he saw an android in a gold uniform standing in front of them. "Well that just confirms your future placement and reassignments Colonel, Major." Jacob said and he nodded in agreement to that. "I'm looking at this being sometime in the tv show if he's dressed like this, but where I don't know." he said to him and he nodded.

"Commander Data report?" Daniel said, as he went to his new position and rank as he went to attention and he nodded as he looked between him and Teal'C. "The added side effect of playing with the space time continuum had and has worked, Commander. To answer your question, I'm from 2369, so close to 367 years into the future Sir." he told him. "Where did you just jump from, your last mission?" Teal'C asked him at that gently.

"Just after I got sent back to 1893, before the turn of the century, Commander, I'm not sure what the episode name is called, but we just returned to the ship. And I checked the logs, to find your histories were altered now. Starting today, saying you were both reassigned to the lost City contingent team and you moved your family to the lost city Commander." he said and they both nodded as Daniel answered him gently at that.

"Alright I'm guessing, as this is 158 years, before the creation of the federation that you had to encode into the time machine to get back to our time frame now, but Stardate -319317.763, right?" he asked and Data nodded with an impressed smile at that. "Yes Commander, that's the date we had to input into the time machine to send me here." he said and Hammond looked at him in shock as he said it with a bemused smile.

"I ended up sending myself back in time to just before Egeria became a Tokra, but the further back you go. And the more you got to get the dates right or you're going to land yourself in a position that your comrades are trying to figure out. To answer the unasked question, it's today's date, just in their coding it right now, to translate it, it's practice." he said and the general duo both nodded with an impressed look at that remark.

"At the moment we're 158 years before the federation was created, but 366 years their time is, to them, -319713.763. He's from the second or third episode of season six if I'm right, but if I have that dating correct. Than 46014.1, which, in their calendar, is January 6, 2369, at 20:08:04 at night. Since they have the on board chronometer set for San Fransisco, pacific time." he said and Hammond nodded as Data looked at him gently.

"Where the heck did you come up with that date exactly, no earth born human can do it that fast and not with a converter regarding dates in these things?" Reynolds asked him in shock and he chuckled. "Basing these on mathematics and if you studied different versions of culture calendars you learn to calculate this stuff. But that's one of the things that I learned when I was ascended." he said and they nodded as he looked at Data.

"Current status of the crew at the moment, by that I mean Worf, Wes and Miles O'Brien and his family, if you said you and the quintet just came from 1893. Mission parameters, reassignment, and any other tactical details. Because with what we're about to do it's going to reset the entire six years for you in your case and the entire 120 in Kirk and his crew's case." he said and he nodded to him as he said it to him gently.

"Wes is at the academy dealing with the added side effects of his trial, Chief O'Brien just got passed a new position on Deep Space Nine. But he's still thinking about it right now, as for Worf things have shifted directions and his ancestral roots are making it harder to focus." he said and they nodded to him. "Why did you come here to see us exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "Your sudden changes in your records got our attention."

"In fact, the fact that the captain here is on trial right now for everything that happened regarding you. Than it's made several impacts on the records, but certain changes to the past can alter the records of the officers that the records belong. Taking yours into account and I can't tell you just yet, but as Admiral Hammond did their decisions in promotion for the joint chiefs, you're finding if they come here in a bit later."

"So after ending up in your past of 110 years ago, and I do believe you know when if you somehow went into those catacombs yourself when you were still a child. As I know you're an archeologist, I decided to see for myself why there was a sudden change to the records, because they say you you accepted the reassignment too fast for a normal decision at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently.

"San Fransisco 1893, that's a 107 years to the day we captured the mole and the trust members, Commander. But yes, and I found several artifacts that were not supposed to be there either, keep going. My friends and I studied the time frames of the entire 2.5 million years of human evolution this happened to be one of them, though I never checked out that you ended up in the books." he said to him gently at that remark.

"Were you guys going by your real names or just created them when you ended up in that century?" he asked and the android hid a smile. "The sextet had to improvise in winding up in the past, but I quickly dawned several sets of clothing to make it look like I was really from that decade. As you know leading up to 1920, things back then were slightly more hazardous, because this was just before H.P. Lovecraft at the time."

"And Verne was already running loose in our century regarding books at the time." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well I can see that turning the holodeck into a movie theater is going to be interesting for the kids when they're able to see some of the movies that we have up in this century, but it's not going past PG-13 either. And the same is said for the books, if we're acting like parents to the kids of the crew members that have children."

"With the fact that we're getting added to the crew it's going to mean, now, that with Will and the quartet going to look for you at the time. That I'm the one in charge till they get back to your future. But this was just after the third film in the Back to the future series and I'm just quoting the lesson in that. You play around with history there's going to be a serious side effect, like the alternate reality that the family rival created."

"As to that, if you already did this that was supposed to happen, along with everything you found in there. And we've seen that before, because we did it with the Admiral, the four of us ended up in 1969. And ran into the admiral when he was a few years older than I am now. To answer your question, the status change is about to hit if the sextet and Matheson are coming here in the next 40 minutes at the moment."

"Just to report that reassignment to us, though they do and it just drives to the situation home further for Jack that nothing he does is going to get us back. We're resigning from the program and accepting that reassignment how in this situation. But if I'm showing my memories regarding point of view of the mission to 636, the seven are showing up, before I show them the entire true and he's in big trouble now for it."

"And I'll explain in a minute regarding that." he said and Sam looked at him in shock. "How could possibly know that right now?" she asked and he smiled. "These situations are timed down to the minute. Like you get the truth and five minutes later he walks in the door to prevent that truth from coming out, but too late now. Data, as I'm your currently your first officer, I'm ordering you to ignore everything he says now."

"If my grandson was part of you life, before you met the eight at the time, I'm just saying what he would have said. But ignore everything that Commander O'neill says to you and only listen to me, Commanders Martell, Carter, or Ferretti, or Admirals Carter or Hammond starting now. It's needed to get her the truth as she learns the truth finally regarding what really happened back then, if the entire mission ended up in the books."

"Then tell her the facts of what happened from the episode, the extended version of it, from my point of view now, what caused things to get this screwed up ever since. What's in the records regarding the mission to P3R-636, and why I did it in the first place to what he never had the guts too back then. What did the records say about me exactly anyway, if I'm so well known in your future?" he asked him and he nodded gently.

"After saving earth from the orbital attack by the Goa'uld Apophis. You said that if the joint chiefs, the president or Dr. Darrel Matheson ever needed your help for any kind of mission. To call you and you would deal with it, upon learning that the NID wanted to use that on a helpless victim. That you, Commander Carter, were now beginning to get brief flashes from the Tokra Jolinar at the time and you're having them from your time with Egeria, but though unknown to either of you the technology was ancient."

"And hearing that you and Commander Carter had the utmost knowledge regarding the technology. They asked if you could conduct a medical research battery of tests on the technology and under the disguise going there to get the element Naquada. You were captured and during Captain Oneill's attempt to escape the mines you were caught in a cave in and nearly killed, after being healed by the sarcophagus you began your work."

"But by the third round the planet leader had gotten so paranoid, he decided to force the information out of you. As this planet doesn't do violence they had access to a series of plant oils that can make you very sensitive to the touch. And the field medic in the mines that had nursed you back to health had also fallen in love with you. But to protect the teams you were close friends with, you took their places to protect them."

"Suffering every side effect there was to a prisoner of war stint at the time. But what was even more dangerous about this one was that this medic created a pact to bind you to him. And to break that pact, you did reverse psychology and he told you that, to break it, you had to bleed out enough that it would take several transfusions to heal from it. Which you did so, but before you could tell them this information."

"Captain O'neill ordered the trio down here and you had to do it yourself, going by the way your grandson claimed that portion of it. Captain O'neill and the NID now had the perfect reason to claim you were a danger to yourself, violent, dangerous and a loose missile. But they're being influenced by their own egos, and what you did is what we considered beyond heroic now, as he and everyone of them chose the easy way out."

"None of them had the courage to face their own stints and the catalyst of their flashbacks. It takes a very strong person who's willing to face the memories and complete the mission. To us, those of us who've studied your life in the program all see you exactly as we claim you to be. But the jock cadet officers, they're all seeing O'neill as nothing but what they want him to be at the current moment, including his grandson."

"And he's really the dangerous and loose missile to us, but his grandson hates yours ever since you chose the greater good over him. And then busted him, his grandson for trying to cover up a flight training accident which nearly got him expelled from the academy. But to the captain, he sees your choices, and your grandson's, as the founding points on what our principles were founded at the time, but he's not tolerating Oneill's, as to why."

"As I understand the reasoning here, they're all black operations soldiers, there's no line they're not willing to cross. But your ideals are what Starfleet was based on Commander, you created our mandate and our pledge. And to us you were a hero, every half and half cadet looks up to you and wants to be you." He said and Daniel nodded as Sam nodded slowly to the information she just got as she looked at Jack with a furious look at that.

"I understand you were just given your ranks now Sir?" Data asked and he nodded. "Yes Commander that's right, I was, in theory, your rank leading up to today, and the admirals just promoted me to commander now. But expect me to be taking on Will's tone when he goes into business mode when on duty. Though Shelby's attitude, I'm not taking it when I'm training our recently arrived training ensigns."

"But my life was meant to join with you and frankly I need this at the moment, I don't suppose you heard the conversation between Miles and that Cardassians right seven years ago, did you." he said and Data nodded to him. "Indeed I did, so it's the same for you, I understand, with Chief O'Brien it's the Cardassians, for you it's the Goa'uld, every crewman over the age of eighteen is going to understand this when they hear it."

"To quote his remark, **_'It's not you I hate, I hate what I became, because of _****_you."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Translation, getting involved in this war has turned you into something you don't even recognize when you look in the mirror. And despite the fact I tried to prevent you from blowing the tank when we went get Ry'ac. The hate was swelling in your heart now by this point, they turned you into soldier."

"And you missed your old self, the you I remember when we met." Sam said to him and he nodded to her. "Yeah and that goes for both of us, Teal'C despises everything he became, because Apophis, I hate what I became of the Goa'uld in general. But never more so than the duo that started this." he said and she nodded. "Ra and Apophis, because of them you turned into something you never wanted now."

"And with it, started suffering repeated traumas ever since." she said and he nodded to her. "To put this bluntly now, it's three things, 1) being resentment, 2) having to prove my theories are true to you, thanks to him landing me under scrutiny ever since Shyla, and 3) it's loneliness. Stress levels are through the roof, at the moment if I don't get a chance to unwind I'm either going to develop an ulcer or worse right now."

"Data if you brought your tricorder with you." Daniel said and he nodded as he ran it over him gently then. "Prognosis?" Jacob asked and his tone went firm as he answered him. "Commander Jackson is not joking, he's suffering every indication of sleep deprivation there is. Every symptom from sleep deprivation is present, heart rate elevated due to stress and anxiety, BAC levels on caffeine and sure are dangerous."

"Seratonin/melatonin levels are also spiking, his muscles are getting weaker. Whatever happened during these last six years since the Tollan, needs to be reversed and immediately, before he has another heart attack out of stress here, or develops an ulcer, because his anxiety had his . Doctor, I highly recommend..." he said and she nodded as she answered him at that remark.

"You don't have to say it, I'm doing it anyway. General, they need to be released from active service. Daniel's the one most at risk at the moment, if he doesn't get the rest he needs and time to relax from the stress he's going to land himself in the hospital for a year. He's emotionally compromised, to put this firmly, I'm saying he's not fit to continue being on duty here at the base any longer right now, he needs extended down time."

"Downtime in only one way, and it's by being in away from the source of his stress. It's turned into the remark that the pay was lousy and the hours are worse. He's barely getting enough time to recover from one trauma, before the next gets started. In my opinion, and Jake's, the only option is he needs to be released from duty here at the SGC, reassignment and Data just gave it to us." she said and the duo nodded to her.

"Do it, Commander, once we do this, he's hereby under your care, tell Jean Luc this directly. But Daniel is under a severe case of stress, and he needs time to unwind here at the moment. With what I know of the Enterprise, from what I could see on the show, your ship has at least 300 areas for recreation and relaxation and with it your medical equipment is five times stronger than ours is right now and with that."

"Well that's what he needs now, a chance to unwind, just get away from the source of his stress and said stress is the war with Anubis now. And now that I just heard the entire story regarding his wanting out of SG-1, away from Colonel O'neill as well. Whatever he wants to say, just get him to vent to you, or the rest of the technical crew, he doesn't know you, so with that in mind right now he's getting it off his chest by confiding."

"In you regarding everything ever he wanted to say, that's what he needs now, seeing our mistakes, through his eyes, it's the only way as well." Hammond said and he nodded. "It's not your mistakes that are the reason I'm leaving, it's Jack's, dad. But it's the act of twenty things all connected to back to a single thing now. Everything I've done, is on the orders of the joint chiefs and the president and he asks for an alternative."

"I give it to him, and he gets pissed that I'm breaking orders in his eyes, the Enkarans, he asked for an alternative and I gave it to him by diplomacy. And he destroys our first generator, I'm not giving every single one, but you three only committed three mistakes each, so yours can't compare with his, he's the source of my stress, the catalyst to why I'm resigning now." he said and the duo nodded to that gently as he said it then.

"And again, I hereby accept your resignation, you've served with distinction all these years and you deserve a chance at retiring now. Your reassignment is in their hands now, but though you're not here, just remember everything we taught you Colonel." Hammond said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes Sir, and I want to say it's been an honor serving under you these last seven years, just be careful and take care of yourself."

"The reassignment is going to be like this one, but new crew, new base, and new routine. But in some ways exactly the same, so though you're not there, I have you with me in spirit now, the you I know. And with that, I'm just working the real version to our mandate now, and not the one that NID polarized now." he said and Hammond nodded. "Than do what you were born to do, Colonel." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"General's, as I revealed to you the incriminating evidence a bit ago, before he tried to interrupt..." he said and they both nodded. "Go ahead Colonel, though you're second in command of the team, it's come to my attention that Colonel O'neill is suffering a Schizo effective regarding your experience with the sarcophagus. So that leaves one option, I'm hereby placing you in charge of the team." Jacob said to him, for Hammond, gently.

"Yes Sir, and I intend to fix the damage done to the future, by exposing the pieces that caused it the moment. This damn situation was a trap regarding the sarcophagus, and we have the plant standing right in front of you. But as of this moment, Colonel O'neill, I'm hereby relieving you of active duty and you're under arrest for attempted murder on four counts and aiding and abetting POW." he said to him and he looked at him in shock.

Hearing that remark, Jack flinched at the recrimination in his voice at the way he was classing him with the NID. "You can't do that!" he snapped and Daniel smiled sternly. "Actually yes I can, my orders are being given to me, by them, on order of the joint chiefs of staff and the president of the United States of America. So yes I can, as you're under arrest, I'm now the leader of SG-1 until the time shift after that, SG-1 is no more."

"Till we hit six years ago and it begins again, but as of this moment you're being arrested for treason now." he said and Jack swallowed. "I was undercover, you can't say you're considering that I'm one of them now, they framed me for attempted murder?!" he said and and Daniel looked at him and Jack felt his heart sink at the condemning look on his face then as he answered him, his tone stern and beyond cold then as he said it to him.

"But the president ordered if you were mentally inadequate, or emotionally compromised that I take control of SG-1. And you have been ever since Handante, as to that, I'm second in command of SG-1, I out rank Sam as I was a major back then. And I'm now a lieutenant colonel, and you're compromised. So there fore, you're hereby relieved of duty, on the remark of you are and have been suffering a section 8, since Handante."

"But you're hereby relieved of duty and don't even think about it either, because to quote Michaels, 'are you looking for a section 8' right now. Because you even try to prevent us from leaving or anything else. And I'm yanking the court Martials, because you've been asking for it ever since we got arrested by the Taldor. And your service record in the SGC is loaded with violations right now and to answer your rejection to that."

"Than what do you call getting involved in wars you know nothing about, against an enemy you know nothing about. Blackmailing a person to get what you want, Quid Pro Quo, destroying another species at the expense of another. Betraying your morals to catch the people you're acting like, destroying a civilization to save her. I can say that easily, because you have had a relapse, Jack, in your ways at the moment."

"As I said the only ones who have a right to make the choices here are the General and the doctor. They agree I deserve to retire and hearing this from another opinion and future. To them, regarding Data running his future technology over my body and giving his prognosis now. He's made his point, if I don't get out of the Stargate program, now, I'm going to suffer a heart attack out pre-hypertension here at the moment."

"To everyone here in the room, the point is made clear, I deserve to be retired now at the moment. Everything that Wesley went through the last seven years on the show, that's me all over, Jack." Daniel said and they nodded as Data looked at Jack as he said it to him sternly. "Don't even think of trying to rationalize this Captain, as I understand it, your behavior is the catalyst. It's enough to irritate even a Vulcan at the moment."

"As to that right now, he deserves to be away from you and returning to his original mandate. The man he used to be, we're everything that he holds in his heart regarding this program, the original mandate. Your mandate, it because ours, but ours just uses the determine threats on occasion, we don't use it repeatedly at all. When on meet and greets we go on diplomacy, we look at all the factors before making a judgement call."

"That's what he needs to return to the person he used to be, a chance to heal, away from you and be around others who share his thoughts. His feelings regarding this job, he wants to be who he was when he was still a cadet, like the trio you trained last year. Well he's going to get that chance, because though we're another version of your program, everything he wants back, he gets it now." he said and then looked at Daniel.

"Did you read up on my service record, Data?" he asked and Data nodded. "Yes Sir, and seeing that you were this good at diplomacy, and your job, the requests regarding your second youngest grandson. Have resulted in his becoming the president's advisor at the time, the Starfleet high council has asked your grandson to join the council himself. And with him your descendant's wife, but your grandson, he's beyond well known."

"In fact he's got connections to every member of the department that studies archeology, but his best friend, and adopted brother, happens to be Commander Riker." he said and they nodded in shock at that. "My grandson is the best friend of one of the title characters on the tv show. If that's not enough of a shocker, than nothing is right now." Daniel said in amazement and he nodded with a gentle look as he answered him.

"That I understand commander, your grandson is the highest and most well known Starfleet officer in command, in fact he's so overly qualified that everyone in Starfleet is asking for him in to join their crews as a member of the science and technical teams." he said and he nodded in shock as Lou started laughing at the look on his face at the news. "I'd say your reputation as the top mind in archeology just caused a problem."

"If your legacy is now running loose in the future Daniel." he said and and they smiled in amusement at the remark. "Maybe, but if our world collided with theirs, I bet once things change directions. It's I'm now their top expert in the Stargate program after this, though if Picard is one of said members of that list. I just ended up where I'm supposed to now here." Daniel said and Data nodded to answer him as he said it to him gently.

"To answer your question, yes, Captain Picard is one of the ten commanders asking for your grandson's abilities and expertise. Your grandson is a male version of Commander Carter actually, highly respected in his abilities and his instincts. Though he and Commander Riker are very close friends, they're just like you and Commander Carter are together, when nothing is interfering with the bond." he said and they nodded to him.

"Said interference is when Jack comes into the room and when we're getting our job done, as we put our heads together. And we're perennial team to beat on the base to the point no one could beat our scores if we were at the academy right now. Will and my grandson are the same way together. And to the point that he's everything you are Lou, in personality." he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yep after we got you back, I was relieved I had one member of our trio who was still acting like they were when we started out. With Charlie gone, that left it to me to cheer you up now, and our bonds are so strong you'd risk death just to save me." he said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "For the moment, it's getting back to way things were then at the time, Data, who did my grandson choose out of the requests."

"In the latest acquisition deployment?" he asked and he explained that. "Leading up to Farpoint, your grandson and Commander Riker were together for every posting. Before the committee managed to separate the duo, and your grandson was still on the Hood when we deployed." he said and Daniel nodded as he smiled. "That's why he was acting slightly stern and beyond informal in the beginning at the time in year one."

"They separated two friends who'd been together since they were Cubs, possibly raised together from birth and most people never saw one without the other. Which in this case is understandable now, because when being best friends most adults and other peers never saw one piece of a duo, without the other being next to them. If their parents raised them together from birth, and my great grand daughter acted as his mother."

"Than it's enough he wasn't getting separated from the person he sees as his family after he got reunited with Deanna at the time. Well not this time, if I'm ending up in Danny's body, I'm going to the committee and asking that we stay together, every posting we're together. And this latest one is the one that's getting the most attention now, because regarding year four at the time here and I need and honest answer regarding that."

"Was it just because captain had such a close call that everyone was getting edgy back then, it's like Will was now getting overly protective after Wes left for the academy?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yes commander that's it exactly, after his getting captured by the Borg, everyone, by that I mean human or humanoid. They had all just been shaken up enough that we, as the senior staff, had gone to tightening up our bonds."

"And that Commander Riker was now determined to keep us together, with the sextet at half strength with Wes off the ship it was getting out of control in the emotional areas. Everyone was getting uptight with each other and then when the game headsets started up it was enough for us to realize that with him gone they lost their focus. But Wes is the reason he kept denying the offer of promotions to keep us together back then."

"He loves Wes like a son and younger brother mixed together." he said and they nodded. "I know the feeling, I got the trio treating me like their big brother right now, but in their eyes, I'm more their mentor and father figure than Jack never was, because of this. But I'm just quoting what the female lead on the prequel trilogy said here. But 'all of our mentors see more of our flaws than we like, it's the only way we grow', and with that."

"Thats how it is for us humans, sometimes when we get too attached to our students, we don't want to let them go, and vice versa. The separation anxiety makes it harder to let go and that's why Will was looking like he was having a hard time letting go, their bond was so strong, that letting him go to the academy was like someone had stabbed him in the heart." he said and Data nodded as Jacob switched subjects at that remark.

"Yes and Sam and you are mine Danny, as to that I was relieved when they told me you were back, you're like my son. And I'm not ready to let go, anymore than you're ready to let me go." he said and Daniel nodded. "That's the act of being an earthborn humans here at the moment you raised us and as a result letting us leave. Starts causing a case of depression here dad, which is the hard part in this case." Sam said in answer to that.

"I guess you can tell what our ranks are, Commander?" Jacob asked and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, it shows most in your attitudes at the moment, but you guessed right. We took on the navy version of your ranks, though I am an android. But Starfleet is exploration, but your mission became ours in the future and we do exercise the second piece to the three pieces of your mandate and only use it when necessary."

"Commander Jackson wishes to go back to the beginning when you were just getting started, we can do that. And give him a chance to put his knowledge to use, but when on meet and greets we never carry our phasers with us, we go to diplomacy. I see his needs and wants in his eyes. But he wants to be trusted, without reservation and his lack confidence is the result of the loss of his mate at the moment and to put this bluntly."

"Captain O'neill has damaged him beyond repair, but we can repair him, but we need time, and if he wishes to extend his time in my present. That's going to further his emotional recovery right now, Admiral. Captain Picard has your temperament, when you started out. And the captain's opinions are ones that are more your personality than war type in attitude Admiral, he's just like you." he said, looking between him to Hammond.

"As for the captain's reaction to Graves downloading his soul into me." he said and his, Sam and Janet's eyes narrowed in hatred at the remark. "Machello, yes I reacted in the exact same way that Jean Luc did with Graves at the time. When I realized that he swapped bodies with a member of my team. And he was intending to live his life here on earth like this, but that never would have worked anyway and as to why."

"Daniel is, once he goes through the gate, going to be seen as a primary target regarding the Goa'uld, he's on the Goa'uld's most wanted list along with Sam, Teal'C and Lou and Jack, it never would have worked. And I don't know about the customs of their planets, but here on earth, the value of a life is priceless for us. So you may not be human, you're still a life form, entirely unique." Hammond said to him gently at that.

"In fact all life is precious to us, it may not be human, but it's still unique." Sam said to him and he nodded. "Than I suppose your reaction to having him downloading his soul and consciousness into me would be enough to irk you?" he asked and the entire group nodded. "Yeah it would, you may be an android, but it doesn't matter you're our friend, and like our human counterparts, you deserve this in your own right to live."

"I saw a good bit of your personality in the show when your look alike brought you to life, but meeting you for real now. And there's no way in hell I'm letting Maddox try and disassemble you to create more of you. Because one of you is unique, but I'm just quoting Will's remark, one us, as we are, is unique, perhaps even special. But 100 of you, 1000, it diminishes you in ways they can't even imagine now."

"You're my team mate, I'm not losing you, as to that its making sure he gets that lesson, an individual is unique and just eighteen months of a bond can make it or break it. In your case it's going to be mine now regarding you at the moment, Data." Daniel told him gently and he looked at him. "So you trust us without question though you haven't even met us yet right now Commander, I understand that now at the moment."

"But to go into it, what caused that to happen exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that to him. "With your look alikes, I got a very deep glimpse of your personalities to realize you all share my exact thoughts regarding these situations. And I'm not naming any examples in particular here, but when Beverly got captured by those terrorists. And when you encountered Roga, just seeing your opinions, you read my thoughts here."

"Our opinions are completely matched up and the captain is exactly like the duo here, when not under stresss, and to be perfectly honest now. It's having someone share my thoughts that violence is not always the answer that makes a difference here. There are better ways to get results in the job that constantly going to violence, diplomatic solutions over aggressive negotiations." he said and Data nodded in agreement to that.

"Will is like Lou when he's under pressure, but when not and I see my best friend when he's in a good mood here. As to that, being able to open up to you guys that easily won't be a problem in the first six months, with Will and Deann being my grandson's trio. That's one thing, but the rest of you and the crew I'm spending the most time with, said crew the engineering team, it's going to work out." he said and Data nodded to him.

"What fractured your friendship with the Captain, exactly?" he asked him and he explained that firmly to him. "During a mission regarding medical research, it's the act of us getting captured that resulted in a prisoner of war stint at the time. The leader of the planet was beyond paranoid and everything that could possibly a soldier's worst living nightmare if the man liked both men and women, or just men specifically."

"And they saw them from the waist up, unclothed is what happened here, I took Jack's place to save him from the memories of his own stint at the time. And he's not even acknowledging the fact that I saved his life and his sanity from that thing. And then never tells the admiral that truth, he knew what happened to me and he never said anything to them. To me, that means and says he's no friend at all now."

"He lost me the second he did this." he told him and Data nodded as his tone went firm at that. "If that was Commander Riker you took the place of, he'd do everything in his power to make sure you recovered from this. And risked his own career and ten dozen other things that Captain O'neill is not doing right now regarding you. Aside from that, we have the technology to beam you out of that device and before this ever happened."

"Though if you're acting as the commander's best friend, I guarantee, that he'd kill him for this and than go for three cases of over kill. And it wouldn't just be him, it would be Worf as well when he hears this information." he said and Jack swallowed at that news. "That tells me anything you just pissed off the wrong people Jack, because they're the ones taking care of the duo, and Jean Luc is just like us when in business mode."

"Data, can you two and Deanna help him recover emotionally from this situation and everything else, he's suffered 16 traumas in five years." Jacob asked and he nodded. "We can Admiral, the Holodeck is enough he can heal this way, we just download those memories into it, every memory needed regarding this. We can do it, but in order to heal completely it's going to take the minimum 15, maximum 30 years, with us."

"Just getting him away from your present and allowing him to heal in the future now, no interruptions, if he needs to be away from Captain O'neill indefinitely we can do that, because one the captain learns this. And with him, Dr. Crusher, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi, they're all going to say that, to heal, he should be away from the catalyst to why he chose this choice in the first place." he said and Jacob nodded to that gently.

"Do it, whatever time he wants to spend with you, we're accepting it now, he needs to be away from the program, and Jack, to recover completely. I'm just quoting Jack's look alike remark, 'But he needed him to understand and he just treated him like a number, nice work', Colonel you just did what Frank's look alike, his CO, did to him in the other tv show created by this company." he said sternly and Jack flinched at his remark.

"I see that the records were not misplaced about your personality Admirals, you're just like the captain, that's what he really needs right now. But a new life, new base, new crew, new mandate, but in other ways..." Data said and they both nodded and smiled. "It's the exact same thing, just a better schedule, less stress and a chance to heal by being around people just getting to know him, instead being around him this long."

"Than that's just going to help him further, Vidrine is the reason he's buckling under the pressure and the undercover stint is the reason Colonel Oneill has just had a relapse in his training here. He's turned back into his old self again, so Jean Luc is just like George and me when we're on duty. And it's the fact that you're in space and the joint chiefs are on earth, it's that the decision is up to us, so to speak, when it comes to decisions?"

"And never mind getting reckless in decisions, Jean Luc and Will favor Intellect over athletics here to the point. Quick question though, were you a psychiatrist in your past life, because you understand what he needs better than anyone else does." he asked and Data answered that with an amused look on his face at the question. "Not exactly Admiral, but I'm a good listener and I can see what's going through him to get it."

"Though at the curerent moment, if he's used to being around androids after your synthetic counterparts were created, that helps." he said and Daniel nodded. "To answer your question yeah, I just briefly met my double after he was created. But being around you, I can see this as you're going to be an interesting flight companion and friend. Our friendship is going to be strong I promise you on that and with that in mind."

"It's in going to the table regarding Maddox when he tries to create more of you, but one of you is unique, and even special. But 100 of you, 1,000, it diminishes you in ways he doesn't even imagine right now. As for Graves, it's I'm doing what everything possible to make sure you don't have your abilities screwed around with. To switch subjects though regarding this, and I've seen characters like the traveler before at the moment."

"The traveler you encountered is another version of Oma Desala, but in this timeline, the movies that would be considered this are another space epic that ended after Jim and his crew ended up 1986, and is in the middle of the origins of the title character now. The traveler is hiding behind another smoke screen at the moment, he's personality is considered as he's trying to lead him astray from his true path at the moment."

"But everything that Wesley is feeling is exactly what the title character of the prequel trilogy is feeling in this saga. He wants to be treated like he's normal, no special treatment, and have someone to listen to him. A case of guilt causes him to falter, while at the same time, it's losing someone he cares about. To prevent this, I have to make sure this traveler never messes with his future." he said to him and he nodded to him.

"I guess that's this lead to so many problems in Jean Luc's case at the moment. That letting Wes go was like a knife through his heart at the time during the last mission they went on together?" Jacob said to him and he nodded to him as Data answered him. "Yes that's right Admiral Carter, you read the situation right. the duo favor intellect over athletics, before making a decision on the attack we go to war council."

"The captain hears all our opinions all at once and then he and Commander Riker make a decision, but we don't automatically go to DEFCON two or three immediately we stay at DEFCON four. How old are you admirals?" he asked and Hammond answered that. "We're 63 years old, but we exercise both parts of this, diplomacy and military actions and decisions, if this was a test of leadership when we had the orbital attack."

"After Daniel found the coordinates than I just passed it at the time, because I wasn't wasting time or energy on listening to a commander. And one who never set foot through that gate as the launchsite was on board that ship, there was a gate on board the one they beamed into. So waste of time, and I wasn't seeing any military reason to wipe out Teal'C's home planet." he said, looking at Morgan and she nodded to him gently.

"In all seriousness that's part of the problem Admiral, choices like the one Captain Maxwell came to are the reason you were placed under scrutiny by the Q. In your future, but Captain O'neill's involvement with Captains Makepeace and Maybourne, Admiral Bauer and that senator are the reason you've been placed under scrutiny in your present right now. Commander Jackson is the only one who can fix this now."

"He's a younger version of Captain Picard, same personality, to Commander Riker, once, if they considered each other brothers in this new future you're planning on creating. But it's they're one mind about everything like you and Admiral Carter are regarding decisions. But friends for life and inseparable at the moment, and it's enough that Commander Riker is going to get overly protective later, to the point now."

"That to him, he's not letting anyone get away with damaging him further now, and would even go so far as put his own career at risk just to keep him out of prison now. But that's the way it is for us members of the enterprise crew, a crew became a team and a team became a family. With several pieces of our crew missing it's making it harder to focus in the captain's case now." he said and Hammond nodded to that gently.

"To put a hold on that for a minute, Commander, what caused the fight in ten forward, aside the Bendii syndrome?" Hammond asked and he sighed as he answered him. "It's what your thinking Admiral, the quintet that landed Wes in the emergency room. They were so inebriated that they lost their tempers when he reported them for taking in one too many when Dr. Crusher ordered the limit in ethanol to be no more than two."

"And reason number two is the act of stereotypes, and the red you saw get thrown over the bar counter. He was the catalyst in the fifth book of our series here, that was the man that insulted Wes, and caused his emotional breakdown at the time. The Gold fighting him was a lieutenant commander in Geordi's team, his name is David Jenson. But he was trying to keep from getting attacked by one of his own team mates."

"The reason being he was trying to subdue Colin Marks at the time, but what you didn't see was that Marks's friend hit Wes hard enough he got knocked into the tables. He ended up hitting the corner of it head first and he gave him a concussion. To them, the team, this meant they were getting arrested then and there." he said and Jacob and Hammond both nodded as he crossed his arms at that remark as he said it firmly.

"That boy is a training ensign, he's not even in Starfleet yet and these little brats attacked a child. That's enough to get charged with a black mark and kicked off the ship." he told him and he nodded. "Yes admiral we know that and Jenson was furious enough at that. But the reason being he just got promoted to Lieutenant Commander at the time this quintet arrived on the ship and with them Wes's rival and his parents."

"Jenson, after Wes joined the crew, saw a lot of potential in him, and he and the rest of the engine crew considered him their favorite student, as does everyone else that he worked with at the time. Issues of building a good mentor/student bond and it was becoming harder to let him go once we reached the situation. Regarding his mother ending up in that alternate reality, but regarding why the fight happened at all."

"After realizing the man picking that fight with Wes was drunk, the engineering crew, including Geordi, tried to defuse the fight, before Chief O'Brien ran his tricorder over him and realized he was three times the legal limit, which, in your case means..." he said and Janet answered that remark. "This kid and his buddies need to be in the drunk tank, under restraint, till it wears off completely and before they start something."

"I take there was a secondary fight in the hallway after this one ended?" She asked and Data nodded. "Yes Wes caught the source of the rumors floating around about his relationship, and his mother's with the captain. It's a child his own age and he's a teenage version to that quintet." he said and Daniel covered his eyes as he answered him. "How old are these kids exactly?" he asked and Data explained that to him gently.

"The quintet just got out of the academy at the time season two for us reached us meeting that smuggler Okona. But they joined starfleet when they were 16, Wes had been in training for close to a year at the time. But Wes was the senior training ensign. But I do believe that the teenager overheard someone on the ship bringing up the side effects of the virus, when Tasha suggested that what happened."

"Was never to be spoken of again, they did it anyway, this child over heard the conversation..." he said and Dixon crossed his arms as he finished that. "And he decided if this was enough to cause trouble, he's using it. No self respecting half and half enlisted officer would buy that crap anyway. They'd just back track it to the victim, hear the truth and then bust the source of the rumors, but they'd never take it at face value."

"Well that just made it clear, if these kids are honestly stupid enough to take the rumors seriously they're never going to make in the military. Because no soldier or half and half would believe this crap at the moment, so first jibes and then they go to violence, oh those little brats are lucky I wasn't Will. Or the telling off would leave several vocal scars on them, and for actually hitting a seventeen year old." he said with a stern growl then.

"The bar brawl was actually an act of trying to arrest that red and his friends, because they were all speedballing with the ethanol, Admiral." Data told him and they nodded. "Great that's just great, normally when on duty we don't take in more than one, but someone crossed the line between healthy and drinking themselves under the table that night. Data, did you ever describe certain details to our base situations."

"When the camera wasn't on these last ten to fifteen years?" Lou asked him and he nodded. "Aye Sir, but there's 70 references to your missions and you'll know them when you see them if you review the original show focused on us now. But with you and Commander Martell joining the crew it's enough you're going to be able to prevent the mistakes from happening twice. But there's a few discrepancies you're going to know."

"As to why, it's trying to fix these problems before they start. Like the young man on that supernatural tv show focused on witchcraft." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah seeing the adult version to her unborn child arriving out of no where and with her oldest a baby. It's trying to get passed that and keep from screwing up the time line. I'm just taking a leaf out of that book and we go through each date one at a time here."

"I can't tell you about the future, but the loophole is I can give the dates and with it, but that's the catch now. And Jack, you just barely blew it when you told the General you knew about his father's heart attack. Not going to happen, so with this, once we hit each mission and situation, I'm going to tell them the important parts and we work as one. But the situation regarding the trust, is on a very short leash." he said with a firm tone.

"The mole and the trust members?" Jacob repeated and he nodded. "Jack's undercover stint to put it for a better word Jacob. Said mole was Makepeace and his co-conspirators are Neumann, and seven others in the NID. Well it seems that mission now has had far reaching consequences if my subordinate just time jumped 368 years into the past. Alright Data, let me have it, how did you end up in 2003?" he asked and Data said it.

"I rewired the time machine and it sent me here to your time as it is now." he told him and Daniel nodded. "Do the sextet or Wesley know you went back in time now?" he asked and he shook his head. "Negative Commander, they think I'm still in my quarters right now. If you know every mission and sub mission we went on, time to put it to use Sir, seeing you as you are now, I can see that our friendship is going to grow strong."

"To fix the mistakes the captain and the commander committed and regarding Wesley, we have to head them off at the pass now, Sir. I know that with repeated mistakes now and us meeting as your descendants it's going to change things. But the sextet need a way to deal with this, Wesley's guilt at what happened hit him hard. If we can change that and prevent it from happening altogether it would keep him going."

"We must keep the episodes matched up to what we have them, but Wesley must not make that decision, regarding joining with the travelers. If that's what's coming next year we can't allow that to happen at the moment." he said and Morgan answered him. "Data that traveler that you meant is another version of Oma Desala, he's trying to lead him astray from his truth path at the moment right now and with that ."

"His destiny is to marry Ensign Lefler and have his own family, join the crew and life a normal life without his abilities setting him apart from others." She said and he nodded and Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "Where in the time frame are you from exactly, because the last movie focused on you came out last year, so we know where the truth needs to get told to Picard and the quintet?" he asked him and he explained that to him.

"We just reached the quintet joining me in 1893, before we got ourselves back to our present. And we met Guinan while doing it, I take it your movie company created our past and future." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah they did at the moment, but I can't tell you until the days arrive to give details. Data, I already figured out how and why you managed to hijack the enterprise that day, but now the question is why."

"Why was he hiding exactly?" he asked and Data sighed as he answered him. "He was trying to hide from Lore and the crystal entity. But as you guessed, when Dr. Soong gave me a retrofit in my human emotion chip, he implanted a homing beacon, blocking out my memory, I had no control over my actions." he said and Daniel nodded. "I can spot the areas that need to get changed in the episodes so the crew stays in one piece."

"But two of the four races are extinct in your future, possibly three and the only one left is the Nox." he said and Data nodded. "Yes, but in this case, best to wait for the missions to start, and if the character the story focuses on is in ear shot. Or the character that got brainwashed is in earshot. Wait till they're out of the room and then tell the rest of us what the circumstances in these episodes are." he said and Daniel and Teal'C nodded.

"Yeah good idea, I'm going to give them the important key details to every scenario from your, or rather 'our' missions and books between each mission. But when it comes to each of you and trying to fix things, before it does more damage than necessary here. It's I've got to make sure the truth comes out and that we fix past mistakes and future ones, but nothing certain people do can fix the damage." he said and finished firmly.

"Did Q choose this time frame on purpose when he chose the uniform Captain Makepeace was dressed in during a mission briefing?" he asked and the android nodded with a sigh as he said it. "Aye Sir, and it seems to be that Captain Oneill just made it even worse right now, but that's why he's still aggravating the captain. And with it is he, the captain, is dealing with Wesley's loss of confidence at the moment as well too."

"But we've got to get this under control, but if we could set it to 72 hours to reset the time frame, that's enough time to make preparations once done, we're not going to remember." he told him and they both nodded. "Uh huh, yeah I understand that perfectly right now, making strategic changes in these episodes and movies. But someone else can have the latest vessel, but I'm making sure she makes it till she's ready to retire now."

"So I'm looking at making sure Miles and Worf never get transferred off the ship, Wesley never makes and commits that fatal mistake, you never suffer that latest mission and I'm saving Tasha no matter what, as for attitude adjustments. Oh don't worry I intend to let Captain O'neill have the reprimand of his life at the moment. But making sure that the crew stays together and you survive the next mission is mine in life right now."

"Morgan until Sam and I reach our academy years, say 21 to 23 years old, could you hold off on activating the the memories of both time lines together. She and I want to live our lives without Jack coming into the memory. So once we make our change and that's when we, she, Jacob, General Hammond and me, but we meet Kirk and his crew and the memories reactivate after that." he said and she nodded to the request then.

"But just hold back on telling them what's going on, because we intend to reset things later. But you better return to the future though Data, see you soon buddy." Daniel told and he nodded to the orders gently. "See you soon, Sir, Teal'C." he said as he left the room in a second flash as he looked at Jack sternly. "If that's not enough of an eye opener, nothing is right now." Lou said to him and he nodded in agreement to that

As he said it as he turned to look at Jack firmly. "So our memories, of our lives in the Stargate program reactivate in 1986, you spend thirteen years as a normal child and I'm your best friend, and girlfriend for thirteen years, than once we reach 1996, you and Sarah are married, and expecting your first child or a set of twins?" Sam said and he nodded to her as he pulled her into a hug smiling as she smiled at him.

"Yeah exactly, once we help Kirk and his crew save those humpback whales, and get Chekov out of the hospital. Our memories as memories as members of the SGC Stargate program reactivate. But Jacob, General, yours stay the same once we reach graduation at the academy. We just begin for the long haul, create fifty colonies on uninhabited planets that are not under Goa'uld control and create a sanctuary for the planet leaders."

"And a planetary version of Camp David, so the planetary leaders are safe till the danger is passed. But each country leader chooses ten of their best bodyguards. Fifty each of their military that are involved in the program and brings them and their families to that planet. It's bigger version of Camp David and with each country's culture mixed into it. And the symbol of the Olympics is hanging on the wall in the hanger."

"But that solves the problem." he said and the duo nodded. "Good thinking Doctor, I don't know why we didn't think of that when Apophis tried to attack us when you found that mirror. Alright planetary contingency plans and we're preparing for the long haul once we reach 1990. And have each planet prepared and as we meet Ra, the Goa'uld are not going to know we're ready for this by then." Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"That enough of a message for you, I'm a lieutenant colonel now, or in their wording, I'm a commander, Jack." he said to him with a stern growl. "You know if you were the captain, and treating me like this I'm sure the admiral would have charged you for every mistake you committed, but as it is they're not going to take it any better at the moment. But this is why I'm taking off and resigning now and the moment, Jack."

"Though you need me for somethings, you don't need me for others and with it at the moment, I've saved this planet thirty times in seven years through my ideas. But if I don't get the rest I need and a chance and at some down time, my powers are going to break down the front door and I need help in controlling them. But at the moment that's not their immediate concern, I just had the latest flashback and it's about you."

"Said memory focused on your capture by Ba'al, I saw everything, and frankly, though I was trying to get you to ascend you just basically proved my point, you want to block out the memories of your original stint. You want to block it out, but you can't, I can't block mine out either, but at least I'm not treating you any differently at the moment. I even was acting like your best friend these last five years, Jack." he said and Jack swallowed.

"In your words now, 'I saw you take off and then I saw three months of my life disappear in some stinking prison.'. Well no more I'm free of this, of you and your behavior for good now. You don't need me, fine, you're on your own now, I'm not coming to bail your ass out of the fire anymore, so after Friday. That's it, and you're dealing with things on your own after that." Daniel told him firmly, as he and Teal'C removed their badges.

And set their jackets on the table. "Sirs as of today, we're officially no longer members of SG-1. And until Friday, which is when the time frame reboots itself, we're just members of the base. After that, we live our lives away from the SGC gate program." Daniel said to and they both nodded. "We understand and it's been an honor serving with you boys." Hammond said and he nodded as Sam looked at him gently then at that.

As she gripped his shoulders from behind, he turned to her and pressed his forehead to hers and she smiled softly. "To answer your unasked question the recalls are coming faster than normal. And I just ascertained why, but like you when you were having the visions regarding Jolinar's memories, exhaustion had them speeding up. So to stop it now, I have to retire, so I can get the rest I need." he said and she nodded to him softly.

"It's getting worse, that's why you have to leave, you mean that's where you're going now with the fact Data just showed up a bit ago, you're going to be joining the crew on the enterprise now, and how many have you had at the moment?" she asked him gently and he nodded. "Yeah, that's where I'm going and to answer your second question, I had two in the three weeks alone now and as for reason number two there."

"Morgan just told us that Oma chose me on purpose, she's intending to use me to stop the darkside versions of the ancient's at the moment. With the fact I know about the ancients it seems her plans for me are the act of going on the greater good and she's destroyed my entire life as a result. If I don't leave now, the memories will break through the block and when they it's going to result in added problems."

"And my powers are going to break down the front door here. It's seems I'm the one meant to lead the battle regarding the ancient's alter ego's, and they're called the Ori now. But to prevent this, she's sending me to my new posting, on the Enterprise D, actually but as in this future, I'm now the descendant of myself. It's I'm looking like I did when we met, but I'm 29 years old in this series and I'm at every posting Will is."

"And up till we get reunited with Deanna in at Farpoint, but it's making several changes to the show with us added to the crew now. But make sure the ship survives into the other thre films, but if that's why my powers are coming back I can prevent the ship from getting destroyed. And with that is I meet the entire crew as the senior staff crew, which in our case means?" he said and she nodded as she said it to him, bemused.

"The group that leads the base, if it was us, it's the general, followed by the colonel, me, Rak'nor, Steven, Siler, Walter, Janet and Carson took Mckenzie's place after he misdiagnosed you at the time at the moment. Though in the case of the show, it was Picard, Will, Data, Geordi, Deanna, Worf, Beverly, Miles O'brien and Wesley, though in our case that's going to be Jenny as she's me at that age at the time right now."

"But then with that is you get along better with me, Siler and Walter than you do with the colonel and his clique, said clique the all jock type. But then we're brainiacs and we work well together at the moment, us scientists stick together and we understand each other. But then the all soldier type are outnumbered 100 to 1 here at the moment as well and with that is this, but we can bounce ideas off each other as well at the time as it is."

"But they're not exactly the military, but they're close enough here in comparision now that you can live a normal life, but you run the civilian program here on the base. As if that's not enough right now at the moment here now. Why should you have to explain these things to the colonel, me yes, I'm the one with the visions regarding Jolinar. But the colonel, he's never going to listen regarding us being scientists."

"You and I share a love for science, a bond that is based on trust, a love for science and at one point slight loneliness till we found each other at the time, we have that said bond. You could tell me anything and vice versa, we understand each other that way, and as the issue with Artemis proved that. To you, you never had to prove anything to me, and up until this situation you never lied to me either at the time."

"That's is until the sarcophagus and with that, that's what I need to know now at the moment." Sam said to him and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers gently as he answered her as he said it then. "Yeah I know and that's the problem, I never wanted to lie to you at the time, but Jumper said that if you found out the real reason we were there. Than you weren't going there at all, and put forth the remark on the Naquada."

"So it may have been a double cross, but it was medical research at the time. And medical research that was needed to prevent thing from winding up on earth. Your father said he agreed completely with that train of thought after I told them the added truth to this. So though they lied to you, it's just to get this up information to keep that thing off the base and out of Area 51." Daniel told told her and she nodded as he answered her.

"You girls are my entire life, you mean the world to me, I never wanted to be put into that position. To be forced into the fact that to save you I had to break your heart, you two and Sha're, I never wanted that, but I didn't have a choice here at the time, but to save you I had to. I'm sorry Sam." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug as he closed his eyes tightly as he felt his heart start to heal.

"It's okay, I understand, you'd do anything for me, even sacrifice your soul for me, that's in the past now, we got a second chance, to be the duo we always were at the time." she said as she pressed her forehead to his and looked into his eyes then. "You were all that mattered to me Sam, at the time it had been several close calls and the Ashrak nearly taking you away from me, it scared me out of my mind."

"I knew what Jolinar wanted at the time, but I wasn't falling for it, but the next few missions it's the act of keeping us together, but every time something put you at risk. I was scared out of my mind I was going to lose you. If whoever the Sithlord version of my life last year was, if I had continued with this. Just to prevent her from killing you, I'd have to work with her to get whatever weapon there was at the time."

"In truth I never had to prove anything to you, you and your father, had I met you and your brother when as I child, I never would have to keep anything from you at the time. As it is that's what really ticks me off, it's always trying to prove my claims here, as it takes saying he practically has to humiliate himself to double check the coordinates. The sarcophagus he's not even paying attention to the fact I suffered a trauma back then."

"It's always been a fight with him, you and me, we work well together, with him it's completely different and it's because we're the smart ones and he just takes what he needs and buries the rest,as for the guy that insulted us here's the point of the fight. And that's what the fight was really about, that last insult when we had the armbands I reached my limit at the time and he wasn't just insulting me."

"But he was insulting you and our kind while doing it, you're my twin I'm not letting anyone insult you like this. Not when we're the reason we've lasted this long. You were right, my getting involved in the program, Teal'C joining us and his change of heart. You're forgiving your father and joining the military, it's all contributed to our survival now. And it's because we're the salvation of the planet and the Galaxy, us three now."

"If we stay, we're the route of SG-1 and with us is whoever else gets recruited now, but you, me, Teal'C and our final pieces to the puzzle in the following four years now. But sg-1 has fallen apart since the very beginning and it's because us three are half soldier half scientist, and Jack is all jock that's the problem now. Having to risk my neck to save his ass is getting aggravating because he jumps before he looks at the time."

"But to quote whatever you said to Maybourne, he's an idiot every day of the week, and for once why he couldn't take a day off at the moment, because these choices have put us on trial. And I was going on the defensive, these douchebags never know when to quit while they're ahead and as a result you read my mind and we let them have it." Daniel said and she nodded as she got it then as she answered him as she covered her eyes.

"Cases of stereotypes in these situations and as a result it turns into the bar brawl in ten forward on the tv show, but this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment. I mean we have more scientists and technicians on board this base then the all soldier type. And I'm carrying several doctorates of five different portions of the hard science and you and I together have saved this planet thirty times in six years at the time."

"And as a result of the fact we put our heads together every time. And we managed to get ourselves out of the trouble we get into, but then you and I are so much alike that it's not even funny right now, considering you're right, and after Jonas broke my heart. And had we met in high school you'd be my boyfriend and we'd be the perennial team to beat when it came to science expos and our science experiments."

"But we try that at eight years old and this would get the attention of every college in the country at the time, before we chose our career paths." she said and he nodded in agreement as Jacob hid a smile. "If we had tried that when we were eight years old it's enough to get the attention of every college and university in the country Sam, with you stationed at the academy. After I complete my training and I'm headed for the college."

"And before I start heading to wherever you are stationed it's enough that by the time we both get assigned here on the program and I'm going to be another version of Harrison's character by the time I reach this age here. But by then I'm technically a lieutenant colonel by then anyway and you and I are the same rank here. So though I'm not involved here at the base I'm doing the search." he said and she smiled at that.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot who doesn't realize that you're not just a scientist, but you're also enlisted in the program as our planetside search and retrieval department here at the moment, because by then, you're locked into the base and we're on the line with each other, all the time." she said and the duo smiled at that as Jacob said it gently to them. "And to change the subject you guys and I need an honest answer now as well you two, but who's bright idea was it to cause that exactly."

"Because if I'd been on earth and you got arrested for a fight or starting a riot at the diner, you'd be grounded had you been a teenager, you two. But then this happening when you're on duty and it's enough to get a warning on the record with your judgement impaired at the time." Jacob said to them and they sighed gently as he answered that question as they exchanged looks as he told them the truth.

"I was actually telling her we just let the guy that instigated the fight have it. But Jack mistook that for getting into it with the added four guys in the room with us at the bar. I was actually telling her, that if he wanted to test us, he was in for a nasty surprise at the time. Because as you know, though I look like I'm not capable of defending myself, I'm anything but at this age at the moment, with the fact I'm a martial arts expert and fencer." he said to him and Jacob nodded as Hammond answered that bemused.

"And again, just who's bright idea was it to leave the base at the time when I said to stay here son?" he asked and Sam answered that question as she told him the truth then. "All I said was I was having some added protein cravings and the colonel decided he wanted a steak. I made a suggestion of going to O'Malley's and he decided we were going there, but the act of defying orders didn't hit me till we got there."

"Before the act of rationality hit me and I realized we just defied your orders at the time, Sir, though considering I've defied once or twice its one thing in these situations. I did that once or twice, with you compromised when Hathor was here and knocked you out. While we, Teal'C and me, did it again when we were stopping the attack in orbit at the time. But this time the planet wasn't at risk at the moment and with that in mind."

"The act of breaking orders like this when its not a life or death situation and the planet's not at risk wasn't sitting well with me at the time. It was after several rounds of pool that the act of this went from breaking orders of leaving the base to revealing that we had more energy than this bonehead had ever seen at the time. Daniel, after I asked the guy if he wanted to go another round, said it was a good idea to just quit."

"And do it while he was ahead after he said he was cutting his losses, but the guy insulted him at that, because he was finding it funny that this jock lost to a girl and a scientist. Daniel simply went on the defensive, before the added side effects hit us all at once and Jack threw the guy that was standing on his left across the room. And that's what instigated the fight that night, Jack instigated the fight up there at the time."

"Before Daniel and I snapped out of it, and we realized that if we didn't get out of there, now, we were going to blow the secrecy of the program and high tailed it back up here, but Jack was too focused on the fight, like he had been when he knocked Teal'C out, Sir. But if this is what caused the riot in ten forward I can sympathize right now, because we are both getting sick of the all jock type treating us like this."

"And simply because we're smarter than they are right now, what needs to be said you need me to translate this more easily. But then, we both come up with the solution so many times it's not even funny right now, Sir, as Daniel said the reason we needed that added science study was in case what happened regarding the orb did happen, by putting our heads together we came up with the solution, before it destroyed the base."

"Jack interrupted our research and as a result it nearly kills him while doing it, he did it again regarding us trying to work out a way to do this without violence. But Hamilton was correct with the all soldier type, you encounter something you can't understand and you immediately assume it's a threat. Which explains what happened when I brought Hailey up here at the time." she said and Daniel nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Yeah exactly, his decisions have the Q on our heads and I have to be the one to bail our buts out of the fire this time. Sir I recommend you suspend gate travel till further notice in SG-1's case. They're the team being put on trial right now and with them is the U.S. Military, as to that, once I choose to do this and my powers come back, if they come back, I'm in a time dilation field as our timeline is frozen in time."

"And taking the time to work through each ability without it getting dangerous anymore." he said and she nodded to him. "And with those words in mind right now, it's a change of scenery here at the moment, less dangerous, but the same thing. New base, new crew, and posting, but in some ways the exact same thing, and with that is you return to who you used to be when we met. I can understand why you chose this choice now."

"I would have done the same, but as in this new past and present, our bond was never shattered and with that is Steven is taking your place here now. I still have you both, we just fix the bonds now." she said and he nodded to her as he said it to her smiling. "Yeah we're going there, but the entire planet has been put on the trial for past actions of the 60 years, that's including what Jack and the NID are doing right now.

"But his actions are the reason I'm going, just to prevent us from being stuck on earth till the gate gets retired a second time before Starfleet activates now. But as it is, I'm the lawyer for the entire planet in our present, he wants to test us, I'm making sure we pass that test, but SG-1 is a stand down. Your missions are being turned over to the others, but you're the ones being put on trial because of Jack and his black ops training." he said to her gently and she looked at him in disbelief at that information."

As that as Jack felt his heart start pounding at the news. "But I didn't think that one decision would blow up into such a big deal!" Jack said quickly and he crossed his arms. "Yeah exactly, you don't think Jack, it's always my decisions come first, my wants come first. And if you hadn't noticed the three of us are left to pick up the pieces every time. You distanced yourself from us and as a result, the team is no longer a team."

"It's every man for themselves now, but this team has fallen apart and ever since the sarcophagus and into Edora and your undercover stint. Back then it was we got together three times a week for a movie or game night at each of our houses. Before the Eurondans and ever since then. You've been giving me the cold shoulder, and you have the audacity of saying that Teal'C and I are leaving because we gave up."

"No we're not the ones who gave up, and neither is she, you did by this point. The three of us turned into a trio, every problem that you're too busy screwing around in and as she repeated the remark. You've been getting too reckless lately, but you realize what you did that day. By acting impulsive you just landed me back in that thing and in your worst nightmare at the time, it's no one's fault but your own now."

"That SG-1 has fallen apart now, but the pain of your wrongs has our descendants dealing with the consequences. But my mission in life now, regarding this, is making sure our grandchildren don't suffer the consequences of being unable to move forward and explore the Galaxy. Because you just pissed off a more advanced version of the Tollan at the time." he said and she answered that in shock disbelief then

"We got the attention of the Q now as a result of the NID, Kinsey, Bauer and the colonel's actions three years ago!" Sam repeated in shock and he nodded to her gently as he said it. "Yeah and that's why I'm going to prove that you actually learned something now, it's SG-1 is on a stand down. And we get the president and the joint chiefs, the IOA, and the U.N. up here. And you wait for Morgan's signal that we pulled it off, okay."

"And then, only then, are you going to be able to continue with the gate travel. But you cause a repeat and we're screwed now here, to pull this off we need to arrest every single member of the trust and shut them down. Sir, that's the catch to prove we've actually learned something since the test that Omac set for me and with him was Lya at the time. It's we got to shut down the darkside of the program, and quick."

"And get rid of Kinsey, Elizabeth is going to be able to run things, but we reverse the process now. Morgan, set it to getting Weir involved the second dad gets blackmailed, by that I mean Jacob is already here and he chose to stay, we have to pull a pre emptive strike to prevent that. The SGC is going civilian and military ran the second the blackmail hit, that means yanking the incriminating evidence out and passing it to the president."

"And making sure now that they can't get to the gate or anything else we confiscate now regarding Goa'uld technology. We have to get that disc to the president and to the press, and blow Kinsey's cover now, but my last act as a member of SG-1. Now is is going to be being the lawyer and prosecutor for the entire human race here on earth in this time frame." he said and Hammond nodded as he looked at Jack sternly.

"Jack I reached my limit by the time you humiliated me in front of Alar and his race of supremacists at the time. Just what is the deal here exactly huh, did you hate yourself for being used like this, because I could see this was a war of racism from a mile away. As was the issue with the Gadmeer and the Enkarans, you've been demonstrating the acts of a xenophobic ever since this war started at the time."

"And you humiliate me in front of a group as racial as the nazis at the time, the Nazis and Hitler. So what do you have to say for yourself here?" he asked and Jack swallowed at the incriminating tone in his voice as he went further as he said it then. "Jack from the day we started this program, it's always like this regarding you at the time. The president said make peaceful contact and yet you don't do that."

"You're acting like a CIA operative in wearing green flak jacket, it's always been about the base, nothing but our wants. You're not acting like and you've been acting like Maybourne and his group of flunkies at the time. You're acting like the people that you took on the personality traits for to get undercover and arrest. And here's the damn result now, but sure you were trying to get your job done at the time."

"But did you ever consider long term problems as well here at the time you put this into action. You say I don't think about the big picture when I do, we don't get involved in other people's battles, in other people's wars and yet you did. You murdered a man based on his skin color and then killed another, because you're furious he lied to you at the time. What's the remark there huh, we were ordered on a specific mandate Jack to perform recon, determine threats and make people contact with every planet we go to."

"But our mandate is similar to where I'm going and yet they follow the rules, the captain doesn't just take these things lightly, because to him. Before making a decision as he's a skilled captain of forty years in Starfleet, it's listening to his subordinates council, before making a determination. It's the same for the second in command and as for the sextet and the non com, who is just another version of Jim at the moment."

"He's going to see this as why bother listening when you're not going to act on things, act like a true friend. But Jack, in his eyes, 'it's screw my own needs right now, he needs me more'. That's his thoughts when he sees my memories everything that shows you not listening to the last minute. But you know when I bring this up to my new friends, by that I mean the nine, Miles, Guinan, Pulaski, as she's going to be my doctor later."

"And if the news gets out on the ship they've got two of the original members of the team on board the ship and they hear everything you done. So think it over, here in the present they see you as one colonel that they never want to mess with. But there, it's different, they're not intimated by temper, but to them hearing your attitude caused this. His exact words once they hear why I'm looking like this, by that I mean Miles O'Brien."

"He's my own kind, a technician maybe, but he's just as smart as I am, as are Geordi and several members of their team. But to consider this, if he hit forty during the fourth season at the time. I'm ending up in my 29 year old body and and just hearing the amount of traumas I've dealt with at the time. He's going big brother on me and being everything you never were, but he's encourages a love for science here."

"Though I haven't a clue how old he is in the first season, but once he sees me looking like this, hears why I gave up by the time I ascended. And why I chose this choice on my own, and regarding the repeated nightmares. And everything, the history books are going to say you're a legend, but to them, the crew, the Next generation Crew to be exact. Once we tell them the truth regarding this at the moment, of how we know them on sight and why we chose this, on our own for a second chance and why."

"When they find who I am and everything else, as they see and hear your mistakes from my point of view now. It's 'If he wanted us to hate him, he's just achieved his purpose now.', to them on the enterprise, it doesn't matter you're a living legend to the races. To them you're a bully, and a jerk, because every mistake you made. That was regarding me, they can see and realize it pretty fast at the moment, everything and with that."

"But once they see our conversations for real, on the holodeck, that's it and to them, they're the ones getting overly protective of me, Will is across between me and Lou, he, Geordi and Data are all three sides of me. Tasha and Deanna are both side of Sam. Beverly another version of Janet, Picard it's the same regarding Jacob and the general. To them once I show them my memories of everything that had to with you."

"To them, they're not going to care that you're a living legend in the present, because once they realize we, Teal'C and me, are the other half of the original team. Than they're going to respect us and trust us immediately, because we can be of true use to them. Uh let's see starting with the mirror, the sarcophagus, the encounter with the plant people and your insensitivity, that I was working over time in trying to figure it out."

"The symbiote killers, that I have to show you proof of my claims when Sam and Charlie's doubles use that mirror to come here. And I decide to help by paying it forward now. One reality to another, the one I got sent to helped me get the coordinates out, it's only fair we help them by getting added aid and getting the Asgard involved. Sha're, Shifu, Linea, the Eurondans, the Enkarans, the opinium den."

"The fact that you backed down so fast, I know you didn't have any faith in the fact I could pull a surgical strike, but you know what. If I had and we'd have a true Sithlord running loose in our galaxy at the time Jack, that's the way it works right now. As we destroyed his Death Star now. But next comes Reese and by then I lost total faith in our friendship, you can't get it back, this is what I really meant, our friendship is done."

"I don't care if you were working undercover, that friendship thing we were working on, it's not much of foundation now, is it. You smashed the foundation our friendship was on, because you won't listen to me, simply because of one simple thing and it's because of Frank. Jack, what you did to me, it's exactly what Frank did to you, I just lived your worst nightmare, to quote his words back to you now at the moment because here it is."

"Someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team', sound familiar right now?" he asked with a growl and he swallowed as he went further. "Well that's just what happened right now, you did it to me, you did it to Hank, and don't say that's a different scenario, because it's the exact same thing Jack. But he's dead, because you had to learn the hardest piece to being a team leader, but it's like you don't give a damn about me anymore."

"Well you did it to me twice, you thought I was dead when I either took that staff blast for you because you tried to attack Ra, or because you were trying to escape, but our friendship is over. By your behavior, I don't give a damn for excuses, you just sentenced me to your worst living nightmare and you expect me to do continue taking your crap. I don't think so, until you get your act together, it's over." he snapped at him as Jack moved away from the door as Lou looked at him with a firm look on his face.

"You read my file sure, but do you truly understand the nature of my childhood, my parents, Sam has seen me on the edge of an emotional breakdown. Regarding that, saw me when I decided to pull the trigger regarding the tank full of Junior's brothers and sisters. Was around for Sarah, she understands, but in every single one of these, you never were, but her father, dad and Janet know what losing Sarah next did to me."

"Don't bother saying it Jack, ever since 636 you've been treating me like I'm nuts, like I'm no use to you, just because I take the diplomatic approach. But then when would a scientist be any help to you, huh, ever since you have to babysit Hamilton you just showed you distaste for scientists even more at the time. And while I'm trying to get some work done, you come barging into my office so you can get me take a break at the time, when what I'm working on is making sure the other teams survive this stuff."

"You're investing in skills that she thinks are a total waste of potential right now, the added problem here is that in her eyes. The extreme sports you play are controlled violence that's not often controlled and in case you hadn't noticed, I demonstrated a skill that you can't right now. Said skill is one that just adds on to the reason I resigned the first time, Senichi, but then you wouldn't know anything about that fact would you."

"With a gun all it takes is five or six bullets and the character falls to the ground, with a katana or any type or sword it's even harder to stomach. The first kill with a lightsaber or a sword is the hardest one to stomach and it's because you got their blood all over you and you're sporting injuries that take time to heal. I was going on the diplomatic approach with the Samurai at the time, invoking the code of honor."

"But then I nearly lose my innocence when you learn that the man you get captured by has soldier that once he sees you naked from the waist up. After the near fatal injury that your supposed friend caused and you can feel his fingers running themselves across your chest. your captor starts getting more paranoid by the minute of the possibility that you're from a neighboring capitol or that the goa'uld sent you there."

"And when you're reporting in repeatedly to your boss. And with that, Morgan if you were watching the entire thing rewind it to the day he landed me in that thing, because I couldn't hear the conversation. But his face is not something I can forget right now at the moment." he said and she nodded as the image appeared on the projector screen as Daniel went ramrod straight as he saw the face of his attacker.

"Easy son, it's okay, it's over with now, but as Teal'C said you have to show this to Deanna and Beverly later on, they need to see this." Jacob said and he nodded. As the quintet surrounded him then as he listened to the conversation. ** _"Have you lost total control of your faculties you fool, you could have killed him this way, that section of the mines are highly unstable and firing a weapon is even worse."_**

 ** _"And you just landed him in need of severe healing and care now, if he doesn't survive the next cycle or two after this shift is done tonight, and I do not care for rank. It's on your conscious if he doesn't survive the night now, because this is as severe as winding up in a field of buried explosive devices, and that takes months to recover from, he's in the exact same condition for it now, you fool."_**

 ** _"No don't bore me with excuses, there's a reason we had chained you and it's to prevent this exact situation from happening, as of now, he's under my care."_** he said and Janet stood up at that. "Under his care, oh god no, I've seen this before, it's the Florence nightingale effect. This man was a medic in the mines and seeing the damage done, he's going to be the one dealing with his recovery." She said to Hammond firmly.

 ** _"Do you not realize just what you were doing now, because stunts like this can do more harm than you can think and you're not going near him, till he's well and that hall leads deeper into the mines. These mines are enriched with the ring mineral it's true, but that direction leads deeper into the heart of our operations and there's no getting out of the cave that way either."_**

 ** _"Take them away, as of this moment, I don't want them anywhere near him till he's healed, we're keeping them separated as of now."_** he said with a stern tone and they got the trio away from him as they dug him out as Thanos checked him as he ran his hand through his hair gently as Sam's eyes narrowed in anger as she realized exactly what was happening then as she watched the tape.

Seeing the look on Thanos's face, they saw a look of growing love and attraction on his face and his eyes growing warm as he stroked his hand through his hair gently. **_"Hold on my friend, you're safe, you're going to be well."_** he said softly as he nodded to the trio of guards and together they got him out of the mines as they got him on a small cart. And brought him to the palace and right to the medical room.

 ** _"Dear lord, Thanos, what has happened exactly?!"_** they heard as they saw Davi as he walked over to him And he answered that angrily as Janet crossed her arms as he looked at her. ** _"His friends tried to escape the mines and Felonius shot out the roof of the cave right above him causing a cave in and he was right in the middle of it. I've no idea how serious his injuries are, as of this moment."_**

 ** _"But what I do know is his friends are not escaping again and they're not going anywhere near him till he's recovered. At the moment, that's not my concern, making sure he survives the night is at the moment is, let us have him looked over."_** he said and they nodded as they got him out of his clothes and Davi checked him over carefully and his eyes narrowed in anger as he said it to him.

 ** _"You've every right to be furious and worried Thanos, he's fifteen broken bones. Severe muscle and nerve damage and internal injuries, it's going to take repeated cycles in the sarcophagus to heal all the damage done. But until he's fully healed, he must not over extend himself now, if he was back from wherever he came from, he'd be in bed for nine rotations around the sun."_**

 ** _"But with the fact that the god readjusted the sarcophagus, it will not take longer than seven to ten rotations in it."_** he said and Thanos nodded ** _. "Than we must neutralize the stimulate it gives in his system once the first cycle is complete. I'm taking full responsibility for his recovery, I'll take care of him as he's recuperating, but if it takes inforced in bed recovery, I will do so."_** he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as she sighed as she looked at Daniel.


	5. 5: Friendships Destroyed And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out, Soulmate Bonds And Painful Realizations**

"Bill when the heck did you get down here exactly?" Janet asked and Dr. William Warner explained that to her quickly. "Siler told me he just got the truth out to you, before the colonel tried to head it off, again. But he wasn't lying when he told you that, I examined him myself and I saw everything, he was so shaken up. That he was close to trying it then right there in front of us." he said and she nodded in shock as she looked at Daniel.

"Just what caused her to even do this to you if you got trapped by a case of the Florence Nightingale effect and it's by a bi-sexual male here?" Cameron Balinsky asked and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair then. "Some folk tale her mother told her regarding being saved by her Prince Charming and he would be her destiny later. Along with that, I learned several things regarding this so we could prevent it from it."

"But if someone could control their impulses, the team wouldn't have gotten arrested again and this wouldn't have resulted in what it did. Pyrus may not have been Goa'uld, but he adopted every Goa'uld characteristic we hate them for: arrogance, power hungry, use of the sarcophagus, running a Naquada mine, every weapon and character that the duo and I noticed was every piece to a Goa'uld persona, including what got me trapped."

"Cam we studied this back in college when it came to the job, even Tim Curry and Leonardo Dicaprio's portrayal of that time line showed us how far a man like this go to get a woman. Well in our case, us men, it's the reverse, though we're scientists, we're trained in self defense and fighting mind control techniques. And they realize if they can't break us by violence, since there's another way and enhance the effect of it."

"Pyrus was looking for exactly the right parameters for her and when he saw me, that's when he realized after I tried negotiations regarding the trio that night. If he didn't find some way of heading it off, I was likely to call for reinforcements and you'd kill him immediately for taking us hostage. And reversed this by turning it into quid pro quo, but the added touch was by turning it into a ticklish man's worst living nightmare here."

"While doing it, most men back in that age, if they're soldiers, would be testing the strength of their daughters suitors by sparring with them. By that I mean sparring with swords, fencing, as you saw with odonnels character the brother was sparring with him at the time. Before he fell for the handmaiden of the Queen, while iron mask was thirty years later and that's where this factor comes into it now." He said as he went further.

"Others like the case of Jacob, test on personality and with the fact that they picked me, were looking for exactly the right personality touches as well. Jacob had met Jack first and saw he was everything he didn't want for her. Met me and after two to three missions together saw I was her exact match. While some, like Pyrus go to thresholds for stimuli and wait to see who caves in and who doesn't at the moment here."

"So though I was trapped, they didn't know I had an alternate escape route here, and one only a true medical doctor who was a surgeon and rehab Doctor could pull off. But that's the catch now, but the added catch is that, as I said to keep him from killing them and as you put it. She used them to get me addicted, but that's so far from the truth it's not even funny, I was trapped all this time, trapped in three ways by a human Goa'uld."

"You remember the rule of thumb in most Goa'uld after the selection process the day we met, Sam. But if they had a human soldier who was a bi-sexual, with the same outlook and they laid eyes on you, if they weren't going for violence. What is it they see though when you're injured boys, once they see your body from the waist up?" Daniel asked and he nodded as Hammond's eyes narrowed at the wording as they exchanged looks.

"How far back does your expertises run guys, if you know what goes on in the 1700's?" Reynolds asked and Anna Thompson answered that question. "The entire 120,000 years of human evolution from the Stone Age up to now. But the 14th to 1700's was my expertise at the time and this was normal for men like Louis in the movie. Although Irons was giving a legend, there was some truth to how Louis switched from being a tyrant."

"And into a gentleman and into the greatest king France has ever known. But that's why Daniel chose me, he had the centuries dating back from just before Christ was born, Cam from after leading up to Merlin and Morgan and I had it from the 14th to 17th centuries. But combined together, and after he told me what the hell happened out there we decided to prevent this from happening again." she said as she sighed as she said it.

"And we were both orphaned as children, I was at foster home number four and we've been together ever since. Although Steven learns he found me and this is going to shock the heck out of him that the legends we once thought of as just stories are all true. He never had to tell me anything, but I decided to get involved as I explained to the duo regarding Hathor, and together we decided to neutralize her."

"Before we got the bomb dropped on us from Teal'C of what she really was and it hit me that if we didn't stop her now. Earth was going to be infested by Goa'uld and I completely agreed with Sam's train of thought here regarding this. But Hathor's magical powers over men was the Nish'tae, she seduced them and then drugged them. So in almost every case, the men were drunk in her precense." she said and they nodded.

"Yes alright subject change, I don't need that memory honey, not that I blame you now for knocking me out. But we need to get all the facts, and when did you get down here, if you overheard Major Balinsky ask that question." Hammond said to her gently and she nodded. "Jim told me that you were about to go over the added truth. But this was a common M.O., in most Goa'uld, human Goa'uld or in the case of the colonel."

"Sadistic soldiers, like Segei, but for the ones that don't have violence and torture on their minds, but other things, such as love, lust and sexual pleasures here. That's where being arrested by the country guard, or in this case planet guard gets worse now." She said and Daniel finished that remark then as he crossed his arms. "As to why they, if they had access to the type of chemicals that Pyrus did, can create a few ways to do it."

"As said soldier falls completely in love with you, and if they're the ones nursing you back to health, and are a skilled in ways that you make more sensitive to touch than you are already and you're ticklish. They'd try this, and the said human Goa'uld leaves you to them, the longer it goes on, the more deeply in love with you the soldier. Or medic, grows and they're deciding that they're not giving you up and decide to try this."

"That's what happened here, my only escape route was by pulling reverse psychology, both on you and them and wait for the time duration on that serum. And the ointment to finish, and then you did the rest, but physically I was going to be fine after that. However emotionally and spiritually, I've taken several bruises, and mentally, I'm beyond furious I ended up on that situation and the person who caused it in the first place."

"And if you weren't paying attention regarding this, Jack, that's why Bill had to prevent the reaction. And the one that would have landed you in jail here, because there was a razor in that bathroom. The games are over and the truth is coming out, you're facing that memory whether you want to or not now, you bastard." he said and they watched as his face paled at the news as Hammond answered him firmly at that.

"Before he could though Daniel turned to Jack. "Jack tell them the truth, could you face your fears in order to protect the woman you loved from the same damn fate. Huh could you, I just sacrificed my life, my soul, my sanity to protect her, from your worst god damn nightmare. The least you could do was do the same and not freak out that I knew every facet to your past at the time, and treat her like crap at the time."

"As I see it no black ops soldier could ever face the traumas of a stint and the NID is comprised of all black ops. While the SGC is comprised of half soldier and half scientist. And the spec ops is only used when necessary, so with that. If you wanted to go back on your creed you should have stayed with Maybourne and its because Jumper was ready to put me in charge of the team as I was a major till they sent Paul here at the time."

"Or till Dave and his friends showed up on the base, at least this way he'd listen and be able to tell Frank that you just threw me up in your place that day. As I do believe Frank was trying to force you into accepting the fact he could not go back for you without putting your team at risk. This mission was now a mission of survival and you activated it by your leap, before you look tendencies." he said with a growl and he paled at that.

"Wait what?" Reynolds repeated and he nodded. "With you being spec ops with an interest in all cultures and technical knowledge, and you were a major on the edge of promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. The joint chiefs were ready to suspend Jack for psyche evaluation when he pulled this at the time. As you're the one who used to work under Maybourne, you were now the one who was leading the three of us."

"But until then, Jumper was putting me in charge as I am, or I was, a major here in the program. And with Jack under psyche evaluation that left it to me to lead the team and he was putting him in the brig till further notice till the trial. Jumper and Matheson had him under psyche evaluation ever since the sarcophagus. But this was why I wanted you to call them to confirm my report and debriefing to you Sir, as to why at the moment."

"It's because this is enough to throw him in Leavenworth for fifteen years at the time, and he's already committed treason. On five counts in five years and this was the straw that broke the camel's back. And for the same reason that the sextet and Makepeace were convicted, for treason, he's one of them, because he's been suffering a relapse ever since we met Maybourne." he said and Reynolds nodded as Jacob said for all of them.

"Wait, wait a minute, why would this land him in jail exactly?" Jacob said slowly and he said it firmly. "I suppose you heard the repercussion of the gun going off in the storage room and you had no view of things till Bill got me back in the infirmary?" he asked and quartet nodded as Hammond said it. "Yes, but again if this is regarding Linea and the criminal you dealt with, before you got arrested by the Taldor I need to know, so again."

"Why, what did he do exactly?" he asked with a growl and Daniel crossed his arms. "He knew all along what happened here, and turned a blind eye to it. Aiding and abetting a POW and if Bill hasn't stopped me in time, murder. And it's because the damage was serious enough I needed 10 weeks in recovery, before I finished the mission. His exact words after I broke down in the storage room were before I snapped out of the flashback, and as you're going to know what this is the second you hear it here."

"But they were 'I know what this is, I know what it's like, you can get through it.'. He knew what my reaction in the bathroom was, seeing as after Dr. Jameson had to head his trying to off himself at the time. He knew what I was feeling here, because his responses are mine. From scrubbing off the evidence, or trying to, feeling violated, though in his case he did get violated, self inflicted injuries and the like here."

"Like I said he came back from Desert Storm 6.5 cards short of a full deck from that one and 6.5 from Hathor and then to top it off is Ba'al. But of those, mine reminded him of Segei so much he's convinced himself it was I was addicted to the sarcophagus, though Bill sees it differently." he said and Jack said it. "Shut up Daniel, if you're trying to force me to remember." he said and Daniel ignored him as he continued as he looked at them.

"Here's a piece that wasn't in the record regarding this in his case, but to get the heroin out of his body. Its he slit his wrist, up to elbow, if you're wondering where that scar came from that's where it came from, but Hamilton caught him and arrested him. He was bleeding heavily in the floor and Drs. Jameson and Hamilton put him under sedation, while doing what Bill and you did for me, cleaned up, stitched up and in restraints."

"After he woke up, he found Peter Wilcox and Tom Redford in the room looking at him with the same look on his face he did me. And they, Peter and Tom, gave him the exact same remark he did me, in the same furious tone. And said remark is ' at this rate I can't trust you right now not to do further damage to yourself. As of this moment, you're off the team and in psyche watch as of now.'." he said and the trio all nodded slowly at that.

"I'm just quoting whatever he said to you the night you reactivated him, but 'I was thinking about it, but then I'd have to shoot whoever read it.', that's what he referring to. In fact, to block out Iraq, he's blocking out anything that could remind him of it or in the case of Frank, not try harder to save his life when the cable snapped." he told him and he nodded as Janet said for him her tone furious at that, before Jacob did it for her.

"To finish this, I had to return and face the memories,mbut I destroyed the sarcophagus this started with. But I stole several samples of the cream and ointment they used on me, and the serum, for the pills that Bill needed to replicate. So I had more of the medication I was on and knocked the duo that did this to me unconscious. But that's why I asked to return, I had to take the chance." he added and Hammond nodded slowly.

"Do you remember what I said after I woke up?" he asked and the quartet all nodded. "What I meant was the pain from the withdrawal of not being in the sun was getting worse by the minute. I needed to be in the sun, or be surrounded by a bunch of sunlamps, I could sleep that way. And what happened never would have happened in the first place at the time, but I needed sunlight or I was going to lose it then at the time."

"That's why I went outside, to get plenty of sun, and ease the pain from the drugs and the serum they had drugged me with. If you wanted to know, why I went outside, why I was that agitated, why didn't you just ask, instead of keeping silent that entire time, aside from a dead pan answer. You could have just gotten into conversation with me like we always did, Sam?" he asked her and she swallowed as she realized he was right.

"Or is it because you are scared of me, treating me like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. We were back on our own turf, it was safe to talk back on the base, you could have asked me what the remarks in the mines were about. Why it took that long to get off the planet, why I was ticked off at Jack, or even why Bill decided to take my care out of Janet's hands at the time, and I would have answered your questions like I always did."

"The conversation in the lab was a reverse psychology, get you to think I was going back and you in turn pull the damn plug. That's what I wanted you to do, pull the plug, to finish the mission I had to blackmail him into getting you to put me back on the team. Jumper passed me a pager, saying if he refused, get them and the president down here and you heard the truth, and that includes you Jacob." he said and Jacob nodded slowly.

"So because you did what he never had the guts to: break the Stockholm syndrome and need for their technology. Go back and face the memory, which I'd consider the act of a true warrior trying to get over a trauma right now. But P.T.S.D., and he's blocking out any reminders of said trauma, till you force him to remember by not interfering in his being captured by Ba'al?" Jacob asked and he nodded as Janet finished thst remark.

"Yep Morgan suggested he'd have to face this memory at the time, and it was time he did." Daniel told him and she nodded. "He told me that you were now a danger to yourself and needed to be placed under scrutiny, and no matter how many times you saved their lives. Nothing is changing his mind about telling us that truth, because he's convinced himself it was the sarcophagus that caused you to try and do this yourself."

"Oh that's it alright, Colonel, you finally got caught in your four way lie now, Daniel told us everything, before you interrupted the conversation. He told us the truth and this is now going to investigation and I'm seeing through his eyes. What the hell happened that month at the time and when I do, you're getting thrown on the chair yourself, for the following charges." Janet said with a furious growl as Hammond finished that remark.

"Where you learn that from, because that wasn't in his records at the time when I reactivated him?" Hammond asked and he explained that. "Matheson and Jumper actually, they gave me detailed information and learning this. I realized it was an exact match to my reactions and why you had me under scrutiny ever since. But your leader of SG-1 has been hiding this from you since Handante." he said and the duo nodded firmly.

"Only difference is that between the two of us, I'm the only one trying to finish what I started. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was trying to break the pact Thanos created to bind me to him. Had it not been for Jack, you'd have learned this five years ago, and things wouldn't have turned into what it did. Sha're may be gone, but I had Sam now, she and I would be together and one mind about everything here too."

"He took the chance of recovery by destroying the god damn syringe, loaded with narcotic's. After I recovered I took that chance by returning and finishing my mission of medical research, getting us into a trade dispute and facing the men who did this. I haven't tried to bury my head in the sand since. So who here is the reason you stopped trusting me since and it's because he's too weak and a coward to face those memories."

"And our added help is the man that caused him to face that memory, but he gets killed by getting sucked into the singularity. But one loose end tied up, and then you took care of the rest by telling me exactly what information I needed to know dad. But I confronted him just before we discovered the source regarding the plant people we met and I told him if he didn't tell you, I would, because it's his fault all this happened."

"He's been interfering with that ever since, and ever since the Za'tarc incident, he's turned back into his black ops self, to block it out." he said and they looked at Jack and he swallowed. "So thanks to the fact he's fallen in love with me when we, you and me, have more in common he turns back into his black ops self. Said self I classify as Jonas, and dad, his remark when he went undercover and I said he wasn't acting like himself."

"His answering response was he hasn't been acting like himself since we met. And now that he just committed treason, now he was acting like himself. Intervention medical style, Matheson sent Frank here on purpose to get him to face this and he still won't. That's why our team's been cut in half. It's because he can't take the memories?" Sam said and he nodded to her as Jacob, Hammond and Warner crossed their arms.

"Yes major, that's what we're saying, I knew exactly what it was I was looking at when you got back. That's why the doc yelled at him, he was acting like he didn't know what was coming, but he did. But the mission took a more dangerous and severe jog to left and his reaction in there was because he was trying to get the oils of the cream they used on him. Off of him, and we prevented what could have been a murder at the time."

"And with it, preventing further damage, every piece to P.T.S.D. was apparent, and you're lucky you weren't in that bathroom. And it's because he was suffering a flashback serious enough to piss you and get you captured a second time." They heard and turned to see Staff Sergeant Jason Perry and he moved to them and passed the record to Frasier as she read through it and looked up at Daniel in shock at the news then.

"You got to be kidding me, he was looking for the right suitor for her by judging your threshold for pain and was using these things on you to make sure you're trapped. And the Florence Nightingale effect was the biggest factor to it." she repeated and he nodded to her and Warner answered that. "Yes, but this was not uncommon for men in the 17th to 18th centuries when looking for a man to be an exact match to his daughter."

"As they added whatever this drug was to it and between all of this together, his blood tests and test results were all over the place, but he trapped him, by turning him into prisoner. The oily look to his skin was the cream they used on him and he was trying to scrub it off, but it wasn't coming off. And he went to first degree burns and jacked up the hot water." Perry said to her and she nodded as Warner finished that remark.

"Before I saw him as his eyes landed on the razor and the flashback was like the reaction in the exam room on the third film of the nightmare series. Just before Langenkamp got into the room, before the flashback ended and he collapsed on the floor, before I got to him. But sleep deprivation and the symptoms to go along with it. By having this sicko fall in love with him, and start using whatever cream this was, they used on him."

"And having him change in appearance as they had him where they wanted him, not the sarcophagus, or Stockholm syndrome, he was POW and they were going to break him this way before he found the alternative escape route, said escape route by accepting the engagement and then by lying to him. And this was 17th or 18th..., oh my god, Sirs, I see what this was, it's how a father, if he was king, Duke or Baron of the 17th century."

"Would react, test the strength of the suitors, by testing their responses to stimuli and of them, only Daniel was the one who didn't cave in at the time, but found another escape route. Said escape route was by lying to them that he would stay there, and he lied to them saying he was returning and yet he wasn't going to and instead of doing that. We counteracted that by him yanking the reverse physiology card to break free."

"We broke whatever it was that got him trapped there by waiting it out and giving his body time to recover from the damage they did to him. But he gave me some vague details, but he said he got all the information we needed to prevent that piece of junk from ending up on the base and earth. But their culture was from 300 years ago and if it was a young male he'd be the one doing this, always surrounded by beautiful women."

"Searching for his exact match till he finds her and once he does. He offers to invite her to stay with him at the castle. But after dinner and alone in the room together, he's acting the gentleman as he's flirting with her, before removing her shoes and stockings. Dicaprio's rendition of King Louis the XIV is the perfect example of this now, she was dressed in a slightly revealing dress and he had her backed up against the bed."

"If she'd been sitting on the bed, he'd have removed her stockings and shoes, and lightly stroking her feet, to get a few giggles out of her. Till he moved further up and kept up the maneuver till he had her where he wanted her. Where exactly is her lying on the pillows and him lying across her as he started making out with her and her just in her undergarments and him in his pajamas, which is what this was here."

"But to make it easier and I've seen this with male interrogator's when it comes to women and they didn't have violence of sexual pleasures on their mind. As most of the barbaric cultures involved on our planet, they'd go to, if they captured a woman or vice versa, start with tying the up, both arms and feet. The interrogator's then have the said victim with her feet tied up and her skin coated with moisturizer to make it as soft."

"And as smooth as possible, or after they tear the stocking to get to their feet and then once coated start running a feather over them. Or just their fingers and that's enough to make either person, from both genders crack out of holding it on. But for the ones in love for a case of ticklish seduction, they do this as they move up the victim's body as he's doing stroking tickles, until he wraps his arms around her and it hits stage four."

"But after it does she sees him as more than what she thinks there as he's acting like gentleman and with it. It's the act of this happening repeatedly every night till she's suffering Stockholm syndrome and has fallen completely in love with the man who's holding her hostage now. Which is what happened in Beauty and the Beast and technically Louis was the beast, and she had sinned against her judgment here."

"Though in her case, if he was like his twin, this wouldn't turn into that, and she'd fall completely in love with him and as a result stay put. With the twin helping to heal her..., oh no, Pyrus was trying to break the link you had with Major Carter, what did you say to get them to try that?" he asked and he looked up at her smiling. "I was already married, but to my team mate, I belonged to Sam and with it." he said as he went further then.

"My mind, my heart and soul, all of the parts that made Morgan choose me, she and the girls already had them all. But nothing they tried would ever break our bonds and that I don't care what they did to me. Because nothing they did would ever take me away, completely from them, they had my body, but my heart, mind and soul belonged to Sam and the girls." he said and they nodded as he looked at her with clear love in his eyes.

Hearing that remark, she remembered the love in his eyes for her after he was through with the rebound and nodded. "That's the reason you called me that before the attempt, that I was your wife and you belong to me?" Sam said and he nodded. "We were soulmates Sam, it doesn't matter, wearing the wedding ring or not, I belonged to you from the day we met. In fact from the day you realized what I meant to you."

"The first time you thought you lost me, and when I thought I lost you, three to four months later, our connection had cemented itself, we're soulmates. To save you I had to break a couple rules in our morality. But you were the one to save me most of all, by giving me the strength to fight them, I love you, only you." he said and she nodded as she hugged him as he closed his eyes as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Dad, after seven months, the relationship between us had fallen into place, I've been in love with her ever since we found the beta gate. To save her, I had to do something most men with Jack's personality traits would never, ever do. And it's going undercover and risk death just to protect them, but Pyrus knew that the second you found out, you were going to kill him and they went to this." he said and Hammond nodded slowly to that.

"And that's what this medic was doing?" Janet said and he nodded to her at that as he answered her. "Yeah that's both nights together, after he arrested me, but as I said repeated use of this stuff, both of them, is going to drive you crazy. The oils of that cream, once applied, never come off till the time duration is over. So once applied to your skin, this now turns into your worst nightmare here after that at the moment."

"If you're already ticklish, because whoever it is that has a crush on you, guys, can start flirting with you to their heart's content there this way. And 50% of the male servants working there were the previous suitors, and just to end the repeated reapplication. And the repeated playful assaults by the women there, they just accepted to stay and became the mates to the female servants at the time, in my case I wasn't giving in."

"With the guys already married, or had girlfriends, I realized if you sent the guys to come get us, Pyrus was likely to do this to them. And being using his true interrogator on them, if any of the female servants, that's the ones who didn't have a mate, saw them. That was going to be it and they'd be trapped like I was, I had to prevent that at all costs now. That cream was their key to keeping you trapped and repeated use of it it."

"And the lotion, both together and once a woman gets near you, if she sees you naked from the waist up and looking like I do now when I'm in the weight room. You're trapped after that, because she's going to be jumping you repeatedly, ticklish seduction non stop or until the interrogator breaks you. But I wasn't having it and decided to take their places, to protect them, but having just had both applied myself, I was trapped."

"So though I was trying to keep his hands away from my skin, not easy I might add when you're still in recovery, because though he may have been a medic. The man himself he's one lovesick little puppy, determined to force me to stay. His attraction for me was so heavy, I wanted off the planet once I realized what this drug was he mixed, but trapped on the planet, I'm in a relationship I never wanted, being sexually abused."

"Being exposed to a ticklish man's worst nightmare, with a case of the Florence Nightingale effect and the said medic was a bi-sexual male. And he's used my sensitivity to drive me insane by making me crack every time he touches my skin and limbs and to go further in that. Is combined with that is the fact that though I'm dressed, he keeps trying to dig beneath my shirt or remove my shoes and socks just to get these spots."

"The added problem is that this stuff that, like the serum, last twelve hours long here, and once that's doors locked and the cream is applied, I'm vulnerable to touch after that. Than to top it off that, like a certain fluffball we met seven months earlier, the leader of the pack of oversized house cats I met thought of me as a kitten and with this cream, his fur is also going to drive you nuts, because it's far softer than what's you'd expect."

"And I'm living my days with a bunch of these over sized house cats chasing me around, just so they can act like the fur blankets they had. Three factors to consider here and I realized I had to get your attention and force you into yanking the one plug needed to end this now. Only three weeks, but it was like the four months he was trapped in Segei's grip." Daniel told the quartet and they all nodded as Janet answered him firmly.

"The reason I asked you that question is because both the serum and the creme, and oil, they used on me, lasted for twelve hours, and making you look you're covered in oil. But until the time duration is over, it's not coming off, so I decided to test that remark. And get your attention, before Bill and Jason came to check on me, and they saw the evidence all over my body and the oily look to my skin." he said and they nodded to him.

"Yes alright that's what you were going to tell the trio and me before the colonel interrupted, again. And before you had to go to breaking the pact yourself brother, these factors, the full expanse of the damage, the aftermath, you were going to name it off and tell me what happened. That they trapped you there by using your loyalty to them, the trio, and the fact you were doing this for the greater good, against you at the time?"

"And they only chose the perfect specimens, in appearance and physical health, for their new hosts. And though you wore glasses that didn't stop any of the nurses here from making a pass at you at the time. Though every time they tried, Sam was around to act like your mate. But in your case, you have every single nurse in my team completely crazy about you, brother." Janet said and he nodded as he answered her, bemused.

"Yeah exactly, and though on this planet they don't do full violence of what he dealt with, they can make you beyond sensitive to touch, and then use the fact. If you're ticklish, against you, by amplifying the sense of touch where you can't take anyone touching you at all. And I quickly learned how like five days in after the cave in, you consider why I was in the shower for thirty minutes at the time?" he asked and she nodded to him.

"This was why, I was struggling to get residues of the ointment they used on me off my body and was scrubbing so hard. That I didn't hear you call out to me, till Bill went into check to find me curled up on the floor, hair drenched in sweat. To answer the unasked question, the spasms from the drugs hit me and I fell into the wall. I was burning up, but I wasn't thinking of anything but getting that crap off of my body."

"But I was hoping you going to hear that yourself or the crash if I ended up knocking over the equipment cart and you, Sam and Teal'C coming to investigate, and with you was Bill, Jason and Dillon. So you could see the evidence for yourself and call an emergency meeting after you heard what I had to tell you. But Jack had you too focused on the fact I used in 9 times, said times really into 30 and I was suffering withdrawal."

"In his eyes, to it and not the drugs or ethanol at the time. The only person, or people, I needed to see after that flashback was the six of you, right then, and I could tell you everything. And Bill saw the scratches and lacerations all over my arms and legs, as well as my stomach. And told you he'd run the examination on me while I told him what happened." he said, as, shaking, he finished it, before Sam ended it at that remark.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, just take it slow, who was the serum and this paste they created set to, if they kept using it on you." Sam asked him gently and he sighed as he answered her as she ran her hand through his hair. "I also was going to say that we get you, Jacob, get you involved as you saw how far your daughter's suitor, her true one, was willing to go now to protect her, from possible rape." he added and he nodded softly.

Turned his head to look at her, he buried it into her shoulder and she wrapped both arms around her him tightly. ' I wasn't giving you up, to save you I did something I could never forgive myself for. Just to save you at the time, but I love you, I always have baby.' he thought softly as he looked into her eyes and she nodded. ** _'Love you to honey, but go ahead and tell me.'_** she said in answer to that as he said it out loud.

"That creme was set to him, Thanos, he's the mixer, just to end it and everything else in drugs they used on me. I had to risk making you think I was on the edge of going on a rampage in the base. Stage one of P.T.S.D., I was trying to get his crap off of me, and Bill had to calm me down, before I did more damage than necessary then. With what he could see, since there was a razor in the bathroom as well, he had to calm me down."

"After he and two orderlies caught me, they quickly realized why I panicked then as he did as he went to calming me down. As seeing me this shaken up, was enough to piss him off, I was trying to hold it in as he got me to open up to him." he said and the duo both nodded as Sam's eyes narrowed. "Xel's, Xel's took on his persona with us, but I noticed he had a tone of hatred at the colonel, is this why?" she asked and he nodded.

"The mission took a serious and more deadly jog to the left at the time this was going on. I know you were exhausted and furious you were trapped in the mines, but did you ever get a very good look at me. Instead of looking at why I was acting like this, but looked deeper, Jack, like say I was furious I was being subjected to your stint?" Daniel said pointedly as he turned around and looked at Jack and he swallowed at that.

"Don't bothering answering the Colonel, you knew and you were behaving as though it was the effects of the sarcophagus the entire time. I just barely prevented a bloodbath in that bathroom, do you recall the narrator on the puppet masters. And how his female team mate had to calm him down, because he was suffering the psychological effects of having that slug on his back?" Warner said with a furious growl and they nodded.

"Yes we do, are you saying that's what happened before he tried it for real, just to get the drugs and ethanol out of his system?" Janet asked and he nodded to her. "Who left a shaving razor in that bathroom exactly, because he snuck a scalpel off the operating table in the corner, after I called the quartet down here?" Hammond said in shock and he sighed. "Some rookie intern who doesn't understand the physical and psychological."

"Consequences of this job and what happens when your latest patient's just returned home from a POW stint. And now needs severe medical attention and is now under a suicide watch Sir, it was crossing my mind. As to why he'd ask to take a shower, before the realization hit me and I realized what it was he was trying to do. If he walked in there, he was just dressed in those robes, and I knew they destroyed his uniform."

"And his shirt and he had to get the evidenced tripled in damage now, I think if we hadn't stopped him then, he'd have tried to do the draining himself. But for the current moment his trying to get the oils of that cream off of his body was enough to concern us at the time when he didn't answer the doc's call out. That was enough to worry us at the time, because I saw steam coming out from under the door."

"But I broke down the door and caught the clear view of what they did to him, because though wearing his boxers, the evidence was clear all over his arms and legs." Perry said and Warner finished it. "But the colonel was acting indifferent when I asked where Daniel was. And then it him me what was coming and I then got Sergeants Perry and Jefferson to come with me and we arrived in time to prevent it and after I calmed him down."

"But he responded to my voice automatically then, after the flashback wore off, but just like the narrator was trying to get the damn thing off of his back. The reaction I caught him was he was trying to get the oils of whatever creme it was they used on him that made him so sensitive to touch off him. And I calmed him down before he did more damage than necessary." He said and Hammond and Jacob both nodded as he said then.

"Alright I want to see that memory right now." Hammond said sharply as Jack looked at him. "Shut up, Colonel, you're the reason he was in this mess at the time, if this was the reason for why he knocked two guards out and sprained my shoulder. I want the god damn reason, so just keep your mouth shut!" Janet snapped at him as well with a furious look as the memory activated as they watched as Daniel turned to Janet.

"Wait, you better show them what happened in the bathroom first, before you show my side of it." Warner said and Morgan nodded as they watched that set of memories. **_"Janet you mind if I take a shower, I may not have been in the mines, but I have to get changed and back to being myself again."_** he said and she nodded as he went into the bathroom, as he stripped to his boxers.

 ** _"God I hope they're wrong, I'm not staying connected to that bastard and I'm not going back to till I break his hold on me. Thanos you're never taking me alive."_** he said with a growl was he grabbed a washcloth as he got it wet and poured soap on it as he started scrubbing. **_"No, no, come on, this has to come off."_** they heard as he started pushing harder. **_"Damn it, come on, come on!"_** he said desperately as he worked as he scrubbed his arms and legs then.

Before seeing his eyes dilate and he closed his eyes. **_"No, not now, stop, make it stop."_** he said as he grabbed his head as he fell into the wall. **_"Janet, Sam, Teal'C!"_** he said weakly as she looked at him. "What's happening here?!" Lou snapped and he quickly explained to him. "The first spasms from the withdrawal from the alcohol and drugs were hitting him." Warner told him and he nodded as they watched the memory then.

 ** _"If that temperature doesn't work, I have to try another."_** They heard him say as he turned it up to 10 as he kept trying to scrub it off then, before the next spasm hit him as he fell into the second cart and upended it with a loud crash. " ** _Come on she's got to hear that."_** he said weakly at that. "Alright switch it to mine now." Warner told her and she nodded as it was after twenty minutes in the bathroom that Warner walked in.

 ** _"I just heard that SG-1 got back a bit ago."_** he said and they nodded as his eyes swung around the room, before his eyes narrowed as he said it. **_"Where's Doctor Jackson exactly?"_** he asked quickly and she looked at him as Jack answered that. **_"He's in the shower, why exactly?"_** Jack asked and his tone went furious. _**"You let him go in there alone, what the hell are thinking about, you idiot."**_

 _ **"Perry, Jefferson, come with me."**_ he said as they headed for the infirmary showers. _**"Daniel, you hear me, come on, unlock the door, come on."** _he said gently and when he didn't answer. _ **"Damn it what the hell happened on that planet, if he's not responding to my call out, somethings wrong here at the moment."** _he thought out loud as they heard a loud crash and thunk and they exchanged looks.

As they exchanged looks at that, Warner's eyes narrowed in concern. ** _"You don't think he'd..."_ **The orderly started to say and he shook his head. **_"No, but if he's suffering P.T.S.D., that's enough of reason to be worried right now if he locked himself in the bathroom. But if we just heard that, he's likely suffering withdrawal from whatever they drugged him with at the moment with that in mind."_**

 ** _"The spasms just hit him and he knocked something over, and if I'm right he's suffering the same reaction the narrator on the puppet masters was in the movie. He's trying to get the fluid, drugs, or whatever it might be of whatever they used on him off of him, but if he's this shaken up. And he's suffering the added psychological and emotional side effects from whatever happened here."_**

 ** _"He's likely going to do more damage than necessary right now, if I don't calm him down, now. Over ride it, if this means what I think the mission parameters just went from bad to worse._** **"** he said as the orderly picked the lock as they went to check as they found him on the floor and against the wall shaking and he carefully moved to him. Looking up, they saw his eyes fevered and glazed and backed up.

 ** _"Get away from me, not again, Sam, Sam, please, get me out of here."_** they heard and Warner felt his fury growing at that. "Hearing that, I knew something had to have happened on the planet. As to why because his skin had turned red from the water being turned up hot enough to scald the flesh. Which I think meant he was trying to kill the first layer of skin, just to get the oils of that cream off his body."

"And with it was hearing him say her name that desperately, was enough to tell me he needed her more than Oneill now, and I knew it landed on the only situation that was enough to completely tick you off, General." he said and the duo nodded. "Said situation my son has been turned into a prisoner of war and he's now suffering every symptom of P.T.S.D. there is and his anger and hatred are now focused at a single catalyst."

"Said catalyst the colonel for getting him into this situation, it's Iraq and desert storm all over again and he's ignoring him, while trying to focus on me and the girls. As well as Teal'C, so he can explain this to us." Hammond said and he nodded as the orderly said it gently. ** _"Easy, easy it's okay, Daniel."_** he said as his eyes landed on a shaving razor, seeing that, Janet's eyes narrowed in concern as she remembered that herself.

As they saw Warner's eyes narrow at that as he watched him carefully. **_'No don't try it son, we're not going to hurt you, it's okay kiddo, it's okay, shh, it's okay._** ** _God what they do to him over there, easy, it's okay no ones going to hurt you.'_** they heard in a voice over then as Warner said it gently as the three of them stayed put. **_"Shh, easy, it's okay it's okay, you're not there, you're here at home."_**

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, shh, it's okay it's okay, shh."_** Warner said softly, before he refocused as he slumped against the wall and they saw the orderlies hide a sigh of relief then at that as Warner crouched next to him. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his head they watched as the reaction wore off. "That was too close here." Reynolds said in relief as he nodded in agreement as they watched that portion of it.

Responding to his touch, he leaned into it as he looked him over gently as he sighed then at this. **_"Get a towel, we need to get him into some dry clothes."_** He said to the second orderly and the man nodded and went to the cart that had several towels and pulled two out as he moved back to him, as he looked at him as he saw the still oily look all over his body and nodded as he said it to him firmly as Perry looked at him.

 ** _"There's only a couple things that have a person looking like they've been doused with cooking oil and it's moisturizers and tanning lotion, this has the consistency of tanning lotion."_** he said and Warner nodded in agreement to that as he answered him at that. **_"And even after a shower whatever this is, is not coming off, alright, leave the gloves on, if he tried that, he's got to be sensitive to touch on the bare skin, though they tried that and what I'm thinking here."_**

 **"It's he was trying get rid of it and if he was already on the floor, before we came in here, he must have collapsed."** he said as Jefferson answered that with a sigh. **"Here's the reason for the crash we heard, that last spasm caused him to lose control of his balance. And he knocked it over, there's medical equipment all over the floor over here and with that in mind right now."**

 **"I'm looking at a severe case of P.T.S.D., regarding what happened on that planet, he was trying to get our attention to get us and the doctor in here. So she could see the evidence all over his body. Dr. Warner, before he could tell her that information, the colonel told her he used the damn thing. Whatever mission he had has to be connected to this."** he said and Warner nodded to him.

 ** _"That water temperature's high enough to kill the first layer, I was right, it's the oils of whatever they used in him. But if they were using whatever this was repeatedly and the latest was just applied before they came back. He's trying to get it off him. Drugs, possibly alcohol poisoning and a few dozen other things I'd classify in the case of a POW stint and he needs a male doctor for this."_**

 ** _"But he's showing every symptom to a POW stint, and with that, with the fact I caught him before he could try it, that's enough of a reason to report this to Hammond. And tell him the truth, but Matheson and Jumper order us to tell them the regarding why he was on the planet. And in this position in the first place, t_** ** _ell Dr. Frasier, I'll examine him from here."_** He said and the second nodded.

As Perry moved his hand to the spray and quickly pulled it back as he looked at him as he answered him. ** _"Water's boiling hot alright, whatever happened on that planet has to be the reason. He's trying to push the damage further just to keep from going back now or getting sent back out and with that in mind here. That's no mistake to why he panicked when he saw us, I saw the fear, i_** ** _n his eyes there."_**

 ** _"But whatever it was he was seeing here is not just any normal something, it's he's suffering three things if he had that reaction and aside from POW. I'm looking at Malnutrition, his system possibly impacted and crashed and he's come down with the stomach flu. And then to top it off is a severe case of P.T.S.D., and if the Colonel's not paying attention that flashback is enough."_**

 ** _"This is and was a flashback of his attacker here and he wasn't seeing_** ** _us, but possibly whoever did this to him. What was this mission exactly, if he's reacting like this, Doctor?"_** the man said, his tone concerned and furious, as Warner explained that to him. **_"Matheson asked, after he told us what Samuels has in mind for the technology, to prevent that_** ** _it was a mission of medical research."_**

 ** _"And one that took a dangerous and severe jog to the left, he's having flashbacks and is trying to push the damage further. Though if the Colonel was ignoring all the symptoms to a POW stint, he's ending up in the infirmary, because this is illegal. Though if he's trying to interfere with Daniel telling them what happened and it's getting him arrested for aiding and abetting here."_**

 ** _"The leader of the planet ended up becoming beyond paranoid and evidently tried to force the information out of him of what they were doing there. If the oils of whatever they used on him are any indication. I'm looking at the fact they used our one childhood vulnerability and turned it into a ticklish man's worse nightmare by enhancing the sense of touch."_ **he said and the man nodded.

As he wrapped the first to cover him from the waist down and then the other around his shoulders then as he leaned his head against the wall shaking, as he looked at the trio surrounding him. **_"I take it the idiot never considered a case of P.T.S.D. after doing a mission like this. Or he's just trying to ignore that fact, but it's not lasting long, because I'm getting Matheson involved in this as well as Jumper."_**

 ** _"And I'm not taking anymore of his crap, if I have to tell Hammond the truth I'm going to do that, because he sees the tapes. Or just hears the exacts words Jack used in the middle of that flashback, he's screwed. Because once the withdrawal hits and that happens again, he's going to pretend I'm still delirious. Even though the worst of the symptoms was over at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's aiding and abetting POW, and with just nearly happened, he may not taken that razor and did it himself, but that was close to murder too. But once Hammond hears this, from my point of view, he's screwed. To answer your question yes, I was trying to get the oils of the cream they used on me off."_** he told him and Warner nodded. ** _"Is there anything else, if you're this shaken up?"_**

 ** _"Because if you're looking like this, I'm looking at too much drugs and alcohol if you..."_ **he started to say and then saw the amount of bile in another corner of the shower and nodded. **_"Yeah, the man that caused that reaction is the same as the interrogator that beat the shit out of Jack, while the other was a medic. The planet doesn't do violence, but they can make you sensitive to touch."_**

 ** _"After the second trip back to the gate and Jack's trying to escape the mines, Pyrus's curiousity got peaked and he decided I wasn't going anywhere without an escort anymore here. His chemist that created that ointment, gave it to the medic and the medic had it set to him, binding me to him. But it's mixed with the serum to stimulate the nervous system till you can't take anyone's touch."_**

 ** _"That creme, combined with a serum created to enhance the sensitivity of touch, said touch is a man like Dicaprio's character in the man in the iron mask after he got the daughter in law of Athos into the bedroom, if he was trying to get her on the bed. But if she was already is case of ticklish seduction till he stripped and seduced her, but their planet doesn't go further than base three."_**

 ** _"I just been been put through the tickle torture session of an adult's worst nightmare. But it's not Shyla, I had this medic fall completely in love with me. Repeated use of that creme, the drugs themselves, two words here, Bi-sexual male medic, the Florence Nightingale effect here after the cave in."_ **Daniel told him and he nodded slowly as he examined his wrists as his eyes narrowed in anger.

 ** _"And the first guy did this to your arms and legs, needle puncture marks, what looks like the strongest wire a person can use. Especially if the guy dosed you with this drug, before he got started, bruises, all over your arms and legs, and fingernail scratches as well. Alright let me guess this drug doesn't go neutral with the sarcophagus. It can only be done once out of range of the mixer."_**

 ** _"And with that, if you were about to grab that razor, if I hadn't headed it off, whatever amount they pulled this. Is the dangers from this just took an even more deadly turn. O'neill is trying to block this out right now, isn't he, that you just took his place. As well as Teal'C's and the rest of the teams you're friends with in the case of this. Save them from this by taking their place, if they did this to others."_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him then gently.

 ** _"The damn thing was malfunctioning, I got everything you need for that thing, we can prevent it from ever being used on an innocent person. Sam's premonition was the break I was waiting for, I was waiting till she had that premonition and for him to be on his last legs. Jumper's orders, but I'm beyond sleep deprived, I have nothing left, Bill, three missions back to back."_**

 ** _"All traumas, and this was the final straw, I'm not going back through that gate. But here's the bad news, they turned me into a drone. Spiritually and emotionally, I'm still in control, still myself, but physically, they have me. It's just turned into a fight to free me completely. Code red medical alert, condition V."_** He told him and Warner nodded, his eyes narrowing in anger as he answered him.

"Condition V, we had a security breach in this and it's a possible host on the loose in the base. But though not a host, it's just as bad. Damn it colonel, why didn't you report me regarding that?!" Hammond said sharply and he swallowed at the news then. "That's the same as when we lost Charlie." Lou said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and his behavior after this made it clear, he'd save Charlie, or try to, me, or my friends, the scientists."

"No, we're not worth his time in saving, I had to save myself by doing Bill and Janet's emergency procedures for them. As to why, it's regarding he'd go past the breaking point to get Sam or the guys back, or even any of you. But that's because you all have one thing in common that Anna, Robert, Steven, Sarah, as well as I, don't share with you, and it's because you're all military, we're civilians. And to the, in the black ops NID grouping we're not worth their time in helping." he said and Jack looked at him in shock.

"That's not true!" he said and he looked at him. "Oh really, was there more you have done to save Robert instead of shooting him with the gun, you could have zatted him. But Robert, Sarah, Chekov's missing scientist. The curator, what do you call that, because I'd risking killing myself to save you. I risked my soul and my sanity for you, the least you could do was pay the piper." he said as he leaned forward they watched.

 ** _"Alright that's it, I'm relieving you of active duty, whatever information you need to give me. I'm passing it off to them, but he interferes and you collapse, and I'm going to charge the Colonel for attempted murder for this, on two counts, no I take that back on three counts here. You just got stuck in a position you never should have been in right now at the moment._**

 ** _"And it's because of his reckless behavior that you ended up in their clutches, my problem is trying to get the duo to listen to me when the blasted idiot, is telling them it's the god damn technology. But if she left out important information regarding it or he interrupted it that's going to kill his case. But this just resulted in you getting an honorary promotion to major."_**

 ** _"And you're going to need to finish this off, but if he's trying to black out that memory I'm contacting Matheson so they can intervene in that. He needs to face that memory."_ **Warner said and the duo nodded in agreement to that remark. ** _"Look whatever you do, don't touch my bare skin, I'm beyond sensitive to touch right now, and to answer you, once I'm recovered, I'm facing it head on."_**

 ** _"Just leave the gloves on, for the next ten hours, I got hit with the latest dose of that drug two hours before we left the left the planet. But any skin on skin contact is enough to trigger a stimuli reaction, though that creme and drug were set to him, anyone could set it off and I don't want to risk it. The last doses of the narcotic's and alcohol ended five hours ago."_**

 ** _"I'm just naming them off to you now, but sleep deprivation, malnutrition, narcotic and alcohol withdrawal, I'm about to go through withdrawal from the sarcophagus. And I'm 85% recovered from the damage, but the muscle deteriorations are from being sleep deprived. But I've got close to two months worth of drugs and alcohol built up in my system at the moment."_**

 ** _"Everything I ate or drank was spiked with that drug, it's a pill version of the serum. Jase, check the pockets of that set of robes the evidence is in the pockets, along with a smaller vial set of the cream and ointment they used on me. We can use that to prepare an antidote just to prevent it from hitting a second time once I do return and finish this, because until recovered."_**

 ** _"And free of their control, I'm not going back, but to make sure this doesn't happen twice. Best to create an antidote to it and then after studying it and the drug, the pill version of the serum and that creme and oil are getting burned after,_** ** _but you're dealing in rehab. So Maybourne never does this to a Jaffa, so he can neutralizes their healing abilities, it's effects nullifies Junior's."_**

 ** _"Janet's going to get the withdrawal from the damn thing, but you're the rehab medic specializing in sleep deprivation as well. I'm just turning this over to you, it's in your arena now. But the added bad news was I was in recovery from 30 broken bones, internal damage to five organs, all the vital ones. The blow to the back of my head severed the optic nerve rendering, me blind, in both eyes."_**

 ** _"And severe muscle and tissue damage, repeated use in the damn thing fixed 85% of the damage, all that's left is the muscle deteoriation and the aftermath with what I named off to you."_ **he said and her eyes narrowed at the list as she went over that. "That's why you collapsed on us, because of a case of muscle weakness, what caused that exactly?" she said asked and the trio all looked at Jack, who paled at that.

"Exhaustion and the fact that my muscles hadn't completely recovered. If the sextet come here, I'm showing you the rest of the episode in my point of view when I was separated from the duo, starting with third night in after I began my research. And she talked me into using it again." he told her and she nodded as they heard his past self finish that remark, his tone beyond exhausted as he said it.

 ** _"I'm not burying my head in the sand, and I'm still myself, the one thing that was helping me maintain control of my soul and my sanity was Sam. She's my guardian angel. But I'm facing that memory to get over it, after I'm recovered from this."_** he said and Warner nodded in relief as Hammond squeezed his shoulder. "Thats what I could consider going above and beyond the call of duty right now, son."

"And you just proved the point of the test I tested Eliott on before he was killed at the time. And Dr. Warner is very correct, you earned that promotion from captain, to major to lieutenant Colonel, but as I said, there are a lot of things we wish we could change and as sure as hell can't forget, but the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers, you have to do some very awful stuff."

"Or following orders like you were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier and it certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the man, or men giving the orders. You've done missions that are enough to try a person's soul and their sanity, but in the end you never gave up. I'm very proud of you son." he said and Daniel nodded to him as they heard an answering remark from the door at that.

"Speaking of which what's the antidote Bill created to over ride in case they tried again at the time." Lou asked and Perry passed him a bottle with a group of sixty pills dyed red in it and they nodded. "The cherry red ones are the antidote to the cream, the reddish orange were the serum and both together, at once, over rode his control on him." Warner said and he nodded as he answered, his tone amused at that.

"How long did these last for exactly?" he asked and Perry smiled dangerously as he answered that. "The serum and the creme lasted 12 hours, these lasted all day, so from the time he takes them to when they returned home again. But he was taking these for six weeks after he gave me the samples. But to finish it he needed that blood tranfusion and rehab recovery." he said and Lou nodded, as Sam thought it over.

"These are dyed to look like iron tablets and vitamins, so to help him heal you decided on that and turned it into a sleep deprivation case of rehab and recovery while he was recovering from this. And Jack was continuing to pretend it was the sarcophagus when he was in recovery from that. Before we returned to the planet and he finished the job." she said and he nodded to her, as Warner answered that one.

"Malnutrition, every vital mineral he needed he lost at the time, after the flu ended, and I created a fluid version of that antidote setting it to every 12 hours for two weeks. And as he was recovering from the withdrawal, but his need to rest, these were part of the recovery plan. And unfortunately for you, colonel, you just committed three acts of attempted murder and aiding and abetting a POW." he said and Jack swallowed at that.

"What's the deal colonel, can't take the memory or are you trying to get rid of him right now. So you can do things your own way, and start killing people left and right to protect earth. You should've stayed with Neumann and his friends, if that's what you believe." Perry said and he looked at him in shock at the remark. "And when he has and had orders by your boss and his bosses." Anna added, before a voice cut in at that.

"And at the moment, Jumper has said you're now under psyche evaluation as of now, with SG-1 on stand down till further notice. And at the moment you're undergoing treatment for this psychosis regarding your stint and the sarcophagus. But until I declare psychologically fit, you're not going back through that gate, I'm hereby relieving you of duty as of now." Warner said firmly as he looked at him with a stern look.

"Daniel, I want to see that first memory, when they pulled that POW card on you after the second rotation through that thing. Because I'm turning your therapy over to Deanna and Beverly regarding this." he heard from Jacob Carson, the psychiatrist working on the base, and he nodded with a swallow as Morgan yanked that memory from his head. "Before I show this to you, this is or was supposed to be a premonition."

"But it turned real once I was working on the added side notes you needed Janet, Jake. Said side notes are regarding the technology, physical and psychological blueprints of the effects of the technology when it's offering three times the jolt in each cycle. But this is comparable to the scene in Disclosure when Douglas was on the phone at the time." he said and they both nodded as he closed his eyes and the image shot up then.

"If that's Thanos coming into the room, I'm glad we locked that planet out the dialing computer now, we don't need another flashback from this right now." Reynolds said with a growl as they heard the door close and then lock and then saw someone climb onto the bed with him. And pressing his side to Daniel's then, as they watched the man start rubbing his back before seeing the seductively playful look on his face then.

As they watched his expression, they saw him gently kneading his tightening muscles then to loosen them before they heard the door open a second time . "It gets better, right now, but you're going to want to see this, because if you noticed my skin looking like it was covered in oil, though I took a shower to get it off, this was why." he said and Warner nodded as they watched two men walk into the room then.

With a bowl that had two bottles the size of two liter bottle soda in it as Thanos nodded to them to wait as he was gently rubbing his back, to keep him relaxed as Daniel was laying across the bed beyond tired as he was working. They saw one set the container on the table and motioned to the man to get next to him and the first sat down as the second undid the buttons and zippers on the backs of his leggings as the first did his.

As he was undoing the catches in the back of his robes, they heard the first say it gently. **_"Just try to rest friend, I'm applying a oil to your skin and legs it helps heal the muscles in between uses of the sarcophagus."_** he said as Daniel nodded, his present self sighed at that as he watched as they removed his socks and the man gently applied it to his feet, before moving his way to the backs of his legs, back and neck.

As he looked at his legs he looked up and his eyes narrowed in concern as he shook his head. "Now what's that supposed to mean?" Lou asked and he sighed. "This is three days after the cave in Lou, so think it over, but: light duty, recovery from a very fresh surgery. And your patient is trying to push himself harder than you'd have liked, if you're a doctor." he said and Janet sighed as she got the message as she answered him at that.

"You're not ready to be going on walks like that through the woods right now, let alone if it neutralizes the vitamin D in your system to heal you need to be in the sun. And resting your muscles, not be aggravating your condition just to report into why you were passed your return time, and why exactly. I take it their healer decided enough was enough now and was now using this serum on you to ensure you don't aggravate your condition."

"This man was the medical healer he assigned to you, but unknown to him that's what he wanted now. And with seeing your body from the waist up when wearing your tank top, and the lust now took total control." she said and he nodded as they watched as he massaged it into those places as they saw him pull a second container out and ran it across the spots he just did as he smoothed it into place, gently at that.

As he massaged the muscles in his legs gently, while the orderly did the same, before they saw his eyes close as he was dozing and the orderly smiled gently at that. "Oh boy, if he was watching you as you slept those first two nights after the first treatment in the damn thing. I think his hormones went nuts once he stripped you of your uniform aside from your tank top and seeing your weight lifter physique, his hormones are raging."

"But if this was just the beginning, before the added delay, than that explains why you were so jittery in the lab. It's because of him and he's the type to see more than just past looks now that you're glasses were destroyed. He's seeing you as a very attractive young man now." she added and he nodded to her as they saw the oily look all over his skin, they exchanged looks at that as Lou's said it for all of them at that.

"What's that cream or oil do exactly, I smell a rat in this if they...?" Lou started to say and then saw that his legs had been shaved then and swallowed. "It's laced with the serum they created for me, and Thanos. So with this version it had a slight stimulate put into it and was making my skin as soft as possible, as my nerves were already sensitive to stimuli at the moment, but his use of it was to keep me there now."

"You know how most women, if they didn't get into the military, start using cosmetics that make the soles of their feet soft to the touch and the masseurs do the same to loosen the muscles in a person's back and legs. After strenuous training, like figuring skating or anything that has you running all over the place?" he asked and the 13 soldiers, aside Cameron Balinsky, all nodded as Balinsky crossed his arms as he got it.

"This just makes them, and the skin even more sensitive, but four times in the medical version in the space three days, in his. As I said he'd fallen so far in love with me he was using his highest level of serum for me, but theirs was the medical version of it. And he chose to do it at around midnight that night at the time, combined into the serum was muscles relaxants, so I had maybe thirty minutes after they did this."

"Before Thanos decided he was using the sensitivity against me, before he could though, he was applying the cream a second time. This was a medical version combined with the prisoner and I quickly learned they used it to neutralize the healing properties of Junior, before he died." Daniel said as they saw the blanket lying on the edge of bed wrapped around lower back and upper legs as they saw his eyes start to close in near sleep.

"In other words, they were about to turn this into the tickle torture session of an adult's worst nightmare now, in a POW stint capture. If you said he'd fallen in love with you and I can see a set of blankets there as well, is that a fur blanket?" Sam asked and he nodded and she covered her eyes. "Great, fur and very soft and sensitive skin don't mix, by doing this and the fact that your muscles are beyond exhausted at the moment."

"Trying to escape this nutcase is not an option, what the heck is that bed made out of?" she asked and he explained that. "The bed and pillows are made feathers, and the beds acted like water bed, but that bed is 20 feet long and 15 feet wide, you do the math." he said and her eyes narrowed in anger. "Did this guy jump on your back, before he got you into position, so he could use that blanket on you?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Not realizing they also used it on my sides after I got out of a shower that night, the doctors had me on a specific recovery here, because I was beyond sleep deprived leading into this, the serum, in their version was holding muscle relaxants and sedatives, as they drained the nerves before I fell asleep for the first three nights, before Pyrus, after the second radio transmission, called and ordered Thanos and two of his lab partners."

"To create a similar version of the serum with the exact same parameters, but this time no sedatives, instead it was mixed with a stimulate like caffeine keeping me awake for 12 hours until I got the next one and evidently that stuff not toxic either, because this was a sexual version of tickle torture in the later portions of it." he told her and she nodded. "Uh huh, and making your nerves beyond sensitive to stimuli."

"And your skin beyond sensitive to the touch and this time you have no ounce of relief, because you're drugged with a stimulate like caffeine." she said and Teal'C looked at him. "What about the lacerations and needle puncture wound marks we saw on your arms Daniel Jackson?" he asked and he sighed. "I suffered Jack's original stint, without the violence or full sexual assault, the man that caused that flashback upstairs."

"He's the real reason for the escape attempts Teal'C, though my muscles were exhausted, I still didn't want him anywhere near me. As you just saw that was the reason they had to get me to focus here, and as for, Jack, he's denying himself the truth to black it out for good. But that's why I yelled at him in the mines, but was only focusing on you and Sam, the three of us together, know the most about that thing."

"When I saw your face, I saw him and with the fact that the last dose of adrenaline was in my system that's why I was still strong enough to get away from you. Because I was having such a flashback in the escape, I couldn't focus on anything except escaping from this bastard, till Jack snapped me out of it finally." he said and the quartet all nodded, as they watched as the first orderly stroked his fingers along his foot.

And he batted his foot once at that and he hid a smile as he continued stroking and he moved his foot away from the man's fingers, before he caught his foot and started stroking. **_'Hey, hey whoever's doing that cut it out, that tickles.'_** they heard through a gentle voice over at that. Before seeing the first medic nod to the second and they heard a gentle remark then as he said it then.


	6. 6: Painful Truths And Realizations

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the truth coming now in this chapter the generals then, they're seeing the rest of the memory as they hear the truth from the joint Chiefs and the Doctor that Warner was working with.**

 **Chapter 6: Added Truths And The Generals Arrival**

 ** _"He is ready and his skin is prepared now thank you for your help, I will take it from here as he's my patient, thank you."_** they heard and then heard the door shut and They watched as Daniel quickly answered the voice at that. **_"Prepared, and ready, I gave you two answers already, but I'm not going through this every night, right now, but..., no don't do that stop,_** ** _cut it out, stop, stop, stop."_**

 ** _"I can't take this stop, help, let me go."_** he said to the person laughing as the man moved in closer as he kept up this maneuver as he was stroking his fingers along his neck. ** _"Whatever you're using for that, stop, that tickles, stop, stop, please stop, I can't take it, cut it out. Again whatever that is, stop, please."_** he said laughing as they saw him grab the blanket and start running it across the back of his neck.

Watching they watched as he maneuvered his hand beneath him and the other running it along his side as he started running his fingers along his side and stomach and watched as their friend broke and started laughing as he said it through his laughter to whoever his visitor was. ** _"No don't do that, don't do that, I can't take it let me go, stop, stop."_** he said as he tried to push himself up, as the man kept it up.

 ** _"What are you trying to do, drive me crazy, cut it out, I can't take this, stop, please, stop. I'm going to die laughing if you don't, now please, stop."_** Daniel said to him and the voice said in seductively playful manner as he quit, but wrapped his arms around his waist as he answered him. **_"Well I see that has woken you up completely now, but to answer your remark, now regarding that."_**

 ** _"Oh that's not what I'm after this time, it's more than that tonight, as I already gave you a small piece, I do believe I will give you the rest, as we're alone friend."_** he said and at the voice, they watched him jerk, before the saw the man kiss his neck and then heard Daniel's remark regarding that. ** _"Hey come on, get off of me."_** he said as he tried to jerk free of the man who had his arms around him.

But the man only moved closer as he undid the catches to his robes then and then pulled his shirt loose. As they heard his next remark, they knew this was why he hated that planet now, as they heard the man answer him with a playful smirk in his voice. " ** _You know the fun thing about this, it's that the bed can be a very good instrument in situations such as this, because you my friend are stuck, now."_**

 ** _"Because I have you where you can't get loose and the bed is too big to get off of. So are you ticklish, because you, friend' are in a very bad predicament for someone who is. And it just makes our time together more fun, more special, because I'm never going to leave you now, my dear man, so with that, here I come."_** he said as he wrapped his arms and legs around Daniel to hold him.

 ** _"Hey wait a minute, no stop, let me go, I can't take it, stop."_** Daniel said as he started laughing as he struggled to get free of him then. **_"I'm not after questions, but some alone time with you friend, and a bit of cuddling too. But there's no where to go, I have you where I want you now. Are you ticklish, because I have you now."_** he said as he pushed his body directly into his back then as he was tickling him.

 ** _"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you, this is a bit of time together. With the temperature colder out tonight, I'm keeping you warm."_** he said smiling as he pushed his fingers under his shirt as he ran them across his chest and he broke and really started laughing. ** _"Wait not after, oh god, wait a minute, what are you after exactly?"_** he asked and turned to face the other man and they saw he was practically sitting on him as he slid his hands up his thighs then seductively.

Watching, they saw him take the pen and the notes he'd been working on and pushed them out of range as he slid his hands up his thighs then. ** _"What are you..."_** Daniel started to ask as he moved his hands to the catch to the front of his robes and he caught his hands as he said it sternly to him. ** _"What are you doing exactly, and what the hell is going on."_** He asked him firmly and the other man smiled at him seductively

As he answered him then. **_"I want you."_** he said and he quickly answered him at that. **_"Why exactly?"_** he asked him sternly and he smiled then at him in a seductively playful manner as he wrapped both arms around his waist. ** _"I do believe you have a word this on your planet means you're getting it by someone and it's more than just a gentle bond with your healer as a child, but in regarding to others."_**

 ** _"Like your friends do when they know you're ticklish, because tonight, my lord left you alone with me. And I'm taking it for all it worth now, because it's just me tonight friend and I know you're ticklish and that's one piece of it here now my dear man._** ** _But the other, that's the fun part, because this time the drug reacts to any type of touch both from the fingers and a tongue."_**

 ** _"However that creme has made you very sensitive, but you, friend, are not going to be going anywhere, because I know you're ticklish."_** he said and before Daniel could answer he kissed him and pushed him backwards into the blankets before ending it then. **_"Now was that so bad."_** He asked and Jack swallowed as he got what this really was and Sam's eyes narrowed as she remembered that remark.

"Stop, I don't want to see the rest of this." Jack snapped and Hammond crossed his arms then. "You don't want to see this, well screw you Jack, I have to face this memory, than so do you. You're not getting out of this no matter how much you want to at the moment, as the leader of SG-1 now. You're hereby under arrest, Airmen, he tries to leave place him under arrest." Daniel said with a stern growl and Warner finished that.

"You're the reason he ended up in this position in the first place, colonel. But to manage with progression stress, I know why you're trying to forget the memories but Cromwell shoved you into remembering. You have face the memories and at the moment, as does he, but I'm leaving his therapy to the ones that have the time and resources for this type of thing now." Warner said sharply to him as exchanged looks with Carson.

As he watched his memory carefully then. "Daniel keep it going, and just relax now, it's okay." Sam added to him gently. Pulling him into a hug she took the seat on the table just above him and he rested his head against her side gently and she wrapped her arm around him. "This is why I needed you most, you had the capabilities just to prevent them from hijacking me right out of the base, Sam." Daniel told her and she nodded.

"You said he was acting like Demi Moore when she jumped him from behind, is that what this premonition really was?" Jacob asked him gently and he nodded then as he closed his eyes then and they all saw the look on his face. Seeing that look on his face they could tell he knew and remembered that remark as he answered him as he tried to push him off of him, as he ran his fingers back and forth across his stomach as he did it again.

"No, if he was the one helping the doctor's treat you, and was watching over you as you healed from the damage that the cave in did to you, than that would do it, but this is what we doctors and psychologists call the the Nightingale effect. And it happens in some general or psyche hospitals where nurses fall in love with their patients Jack, unfortunately this time it's an alien orderly and the man is a bi-sexual too, which is what Lloyd told Fox in the movie, and that was another clue taken here as well at the time."

"Back to the to future, and he messed up the time line and the ending results are, after he ran into his parents, he gets a hit taken to the head and she's the one nursing him back to health, before he left her care, and by my guess he's unconscious for six hours, before, and she falls in love with him automatically, and it's the male version of it now." Janet said to him and Daniel covered his eyes at that as he remembered that term then.

 ** _"No it wasn't, but wait a second, I..., ha, ha, ha, no wait I see what this is, come on, stop, get off of me. No not there, not there, I can't take it, get off me, please."_** Daniel said to him as he laid there as he started tickling him and and he quickly said the words through his laughter. **_"Aw what's wrong, are you ticklish?"_** the man asked smiling as he kissed him again as he slid his hands under his shirt to keep him incapacitated by laughter as he started running his fingers back forth across his stomach.

 ** _"No, no wait a minute, I see where this is going, but come on, seriously, ha ha, I'm taken already, ha, ha ha. Come on quit it, ha ha ha ha, ha. No alright, come on stop, no I can't take it, let me go, quit it, help!"_** They heard him shout through his laughter as he said it to him. **_"Aw my man a little ticklish are we, keep this up I think I will."_** they heard him say as he climbed on top of him as he kissed his neck as he continued with the pressure as Daniel answered him through his laughter then.

 ** _"Alright come on, buddy, I've had enough from you guys, not you too. No, no, no, ticklish seduction, come on, I..., ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, stop I can't take this, cut it out buddy. Alright stop, I can't take it, I can't take it, stop, I can't take it, help, I can't take this come on, let go, ha, ha ha ha, ha ha!"_** he said through his laughter then as he struggled to grab his hands, before they saw him go for the catches on his robes and undo the sash to them, as they heard his next remark.

 ** _"Outside of the clothes is one thing, I think the skin should suffice, and it's the skin all night."_** he said and slid his hand under his shirt he ran his fingers down the skin of of his side and they saw him lose it then as he started laughing as the man continued undoing the catches on his Robes as he said it smiling as he kept him incapacitated then. **_"That's it just relax, and I have you now my friend, because it's just starting."_** he said to him with a playful, but seductive smile as he kissed him on the mouth.

 ** _"Wait, don't, don't, look I see what this is and why, but seriously I'm taken already. Whatever reason you arrested us I don't know. I know you like me, but come on, let me go."_** Daniel said to him and he smiled as he answered him. ** _"Uh uh, you're mine tonight and you're really going to get it now, because this is just starting and I have you now."_** he said as he finished his remark as he kissed his neck.

 ** _"Are you ticklish, aw what's the matter, are you afraid of a little tickle."_** he said with a playful smirk as he moved and wrapped himself around his body, and started stroking his fingers along his stomach and he started laughing. **_"Wait a minute, what are you doing, cut it out, and get off of me."_** he said before he repeated that through his laughter. **_"Stop, stop stop."_** he said to him through his laughter.

As the other man kept it up, before he shoved him off of him and sat up then as he moved to the edge of the bed as the man moved in on him as he ran his hands up his legs, and he grabbed his wrists. **_"Look, again, I know you like me, but I'm taken already, now back off with the foreplay, and get out of here, whoever you are."_** he said to him sternly and they watched him smile seductively as he answered him.

"God I should have just moved to the door there." Daniel said with a disgusted look on his face as he looked at Jack and Lou then. "Yeah I see why you never wanted to go back now, but mental training is one thing regarding love sick freaks such as this, but this is ridiculous with perverts in real life. You said bi-sexual, this guy is acting like he's a homosexual and you're his mate." Dixon said to him in shocked disgust then.

Seeing Daniel, they could see that his robes were now open then as the man said it, as he slid his hands to his chest then as Daniel moved slightly at that. **_"You ever get any playful acts from your friends, and they're going full out just to get you to start laughing, because that's my intention this time, no questions, just all play."_** he asked smiling, as he started again as he grabbed him and swung him around.

 ** _"Just what the hell did you guys do to me, because this isn't just being turned into a patient, now get off of me. What do you want with me."_** he snapped at him as he shoved him off of him a third time. Before he got on top of him and started a second time as he kissed him again, before wrapping himself around him. ** _'God damn it, you sicko, get off of me, who the hell are you and what do you want with me?'_**

 ** _'Because this no longer a medical situation, you people are out of your god damn minds right now, who the hell are you and what the hell is this?'_ **they heard a furious tone as they watched it further and they knew that though the drugs were making it harder to focus. _**"So tell me, are you ticklish."**_ He said, smiling moving his hand down to his knee and started squeezing as he snapped at him then.

 ** _"Stop, come on, what are you doing."_** he said as he started laughing as he tried to get the words out as the man started squeezing both knees. " ** _No come on, stop, I can't take this."_** they heard him say laughing **_"Ahh, so you are, what about here, hmm."_** he said smiling as he moved his hand to his chest and slid it under the jacket and then went for his stomach then as he started there next.

 ** _"Alright that's enough Buddy, get off of me and back off now."_** They heard him snap as he shoved him off of him. "Whatever that creme is, is a nasty piece of work right now at the moment if you're trying to keep him from stripping you right now." Warren said and he nodded as he shoved the man off of him and quickly got off the bed, before the man grabbed him and pulled him backwards on top of him.

 ** _"Hey come on get off of me."_** He added as he pulled him backwards into his arms and onto the bed as he got him into position. **_"Shh, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you."_** he said as he hold him as he hugged him from behind as he relaxed slightly as he gently said it. **_"Aw there we go, I have you now, friend."_** He said as he hugged him from behind as he pulled him flat across him gently as he hold him steady.

And watching this they saw him smiling at this as he snuggled into his back. Holding him from that angle he tried to get up as he wrapped his legs around him to hold him as he wrapped both arms around him chest as well as he struggled to sit up. ** _"What's this bed made out of, I can't get up."_** Daniel said and they heard a smile in his tone. ** _"If you're not like your friend than you should know this right now."_**

 ** _"But the blankets are made of furs, and the beds we have are made of feathers as are the pillows. But with the angle I have you in both together combined with this."_** he said and he nodded as his fellow archeologist said it for him then. "Yeah that confirms it, in that angle all these factors are going to prevent the victim from trying to get free." Balinsky said as they watched as he snuggled into his back as he undid the belt, removed and threw it aside as he pulled his shirt out.

"That first memory is a long one but it just gets worse from there, dad, though what I will say here is that. At the moment, my ankle was broken and I had it wrapped." he said and Sam looked at him in shock. "You said thirty broken bones, five internal organs and severe muscle damage?" Sam said and he nodded. "And two torn arteries, my ankle was a compound fracture, as was my femur." he said and she nodded with a furious look.

"Alright jump ahead, I want to know what this delusion of theirs was, if it took this long to get us off the planet at the time. Why you were in that much pain and most importantly, what the missing pieces to the message Jolinar gave me was." she said as she took his hand and he nodded. Before he could do it, they heard a new voice enter the conversation then at that, it's tone was full of approval at that remark then.

"That's exactly the response I wanted to hear from you Major, that you want the truth rather than accepting what the Colonel has made it out to be all this time." he said and Daniel smiled in relief as he turned to the eight as one of them threw him a pager and he caught it in the middle of the toss smiling. "Hey General, good to see you again, Sirs, Doctor." he said and the one who threw him the pager smiled as he moved to him.

And he patted his shoulder as he said it to him. "You too son, I was relieved when George told us they found you. I'm glad we got you back and the truth finally comes out now. Colonel you have toed the line one too many times and this is the last straw, seven to eight years breaking orders and this time it's over. As to that, this is now a psychiatric evaluation as of now Colonel O'neill." he said firmly, before looking at the duo gently.

"Paul it's good to see you man." Daniel said and Major Paul Davis smiled at him. "You too Daniel, I'm glad you're home again. Have we reached the reason you're reported him to us, because I'm the one who created that test to tell us if he was a trust spy or not." he asked and Daniel nodded as the four star turned to them. "Wait, you were in on this as well Davis?" Jack repeated and he nodded as the four star said it for all of them firmly.

"George, Jacob, he wasn't lying when he said that mission was under our orders at the time. To insure that the Technology never ended up on earth and what happened to him was never done to an innocent person, even a criminal, this was to get every bit of information needed. But that portion of it, is the piece he never got the chance to tell you George, his memories of his time with Egeria were coming forward at the time."

"So we had an initial reference to the technology, research was needed at the time back then. Though you had Jolinar's knowledge it wasn't enough Sam." one of them said and she nodded as the leader said it. "Okay so what was that you just threw him, Sir?" Janet asked and he explained that to. "That was the pager I tossed him, it was the unspoken warning to Colonel O'neill that year, basically telling him, if he didn't agree to it."

"And he was calling us down here and you heard the truth right then, regarding this, but here it is." he said and Jack swallowed at that. "That was a warning you gave him, either let Daniel complete the mission. Or he was getting charged with treason and attempted murder for holding information back from me. And now, after five years of waiting for it, the truth comes out now, Sir?" Hammond said slowly and he nodded to him firmly then.

"Yes and the mission was three layered at the time, 1) was we needed an estimate on the Naquada. 2) to determine what happens when you're so exhausted that her memories start going berserk and 3) was medical and scientific research regarding the technology, which was crucial to keeping it off the base and earth at the time." General John Ryan Jumper said and the duo both nodded as the medical doctor took over.

"Dr. Frasier, Daniel was under our orders here, regarding this to tell you when they got back. It was after Dr. Warner examined him himself that he contacted me regarding this and I ordered that Colonel O'neill was to be relieved of duty. And Chris Dixon was taking his place as the new leader of SG-1 till a psyche evaluation was ran at the time." he said and she nodded slowly as she looked at Jack with a firm look and he swallowed at that.

"So he was relieved of duty and he was interfering in my attempt to learn why Daniel was looking like this, why exactly?" she asked and General Michael Ryan dropped the bomb on her. "Because this was their attempt to class him as dangerous and unstable, that planet had an added problem and I ordered them. Daniel and the team, to go to one of the ones that used to be owned by Egeria this was a test to see if he'd accept it."

"And go to 636, despite my orders to try a Tokra home world, and instead he takes the planet who's added nasty little surprise results into you five never trusting him again. Just to get rid of him and the judgement has been rendered, he's a trust spy, whether he wants to admit it or not right now at the moment." He said and Jack swallowed hard at the remark, realizing he'd been turned into a plant then at the remark.

"You set me up!" he snapped at Daniel and he smirked. "A case of cross and double cross, Jack you could have gotten me killed, just what is the matter with you. You think I'd just risk leaving you in the hands of these people without thinking of the safety of others, do you really think that poorly of me. Because there's the real truth right in front of you." he said pointing at the memory and they looked up at the image.

"Yeah well there's one added surprise here now, right Dave?" Daniel asked and Dixon smiled. "Yeah and I'm glad I came back when I did if it means making him face up to the fact that Desert storm is not over no matter how many times he tries to forget it." he said and the trio al looked at them. "Wait what are you saying exactly?" Jack asked and a minute later the alarm went off then as they looked out the window.

"Well timing's everything now, that's what we mean, Grace who is it?" he called out and he heard Grace Laura Davis call back to him. "It's Colonel Dixon's IDC, he just got back now, Daniel." she said and he nodd. "Alright open the iris, and tell him to report to the briefing room." he said and knew she nodded. "Wait, Dixon's already in the room." Jack said quickly as he felt his heart start pounding then and Daniel smiled coldly.

"No there's two of them, look out the window down there." he said and he looked down to see a second Dave Dixon walk through the gate. And gave them a wave and Daniel signed to him and he nodded as he walked out of sight, before they heard him come up the stairs then. "Reporting as ordered, Sir." he said to Jumper and he nodded as Jack looked between them and then said it firmly at that as Daniel smiled at him.

"Alright if this is our Dave Dixon, than who the hell are you?" he asked and Dixon smirked. "Do the names Adjo, and Frank Cromwell mean anything to you, Jack, the last time you saw me was three years ago. The general decided to add me and twenty others to fill the holes after you lost ten people. I was assigned to SG-1, and was trying to learn what happened to Frank. With you sick at the time it left it to me and the duo?"

"In the middle of that Daniel suffered a case of appendicitis and I have to run an appendectomy before the perotinitus killed him at the time. Do you remember that, while you were acting like a real jack ass, he turned to me, because I didn't know him. All that well here and he confided in me your nasty little surprises at the time back then." he said and Jack paled at that remark as Daniel finished that as he crossed his arms.

"Andy became my best friend after the sarcophagus and I confided in him, regarding that incident to him, and he was completely disgusted and decided that if I ever needed him. He was getting involved and now that you have crossed the line that truth is coming out right now. Andy here was with us when Yu hijacked me yesterday, Chris was at the alpha site the entire time." he said and the quintet nodded in shock at the news then.

"So my Dave Dixon is David Christopher Dixon, this one is David Andrew Dixon, and they swapped places to pull this and the fact that the General, Dr. Frasier, Major Carter and Teal'C needed the truth this entire time. You decided to pull a bait and switch yesterday, Sirs?" Balinsky asked and the sextet all nodded to him as Jumper said it. "That's exactly right Captain, we ordered Chris to the alpha site and put Andy in his place this week."

"With the fact that they're completely identical in looks meant you wouldn't be able to tell them apart, until you had them together, but they go by their middle names this way. Daniel needed him to pull this off, but yesterday was a field test now and with that, this was so Jack could prove he'd lost total control over his faculties. And he needed a psyche evaluation now." he said and Hammond nodded as they switched and watched the tape.

 ** _"Look whatever you want to know I'll tell you, just stop I can't take this, let me go, let me go, please let me go, I had enough, let me go."_** They heard him say and heard the man's response as he answered him with a smile in his voice. **_"That's not what I'm after tonight, oh no, the only reason I'm here is because of I want to be alone with you, and like I said, I want you."_** he said as they saw his eyes widen.

" ** _No wait, wait, look whatever trap I set off, I didn't mean to set off, I swear, whatever this trap was when we came here. And whatever else came with it, I never meant to trigger it. No stop, let go, let me go."_** Daniel said as he struggled to get free from his grip around him. ** _"There's no point in trying to hold it in, my friend, the serum induces laughter either way, so just relax now."_**

 ** _"Just relax, just let go, I'm not going to hurt you, this is a test of stimuli, during the rituals. But at times more than person falls in love with the suitor and it's necessary to change the rituals at times."_ **he said and she looked at him in shock at that as she got it. "Rituals, suitor, marry her, you mean to tell me this was a case of courtship rituals, they arrested us, because she set a trap for you and you fell for it."

"That was a trap to catch herself another suitor and what happened in the mines set it off. They think you're there to be her next suitor, that's why it was taking this long to get us out. They separated us, you from us and me from you so we can't interfere as they're torturing you like this. Alright, alright, that's one, that answers the first question what about the others?" she asked and he nodded to the image as they heard him repeat that.

 ** _'Rituals, suitors, unless..., oh no, what have I ended up in here, no I didn't come here for that, let me go!'_** they heard as he said it out loud. **_"Suitors, no wait minute, I didn't come here for that, no it's not what you're thinking here. I didn't come here because I wanted to her next suitor, I swear. No, stop, stop, let me go, help, let me go."_** Daniel told him and they watched him nod smiling.

 ** _"Yes, yes, I've heard that many times before at the time my friend, but once activated there's no reversing it, until the engagement is accepted. There's no point fighting the effects of the serum, because your body is accepting it, as well. But this was a test of stimuli, though Davi and Cale dealt with your recovery, I'm here to insure you don't aggravate it."_** he said to him, smiling gently.

As he kept it up as he ran his hand along his stomach and sides. Daniel remembered the phantom sensation of his fingers as the stroking feeling like a feather was running itself back and forth across his stomach. Looking at him gently, Dixon patted his shoulder and he refocused as he looked at him as he saw the look on Sam as well. "Not a flashback guys, just remembering how I tried to get him to quit, but he wouldn't at the time."

"There's no getting out of this, Pyrus was convinced I was there to be her next suitor, Thanos here he, like he said, he wanted me. But they knew I wasn't like you guys, they also knew we were there for some reason and the first, as a result of her. It's they think is the courting rituals, and the other is because of the research." he said and Lou quickly said it at that as he looked at him as the trio surrounded him at that.

"Well if that tells me anything right now, would you guys ignore Jack if this happened to Steven and listened to him first. Steven's taking my place now and you, Sam, are going to be his best friend. Remember what we were like together that entire year, before this happened. That's going to be you two now, but everything we've been through together these last eight years that's him now." he said and Lou said it for both of them firmly.

"Yeah we will, I don't give a damn how much Jack wants to forget this, if he tries this twice I'm calling him for court martial while the colonel here takes his place, but to switch subjects. How the heck did they figure out the research exactly at the time, you said their planet didn't understand reading and writing, how did they figure it out?" he asked and he sighed as he explained that to him, knowing he was going to be ticked.

"They took a guess regarding the reason for why I was working on it, with the fact that one dose healed enough of the damage to have me being able to get up. They realized that the reason I was there was to determine why I was wrote down the results of just one treatment that was for a normal one three. But it took four treatments to heal the damage, but the adrenaline dose it gave was neutralized, and read through it."

"At night in my room I'm working on the research papers, by day I'm at the gate talking to Bill over the radio. And connected the two together, to come up with the fact I was running research on the sarcophagus. But the frequent hikes that week were, in their eyes, aggravating my condition and Cale decided enough was enough. And they went to inforced bed rest which was the reason he was in here with that night."

"The frequent walks were causing my muscles to tighten so much they had to end it there. As for the reason for this they decided on the act of neutralizing my energy levels and knowing my bones were still on the mend, I was stuck. But the added delusion of the rituals was the key piece they needed to end it now. But I'm stuck in three ways now till Pyrus was on his last legs at the moment, so with that is the effects of the ointment."

"And the serum, and the fact I was still recovery from my injuries, because this type of damage takes three to four treatments in a sarcophagus that was working correctly. But this one only two, which meant that while they're stalling for time, in between treatments, he's got the time to start flirting and messing with me. While every time I tried to add on to my energy, they dropped a pill of something to neutralize it."

"Keeping me as weak as a teenager in the midst of caffeine withdrawal and recovery who'd been hospitalized. And because he'd taken in one too many natural stimulates and lost weight while doing it, to them. It's they knew that the longer this kept up the faster they'd be able to break my will. But I wasn't giving up or in, but the serum, it was enough that I was trying to keep it together, whenever he touched me at the time."

"But the effects of the serum he used on me turned any touch of skin on skin contact into being stroked by a feather and you can only handle so much before you break. Which I did, but here's where it went to his remark, he was the secondary person to fall in love with me. But with the fact he's acting as the orderly meant to prevent me from over doing it, he's working at breaking my control over my nervous system completely."

"So though it was his job to turn me into a drone, he was taking his alone time with me for all its worth right now. And that's just the beginning, because his act of seduction was the same as Louis's in 'Man in the Iron Mask'. But I'm not showing the entire thing and you have to see why it took so long and why I was now more than determined to get us out of there and protect the guys." he said as she nodded as they watched it carefully.

"Alright just show us that portion of it, and try to relax son, I know that you're trying to stay focused as you remember this. But you try to suppress that fear and anger and the nightmares are going to have your dreams getting out of control. Before and after he gave the reason for holding you there and I want to see this character that arrested you at the time." Matheson said to him and he nodded to the image and the doctor nodded.

Looking into his eyes as the doctor rested his hand on his shoulder, the older man suddenly pulled him into a hug as he closed his eyes tightly at that as he rested his head against his shoulder as he hid a smile. ** _'Love you son'_** He heard in a gentle tone and smiled. Watching the reaction between the two of them Jack paled at that. As he got the message, he realized it then as Matheson let him go smiling as he said it to him.

"God, I'd never thought they'd find you again after you made that choice, but I'm glad you're home son, we missed you kiddo." he said and Daniel nodded as he smiled at him gently at that. "I missed you too doctor, it's great to see you again, Sirs. Like you were hoping my memory of this incident hit full force a couple weeks ago. But in order to pull this off, I had to wait till her father here on the base after yesterday's situation."

"Because this was another problem now, but I decided to wait till your space ops general was here on the base, before I dropped the bomb." he said to the sextet and they all nodded to him gently as Jumper looked at the duo gently. "Mel and Claire Jackson had a connection to us that nobody ever knew here, regarding this. Like the Langfords, the Jacksons were running military research regarding military guarded technology."

"I mean technology like the gate at the time, Daniel's mission to intercept Osiris was actually their's thirty years ago. Had we had the chance, the Jacksons would be the ones running the program with Catherine, George. Which if my guess is right regarding why she's here, than we get that chance for real, because this keeps Daniel in the program from an early age now." Jumper said and the duo nodded to him as they got it.

"Was the coverstone that landed on top of them part of alien technology?" Sam said quickly and he sighed and nodded. "It's one of the markers that marked the coverstones covering the gate when Langford found it. Catherine and her father, they found the gate, but the Jacksons found the first of two coverstones. That connected to its whereabouts at the time, but Daniel was meant to study the gate system from an early age here."

"Had things in the past been different, he'd be a lieutenant colonel, archeologist and expert on the Stargate in the same way you were, Major. But we, if we had the chance to correct that situation now, would have you studying the gate, without adding Meyers to the program. And Steven Raynor would be taking Daniel's place as the chief civilian officer here on the base." he said and she nodded as she looked at Daniel and smiled.

"What happened between you after this episode Darrel?" Hammond asked and he smiled. "I was actually skilled in the act of biology and molecular genetics. And Addison ordered me to New York when his parents had their accident at the time, but Claire was actually an old friend of mine. Hearing that Catherine found him after 23 years was enough of a relief to me at the time." he said and they nodded in amazement to the news at that.

"The joint chiefs told me their connection to my parents and it was enough that I could work quietly without it resulting in trouble. But aside from Maynard and Vidrine the other are your age, General. But Vidrine is no older than Jack, in truth, until Bill came along he was the youngest general ever to make general. But that sums it up quid pro quo, they were altering the records, but Jack's last conversation over the beta gate."

"That was the one I over heard, but records and technology get misplaced, strings are pulled and with it. That's why they've gotten away with it his long, because no one was paying attention to the smoke and mirrors portion of this job, which is something we've got to deal with later here. But that's why he reacted like that with me, I was the son of his closest friends and to him the fact his surrogate son was home."

"Was enough now to him, but to put this gently, this mission was a trap to get rid of me, they wanted a Tokra owned planet to be the mission site. Said site Estrania, which was Egeria's home planet, but Jack chose this one, and exposed himself. But to put this bluntly, you recall the episode focused on the wormhole. And Deanna had a rival negotiator start pushing things way too fast at the time as well too."

"But combined with that episode was two more one was the game and the other was when Beverly got captured by the terrorist's of a planet. And to go into that now, Sirs, Teal'C and I just got our orders and reassignment and it's connected to those episodes, our future is the Star Trek universe. We've been assigned to Picard and the enterprise, but that's down the road." he said and the seven nodded in amazement to the news.

"So if I'm reading this scenario right, if she's here, and I take it from your gentle personality mam, you're an ancient?" Matheson asked and she nodde. "I am, but though the others believe in non interference, me and ten others are part of group meant to fight back against the Goa'uld and others. We, Thor and several members of his race. Lya and six of her's and though the Furlings are gone, we of the four races."

"We're the ones that were training Daniel, Oma violated the non interference rule after the Jacksons died. She's like the traveler that pushed Wesley into using his abilities in the last episode he was in. But that's why I came today, so I can prevent their future from playing out the way it did. And prevent our alter ego from coming into contact with you." She said and they all nodded as he sighed as he answered her at that.

"We got the attention of the Q right?" he asked and she nodded. "Great so we're on trial, because of the NID at the moment, thanks to the brutal illegal acts of the NID at the moment here. Daniel had to become our lawyer to get us out of this at the moment that's why you've been given that reassignment now right, son. But to keep us from being tried for illegal actss she's redoing our lives from the time you moved to the USA."

"And up to when we get rid of Anubis finally or is that way further now?" Jumper asked and he smiled and nodded. "Our first true encounter of that future is when we meet Kirk and his crew, but if I have to guess the meeting is the year after she and I graduate from the academy. But Teal'C and I just got our new ranks in officers training and those ranks are being carried into the future, just as the navy version of it, but with it."

"General Hammond just did your latest promotion for me in your place, so I'm a lieutenant colonel now and Teal'C's also made lieutenant colonel. But once in the future and on the enterprise." he said and they nodded. "You're both commanders but whatever the ranks result in is the next question with Mikey and Chris taking their places on the next generation here." he said and they nodded as he looked at him gently at that.

"Yes Sir, in fact, with what you just described to us, had things been different, had things been different, well that's the catch now isn't it. Morgan, is that what you have in mind, you want to set my past up to where it would have been had my parents survived the accident. I meet Sam and Jacob and as I got older and got into officer's training, I'm in the program, ran, in the military department, by my godfather and uncle now."

"I'm a lieutenant colonel by the time we find the coordinates to Abydos and by this point now, I'm a full colonel and running the program myself now that Catherine has retired here. Steven is the CCA and everything in the program stays the same till we stop the Ori and the replicators for good. Is that what this is now?" he asked and she nodded to him and they smiled at the information then as they exchanged smiles.

"Sam, when did you graduate from the academy exactly, because with my going into officer's training like you do. I'm joining your class and though I'm one side of the program and you're the other, it doesn't matter we're both serving the exact same function here. But I'm red, command training with a specialty in archeology and you're gold, mechanics with a specialty in technical areas as well, but we're both scientists."

"Had we'd been in Starfleet at the time, to save our relationship, our friendship, we put things on hold till we see each other here, prior to when we activate to go to Abydos now?" he asked her gently and she smiled. "1987, I graduated in 1987, ten years from Lieutenant 2nd grade to captain, five from captain to lieutenant colonel now. But that's me, you're going to be gaining those promotions with your attitude at the moment."

"Because you're working the battlefront from here on earth later, but it doesn't matter, we may have ended it with you being married now. And my going off world repeatedly, but what matters now is our never losing our friendship each other, you're my entire world. And if your wolf imprinted on me, than I belong to you and vice versa, and no black ops is taking me away from you." She said and he nodded to her smiling then.

As he pulled her into a hug as he answered her. "If I was a wolf, I'd do a lot of damage to the person that ever hurt you like that, but remember, though you meet someone else. And I'm married, our friendship is what matters, after our childhood, from friend, to brother and then to boyfriend and it's back to the first two after the SGC begins, okay." he said and she nodded in agreement as she pressed her forehead to his smiling.

"Yeah alright Cubs, time to focus now you two." Jacob said and the seven chuckled at the wording. "It finally happened Jake?" Jumper asked and he nodded. "Yeah it did, I've been waiting for this for five years after I met him. He's exactly the type who I wanted for her, but with the fact we're changing timelines now, he's my godson now." he said and they nodded as they refocused then as they watched the next portion of it.

 ** _"Just relax friend."_** The man said as he continued stroking his fingers along his stomach gently. **_"No, no, not that, please, stop, stop, stop, I can't take it let me go."_** he said his tone strained with suppressed laughter as he continued running his fingers along his stomach gently then till finally he couldn't hold in anymore. **_"Stop, stop, I can't take this, please stop."_** he said through his laughter as he broke.

As he ran his foot down his leg and rubbing it, across his leg and playing a foot version of running his fingers across the sole of his foot. "What's that blanket made out of exactly anyway?" Sam asked and he sighed. "The fur of a patheran. Which is a cat the size of Panther, the cat has the head of a normal housecat, but it's body is like a leopard when they're cubs, and they're fur is far softer than you'd expect here to."

"Which is why I was ready to have a nervous breakdown when he did this, but this was to keep me trapped on the bed so he could start seducing me. With my body still healing, he was sticking it to Louis's methods until I had more treatments in the sarcophagus and was fully recovered from my injuries." he said gently and she nodded. ** _"No, no not that, please, not that, don't do it, I can't take that too, no don't do it, help!"_** he heard his voice say as he started laughing as he went further at that.

 ** _"No don't do that, please, I can't take it, let me go, let me go. Stop let me go, no more, let me go."_ **he said laughing as the answered him. **_"I don't think so, I have you put into a position you can't get out of now, with me behind you and the blankets holding your upper legs down while mine are holding the lower legs. The feather like sensation is getting worse, is it not."_** he asked as he stroked his foot along his with the blanket against his leg gently

And Daniel tried to answer that through his laughter then as he continued with the gentle tickling he was doing. **_"Yes, yes it is, look whatever you want to know I'll talk, just stop, I can't take this, let me go, let me go, you win, I give up."_ **he said said laughing as he stroked both spots with both his hands and feet as he got the two of them into a sitting position and him leaning against his chest as he kept it up.

 ** _"I do not want answers, but just to be alone with you my friend. There is no getting free now. But if you're trying to deny yourself the truth to why I chose to be with you tonight, it's time to accept."_** He said as he nudged his head gently smiling, as he kissed the side of his head gently. Before they saw him smile seductively, as he kissed his head again and Sam's eyes narrowed as looked at the image.

"There had better be a way to hear this guy's thoughts right now, I've seen that look on a interogator's twice in 40 years and we're all, aside from Bill, 62 years old. And like you said there's only so much we can handle, in this type of torture, before we have a nervous breakdown right now." General Hank Landry said with a low growl and Daniel looked at him and sighed as he answered him as he looked at the sextet gently.

"Sirs, with the fact I was trying to negotiate our release here at the time, they decided that the longer it took for me to negotiate it, the more time they had with me. In his case, it's being around a couple characters that are enough to drive you nuts. He's my version of that woman that the second male lead on Weekend at Bernie's drugged with the love serum, the one who got turned into a lust addict at the time."

"The other was the mistress on that planet that the programmer was trying to get away from, and Lando wound up catching him by accident at the time. That's this guy all over, I just wanted to be free of him and my behavior, Sirs, was the result of it. I wanted you to refuse and keep me here, until the effects of everything they drugged me with wore off." Daniel said and they nodded as they saw the seductive look on his face then.

"As I said he programmed my body, but what I didn't know or realized, was that on this planet once in the hands of the mixer turned creator. It's that the victim's body now didn't want to leave it then, once he started the seduction. Then my body accepted it in the same way that a woman would and he was keeping me incapacitated while doing it. But this is just the beginning, since this one lasted for close to 40 minutes."

"And it was an alnighter, so he's just giving me a taste of what he had in mind for me, before they pull that card and you're seeing that in the next one." Daniel said and they nodded. "I take this was before you came to see us in the mines Daniel, if you're saying it like that, because it was a week later when you did." Sam said and he nodded. "Yeah it was, the problem was that Pyrus had me followed at the time back then."

"They knew I was trying to protect the miners and you and they used that as the longer it took to negotiate our freedom, the more time they had with me. But he's my programmer, so of all of them regarding the people keeping us there, it was him, he's the top of of it. As to why I wanted to get away from him specifically, because it's repeated attacks like this, the guy is a lust addict, just letting his hormones take hold here."

"And though they never go further than pre-marital, base three, it's repeated lust driven assaults like what you're about to see next. And with it, never leaving me alone, Segei couldn't keep his hands off of him, and that's this situation all over right now at the moment. Trying to get my studies done on the sarcophagus, his arms around me, I have him jumping on me. It's like that woman on the Gene Wilder movie."

"As soon as he gets off work, she pounces on him, this was no simple crush, he was so obsessed with me that I agreed to the engagement just to get us out of there. But ten days after even though I agreed to it. He was keeping this up, his idea of tickling was stroking the areas he coated with that cream. But the added touch was that once the pact activated it increased the sense of touch to 50% more than you can handle."

"And to where you're ready to have a breakdown, case of repeated seduction this is just the very beginning. But it was every night after this, but days, nights, when I wasn't with Shyla or the other guy was trying to break me for information. He was the one always around me, but constant tickle torture attacks like this, after three weeks of this. I was ready to break, and that's why I was trying to get every bit of evidence off of me."

"And I was relieved when we were back on our home turf after that at the time back then." he said and they nodded to him as they watched. "Your body took over control from here now that were being hold by him?" she said and he nodded as they watched. As he gently pulled his robes back away from his shoulder and they saw he was just wearing his tank top as he smiled as he massaged his shoulders at that and he sighed.

"If anything this guy is like a cat, you can't get him off of you no matter how hard you try here. With my muscles still healing and I think he knew my muscles were stiff as a board. He was gently loosening them as he did this, as the warmth of the blankets and his body had me not wanting to pull away. And with the mattress slightly sinking in a bit, I was now stuck at the moment right then, though in this case now."

"It's as he's massaging my back and muscles he's going to seduction next, and knowing that with my body now programmed though I was fighting in mind and soul. It's my body was now his as he pressed it further now, but ticklish seduction as he got me into position so he could activate the pact, but right now it's just starting slowly here as he made it clear now." he said and they nodded firmly to that at that information.

Watching, as he slid the cuff of his tank top off his shoulders, he saw the smile on his face as he massaged his shoulders. "Looks like the act of a man in love finally over came the act of medical expert, if he's staring at your back like that. I've seen that look in every interrogator's face when they didn't have violent torture on their minds. Or even forced violations regarding this, this man has the look of a love sick man."

"Wanting his girlfriend when they're in a hot tub or something together." Matheson said with a low growl as he watched the image. Seeing the lust in his eyes then as he did it, he saw the way his eyes roved over his shoulders and back then. ** _'Oh yes, there's no getting free now, I have you where I want you my mate, you're mine now.'_** they saw in his eyes as he kissed his neck gently as he wrapped his arms around him then.

And slowly kissed his way down his shoulder before going up and down his shoulder as he tightened up. Tightening up his arms around him, he wound his legs between Daniel's to hold him. **_'No, hey come on, stop it already, let go of me, I..., no, no wait a minute, what's happening here, let go of me right now, let go of me.'_ **they heard his voice say as he said it firmly to him at that as moved it further along his back.

At that as he kept it up as he hold him to his chest as he started his seduction method as he wrapped the blanket over them as he did it. **_"Look whatever it is you want to know I'll tell you,_** ** _just let me go, and whatever you're doing right now, just stop._** ** _I'm not sure what you want with me, but I never intended to set off these rituals, I swear it, so enough already."_** He said to him firmly at that reaction.

As, seeing him continue with it, Daniel felt the phantom sensation of his lips moving down his back and shoulder then as he sighed then as he said it. "By that point he was ignoring my words." Daniel said as he watched as the man continued with his seduction. Wrapping his arms around his chest to hold him gently and she sighed as she saw the look on his face then at that as he pushed it further then.

"Uh oh, looks like his lust over came his control now finally, because he's about to lose it here completely now." she said as he ran the blanket across his legs then, before wrapping his legs around his waist, as he undid the strings further down. As he continued with moving his way down his back. As he watched as he was remembering this portion of it, he remembered how his muscles were sinking into his arms and chest.

As his body was taking over in being in the man's arms. **_'No what's happening here, alright that's enough, whatever you want with me you're not getting it.'_** they heard as they saw him jerk free at that, before he pulled forward. And away from the man as he explained this part to them firmly. "I wasn't sure what he wanted with me, or why he was in there, but the thought that this was because of the type of thing."

"That you, as spec ops soldiers, used to tell me was fast becoming a possibility in my mind by that point and with it now. I knew then that this wasn't any simple normal interrogation method now, he wasn't interested in questioning me at all, in this case, in fact. All he was interested in was the ritual between us and whatever this ritual was, as I dove through every theory I could think of here, was enough to tel me now."

"Whatever he had for me then was fast turning into I had to get off the planet and quick, because if I didn't. Then this man was going to become my version of both genders that did not know when to quit when it came to being around their other halves. But in his eyes I was his other half and escaping this man, after I learn the added truth was my only thought after I got us out of there." he said and Matheson nodded to him firmly.

Watching the alien orderly as he smiled as he wrapped his legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around him as he answered him with gentle tone. Listening to his voice, as he said to him smiling as he said it into his ear, his tone going seductive as he said it. **_"There's no where to go my mate, with your body still healing, a_** ** _nd any strenuous activity is going to wear you out faster until the next treatment."_**

 ** _"But with being in this position there's no getting free now, as_** ** _those blankets are made of very strong furs._** ** _The bed is made of feathers, and once the serum kicks in, that's it._** ** _Because the serum has a slight anesthetic that makes the body slightly drowsy. And aside from that, your body is healing and is slightly drowsy at the moment as well, between the heat and your body drowsy."_**

 ** _"You're stuck on the bed right now my friend, so no use trying to pull free at the moment. And as I said when a second person falls in love with the suitor, the rituals change, but tonight is not about talking about why you're here. The reason you came, or anything else regarding business situations._** ** _Oh no, not at all, that's not what I'm in here for, no questions, no answers."_**

 ** _"It's not about interrogation now,_** ** _it's about the ritual I'm after that I'm alone with you. If whoever sent you here knew, they knew once through the ring on my side of it that there's no going anywhere once the rituals begin. And it's because, on our planet, we mate for life once the courtship rituals begin, but for the moment until you're recovered its taking very things slow, but that's it."_**

 ** _"I don't want answers, there are no questions in my eyes right now regarding why you ended on my planet. No questions, no answers that's not what I want to know at all. For me, I just want to be with you, to be alone with you now, you guessed right the first time, but now I have you now. I knew you were the right one when you were in the mines at the time a few days ago."_**

 ** _"But with you in recovery, right now, I'm not rushing anything, there's no need to rush the rituals in our case at all right now, as to why. You're not going anywhere, I have you, you're my mate, I'm never letting you go my mate. But the rituals for now are playful, the creme and serum are meant to make it easier, but this is strength of will in the rituals, as to that my mate."_**

 ** _"Once given into them, there's no going back, and you stay put, to be with us forever, that's why I'm here. So I can be alone with you right now, my mate. I've had eyes for you since I saw you in the mines, you're mine, my mate. Just relax, there's no need to be afraid right now, on our planet we don't go further than pre mating rituals and with you in recovery from your injuries."_**

 ** _"It's I'm not in any hurry, we have all the time in the world right now while you're healing."_** the man said with a soft tone in his voice and his eyes widened. ** _'Pre-mating, oh god, he jumped me so he could start making out with me here. While keeping me incapacitated. What's this serum do exactly.'_** They heard as the man ran his blanket covered foot across his legs as he wrapped both legs around his.

Before pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him gently, as he wound his legs around his to hold him. ** _"The blankets are made of very heavy fur, it weighs 10lbs, and with your body drowsy, there's no trying to get free that way. And the mattress sinks in slightly with two people on it, if you have anything like this on your planet, then you should know what happens."_**

 ** _"Once it regards these things, because in this position you can not get free, as I know you're ticklish as well. The serum makes it easier to catch our guests if they're like your friend and be thankful that Dimitrius never fired on your friend or he'd be stuck here. But as you're the one who saved the princess, you've activated the rituals on our planet."_** he said to him smiling as he hold him gently.

 ** _"No, wait a second, I swear I didn't mean to activate your rituals, this was a mistake."_ **Daniel told him quickly and he smiled at him as he stroked his fingers along his stomach. **_"I suppose it is, but it's too late my mate, once activated, they can't not be undone, with you in recovery, I'm the one dealing with it. Because Dimitrius gets somewhat more physical when he's dealing with prisoners."_**

 ** _"But violence is prohibited on our planet and it would just undue the healing you undergone. But your childhood weakness, that's the fun part, because it just makes it easier and you're not getting hurt either. The serum just induces laughter anyway, so try to hold it in, and I will not stop till you let go, so just relax, you're safe."_ **he said to him smiling and he quickly answered him at that.

"By this point, I was trying to fight the possibility that I just ended up having this guy being the one to be the second person who fell in love with me. When he said that, 'my mate, I have you now, I'm never letting you go.', direct translation he's the other person that fell in love with me at the time and that I had to find a way to end it there. With him continually keeping it up with tickling, I decided to tell him half of it to get him to stop."

"But by that point, his lust had taken hold and it was like dealing with the lunatic's that are obsessed with their mates by this point. He was choosing to ignore that information at the time by shifting the position of him half across me, as the mattress had sunken in by this point and his legs wrapped across mine. So ticklish seduction and keeping me incapacitated by this point while I'm trying to explain things to him."

"Though I said we were just there to negotiate for the Naquada, they decided that the longer it took to heal. And the longer the negotiations lasted in order to get us off the planet. The more time they had to mess with me like this, but in his case, the only thing on his mind was the ritual. I was trying to focus on the negotiation to get us out of there, but my body was beginning to give into his seduction methods by this point."

"As the stroking was beginning to cause me to crack by this point he was getting me into a position where he could activate the pact by this point." Daniel said as he watched himself pull forward and turn around to look at him as he quickly turned to face him. Before the man slid his hands along his legs as he removed his socks as Daniel shifted position as he smiled at him gently then as he caught his hand then.

 ** _"Alright wait a minute, I understand that I triggered whatever rituals there are."_ **he said as the man moved the other to his foot. **_"No wait a minute, please listen when I came here to the planet it was just for negotiations. No, don't, I'll talk, but enough of the tickling, please listen to me. I just came for negotiations of the Naquada, I didn't know your customs, regarding marriage rituals."_**

 ** _"And I never intended to do that whatsoever here, in fact I... No, don't, stop, just stop, I can take anymore, enough of the tickling, just stop."_ **he said as he struggled to hold in it then as he started stroking his fingers along his foot as he smiled at him and pulled him back up to him and he quickly tried pull back as he turned and tried to get up, before the orderly wrapped both arms around him.

And pulled him into his chest as the stroking caused his voice to start shaking, he quickly said it to him as the man rested his chin on his shoulder. ** _"No, wait a minute, when I came to this planet it was so we could talk about an agreement regarding the Naquada. That's all, I..., no, no don't do that, I can't, I can't take it stop, let me go, please. Whatever's in that serum is too much right now, as is this."_**

 ** _"And frequent strokes like what you're doing at the moment, so just listen please, if this just to take make it easier to make me lose concentration it's beginning to work._** ** _It's making it harder to concentrate, just look, I didn't come here because I wanted to be her next suitor. Whoever knew about this deliberately kept it a secret from my boss at work right now."_**

 ** _"And I can guess as to who right now, because this was a deliberate trap if they knew regarding this added side note to your planet._** ** _But my bosses, the military leaders of my government sent us to another planet to gather supplies for the war against the gods at the moment. But the ones who sent us here knew about these rituals of yours at the moment here and the added bonus with it."_**

 _ **"But in our, my friends eyes, this is seen as torture to us, no matter not violent and especially when we're drugged as well. Please, if you don't want to risk my planet staging an outright attack here and your secret exposed to the gods. Just undo whatever you did to keep us here. Because whatever this testing is, you have to test suitors there's only so much we can take of it, let me go."** _

**_"Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, but enough of the tickling alright, I can't take anymore right now. What's the real reason you wanted to be alone with me right now. Because this doesn't feel like a medical thing, more like what I'd consider as..., whoa hold it a minute. Look I get it that you're feeling attracted to me, but I'm taken already here, if that's the reason for this."_**

 ** _"But for any officer they realize that one of their civilian counterparts was captured and subjected to torture, any kind of torture. And my friends are staging an out right attack just to get us off this planet, so if my physical recovery is done. Than we can talk about negotiations. But I wasn't intending to set off an engagement rituals."_** he said to him quickly at that as he shifted position.

And the man smiled at him as he said it. **_"Now I know that's a bluff, you see I was standing a few yards away from your position. And when you spoke to your leaders at the time, they said not to risk the safety of the miners. But if you're not like your friends than you're choosing to do that. But that choice has put you in this position, regarding the rituals as to why that is right now."_**

 ** _"My lord already knows you're not bothering to risk the safety of the miners and in his eyes, until you accept the engagement, it's necessary. Until you're fully recovered from yours juries, it's necessary to wait till all the treatments are done. Because these injuries would take, had you been on your planet, seven cycles of the full moon and you would be unable to walk or see for life."_**

 ** _"That first treatment you took three days ago was just the beginning you have three more before you're fully recovered. But with it, the engagement rituals have already been activated, so until you're fully recovered and the engagement accepted you're staying. Aside from that on our planet, nothing can undo the rituals once they begin, you spent 15 hours in her presence."_**

 ** _"But it's because once on this side of the ring, nobody goes anywhere, until the engagement is accepted. If you're not risking anyone's safety, than you know, you're stuck now, because until my lord is gone you have to wait it out now. But as you set off the rituals, and your friend did the rest, to my lord. This means that you are the supposed suitor to the princess now and the rituals begin."_**

 ** _"But as I said, if someone else besides the princess falls in love with the suitor, the rituals change._** ** _But for now, it's just pre courtship, and the fact you're ticklish, is added to it now, but holding it in is becoming harder to do so, correct. I can feel you shaking from holding it in, your body is trying to fight the effects of the rituals, but that's not going to last long either."_**

 ** _"Because trying to end them all at once and you suffer pain, I'm just insuring you're not in pain right now, but skin on skin contact right now._** ** _That's what's causing you to try to hold it in, but it's not going to last, but as I'm not here to talk or interrogate you. It's the act of being alone now, I know you're ticklish, so just relax."_ **he said as he tightened arms around him gently as he stroked softly.

"He was listening to our conversation!" Hammond repeated in shock and Daniel nodded with a sigh. "Yeah they knew you'd never stage an outright attack, if it meant the safety of the miners. Just his telling this to Pyrus, I was now stuck and I had to wait it out till Pyrus was on his last legs at the time. I followed your orders, but Jack is the reason I got arrested, he knew, or they knew, that Jack was playing both sides for fools."

"He's a double agent." Daniel told him and Jack swallowed hard at that as Daniel looked at him coldly. "Do you not realize exactly what you did back then, or were you trying to block it out Jack. You remember what you said to me when I came to you a week later, 'one thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it. We're going to break out of here without you.'. Well news flash Colonel, I was detained, by him."

"I had orders by them to wait it out till Pyrus was on his last legs and I did everything you would never do. So don't get mad at me, you did this to yourself, to quote their words, you got a problem with their orders, take it up with them, but leave me out of it, you stupid bastard." he snapped at him and Jack flinched at the remark as Daniel refocused on his memory as he heard his voice say it to his captor.

 ** _"Look whatever this is, I had enough of the strokes, so please, enough already."_** They heard and they refocused as the man smiled. **_"Why is that, is this your weakspot, hmm, answer me, or it continues."_** he said as he moved his hand under his shirt and started stroking and Daniel's tone started shaking in suppressed laughter. **_"No, no it's not, stop, please, I can't take this, stop, please stop."_**

 ** _"Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, just stop please, let me go, let me go please, I've had enough. Please, I've had enough, you win, I give up."_ **he said to him and he smiled seductively. _**"I do not think so, my mate, as your shoulder is exposed, I think I'll start there now. But no mating, but trying to resist is not going to last, regarding your body my mate, I promise you."**_

 _ **"As to why, the serum takes control away from the victim, it craves the warmth of the mixer. And sometimes that leads to your current predicament, because with you leaning against me. The body doesn't want to move and it makes the victim give in faster, if you're ticklish as this keeps up."**_ he said smiling as he nuzzled his head smiling and kissed his head before kissing his neck.

 ** _"Give in faster to your tickling, no wait a minute, I can't take anymore, I had enough. No don't please, I had enough, please I had enough."_** Daniel said quickly to him as he pulled him back against his chest and leaned back as he wrapped his legs around him. ** _"It's too late, and I don't want answers to what you're doing here or why, that's not what I'm after, just relax, there's no reason to be afraid."_**

 ** _"As I said we don't go further than pre mating in the rituals when we find our mates, and with you in recovery I'm gentle regarding it. It's alright my mate, just relax now."_** he said to him gently as he smiled at him as he rubbed his hand against his stomach as Daniel sighed at that. "Oh boy, if this was a situation with a love struck teenager, they're trying to get his or her other half to relax right now."

"Though I think he lost it now regarding his." Lou said in angered disgust then as he watched this and Daniel nodded. "Yeah he finally lost control of his hormones here and attacked me, before he got himself back together. But keeping me incapacitated while he was lost in his hormonal outburst here regarding this portion of it. But I was continuing that this sudden attack in tactics was he was trying to figure out why we were there."

"I didn't want to consider the possibility that he was completely obsessed with me, that he was my creator. Or even realizing that if I stayed there, this was going to happen repeatedly. Because this man, once he gets started and has a lust driven outburst like this, it would take a Zat gun or cattle prod to get him off of you. Especially if the victim looked like I did." he said and they nodded firmly to that as they watched.

"But this portion of it quickly resulted in his hormones going crazy, in the same way that a person in the midst of the peak of an orgasm loses control of themselves. But had Sam been the one to get captured by them, his seeing her when she's dressed in her evening gown. And I'm giving an example here Jacob, but what's the one thing that you as father's took seriously when we were Jenny's age?" he asked and he said it with a growl.

"That the guy invited in wanted to go further than first or second base and if he had, I'd shoot the bastard myself. Are you telling me that you were protecting her from this type of an attack from this pervert?" he asked and she looked at him and he nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying, Jack would never face up to that fear, to protect her. I threw myself up in their place to protect them from 'him'." he said and they nodded.

As he started a second time in his running it down his shoulder and neck as he rubbed the blanket along his legs as he started stroking his fingers along his stomach and sides. As the stroking kept up they saw him start shaking as he repeated his remark to him, as his voice started shaking in laughter as he said it. **_"No wait, wait, wait a minute, I swear I never meant to trigger that test if it was a test. I..., no, ha, ha."_**

 ** _"No wait, stop a minute, I can explain this, no I can explain this, just stop, no don't do that please, don't do that, let me go, please let me go. Whatever this is you have for me, I'm taken already, no don't do that, stop, stop. Hang on a second, I get what this is, but I'm taken already, stop, enough already."_ **Daniel said as he felt him nudge his head as he kept it up as he repeated his remark

As he tried to shift position in his arms as the constant stroking had him trying to shift position as his voice started shaking in laughter. As he tried to get out of the position he had him in as he kept it up. As he shifted position to being in front of him, the orderly kissed his neck as he tried to get the words out as he kissed his neck and cheek. Before pulling him into him and kissing him on the mouth and holding him to him.

As he moved in on him as the sudden attack took over, moving the kisses down his neck to his shoulder. As he slid his fingers in strokes down his stomach and sides seductively under his shirt as he moved both hands under his shirt and started stroking his fingers down his skin in circles. **_"No, I..., no, no wait a minute, come on pull yourself together,_** ** _not there, not there, no stop, stop, enough already I can't take this."_**

 ** _"Look please let me go, let me go, whatever information you want, I'll tell you, just stop."_ **Daniel told him as he stroked his fingers along his side gently as he slid his fingers under his shirt. As he pressed his seduction further, Daniel saw the lust in his eyes take control. While continuing with the stroking with both hands along his stomach and left side as Daniel remembered that he was laughing as he did it that night

 ** _"No, no, stop, stop, I can't take this, please stop, I can't take this let me, let me go, let me go._** ** _I swear, I never meant to trigger this, let me go..., go, let me go. Whoa, alright, alright pull yourself together. No don't do that, not there, not there, stop alright, I can't take this, stop, stop. Enough already, stop."_** he said as the shaking of his voice got worse as the strokes on his stomach kept up.

As his tone was beginning to start shaking in laughter, and the orderly started moving the seduction to his neck as he pressed it further on him as the seduction started taking affect on his body. As his body relaxed in his arms the man slid his hand under his shirt as he kept it up on his neck and shoulder. And he half pushed/half laid him down on the bed as he was laying across him and kissing his way down his neck and shoulder then.

Before he started running it up and down his shoulder as he wrapped his legs across his, while gently stroking his fingers along his stomach, as he smiled at him. As he slid his hand under his shirt as he kissed his neck and then pushed his shirt up, as he stroked his stomach in circles. ** _"No, no, wait, wait, stop, stop, I can't take it stop, enough already, stop."_** Daniel said laughing as he continued stroking his stomach.

 ** _'Seductive tickling along his stomach and he's mine after that, just keep it up and increase the pressure.'_** he saw in his eyes as he moved himself into position then. Seeing the smile on his face, Daniel heard his voice say it quickly as the strokes continued along his stomach and side. It caused him to break as he said it laughing to him. _**"No wait a minute, wait a minute here, alright, alright I'll talk."**_

 _ **"I'll talk you win, just please, just stop, stop I can't take it, let me go, let me go."**_ he said as the orderly continued running it along his neck and shoulder while attacking his stomach with strokes. As he pushed his shirt up and kissed his way along his stomach as he continued tickling along his sides and stomach as he tried to kick the blankets off his legs. **_"Alright stop, stop, pull yourself together."_**

 ** _"Stop, enough already, stop, stop."_** he added through his laughter as the man continued stroking his stomach and side in a circle as he was kissed along his stomach. At that Daniel sighed as he said to them as he turned away from the image, as he stopped it at that as he said to them. "At the moment here, I'm just fast forwarding slightly here at the moment regarding it at the moment so with that. So we can get to the reason why it was taking this long to get us off the planet."

"But this portion of it is what causes the pact to activate now, but he's stripped me of two layers and he's about to activate the pact." Daniel said and the quartet all nodded as Siler crossed his arms. _ **"Stop please, I can't take this, please, I give up. Please I give up, I can't take anymore, please just stop."**_ he said though through his laughter as the orderly kept it up as he smiled as he answered him then.

Looking at the fanaticism look in his eyes Jack swallowed heard as the man said it to him, smiling then. ** _"The drug had your nerves far more sensitive so with that, it's going to be far more pleasing to hear you laugh. But over the clothes are one thing, what I want is getting to your skin to make you giggle, and you in your undergarments when I do so now."_** he said and finished with the next remark.

 ** _"Because, I'm not after you for that, I'm here for some time alone with you friend. But as I said to activate the connection completely it is the second type of touch that is needed to do it."_** He said to him as he was smiling coyly as he removed his tshirt next and was Daniel just in his boxers now as he quickly said it. **_"No please, I can't take any more teasing tickles, real ones or anything else."_**

 ** _"Please just stop."_ **he said as he ran his fingers along his stomach and he broke and started laughing as he answered him smiling then. **_"As I said, it reacts to any type of touch, so with that, I have you now friend."_** he said as he ran his tongue across his stomach and he lost it completely then. **_"Ahh, ha, ha, ha, ha, no stop I can't take this let me go."_** he said laughing to him as he started on his stomach with both then.

As Daniel sighed at that. "The serum and the creme together were enough to cause that, but that was just the beginning. And that stuff's non toxic well, so any outsider that got stuck on this planet, it's taking a single stroke or that just to stop them. But that's what activated the pact and not knowing my body belonged to him, I learned this the following night when Pyrus arrested me." he said and they nodded as they heard it then.

 ** _"That's just the very beginning, but until you accept the engagement, I'm going to be here with you, you can't escape me, because I will find you wherever you try to hide here and I will have you with a bit of this every night."_** he said smiling and they nodded to that. "Yes alright push it forward to the next day I want to see what caused this in the first place and why it took so long to get of us the planet."

"Because if they knew that truth, regarding this planet they wanted to have you trapped there for life after this at the time. And that explains O'neill's remark, regarding if you couldn't handle it we were leaving without you. He meant that instead of trying to get you out, we were leaving you marooned on this planet. And us not knowing the reason, we needed that information and now we have it." Teal'C said sharply at that remark.

"Yeah that's it exactly and I've hated him ever since this point Teal'C, he was my team leader, from this point on there was nothing else between us. But that explains why I kept crossing him at the time, because I trying to find anyway I could to tell you here. But every time I tried we either had an emergency or he was interfering. Case in point, I quit after Senichi." he said and they nodded as they saw Pyrus walk into the room.

"What were you doing at the ring earlier?" he asked and Daniel stood up slowly then as he answered him then. " ** _Sending a message to my boss actually."_** he told him and he stepped closer. ** _"Why?"_** he asked and he answered that carefully, not noticing that someone was getting behind him. **_"I promised my boss I'd report in regularly, but it's been just under a week, since I was in recovery from the cave in."_**

 ** _"And since this started, and I haven't made any progress at the moment._** ** _I had something I needed to tell my friend regarding this, but again we're not from the goa'uld, we're just doing some recon here, but I had to send a message to my father."_** he said and Hammond hid a smile at the word then he stepped closer. **_"What was it regarding to boy?"_** he asked him and when he didn't answer him.

They watched as he nodded as someone grabbed him from behind and he looked up to see the orderly. ** _'Oh god no, please don't let this mean what I think.'_** They heard as they watched as his eyes widened at seeing him as Pyrus moved in on him as he said it as Daniel tried to back away from him and get out of the man's arms. ** _'No, no please God, get your hands off me and get away from me.'_** they heard in an add on then.

 _ **"Answer me."**_ he said and when he didn't he gave the order then. **_"Incentives!"_** he snapped and he aimed for his stomach and the dig caused him to start laughing, as he kept it up for five minutes, before he stopped finally. And he shouted at him as they saw him looking from the guard to him and back again. **_"What the hell, what did you people do to me exactly?!"_** Daniel snapped and he smiled coldly at him firmly.

 ** _"Answer me boy!"_** he said and when he still didn't, that did it. "Aw shit here it comes, this is why he lost it at the time we were keeping him in the tank. He been tagged teamed and this meant, to him, he was likely to suffer another round when he collapsed." Sam said and he nodded to her gently as they heard the next remark. **_"Alright fine, if you wish to not tell me why you're here._**

 ** _Or you refuse to marry my daughter."_** he said and they watched Daniel swallow at that as he finished his sentence. **_'No god, please no.'_** They heard him think then. "Translation, he's going to the force the information out of him by drugging him and use of a children's version of torture and with that drug though. Than it's going to be like you got thirty people going at you all at once at the moment and with that."

"Well I see why your system failed this time it's because three weeks of hell, did anyone bother to ask why he was walking on eggshells at the time. Or any of fifty other indicators or were they listening to the schizo effective colonel. Who's working for the alter ego here." Dixon said sharply and the quartet all swallowed in shock at the wording and Daniel nodded to him as he sighed at that in aggravation then firmly.

As they heard Pyrus finish his sentence and the quartet went on the alert at that. ** _"Than I will take drastic measures to achieve one or both, Boy."_** he said and looked at the man standing right behind him then, as Sam, Teal'C and Lou watched their brother, the orderly wrapped both arms around him in a bear hug that was more than a little intimate in their eyes as he rested his chin on his shoulder then.

' ** _Alright time to be honest, I have to tell him my cover story, if this man is the tester of her suitors. So there's only one chance, get them to let the trio go, I'll stay here. Or till I break whatever this control this man has on me, he's wants me, he's in love with me, but if he's a bi-sexual, or worse, I'm not letting him near her. But whatever this is there's more to it now, I'm a scientist, a scholar.'_**

 ** _'So go into analysis mode now, and to prevent the guys from getting stuck here, it's our only chance. Stage acting now, act like who I am, an archeologist with the added ability of a chameleon now. Alright Jack, if you're that stupid, you're not going to get it.'_** they heard in a voice over as he shifted position in the man's arms as the man wrapped both arms around him gently, but firmly as he said it to him.

 ** _"Look, the main reason, I came here was so I could talk to you, regarding a trade dispute about the mines. A mission of diplomacy that was all, in truth I'm a diplomat, I'm not like my friends. Not in the way you're thinking, where I come from, compassion is a way of life for us, as for Shyla. In her case, it's just a gesture of kindness, I didn't know that was a suitor's testing trap."_**

 ** _"Yes I like her, but I like her as a friend, that's all, the blond haired woman with me, that you saw with me, she's my mate, Sir."_** Daniel said and Pyrus nodded as he smirked coldly. ** _"So you're mated already and you unknowlingly triggered the courtship rituals on our planet boy, well if that's the case. Than whatever you call_** ** _this on your planet has now turned into that entirely, young man."_**

 **" _Because on this planet once through the ring and on this side of it, there's no going anywhere once the rituals begin. As to that you ended up in over your head now boy, because once you came into contact with my daughter. Your friend and his actions are what triggered this testing, but if the suitor was not alone, they're kept out of the way, especially if the mate is one, young man."_**

 ** _"At times if the suitor catches the eyes of one of my men as well, and that's where it gets worse, because if more than one person falls in love with the suitor of my daughter. The rituals switch directions, whatever you call it on your planet if one of my guards likes both men and women. Is it exactly, but I do believe that though he was eyeing your mate, he was watching you."_**

 ** _"Thanos has been watching you from day one, ever since my daughter took custody of you. But last night was just the beginning, the healers were mostly checking your nerve responses. With him, it's something completely different as he's the tester of my suitors, but in his case, if more than one person falls in love with the suitor that triggered the rituals, the rituals change."_**

 ** _"But you're stuck now till the rituals are complete, and be thankful that my interrogator never laid eyes on your friend, he's got a taste for soldiers. And your friend wouldn't last long with him, because once he gets started on my prisoners he never stops either. So your friend if he's a true soldier wouldn't last."_ **he said and Jack paled at the news as Hammond and Jacob looked at him at that.

"Translation right there is he's both sides of the lunatic's that got their hands on Jack at the time. While I ended up getting captured by a medic who's got eyes for young scientists and one who is a bi-sexual. But the rituals were by creating a pact, by bodily fluids, and one that takes a skilled scientist to know how to break. Basically this was like the cult pacts created, the brotherhood, Seth and the like." he said and they nodded.

"I don't suppose they went for orgies on this planet?" Lou asked and he nodded with a sigh. "They did, but it's not just her who fell in love with me, this guy was watching us all day in the mines. He was attracted by Sam, even the dirt couldn't mask her beauty in the same way on Snow White. But seeing me, I saw him looking at me in the way a love struck man looks at his mate, seeing the lust in his eyes was enough now."

"To repeat that are you really that stupid, we ended up in a courting ritual Jack, once through that gate. And on their side of it, there is no getting us out until I accept the engagement. That's what I was really trying to tell you at the time, I guess the flashbacks were hitting you too hard to focus. On the fact that this was really a trap or was it Michaels?" he asked and Jack swallowed hard and he nodded in disgust at him.

"Michaels and Desert Storm together, you idiot, you know if you were that screwed up in the head that month, we should have retired you at the time, Jack. I could have taken your place here at the base, given him a month to rest and then we go to another planet connected to Egeria and we do studies of the sarcophagus that way. But you're suffering a trauma, or two, you still can't get over and it nearly destroys him in the process."

"Daniel pulled off what we can't, because he's a chameleon and a true diplomat, if I was in charge of SG-1, like I was when you were infected with the damn virus on Adjo. I'd be doing everything you're not and he'd tell me everything I needed to know, regarding this with out you completely destroying your life now." Dixon said sharply as Matheson sighed as he turned to Daniel as he switched subjects to go into it then.

"Is that the guy that you told me about son, the man that he left you alone with?" Matheson asked and he nodded. "Yes, I hadn't realized that he'd fallen in love with me, till I saw the look in his eyes the night before. When he jumped me, but the memory before was just the beginning, this is, and could be considered, your worst nightmare. Because even when you tell them what they want to know, and I said the naquada."

"They still don't quit, as I said, I suffered through 72 rounds with these maniacs and I never told them anything. But I never said your medical orders regarding this, I was there working as a medical military scientist, just to prevent that thing from ending up on earth. But I never told him that, I just said we were there for the Naquada, and I was willing to create a trade dispute, but to save the team, it was going to quid pro quo."

"Let the team go and let them have a few pieces of Naquada for study and in exchange they got me, but I lied to them. But I put my wording into code for the trio and Jack turned a blind eye and was keeping his mind on my getting them the hell out of that mine. But I couldn't and here's why, I was trapped now, and while I'm on the subject here, what do you expect me to do, my strength was that of a teenager now, you fool."

"I'm still recovering and they cut my strength in half, I was trapped." he said with a furious growl and Sam rubbed his back. "God I feel like Stallone after he lost his fight against Mr. T, but this is even worse, after his mentor died of a heart attack. I wasn't selling us out, so I chose to accept the engagement. Like you just heard now, I just wanted to do and run our cover story, but I wasn't giving him the true reason."

"The Naquada was all we came there for, in his eyes, but in his eyes, as I'm the one who triggered the trap, I'm now the supposed suitor. And Jack's escape attempt finished it off we were trapped, my strength is cut in half and this turned into a war of survival now. In a war in these situations it's survival of the fittest, so to survive, I broke the rules, by a cross and double cross and it paid off." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"The eye of the tiger, good song to choose in this situation, but you're the one archeologist that has dealt with so many traumas that's it's difficult to separate yourself. From the characters you take the inspiration off of, and this song made a very good point, you lost the first fight, but that's because you were suffering depression. You get a rematch and you win this time." Reynolds said and he nodded to him as Jumper said it.

"Said depression, because you just had to relive the death of your parents at the time, and I knew you were emotionally compromised at the time as well. But regarding the colonel his temper still scares me, so it's either, I've got to pull the plug by going right to the general. Or calling you Sir, to make an exception and getting dad involved as he could over ride for three weeks to a month so Daniel could heal and with that."

"Was that why I heard that playing in your lab though, you were listening to the song, before deciding to exercise and get your strength back up to full now. Not that I blame you though, because that's enough to tell me you were furious at something, but five stages of grief, you were in stage two now. Or was that..." Sam started to say and covered her eyes as she got it then as she finished that remark.

"Yeah it's what your thinking Sam, my mentors, the ones who started my training were gone, and I was seeing the excavator that never told them to get out of the way. But he and Jack combined into one and I decided that to keep from trashing my office, to get into the gym and start working over time. As my strength was now back up to a fully grown man, I needed to get the restlessness out of my body." he said and she nodded.

"Colonel, I do believe you underwent something similar to this and with those words in mind now. How could you not see that he was going to take him and turn him into a hostage?" Jumper asked sternly and he swallowed as he watched then. "He wasn't paying attention at all, all he wanted was out of the caves. I was speaking to Sam in code and though she didn't realize what I was trying to tell her."

"She saw something was very wrong regarding this at the time. Sam understands me, because she and I speak the same language." Daniel said and he signed something to her and she answered him in the same way. "What you just tell her, I didn't get a word of that?" Dixon asked and Cameron Balinsky answered that. "He was telling her that nothing these people did was going to take him away from her."

"And her answer to that was she wasn't giving him up without a fight." he said and the quartet nodded in bemusement then. "He's right that's what they're saying to each other, we maybe military, but us half and half have our own signal language system here Colonel. With being half soldier and half scientist, it comes in handy here at the moment, but us scientists and technical staff at the base understand each other."

"Which is why he gets along so easily with me and the other members of the technical team and science team." they heard from James, 'Jim' Siler, as he walked into the room and Daniel signed a quick message and he nodded to him. "To answer the unasked question here he was reminding him of the time when the they and Walter were working at getting the beta gate up and running two years ago after he got out of surgery."

"And you and Janet weren't taking the chance of him collapsing on you, Sir. But it's like that on the Next Generation, but us science and technician staff can understand each other way to easily. And as a result, the all jocks are outnumbered which is the part of the problem here at the time right now, the colonel lost his ability to connect to us, because he and I are constantly going into technical conversation."

"And that's why Daniel lost his ability to connect to him, Daniel doesn't do violent sports such as hockey or football, we prefer playing around with boardgames and card games. And at times he and I started getting into a technical debates, but I'm the only one who can keep up with him when it comes to something like this. Though at the moment, if it wasn't for the colonel, I'd see this then." Sam said and they nodded as Daniel wrapped his arm around her legs and she smiled at him as the quartet hid a smile at that.

 **"** To get back to this though, but this is his way of saying ** _'just relax'_** **."** Daniel said as he watched him pulled him deeper into his chest as he watched himself squirming to get out of his arms then as they watched his eyes widen at the next words as he smiled coldly at Daniel. "That look on his face would be enough to scare me right now, because after your description to us after we reactivated the base five years ago."

"It's enough that after what we go through outside of the SGC is a considered a level two nightmare compared to the horrors through that gate and this is right up there with being arrested in the Middle East." Reynolds said, resting his hand on his shoulder. "It gets better, but this is why I lost in it the showers after we got back, I still had the latest dose all over the spots that were being targeted at the time because it lasts 12 hours."

"My sleep deprivation was so bad, that I didn't realize he did it again and coated the spots that they were targeting repeatedly with the ointment and creme, the moisturizer. But after I got into the bathroom and locked the door, I saw that my skin was looking like someone dumped cooking all over my body at the time, when I dozed off before we left. But he had done this one last time just to make it clear here."

"But as I said on this planet they don't go all the way, instead it's 3rd base and non violence. But with the fact he's a bi-sexual, he's already made it clear my body belonged to him and he was doing this one last time to make it clear. Rather than just squaring away immediately I fell asleep on my bed too exhausted to move. And not realizing he came in or removed my boots and socks, I didn't feel him run his hand up my leg."

"Before he woke me up through running his fingers across the soles of my feet, but that was enough of a wake up call that day. Because he was acting on the added notion of driving me completely crazy through running his fingers there. If you noticed why I was jittery, it's because he jumped me one last time before we left, and he didn't add muscle relaxants, this time, but he didn't have to, my body was a drone now at the time."

"But the stimulate they put into this stuff is a much stronger version of caffeine and is the reason for why I was pacing in the lab. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and waiting for the timer to end." he said and quintet nodded. "Well that explains why you couldn't hold still in the lab, and..., is he the reason for the outburst. I didn't realize you risked your entire life for me." she said and he nodded to her gently as they heard it.

 ** _"As of this moment you're not going anywhere, but if you never thought I'd figure out what this coin in your clothes really was. I have, Thanos was in the mines and he was waiting for your attempted escape, but by your friends actions, he's just handed you obsr to us at the moment. If your friend was smart, he'd have waited till after you got out the mines to try it._**

 ** _"But no, by his actions he and the Jaffa just revealed to us what you all really are right now and why you're always dressed like this. I know you're just like your friend, and with that, it's going to routine interrogation. He's all yours, Thanos, I want answers, of why he's keeps going out there alone. Draco lock this door he's not going anywhere, Thanos, added incentives that way."_**

 ** _"As I know he's what you were looking for in a mate, I grant that in the same way as of my daughter. And I don't want answers boy. Not to where you come from or why you're here exactly, or how you managed to survive the cave in at the timem but of why you came here, so it's two choices now here. But why you keep going into the forest to go to the ring to contact this person."_**

 ** _"And whether or not you're going to marry my daughter. Until I get the answer I want you have two choices here to make now and it's a choice of one or both. But you're not going back out there without an escort anymore and with that is this right now."_** he said and he smiled coldly as Daniel felt himself tense up as he watched his past self tense up then and seeing that that reaction then.

'No, no focus, I'm not there, I'm here, don't, not now.' Daniel thought to himself as he closed his eyes at this as seeing that reaction. Janet and Carson exchanged concerned looks as she watched him. Seeing him trying to keep from losing control in front of them, Janet sighed gently as she watched him carefully at that. 'Easy, easy, shh, it's okay, it's okay, just relax.' she thought to him gently, seeing that and knowing what it was.

And knowing this memory still made him uneasy then, and he was trying to keep from trying to escape the room for real this time. This time with being surrounded by the twelve of them and four security guards by the door gently. As Sam rubbed his back gently to calm him down as the man went further, as the orderly tightened his arms around him with a bear hug as they saw the happy look on his face then.


	7. 7: Explanations And Love Triangles

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the truth coming now in this chapter the generals then, they're seeing the rest of the memory as they hear the truth from the joint Chiefs and the Doctor that Warner was working with.**

 **Chapter 7: The Added Truth And The Love Triangle- Part 1**

 ** _"But as of this moment, if you're really my daughters potential, I shall see how far and long this goes on. And how long you can take our methods of testing the suitors, before you give in to me to tell me what I want to know or you accept that betrothal. But Thanos there is the tester of my daughters suitors, and he's my chief assistant of my healers, in the mines, young man."_**

 ** _"But until I learn why you came here, or till you decide to marry my daughter, you're not going anywhere."_** he said and at that information Sam nodded as Teal'C said it for both of them. "That is why it was taking this long, he had you shadowed and was trying to get you to talk." he said as Matheson covered his eyes at that remark as he said it. "You got arrested by the chief medical officer in the mines that month."

"Alright, alright, who's bright idea was it to try and escape, because the safety of the miners and civilian come first." he said and Sam answered that one before Daniel smiled in relief as he looked at the seven gently. "It's about time I heard the orders given out for real, though this time he's hearing them straight from the horse's mouth. Sirs, why don't you say my exact instructions after I reported in the first time."

"The duo said them already, but why don't you say them for his benefit now." he said and they nodded. "Until he's on his last legs, do not do anything that could make the situation worse. The safety of the civilians and the miners must be your first priority, we understand they're trapped in the mines. But the health and wellbeing of the innocents must come first, even if it means the physical, mental and emotional safety."

"Of everyone on earth, the team is going to have to wait a few weeks, until he's on his last legs. But do not shake up the hornets nest and if it means the physical, mental and emotional wellbeing of everyone on earth, than a few weeks as miners won't hurt the trio. And once back, SG-1 is on stand down till further notice, while you're in recovery from whatever happened on that planet, also until whatever they did is broken."

"Lock the planet out of the dialing computer, and if Colonel O'neill is suffering flashbacks, he's being removed from active duty and as the leader of SG-1 if those flashbacks are resulting in holding back information from General Hammond and Dr. Frasier. While Dr. Warner and Dr. Carson are in charge in the infirmary from that point forward. In regarding this scenario, but as of this moment now, Dr. Jackson."

"Until the mission is complete and his psyche evaluation is over. You are leader of SG-1 and SG-1 is on stand down till further notice, till the pact is broken and complete our business with the planet regarding the Naquada. The trio are under scrutiny, if this results in hidden motivations if you're following our orders and we have a NID mole in place." Jumper said firmly and Daniel sighed in relief as Jack looked at him in shock.

"You removed me from being the leader of SG-1 when this happened at the time?" Jack repeated at that. "Yeah you were heading towards a section 8, not fit for active duty at the time, if you're suffering flashback of reliving two missions. And being stuck in a cave similar that of an Iraqi prison. So there fore I'm leader of SG-1 and you're looking at a psyche evaluation." Daniel told him as Frasier repeated that last part in shock then.

"Why have Bill in charge of the infirmary at the time General?" she asked and Warner answered that question. "Janet you never dealt with a medical alert condition V or a situation like what they did to the guy that plays O'neill's look alike. His friend, who's wife turned out to be a KGB operative and he was turned into an assassin, I have. Daniel never held back information from me, and he already phoned me on this."

"Jake, like me, knew what we had to do regarding this, because you and James already failed once in this, not spotting the mistake till it takes a case of hypnosis to break through the conditioning. Don't take this the wrong way. But you're too naive, regarding always telling the colonel information, before telling the general, fatal mistake. The general leads the base, the colonel is just that, second in command."

"When we had Andrew's counterpart around for this and like him, Warren, Lou, I was also at the alpha site. So one option now, and it's shot directly to the original CMO of this base to which I happen to be, you came into the picture a month later. But I had everything Daniel needed, he needed me for this, until the pact was broken. I'm in charge." he said and she sighed at that as Jack answered that remark at that.

"Now wait a minute, I'm the commanding officer of SG-1, regarding my team mates, I need to be told first." he said and Daniel said it sharply. "Not on joint chief's instructions Jack, you've been removed from duty at this point. Section 8, because of Michaels, Jake and Bill were the ones in charge of the infirmary. On joint chief's orders, I locked out the planet till I was free from their control and with those words now at the moment."

"Janet, Sam, by listening to him, you aided and abetted a felony, crimes of which are charged for working with the NID, this was an NID ploy. To get rid of me and by you taking his suggestions, girls, Sir. You basically all committed a felony, and as for that remark. You're the leader of the team, Hammond the leader of the base, so there fore the true leader has to be told first, before the team leader, Jack, Sam, it's simple here."

"You're second and third in command of the base, yes we're the lead team, but the leader of the base is always told first regarding procedures. SOP, the lieutenant in Rick's original tv show was right, standard operating procedures are the leader of the base is always told first, in these situations. And Janet, regarding situations like this in always telling him first, you're always ignoring the proper chain of command at the moment."

"Aside from that, Warner was here first for three episodes and was the one to figure it out first, he did the surgery on Charlie. He created the first code and he's, until she showed up, the CMO. So he was running the infirmary, aside from that, he's the doctor who knew my personal secrets. Were you paying attention to what was going on in that bathroom, or were you in conversation with the duo, regarding what happened 636."

"Because this could be considered aiding and abetting a felony right now, we maybe under a top secret military ran organization. But that doesn't mean the laws don't apply to us when the joint chiefs are the committee here. By listening to him, you're listening to the trust, by illegal decisions. Decisions that could have you prosecuted for attempted murder because he tried to kill me twice." he said and she swallowed at the news.

"He's right, the three of you are way too naive regarding always turning it over to Jack in these scenarios, did you ever consider getting on the line. And to contact the joint chiefs in this situation, because General 2 stars and up to 4 stars out ranks major and up to colonel." Anna said to them and he finished that remark. "Here's the scope of it ladies, but the joint chiefs are the commitee, you're both breaking their orders right now, why."

"You two have both been ignoring the proper chain of command ever since year two, I mean instead of asking for a second opinion regarding the symbiote killers, you take the words of a psychiatrist working the for the base's alter ego. Neither of you ever go right to the general himself, regarding decisions in these cases at the moment, why. Well it's simple for a woman, though you had the guts to stand up them when drugged."

"You don't when he's himself and in a dangerous mood, think it over you two, you stood up to him when we had Hathor on the base. But every time it's regarding medical emergencies either regarding me or Teal'C you back down, why, well it's easy to figure out here, why. Well it's simple here, because you're both too afraid to get court martialed by Jack." he said firmly and they both swallowed as he went further then at that.

"I know he's a dangerous man and you're afraid of him, but that doesn't mean you should bow over backwards regarding him at the moment. You've both been like this ever Harlan cloned us at the time, too afraid to get passed his temperament at the time and I know he scared you when it came to the general telling us the truth of his stint. But that doesn't mean you should back down and take it without fighting back."

"You've seen me when it came to standing up to him, he's the colonel, but Hammond's the general. But of this entire base I'm the only one with the guts to stand up to him. But just because he says you should do something doesn't mean you shouldn't question his motives into why you two. As you just saw the evidence of what he landed me in. Why not ask for my explanation, before automatically taking him at his word, you two."

"Because he was relieved of duty until such time as Bill lifted it, why didn't you just ask me for my opinion first before accepting things from the way they describe it. Because by doing that, that's the reason you're both on trial by the Q, for listening to a trust operative." he said and the duo sighed as Matheson said it firmly. "He's right, Jack is just a colonel, I'm your boss Dr. Frasier, George is yours major anf with that in mind."

"If you're too scared to stand up to him, you both don't deserve to be in this program right now. With the fact we're turning back the clock to before this ever happens, it's a matter of your friendship over your job right now you two. But you can be a warrior, or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both you're the strongest warrior in history. And at the moment you're both choosing to be a warrior instead of a friend here."

"But in the reset with you meeting Daniel, before the colonel comes into the picture and with him, Steven Raynor. But it's time to focus on that catch Samantha, the same goes for you Doctor, we have a chance to fix past mistakes. But I suggest you take full advantage of it now. Regarding things regarding the colonel, you wants answers ask the victim the episode focuses on." he said and she nodded with as sigh as she got it.

Ending the reprimand at that he turned in time to see the orderly beginning his seduction attmpts on his young friend and looked back at Daniel in time to see him trying to remain focused. 'Come on son, I know this situation was beyond traumatizing you have to stay focused, this was years ago. It's just a memory now, come on cub, focus, stay focused.' he thought softly as Daniel watched the image of the man flirting with him.

As he slid his hand up his thigh, as he also undid the sash to the front of his robes and slid his hand to his side as he stroked his fingers along his side as he answered him. "What's he doing exactly right now?" Dixon asked and he sighed. "First step to seduction, by running his hands across the spots they coated with that creme, and I was trying to stay focused at the moment as well then at the time here."

"In this case I was already changed into my night clothes, and he knew this, though I was dressed in the robes that Louis was dressed in. But the clothes they slept in are the same as the ones on the movie, I was dressed in that, but he's one of the type that can't keep his hands to himself." Daniel said as they watched him try and keep his hand from sliding up to his groin then and Dixon nodded as he got it then as he answered him.

"God if that's not intimate than nothing is right now, this was a sexual maniac that you ended up in the hands of. I've seen this maybe ten times when in the field, but having you be the victim, I'm pissed here. Jack why the hell didn't you just wait till you got out of the god damn mines." Dixon said in disgust at that. Watching him as he slid the robe back slightly as he slid his fingers across his side in strokes gently.

"You remember that lyric on the Rocky horror picture show, regarding his creation?" he asked and Sam nodded, before the meaning hit her and she covered her eyes at that. "It may not be all the way, but the meaning is still clear, he's your programmer, and he was taking advantage of this. Frankenstein's monster, he's Frankenstein, and you're his monster, but same difference. Dr. Frank N Furter, the song was made clear."

"Mad scientist and his creation, his obsession was Rocky himself and that character was blonde headed, and looking like he's been in the sun too long." Dixon said in disgust and he nodded. **_'Hey cut it out, what are you doing, come on..., no, no focus, god man, we're not alone here._** ** _No, come on not now, cut it out, get off of me, no stop it.'_** They heard as he went further as the man started again in seducing him.

"The serum takes control of the body away from the mind." he said and Matheson nodded. "General, I told them the truth, I'm the one that you assigned to the base after the duo got infected in the hotzone on Adjo. But he wasn't expecting to see me again after 3 1/2 years now the moment. So hearing the eight of us and the president were all in this together was a shock to him." Dixon told him and they nodded firmly then.

"Well here's the facts now Colonel, Andrew decided to run interference while Chris is at the alpha site right now." Matheson said and he swallowed at the news as they watched it further. **_"What's that creme and oil you used on me last night, what is it used for, why decide to use it on me exactly_** ** _, what the hell is this, and why is my body reacting to him right now?"_ **Daniel snapped as he pushed his hand away from his inner thigh and they watched him smile sadistically as he answered him.

"God here it comes, Sirs, you're not going to like this, but that serum was mixed into the cream they're using on me. It's a way to, without resorting to violence, a way to prevent their secret from leaving the planet. 20% of the male servants in the palace were the previous suitors. Just to get the courtship rituals on the planet to end, they decided to stay put." Daniel added for him and he nodded as Dixon patted his shoulder gently.

 ** _"A medical version mixed with the prisoner version of the serum Danis created, we had you in the lab. When recovering from your first treatment in the sarcophagus, and were testing the serum._** ** _If you recall, you encountered Danis the other night, before Thanos came to you last night. That container was the creme he used on you and it makes the skin beyond sensitive."_**

 ** _"You may have received some adequate medical care with access to the sarcophagus. But combined with that medical care was we were testing to see if that serum works on your body chemistry and amusingly enough it does. The one it accepts most is the one Thanos used on you last night, it's been mixed with five different oils of plant wildlife on our planet that make the skin."_**

 ** _"Beyond sensitive to the touch and the serum does the same for your nervous system, the added moisturizer is used to make the skin beyond soft and both together._** ** _If you're ticklish, have now become your worst dream come true, because once they applied it, like the serum injected, it last's twelve hours._** ** _So the spots it's applied to are the back lower half of the legs, the front of them."_**

 ** _"The feet, torso, sides a_** ** _nd stomach,_** ** _as your body's accepting it, you've just ended up being connected to the mixer that has been using it on you the most. It make you look like you're covered in oil, but that's the side effect. And though you shower the oils can not be removed till the time duration is up._** ** _But for the purposes of love now in this case, this helps now, as repeated use."_**

 ** _"If any of my female servants saw you and have fallen in love with you, this is useful because like the guards. It's useful in preventing the prisoner from escaping because there's a few trip up traps in certain areas of the palace and once activated. That's the pack's cue to it being play time with the prisoner, as they're also barefoot and bare chested with these applications on them."_**

 ** _"As Davi said I used it on the criminals and Jaffa that come to the planet, trying to escape. And as to how once they get arrested by the guards, if they're hurt and in recovery like you were. They under go the same type of recovery plan you have, before Dimitrius gets started on them. But it neutralizes the effects of the god's power in their natural form, if they're still in its a child form."_**

 ** _"For humans, it works in getting answers out as to why they'd come here. And Dimitrus deals with criminals, while for my daughter's suitors Thanos and Cale deal with them this way. If my daughter never told you this in your time, than here's the truth: to the added male servants. They are the suitors that never pass his testing and they chose to marry my female servants to end its use."_**

 ** _"Applied repeatedly it makes the sensitivity of touch beyond more than the prisoner can take. And with this version, once applied the oils from it do not come off after that, leaving your skin vulnerable to touch of that kind and of the other, and amplifies it 50 times. Once the mixer gets their arms around the victim and into position like he has with you now, there is no escape after that."_**

 ** _"Though in Thanos's case it's because of his attraction towards you, he's my chief mine medic. But as you got yourself caught by him that day you tried to escape you just left yourself in a very bad position. Because that has me beyond curious to why you keep going to the ring and with that, you're under interrogation and watch, and there is no escaping this either now."_**

 ** _"Because just one stroke of the fingers to any of those spots is going to stop you from escaping. And to make sure of that and you can't get to your father, as you call whoever you were talking to through the ring. You're being watched carefully, both by Thanos and by Kovu."_ **he said smirking and they watched him swallow. ** _"Who is Kovu exactly?"_ **he asked and he smiled coldly then.

"Whoa, whoa, child's form, Junior was barely two years old at the time this happened, and if he'd used it on him, that would kill him!" Lou snapped and he nodded to him. "Like I said to protect you guys, I had to take your place." Daniel told him and the entire group nodded. "No black ops would voluntarily take the place of his fellow team mates to protect them from our worst nightmare, if they suffered something similar to it."

"That's a truly courageous and selfless decision son, and again you passed that test at the time." Jumper said and he nodded as he looked at him. "Sir once we reach year four, its time to tell them what you told me, regarding Desert Storm. I dropped key information to them and Jack's fighting the memories from coming back, or maybe Maybourne has had him under his control after Omac and Narim, I don't know."

"So they deserve to know this now, Janet's charged him with attempted murder on four counts and holding back information, he's serving his court martial, right now." he said and Jumper and Matheson both nodded as they listened to the rest of the conversation, before they saw something nudge Pyrus and he shifted position as they saw a cat's head. "Is that Kovu?" she asked and he nodded as they saw him walk into the room.

"No back off, you oversized fluffball." Daniel said under his breath as the cat moved up to him and rubbed it's body against his leg. "That cat is the size of jaguar or leopard." Dixon said as they heard a purring sound like a locomotive coming out of it. "I'm glad I'm dressed or he's be going to running his tail around my leg till I crack there." He said and she answered him at that as she looked at him.

"I'm guessing, if he's acting like this, he's like Denali, he's seeing you as his cub, though Denali was a shaggy furred version of a tiger. And this one looks like oversized panther when he's a cub, with his fur that thick." Warner said and Janet finished that remark, bemused. "Looks like their treatments also fixed your allergies if you're not suffering an attack of being around that fuzzball." she said and he nodded to answer her.

 ** _"He is the leader of my pack of Patherans, this is the cat who came to you before you met Davi and Philippe, he's the bright orange and brown furred one and he's the leader of the pack. But he likes you, and sees you as his kitten, so I warn you, try to run and he's the one coming after you. And once he does, as you are beyond sensitive to touch, he's acting in Danis's way the other night with you, and I see he's making it clear he likes you as well."_**

 ** _"But as I don't see you as a prisoner, you're a guest, till such time as you answer my questions or marry my daughter. Thanos is your keeper, but I promise, I will use Dimitrius if I have to. But as Thanos is the one who's has an attraction for you, let's see how long you take his ways. As your skin is beyond sensitive and soft, any type of touch or soft item, such as that blanket."_**

 ** _"Is going to cause you to lose control, but as we don't allow it to go past pre mating rituals. It's you're facing being treated to what happens when a true criminal comes here and my pets get near them. As I do believe you already met the alpha of my pack of patherans, and his mate and children. That quilt is made of the fur of an aged one and it's fur is softer than whatever large cat."_**

 ** _"You have from wherever you came, but as you're not leaving this room without an escort anymore. And as Kovu and his family are beyond brilliant, and can get into the room another way. So I warn you, try and escape and they're going to be the ones to lead you into their den as they do what they normally do to my prisoners and it's not food related either, they're harmless as well."_**

 ** _"But that's not going to stop them from acting like they really are that blanket when they get near you if you're barefoot or shirtless."_ **he said with a cruel smirk as he went further and Sam looked at him at that. "What is this animal exactly?" Hammond asked and he sighed. "They're like Denali and his pack, but their fur is much softer than Denali's fur coat, but that's why he said that at the moment."

"In fact they're house cats the size of a tiger, he's the leader of the pack came to check on me the first night after the accident. After that every time I tried to sneak out to come check on you, I had these guys tailing me at the time. But it was like the 4th day after I ended up in the chemistry lab and got arrested by the chemist that created that stuff that this happened and I somehow ended up in their den at the time and met the quartet, trying to find some way of getting around them, and ended up in there."

"Before I ended up encountering the entire pack and there's 30 of them no less, the added fatal mistake was I just came from the castle clinic, and had that cream applied. But it's possibly made from fish oil or some other food component and these animals liked the taste so much they tripped me up and let me have it. And hearing that blanket on the bed was made from the fur of one, I didn't want it near my skin at the time."

"As I was now trapped with a bunch of over sized cats ready to jump me if I tried to escape through the bathroom door connected to my room, or his being in the room with me and never leaving me alone now. With my skin beyond sensitive now I didn't want anyone touching my bare skin at all, and that's why I was trying to scrub it off. And get the first layer damaged enough to deal with it that day when we got back."

"Because I was trapped in three ways now, by their controlling me over the sarcophagus, this and the fact they'd been hitting me up with dope all that time. I just had that cream applied to my skin like two hours earlier and Draco was Thanos's assistant, which now meant that trying to prevent him from getting his hands on me was about to turn into a fight." he said and they nodded as they listened to the rest of the conversation then.

 ** _"But starting now, you're not going anywhere alone, because he's going to be your keeper, till you make your decision. You're not going back into mines, without an escort."_ **he said and Lou swallowed at the wording as it translated to something else for them. **_"Wait, I can give you a bit, but don't, don't leave me alone with this guy."_** Daniel said and he smirked coldly as he said it then.

"The reason being, he's going to start pushing up the seduction even further and with it. It was like that movie Michael Caine made where every time his best friend wasn't around, the guys daughter started flirting with him, that's this situation all over. And if my body was programmed, I didn't want to be around my creator." he said and they nodded as they heard his next remark, as he tried to keep his tone calm.

Before he could though, Daniel went further. ** _"As I said I just came for a trade dispute, regarding the Naquada, my people and I are running studies on the mineral. We just needed an estimate on how much is in the mines, but I never intended to set off your rituals in courtship. I swear it. If you let my friends go, I'll arrange a trade dispute between us."_** Daniel said to him and he smirked at that.

 ** _"Do you take me for a fool young man, if you're suggesting that, I let your friends go, and more of them come here and my operations are exposed to the gods after that. I do not think so, the courtship, once activated, no one from the other side of the ring, goes anywhere. Until you accept the engagement or tell me what I want to know, the other reason you're here, you are not leaving."_**

 _ **"And as I said if anyone in addition to my daughter fell in love with the suitor, the rituals are changed. Especially if the mixer is one that that fell in love with the suitor, as I see that Thanos is the one being your keeper, I'm leaving your welfare in his hands. And I see he's going to take very good care of you, but let's see you deal with his testing methods."**_ he said with a smirk as they watched.

' ** _No don't do this, his remark last night, please God, damn it get your hands off me and you get away from me, you over sized furball. Please don't let this mean what I think, who's the damn mixer this connected me to and please don't say it's him, please, damn it, let me go!'_** They heard in a voice over at that. "Easy buddy, relax, it's over man, easy." Lou said to him and rested his hand on his shoulder at that.

"Keeper, this man is a bi-sexual who's fallen so in love with you that he's acting like that Mistress in that book trilogy in the Starwars expanded universe saga. That's considered bad at the moment, but having a creme like that being used on us and drugged. And we're still in recovery from a near fatal injury. That's it and we'd lose it at that news." Major Andrew Watkins said in shock and he nodded as Lou answered that.

"Meaning, he's doing anything he can to prevent the guys and me from killing him ourselves by never having you left alone. And you're now a prisoner of war and this means that the job just got worse. You said he wouldn't leave you alone, but if he was repeatedly using that creme on you, oh dear god, yeah that's our worst nightmare alright now. Having a sick bastard like this shadowing us." Lou said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah well in this case no matter what I said now, they're convinced I came there to be her latest suitor at the time. He, now that he's fallen in love with me, had changed the rituals, and started programming my body, so once he got his arms around me. I was trapped now, he was slowly building up to getting me into a position here I couldn't get out of as he's got me on the bed now." he said and Lou nodded as he watched it.

Watching as the man start stroking his fingers along his side as his hand slid to his leg and pulled it up then and he quickly said it. "What's he doing exactly?" Lou asked and he said it firmly as he watched his memory. "With my body now turned into a drone, he was getting me into a position where he had his arms and legs wrapped around me and on the bed. With him slightly holding me down, but his seduction's just getting started."

"But he's maneuvering my body into position so both legs wrapped around mine, both arms wrapped around my waist, gently holding me. Between the warmth of the blankets and his body, through my clothes, he had me stuck on the bed." he said as he saw him remove his shoes then, before removing one of his socks. **_'Wait a minute what you doing right now, let me go.'_** They heard as he tried to get free then at that.

Watching him, as he ran his foot along his leg, Daniel remembered as he felt the phantom sensation of his foot slowly stroking his leg. As he remembered his internal thoughts at that, feeling the man run his foot up his leg, before sliding it to his sock. And then gently give a tug to the sock to signal the cat as he watched that, he saw the cat rub his head against his own with a purring sound like a locomotive.

And then he saw him slide his foot along his sock and looked at the cat. ** _'Oh no, his fur was enough to me lose it once, but now, no don't do it, let me go.'_** they heard as he slid his bare foot up his leg to the top of the sock and gently push it down, before removing it and then winding his legs around his. At that he tried to pull his ankle free from the vice grip of the man's legs. As the cat stroked it's tail across his toes.

 ** _'No, don't do that, and let go of my legs.'_ **they heard as he tried to pull free as as the man wrapped his arms around him to hold him to him gently. **_'No I don't think so, you're staying right here and I have you now. And this isn't just to get some answers either, it's just the beginning my mate, my remark last night is the reason you're staying here.'_ **they saw in his eyes as they watched him then.

And watched as he pulled him into his side, as he tightened his leg brace then while tightening his grip around his waist then. "That looks like a leg version to the contraption they put a prisoner into so they can do this." Warren said and he nodded as he heard internal thoughts at that maneuver. _ **'No, no wait a minute, let go of my legs, let go.'** _They heard as the cat started rubbing his fur against his foot then in gentle strokes.

As he gripped the blanket as he watched the cat running its fur on his foot. **_'No, no, don't do that, stop, let me go, stop, stop, no come on, stop.'_** They heard through internal laughter as the man locked his legs between his in a brace. He kept his arms wrapped around his waist, to hold him to him as the cat started stroking his fur along his foot. ** _'No let go, let go, stop, let me go.'_** they heard through suppressed laughter.

'This isn't about talking tonight, they just want to drive me nuts, before Pyrus leaves me alone with him. But the position he's got my legs in, it's basically a leg version to being tied to the front of the bed post and you can't get free, because you've been tied to the bed and they knotted the cords three times. He's too strong for me to yank my leg free, as he knotted his legs into mine and the cave in broke my ankle and it's still healing."

"And he knows it, so he's using that to his advantage right now at the moment, the leg brace is tight enough I can't get my ankle free. And with his legs knotted into mine, I can't get free at all with his arms around my waist, so I'm stuck at the moment, but that's the just the beginning right now at the moment. He's holding me there so while Pyrus is trying to get answers out of me, the cat is doing the other guys job for him."

"With my not being completely recovered here it's they decided to do this gently, and building it up increments at the time. But as I said, they healed 85% of the damage done, you had to deal with the rest, the sleep deprivation and the withdrawal." he said and they nodded as they watched him as he tried to get his legs untangled from the man then as Matheson answered him as he watched carefully at that remark.

"How bad was the break exactly?" Matheson asked and he sighed. "Compound fracture, they got the trio out of the way so they didn't see where the damage was. But every broken broken was a simple or compound fracture, and one of the fracture tore an artery, I was bleeding to death. And they have to get me into the sarcophagus and fast, basically it was like the kid on the lady in white, after he pulled himself up the cliff."

"Tried to stand and they saw the blow to the cliff side had sliced his ankle and lower leg, and he needed immediate medical attention. But if I didn't into that sarcophagus and soon I was going to be dead before they could do anything. But as the damn thing brings you back to life, they had close to fifty injuries to worry about and I did two treatments now." he said and they trio all looked at Jack with a furious look at that remark.

As he tried to get his ankle free of the man's brace on his legs as the man slid his fingers along his side. "Yeah if that's not enough to drive the victim nuts when you're trying to get free nothing is right now. So between both of them together, they had you completely incapable of getting loose?" Dixon asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but in this case, he's using the fact he's my keeper to his full advantage for more than questions."

"But so he can be alone with me, since on their planet pre marital sexual intercourse is not allowed. But they can do the other three, but with my body still recovering from the amount of damage done from the cave in he's sticking to one and two, and this is stage one and it's he's now going for stage two." he said as he heard his voice say it, as they saw him try to pull his foot free from the man's leg brace as he was shaking.

As he tried to get the words out through his suppressed laughter as the oversized cat was continuing to stroke his fur along his foot. " ** _No, no wait a minute, look please let them go, whatever this is I understand. But let my friends go, I'll stay here and get to know her better. But this was a mistake, I didn't come here, because I was wanting to be her next suitor,_** ** _nor did I realize that was a trap."_**

 ** _"That you set for my team mate, and with it, a test at the time please,_** ** _I swear it, just call him off, both of them. Whatever you want to know ill tell you, just get him to stop. Look, on my planet, there's only so much in this kind of torture we can take before breaking. Especially when we have a drug like in our system, but whatever information you want to know, I'll tell you, but please."_**

 ** _"Get him to stop, call him off as for this portion of it, I don't know whatever this is he's got for me. But I'm taken already,_** ** _I'll tell you a bit more, just don't do this. Let me talk to my bosses, and I can tell you that truth, get permission from them so I can tell you what the added mission was to why we came here. But please, call him off_** ** _, and as for the cat, call him off please,_** ** _get him..."_**

 ** _"Alright, alright get him to stop, I can't take this, I'll talk, just get him to stop, please, get him to stop."_** he heard his past self say at that remark as he was struggling to keep from breaking then as his voice started shaking as the cat ran his fur across his foot, as they saw him running it slowly down his neck. **_'God enough already, stop you fuzzball, and you, let me go, stop.'_** they heard through mental laughter.

As Daniel watched as he tried to get out of the man's slight grip as he stroked his fingers along his side. "Any normal circumstances, the men on this planet start seducing their mates in the open. And even when they're not alone in the room at the moment, I was trying to put some distance between us. But in this case he was slowly maneuvering us down into the bed so he could start up again here, while keeping my legs between his."

"With his aiming for the spots that he coated with the creme, which I think was part of the seduction methods on this planet. So I was also trying to stay focused as he was starting this case of seduction by that point. And my body was beginning to give into it now at the time, though I think he was enjoying the fact here at the time too. That I was trying to keep his hands away from my groin at that point then."

"And to answer the unasked question here, as for why he got me into this maneuver it was so he could get started on me then in the way he did the night before." Daniel said as he watched him as he used his foot to remove the other sock at that they saw him try and pull free as the man tightened his arms around him as they saw a second cat walk into the room and they saw his eyes widen at that as he walked up to him.

 ** _'No,_** **not both feet, no please."** they heard as the cat started doing the same thing it's leader was as they heard his tone break as he struggled to get free from the man's grip on his ankles and waist, before his head landed face down on the blanket as they heard his mental voice break then. " **S** ** _top, stop, stop, please, let me go, let go. I can't take this, let me go. Help!'_** they heard as he broke as he started laughing silently.

As he gripped the blanket tight as he was shaking in laughter as the man gently pulled his legs between his own and tightened his around them to hold him steady. As the cat continued running his fur along his feet, watching with a hidden smile at the way his maneuver was working. As he slid his robes back and start stroking his fingers down his side, as he got a better look into the man's eyes he saw a seductive smirk.

 ** _'There's no point in resisting my mate, your body has already accepted this, just relax now.'_** he saw in his eyes, as he wrapped both arms around his waist and upper waist as Daniel struggled to get pull himself out of the man's arms. While trying to get his legs free of the brace he put him into and out of the half reclining position he had him on the bed as he tried to get out of the position he was in then as the duo kept it up.

As he tightened his grip on the blanket as he tried to get his legs free from the man's brace. While he stroked his fingers along his side, before sliding his fingers under his shirt and running them along his stomach, and, at that, they heard his mental tone break as he started laughing silently. ** _'No, not there, not that, stop, let me go. Let me go, please stop, and you, you little fluffball, get back stop it, let me go.'_**

 ** _'No alright focus, why get me into this maneuver, unless you're trying to keep me from getting loose right now, but enough already.'_ **they heard him think then as he asked the next question. **_"Who's the mixer this connected me to, and why is my body reacting like this, to him."_** he said as he pushed his hand away from lifting his shirt as he slid his hand back under his shirt as he continued on his stomach.

 ** _'God man, stop, not there, leave my skin alone right now, and get off of me.'_** They heard as the man stroked his fingers along his stomach as he slid his hand under his shirt and stroked his fingers along his side as he slid the robes back from his neck and started there as well. **_'No, not there, stop already, enough with the seduction, get off of me.'_** they heard through an internal snicker as he answered him sadistically.

As the orderly slid his fingers along his stomach as he saw himself shaking in in suppressed laughter. As he wrapped both arms around his stomach and wound his legs around his own as the cat rubbed his head against his feet. **_'No, no, God man stop, get off of me. And enough already furball.'_** he saw his past self thinking as he squirmed in that position as he said it to him, as he explained that to him with a cold smirk.

 ** _"As I said, the the more your body grows accustomed to it, the effects turn the suitor's body against him now._** ** _But regarding the mixer and the person using it the most on the suitor, it turns the mixer into their creator. Makes it easier to subdue the suitor, or prisoner, because once their creator gets their arms around them_** ** _and their body takes over command from the mind."_**

 ** _"And the victim doesn't want to leave their arms of their creator after that. As I understand it Thanos was watching you all day in the mines. But the serum's final steps are activated by a fluids ritual, last night activated the pact, tying you to him, he's your creator, and there is no way, technologically, that breaks the pact once it's activated."_** he said and turned to leave the room at that.

As they heard Daniel shout out the words at that remark then as he struggled to get out of the position the man had him in as he was stroking his fingers along his side as he kept it up on his neck and shoulder. ** _'Creator, where I've seen this before unless..., Jack had a love for gothic horror movies, he was into musicals, his favorite actor was Curry, and one of the musicals was a Tim Curry movie."_**

 ** _'We saw that like two months before the back to back missions and before Sam got turned into a host. Tim, he was a mad scientist and one of the lyrics was based on..., oh god.'_** They heard as his mental tone changed. ** _'In the middle of the recovery, they were testing that serum on me and while doing this, he was the one programming my body to turn me into a drone, like Frankenstein's...'_**

 ** _'Monster, Franstein's monster, another word for that is drone, I'm a drone and he's my creator, you're not serious right now. They capture men for first suitors on this planet, and then turn them into sex toys. He's my creator, last nights assault, this was what he meant, sex toy!_** ** _No god, get off me, you sicko, stop, get off of me.'_** they heard as he quickly said it out loud then at that remark.

 ** _"Creator, that serum takes control away from the mind and he's my..., No wait a minute, get him off me, look whatever you want to know I'll tell you, I swear it._** ** _But not like this,_** ** _I'll talk, but get him off of me, if he's my creator there's got to be a way to break this whatever it might be. Deactivate the pact, you want information I'll tell you._** ** _Look whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."_**

 ** _"Just let me get permission from my boss's."_ **he snapped at him as he struggled to get free from the man. "Hold it right there that's what's the creme was causes, the serum is mixed to the creator who, from their sexuality can use it to take advantage of their prisoners. These mixers become creators and turn their victims into drones so they can use them for sex toys!?" Dixon said sharply and he nodded to him at that.

"Yeah that's when it hit me, seeing the episode focused on the programmed soldier I compared it to this and it hit me like a lightening bolt. That was my conclusion, to why he chose now to pull this and if I gave it to it, I'm trapped and with that in mind. I knew if any of you came there you'd be next, your mind heart and soul belong to the woman you're mated to, but they have total control over your body after that."

"I needed all the information to break the pact, you asked the correct questions Dave, as did you Bill. To break it was by a bodily fluids ritual, activated by saliva, deactivated by blood. That's the information needed to end this, but you're going to want to hear this." he said and they nodded as Pyrus smirked at him coldly then. ** _"Afraid not, once created, the suitor's body is going to lead them right to their creator."_**

 ** _"Just to have their arms wrapped around them,_** ** _trying to resist the transition is the same as coming down from a detox of ethanol, it is very painful. With previous suitors it took less then a week to give into it. Depending on your thresholds, it's going to take time to succumb, and once you do, that's it, you're staying. And your body is in the early stages of it right now, but tonight."_**

 ** _"The final transition to the process begins, which is why he's in here with you now. The transitions are finishing tonight,_** ** _but there is no way to break it technologically, and even if you did manage it, the process of the toxins from the serum are very painful. So if being separated from your creator doesn't kill you, the detox will, out of wanting the pain to just end and right then."_**

 ** _"So there's no point in resisting this, aside from that, if there's another reason you're here for as from that papers you're working on. I'm guessing you were sent here to run studies on the sarcophagus, well if that's the case now. I'm giving you a very important piece to that technology, but once used, like immediately right after, the victim's body must be in the direct sunlight."_**

 ** _"If you're from a planet that spent most of its time in the sunlight, it eases the stinging pain from its use. As its effects, once done, drain a dangerous amount of the mineral necessary for bodily growth. The effects of the sudden come down make you sick to your stomach and you can not hold anything down. So you must be in the sunlight to get the mineral back to recover from its use."_**

 ** _"So the pain from withdrawal from the sarcophagus will do the same thing to your body, which is why she brought you into the direct sunlight the other day. To help you recover, but at the current moment your body is still recovering from the cave in at the mines. And we've neutralized the adrenaline in your body so you don't over extend yourself, which is the other reason he's in here."_**

 ** _"Wherever you're from, the biology and chemistry must be usual, because that's your only chance at surviving this. Both from the effects of the withdrawal from the sarcophagus and the pact. Your energy level is at the level of a child an adolescent no older then their mid life, so there's absolutely no escaping this young man, and no point resisting either at the moment."_**

 ** _"So if you continue with your studies and continue with using it, you need to be in the sun after every use of it. But once begun, the pain is as serious as attempting the break the pact by whatever term you call it on your planet. And if the term doesn't kill you the withdrawal from the sarcophagus will, if you don't get into a sun lit area, or if you're more advanced than we are."_**

 ** _"You reprogram your lights to act like the sun, but there's no breaking the pact, as to why._** ** _Once the rituals begin they can not be undone until you accept them, so you have to consider carefully regarding this now. Ending them now, or all at once once you leave, the results are going to be the same. As if you were in detox from narcotic's and ethanol, or the pain from the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"So think it over young man, tell me the added truth, or till you accept to marry my daughter, it's your choice."_** he said and ended the conversation at that remark, hearing that the trio looked at him in shock. ** _'Withdrawal from the sarcophagus, have to be in the sun, be in the sun, it heals me. God two ways to break their control and both are tied into this, they're neutralizing the adrenaline.'_**

 ** _'In my body, last night was an alnighter thing with this guy but however long it takes to break this. Repeated dosing of whatever is in that serum, every symptom Janet is going to see is sleep deprivation in addition to the effects of the sarcophagus. But this included, God I can't take this right now!"_ **they heard in a slowly building panic attack at his information then as they nodded to that.

"Oh my god, that's the reason you were in that much pain?" Hammond said in shock and he nodded. "Daniel, what's the other tv show created ten years ago, something about a magnet and some jock teenager. The one who was such a hotshot, he was determined not to tarnish his out right appearance by being matched up to someone like me. Who finally got the life sentence he deserved finally, when he got turned into a magnet."

"And the other magnet was the teenage girl who was completely in love with him. But she was a teenage scientist?" Anna said to him quickly to get him to focus as she saw the look on his face at this memory and that got his attention as his eyes cleared. "In your case, how any man could not see you as beautiful is beyond me, it's not the appearance, but by the heart. But you and Chloe are the perfect example of that."

"But these hotshots are just another Ron Weasley in book four, go for the most beautiful girl in school. And she's just another empty kettle, who couldn't find her way out of a maze without getting lost. Hermione, is you girls all over, as was Ginny and that's what I prefer, but you guys and Sam, that's what I look at, personality, intellect, and a great sense of humor, but beautiful on the inside as well as the out in that way."

"This girl would shift from his eyes, and into a beautiful swan once in their twenties, but his problem was he wanted his own kind. An athlete and his popularity went right to his head and this girl wanted him and she wasn't stopping in trying to get his attention. But he didn't want to tarnish his image by being around people with intellect and that was his just desserts, he was fated to being the mate of the smartest girl in school at the time."

"These jocks never look at the mind, if the Stargate program never got recreated and we accidentally messed something up. And though you are wearing glasses, he's seeing, somewhat passed the brainiac look and as someone he could fall in love with. That's how it is for guys like Jack, but in our case I see the whole thing, to answer your question." he said and Matheson relaxed in relief that she got him to focus as he looked at her.

"It was Amazing Stories, the show episode was called the main attraction, he was turned into a magnet and the scientists that were working with the girl finally found and told him that the second strike ended up at this girl's house. Realizing he was fated to being this girl's match, he was trying to keep his body fused to the flag pole, before her field yanked him towards her finally, but his reaction is what I was feeling at this news."

"But what I was also feeling was that hearing that this creme was being used on me repeatedly meant that I had to keep his hands away from my exposed limbs. And my stomach. But staying away from the bed, I knew with my skin beyond sensitive to the touch, and once the muscle relaxants kicked in. Let alone he got that blanket, I was going to have a nervous breakdown from this." Daniel told her and they all nodded.

"He knew we were spec ops soldiers, how the hell did he find out exactly?" Dixon said sharply and Daniel yanked something out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Our battalion coin, did you have that in your pocket, you mean he realized the significance of what these were. And that Jack was trying to block out this memory. Alright so the guy chose you as possibly the weak link to get information out of at the time."

"And chose Saddam's methods, just without the violence or the full thing, those people are beyond brutal, but this, this is our worst nightmare." he said looking at him gently and Daniel nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "You told me that if the interrogator had seen you from the waist up if you were injured in the capture, than it truly became your worst nightmare at the time, since I realized who this maniac was."

"But your words were echoing through my mind as I realized what I just ended up in now, the night before was bad enough at the time. But the thought of going through this repeatedly, never being alone, having this guy shadow me, a love sick, sex driven maniac who was determined to turn me into his mate. Attacking me like this repeatedly and everything else. That was enough to scare the hell out of me that night."

"And as you guys are my best friends, that left one option now and it was taking your place at the interrogations at the time, boys." he said and they sighed. "We know you were trying to protect us from this, but going about it this way was one too far man. But I wish you told us that truth when you came home buddy." Lou said to him and he sighed as he looked at him gently as he answered him then as he said it to him then.

"You were furious enough that I said it would taking more time to get us off Abydos, before we decided to deal with Ra at the time. But if I told you this and you were the victim, instead of me, you'd never forgive me for that. I wasn't having our friendship destroyed, but then you were all I had left of our trio after we lost Charlie at the time. I wasn't losing you as well at the time." he said and Lou nodded to him as he answered him at that with a sigh as he rested his hand on his shoulder gently.

"I understand, but I still wish you had told me at the time and I could have told the general what the hell was going on before you collapsed and tried that." he said and Janet nodded in agreement to that remark. "My body already accepted the conversion now, and he knew it. So he left it to leaving me alone with my body's programmer now and my body was reacting to this guy, like woman does with her love interest."

"And knowing I was trying to fight my body responses to this guy he decided to let me exhaust myself mentally and physically till they had over ridden my control and turned me into a drone completely." he said and they nodded. Watching this, they saw him as he undid the shoulder cuffs to his left shoulder and started untying the sash into his robes as he looked at him with a smile as he hugged him and, seeing that.

They clearly saw the look of love in his eyes then as he hold him to snuggle as he kissed his neck and then started running slow kisses up and down his neck and shoulder as he hold him, as they watched him start panicking inwardly as he struggled to get free of the man's bear hug. "You said they turned you into a drone, so you were fighting him mentally, but your body accepted this already?" Matheson said and he nodded to him.

Seeing his seduction attempt, and the look on Daniel's face the sextet, and the duo exchanged furious looks at this. "God this guy doesn't even wait till the boss is out of the room, before he starts with this crap." Gates said with a furious growl as they watched as he struggled to get out of his arms and block his stomach from being attacked. "I take it the latest dose had just activated in your system?" Matheson asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but he was doing this the night before, ticklish seduction and though I threw him off me twice, he got me into a position I couldn't get out of in the third manuever. Before the muscle relaxants kicked in then, if this is what Segei did to him, before tying him over that table it's enough to scare me out of my wits, and though I had enough strength to fight, the muscle relaxants were kicking in before I could get off the bed."

"But as I said this pervert is a sex driven maniac, and the night before was enough to drive me crazy, because he was rotating between my stomach and attacking my feet. If this guy was a woman, he'd be that girl on that tales from the crypt episode where the second male lead role from Weekend at Bernie's was ready to have a nervous breakdown, from an all night situation, and was too exhausted to think straight."

"But that's what I was feeling like then and the possibility of going through this every day, non stop, till I accepted the engagement. Or tell him what he wanted to know was enough to scare the hell out of me." he said with a sigh and the older Doctor nodded with a firm look on his face at that information. "Well that explains the jitteriness in the mines when you came to see me that day." Sam said and he nodded to her gently.

As every time he tried, the man pulled him deeper into his arms then as Janet and Carson both turned to Morgan then. "To answer the unasked question my exact thoughts in this were, I was trying to fight my body responses. And with it, as he was keeping it up on my stomach as he was doing this. Prevent him from touching my skin, outside the clothes is one thing, I could take that easily, but once he removes the spots."

"He coated with that cream and lotion I was screwed, because just one stroke or caress of his fingers across those spots. And it was going to be enough to get me on the bed and he could really get started on me. So just keeping his hands away from those areas was my only option now. But what you saw before they showed up is the very tip of it." he said and she nodded as she said it for both of them firmly as she was looking at her.

"Morgan, I don't want to see the second or third memory if it's as bad as the first, because one memory is more than enough right now in his case. With the fact that the nightmares possibly started again, Deanna and Beverly, let alone Will, are not going to take this well if he has nightmares, regarding this, again. But if just talking about it sets off the flashbacks, just focusing on whoever caused the flashback in detox is enough."

"But if his grandson has to deal with this, it's making sure that they do what we couldn't or didn't in his case, because they're getting the extensive information we overlooked. So his only chance at recovery, if he had the memories of playing in the holodecks is by getting his anger at Jack out now. Though if the entire squadron his grandson was on, along with Teal'C, wind up on board at the same time the issue with the knack starts."

"That's Kate's only chance as whoever the colonel's grandson is facing what we never had the chance to do as he lied to us at the time and with those words in mind. As Deanna is his psychiatrist, only she can help him heal from this along with the trio and that solves the entire problem now. That if they started up a second time and that if they keep up, land him in the E.R. for sleep deprivation two months into it."

"With his grandson just getting started at the time , though if that happens and we need to see what we can do to help his recovery along, by passing back information to her. Though he suffers a flashback in the middle of explaining this that's enough of a reason for whoever's in the room with him and Teal'C to make sure it never happens again. Before they go to emotional therapy and finding away to block out those memories."

"As there it's less as hectic, with 1,445 people on board the ship and a ship the size of a rural town and that's having the technicians and scientists swapping shifts every time. And it's enough that he needs a serious break from things here in the present and a chance to heal properly now, so this is enough to help regarding this and it's a change of scenery at the moment and that's what he really needs now at the moment."

"The base holds one too many memories that hold more trauma than happiness at the moment. Though we're his one constant in life here at the moment, the bad memories out weight the good right now. So a severe break from the base and the SGC, if he'd taken the job at the outpost it's enough he'd find the lost city in only six months. But that's outside the program, but this shot at being a member of the crew is best."

"And I intend to remedy that and if his memory is having her part of his life in the same way that Will is. That's his only chance, if they, the three of them, were a trio in the new memories and the duo and the seven are going to take it seriously. So with her, in their minds, its the act of dealing with their brother's emotional state in the same as Wesley's now, but Wesley dealt with two traumas, Daniel seven in two years."

"And at the moment I don't have the time or resources to help him heal from this with 27 teams and 400 other personnel at the moment here. But he needs one on one therapy with a psychiatrist that has the time to do this at the moment, and one with added abilities in this area. He needs an empath and a psychiatrist that has the time to deal with situations like this and one that's not dealing with a psychological horror show."

"Or is biased after having his mind messed with once too often at the time and the idiot is working for the opposition. But either way, neither Jake, nor I, want to see the next two memories of this interrogation or whatever was happening, before they returned home. We just want to see the rest of this episode in his point of view, while they're trapped on the planet. But I don't want to see the entire second or third memory." Janet said to her and she nodded as the four star answered that remark angrily.

"We just want the facts to how he got trapped on the planet. At the moment I can practically hear the mental scream for help there at the moment, and knowing what was coming I'd be screaming my head off then at the moment. Because no soldier can take this, that many times and not without a nervous breakdown at the end of it. But I can't believe we even let you run this mission, because this time it's really enough."

"I'm ready to kill this guy and then go for three cases of overkill right now. You're my best archeologist here and I'm not losing you to some tyrant who's as close to a Goa'uld and Saddam Hussein as you can get. George we have to do this over again, then screw letting Colonel Oneill getting a word in edgewise, if that's what caused this in the first place." Jumper said with a furious growl at that and Hammond nodded to the orders.

"Dad, call me to the base, I can deal with Steven he's my best friend, but Jack's not getting a second chance to try this. I'm still the one thing standing between them and getting access to the gate as to that, in every situation that happened to me, contact me and I'm helping him recover from it. As a true friend would do now." he said and Hammond nodded as Jack felt his heart tear apart at the words then at the remark.

 ** _'No, once I give into this, I'm trapped here, noooo, no, let me go, no I'm not staying here, there's got to be a way to break this, damn it. Jack, that's it, if this was your damn plan I'm making sure you're executed for it when they find out. If you're working for them, I find out who was involved in this and they're dead. No let me go, let me go. God no, let me go, let me go, let me go, God help!'_** they heard in a panicked shouted voice over as he said it quickly.

As he struggled to get out of from the man's grip then as he said it quickly at that remark. ** _"No please, I swear, if you let us go, we will never come back I promise, just let us go, I'll even marry Shyla. Undo the pact, whatever information you need to know regarding my added mission here, I'll tell you. No listen, to insure your operations aren't exposed,_** ** _I'll make sure my friends agree to it."_**

 ** _"I won't bring anyone else here or send anyone here_** ** _and your operations are left unexposed, please anything, j_** **ust _please don't do this, deactivate the pact!"_ **he said quickly and then shouted it out in fear. **_"No don't do this, don't leave me alone with him!"_** they heard him shout out as he closed the door and they heard a loud thunk as the orderly smiled at him seductively as he pulled him close to him.

As he pulled him into position. ** _'No this can't be happening, why would they..., oh no, it's because of Sam, I'm soul bonded to her, they're trying to break the link to her. Oh not going to happen you bastard, I belong to her and only her, you have my body. But she's got my mind, heart and soul, no matter what you do to me, I belong to her and only her!'_** they heard in a shouted mental tone as he smiled.

As he pulled him to where he was practically sitting in his lap and locked his legs around his waist. "That's what happened, and why you were so furious at him. Why didn't you just tell me when you got back?" Hammond asked and he nodded to Jack angrily and he nodded, as he signaled to the guards. "Every thing they, Warner, Siler, Graham, Walter, Grace and the duo saw. All of it at the time, every procedure taken under their orders."

"Jack, if he's turned into his alter ego and is now one of them, he saw he had to get you three and Teal'C out of the room for it, you didn't see what happened. So to you, in your way of thinking it's the sarcophagus. It's always been the sarcophagus that caused my emotional breakdown and supposed suicide attempt. They just had to make it look convincing to you, but but the trio had the information on this planet."

"You three were the ones that had to be convinced General, as it is, to you I finally suffering an emotional breakdown, to them they knew that once through that gate there was no coming back. He, Makepeace, Samuels and Maybourne basically made sure that you weren't around for everything I did on the joint chiefs orders at the time." he said and Hammond nodded as he turned around and looked at Jack coldly at that.

Before Daniel thought it over and said it firmly. "Check his pockets now." he said and the guards grabbed him and shoved him face first on the table at that as one of them dug into his jacket pocket and pulled something out as Daniel looked at it. "Jacob do the Za'tarcs had a way to control assassins, through control chips by any chance. Warren Parris island, I'm looking at the very same thing here, but does this look like."

"Your battalion coin, the coin haves several scatches in it, and..., wait a minute here, there's more than a scratch here in the middle of it, it looks like." he started to say and grabbed a screw driver small enough to fit the scratch and carefully pried it open. "Whether he knew it or not, he's been programmed, he's had this on his person since day one. Teal'C did you see anyone in our locker room?" he asked him and he nodded.

"I did, it was colonel Makepeace, he was trying to look for our team's battalion coins and that's not the real one, it's a fake." he said and Daniel nodded as they and Sam all looked at Jack. "There's a computer chip here, it's a miniature version to the imitator that those aliens used to try and get an incursion here, but this is so they can read our thoughts, he's been programmed by the NID, Sirs." Daniel said and they nodded sternly.

"You sure about that?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "Very sure, come here." he said and removed the chip from the medallion and put it into the computer as he pulled a more computerized enhanced image and they saw, magnified 1,000x bigger, the letters on it. "NID, he's been turned into a drone himself by the NID, to repeat Roga's remark, how do you separate the programming from the man, but he can't now."

"Because this was channeling their thoughts and actions right to his alter ego, they're ticked I humiliated them twice and their thoughts go into Jack. Their relief that they can continue with stealing from our allies goes into him, as does their annoyance at the fact I interfere in their trying to get a deal going with Euronda, and so on. Everything they feel goes into him and his alter ego Sir, Jacob." he said and the duo nodded to him at that.

"Colonel as of this moment you're under arrest, for treason, aiding and abetting a POW, attempted murder, falsified information and every other charge you wracked up. You're, as of this moment dishonorably discharged and you're spending three days in Leavenworth till the time line resets and so help me, try this again and you're in there for life." he said as the trio grabbed his arms as they finished this memory, at that.

 ** _"Just relax my mate, because this is not that type of situation oh no, in fact, I told him to let me be alone with you. So I could see if I could get these answers now from you to why you came here. But at the moment, with me you're safe from that type of trauma and as to why I'm saying this. I'm not the one you need to be worried about my mate,_** ** _as I said I'm not going to hurt you."_**

 ** _"However Dimitrius is and should be your primary concern, because once he gets started. Than he never stops in his technique, said technique, if your military never used violence and got captured and would doing it like this. If your friend suffered a trauma regarding being captured by a man like my lord, he's his worst nightmare."_** they heard and Jack swallowed at the news they just got.

 ** _"So why leave me alone with you exactly, I mean last nights remark was enough to worry me if you're not going to hurt me than why act on being around me like this?"_** he asked and they heard him explain that. ** _"The trio chose me to look after you, as I said I'm a healer, whatever your planet considers this would be enough, in barbarity right now, because with him once he starts."_**

 ** _"He never stops and your clothes would be destroyed by the time he does, these clothes you were dressed in when you came here. And though we do not use violence, he's like this man you're thinking, to protect you from him. Whatever else was in your childhood traumas I'm trying to prevent and I decided I was being around you all the time."_ **he said and Jack swallowed at that.

And Daniel turned to looked at him at that reaction. "Oh yeah sure, now you freak out at the news and I risked taking your place, you coward, as I said get over it Jack. To save your damn soul and your sanity I took your place, you stupid bastard. I was telling you exactly what was happening in code and said this in code to you. Lou, translation, this was part of the message I sent to you after that situation that day I got captured."

'I sent another message to General Hammond, hopefully he doesn't order an all out attack.'." he said and Lou nodded to him firmly as he translated that to them. "General, don't send the guys, we've got very close version to Iraq here and if my guess is correct it's about to turn into the guys worst living nightmare. I'm not sure, but I can't find my battalion coin, if they have it they know I'm military trained to fight brainwashing."

"But if they learn they have a chance at getting the guys matched up with any more palace servants, they're going to do to them what they did to me the past week. If this gets any worse, to protect the guys, Teal'C and Jack I have to take their places. Don't send SG's 2 or 3 here. Do not, I repeat, do not send the guys, code red, repeat code red." he said and Hammond nodded as he read through that information.

"And again just when did the civilian have to be the one to save you guys exactly, when he's trained in basic self defense. But he's not a true soldier, but a scholar, half soldier/half scientist, it's our job to protect him, and from our worst nightmare. And instead, to prevent any of us from getting captured. The man we're supposed to be protecting is protecting us, from our worst nightmare." Dixon said with a sigh at that.

As he covered his eyes as he looked at him. "And again, if we'd made just a few changes that year this wouldn't have resulted in the destruction of our team too." Sam said with a furious growl at this as Jumper answered that. "Nice just to protect you from whoever was doing this to you, to make you freak out in the infirmary, if he's not the reason for the flashbacks, than who the hell is right now?" Jumper asked and Daniel sighed to that.

" ** _But Dimitrius is enough to scare you, that was his scare tactic,_** ** _because he's like whatever this man did to you friend._** ** _Hopefully I can prevent him from going to drastic measure regarding this and using him to get these questions out of you, but in the mean time it's just me for now. So no need to need to worry, you're safe, just relax."_** he said, as he smiled at him gently then.

" ** _Come on let me go, he's out of the room now, there's no need to still be holding me like this."_** Daniel said and he smiled. **_"No I don't think so my mate, it's playtime now with the fact we're alone now, so just relax."_** he said said as he moved his hand as he stroked his bare skin along his shoulder as he undid the catches on the arms of his robes smiling and used one hand to hold his wrist still.

As he used the other to started running his fingers along his arm as that got a response out of Daniel. **_"No don't do it, once was enough, stop."_** Daniel said to him as they heard the suppressed laughter. As he then grabbed a feather and started running it up and down his arm and up to his neck as he pulled his head away from the feather as he repeated the protest then his voice beginning to shake from holding it in.

As the medic stroked it along his neck and he quickly said it then as he tried to keep from laughing. **_"No, no, don't do that, please, don't do that, I can't take it, I'll talk, just leave my skin alone."_** he said as his voice was shaking from holding it. As they saw the man smile as he kept it up. ** _"No, no, don't, don't, please, don't, not there, not there, not there, stop."_** he repeated as the shaking in his voice got worse.

 ** _"Come now, just relax."_** Thanos said as he loosened the catches on his robes as he moved his hand to his side as he started there. **_"Whatever you want to know I'll tell you, just enough of the tickling already,_** ** _and not my skin, please, not there, stop, I can't take this. You want the reason I came here, I'll give it to you, just stop, no tickling, and let me go, please let go, stop, please."_**

 ** _"Let me go, please, I had enough, but please, no more."_** Daniel said again as his voice started shaking with suppressed laughter then as the medic pushed further. As he gently pulled his shirt loose from the belt and slid his hand beneath as he slid his fingers along his side as he pushed his shirt up. As he started running it across his stomach and side as he wrapped both legs around his as the pressure started becoming too much.

And it was enough to get him to start laughing as he struggled to get free, even as his body relaxed into his arms. **_"No, no not again, stop, come on let go, let go, stop, let go. Last night was enough, but stop I can't take this, let go, not my skin, please stop, stop, please."_** He said through his laughter as he struggled to free himself from the man. **_"That's it just relax, no need to be nervous just relax."_**

 ** _"But I think with you needing to relax, a position change is in order, as your feet are now vulnerable now, I do believe."_** he said smiling as he left one arm wrapped around his waist, he pulled his leg up as Daniel shifted position as he saw his captor's intended target of choice as he said it. "Where is he aiming for at the moment if this was on earth right now?" Lou said with a growl and he explained that to him.

"If this was a woman interrogator, if she arrested you, it's they'd be aiming at your feet to drive you nuts to get you to talk. It's though he's a bi-sexual, he's acting like the men who catch female operatives and start trying to get answers out of them by tickling it out of them, though he's fallen in love with them. That creme, let alone the pills and everything else they used on me, needs to be burned, because this is their idea of fun."

"But if these people are not going for violence they go for your biggest vulnerability, and that's being ticklish, though if they, a woman falls in love with you its they start going at you non stop till you're ready to have a nervous breakdown." he said and Lou nodded to that. **_"No, not there, not there_ , ****_look stop already, you let me have it last night, I can't take anymore."_** he heard as the man ran his hand along his foot, stroking it.

As he stroked his finger along his foot he quickly said it. **_"Look please you let me have it once all night long, whatever you want to know regarding the small bit's of my mission here, I'll tell you just no more, no more tickling, I give up, no more tickling. I know what that's used for, but this and my skin this sensitive, I can't take that, I'll talk just stop, no more tickling, if this is your idea of foreplay."_**

 ** _"I get it, just..., no no stop, stop, I give up, look I'll talk, I'll talk. But I don't know the real reason we were sent here, just please. No more tickling._** ** _And not my skin, you've been using that stuff on me so much I can't take being touched on my bare skin, so just please stop. I'll talk, but no more, please I'll talk."_** They heard Daniel say through his laughter as he smiled at him as he answered him.

His eyes loaded with love for him as he answered him as he was sliding his hand to his side as he ran his hand there. ** _"That's not the reason I'm in here my mate, not tonight. As this is night number two between us, I'm not after questions at all in your case._** ** _Oh no, as I said last night that's not the reason I'm in here with you, the ritual between you and me is the reason I chose this tonight and last."_**

 ** _"So no questions, just all play in my case. My lord, he wants answers, he's chosen someone else to do that, but his other interrogator is the one getting them, all I want is to be alone with you."_** he said, smiling at him. **_"Wait a minute, I get the idea here, but no, no, don't do it, stop."_** Daniel started to say as he slid his fingers along his stomach and he started laughing, as he pulled his foot up.

Then put him into a half reclining position. ** _"What are you doing, and stop, stop, I can't take this, let me go."_** he said laughing as he stroked his fingers along his stomach with one hand before he turned and covered up. ** _"Do you recall, all spots coated with the creme are left open and you are very vulnerable, my mate."_** he said as he nuzzled his head as he slid his fingers along his side and she growled at that.

"Wait a minute, you said this version happened thirty times, than how many with the other guy was it if you were barely on the edge of collapsing on me when I came to check on you and your physical?" Warner said in shock and he closed his eyes and they felt their hearts fall to the floor at that reaction. "The same amount, you wonder why I came home in just my robes that night?" he asked and they nodded to him gently.

"The other guy destroyed my t-shirt and clothes, though I had my equipment, they destroyed my work clothes. I was stuck dressing like the locals after this, after this man, I was dressing in their night clothes after this man, he was your age dad. And his basis of choice, the memory of foster home three, and it happened again." he said and as he leaned forward shaking and she rubbed his back as she saw his shoulders shaking.

"Wait a minute." Lou said sharply as he went to the computer and looked his record up as he scanned to foster homes and felt his blood pressure spiking. "Daniel what did this other man look like, if he dragged up your childhood secondary trauma." he asked and the memory got put on hold as they saw an image of a man of 40 years old with golden blond hair and brown eyes and they nodded as he dug up a profile similar to that.

And felt his fury shoot through him as he landed on his third foster father and saw an exact match in descriptions. "Oh my god, Jake, Janet, Sirs you better have a look at this I found his third placement guardian when he was ten." he said and they moved to him as they looked at him and then looked at his memory profile and nodded. "Flashback, his psychological boogieman just came back with a vengeance at the moment."

"Seeing this man come walking at him he freaked out as he thought he'd be free of him now, alright. So thirty with this guy Thanos, so he could initiate this pact to get you into their culture and thirty with this other pervert and he did to you, whatever this man at this placement did to you. Just to get a few answers out of you, or till you accepted the engagement?" Carson said firmly and he nodded to him and he nodded to that.

Watching as he started stroking his fingers there across his stomach as he started laughing, as he tried to get it out though his laughter. **_"_** ** _No, no, not there cut it out, stop, stop stop, I can't take it let me go, let me go, please stop I can't take this."_** he said laughing as laid there as the man smiled at him seductively. ** _"No getting free my mate, in this position on the bed, you can back up a bit."_**

 ** _"But no getting off the bed, as my lord said no adrenaline, you're not going anywhere now."_** he said as he ran his fingers along his stomach. **_"No, no, not that, please not that, don't do it please, don't do it, no, no, help!"_** he said through his laughter at that. **_"Cut it out, let go, help help, please stop, no more I can't take this, let me go, let me go, whatever you want to know, I'll talk, I swear, stop."_**

 ** _"You win I give up, just let me go, please let me go, let me go please."_** he said through his laughter as he squirmed as the man continued as he stroked his fingers along his stomach. ** _"No where to go my mate, I have you now, just relax, no need to be afraid, just let go."_** he said to him as he continued stroking his fingers along his stomach and Daniel tried to answer. **_"Just stop, please, I can't take it."_**

 ** _"No more, please no more, let me go, let me go."_** he said laughing as he tried to get free even as the man hold him gently as he kissed his neck then. ** _"No, not this again, let go, no not there, not there, stop."_** he said through his laughter as the man kept it up gently as he hugged him softly as he kept it up in stroking his fingers along his stomach as he undid the sash as he smiled at him then as he said it.

 ** _"Best to get comfortable for now my mate, come, it's time to rest now, but you're needing to be in bed now. So just relax."_ **he said in response as he pulled them back further into the bed. **_"Look, again, enough already, you let me have it last night, I had enough, so let go of me."_ **he said quickly as he pulled free at that as he turned away and tried to moved to the edge of the bed to get away from him.

 ** _"Aw trying to resist are we my mate. You do remember where you're most vulnerable at the moment your most vulnerable spots are open to me now. With the fact that you're half dressed in your sleeping clothes and you're bare sole is open to me now?"_** the man said smiling as he wrapped his arms around him as he pulled him backwards on to the bed as he wrapped both legs around his own.

As Daniel said it quickly said it with a sigh. "Yeah it's getting him on your back that becomes a problem and you can't do anything about it. Because he's free to drive you crazy once he has pulled you backwards on the bed and there's no way to get free too when that does happen." he said with a sigh as he watched his past try to get himself free of both the blankets and untangle his legs from the other man.

 ** _"No not this again, come on, no I..., no cut it out, stop, stop."_** he said as the man as started running his fingers along his stomach as he struggled to get free and get out if his arms as he ran his fingers up his shirt and across the bare skin of his stomach and he really started laughing at that. **_"No stop, stop, let me go, stop!"_** they heard Daniel say through his laughter as he pulled free and backed away from him then as he said it.

 ** _"Look whatever you have in mind here and I get the idea here regarding the thrilled look on your face here too. But I'm taken already, and you already jumped me once last night, don't do this, I've had enough for one night. I get it that you that like me, believe me, but I'm not that type of man and aside from that I'm mated already."_** he said as the man smiled at him gently as he finished.

As he moved to him and as he ran his hand along his ribs and they could tell he was trying to hold it in as he backed up further as he slid his fingers under his shirt to get to his stomach Daniel quickly pulled back as he tried to keep from laughing. **_"You already made me beyond sensitive to any type of stimuli here, but doing it like this is going too far Thanos, so hands to yourself, and I mean it right now."_**

 _ **"You already have me trapped, regarding the effects of that drug and this cream. And with that. If you want to talk about why I came here, that's fine, but not this way, so stop it, no stop it, hands off."** _he said as Thanos stroked the skin of his sides as he pushed his arms away from his stomach as the orderly moved in on him as he ran his hand up his shirt across his stomach and at that.

He quickly moved back as he tried to stay out of range of the pillows as the man continued with stroking his fingers along his stomach. ** _"As I said it induces laughter, so no point holding it in my mate, there's no where to go here, just let go."_** the medic said as he continued stroking his sides and stomach as they saw him shaking in trying to hold it in as he backed away from him and thinking fast.

 ** _"Come now, just relax."_** he added as he stroked his stomach and at that they watched him as he moved to the other side of the bed then as he said it. As the other man moved to him as he slid his hands up his legs and at that he tried to push his hands back. As he backed up further as the man moved in closer as he moved his hands up and he backed up at that. **_'God enough already, this man is like a heat seeker.'_** They heard and nodded softly to that. "What's he trying to do here exactly?" Ryan asked with a growl.

"With the fact they had me trapped now with that ointment, and the serum. He was now trying to dig deeper than my clothes, but trying to keep him from going for my exposed spots, the spots they coated with the ointment and the lotion was now turning into an ongoing battle. And I was trying to prevent him from getting his hands near those spots, but as I said, he can't keep his hands to himself right now at the moment."

"But staying out of range of this guy was like trying to evade a heat seeker. No matter how hard you try you can't escape it. Till you hide your signature altogether, but he was now shadowing me, and I was now a POW by this point. As to that, getting away from him was now my main choice, but what I didn't know was that he created a pact to bind me to him." he told him and the nine generals all nodded as they watched the memory.

Holding up his hands as the man tried to pull him against him, as Daniel caught his arms as he gripped his hands as he said it. **_"Look, on my planet, though we're mated, we have different ways of doing it. And I'm from a planet that doesn't resort to this just to keep their love interest to stay there. I get that you like me and I understand that, and you're feeling attracted to me, I understand that too."_**

 ** _"But aside from that fact, is I belong to the woman who was with me when we arrived, she's my mate, I'm taken already. I belong to the blond haired, blue eyed woman who came with me, she's my mate, I love her, I belong to her. She's my wife, I belong to her, only her."_** he said and she hid a smile at that. "And that's not an exaggeration right now either, and as to why it was because my love for you that saved your life at the time back then anyway, and with that."

"You are not taking my boyfriend away from me you bastard." she said with a growl as she listened to the added remark at the time as he finished that. "I meant it when I said that, I belonged and belong to you Sam, you're my mate, and nothing they could ever do was going to change that. To save you, I risked my life, my soul and my sanity to save you guys, I love you Sam." he said and she hugged him tightly at that declaration.

"The caring, good natured man you are, it was after I was recovered from the accident that you and I were always together. But you helped me heal from the damage the Ashrak pulled and never left my side after that. So though married, that didn't stop you from behaving like you belonged to me at the time back then." she said and he nodded. "Yeah and it's because though married, I loved you with all my heart."

"To save your life, I had to go against my own morality and do things that could possibly destroy us. But that's what the episode plotline stated. **_'As he fights to free the team, he and the princess fall in love, and as he attempts to gain their freedom, his romance could spell doom for them all.'_** Direct translation, I just became a POW and to save you, I had to break a few rules, but I was forced into Anakin's position."

"To put this bluntly, if my guess about the Starwars conclusion was correct, Palpatine offered him a way to save Padme, by use of an old Sith legend. But Anakin had too much pressure building up on his shoulders, he's just killed in cold blood for real this time. He's been ordered to spy on Palpatine and vice versa. He's having nightmares about her dying now and she's pregnant with the twins." he said and sighed as he finished it to them.

"That's the conclusion, to put that in our terms, it was I was forced into a case of, not just making sure that thing never makes it to earth, but saving you three and it was by betraying my own moralities now. To say you, I have to go against everything I believed in and turn into my alter ego, briefly, and you turned me back and broke their hold on me. The power of the ages now, and with it now was the fact it took a strong will."

"To break free, our conversation was as close to their's when she confronted him at the time as you can get. But instead of Luke being the one to save him and turn him back from the darkside. It was his soulmate, it was the same for me now, Jack tried to take on Luke's position, but it didn't work, not completely, but you, you saved my soul and kept them from turning me completely." he said and the duo nodded to him at that.


	8. 8: Finishing the Code And Added Truths

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 8: Medical Truths, Love Triangles And Added Details**

"That's what the episode meant, to save the physical, mental and emotional wellbeing of everyone on the planet, you had to risk your own. And risked killing yourself to free yourself from whatever they did to keep you there on that planet?" Hammond said in shock and he nodded. "Yes Sir, but the first to crack the messages I gave to the trio was Sam, even if she didn't completely understand them." he said and they all nodded.

 ** _"I've been married for over a year, but if you figured this out, then here's the problem now, because I've been looking for her for over a year. But my team mate, she and I have been together for a year, she's everything to me and I'm not giving her up. Nothing you do is going to change that, you may try to take control of my body, but my heart, my soul and my mind belong to her and nothing is going to change that."_** they heard and quickly turned back to it then.

 _ **"I've been with my team mate for the past year, I belong to her, she's my mate. And nothing you do can make me turn on her or the others, she, and the girls, my doctor, my mate, and my best friend, they are my entire life. My heart and soul belong to them, you may take control of my body, but they have my mind, my heart and my soul."**_ they heard him say as he stood up and backed ten feet away from him then as he held his hands up then as she smiled at the wording then.

"I never would have expected that declaration to make a point just to make it clear nothing was going to turn you against us at the time. Because you belonged to me and that was it for you, nothing could ever change that and nothing ever could for you." Sam said and he nodded. "I meant it when I said that, they may have my body, but my heart, my mind and my soul belong to you, Janet and the girls." he said and she nodded as Janet hid a smile at that as he looked from her, to Sam and then to Anna Thompson.

"My heart and soul belong to you girls, and nothing anyone of the opposition, or anything, can do change that now. Sha're is gone, but I have you girls now, you two and Anna and nothing they or anyone else can do is going to change this and I meant every word of that now at the moment. I never turned on you, but you had my mind and soul already, but you had to get my body free of their control and you did it at the time back then, that's what the darkside does to you, gets you to betray your principles."

"But that's where Anakin screwed up here, he sold his soul to the devil to save Padme, I gave you my heart and soul after you ended up in the Antarctic at the time. And the thought of losing you to the enemy or the elements, but it's enough I would do anything to keep from losing you. But I would never, ever cross that line for it." he said and the quintet of generals exchanged looks at the declaration as Jack felt his heart rip apart.

As he realized it and what he meant by that remark. "You remember, I was trying to negotiate with the entity that took control of you. Save their planet and you in one shot, but you know me, I could never cross that line to save your life, though I can't live without you. I could never turn away from the me you know, the me you love, Sam. You know me, I could never change and turn into a Sith, betray everything we know."

"In fact, I could practically hear your voice telling me, don't change, don't turn to the darkside, not after the holocron I got downloaded into my head. Don't turn away from the me you know, I'm not losing you, don't choose that choice at the time. And I chose you and our principles, that was the test needed for the ancient's to see if I was ready to reach mastery, that was my trial by lava and I came back stronger than ever."

"For everyone else in the races and our allies they now saw that though I have attachments, I'm stronger than any of the nonn force sensitive type could take, because I'm only human. But I would never turn into a power hungry monster, and betray my own principles, the principles that this base was built on. For you, I could never change and turn into my alter ego, I would do anything, be anything for you and not change."

"For a lust for power, honey." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his. "Yeah, I know that, and that's what I loved about you, you'd never betray your principles for me. Let alone never cross that line, if you regained your powers and I got captured by Ba'al, than it's public humiliation rather than a cold blooded kill. That shows just how strong you really are, I never want you to change who you are sweetheart."

"You were always there, my rock, my other half, I'm not losing you that way." she said and he pressed his forehead to hers as he hugged her tightly. "I love you Sam." he said and she smiled. "I love you too Daniel." she said and Jacob hid a smile. "I take it that was a reference to something right now you two?" Jumper asked and they nodded to him. "Yes Sir, fact of the matter is I was negotiating with the entity in the room."

"I was going to tell it, if it released her, we'd never return, no more probes and they could repair the damage we caused. As a good Jedi would, I have two pieces to me, my loyalty to my friends, my loved ones and the other getting my job done. And I was working out a trade dispute. But I'm not betraying my principles to keep from losing her, being the man you chose for her Jacob, I'd never change and betray everything I know."

"Just to save her life, if I was a Jedi, I'd never cross that line, I'd do my duty, and see through the reason the Sithmaster would have me separated from my Obi-wan. Following that is I tell my council and then wait and see what happens, but I'd never betray my principles to save the people I love." he told him and Jacob turned and looked at Jack as he got what he meant at that remark as Jumper looked at the colonel.

"The Gadmeer, Chaka, Reese, and the entity, in everyone of these, he's seeing these characters as nothing, but a danger to earth. So you were following our orders of diplomatic solutions without it getting lethal, Reese we needed in case Fifth and his band human form replicators escaped the gravitational pull of that planet's sun. And he's going into demolition mode?" Ryan said sharply and he nodded as Jacob said it firmly.

"And Jack had when he said that to the entity two years ago, right?" Jacob said sharply and he nodded to him as he said it to him."If I was Anakin, I would do my duty and turn Palpatine into the council and wait for the twins birthday to see if my premonition would come true. Sirs you put me as the one in charge of negotiations ever since 636, and despite the fact you asked me to improvise with the entity here."

"It's I again lose my shot at a diplomatic solution and as to why, it's because of Jack, as he crossed the line between duty and personal. And threatened to wipe out an entire civilization if they didn't get out of her and right then. As I said he's acting like Anakin, Anakin can't control his emotions and in the end it turns him to the darkside." he said and the sextet nodded as they looked at Jack then at the new information.

"You crossed a line to try and save her life, this is exactly why I preferred him, Jack, because A) you're way too old for her. B) you're nothing alike and C) she's just recovering still from a previous break up, Jonas was a nutcase. And then I meet you and I see the same hardcore edge to your personality that I saw him in at the time. When I meet Daniel I see exactly what I wanted with him and I was happy she had him."

"They were completely matched up, she only raised the damn weapon for self defense, never for attack at the time. I read your record, your personality had two cards short of full deck missing when I saw my daughter three months after at the time. In fact though I knew you could protect her, I read your file, as a general who's a parent to the half soldier/half scientist subordinate to a spec ops trained commanding officer."

"And I saw in that file everything I saw in Jonas when I met him at the time, after seeing your record read like a terrorist's when they're on a mission. Though you were a class clown, I still didn't like the edge in your personality." Jacob said to him sharply and he swallowed at that remark. "Here's the remark regarding my being on the line with the president and the sextet here regarding this." Daniel said to him gently and he nodded.

"No, Daniel, no!" Jack snapped at him and he turned and looked at him. "You asked me to give you a damn solution and I did that, Jack. But you know what, it was on their orders, I was on the line with Jumper just before we returned to planet. Morgan do it." Daniel said and she nodded as she activated that memory then ** _. "General, we need to talk right now."_** they saw him say to Hammond and he nodded and moved to him.

 ** _"What's wrong son?"_** he asked and he explained that to him. **_"Sir, what if I said I could pull hard ball with the computer, both cultures survive at once. And we can consider this a win/win situation, without destroying our latest break through in equipment. Would you let me do that, I can find the Enkarans home planet by getting Lotan to reconsider this, just humanitarian aid now."_**

 ** _"Without weapons, without violence, I can act like another character in a certain tv show, without it resorting to violence. Omac already gave us this lecture and you passed that test when you waited for me to make contact with you after Apophis tried to attack us the first time. Give me that chance again, I can do this,_** ** _if you just me give the chance, Sir listen to me."_**

 ** _"The incident with the sarcophagus, I was undergoing diplomacy, before the diplomacy took a turn for the worst at the time, I've done trade dispute, before. What we got in front of us is the border dispute that caused Wes's decision to choose to become a traveler."_** he told him and he nodded as he said it gently. **_"I'd consider this as you pull that off and you're the best diplomat we have now."_**

 _ **"Alright, I got to get Ryan on the line, you get it, you got mine and we push forward, but Jack's out of control, emotionally right now. And it's been three months since the Za'tarc situation."**_ he told him and he nodded. **_"Yeah I know and you don't have to tell me why, I already figured it out. But that's illegal, Sir in your opinion, who's a better match for her, you're a father, and her godfather."_**

 ** _"With Jacob off world, who's the better choice right now?"_ **he asked and Jacob nodded as he heard his thoughts spoken out loud then. **_"In all honesty, you are, if this hadn't turned into a love triangle, I'd choose you right now in a heartbeat. That's what pulled you through after she got taken and turned into a host, my god-daughter, you love her just as much at the moment, don't you son."_**

 ** _"Every time you pushed yourself into the ground it's always because of her, if she's part of the situation?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded with a sigh. **_"Yes Sir, it's her alright, had it not been for the sarcophagus and Jack's interruption in our conversation and I was speaking directly to you only when I came to your office, and had he not interrupted, I would have asked this immediately."_**

 ** _"But to get Teal'C and Janet into the room and I would have told you this automatically, but that wasn't from the withdrawal. I was beyond sleep deprived at the time, and that was a flashback I had. I would have told you sooner, but the episode synopsis had a double meaning to it._** ** _But you know me, I'd never cross that line to save her life._ " **he said and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"Sam told me who she was to you, not long after Jonas died, I didn't mind about that, in fact, just knowing these things works better. I didn't have to hear the words who Jacob was when she brought him to the planet we found Garshaw and the others on. In all honesty, I'd risk my soul and my sanity for her, she's everything to me now, but that's what I was going to tell you."_**

 ** _"To save her and the duo, I had to break a few rules and do things no black ops, let alone spec ops, soldier would ever do to save a comrade. Risking death, let alone my soul and sanity to save her. That was the easiest choice I could make, because she already had my heart, my soul and everything else, I belong to her now."_ **he said and the older man nodded to him gently with a soft smile at that.

Remembering that remark, Hammond felt his heart speeding up at the news as he quickly looked at him. "Oh god I forgot about that conversation, you were giving me key details when you stayed put and we were talking about this, in fact. You were going to tell me then, had it not been for another interruption and because of Jack, again. I don't get the information I deserve to know this." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"And again I approve of Daniel's decision, border dispute maybe, but he still did as we asked, win/win situation and you destroyed our latest breakthrough in technology, Colonel. You disobeyed our orders again, he didn't need a damn fire lit under him to pull this off, you idiot!" Jumper snapped at him and Adams took it. "Go ahead Daniel, keep going, bring it to the entity now." he said and they both nodded to the orders.

Watching him get on the line, they heard a conference call get started then. **_"Sir, you hear me?"_** he asked they heard Jumper answer that question. **_"Yes loud and clear Daniel, George called us regarding this, but your orders are negotiations. But I do not want another Enkarans like situation shooting up right now. Colonel Oneill is digging himself into a very deep hole. By breaking your specific orders repeatedly right now, and it's just digging himself into a very deep hole."_**

 ** _"But your orders are negotiations only, son look, I know you're afraid regarding the situation with the Goa'uld knowledge in your mind at the moment. But if this was like Starwars you'd have to prove it never changed you, you're still you. But in order to do that, it's doing it without aggressive negotiationS, but diplomatic solutions only right now and that's it, with that in mind."_**

 ** _"Just see if you can talk it out of her and make a deal with it. We can promise never to return to their planet and in exchange they let her go and it returns to its planet and be free to fix the damage we caused possibly. But under no circumstance is this to turn into another case like the Enkarans."_** Jumper said quoting his past self's remark and they watched Daniel nod to his orders.

 ** _"Jack interfered with my telling the quartet the truth of what the hell happened that year Sir, it's because of him I'm now under scrutiny by Sam, Hammond and Frasier. As it is, he's fractured the connection between us, the trio and me and he doesn't realize it but when he's not around Sam, Teal'C and I are a trio. Every time we're together we're going over things like we're supposed to"_**

 ** _"And completely working as one in decisions, but when he is, it turns into taking sides here. And the duo never want to end up between our fights and I know about what happened in the lab that day. That's illegal, and as a result he's just destroyed the team finall by not minding his feelings. And dealing with the NID, so if Kinsey, the NID and the Goa'uld wanted to destroy SG-1."_**

 ** _"They did it finally and it's because of Jack, that undercover mission caused him to have a relapse, he's quoting their ideals, and it's turned into every man for themselves now regarding the team. But just we get along fine, him around us and it starts a fight and when I'm trying to get my job done, by diplomacy he interrupts and starts with the aggressive negotiations every time."_**

 ** _"And along with that is the fact that despite you said that if I found anything wrong with Euroundan negotiations, to pull the plug. Any kind of discrepancy here. To report directly to Hammond and through him, right to you, Jack got involved anyway and killed ten people, on both side of the negotiations. It's turning and turned into every man for themselves here."_** he said and they knew the older man nodded as he answered, his tone going stern as he answered him at that.

 ** _"What you learn to cause this exactly?"_ **Landry asked him and they watched him sigh as he answered him at that. **_"I learned that this was a war of racism, they were fighting these people not because of country politics, or terrorism, but based off the color of their skin. Sam discovered they were the ones who started the war, pre-emptive strike, surgical strike. The group they called breeders were trying to stop them General, but here's the serious part."_**

 ** _"They poisoned the_** ** _atmosphere of the entire planet, basically they turned this into WWII. And when the Nazis were herding the Jews into the gas chambers, the Eurondans, Alar's group, were the Nazis and he's Hitler. Schnindler's list just made a come back in this situation and Jack assisted the opposing forces and did a kamikasi directly into the generator powering their base."_**

 ** _"After the situation with the Enkarans, it got worse, but all in all, he's defying your orders left and right Sir, you're a four star, you out rank Vidrine. What now exactly?"_ **he asked him and Jack swallowed at the fact he just got ratted out by his own team mate. **_"I find anymore violations in my orders specifically, and he's losing his chances at promotion, you're the one in charge in these things."_**

 ** _"Daniel I know you're furious, but at the rate this is going, if it takes a year off and you have to show him what it's like. And what happens when you're not around to help, if the ancient's choose you next. Than do it, but if this doesn't get brought back under control, I'm assigning Colonel Reynolds to your team as your new team leader and Jack to SG-3."_** he said and they watched him nod to that.

"Repeated bad decisions nearly resulted in our positions being switched, I may not understand everything you say, Carter. But I still value the science and technical portions of the job, I would also listen to you if you told me you smelled a rat in this situation, Daniel." Reynolds said in shock at the news he just learned then and the sextet of general's nodded to him as Sam answered that remark gently as she got it.

"Well that just confirmed that he'd been under your orders all this time and Jack doesn't want to accept that. And it's because with diplomatic solutions, he's got nothing to do and with aggressive negotiations he's the one in charge. But every time he buts into the situation he's breaking your orders right now Sir. And he's just digging himself further into court martial and being dishonorably discharged." Sam said and he nodded to her.

"Yeah Sam that's exactly what I'm saying, but Sirs, you should hear this, this was the day I tried to reason with the entity." Daniel said they nodded as they switched memories then, watching him as he looked at the entity gently, they suddenly heard a voice over then. **_'Daniel I know you, don't change to save me, you want to prove that the holocron never effected you now's the time to do it, honey.'_**

 ** _'You're no murderer, you're not the type, you never were, but I don't want you to change to save me, whatever you did regarding the sarcophagus to get us off the planet, I understand it. Even if I couldn't crack whatever it was you were trying to tell me back then, but losing you for real. And it's because you got the added archives and it's slowly trying to change you now from the you I know.'_**

 ** _'No, don't let it change you, if this was parts of the races testing in your case, don't give into it. You're a good person don't do this, the only I thing I need from you is your love, but don't let them change you into something you're not, you always did the right thing. No matter how much it hurts, you did it, I was your strength at the time and with that honey, stay who you are, for me.'_**

 ** _'Stay the same way you've always been, if you were Anakin as an adult what you do now, if you just been given a choice, us, our bonds as a trio, Hammond, Janet, Dad, the guys, Anna. Remember, this is your trial by Fire, the first stage from knight to master, you can choose us and stay good or you can choose to turn against everything we stand for, here's the first stage of your mastery.'_**

 ** _'You're a good person don't do this, don't make that choice, focus on who you were all these years after we met. You may have been married and lost both her and Sarah, but the one constant in your life now was always me now. The sarcophagus was one piece of it, the holocron was the other, here's the final test, to prove that the darkside never got to you at all, prove it, prove it now.'_**

 ** _'To show you're still yourself as we know you, prove that it never changed you. And remember everything we've been through together, but don't make that choice, don't choose that path, don't go down that path stay the same, my love.'_** they heard and they all looked at her and she nodded to confirm their thoughts and Hammond nodded as he got it as Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

 ** _"I will not offer information in exchange for being extracted."_** the entity said to him and he answered it gently. ** _"We don't want your information, we want Sam."_** he said and they heard a sigh. ** _"Leaving this mind would cause termination."_** it told him and he answered it again. ** _"You left that thing you constructed in the malp room, go back."_** he said reasonably and they heard another as it answered him.

 ** _"I've already grown beyond its capacity."_** it told him and he went into business mode at that remark. ** _"Why did you do this, why come here in the first place?"_** he asked and it explained that. **_"You attacked."_** it said and Jumper crossed his arms as he listened to the conversation. **_"No we sent a probe."_** he said and it answered him. **_"Yes."_** it said and he sighed. ** _"It's something we do to determine if a place is safe or not for human."_** he told and and it answered him gently as he said it then.

 ** _"Much damage was done."_** It told them and Jumper nodded. "So we accidentally pulled a pre-emptive strike and they decided on a surgical strike and nearly kill you guys in the process. Uh huh, alright, keep going son." he said and Daniel nodded. ** _"Radio energy was emitted from your probe, much damage was caused within."_** It told him and listening to this Jack felt his heart rip apart, knowing there was no way to rectify this as he listened to Daniel's answering response as Jacob crossed his arms.

 ** _"Within what?"_** he asked and it explained that to him. **_"Within us, it spread before we realized it was poison."_** It told him and he nodded in shock. ** _"You're saying your world was damaged by radio waves from one probe?"_** he repeated and it answered with one word. ** _"Yes."_** it said and he sighed. ** _"We didn't mean to hurt you, it was a misunderstanding."_** he told it and it sighed then as it answered him gently at that.

"Daniel move it forward to to your compromise." Jacob said and he nodded as it jumped a few lines. "At the time when Jack looked at me to go with his plan, I was pulling reverse psychology Ryan, making it seem like to the colonel I was agreeing with his thoughts, when I agreed with Daniel on this situation at the moment." he said and Jack looked at him in shock at the remark and they nodded as it went further then.

 ** _"Transmission was interrupted, if I had been able to complete transmission, you would destroyed and my world would be preserved."_** it told him and he nodded. **_"Well in a way you succeeded, we won't go back there, you can repair the damage, and we won't send anymore probes."_ **he said to it gently and Daniel sighed. "Here it comes Sirs, Jacob." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes we will."_** Jack said, interrupting, his tone turning savage then as Daniel repeated that. **_"Jack?"_** he said and Jack went further. ** _"We'll send dozens of them, one after another, I don't care what it does."_** he said to it and he heard a tone of denial in the entity's voice. **_"No"_** it said and Jack said it firmly at that. ** _"Leave her, now."_** he said and it said it firmly. ** _"You won't."_** it told him, and he smiled coldly at it then.

 ** _"You read my file, think again."_** he said to it and it answered him. ** _"I must preserve."_** it said to him and Jack nodded. **_"Fine stick to your guns then."_** he said and Daniel nodded. "I take it you were trying to prevent him from interfering in your negotiations with it?" Reynolds asked and he nodded. ** _"Jack, stop!"_** he said and Jack turned to him. ** _"Daniel we're going to do this my way!"_** he snapped at him as the entity answered him at that as its tone turned scared at the news.

"This is what I'm talking about Jack, only a black ops NID operative talks like this, Sirs what's the main plan you had in case of Goa'uld incursions?" Daniel asked and Jumper explained that to him. "Setting up five or six colonies on planets that were unknown to the Goa'uld. But the added research station was the one that Neumann headed for at the time, but that's where sting operation began and we were shutting it down."

"And despite the fact I said to that they weren't supposed to do this, Maurice jumped over that and Kinsey pulled some strings to get it up and running. Maurice is working for the NID son, as it is. I do believe after he did this, the freedom of being free of the highest ethical standards we prided ourselves on, being free of our prime directive. But George quoted my thoughts at the time regarding this situation."

"As long as we were fighting this war we were holding ourselves to the highest ethical standards and moralities. It didn't matter what the NID thought, we don't get involved in other people wars, steal from friends or any of the other stunts that they were pulling. If I'd known that just letting Kennedy have free rein would result in this, I'd end it then. After that day it was becoming too much of a temptation and his alter ego broke out."

"As such until he gets his alter ego locked back up he's not going anywhere near the NID and Kinsey, that's too much of a temptation now at the moment. His black ops self took full control after that mission and here's the god damn result we have to fix and fix it now." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement as he looked at Jack sternly as he said it to him. "Do you even hear your voice in this memory, Jack, do you?"

"To you it's sounds like a bluff, to us, you sound like Anakin when he slaughtered the raiders in the movie last year. Sam and I look at you and we see Anakin at the peak of his life as an apprentice and you've just slaughtered a village out of grief, anger and hate. So you call me crazy, but look at you in this image." Daniel said as he froze the image on his face and Jack felt his heart fall to the floor as Dixon said it to him.

"It was beginning to trust you now and he tears that trust apart." Dixon said sharply and he nodded to him as they listened to the rest of the conversation. ** _"You can't."_** it said and Jack turned to Hammond. ** _"General?"_** he asked him and Hamond said it firmly. **_"You're damn right, we can."_** he said and it repeated the plea. **_"No please."_** It said and Jack repeated the remark. ** _"Leave her, now."_** he said as it made one last plea.

 ** _"I must preserve."_** it said and Jack said it with finality at that. ** _"You want to preserve your world, leave Major Carter, right now."_** he said and Jacob ended it at that. "Alright I've seen enough, Jack with this type of attitude, had I been here for it, I'd have rejected you automatically and seeing through her eyes, and his, regarding this. It's turned into a damn love triangle now, but of the two of you, I choose him now."

"Regarding my daughter, there's no use trying to fight passed the images he's shown me, you've had a relapse in your personality traits since you met Maybourne and Makepeace and did that undercover stint." he snapped at him and Hammond finished that remark with a stern growl then. "So he turned savage enough to destroy the entire order just to save her is that it. Well I see this as he hasn't learned anything now."

"Colonel haven't you learned anything at all, when in no win scenario we keep our emotions buried deep down. We let them get in the way of what needs to be done it'll destroy us and everything we care about. Yes we don't leave our people behind, but at times we don't have a choice here, and this attitude is the reason you're in this much trouble right now, because you did that though you swore you'd never would."

"Here, at the moment regarding your training at the moment these last five years. And although you're adults, it doesn't matter right now, you just demonstrated the exact acts to gain that chance to live in the future here now. But him, this is enough we have to show to Q that not all of us are like this and with that you're our lawyer." Hammond said sharply and he nodded as he crossed his arms then as he said it to Jack.

"And Jack, here's a question, would you give that declaration to your captor to make it clear that your heart and soul only belong to Sarah or the woman you loved at the time. Because I'm not like you, I did what you can't do and that's why Jacob chose me instead of you, aside from that, she's not under my command, I can get into a relationship with her." Daniel said sharply at that and he swallowed at that as he looked at him then.

"I know, in fact I've always known how you felt about her, but as she doesn't relate to you, she does me and with that is because she and I are the same type of person. Half soldier/half scientist, if this is what strained the connection between us, than you just did the damage to our team that can not be fixed, when you're letting your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done right now in her case and ours." he said and Jumper crossed his arms at that as he turned back to Sam gently.

"But did you ever notice that every woman I fell in love with has the same first initial?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah it's always an S, and I'm the one that mattered the most to you, and with us changing things now. Now it's the act of being the one who understands you the most at the moment and with that. I didn't realize that's why you lost your temper, your soul belongs to me now, so when you lost your temper it's because of this." She said and he nodded to her smiling and Jacob hid his at that.

"Talking about doing a deal with the devil here, we had your soul from the very beginning at the time, but I never would have expected that remark from any normal man. But this just made it clear after what happened regarding Shifu at the time, we didn't have to buy back your soul in that situation. And as to why, it's because my daughter already had it at the time." Jacob said and he nodded as Janet answered that remark as she looked at Daniel at that remark.

"Good word for it, ever since this started, we've always been together and to you, the three of us were all that matter to you. To that end there's no way he could ever break that connection between us. And it's because your mind is intact and your mind is holding total control and as is your soul. To you nothing they could ever do could destroy that." Janet to him and he looked at her smiling as he gave her a hug and Sam did the same gently then as Reynolds answered that remark then.

"If this was any normal situation I'd say that this guy is like the type who try to get a girl into their room and then lock the damn door and the girl is trying to keep him from stripping her and that's what I feel like I'm looking at here." Reynolds said with a growl and watched as the other man smiled as he walked up to him then as he ran his hands along his waist and Daniel took a step back as he shoved his hands away from him.

 ** _"Alright again, I know you like me, but I'm taken already and this is what's considered on my planet as unwanted physical contact, so keep your hands to yourself"_** he said to him sternly and they saw the seductive smile come across his face as he answered him at that. **_"Maybe, but that's no reason to be holding it in, aside from that."_ **he said, as he slid his fingers along his stomach as he shifted position.

 ** _"Why just hold out, I mean, who knows how it's going to take for you to find your missing mate, or if you can even get her back. Or whether or not the evil ones have corrupted her or not, so why hold out."_** He asked as he ran his fingers along his sides as they watched him backing him up against the bed as he tickled him till he lost his balance and fell backwards on to it then as he climbed on top of him.

 ** _"Come on get off of me, look again I know you like me, but this is getting ridiculous, a normal man would never resort to this just to keep from losing their love interest. If they're from another planet, to stay and with that in mind right now. Whatever else in that drug is getting annoying right now."_** he said to him and the man smiled at him as she sighed as she said it to him.

"Lovely this guy is definitely acting like that actress." Sam said to him and he nodded to her gently as they saw him sitting on his waist and push his shirt up. **_"Look don't do it, come on, I had enough already, get off of me."_** Daniel heard his past self say to him as he smiled at him. **_"There's no use holding it in, my mate, the serum makes it next to impossible to keep from giving in, and as I have your arms pinned."_**

 ** _"It's not going to take long before you let go but until you do, I will not stop, but it's not questions I'm after tonight, but to be alone with you now. As I said if you're trying to deny yourself the truth, it's time to accept now."_** he said as he slowly ran his hands across his chest and stomach in gentle strokes, they saw him struggling to hold it in, as they heard the suppressed laughter in his voice.

 ** _"Look I had enough already, get off of me, don't do it, I know you're trying to get me to break this way, but it's not so easy at the moment. But stop, please."_** he said, before he yanked his arms free. As he quickly moved and grabbing his tunic and rolling him over as he quickly backed off. "Alright why does that maneuver look familiar?" Warren asked and Sam, watching it carefully, reflected it back to the episode then.

"Worf used it on Roga, so they could arrest him finally, but with him this weak, trying to escape this sicko now is not an option, he's still recovering at the moment. With the fact they applied it to his feet and legs. He's trying to get away from him on that bed." she said and he nodded, as they saw him move and then started laughing as they saw him turn his head and then saw that the medic caught his ankle then as he smiled at him.

 ** _"You shouldn't have done that my mate, I have you backed into a corner."_** he said as he stroked his fingers along his foot as he moved his way up gently, as he removed the dressing wrapped around his foot as he slowly stroked. ** _"No not that again, don't do it, please, stop."_** Daniel said as he tried to yank his ankle free as the man smiled at him as he pulled him closer to him then as he undid the ties to his pants.

And slid his hand along his leg as he tried to hold it in then as the man smiled at him. ** _"If just one foot is enough to subdue you, I wonder what doing both would do."_** He said as he stroked his fingers along his leg before wrapping his arm around both legs and undoing the ties to the other leg, and pushing the leggings up to his knees. As he removed the other shoe and sock and smiled at him, as he hold him then.

"What's he about to do exactly here?" Warren asked and he sighed. "He did this the night before, but with this pervert, it's starting from the feet and work his way up. But my stomach was his primary target because they injected the drug directly into my abdomen. Everything I've eaten or drunk is tanked with his version of the serum, though that's not the only reason, but the ointment and cream are ranked with the serum too."

"And my body was slowly falling asleep and he forced me on to the bed to prevent me from collapsing then. But this is no interrogator who's toying with you after beating the crap out of you, what I got here was a man who'd fallen so in love with me he was willing to drug me to keep me on the planet right now. But to him, it was never mind violence in interrogations, but being ticklish was a better weapon in this case against me."

"And if he wanted to start with the added flirtations as well he was taking this for all its worth. Though here's the bad news now, though I was in paralysis, I could still feel everything he was doing I just couldn't move or get free of him." he said to him and they nodded to that. "The muscle relaxants, though put your limbs to sleep, they still leave you completely open to touch?" Warner repeated and he nodded to him gently.

"Yeah and that explains the fingernail marks and scratches you found all over my body, yeah, but it's not his fingers causing those scratches, but this other guy you just heard about. He had me tied to the bed and was running his version across my thighs and torso and was attacking my feet in the exact same way. But that's one piece of it, the other he was dosing me with the prisoner dose while doing it, even before he got started. But as he said one he gets started he never stops after that."

"My sweater, my fatigues and everything that I had on my person, he destroyed it and I was dressed wearing their clothes. But not Stockholm syndrome or anything else, I was turned into a POW no matter how much Jack wants to claim otherwise. But this was me the day I was recovered enough to get up on my own again, and this was after a week of repeated dealings with this bastard and Thanos." he said as a image appeared then.

As seeing the two images side by side, Sam's eyes narrowed in anger at that. "See the difference?" Daniel asked and she nodded. "Yes and if I was here listening to the underlying hints in your tone and you said you'd need more time. I'd realize you were telling us not to come in after you, or it would get the boys arrested and he'd do this to them as well." Jacob said with a furious tone as he saw his son-in-law's image at that.

"The near neutral tone in my voice was because I had him standing right behind me, and you're lucky you didn't have the camera on, when it came to A/V contact. And as to why, its because he has his arms wrapped around me, and he was about to yank me to a portion of the forest which was sunlit. But in the bedroom, in the bathroom, in an area only he knew, I couldn't get away from this guy, but like I said here."

"He's like that woman on the tales from the crypt episode, **_'The more I do it, the more I want to do it, I'm going to drain you.'_**. To switch that wording, it's part of the seminar you had us run through, brainwashing and indoctrination. I was here for both and though my mind was intact, my body belonged to him now. And it as taking only one thing I needed to break the pact, that's you Bill, you had everything I needed now."

"But just trying to get away from him, once he got his arms around me was no longer an option, as you heard, dad. Only bodily fluids was the way to break the pact, it activated by saliva, to deactivate it, was by blood." Daniel told him and his eyes narrowed in anger at the news. "So that night sealed the pact, to deactivate it, we had to bleed you down so severely that you would have died of bloodloss?" Janet said slowly and he nodded.

"And when I still had Thanos's version in my blood stream, and both together it's like Dave said, and feeling like I had ten to twelve people going at me all at once." he said and Janet quickly said it to him. "I also found needle puncture marks across your lower abdomen, like they were removing a few tissue samples?" she said quickly and he sighed. "If they did, it was so they could mold the serum to my genetic structure."

"And he was working the recipe till he got it right, and I think they did a blood test and got enough to create the serum to their versions, with Thanos, he had it mixed to his standards and this other guy to his. But once in my bloodstream, the other guy, it's enough to drive you crazy, because his was 50% times more power to the medical version and Thanos was creating the pact." he said and the trio all nodded in disgust.

As they looked up at the memory to see the man as he stroked his fingers along Daniel's foot as they watched him as he tried to keep from giggling. **_"I don't care how long it takes to get her back, nothing is keeping me from being unfaithful to her, my team mate or my female friends. No matter what you people do, nothing is going to change that."_** he said as he shoved him back away from him as he sat up.

Before the man caught his legs and wrapped his arm around them as he struggled the get his legs out of his grip. **_"What are you doing, let go of me."_** he said as struggled to get his legs out of his arms and the man shook his head then as he answered. **_"Ahh, I do not think so, my mate, did you forget why I got you on the bed this quickly, and you against the pillows?"_** he asked as his struggling started easing then.

 ** _"The muscle relaxants, my body is falling asleep."_** he said as he tried to shift position. **_"Yes and you are stuck now my mate, but as I have you now, there's no where to go. Just relax."_** he said and he undid the cuffs to his pants and removed them as he threw them aside then. ** _"Look again, I've had enough, you've been going at me all night, but I've had enough now."_** Daniel told him quickly at that.

As he wrapped his arm around his legs as he struggled to get free. And Thanos smiling seductively as he started trying to get him to break as he stroked his fingers against the sole of his foot. **_"Yes, but at the moment you're alone with me, and at the moment, I do believe a little attitude adjustment is in order. As you saw from Cale, getting rude results in them pushing it up even more."_**

 ** _"But in their case it's by draining the nerves and anger at whoever landed you in this position. But in my case now, it's not simply stress or anger I'm draining out of you, but being alone now, as he said, he knows I like you. And that door is locked and I have you trapped here on the bed with me. There is no getting free now as I said, because once the conversion is made, your body accepts it."_**

 ** _"And your body has accepted the conversion now, it's responding to my touch, you are stuck now, with last nights demonstration your body has already accepted this. The truth now is that since I took care of you after the accident your body was already accepting the treatment given when we were seeing which serum worked for you and mine has had the desired effect now."_**

 ** _"But that is one piece of it, your body accepted that I am your mate now and with it. I was waiting for you to come to me and I have been in love with you from the second I laid eyes on you. Not as his interrogator, or tester, but as a medic, a man in love, so just relax now."_** he said to him smiling gently as he ran his hand along his leg as they saw the look of fear in his eyes at that remark.

 ** _"You, you've had a crush on me since the day of the accident and you did this to..., Now wait a minute, look I get it, but I'm not like that now... No, no don't don't please, I can't take it, please stop. Look, don't please I've had enough_**." They heard him say as they watched as he tried to keep from laughing as he slid his fingers along his foot in tickling strokes as they watched him trying to hold it in.

 ** _"No not there, not there, please not again."_** he said to him and he smiled as he lightly stroked as he pulled his legs into his lap. And started running his fingers along his foot as they watched as he tried to hold it in, and knew his gentle stroking was slowly making it harder to resist. And knew he could see that Daniel was on the edge of breaking as he ran it softly along the sole and heel of his foot softly as he said it to him.

 ** _"Look I'll talk, I can tell you a bit of why I came here, but please, no more, I can't take any more tickling. And you and the others been going at me for a few days. I can't take anymore. But the people on my planet can only handle, in this type of torture, so much before they break completely regarding this. And especially when we have a drug like that in our systems as well."_**

 ** _"But please I've had enough, I give up, just no more, I can tell you a smal bit to why I came here. But just stop, I can't take anymore of this."_** Daniel told him and he smiled seductively at that. **_"I am not after questions tonight, but just to be alone with you my mate, come now, just relax, do not hold it in, just relax now."_** he said as he stroked his fingers along his foot carefully in a rhythm gently.

"He's not after questions that night, this was so he could start flirting with you. Two nights of this and then repeatedly for a week, before you came to talk to me. This was why you were so jittery, you started trying to drain the effects of this drug out of your system by repeated use. And they drug you with something to end the adrenaline rush, it was going in the run around for a week." Sam said sharply and he nodded to her.

Watching this, Daniel remembered the reaction as he watched his past self tried to hold it in till it started becoming to much as he stroked his heel as he watched himself as he started laughing as his head landed on the pillow and Thanos smiled at the response as he said it gently with a soothing tone, loaded with love, to him as he continued. **_"That's it my mate, just let go, just relax."_** he said smiling at him as he tried to pull back.

As he pulled him further into his lap as he continued stroking his foot. ** _"No, no, stop, stop, let me go, stop."_** he heard himself say laughing as he went further. ** _"No I can't take this stop, let me go, let me go, I..., ha, ha ha ha, help let me go. I give up, you got me, you win, I give up, I give up, I give up."_** he said laughing as he tried to get the words out as they watched the man say it smiling then.

 ** _"So you're ticklish here huh, well then I think I'll stay right here now. Just to continue with my dear man. But I do believe you know what spot I'm truly aiming for now as I'm not interested in mating right now. But hearing your laughter and finding your weakspot as I do it now."_** he said smiling seductively and as he kept it up on his foot as he started laughing as he shouted out the words.

 ** _"No more, no more, I give up, I give up, let me go, I give up."_** he said laughing and he smiled at him seductively, as he stroked his heel and that did it finally as he lost it and he knew Thanos realized he just found the sensitive spot on his feet as he smiled at the realization as he kept it up right there. **_"Stop, I can't take it, stop, stop."_** he said through his laughter as he continued stroking him there, as Lou sighed as he said it.

"If that's not enough to drive a man crazy when they're drugged nothing is right now at the moment, but did the Rolphynol kick in here, or was it muscle relaxants?" he asked and Daniel sighed as he answered him. "It's the muscle relaxants, my body was going into paralysis by this point." he said and they nodded to that remark as they saw the look in his eyes. _**'That's it my mate, just relax, you're safe, I'm not going to hurt you, just relax now.'**_ they saw him thinking as he continued right there on his foot.

"Remember your remark regarding about some some kid looking for his match and moving his way up as he tickled the girl he liked, in this case?" he asked and Warner nodded. "Yeah..., oh man, that's what's coming now, this guys likes you so much he's doing this repeatedly to get you to break?" Perry asked and he nodded as they watched that portion of it then as they saw him shift position and moved his hand further.

Before seeing him smile and used one hand to tickle the foot he was playing and the other under his knee and started stroking there as they heard him start shouting at that through his laughter. ** _"Alright stop already, you guys have going at me for six weeks and I can't take anymore of this, let me go!"_** Daniel said through his laughter and he sighed as he looked at the ten gently at that.

"To reverse that wording, in our language Sirs, Jacob, Janet, and I said this exact remark to Sam when I was testing her, it's **_'Seriously just how long am I supposed to wait, and even if I find Sha're again. What are the chances she's ever going to be the same again.'._** I was making it sound like I was considering marrying Shyla, and she immediately deduced it to the effects of the sarcophagus, just to make them think it was real, but as I said it was reverse psychology this entire time."

"And I was considering this at the time, but it was all part of the façade, to break his hold on my body regarding this. To me this left one option to me and with I had to fake this to get them release us and it was by making you think I was actually going back. But in truth it was so I could get the pact broken and I was free of that and him. So I could recover and then once we did go back, to destroy the damn thing, both of them, he had no sway over me now when I did come back, I was fully recovered by this point."

"But the symptoms she named off were several of the ones connected to substance abuse and labeled then two of the symptoms that have to do with speedballing, when doing it. While we were in the lab, I was too spooked, and too agitated to focus, hoping that the bastard didn't steal one of our GDO's. So he could come in through the gate, let alone my body wouldn't hijack me then." Daniel said and they nodded to that as Jacob answered him then as he looked at Jack with a furious look.

"That's the reason for the over reaction in the infirmary, you were scared out of your mind, he was going to come get you and bring you back. Or hijack you right out of the base, and were trying to find some way to prevent them from doing it to prevent this all together?" he said firmly and Daniel nodded. "Hijack, that's why you were keeping your distance from us, me, Janet and Anna specifically at the time."

"Just so none of us got too close and you never hurt any of us at the time?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but the rebound was the hijack, I knocked Parker unconscious and they tried to walk me out the front door, before you prevented that and made sure I wasn't going anywhere. But I took care of one piece of it, you did the rest and three weeks to a month recovery and the pact was broken and I could rest and recover."

"But all in all, I did everything you wanted me to Sirs." he said to Jumper and the older man nodded as he answered him then. "I understand and it's okay, you had no control over this. Alright bring it to a week later I want to hear the clues that he gave her and Teal'C so they could understand this and what the hell was going on at the time." Jumper said and she nodded as she yanked the memory from his head as he sighed then as he looked at Sam as she wrapped her arm across his shoulder then gently then.

"Sam to be literal here, he was hanging around the cave when I went to see you, he was in the next crave over and I knew he was listening to our conversation. So I had to make it seem to you that they brainwashed me, just to give you clues and you could piece together what I was trying to tell you." he said and she nodded as she watched that memory come forward as he leaned into her side as she looked at him smiling gently.

"Alright if things ever changed once we both started our careers and though we'd been together since we were fifteen nothing changes Sam. We may not have seen each other once we separated if you get deployed, but that's not changing things right now. You're my soulmate and with that, I'd do anything, be anything for you, be it friend, brother or boyfriend, you're my entire life, my entire world, I'm not losing you." he said and she smiled at that remark as they heard an amused remark at that.

"If this was a new lifetime, I can see this as there's no need to worry regarding you two, if you were her boyfriend. And by the time you both started at the academy before meeting Doctor Gardner, son. As to why to I'm saying this it's because it's obvious to us how much she means to you." they heard and turned to General David Kerrigan and they smil d as he said for himself and Sam gently. "General it's good to see you again." Daniel said smiling and he nodded to him gently as he smiled then.

"So what's the deal here, you're acting more like you just got promoted lately, so what's going on?" the older man asked him and he smiled. "General Hammond promoted me to lieutenant colonel in this area at the moment. But as I know that having a relationship in the academy is not against regs at the moment. Expect us to always be together, though we have the same problems you did with Jenny and expect trouble at the moment."

"Because once we get started the jock that started the fight is not going to last long if what happened before Hailey started her training, happens twenty years ago." he said and the older man started laughing at that as Jacob looked at him with a mock warning look at that. "You kids get into a fight with a fellow cadet if we have to do this a second time and you're in big trouble, Danny, and I mean that young man." Jacob said to him and he nodded to the older man smiling at that as Sam hid a laugh at that.

"With you being my godfather in the next one, I don't blame you for saying that Jacob, because you'll get the chance to watch me grow up. But with you guys being my father's best friends. our families are tied together for life now after this." he said and the older duo nodded in agreement smiling at that. "Alright subject change and what is this really about Son?" Kerrigan asked and he smiled as he answered him smiling at that one.

"And to answer your question, yes Sir, the intention is to alter things in the past and you have me in the academy till I start college and I'm working the department as the earthside search and retrieval program, once we do this. But that's why she's here, we have a few things to discuss." he said and the one star nodded as they got started as they saw the trio working in the caves as he walked into the section they were in then.

Looking up they saw the irritation in Jack's eyes then. _**"What the hell is going on?"**_ Jack asked and Sam followed that up with the next question. _**"It's been days since we saw you?"**_ she asked and watching his expression carefully they saw his eyes flicker to another spot in the cave right behind them and watching him carefully then as he swallowed as he answered her quickly then and she nodded as she said it to them.

"He's watching us from behind me and you're too scared to answer my question right now and switched it to something else, by putting this into code." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to his past self more carefully then in this conversation. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still working on getting you guys out. Oh in the mean time, I've discovered something incredible."**_ he said and she nodded as she retranslated that as his behavior made more since to her then.

"We have an eavesdropper listening to the conversation right now and you have to tell me this in code right now." she said and he nodded to her. _**"You do know we're dying down here, right?"**_ Jack asked and Matheson sighed at the exaggeration as Daniel focused his attention on Sam. " _ **I've take the opportunity to do a little research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you when you're already healthy."**_ he said and she nodded as she translated that one.

"You're running your research expedition for the joint chiefs and AMRIID right now and you're checking to see what it does to you when it's malfunctioning right now. As well as what it does to you when you're fully recovered from a fatal or near fatal injury." she said, translating that for Hammond and the trio and they nodded to her. _**"What, is that really such a good idea?"**_ she asked and she shook her head then as she answered her own question as she sighed at that then as she said it to her past self.

"It is when you're trying to prevent that thing from winding up on earth right now." she said and Matheson hid a smile at that as he looked at her. "At the moment to save you guys I'd risk my soul and my sanity just to do it at the moment Sam. But I was making it sound like I was turning into my alter ego who after he got a taste of the darkside now." he said as his past self finished that remark. _**"Well I can't get Shyla to trust me if I don't show I can't trust her."**_ he said and she sighed as she answered that remark.

"And one way to do that is by double crossing the mind manipulations at the current moment." he added and she sighed at that. "There are certain areas where we have to go against our morality and this had to be one of them. Nice work you little brat, you barely destroyed my boyfriend lady. He's mine, he doesn't belong to you." she said with a possessive growl and he hid a smile as Daniel looked at her bemused at that.

"Sam take it easy alright, I know you love me, but there's no reason to start getting possessive right now." Daniel said with a chuckle at that as he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him then smiling as Jacob hid a smile at that. "I understand that, but I love you the way you are, don't change. You read my thoughts right regarding the holocron and the entity, I didn't want you crossing that line to save me."

"I wanted you to try peaceful solutions and diplomacy, not aggressive negotiations, like you did regarding the Enkarans and Lotan, I wanted you to do that a second time." she said and he nodded as he ran his hand through her hair and she smiled at him. "Don't worry you won't have to see me getting into anymore aggressive negotiations on the show now, because I'm working as who I am again finally." he said to her smiling gently.

Looking at his godson and daughter together Jacob hid a chuckle at the way they were together then. "With the fact that the connection got placed now, I don't blame you for saying that now honey. But this is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now, young lady. And pull yourselves together you two, you're getting too caught up in each other right now." he said to her smiling as he looked at them then.

As Dixon finished that remark as he looked at them. "Alright you two, lay off the commentary right now." Dixon said and they both nodded to the orders as he looked at them with a bemused smile on his face then. "Alright lets get on with this." Reynolds added to them smiling and they nodded to him. _**"Oh it's Shyla now, first name basis, Shyla."**_ Jack said and she sighed at that reaction as she looked at him in annoyance.

As she saw the clear look in his eyes as Daniel kept his eyes focused on her then. "Well that just made it clear, he's ignoring the colonel right now. But focusing on me, as I'm going to get his message faster, even if I don't understand it yet. And I'm the one with the visions right now as well." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to the conversation then as she heard what it was he trying to tell her.

 _ **"I've used it before without side effects, look no glasses."**_ he said and she nodded as she remembered what he told her that morning. "The blow to the back of your head had cut into your optic nerve, causing you to go blind and just one treatment, that was, for a normal one, three, had just fixed that. You didn't need your glasses, because they'd been destroyed in the cave in at the time." she said and he nodded to her smiling and she nodded to him as her counterpart answered him at that.

 _ **"That looks like side effect to me."**_ she said and she nodded to her thoughts. "It is when the damn thing is offering three times the jolt in each hit, but then after two exposures you just took in six exposures in one that was working right and this latest one made it nine or ten now." she said and he nodded as they heard Jack's remark and knew that he was ignoring things and not seeing what it was he was really saying.

 _ **"Daniel get us out of here."**_ Jack said and listening to the fast remark then as she heard it carefully then she realized it then. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, I just need a little more time right now."**_ he said and she nodded. "You've just been put into a case of quid pro quo here at the time and you're trying to tell me that without alerting 'him' to that. But this man is following you around, always waiting." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her then gently.

"Yeah exactly, if they realized that you knew that they had put me into a case of quid pro quo and were torturing me like this you, Teal'C and the rest of the base were going to kill both him and Pyrus when you found out. As it is, I was going to tell you that when we came home. Segei was an interrogator with a mind like a wild animal. This guy was like one of those who never quit though you give in just to get them to stop."

"But never mind torture by violence, this is even worse and it's why I didn't want anyone touching me till the last and final dose wore off. But that's what the flashback really was, I was back in the lab and struggling to get free. Till they drugged me with a muscle relaxant. They'd been experimenting that drug on me till they got the dose right, but though they looked like they were below our technological level, it's finding their drug labs. And I get caught twice and with that in mind all I wanted was to go home."

"Jack I don't care if Segei did attack you, you try and deal with this thirty times with a bi-sexual who's a love driven maniac and then get back to me. Because once was enough but having his hands all over me. Knowing he was waiting to jump me again, though I dealt with it like eleven times in one week, you have no god damn clue what that's like. It's the act of trying to stay strong in front of her, but I was starting to lose it."

"To put this bluntly, I was fighting to remain in emotional control and stay detached. To make them think they had me under their control, just so I could see you to explain, in code what the hell as going on. And you're not even paying attention to my signals with him listening to this." he said as he felt heart skipping beats as he closed his eyes as the fear of this hit him then as he grabbed the chair to keep from falling over.

"Alright freeze it, somethings wrong." Janet snapped and they put it on hold as she moved to him. "No, don't, back off Janet, I'm not hurting you again. Not after what happened in the infirmary. It's not the full thing that started this mess, but it's still enough I'm not risking it anymore. It's not happening, but I'm not risking it anymore, so just stay over there girls." he said to her as he backed away from her and Sam.

And Lou charged over to him as he gripped back of his neck as he calmed him down gently. "He's in the first stages of that panic attack and he's trying to keep from losing it after what we just saw." he said and Carson said it sharply. "Keep him calm and get him to focus, before it results in the full reaction Lou." he said and Lou nodded as he pressed his forehead to his as he said it him as the rest of their department looked at Jack.

"Colonel shouldn't you be the one doing this, you're his best friend, some best friend you are." Dana Rheinhold snapped at him and he swallowed at that as Lou took over gently. "Alright shh, it's okay, it's okay, focus, you're here on the base, you're not there, it's okay, it's okay, shh." he said softly and he watched him relax and they sighed in relief. "Nobody bring up this maniac anymore." Janet said sharply at what she just saw then.

"That's not the problem, every time he starts talking about this, the fear of this guy starts coming back. This guy is his version of Freddy Krueger, for the character that Arquette played, she was the one who had the most fear of him. After they supposedly neutralized him, again, knowing he was coming back to come after them. That's him all over right now, he's scared out of his mind that this pervert is going to do that."

"And he's been having frequent nightmares about that ever since, and it's not murder he's after, but lust here. So my best guess here is if he created some sort of indoctrination ceremony, it's Daniel just wanted to get off that planet. Because to him, being captured by Ba'al or Apophis, would be preferable to this. Just to get away from this demented freak." Anna said sharply and Sam finished that explanation.

"Good point and she's right at the moment, to them, they see him try to explain this and he gets to this bastard and he starts to suffer this exact same reaction, it's Miles who's going to have to head it off. But as they don't quite understand our time references till he's explains this as he's going to be their experts on the Stargate. But a real live member of the base is with them and to Will and Deanna, it's matter of dual timelines."

"To explain that easier here Generals, dad, his personality as it is now is the one remaining in control, when we decide to do this. His personality as Will, Deanna, Geordi and Macdougal know it, is the one in charge. And he's acting like his commander self while doing it, so he's able to remain in firm control when he's focused on the matter at hand, but when he starts thinking about this planet and what happened there."

"Your mission for him and this stint, it switches and his 37 year old self and his 29 year old self are fighting for control in his mind, but this is like dealing with Roga Danar now. He can be absolutely normal when we're talking things over, but whenever someone drags up this planet the memory takes over and his skills start escalating. Or the P.T.S.D. does and it's preventing him from having a flashback bad enough to do some damage."

"But if he suffers a relapse in his condition, if something happens and with them in warp, there's no getting off the ship. So it's trying to arrest him, before he gets to the shuttle bay, but here's the added problem, that ship is twice the size of our base. And it's trying to find him, before he does get to the spots needed. His mind may have memories of the ship and where to hide. But his 37 year old self is not remembering any of this."

"Janet, if he and Teal'C are leaving, Deanna is going to say this in the same way, but his 37 year old memories are going to be in the background. And till he drags up the backlogs focused on Steve. But his mind is 37 years old, but he's trapped in his 29 year old body in this, and it's jockeying for position. But he's his 29 year old self in their timeline till he has to explain this to them now." Sam said to her and she nodded to her.

"And that's not if he has to explain this to Miles and Tasha, they find out he's going to kill them. And then go for three cases of overkill, though this pervert and Pyrus are dead already, Will, once he hears that truth, would kill the guy. But as they've got the technology to get you him out of that nightmare, but the holodeck is the same as the virtual reality chairs. It's having to this memory now that they got to worry about."

"And while on the subject they'd do the same to you, Colonel, because though I made two or three mistakes in his case, you committed so many, that to them. It's they're seeing you through his eyes of the jack ass you really are and became now at the moment. And for not doing what should have been done five years ago. If you were paying attention and not let your own damn stint hold you back from the truth."

"And not say whatever the hell you said to him after I got him out of surgery, because Will hears that. He's going to kill you for it, because as his twin brother, it's everything he's needing him to be. One mind about everything, exact likes and dislikes, there's no comparision now, once there, you're history in Daniel's eyes." Janet snapped at him and he looked at him with a neutral look and she nodded angrily and Daniel sighed at that.

"It's okay Janet, I'm okay, it's okay, it's just the memory that's causing this. As I said his voice and his face is not something I can forget, and it's having to remember this that's causing this panic attack, Janet. But thirty times and despite the fact I agreed to marry her, he wouldn't stop, in both areas. That's the flashback in the infirmary right there, and Jack wasn't paying attention to this when I nearly shot him on the storage room."

"But that other man, he's the reason I finally freaked out and grabbed that gun, they don't understand the concepts of our weapons. So I had only one way to scare him, and if it meant putting him in the sarcophagus I was going to do it, just to escape him. And I couldn't focus on anything else, which is why when I saw Parker holding the Zat gun, I saw the guards and that did it finally at the time." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"Thanos is one thing, but then he was just trying to keep me there with him, but the guy, it's the memory, of attacking me slowly and then building it up increments. If this guy was some sick man that preferred children as his targets, that's him all over. But this is what I looked like as a child from ten to fifteen." Daniel said as a different memory flashed up as they saw him with golden blond hair and looking like an athlete.

"If I saw you like this I'd choose you in heartbeat honey, but then with our new memories, you're protected from this pervert for life now. And with it, I don't have to worry about anyone hurting you, or some teenage girl making advances on you, because you belong to me. And from middle school to third year of college, before you meet Sarah and you belong to her after that." Sam said to him and he smiled gently at that.

"The guy was looking at me with a look of lust in his eyes when he saw me that night, but his acts were along the lines of some sick man who had a thing for underage boys. Seeing the look in his eyes when he saw me, I was simply working on my studies one night night and he tried to assimilate the trio's personality with me, before he tied me to the bed post and that explains the laceration scar marks on my wrists."

"And I'm not going further here regarding that at the moment. But things too painful to remember, we choose to forget." he said and Carson finished that remark firmly. "And in children we want them to forget." he said and he finished it then. "If it takes dragging me in the second this happens I'm dealing with it regarding Steven, so he doesn't have your reaction in the infirmary, let alone now." he said and Daniel sighed as he said it.

"It's okay, I'm..., I'm okay, we can push it forward, you have to see the rest of this." he said as he took a deep breath as he relaxed as he looked at her softly as she ran her hand through the hair at the back of his head as he pressed his forehead to hers and she pulled him into a hug as she felt him shaking then as Carson moved to him then as he crouched in front of him as he rested his hand on his shoulder as he said it to him.

"You sure you want to keep this going right now?" Carson asked and he nodded to him. "It's one thing showing you the memories, but it's having to face it on the holodeck that's going to be hard, Jake. With the fact that you have my medical and psychology reports at the moment, here's the other thing, this wasn't the first time I had something like this done to me. Only it wasn't sexual harassment, but child abuse in a sexual sense when I was ten." he said and looked up at the 65 year old man gently as he finished.

"I had some sick bastard attack me in the same way, but I was just a cub, I couldn't fight back at the time. But twenty traumas in twenty five years since my parents were killed in the accident, and this one was foster home #3 at the time. But this, both memories together, it's too much back then." he said and Carson nodded with a furious look on his face at that. "I hope the bastard is dead right now, because if he's not I'm shooting him when I see him later. What's the surname exactly?" Jacob asked him and he sighed.

"Callahan, Derek Jerome Callahan, he's your age dad, Jacob, he's in the foster care network, though I doubt his wife knew this, though if she did. Than they're going to jail for this." he said and they both nodded. "Morgan do us a favor, and leave every bit of information regarding these situations in our minds. Every conversation needed, but everyone in this room and the meeting between us and the IOA and the president."

"Leave the conversation and the memories active so we can get this taken care of, until the Stargate program activates when the kids are in their twenties. But our countries are working at giving our descendants a much better life, including weather and resources. Though we may still have several problems in the woodworks, they at least have a chance at knowing their ancestors were trying to make the world a better place."

"So we can do some spring cleaning later, because we're having this bastard arrested and making sure these things switch course later. We're cleaning up the planet slightly so we can give our descendants a better life than what they read up on in this one. Though with that in mind it's making sure that everything in our mission records gets changed and we're not making the same mistakes twice." Jacob said and she nodded to him.

"Son to heal from this, you're going to have to face these memories on the holodeck." Hammond said and he sighed as he answered him then. "I know dad, but then Jack would never have faced it anyway, to put this in his words, Sarah forgave him, but she couldn't forget, in his case, he can't ever forgive himself, but sometime he can forget. Well it's the second part of both of hose in my case, I can't forgive him for taking off on me emotionally at the time and not when a true friend would ever do that."

"I mean a true friend wouldn't take sides, a true friend would hear the lies and coded messages for what they are. And a true friend wouldn't just take off on you when you needed them. That's what hurts, and I can't forget this guy's face or his voice at the time, you heard his voice, but it's something I can't forget. No matter how hard I try, I can't forget it." he said to him and the psychiatrist nodded gently as he looked at Sam.

"I was trying to tell you that without him catching on to that fact at the time. With him following me around I can't get off on my own. But this guy was a lovesick, sex driven maniac. You recall the tales from the crypt episode focused on the woman who been drugged and turned into a lust addict." he said and she nodded to him. "Well that's this guy all over at the time back then, that first one you saw at the moment."

"The acts of despite saying I had enough from the duo as they were testing nerve responses, this guy jumps me from behind. But it's the act of trying to keep his hands away from my bare skin and he was taking advantage of my sensitivity to touch just to start messing with me, before Rophypnol kicked in. But hearing this was going to keep up till I accepted the engagement, it's enough I was ready to lose it."

"As I haven't married her yet, he's contenting himself with base three, I knew he was waiting. Keeping me drugged, and base two borderline base three, driving me out of my mind out of laughter, one week of this. And I'm ready to lose it and he's waiting to do it again as soon as I leave the caves and mines he's ready to jump me. Barely after one dose ends the second gets started and he's keeping this up till I break at the moment."

"I was trying to get you to focus Sam, I was acting like I was brainwashed and yet I was talking in code now. That's why I was so agitated and skittish Sam, I knew he was ready to do it again, just feeling his hands on my skin. It's I was trying to keep from losing control of my stomach in front of you. Because if I did, he'd order the guards to take me back to the palace and he'd hit me with another dose and start it up again, door locked."

"And no escape at the time, nerve sensitivity is the biggest weapon guys like this have against you, if they're not going for violence but have a severe crush on you." he said to her and she nodded as she looked at Jack with a furious look as he went further with a sigh. As he said it then as he looked from them to Dixon, Warren and Lou. "I knew he was waiting to do it again, and I was trying to keep from blurting it out to you."

"At the time, I was trying to tell you without being too obvious and Jack was trying to keep you from focusing, but I needed you to understand. Along with that is that if I had told you, and the miners or the guards heard our conversation they were going to yank me out of there then and I had to tell you what was happening, by doing it in code." he said and she and Teal'C both nodded as they refocused then as he heard his voice.

 ** _"Oh I sent General Hammond another message. Hopefully he won't order an all out attack."_** he said and Hammond slammed his hand on the table as he got it then as he said it to him, before someone else said it. **_"Mission status remains the same, need more time for situation diplomatically. Next transmission in 24 hours, Daniel Jackson out."_** they heard and as Grace Daniels walked in then to finish it.

And he looked up at that gently and nodded to her. **_"The situation has gotten worse, I've been captured and I've been given a choice here, but I'm working as hard as I can right now, but I'm scared out of my mind right now regarding this. Sir listen to me, don't send the guys here, hold off on that Sir, please, I can do this. I'm hanging in there, but just barely, but I'm not having the guys subjected to this maniac so just wait for me to contact you again please."_**

 ** _"Just don't send the guys here or they're his next targets, stay away, I can do this. But just keep me from going back after we come home."_** Lou said, translating this as he felt his heart start breaking at the near neutral tone in his brother's voice and they sighed as they got it then as Hammond looked at Jumper over his shoulder then as he said it to him. "Ryan, he was trying to prevent me from sending the boys in to yank them out or they were going to be next as POW's in this situation."

"He wasn't having it and telling me to wait, and he could get them out, but it means a cross and double cross now." he said to Jumper and he nodded to him gently. "Sir I knew they were going to see the guys as soldiers and he told me he was as close to Saddam as you can get, and this maybe a forest planet. But 30,000 light years away from each other, but it's the same thing, everything in these interrogations, it's got the added effects of a sarcophagus added to it. And with the guys and me and our build too."

"To the boys, they learned that they were captured by an alien Saddam they were going to be pissed when he got his hands on them. Which left one option only, I was working at my research. But I had to take their place and I was staying strong, but after a week of this, I was beginning to cave. It took another for it to cave completely and I took the engagement at the time just to get him to stop, but even when I did, he still kept it up." Daniel told him and he nodded as he laid his hand on his shoulder gently at that.

"Aw shit, that's what he's trying to tell me right now, that's what the message was when he contacted me earlier that week. ** _'Don't send anyone else there, and stay away, I'm not having the guys subjected to this. General please just trust me, don't send anyone else here, stay away, just give me time.'_** , but then if I'd had. And realized it then, I'd have done what you asked son." Hammond said and Daniel nodded to him gently as he looked at him gently as Reynolds read through that message.

"Because if he did, we would be next and they would do to us what they're doing to you right now. You're trying to protect us, by taking our place and we didn't have to hear the internal commentary to figure that one out either too." Reynolds said and Daniel nodded to him then. "I learned enough that no other scientist, that is civilian scientist, could ever pull this without breaking at the time, McKay could barely last having being stabbed by a knife. But our friendship was what mattered to me back then at the time."

"If it meant protecting you guys I was willing to take your place and be the one, but if Apophis was torturing me in this way, just without the third piece to it. I wouldn't want you to say anything anyway. But this is one area where I've reached my limit and I can guarantee that if the damn thing was working properly at the time. I would use that against him and get us all off the planet, before I gave into my exhaustion at the time."

"Our friendship this time is enough that I was doing my job to protect earth from two dangerous items, one: being the goa'uld and the other: the sarcophagus. Although Jack had sentenced me to this by not even paying attention to this right now. I was doing what I was supposed to do here and as a result he trashes our friendship. And just to block out the memories of Iraq." he said and Reynolds gently at that remark as they listened to his next remark then as he looked at her and Teal'C then.

 _ **"Look if we do this right, we'll have access to all the naquada and the**_ _ **sarcophagus**_ _ **."**_ they heard as they heard the emphasis on the word sarcophagus. And she nodded as she got it and Warner nodded to him as he translated that one. "The Naquada yes, as Shyla's waiting for her father to pass. But the sarcophagus, forget about it, you're destroying it after you finish the research and after this bastard is dead." he said and Daniel nodded to him as they heard her response to that.

 _ **"How many times have you used it?**_ " she asked him gently and he sighed as he heard his past self say it. _**"I don't know, nine or ten."**_ he said and she covered her eyes as she sighed as Janet said it for her. "Yeah okay with what you told me earlier regarding this. It's the damn thing was malfunctioning at the time and to drain the drugs from your system it's by using the damn thing, at the time, but that's the problem."

"By draining the drugs, it's packing more adrenaline into your system, so it's counter productive now at this rate as to why that is right now at the moment. In one that was working correctly, that's enough to be on a stimulate or caffeine high, but in a malfunctioning one. I'm looking at 27 to 30 in total and that's too much right now at the moment, though that was before I saw what Ba'al's version did to the colonel."

"But at the moment, just nine exposures is enough to worry me after what Sam told me back then. But combined into a speedball effect, this was going to far and if I didn't get it out of your system. And fast after you got back, then the effects were going to kill you at the time." Janet said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as she looked at him in concern as they heard the next one Sam exchanged looks with Janet then.

 ** _"Oh Sam, everything is so clear, I feel like I could do anything."_** she heard and sighed and nodded as she read through the subtext as they heard the beyond exhausted tone in his voice and she nodded to that as Sam said it for her then gently. "That's the reverse, you're so exhausted that if this keeps up you're going to sleep for two months. And you had and have to get this crap out of your system and fast."

"Otherwise you were going to have a heart attack. You also haven't have a true recharge of either sleep or food, because it's either spiked. Or this pervert has you up all night with his torture methods right now." Sam said and Janet finished that remark then. "Yeah, it's the act of a certain video game here, remember the doom games and the books, I mean the original series, this thing when on its own is like the soul spheres."

"But mixed with drugs and sedatives is like the berserker medical kit which explains what happened in the infirmary." he told her and they nodded as she answered him at that remark."Nice touch with the metaphor little brother, I can see that you're phrasing this in that way is the only way to understand things. Especially when you're the one who was exposed to this piece of junk at the time." Lou said and she finished that remark gently.

"And you have ten times the safest amount of drugs and alcohol in your system, you're going into withdrawal from it and you need medical attention. And you need it fast, to sum this up with you talking to her, with her taking medical field training you were telling her this information directly. And that you needed me to deal with it when you got back and with that is that you needed to get all of it out of your system."

"Vitamin D, you also needed time in the sun or a sunlamp and both of those were part of your recovery plan in this and with that. Is that you need me, Teal'C and Sam to end this, and help you, like we did when Hathor raped you six years ago. We're the ones who understand this because we saw it before." Janet said and he nodded to her and she nodded as he smiled as he answered them as he said it to them.

"It's the only way to get you to understand, without the technobabble involved at the moment, but secondary gate and not realizing it, you're dialing your own phone number and are getting a busy signal. With the V.R. reality chairs that was imagine if you were locked in a room with only a VCR, tv and five movies. But how long could you watch those five movies until you were bored silly and what wouldn't you give here."

"For just four to seven more, if said team had doubled in size and finally with this technology. With this one it's video game metaphors and to survive it's having to put this in a way you can understand now. Said metaphor, labeling each piece to it's very spot but: the stim pack were the first aid kits. The larger medical kits were the infirmary and the soul spheres were the sarcophagus at the time." he said and sighed as he finished.

"But combined with drugs it's turns the soul spheres into the berserker medical pak and causing a PCP effect till it causes a case of cardiac arrest and that's just what happened here. Before I always had the first one, on or off the base with you guys, getting me to eat and rest when I was working over time. Before my appendix and you took the decision out of my hands when I needed surgery, by enforcing the need for rest, Janet."

"But this time, I don't have that luxury, everything I eat and drink is spiked with that drug. And the sarcophagus is counteracting it. But they're neutralizing the adrenaline in my body. It's an endless transition and the seminar on indoctrination is the other thing. I was resisting, but they turned my body into a drone, by the time we left." he said and she nodded as they heard Jack's past self lose his temper then at his being ignored.

 ** _"One thing, you only have to do one thing. And if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you!"_** he snapped and they all looked at him in shocked anger. "Are you out of your god damn mind, that's going to put the miners at risk Jack!, what, is the team really more important then the safety of the civilians right now. We're soldiers, we protect the innocent, we don't think about ourselves."

"Oh we're going to discuss this later after this debrief is over with right now and I mean that." Jacob snapped at him in shocked anger then at that as he saw Daniel continuing to focus on his daughter and nodded to that. "Because this is beyond cold blooded right now." Jumper said sharply and he swallowed at that as they heard the next remark. _**"She wants me to marry her."**_ they heard Daniel say and they sighed at that.

"Pyrus gave you a choice, either tell them what the hell we were doing there and why I sent you there or marry her. And it's been close to three exposures and you're just barely hanging in there." Hammond said gently and he nodded to him softly. " ** _What?!"_** they heard from Jack as he started to say it then. _**"Alright look...'**_ he started to say and they saw Daniel's eyes narrow in anger as he snapped back at him then.

 _ **"No you look Jack, I've got everything under control. God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there."**_ he snapped at him angrily and they nodded as he left the cavern and Reynolds crossed his arms then at that reaction. "He's suffered through that interrogation for close to week and he's beyond pissed at Jack right now for landing him in that sarcophagus and this position."

"So he's getting into conversation with her, breaking his messages into code for her. And putting things into code for her and Teal'C, but he's ignoring Jack. Not that I blame him, but then I wouldn't be ignoring the fact that a member of my team ended up in enemy hands at the time. Nor would I have said whatever it was he said to you after you decided on a self healing ritual at the time." Reynolds said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark gently as he turned to the colonel then icily.

"Yeah, but you and Lou are more like Will, Paul, that's what I miss, a friend willing to listen without a judgement call, and thinking I lost it completely. Aside from that is that though you're a soldier, you exercise the science and technogical side as well after our conversation at Area 51." he said and Reynolds nodded in understanding. "I didn't think our conversation that day would have that much of an impact on things between us."

"If you trusted me since we met." he said and Daniel nodded. "It did and I have, with you, ever since you got appointed into the program for real it's slight jokes, but a gentle understanding of my basis, but everything I could never put into words with him. You get what I'm saying right now, because you're half soldier/half scientist." he said and Reynolds now with a gentle smile at the remark as he patted his shoulder.

"Jack does the damn reaction make more sense now you stupid bastard, I was being hold hostage and I got turned into a POW. Because there's no changing the circumstances now." Daniel said as he moved away from Sam and shoved him back then. "Were you ignoring my signals on purpose Jack?" he asked him as he looked at coolly then and he swallowed at that as he looked at him in shock then as he answered him.

"You were ignoring my remarks, my clear indications, why, because I got us arrested, so is that it, you condemned me to a fate worse then death, just because I got you landed in the mines at the time. I saved your damn ass from suffering a repeater of your stint. And you feel the need to turn your back on me, you shut me out, you, you..." he said and as shoved him back a second time and against the wall then as he said it then.


	9. 9: Medical Truths And Stereotypes

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 9: Finishing Added Truths And Stereotypes Revealed**

"Alright fine, you wanted to destroy this friendship you did it finally by ignoring me all this time, but this, the symbiote killers, the images through the ribbon device, Shifu, the Enkarans, Euronda, Reese. I've had enough of your behavior as of this moment. But believe me when I say that the group I'm making friends are going to see this. And as you deserved to have this on you and your choices have cost you everything."

"And that's including me now as of this moment. But how do you suppose Will is going to take it when he sees that I'm an emotional wreck and if I haven't slept in close to eight weeks, because of these nightmares, huh. You hate science fiction and fantasy, but this entire program is science fiction and fantasy. But to enjoy this job you have to act like you're the kids age and you never do that, because you're jock, a soldier."

"Reynolds may act like that soldier, but for him, he's half and half, he loves his job, because it offers him a chance to enjoy being a kid again. And when we were all watching movies like Troll, Starwars and Star Trek, Legend, Sword in the Stone. To enjoy it and this job, it's as Bill Denbrough would put this, you can't enjoy the job, because you grew up and stopped believing in everything that we once loved as a kid at the time."

"And it's I'd say that Johnny was right at the moment when he decided to go back to high school, he's got your memories. But he's acting like a kid, enjoying life like he knows it, being able to live up to his true potential and deciding that he's going to go into college and actually learn something without it involving killing anyone now. That's part of the training here now that the Tollan and the Nox wanted us to learn now."

"You grew up and don't want to focus on the most innocent of memories because you've become battle hardened all this time. Now I still have my love for learning, my innocence and everything else. I could manage in the future, because this is everything that the Ancients, the Nox, the Tollan and the Asgard were trying to teach us, just because you can't see it with your eyes, doesn't mean the solution and issue is not there now."

"That's the point of the story Exodus and the songs that Diana Ross and Whitney Houston created, But I've got several characters buried in my personality and she's finding that far more interesting. Than you're acting like Han Solo and jumping feet first into every scenario, before looked at the damn consequences. But that brings it to why I chose this and my new best friend and surrogate twin brother now and his response to your choices now, is he's going to be furious at this."

"And he's going to kill you as he's my brother, my next of kin, with his father leaving him to my parents when we're fifteen. He's my brother, Deanna my sister in law, they're my family, he's going to see these memories as enough. That he's doing whatever it takes to help me heal, and we're one mind about everything, his likes are my likes. He had a trombone, what I chose he and I share the same taste in music, as I'm a martial arts expert, a fencer, a musician and a scholar in addition to my being in a new military."

"If my youngest descendant was playing Anbo Jysitsu, its enough like normal martial arts that he and I can play around like that and we have several likes and dislikes matched up. But he's got the basic knowledge of engineering, and he's going to see this as combining his ideas with mine, in the way Sam, Walter and I do and together, we're leading the junior crew members together in on the job training now."

"But my theories, my ideas, he would accept them automatically, add his to them and we'd work as one during these situations. But he'd act like a true brother, and our spirit animals would be linked for life, we're equally matched if we were the kids on the tv show and everyone else would know this as well. We understand each other so well that if there was ever a chance to train Wes, and there will be because I'm starting early."

"In that and it's by being involved in it, and though Beverly named Will his godfather in season two. I'm now the uncle involved and with it, that Deanna is going to see this as no friendship at all regarding you. And to them, Miles and everyone else on the ship who's learning that truth, to them it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all that you're a god damn legend among the races and every planet we've been too now."

"We both have a love for the old fashioned ways of philosophy. Learning, books, Sun Tzu's battle strategies, our tastes in learning, music, it's all matched up here. We're equally matched and to him. It's he's willing to go to bat for me if I got framed for something I would never do at the time and I would do the same. That's a true friend Jack, a brother, a blood brother, my best friend, to put this bluntly he's Sirius."

"And I'm James and to him, he'd go to extremes just to keep from losing me and if something happened. He'd raise my son and we'd be together for life later. But as I bringing up cultural references if everything in their timeline took some of the best parts from ours. And I'm using that as a teaching guide for the kids too, but as Sam said my strongest memories of these last few years are focused on the traumas."

"And that was that you shut me out and turned your back on me at the time, I'm never forgiving you for that. You gave up on me ever since the sarcophagus, well let me show you something here at the moment. Morgan show it to him my remark regarding the crystal skull incident. Nick was right along at the time, but the reason I never told you, this was it was part of NID's plan to get rid of me. As thanks to this mission, Mckenzie falsified the report." he said and they nodded as she flashed up that image.

"As you know I was passed to a different dimension at the time, but I was following the trio around everywhere they went, aside from the bathroom. Just to give them some privacy at the time and I know Sam would go to the level just to get me back. But him, he called it quits after Nick dropped the information regarding the Mayan Alien giants. Which was after he described in detail what it was we saw while we were there." he said and Hammond nodded as they listened to the conversation then as he said it to him.

 ** _"He described the cavern perfectly, sir, he had to have been there."_** she said and Jumper crossed his arms then at that. **_"Uh giants?"_** he said skeptically and they heard Daniel sighed in exasperation then at that. **_'Yeah just like the damn mirror, it just never works with you does it. The Nox said to advance we have to stretch our minds further, Jack.'_** they heard in exasperation and Jack looked at him in shock at the remark as they listened to the conversation then as he felt his heart snap at that.

"It's not the same here for us though, you lost me the second you pulled this stunt and as much as you want to block out the worst of the memories. You can't and here's the damn result, like Frank said. But someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down, and he made a judgement call to save the rest of the team. But we don't go taking un-necessary risks for our people when it comes to saving them."

"And not if they're so good at getting out of the trouble they get into, which is what the general said before you interrupted things." he said and he looked at the sextet, Janet, Sam, Teal'C and the trio gently. "Alright there's two more clips to go through and here's the one you're going to be ticked at now at though dad, because this was after Pyrus made his decision and here's the back information you need to know."

"And to why I lost total control before you arrested me for a second time at the time, but as I said they turned me into a drone. But like the way the CIA or KGB programmed one of our operatives to assassinate someone, that's what they did to me, but it was to return me to them. Because this was a week later, and I was in conversation with Shyla regarding this, so though I was acting like I was her consort and future husband."

"It's I was actually beginning to give in by that point, I never told them anything, but I took the engagement. But despite the fact I did, Thanos was continuing with the act of breaking my control over my nervous system as my body conformed to the drugs and it then hit the act of turning my body into a drone. But that explains this next image, he created a pact and you're going to need to hear this to now, though Janet."

"Because you're going to be furious at this." he said and she nodded to that. "Was this the secondary stint son?" Matheson asked him and he nodded. "Yes Sir, this was maybe five minutes after he got me back on the bed and he had me half naked. But in his eyes, it's like being around Annie Wilkes on Misery, because in his demented mind with what we just heard in the last one. it's that he's trying to keep from escaping at the moment."

"I dealt with six exposures and my body was halfway recovered from the damn thing now, but my muscles were suffering from a form of over exertion at the time. And he decided that he was preventing that now from landing me back in the damn thing by enforcing my being in bed. And with it was he was using that against me by allowing the muscle relaxants to take hold, but this man was a love sick maniac and he was keeping this up till I gave in and accepted the engagement at the time."

"But he was enforcing the doctor's decisions to keep me there on the bed and was taking this for all its worth now. But this man was bi-sexual and in his eyes I was now his mate. So he was working at breaking my control and keeping me there on the bed till the muscle relaxants kicked in. But this was to keep me incapacitated so he could activate the programming." Daniel told him he nodded as he crossed his arms at that news.

"How strong is the drug that was causing this exactly?" he asked him and he sighed as he explained that to three star Doctor then. "The prisoner drug is strong to incapacitate you by driving up your nerve sensitivity to the point you can't take anyone touching you at all at the time. After I got back I wasn't letting anyone touch my bare skin till the latest dose wore off at the time. We got back around noon at the time and I was trying to keep from passing out, let alone losing control of my stomach."

"But all in all at the time here, it was by working at staying strong for you, and I was going to tell Hammond. When I got the test results back from Bill, get Jack out of the room and report directly to Sam, Janet, Teal'C and the general. When I was faking my resignation. Just before he interrupted that, and just before the muscle weakness and withdrawal hit me then and I felt the dizzy spell hit me then and I passed out." he said and the sextet nodded to that as they watched the next memory then.

 _ **"So you're very sensitive now, but you know what the best part is about that serum, it's not just the fingers that make your skin that sensitive at all to react like you're being tickled, it's reacts to having a tongue run across your skin. It changes the touch of a tongue to your mind thinking it's my fingers too. But once I do that, there's no being free of me after that at al my mate."**_

 ** _"And there's no escaping me once I get my arms around you when I come to you again, your body already accepted it before this. And it's because your body, once it feels my touch is not going to want to leave my arms once I get them around you. And I can tickle you all night and your body is not going to want leave my arms when I do so."_** he said and that got their attention.

"Wait what is he talking about, if this explains why you were in pain at the time." Hammond said slowly and Janet nodded in agreement before they got the answer to that question as Daniel saw his past self ask that himself. **_"Wait what are you saying exactly?"_** They heard him ask and the other man smirked. **_"The serum activated and activates a dependency on the body, it craves the arms of the mixer after that."_**

 ** _"And once the saliva enters the pores of the skin,_** ** _that seals the pact and the body craves the warmth and arms of the mixer. So once I give this next piece, you're mine after that, though you're married to the princess, my body is who your body craves after that. It depends on my warmth, my touch, your body is becoming dependent on me and the serum to keep it going after tomorrow."_** he said and they watched the fear and panic shoot through him.

"He did it the night before when he attacked you that night, that's why you were trying to get me to remove you from active duty. You were going to tell me he's turned you into a drone at the time." Hammond said sharply and he nodded. "Yes, and with that, Jack just commited treason here for lying to you at the time." he said and they all nodded with a furious look as they watched the memory.

 ** _"No, it makes the body addicted to the person who mixed it, you mean my body is becoming addicted to your holding your arms around mine and your..., no get off me, let me go!"_** They heard as he started shouting as he struggled to get free then and Sam exchanged disgusted and shocked looks with Lou, Janet, Warner, her father and Hammond at the news they just got as she said it for the ten of them then.

"He made you, or more accurately your body, addicted to his touch, and getting off that planet and in Janet and Bill's care you were in withdrawal from it. That's what happened, he turned this into what we blamed Shyla for and this pervert is the one who got you addicted. I can't believe I'm hearing this, alright let me get this straight now, you're off the planet for seven hours, and bring Hammond the report, and you collapse."

"Your systems are going crazy and your muscles were burning and decaying and that drug is the reason for that. That's what these drugs that Warren found are, his signature, in making sure you never was free of this crap, by giving it to you ten times, or..., thirty and once he..., that demented freak. Yes, okay I see why you lost it and you threw her across the room and knocked Parker unconscious. They spiked your wine with this crap and were constantly drugging you with it?!" Sam asked him and he nodded to her.

"Yeah that's it exactly, to seal the pact, he was acting like a dog would once it was getting playful and my stomach was his chosen target. Keeping up his tickling directly on my stomach, so I was so incapacitated I couldn't stop him in time and that was it. Twelve hours continuous and I ended up trapped in his room and he did it again. Twelve hours between doses, but that's 42 doses in three weeks at the time."

"He dosed me 42 times with it and did this repeatedly in the same amount of time. And till my body was suffering from wanting to have his arms around me, his warmth, but I was fine for the first five hours we were back, once I was out of his reach. But the narcotics and their wine are the reason I was nearly screaming in pain when I locked myself in my office." he said and finished a sigh as he said it as she looked at him.

"And he dumped it in my wine, but that drug is the route cause for the so called sarcophagus addiction, it wasn't the sarcophagus, my body was in withdrawal from the drugs, alcohol and this pervert's touch and I decided screw it. I'm going cold turkey and you did the rest by preventing me, or more accurately, my body from getting back to that bastard, by jumping me in the storage room Sam." he said and the trio all nodded.

"Sam, I never wanted to hurt you at the time, but it was my only chance to be free of them, for good, I belong to you, no matter what they did. I belong to you, to survive I had to act like Anakin in this latest one, scare you into making sure it never resulted in accidentally hurting anyone else, or worse. You're the most important thing in the world to me, I love you." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his gently.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I understand, but this time it's not the son that brought you back from the darkside, it's the love of your soulmate. I wasn't losing you and I wasn't giving you up. To save your soul it was taking a few leaves out of the manual and doing what needed to be save you, physically taken care) took time. Spiritually) done and that was it, you belong to me, they lost, the lightside wins." she said and he nodded to her.

"That's the problem, you remember our conversation, once the worst portions of the sarcophagus withdrawal gave out. Telling you the truth, it was too little, too late and thanks to Jack. I was now under scrutiny for life, because he interrupted twice trying to stay focused on the matter at hand, in his eyes. But I was only talking to you in that conversation, scientist to scientist." he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

"Wait here's why I went to drastic measures to get you to remove me from active duty, the serum induced a pact he created towards me was activated by a bodily fluids ritual directly to the skin. I knew there had to be a way to reverse it, but everything that was spiked the cooks had given me, had his signature, I needed a way to get you to remove me from active duty and decided on pretending I had been hijacked at the time."

"But here's the rest of it, I'm not showing his marking me. Because you already saw that first clip at the moment, which is still enough to gross you out here, because like I said he's like that woman. And just to save Jack from a nervous breakdown though I'm ticked off at him right now. But by his touch and his drugs, I was now trapped, but to save myself, and you guys I had to dig deep enough into the flaws of this pact."

"But his hubris." he said and Sam smiled. "Lethal pride, good word for it." she said and smiled as he finished. "His fatal flaw in his arrogance, I'm a scientist, but what's every megalomaniac's fatal flaw when they try to break their victims and in this case has a severe crush on the latest one, which explains this entire scenario?" Daniel said to them and the memory jumped forward a bit and Janet smiled dangerously.

"Pact, wait a second, you mean like Seth and his cult?" Lou repeated as he stood next to him and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly this was an indoctrination ceremony they cooked up and I was the latest victim to fall to it. But fortunately pacts like this always have fatal flaws, one such is by their reactors, and it's by a single fatal flaw, and there's only two that would be considered this. One is pride and the other lust, in a sexual sense." he said and he smiled as Carson said it for him as he looked at him with a smile.

 _"_ His arrogance, reverse psychology, that's perfect, nice thinking Daniel." Carson said to him gently and he nodded softly as he remembered this remark. **_"Oh yes, so you're very sensitive now, but making you even more is going to be so much more fun. The pact has begun, your body is now craving having mine wrapped around it and it will not listen to your mind anymore as to why that is. There's now a neural block between your nervous system and spinal cord."_**

 ** _"And your body is going to be going against your wishes, just to get my body wrapped around it and the wine we've given you, everything that you've been drinking and eating has my signature written into it, and nothing, including the sarcophagus will end the pact, though it ends the drugs."_** he said and they watched as he hid a smile as he answered him at that as Janet smiled coldly then.

 ** _"Alright so nothing gets between my body and you and you caused my body to start getting aroused every time you touch me along my thighs and lower abdomen as well. Alright so how long after the last dose does the withdrawal begin, from this pact you created and you created a an indoctrination ritual to connect me to you and if she's using a drug mixed to her, her too, so again."_**

 ** _"And how long does it take for the supposed victim to recover from this pact, once it activates, especially after they leave the planet and there's other drugs in the woodworks along with recovering from exposure to a malfunctioning sarcophagus and over exposure to alcohol?"_** Daniel asked and he smiled as he answered him, as they listened to conversation then as he said it.

 ** _"Seven hours after the last dose ends and it takes three weeks to a month for the pact to be broken."_** he said and they smiled in relief at the news. "That's the seven hours after you got back, and I ran the bloodtests again, leading up to your collapse and them trying to walk you out the front door and the following three weeks." Warner said and he nodded as they listened to it further as Daniel asked the next question then.

 ** _"Would bleeding the victim be enough to deactivate the pact, if they wanted to?"_** he asked and they heard the next response. ** _"Indeed it would, but without access to a sarcophagus that could kill them."_** he said, hearing that they heard another inner remark. ** _'Perfect, that's my only chance at surviving this, but fortunately the one doing it, isn't me, but going to be my medical doctors.'_**

 ** _'Sorry pal, but I have access to two of the best medical doctors in the program, one being a surgeon at home as well. And said surgeon is also the program rehab Doctor as well. No matter what you do it's not going to work now. I'm going home and staying home till this pact is deactivated.'_ **they heard and nodded as Warner looked at Jack, who paled at the new information they got at that remark.

"Yeah there you go, that just confirms what happened now. I was trying to deactivate the pact at the time, I wasn't trying to kill myself and Bill had me on a specific recovery plan to break the addiction in the case of the serum at the time. Which is what these pills are." he said holding up the bottle and giving it to him and he looked at the pills and then looked at Jack icily then as Daniel turned to the joint chiefs as he went further.

"Sirs, you want to describe what Peter, Tom and Hamilton told you regarding Jack, after Desert Storm, because he's acting like they were to block it out." he said and Jumper nodded to him. "After Wilcox and Redford got him out of jail at the time, he was suffering from the pains of withdrawal from heroin. And was trying to scrub the amount of evidence off of him, before Joe Hamilton reported to me he'd grabbed the razor."

"And he got five orderlies into the room and arrested him, and then ordered him to be under watch, as he was now under suicide watch from that point forward. Whoever wasn't paying attention here, left a scalpel out and he grabbed it and cut his wrist up to the elbow. Before Hamilton and Jameson got him taken care of, but they sedated him and placed him under suicide watch and psyche evaluation at the time."

"It was after he woke up that Redford said what they were both thinking and told him that he couldn't trust him anymore not to hurt himself. And until further notice he was off the team, and undergoing psychiatric help to deal with the trauma and rehab from the withdrawal. But though he recovered, it's left him like this ever since and after hearing Daniel suffered his own stint, I'd call this as the pot calling the kettle black."

"Because he's reacting like they did and Daniel finished the mission. But of the duo only Daniel faced the memories and he's earned that promotion, though at the moment his behavior ever since, is landing him in an ever rising pot of hot water. And hearing he's asking for a way to break the rules, though I said non interference. But it's enough he's on the edge of ending up back in the psyche unit." he said and the trio nodded firmly.

"That was no mistake then, you needed to tell us that truth to get it out of your bloodstream and deactivate the pact. You were going to tell me had the colonel not interrupted the conversation and had I not called the quarter up to my office at the time after the first escape attempt that was really them trying to walk you out the door." Hammond said and he nodded to him at that gently as they heard the next remark.

 ** _"What are you going to do to me exactly. What are you after, are you bi-sexual, or are you a homosexual."_** Daniel asked and he looked confused. ** _"I do not understand your meaning friend."_** he asked and hearing that, they could tell he was only asking that to stop him from continuing with his sexual version of tickle torture. **_'God just anything would work right now to get this guy to stop.'_**

 ** _'Last night once was enough, but repeatedly this keeps up and I'm going to have a nervous breakdown from it. Damn it Jack, you just sentenced me to your worst living nightmare you idiot, don't bother talking to me in the mines. I'm only talking to the duo, I have work to do. So you just hang in there and don't give me any crap about this, you idiot. Sam, just focus on my remarks baby, just focus.'_** They heard and Sam, Janet and Teal'C nodded in agreement.

"Well it's obvious now what he feels about me, he maybe separated from Sha're, but I'm his biggest reason to fight now. Don't worry honey, I'm doing whatever it takes to keep you from being trapped on that planet. I'm not losing you, you want a war you sick bastard, than you're going to get one." she said in answer to that as she pulled him closer to her as Reynolds answered her remark gently then at that.

"Yeah, just using that question is enough I want to just end this now, because there's only so much we can take, in this type of torture, before we break completely. And especially if we have a drug like that in our systems, but if this drug makes you that sensitive to touch than having a dawg like this actually acting like one. Than this enough to drive us out of our minds, out of laughter." Reynolds said in disgust at that remark.

 ** _"Do you like both men and women, or do you just like men."_** they heard him say and he smiled at their friend. **_"I am the first, but I've had eyes for you ever since I saw you in the mines, but upon hearing you're the possible to the princess, I wanted to be the one to test you. But no I'm not going to be doing what you're thinking here, I just want to spend some alone time with you friend."_**

 ** _"But though my testing may seem like a pre mating ritual. It is just to test your limits and I see your limits are and have a very high threshold too. So with that, I am using my very highest level of serum for you, but I promise until you give in and accept the engagement. I will not stop, I will be along with you every night, I will tickle you in this way."_** he said, pressing his forehead to Daniel's.

 ** _"You had eyes for ever since you saw me, you mean you have a crush on me, you fallen in love with me the second you saw in me in the mines. So while you had your friends arrest my team, you and Shyla cook this up to keep me here and you both fell in love with me the second you saw me?"_** Daniel repeated and he smiled and nodded as Daniel quickly went to the next question.

 ** _"So why do this just to keep me here exactly?"_** he asked and Lou shuddered at the way he looked at him as he smiled with a look of love in his eyes as he said his thoughts out loud at the the news. "Dear god no wonder you went to any means necessary just to get us to take you off duty. I'd do the same just to get out of this fanatic clutches, he's out of his god damn mind, if he thinks you'd stay." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

 ** _"It's the only way I know in how to make sure I never lose you now, as to why, it's because I know the second you are free I will never see you again. So we chose the one option necessary so we can have you return to us. She loves you just as much as I do. If it meant keeping you here or making sure you returned to us we decided on both together, but my body is the one you're craving to be in the hands of, and she's about to run the pact herself, now."_** he said and Jack swallowed at the news as Hammond repeated that remark.

"She was getting ready to run this pact herself, but he was breaking you to turn you into a drone. And your alter ego hated this man so much he was ready to go back and kill him, but we prevented that by detaining you. Alright so she never got you addicted, but he did, that throws out the original claim, so that's one." Hammond said and he nodded to him as he listened to his voice ask the next question.

"As I said once he gets started, he never stops, with my being trapped in the bedroom with him now, it's trying to stay away from the bed and once he's got himself under me. Trying to throw him off of me is next to impossible now, with the fact he's got his legs wrapped around mine and those blankets are made of fur, while the bed is made of feathers. But three things that make it next to impossible to find traction."

"And enough to free yourself, and when they turn you, in strength, physically, into a teenager and you're trapped. Especially when you got two sets of drugs in your system and they're using the one they dosed you with repeatedly just to keep you there while the other is putting your entire body to sleep. Jack again, had the situation been in reverse and you got captured, you'd never have escaped this at the time, so with that."

"Not only does it throw out the original claim, it tosses out the fact that Jack was holding back specific information from you all this time, but he interrupted twice regarding important information. But you never heard his remark to me and never gave me the chance to explain during the surgery, but you better hear this part of it." he said as he fast forwarded to when they saw Sam sitting next to him in bed then.

"When was this portion of it exactly?" Jumper asked and Sam crossed her arms. "Despite the fact Janet and I said we were staying with him. And Daniel suggested she and Warner get Hammond up to the infirmary so he could give us the whole story all at once. And that if we needed proof of that information we could call you, Jack forcefully ordered us up here, before Daniel could tell us how to break that pact." she said and he nodded as Gates asked it for him, gently as he said it.

"So he didn't want to hear the truth regarding the fact you just suffered his worst nightmare and you're willing to tell them enough about to recover from it. And once fully recovered, you were going to do face that memory and finish the job, free the miners and get us our latest score here in material now?" Gates asked and he nodded as he answered him, his tone beyond furious as he looked at Jack then.

"Yes Sir, I was going to tell the girls and Hammond everything regarding this, in fact I showed them my arm. And they saw the bruises, lacerations, needle puncture wounds and fingernail scratches all over my arm. And that was enough to convince the trio and Lou, Dave and his unit now, but he had it stuck in his mind. I was suffering the effects of the sarcophagus that made me try to break the pact myself at the time."

"Watching him, I saw him in a paralysis when he saw my arm, I knew he remembered what Segei did to him. And I was making it very clear, he was party to this now, he caused this. But he didn't want to hear the truth that I just suffered his worst living nightmare, and by the time this happened it was already too late. I'd been put under suicide watch and psychiatric evaluation now, and he was free to ignore the memories."

"Or at least till you sent Cromwell here that year, and you did my job for me at the time by reminding him of what happened, to make it clear he's running from this. And then sentenced his own team mate to your worst nightmare at the time. But you just made it clear he's running from this at the moment, he's acting like the rival's younger brother, not wanting to admit the fact his brother was a murderer at the time."

"Because he never knew him, the rival was taken from his parents at birth, he allowed his mind to be filled with lies. He was nothing but a murderer now, but Jack's been running from this ever since until you took drastic measures here." Daniel added to him and he and Matheson nodded. "If that's unfinished business, nothing is right now, Daniel did you tell them what happened at the time." Carson said to Daniel gently at that.

"He did, and we couldn't believe what this turned into, I've been furious at it ever since, that my best archeologist got put into a position he never should have put into." Jumper said and he nodded. "In truth, of the two of us, I've been acting like what I was supposed here, if our positions were reversed I'd hear the truth, not ignore it and despite my own memories, I'd still be the brother he needed at the time."

"But I would never say he lost my trust, that I would turn him over to the psyche department, or anything else just to forget my own trauma. As for the symbiote killers, I'm just quoting what Will's going to say here, but that little bugger is the same as the micro-organism that the Tralesta created for the Lornaks. And as Jack hated science fiction of any kind, it never crossed his mind to use that as a point of reference."

"Or maybe it did and he didn't want to believe it and again convinced himself I was having a schizophrenic breakdown. Because the girls and Hammond did as they were supposed to at the time. I realized the technology was targeting creatures and humans with a specific DNA structure. And then Sam hit the bullseye when she realized that the protein marked killed these things, while it targets people with Naquada in their blood."

"But human hosts and Jaffa, or in the case of the duo of Unas we deal with creatures with a symbiote it kills them slowly, but in my case it causes that." He said and the eight general's nodded. "Nice work with the metaphor there, I should have seen that one coming, because that's my favorite tv show. After you gave me your point of reference, it hit me like a lightning strike and I quickly double checked at the time."

"Daniel's right, Machello's people were like the Tralesta, the Goa'uld are the Lornaks, ongoing feud, until Machello was the last surviving Tralesta." Sam said to him and he nodded to her. "There, that's it exactly, and we wind up in the middle of their battle and here's the damn result at the moment honey. But these blood feuds between the Goa'uld and other races are going to kill us, as Starfleet, if this keeps up at the moment."

"As to that, we've had seventy references to the tv show, including the glider and that one was the fatal crash on the second episode focused on Wes in season five. As to that, I'm just saying this now, but Jack's hatred for reading and learning, let alone science fiction is going to kill if we don't get it under control right now. I recommend in the new time frame that we add the tv show as point of reference, when conducting studies."

"It's going to save lives later at the moment and with that in mind here, the sarcophagus was a combination of the thoughtmaker, Sarek and the game." Daniel said to and they nodded. "Previous trauma and failure in combat, addiction to technology and outside influence causing you to speak your mind, things that you'd never normally say and the tempers getting frayed before it explodes." Janet said, reading that out and he nodded.

"Yep, you just hit the nail on the head, he's acting like Picard after he got his old ship back and was being influenced by that thoughtmaker, while in my case. It's different, as to why, I decided to face that memory head on risked the exposure. And then started acting like I was turning to the darkside." he said and Hammond nodded as Jack said it in shock. "What, that's not true!" Jack snapped at him in shock at the wording.

"I reminded you of one piece to it, he brought back the other, in case you haven't noticed or maybe you refused to regarding Frank, he was acting like me. You don't go taking unnecessary risks to save a captured team with only four people involved, or it's going to get all of you captured and with that in mind. What was I supposed to think when Hammond told me why you hated Frank ever since that day you got freed, huh."

"You sentenced me to the exact same thing, you can't forget the memories as much as you want to. It's history, it's over, it's happened and you can't change the outcome no matter how much you want to, your histories, aside from our families, are going to play out. You have to face that memory when this happens Jack." Daniel said in response and Carson nodded in agreement to his remark as they watched thst memory then.

 ** _"Sam?"_** he asked and she ran her hand through his hair. **_"I'm right here Daniel."_** she told him as he tried to get the words out. ** _"Sam go to Warner, you need the truth, POW, not just sarcophagus, POW. What I told you earlier, I wasn't lying, it was_** ** _POW, the damn fool prevented you from getting the most important information, to deactivate the pact, had to do it, do this."_**

 ** _"Sam listen me, our conversation at renewal briefing, regarding being caught by people we first encounter and they turn out to be an alien version to the Iraqis and what happens out there. The pact is over with, everyone is safe now, but here's the problem now, regarding this, as I said code red, medical alert, condition V, to break it meant a dangerous procedure very close to Charlie's."_**

 ** _"I never got the chance to tell you this, two days ago, or last night, but had to do this._** ** _I had too much drug in my system, toxicity levels getting too high, hit my heart, by the time you got called to the general's office. My test results, read my test results, our conversation, was in code two weeks ago, as was our conversation just before I collapsed the other night at the time."_**

 ** _"I wanted you to prevent me from going back, reverse psychology and get with it, get him up here and he screws up my chances to tell you why I needed to have a blood transfusion, and why I'm suffering the added side effects of narcotics and drugs in recovery. But his interference has me unde watch, now, thanks to him, it's over."_** he said as he tried to get it out all at once gently.

 ** _"Conversation in code that week. Believe me, I love you, reverse, reverse psychology. Told them you were my mate, I belong to you, I meant it though, though I'm looking for her, right now I belong to you. You, Janet and Anna are my life, not leaving you, to survive, had to do double cross, I lied to Shyla. I wasn't going back, ever again, I belong to you honey."_**

 ** _"You mean more to me than anything, but to survive, I pulled a cross and double cross to get us off the planet now. Not there yet, the worst of the withdrawal, basic withdrawal from substance abuse is still there. But sarcophagus, is done, you just saved me now by being here, the me you know is getting stronger now, here's the truth though now to why we were there."_**

 ** _"But I was under orders by the joint chiefs, medical research and development at the time, call the joint chiefs and the White House, they'll comfirm this. I was under orders, their orders from the Tollan to now, and I'm working for them and the president. Please, just call them, you need to hear that truth from them now honey."_** he said as the sedatives put him under second time as she looked up at that remark as her eyes narrowed, before seeing Janet walk in behind her.

 ** _"What's wrong?"_** she asked and she explained that to her. **_"There's more to what happened last night than we think. He said to read the test results a second time and go to Warner, that this wasn't just about the damn thing, he said POW."_** she told her and her eyes widened as she looked over the added scratch marks a second time. **_"POW, what was the cut off to the damn thing, what happened?"_**

 ** _"What the hell happened to him over there, if he panicked after he woke up, once we got him in here."_** she said in shock and Sam shook her head. ** _"I'm not sure, but he said to call the joint chiefs and Matheson and we hear that truth from them."_** she said and she nodded. "That sums it up, you were telling her the truth after I got the transfusion taken care of and after we had to get you in a cool down."

"But thanks to his decision, he just made them think you were now psychotic and had a mental breakdown at the time this was going on. This was no mental breakdown, in order to survive being away from that bastard, you had to do my medical procedures for me. And you would have told us this automatically had he not been in the general's office when you went in there, let alone had he not decided to get the quartet upstairs."

"He's the spec ops soldier suffering P.T.S.D., and you were going to tell me automatically regarding this after the emotional breakdown at the time." Warner said to him gently and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, but you should see this now too dad, Jacob, Bill." he said and Hammond nodded to him as he showed him the next memory after they got back and the worst portions of the sarcophagus withdrawal were done then.

 ** _"Wait did you tell the general what he told us at the time yesterday?"_** they heard and Sam looked at him. "That's not my memory Sam, this must the extended edition to the aftermath." he said to her and the trio nodded as Janet paled. "Extended, you mean showing the personal secrets that the four of us that caused you to quit. And they're going to be revealed finally." Lou asked and he nodded as Janet felt her heart fall.

"Yeah that's exactly what I do mean, and care to tell them the truth, before I show this to him Janet, because you've been hiding something from him as well. But yours is not as serious as Jack's is, but more along the lines of malpractice here?" Daniel said with a warning tone as she heard his voice change and she felt her heart hit the floor. "You didn't, Janet, how could you?!" Sam said in shock at that remark and he nodded to her.

"She did, after the surgery she decided not to tell him, because to her way of thinking I'm now a danger to myself. Which is why she called Mckenzie during the symbiote killer at the time. Because this and Hather were the catalyst in her eyes, and even after I proved my claims true, she never listed that scrutiny since." he said and she nodded. "Daniel, please, don't do this." Janet said and he shook his head as he answered her.

"It's too late, you saw the evidence all over me and you still lied to him intentionally, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're still holding Hathor over me. And I was date raped at the time, my reaction is because I was in denial, and this just made it even worse. So no, I'm not letting this go, you're also under scrutiny as of now." he said to her sternly. "Malpractice, are we talking aiding and betting a felony or something far more serious."

"Colonel is this the reason you asked me to let you go back and why you couldn't control it, because malpractice, intentional or unintentional, is illegal in the medical department." Hammond said sternly and she swallowed. "Yeah it is, dad, if I told you straight off and before I collapsed would that be enough for you do everything in your power to free me from their control, before I had to do it myself?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him.

"Yes I would and after losing one of my officers, I've had the life scared out of me when I thought you'd been killed. Before the quartet told me you were at the alpha site." he said and Daniel noddead. "Yes, but if she never told you what happened in the infirmary and why, she's just committed a felony and is aiding and abetting another. But I was a major and I ordered them to tell you and call the seven and the president, A.S.A.P., in fact."

"The seven removed Jack from active duty, and as she's only been at it for close to a year, this was medical information you deserved to know. Because my symptoms were closer to Charlie's just before we had to put him down and I needed you to run a medical procedure. I needed the blood drained and given a transfusion and then showed them my arms here." he said and Hammond nodded as his eyes narrowed angrily at the news.

"Alright show me that conversation, because if this was why Dr. Warner lost his temper and yelled at her, for withholding medical information from me. As I'm the commanding officer of this base and Colonel O'neill was relieved of duty at this time, I want the reason, right now. And Doctor I promise, if this has gone passed malpractice and straight to aiding and abetting a felony and so help me, you're being stripped of your rank."

"And are undergoing training when we reactivate the base, and Doctor Warner is CMO, but if this is enough to put you behind bars yourself at the moment. But if this is because Daniel had no control or even Hathor's assault on him and it's enough now. That you're basically showing us you agree with the NID, on getting Daniel out of the program here." he said sternly and she swallowed at that as Jack felt his heart hit the floor.

Watching them, they heard Janet say it to them. ** _"Hammond needs to see us Sir."_** she said and he nodded as Daniel turned his head to her. _ **"Sam, Janet could you stay here, I have something to tell you now, I'm back, I swear. What happened earlier was a flashback, regarding what happened on the planet, but that's one portion of it, and here's the rest of it."**_ he said and she nodded as she moved to him then. **_"We can talk about this later."_** Jack said and Daniel's tone turned firm.

 ** _"No we can talk it now, regarding specific orders and why it took this long to get off the damn planet Jack. In fact, Janet, instead of going up to his office get him up here and I can tell the four of you all at once. You deserve to know the reason why we were sent there and it wasn't because of the Naquada at the time."_** he said and Sam moved to him at that remark then gently as she answered him.

 ** _"What are you saying exactly, the cave in could have killed you, how could you have survived that?"_** she asked and he smiled as he sighed gently. ** _"That's one piece of it and there were two others regarding that thing. But you saw what happens from recovery from an adrenaline cocktail, this was the next stage to it Janet. What happens to you when you're on drugs, I mean narcotic's and ethanol."_**

 ** _"Recovering from the type that are near fatal, like what caused this in the first place. And I mean serious enough to keep you out of work and on disability pay for the rest of you life. And finally and here's the important one, but what happens when the darn thing is malfunctioning and you're nearly fully recovered from said near fatal injury and and being drugged repeatedly."_**

 _ **"And when you're already healthy, I wasn't kidding when I said I was running research. But it's medical research you needed to prevent that thing from ending up on earth and this being done to a criminal. Regarding what the heck was going on regarding this and why it took so long to get you off the planet. As to that in this case, it's the act, he interrupted the most important portion."**_

 ** _"Regarding your premonition, but it's not the amount I took in that causes what you're thinking, it takes more than 80 to 100 times to do it. A Goa'uld would run you through that thing repeatedly till it destroys both your mind and your soul. As would the NID, but that's beside the point, I wasn't lying when I said I used to that level, but the damn thing wasn't working right, it was malfunctioning."_**

 ** _"And I got hit with triple the dose than necessary, remember our renewal briefing, this is what I was talking about."_** he said and Janet moved to him at that. **_"Are you saying you're still yourself, but you were faking it to us to prevent you from going back at all?"_** Sam repeated and he nodded to her. **_"Again we can talk about this later."_** they heard Jack say forcefully and Daniel looked at him firmly.

 ** _"And again I wasn't asking you, I was talking to the girls, I'm furious enough at you already, I'm talking to them and Teal'C right now. To answer your question Sam, yes I was faking it. Remember when I said I could act like the people I was dealing with when on the job?"_** he asked and she nodded to him. "Well there's a another clue given now, he's pissed at him right now for landing him in that position."

"And he's only speaking to me, Janet and Teal'C at the moment, he's going to tell us whether Jack wants the truth or now, and he's very correct at the moment. And we can talk about it now rather then later." Sam said firmly as she crossed her arms as she listened to his remark carefully. **_"Well that's what this really is now at the moment, and to get you to pull the plug here, it's by stage acting this situation."_**

 ** _"I had to push it slightly, make you think I was turning, most times we got to go against our morals, this happens to be one of said times. Sam, here's the truth now, I was actually telling you what was going on in code. Our personal code system between us, ever since Jonas, we created our own code system and turned into the narrator and his friend in that book series off of the game."_**

 ** _"But we were being watched in the mines at the time, Pyrus had me followed to the mines, if you saw me focusing up on you and Teal'C. And extremely jittery it's because I've been working over time and he knew the second I told you guys, and Lou, this you were going to kill them both for it. To confirm what I'm about tell you next call Matheson and Jumper, I was under orders regarding it."_**

 ** _"Doing medical research, you remember what I said that day and last night, before I collapsed?"_** he asked her and she nodded as Hammond saw the edginess in Jack's behavior while seeing the relaxed demeanor as Sam moved to him gently and Daniel gripped her hand tightly as he looked into her eyes. Seeing that, he saw the clear love in his blue eyes for her and hid a smile at that as he went further then gently.

 ** _"Pyrus lost his mind completely after that third visit to the gate, they had my battalion coin and realized I was military trained. He lost his mind completely and I was captured by him. If you read his record, Jack's I mean, you know what I'm talking about, I've been drugged. And not by the damn thing, if you found narcotic's and traces of ethanol in my system after we got back."_**

 ** _"It's because they were laced with the drug, and the reason being happens to be the catalyst for what happened last night. I was trapped in three ways here at the time back then, one by the sarcophagus, two by that serum and if you saw my skin with an oily look to it, that's the third way. As to why because it's mean to prevent an escape, to put this bluntly now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I've just been subjected to a ticklish person's worst living nightmare, when they arrested me at the time. But that was a flashback this morning before he snapped me out of it finally. The flashback was because of this guy and I couldn't focus on anything, but that, but that explains last night. I thought I was back in their lab, drugged as they were testing the serum on me."_**

 ** _"Seeing Teal'C come at me, I saw the man that did this to me and I panicked, the last dose, in everything, gave out after you got me in the tank. But the added reaction, why I was this jittery here, is because I was being shadowed by this guy. But it's the field medic that arrested us, the drugs and oil used on me, was set to him, it's the Florence Nightengale effect here."_**

 ** _"To break his hold, I had to do everything I could to get you pull the plug, but to finish it. Break his hold on me completely, that's where you come in Janet, get Bill in here, this was why he went to check on me. I just lived the guys worst nightmare here, when in the Middle East, Jack's POW stint in Iraq. Only I'm the victim this time."_** he said to her and she nodded as Sam answered him gently.

 ** _"That really you this time honey?"_** she asked and he smiled as he answered her. **_"Yeah it's me baby, I promise, I lied to her to get us off the planet, cross and double cross. I belong to you baby, I lied to her. You did exactly what I wanted you to do, though not understanding what I was trying to tell you. As I was talking in code you still did it exactly as I wanted you to last night."_**

 ** _"But you still did it at the time and went to dad, but that's what I wanted you to do, end it by going straight to dad. The only people who had a right to decide on this were you two, girls and dad, because I would have you this immediately. And it's because this was no hostage situation, but it turned into a POW and to save you baby, I had to."_** he said to her and Sam looked at him in shock at that.

 ** _'Baby, I haven't heard him call me that before, that's the side of him I know, my soulmate is back to being himself again.'_** they heard a voice over say as she looked at him as he stroked his hand against her cheek gently and she gripped his hand. ** _"It wasn't Shyla that caused me to lose it last night. They trapped me in three ways: that piece of junk, the drugs and alcohol were spiked."_**

 ** _"And if you were wondering why Bill snapped at Jack, by the fact that I'd looked like soaked in an ointment. That ointment is the cream meant to make you sensitive to touch, of the playful kind. Evidently they use this as a way to interrogate their prisoners. Pyrus decided to try it on me after the third round with the damn thing after I contacted you. Regarding what I learned so far Janet, and to insure I couldn't call for seven teams, all spec ops."_**

 ** _"Because he knows they would have shot him on sight for this, they decided to use this as a way to make sure I can't escape and make it back through the gate to get to you. As for the guy that that did this to me, I told them no matter what they did to me, you guys and Anna were my life. I'd never turn on you that fast, in fact I was waiting for you to have that premonition."_**

 ** _"In fact you didn't have to save my soul, my soul already belongs to you now, from the day I saved you in the Antarctic I belonged to you now. They may have my body, but you had my mind, my heart and my soul, and nothing they did was ever going to change that. I belong to you, to save you I had to break a couple rules to get us out and make you think I turned on you and it worked."_**

 ** _"I'm never going back, I did it to get us off that planet for good, till I was fully recovered, and this time, there's no going anywhere in my case now. Janet you checked the report, check it again, you're going to see something you haven't seen since the week they got sent back to Antarctic."_** he told her and she grabbed the report and read through it then. **_"You need further proof, call the sextet, they'll confirm this, I was under orders."_** Daniel finished gently and she nodded to him.

" ** _What's the count, how long was I out of it, before the sedative wore off exactly?"_** he asked and she explained that. **_"It's been close to 36 hours, Daniel, what's the reason for that question exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her. **_"Both the serum and the ointment cream last for twelve hours, making my skin beyond sedative to the touch, that's why I lost in the bathroom after we got back, if you didn't hear me a collapsed into the wall."_**

 ** _"I was trying to scrub it off, Janet listen to me, what you're looking at is non lethal version to Desert Storm here, to save the trio and the guys. I took their place at the interrogations, but that oily look to my skin when you got me in the tank last night, is the ointment and cream made to turn a non lethal version of interrogation into a ticklish man's worst living nightmare."_**

 ** _"What I'm saying here is, if he's told you something different, it's I was arrested by Pyrus and turned into a POW. I was given two options, tell them what the hell we were doing there, or marry Shyla, I chose the second. But I yanked reverse psychology and said reverse psychology, by telling them I was coming back, but I lied, I'm not going back till I break this pact."_**

 ** _"That's why I was waiting for the timer on the serum and the ointment to end, but Code red medical alert condition V. I did one part you have to do the rest and you have the incriminating evidence self evident as you're looking at it."_** he said and she nodded, just as she got ready to answer they heard Jack snap it out. **_"Alright that's enough, Carter, Teal'C come on, it's obvious he's still delirious."_**

 ** _"Again we better get up there."_** Jack said and Sam looked at him. **_"You go, I'm staying here with him, I need to hear the truth of what the hell happened over there, and if there's a reason aside from the sarcophagus he collapsed on us."_** she said to him and Janet said to him. ** _"You want to discuss this go ahead, but I'm a medical doctor, something's wrong."_** she said and the duo both looked at Daniel.

 ** _"I agree with them, Oneill we should get General Hammond up here and Daniel can tell us the whole story. We need confirmation, we go to the joint chiefs, Doctor Matheson and the president. If there's more to this truth regarding why he wished and wishes to speak to the duo and me specifically, I wish to hear it now. And I do mean right now, if he was protecting us from something there."_**

 ** _"I'd like to what it was and why he'd go to extremes just to get us off the planet now, if he just told us that information. And why he'd go to extremes just to get us to keep him here, by his behavior and that reaction."_** Teal'C added and Daniel looked at him. ** _"Janet as the CMO, it's your call, he's out of his league, so go ahead."_** he said and they nodded as she went to grab the phone then.

 ** _"Before you do that, you need to see this."_** he said and gently pushed his shirt sleeve back and they saw fresh bruises from fingers, lacerations covering his wrist, needle puncture wound marks and fingernail scratches across his entire lower to upper arm. Before Sam pulled back his shirt sleeve on his left arm and they saw identical marks, looking at it, Janet said what they and SG-2 were all thinking at that in shock.

 ** _"That's not from the restraints, if it wasn't the god damn sarcophagus, something else caused that scene last night and this morning. Alright Daniel, I want the whole truth, just what the hell did they do to you on that planet?!"_** she asked him in shock. ** _"As I said I had too much narcotic and ethanol in my system, I was able to gather the basics here, but it depletes a dangerous amount."_**

 ** _"Of Vitamin D from the body, so while detoxing I needed to be in a sunlit area, but the rest of it, is what he's trying to block out as you read his record. But my arms are not the only spots that came out of this situation damaged, there's more. A lot more and thankfully I didn't get violated again, but it's just as bad, that's what I meant, to head that off, I had to get you to focus you two."_**

 ** _"That's not all there is, with the fact that you never got the chance to examine me completely you're seeing the extent of the damage later. But this is why he's trying to get out of hearing this right now, and he's having flashbacks. Sam I was talking to you in code because we were being over heard by the man that was shadowing me, he's the field medic that arrested you, to hear the rest."_**

 ** _"Get dad down here and I can tell all of you that all at once and to confirm that truth, check my test results a third time and call Matheson, he can confirm why we were there, Janet."_** he told her and she nodded as, focusing on Jack's face, they saw him frozen in a paralysis. "There's only one person he'd be calling dad here when he said that and it's me right now, he wanted me to hear the truth right then."

"And like Charlie, yank the emergency medical procedures, Daniel gave me the code red medical alert condition V in several of the previous memories we viewed here at the moment. But this was the one I needed to hear the most, before Jack interfered, again." Hammond said as he looked from Daniel's arm to Jack and back again and the nine general's all nodded as Matheson said it for all of them with a growl.

"So you convinced them enough to call us and we could tell them straight off what the hell was going on at the time. And yet he ignored that decision and just as the toxicity hit your heart he had the perfect alibi to say you lost his trust and has been treating you like this ever since." Matheson said sharply and Daniel nodded to him as she answered him. "Yes Sir that's it exactly, Daniel had me convinced here to double check the results."

"And get me to ignore the Colonel's skepticism regarding why he's want me to just defy orders and call you and the sextet and we'd hear the truth from them why he was there in the first place, and when he was three quarters recovered we could hear the rest from him." Janet said and he nodded to her. "Yeah, but to get the information you needed, here's the rest of it." Daniel said and she nodded as it started a second time.

"Wait, wait, if he told you that right after the attack, alright who was holding back vital medical information I needed here exactly. If he ordered you two to tell me and I could hear the truth straight from the seven that day?" Hammond said and he watched Janet pale as his eyes narrowed at that as Sam stood at attention as Teal'C answered him. "Samantha and I agreed we deserved to hear the truth to why it took so long."

"And we decided to confirm this, I was going to request that you join us in the infirmary, before the alarm went off a second time and turned into a first code red and then code blue. I'm guessing the toxicity levels hit his heart before the alarm went off and he tried to do it himself and collapsed in the bathroom. But the sudden emergency shoved that portion out of my memory, General Hammond." he said and they nodded as Sam said it.

"Yeah and before you ask dad, the fact that he did the procedure for Dr. Warner pushed the information I needed to tell Uncle George out of my mind. Because I just had the life scared out of me when he had that heart attack." Sam added and they nodded to her. "Why are you calling the general that?" Reynolds asked and Hammond answered that. "Jacob is my best friend, he named me her godfather when she was born."

"So to her, going by the original title before she went under my command works best right now. And I understand why Sam, you just had the same reaction I did to that and like Darrel said scares like this push information of your head." Hammond said and he nodded. "Well that explains you two, the fact he had to do the procedures for Dr. Warner and the heart attack, explains why you didn't tell him or ask us sooner, Samantha."

"With you I understand, you, Teal'C and George had been lied to all this time, one too many scares knock out vital information that needs to be told immediately. And George gave him a chance to finish what he started, by his going back to the planet, as did you. You, Teal'C and George are off the hook regarding this, but the same is not said for you Doctor, you've continued to do business with them whether you knew it or not."

"Is there a reason you didn't call us to confirm this at the time, I mean why didn't you tell George what he told you right then after he ended the debate after that, Doctor?" Jumper asked and Janet swallowed. "Because after what he did, I thought he had had a breakdown." she said and Matheson slammed his hand on the table at that remark as he answered her sternly at that, his tone dangerously stern as he said it to her.

"Hold it Darrel, you mean to tell me that you were holding back information from me, you lied to me all these years Doctor." Hammond said sharply and she swallowed at that. "Like I said Uncle George, I didn't have the chance to tell you, because Daniel had a heart attack in the middle of the procedure. But he told me he had a POW and told me to call them, but with Maybourne on the base..." Sam said and he nodded to her then.

"You can't tell me with Maybourne and Mckenzie on the base, because you do and Mckenzie is going to say he needs to be in the psyche unit, yes I get that, Sam. And you're off the hook, but our, yours and mine, biggest mistakes here are we weren't in the control room if he did my and Dr. Warner's orders for us. When he locked out the planet till the pact was broken and if they show up here and they're going to ask that next."

"But we see that clip and he's screwed right now, because we get a second chance to fix this, by doing it in the past and not right now, we can fix our bonds with him. And in the years after meeting the Tokra, we write up a list of emergency codes for this one going to the top of the list. So we don't make the same mistakes twice with us being together from the time you're 22 to the age you are right now at the moment here, honey."

"And as for you, why didn't you tell me, Doctor, because this is enough to get your license to practice revoked?" Hammond said to her sharply and she swallowed as she said it. "Sir I didn't know..." she started to say and he cut her off at that. "Did you even bother to check the rest of my body after I showed you my arm, were you paying attention to my remark. 'I need to get out of this costume.' I mean clue after clue."

"After clue, if you're so smart, a medical expert, and sometimes do forensics, why didn't you just ask someone who saw the first attack, your own orderlies, they came to check on me, your 2IC, it's that's simple Janet." Daniel said to her firmly. "And I don't give a damn, when it comes to something this serious, I'm to be told automatically, Doctor. You know I should have asked him myself and heard the truth from him five years ago."

"Major, would you have called me upstairs, before this happened at the time, Dr. Warner?" he asked and she swallowed hard as he nodded to him. "You're breaking rules left and right, regarding Hathor and you knocking me unconscious, I let that go, because we had Goa'uld Queen on the base. But this, no I'm not letting this go, you've hold back information, medical information for five years from me, information I needed to know."

"I should have left him in charge regarding this, because he dealt with this, black outs and the like, to the point that it was his responsibility to tell me if we had host. Or worse, on the base and he did the job properly by going right for the MRI, instead of checking for entry points. There is no excuse for this right now, after what we just heard, that was information I needed to know to save his life, young lady and with it."

"He couldn't control his behavior, because he'd been turned into a drone, so just why the hell didn't you tell you saw those scars all over his arms, why exactly?" he snapped with a growl. "Dad calm down, you lose it now and your blood pressure is going to start spiking." Daniel told him quickly and he nodded to him as he pulled him into a second hug and he closed his eyes before he pulled back as he said it to him then.

"It's not your fault son, none of this is, I've been lied to all these years, by a man who's been turned into a trust spy and an unknowing stooge of the NID. Sam and I had no knowledge of this, because they'd been holding back on me. And I'm guessing Sam's afraid of his temper, if she never told me that truth either, I can let that go now in her case. But with what she just told me now here, I can let that go in her case here.

"But in Dr. Frasier's case, no I can't, it's against medical SOP, to withheld information from the base CMO, the first to know here. In regarding a patient's health regarding emergencies in a situation like what happened to you and Major Kawalsky. This information is given directly to the commanding officer the base. Even if the team leader is the commander of the patient, the first to be told is the leader of the base or ship."

"And the term do no harm, also means emotional harm, she hurt you by withholding information from me. And that's enough to land herself in the hot seat here, and her decisions regarding this and placing you under scrutiny is why we're on trial with Q. I'm not letting that go, I should have left Warner in charge at the time, so I get told immediately at the time." he said and Sam said it to him firmly as she looked at her.

"So that's it huh, Janet, you lied to my godfather all these years regarding the sarcophagus accident. There's no forgiveness for this, you hurt him this much, me, I forgot to tell him, because I just had the life scared out of me. As did Teal'C and my godfather, but you, you're aiding and abetting a felony here. So why should I forgive this huh, why should we, I don't care for excuses, nothing forgives this right now."

"Because if it hadn't been for you two, my friendship with him wouldn't be on the rocks right now. Fortunately I get that chance to fix this when we're children and it's the same for my godfather, but you, you want forgiveness, both of you. Then I suggest you work harder for it, because once broken it takes time to fix broken trust. My mistake was I wasn't downstairs when he had that spasm and I can take a guess as to why."

"So tell them the truth, were you in on this since Hathor was here or not?" she asked and she shook her head. "No I wasn't, but..." she started to say and Daniel snapped at her. "But nothing, we're talking about a Goa'uld, how could I resist when they're five times stronger than I am and I've been date raped, how Janet. You tell them how could I, date rape, I was under her influence, I'm trying to resist mentally, so tell them how could I?!"

"Was it Hathor that made you think I was dangerous, that I was unstable, just what the hell was it that you chose not to tell him what I told you. And you broke my direct orders and aided and abetted a felon, who's working for a man that nearly murdered my team mate?" he asked and she swallowed. "You can't, can you, well as of this moment, you're hereby stripped of your position as CMO, as of now." he said and he looked at Sam then.

"Alright I had enough this crap, of his walking all over me right now, we've never wanted to end up in the middle of your fights. Because you're always right and he's always wrong to the point we're not getting any real work done right now. So if it's a case of choosing side now, it's with him being revealed as NID operative. And her a damn stooge for not telling my godfather, I choose him." Sam said with a furious growl then at that.

"So what's the choice now exactly?" he asked and she shook her head. "No choice, our quintet, is a quintet no more, I choose you honey, you're my best friend. My imprint, you did something no man could ever do for the woman he loved, I don't have to think twice about this, I choose you. I don't have to think twice about this right now, because I'm sick of having him walk all over me in these circumstances at the moment."

"And you two, you wanted to dismantle this team, you did it finally, SG-1 is a trio now, you lost all three of us, for doing this. And I don't give a damn for excuses nothing forgives that decision you made Janet. And this is the cruelest thing you could ever do to him Jack. So as of now, SG-1 is just us and Colonel Dixon starting now, if this is you, I don't know you anymore." she said and the duo felt their hearts break at that remark.

"Indeed, I have no reason to stay on this team if you care more about me, then about him. But he's always there to pull your backsides out of the flames, and yet can you do anything to make it up to him. You can not, so I see this as you're both NID, my enemies now, SG-1 is us three and Colonel Andrew Dixon now and you are removed from our lives as of this moment." Teal'C said sternly to them at that as Daniel finished that.

"You see what your choices to do this Major have lead to now, you lose three of your closest friends. Us three that saved your daughter, with Teal'C and me removed from her life she's never going to remember knowing us in this way. Your choice has all but bent the bar till it snapped in two, in all three of our cases. What you did, there is no forgiveness, did you really expect me to have to wait until it hit my heart."

"No not a chance in hell he turned me into a god damn drone, I had to break the pact by any means necessary. Any means, I needed that transfusion at the time, he needed that information, so if this is the way you wanted it. There's no going back, you just destroyed our Doctor /patient relationship. And that friendship has snapped completely in yours, colonel, with Sam and General we can fix our connection in the past."

"Lou, the same, but I'm never going to remember either of you until Jonas has a section 8, but as this program was originally civilian ran. And I'm military in the next time line, I promise you, even try this again and I will court martial you. And I mean every word of that now, but Steven is getting this done right by have Bill be the one to do it now. And I'm here for that aftermath, if I catch you trying to hold back that information."

"And so help me god, you're losing your license to practice and you're being discharged dishonorably. You understand me major." he said injecting a warning command tone into his voice and she swallowed hard. "I mean it, everything that Steven dealt with, in our timeline, is mine, there's no changing that. But you've turned into an unwitting stooge, accidental or not now at the moment here and with that in mind right now."

"Do you understand the concept of this, or do I have to spell it out for you now, because by that point, I'm a full bird colonel, and you're a captain. I may not be in your appropriate chain of command, but so what, I'm linked to the joint chiefs, so take a guess you two." he said and they swallowed hard at that. "Guys if you intend to all show up at once give it ten more minutes here." he said loudly and in answer to that remark.

A flash appeared on the table and he and Teal'C turned around to find 3 Starfleet communicators lying there and the trio put them on. "I'd say that just made the point clear Doctor. That Jean Luc himself is making a visit to see us and with him are Will, Data and Miles O'Brien at the moment. So maybe you could try to explain this to the people who's lives you're affecting in the future." Matheson said and she swallowed hard at that.

"You wanted me to change, well you get your wish right now, but my mandate is the races, but extended R&D, so if you ever try this twice. And you're both going to get court martialed and tried for treason, and I mean that as well. Just because we're civilian's doesn't give you the right to treat us like this, simply because we had to do. Just what you never took the time for Doctor and with that in mind, right now at the moment."

"No matter what you try to say here, the damage is done, there's no going back, you destroyed my trust and our Doctor/patient relationship. By this choice, by the symbiote killers, I mean even after everything you seen, you still take the word of psychiatrist working for the men trying to get rid of me. So how does it feel, was it worth it now, when I helped save your daughter?" he asked and she felt her heart break at that.

"I may save Cassie, but I can't trust you anymore Janet, there's no going back and the damage is done now, it's too late. You lost us the second you did this when you knew I was going to find out eventually and when I did, I was taking sides in this matter. Well I took sides, as did Teal'C and the General, Lou, and we all see it the same way. We choose him, and you two are not part SG-1 anymore, you never were here."

"You're NID, not SGC, you are our enemies as of now in this timeline, you want a second chance I suggest you pay closer attention in the next timeline. And you colonel it's over with, the love triangle is at an end, I choose Daniel, he's who I belong to now. And you're just another version of Jonas Hanson, I choose my own kind and that's it." Sam said and he felt his heart rip apart at that remark as Dixon switched subjects then.

"Is that what the intended remark is supposed to mean if these just appeared on the table. That the command staff and Geordi's second in command are coming to see us?" Dixon asked and they nodded. "Yeah, but as there's three, I'm in officer's training, and I just made lieutenant colonel. So though I'm not dressed in red, the captain sent mine and with it their's as we all share the exact same thought and with that in mind."

"So though, if the meaning is made correct and these are being used in the past, by that I mean. With the fact we possibly had Kirk's crew in 1986, and that was 17 years in the past after we get into advanced training Sam..., yeah okay I get it. They gave us a way to show to the OS crew we knew who they were by pulling these out and showing them to their crew." he said and they nodded to him as he went further at that.

"Hold it Sam, Bill, how old were you in 1974 to 1976?" Daniel asked and he explained that to him. "I was born in 1955, so if I spend 20 to 22 years working here when you and Major Carter start advanced training and start work here. I'm running the infirmary, with the fact my memories as an adult in the program reactivated. When I'm stationed here, I can do this and train her till she gets it right." Warner said and the trio all nodded to him.

"I'm in medical here at the base and I can train in the medical department, but my adult memories of every procedure I've done here in the base. I want them back in 1975, so although you don't get yours back till a specific date we can set later. It's still enough I've known you, as your adult selves since we met. And I get to watch you grow into your adults selves by the time Apophis attacks the base here and I'm charge."

"Here in the infirmary until Anise tries it with the blasted armbands here, but I'm setting the time frame for medical training here in the base for the same limit as advanced training of the pilots and technicians. Said time frame in training is four years in hands on training." he added and the general duo both nodded. "Done and that's a good idea, he gets his memories back of his medical training and advanced medical in 1975."

"So that's one change we need to make, the first is we meet Daniel when he and I were still kids, extensive training lasts four years. So advanced training in the medical department in this job lasts four years. Dr. Warner is here from 1975 to now, but 20 years in medical fieldwork in the Stargate program. He's running the medical department, as he's training Janet, but that's 3 now General and with it."

"This way, we fix the problems we didn't catch, because we got thrown feet first into this job. Because we had 20 years to fix those problems, but every medical procedure needed when it comes to the job is being added to the regime. So this going to the top of the list, and we have to find a the right person to create the vaccine needed needed for the symbiote killers as well, or we just wait till Machello is dead to do it."

"And we can create the vaccine then, and synthesize several 100'000 ampoules of it, as we create enough in case we get infected. But again do no harm here and she's broken her oath, because without the trust of the patient there is no doctor/patient bond at the moment. Mckenzie is working the NID, so she called a fellow accomplice to the NID, and this is because of Hathor!" Sam snapped and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Hathor, she thinks, or rather they think, he was really assistating the bitch, he'd never do that, she attacked him?!" Lou snapped and she nodded. "Exactly, it's political sabotage and the NID made it sound like to Vidrine he did it of his own accord. Well there's no getting out this now, Colonel you're screwed now." she said as she crossed her arms as Lou and Daniel the same as they both looked at him coldly as Daniel sighed.

"That was no god damn volunteering status General, she raped me Sam." Daniel said to her and she nodded. "A Goa'uld version of date rape, that's no excuse for this right now either, so the NID have trying to get rid of you. Ever since Hathor, because they've been thinking you were working for her. But that was a god damned delayed reaction, in denial." Hammond said sharply and he nodded to answer him softly and they nodded.

"So lying to a superior officer, improper procedure of the patient, holding back important information from a commanding officer. Aiding and abetting a felony, there's no getting around this Dr. Frasier, you wracked up four charges in five years. Since the sarcophagus, so with the fact we're resetting the timeline, I'm turning control of the chief medical officer in command of the infirmary back over the Dr. Warner as of now."

"But as of this moment, you want a second chance and not be sentenced to five years behind bars and discharged dishonorably. I suggest you start listening to the patient it involves and not a P.T.S.D. inflicted colonel who's working for the alter ego of the program you represent or so help me god. You're being discharged and your license to practice medicine is being revoked, understand?" he said sharply and she nodded.

"In fact that's exactly what they wanted you to think here, Major, you just played right into their hands and I don't care if your decision was based on logics. Just why the hell didn't you call me to confirm this, because you just aided and abetted a felony, by making this decision. At the moment I don't blame him for wanted to quit the baseline program, whatsoever, if you're so smart, why not ask the others who know the truth."

"Because a good doctor doesn't go on a biased opinion in these situations, with the fact you're being given a second chance to get it right. I suggest you make that second chance, or so help me, you're ending up behind bars with him, is that clear?!" Matheson said to her and she nodded to him quickly as Hammond turned to Daniel. "Keep it going Daniel what's the rest of this conversation." he added and he restarted it at that remark.

 ** _"What is this pact exactly, you turned my body into a lust addict only for you, is this some sort of indoctrination ceremony. By drugs and sexual maneuvers it's meant to brainwash the victim into staying?"_** Daniel asked him and he smiled as he answered him and they knew he was smiling inwardly at this. "Nice thinking, reverse psychology always works with perverts like this." Janet said with a grim smile at that.

 ** _"Indeed, it happens when we find someone, of either gender, and one or both of us fall in love with the person at the same time. With you being a possible soldier, I'm the one who's doing the indoctrination process, but she's running with the doctors in keeping it up with you this weak. Because the sarcophagus may neutralize drugs, but it doesn't end our rituals in iniation into our ways."_**

 ** _"So you can stay, but this is meant to initiate you into our culture."_** he said and they all nodded to that. "Lovely, we had to break an indoctrination ritual at the time, alright now with that information in mind here. Let's move it forward now, because I need to see where things fell apart now." Jacob said and they nodded. "Morgan do mine first and then do his now alright." Sam said and she nodded to the request at that.

"In this case we're in the mines dad, but it was two weeks later now." Sam said and he nodded. "Before we do that I want to see the rest of that portion of the memory and screw Jack's reluctance about remembering what happened in Iraq. He needs to face that memory just like you do." Matheson said sternly and the general's all nodded in agreement to his thoughts and Jack looked at him as he said it.

"Now wait a minute..." he started to say and they stopped him at that. "No, I told the trio what happened in Iraq and you blamed Dr. Frasier for revealing personal business, I don't care about that anymore. You're facing up to Frank's decision, just like your facing up to Daniel's, it's no one's fault. But your own that you lost your friendship with either of them now, Colonel." Hammond said sternly as Jacob turned to Daniel gently.

"Airmen, he tries to leave arrest him, he's hereby on trial for the following: but aiding and abetting a POW, attempted murder on four counts and treason. Colonel, I'm warning you right now, try to leave or give them any trouble and you're getting charged this time and I mean it for real. And I don't care if they didn't brainwash you or not there's no getting out of this!" Matheson said sharply and he swallowed at that news then.

"Go ahead Danny, show it to us now." he said to him gently and he nodded to his request and the memory reactivated. **_"Alright you got a crush on me, she has a crush on me, and now you just created an indoctrination ceremony to keep me here on your planet. Well I..., ha, ha, ha, alright quit it already, I can't take this."_** Daniel said as he ran his tongue across his chest and he started laughing.

 ** _"No, no, I can't take this, stop please."_** he said laughing as he kept it up, before he stopped finally and their friend relaxed then as he said it to him quickly. **_"Look please, if this serum also has you reacting to it by use of licking, don't do that please, because it's enough to drive your victims of their minds here. And you've already made me sensitive enough now too, please, no more, no more."_**

 ** _"I can't take anymore tonight, don't do that anymore, please, I..., no, ha, ha, ha, ha."_** he said as he ran his fingers along his stomach. **_"No stop, I can't take it, stop, stop, stop, I give up, you win, I give up, stop."_** he said through his laughter as the man continued stroking him across the stomach, before he stopped a second time as he quickly finished his sentence to get the rest of it out then.

 ** _"So wherever your primary target for this, that type of tickling, is, don't, your fingers are enough, but both together, I can't take it, I'm going to die laughing, if you continue, please don't do that. The drug, your fingers and that together, please don't, I can't take it, please, I can't take it. So stop please, I've had enough here."_** Daniel said and he smiled at him seductively.

 ** _"So that's your weakspot is it, your stomach is your weakspot, I found your weakspot and I've been tickling you there this whole time the most. Well with the fact I now know that, I do believe I will keep myself right here, and continue my ministrations, but as I said, there is no reprieve. I will not stop till the drug wears off and I will start again once you're awake in tomorrow._**

 ** _"Keep you warm, us wrapped together and tickle you in this way. You're not going anywhere tonight friend, so again, there is no need to be nervous, because I'm not after you for that. Though your body is getting aroused by my touch, I'm not after you for that, I'm acting on testing you, so with that, here I come."_** He said as he started again and Daniel started laughing in hysterics."

As he started using both on his stomach they heard him start shouting in laughter then as the other man tormented him with both. ** _"No please, no I can't take it let me go, let me go. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. No I can't take this. Alright, alright stop, please stop, I can't take it, Heeelllppppp!"_** they heard him scream in laughter and they ended it at that. "Yeah okay, I've seen enough, push it forward to the day of your epiphany honey." Jacob said and she nodded as they switched days then.

Seeing them in the cave, Sam nodded. "Yeah I remember that I was beyond exhausted at the time, as the memory rebooted itself, but I had no clue to where she got that information from." she said and Jacob answered that. "Selmak was like Jolinar's mother when she turned into a convert at the time, she told her this information. It's like the bond between you and Laura, she told her everything and Selmak trained her."

"If this was that Jedi apprentice series, the one focused on Ben's childhood and I know the kids love that story. Jolinar was the little girl padawan that the council member trained. Daniel was mine if I was Qui-Gon. As to that right now, you both knew the most about the technology and with you was Teal'C. Together you became the perennial team to beat as you progressed in your training at the time." he said and she nodded softly.

"Acts of forbidden love in this case, we knew couldn't be together. And after we hit our late teens, we made a pact to never bring it up again, but we still stayed very close friends." she said and he nodded to her gently. Watching, they saw her in a meditation then and nodded to that. ** _"Water, hey!"_** they heard Jack say as he smacked her in the shoulder as she blurted something out as she woke up then.

 ** _"We don't use the sarcophagus!"_** she said quickly and he looked at her. ** _"What?"_** he said and she covered her eyes. ** _"Oh, that was weird, I just had a vision or something, I kept seeing a memory of Jolinar. The resistance, the Tok'ra, they don't use the sarcophagus. It does bad things, it changes your mind. Takes something from you, I kept hearing..., Teal'C what is kalach?"_** she asked and he looked up at that as he answered her gently as he said it it.

 ** _"It is Goa'uld, it means one's soul."_** he said and thry heard an immediate voice over to the news. ** _'No, that's what's happening, I have to get him out of here, it's no longer reaching his trying to get us out, we have to keep them from destroying him.'_** they heard and as she said this out loud. **_"Sir, we have to stop Daniel."_** she said and his eyes narrowed. "That's what I was waiting for, for you to realize I needed immediate medical attention now, Sam, that they were trying to destroy me."

"That's what I was waiting to hear, I was waiting this long for it, hearing from Jack you had it finally. You were my ticket to freedom now." he said and she nodded. "Alright here's the rest of the episode from my point of view and you're not going to like it either. Because by this point the effects of the withdrawal were kicking in and as were the added side effects of the stomach flu." he said and they all nodded to him gently.

Watching, they saw him slumped in the throne, getting a better look at his face, they saw it as a palish pink color, his face was soaked in sweat and he was shaking. Trying to get himself out of the position he was sitting in, they watched as his muscles collapsed on him. "Withdrawal, and it's not the sarcophagus, the effects of one too many drugs and alcohol in his system, the muscle weakness from sleep deprivation has kicked in."

"And his fever is spiking, he needs immediate medical attention now, because his immune system is on the edge of crashing here." Matheson said sharply and she nodded. "Colonel again, how the hell could you not see this, I don't care if you were trying to blind yourself to your memories. But a good commander thinks about his team, before himself." Jumper added with a stern growl then as they watched him gently.

Watching him carefully, they watched him clutching something in his hand and Lou looked at him as he passed his coin to him. "You were clutching Charlie's coin, hoping I was going to realize what was going on by now?" Sam said and he nodded. "Next to Lou, Charlie was my best friend, I figured he wanted me to have his coin, because I found it in my jacket pocket just before we had to put him down." he told her and she nodded.

"Either that or his double put a copy of it in your locker, before they returned to their really and got a new one. But as you're trained in basic spec ops, it only makes sense you got a copy of our coins on hand." Lou said to him and he nodded in agreement. "Added side effect, but the ones you needed were the best and brightest and though I'm good, I still need you guys watching my back." he told him and he patted his shoulder.

"At the rate this is going, though we don't deal with the system lords till after Jack exposes us to Ra. It's the act of us doubling up in units starting after you hit Captain, because Andy there is your team leader until we activate the gate." he said to him as they heard a gentle voice over then, his voice sounding defeated as they heard it. ** _"God I hope this works, if she hasn't had it by now, I'm screwed here, lord please."_**

 ** _"End this now, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, if it was under normal circumstances. I could take the other way, being captured by terrorists, I could take that, Ra and Apophis, yes I could take that too. But this I can't take any more of this, I just want to go home now. God give me strength, because if this keeps up, I'll give them what they want."_**

 ** _"Just to end it, I'll give them what they want. Sam, honey, I'm sorry, to save you, I have and had to break a few rules here in order to pull this off. But if you don't prevent them from keeping this up, they're going to destroy me, they turned me into a drone baby. I need you and the duo, I need you, Teal'C and Janet, just end this, baby, please."_** they heard and she nodded as she got it then.

Hearing that they all looked at him as Lou said it for all of them at that. "Dear god, I never, ever, heard you sound so defeated here at the time, not even when we were dealing with Ra. But this, this is too much now in your case buddy. 60 times by two different sicko's and you used the damn thing, in total nine times and you had 30 exposures built up in your system?" He said, feeling his heart break at that information.

"If you think Jack was bad regarding his, I just barely survived this, hanging on to my sanity and my soul by the skin of my teeth at the time. If I was Luke in _'_ _ **The Empire Strikes Back'**_ _,_ I'm him after I just got the truth from the wrong person. When I had to hear that truth from my mentors. I get it instead from the alter ego of the man who was my idol. But the one holding me together was my best friend and sister, and my new friend." Daniel said and Lou nodded as he patted him on the back at that remark gently.

"Said trio, or in this case quartet, are me, the girls and Teal'C now, I may not have known the whole truth, but I knew you still needed me here at the time." he told him and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah well Jack's arrogant and condescending behavior just got him even worse results now. Watch this, because, his remark is enough you're going to kill him now, dad, Sirs." he said and they nodded as they watched the rest of it.

Watching as they dragged his past self into the room, Jack felt his heart lurch at what he said then. ** _"The man who would be king."_** He heard and in answer to that the guards knocked him to his knees. ** _"Ahh!"_** he shouted out in pain and the eight general's crossesd their arms at that firmly as Jacob said it. "I'd say you deserved that for being so callous Jack, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know he's on the edge of giving up."

"And while I'm on the subject, I guess you're completely blind to the fact he's drenched in sweat and looks like he's suffering the stomach flu right now as well." he said with a stern growl. Watching they saw him shift positions in relief as he said it. ** _"Hi Jack."_** he said and Sam nodded. "You're beyond relieved to see him right now at the moment and hoping I had it by now." she said and he nodded as he said it a second time.

 ** _"Ha, ha, Hi Jack."_** he said again as he snapped his fingers at the two guards so they could leave them to talk in private. As soon as they were alone Jack watched his past self look up at him, as Jack rewound the memory he saw what he hadn't seen then as he watched him carefully then. ** _"We're losing the fight down there you know. Carter's started having Goa'uld flashbacks, says if you keep using that sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"You'll go to the darkside on us, if you hadn't already."_** he said and watching him carefully at that, they saw him slump slightly and nodded. **_'Yes, yes, yes, it worked, it happened, I'm free, don't worry baby, after this done with and we're safely home, I can tell you the truth. I've been working undercover, research, medical research, you have to know that.'_** they heard him say and nodded to that firmly.

As he focused on staying indifferent then, he answered him. **_"Well you don't have to worry a bit, we get out of here tomorrow."_** he told him and Jack looked up at that. **_"What?"_** he said and Daniel smiled. **_"I agreed to marry her."_** he said and Jack looked at him in shock. **_"You did."_** he repeated and Daniel nodded as he jumped from the podium, before they saw his legs barely give out on him.

"The muscle weakness is getting worse, you were trying to keep from collapsing then and finally did, once you were in my office at the time. Alright don't tell me, he's close by in hearing range and despite the fact you agreed, he's keeping this up." Hammond said and he nodded to him gently and he gave a nod. Reactivating the memory he heard him go further. **_"But I said I had to go home, to straighten a few things out first."_**

 ** _"And that you guys were coming with me."_** he said and Hammond nodded as he translated that one. "Said straighten things out, you were going to tell us the truth, before he interrupted that. And whatever else happened, but just describing to me and Dr. Frasier what happened down there, get you into rehab. And just wait for it to drain off, while getting a blood transfusion done and you're in recovery for six weeks."

"While I assign someone else to the team, right then." Hammond said to him and he nodded. ** _"And she trusts you."_** They heard Jack say and they watched the icy smile come across his face then. ** _"She..., loves me."_** he said cryptically and they nodded. "That's the final clue right there. Cross and double cross, that's the message you gave to Sam, you needed a single way to get yourselves off that planet and this was it."

"No soldier could ever do this, because as Jones said, when he did a voice over in that kid movie, **_'officer and a gentleman does not strike a lady'_**. You're not a soldier, but you can use their emotions against them to escape and once done, there's no going back now and that's all I need to hear, the truth is out in the open. And you're hereby acquitted from active duty as of now and the decision is final, Colonel Jackson."

"The scrutiny is off starting now here as of this moment now. And with that in mind young man, you're the one on a very short leash as of now, Jack." Hammond said and Daniel crossed his arms then as he said it. "Well that cuts Jack, I'm free of this program now, but if you're the reason Sarah was turned into a host. God help you right now, because I'm not lifting a finger to save you from Steven's wrath later and with that in mind right at the moment it's switching to just before our next encounter with Hathor."

"Shall I do another example regarding how little you think of me, Jack, my abilities regarding this. Well let's just say that the plant people and the sarcophagus put it into perspective here. I lost my temper, because of this and you're trying to act indifferent, well let me show them my direct opinions. And then you're seeing Will when it comes to my love for history." he said and she nodded to him as she yanked that memory.

"What's this one relating to exactly anyway?" Jumper asked and before he could answer Jack quickly said it. Knowing that every memory they showed had him acting as a complete jerk at the time. Because he'd shrank into his soldier side to block out the memory. "It's the act of trying to deal with those plants we saw." he said and she crossed her arms. "So you walked up as the plant shrank back into the ground?"

"And as he's trying to get some added way for me to figure out how to save the one I brought back to the base and you tick him off by treating him like he's lost his mind. When he's trying to do my research for me at the moment?" she asked with a firm growl and he nodded with a sigh and she nodded as Daniel looked at him at that. "I am getting sick of having to prove my claims true and your treating me like a god damn maniac."

"Simply because I yanked a card you never did, do you realize what would have happened had they shot you in the back. And the three of us were the ones in the role reversal here, you really would have ended up on your worst nightmare. He'd never let you go, and it's because trying to escape is not an option he's got you tied to the damn bed and is doing this. I yanked the card to save everyone on the base."

"And I'm left being stuck under scrutiny for the rest of my life, and simply because you never gave me the chance to tell them the truth." he said with a growl at him. "Alright again show us what happened this time." Sam said and he nodded as they saw through his eyes how the plant suddenly showed up out of being a bulb style bushes, before deciding to gather proof and she nodded to that as he walked forward and it shrank.

"They're afraid of getting hurt a second time, after their singing caused the UAV to crash into one of them." She said and he nodded ** _. "What are we going to do about this exactly?"_** he asked and they heard Jack say it in irritation. ** _"How should I know."_** he said and Daniel said it with a sigh. **_"Well we have to do something."_** he said and they heard Jack's tone turn cool at that as he answered him at that.

 ** _"I agree, but then I haven't had any of the brilliant revelations you seem to have had."_** he said and they watched him turn around as his blue eyes were blazing in anger then at this. **_"Alright I had it with this attitude Jack, because if this is about the damn sarcophagus. You know what they put on the plotline for that episode, but as he attempts to gain their freedom. His 'romance' could spell doom for them all, said doom turning me into my alter ego."_**

 ** _"Or worse turn me into a walking time bomb waiting to go off, why..., well it's because you interrupted her premonition regarding the technology. And then prevented me from telling them the truth, because I was trying to get you to yank me off duty here, and it's because it was reverse psychology. This was reverse psychology, say anything I can to get you and the others to prevent it."_**

 ** _"And it's because I got yanked into a god damn cult, do you understand me, to break a pact. But you have to pull a ritual that looks as close to suicide as most spectators can get. I had to do their procedures for them, because you never gave me the god damn chance. To just tell the trio what the hell happened while we were there, just drop the act right now, and tell him the truth."_**

 ** _"Tell the general the truth, you knew exactly what was happening, you knew what you were looking at, you knew what the hell happened there, why didn't you tell them the truth Jack, what the hell is the problem..., oh I see. So you never wanted to remember seeing yourself back in the hospital. And with a loaded gun looking at Wilcox and his saying your exact words to you."_**

 ** _"Did you, you saw the scratch marks all over my arms, legs and chest, you saw the needle puncture marks, you knew. You knew what I trying to tell her and you blocked it all out to save yourself the memories at the time. Sentencing to me to living hell Jack, I may have saved your ass, and yet you have the nerve to not tell them the truth, how do think your promotion is going to go down."_**

 ** _"Well just how do you think the joint chiefs, let alone Jacob and Hammond are going to take this, huh, because to quote your own words back to you. 'I know what this is, I know what it's like, we can get through it', but as soon as I yank this card. You pull back and it's because you're having flashbacks to your own freedom from captivity, I know about your stint and the recovery."_**

 _ **"And you never told them the truth, why I would react like that and why I had the gun pointed right at you. You had the damn gun pointed directly at Peter Wilcox at the time when you tried to escape the base and hospital once they got you back on our land, Jack. So how is this any different, huh, just how is it any different, well to answer that question right now at the moment."**_

 ** _"It's different because I did what you would never do and then I faced that memory by going back at the time. I had to take a chance and I took the chance by facing up to the piece of crap that caused it and faced off against the people after they hijacked my body. Before zatting the bastard that did this to me, said bastard still alive as well to, but I yanked a card you don't get."_**

 ** _"Because you're a soldier and I'm a scientist, and with that of the two of us, I'm the one now stuck under scrutiny now."_** he said and Hammond held his hand up at that and they froze it at that. "Hold it, hold it a minute, that's what he said to you, was the camera hit when the gun went off in the storage room. Because I heard the repercussion from all the way down here?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently.


	10. 10: Stereotypes And Worlds Clash

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 10: Reprimands, World's Clash and Confidences**

"Yes Sir, the bullet ricchoted off the lamp and hit the camera in the storage room in there, knocking off the audio/visual. But I didn't realize you left the one in your office on." he said and Hammond nodded as he answered him. "I did son, I was trying to keep track of what the hell was going on up there when I heard the gun go off. Turned on the view screen in my office and when I didn't see what was happening in there."

"I knew the camera got hit at the time, but if the audio was still working it's enough that if I heard him say that to you. I'd have known what the hell was happening after I translated your remark to Jack in my office as he's not the one in charge and you were taking directly to me in that conversation. And then realized it as you wanted a refusal from me and I could hear the truth from you, regarding what the heck happened there."

"Alright Colonel, you figured it out on why he yanked the gun on you and never told me why he'd had that reaction. Let alone why he lashed out at you in the last clip and then waited this long to get you out at the time. Damn it colonel, are you trying to kill someone here, that's illegal to hold back medical and psychological information from me when a member of the team is physically and emotionally compromised!"

"Alrght again, enough is enough, you're only getting one more chance to clean up your act, or so help me god the next posting you're winding up is in Leavenworth. Is that clear?!" Hammond snapped at him in shocked anger. "Daniel keep it going, what happened?" Matheson said as he crossed his arms firmly. Nodding, he reactivated it as they watched him set up the camera as they saw him pointing it directly at the plant.

"Yeah I'd consider this important too, after we just scared the hell out of the last one and injured it a bit ago." Anna said and Sam nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah just like we saw the crystals that way, the three of us were in the lab and discussing this while you started making jokes." she said and she started laughing at the memory. "Alright laugh it up girls." Janet said smiling as they watch Jack trying to corral their alien friends.

"Issues of being a scientist, when it comes to the job, we get a good laugh out of it, because you never what what's going to happen next." Daniel said as they heard a loud blast followed by the intercom going off. ** _"What's going on in there?!"_** They heard Hammond say and the three of them started laughing at that. "Case in point, testing the staff in the gate room and doing a weapons test." he said and the duo lost it completely.

"Alright who yanked that out of my head right now exactly, because she and I were trying to keep from laughing at that situation. And before the general caught us red handed in there while doing this." he added and the duo started laughing at that as Hammond looked at him bemused. "Just a need for a tension breaker, Daniel." Morgan told him and he nodded with a smile as Hammond chuckled at that.

"And we appreciate that thank you, but there are better ways to run these tests without live weapons going off in the base every ten minutes. Or the alarms going off repeatedly here and with that in mind right now and I thought dealing with wargames was bad enough. But having weapons testing going on in the base is going a little far here young man, girls." Jacob said with a bemused smile on his face as Hammond finished that.

"And again was that really necessary kids, I mean after having Apophis shoot up the place, having a weapons test going on in the gate room is going a little too far on my nerves, you three?" Hammond said bemused as he looked at his trio of science experts with a bemused smile at the memory then. "Alright pull yourselves together, son, ladies." he added smiling and they nodded as Daniel left himself surrounded by the girls.

 ** _"Why aren't you helping me?"_** he asked irritably and Daniel answered that with a sigh. **_"It's no use, they don't understand. They want to be with each other."_** he said and Jack said it with an irritated sigh. ** _"Well we're not going to stand around, doing nothing."_** he said and Daniel pulled his research pad out and sat it next to the camera. **_"We're not doing nothing."_** he said and they heard the challenge come into his voice. **_"You're filming a plant."_** he said and Daniel stood up at that.

 ** _"Well I think this might be important. "_** He said and Sam and Anna, as well as Balinsky, Walter, Graham and Siler all nodded in agreement. "Yeah he's right, to figure out the epidemic, best to figure out whether these plants are all connected to each other or not and see what happens when they're being left alone as we work." Siler said firmly and the sextet nodded in agreement as they heard Jack's remark to him at that.

"Maybe a technician, but still a scientist buddy, and that's why I could get along so easily with you and Graham at the time." Daniel said smiling and he patted him on the shoulder with a smile in response. "Yes and like any grouping here, it's we're the ones knowing what to do and when regarding saving a person. And while these knuckleheads are doing nothing to help us in these situations at the moment anyway."

"Aside from that it's brains over brawns and we're not risking our brains getting damaged by dangerous sports, though we get the occasional jolt. We're not risking winding up with a concussion bad enough to make us lose everything in us." he said firmly and the sextet all nodded in agreement to that remark. "And I'm lucky I was with you while this bonehead nearly gets himself killed by going back into that sub at the moment."

"But while he's screwing around out there on another planet, we're the ones making sure you don't collapse out of exhaustion. After you were on the edge of falling asleep in the control room and we had to get you back in bed before you did when in recovery from a surgery two weeks prior to that. So at the moment the damn fool doesn't truly understand that we spent a week making sure you never over extended yourself."

"While in recovery, and I think that makes the second time your system crashed on you and you needed to be on light duty anyway. And with those words at the moment, I really hope Miles and whoever the trio were with him does our job for us in that case, regarding you. Because you scared us once too often after the amount of all nighters you've done here." he added to him gently, bemused as he looked at him.

As he rested his hand on his shoulder gently and Daniel sighed. "Had we not gone to Adjo, it would be just after Nick in this case my system crashed on me in addition to the perotinitus. Though at the current moment, I'm just quoting the general words now here. 'SG-1's been hard at it for months', and after six regarding frequent interruptions, none of us were getting much sleep, and I needed a few nights rest to heal at the time."

"As to that, Adjo just gave the perfect reason for Janet to remove me from active duty now, because I've been so over worked that my immune system had impacted. And crashed the night before and my appendix ruptured when he had that seizure at the time. And I needed 3 months recovery till my body was fully healed." he said and the sextet nodded to that remark as they heard the answering response from his memory.

 ** _"Well I'd say you lost what's left of your mind."_** he heard and they all looked at him at that as he answered that remark. "Are you trying to get taken apart here right now, you're outnumbered 100 to 1, colonel, as it is, there could be an accident in transport and you'd get stuck out there, yet again. Or did you forget who just went the added five miles just to get your sorry ass back six years ago, just before the mirror."

"Let alone has pulled twenty allnighters in five years making sure you get out of the damn situations you get yourself into. While we're the ones dealing with the fall out, case in point was when you went back aboard that sub and he nearly landed himself back in the infirmary for being a little too rough on himself." Siler added with a warning growl at that remark and he swallowed at that remark as they listened to Daniel's remark to that.

 ** _"What's that supposed to mean."_** Daniel said with a warning tone. ** _"Well it means that on a good day, you can be a little flaky."_** Jack said and they crossed their arms at that. ** _"And on a good day you can be a little ignorant and condescending."_** he said and they listened to the fight. **_"Not condescending you're obviously misreading the basic philosophical difference of opinion on how to handle a crisis."_** he said and Sam crossed her arms at that as she came to a decision to drop her behavior.

 ** _"Oh please, we have differences of opinion on just about everything."_** he said to him angrily. **_"Like what exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed in angered aggravation. ** _"I don't know pick one, mythology."_** he said sharply and Graham smiled and nodded as he said it for the entire science and technical team as they looked at Daniel smiling. "Cool, interesting and a lot more interesting then some of the dangerous sports."

"These knuckleheads play, because our way of entertainment breaks no bones and tears no muscles. And we get to enhance our intellect and with our chief archeologist we get some really good stories out of it too. Though having our chief archeologist giving the presentation certainly helps and we learn he's one heck of sword fighter. I'd say we got a modern day Indiana Jones working here." Graham said smiling and Daniel chuckled.

"I take it when not on duty you were in my office listening to my theoretical debates with Anna as it jumped back and forth regarding this and you were finding it funny as well as interesting right?" he asked smiling and Graham nodded smiling to him and Siler nodded to that. "Up until I met you, I never thought they were more than just stories till I saw three of said mythological figures come walking in the front door four years ago."

"After that, I started taking the stories far more seriously and started coming to your office and I learned quite a bit from you guys. And like you, I see this as important too." he said and Daniel nodded to him smiling as Siler finished that remark. "Half true, half theory, but the stories just got a heck of lot more interesting with us learning they're real now and with having our best archeologist doing the productions on it."

"To quote what he told you, this may all seem like a fairy tale to most, but if you want to enjoy this job. Than return to a time when we all had a love for science fiction, fantasy, adventure, and horror. Our one backdrop after Sputnik, which was five years after you were born Colonel. And the 2 years before I was, but this was a engineers dream, to make it into space at the time and as a result, we of the half and half contingent teams."

"See these things as important, because that's when science fiction was created and our biggest author in that was dating 80 years previous to that. Jules Verne cornered the market on science fiction stories and as a result we love anything science fiction. Science Fiction Theater was created in the 1954 and it was out to 1963, before Star Trek was created at the time. And we started watching movies and tv shows like Star Trek."

"The old fashioned monster movies were science fiction stories, but us members of the half scientist contingent enjoyed this stuff, after watching Science Fiction Theater in my case, and Star Trek. In hers, we turned to movies like Starwars, Legend. Troll, Killer Klowns and so forth at the time while before King got started, we were reading books, but everything we as bookworms, as you call us, loved was always about science."

"Books like 20,000 leagues under the sea, Journey to the center of the earth, Sherlock Holmes, and once King came into the picture, The Shining, and the point of this remark. You can't see what he can, because of a simple fact, you grew up, he hasn't, not completely, once you grow up, you stop believing in the impossible and that's all there is to it. You grew up and turned into a cynic, we haven't and kept our love for this job."

"And with that, you want to enjoy this job, turn yourself into a kid again, because every mythology and tall tale has a basis of fact to it. And the deeper you look the more you learn something you weren't expecting at the time. And while doing this, the basis of fact can help in a severe crisis when we got a live one running loose on the base and in the halls and it's taking the girls to neutralize said live one running loose on the base."

"And freeing the civilian leader who said live one has turned into her consort while doing it." he said with an icy growl as Janet finished that remark as she looked at the duo. "While the Goddess has the minds of the hunter type and of every Hunter and the leader. And they're being too idiotic to realize they'd been drugged. Like say how to counteract the side effects of what these parasites are throwing at you at the moment."

"According to the stories this one has magical powers over men, seducing them into doing anything she wanted. In nearly every case, they were drunk with her precense and then comes the real bombshell. But this one happens to be a queen and she chose Daniel to be the donor for her attempt to run a mass take over bid and while every man here is acting like their on pot. We female scientists and military members have to take charge."

"I find my brother looking like he's been attacked and then realize he has been and while we're trying to stop her it's turns into a case fighting our own people by using their hormones against them. Sound familiar right now Colonel?" Janet said with an icy growl and he looked at her in shock as the scenario played itself back in his mind and Siler finished that memory. "The only one to actually get the Intel ends up in a trauma here."

"And to just name that said goddess right now does the said scenario sound familiar at the moment Colonel?" Siler asked him as he crossed his arms. "And of you he's the one actually trying to get some work done in trying to interrogate her. It's no 'the enemy of my enemy, is my friend', it's making sure the said goddess never pulls another Ra. And incinerates us by having the entire female contingent do Daniel and the hunters job."

"Though Sam decided to finish his job for him, because he was dealing with interrogating her at the time, so he could learn information. Vital information we of the female teams needed and with us our resident Jaffa at the time. While trying to make sure and piece together whatever she has planned. But no, before he can tell us she hits him with a stronger dose and then attacks him, as for the men on this base, it's even worse."

"And for them when half the male contingent got infected by Hathor. We've got Teal'C involved and every woman is getting the job done by knocking out every male soldier while Daniel's delayed reaction when you shot her wasn't he was acting as her consort. It was because he was in denial at the time. She attacked him sexually and you're too much of an idiot to realize it." Anna said looking at Jack directly, with a cool look.

"What's the deal, are you ladies ever going to let us live that down?" He said in shock and she crossed her arms. "Daniel got dosed first and before he could tell us that she was a queen she rapes him, you idiot. Had it not been for him, we would have had this base being over run by fresh larva and all of you would be turned into Jaffa, Colonel. Like we said every piece of mythology was based on fact right now."

"And it's right out of the book of the dead, they're living it, the ones that chose ancient Egyptian it's all true, they're living it. Just like everything regarding every other chosen culture was based on fact and their wars are running loose in the galaxy as a result. You want to learn anything get yourself away from the tv and into the library and read and learn this stuff and read a book or two and maybe you'll learn something."

"Instead of wasting your time in dangerous sports that can land someone in the emergency room at the moment for broken bones or torn muscles, you stupid jock. I mean seriously yes we play sports, but these sports are compiled to basketball, racquetball, tennis, swimming, running and jogging. Being on the track, all cardio exercises. And it's safer, as we don't break any bones and we get some exercise."

"But we prefer a good book, a good puzzle and, or, card or board game to amuse us when off duty. That's just the way it is for us and why you can't relate to us. You're a dumb ass, knucklehead of a colonel, a jock, who hates us brainiacs, because we save lives." she said to him firmly as Siler finished it. "And if you'd just lower those shields slightly and be less apprehensive to things regarding our way of learning right now."

"And you'll love to get the chance to learn as much as you want by seeing it up close and personal now." Siler said smiling as the sextet nodded in agreement with his thoughts as Ferretti sighed as they heard Jack's remark. "Guys he's not speaking for all of us in this remark, we maybe jocks, but we support the technical and cultural value in these areas." Reynolds said and the sextet of spec ops soldiers nodded in agreement with his thoughts.

"In fact, I depended on you to get us back Daniel, you had everything we needed and it was our job to protect you. But..." he started to say and sighed as he finished as he looked at him. "But this time, I wasn't around to to protect you and as a result you paid the price by taking our places at our worst living nightmare of all. No scientist can take this that many times without breaking. You just demonstrated the strength."

"That no soldier, let alone military scientist, can show by not giving in and you deserve our respect without the recriminations now. Sure you're a a scientist, but your abilities speak for themselves and you guys are the ones running the show. And we're the ones getting nailed by the races for being a childlike race. As to that, why should you have to explain yourself to us when your record speaks for itself buddy, and I mean that."

"And you're right sometimes what you need is buried right in front of you and it's hanging around in plain sight. But science takes many forms and one of the pieces to it is mythology." he said and Jack looked at him in shock at that. "Who's side are you on exactly?" he asked and he crossed his arms. "In truth now that you revealed your true colors, and resentment at being revealed as a cold hearted bastard and a coward."

"With them, because Daniel demonstrated something no scientist we met have ever shown, if they're not military. He took our worst nightmare and never gave in, but found a different escape route to get by doing something, you'd, in your cowardly state would never show and it's by going back and facing the memories, protect us by taking the fall for us and finally doing what you never had the guts to do." he said as he went further.

"By your behavior you just ended up on the opposite side of the fence, both in the case of the original SG-1 and the new SG-1. But you're the reason he ended up in our worst nightmare and I learn now, you been acting like this, you want to keep both version of the team together. You should have been acting like I have regarding him, let alone them, because it's costs you everything and with that."

"Well I had enough of your crap Jack, he deserves more respect than you've been showing him lately and just hearing his truth regarding the sarcophagus. Than the one that deserves to be let go is you, if you're so determined to block out the memories. Well than fine, but don't make him pay for your short sidedness, because he did what you couldn't and never had the guts to." he said and moved to stand next to eight then.

"I took a chance by destroying the damn syringe, Lou." Jack said and they crossed their arms. "Yes and he took a chance by going back to the planet and facing the memory head on. He didn't just bury his head in the sand since then, and he got us $60,000,000 in Naquada, destroyed the sarcophagi and then faced the man who attacked him at the time. And did it without killing him, but by knocking him unconscious back then."

"If you're positions were in reverse, I'd have him leading SG-1 and with it, he's doing double duty. But then without the amount of trouble you got yourself into now, it's enough that of the two of you, if he was leading the team, they'd get us three times as many scores than you have simply by playing hardball and acting on the first and third part. And only use the second, if necessary." Jumper said to him sternly at that remark.

"It's one added problem here, but if his hanging around with Maybourne told me anything. It's the man spoke his language more than I do now, Lou may have been a spec ops, but that didn't stop him from understanding when I went to explaining this in a way he could understand me. Jack started hanging round Makepeace way too much after the accident and I decided to add Lou and his unit to the team return mission."

"Trying to get off alone to explain the truth to him, Sam, Teal'C and the team was becoming a struggle. I even suggested they come to the palace with me so they could see for themselves what happened. But Jack refused before they could agree to it, it was obvious to me he didn't want to see what I dealt with. Or he was afraid of meeting the duo and getting captured a second time." Daniel said and the nine all nodded gently.

"Why did you do that colonel, I think the trio deserved to know that truth and I'd have released the scrutiny then and there had I known?" Janet said slowly and he swallowed. "It's because he knows the second we figured out why he, Daniel, beat the crap out of the duo that we were going to realize we caught him in his four way lie and reported back to you on what happened there and Daniel pulled another sample out."

"Of that serum, pills, and the cream and lotion out that he stole from the lab and he asked you to run the added tests. That his, or rather the NID's plans to claim his as..." Lou said sharply as he crossed his arms as he realized it then. "This was a god damn trap, not give Daniel a chance to take a break after two missions that are back to back, before this started and he gets himself injured and captured by Pyrus."

"Maybourne's revenge was by trying to get him out of the program and that backfired when we met Denali and we got him back in his job. Samuels was the orbital attack and he humiliated him in front of you, Sirs. Combined together this was their revenge by making him be classed as a danger to others, unpredictable, a loose cannon and we couldn't trust him ever again, so they could do things their own way."

"Following this was the Symbiote killers again by Kinsey and Mckenzie, they're trying to get rid of him, and then comes the attempted murder after Sha're died and he's got to go looking for Shifu by himself. And that's it, the NID had him on scrutiny for life after that, not trusted in the eyes of us, his closest friends. But unknown to us, he's really working for the joint chiefs and the president, Jack's either the stooge or the plant."

"But everything he's done is really on orders by the president and the joint chiefs and they know the second the truth gets out to the joint chiefs and the duo, they're screwed. And in the end after waiting five years for this and after his memory 75% back, we get the truth. And Jack is now the one under scrutiny for being brainwashed or a willing accomplice to block out the memories of his stint." he said and she nodded firmly to that.

"So that sums it up, because Daniel humiliated them twice in front of us by getting us four scores in six months and a way to save earth. That doesn't have a way to connect it to black ops training, which is what NID really is black ops, they're full soldiers, a bunch of knuckle headed jocks. We're half and half and value brains over brawns and Daniel's our moral center, they're trying to destroy him?" Maynard said sharply and they nodded.

"Yeah and what this also means, is that if they had their way, they'd use that symbiote poison and start killing all symbiotes, the Jaffa, the Tokra and the Goa'uld, just to protect earth. And whatever comes next after that results in a computer program and unleashing the replicators all over it, they're going to do anything they can. And that's illegal, to protect earth and screw the rest of the Galaxy and with that in mind right now."

"It's too late Jack, it's over now, the truth is out and now you're the one under psyche evaluation. Or just probation, whichever one it is, but you're hereby relieved of command of SG-1, I'm in charge for the next week till we change things. But I promise you, try anything else to cover this up, and you're the one ending up in the psyche Ward later. As I'd consider this as you had a nervous breakdown at the time back then."

"And the Za'tarc detector had it right, you're the saboteur." Daniel told him and he swallowed. "No I couldn't be." he said and Daniel sighed. "Why not, it's not they brainwashed you, you self destructed and turned into your alter ego. Your alter ego is one of them, what were you when you were in black ops, what did you used to do to get someone to talk at the time, just like Segei and his friend pulled on you."

"You're the same type of man, you would do so if it meant breaking someone. But what was it you and your friends classed me as, when I'm the soul and morality of the base, oh yes, I'm dangerous, I'm crazy, unpredictable, out of control, a loose cannon. But no, I'm really doing what I was asked to do by your friends bosses, the men who are the military advisors to the country's leader." Daniel said as he nodded to Morgan gently.

 ** _"Rumors, lies, fairy tales."_** they heard him say and every half and half member of the base all sighed in exasperation at that as they heard Daniel say it for all of them. ** _"You see, mythology is one of the primary motivations culture development!"_** he snapped at him. "Good grief, if this wasn't in the middle of serious problem I'd be finding this funny right now, but I'm seeing another reaction to the blasted device here."

"And I'd say that virus has just turned into repeated scenario, you sound like Will and Picard going at it on the bridge right now." Sam said to him and he nodded in agreement. "I think that the Bendii syndrome was reacting to my irritability, but I've never had that reaction when it came to my major with anyone before. Till I met Jack at the time, Sam, but I was getting sick of having to him cut off my explanation."

"When I get to the good part, with you, you loved to listen to the way I told you the myths at the time, especially once I got to the one focused on Ra. And his being over run and driven off the planet and the gate buried. And from then on, you kept coming to my lab as I told you everyone on them. The parts that are more then science, but actually really good stories at the time. But as a scientist, you love to learn about history."

"And like me it works in our bonds now, you taught me physics and astrophysics, I taught you English, mythology and everything else. And if we do this when we're kids, he's not going to get passed this when I'm who you're soulmated to in the new past and present later." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and anyone who messes with you better get out of my way, because I know your stories are true, because I heard them."

"From you, your parents and Catherine all the time growing up and with that, any jock insults you and they're getting the protective girlfriend reaction where I'm concerned." she said and he smiled at that. "Yeah with Steven, you and he are the ones running things regarding Sha're, but the second you get back, call me and we're meeting up. I may not have been on the first mission, but he needs his quartet that night to heal."

"Something we never took the time for in our timeline, but Sarah and I are coming to the baseline conception meeting briefing so we can arrange the added schedule and we can help you out with this, like I did before." Daniel said and they all nodded to the request. "Get your mandate set up at the earliest convenience and you can be our earth side search and retrieval department until the twins are three and baby three is two."

"With that first sarcophagus we got to blow that damn thing once you send to the base, but it would take a massive blast just to do it." Matheson said and he smiled. "There's only two ways, in Goa'uld technology that can be reached to do that. But one is a staff weapon, and the other is ribbon hand device, to answer the unasked question the hand devices are coiled around the host's lower arm and they shoot power blasts at you."

"Or turn it into a thermal heater and use it to cook you from the inside out, so it's like level four, hemorrhagic concepts here. As to why, it's because you have the blood leaking out of the eyes, nose, mouth and ears." he said and they nodded. "Well that explains the Horus guard he killed when we got away on the movie." Lou said in shock and he nodded. "So because he lost you in the sandstorm, he killed this guy."

"Teal'C what was it you said when we freed you?" Sam asked him and he sighed. "Bred to serve, that they may live." he said and she nodded as Hammond said it. "Direct translation, when they realize their days are numbered they start killing their Jaffa and they do not accept failure either, Jesus. Alright, we're playing back every mission in the same way and again, colonel, with us having two timelines trapped in our heads."

"You're going to be on a very short leash once we get to your undercover stint, because I'm not tolerating that attitude once we have the duo hearing that entire conversation when these two are not around for it. Our Daniel is stuck in different centuries, but he's living his life as his youngest grandson now. But son, can you make sure that there's a way for you to help us if we need you, though you're not base ops anymore."

"Because Hathor is one thing now, but the others?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "So long as it doesn't put my family at risk in the first year I can yes, in fact. Sam, Janet, Anna, the second she thinks she's got the entire male contingent in base under her control, contact me. I'm going to be acting like I'm compromised to get passed the guard, but rules of a conspiracy." he said and they nodded with a smile.

"To keep from getting figured out, act like everyone else, but make eye contact, small talk and just relax. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, I see where you're going with this, once in the base you're going to be acting like them. Till you get to the room we're in, knock out the guards and let us out, we get Rak'nor and we go from there." Sam said and he nodded to her as Hammond smiled at him as he answered him gently.

Before he could though, another flash lit up the room and standing in front of them were four people. Recognizing Data, Daniel turned to the duo to see them both wearing red uniforms and he smiled. "Captain, Will, Miles nice to meet you finally." he said and the trio smiled as Captain Jean Luc Picard answered him. "You too Commander Jackson, Commander Martell, Data has reported to me on what's going on here."

"And he's told me that the traveler's chose you and Teal'C to be our new members of the crew. Hearing about your physical and emotional condition, it's enough to tick off the crew still on board it right now." he said and Daniel nodded. "Do you have these dates and times timed down to the minute. Because I've just gotten a taste in how to calculate things here." he said and they chuckled and nodded as Picard answered that.

"Yes, those stardates are really dating the date and time in what portion of the day it was. So let me guess, after you told Commander Carter the truth and Data give a slight piece of it, you timed it to forty minutes later that admirals showed up here and when they did, that just proved your point here?" he said and Daniel nodded. "Aye Sir, it's just doing it pre Starfleet and federation that's going to be difficult here."

"Though when I do the dating for the memories that are enough to really make you furious. You're going to wish you could take him before your court system, but to go into that right now, regarding the girls here. How did Beverly and Deanna take the news, when Data put my diagnostics in?" he asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him. "They're furious at the moment, just learning the prognosis from Data here."

"And why your stress levels and blood pressure are getting this dangerous, she's ready to throw the people responsible on the operating table at the moment. As you guessed, I'm just like the duo where the people under my command are concerned. When it comes to a member of my crew, I will do what I must in these situations right now. As you guessed by my reaction regarding Roga Danar, and Ardra and a few others."

"I sometimes bend the prime directive to get a job done, but I don't crosse the line in these areas. And though I follow orders given to me by the generals at command headquarters. When deployed, I make my own decisions, regarding my crew, I've been a captain for twenty years and it's knowing what needs to be done, so when away from earth or the starbases I run things and the ship's a flying version of the pentagon."

"And a rural town so everything you'd come to expect from being on earth, we have it as we go about our daily lives when on the ship. Though we enjoy some downtime planetside, just enjoying our mutual interests. Our ship is our home now after we deploy, and with that as you saw from my look alike, that's what I'm like regarding everyone on board the ship, to quote my look alike after we had Stubbs on board."

"If any man, woman or child in my crew is harmed as a result of your experiment, I will have your head.', and I meant every word of that. In your cases boys you're the ones added to the crew, it's making sure nothing screws with your health physically or emotionally, though going by what I see in you, you need time away from the base and the captain here right now regarding this as well, at the current moment."

"With what I can see regarding this you're more like us than the full military type, after your oldest grandson created the Starfleet motto. Which was exactly based on your creed, your mandate and creed became ours and Sarek and your grandson altered the wording slightly. But regarding this now, it's obvious to anyone regarding 'our' present and your future that you need time away from the full military type."

"And wanting to get back to exploring the galaxy like you used at the time. Non use of the weapons unless needed and the hours are less hectic as well, correct?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Aye Sir that's right, with the first six months we were in the stage you were in, getting used to each other in life here on the base and back then there wasn't much time for a break period, because we just started with nine teams."

"Being on the front line team, the one that keeps getting into trouble is enough that it's reached the remark of lousy hours and constant peril. It's also turned into repeated interruptions when I want is time to study the stuff I was born to study, use my knowledge to protect earth, sure. But I enjoyed the matter of exploration, not constant peril at the time, I'm barely getting enough time to rest before we're sent back out."

"As for the dangerous sports I'm not interested in them, when I play sports, I play racquetball, basketball, volleyball, track or anything that really gives a chance to stretch your legs. I don't do the others that Jack finds interesting, because to us members of half and half contingent, it's we're not risking losing everything in us. And because we got a such a hit taken to the head it causes brain damage when on the job."

"And though we get the occasional jolt we're not over doing it, we like board games, puzzles and a good book, stuff that stimulates your mind. As a result I lost the ability to connect to Jack now, because my way of strategy if I was training the kids would result in passing every test we gave them. As for emotional instability it's that I haven't been able to get over the trauma that I still have nightmares about."

"And with a limited number of time and resources in Janet's case, she doesn't have enough time to put me through a true therapy session. Regarding the incident on 636, which is enough to class this to a severe case of malpractice in Mckenzie's case. And I know they're trying to get rid of me right now, because I'm the base's moral center. Though Jack is now the dangerous one in my eyes as his alter ego took total control."

"The NID has been out for me ever since I got the Tollans off the planet and I..., you got to be kidding, alright I know what the Q are, Sirs." he said and Sam said it for all of them. "What are the Q exactly?" she asked and he explained that to her. "Omac called us primitive, Q himself called us a greviously savage childlike race, so what's another word for that, in a more gentle tone?" he asked and Lou covered his eyes at that question.

"He's calling us primitives, though they went on red alert the second he beamed on board the ship. After Zipacna annihiliated 3/4's of the Tollan what was left had to relocate and rebuild, three centuries later, they've grown so powerful. And wise, that they ascended and started abusing their powers as they took on a new name and became something else entirely." he said and Picard finished that as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"They became the Q, so his first encounter with you resulted in a test, Jonathan flunked it by going armed and using threat and force. And he sees this as we're primitives, but you change his mind by getting another equally as powerful technologically advanced group of aliens involved. And he sees you, Daniel, in a different light, you gained his trust and respect, but frequent requests for technology is wearing thin on his patience."

"The Goa'uld practically wiped them out, but very few survived, hid on a neighboring planet and started making themselves so strong. That, after 359 years, they became a completely different race altogether and to them earthborn humans are nothing but trouble as a result. Because they're just like the Goa'uld now, arrogant and condescending." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him gently at that.

"Aye Sir, but to him, by that I mean Jack, the team comes first, our safety, to him the Tollan are not acting like people he can trust. So he's not putting us or anyone else at risk. Omac's remark to that was he was not risking putting his people in the care of the military. But showing him, I was nothing like them, and neither was Anna, was the ticket to getting our hands on this." he said and pulled something out of his pocket.

"That's the homing beacon the Tokra gave us!" Jack said in shock and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that he gave that to you?" he added and Picard answered that. "Because you and your black ops friends trapped him on the planet, if Q and Omac are the same man. Than this was to give him an escape route so he could get some real work done at the time." he said and Daniel nodded to him to confirm that gently.

"If Omac became Q 300 years later, I just proved to him that not all of us are like this and in the words of Diane Lane, 'Not all Socs are are like that, that's like saying all spec ops soldiers are like you and the Black ops soldiers. But no, the most dangerous weapon out there is your mind, but I don't look like I'm dangerous. But I am, my biggest weapon is the fact I can think my way out of trouble, while its the reverse for you."

"You don't look dangerous, at the moment, and you are, that's what she was talking about, not all of us humans of earth are like this. That's like saying all Greasers are like Dallas Winston and the juvenile delinquents, the ones that later turned into criminals, by the time they hit eighteen. But that's the lesson in that storyline, The greasers, in Winston's gang, the narrator's gang, look dangerous and they're not."

"While its the opposite with the Jet set, Westside rich kids. They don't look dangerous and they are." he said and Picard smiled. "And you're right, the most dangerous weapon there is, is your mind. I see that your understanding of these situations is going to become invaluable later, but I take it, he's not seeing the dangers till they're knocking on the front door later at the moment?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently.

Before he could answer that, a flash lit up the room then as Q appeared in front of them as he looked at Daniel, with a gentle look. "I was waiting for you to figure that out for years Dr. Jackson." he said as he changed forms in front of them as the team saw the Tollan they met six years prior to that and the duo smiled. "Omac, it's good to see you again my friend, I've made my decision, I'm taking that chance at changing my past."

"But what would happen if you, Thor, Lya, Garshaw and Morgan met Sam and me when we were kids exactly. We've been friends for 21 years and we started with the five of you before Bra'tac came into the picture. Your advice was always clear here, but starting with you: our allies and friends first, before we crossed into the system lords domain and this started a second time in the new timeline?" Daniel asked and he smiled at him gently.

"We'd, once we saw you as adults showing the type of kindness, courage, wisdom and truth of spirit we wanted. We would see you as you've learned much these past 21 years, with you coming to see us repeatedly just to talk as our students. Because in this new timeline you had the technology and resources to protect yourselves without any help. But him and the NID, our opinions are the same as they were in our timeline."

"We always preferred intellect over threat and force, which is how we see the black ops department, they're dangerous and unpredictable. Your decision to help my people, without anything in return, was a key point in your training. You give without wanting anything in return, you're Anakin if he'd stayed good. And never let the lust and anger control him, your training is complete, you're ready for this now."

"I'm very proud of you, both of you." he said and they smiled at him gently. "Well it's time I gave this back to you now." he said and Omac shook his head. "It's your right of passage, it's yours now. You start with us first and keep coming back to see us, to train and talk over the years before you ended up on Tollana. It's enough I'm going to be relieved to see you Samantha when you bring us here to recover."

"But learning Jonathan is the man that caused you to expose yourselves to the system lords, I'm not going to take it well when I hear that news. And they won't either that, despite the fact we said not to antagonize them, they still did it. By sending technology that showed them how far you come here in 5,0000 years at the time. So am I to understand you're doing the entire 8 years again?" he asked and they nodded to him.

"Yes we are, but I'm working the Atlantis expedition program, in the new timeline, before I join the captain's crew now. So you're meeting our friend Steven, he's going to be me as you remember me 6 years ago Omac. But SGC is doing the cartouche we found on Abydos, I'm doing the ancient's suppository of planets. And you're seeing me a lot that way later, I promise." he said and Omac smiled gently at the declaration at that.

"He's right, and you're seeing me first, but I have a quick question here, just what the heck caused your volcanoes to start going off exactly, because the area we landed in. When we found you collapsed around the gate was looking like Turkish bath and hot springs around it, in addition to the sulphur dioxide and ash in the air?" she asked and he sighed. "I suppose Narim told you about Surita?" he asked and she nodded to him softly.

"The jolts from that planet's orbit knocked ours off its access, causing our planet's core to become highly unstable. You arrived just as the pyroclastic throw hit, and this was the aftermath, we took cover by phase shifting, to protect ourselves. But with 5,000 through the gate, the heat and the toxic levels in the atmosphere was enough we collapsed, just hours before you found us." he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

"So what's your reaction to my being the first face you see when you wake up in the infirmary later?" she asked and he smiled. "It's enough I'm going to be more than relieved I was found by my apprentice when I see you that day. You and Dr. Jackson, I see as my favorite students and knowing you're helping us without anything in return is enough now." he said and she nodded as Picard shifted subjects as he looked at him.

"So this was why you were treating us like this in the future, it's because of him and the black ops department, the NID, Q?" Picard said looking at him and Omac turned to him. "Yes it is Picard, fact of the matter is we despise the act of threat and force. Your planet may have evolved by the time you hit this point, but it's in your nature to commit acts like this. But that's how we see _them_. It's also why, regarding Commnder Riker."

"I was seeing if he would give into the power, like, if Colonel Oneill had Dr. Jackson's abilities he would use it in the way of pushing limits not meant to be crossed at the time. Colonel O'neil's declaration was that, had he and Dr. Jackson's been switched positions, regarding being captured by Ba'al, was he'd use them to kill him and then destroy the stronghold. I was testing William for that same response at the time."

"And when he didn't, that showed me enough that you're nothing like the black ops department. But I had to show that there was a far more dangerous adversary to the Cardassians at the time. The SGC quickly learned, after three years that there are more dangerous groupings than the Goa'uld. And when they saw the replicators they got the message, to take things seriously." He said and Picard nodded as he looked at him firmly.

"So what's the change up, we, or rather they, start 10 to 20 years in the past, before the SGC is born, and instead of a Goa'uld planet being the first planet on the list. It's we start with you, the Tollan and the quartet first instead and as time goes on you see us, our crew, the way you see the half soldier/half scientist grouping, is that it?" Will asked and he nodded to him and the quartet nodded with a sigh at that remark.

"Yes, if that's our only chance to keep the alliance going, it's our only chance protect earth." Daniel said, before Omac looked at Sam, Hammond and Frasier. "And it's your only chance to be free of my race's and theirs, recriminations as well. How to you expect to advance if you can't past see the deception, as you phrase it. It's the case of the left hand, not knowing what the right foot is doing, you three, as to that right now."

"If you three want to have a second chance, you should pay more attention to why he decided to get you three out of the control room, before Daniel did his orders, on your behalf. You really think I didn't know what happened, Daniel may not have told me, when I was still fully human, but I rewound that memory in his point of view. And what I saw was enough to disgust me, regarding you three at the time back then."

"Travell saw it the same way, as did the others of my race, to us, why should we help you, if you're not paying attention to what's going on right under your nose. To know your second in command, your commanding officer is the plant to the people that tried to hold me, Narim and the rest of our people hostage at the time. Daniel's humiliated them twice in front of you, and yet you can't see this as revenge now, so with that."

"How do you expect to advance if you're not paying attention to what goes on right under your noses or even in your own military government?" he asked sternly and Picard nodded in agreement. "It's not Sam or the general's fault actually, certain rules in the military dictate that the first told regarding a medical condition. The sarcophagus accident for example, to be told to the base leader and not the leader of the team."

"She, whether she knows it or mnot has been played by Jack and the NID all these years, because her psychological expert is also working for the trust. So unknown or not, the duo were not to blame here, though Jack is. And Janet is on the edge of being arrested for court martial on breaking medical laws and procedures. And when her predecessor was a major, she was a captain and their boss is a 3 star medical general."

"But that's one reason I came to you, she broke the rules twice where I was concerned at the time. And reason number 2) so we could set up your sting operation and arrest him with the others. In fact I did tell them when the NID, the Trust had me framed for attempted suicide, General. But the reason I left during that two month basis, was so I could alert our allies to this situation regarding things at the time back then."

"Omac was the first to know, as was Lya, to them with the fact I proved that not all of were like this at the time. From there it started bouncing to the rest of our allies, but the Tokra, the Asgard and last but not least Bra'tac. I told Bra'tac regarding the NID's attempt to turn him into a specimen for scientific research. And believe me he was ticked off at that, the line of planets you were searching was a web, a trap for the NID."

"That test regarding the drug I snagged from the cabinet was part of the test and with that, it just confirmed your incompetence, Doctor, regarding proper medical SOP. First the damn sarcophagus, then the symbiote killers and then the finishing touch here was just after Amonet was killed Janet, so why don't you tell them. Tell them the truth, why didn't you call the joint chiefs after I showed you the evidence, huh, why didn't you."

"Because it's enough to get you hit with the same charges Jack pulled for this while Sam and the general get off with a light charge. You're the one aiding and abetting a felony right now. Because you're skipping running proper tests, you're informing the wrong person on medical exams. You're cutting corners and the results are it nearly kills the five of us when you don't immediately order him out of the lab at the time."

"SOP, only the scientists are allowed in the isolation lab when it procures a very dangerous contaminant. You look into the fact that your psychological expert dug into your patient's medical history without authorization. You're breaking orders left and right here. So tell me, what reason do I have to stay when you're destroying a doctor/patient relationship at the moment." Daniel asked her sternly and she swallowed hard at that.

"He's right that's why he kept coming to me General, she's no older than Major Carter, but my first experience. In dealing with a real Goa'uld, was the one that took control of Major Kawalsky, that told me enough that if we intended to prevent someone from getting turned into a drone. Or worse, a host, we had the full scale test instead of checking for entry points in the neck or the back of the throat and run an MRI."

"But her experience is based off of one too many founded assumption, she's a basic MD, I'm a surgeon, this was my job, in knowing what I'm doing. And he trusted me enough to actually open up to me first, because with her now compromised, by talking to O'neill. It's she was now aiding and abetting a felony, the joint chiefs gave specific orders to call them for a confirmation and Daniel is a major, that rank given to him by the sextet."

"And his remark to her wasn't a suggestion, either it was an order, given to her through Dr. Matheson, our boss and she disobeyed direct orders given to her by him. So I turned them both in after they showed up here at the base. But that's why he asked to finished the mission." Warner told Hammond and he nodded slowly to the news at that. "Major to Major, I told the original CMO of the base, dad." Daniel told him and he nodded to him.

"So before we put this sting operation into action you set it up to have him arrested with the others at the time. So who gave that order exactly, if the guy that took a shot at you was attempting to shoot to kill at the time?" Sam asked and he nodded to the seven and Hammond nodded as he got it as Jack paled at the new information. "You told them the truth when you took off on us?" Jack said in shock and they nodded firmly to him.

"Yeah I did, but just how long did you expect to hold off on this truth huh, how long would you think it takes before our allies decided to stop taking this, huh. And when I'm the one who thinks just like they do, I was in training for six years to make my current rank and now that I have I'm calling an insubordination charge out. I gave you a direct order to call Matheson, captain, or is it because he's a colonel, and here's the catch."

"But he was relieved of duty of the team at this time I was in charge, so again why didn't you do as I ordered you to?" Daniel asked and she swallowed at that as he went on. "You know if you were half as smart as you let on, you should have spoken to the ones that witnessed the first spasm. Grace, Walter and Siler saw the first spasm, and I did your orders for you General that day at the time, medical security alert, condition V."

"By your orders and the orders of the true CMO of this base, the original, Bill. Bill was put back in charge of the infirmary and he was ordering a lock out of the planet for you." he said and they nodded. "Warner was the original CMO of the base and he followed orders. Doctor did you normally run the full set of tests in these situations, to know when we had a stowaway entering the base?" Hammond said firmly and Warner nodded.

"I did, after Major Kawalsky killed a man when he was infected, that was enough of a reason for me to skip looking for entry points and go right for the throat and do an MRI. Dr. Frasier is still thinking like an outside medical doctor before we activated the base, looking at logics and symptoms when we should be looking at the cause. But here it is, Daniel was run ragged in three back to back missions after Major Carter recovery."

"What I saw when I got a look at him in the shower was a man suffering the physical and psychological side effects of POW stint. All the symptoms and signs of a POW stint were apparent to me and the duo, and he gave me the code and I ordered a shut down of all gate activity. And to neutralize the planet's coordinates in the dialing computer, but I acted on your behalf, as he did, but here's the rest of it, regarding the other two Sirs."

"After he returned to the base when Teal'C got infected with the symbiote killers, he came right to me and I was on the phone with Dr. Matheson and the joint chiefs. Reporting this latest bit of sabotage to them, and again reported O'neill and Dr. Frasier for near attempted murder. She's always looking at the symptoms and not the cause and every time before we can tell you and Major Carter, it's getting interrupted before I can."

"In truth, her incompetence nearly resulted in a massacre, the act of leaping before she looks. Instead of asking the patient himself regarding these situations, she's either going by psychological side effects of listening to the duo who were working for our alter ego at the moment. But this, all of this is not your fault or Major Carter's fault, she's being duped by the NID and she's turned into an unknowing stooge for them at the moment."

"And Mckenzie is working for the NID, and she's, by reporting this to him, regarding his collapse, which I might add was due to sleep deprivation, again. Headaches, tension, high body temperature, all symptoms of another ailment. Said ailment is a case of severe sleep deprivation and you called it out the following year during the light incident Sir. In truth, if you left me in charge, I would've done the entire thing, so with that."

"Instead of turning the leadership of the medical team over to her, leave me in charge as I train her for this. As you know, I got a crash course in dealing with the surgery of dealing with a Goa'uld. What happens when the victim is drugged and they lose total control, which explains why Kawalsky lost the fight over control of his body. As drugs make you drowsy, and it results in what happened before he died at the time."

"My experience in dealing with the Goa'uld, far exceeds hers, as she came into the picture two months later and I was running the infirmary for months. Just before the SGC activated, so I highly recommend that when the Goa'uld attack the base for the first time. Once Daniel is working here for that entire ten year period, before he transfers to the outpost, that you leave me in charge of the infirmary until the caveman plague."

"And I can train Dr. Frasier until she's ready, but like the SG teams, her training is four years in this. Because if we don't and when Dr. Raynor takes his place, she's going to continue making mistakes and we, and the crew, are going to be on trial for everything that the trust is doing right now. Because she's not doing this in the full way, and is listening to a P.T.S.D. inflicted colonel who's been turned into a trust operative."

"But that sums it up, he was framed for attempted suicide and O'neill, whether he wants to admit it or not is a plant, and she's an unknowing stooge for them. So when we do this in the reset, the entire two years, let me be the judge here regarding Steven, Sir." he said and Hammond nodded firmly to his request. "Sir, I agree with him, if Dr. Warner was in charge of the infirmary as the CMO, there's no cutting corners here."

"He's had the ten years field experience regarding these things, his first encounters with the Goa'uld and Jaffa are with Apophis and the serpent guards when they attack. The next encounter is when whoever replaces Charlie get turned into a host, and two true experiences and in trial and error are enough that he can train her till she's ready. But starting her by on the job training like this, it's enough to cause a repeat."

"So with that, with Daniel and me working here for ten years prior to our first encounter with the system lords. We've known Bill long enough that we're his favorite patients now and though at first we're going to our allies in the beginning. He's still checking for Goa'uld in case one of us veterans of gate travel get hijacked in the middle of a mission. And with him in charge until she's ready at the moment as well, as its ten years prior."

"And though Daniel gets transferred after the caveman plague, he's left in charge till she sees that this job is a serious business. After Charlie, we can't risk a real one getting through the gate, I got taken by one of our allies. But this was a real one, and he could tell the difference between a real one and a fake, between the Goa'uld and Tokra. And it's because Jolinar was well known by the time we found her when she hijacked me."

"We start with the sextet first and Jolinar in her human host, would be able to respond to you immediately. Because she's been seeing us for ten years straight, and though she's now talking in my voice. You know who you're looking at when you see her as would he." Sam added to him and he nodded to her. "Ryan I had no knowledge of any of this, and neither did my god daughter, but we went on a leap of faith each time in this case."

"Jack is on a military hearing for every charge he wracked and Dr. Frasier, is, until the reset, turning the leadership of the infirmary over to Dr. Warner, her predecessor. As of now, and with that, if we want a second chance to fix these things, I suggest you pay closer attention to these things right now Doctor." he said to her sternly and she swallowed at that as Daniel sighed in relief now that he was completely vindicated then.

"Daniel was right along, why should he stay when the one who's supposed to listen is not looking at all the facts. While we, his future family, is being played for fools and we do several violations in the name friendship and family right now. How can we be expected to advance if we can't see these things at the moment. And we are not looking at all the indicators right now." he added with a sigh and Picard nodded as he looked at Janet.

"He has a point, how do you expect to advance if you can't see these things right now. Because explaining these by comparing them to our technology in the future, is how you understand this." he said and they sighed as Daniel nodded. "General I don't blame you, or Sam, I never blamed you, I blame her. I mean if she's so smart why is she breaking the rules of leadership in the chain of command." he said and he nodded to him gently.

"He's right, why should he accept an apology when she's not looking at all the facts, I mean high body temperature, headaches, tension, extreme exhaustion. All symptoms of sleep deprivation, we've been run ragged ever since we got arrested by Hathor that year. And she's not looking at that fact, or the fact that schizophrenia is not in his family history and Mckenzie broke the law by digging into his medical records at the time."

"So as to that, the one who deserves a second chance to get it right, without going right to the compromised colonel, is her. You and me. General, we can fix the mistakes in the past and not the present, we get a second chance so let's make the best of it now. For Teal'C and Lou it's the same exact thing, the four of us get a second chance, so we make the best of it fix everything that we didn't see before." Sam said and they nodded to her.

"Yes Sir, that's it exactly, but we just put it together now, but the NID had it out for me ever since I humiliated them twice, first with the Tollan. And then the fact I saved earth by coming up with a completely flawless way to do it and by humiliating them because their ideas would have destroyed earth and your future would never happen at the time. But the mission to P3R-636 was their revenge and I've been suffering P.T.S.D."

"Ever since then at the time, but they needed a way to classify me as a loose cannon and the mission there was the perfect excuse after I got turned into POW. Jack prevented my telling the quartet the truth and from there came the symbiote killers and the vision Sha're gave me. And that was it, trying to get the truth repeatedly meant to them, that the generals found out they were screwed, and there's no way to do a hypnosis session."

"While there's several drawbacks to getting it done no less, but the NID has a vice grip on the resources needed to do that. But the technology needed to help with that, from what we gathered, is way too dangerous right now for it though." he said and Picard nodded to him gently. "Well all of those are not a problem on board the ship at the moment, though the technology is a lot more advanced, it's like life is here on the base."

"You can show me and the trio the memories and images that are needed and if there's a way to show them to base, and everyone else that solves the problem. The holodeck is dual layered way to do that, as it's a viewing screen and entertainment area. So what happened on Langara we can review your memories of it and everything else and that clears you, as for you're needing a chance to rest from over doing it."

"And with three times the number of personnel, but your lost city contingent, had you chosen to go through with that choice, would have been the same as the enterprise. Officers, civilians and children running loose on the ship and life's as close to living here on earth as you can get. But as that one's more civilian ran then military, it's everything you preferred here at the time, because it's the same way we run the ship."

"But we have everything on a three level shift in duty assignments, so the members younger than me when on down time have a chance to take a break for several hours. So what got him in trouble, I saw in his records that he's just been put on trial for treason, and why is that?" he asked and Daniel looked at Jack. "His life, before I came into it was a black operations, spook work, but the NID is comprised entirely of them."

"After he did his undercover stint, or more accurately 18 months prior to that stint when we learned that the NID were stealing from our planet's closest friends of their technology. And we had to get a terraforming device back or it was going to destroy their planet and earth, he went under cover and started speaking like he was one of them. And stole piece of technology from the Tollan and brought it back here."

"But to make it sound convincing, he started sounding like them in quoting their ideals, but what really happened was his alter ego broke down the front door finally, to his alter ego, there never was foundation of friendship between us. But to me it ended even before he pulled this, it ended after he aided and abetted in my POW. And by the planet that this mess started with and after he handed me over to mental health."

"But the NID has a line to Mckenzie as does Admiral Vidrine and Senator Kinsey. But his catch is everything that made up the chosen one profile in movies two and three of the space saga, as number three's showing the answers to the questions tying up the storyline of the movie at the time, but he's a war criminal and he's on trial for adding and abetting a POW, attempted murder on four counts, stealing technology from friends."

"For insubordination of a senior officer and treason, and with that they've basically isolated him from the NID operatives and with it, to them, being around the trust now. Kinsey's got a line to the trust as does Vidrine at the moment. So to the joint chiefs we've got to isolate him from them because they, or more accurately Colonel Maybourne, is now too much temptation here." he said and they nodded as they looked at Jack.

As Commander William Riker answered him gently at that remark. "I take it Q's look alike is the guy who's playing the secondary captain involved in trying to annoy the heck out of you guys?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, they're not above blackmailing a two star admiral by threats of kidnapping their grandchildren. To put this bluntly, they're cold blooded and unscrupulous, as a result of repeated dealings with them."

"Jack's trying to do what they're doing in bringing back spoils of war and every time we have to destroy it to save ourselves he just gets even more frustrated. If my powers broke down the front door, they'd see as a perfect weapon against the Goa'uld and try to have me transferred to either Area 51 or to Washington, but not going to happen." he said and they nodded as Picard said it. "Yes, alright, but tell me though at the moment."

"Is Jonathan more like Benjamin Maxwell or is he more like me when it comes to things, because dealing with the Cardassians is enough to put everyone on edge at the time, especially Chief O'Brien." he said and Daniel sighed as he answered him. "Wait before you answer that question, just what the heck caused that reaction in Oneill if he's been trying to find anyway to destroy them here?" Miles O'Brien asked him gently at that.

"In truth it's because of Cassie, and we lost thirty soldiers, three of them are from the first Russian team working with us. And three quarters of our original unit, three more after they recalled me and ever since the under cover stunt he's had a relapse in his personality traits here. He's a spec ops soldier, but the more dangerous version to it at the moment, and the NID is made up of black ops soldiers, but they're the military."

"A military version to the CIA operatives, the ones that hunt down conspiracy theorists to land them in interrogation to see what they're telling everyone is true or not. Which happens to be the focus of the movie that your look alike made, Sir, the man in question being the target was charged with protecting the female lead. But that's this situation all over now, and they murdered a reporter who got too close to the program at the time."

"But ever since Maybourne came into the picture and with him, Kinsey, he doesn't realize that he's been acting like his alter ego ever since and his alter ego is just like Jonas Hanson. He's like Maxwell Sir, after his family was taken away from him at the time, but in total truth that's the catch, and that's also the problem right now at the moment. In five years since I saved earth from total destruction, on two occasions."

"By being able to speak the language and I delayed long enough for him to kill Ra's first prime and the other by getting the coordinates needed to prevent the attack, giving us a week to prepare. But while they were knocking out the engines, I steered the ship closer to theirs. Then jumped ship and headed for the alpha site, but ever since it seems that Vidrine's pressure of results on the admiral is now getting shoved on his back."

"And Jack had turned into Maxwell when you went to arrest him at the time and keep him from killing anymore of the Cardassians. But I'm you after that, Miles, after you dealt with the massacre on Setlik III at the time. But like you Miles, I'm suffering the exact same thing here at the moment, just in the case of the Goa'uld. There are times I wished I never set foot through that gate and stayed here, but that's the catch."

"I can get more done in negotiations then dealing in being on a field unit, but had I not been the one to go through I'd have kept my innocence here and that's the problem. When I look in the mirror I don't see the person I was when we started this, I see what this war with the Goa'uld and replicators has turned me into. And I hate them for it, but the person most responsible for that happens to be Jack himself, but the source is them."

"It's not them I hate either, I hate what I turned into and became, because of them, with the sarcophagus destroyed, I made my first kill in combat and ever since then. I hated them, the two that started this, with me, were Ra and Apophis. Ra, because it cost me four friends. What was left of the team are us and Charlie Kawalsky, after sending them back through the gate, I got to work on what Sam needed regarding gate coordinates."

"And then things changed into this as Apophis came into the picture, and I lost my innocence completely, because of my late wife, and in laws, the loss of my adopted planet. And my last remaining member of my unit, the original SG-1 at the time was turned into a host and had to be put down, before our next mission. I lost my best friend and my other was in recovery from the attack at our base camp, as to that now."

"What's left of that team are the three of us, I've seen the atrocities they're capable of doing, and it's enough to give you nightmares for months at the moment. And with that in mind here, the reason is I met two Queen Goa'uld's in the last 6 years alone. But one being the origin of the Tokra and the other, is the wife and mate of our first encounter with these parasites and the girls barely deflected a repeater here."

"Of your situation with that game, if that happened already and it was enough to traumatize me since. but everything that Maxwell hates the Cardassians for it's the same for us regarding the Goa'uld now." he said and Commander William Riker crossed his arms as he answered him, his eyes gentle but firm at that. "So what made you quit exactly before you ascended, because the records give vague details regarding this."

"But to understand, we need to see inside your head to get it now, though once Deanna starts digging into them, well that's when your emotional therapy gets a bit tougher. And the added side effects are you lose your temper or forget to keep the shields up. The power blast is going to be like you threw a bowling ball into a swimming pool and it's going to have her wondering what's bothering you this time, if we don't get it fixed."

"Because if this is the reason for why Data told us what the heck was going on, because he flash warped directly onto the bridge a bit ago and told us he just came from seeing you and Teal'C, so let's hear it." he said and Daniel nodded. "I take it that's the side effect of being a Betazoid or half Betazoid. You become emotionally connected and whatever's bugging you, it's going to get her attention if our mental shields are down."

"Though doing a case of mental hide and seek works here regarding tracking whoever you're looking for. What's going to be the best way to track down your escaped patient. If he's suffering a relapse from over doing it, again?" Janet asked and he sighed. "With the ones knowing him best being us members of the senior staff crew. My being his brother, it's taking getting inside his head, if she pulls this in again."

"By her turning him into a real drone, it's knowing his thinking strategies after years working together, in their case, and spending thirty three years together, in mine, that's going to insure her chances at this fails. But that's another piece to it, **_'Know your enemy, and know yourself and you will win 100 battles without disaster.'_**. Chess was part of the mental training as was studying the fighting strategies of Sun Tzu."

"And I've played Dan so many times, that I know how he thinks, with Daniel added to his personality. It's spending four years getting to know him and combined together, there's no getting around the fact I have a better chance at preventing his getting off the ship, or in this case, base, than the colonel does, because we grew up together. But with Deanna doing the mental tracking, and we have him." he said and she nodded to him.

"The accident was a year later, we'd only just begun to get comfortable together at the time, so one year is not enough time to realize that your best friend or team mates is really under orders. Or that said team leader is suffering flashbacks by his last trauma, which is absolutely no excuse to turn a blind eye regarding this. He severed our friendship once he did that at the time back then and with that."

"That's the problem right now, though Jack was continuing to play chess with me, I've beaten him every time. But everything before, it's not worth what we went through now. But playing chess at your level that's a challenge and it's one that's getting added to the hands on training, as the kids learn to read us like a book, get to know us. And our bonds are strong enough to help at the moment in that now."

"And with that in mind, being around you and the rest of the crew, the portion just like me at least, that's going to help even more. Because it's more military than exploration now. I want to go back to our first six months." he said and Will nodded. "And before you say anything, don't Colonel, you're the one on the hotseat right now with him about to join our crew here, so keep your mouth shut." O'Brien added firmly as he looked at him.

"Than I'm guessing if you're saying that, you haven't left yet, have you, because you left like seven episodes into your sixth year together as a crew?" Jumper asked and he nodded. "No Sir I haven't, but I've been offered that position, but I'm still thinking about it. But leaving my friends in the engineering crew, and leaving behind five years of friendship, I'm weighing my options right now, but haven't decided yet."

"Though now that I'm one of the ones in the know regarding who the boys really are when we do this, I'm not leaving anyway. Because our bonds are strong enough that once we hit that point no one is going to want to transfer and to protect their secret, it's nobody's going anywhere anyway at the moment." he said and Daniel sighed in relief at the remark as he answered him, before Sam said it for him gently.

"Than depending on when you came from that's the next question if you just said that, though at the moment, it's knowing where in the season you just time jumped from. Because there's was another shift in uniforms after you did at the time at the moment, because this version was used till the second movie in our present." Sam said and he nodded as he finished that remark as he said it to him.

"Well I recognize this version of your uniforms then, because if it's what I'm thinking you're from the previous five years here." Daniel said and O'Brien smiled. "The uniform switch happened four years ago for us, uhh..." he started to say and Daniel smiled. "Never mind the rank if you have everything correct, I'm going by my original title, so it's fine Miles." he said and O'Brien nodded smiling as he answered him gently.

"Issues of time frame jumps you got to watch what you say or it's going to screw things up here and with that in mind. If you saw the episodes focused on our counterparts, I just had my daughter 11 months ago, and we had a couple problems here at the moment, including Wes and his squadron." he said and the couple nodded to him. "And when was that exactly?" Daniel asked and he sighed as Picard answered that question.

"September 14, 2368, our time jump after the six of us, that is the three of us: Data, Will, and me, the girls and Geordi ended up in 1893, after meeting Guinan who evidently didn't realize she was going to be meeting us this early. But it was after he checked the records, that he teleported here and then investigated a few things before the three of us decided to hear the truth of this to why you accepted the reassignment that fast."

"But depending on what I hear now is going to determine Oneill's current status with us right now. Because his reputation as a pilot, his combat skills and being your team leader is all any of the jock cadets following his example right now at the academy. Can talk about, they can't seem him as anything else, just like they can't see me and Will as anything else. But the legends they make us out to be right now and with that in mind."

"But things at the academy are divided into groups and the half and half are siding with you and Commander Carter regarding things and the jocks with him. But I value intellect over athletics, and at the moment diplomacy over aggressive negotiations. Though Maxwell remarked on the fact I sounded like beauracrat, that's what being a captain in exploration really is, a diplomat." he said and he nodded, before Sam said it then.

"Wait, what time frame in the future are you from if you're saying that exactly?" Sam asked and he smiled. "Just before my transfer if you're asking that, but if you're getting ready to join the crew, I'm asking the committee to promote me to the next rank up, I'm a master sergeant in your wording, Commander Carter. But if Jackson is joining the crew the day we deploy, and with him is is Martell at the moment."

"I'm denying the transfer and staying on the enterprise, if I wind up being the one to bust you first, or our conversation drops the bomb on me, Worf and Tasha later. Though that happens and I'm declining the transfer, just to prevent this from getting out. Because anyone finds out and he suffers a real flashback and I'm going to be ticked that whoever caused it triggered a ticking time bomb here." he said and Daniel smiled at him.

"Uh huh, so all these jock types can see him as nothing, but the hot shot he really is, jumping feet first into it. And wasting time and energy by not talking things out in certain areas, and by wasting time and energy on risky moves. When every skilled cadet of the half and half contingent knows that it works better to plan your moves out. And carefully strategize these things, well I'm going to have to scrub that attitude out."

"These kids need to control their vices, because you leap, before you look it's going to kill someone and while I'm on the subject here. If Wes's rival asked that question and why he wasn't coming out into the open just to get a recharge. Saying that's what he'd do, I'm counteracting that remark with this, if he decided to create his survival kits. But in a foothold situation, you need to make every second count in these cases."

"Stay under cover and go by stealth, if the opponent is blocking one way: take another, didn't give you enough time to prepare: improvise. If your parent happens to be an M.D., and the infirmary is in the hands of the opponent: use the stuff that your parent used to treat you and so on. But take as much time as you need and do not try anything reckless or it could get you caught and arrested." he said and Picard smiled at his remark.

"Yes Will and I taught him that ourselves and as a result the foot hold lasted close to a day and by then 320, of 1,445, and 50% all adults were back to normal. Before he and Data got the cure into the computer here, though if you're getting involved, I suggest you create the mock ups in those games like he and his friends did. Because it's going to take a serious mount of infiltration to throw her off." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"This woman sounds like Hathor." Reynolds said and Daniel sighed. "She's the K'tarian version to her, but she used the same technique here. Using Will to get a foothold into the ship, and from there it started spreading from person to person. But that situation is the foothold, Hathor and the armbands in our case. In theirs, it's the Polywater virus, the conspiracy and Yuta, and her determination to get rid of the entire Lornak clan."

"All in all, I know where to spot the similarities in each situation, because I used that to crack the little buggers. To answer your unasked question there's three situations that were enough to really be the reason I've hated him ever since Sam got turned into a host. 1) was the sarcophagus and Shyla. 2) was Machello and the little buggers and I'll explain that in a minute and here's where you're really going to be ticked off Sir, guys."

"But six weeks after Osiris came into the picture, and Sarah got turned into a host came the big one, and I had to commit my first true cold blooded murder. In a repeat of us getting captured by Shyla's people, this time it's I've really got to risk getting killed in combat, sword fighting." he said and Will stood up straight at that. "Cold blooded murder, are you kidding me, what the hell happened to cause that exactly?"

"You're a half soldier/half scientist type, you don't use that weapon for anything, but self defense, what happened exactly to make you do that." He asked him gently and he sighed. "His stupidity was actually the reason, if you saw in my records that I left for three months to recover, before the Admiral got blackmailed by Kinsey and the NID. And they're used Tessa and Kayla against him to do it, it was because if this."

"But to answer your question right now at the moment here. After ending up on planet full of fully trained samurai, despite the fact I said that we weren't alone, and we ended up in a temple that possible belonged to one of them, to smooth things over I invoked their code Bushido, way of the warrior to gain their trust. As they lead to their village and I could smooth thing over with their priestess at the time."

"But again, Jack tried to escape and it got him arrested, tied to a pole and whipped till he passed preistess said to gain their trust back, and save the trio, I had to fight another warrior, to the death. Which I did, but I'd been practicing with the Katana at a Japanese dojo for seven months prior, I was fully aware how dangerous it was. I'm a novice fighter back then, but I was now being told that to save them I had to use it."

"And I just graduated to using the weapon in live combat now, and this couldn't have come at a worst time in my eyes. I won the fight, but in his eyes he wanted an honorable death, which in this case meant, if I didn't, he was committing hari kiri." he said as the nine and Picard all looked at Jack at that remark. "He was going to commit suicide with the fact you beat him in the fight and to prevent that, you had to..."

"Oh my god, no wonder you resigned, the first kill with any weapon is enough to make you sick to your stomach, but this, that's going too far now." Will said in shocked disgust. "And this is what caused you to resign son?" Matheson asked and he nodded. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he just wanted me to be so loaded with guilt that I quit finally and he and the NID can do what they want, but what's the problem here."

"Regarding that portion of it, as you saw from the aftermath, my skills are we got results coming in ten times faster than normal, my language skills. And my knowledges are far too valuable, you said it yourself, General. But without, you're not getting anything done, everything is taking way too long and it could get someone killed. They want to go pro active and as a result it nearly kills someone." he said and the nine nodded to that.

"Actually it's both that and the fact that we thought he didn't know what happened in the lab. And we were trying to stay professional with each other at the time, but it wasn't working, and as a result. Every time he and Daniel got into it, it results in us not wanting to wind up in the middle of their arguments and Daniel's left on the opposite side of the damn fence. Jack destroyed our team himself at the time, whether he knew it or not."

"But all three things that made him quit the team and the program are present and if he's being influenced by his alter ego. It's he was glad Daniel was gone so he could do things his own way at the time, and the NID didn't have to worry about there being a voice of reason and our conscious was working here. But to Daniel, it's loneliness, resentment and finally annoyance and to explain that it's, prior to this at the time."

"But resentment, because he didn't do what should have been done in the first place, annoyance at having to prove his theories correct to us repeatedly, because thanks to him, he's been under scrutiny ever since the damn sarcophagus. And finally it's loneliness, he wants things to be like they used to be, our first six months together, when it was just us against the world and galaxy." Sam added and they nodded firmly.

"Despite knowing, I can't get into a relationship with him, as he's my superior, he's having against regulation feelings for me. He's my C.O., I'm his subordinate. He's also full soldier, I'm a scientist, and if he just drew his thoughts through to conclusion, they would take him to a place we can't go, regardless of the way we feel about each other. But he's Anakin at 19 to 22 years old and this is what destroyed him in the end."

"But Daniel just broke down the sequence to us and it's enough that the NID is the Stargate version to our alter ego. And one of their heads, the senator, happens to be as close, in personality, to a man who turned the title character in that saga to the darkside. Jack doesn't realize he's being played here at the moment." she said and he nodded as Daniel finished that, his tone firm as he said it as he looked at Jack sternly then.

"You're quoting the words from the movie and you're the rational one out of the two of you. Only not realizing that Daniel's who I wanted you to chose and you choose him now that you have the full truth Sam?" Jacob asked and she nodded. "If that story focused on the supernatural version of romance was true. Jack's the jealous vampire boyfriend, Daniel's the understanding werewolf best friend and he's just imprinted on me."

"Three months with Jack out of the picture resulted in our bonds growing so strong he's healed my heart and stitched he'd me back together. In the case of a previous break up, make that two, and it was bound to leave it's mark on both of us. And you're the father of the narrator and you made your choice after Jack took off on me and chose the best friend, since we had more in common with each other, and are closer in age."

"If Melburn was still Alice's he's the best friend father and that just leaves the general and there's the full trio now. Well you're getting that chance now, once we do this over again, so Daniel's in range and though not present at the moment at the base. And though married, you have your wish regarding us." she said and he nodded as Picard hid a gentle smile at the wording as he answered her at that.

"I saw in this time frame that you had a love for science fiction, and the three main shows and movies focused on said shows are ours, this movie saga you mentioned and yours. You used us as a point of reference when it came to the job and it saved the earth and team more than once, Commander." Picard asked and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, that's right, the races were all comprised of being's far more benevolent, wise."

"And powerful than the Goa'uld, after I cracked their meeting place and the language they spoke in to get a pass through six years ago. That was my ticket to be chosen by the quartet, and the Tollan, Tok'ra and Jaffa as one of them. And though they liked him, I'm who they chose to train, my lessons were part of what you were learning at the academy at the time and by the time I chose to break the rules, I passed my exams."

"And in their eyes I earned my right to graduate and keep my ascended powers, and they blocked them and my ascended my memories, put a brief block up and recycled me to return to earth. But left me on the next planet the quartet and Pierce and his unit were heading to next. But all of the tests needed to be promoted from L.C. to full commander I passed and they all decided I was ready for reassignment."

"If anything the shows and movies had it 70% right, but Jack's problem is that he hates science fiction of any kind at the moment. The code of a soldier, is 'defend the U.S., from all threats, alien and domestic', got taken literally in this case for the NID. Only it's no longer America they're trying to protect at all costs, it's earth and to them. It's screw the rest of the Galaxy we come first and Jack used to be a black ops operative himself."

"Just before he joined the program, to them, as full soldiers, it's you encounter something you can't understand, you immediately assume it's a threat. Hamilton made a mistake by encountering those alien fireflies, but they were on a specific time at the time to get lethal. But it didn't matter to Jack, he doesn't understand, they're a threat to us now, the Gadmeer's terraforming a planet, they're a threat to us and the Enkarans."

"And so on, that's just how he thinks, and frankly I'm getting sick of having to destroy the things I'm studying just so we can get a job done. Because that science and cultural knowledge can be used to save lives and build bridges. But does he care, no, it's he likes action, adventure, but to quote a remark, by the grandmaster of that movie saga, 'To be a warrior, they must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind'."

"And the other is, 'fear is the path to the darkside, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering'., to translate that in our wording now." he said and Picard nodded. "Fear to lose something leads to anger at what caused it, anger at that something leads to hatred at your own failings regarding it and hate is going to, if you can't control both and your grief, to result in a case of trauma and guilt."

"And what all four things have caused you to do, let me guess the group this character belongs to have a way to control that. While another combines both mottos together and acts on completely human feelings, and that's this one you chose, and with it the way of the warrior. You don't have to say it, you're a highly trained in akido and with it you're a skilled swordsman as well." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently as he said it.

"I'm guessing that's why Jim here tended to get a bit aggravated at the fact you're working yourself into exhaustion during these situations. If he just let him have it now for insulting you guys, as the base is 80% half and half, and 20% all soldier. Because it's the same for us on the ship and those knuckleheads don't get it's mind over matter, because I've had to deflect a fight or two on more than one occasion here."

"And then let the little brat that landed Wes in sickbay have it at the time three years ago for his attitude. It's while they're piloting the damn ship, we've got the dangerous job of making sure the ship's working and protecting the civilians and kids. And Wes is doing the exact same thing, but these guys have their damn wires crossed." O'Brien said and Siler nodded to him in agreement as he answered, with a bemused look on his face.

"So you're my rank, I'm a master sergeant as is Walter, and we run the technical regarding the gate here." Siler asked and he nodded. "Yeah I am, but I'm, once he and Teal'C join the crew, I'm declining that reassignment. And staying put, as I'm one of the non coms involved in their secret identities, it's making sure our new arrivals never let that out or it's going to put the crew at risk, especially if what happened 5 years ago."

"Happens again, when I'm one of his closest friends and aside from the commander if he's Commander Jackson's brother, I'm the only one who can get through to him." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Well with him with you, could take care of him for me, because though I know my version of him is with me. But our original selves, in his and Teal'C's cases, are with you." she asked and they nodded to her gently at that.

"We can and will, but this time it's not turning into what it did in this time frame, because we see things that O'neill isn't so if he's trying to block out the memory he can't right now. But getting him to open up to me first is the first step, though having us figure it out in ten minutes of conversation it's hearing it all. Though once he explains this to us first, it's showing Oneill in a different light for us." O'Brien said and she nodded to him.

"I understand why'd you say that, but hearing the truth from the beginning, instead of waiting five years for it. It's enough that the colonel lost any respect we had for him now since." Graham said and and he nodded as Daniel answered him. "Yes and with that in mind, but your look alikes gave such an display of your personality traits, regarding all four of you, Guinan, Kate, and the quintet, it's enough that with you."

"I don't have to hold back anymore here, because every time I try to point them in the right direction it's their training, or his, just keeps them from seeing it till I have to turn it into your situations." he said and they nodded. "Yeah okay, example here, and if you've hated him ever since the sarcophagus, than what's reason number two exactly here, with the fact you gave us number three a bit ago?" O'Brien asked and he crossed his arms then as he answered him as he said it.


	11. 11: Decisions And Reprimands

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter they get several additional visits from the future including two from season three of the next Generation and the two parter of the tv show. Before Daniel switches to his new demeanor. And he gets the shock of his life as he sees another familiar face appear.**

 **Chapter 11: Explanations, Comparisions and Painful Truths**

"I mean I didn't spend thirty years having my life destroyed by Oma, just so I could spend the rest of my life being stuck under scrutiny. But Jack has just either turned into them or he's as determined as they are to get rid of me so he can do the job his own way. But these lunatic's are determined to do things their own way, I'm not sure what creed to Starfleet was but I created an altered version of the creed to each branch."

"Put them altogether and changed the wording." he said and Picard nodded. "Well let's hears it." he said and Daniel nodded as he recited it. **_'Gallantly we will defend our people and others with our lives, we fight with honor and will do so self righteously, and we will fight against people who are not honest, defend against all enemies, alien or domestic and we shall not steal from friends or allies, we fight, we fight honestly, with justice and dedication."_**

 ** _"Of doing the right thing, no matter the circumstances, protecting the innocent, every time we go through we fight to protect, to preserve the cultures we encounter. Our mission: perform reconnaissance, determine threats and make peaceful contacts with the being's of the world's we visit. But search out new life and new civilizations and defend the weak from the tyranny of others."_**

 ** _"Who are we, we are the SGC, protectors of the innocent, crusaders of the righteous and explorers of the Galaxy, to search out new terrains, new explorations, search out and learn of new civilizations, wherever we go, we fight for what is right.'. "_** he read out and finished his sentence then to him. "I took an added piece to your monologue in the pilot episode and added it to this."

"So though we were doing the same thing you were, it's if we left the ship, we keep the weapons on safety just to prevent some from getting hurt. But your show and Kirk's life when he and his crew were still around in their prime at the time. That's what the true meaning of our creed really was at the time." Daniel said and they nodded to him as Will answered him, as he hid a smile as he told him the truth then.

"Yes okay and when your grandson, Daniel Jackson the III and your grand daughter created Starfleet with Sarek and the rest of the federation leaders. He adapted the code slightly and created an even bigger to it, regarding everything we were once Starfleet was created at the time." he said and Daniel nodded. "Alright tell us the creed then." Teal'C said and he nodded as he cleared his tone and read it out to the duo.

 ** _"As a Starfleet officer, my job is to seek out peaceful solutions, and defend others with our lives. I fight, I fight honestly, keeping my head held up high, I will not lie, for it is not my way as a Starfleet officer. Keep my body strong, my thoughts clear and my emotions strong, I will fight to up hold the truth and security of Starfleet. Not till the dangers rise do I lift my weapon."_**

 ** _"I will do my duty to uphold the laws of my mandate, to keep myself clean and uphold the regulations of the federation. I will not violate the prime directive for it is my stepping stone, of truth, honesty and freedom, I find deception it's my job to end it. I will not think about only myself, or my team, but the safety of the greater good, I know that once I don my uniform and go into the stars."_**

 ** _"That my devotion and strength comes from my crew, our lives are one, and we work as a team. But my concern is not just about my crew, my peers and the people. But the cultures I meet, I stay open minded in their thoughts, but I will not abide by deception I will not get involved in their wars without knowing the who, what and why they would need my help, my job is peaceful solutions."_**

 ** _"I am a peace keeper, I look for peaceful resolutions and only when danger is near do I raise my weapon. As a Starfleet officer it is my duty to carry out my orders, I do not do so violently, I will strive for a peaceful solution. And though I am a warrior, I am a peace keeper first, exploring the galaxy. And learning about others and myself, I do not stray from our beliefs when conflicted."_**

 ** _"Our beliefs diplomatic over military are my stepping stone, I strive for peace and justice and only when I have no choice do I use violence. But I look for other outlets, before I use that decision, and I will stand by my comrades. My crew mates, my fellow officers are my strength, as I am their's, and we work as a team together, there is no I, we are one once deployed and begin our lives."_**

 _ **"Though I try to make a difference, I do not throw the culture I visit into chaos. Learning new information I do not get involved if it's against the prime directive. I will conduct myself in a manner fitting to my station. For I am a Starfleet officer and I will do what's right for all kinds of beings and serve with honor and do what is right'."** _Will read out and Daniel smiled at that gently.

"Well that's the catch right there, since the NID came into the picture, it's shifted from the first three and had been stuck permenantly on determine threats. But the duty to truth remark, fighting honestly, in the war against the Goa'uld and replicators has lost all sense of rightness with Jack, he's stuck permenantly on killing mode, but to answer your question, Miles." he said and looked at Jack sternly as he said it firmly to them.

"Would you immediately take the word of a counselor who's never set foot through that gate, his pet theory is that the gate causes schizophrenia. And though you've seen some strange things, would you ignore your own experience regarding this, to give a few examples here regarding this right now at the moment. But you got infected by Nanites after halving unprotected sexual intercourse with an alien woman."

"And you suffer an advanced aging that by the time figured out has you looking like you're 100 years old. But you got turned into a caveman, another virus similar to the Polywater virus, but has your inner caveman coming out finally, and you just swapped bodies with your team mates after one of them got tricked by an alien scientist. And after another outburst your team mate suffers several flashbacks."

"And once the culprit leaves their body your only Jaffa team mates gets sick barely two hours after it happens." he said and his eyes narrowed in anger as he answered him, before Will did it. "No we wouldn't, there's absolutely no evidence concluding that and the next question is why are you back to normal and, coincidentally, hours after touching is Teal'C sick. Well that's simple enough, at the moment when your physical symptoms."

"They change so rapidly and the reason being is you got infected by an alien killing booby trap, and one created for a specific purpose here. And it was searching out a specific signature here. Said signature, the Naquada in a host body, it only kills symbiotes, so for human, or alien hosts, let alone Jaffa, it's going to kill them, for humans it's causing schizophrenic type symptoms in the body, but headaches, tension."

"And irritability, all symptoms of sleep deprivation, while high body temperature and it starts screwing with your immune system till it crashes. Auditory and visual hallucinations also symptoms of someone so sick that they're delirious, seeing the face of their boogieman. Which brings it to portion three and for someone like Sam it goes neutral, and though they carry Naquada in their body they're the weapon here."

"Why, well that's also simple enough to figure out here, why well it's because as a clean former host her protein markers are poison to the these devices. And these devices are similar to the micro-bug that was killing the Lornaks. So this alien scientist was from a planet like the Tralestas. And if you changed the G to a F in your organizations name, you have our situation and with that in mind right now."

"To save lives you sometimes have to look at it from a different angle, I mean we did that with you god knows how many times. Is it really that difficult to switch that around and look at it from a different point of view when your job in this is entirely science fiction." he asked and Jack swallowed at the wording and Daniel smiled as he answered him. "Thank you, you just said my exact thoughts to this regarding that incident."

"What's also involved in that is that this could be considered an alien landmine and with what we know of our planet's history, in your case 395 years, and 93 in ours at the moment?" he said and they nodded. "Uh huh, and World War I mines are still going off in France right now, even though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead. And it's the same for alien Scientists as well and I'm willing to take a guess here right now."

"But you took Graves and the blood feuds between the Tralestas and the Lornaks and combined it into this situation, right?" Will asked him and he nodded. "Yeah I said that word for word the way you phrased it till Sam decided to double check it here. But thanks to Jack, I'm the one under scrutiny though he's the dangerous one and as to why. Despite the fact I said he shouldn't be in there with them at the time."

"He still does it, and it's after I did figure it out after Sam got infected, that I broke it into show comparisions and Bill and I cracked it together at the time, but Jack's idiocy nearly resulted in killing all of us. But he wasn't supposed to be in the lab at the moment at the time, when Sam and Janet are working out a cure, it's just them in the lab, it's always been like this in every emergency. And we're in the observation room just above it."

"But this time he decided to be in the lab, hoping my theory was wrong at the time, and it nearly kills all of us. It takes combining those two scenarios in the show together, and Hammond ordered me to write up a list of similarities combining Goa'uld technology. Which was comparing to what we created after decommissioning the gate and the program is no longer needed, to what you were going to have in your present."

"Though the ending results are again I wind up in the E.R., again, and again I'm back under scrutiny, that despite I pulled it off. Labeling your equipment to each spot in the Goa'uld technology: it turned into the phasers being the same as the Zat guns, the transporters the same as the rings, the holodeck is the same as the V.R. reality chairs. As for characters here, it's the fact that Graves and the blood feuds."

"Betweens the Lornaks and the Tralestas, but that little bugger is a very single minded bug, and Machello is the same as Graves here. All in all in my eyes, he decided to call the infirmary as a reason to get rid of me finally. But evidently his dealing with Maybourne, he's taken on their traits. Evidently he's not realizing that by listening to Mckenzie, he's now aiding and abetting the NID and Kinsey, he's been trying to shut us down.

" He's spouting their ideals, he's letting these flashbacks control him, he's letting his emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. And he's having inappropriate feelings towards her as well. In his eyes nothing's ever over with regarding me, but that's because I'm under orders by the men that have just cause to destroy his career. I've done border disputes, trade disputes and everything else, but he hates diplomacy."

"But all of this combined together, has caused him to self destruct, and I'm now the one leading our team. And it's nothing is changing his mind regarding my being seen as though I'm dangerous to others and a loose cannon. Simply because I'm following my instincts rather than trying to figure out what he wants. But as a peace keeper, my job was diplomatic solutions and not aggressive negotiations here."

"But frankly I'm not the one who's a loose cannon, emotionally and we've been taught this ever since we started here. But 'you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it's going to destroy you and everything you care about.'. That's also quoted in that movie series as well. 'Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the enemy.'." he said and finished with a firm tone.

"Just what did she do, if you're wanting to be under my command, and to you 'it's never mind staying here at the SGC, I want a new sector.'?" Picard asked and he crossed his arms. "After I decided to do their job for them in doing the draining, she decided not to tel Hammond what I told them. And has been holding me under scrutiny, simply because I did their job for them, and prior I couldn't control my body, because I was a drone."

"In the duo, it's the fact that the heart attack pushed that information out of their heads, and it's the same for the general. But she's an unwitting stooge for the NID and he's working for them whether he wants to admit it or not. And I reached my limit and decided I'm taking a different portion of the program, before Data arrived. And you sent my communicator, but the cardinal rule was bury your feelings when working."

"But that's the problem, he never minds his feelings when on the job, nor does he have the patience to look at things in a different manner at the moment here and with that. But impatience, arrogance, hot tempered this is what the kid in the was like, when he was an apprentice. To Jacob, of us he's training, I'm the one who's passed every test he's given me and to him, now, my training is complete, while he's failed his training."

"And here's the reason why at the moment regarding wearing it on his shoulder, because he's allowing his emotions to get in the way of what needs to be done here. In regarding training, he practically destroyed earth when it came to Skaara. Sir, are the sections of the crew allowed to fraternize with someone in their own grouping, by that I mean under their command and romantically?" he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that.

"The admirals put you in charge of the team without his knowing it at the time, from the Tollan up to Reese." he said and Jumper answered that question. "Yes Jean Luc, we did, Daniel is our Advisor and he's working for us, but his orders supercede Colonel Oneill's, because he's also working for the president. We started this after he got them to go against orders regarding the orbital attack that Apophis pulled against us back then."

"He said if we ever needed him for a mission of research, going undercover or anything else he can do it. But his carefully laid plans regarding ways to handle this clashes with the NID and Vidrine's opinions of the 'shoot first, ask questions later' attitude, but that's the problem. After Carter got turned into a host he went to added knowledge and the ending results are he suffered the one trauma that none of us were counting on."

"But even after 72 straight rounds with these people, he never told them anything at the time. But that gained him a promotion from lieutenant to lieutenant commander and he and I discussed this, but if he had to go against O'neill's orders. He goes to George first and from there it jumps to us after that to get him his approval. So he tells George, George calls us and he does his job, and it pays off nicely at the time."

"Daniel's our best negotiator in politics, diplomacy, the mission regarding this was a win/win situation. So he found the Enkaran's home planet, he helps the Gadmeer get settled, no violence and everyone wins. But in doing this results in destroying our latest breakthrough in technology, that generator was meant to be an upgrade from the generators we use in case the back ups failed on us or we had a black out later."

"Liquid Naquada is a very powerful source of power and we were going to use it as a way to, if we had to recolonize, if that post atomic ever happened, to be the power source of the entire colony we created at the time. But O'neill destroyed it and we had start create a new one. So with that its back to the drawing board now, but it doesn't matter, Daniel did his job and completed it, but in the colonel's eyes, it's he's breaking his orders."

"But Daniel's orders come from us, the very top of the food chain here in the Air Force, but in our eyes he's not breaking orders, but following them. Oneill is suffering a psychosis regarding Desert Storm, because everything that happened, regarding Daniel's recovery was what he did. And it's like the pot calling the kettle black in this case, every symptom of P.T.S.D. then is and was in Daniel's, but Daniel took the chance that year."

"And faced the memory, while O'neill is burying his head in the sand. So we, that is us and Lieutenant Colonel Carson. He's the counselor next to Dr. Frasier, tried to intervene once by sending his former team leader here. And Cromwell gets killed by getting sucked into the vortex, so that's one area in his eyes that it's out of sight, out of mind. Or till George was ordered, by us, to tell them the truth regarding Desert Storm."

"And he gets pissed at Dr. Frasier for telling them this, but too late and Daniel resorted to forcing him into an alien version of a different version of his stint. And this time by standing by and letting him relive the fear of being tortured and possibly violated. But in our eyes it's mere justice, because what Daniel went through regarding Shyla's home planet was enough to tick us off, he did to him, exactly what Cromwell did to Jack."

"And then turns a blind eye just to block out the memories, so in our eyes, it's time he faced those memories no matter what. But at the moment he's flunked his testing exams, by letting his emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. And frankly that's the reason Sam chose Daniel, he's acting in the way Jacob trained him to at the moment, but he, Colonel O'neill, failed his training." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"So to block out the memory of what this general did to him in Iraq, he's turned back into his black ops self and his alter ego is just like this group. To them, Daniel is dangerous, unpredictable, a loose cannon, and it's because he's simply doing what you asked him to do. That's ridiculous, these people are pulling a dictatorship here and you're acting like whoever this group was trying to protect earth in the right way."

"Starfleet was built on the same principles that this rogue group in the second half of that movie saga was based on, and by your creed as the SGC. The federation was, after the post atomic, the rebirth into whatever this group was on the movie, but we were the added military force to it. But this group is trying to turn this into a dictatorship, they're out of their minds right now." Will said in shock to that and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Yeah alright to switch subjects here and we have to go into this right now, Jean Luc, you expecting anyone else. In the crew, to show up here as well, because with four visitors in the side of 90 minutes since he told us the truth. And because if this keeps up and your entire crew is coming here. Though we don't need anyone else, but your crew showing up here in the past at the moment." Jacob asked and he chuckled at the remark.

"I'm not entirely sure, but everyone in the technical and science wants to meet Commander Carter and Daniel at the moment. And with that, if this keeps up, expect someone from technical and science to show up next, aside from Chief O'Brien at the moment. Though if it's Geordi next, than he's left the girls and Worf in charge, till we returned there at the moment." Will said in answer to that for him as Picard hid a smile.

"Issues of being the most well known team or ship crew, you have everyone thinking of you as a legend when you're dealing with stopping repeated catastrophes here, and frankly the fame is getting annoying at the moment." Daniel said in answer to that, and Picard chuckled, as Daniel switched subjects. "Miles what was that fight about you got into with that blue, I mean barely after one fight end, this one gets started in there."

"Data gave me some vague details regarding that, but I need more." he asked and the technician sighed as he said it. "It was after Rick got Wes out of the room that I got hit in the back, turned around and found Anthony Fieldman standing there. And I guess the anger from the last jibe when Geordi headed it off hit him because he let me have it. And just as the commander and Worf walked in the door and it turned into a free for all."

"But in Wes's case my papa bear instincts went nuts when Henderson knocked him into that table, and we went to arresting the quintet, before the Bendii syndrome hit the entire room and it exploded." he told him and Daniel nodded. "Not that I blame you for that reaction, but that's going a little too far when it comes to protecting your adoptive child here." Sam said and then turned and looked at Jack and then back at him.

"Does that act of getting overly protective when the child doesn't even belong to you normal for the men in your country Miles, because Jack just barely crossed the line on four occasions regarding my god daughter. In fact the ones she spent the most time with after we found her and saved her life were Daniel and me." she asked and he nodded. "Occasionally, though if we'd been a parent, prior to that it just gets worse."

"I take it he loves children, and wants his own back at the moment, so if he can't have his own he's acting the father with other children. Though the parents are around and the sole responsibility of getting parental falls on them." he asked and they both nodded before he could answer him, a fourth flash lit up the room and he turned and saw a blond haired woman dressed in a red uniform and she looked around confused.

"What am I doing here?" she asked and Daniel crossed his arms as he looked at Data as he looked from him to the twelve older officers in the room. "Uh oh, two years to the day and already the acts of past missions start breaking down the front door right now. So commander tell me, why treat him with such disrepect at the time. Because if you did that with me, I'd put you on report right then." Lou asked, crossing his arms sternly.

"Too late she's going to get it for that and with that mind, stand back Lou, I got this." he said and Lou nodded as he looked at the quartet. "Test run I take it regarding my dealing with disciplining a junior officer, Data?" he asked and the android nodded to him. "Aye Sir, with you about to join the crew we'd like to see your touch in this, though from what I learned in this from Commander Riker regarding your grandson."

"The skills and razor sharp wit had to come from somewhere and I decided to see for myself just how good you are when not acting as our, the rest of the contigent's, equal. You said you're just like Commander Riker, and I decided to send myself and her here, so we could see you in action now, in your command style." he heard and looked up to see a black man dressed in gold and wearing a visor over his eyes and smiled as he said it.

"So that makes five in the case of the crew and an unexpected tag along right now at the moment. Are you guys doing this on purpose, if you said my grandson is that well known in your present, Geordi. Because dropping in to see your great grandparent's generation is getting a bit excessive right now at the moment. But this is getting ridiculous right now if you wanted to meet us?" he asked and they chuckled as he answered him.

"Not quite Commander, though half the technical and science crew wanted to meet you, I decided I'd be the one to do it. Seeing you as yourself, rather than the legend you became in our century, but like Kirk and his crew, it's the same for you three, Cameron Mitchell and the last piece to your unit, but we know about the four of you and Jonas Quinn in our present." Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge said to him gently.

"I take it Cameron and whoever this last piece was who joined in was after we got rid of Anubis finally and I was now leading the base, Major?" Landry asked him and he nodded. "Aye Sir, but like the tv show created about witchcraft, we can't tell you without it completely screwing up the timeline. Just like you can't tell us what's coming in our future, it goes both ways, but we can talk about the last 5 years in our case."

"And eight in yours to go over things at the moment, including what our double's did regarding our lives in that tv show you created about us." Geordi said and he nodded to him. "My son must have had my name and he turned it into a repeated use in the generations, so my son was Daniel Nicholas Jackson JR., I'm senior. And it goes down the line from there and if my guess is right, at the moment, like it always is."

"Then he and the rest of our grandchildren are adults and by the looks of you and Will, you're 34 years old, right?" he asked and they both nodded. "We're 33 years old actually, but you got it right, Commander. But it's five generations after your son was born, your grandchildren decided, after the Stargate program ended, to join Starfleet as well." Geordi told them and the group exchanged amazed looks at the news.

"Lovely evidently with the fact we were the first, our grandchildren decided to follow in our footsteps regarding going into outer space. And the ending results are that our descendants are ending up finding each other and started comparing notes on this." Anna said as she started laughing at that. "You could say that Doctor, but Daniel is the top mind on the archeology department, and I was one of ten that requested his help."

"To control things in the science and technical teams, before they blew the lab up at the time on the enterprise. Because Lieutenant Barcley is another version of your accident prone, over eager scientist from MIT." Picard told them and Sam started laughing at that. "I knew adding Felger was going to lead to trouble, but that's ridiculous right now." Graham said through his laughter as Daniel looked at him, bemused at that.

"Alright get it together Graham, so if you wanted my grandson on board, why the hell did they separate him from Will exactly, and while I'm at it, where did Sam's grand daughter end up exactly?" he asked and Will answered that. "Anna and her twin sister ended up in the technical team on board the Hood and with them were Jennifer and Peter Feretti, but the five of us were Gamma squadron all in all, your grand kids were close."

"And rejected the all jock type and became half and half officers at the time. But seeing where Dan got his leadership skills from, as I was leader of our squadron. We want to see you in action regarding this. As we can see what happens when an officer of her caliber doesn't follow orders and I know you saw that cliffhanger when she came into the picture." he said and he nodded as he looked at Geordi as Matheson said it gently.

"We did, and seasons 3 through 7 had several cliffhangers in the show at the time and the cliffhanger in season 3 introduced us to her and J.P. that year. But watching the episode, before Jean Luc got taken, we were seeing several spots that were enough to annoy us as Admirals at the time. Areas that if she tried that in the last ten years, in our century, would be she'd have been court martialed on three counts at the time for that."

"But I supposed you decided to give her a taste of what it's like to be around more stern admirals who don't know her and are not falling for her acts. When her alter ego is our top mind in the case of the Stargate itself, son?" Matheson asked and he nodded to him as he answered him firmly. "Aye Sir, Hasson was trying to give her a shot at taking my place when I was offered the Melbourne at the time, though by that point."

"I was busy insuring none of my friends over did it at the time, and with it, I was weighing my options, again. Wes was still recovering physically from the knack hitting him that hard the year before. And with the fact we had Nanites start running amok in the computer at the start of that year. He drove himself into another collapse and I wasn't having my son collapse again out of exhaustion at the time."

"But I hadn't accepted the position yet at the time, Sirs, but I have a question, and I'm putting this in two ways as Daniel is getting ready to join us and with him, Teal'C. But up until Daniel opened the gate, did any of you understand the true dangers of going through at the time. Back in this time frame, you never considered space travel was real till he did it?" he asked and the entire group sighed at that as they exchanged looks.

"No we didn't, up until 1996, we were spending that time dealing with global debates and problems, proving the U.S. from every threat that the countries threw at us. Until we learn that the mythology wasn't just mythology and stories, like we thought. But was really telling us the threat just beyond the moon now and what we were up against. When West made the mistake of showing them how far, in 5,000 years, we've come."

"It was after Daniel opened the gate that we got a taste of the threat of the Goa'uld and Jaffa. After the first mission we thought it was over." Hammond said and Will nodded. "Than I guess you never took the time to reactivate studies of the gate like he did, because, of you, he's the one living out where it's dangerous and you're dealing with normal day to day threats." Picard said and they sighed as he nodded a second time.

"Compared to earth born dangers: animal attacks, terrorists, criminal's and other problems those were minimal. What Daniel was dealing with is a hell of lot more dangerous, he was doing what you should have been doing. And decided to reactivate the gate and prepare for the war instead of just standing by and waiting for them to come to you. But prepare here for a very dangerous mission ahead at the moment."

"We got a taste of that threat after Q launched us into that portion of space and after that though exploration. And we decided to go to brains over brawn, in studies at the time, because we're out where it gets dangerous, she's here on earth. Which is the same for you in your present, Daniel and Teal'C are the only ones who truly understand the threats, because they lived them at the time, came face to face with it."

"Spoke to it and carry it's infant form inside of him, they know the dangers better than you do, because they're both seeing it up close and personal, which is the same for us at the current moment. Wargames to prepare, as the simulations with the Hathaway were the basis, the Hathaway was the enterprise, the enterprise the Borg ship. As you saw, sometimes the added edge makes a difference between life and death in these cases."

"But all in all, you should have started preparing for this right after Kirk ended up in 1986 a jump from the future to the past and made long term preparations. And create a couple colonies, like the alpha site after Apophis attacked from Orbit." Picard said and Jumper answered that one. "We didn't know or realize that Jim and his crew ended up in our past, as it was back then, but if we had at the time back then."

"I'd have ordered to have us start running studies on that gate and made long term preparations for the war we had coming on, and with that, we're doing it this time. So ten colonies on seven different planets that are unknown to the Goa'uld, one of them a planet version of Camp David. As that's the planet leaders sanctuary and from there things are like they were for you." he said and they nodded to the decision gently.

"With Steven doing my job for me here, I'm choosing planets that are not even on the map, uninhabited no less and we can set up colonies on them. So everything in earth cultures gets moved to these planets and it's their home away from home after they settle in." Daniel added as Will looked at the nine gently to ask. "And in this period in time would you keep offering me my own command and a promotion at the time."

"If I rejected once regarding my own command in favor of staying as the second in command of a man I love like a father, and till I was ready to take that step just be patient till I accepted at the time. When the current position has me around the people I care about more than anything. And with it, I just got back together with my girlfriend, my soulmate at the time, and I was happy where I was now, would you accept that."

"Or would you continue to push the offer at the moment and try a trial phase regarding a slightly green lieutenant commander. And one who's too much like a certain captain who still suffers his own problems and his own loose cannon personality. While his jump forward attitude clashes with your slightly by the book, careful read outs of knowing where and how the situation is going to take a deadly turn here if pushed too hard."

"You've spent ten years in the field, one living on an alien planet for a year, you know the stakes better than he does. Your job is exploration and with it know there are better ways to do this without driving yourself into exhaustion. And you know the stakes, you've been in the field so long you're the one running away teams for five years. You know better than she does what you're up against, because you dealt with the enemy."

"And lost 90 members of your crew in the last scrimmage. Your last encounter with the being that caused this is the one that made you deal with facing up to a few things. And you're more comfortable in your skin as being the second in command of the ship. You know the threat better than she does, and you're the one who's ship got damaged during the original attack and it's going to take careful strategy to jumping into it feet first."

"And she's treating this like its a computer game and wants to climb that ladder, though the one thing standing in her way is she's breaking rules left and right. Would you just try and push me into accepting my own command at the Lost City contingent. Or just let me stay under the Admiral till I was ready to take that step, because Sam's happy at her current rank, as am I?" he asked and Jumper smiled gently as he answered him.

"No we wouldn't Will, in fact, Major Carter is still at Major right now, she's been doing great. But until she decides she's ready for that promotion right now and let's us know that, we're not going to pressure her into it. If you feel like you're ready to take that step, than we'll consider it, but until then. It's you're an acting full bird colonel at the moment, till you accepted you're ready for it." he said and Will nodded to that gently.

"I wish I was in this time frame, life seems more relaxed than it is in our present, no one's pushing me to this. In her eyes I was in her way, but in mine, I was protecting the technical and engineering teams, as well as Wes and everyone else on board from making a mistake. To quote your words if you were in my place, 'when it comes to this ship and my crew, you better believe I play it safe.', but in her eyes I was holding back."

"Four years as a Lieutenant Colonel, I wasn't ready to be given that position to full, and not when I just got back together with Deanna at the time. Though we're not there yet, she still means a lot to me, I'm not losing her again after I just got her back finally. But I made one mistake in not going after her, and I'm not making another. In truth she's the biggest reason I'm staying put, I still love her. I'm not losing her again for the sake of a new rank and command, to me, my family came first over my promotions and medals."

"Finding her again after I got re-assigned to the enterprise, our relationship started coming back online. And I was happy where I was." he said and the sextet nodded. "If you told us that was the reason you wanted to stay put, we'd accept that. But what's the other reason, the fact you didn't want to leave your friends and a boy you love like a son?" Landry asked and he nodded as he answered him gently.

"Aye Sir that's it exactly, I spent three years with the seven, after losing a member of our senior staff, our bonds are so strong it's like knowing how it is when you're a parent. And your kids are getting ready to leave for college, I've trained Wes for close to three years, and I was his adoptive father, I didn't want to leave my cub, or let him go, not like this, but the committee just doesn't understand that right now."

"But that's the problem right now, I spoke to Deanna regarding that, to them it's I'm hurting my career by staying put in one position, but to you it's fine. But as you're the predecessor of us at the moment, I think you better lay it down regarding this. Because the military may have been retired, that doesn't stop us from acting like the navy, as we're space bound here." he said and the nine all nodded to that remark.

"We get that, and again, no we wouldn't force you into it, as for Deanna, if you want to stay with her, we'd accept that." Jacob said and he nodded as Sam finished that. "In your cases that's not against Regs Will, she's not under your command, same grouping, you can get into a relationship with her. It's the same for the other color grouping's: Wes was with Robin Lefler for a bit, Miles with Keiko, but it's not against the rules."

"But that's the problem in my case, I know I can't get into a relationship with the colonel, he's my CO, it's against regs. Besides Daniel and I have more in common with each other, so the acts of the truth getting uncovered have just caused my heart to over rule my head head now. And Jack is just my C.O. my team mate, there's nothing romantic between us, I passed my trials and I belong to Daniel now."

"But that's the catch, so long as she's not under your command it's not against regs, but if you really want a second chance with her. Than we can insure that when by resetting the timeline today, and the day of deployment you guys talk it over and begin again. So we reset things now, and every mistake made on the show you never caught can be fixed, and your relationship starts at the very earliest stages again now, Will."

"As for broken orders we intend to rectify that now regarding her." Sam said and he nodded. "Yes, but to put this bluntly after I told her I don't take any unnecessary risks regarding decisions when it comes to my friends and crew. Her remark to that was if I can't make that decision, I should make room for someone who could. But as you're the experts in that and at the moment, you know the dangers of these choices."

"Like I do Admiral, and with that, if Dan overheard that conversation he'd rip her a new one and drag her before the captain and force her to repeat what she said to me. So Geordi decided on the next best thing and brought her before you, while in place of Dan..." he said and Daniel crossed his arms as he got it. "You got me, and I've done that maybe ten times and let Jack have it for lying to the guys, and us, and with that."

"Fast demonstration huh, alright if you want to see me when I was at my best, before things changed directions. I can do that and it's nice to finally meet you Geordi." he said and the man smiled as he shook his hand, smiling, as he said it. "You too Commander, it's an honor to finally meet you now. I'm just saying this now, but the records don't have a thing on your personality when meeting you in the flesh right now, as to why."

"How anyone could ever consider you're that weak or incapable of defending yourself when on duty is beyond me, but that's another lesson in the woodworks here. These knuckleheads, if they can't see you're that good when on the job, they're never going to make it in training or Starfleet here at the moment." he said to him and he smiled. "Yeah that's the catch right now, but never judge by what you can see, look deeper."

"To what you can't see, because sometimes the solution is standing right in front of you, but if you're too exhausted to think straight, you're never going to find it out now. And if you're too exhausted to think straight that could cost lives, because of the very same reason. Being a good first officer, or captain, is you have to think about the troops and their physical health, you make a mistake and it can and will kill someone."

"But it's not just your life at risk, it's the lives of every member of the crew, including children. I'm just going on registered acts of what making the big decisions result in had I destroyed the System Lords last year and believe me that decision could have resulted in a slaughter. Why well it means Anubis has no opposition and it turns into a power vacuum, before he kills us and destroys earth, the Tokra and the Jaffa."

"The three powers necessary to free the galaxy from the tyranny of the Goa'uld, but every big choice comes up with a multitude of problems. And you jump too fast and it does more damage than necessary, and put you and whoever's with you into the hands of the opposition. As does being at odds with each other, but getting into a debate over the best way to deal with a situation, in front of bystanders here."

"Is making the person running interrogations or the command look weak in front of the people who know him best and you're an outsider no less. Where the safety of the crew is concerned we play it safe, and look at the consequences of the big decisions before making a judgement call. As to why at the moment, not doing so results in divide and conquer and the opposition can use that to weaken you till it destroys you."

"But so what if we came back empty handed at the time, the admirals had given me specific orders to find any line of deception in this lying around. And if found pulled the plug, and with that in mind, the question of the day here. Is we're dealing with a war we know nothing about, against an enemy we know something about. Is it the right way way to get their technology yes, but is it the right thing to do though."

"As you said my ideals were what starfleet was based on, and as such created the prime directive now. So I leave the answer to you guys." he said, looking at the sextet and Geordi answered that question. "Is it the right way to get their technology yes, but the right thing to do, no absolutely not, by taking sides it's getting involved in something we abolished in the last 90 years in your case, and before we were born at the time."

"We're not there to fight their wars for them, offer humanitarian aid yes, but get involved and taking sides no, and actively getting behind the controls of the weapon or the starfighter simulation device. Forget about it, that's like actively pulling the gun and shooting whoever it is ourselves. So O'neill committed 30 murders by getting involved and single handedly turned the tide of war, and he did it against orders."

"Well I see why he's in so much trouble with the Admirals, but I take it that's why the admirals are so furious right now. Beth is a female version of him, not seeing the dangers, the signs, till they're shoved in her, or his, face. And only then does he see he's been in the wrong and you're in the right. There are other ways to get results, like going undercover, your mission on medical research for one, had it not been for Pyrus."

"And the other is working as a farmer on a slave farm, and this time it's living the life of a slave." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he went further. "Yes exactly, there are better ways to get results without getting involved wars we know nothing about. But here's where these things shift as they're being very evasive in questioning. And their true reasons for that fuel, after reading the evasiveness I took it to the Admirals."

"Orders given here and spoken by nine Admirals and the president are, ** _'search for any signs of deception, of threat to earth and if found pull the plug on negotiations._** **_But do not, we repeat, do not get involved.'_** , I followed my exact orders and Admiral Hammond also said to do a little digging here and if I found it, I was ordered to pull the plug. Admirals Jumper, Maynard, Landry and Ryan said the exact same thing."

"So yes we blew that mission, and we made up for it by the one Admiral Carter and the Tok'ra offered us at the time. But that's the catch, we lose one, we win one, but what's leading us in this. So what's the lesson here in that exactly, if Jack failed that test, and again nearly landed himself back in jail during the issue with the slave farm. But two scenarios back to back demonstrating just one thing here at the moment?"

"He's being pressured for results by a Admiral just like Jellico at the moment and Jellico's look alike happens to play Kinsey on our tv show. Whether he knows it or not, he's being ordered around by a man as close to Kinsey as possible here." he said and Jack swallowed. "What?" Jack repeated and Will answered that remark. "Kinsey's working with Vidrine and Vidrine is working for the NID Captain, you're listening to your alter ego."

"And as a result it's effecting us in the future regarding these decisions, Daniel's decisions are the ones that Starflet is based on. While you're acting like the Ferengi, 18th to 19th centuries and I'm from Alaska, but here's the catch. As Data quoted, the trust are on a case of being like the ocean going Yankee traders, **_Caveat Emptor_** , 'Let the buyer beware'. You're listening to a group of capitalists at the moment."

"The military version of the CIA who are really a bunch of criminals regarding trading goods and information. And with that in mind right now at the moment, if you're half as smart as you thought, you'd check into this. Instead of blindly following orders, just to block out the stint at the time. While Daniel showed everything you're not, it's he's the one with the highest reputation of all of you in the future at the moment, why is that."

"Well it's because his moralities are the very thing that Starfleet and the federation was based on, his grandson, when he was your age, created the constitution for the federation and from there. Got rid of the Trust, The Alliance and saved earth, just through being who he is, and his bloodline started with Daniel and with that in mind. Why don't you look at this from another angle than letting your desire for power do the talking, ignore your military instincts and act like you did when still a civilian."

"Captain, because like you spotting our mistakes we can spot yours in a heartbeat, and it's your mistakes that are effecting us in the future." Will said to him sharply as Geordi finished that remark. "But starting with the first, never let your guard down, when investigating things. Before doing anything look at the ulterior motives to why they'd need that fuel, don't let the lust distract you from doing the right thing and above all."

"Letting a lust for power prevent you from doing the right thing can have severe future consequences. Like say having it effect us in the future and we're put through a testing regarding past mistakes. Said mistakes by a captain who's not listening to his moralities, and turned back into a commando. And has now gone into terminator mode just to destroy the opposition." Geordi said sharply and Daniel nodded as he finished that.

"There better be a way to over rule Jellico coming on to the ship here, because my loyalty is to my true captain only. The captain is the true captain of the ship, Jellico is an outsider, as to that, if he even attempts to pull the same stunts as Kinsey, it's going to be necessary to relieve him of duty." Daniel said with a firm growl and he nodded. "I'm not going to ask what he did, but if it means rebellion now we have to go covert."

"Because if the captain gets captured and he knows you're possessing Dan with your thoughts and memories of earth from this century and timeline. It's a damn security risk we have to prevent here." Will said and he nodded. "Yes well fortunately we're not full military, and I can create a lock on to the committee and get the committee involved and tell them, that the captain got captured by the Cardassians at the time here."

"And like when he got simulated into the Borg, it's turned into a repeater, and Jellico has turned into a loose cannon and needs to be relieved of duty. And either we take and relieve him ourselves, or Admiral Quinn comes and relieves him of duty while you and I deal with this. But I'm telling you the important parts of these episodes, the stuff needed and as you have our records in the computer, just under the duo's names now."

"I can give you a comparision and we go from there." he said the quintet nodded. "Yes, but if this means you're going for the added command tone best to pull this. And before we have any more acts of insubordination, because Gillespie just barely started a mutiny when we got stuck in the Tyken's rift last year. And then got into a wrestling match with me, because I was trying to get things to cool off." O'Brien said and he nodded to him.

"And with those words in mind right now, Commander Shelby, I take it?" he asked her and she nodded. "C, c..., Commander Jackson!" she said in shock and he shook his head. "I'm his great grandfather, but we're not discussing me right now. Now I do believe Commander Riker said he would discuss it with the captain when you wanted to continue, regarding coming up with another idea you wanted to test at the time."

"Is that right, he said he'd discuss it with the captain leading into when Captain Picard got captured and assimilated and the Melbourne was destroyed at the time?" he said and she nodded to him. "Aye Sir, that's right." she said and he nodded. "Despite the fact he said this, you just went ahead and charged forward, defying orders. He said he'd discuss it with the captain, and he anticipated what the captain would say regarding this."

"That choice you brought before the captain was a risk, and though it may seem like it would pay off the dangers outweighed the benefits of trying it at the time. Commander Carter takes a risk or two when she's got to bypass a few protocols, but we quickly learned the danger of that when we punched a hole through a planet's sun. And had to fix the damage we caused at the time and this was the exact same thing in their eyes."

"And despite this fact you just defied orders and went to the captain yourself to get a second opinion, why exactly. Because breaking order or changing orders, in this century should be and could be considered an act of defiance in the eyes of more experienced officers than you. But as you're a young hot shot, and he's a very skilled officer, this is considered an act of following another example that we don't allow now."

"Here in the last 90 years of this past century, but for skilled officers openly defying orders is enough to get a court martial here. Because though not in your century at the moment the act of insubordination is very clear, to them. Me and everyone in the room, as we've been following orders ever since the programs began?" he asked her and she swallowed as she looked at everyone else in the room, and seeing the eight generals.

She realized this was an inquisition then as she saw what she was looking at as she answered him. "Are, are they...?" she asked quickly and he nodded to her. "We are, we already figured out you're a more advanced version of the navy, but though I'm retired, or I was, I still carry that authority in me, Major. But if you read up on ancient history which is what we are to you, since you're from the 24th century and this is 21st."

"Then you ought to know which ones we belong two, in both versions." Jacob said to her firmly and she nodded as she thought it over. "You ever hear of the statement, 'that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong' in the science department, because trial and error is how we learn in this century. But not stopping when you got the results is enough that if it takes calling in the superior officers to make a judgement call."

"And we do it here in this base, Commander, but at the moment that's what we'd like to go over with you right now, because that behavior may seem appropriate. To your chain of command, but here it's not?" Daniel asked her and she nodded. "And that's the catch as well, you erred in your judgement when you decided not to wait for the duo. And I really don't care if there was a weather system moving in or not at the time."

"Openly defying orders and not telling the commander before hand, is an act of insubordination, Major. Here in the present, and in your case, past, because openly talking back to a superior officer, challenging their authority like this. Disrespecting them and not following direct orders is enough to get you a black mark on the record here. In this century at the current moment and with that in mind now."

"You see my god daughter over there, Samantha Carter?" Hammond asked her and she looked at Sam. "She's just like you, smart, gifted and controlled, but her automatic responses to orders, if she was in your place. She'd follow orders given to her by Commander Riker and wait for him. Which is just what Lieutenant Yar does and did, before she died at the time three years earlier and with that in mind."

"At the moment now regarding this, it's the act of listening to orders, I suppose you read up on the situation of the Anetik armbands and how despite orders at the time. I told the trio to stay on the base, and though influenced by alien technology, they still got themselves in trouble for starting a bar brawl at a restaurant in town that night. But using that skill still prevented Apophis from gaining a edge over us."

"Sure it was scientifically sound decision, in theory, but not waiting for back up was a very dangerous mistake. You could have gotten yourself killed at the time, and that would have ended your career in a split second, did you ever consider that, young lady. Chief O'Brien, if he made it clear at the time you gave him orders, he knew there was going to be hell to pay when William heard you beamed down without him at the time?"

"Now regarding that, in this case, is if you were one of my subordinates and tried this when I made it clear that going through that gate to search for samples. And if the Borg, or the replicators were in range of the planet, I'd have ordered the mission scrubbed and send a malp through first, before doing anything. Is there a reason you never checked, before leaving without him?" Hammond asked her sternly as she tried to think through it.

'Back in this century there were four branches, the navy, the marine corps, the army reserve and the...' she started to say to herself and then looked up to see the sextet's travel uniforms and seeing the dark blue color to it and hid a mental nod. 'The Air Force, the base was run by two branches, but Air Force found the gate, they run the program, the eight admirals are all Air Force.' she thought to herself as Jacob answered that.

"Yes that's right Major, we're all Air Force, as to that, in this time frame, in this century, before we closed down the program and earth turned into a United planet. Our countries had a very fragile relationship with each other at the time. Just before we created the Stargate version of the U.N. and Sarek came here at the time. But at the current moment the branches all share the same routine, same rules and procedures."

"But as the leaders and joint chiefs, all of us are two stars and up to four, Major and with that. Now you may not be in your time or century, but we would like an explanation to why you broke orders. And it better be good, because you put yourself and the trio at risk that week." Jacob said sternly to her and she swallowed at that as she looked between them and then back at Daniel as she answered him, just as Hammond said it.

"And you better watch the attitude, we may not be your commanding officers, but as we're the precursors to your chain of command. You better watch what you say or it maybe your last in Starfleet, young lady." Hammond said and she swallowed at the warning tone in his voice as she quickly answered him. "I don't understand how could you know what I did in the future?" she asked him quickly at that as Daniel said it.

"Because in the past 17 years since Kirk and his crew ended up in 1986, another show was created and it starred the quintet and the rest of their crew. And your lives were created into a tv show, and us members of the half soldier/half scientist contigent love this tv show. But where we spotted things, there were certain mistakes that needed to be changed in the future and I can deal with that, but season 3 ended with you."

"You came into the picture for the final episode in season three and the opening of season four. A member of the traveler's contacted a member of my version of them, who in turn, contacted me and Teal'C and told us we could change five things to keep the crew in one piece now. In this time frame I never got into the military, though I carry the authority at the moment, but I just earned my right to carry my uniform and rank."

"As to that what did my file say about me at the time when you were studying about the Stargate program, if everything leading up to when you came to our century is accurate. Than having things added to the files gets started, such as newly added items, ranks and other changes?" he asked her and she swallowed at that. "The records said you were a acting L.C. for six years and after you returned from that plane of existance."

"And after two scrimmages and dealing with an Asgard scientist, the admirals promoted you to Commander. While releasing you from working on the team now here and you chose to join the science team looking for the Lost City." she said and he nodded. "Well that last piece was altered slightly, I was chosen to go into the future. And you're meeting me, just reincarnated as my grandson, Daniel Nicholas Jackson the VI."

"Everything you see in me now, it's because I've spent several years working in the military and though I'm in charge of the archeology, linguistics and translation teams. But to get back to you, as this side of me, is the side of me you see in Danny if you met him in the future and with that. If Danny had been with you, he'd say hold off and wait till the storm passes at the time, and had you given him that attitude."

"Of openly defying orders, acting insubordinate with Will, he's let you have and then drag you before the captain so he hears exactly what you said. If he decided that 'never mind leaving, I'm staying here with my friends.'. And that attitude is enough to get you busted back to lieutenant junior grade and you had to earn your rank back, because you're like the quintet in Wes's case." he said as his tone went stern then as he went further.

Before he could though another flash lit up the room and he turned and saw a 33 year old version of himself dressed in a red uniform as the man answered that. "And I would have to Commander, what the hell were you thinking of here, huh, going down alone. I know you were with Data, but without more than two, you're putting yourself at risk here Beth, you're lucky they didn't choose that moment to arrive or you'd be dead."

"Or worse right now, I mean just because you want to make it in the job doesn't mean you should start acting like this. You're reckless, arrogant and too damn impulsive and if you don't slow your jets down that can destroy lives. I mean how many times did we hear it at the academy exactly huh. Always look before you leap, you rush the net and it can and will kill you and whoever's with you and most importantly at the moment."

"And I'm just repeating whatever it is that Will said here, regarding that after he caught you in the captain's ready room. But you disagree with us, fine, you want to take it to the captain, fine, through us. You ever a stunt like this again, in doing the end run around our backs, and we'll snap you back so hard, you'll think you're a first year cadet again." he said to her sternly and Daniel looked at the other man as he said it.

"Danny, that really you?" he asked and he turned to him and smiled. "Yeah grandpa, it's me, what's going on if the captain, Will, Miles and Geordi decided to come here exactly?" he asked and he explained that to him. "Why'd they separate you guys exactly?" Daniel asked him and the young man sighed. "They figured he was ready to go without the safety net now, and though I argued to join him on the Enterprise at the time."

"Hanson denied the decision and he posted me to the Phoenix at the time after that, being separated from my best friend, I've never been so lonely after that. We were raised together from birth at the time, the postings and our schooling, they never one of us without the other. Grandpa, is there a way to fix this, back then, because I wanted to be reunited with Deanna when I heard she was also on board the Enterprise at the time."

"Hearing about the amount of close calls from them, that the thought of losing one or both of them is tearing pieces out of my heart now when I know I could save them, I'm not even there right now." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him. "There is, but it's by adding me to your memories, son. They're sending me to the future for my next posting, I can, before this happens, have a talk with the committee at the time."

"Because your parents are also part of the committee, they're going to over ride Hasson's decision and you're getting added to the enterprise crew from day one. So don't worry about it, I'll take care of things son." he said and Danny nodded to him. "Seeing you like this, it's amazing, from the way dad always talked about you. He said you were best at your field, but I never thought I'd get to see where our line started from now."

"But now, I'm honored to be part of the Jackson clan now." he said and Daniel nodded. "I love you son, make me proud." he said and Danny nodded as he gave him a hug, watching Sam hid a smile as her mate's grandson hugged him tightly. "You better head home buddy, because it's about to get nasty here." Will told him and he shook his head. "First I want see where I got my leadership qualities from, so go ahead grandpa."

"I want to see this." he said as he moved to Will's side then, hiding a smile. "You expecting this to turn into trouble?" he asked and Will shook his head. "No, but at the moment she's on thin ice right now." he said and Daniel watched the amused smile come across his face. "So what's the change, if she's that jealous, it's only because of one reason." he said and Will looked at him with a bemused look on his face at that.

"Alright you jokester this is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now." Will said to him and he smiled. "What I'm just saying." he said and he answered him and the group could see the oncoming playful fight ready to result in a wrestling match in front of them. "It's already too late, I belong to Deanna and Shelby's not my type, now cool it already with that." he said to him and before it could go further at that.

Hammond looked at the duo, bemused as he answered that. "Alright guys break it it up." he told them and Daniel hid a chuckle at the playful look on his face. "Alright I see where this conversation is heading next, don't try it boys." Landry added to them, bemused. "But Sir he started it." Jackson said and Will looked at him. "No I didn't." "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't." "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't." Will said and at that Hammond ended it at that, bemused.

"Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now both of you cool it already, boys." he said and the rest of the group started laughing at that remark as Daniel smiled as he said it then. "For gods sakes, are you guys always like this with each other Will, son?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah, comes from being raised as a duo all your lives, after repeated pillow fights dad finally ended it, before my brother hit him by accident."

"We were playing around and the bickering match at a sleep over resulted in a pillow fight, before dad got caught in the middle and Ricky ended up catching it with dad at the time for that." he said and Daniel nodded. "Alright subject change and to get back to the matter at hand boys." Picard said bemused and they all nodded. "Right of course, sorry Sir." Daniel said and as he looked at the blonde haired woman then firmly as he said it.

"Well I see that even he, as a scientist, disagrees with your choices, Commander, and with that in mind. Admiral Hammond, and he, are very correct at the moment that choice was dangerous. Going down alone, whether you're with someone or not, is a risk, said risk is if you don't have back up and you get captured they're never going to know where you are, where you went, because your tracking signaled is cloaked here."

"Or what happened to you, because most alien's having a cloaking device on the planet, and if you had been captured you're now a security risk and one that they had to neutralize now. We've had that situation fifty times here at the base and we had to neutralize it as well. But you're the piece that could have been used to gain all of the federations secrets, earth's defenses, military tactics, weapons, federation secrets."

"They assmililate you into the Borg and you're now the considered the threat after that to the admirals. You ever hear of the medical emergency code when you read up on the SGC security procedures after the conception date. And the first ever created was when Major Charles Kawalsky got turned into a host, code red medical emergency, condition V." he asked and she nodded and he nodded as he went further to explain that.

"What that translates to, and this already happened at Starfleet, as was you got turned into a host or a drone, let alone an assassin. It's a security breach and one that has to be dealt with asap, or it puts the entire planet at risk. Or in this, case the entire federation, you get captured and blended with an alien parasite. And you become the security breach and need to be arrested before that information can be used against us."

"That's the danger of being a field unit, you get captured and turned into a host, you become the threat after that. Which is why the committee ordered to get the captain back and release him from their control, but that trauma still effects him at the moment. And with it, it shook up the crew so much it's enough to have everyone sniping at each other, because you pushed too quickly at the time and definitely when we weren't ready."

"As to that, that's what Commander Riker was so furious about, you broke orders and without even realizing it, that choice could have put the entire federation at risk." he said and her eyes widened and Will hid a nod at that as he went further. "And it's one choice that we never pulled at the time in this century or even fifty years ago. Because as you're just a rookie let me make it clear now, being a crew meant being a team."

"And being a team meant being a family. And though we already have family, once deployed and are a crew, we become each other's family. And we depend on each other, for everything, to survive up there we work as one and there is no 'I' in team either. We win as a team, we lose as a team, that's the way it works. But each piece of the team is like a piece of a machinery, each one has its own specific function involved in it."

"Working as one the machine is working smoothly, but anything gets into the gears it starts falling apart or breaking down. And it needs an upgrade and overhaul to fix the damaged gears and the scrimmage is what did it. Your choices regarding your way of doing things caused a mechanical problem and it needed repairs. Because A) you broke orders and left without telling anyone you were going down at the time."

"B) you're trying to push everyone else into work has the gears missing a step and missed too many the machine starts suffering errors. And C) the choice you came to could have put the entire federation at risk. As to that, what you did could have put the rest of the team, the crew, Starfleet, the federation at risk. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just making it easier on the Borg to capture the captain at the time."

"Because he noticed you and Commander Riker were at odds with each other, but whether you knew it or not. Commander Riker was trying to protect the captain the entire time and with it, if you'd just focused on more than just yourself leading into getting him back. You wouldn't be in such hot water with your predecessors right now, because we all saw it that you erred at the time." he said and she quickly said it then as she realized that with the grandparents of her colleagues there was no getting out of it.


	12. 12: Reprimands and Truths

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter it's going to finish off the lecture regarding Shelby and a give a quick message to the future then. As the team tells them they're preparing to change things around as the truth comes out further. Before he deals with giving his last memories of his stint to the quintet and the joint chiefs, followed by showing them his memories of their conclusion.**

 **Of the Symbiote killers and they go over that and with it they get into a quick run down of things regarding where Oneill was letting his emotions take over. For the quintet they're seeing things through his eyes while learning some serious information regarding what happened and what made him choose to leave the year before at the time.**

 **Before he resigns from the Stargate program and they go to defense meeting, but their first order of business was changing several things, before they leave first for the first episode of season one on SG-1. Before Teal'C and Daniel leave for their new posting on the Enterprise D. And that's going to be story number two, but for this one is its dealing with rewriting the episodes of TNG.**

 **And meeting the original Enterprise crew, before the duo leave for the future. But the story after they leave follows the rest of the pilot episode and the rest of the season. But things are going to go the same way in the show expect that Tasha survives the attack by Armus, and Wesley is getting his training started two months earlier than when they encounter the traveler. But the next generation series is going to follow the same pattern just with several changes.**

 **Chapter 12: Generations Meet, Ventings And Medical Truth**

"Uh let me see here, if I was with him and you did this behind my back, I'd say in the exact same time he gave you, that my grandson gave you. 'You disagree with me, fine, you want to take it to the captain, fine, through me. You do an end run around me again. And I'll snap you back so hard you'll think you're a first year cadet again, you're remark to that, all you know is how to play it safe, I guess that's why someone like you."

"Stays in the shadow of great man passing up one command after another.'. Young lady for that attitude, maybe you should open your mind up a bit and consider that maybe he was happy where he was, that he had a family. And he didn't want to separate from them and your attitude is like trying to force him out, but you said, and I quote, 'if you can't make the big decisions, then I suggest you make room for someone who can.'.

"But is it just possible you don't make commander to Admiral without knowing the dangers of those decisions. As to that Commander, because you're a major, he's a lieutenant colonel in our time frame. So no middle ground, showing insubordination to a superior officer and in truth now. To us in this century, if you'd been overheard, the superior officer that did would drag you before the general for misconduct."

"The captain was like a father to him, his mentor, he wasn't ready to leave and let go, anymore then Wes was ready to let go of him. And the rest of the members who raised him, to them the crew is being a team, a team is family. And your ideas are putting his family at risk and none more so then his adoptive son as he said. And I quote, again, 'when it comes to this ship and this crew, you're damn right I play it safe.'."

"You just arrived, but err once by going down alone, err twice by trying to force the others to keep going and they're asleep on their feet and then to top it off. You go behind his back to the captain, you know if I'd been there I'd bust you back junior grade. And for talking to me like that after I said the captains thoughts to this." Daniel said sternly and she paled as she watched Will cross his arms at and she swallowed hard at that.

"But Sir, I didn't know what was going to happen, I didn't think..." she started to say and he held up his hand as he went further, his tone beyond stern. "Exactly, you didn't think through your choices, evaluate all the possible areas that going down would result in. You just leaped, but that's the reason for why he's so furious at the moment, you leaped, before you looked and it could have destroyed everything you're fighting for."

"You erred three times, regarding breaking orders and Commander Riker said, before making changes to his orders, let him know first. The trio had spent three years together, and if what I'm guessing is correct about you. Than you're a desk jockey back here on earth, is that right?" he asked and she swallowed at the word as she answered him. "Yes Sir, but after all the attacks I've seen by the Borg, I didn't want to see another one."

"The choice was scientifically sound, we had three hours till the storm moved in and two more because it destroyed the samples. Data was the only one available, I didn't see any reason wrong with going early.." she said and he nodded. "Did you consider they'd ambush you, that you'd walk right into a trap. That there could still be Goa'uld running loose in the galaxy and you'd be the piece to expose us now as they had everything."

"Everything they needed to destroy us, all earth's defenses, codes, ships, defenses, the works, did you ever considering this at all, Shelby. Because they could jump back in time 439 years, to when Langford found the gate as it was enroute to Cheyenne Mountan. Completely destroying the space time continuum, therefore, no stargate program no Starfleet, and they wipe out your future, and by killing us as your predecessors now."

"The grandfather paradox, you kill your grandfather, your own father could never be born, it's the male side, or the female side of the family. They kill Daniel, me, Teal'C, even Lou, so no Daniel Jackson VI, no Anna Samantha Carter. No Teal'C Thomas Martell IV, even no Peter Ferretti, did you ever consider any of these things when you did this?" Sam said and she swallowed hard at the question and shook her head and they nodded.

"439 years, that's around the time of the Great Depression and you were trying to figure out how to operate the gate, before Littlefield ended up at the Heliopolis?" O'Brien said and they nodded. "They sink the ship this gate was on and your future never happens as they wipe us out. And to repeat his remark, if we don't go through now, and that future he saw in the alternate reality could happen here our entire race could be wiped out."

"So tell me, did you ever consider this, that these aliens had a way to jump back to the past and destroy us as your predecessors. And when our parents were still children themselves, you kill your grandparents and you're never born. As you change your past you change your own world in ways that you can't never imagine. Again, did you ever consider thiswhen you went down without Will?" Sam said and she shook her head.

"Exactly you never thought it all the way through, in theory yes, but there are many variables to look at here, not the least of which is that those soil samples could be safely protected. But if you were exposed and you're putting the rest of the team at risk. A team works as one, we don't think for ourselves, we think about each other. To the rest of the crew though you joined in a few of extra activities, you're not part of it."

"Part of the whole, and with it, is you're trying to act like a pro. So I see it as you had no field experience, never set foot on another planet or made it into space and you're running research and development. Admiral Hasson decided to give you a chance, and you screw up in the first shot at it. Which is when Commander Riker learns you beamed down without him, correct?" he asked and she nodded as Jumper crossed his arms.

"I really hope Hanson, Quinn and Morrison are back at Command HQ right now, because compared to his choices in this and theirs, we're the ones trying to protect earth and the federation, before the Borg, or anyone else annihilates us at the moment." Gates said and in answer to that two more flashes lit up the room and then they saw the trio in question as Admiral Quinn answered his remark at that, bemused as he said it.

"We were, but someone's screwing with the time continuum right now, Jason." he said and Daniel sighed as he looked up. "Alright whoever's doing that, better knock it off right now, because we're not doing this all day." he said and the trio started laughing at that. "I don't blame you for that remark Commander, but as you're the ones who spot past mistakes and we can't, I didn't realize this was why William declined his shot at captain."

"Again, or that she had been acting so rudely towards him at the time and you're right, if we'd seen this or heard this. And I stayed on board the Enterprise, before Jean Luc was captured. I'd have denied her her chance at a promotion and then promoted him to acting captain when Jean Luc got assimiliated into the Borg at the time that year." Admiral J.P. Hanson said to him and he nodded as Hammond answered him gently then.

"J.P., her attitude in this time frame and her decisions of not listening to orders, trying to rush things are the reason she's in such hot water with us right now at the moment. In this century, had she'd been part of the program here, now, and tried this and dragged only one person with her. And Daniel went to check it out, he'd bring her back and then drag her before me in a second so I can give her the reprimand she deserved here."

"But being this lenient with a rookie officer and one who's never set foot off of earth is a mistake and with it why the base has been running like this, though we take risks, we look at all the factors. Daniel just returned from being a traveler, but he had five big decisions to make and each one could have destroyed your future. That's what William was figuring in when she openly mouthed off to him in this in the turbolift."

"Regarding his decision to put a hold on it, in truth, if he's not ready to leave there's no reason to force him into taking that promotion. But his decision was exactly what Daniel decided, he leaves and it destroys billions of lives. Daniel Saves the colonel and " he said and they nodded.

"And aside from that fact is you're getting too pushy with offering the promotions and commands at the moment and at the moment it's going too far. In this time frame, until he was ready to accept that promotion and told us, we waited for him to tell us and then give it to him. But we never force it on him and bring a slightly green major into the picture."

"And one who has had no field experience and doesn't understands the threat of this job, when you're not staying on earth, all day and out there seeing this stuff for yourself. As to that, until he tells you he's ready, just give him time, son you better tell them your reasons later." he said and Will nodded as Daniel took it from there. "And with that in mind right now, there is such a thing as crossing the line here at the moment."

"Yes you're a dedicated officer and you're smart, but at times, like right now, sometimes you're too smart for your own damn good. But you're acting like a cadet instead of your true rank, and though dressed in red, do you know what I see when I look at you?" he asked and she swallowed at that. "I see Bruce Maddox and his dream to create more of Data and his determination to see it through at the time, or Captain Maybourne."

"But your dream is far more dangerous and he understand that danger so easily at the moment. That your behavior in this time period is enough to get you hit with a court martial when he knows better than you do the dangers on dealing with trying to push too hard. When you're team is beyond worn out as well, because I guarantee had I been there and saw you pushing them, I pull the plug, order them to bed."

"And you still broke orders and tried that again by going down without authorizarion, or went behind my back to the captain for a second opinion. I'd snap you back so hard you'd think you were a first year cadet again. And you still crossed the line, I'd drag you before the committee for a court martial." Daniel said to her sternly and she swallowed at that as Picard finished that remark, hearing her attitude more clearly then.

"And is it just possible that you don't reach Captain or Admiral, without thinking about the big decisions here. Daniel's choices all came from one thing, thinking about the bigger picture now, he knows what just one choice can affect the crew. Will was thinking about the same thing when I gave him that talking to after I went to his refusal to let Robert go down alone." Picard said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Now some may think that attitude is appropriate here, but here at the SGC it's not, we still follow procedures at the moment. And trying it when they're possibly still in range it's asking to get captured and then you become the threat, or in this case the host. And with that in mind, again, Commander, what the hell were thinking of here at the time, it's not only suicide to go down alone, it's a security risk." Daniel said sharply then at her.

"Hold up Colonel, just stand back for a second." Jumper said to him gently and he nodded as he positioned himself between his trio gently. "Commander, do you know who I am exactly?" he asked and she nodded quickly. "Admiral John Ryan Jumper, head of the Air Force chief of staff." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her. "That's right and with that in mind, do you know what I'd consider your choice being here."

"Regarding this when William is the senior officer, your behavior was an act of insubordination, now I don't know about J.P.. But here in this time frame, right now, the fact you broke orders like this is enough to get you a black mark on the record. Dr. Jackson had spent 8 years running field operations, operations that no soldier could ever pull off, his skills are so valuable to us in the joint chiefs it's enough now."

"That we'd give him any posting he wanted at the time, regarding William though, he's the exact same way and with that at the moment he's correct at the moment. What he chooses in his career is nobody's business but his own, if he wants to stay at where he is, until he's ready. That's his choice, but openly mouthing off regarding that choice when you're a rank under him, I would never have approved that attitude if I heard it."

"Nor would I allow the fact you broke orders without telling them you were leaving, as the commander runs 3/4's of the happenings on board the ship. He's in charge of the safety of the children, and here in this time frame, we got a demonstration of what happens when you place a war like general at the helm. And let me tell you, the consequences are the reason your future is now at risk at the moment."

"William is the finest, most dedicated officer I've ever seen, in this time frame, he's got the shot to be promoted ten times by the times he's at the age he is, which is what we think of Dr. Jackson. But if William wanted to stay, and decline his promotion, yet again, we'd respect his wishes to remain on board. Though he's ready for promotion at the moment, we'd make him an acting captain, which is the same as the full set on yours."

"Three pips equals and equaled a full commander, but if we changed that up in the next time frame, it's three pips and an empty circle, indicating acting captain. Which is the same as the captain's executive officer, which is what Quinn, Morrison and the committee promoted him to when you came into the picture. But hearing you broke orders twice, or three times, and it's enough to get you demoted back to Lieutenant for it."

"What choices William makes in his career had you been in our century, now, is we'd respect his wishes about his wanting to take his time in accepting that promotion. We wouldn't force him into leaving or accepting it, if he accepted he was ready to let go of the safety net, we'd accept that. If not, the same and so on, but we don't pressure him into accepting it when he's not ready." he said and nodded to Daniel and he took over.

"To answer your remark about going down early, yes it was sound, but scientifically, yes, in theory, yes, in practical no, and it could kill you, you jumped too quickly. And it put the trio at risk, but this choice could have resulted in a slaughter at the time by the time Commander Riker made his decision. And that's what I'd like to talk about, regarding your treatment of him, isn't it just possible that you don't reach captain, or admiral."

"Unless you understand the dangers in needing to make the big decisions, regarding thinking about the bigger picture. If my grandson was the best in his field, he was so well known he'd risk death to protect his comrades. He understands the nature of making hasty decisions and with that. To give an example here, the Tokra decided to wipe out the system lords last year, had they done that, earth would be destroyed by now."

"Why, well it's because this would create a power vacuum in the Goa'uld and Anubis would get stronger without an opposition, and he'd wipe out first earth, and then the races. The only person that could stop him for good is another ascended being or former ascended being. So with that I pulled the plug, I had a tough decision to make and did it." he said as he looked at her as Will hid a smile, at seeing his best friend in him then.

"Last year on five occasions, because I had to think about the consequences, far reaching consequences of those choices and where they lead. Starting with Captain Oneill, I break the rules and it could kill Commander Carter and Jonas Quinn. I save Egeria, and that could kill the Jaffa, because no tretonin now, I save Sam and the Russian team members, and that could kill Commander Martell and Master Bra'tac."

"I save Jonas and that could kill earth, and I save the Abydonians and it could kill and destroy earth, because it doesn't result in me returning from being a traveler. And giving us a chance to stop Anubis from destroying my latest adopted planet and any other planet with that weapon now destroyed. But as a result of choosing to break the rules 4 months ago, I had some unfinished business and I saved billions by following orders."

"The admirals gave me orders, and though unsaid, I still followed them, evaluated the consequences and instead of rushing the net. I decided to leave clues to each situation to the trio, Dr. Frasier, my friend Dr. Thompson and Chief Siler at the time. That gave them a chance to focus and it helped, but not till Abydos did I get involved. And decided enough on the sidelines and it resulted in me returning and we gained 2 scores now."

"But that's what looking at the big picture, the making the big decisions really is now, evaluating the consequences and where they would lead, if we had children in this base and the base turned into the ship. The results are I have to think about the safety of the civilians and the children at the time and with that in mind here at the moment. Looking at the big decisions, where they would lead and the consequences was your test."

"But that's the lesson that Hasson was trying to teach you, Riker passed that test by evaluationof the circumstances correctly. It's fast decisions, acting reckless and jumping ahead can and will kill others here. I spent four years at your rank undergoing training lessons whether I knew it or not, being trained by the duo here. And what they taught me is that some choices to make are harder than others in these cases."

"And here's the next lesson in that as we're the precursor of the command now, but officer's training, from training ensign to Lieutenant Commander. But you're just a member of the crew, and the decisions you make can affect your life, or your family, if you were married and had children at the time. But when you're a member of the crew, it's easy, the choices are easy to make here and as to why that was and is now."

"It's because you were making these decisions for yourself, as you're just part of the crew. At that stage, at this rank and up to mine you could think about your own safety, but once you become the leader, that's different. At the top of it as you reach the top of the food chain on the ship, or near the top, as with the admirals on earth, the highest ranked officer is the captain with the commander just behind him here and with that."

"It gets even more dangerous, because you're not just thinking about yourself now at this point, you have to consider the hundreds of other lives at the moment. On any ship that's a galaxy class as it's a flying colony, a flying town, full of people, adults and children. The senior staff crew being the town council and the captain is the mayor. While the commander is in charge of 3/4's of the happenings on the ship, including the kids."

"Families, children on these galaxy class ships, so is it just possible that he wasn't just thinking about himself here. But the fact he's got to worry about 600 children, or more, on board the ship, any decision he makes could affect them too. And several are connected to a single trauma. While the oldest happens to be recovering still from another trauma do to being worked so hard he collapses and he needed his rest."

"So he could get a fresh start in the morning regarding these things. That he was acting as the young man's father and mentor, being the parent. When he spent a year looking after that boy himself at the time. That he was thinking about the bigger picture when officers like yourself, someone they considered an outsider. Did not understand at the moment when the members of your team are so exhausted they need to rest?"

"Is there such a thing as he was acting as a parent and team leader here now, that when the members of your team can't focus they start making mistakes. And said mistakes that could jeopardize the safety of the civilians on board the ship, the officers that had family. That had children and he was trying to prevent this by sending them off to get seven hours of rest?" he asked her with a warning tone and she swallowed at that.

And Will crossed his arms, knowing she never considered that thought when Picard had gotten assimiliated into the Borg at the time. 'Well I remember that remark from the captain when we shipped out at the time, he's sounding like the captain and me when dealing with a junior ensign right now. But he's right that's what I was thinking at the time, I was protecting my cub and the team from collapsing or making a mistake.'

'Well commander, what do you consider my thoughts now regarding this, I was thinking about the hundreds of lives, of the children, of my godson when I made that decision. I may have just hit my 31st birthday, but I was acting like a future captain in considering the safety of everyone on board this ship, the civilians and the children.' he thought as he listened to the grandfather of his best friend then as he went further.

"You wanted a pre-emptive strike, before they destroyed anything else, I understand why. But here's the rule in that now, he does it now he risks his own life, he does it later and he risks everyone's lives. And he can't do that, not with close to 1,345 lives on board that ship, most of which are children as well too. As I said that ship is a flying colony, and being a captain or admiral you have to think about the safety of everyone on board."

"But if you're battling the enemy at the same time, that you're battling your own fatigue, it's going to get you and whoever's with you killed, if you don't get some rest and soon. Now with those words in mind, I'm looking at a single thing here, if you're acting like a cadet with a superior officer. How old are you exactly anyway, because your look alikes have your ages, in looks, as several years older than you really are right now?"

"Looking at you and Will, I see you looking like you're just under thirty, him just barely 34 years and with him, my grandson, Geordi. Miles is 41 years old and that leaves you at the moment. How old are you?" he asked her and she swallowed at the wording. "I'm 30 years old now, commander." she said and he nodded as he answered her firmly. "So you've been this rank how long exactly?" he asked and Hasson answered that question.

"We promoted her just before Jean Luc got captured, Commander." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "So she's had no field experience and is mostly a desk jockey, she's never been in the thick of it before. Doesn't truly understand the dangers like he has, because after getting added to the crew. They've had multiple close calls and, at one, point had to infiltrate headquarters to stop a foothold." he asked and Hasson nodded.

"Yes that's right, Commander." he said and Daniel nodded. "Uh huh, so she's on the fast track to captaincy, and instead of gaining her shot at being the captain's first officer. He's choosing to stay longer and we see a fight break out over chosen ways to do this. But I'm seeing this in just one way, it's her behavior is focused on a single thing we've seen before here." he said as he looked back at her and sized her up then carefully.

"When exactly?" Picard asked and Daniel looked at Sam. "Sam does the behavior seem familiar to you, I was with 5 and you were doing that lecture at the academy?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah and I've seen this attitude before, just with my young asistant, she's changed. And started acting like I'm her big sister since, but I'm her mentor, as are you." she said and Daniel nodded as he looked her over then then carefully.

And seeing the ambition in her, he nodded. "I suppose you heard of Major Jennifer Hailey, in the future correct, she's the second in command on whatever ship that Major Carter was leading, in your time, before the program ended and it switched to the post atomic, in fifty years?" he asked and she nodded as she hold back her fear then. "Wait how did you...?" she said in shock and he nodded as he answered her.

"I guess right, didn't I, that's what happens, she got promoted twice, before we deactivated the program in this timeline. Ten years later the planet starts with the martial law and before someone was screwing around with genetics and the results are the radiation annihilated a third of the population, didn't it." he said and she nodded as Data answered that with a bemused smile on his face at his figuring things out that fast.

"Aye Sir, that's what happen, alright." Data told him and he nodded as he kept his focus. "Taking guesses rather than being told works much better, but that's the loophole in the future consequences remarks. As is giving the dates of these situations and once we hit each one, give us the key details and we go from there." Geordi said and he nodded as the group exchanged looks as Reynolds answered him as he said it.

"Well here's a question: when did we start creating added earth colonies in space if the Bringloidi came into the picture?" He asked and O'Brien answered that question. "Thirty years from now, but we didn't find them, because they weren't up there until 2123 and became an anachoronistic." he said, before another flash lit up the room and a woman around the same age as the eight appeared then as she finished that remark.

"Good word for it right now, but is it really necessary to start playing with the timeline right now, by us jumping back 366 years Jean Luc, boys?" she said and that did as Sam started laughing at that. "Dr. Kate Pulaski, I assume?" she said and Dr. Katherine Pulaski nodded. "Alright to repeat my last remark, whoever's screwing around with that device better cool it, we're not doing this all day." Daniel called out and she chuckled at that.

"Commander Daniel Jackson?" She asked and he nodded. "That's right Kate, I'm Daniel Jackson, and this is my girlfriend Lieutenant Commander Samantha Carter. And our friend and brother, Lieutenant Commander Teal'C Thomas Martell. We're the route of SG-1 in your time frame after we annihilated the Goa'uld and replicators in the next two years and leading into what's coming next." he said to her and she nodded to him gently.

And smiling at that gently as she said it to him. "Your grandson looks just like you, so this is what you looked like at 37 years old, huh?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yes, I guess with the added change I'm part of your life once we do this over again, if you were close friend's of Kyle?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yes, I met him when Will was 22, but what changes you make to the timeline are going to change things now."

"Well I see that your personality traits were not misplaced, what's going on if the quintet decided to come here and we've had several unexpected add ons, aside from me, arriving as well?" she asked and he smiled. "Teal'C and I just got our reassignment, we're joining the enterprise, but as the added reincarnations of our grandsons, as they're the ranks we're taking on, and with it, they're going to have our memories of this."

"So everything you ever wanted to know about the 20th century to early 21st we can tell you directly and we're now your experts on the Stargate program. But though our records have our friends names, here in the present on them. Everything that they say was really us in this time line, as you read it now, up to today, and to answer the other unasked question here, we're resetting the timeline after the meeting is done."

"So once you return to the future, you have 72 hours to do whatever it is you have to do before your memories get reset and once it does, you're never going to remember we ever had this conversation, till I tell you the truth once you and Guinan get added to the crew." he said and she nodded to him. "In other words I'm learning and dealing with your memories and emotional recovery like Beverly does later once I join the crew."

"But I'm just saying this now, you suffer a flashback and it's in the middle of a serious situation and I'm killing the stupid jock officer that asked the question." she said and he smiled gently. "The duo said the same thing, but at the moment, I'm in need of a serious reprieve from the program and we can go into this later after I deal with her." he said as he looked at her gently at that as she gave a nod to him and he looked at Shelby.

"Well fortunately for you the timeline is getting reset, and as most of the population is going into a case of over population in this case. So we plan to reset that after we deal with Kirk in 1986 and begin creating several colonies through the gate on uninhabited planets. But to get back to this at this moment in time regarding Jennifer. At the current moment she's 23 years old and a lieutenant, training ensign, advanced training ensign."

"But she was, before we knocked the chip off her shoulder, just like you, here have a look at this, this was before we knocked the chip off her shoulder." he said, passing her the essay she worked on as she read through it and looked up. "I don't understand, this was really good and she got a D on it." she said and he nodded. "Yes, but it was because it wasn't the assignment at the time, what's your catch exactly at the moment."

"Your theory in the academy, that your professor gave you a grade lower than what you wanted?" he asked and she swallowed. "Before the Borg I did the same, regarding her's, travel through the gate, and going both ways?" she asked and he nodded. "What grade did you get at the time?" he asked and Hasson watched her carefully. "Dr. Simmons gave me a D." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"What was the assignment." he said and she sighed. "Calculations of hyperspace travel." she said and he nodded. "That's because it wasn't the assignment. Is that what the attitude is about, you're irritated you got a low grade." he said and she said it gently. "Permission to speak freely sir." she said and he nodded. "Go ahead." he said and she nodded. "The asignment was stupid." She said and he nodded to her gently

As he answered her firmly at that. "Yes maybe it was, but it was the assignment, for example you're just assuming that matter can go both ways through a wormhole, how do you know exactly. But did you know it would, you never went through the gate, so how do you know?" he asked and she sighed. "Well until someone showed me one that only went one way. I was going on a theory." she said and he nodded as pushed it.

"Yes and it's an intriguing theory." he said and she sighed in exasperation. "Exactly the word my professor used." she said and his tone firmed. "Maybe that's because **that's what it is** , an intriguing theory, but it's based off one too many founded assumptions. For example you're assuming matter can go both ways through a wormhole, but here's the question now regarding that fact, your centuries after the time we stopped using it."

"So how do you know exactly, how do you know?" he asked and Sam crossed her arms as she remembered that remark. "Well until someone shows me a real working wormhole that only goes one way." she said and he nodded to her firmly. "Well you're looking at the leading experts in that, I've been traveling through that gate for eight years. You see that gate, it's a one way door, you have to reopen it to come back through."

"When I discovered that the coordinate needed to reopen it were not in the pyramid I had to tell them the truth and believe me. When my friends heard I had to find them they were not happy we had to stay put till we found them all. Fortunately help came in the form of a beast of burden leading us directly to planet's inhabitants. And I found the six symbols needed to get the gate going again to send us back."

"But without the point of origin, you're stuck, you need all the coordinates of the planet you're heading to or coming from here to use it effectively. But certain side effects come into the picture. And radiation, radio waves and gravity fields can go both ways, but humans or humanoids can't, to return you have to wait for the window to close. And the window of opportunity in gate travel is 38 minutes long, so until it does you're stuck."

"Simple physics and and understanding in this technology is needed to use it effectively and we class this as Stargate travel 101. So once through it, you can't go back, unless it's deactivated and you redial to do it." he said and seeing the look on her face at that, Sam hid a sigh at that. 'Here we go again, it's Jenny all over again when I came to the academy that year.' she thought to herself gently as Will looked at her at that.

"I take you had this same conversation with Major Hailey two years ago, Sam?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah and at the moment he's turning into me when she was showing me attitude. Before I knocked the chip off her shoulder at the time, you're a male version of me when you called her out in the turbolift and he's the one dealing with it at the moment, just wait for it though, Will." she said and they nodded as they watched it.

"What are you trying to say, that you're the one who's right and I'm wrong right now, Sir?" she said and his tone went dangerously stern at that. "That's not the point, you made an assumption. And that information is more advanced than anything you ever come across right now, you're studying things that went out long before you were born. And I'm not going into a debate here with you either, young lady and with that in mind."

"You made an assumption regarding this and that paper is beyond anything you were likely to be taught or learn at the academy. And as was everything you read up on us from the creation of the vessels to the weapons, it's beyond anything you were taught at the academy. You're a good and a dedicated officer and now you want to show off your skills. That's fine, and hey we're all impressed with your abilities, at the moment."

"But that doesn't mean you don't do the assignment or follow orders here." he said and she looked at him as he saw the look of defiance in her eyes as he looked from her to Sam and then to Will and hid a nod. 'Yes that's it, she's acting like Jenny, Will was Sam as a career officer of higher training than she was at the time. She's trying to get out of his shadow right now, okay, time to end this now.' he thought as he looked at her firmly.

"What was in your record when you were 21 exactly and at the academy, huh, what, you get into trouble for fighting with a fellow cadet, starting a bar brawl, what exactly. Wanting all the attention and you were the best and brightest in your class in your home town, highest grades in every class always wanting to be in the limelight at the time. So you try to continue that once you get into the academy, and it's two years later."

"And when you arrive, you learn you're not the best and brightest in your field anymore, the most skilled in training, the prize pupil, the star in athletics. And it's over with now as you hear the name of your rival now, and learn that your predecessor is getting the best record. Suddenly someone else held that position now, highest grade in every class in command training, every award you wanted and were up for at the time back then."

"And the jealousy starts piling up till you meet the said person of your annoyance face to face and when he's the one holding the position of first officer to the best captain in the entire fleet. And on the youngest version of the most well known ship in the history of Starfleet now. What for the first time in your life you're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do now?" he asked as he waited for her to lose it then.

"What's this got to do with Will exactly, anyway?" He said and she exploded. "Everything, there was never a day when at the academy when I never heard his name brought up at least once. He's gotten the highest grades of the classes I was in and won every award that I've ever been up for. They were comparing me to him from the day I walked in there and I never could measure up to him in their eyes." she said and he nodded firmly.

"So that's it, what for the first time in your life, you're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do, get over it, there are more important things at stake. Because if your parents were both majors to colonels it's enough to get you busted when they heard what happened. As it is, if you're from a full Starfleet family and your entire family was in the organization just one mistake tarnishes that family image forever."

"As you can see Admirals Carter and Landry they're both fathers, his daughter also went into the military and she's an exceptional officer, never got herself in trouble. Because that's enough to get you jolted here in the past when surrounded by the men who are the bosses of the leader of the academy your training is based off of right now, Commander?" he asked and seeing the look on her face he knew he nailed her then.

"I suppose Brand knew that with your skills, you were really good, that your SAT's were through the roof even higher than Commander Riker's were at the time. But in Brand's eyes sometimes you were a little too smart for your own damn good at the times. Whoever tried to straighten you out talked to your professor and they decided to talk to you, before you got in trouble for a serious offense." he said and she swallowed at that.

As he smiled dangerously as he finished that. "Uh huh, yes that's right you don't have to say it out loud right now, you're just like Jennifer when she was 21. When she met my friends, my boss, she went to the academy trying to beat the scores of its previous valevictorian and believe me. The jealousy started piling up so highly that she started lashing out at the time, came to the academy for a challenge, but it's not enough."

"But in our eyes, she was just in the beginning of her career, how could she possibly knows what was ahead for her huh, what exactly. She was a great pilot, a superb marksman, but that's not all there was to being an Air Force officer, if she kept insisting on doing things her own way. Sam was at the academy and met her, later that day she got into a fight with another cadet and as fond as our commander was of her."

"He was ready to expel her at the time, it may have been because she was standing up for a fellow cadet, but it didn't matter to him. Because fighting on campus is not allowed in this time frame, what's Brand like, just as stern regarding this, she takes it seriously, fair regarding abilities. But stern when it comes to special treatment, she treats you exactly the same?" he asked and she nodded as Kerrigan crossed his arms at that.

"That's what he's like, to us he's impressed with our abilities, and fair when it comes to skills and expertise. But doesn't tolerate fights that result in altercations, one does and the results are it gets you kicked out of the academy. He treats us exactly the same, his predecessor was the same way and acted like a father to us. A mentor to us cadets younger than they were, which is true in certain cases at the moment."

"But when your father happens to be said admiral running the academy you're being trained at, at the moment. Such as the case in the case of Admiral Carter, he's her father, my father in law. I passed my training and he's recommended for promotion and reassignment. So though family, it's not going to help you when your parents find out you got in trouble for fighting in school and till it lands you in the admiral's office."

"So it's been nine years out of the academy now, you're still hearing Will's name every where you go, and you're still acting like a 21 year old. Till finally he calls you out twice on board the ship and you pop off like this. It's enough to get you dragged before the committee for attitude and insubordination with a superior officer. He's a full commander, you're a lieutenant commander, he's the next rank up and it's no middle ground."

"You want that promotion that position to first officer it's by playing by the rules and courtesy. Not by breaking orders, jumping over someone's head and getting mouthy with a superior officer. And just because he's being cautious doesn't give you the right to keep insisting on doing things your own way. And with that you just got called out by the surrogate big brother to your predecessor young lady, and with that in mind right now."

"I'm a male version to Commander Carter when she was dealing with your predecessor at the time. And though I'm fair and caring, making sure my Cubs. don't try anything reckless is my responsibility when it comes to training. And with those words in mind, if this was a repeat of life at the academy, it just turned into the adult version to it. And if Brand was here, she's going to quote what I'm about to say next here."

"You're just an adult version of my favorite student right now, I see it all, you're trying to help whoever the lower classman was, some hot shot makes a derogatory remark about them, you tell them to cool it. And when he doesn't you break his nose, is that what happened. Before you got called before Brand at the time?" he asked her and she swallowed and nodded to him as the Starfleet admiral trio looked at him in amazement.

"How did you know that exactly, Commander?" Quinn asked him and Kerrigan answered that. "Because I just dealt with the same thing regarding Hailey just before they recruited her at the time. Daniel and Sam are my favorite pupils, though in this time line he hasn't been trained in the way she was, but it doesn't matter at the moment. They're my prize pupils and now that I found what they're working on at the moment."

"I see this as a definite need to straighten things out with a repeater of the same fight that revealed to Jennifer her future at the moment. And that straightened her out and she graduated with honors before Sam came to pick her up and Hailey and her trio are just like them. As to that its easy to see where the comparisions are here and with those words in mind, Daniel go ahead, keep going, son." he said and Daniel crossed his arms.

"She was sick of being in Sam's shadow, because Sam got the highest grades in every class she was in, and won every prize she was ever up for. To her, she felt like they were comparing her to Sam and in their eyes she could never measure up. In this time right now, she and her friends see me as a big brother. And they want me to be proud of them and their training, and I'm very proud of them right now as well too, they're my cubs."

"But this was something I taught my young cadets here on the base, if you don't get it right you can try again tomorrow. But if you're too exhausted to think straight and you're never going to the solution, is that what the problem is. That you're sick of being in his shadow, because of his exemplary record, that you start mouthing off to him and working yourself into a collapse." he said to her sternly and she quickly answered him.

Before she could though, he went to Sam's tone with Hailey. "Commander I liked to ask you something now, answer honestly." he said and she nodded. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked and she swallowed. "Sir?" she said and he went further. "You think you're better than the rest of us, that you're too good to be in Starfleet." he asked and she swallowed a second time at that as she answered him.

"No Sir." she said and he pushed it further. "Oh come on, all those little rules and regulations, they don't really apply to you do they, I mean let's face it. What's the point of a chain of command when none of your superiors are as smart as you are." he said and seeing the look of fear at the possible court martial on her face he knew he had her then as she quickly answered him at that, as Sam hid a smile at the remark.

"No Sir, I don't feel that way." she said quickly and he nodded. "Oh I think you do, and I think deep down you want to quit, well let me do you a favor. The door's open, so why don't you just quit and go home." He said and she swallowed at seeing the side of the commander she normally never saw in her time frame. "No Sir, I won't quit." she said and he added a challenge to his tone as Picard, Hammond and Jacob hid a smile then.

"I'm giving you the chance to walk out of Starfleet, before the trio throws you out." he said and she said it forcefully at that. "I won't quit." she said and he nodded as Jacob finished it. "Good." he said and he looked at his version of the committee then as Jacob leaned across the table then his tone beyond stern then as he said it to her. "Major Shelby, as far as I'm concerned you've been a decorated member of the command."

"And though your judgements still stand, I'm not recommending dismissal right now." he said and she hid a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sir." she said and he went further then. "Now regarding your behavior back then, there is such a thing as taking that attitude way too far. And you did so when you popped off in the turbolift at the time, at the moment you're before your time, here the acts of insubordination are far more strict."

"With the acts of being taking before us as the joint chiefs and with it at the moment, had we seen this for real we'd bust you back to lieutenant. And you'd have to earn your rank back at the time, my daughter and Son in law are the leading experts on the Stargate and with them is lieutenant Hailey. But let me tell you, it takes more that fast thinking to survive out there, it takes careful strategy, thinking out your moves."

"Reading your opponent, and putting yourself in their heads, 'know your enemy and you defeat them', in order to do that, like you saw when you arrested Locutus. That's exactly what we're talking about, they're just like us, they want to know what makes us tick, they want to know us, so they can destroy us. That's what he was thinking about at the time, but there are better ways to do this without pushing until someone collapses."

"Out of exhaustion, as for that attitude problem, two broken orders, one unspoken, but it doesn't matter, he told you his opinions and you still broke orders. As to that, starting now, I'm placing you on probation, and you're returning to your previous rank, till you get that attitude under control. But I promise you, try this again, and you're getting busted back to junior grade, understand." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"As you heard my previous remark, Commander, once this the timeline resets at the moment, you're never going to remember this. But I promise you, in the next one, the person running field ops once the captain gets taken. And Will's promoted to Captain, is me, I'm charge, and I'm not tolerating that attitude, understand." Daniel said to her sternly and she nodded quickly, as he looked at Data gently at that.

"Alright, Data send her back, we need to have a firm chat here, admiral to admiral now at the moment regarding things. And with it, Kate is joining the group for this one, as she's his CMO, in year two at the moment. She's hearing the rest of this now, so send Commander Shelby back their present." Hammond said and he nodded to him as she disappeared in a flash and they sighed at that as Daniel straightened up.

Looking at Daniel, he smiled proudly as he said it. "Nicely done Daniel, that was really good." he said and Sam sighed. "Whoa, man talk about deju vu here, I didn't think she was holding in a grudge at the fact that Will was male version of me at the time. Decorated officer, every class highest grade ever, every award same thing, that kid needs to get her jealousy under control and quick." she said and Will nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's the catch evidently, but like you I was happy staying at one position all this time. Until I was ready to accept that position, I wanted to stay put, you've been a lieutenant commander for close to five years. And until you were ready, you decided to keep that rank, before they decided to promote you and that's it." he said and she nodded as he looked at her gently at that as the trio changed subjects then.

"Where the heck did you learn to do that, Commander?" Quinn asked and he chuckled. "Been hanging around the military way too much is how Sir, as it is, it takes a certain level knowing what you're looking at to realize your best student, or officer in this case. Is beyond jealous that there's someone even better than they are, that's the argument that Jenny had with Sam, before she brought her here at the time."

"So best to get her to explode, she's always calm and collected around you and Will Sir, so best to bring it somewhere where's she's not getting away with anything. And let her jealousy break down the front door now. That conversation was shifted around, but I know Sam so well I didn't have hear the words out loud, it's like her thoughts jumped into me to get it right. Hailey chilled out after she got a glimpse of her future."

"But in this case we're adding gate travel to things in the next timeline, so they can study the damn thing later. But whoever's screwing around with it stay out of range, the backlash will destroy anything standing right in front of it. So two ways to get around after the Goa'uld go extinct here and like Starfleet. The gate's also based in San Fransisco, but to switch subjects what the heck was Kirk's crew doing in 1986."

"I mean it's 300 years after our time, why would you need to jump to the past to do this?" he asked and Quinn sighed. "What's the fourth movie in their history focused on Commander?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "With Spock regaining his memories, the seven were exiled till they got the news that earth was endanger by a satellite and to prevent it from destroying earth, they discovered that the only extinct animal."

"That could remedy this was a humpback whale, so they volunteered to retrieve two of them from the past and ended up in L.A. of 1986. If I've got the dates right, it's December 18-19 of 1986, so stardate 8390.0 at the time. Jim is an admiral and they seven got turned into outsiders for disobeying the prime directive but were given a second chance by saving earth, but going to our past, to save your future."

"Said past when Sam and I are 21 to 22 and her father is a colonel now at the time. But they ended up bumping into a marine biologist and Chekov gets arrested, being mistaken as a KGB spy and is nearly killed after suffering a head injury and they've got to get him out of the hospital." he said and Hasson nodded, impressed. "That's what happened alright, but none of you realized that their crew ended up in your past."

"You think you can deal with this, so you and Commander Carter are the first to come into contact with them. But leave the rest of your history starting from Abydos and forward unaltered. Because you change too much it's going to alter the future, and our lives are going to be different." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes Sir, it won't be a problem, but our family lives are going to change, everything else though."

"Regarding the wars and Stargate program are not so things are going to stay the same you have them in the history books at the moment. But in place of our names are Steven Raynor and Rak'nor after that, but I'm going to be in Danny's subconscious right after that. Once we hit the day the Stargate program reactivates, as I'm working here at the base dealing with helping Steven crack the code, he's replacing me for that mission."

"As for why, it's my wife is pregnant with my first child or twin children, and I'm not going on mission that is going to leave my wife a widor or my children fatherless now. Everything you have in the history books is going to stay the same, but change their names for ours, when you meet us and get settled on the ship at the time and that's the whole story Kate." he said and she nodded to him as he sighed as he finished.

"To put that firmly is I'm getting reincarnated as my grandson, as is Teal'C in the case of his grandson's case, so though you don't understand why the ship's records are now completely flawless at the moment. It's we can prevent the type of problems that the movies and tv show, show by showing the eight where to make changes, but the only ones in the know are now the ten, though this gets out all over the ship."

"And no one is going to transfer off of it when they learn that two of the crew members of have the memories and knowledge of the ancestors buried in their subconscious. And said predecessors are are the other half of the most well known team in the history of the Stargate program." he said and the trio nodded to him gently. "To answer your unasked question to why I chose now to do this it's because of him."

"Ever since he met Sam, it's he's letting his emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. And with it, he's sounding like the chosen one, just weeks before the emperor turns him to the darkside by using his emotions and feelings for his catalyst against him. But with it, he's now slowly turning into his alter ego or has completely. And the generals are isolating him from the source of it because it's too much temptation."

"Basically there's two scenarios that could be construed to this and the first is the one I just mentioned the other is paranormal tv show based on witch-craft and we hit season three on it and the demon boyfriend is on the edge of relapse. While her brother in law is an angel. And I'm the one playing the brother in law and trying to prevent her heart from getting broken again." he said and they nodded as Jack looked at him in shock at that.

"That's not true!" Jack said in shock and Teal'C crossed his arms. "Indeed it is true Oneill, Skaara was the catalyst that nearly resulted in Apophis winning that scrimmage and destroying Earth. And it's because you were letting your own personal feelings for the host to get in the way of what needs to be done. Whether you knew it or not, it's the act of being in command training at the time and with those words in mind now."

"Daniel had his mind focused on the problem at hand, looking for a peaceful resolution to things in every situation now at the time. But here's the bottom line now Oneill, do you truly not understand the ways of what your training were destined to become once we uncovered The Heliopolis at the time. The races were training you three, of the three of you, only Major Carter and Daniel have passed the tests and they earned their ranks."

"But a warrior must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind, you must bury your feelings deep down or it's going to destroy everything you hold dear. And Major Carter and Skaara are your weakness." he said to him sternly and he swallowed. "If it was anyone from the next portion of the crew, medical and science, technical or even security contingent, I'd let that go, but directly inside the inner circle at the time."

"And the same color, practically same post, no I wouldn't tolerate it if it caused a fight to break out at the time. It was after I reprimanded Derek Hanson that I told Wesley that in situations that call to stay focused, like what you pulled regarding the orbital attack. It's you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it's going to put the team at risk. And evidently Johnathan has never take that lesson seriously here."

"But how much are you like me if you're saying that, because it would take serious amount charges in things here to have to be dragged before the committee. So he's retired, before he can hurt anyone else or put the federation at risk?" Picard asked and Daniel sighed. "Everything you read up on his record here in the program is it at the moment, but of the two of us, I didn't just cave into my anger or hate."

"Or let it fuel me here, but there's five catches to his becoming like the character on the movie and they're all centered around the fact he's reached his trials to gain the next rank up. To put this bluntly, is if we were the Jedi order, he's spent three years as a knight. At the pinnacle of his career it enters the next portion of it, it's having too much pressure piling up on his shoulders, he's killed in cold blood for real finally."

"He's now having visions of losing his mate in child birth after he just lost a loved one, he's being ordered to spy on the galactic president, and said president is enticing him with a way to keep his love interest alive. But that's all of it now in his case, Sam and I are playing the other two lead characters not the movie, he's playing the lead character, before he self destructed and turned into his alter ego, and Sam, Sarah and Skaara."

"As well as the NID and Kinsey, Admiral Vidrine are the source of that self destruction, so despite knowing they can't have a relationship, because he's her CO. He's letting his emotions get in the way of what needs to be done, but that's the difference between us now, I was under orders not to shake up the hornets nest when they were trapped in the mines, but that's why I need a severe break from him and the reason here."

"In regarding my feelings, let alone the fact that I can't control the added memory recalls. And if I don't get my abilities under control. If they come back, it's going to be as serious as when Deanna lost control of her empathy link and with her. Another comic book character. But Ancient abilities are telepathy, telekinesis, powers over the elements and healing powers, it's going to take a good six to seven months to control them."

"Just like Wes was dealing with his sudden power bursts when the Traveler was on board the ship and collapsed twice while doing it. That's going to be me all over it I don't get this under control, but the admiral and the group mainly responsible for all of this. Aside from Jack, are the ones that are wanting more technology. I mean we spent 2 1/2 gathering allies and abilities and when we hit the midway point regarding this."

"Said midway point when my godfather was captured by Sokar, that's when the demands for more technology started breaking down the front door. And we shifted from exploration to an arms race. Jack goes under cover and he changes back into his alter ego, who's as close to Segei as you can get. And I know if he was still black ops he'd do the entire thing." he said and Jack felt his heart crush at the remark as he finished.

"But if we do this over again, you're not going to remember ever having this conversation with us, before I break the news to you why the timeframe got reset in the first place. But my career in the program is at an end, I prefer exploration to search and retrieval, the job's less dangerous that way. Though I guarantee that when you hear this you're going to kill him for it." he said and then looked between them firmly as he said it.

"What did the records indicate regarding Jack if we're in the history books exactly, and I'm just dragging up the last 13 years our time in general." he said to him. "What's the date here, when are we, so we got the date?" O'Brien asked and she explained that to him gently. "It's early April of 2003, Daniel just returned from being a traveler four months ago and we found him on Vis Uban, before destroying Anubis's weapon.

"And Jonas Quinn returned to his planet, while our team got put back in one piece, before the added truth just destroyed it finally at the moment. But the colonel got cloned like six weeks ago and Teal'C is recovering from a mission to free his son and mentor and that was yesterday at the time. Before we got the bomb dropped on us regarding the truth here in this and with that in mind." she said and they nodded to her as Will did it.

"That though a class clown, his personality is cynic, sarcastic and when on the job he turns into a commando. Regarding the team, it's the team always comes first and never mind the civilians and bystanders, I also saw in his records that his next of kin was now out of the picture and his connection to Daniel had been severed. His records read like that of psychological horror show, while yours and Daniel's showed something else."

"Said something else a clear line to how brilliant you are and that you, together, have saved the earth 50 times in five years now at the moment. But you both show the aptitude to what we'd be looking for if you joined the crew. And it's the same for Teal'C, but command crew, technical crew, security, but all of you would make a fine addition to the enterprise if you were there in our present." he said and she smiled at the remark.

"What was Tasha like at first, before the accident?" she asked and he sighed. "Like you when you and Daniel met at the time, but she and I got along fine, though I was her team leader, we were close friends. Though it'll be different he still has a way to remember you now by Tasha and me taking your spots, if Oneill bothered to just accept the memory and dealt with it like a man." he said and she nodded to him gently.

As O'Brien finished that as he said it. "I can take a guess that before we arrived your final remark regarding with him over extending himself, on two occasions, regarding you guys. That as the ones he spends the most time with its making sure he doesn't land himself back in sickbay, for aggravating his injuries or recovery, Jim?" he asked and Siler nodded as he said it, bemused, as he answered him.

"Yeah that's right, at the time after they got jolted to the beta gate he ended up with a second, near third degree concussion after getting thrown out of ours headfirst. He spent up to a week trying to crack it, and it was only after he did that the fact he wasn't resting at all just pushed him into a collapse. Again after the sarcophagus, and then to top it off here is that he had his system impact and crash, right after they got stuck on Adjo."

"Which explains why his appendix ruptured, ten day asleep in recovery, and then two weeks more, but it was after Thor hijacked them. That the guys and I had to take charge, just to prevent him from falling asleep on his feet. And while the colonel is too busy screwing around, we of the technical team and his team are the ones making sure he doesn't over do it or land himself back in the infirmary for being to rough on himself."

"But we've only got 700 people working here and at the moment Doctor Frasier doesn't have the time or resources needed to deal with his traumas. Not when we don't have a way to replicate the memories so he can heal. But the chairs are too dangerous for that, because repeated resets are going to kill him out of exhaustion. As will the memory recall devices and we got evidence to that after it short circuited the last memory."

"And it wasn't the Goa'uld either, but he was seeing his attacker when he had that micro-bug infect him. Flashback, so the only option left is by his doing this on the holodeck, just with the system that sophisticated, there's no likely chance for any margin for error and not when you're seeing that memory for yourselves. Just don't bring that up, or he's going to lose control, and his mind is going to flashback to that memory."

"But it was after Colonel Ferretti defused it that they let the colonel have it for that, but in his eyes, he knew the second you heard this, you were going to kill him. Of thirty officers the ones that knew the most about his mission were me, Graham, Walter, Grace, Perry, Dr. Warner and David Jefferson. And Daniel risked his life pulling stunts he'd never try." he said and the technician nodded as he answered him gently at that.


	13. 13: Crew Comparisions and Outbursts

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 13: The Added Truth, Crew Comparisions and The Angered Release**

"Uh huh, and I see why he'd say that if I heard this I'd be disgusted and it's because I am right now. At this moment in time, I'm 41 years old and if I met Daniel when we shipped out and heard him explain why he chose to leave the program at the moment. I would just set aside the barriers and after he told me he understood my emotions it's enough to create a bond between us and I would get him to open up to me."

"Hearing his explain this to, and if the flashback hit completely. If Teal'C couldn't get him to focus and calm down, I would at the time and hearing how serious it is now. It's enough that in my eyes he, O'neill, is nothing but a cold hearted bastard and a coward to us. Because Daniel made the right choice, keep going buddy, if you are ending up in Commander Jackson's subconscious and your memories are added to his."

"It's enough that whatever you told him about me, you just hit the bullseye here, because I've got a few brothers of my own, and with whatever memory that accidentally gets triggered. It's I see the flashback, and it's screw my needs, you need me more right now at the moment." he said softly and Daniel nodded. "Yeah I said that exactly the way you put it now, Jack lost me five years ago, because of this and at the moment."

"It's every time I try to offer a peaceful alternative to a problem, so we can gather allies, and equipment in the field here. The mandate when we activated the program was perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible make peaceful contact with the peoples of the planets we went too. Before the president sweetened the deal for us half and half members of the program here regarding our expertise."

"And asked that we value the science and cultural value of each mission from now on, but that's part of the problem here. But he hates scientists because of one thing and one thing only, we're way smarter than he is. I've been under orders by the president and the joint chiefs ever since Sam got turned into a host and he does care about that. To his opinion, it's his way, or the high way, and I've had to kill in cold blood to save him."

"From being killed or suffering his repeater of his original stint at the time, but my job was doing things he can't, and despite the fact I pull things off non violently. It's he's ticked that, in his eyes, I'm breaking orders, when my orders from the nine supercede his, He goes to demolition mode, for example now. I managed to save two civilizations at once two years ago, after I got the go ahead from the admirals and the president."

"The races were the Enkarans and the Gadmeer, it took a bit of hardball with the Gadmeer computer, but it paid off. But he immediately went to destroying our latest breakthrough in technology. Said device was a generator Sam just created like ten months previous to this. Kind of like the reactor on the ship, but if set to overload it's like the reactor going on overload and it's going to destroy everything in a ten mile radius."

"Another scenario was like the situation you dealt with regarding the Angosians and Roga and his fellow soldiers. I was under orders to dig up any kind of discrepancy and if found pull the plug. And despite the fact that the admirals gave me orders regarding this and even Admiral Hammond asked to dig a little deeper. He defied orders and then openly humiliated me in front of a group as racist as the Nazis and their leader was Hitler."

"To put this remark firmly is their kind was known as the kindred, their enemy was known as the breeders. Regarding that supremacist on that episode starring Rick, Jack's look alike, it's they'd kill anyone because they hate you based on your racial pretense or your skin color. Seeing Teal'C, and I overheard the remark, to them 'it's not what he said, but what he is', so what if he's different, to us it doesn't matter whatsoever."

"Our planet is diversitized, and in America everything regarding discrimination is thrown out of the factor. Hawaii is mixed, and we live our lives as equals, nobody, no country, no grouping is more important than another. To us it doesn't matter what he is and was, all we see is him, and it's not what he is, but what he does. And he proved his loyalty to us after he shot to kill his own kind to protect our latest charges at the time."

"Them, they don't want him involved if he's different and after Jack murdered a man, and one who possibly had a family of his own. And hearing that remark, he decided to ask questions, but it's too little, too late and by then I reached my limit. He doesn't need my help and wants to do things his own then the hell with it. Let him blow himself to hell for all I care, but I'm trying to get my job done here and with those words in mind."

"What's the point of staying on the team if he's not going to listen and every time he starts a fight with me the team is fractured in half. And when they know I'm right, Jack is dangerous, if he turned into the lead character in the movie. By that I meant the prequel trilogy they're working on now by the time he crashed he'd be like the Sith apprentice that murdered Ben's mentor in the first movie, which is the total difference here."

"After showing them every clip needed to explain this from my point of view they granted my release and I've been given reassignment now. And my promotion, so I'm free of being part of the program and can move forward now." he said and they nodded as Will answered him, his tone gentle. "Yes we know, we got a visit by a different Traveler and she said that we were expecting a couple new additions to the crew."

"The day of our deployment, before Data walked in the door and told us who exactly, and hearing that you were going to be joining us that was enough to tell me something was up. What was also clear was that he went to the medical science terminal and inserted the chip form his tricorder. And seeing it and your diagnostics was enough to tick the girls off, and now we'd like the reason why." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it.

"Guys just how far would you go once you learned one of you crew was on the edge of ending up in the emergency room, for being beyond sleep deprived. And make sure they got the rest they needed without anything interrupting their recovery, one of us needed a few months off to heal physically and emotionally from a trauma?" he asked and they crossed their arms at the wording then as Pulaski answered that question.

"Once you got back from a mission, I'd hear the situation from your interpretations and once checking your diagnostics. I'd order you were removed from active duty immediately, and I wouldn't wait for the collapse to hit either. Before getting you back in sickbay, when you're suffering from a high body temperature and repeated hotflashes. And screw what O'neill says about this, I'd want the truth in your words right then."

"If you'd been turned into a drone yourself, it's turning the system into a oversized life signs detector and we'd be tracking you by your heat signature. But as we know your thinking patterns better than the person that programmed you, it's using that to get catch you, before you got off the ship. If we were at a starbase, or making sure you can't get to the shuttlebay, because there's no getting off the ship when in warp."

"In the case of Wesley, I made one mistake by not telling the quartet we had to remove him from active duty and the results are he's worked himself till his system crashes. I wasn't making the same mistake twice, that happened again and he was getting that rest break whether he wanted it or not. With him still being a child at the time, he needed the rest more than we did and it was our job to take care of him."

"And not the other way around at the time and with those words in mind, none of us were making that mistake again when Beverly entrusted us with his care at the time. In yours, it's once you fall asleep on the job, it's getting you to rest and take a break, but finding you asleep at your desk, again. And seeing whatever it was you were working on scattered all over the table, I'd see this as you need time to get some rest in right then."

"And yanking you from active duty till you had 72 to 96 hours rest and get the sleep your body needs to heal. But with a situation that serious, regarding the sarcophagus, and hearing they turned you into a drone. I'm yanking the emergency medical procedures and it's screw what the colonel tells me. My patient comes first as I hear the truth from you." she said and he nodded as he answered her at that as he looked at the sextet.

"So to you, during year two it's enough that after three straight traumas that are back to back. After Sam got turned into a host and Jack is getting tired of frequent science missions and regarding the only scientist on the team, it's enough you and the captain decided enough is enough and pull the plug then. Giving us a chance to rest for a few weeks at the time and screw what Jack says, you're the CMO and you know."

"That we needed a serious break, me especially, after mission number two, by that I mean I right after Sam is recovered and our bond is stronger than ever now. To put this gently it didn't matter to me she'd been turned into a host, my Sam was still herself, but she just had something added that made her more special now." he said and Pulaski hid a gentle smile at the remark as he went further, his tone shifting directions.

"But I'm now suffering repeated nightmares regarding the deaths of my parents after an accident when I was still a kid and the latest mission just started them up again. And barely a week later comes this one." he said and they looked at Jack in shock at the wording. "You mean to tell me after that mission he didn't order that you all needed a month on sabbatical at the time, Commander?" Picard said slowly and he nodded to him.

"No Sir, in fact, to him, he preferred the action and adventure, Sam and I liked the science missions, while Teal'C was across between us. To us, we needed a severe sabbatical, just to give us a chance to rest emotionally. But physically, mentally and emotionally, I'm exhausted right now by that point. I would have accepted the mission right after recovering from a month long sabbatical and kept up my portion of the job."

"The joint chiefs asked for me to do science research on the technology, and to him he was more interested in the Naquada. When the president asked for us to do this mission and I'm guessing someone in the NID requested this as well. But instead of asking for three weeks off, he just accepts automatically. And he's not considering putting the team on Sabbatical and passing our missions to Dave, or Makepeace, at the moment here."

"But I was ordered on a science mission and then comes this trauma and three straight traumas combined into one emotional outburst and I have an emotional breakdown finally." He told him and the duo nodded slowly. Turning to look at Jack at that, Picard said what they both were thinking then as he answered him. "So instead of allowing you three weeks to heal emotionally and physically from the latest trauma."

"O'neill never bothered to ask why the NID would see this mission as needing to go through right now instead of waiting just short of month to give you three a chance to heal?!" he said with a furious growl and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, regarding this situation after we got back I told Janet what the hell happened this time on this mission and told her what I saw regarding his parents at the time, to us at that point."

"She, Bill and I knew we needed a serious break and sabbatical and before he had an emotional breakdown. Because up to that point, all I knew what he'd seen his parents when they were killed in the accident. But seeing this for myself and seeing his having to relive it. It was enough to piss me off and I was ready to kill the keeper myself for that at the time, but hearing that..., Teal'C what was yours exactly at the time?"

"The colonel said he saw some old friends, before they were killed, what was it?" she asked and he nodded. "The person he tried to save, he called him John, but a mission to east Germany when you were 17, Major Carter. But east Germany, a Russian defector and a house that looked like it was a safe house combined with a farm on it. This John called me Thomas as well." he said and they nodded as Matheson said it for the seven.

"John Michaels, uh huh, alright to explain that one, Colonel O'neill was a captain and John Michaels was his team leader for three years leading up to that mission at the time. Till he, Thomas Martell, Teal'C's human alias, and Joseph Wainscott were killed on that mission. And like Frank Cromwell, it's another blown mission he wants to forget." Matheson said and Picard nodded slowly at that remark as he said it then.

"So he keeps taking these missions just to block out traumatizing memories, and instead it just does further damage to others and Daniel's the victim of the latest one and here's the damn result, my subordinate can't get over this, because of him?" he said sternly and Sam nodded with a sigh and he nodded. "Alright Jonathan, now I don't know about your personality flaws here, but that gives me just cause to relieve you of duty."

"Just because you can't get over your traumas on away missions doesn't mean you should start accepting every damn away mission till your team mates are so exhausted they collapse. I'd consider this as a failure of training, adventure is just something meant to spice things up, but that's not what he's after and with that. He's under my command now and he's getting a chance at getting the rest and recovery he needs now."

"At the moment, you little fool, if it wasn't for the fact I'm 366 years before my time, I'd kill you right now, but as that would eliminate your descendants, I'm not going to do that. Daniel deserves better than this after the repeated traumas of his childhood and you just make it worse by your actions. You're so lucky you're not Maxwell or I'd drag you before the committee for a court martial hearing at the moment."

"The first duty of every Starfleet captain is we think about the members of our crew, before ourselves, think about the safety of our crew. And their families, and the guests on board the ship. We don't just think about ourselves. And with those words, you don't deserve to be wearing those Eagles, if all you can think about is yourself. Rather than your team and the greater good, at the moment." Picard said with a stern growl at Jack.

"Yes well the latest mission after Teal'C and his son and mentor, was we just returned from a wargame with Lord Yu, today. And I'm so exhausted, that if I have to deal with another mission in the next forty eight hours. You're seeing me look like Wes after Devin hit him with the knack and you caught him trying to get the equipment out of the lab, Kate." he said and they both nodded as their eyes narrowed in anger at the comparision.

"Admirals, I hereby request you release Dr. Jackson from duty, he's under my command now, and as his commander. I may not remember this conversation when we reset the timeline, but I can say is that once Daniel tells me everything I need to know. And shows me the memories of what happened in this time frame. It's enough that everything O'neill was to us in the future is destroyed as we're seeing him through Daniel's eyes."

"And once we reach the missions that this situation started with at the moment, he's going through therapy for it. But I request he'd be let go on sabbatical as of now, I'm letting him rest and on light duty to recover. But light duty meaning he's staying on the easy portions of his job. On his own pace and translations til the timeline resets itself and then after that, I'm making sure he gets the adequate time to heal now."

"As for Wesley I had to do this twice already after his system crashed after his getting hit by the knack, and again after the game infected the entire ship. And I wasn't risking it happening again at the time. Regarding the children, the Junior ensign's that were like Wesley, when they were overworking themselves. Or just returned to the ship on leave for two weeks on leave and looking like he's been working over time in studying."

"I'd normally, if they were looking like he does now at the moment, it was ordering a medical exam and once I heard it. Suggest 6 months up to 18 in on the job training, light duty, when he's back on the ship, around the adult members of his crew and recovering. Because our job was being the parent in addition to be his team and crew, his mentors, but that's what I'm looking at now at the moment, regarding what he just told me."

"If Daniel is the adult version of my prize pupil, after repeated nightmares, and just dealt with the all nighter from hell this time. It's I'm taking the decision out of his former commander's hands and he's being put on sabbatical to recover, light duty. And forget the strenuous activity, he needs to rest now. Daniel, I need an honest answer, how long has this gone on for, since your memories started returning at the moment?"

"Because if it's what I'm thinking Colonel O'neill is in serious trouble, I maybe 27 years older and the same rank as he is. But when it comes to my crew, I do not tolerate lying and when you look like you do now. It's enough I'm doing what needs to be and letting you get the required rest you need, but this has crossed a line. He can not take back at the moment, so go ahead and tell me." he asked him gently then and he sighed softly.

"Since Jack got cloned actually, it's been close to two months since the nightmares started now. And though I don't take caffeine pills when on I'm on duty, it's the other one. Just to block out that particular memory and if Wes already said these words the memory is as clear as I see you right now. Every time I try to get some sleep I see myself back in the bedroom and this pervert in front of me, with the door locked."

"And no escape, just to keep from remembering this I've gone to enforced insomnia, but I don't know much longer I can take this, before the deprivation puts me back in there." he said and Janet said it in shock. "You've been taking in too much coffee, and whatever else you normally eat that's loaded with both, in a binge case lately, just who wasn't paying attention to this lately?" she asked and they looked at Jack at that one.

"Since Daniel got back it's been one mission or another, frequent interruptions and I'm guessing this was why he was getting ready to drop the news to us. In regarding why choose now to tell us when Jack's not even in the room for it this time to prevent it. But after the mission to check out the Chinese artifacts and his getting way too rough regarding target practice that did it finally." Sam said to her and she nodded to her.

"Not that I blame you for that at the moment, he was getting fed up with Jack's attitude and decided enough is enough regarding holding back. And this time when I'm on the base for it this time. Since, as his mentor, he knew I was going to be pissed when I heard the truth and between George and me together, and you, Teal'C and Janet, once the truth came out that was it and his hopes at keeping this under wraps are shot."

"Yesterday's capture by Lord Yu was a wargame at the time, Jack's attitude set it off." Jacob said and Picard nodded as he answered him. "Well that's enough of that now Jacob, if he was Wesley and O'neill was acting like Marks. After I ordered he switch positions and then heard him call him by whatever nickname he gave him. It's enough I'd confine him to his quarters till he starts acting his age at the time."

"And let Wesley do his job as the three of us and Data were surrounding him at the time. As for Daniel, it's the fact he's beyond worn out that I'm barring him from the conn position and let him work on his original job. What he'd been chosen for in the first place, time to rest and heal and with being surrounded by the rest of the crew, if he was in ten forward let them tell Dr. Pulaski and me if he needed a chance to rest and with that."

"It's he's back to being his true self again, and around people that understand him." he said and the nine nodded. "Jean Luc to pull this off, I recommend you do those situations in order, so year two is where you come in Kate, and you're dealing with his memories these situations, Shifu's birth and Machello and with that you're seeing through his eyes what the heck was going on at the time back then, regarding these things."

"But sixteen traumas in five years starting with episode four, 'The Broca Divide' to answer the unasked questions that was the virus that was more like you classed it commander, like intoxication, but worse, and it brings our your inner caveman." Matheson said and they nodded. "I take it the reaction after the colonel lost it finally was enough for you guys to treat him like a wild animal and keep him caged at the time."

"If this turned into a case of the alpha male syndrome?" Will asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah you just hit the nail on the head, all I said was I was going to check on her and when I say it's because I care about her, the tone turns completely savage and sounding like a wild animal. Till he attacks me and two S.F.'s and Walter here get him off me and drag him to the infirmary, before I get my bloodwork done, and with me is Teal'C."

"But Jack can't control the alpha male wolf syndrome at the time, and I'm the wolf who's, in his eyes, challenging his authority right now." he said and they nodded as Jack swallowed at the comparision then as Will answered him with a bemused look on his face at that. "Well Beverly is not going to find that situation amusing when she sees what that memory shows after we dealt with getting the cure finished at the time."

"And getting us out of the oncoming path of a meteor back then." Will said bemused as Daniel answered him with a bemused look. "And would you just take the words of a Lieutenant commander like Maddox that your patient, Kate, is suffering headaches because of the gate. When he's suffering from auditory and visual hallucinations, and your schedules have gotten out of control ever since your encounter with Graves."

"It's six months to the day that your patient swapped bodies with him and again you have to deal with another of his inventions?" he said and she growled at that as she answered him firmly. "No I wouldn't take whatever he told me at face value after you just collapsed on us again after two straight traumas in a year and now this one hits. And you're seeing things that are connected to the latest scare and discovery you found."

"So where did this start exactly, because of one trauma that the trio got lied to about the circumstances of that mission and now you're the one left under scrutiny?" she asked and he nodded to her as he looked at them softly. "Yeah that's it exactly, but would you see the signs your patient is suffering from a POW. And immediately go to getting the truth from them, or would you listen to the people that didn't see anything."

"Or were trying not to see the truth that was standing right in front of them, that their team mate was acting beyond jittery. Your patient is pissed at one of them for getting them into this situation and then lashes out after his soulmate inadvertently doesn't realize that her remark hit to close to the truth. And he did it to save them, and he's trying to protect her and you from himself?" he asked and she nodded to him gently.

"We would see it immediately." Picard said and she finished that remark, her tone turning maternal as she said it. "Yes we would, in fact, instead of listening to his, O'neill's, interpretations of why you're looking and acting like this. And paying even closer attention to why you'd suddenly ask to take a shower. I'd hear that underlying remark as **_'I have to get whatever this stuff was they used on me, off of me right now.'_**."

"And order the orderlies into the room with you, and the second the first spasm hit you, go check on you and if you collapsed on the floor. Or against the wall, it's I'd go to checking you over and get Eli involved as you told us, the captain and Will what the hell happened on that planet. And then go to dealing with your recovery, the second you collapse, again, it's you're in medical isolation and we'd hear what you learned."

"But anything dangerous is kept out of reach, the door is closed and you're being monitored from the overhead booth right above the room. But everything that's needed is in there and you're recovering from whatever they did to you in a safe way. But I'd never completely accept what O'neill tells me is true, when you're looking like you're covered in oil or whatever it is that you got on your skin at the time back then."

"And you're refusing to let me touch you without wearing gloving either, because that's just another indication. Whatever happened on the planet, you're sensitive to the touch, you're looking like you're burning up from a fever. And then finally comes the medical test results and they're giving every clear indication of sleep deprivation there is. And it's I'm looking at a classic case of a POW stint and symptoms of the aftermath with it."

"But with fifteen security personnel and orderlies ready in case they tried to walk you out of the front door there in the medical quarantine room. As you said, your mind and soul are intact, but your body, it's not under your control and to break it, after the effects of the withdrawal were done. I'd go to surgery and bleed the contaminated blood out of your system and get you several medications needed to stabilize you."

"As for that, it's hearing Sam and Teal'C information on what they know, but all three of you together, after getting O'neill out of the room. That's what I need to make sure of for you to recover." she said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed. "And if Jack was trying to make it out as I'm still delirious after I gave you key details and showed you the evidence all over my arms?" he said and her eyes narrowed in anger as she answered.

"It's I'd order the guards to get him out of the room and then call the admiral and we heard the truth in your words of what caused the outburst the night before. But no I wouldn't immediately take the words of a previously POW stint full bird colonel, who's too scared to hear that truth and listen to my patient as he tells me what's wrong." she said gently and they nodded as he then looked at Picard as he said it to him gently.

"I know you always said that your ship works best when your subordinates tell you what's on their minds, Sir, and I intend to do that. So no holding back anymore since we're from the same planet, and although three centuries apart. It doesn't matter we can relate to each other, and in regarding things. It's enough that I'm going to give you the truth regarding that planet that started this at the time, now at the moment."

"But I'm jumping over that portion of it and giving you the facts here regarding it." he said and Picard nodded as they duo crossed their arms as he answered him. "Please do, I'd rather you not have a flashback in the middle of this, though seeing that. I'm ordering no one ever brings it up anymore after I see that memory later." Picard said to him and he nodded as Will nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he answered him.

"That's an understatement Sir and with that, if Dan is carrying your memories, I'm ordering that nobody ever, ever brings up this one, if you still can't get over it. But as to the orders of seeing everything first hand, through your eyes. It's making sure we block out those memories after we see them, for good now." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that as Jack looked at him in shock as he looked at Daniel.

"Agreed, Daniel just focus on the facts, once you reach that part of it skip the parts I don't need to know so I can prevent another reaction here." Pulaski said and he nodded to the orders. "You want the aftermath regarding this as well, when I had the meeting with the seven. Before I faced that memory and you can see the duo, Shyla and the technology that caused this?" he asked and the group all nodded to him gently.

"Yes, we need to see what it was that caused that type of injury, if you showed them the POW stint I want the beginning of the aftermath to it and leading it to when you returned to the planet. Though my first intention is seeing what happened that landed you in the hands of this sick maniac at the moment." Morrison said to him. And he sighed as he answered him. "To do that I have to show you who he is first, doctor."

"But you're seeing the opening to my capture and the aftermath of my recovery." he said and they needed as the twelve generals al nodded to him. "Alright, just show us what happened before you got arrested and leading into when you returned to the planet son." Picard told him and he nodded to the orders. "I better get used to you calling me that, Sir, as you're my commander when I join the crew." Jackson said to him and he smiled.

"Do it son." Jacob said and Sam crossed her arms. "Get ready, you're not going to like this Sirs. I wasn't kidding when I said he was aggravating the guards at the time." she said and they twelve all nodded as the memory started with him sitting on a rock then. **_'God, just what I don't need right now, who is that guy, he's been watching me all day.'_** they heard in a voice over as they saw a man dressed in slight pale blue robe.

"I take it that's the guy that turned you into a drone grandpa?" Jackson asked and he nodded to him. "Sirs, before you see the rest of this, I'm just saying it now, that though I said we had to take a chance. I didn't realize that we'd been ordered to run a medical research in the sarcophagus technology. But from here you're seeing a mixture of his memory and mine now." Sam said and he nodded to them gently and they nodded.

 ** _"I can't move anymore."_** he said, though just as he finished saying that a guard walked up to them. **_"Drop your tools!"_** he snapped and they put them down, before he unshackled them. **_"Is your leg feeling better?"_** he asked and Daniel's gaze shifted to Thanos as he saw him looking at them concerned. "Oh boy, I didn't realize he was checking the miners, he was looking for someone his own age, or a little older."

"But keeping his mind on the matter at hand, his job as a medic came first. Seeing if any of them were hurt, but hearing you were complaining regarding your supposed leg injury was enough that he decided to unchain us. Before you tried to escape." he said and Jacob crossed him arms as he saw Jack smile coldly as he answered him, before their Daniel felt his anger shoot through him then, as the memory rewound itself.

 ** _"As of this moment you're not going anywhere, but if you never thought I'd figure out what this coin in your clothes really was. I have, Thanos was in the mines and he was waiting for your attempted escape, but by your friends actions, he's just handed you over to us at the moment. If your friend was smart, he'd have waited till after you got out the mines to try it."_**

 ** _"But no, by his actions he and the Jaffa just revealed to us what you all really are right now and why you're always dressed like this. I know you're just like your friends. And what this coin means, you're trained to fight mind control. Well it's not mind control I have planned for you, but something else, and with that, it's going to routine interrogation."_** he heard Pyrus's voice echo and then stood up at that as he looked at Jack as he closed his eyes to focus on that memory.

Before his eyes opened at the memory, and shaking at the memory, as his anger took over then, before looking at the fourth member of the committee. "Daniel, you alright?" Lou asked and, feeling six years worth of anger pouring through him, he snapped it out at that. "No I'm not, Jack, what's the matter with you, you realize why the hell he was in the mines, that was Pyrus's medical interrogator, in the mines with us."

"Pyrus was waiting for you to make that decision and he was sizing the three of us men up that day. You realize what you done here, by this escape attempt, you basically told them I was the god damn weak link, you idiot, you sold me out. Because of you, I just suffered a trauma I still can't get over." he snapped and Jack swallowed. "I didn't know that this was what he was waiting for!" he said quickly and he growled at him.

"Well he was Jack, he told me this himself, Sirs you need to hear this, but this was the memory I forgot in that conversation I had with him when he arrested me. Shayla didn't realize that she'd fallen in love with a possible military trained scientist at the time. But here's the remark given by her father when he arrested me at the time." he said and the entire group nodded as he reactivated the first portion of that conversation.

 ** _"As of this moment you're not going anywhere, but if you never thought I'd figure out what this coin in your clothes really was. I have, Thanos was in the mines and he was waiting for your attempted escape, but by your friend's actions, he's just handed you over to us at the moment. If your friend was smart, he'd have waited till after you got out the mines to try it."_**

 ** _"But no, by his actions he and the Jaffa just revealed to us what you all really are right now. Soldiers of whatever planet you're from and why you're always dressed like this, I know you're just like your friends. That you're a soldier, or something else like your woman friend, but it doesn't matter. You're just like them, and as you're just like the Jaffa and your friend, it means, to me."_**

 _ **"That wherever you're from, you got the attention of the gods and in both human form and in their natural form. And whatever this coin means to you, if it once belonged to a friend of yours who was also just like the duo, that you're trained to fight mind control.** **Well it's not mind control I have planned for you but something else, and with that, it's going to routine interrogation."**_

 ** _"As of this moment until I learn what I want to know you're not going anywhere and neither are they. Whether this was a test by the gods or you're here for something else it doesn't matter I want answers regarding this. With you being the one who ended up hurt, you're the one he threw up in his place, by his actions."_ **they heard and Jack swallowed at the remark given at that.

"Well there's Frank's remark, ** _'someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit you went down, and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team.'_**. You dropped the dime, he took the shot, I got hit and went down and you made a god damn judgement to save the rest of the team and instead you get captured again. And I suffer the POW stint of your worst god damn nightmares, you stupid idiot!"

"God why did it have to be me, thanks a lot you idiot, this is your fault." he snapped at he shoved him back, before the jolt hit him all at once and he knocked him into the wall. "Whoa, alright calm down." Will said quickly as he grabbed him and pulled him back then. "What's happening here?" Hammond snapped and he quickly explained that. "Wait a minute, there's four of you and one of you is a Vulcan." Lou said and he quickly said it.

"Damn it, it's the Bendii syndrome, Daniel snap out of it, calm down!" Jacob snapped as he quickly moved to him as he said it. "Shh, calm down, I know you're furious, but getting into a fight over this is not helping anything. It's okay, it's okay, shh." he said said as he watched him start calming down then. "Added side effects, with a admiral who's a Vulcan in the room, and possibly close to 250 years old at the moment."

"The added side effects just him him now, he's been holding in his anger ever since he got captured. The Bendii syndrome just released it now." he added and Will finished that remark. "He's right, the anger this one triggered is he's feeling the amount of hate at him. For getting him arrested by the guy, Admiral, had it not been for this escape attempt he never would have suffered this trauma." he said and Hammond nodded.

Watching they saw Jack answer him. ** _"Oh much better."_** he said and with that remark he knocks the guard to the group with his pick axe. Teal'C throws his at another guard and Jack knocks a third unconscious with the staff weapon. ** _"Let's go, let's go!"_** he snapped and the trio took off as Daniel tried to keep up. "Wait freeze it!" Will snapped and he nodded as he saw the chains around his ankles then.

"Oh god, they got one shackle removed, but not the other one. The weight of the iron chains was slowing him down, it wasn't just because he was taking his time, it's he was still chained right then." Sam snapped as she felt her anger start growing then as they heard Jack call out as he pushed her ahead of him. ** _"Let's go Daniel!"_** he called out and they saw him quickly answer at that. **_"I'm coming!"_** he called back to him at that.

As they saw one of the guards point the staff right above him and fire, and watching as the blast dislodged several hundred pounds in rocks on top of him, he hit the floor as he was buried. "Oh god. Alright switch it to mine now." she said as they watched the three of them freeze and looked back. **_"Daniel!"_** Jack called out as they rounded the corner and checked. **_"God!"_** he snapped with a growl as they tried to dig him out.

Before he got the rock that landed on his head off of him as she checked his pulse. " ** _He's alive!"_** she and he nodded. **_"Carter, Teal'C take off now!"_** he said quickly. **_"Sir?!"_** she said at that. **_"Go!"_** he snapped at her. **_"Sir, we're going anywhere, it's too late, he need medical attention!"_** she snapped at him, and he snapped back at her. **_"I realize that, get to the gate and call for reinforcements, go!"_** he shouted at her at that.

Getting up to leave, they saw five guards pointing staffs at them, before Thanos walked up with a furious look on his face then as he crouched on the ground to check him over, before snapping at him as he checked his pulse then. **_"Have you lost total control of your faculties you fool, you could have killed him this way, that section of the mines are highly unstable and firing a weapon is even worse."_**

 ** _"And you just landed him in need of severe healing and care now, if he doesn't survive the next cycle or two after this shift is done tonight, and I do not care for rank. It's on your conscious if he doesn't survive the night now, because this is as severe as winding up in a field of buried explosive devices, and that takes months to recover from, he's in the exact same condition for it now, you fool."_**

 ** _"No don't bore me with excuses, there's a reason we had chained you and it's to prevent this exact situation from happening, as of now, he's under my care."_** he said and they nodded. "That's what happened that day, how we got stuck a second time and how he got captured. If we just waited to get out of the mines, none of this would have happened, dad, Sirs." Sam said and they nodded as they listened to the remark.

 ** _"Do you not realize just what you were doing now, because stunts like this can do more harm than you can think and you're not going near him, till he's well and that hall leads deeper into the mines. These mines are enriched with the ring mineral it's true, but that direction leads deeper into the heart of our operations and there's no getting out of the cave that way either."_**

 ** _"Take them away, as of this moment, I don't want them anywhere near him till he's healed, we're keeping them separated as of now."_** he said with a stern tone and they got the trio away from him as they dug him out as Thanos checked him as he ran his hand through his hair gently as Sam's eyes narrowed in anger as she realized exactly what was happening then as she watched the tape.

Seeing the look on Thanos's face, they saw a look of growing love and attraction on his face and his eyes growing warm as he stroked his hand through his hair gently. **_"Hold on my friend, you're safe, you're going to be well."_** he said softly as he nodded to the trio of guards and together they got him out of the mines as they got him on a small cart. And brought him to the palace and right to the medical room.

 ** _"Dear lord, Thanos, what has happened exactly?!"_** they heard as they saw Davi as he walked over to him And he answered that angrily as Janet crossed her arms as he looked at her. ** _"His friends tried to escape the mines and Felonius shot out the roof of the cave right above him causing a cave in and he was right in the middle of it. I've no idea how serious his injuries are, as of this moment."_**

 ** _"But what I do know is his friends are not escaping again and they're not going anywhere near him till he's recovered. At the moment, that's not my concern, making sure he survives the night is at the moment is, let us have him looked over."_** he said and they nodded as they got him out of his clothes and Davi checked him over carefully and his eyes narrowed in anger as he said it to him.

 ** _"You've every right to be furious and worried Thanos, he's fifteen broken bones. Severe muscle and nerve damage and internal injuries, it's going to take repeated cycles in the sarcophagus to heal all the damage done. But until he's fully healed, he must not over extend himself now, if he was back from wherever he came from, he'd be in bed for nine rotations around the sun."_**

 ** _"But with the fact that the god readjusted the sarcophagus, it will not take longer than seven to ten rotations in it."_** he said and Thanos nodded ** _. "Than we must neutralize the stimulate it gives in his system once the first cycle is complete. I'm taking full responsibility for his recovery, I'll take care of him as he's recuperating, but if it takes inforced in bed recovery, I will do so."_** he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as she sighed as she looked at Daniel.

"Well that's enough of a reason to bring you before the committee your choices could have killed a member of your away team captain. I see this as you need a psychological evaluation, here and now, because where the prime directive is concerned. We have a line we have to follow, and breaking that line is enough to get you charged here." Morrison said with a growl. "Are you just like me?" Matheson said and he nodded to him.

"I'm the medical doctor on the committee Darrel, so in order to see what has to be done, as we created a dream suppressant in the future, it's the only option. But as I'm not the one running the medical department on the enterprise, it's once we have our minds reset. It's having Dan and Jane recommend that Danny joins William on board the enterprise, while Teal'C decides on the same thing here when he transfers."

"Though once Quaice hears this as he's a medical doctor skilled in pharmaceuticals, and learning. Though once he hears on the ship that Commander Jackson is having nightmares regarding dreaming about his grandfather's possible past life. It's enough he's going to be furious, so best for us to see this, before we deal with it." he said and the two generals and the seven all nodded as Jack looked at them at that.

"I take it you used a different variant of my name when the duo were together, Admiral?" Daniel asked and they all nodded as Morrison hid a smile. "Yes, D.J., was Daniel Jackson IV, Dan was Daniel Jackson V and Danny was Daniel Jackson VI. So knowing who was who was by going the nicknames they chose this way, to make it easier on us in the committee. But I'm a friend Dan's actually at the time, like Data told you though."

"Danny was actually a male version of Commander Carter, he was so overly qualified for the job every ship captain wanting to run archeological surveys kept asking for him. That's including the Iconia in the neutral zone after the Romulans came back into the picture as well." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well with the fact my latest post is the enterprise, it's making sure the program doesn't destroy the ship here."

"I've seen enough computer viruses start screwing around with the mainframe to know when the system is ready to have a nervous breakdown. Which it did after we activated the gate for a first time back then." he said and the trio chuckled at the remark. "Explains why the Turbolifts went crazy, the virus getting into the computer caused the power supply in the ship's computer to lose its temper." Geordi said and he chuckled.

"We can go into computer viruses and ship power supply problems at a later time boys, but we better get on with this right now. Though I better get used to strategy and science debates between you guys later, but to get on with it right now. Daniel, I need to know what the research grant for that technology was so I know why you were sent there." Pulaski said and he nodded to her as Jack looked at them at that.

"Now wait a minute." he started to say and Picard looked at him sternly at the interruption as he said it to him. "Keep your mouth shut Captain, I'm in a conference with my new subordinates so I can determine what needs to get changed and where exactly. Because I know the admiral just accepted his resignation before the three of us arrived right now, and they know he needs a change in scenery now at the moment."

"As you're no longer his team leader as of this moment, so he can speak freely now, aside from that. I know you didn't want the added truth, regarding that stint to come out and with that in mind. But the traveler's and ancient's have ways to bring back memories, just like we have the technology to do so. And his emotional therapy is by doing it in a similar way to the technology you got off of the Delarians at the time."

"Did you honestly think there wasn't a way to view those memories when the traveler's have access to technology that you don't. As those memory recall devices are the same as the holodeck and it's as real as it gets, I can view his memories myself on the holodeck and that's part of his emotional therapy. And with it is the fact that as second in command we don't have to hold back on each other and he needs this."

"But to make a good friendship, it's being honest with each other, because once we do this, I'm not going to remember ever having these conversations with you. But once he confides in me regarding things and I see him on the edge of an emotional breakdown. It's enough your reputation as the biggest pilot in the business and the leader of SG-1 is destroyed for us on the ship, as we see, through his eyes, your personality traits."

"And your true colors in his case, but I'm seeing through his eyes, what a cold hearted bastard you really are, once I see the events that lead to his retiring from the program. But through his eyes the picture being painted of you is enough to disgust me now as I see the paint being used for it at the moment." Picard said coldly, his eyes holding disgust as Jack felt the hate coming off him in waves as he went further then.

"Your true colors as I'm looking at you right now, as you're behaving like Captain Maxwell, not wanting to set aside things for the sake of diplomacy, in your eyes diplomacy wastes time. In his, mine, violence and rushing things wastes time and energy you don't have to make a mistake. But then the NID/CIA operatives, the black operations program is not the end all and be all of the military either at the moment."

"There is such a thing as then when you reach the Admirals level, you turn into a politician slightly. And I do believe that before this went from exploration to full military mode, he was in charge. And your flaws kills 70 lives here in the program as a result, I'm more political than soldier and I agree with him on every count, regarding these things, he needs a CO more diplomat than soldier." he said, looking at him firmly at that.

"Now regarding this any person trying to recover from P.T.S.D., they have to face the memories no matter how much they want to block them out. So with that in mind, I'd like to hear the reason regarding what caused the fracture in his friendship with you. In his words, the truth you're denying yourself, if he convinced them to call the seven here. Because covering up the truth is enough you'd be cast out of Starfleet, captain."

"And I appreciate the honesty too, Daniel whatever you feel about him, just tell me." he said and Daniel smiled as he answered him. "After Sam had recovered from being turned into a host, I was just beginning to get brief flashes myself of my time in the past with Egeria as she described the sarcophagus technology in an easier way. The medical information needed at the time with it and I could combine my knowledge with hers."

"But to work this easily the admirals asked me to conduct a medical research battery regime on the sarcophagus to confirm our hypothesis's regarding the technology. Drawing it to four distinct categories here, but 1) what's the maximum time for a near fatal injury was, by that I mean getting caught in a cave in, the blast radius of a mine field or some other fatal injuries or near fatal, staff blasts and the like."

"As we already got a direct demonstration of what it does. When someone gets turned into a Jaffa or when it brings you back from the dead, or take a staff blast or bullet, let alone a knife to the vital organs or a direct hit to a primary artery or vein. With those two they were after our first encounter and when Hathor came to the base." he said as he looked at Jack firmly and Picard, catching the look, got it automatically then.

"What about the other five, if these two were the stepping stone to this?" Quinn asked him gently and he nodded. "From there the other five came into the picture, though the general got the information from our encounters with the technology for the first two. And Sam had some added knowledge regarding it, as did I, but we had to know more and from there the battery of tests were compiled to the following..."

"But what happens when you combine caffeine with the adrenaline burst it gives off, we got the answer to that question after two adrenaline bursts after my first encounter with the damn thing when escaping from Ra and his Horus guards the next day. But from there it went to the others at the moment, the first was learning how long it would take to recover from a near fatal injury like getting caught in an explosion."

"Surviving a near fatal injury, like getting caught in a cave in, a rock slide, or just walking into a minefield. How long it takes to heal from these injuries when using it, two: what happens when you combine drugs and alcohol with it. Three: what's the maximum safest limit before it starts to effect you spiritually and mentally. They got the answer to that question last year with Jack and Ba'al, as it takes more than what I did."

"To destroy a person's soul and their sanity, and his was the big one, he took in three times the limit I took in. In fact mine was only ten after I was nearly killed, yet again, but number four: what's the dangers of using one that's malfunctioning and after its offering three to four times the jolt of adrenaline. And five what would it take before it's no longer able to bring you back and I got the answer to that question from Egeria."

"It would taking blowing the central piece to the nervous system, so one staff blast directly to it." he said and she nodded. "What's the maximum safest dose when in one that's working right and one that's malfunctioning?" she asked and he explained that. "The limit before it starts effecting you mentally and emotionally, is 35, but once pass that, it's going to start bringing out your alter ego and effecting you in the way."

"That's associated with a sociopath till it turns you into someone like Roga, who's going to try some beyond recklessness and dangerous stunts. Further than its going to turn you into a psychopath like the guys that ended up in the psyche Ward from a trauma that effected them so badly that they had a psychotic break finally. Only the strong ones can hang in there if they're not willing to succumb to it."

"As for the malfunctioning ones, offering twice or three times the jolt, the limit is 11, before it starts effecting you in the same way. After using it, it's necessary to be in the sun, because it starts depleting a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system. And when in withdrawal from its like suffering the stomach flu from hell, so you can't hold anything down, so that cuts one version out." he said and she nodded as she said it.

"So it effects start acting like the stomach flu after you stop it cold turkey and it takes the maximum of what to get it out of your system, once we got the patient in a room with a bunch of sunlamps?" she asked and Janet answered that question. "48 hours if the patient is suffering from just that and 72 if it's both that and substance abuse. Though adding a POW war stint to it just makes the matters worse in this case."

"And not knowing my patient was suffering from such a trauma here, that I'd been lied to is enough that Colonel O'neill is in serious trouble at the moment." she said and they al nodded. "Yeah no kidding, but to get back to it so passed the limit of 40 in one that was working correctly and 12 in one that's malfunctioning, there's the possibility of brain damage here and your turning evil as well to." Pulaski said and he nodded to her

"And five what would it take before it's no longer able to bring you back and I got the answer to that question from Egeria. It would taking blowing the central piece to the nervous system to keep from coming back altogether, so one staff blast directly to it." he said and she nodded. "So destroy the brain, there's absolutely no coming back to life from it. Nice tactical analysis of that situation." Geordi said to him gently at that news.


	14. 14: Mandates and Truths

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 14: Decoding The Past And Medical Epilogue**

"You have the pills you created regarding this stint at the moment?" Pulaski asked and Perry passed her the bottle of pills, before Geordi took them and analyzed them himself. "These are dyed to look like vitamins and iron tablets, yes alright loss of vital nutrients and suffering anemia after having to break the pact himself. In this century, you didn't have access to the type of technology we have and use methods that ended."

"By 2100, but we still understand the basics for this time frame at the moment and with it, every piece of the human anatomy, to realize you needed serious medical attention. But: drug and ethanol withdrawal, sleep deprivation, malnutrition, muscle deterioration from the second. And finally suffering the side effects of the effects of the sarcophagus, and then to top it all off, is you're connected to the man, who's doing this to you."

"I mean is it that difficult to see that you've been turned into a drone, a POW, the signs are all there: you're acting normal with the duo, but you're showing a change in attitude with O'neill. You're sudden request for a shower, before you did your medical exam, skin color a palish red color, indicating a case of alien speedballing with drugs. And ethanol, you're looking like you're ready to lose control of your stomach as well too."

"And the remarks were spoken in code at the time, so combining all of this together at the moment, all these are indicators that you've been turned into a drone and POW. And with it you're furious that the catalyst that caused this was trying to bury the memory at the moment and with that. Is it really that difficult to see these things, that your patient was not willing to return to the technology, for a recharge at the time."

"But that it was reverse psychology and wanting you to prevent him from going back at all. That he was trying to keep that guy from hijacking him right out of the base here?!" she snapped sternly and Jack swallowed at that. "Do you want the the message I was giving them regarding this, because it took hearing the truth, now, to suddenly get the messages." Daniel asked and the seven and three admirals all nodded to him.

"Yes please do so, the six of us can translate these messages easily, because compared to your comrades, we're not full military, but exploration, half and half. Only a case of intellect and not full military can decode messages like this and not when they have other things on their minds right now." Picard said sharply and he nodded as he activated that memory. Looking up they saw the irritation in Jack's eyes then.

"Sirs, guys, I should tell you that at the moment all he's thinking about is getting out of the mines right now. But combine Salia with the day Beverly got captured by the terrorists at the time and then add the game to it. And that's this situation all over, they're trying to turn me into a drone and I'm fighting it as hard as I can." He said and the sextet all nodded to the remark as Picard answered him at that.

"So Salia was trying to live a normal life despite her responsibilities, she wanted to be with Wesley, even though she's wasn't like him. The game is when repeated use results in everyone getting addicted to it, and the terrorists and you get captured. And they're trying to get you to talk or make a trade dispute on their behalf and they're holding your team as ransom to do it." he said and Daniel nodded as he sighed as he finished.

"Yes Sir, as it is, I'm trying to make sure no one else gets captured, because Pyrus would do to the guys, what he's doing to me. I'm trying to protect my friends from getting captured and keeping him from killing the trio." he said and the sextet nodded as the memory reactivated. **_"What the hell is going on?"_ **Jack asked and Sam followed that up with the next question, watching carefully, the ten listened to the conversation.

 _ **"It's been days since we saw you?"**_ she asked and watching his expression carefully they saw his eyes flicker to another spot in the cave right behind them and watching him carefully then as he swallowed as he answered her quickly then and she nodded as she said it to them. ** _'No, god, how do I tell them this without giving myself away, we're trapped here, till I accept, or I give him what he wants."_**

 ** _"God dad's going to kill him when he hears that his choices threw me up in his place. If General Carter was involved he'd kill him for regarding putting Sam at risk, the same is said for Bra'tac regarding Teal'C. They're getting weaker by the minute. If he'd just waited the three of us wouldn't be in this condition. And I wouldn't be suffering the side effects of way too much in the toxic chemicals."_**

 ** _'Damn it Jack, don't start getting mad at me, we're stuck here till I give him want he wants or I accept to marry Shyla. If you got a problem get over it right now, you idiot. Because this is your damn fault, I got arrested in the first place. That was a trap she set for me, when she did that. She does this to all her suitors, and he's the same way here."_** they heard in a voice over and nodded.

"Wait, what the hell, is this the extended addition to what happened, I'm seeing pieces that were not involved in what you already showed us, son?" Jacob asked and he nodded. "Yeah, the episode in my point of view is the size of the movie, to make it fit the entire 45 minute time limit in the tv show. I had to remove a few things here to fit the time frame." he said and his group all nodded in understanding to that remark.

"Meaning once we see this portion of it, I'm seeing the entire episode in your point of you so I know what the hell happened here. Daniel, when I arrive and during the time frame stops between our episodes and the books you created. Just show the episodes in your point of view, leading into when you get reunited with the duo, or trio, and the aftermath of the mission back on the base here, okay." she said and he nodded to her.

"You're right though, we wouldn't take it well at all that by his actions you just got put into a situation you never should have been in. You're not a full soldier, you're a half soldier/half scientist and with it our Cubs are suffering the side effects of getting weaker by the minute because the effects of being overly worked are draining them of their strength. While you're the one suffering the effects of our worst nightmare."

"And with that, if you're so afraid of that portion of the job, colonel we should have retired you. Because we can get more done without repeated dangerous situations now." Jacob added with a growl as Picard looked between him and Hammond. "I take it the dad means you, George, it's been seven months since you found the beta gate and he's seeing you as a father?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him as they watched.

"He's watching you from behind her and you're too scared to answer her question right now and switched it to something else, by putting this into code." she said and he nodded to her as they listened to his past self carefully then in this conversation. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still working on getting you guys out. Oh in the mean time, I've discovered something incredible."**_ he said and she nodded as she retranslated that as his behavior made more since to her then.

"We have an eavesdropper listening to the conversation right now and you have to tell her this in code right now." she said and he nodded to her. _**"You do know we're dying down here, right?"**_ Jack asked and Morrison crossed his arms at the exaggeration as Daniel focused his attention on Sam as they heard a mental remark to that. ** _'You're dying, I'm the one living your damn worst nightmare Jack, you idiot."_**

 ** _"What happened ten days ago, they did this on purpose at the time, and you fell for the god trap he set for you.'_** They heard with a furious mental growl then, as he refocused then. " _ **I've take the opportunity to do a little research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you when you're already healthy."**_ he said and she nodded as she translated that one with a firm tone at that.

"You're running your research expedition for the joint chiefs and AMRIID right now and you're checking to see what it does to you when it's malfunctioning right now. As well as what it does to you when you're fully recovered from a fatal or near fatal injury." she said, translating that for Picard and the trio and they nodded to her. **_"What, is that really such a good idea?"_ **Sam asked and she shook her head then as Pulaski answered her question as she sighed at that as she said it to her past self.

"It is when you're trying to prevent that thing from winding up on earth right now." she said and Matheson hid a smile at that as he looked at her. "No kidding, if this was me to protect a member of my team from a nervous breakdown or worse, I'd do this too." Jackson said sharply in answer to that. _**"Well I can't get Shyla to trust me if I don't show I can't trust her."**_ he said and she sighed as she answered that remark.

"And one way to do that is by double crossing the mind manipulations at the current moment." Jackson added and she sighed at that as Geordi said it. "To work that around the first duty of every Starfleet officer is by telling the truth before hand, but in this case. You can't do that till you're away from the planet, though at the moment, it's telling them the truth in code to what the heck is going on at the moment right now here."

"And with those words in mind if they paid closer attention, they'd have seen this as they had to wait till you you brokered the deal and got them off the planet, with her possibly in earshot of the conversation. And with her, the guards too." Geordi said with a firm tone as they heard the next remark. _**"Oh it's Shyla now, first name basis, Shyla."**_ Jack said and she sighed at that reaction as she looked at him in annoyance.

As she saw the clear look in his eyes as Daniel kept his eyes focused on her then. "Well that just made it clear, he's ignoring the colonel right now. But focusing on Sam, as of the trio, she's going to get his message faster, even if she doesn't understand it yet. And she's the one with the visions right now as well." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to the conversation then as she heard what it was he trying to tell her.

 _ **"I've used it before without side effects, look no glasses."**_ he said and Pulaski nodded as Jackson answered that one gently. "The blow to the back of your head had cut into your optic nerve, causing you to go blind and just one treatment, that was, for a normal one, three, had just fixed that. And at that stage in our family the need for glasses started when we were ten years old, for the first four generations."

"But not the next three, my father and grandfather got optical surgery done at ten years old, as did I and we look like you did when you're not using you're glasses." Jackson said to him and she nodded in agreement. "Does that mean when you're carrying my subconscious and memories I'm going to be able to see through your eyes in this way. Because I doubt this means that when I end up in your body when we do this."

"That you're not getting suppressed and instead, it's two people occupying one body later." Daniel said and Morgan answered that. "That's it exactly. Once we do this, you're carrying all of his memories, his knowledge of everything in the future, the person he truly is and everything that makes Commander Jackson who he is. And in exchange, he's holding your memories and knowledge of your life in the Stargate program."

"Your grandsons are holding your entire lives in the Stargate program, and of the most important events in your lives that shaped who'd you become." she said and they both nodded. "So they're getting the memories at the key points and what they shaped our futures to be and in exchange we have their knowledge of their entire lives. Friendships, familial bonds, training and everything else here, well that helps nicely."

"Danny, who was the kid giving you the most trouble, before Will transferred off the Ship?" he asked and the young man sighed in aggravation. "His name is Charlie Barlough, and despite the fact we said we don't tolerate acts of stereotypes. He keeps shooting his mouth off before he realizes who he walked into. Just before we hit Farpoint, I decided on the 'don't judge a book by its cover' and 'look before you leap' test."

"Walked out of my quarters and he ran directly into me, and not realizing it was a superior officer he ran into he shot his mouth off and insulted me. Before I went to correcting him, As my prize pupils, David Wells and Anna's baby sister Shawna arrived right after I let him have it for that." he said and Daniel nodded to that in annoyance. "Whatever you said to him, I'm just saying the exact same thing here."

"And with that, just because we look helpless and can't handle ourselves doesn't mean we are. So though I wear glasses, that doesn't mean I'm just as capable here." he said and Jackson nodded in agreement smiling. "Wait Shawna, so I had a set of twin grand daughters and their younger sister were all in Starfleet, how old are these girls exactly?" Sam asked and he smiled as he answered her at that

"The trio were 18 years years olds, they started at the academy when they were early to mid teens and graduated from Starfleet when they were eighteen. While the twins are our age." he said indicating himself and the duo. "Nice touch and I bet that Anna and you are the same way Sam and I were together huh, Danny?" Daniel asked and he chuckled and nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly and the three of us, Jenny and Peter."

"We made up Gamma squadron and if you heard that quote given by Harry Potter, it's we don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds us every school term." he said and she and Daniel started laughing at that. "That's this job all over, every time we go through the gate. It's we don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds us every time." Sam said smiling as Daniel wrapped his arm around her smiling as Pulaski switched it at that.

"Yes alright subject change you guys and let get back to it. Alright with the fact it fixed your optic nerve that solves the blindness. But it's triple the dose and you only used it three times and you didn't need your glasses anymore as a result of both that. And the fact that they'd been destroyed in the cave in at the time." she said and he nodded to her smiling and she nodded to him as her counterpart answered him.

 _ **"That looks like side effect to me."**_ she said and she nodded to her thoughts. "It is when the damn thing is offering three times the jolt in each hit, but then after two exposures you just took in six exposures in one that was working right and this latest one made it nine or ten now." she said and he nodded as they heard Jack's remark and knew that he was ignoring things and not seeing what it was he was really saying.

 _ **"Daniel get us out of here."**_ Jack said and listening to the fast remark then as she heard it carefully as she nodded then. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, I just need a little more time right now."**_ he said and Pulaski nodded. "You've just been put into a case of quid pro quo here at the time and you're trying to tell Sam that without alerting 'him' to that. But this man is following you around, always waiting." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her then gently.

"Yeah exactly, but here's where the message to the general comes into it, because it's now been a few days after they arrested me." he said and she nodded as she heard the next remark. **_"Oh I sent General Hammond another message. Hopefully he won't order an all out attack."_** he said and Picard nodded as he got it then as he said it to him, before someone else said it, as Hammond heard the younger version to his voice.

As he said the transmission then and Will decoded it then, his tone turning furious as he said it then. ** _"Mission status remains the same, need more time for situation diplomatically. Next transmission in 24 hours, Daniel Jackson out."_** Jackson said and Will translated the remark as he got it then. And he looked up at that gently and nodded to him. **_"The situation has gotten worse, I've been captured and I've been given a choice here,_** ** _but I'm working as hard as I can right now."_**

 ** _"But I'm scared out of my mind right now regarding this._** ** _Sir listen to me, don't send the guys here, hold off on that Sir, please, I can do this. I'm hanging in there, but just barely, but I'm not having the guys subjected to this maniac so just wait for me to contact you again please._** ** _Just don't send the guys here or they're his next targets, stay away, I can do this, I can do this."_**

 ** _"But just keep me from going back after we come home."_** Will said, translating this as he felt his heart start breaking at the near neutral tone in his brother's grandfather's voice and they sighed as they got it then as Picard nodded. "Yes and just hearing the tone of your voice over the damn radio, it's I'd order the chief to lock on to your communicator and get you out of the room. But even without the locator beacon."

"We could get you because your bio signatures are downloaded into the transporter room system, after repeated use here and with it. It beams up the damn technology and we'd still get you out, of wherever they're holding you." he said with a furious growl at the news then and he nodded. "Geordi how long would it take to have our own Galaxy class ships created by the time this happened?" Sam asked and he sighed as he said it.

"If you started right after you activated the gate, three years, but first it's the shake down cruise and then the maiden voyage to make sure the entire thing was working correctly at the time. But trying to duplicate the technology the way you see it on tv, it's takes someone who's been working with advanced technology this long to get it right." he told her and she nodded sadly at that as she looked at Daniel then.

"The thought of him or Steven having to go through this again, is enough to tear me apart here. I just barely lost my best friend, my soulmate, because they arrested us and the withdrawal and rebound nearly kills him at the time." she said and he nodded gently with a sigh as they heard the next portion of it then. As they heard the rest of it, they knew this was the subterfuge as they heard his tone change.

 _ **"Look if we do this right, we'll have access to all the naquada and the**_ _ **sarcophagus**_ _ **."**_ they heard as they heard the emphasis on the word sarcophagus. And she nodded as she got it and Jackson nodded to him as he translated that one. "The Naquada yes, as Shyla's waiting for her father to pass. But the sarcophagus, forget about it, you're destroying it after you finish the research and after this bastard is dead." he said and Daniel nodded to him as they heard her response to that.

 _ **"How many times have you used it?**_ " she asked him gently and he sighed as he heard his past self say it. _**"I don't know, nine or ten."**_ he said and she covered her eyes as he sighed as Pulaski said it for him. "Yeah okay with what you told me earlier regarding this. It's the damn thing was malfunctioning at the time and to drain the drugs from your system it's by using the damn thing, at the time, but that's the problem."

"By draining the drugs, it's packing more adrenaline into your system, so it's counter productive now at this rate as to why that is right now at the moment. In one that was working correctly, that's enough to be on a stimulate or caffeine high, but in a malfunctioning one. I'm looking at 27 to 30 in total and that's too much right now at the moment, though that was before I read up what Ba'al's version did to the colonel."

"But at the moment, just nine exposures is enough to worry me after what you just told me. But combined into a speedball effect, this was going to far and if I didn't get it out of your system, if I was her. And fast after you got back, then the effects were going to kill you at the time." She said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as she looked at him in concern as they heard the next one she exchanged looks with Will then.

 ** _"Oh Sam, everything is so clear, I feel like I could do anything."_** she heard and sighed and nodded as she read through the subtext as they heard the beyond exhausted tone in his voice and she nodded to that as Pulaski said it for her then gently. "That's the reverse, you're so exhausted that if this keeps up you're going to be sleeping for two months. And you had and have to get this crap out of your system and fast."

"Otherwise you were going to have a heart attack. You also haven't have a true recharge of either sleep or food, because it's either spiked. Or this pervert has you up all night with his torture methods right now." She said and finished that remark then. Watching Jack her eyes narrowed his outburst then as he said it. **_"One thing, you only have to do one thing. And if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you!"_** he snapped and they all looked at him in shocked anger.

"Are you out of your god damn mind, that's going to put the miners at risk Jonathan!, what, is the team really more important then the safety of the civilians right now. our job is to protect me, not just ourselves, but protect the innocent. Oh you're so lucky you weren't the secondary commander on board my ship or I'd have your head." Picard snapped at him in shocked anger then at that as he watched the rest of the memory.

"Well at the moment, I'm just relieved that you're seeing the parts needed, but just having to relive the second memory or first. I'm not going to last long if I have to see it again. Kate, Dr. Morrison, you said you created dream suppressants, do you have any on you, I mean I just need three days worth so I can at least get some rest." he said and Morrison nodded and pulled a bottle out of his traveling case he brought.

"Here's the three days worth son, but my medical orders are after you're taking a quick nap, no more caffeine and very low doses of sugar. Dr. Frasier, these have a small level of sedative in them, so once he takes them, he's out in ten minutes after. And starting now till when we reset the time frame, it's light duty you can create what it is you need to. But just take it easy until the time frame resets okay." he said and they both nodded.

As he saw Daniel continuing to focus on Sam and nodded to that. "Because this is beyond cold blooded right now." Morrison added sharply and Jack swallowed at that. "You better do our lecture for us on that one, because that attitude went out of date by the time we were born." Quinn said sharply and he nodded as they heard the next remark. _**"She wants me to marry her."**_ they heard Daniel say and they sighed at that.

"Pyrus gave you a choice, either tell them what the hell we were doing there and why I sent you there or marry her. And it's been close to three exposures and you're just barely hanging in there." Picard said gently and he nodded to him softly. " ** _What?!"_** they heard from Jack as he started to say it then. _**"Alright look...'**_ he started to say and they saw Daniel's eyes narrow in anger as he snapped back at him then.

 _ **"No you look Jack, I've got everything under control. God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there."**_ he snapped at him angrily and they nodded as he left the cavern and Reynolds crossed his arms then at that reaction. "He's suffered through that interrogation for close to week and he's beyond pissed at Jack right now for landing him in that sarcophagus and this position."

"So he's getting into conversation with her, breaking his messages into code for her. And putting things into code for her and Teal'C, but he's ignoring O'neill. Not that I blame him, but then I wouldn't be ignoring the fact that a member of my team ended up in enemy hands at the time. Nor would I have said whatever it was he said to you after you decided on a self healing ritual at the time." Will said with a furious growl at that.

"Regarding this situation, this was a damn trap, she thought she found another suitor and decided to set a trap. And our one fatal flaw in situations like this is, like Apophis, he gambled we would show compassion, even to our worst enemy. And he was right." Daniel said with a sigh and Sam covered her eyes. "We were being watched when we were watching the miners send the Naquada through the gate at the time."

"She set a trap, he fell for it and we get arrested, and Pyrus uses us as a way to hold him hostage, turning him into a POW war and here's the god damn result now. If we went to another planet this never would have happened. It's a damn trap the NID set for him and Shyla did the rest." She said and he nodded. "My one fatal flaw is compassion, as I try to base my actions with the prime directive, yours is pride and his, his envy and anger."

"But three of four are part of one thing that results in sending us straight to hell, if we don't get it under control, but anger, pride, envy, sloth, gluttony, lust, greed. These sins will kill us if we don't them under control and the reverse are Greed/charity, lust/chastity, Envy/kindness, anger/patience, gluttony/abstinence, sloth/diligence and pride/humility. Which is what the prime directive was created for at the moment."

"As our culture, earth human culture, every country on the planet, grew wiser and stronger, we realized that our pride, greed and lust were going to destroy us, from over populating the planet. And inputted the seven virtues into the prime directive, so though we show all seven, we control them and they can prevent us from destroying ourselves. And abolished all things that would tarnish it, one being anything higher."

"In ratings, to kids 14 and up, and eliminated all things that were considered this, sexual content/lust, swearing/anger, gluttony/over indulging in something and so on. And the prime directive was created to keep us on the straight and narrow when on the job. But our conversation regarding Cass falls under this, the prime directive, so with that in mind, to make it when we do this over again, it's making several changes to the future."

"Looks like earth human swearing got lessened to two or three things in the future though, just to make it less colorful now at the moment." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yes and at the moment, it's enough that seeing just how colorful it gets after what Kirk reported to me. I see why you named those movies rated R and X rated 17 years ago, Commander." The Vulcan admiral said and he covered his eyes as he answered him.

"My memories of the first and second attacks are PG-13, bar R, rated material, Sir, so I'm not allowing Wesley to see my memories till he's 17 to 18 regarding both this and Hathor. But living my life under the prime directive and most of the human laws we've have now, that helps nicely. But we have a fine line we walk, we cross that line, and it's enough to make a bad situation worse." he said and Picard smiled at that gently.

"Yes and though the prime directive is an absolute, there are times we have to bend it." Picard said and he nodded in agreement. "Yes Sir, but we don't have to bend it 70 to 90 times in 7 years by interfering in situations that the planets themselves can deal with themselves. And with those words in mind Jack. The prime directive was created so we don't turn into meddlers of other people's business at the current moment."

"But they get what they want, we get what we want and everyone wins', Admiral, would getting involved in wars we know nothing about be based with the prime directive. By that I mean ignoring the fact that the war was based on racial and color ethics. And the person who breaks the rules given to them by the leader of the base is the one to kill 35 people when he learns the truth regarding this situation at the time."

"Five months later he nearly kills an alien that saved the life of his team mates and Let alone destroying one species at the expense of another, throwing aside your morality to stop a group as corrupted and dangerous. While turning against everything we stand for. Would any of this be based with the prime directive, because I'm taking on your code now?" Daniel asked and Hanson crossed his arms at the question as he answered him.

"No it wouldn't, though we sometimes bend the prime directive, doing it more than once is going too far. When the solution doesn't call for violence, by violence I mean just getting behind the controls of the phaser or controls of the starfighter simulation voluntarily. That is a very serious charge Captain, we don't get involved in other people's affairs without knowing the who, what and why, and speaking of which at the moment."

"Son, if you're winding up in the future later, I hope you can create the prime directive yourself, before we create Starfleet. Because the SGC is just the beginning, you created the way to go into space. So we finish what you started. But if this means preventing the types of problems O'neill has caused, it's necessary so the Q don't destroy our future." he said and Pulaski finished that remark then as she looked at him gently

"And regarding situations like the sarcophagus technology, it's dealing with recovery and facing the memories now. But first dealing with the worst side effects of it. As well learning who it was that programmed you in this. And at the same time dealing with the first indicators of going cold turkey and you need us to break that damn pact, if you told me the second we got you back aboard the enterprise at the time."

"And to my and Eli's way of thinking after you get us and our team into the bathroom and hearing the truth, in your words and to us. It's screw what O'neill says and we'd go to doing this safely as I got you on the table and did the procedures, while at the same time yanking our medical procedures. Detention cell maybe, but it's the only place that's safe enough during the withdrawal and recovery at the time."

"But reprogram the lamps in there to act like sunlamps and that takes the edge off of lack of vitamin D. Can't hold anything down in fluids or food, I'd synthesize this IV version of the antidote of the serum and give it to you. And just make sure you can recover by doing everything you never got the chance to tell them." she said and he nodded as he looked down at the floor and she crouched in front of him.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asked him softly and he sighed. "Ever since my capture by them, I felt the anger and hate at him boiling in me. I was ready to let him stew in there, but get the duo out, give him a taste of what I had to deal with at the time. Till I finally did last year, but he got blended with a symbiote by the name of Kanan, he's a Tokra. And he was captured by Ba'al, but instead of severing ties with him."

"I decided to let him see what it's like, five years of resentment gets thrown into this decision. I mean is it respect that he threw me to the wolves, humiliated me in front of a group as racist a the Nazis. I work my but off to save his repeatedly from bad decisions and he continues to treat me like crap, is that saying I'm valuable to him. That he respects me, or that he's a true friend there, by the time we hit Reese, I'd given up."

"Regarding the opium den, I told him he couldn't fix it or that it, our friendship, there is no friendship, no foundation, he shattered it by this decision. But prior to that choice I had a premonition regarding what would happen if I allowed the Goa'uld knowledge to take control of me and it scared me out of my mind. As it revealed the same feelings I felt regarding the sarcophagus, and it points back to the fact it's his fault."

"To me, there's no point in staying in the SGC now, everything that we once had, in the first 18 months, leading into our encounter Sokar. It's over with now, when I chose to ascend it was so I could deal with things on my own. But my remark, regarding missing them, I meant the girls, Teal'C, the general, Jacob and the guys and Anna. Jack, it's been over with ever since the sarcophagus and for one reason only here."

"It's I never got the chance to tell her, because he ordered the trio down here, thanks to him, I've been under scrutiny ever since. And even though I saved the day time after time, nothing's changing his mind regarding the fact I'm possibly the dangerous one. When I can't control my actions, or what's coming out of my mouth, because I've been turned into a drone." he said and she nodded as she looked into his eyes gently.

"I understand that, with you becoming my patient later and with Danny holding your memories and subconscious. Than it's enough that just seeing through your eyes what happened is enough I ever met him for real, he'd wind up on my operating table. I can see what you're telling me and without judgement, just go and do what you suggest here regarding this, but putting the dates of each of these in order now."

"The five dates when I'm the CMO is enough I can deal with that, but put the ones that are most memorable on the holodeck and we can go from there in this case. With being around them this long they know you too well here, to being this open with them, it's clear to me you need someone who doesn't you as well to open up to now. What's also needed is you need an empath in this case, and not a counselor that biased too."

"You can't tell them your true feelings, because to them it's your emotionally compromised, but that's not the case with us. Regarding Deanna, and me, you have someone who's going to listen to you in second year, if Tasha survives the fight with Armus, that's three and we're another version of your life. And as it was, before this ever happened, you don't have to hold back anymore as we're just getting to know you."

"That is the sextet, me and the Crushers, Guinan, but Will and Deanna, they've known you a long time. But with Danny holding your memories and subconscious. It's enough that you can open up to me easily as you're recovering and you're telling me that truth the first day, Guinan and I arrive on the ship now. But as a crew we depend on each other for everything after we deploy and with that, it's no more holding it in."

"And frankly I don't give a damn on what O'neill says anymore, he's no longer your team leader, you speak freely now. But at the moment I want the memory of the aftermath and then we see what else he pulled, but as of this moment. He's not your team leader anymore, and I'm taking Janet's place as your CMO till you meet Beverly for real. So just show it to me now okay." she said and he nodded as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Your look alike took the act of getting trapped in that alien laboratory seriously, but what's your opinion to your patients having the same reaction. Regarding seeing a childhood trauma, and having to relive that trauma three times, till they're ready to kill the person being lead about like this. This character murdered someone because his subjects refused to play along till you resort to setting the self destruct."

"So what's your opinion to the fact that he, the leader of the away teamis acting indifferent regarding when your patient asks to take a shower. And just hearing the news causes your secondary CMO to lose his temper after your patient refuses to strip in front of you. And is in the bathroom for close to 45 minutes, till you hear a loud crash and thunk into the wall?" he asked and her eyes narrowed at that as she said it.

"I'd see that as a need to ignore hearing the truth from the trio who weren't around for why my true patient here. Had and has had a sudden 180 in their personality traits as soon as they returned to base. Said 180 and then 360, into seeing this as you weren't manipulated or brainwashed. But you're suffering the side effects of whatever these people did to you on that planet, you're speaking to me like you normally do."

"And your sudden use of my first name rather than my title, your tone gentle and caring in the way I know it to be. And after a slight joking manner when we met the day I had to deal with my first real hotzone when it comes to galactic wars. I'd see this as a severe red flag and ordered that, while you're in the bathroom. That four of my team were in there with you in case you collapsed or had a seizure in the middle of the shower."

"And with it as soon as Eli went to check when one of my orderlies called out to me, I'd know and see this as you'd been turned into POW and, after hearing Eli's call out the emergency medical codes regarding a possible host on the base. Ordered that we get you into into the medical isolation room and one that has and had an observation room window connected to it, or just the quarantine anteroom." she said and he nodded to her.

"The added problem is that as more of my memory puts itself back into place, the more the pieces I forgot start coming forward. But you're seeing several things I forgot or blacked out, Sirs." Daniel said and she nodded with a sigh. "The medical portions I need to see are part of that remark. How serious was the collapse in the bathroom if Bill went to check on you." she said and he sighed, knowing they weren't going to like the answer.

"Serious enough that the withdrawal from the drugs, caused several spasms, and not only did I lose control of my balance let alone my stomach. The pain was serious enough I nearly blacked out and I had to go to getting their attention to get them into the bathroom, because..., was Wes taking any caffeine pills, before the issue with the game Sir, guys?" he asked and Will sighed as he answered him then at that.

"Close to two months of all nighters he was taking in too much caffeine period, but he never crossed the line and went to stimulates like that. When I was acting as his guardian at the time back then, let me take a guess it's not just the sarcophagus withdrawal, you were suffering the added spasms of the ethanol and drug withdrawal with it and then to top it off you're also suffering hotflashes and a headache."

"And one serious enough you're feeling like you're suffering a serious migraine here from the level of caffeine in your body." he said and Daniel nodded. "I'd been on three times the number of both that was legal here in the U.S.. And the pain from it was so bad, I had to get the girls and Teal'C into the bathroom, so they could see the damage. But here's where first mistake in being a doctor comes from at the moment in her case now."

"Janet has been a doctor for 28 years, Bill close to 35, and of the two of them, Bill as the head surgeon, immediately seeing, and saw that fact as she wasn't paying attention to attention to detail here regarding being a doctor at this point. That I wasn't in the main room of the infirmary asked where I was, and, immediately, after hearing why and where I was jumped over hearing their reports and went to check on me."

"And not only because this was a severe red flag to him, it's because his instincts as a doctor. And one who specialized in rehab and had dealt with twenty POW stints knew something was very wrong with this picture now. But Bill was the first to crack the code regarding Charlie's repeated headaches and first black out at the time. But this was strike one, and the Symbiote killers was strike two, running MRI's here."

"She's listening to the symptoms, not the cause and not seeing this as a clear classic case, to why I suddenly switched attitudes after getting back. But a complete 180, I'm acting like I turned on them on the planet, and once back on the base, I'm acting like my normal self again. Before another personality switch hits, but sudden change in personality, return to base, back to normal, and then another personality switch."

"I mean focus here, I was fine leading up to the when I came to see you, I'm struggling to maintain firm control in front of you Sam. After Jack's final remark, I lash out vocally on him, and when we get back, here. I sound like my normal self again, and even call Janet by her first name, with the gentle joking manner to go with it. Like I did after she, Teal'C and I were breaking down the situation, regarding the caveman plague."

"For your godfather at the time, it took my putting this in his words to get him to understand that situation. While Teal'C and I are busy exchanging sarcastic remarks with each other at the time regarding that scenario. And she ends the slight bickering match with a bemused tone in her voice at that. But I did the same with you and Teal'C again after we got into the infirmary, before I asked to get into the showers here."

"Does that seem strange to anyone here?" he asked, looking at the trio and Sam covered her eyes at that remark. "Yes I remember that and I was trying to keep from laughing at the way you were together at the time. But the seriousness of the situation regarding that virus was enough to tell me you cracked it pretty fast. And hearing you knew what it was that happened at the time was enough of a clincher, but this situation though."

"If I'd been paying closer attention to why Jack immediately spoke to me when you came home. Seen that your skin color and saw the palish pink tinge to your skin and that you suddenly sounded like yourself again, and you're getting into your usual banter with my god daughter and Teal'C, let alone acting like you normally do with Dr. Frasier. No it wouldn't be at the time, because I'd see right through the damn subterfuge at the time."

"And seeing that this was now a need to call a medical meeting and speaking to my original medical doctor, before I chose Dr. Frasier and see this as a need to hear the truth from you. But a sudden request of needing a shower, in the infirmary, just before the exam. No I wouldn't find that strange and it's because after 30 years in the military and I've seen several rangers do the exact same thing after a POW stint."

"And I'd see this as you're getting ready to hit the panic button in case the pain of whatever it was they drugged you with hit right then and you needed us to see the evidence on you. So again, Jack was trying to cover up the truth by speaking to me first, Daniel, you're furious he's interfering with your orders to tell me the truth. And instead of coming straight to me first, she goes to Jack and he's in the room."

"Just as you walk in and throw the paper down on my desk, your tone furious, as you're not mad at Sam for reporting to me on this, you're ticked that he's interfering with your mission. Alright hold on." he said and went to his office as he dug through the papers he had on Daniel's file and removed one, looking at it, he saw the wording written in a way he could understand it and nodded and brought it back into the room.

"Jean Luc, Doctor, you better check this out, this was the report he gave me, that he was supposed to turn into the seven and the president. But he was disguising it as his resignation, wanting me to say I'm not releasing him, and before I could get the words out Jack interfered again. And just as he was about to get into a fight with him, because though he's Daniel's commander, I'm his boss, it was my decision."

"And before I can get the words out, he passes out." he said to them firmly and she took it and read through it, before Sam passed her his medical reports and she nodded to that. "Uh huh and these are reading like the report I had on Wesley after the knack hit him that hard, every symptom word for word. This is saying his system is on the edge of crashing, if there's any more interruptions and it will." she said and Janet nodded to her.

"And said final interruption is when they tried to walk me out the front door at the time, on two occasions, but first a single mistake regarding mixing earth drugs and alien drugs with the sarcophagus. And the fact they hijacked me regarding the second one, which is just before my system crashed. But the first happens to be the flashback and my reaction was the same as Wes's when he hallucinating regarding your orderlies."

"After you guys possibly went to check and see why he never reported into sickbay that morning." Daniel told her and she nodded. "Great, that's what I would have done here regarding getting medical procedures written up in this case and at the moment. It's never mind what the trio tell me. I have to hear the words from you." she said and he nodded to that as Morrison looked at him as he answered that remark.

"And to answer your question regarding that at the moment regarding a complete 180 in personality changes and with it the fact you're calling Janet, or Katherine, by name rather then title. Then for a group who are supposed to know you that easily, no it wouldn't be if they were focusing on the matter at hand. And why, once back on the base, your normal personality suddenly switches courses and you're acting like yourself again, but I'd see that as a clear red flag and you asking to shower first, before exams."

"Because suddenly asking to take a shower, before the exam hits, let alone you're sounding like yourself again, exchanging the light hearted banter you normally got into. Your playfulness with each other. And why ask to use the infirmary showers should be seen as in case something happens and the panic button was getting hit to get them and the medical into the bathroom right then, in case said patient collapses on the floor." Morrison said sharply and she nodded in agreement to that as he answered him.

"But Jack, being the arrogant jerk he was, told her as soon as we got into the infirmary I'd used the damn thing. But ten times in total was, to them, serious, but evidently they never bothered to slow it down and ask this from my point of view at all that day. The first problem and mistake she and Hammond made was by listening to their own kind here. And by not giving me a chance to explain this, that paper I threw on the desk."

"And he gave to you, captain, wasn't the resignation form regarding my return, I just come up with the improv to get their attention. It was the medical analysis report I created on the sarcophagus at the time." Daniel said and Jack swallowed at the news. "So improv just to get their attention, and a sudden personality change. All of this was stage acting just to get the message of how dangerous that technology was."

"Alright I want to see that memory right now." Picard said sharply as Jack looked at him. "Shut up, Colonel, you're the reason he was in this mess at the time, and if his tone was that furious. We'd like to see the evidence all over his body. If he tried to push up further, just to keep from getting sent back out!" Pulaski added as she snapped at him as well with a furious look as the memory activated as they watched as Daniel turned to Janet.

"She's showing our, his and mine, but our memories of what happened in the bathroom." Warner said and they nodded as they watched that set of memories. **"Janet you mind if I take a shower, because I'll be relieved to get out of these damn clothes at the moment."** he said and she looked at him. **"You're looking like you're drenched in sweat, what's wrong?"** she asked and he smiled as he answered her.

 ** _"I may not have been in the mines, but I have to get changed and back to being myself again. Though this is one area where having to go through getting out of the costume works better right now."_** he said and she nodded as he went into the bathroom, as he stripped to his boxers. "Whoa, whoa, well there's another red flag, costume, he's calling that set of robes he's dressed in a costume at the moment."

"Well if that tells me anything it's clear this wasn't just a personality switch, now that you're back on the base here, he's making this out to be he's acting in a play, and to phrase that, he's stage acting right now." Will said sharply and Jack swallowed at the news as they watched the memory more carefully at that. **"God I hope they're wrong, I'm not staying connected to that bastard, after what happened there."**

 ** _"And I'm not going back to till I break his hold on me. Thanos you're never taking me alive."_** he said with a growl was he grabbed a washcloth as he got it wet and poured soap on it as he started scrubbing. **_"No, no, come on, this has to come off."_** they heard as he started pushing harder. **_"Damn it, come on, come on!"_** he said desperately as he worked as he scrubbed his arms and legs then.

Before seeing his eyes dilate and he closed his eyes. **_"No, not now, stop, make it stop."_** he said as he grabbed his head as he fell into the wall. **_"Janet, Sam, Teal'C!"_** he said weakly as she looked at him. "What's happening here?!" O'Brien snapped and he quickly explained to him. "The first spasms from the withdrawal from the alcohol and drugs were hitting him." Warner told him and he nodded as they watched the memory.

 ** _"If that temperature doesn't work, I have to try another."_** They heard him say as he turned it up to 10 as he kept trying to scrub it off then, before the next spasm hit him as he fell into the second cart and upended it with a loud crash. " ** _Come on she's got to hear that."_** he said weakly at that. "This portion of it was from my point of view now Captain, at the moment, my concern just hit the roof." Warner said and they nodded to him, as it switched to ten minutes later and he's walked into the room.

 ** _"I just heard that SG-1 got back a bit ago."_** he said and they nodded as his eyes swung around the room, before his eyes narrowed as he said it. **_"Where's Doctor Jackson exactly?"_** he asked quickly and she looked at him as Jack answered that. **_"He's in the shower, why exactly?"_** Jack asked and his tone went furious. _**"You let him go in there alone, what the hell are thinking about, you idiot."**_

 _ **"Perry, Jefferson, come with me."**_ he said as they headed for the infirmary showers. _**"Daniel, you hear me, come on, unlock the door, come on."** _he said gently and when he didn't answer. _ **"Damn it what the hell happened on that planet, if he's not responding to my call out, somethings wrong here at the moment."** _he thought out loud as they heard a loud crash and thunk and they exchanged looks.

As they exchanged looks at that, Warner's eyes narrowed in concern. ** _"You don't think he'd..."_ **The orderly started to say and he shook his head. **_"No, but if he's suffering P.T.S.D., that's enough of reason to be worried right now if he locked himself in the bathroom. But if we just heard that, he's likely suffering withdrawal from whatever they drugged him with at the moment with that in mind."_**

 ** _"The spasms just hit him and he knocked something over, and if I'm right he's suffering the same reaction the narrator on the puppet masters was in the movie. He's trying to get the fluid, drugs, or whatever it might be of whatever they used on him off of him, but if he's this shaken up. And he's suffering the added psychological and emotional side effects from whatever happened here."_**

 ** _"He's likely going to do more damage than necessary right now, if I don't calm him down, now. Over ride it, if this means what I think the mission parameters just went from bad to worse._** **"** he said as the orderly picked the lock as they went to check as they found him on the floor and against the wall shaking and he carefully moved to him. Looking up, they saw his eyes fevered and glazed and backed up.

 ** _"Get away from me, not again, Sam, Sam, please, get me out of here."_** they heard and Warner felt his fury growing at that. "Hearing that, I knew something had to have happened on the planet. As to why because his skin had turned red from the water being turned up hot enough to scald the flesh. Which I think meant he was trying to kill the first layer of skin, just to get the oils of that cream off his body."

"And with it was hearing him say her name that desperately, was enough to tell me he needed her more than Oneill now, and I knew it landed on the only situation that was enough to completely tick you off, General." he said and the duo nodded. "Said situation is he's been turned into a prisoner of war and he's now suffering every symptom of P.T.S.D. there is and his anger and hatred are now focused at a single catalyst."

"Said catalyst the colonel for getting him into this situation, it's Iraq and desert storm all over again and he's ignoring him, while trying to focus on George, the girls, and Teal'C, so he can explain this to you." Picard said and he nodded as the orderly said it gently. ** _"Easy, easy it's okay, Daniel."_** he said as his eyes landed on a shaving razor, seeing that, Pulaski's eyes narrowed in concern as she saw the same look on his face.

As they saw Warner's eyes narrow at that as he watched him carefully. **_'No don't try it son, we're not going to hurt you, it's okay kiddo, it's okay, shh, it's okay._** ** _God what they do to him over there, easy, it's okay no ones going to hurt you.'_** they heard in a voice over then as Warner said it gently as the three of them stayed put. **_"Shh, easy, it's okay it's okay, you're not there, you're here at home."_**

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, shh, it's okay it's okay, shh."_** Warner said softly, before he refocused as he slumped against the wall and they saw the orderlies hide a sigh of relief then at that as Warner crouched next to him. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his head they watched as the reaction wore off. "That was too close here." Geordi said in relief as he nodded in agreement as they watched that portion of it.

Responding to his touch, he leaned into it as he looked him over gently as he sighed then at this. **_"Get a towel, we need to get him into some dry clothes."_** He said to the second orderly and the man nodded and went to the cart that had several towels and pulled two out as he moved back to him, as he looked at him as he saw the still oily look all over his body and nodded as he said it to him firmly as Perry looked at him.

 ** _"There's only a couple things that have a person looking like they've been doused with cooking oil and it's moisturizers and tanning lotion, this has the consistency of tanning lotion."_** he said and Warner nodded in agreement to that as he answered him at that. **_"And even after a shower whatever this is, is not coming off, alright, leave the gloves on, if he tried that, he's got to be sensitive to touch on the bare skin still, though they tried that and what I'm thinking here."_**

 ** _"It's he was trying get rid of it and if he was already on the floor, before we came in here, he must have collapsed."_ **he said as Jefferson answered that with a sigh. **_"Here's the reason for the crash we heard, that last spasm caused him to lose control of his balance. And he knocked it over, there's medical equipment all over the floor over here and with that in mind right now."_**

 ** _"I'm looking at a severe case of P.T.S.D., regarding what happened on that planet, he was trying to get our attention to get us and the doctor in here. So she could see the evidence all over his body. Dr. Warner, before he could tell her that information, the colonel told her he used the damn thing. Whatever mission he had has to be connected to this."_ **he said and Warner nodded to him.

 ** _"That water temperature's high enough to kill the first layer, I was right, it's the oils of whatever they used in him. But if they were using whatever this was repeatedly and the latest was just applied before they came back. He's trying to get it off him. Drugs, possibly alcohol poisoning and a few dozen other things I'd classify in the case of a POW stint and he needs a male doctor for this."_**

 ** _"But he's showing every symptom to a POW stint, and with that, with the fact I caught him before he could try it, that's enough of a reason to report this to Hammond. And tell him the truth, but Matheson and Jumper order us to tell them the regarding why he was on the planet. And in this position in the first place, t_** ** _ell Dr. Frasier, I'll examine him from here."_** He said and the second nodded.

As Perry moved his hand to the spray and quickly pulled it back as he looked at him as he answered him. ** _"Water's boiling hot alright, whatever happened on that planet has to be the reason. He's trying to push the damage further just to keep from going back now or getting sent back out and with that in mind here. That's no mistake to why he panicked when he saw us, I saw the fear, i_** ** _n his eyes there."_**

 ** _"But whatever it was he was seeing here is not just any normal something, it's he's suffering three things if he had that reaction and aside from POW. I'm looking at Malnutrition, his system possibly impacted and crashed and he's come down with the stomach flu. And then to top it off is a severe case of P.T.S.D., and if the Colonel's not paying attention that flashback is enough."_**

 ** _"This is and was a flashback of his attacker here and he wasn't seeing_** ** _us, but possibly whoever did this to him. What was this mission exactly, if he's reacting like this, Doctor?"_** the man said, his tone concerned and furious, as Warner explained that to him. **_"Matheson asked, after he told us what Samuels has in mind for the technology, to prevent that_** ** _it was a mission of medical research."_**

 ** _"And one that took a dangerous and severe jog to the left, he's having flashbacks and is trying to push the damage further. Though if the Colonel was ignoring all the symptoms to a POW stint, he's ending up in the infirmary, because this is illegal. Though if he's trying to interfere with Daniel telling them what happened and it's getting him arrested for aiding and abetting here."_**

 ** _"The leader of the planet ended up becoming beyond paranoid and evidently tried to force the information out of him of what they were doing there. If the oils of whatever they used on him are any indication. I'm looking at the fact they used our one childhood vulnerability and turned it into a ticklish man's worse nightmare by enhancing the sense of touch, to where you can't it at all."_ **he said and the man nodded, as he got the answer that question a minute later.


	15. 15: Comparisions And Conclusions

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 15: Need Conclusion And Legacy Medical Analysis**

"Don't bother saying it Jack, I just suffered your worst living nightmare and you sold me out, and if Sarah wasn't an accident and that really is it. Sam, Janet, Jacob and the general knew all about it. And while I'm at it, why didn't you let me finish the god damn phone call you fool, is our leave really that more important than protecting others?!" Daniel said coldly and the admiral trio looked at him in shock at that.

"Excuse me, he did what exactly?" Quinn asked slowly. "Sarah Gardner was my ex girlfriend, during the week he was supposed to be on duty here. We were on call that week and I was scoping out a lead. As General Hammond passed a communicator link to Teal'C when I was in Chicago, I was investigating how Dr. Jordon was killed at the time and discovered that the amulet and canopic jars were actually Goa'uld technology."

"And got my hands on the Isis jar, saw the symbols and realized we had two more on earth at the time. And this time they were true symbiotes, not the hosts, but the parasites themselves, and brought the jar back and reported into Hammond. The inventory manifest reported two jars and I was going back to look for the second and find the curator dead at the time, broken neck in the elevator shaft."

"Which meant, to me, our mysterious host had murdered her, and it shifted from search and retrieval to an arrest. And so I could contact Jacob and the Tokra and get them involved in this, another person is killed and Steven's behavior is classing him as the host till I find him, barely alive and we get jumped from behind. And I learn that Sarah is the host with the girls knocked unconscious and Jack refusing to take the phone call."

"I can't take her on my own, and she escapes, my last sight of her was at the system lord summit meeting. And she was representing Anubis, when in reverse, it's Anubis was representing Osiris. But Anubis is a Goa'uld/traveler hybrid, and she's a basic Goa'uld, but that was enough to tick me off at the time, because had the girls been killed. I'd kill him for that, but the last time Sam saw her was just after I ascended."

"Sarah's human feelings were finding it hard to believe I was gone, and Sam was in denial and wanted me back at that point." he told him and they all nodded. "Because of your selfishness two people are dead and another is living dealing with a living death, again you are so lucky you're not part of my crew. Or I'd drag you before the committee and have you sentenced to ending up behind bars for that, Jonathan!" Picard snapped at him with a furious growl then at the news and he nodded in agreement.

"Jack's decisions are and have been digging him into the hole more and more deeply ever since the sarcophagus and as was his behavior. But as I said this was just weeks, before Senichi, Captain. By than the traumas had reach the point, I decided enough was enough and quit here in the program. And went to join a dig with a Scotish archeologist, his name Dr. James McDonald and frankly he was beyond furious at the time."

"After the trio ended up at the dig site I was at, I just dealt with subduing a NID operative and seeing that the trio showed up, I didn't need this right now. But I didn't have to hear the words regarding what happened in the lab between the duo. But three things destroyed our unit as he self destructed by this point, no I take it back, there are five here, and they all center around his attitude to being like Anakin on the movie."

"When he was a senior apprentice at the time, and of the two of us, in the races opinion, I was the one who earned my shot into making my graduation, my promotion. He was stuck at where he was, till he stopped thinking only about himself and more about others. But he's having inappropriate feelings about her when she's not allowed to get into a relationship with him, secondly his hanging around with the NID."

"But he's being manipulated by the 'emperor and his clone troopers', and the lead trooper is the one who started this mess." he said, emphasizing the word as he looked at Jack firmly. "Said lead trooper we met after Teal'C switched sides and joined us, and we learned and gained our first lesson when it came to the parasites and our first emergency code was created." he added as, at that, the entire group straightened up.

"Colonel Kennedy?!" Sam said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah, Kennedy lit the fire at the time, you remember Maybourne's remark, 'I heard about your conflict and differences of opinion with Colonel Kennedy, I should warn you that that attitude will not prevail with me in either way'. And once Maybourne came into the picture, his frequent dealings with this had, after he'd got a week's freedom away from our mandate now, at the time."

"His taste of that freedom started growing, his attitude is now more focused on gathering technology and weapins to fight against the Goa'uld. You and I are dealing with the science portion of things. And again, and here's where you're really going to be pissed now, but when Rigard dragged me out of the tent. I got the entire thing, and I still wasn't selling Teal'C out." he said and she nodded with a furious look at that.

"Rigard, what the hell did he do to you, if you lost your temper when he shot me with that Zat?!" she snapped and he pointed at the image and she nodded. "But just how many times can you expect a civilian to go through that, either version, without hating the person that caused it. The bastard was a true soldier, he lost his mind and he was convinced we were their adversary's spies, even when finding the evidence."

"To prove otherwise and like Pyrus, before him, he chose me as the damn weak link, but Jack is always infuriating these guys, and of the two of you. You're the one showing more concern for me. But to get back to the matter at hand, Jack's behavior may say he hates science fiction, but he's acting like the characters in the stories regarding wanting more freedom from the rigidity of the rules, our prime directive at the moment."

"He's like the best friend and love interest to Anakin's grand daughter, her love interest. Once he got a taste of using his force abilities, by his former student and one who was an emperial spy. As he taught him to use his powers, and his tastes of that abilities started growing. As the darkside started growing in him, he's wavering on the edge of good and evil by using it, he's now reached full scale use of his lightsaber after training."

"Till he kills in cold blood for the first time and thinking its a simulation he doesn't realize that after he does it. He's been tricked into killing in cold blood for real and made the emperial academy's Darkest Knight. Which is this situation all over, his love for Sarah was trying to keep him strong, though he's having inappropriate feelings for Sam at the moment, because she's nearly an exact duplicate to what Sarah looks like."

"His anger and pain at losing someone he loved and feeling his anger at the fact he couldn't saved them when he knows he could have. His fears at not facing his past, his hate at Frank Cromwell for abandoning him and finally his anger at us not getting any progress done around here. Because he's scared out of his mind that someone from the core of our group is going to be the next to go, and he's afraid it's going to be Sam."

"All of this combined has him turned him into a dark Jedi, a dark apprentice, and he's in denial right now." he said as Teal'C left the room and came back in with four books then and gave it to him. "The Lost Ones, Lightsabers, Darkest Knight and Dark Apprentice, so this is the captain right now, fear, anger, hate, getting the freedom he wants away from from the rigidity of your, our, mandate." Will said, reading the titles of the books gently.

"And with it inappropriate feelings towards a woman 16 years younger than he is, which I might add is completely illegal right now, aside from that they're nothing alike. If I had a daughter, I'd choose you in a heartbeat son. As it is, if you don't get your emotions under control and they're going to do more damage than they have already. If you don't calm down and focus, though I'm a captain, of 25 to 27 years now."

"I trained and have been training Will ever since, but six years training, and at the moment he's happy where he is as my first officer. We change the past and he's an acting captain after that. But to get back to this, he's fallen in love with a woman close to being half his age. And it's someone under his own command, while you're more like me and I see, when I look at you right now, you're playing three characters here."

"But the captain, he's also playing three and all three of them had been tempted by the corruption of the darkside. But you stayed strong and fought it off, but in my eyes, had you been under my command, I'd, like Will, had promoted you to acting captain as well, and the two of you share the position." Picard said, as he looked at the book covers and he nodded to him as they turned back to the image then as his memory went on.

As he wrapped the first to cover him from the waist down and then the other around his shoulders then as Daniel leaned his head against the wall shaking, as he looked at the trio surrounding him. **_"I take it the idiot never considered a case of P.T.S.D. after doing a mission like this. Or he's just trying to ignore that fact, but it's not lasting long, because I'm getting Matheson involved in this as well as Jumper."_**

 ** _"And I'm not taking anymore of his crap, if I have to tell Hammond the truth I'm going to do that, because he sees the tapes. Or just hears the exacts words Jack used in the middle of that flashback, he's screwed. Because once the withdrawal hits and that happens again, he's going to pretend I'm still delirious. Even though the worst of the symptoms was over at the moment."_**

 ** _"But Jack's escape from the mines was really a test, Pyrus set a trap for us, and Jack fell for it. By his attempting to escape, he threw me up in his place after I got hurt and nearly killed in a cave in."_ **Daniel told him and they nodded in shock. **_"Are we talking Desert Storm all over again here, Danny?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he explained that to him, as he pulled the towel around him tightly.

"Aw man, I forgot you were the next one to start calling me that at the time." Daniel said as he looked at the surgeon and he gave him a gentle smile. "My being nearly twice your age, I can get away with that at the moment, kiddo. Aside from that, you're my favorite patient. But taking care of you on two other occasions, it just cemented the bonds between us and this one is enough to really tick me off." he said and Daniel nodded.

 ** _"Yeah that's what I mean alright, though I don't know what the heck he went through. Pyrus set a trap for us, but that planet is a trap for any man that goes there, regarding the princess. Her name is Shyla, her attempts at suicide are really a bait and switch, and this time I was the one who fell for it. And the added test was regarding whether or not Jack was going to take their bait."_**

 ** _"Regarding trying to escape the mines, which he did, but in doing so he never checked whether or not I was still changed. He basically, by pulling this stunt, told them I was the weak link, I may be military trained to fight mind control. But I'm not like him, but no scientist can take this that many time without a nervous breakdown."_ **he said and they nodded as Perry answered him gently.

 ** _"You okay?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he pulled the towel wrapped his shoulders more tightly around him. ** _"Not really, I'm freezing, although my body feels like its on fire, I don't know if it's the drugs and alcohol or something else right now. But if this was like being on a very high level of caffeine and coming down off the high of it and with it you've worked yourself into a collapse."_**

 ** _"I think could be considered what happened to the kids in the third Elm Street movie when in detox."_** he told him and his eyes narrowed at that remark. **"You haven't taken any caffeine in since you left, unless..., did this guy drug you with a stimulate to keep you awake. So he could try to get this information out of you, because repeated dosing would cause this?"** he asked him gently at that.

As he moved his hand to his forehead, as his eyes narrowed in concern, as he quickly grabbed a thermometer strip from the supplies on the table and put it to his forehead after waiting five minutes, he removed it and his eyes widened in shock as he said it quickly. **_"God buddy, you're burning up right now!"_** Perry said to him and he sighed softly. **_"How bad it is exactly?"_** he asked and the other man said it sharply at that.

 ** _"102' at the moment, but that's no damn coincidence and it's not the water, but high body temperature, the evidence is all over your arms and legs. You're looking like you lost twenty pounds worth of weight and your eyes are glazed over by a fever. If that's enough to tell us anything it's that your system impacted and crashed or has already and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"Just what the hell happened on that planet?"_ **he asked him gently and he sighed. ** _"I've just dealt with the alnighter from hell here, Jason. But to put this bluntly, us going to this planet was a trap. We were watching them send the Naquada through the gate, but what we didn't know. Was they were watching us, the planet is a trap for any who wanted the Naquada at the time."_**

 ** _"And she was the bait for the ambush, but this was a trap to catch another suitor for the leader's daughter at the time. Going by what I gathered when I got arrested at the time, every time someone not from their planet arrived. And saw the temptations of the fact they had a good amount of Naquada. They also saw her as she's trying to commit suicide and from there the trap is set."_**

 ** _"And the attempted suicide was just that, a bait and switch, she set the trap and I fell for it. We got captured and when he tried to escape, the guards shot out the roof of the cave right above me at the time. And I got caught in a cave in, but by his doing that, he basically told them I was the weak link and threw me up in his place regarding their ways of interrogation at the time."_**

 ** _"But that's where the next portion comes into it, once arrested by the guard, they're turned over to the interrogator's. If they're injured like I was they're put in the sarcophagus and once the cycle was done. They neutralize the adrenaline in their systems and dosed with a serum to make nervous system beyond sensitive to the touch and the ointment and cream used."_**

 ** _"This makes the skin beyond sensitive to the touch as well, and the lotion they use makes the skin, beyond soft and sensitive to the touch, and both together. If you're ticklish, now turns into your worst nightmare, because one stroke or caress to the spots they applied that cream and ointment to is enough to incapacitate you, out of laughter now and with it, to prevent an escape."_**

 ** _"They don't have to worry about it, because the palace wildlife is enough to prevent the victim from escaping, as are the guards. But they trapped me in three ways here, by that serum, the sarcophagus itself and the drugs. And alcohol which is ten times more powerful than the strongest liquor we have here on earth at the moment, and with that remark in mind, I was stuck."_**

 ** _"I don't know what his problem was, but he ignoring my signals that I'd been arrested and turned into a drone. But by his attempting to escape and ignoring my signals to him. He's become a willing accomplice now, and both pieces to it, I believe that this was Maybourne's attempt to get rid of me, by getting me trapped on the planet, though if Jack had a relapse regarding this now."_**

 ** _"And that's aiding and abetting POW, and with just nearly happened, he may not taken that razor and did it himself, but that was close to murder too. But once Hammond hears this, from my point of view, he's screwed. To answer your question yes, I was trying to get the oils of the cream they used on me off."_** he told him and Warner nodded. ** _"Is there anything else, if you're this shaken up?"_**

 ** _"Because if you're looking like this, I'm looking at too much drugs and alcohol if you..."_ **he started to say and then saw the amount of bile in another corner of the shower and nodded. **_"Yeah, the man that caused that reaction is the same as the interrogator that beat the shit out of Jack, while the other was a medic. The planet doesn't do violence, but they can make you sensitive to touch."_**

 ** _"After the second trip back to the gate and Jack's trying to escape the mines, Pyrus's curiousity got peaked and he decided I wasn't going anywhere without an escort anymore here. His chemist that created that ointment, gave it to the medic and the medic had it set to him, binding me to him. But it's mixed with the serum to stimulate the nervous system till you can't take anyone's touch."_**

 ** _"That creme, combined with a serum created to enhance the sensitivity of touch, said touch is a man like Dicaprio's character in the man in the iron mask after he got the daughter in law of Athos into the bedroom, if he was trying to get her on the bed. But if she was already is case of ticklish seduction till he stripped and seduced her, but their planet doesn't go further than base three."_**

 ** _"But I just been been put through the tickle torture session of an adult's worst nightmare. But it's not Shyla, I had this medic fall completely in love with me. Repeated use of that creme, the drugs themselves, two words here, Bi-sexual male medic, the Florence Nightingale effect here after the cave in."_ **Daniel told him and he nodded slowly as he examined his wrists as his eyes narrowed in anger.

 ** _"And the first guy did this to your arms and legs, needle puncture marks, what looks like the strongest wire a person can use. Especially if the guy dosed you with this drug, before he got started, bruises, all over your arms and legs, and fingernail scratches as well. Alright let me guess this drug doesn't go neutral with the sarcophagus. It can only be done once out of range of the mixer."_**

 ** _"And with that, if you were about to grab that razor, if I hadn't headed it off, whatever amount they pulled this. Is the dangers from this just took an even more deadly turn. O'neill is trying to block this out right now, isn't he, that you just took his place. As well as Teal'C's and the rest of the teams you're friends with in the case of this. Save them from this by taking their place, if they did this to others."_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him then gently.

 ** _"The damn thing was malfunctioning, I got everything you need for that thing, we can prevent it from ever being used on an innocent person. Sam's premonition was the break I was waiting for, I was waiting till she had that premonition and for him to be on his last legs. Jumper's orders, but I'm beyond sleep deprived, I have nothing left, Bill, three missions back to back."_**

 ** _"All traumas, and this was the final straw, I'm not going back through that gate. Whatever reason he has for repeated missions and not wanting to pass a couple of them to Dave or Jared, I don't know. But at this rate, I just reached my limit, three missions back to back, working over time. I have nothing left at this point, I'm so exhausted that if the tests come back as what I'm thinking."_**

 ** _"My system is on the edge of crashing or has crashed by now and I feel like I'm coming down with something right now. My key nutrients in my body are spent, I haven't had a real chance at a recharge ever since the cave in. And it's because everything I eat or drink is spiked with that serum and the alien dope they've been drugging me with, I haven't had a good night's sleep either."_**

 ** _"In close to three months, at this rate, if there's any further interruptions, that's it's. But here's the bad news, they turned me into a drone._** ** _Spiritually and emotionally, I'm still in control, still myself, but physically, they have me._** ** _It's just turned into a fight to free me completely. Code red medical alert, condition V."_** He told him and Warner nodded, his eyes narrowing in anger as he answered him.

 ** _"Alright that's it, I'm relieving you of active duty, whatever information you need to give me. I'm passing it off to them, but he interferes and you collapse, and I'm going to charge the Colonel for attempted murder for this, on two counts, no I take that back on three counts here. You just got stuck in a position you never should have been in right now at the moment._**

 ** _"And it's because of his reckless behavior that you ended up in their clutches, my problem is trying to get the duo to listen to me when the blasted idiot, is telling them it's the god damn technology. But if she left out important information regarding it or he interrupted it that's going to kill his case. But this just resulted in you getting an honorary promotion to major."_**

 ** _"And you're going to need to finish this off, but if he's trying to black out that memory I'm contacting Matheson so they can intervene in that. He needs to face that memory."_ **Warner said and the duo nodded in agreement to that remark. ** _"Look whatever you do, don't touch my bare skin, I'm beyond sensitive to touch right now, and to answer you, once I'm recovered, I'm facing it head on."_**

 ** _"Just leave the gloves on, for the next ten hours, I got hit with the latest dose of that drug two hours before we left the left the planet. But any skin on skin contact is enough to trigger a stimuli reaction, though that creme and drug were set to him, anyone could set it off and I don't want to risk it. The last doses of the narcotic's and alcohol ended five hours ago."_**

 ** _"I'm just naming them off to you now, but sleep deprivation, malnutrition, narcotic and alcohol withdrawal, I'm about to go through withdrawal from the sarcophagus. And I'm 85% recovered from the damage, but the muscle deteriorations are from being sleep deprived. But I've got close to two months worth of drugs and alcohol built up in my system at the moment."_**

 ** _"Everything I ate or drank was spiked with that drug, it's a pill version of the serum. Jase, check the pockets of that set of robes the evidence is in the pockets, along with a smaller vial set of the cream and ointment they used on me. We can use that to prepare an antidote just to prevent it from hitting a second time once I do return and finish this, because until recovered."_**

 ** _"And free of their control, I'm not going back, but to make sure this doesn't happen twice. Best to create an antidote to it and then after studying it and the drug, the pill version of the serum and that creme and oil are getting burned after,_** ** _but you're dealing in rehab. So Maybourne never does this to a Jaffa, so he can neutralize their healing abilities, it's effects nullifies Junior's."_**

 ** _"Janet's going to get the withdrawal from the damn thing, but you're the rehab medic specializing in sleep deprivation as well. I'm just turning this over to you, it's in your arena now. But the added bad news was I was in recovery from 30 broken bones, internal damage to five organs, all the vital ones. The blow to the back of my head severed the optic nerve rendering, me blind, in both eyes."_**

 ** _"And severe muscle and tissue damage, repeated use in the damn thing fixed 85% of the damage, all that's left is the muscle deteoriation and the aftermath with what I named off to you. But if this was revenge by the NID to get rid of me it didn't work, though if Jack has turned on us just to block out the memory, he's getting tried for treason later."_ **he said and her eyes narrowed at the list.

 ** _"I'm not burying my head in the sand, and I'm still myself, the one thing that was helping me maintain control of my soul and my sanity was Sam. She's my guardian angel. But I'm facing that memory to get over it, after I'm recovered from this."_** he added and Warner nodded in relief as the ten future officers looked at him gently with pride at the remark as Quinn said it then gently to him.

"If you were dealing with this when as a lieutenant commander and risked your life to save others I'd have promoted you in a heartbeat to full commander at the time." he said and he nodded. "So that's it, by this point you're feeling like your system crashed or has already. And they've destroyed all your key nutrients by your denying yourself the food your body truly needs and they're tanking it with that drug at the moment."

"And he's denying you a chance to get the rest your body needs by not passing a few missions to your other teams at the moment. Oh he's so lucky I'm not the CMO of this base, or I'd have hauled up on charges of reckless endangerment, attempted murder and aiding and abetting a POW." Pulaski said with a furious look as she looked at Jack sternly. "At this rate, I'm lucky you and Beverly are going to be my new doctors later."

"But the memories just get worse from here, but like Dr. Matheson said, it's five that year, four the year before, three from year three and we go forward from there." he told her, Picard and Will and they nodded. "What about your ascended memories, how many?" Jackson asked and Sam answered that question. "If he was watching us, it's Jack and his stint with Ba'al, Jonas and me and our nearly being killed by Nirrti."

"Teal'C nearly being killed in the ambush of Kresh'ta, which was how the tretonin was created. Jonas and his tumor at the time, and finally Abydos and its destruction when Anubis annihilated the planet. But six last year and..., 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 6. Oh my god, I'm looking at 25 memories here at the moment Captain, so year two is your arena, Kate. But Beverly has 19 memories in total to deal with." she said and the older man nodded.

"So in between our missions and planet stops, the episodes focused on each of our situations, we deal with your memories and one by one we take it slow after that. But some idiot that brings up that question and we're in the middle of a crisis. And the person who said it is getting charged for triggering a ticking time bomb and when I don't need it when we're dealing with another crisis here." Picard said sternly to the quintet.

"And the ones that do know regarding these facts regarding you and Teal'C are the five of us and the sextet, let alone Tasha. Though Tasha survives the attack and it means if she and I meet, and it's a possibility of her being my future girlfriend, if my spirit animal, if he's a wolf, imprints on her at this rate. Though that happens and it's you belong to Sam and I belong to another version of her grandpa, and with that in mind."

"Morgan, what's the side effect of my holding his memories, or they all break down the front door all at once?" Jackson asked and she explained that. "If they start coming forward and you hit and have one pop up that did cause your grandfather to break the rules your ancient abilities are going to break through at the exact same time. But when they do, after a few months, you're going to have to help William later on."

"Because Q tried to tempt him with using the abilities of a Q, so with that in mind, you have to teach him to control them, and it takes time as well too." he said and the duo both nodded to her. "If we're doing this, we're adding the planets my unit has gone as well. So expect the Comparisions to be more numerous here Sirs, as to why, it maybe and has been 361 years after the Stargate was retired, but the planets."

"Once they learn that that Teal'C and I are the descendants of the people that were connected to the quartet. It's enough of reason to deal with the added exploration. While if I know the Goa'uld they're either dead. Or been exiled to P3X-888, which is their home planet of origin and the gate's been removed from it. Without Naquada or their building supplies, let alone a sarcophagus it takes, and will take, 700 years to get off the planet."

"But regarding doing this by ship, with the gate now decommissioned and being used for study, rather than travel. And our ships five times more powerful than they are now, it would take a week to two to get to the planets. But for you to understand, guys, Kate, Sir, it's going to the planet in question as you see for yourselves regarding what you read up on, regarding Steven and you're seeing my memories up close and personal."

"But that's the catch, seeing things from a different point of view, as we decide to test that theory regarding the trasporter, because if it can get through Naquada, it can get through the shielding of a sarcophagus. But as you said, Sir, is it possible you don't make captain without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. It's while he's sitting on his but, I've got to pull the next good idea, like a rabbit, out of my hat."

"And frankly I'm getting sick of the fact that every time I do, he gets ticked I'm not doing things his way. Captain, if you were my commander right now, and I asked that we returned to the planet so I could face closure on what happened there. What's your response to that, would you agree to it or refuse to return, because the people remind you of your past trauma?" he asked and Picard crossed his arms as he answered him.

"With the away team twice the size it was before and hearing your suggestions in how to do this now. I'd agree that you deserved to finish what you started and, before you left, as what really happened and never mind Jonathan's thoughts. I'd called Dr. Frasier into my office and with her, Commanders Carter and Martell and I'd heard the truth from you in what the heck happened and why you collapsed, before you got the chance to tell us."

"As soon I heard the entire truth, I'd give the go ahead, for emotional therapy, to recover you had to face this last piece of the trauma. Once done and you're back aboard the ship, I'd give you another month on light duty as you're working your original job and once fully recovered completely. And Dr. Frasier has cleared you for full activity duty status, you're back on the job and we wouldn't think any less of you after that."

"But as you got us ten to fifteen good scores in exploration and technology, it's I'd see you as more valuable than Jonathan right now. As you had the guts and courage to face the memories and stayed yourself. To us older officers of more than thirty to forty years in Starfleet it's that that makes you so valuable to us. Be willing to risk a relapse for the sake of putting the trauma behind you, now." he said to him and he nodded to him.

"So to you, it didn't matter regarding the last outburst I had, and the fact I couldn't control my behavior, because though you had my mind and soul. It's you had to get my body back now and to you, you weren't giving me up without a fight. Our bond being that of father and son, and you're my mentor now?" he asked and Picard nodded. "No it wouldn't matter, regarding these situations the loss of control is normal."

"And it's the act of making sure you were yourself again completely, we had your mind and soul. They had your body and to get all three pieces back, it's by breaking the pact by any means necessary now, and screw what Jonathan told me. I'm hearing the words of what the hell happened on the planet from you and getting the status medical report from Dr. Frasier, I'm yanking the emergency codes for it." he said to him gently then.

"Well here's a question, would you listen if I was the only civilian doctor in this case, and I don't mean the other side of me. But being the lone civilian on the flagship team, I'm so overly qualified for the program, it's trying to get the job done and I bend one rule by getting my mentor involved. Her name is Catherine Langford and without asking for authorization, I go get her and bring her to the base and tell her the truth of this."

"That not only did we learn they activated the gate in the Cold war, but that we found her husband on the planet he ended up on?" he asked and Picard nodded as he got it. "That's the problem, because you're the sole civilian and your record for strange theories, said theories that happen to be correct. They're treating you like an outsider, the trio are, and it's because your ways were the ways that Starfleet was built on?"

"And your theories and scientific discoveries have saved the planet so many times that the group is stuck on that mode. Simply because you're not bothering to follow protocol. Military protocol, that they think you're a loose cannon, when your thoughts and instincts are the reason earth has lasted this long." he said and Daniel nodded. "Aye Sir, that's it exactly, but here's the decision you just dragged up." he said and Picard nodded gently.

 ** _"Daniel, the joint chiefs, Matheson and the president are here, they want to see you."_** Warner said gently and he nodded. ** _"Six weeks in recovery and when Matheson hears that Jack turned a blind eye to this. And he's going to kill him for that, whatever this is about, its going to get nasty. But at least I'm free of him now finally, so though I go back, I'm facing it like I swore to now."_**

 ** _"I'm not living in a bubble, I'm facing this memory either way, but how they're going to take it when they hear they've been lied to is anyone's guess, Bill. I can't believe this, but to break the pact I had to do your procedures myself, he interrupted the information she needed. Jack could have killed me four times in three months here and he's the reason I'm now under scrutiny with the duo."_**

 ** _"But I don't give a damn what he says anymore, he practically sold me out to the bastards last month. He maybe my team leader, but he's not my friend, not anymore. True friends don't do to you what he did to me, though I can trust him in the field as a team mate I can, but as a friend, it's done with. The final test of recovery, I have to take the chance."_** he told him and Warner nodded gently to him.

Hearing that remark, Jack felt heart break and Will crossed his arms. "What did you expect huh, you did something beyond cruel and cold blooded here. And for what, huh what, just to block out your memories you condemn him to a fate worse then death. You know, you're lucky you can't jump time lines after this, otherwise I'd kill you myself. But that's the catch in the case of time travel right now at the moment."

"While we can jump to the past, and make certain changes to the present, you can't, without it erasing someone from existance. And with that in mind right now, whatever you said Sam, you're very correct, if you went back in time and murdered your own grandfather, your father could never be born. Which was the lesson in the Back to the Future films. It's giving a very real catch of the consequences of playing with things."

"In the space time continuum right now, and while we know what it is we're doing, you're still very young in that area at the moment. But future consequences and we can't tell you everything without it completely screwing up the timeline here. Though considering you created our past, present and future in the shows and movies that works nicely at the moment, but we can't know what's happening passed the last episode."

"Or it's going to screw with the timeline completely and with that in mind, though I'd love to let you have it and put you through that thing one more time. And than go for all over kill, but you know the problem with that right now. It's the grandfather paradox, you get killed now and it erases your great grandchildren from existance. I'm not affecting the future, because I'm pissed at what you did back then."

"To my best friend's grandfather, I'm just saying this now, but had he'd died there's no Jackson line. By this choice you could have erased my best friend from existence, and there would be no Danny Nicholas Jackson the VI in the future and it's because of you." he said with a growl then and he swallowed at that. "My youngest grandson is very lucky though, I'm glad he's got you as a best friend, Will." Daniel said and he smiled at him.

 ** _"You feeling any pain from the effects of the drugs or alcohol, let alone the serum?"_** Warner asked and Daniel shook his head. **_"No, the pills worked beautifully Bill, but at least the mission was a success, I pulled it off. I just have to get a trade dispute going with her and destroying the sarcophagus that this started with. Pyrus has to be dead now, and the link has been deactivated too."_**

 ** _"I better get up there, see you in a bit, oh if Janet asks where I am, tell her I'm in my office, I've just completing some research here. Which is true enough here."_** he said and Warner nodded as he went topside to meet up with the seven generals and the president with a smile then. _**'Hey Sirs, good to see you again, Doctor Matheson, what was it you needed to see me about exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and he smiled as he and the sextet got started then.

 ** _"How did it go with the research exactly?"_** he asked and he smiled. **_"I got everything we need to make sure that thing never ends on earth, but we hit a snag here regarding this."_** he said and they nodded, concerned, as Jumper answered him. ** _"What happened, you look like you've been in recovery from a massive dose of narcotics?"_** he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"After the third trip to report in, Pyrus arrested me and went to interrogation, and gave me a choice, either tell him what it was we were doing there, or marry her. Everything that could be considered your worst nightmare if captured by a bi-sexual male, and he saw you from the waist up is what happened here. Only it's not violence I was just put through, but the tickle torture session."_**

 ** _"Of an adult's worst nightmare here, but bi-sexual male, the mine medic, three words here for this."_** he told him and Matheson nodded slowly as he read them out. **_"The Florence Nightingale effect, you got arrested by the chief mine medic, who's bright idea was it to try and escape, what the hell happened over there exactly and take your time son."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he explained it.

 ** _"Prior to this Jack mentioned his being in prison before and then said he knows and understands what I dealt with. What's that mean exactly, because he just screwed up my chances to get them to call you to confirm why we were there. After I told them what happened, I was going to tell them that to deactivate the pact, to first bleed me and then give me a blood tranfusion."_**

 ** _"I saw him looking at my arm looking paralyzed as he saw it, and when Bill went to check on me, in the bathroom, he was acting as though he didn't know. So what's going on exactly. If it's the piece in his record the general doesn't know about, they're going to kill him when they hear this information later?"_** he asked and Jumper explained that to him as he crossed his arms at the remark.

 ** _"Jack O'neill was involved in the Desert Storm campaign, he and his team were scouting out a lead there. Regarding what happened to a group of English soldiers, and Jack was a major at the time this was going on. And his team leader, Frank Cromwell, was leading the mission. Halfway through the trek, someone leaked the news that they were evading without authorization."_**

 ** _"And the republican guard attacked them, he got shot and arrested and whatever happened to you was the exact case, only it was true torture. While the man that was meant to break him, his name was General Mazen Segei, attacked and raped him at the time. But prior to that, it was clear this man saw him from the waist up and to us that's our worst nightmare at the time."_**

 ** _"If these interrogator's fell in love with us in the middle of the capture, the boys and I are also spec ops soldiers. But in our day, like George and Sam's father Jacob, we were known as Rangers, all spec ops soldiers are taught to fight mind control techniques like Sam Carter said. But Jack was a black operations soldier, his mission there was take out the bio weapon."_**

 ** _"That Saddam created, as they were working on a anthrax bio weapon by this point. But he attacked him, while the other interrogator got him addicted to heroin, he was trapped out there for four months, suffering repeated injection and sexual assaults by the guy back then. After Wilcox and Redford got him out of jail at the time, he was suffering from the pains of withdrawal from heroin."_**

 ** _"And was trying to scrub the amount of evidence off of him, before Joe Hamilton reported to me he'd grabbed the razor. And he got five orderlies into the room and arrested him, and then ordered him to be under watch, as he was now under suicide watch from that point forward. Whoever wasn't paying attention here in the infirmary, left a scalpel out and he grabbed it."_**

 ** _"And cut his wrist up to the elbow, which explains the scar you probably saw on his arm at the time in the shower. But he was trying to bleed out the toxins of the heroin from his bloodstream to recover from the addiction at the time. Before Hamilton and Jameson got him taken care of, but they sedated him and placed him under suicide watch and psyche evaluation at the time."_**

 ** _"It was after he woke up that Redford said what they were both thinking and told him that he couldn't trust him anymore not to hurt himself. And until further notice he was off the team, and undergoing psychiatric help to deal with the trauma and rehab from the withdrawal. But though he recovered, it's left him like this ever since."_** he told him and Daniel nodded to the news, angrily.

 ** _"So that's what he meant, everything you just described to me is a near exact replicate of my POW stint, General. Did he cut contact with Frank after that?"_** he asked and Jumper nodded to him. ** _"Yes, so to block it out, he practically sold you out to them?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"I'm not sure at the moment, because I blocked a few things out in the conversations, Sir."_**

 ** _"But it's enough he's on the edge of ending up back in the psyche unit for this, but if he's refusing to tell the truth. Then you're going to have to go for more drastic measure like say sending Frank here if we have further trouble at the moment. Jack's turned into a loose cannon now at the moment as a result. But if he starts breaking orders left and right at the moment, Generals, Sir."_**

 ** _"It's going to be necessary to remove him from SG-1, but at the current moment with my being the third veteran of the team. Lou is on the edge of Lieutenant Colonel, and with what I just did I'm a major now and I outrank Sam. So with that in mind, I recommend, if he refuses to come forward, it's by ordering the general to tell us the truth regarding what happened out there."_**

 ** _"Just what would General Carter's opinion be to his putting Sam at risk, by trying to escape when the alien Saddam decided to test him. Regarding trying to escape the mines or wherever they're holding him. Because by doing that, he just threw me up in his place. And after I was nearly killed in the cave in at the time?"_ **he asked and he answered that with a stern growl as he said it to him.

 _ **"Jacob would be pissed right now once he read the record of her commanding officer and meeting him face to face. But to Jacob, he'd see you as you're exactly the man he wants as his son-in-law when you risk your soul, sanity and life to protect her from a possible rape. If this medical interrogator had eyes for her as well, alright here's the deal now, when you go back in there."**_

 ** _"Tell them instead of switching planets for this that you return to the planet, as by this point the link he created to connect you to him. It's now shot, if Jack refuses, it's time to tell them the truth regarding this, use this."_** he said as he passed him a pager. _**"To call us in there, as a warning to him, because he's going to know that if he refuses, George is hearing the truth from us, about this."**_

 _ **"But just choose one of the teams that were at the alpha site with you and do a double up, as you have protection now by both Teal'C and whoever you chose. In case this character tries to get near you, but suggest and ask them and Sam to go with you and if he refuses before they can answer. That it's clear he's trying to cover up that truth right now to what happened and his part in it."**_

 _ **"Whether the colonel knows it or not now, he's now the one under scrutiny by us, as of this moment. The more he doesn't come forward, breaks our orders regarding what decisions I give to George. Or his hand in decisions regarding Kennedy and Maybourne, let alone Samuels and Kinsey. The more he's digging himself deeper and deeper into that court martial and an extended stay."**_

 ** _"In the psyche unit."_ **he said and Jack swallowed as Hammond watched as Daniel nodded to the orders. As he went back inside as it switched to Sam's memory of that day. **_"Probe's data indicates P3H-826, is a viable next mission for SG-1, Sir."_ **she said as he walked up the stairs then to answer her. "I don't know why I didn't realize it then you're still recovering at the time back then, or that your sudden reappearance."

"At that remark meant you just came from a meeting on NORAD with the seven and the president at the time. Because Dr. Frasier said you were going to finish some research, but I didn't think that research meant you were on the line with the seven. And the president, or that you'd gone to meet them face to face and they were waiting to be called into the room." Hammond said to and he nodded to him gently at that remark.

 ** _"I have another idea, I think we should return to P3R-636."_** he said and remembering this conversation Sam covered her eyes as he went further as Teal'C sighed. **"Before you say anything just hear me out, there are thousands of innocent human beings there we could free from slavery."** he said and Teal'C sighed as he remembered that remark as his past self answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Shyla can not free her world without putting her people at risk."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"We have to offer her alternatives, new ways to mine the Naquada. I mean we don't even know whether the Goa'uld are going to be compelled to return there or that the shipments are going to stop."_ **he said and then in a barely audible whisper they heard him say it then.

 ** _"He's got to be dead by now, and if he is, and it's the beginning of a new age there."_ **they heard and she nodded as she heard her past self answer his remark. **_"Our preliminary tests do indicate potentially countless military and scientitific ramifications for the raw ore, might be a compelling reason to try, Sir."_** She said and watching his hand grip the pager tightly, Hammond heard himself answer her.

 ** _"Try what, the last time you were there, you were captured and enslaved in the mines."_** he said and Daniel answered him ** _. "Look you want access to the mine, but you don't want to send troops in, I'm offering you a chance at a diplomatic solution to this. Please Jack, we have to, I have to, take the chance."_** he said and Jack looked at him at he looked into his eyes then as they heard a voice over at that.

 ** _"Jack I'm giving you one chance: agree to it, or they're getting called in here and he's hearing the truth of what happened last month."_** they heard and they saw him turn away from Daniel and say it to him. " ** _We can back him up Sir, I'd like Daniel back on the team."_** he said and Daniel went to attention as he said it. **_"Sir, I recommend that SG-2 come with us, Dave and Lou can come with us."_**

 ** _"While Daniels and Roberts guard the gate, I have some unfinished business I need to deal with on that planet. And I'm destroying the damn thing when I do it."_ **he said and Hammond nodded. **_"Alright you got the go ahead, just be careful young man."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders. **_"Yes Sir, don't worry, I'm coming home either way, regarding this."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him.

"I should have read that as your unfinished business is you're knocking out the bastards that did this to you and stealing several samples of the serum, ointment and cream. That they used on you to replicate more of the pills you just gave me a bit ago, in case they tried to trap you a second time. Let alone why chose the duo to come with you, specifically and said reason is because they're the ones keeping you company."

"At the alpha site at the time, but they heard that truth and they're the ones shooting these people on site once they got the truth from you." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "So you had to blackmail him into agreeing to this?" Pulaski asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah, if I didn't I was going to be trapped with no way to move on while he's holding this over me when he's the dangerous one." he told her and she nodded.


	16. 16: Conclusions, Dates And Legacies

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 16: The Conclusion, Stardate Rectifications And The Legacy Decoded**

Watching as they jumped forward to they're being on the planet then. They saw Daniel turn to her, Teal'C and Lou gently. ** _"Sam, guys, I'd like it if you came to the palace with me, there's something you have to see and why I decided and chose you three specifically now. Because I don't doubt he's still hanging around."_** he said and they nodded, before Lou could say it for the three of them, Jack interrupted at that.

 ** _"No it's okay, you go ahead, we're going to deal with the mines and guards."_** he said and he sighed. "Well that just makes it more clear, his answering that fast, before I could say anything. I see what this really is and I'm yanking you into the situation at moment's notice dad, because you're the one who's going to kill him. For putting me at risk of a rapist that month by trying to escape." Sam said and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll say, if Ryan was planning on calling me and telling me the truth, it's because though you're a fully grown adult, you're still my little girl and I'd kill the colonel for putting you at risk like this." he said to her gently. "Yeah and like I said, if he had dragged you in and told you the truth, it's you got the chance to see how far your daughter's future suitor would go regarding protecting her now, she be maybe able to defend herself."

"But that's not stopping me from protecting her with my life, she's everything to me, and I'm not having her subjected to this, as Vishner or that nutcase got a taste of that. After we ended up in Handante and and that nutcase got his hands on her, but after seeing that. I was ready to kill both him and the guy that Teal'C strangled for touching me like that." Daniel said and he nodded to him gently as they watched it.

 ** _"Teal'C, you mind if I borrow your staff?"_ **Daniel asked him and he passed it to him as he gripped it tightly and left as he got to the palace entrance he was suddenly grabbed from behind then. At that he turned and slammed his staff into his stomach and then hit him across the head as he knocked him to the floor. "Jeez that was way too close, damn it Jack, you're lucky I didn't see that or I'd have killed you for this."

"Did you want to get him trapped there just to make sure he can't tell us the truth." Lou said with a firm growl at the attack. "If I hadn't taken Teal'C's staff that's what this would result in. But my body was still healing from the amount of damage the detox caused, but I was now back to my fully grown man stage in strength. And I was making that clear to these sick bastards." Daniel said to him and he nodded to him gently at that.

"Yeah and you're no slouch at combat training yourself, but you don't fight dirty. If they did boxing in the future, I'm glad you never got into that or wrestling. But then seeing you at martial arts and you're amazing at that, when I look at you, I see the courageous and caring man you are." Janet said smiling gently and he smiled at her. "Rule one in martial arts, violence is always used as a last resort too in these cases."

"It's used for self defense and never for attack, but I'm skilled in ten different forms of it, and Akido happens to be the big one, you ever see me fighting Tasha and that's going to be like watching Tom and Deanna together later. I'm also skilled in Anbo Jyusitsu as well." Jackson told her and she sighed. "Watching Will and Kyle go at it in that episode, I felt like I was watching American gladiators and in a skilled doctor's opinion."

"It's controlled violence that wasn't often controlled at the moment, Danny." she said and he chuckled. "Yeah well at times once the practice gets started, whoever was in the room with us better stand back. Because we tend to get a little too into it and the results are we had one of us ending up in sick bay for a concussion or some other injury. But those holodeck programs are enough that if you're planning on the daredevil stunts."

"Expect your patient to walk in with one injury or another here." he said and she nodded bemused. "You guys better take it down a notch, I mean though wearing helmets and safety gear, every time Teal'C and the colonel start going at it, I expect someone to come in with a concussion here. If this is the same thing and I'm expecting Teal'C to treat this as though he's fighting Bra'tac in the blindfold test." Hammond said with a slight smile as Daniel smiled at that remark as he answered him.

"Yes well, with there being martial,arts classes in addition to being 300 others things to do and from what I saw it also nightly poker games as well. At least it's much more peaceful now. But that's going to be Teal'C and me now, being able to enjoy the holodeck easily. I don't suppose you can program it to go swimming in an normal swimming pool, or just adjust it to any time frame you want?" Daniel asked and Jackson nodded to him.

"There is, but with my holding your memories and vice versa, just use mine to program it to the setting you want. Because it's taking the dates from your memory and putting them in. After all these clips it's just how clear it really is, there's no line when it comes to protecting you girls honestly. But this time though, I see he had to cross a line or two, but it's to protect you girls from a rapist now." he said and the trio nodded smiling.

"Any father would choose you over a tough guy like Jack or some other character who chose a hotshot job like this. Though if Laura was still alive it's clear Sam would want to bring you home, but though you're our adopted son, but there's no changing the fact here. That it's if she can't have you, she's choosing someone with the exact same personality traits as you and me, son." Jacob said and he nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Well, well, well, attempting to try it a second time, well it's not going to work now, Thanos."_** he said, smirking as the other man looked at him in shock, as he saw the change in him as he realized exactly what happened in this absence then as he answered him at that remark. **_"But I do not understand how did you break free, the pact was unbreakable, I could feel every bit of pain from being separated."_**

 ** _"From you, and I felt pain ever since you left, how did you free yourself from the pact?"_** he asked said in shock as they saw the pain of heartbreak in his eyes and Daniel stood in front of him firmly as he answered him ** _. "On my planet, I've studied cultures like yours for years, did you honestly think I wouldn't know how to break it, I asked those questions so I could."_** he said to him with a firm tone.

"Wait, what the heck is he talking about?" O'Brien asked and he explained that. "The pact was something he cooked up, basically. And I'm using a metaphor regarding a preteen tv show here of last decade, this series was the first of a franchise that was created when my niece was no older than 8 years old at the time. But at the mid point of season one, the antognist of a group of teenage super-hero's created her own ranger."

"And it took destroying the sword that placed him under her spell to break him out of it, that's the 8 to 12 year old, child, version of the show. But had the episode turned into teenager and older, by that I mean 13 and up to fully grown adult and it's turned far more serious and dangerous, because the antognist had created a pact just like this. It's she had the connection tying him to her physically and once separated from her."

"They're both going into withdrawal and the pain is so bad that they have to be restrained. And confined, to prevent the kid from escaping till he was free of the connection, and that's what he did to me. But I wanted that connection broken by any means necessary now, the safety of home, I wasn't leaving the most important thing in the world to me and I was fighting it hard to break it." he said and he nodded to him.

"What are the chances of us having to deal with the phantom pains of those memories when we hit that day exactly. Because if I'm holding your memories and we reach the same day, just in 367 years there's bound to be side effects here. If we encounter some maniac screwing around with my concentration and with it, your memories are possibly going to break through." Jackson asked and he sighed as he answered him at that.

"We return to the planet exactly on that day just 367 years later and you see through my eyes everything in the lab. And whatever else happened on that planet maybe, but I don't know, because it would take you're being on the medications I was on. Just to break the phantom memories from this yet again." he asked and they nodded to him gently as he answered him gently, before Will did it for him.

"Yeah well timing down that arrest and withdrawal down to the day, I'd had to steal some samples for the medical department to use, to break the phantom pains of that memory. But if this is just before Wes's encounter with the knack, it's two medical emergencies in the side of two months. And you're the one dealing with a more dangerous situation, while my cub is suffering from being over worked after being hit with that ploy."

"And I'm not taking chances here, but if that happens and it's you're getting that time off whether you want it or not. I'm a few months older than you are, but as your next of kin, it's my decision where you're concerned now. But you're on stand down, till your body is recovered at the time. Though with him being only sixteen it's I've got to take the decision out of his hands, if necessary." he told him and Daniel nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Are you really that naive at the moment, do you understand the concept of a bait and switch?"_** Daniel asked him as he stood over him. **_"Like you and Pyrus set a trap for my friends and me two months ago, I reversed it. You just gave me everything I needed to break that pact, the information in how to do it. The samples to break it the fact you just acted on the fact I promised to return."_**

 ** _"You fell for my reverse psychology, and with those words in mind, you just set yourself up for failure._** ** _It's too late, I'm on a medication to keep you from taking control of me a second time, games up, you sick bastard."_** he said firmly as he slammed the staff into his face and knocked him unconscious. **_"Jeez, one down and one to go alright if you're hanging around here, give it your best shot."_**

 ** _"No matter what you try, I'm going home."_** he thought in an undertone, before he rounded the corner and the guard in question walked out of the room he was in. ** _"So decided you return finally, well if that's the case."_** he said with a smirk as he walked towards him and, at that. Daniel went into fighting mode as they saw his skills in a blur, before he knocked him into the wall with the staff as he answered him.

 ** _"You people never learn do you, it doesn't pay to let your guard down in these cases, I double crossed you, you sick bastard. And as for that last attempt it's landed on a stalemate, but I'm not the type to kill people, unprovoked. Even though you are dangerous and sick man,_** ** _but since I can't have you raising the alarm either."_** he said and with that he jabbed the staff into his stomach, hit him across the head and with one direct jab directly to the legs, he knocked him to the floor.

"I wish we had gone with you at the time, because this would have been a clear case of evidence. To why you stole the samples and knocked these men unconscious, let alone why you asked to borrow my staff weapon at the time. Hearing the word evidence, the look of hate in you eyes at this man, and to top it off why you chose that day to return. It's clear you're determined to return home with us." Teal'C said as he watched him.

"That's part of the problem, growing up an orphan, I had to depend on myself for everything leading up to when I met you guys. And though I had friends, I had no true family, until now, when you came into my life buddy." he said and Sam thought it over. "Leading up to when I came into your life you were a loner, because your abilities set you apart from everyone else, I became your best friend and everything in a soulmate."

"You wanted, but I saw your childhood trauma, I'm the only one who understands it and what seeing it again did to you." she said and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, of the entire group, you saw the look on my face regarding the tank when we saved Ry'ac. And you saw my memories regarding my parents, you heard my shout at them. And you saw my near loss of control at the keeper for that and with that in mind right now."

"Only you understand just exactly what I was feeling regarding that situation because you saw me turned back back into my eight year old self then. But had it not been for the accident, I never would have had the strength to hold on this long regarding this situation. Leading into this, I had nothing to give me that strength to fight, till I met you." he said with a sigh and Jacob crossed his arms at that as he answered him gently.

"Well that's no longer the case Danny, once I come into your life, if your parents are continuing their studies and the museum send them out for exploration. You're staying with me, Laura and Sam till they get back, you're my cub now, I'm helping your parents raise you now. Aside from that I may not be your father-in-law later, but being your godfather is just as good in the future later." he said and Daniel smiled at the remark.

"The one good thing is that this ends the frequent transfers and our permenant place of residence is New York now, after this later." Daniel said and she nodded. "Yeah no kidding, I feel like Christina Ricci on Casper, by the time I hit 17. But in five years I worked and went to school in twenty different portions of the planet, I can't even remember anyone's name back then, at the time and with those words in mind."

"Its, just this once, I want to stay in one place long enough to make some new friends." she said and Jacob thought it over quickly and smiled as he said it. "Morgan reactivate my, Catherine and George's memories as well as their's, by that I mean the seven, the day they arrive in New York. This way we got a way to keep them from leaving the country and us with this, as our permanent place of residences is in New York."

"And Catherine can pretend she's the doctor running the exhibit at the museum and she and I meet Daniel at the earliest convenience now. So once he's old enough and involved with the military, it's we've got him running studies regarding the gate later. As we watch him grow up and through his biggest pieces of his life. Slightly normal life for 23 years and he's got two connections to his future, before they get their memories back."

"While Ryan you over ride the general that was accepting transfers, or we get Nixon, to give a presidential over ride. But I'm keeping my kids at the same town and location for their entire childhood, no more transfers, though I do get sent out on the occasional away mission, my babies have me there for the biggest events in life. My son has his future strong as he's going through school my daughter her own and with it."

"No more transfers anymore kids, your mothers are going to be relieved we can stay transplanted now and we fix our bonds with your brother, baby. Aside from that, your father is going to be relieved you took up both pieces to it, son. But Catherine, George, the sextet and I have our memories back, once the day I get ordered to the museum comes. You get yours back, regarding the Stargate program, once we hit winter break."

"Of 1988 when you come for the holidays from the expedition." He said and she smiled as she answered him. "Dad to prevent that from happening again, by that I mean the chain snapping. I recommend you have five members of the base there as well. This way you can monitor it in case it crashes for a second time and you're getting to know his parents while you're doing it." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

Before they saw him knocking him unconscious and they nodded to that response as the trio hid a chuckle at his remark. "Nice touch, and I believe I know where that last part, improvised, came from though." Sam added smiling as he looked at her. "Cary Elwes, Sam, we tend to quote the best characters of the books from our childhood. But this one is where our references to vengence came from." he said and she started laughing at that as he looked at her gently at that as he said it to her.

"You and I had the same love for movies and books, you like romantic comedies as do I and this could be considered that. Aside from that once in middle school to high school and we're spending 15 years together, before I start college. First years of a bond and relationship and nothing's getting between us too, but this is where that catch dealing with vengeance hits." he said smiling at her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Fifteen years of our lives together, starting from the night of the accident, I'm no longer lonely and neither are you. At that age, no one could understand me, because I was just like..., hey Will. What was Wesley like when you met him exactly, did he have that resentment of others because no one could understand him, when his abilities set him apart from everyone else?" she asked and he nodded to her gently at that.

"That's us all over, by the time I was eight years old I was already fluent in 9 languages, my grades were junior high level. Because my parents homeschooled me for three years at the time, but we do this and I'm placed in your grade school class and we go through the years together after this. But the 70's and 80's are our childhood and young adult life and that remark I gave him is from our life in the 80's." he said smiling and she nodded.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that tries to mess with either of you, because never mind violence. Because the poor fool is getting a practical joke dropped on him in the middle of the night, if he crosses the line later." Will said as he started laughing and she nodded in agreement. Looking at his daughter and adopted son, he sighed as he went into that, feeling his fatherly tone take hold them as he said it to them gently, but firmly.

"Cubs, listen to me both of you, if I get a call by Eric saying you got caught and you're in trouble for a case of stereotypes and insults. And this resulted in a April fools prank, let alone the type of situation regarding what landed Jim in Starfleet in the first place. And you're both in big trouble if the said prank destroys Air Force property, or public property, understand?" Jacob said sternly and they nodded. "Yes Sir." they said to him together.

"The Princess Bride, nice choice though, well that certainly worked, as it is, it's working over time, and you're protecting me from these people." she said and he nodded to her as she leaned into his side as they watched him, as he sneaked in, before they saw the chemist then as he grabbed a canister from his vest, and threw it into the room as the room filled up with smoke. He grabbed several vials and quickly left the room.

As he hid and they saw the vials as one with a clear liquid, another a greenish white and the third a reddish purple and nodded. "Let me guess, the liquid is the serum itself, the greenish white happens to be the ointment and the reddish purple is the cream and moisturizer they used on you." Pulaski asked and he nodded as he headed for his next stop then and nodded as they got that he was headed for the throne room.

As he headed for the throne room, he removed his vest and walked into the room as they saw her crouched in front of the sarcophagus. **_"I did not believe you would ever return."_** she said and he hid a sigh. ** _'What do you want from me, I'm taken already, I'm married, I belong to someone else. And no matter how hard you try you could never take her place.'_** they heard in answer to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"I'm sorry, about your father, about everything."_** he said and she said it with a sad sigh. **_"The sarcophagus could not help him anymore. "_** She said as she stood up and turned to look at him as they got clear look at the wary look in his gentle blue eyes. **_"You never did love me, did you."_** she said and he said it gently. ** _"I wouldn't be here if, if I didn't care."_** he said and she said it sadly and Sam sighed at that.

"Yeah here it comes, this works with the girls and Cassie, but after being manipulated and suffering the stint from hell, there's no going back." she said as they heard her remark. **_"I don't deserve to live after what I've done to you."_** she said and he crossed him arms. "Yes you do, but there are better ways to find and keep a mate without turning them into a drug addict." he said as they heard his past self answer that.

 ** _"Yes you do, your people need you, and you still may be able to lead them, without turning into what your father became."_** he said and she sighed. ** _"How?"_** she asked and he looked at the sarcophagus, seeing him shaking **. _"No never again, I'm never using these things ever again.'_** They heard softly, as he said her firmly as he said it to her. **_"You can't use this one anymore, it's going to be bad, trust me."_**

 ** _"But you don't have to do this alone, we do this one together and I reprogram the other one."_ **he said and she nodded as she tapped the controls on the throne and closed it before he fired the staff at it and watching it over load, before the engine on it exploded with a pop. As he threw the staff on the floor on the floor and pulled her into a hug as he sighed and turned to Sam gently then as he said it.

"After leaving the room and fixing the other, I felt like I was about to throw up at the time, and I had to quickly take the next dose of my medication. If you three had come with me and seen that you'd know what it was that happening here. Let alone why Bill was in the lab leading into when I had to do your job for you girls." he said and and they both nodded as Janet said it for the three of them, her eyes narrowed at that.

"Just where did he get that knowledge on the sarcophagus he brought up exactly, because after that incident and seeing what that thing did to you. And I didn't have enough information regarding it after he delayed long enough for me to not get it. I would have refused using that thing and respected your wishes regarding that things use at the time?" Janet asked and Matheson answered that question as he crossed his arms.

"Barrett was acting as the plant within NID and he heard that the location the planet that sarcophagus was on. Was another planet that this lieutenant of Cronus owned, but to make an effective demonstration and a bad situation worse in our eyes. As he shows just how far he's willing to go to save him. This was a test regarding his involvement with the NID." he said and Jack swallowed at that, as he realized he'd just been had by them.

"Is there a reason for why Jack tried to choose a sarcophagus after the near explosion on Langara last year?" Hammond asked and Daniel crossed his arms. "The said sarcophagus was tampered with just like this one, dad. I already made my choice, I was never, ever going near these things again and even though you didn't have to ask. It's you read my mind, I don't want that thing anywhere near me now." he told him and finished gently.

"Jared told me some interesting information, but that sarcophagus was heavily guarded. And Apollo had done to this sarcophagus the same as he done to the one that put me under scrutiny with you, after hearing that and what happened, I told him. That, no forget it, if what happened did happen, but lie, do anything you have to, but make it clear that to you, dad, that there's no going to get it, after Paul asked why that was."

"That I don't want that technology anywhere near me, I told him the entire truth and that's why Jared forcefully told you that information, to emphasize it. He knew if this was another attempt to have me hospitalized it was by causing a relapse. Like if I got caught in the middle of pyroclastic flow and now suffering every piece to brain damage. And this is just as bad, there's no surviving that type of radiation, because it's ireversible."

"And this would have me on the sidelines for the rest of my life, just like the cave in or the minefield, as to that and with that information. They were trying to protect me regarding this, but Paul was the intended back up leader for my unit. Just in case Jack pulled this stunt or tried anything else. Reverse the teams and I had Paul while Jack was moved to 3, as you saw and you heard in my memory of that phone call here though."

"To put this bluntly it's a matter of saving my life and at the cost of my soul, I barely survived the fight regarding Thanos and the damn thing. Having to go through it again, what its offering is it makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds of and feel like you did if you were completely healthy. But the one draw back, or rather two, is that it destroys your soul and your sanity, as to that, Sam had the right idea."

"I keep using it and the me you know is going to be destroyed, we all knew the dangers of that technology and yet Jack is trying to get me to use it again. His last encounter with the trust operatives, the duo that were screwing around with the Sentinal. He reached his latest stage and this was their last and final attempt to destroy me. And before they could try it and suggest you bring the damn thing back, I ascended."

"It was over and the cycle had ended now, but now it's my turn to show him what it's like as he sees what it's like to make his own choices. And as the work load is cut in half now, everyone is sniping at each other and what's the forgone conclusion after I left for you guys, as Jonas is trying to play me?" Daniel asked and she answered that. "That you were the glue holding us together and we can't get along without you now."

"So he was trying to finish the job, your life in exchange for your soul, I don't think so, and with that. It's we didn't have to ask you what your opinion was because dad had the equipment necessary to keep you alive if he arrived sooner. But in the end you stayed yourself and returned home." she said and he nodded to her smiling as he answered her as he looked at his new friends and his old friends as he said it to them gently at that.

"Sirs at the time I did this, if we had the girls and Jason here, what's your opinion to keeping that thing off the base when they're no older than Wes was when you started his on the training?" he asked and Picard answered that gently. "I'd consider this beyond courageous, that you're willing to protect them with everything in you, just to prevent that technology from getting near them, at the time, and safely away from that planet."

"Let alone protect them from these man. What do the trio look like in this time frame, if you're asking that. Because I wound up with their grandchildren beaming on board the day we shipped out, their fourth was just like Derek Hanson, but the trio themselves are like you and Samantha?" he said and Daniel took three records and gave them to him and he looked at the young blond and hid a smile as he said it.

"If the trio were three years younger, Wesley had his own pack on board to the ship and kids he could sympathesize with at the time. He hates being singled out and with the trio it's he's learning by doing it for real like they are after several years. And he's now dressed as a full ensign after that." he said and he nodded. "And the trio are an exact replicate to their grandchildren at this age too." Will added as he looked at the photos.

"Well that's the whole story Sir, guys, what happened when we got sent there and why I was suffering that type of reaction now." Daniel told his friends and they all nodded with a furious look. "So all this time, the NID had it out for you, simply because you embarrassed the heck out of them regarding the fact that you did something about keeping us alive. And what they couldn't do regarding getting things prepped and ready."

"Alright so what's the technology that caused that situation regarding Machello exactly, because if that little bugger is magnified 1,000 times bigger than the micro-organism that Beverly showed me, its worth getting a look at." Will said and he nodded as he went to the computer and pulled up the manifest on the technology. "After causing the last one to explode, I'm not risking it twice right now." Hammond said and he nodded to that.

"And definitely not with me on the base at the moment, that thing would kill Selmak, so we're not risking a repeat performance here right now. Because it's got a promixity alert built into it, it senses who's got a symbiote and who doesn't. But Machello had a very deranged mind and he's like Dr. Frankenstein regarding this technology." Jacob added as he left his hand and Daniel's shoulder as his daughter and her soulmate pulled it up.

"I'm lucky that that portion of which craft and magic wasn't true, but take it on the rhyming dad." She said, looking over her shoulder at him smiling at him and he chuckled. "Hey when did the show come out exactly anyway, by that I mean I mean the one focused on Kirk and his crew, if there's a 22 year difference between us and them?" Geordi asked and he explained that to him as he said it to him gently.

"It was created in 1966 and ended 69', but the show was on reruns till things switched directions. To my daughter she preferred anything that had to do with science fiction. And this was her favorite tv show till yours came out, and that's what got her into space travel. I tried to get her into NASA for three years, before I got the bomb dropped on me that she was involved in space exploration now." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"I better get used to that, with our look alikes having Daniel and Teal'C with them on the crew, I'm sure that the seven or even nine of them are going to find it interesting regarding these things. But with Tasha being killed at towards the end of year one, how do we work around that now?" Will asked and he explained that to him gently. "That the blast knocked her into a coma, and I brought her out of it, after the episode ended."

"So say she's been in a coma for a week at the end of that episode and we're hearing her exact thoughts on that device she created. To Danny, as he's holding his new ancient abilities that does it and he's getting her out of the coma, by healing up every injury she had. After that in episode 20, she's on down time in light duty till she's recovered enough to be back in full duty and after that she's a Lieutenant Commander on Teal'C's team."

"But Denise's wish was she be retired from the show after this episode, so she's going to be like Colm, he plays you, Miles. So recurring character, like you, Guinan and Ro, and from that point on the eleven of us are in charge of the show casting, until Wes leaves for the academy and that puts it at the ten of us now. Though with you getting reassigned to Deep Space Nine, it's after I save your life, yet again at the time."

"That you and Keiko decide you're not leaving and you're keeping us members of the senior staff together. But you're now the senior master sergeant after that, quick question why are there two pips on your collar and you said you're a chief petty officer, that doesn't make sense?" he asked and he sighed. "I went from a full enlisted officer to a non com in a year, but I think that's because they didn't know what to do with me."

"So at the current moment, I'm a full lieutenant, if I was a enlisted officer, in non com fashion I'm on the edge of Senior Chief Petty Officer." he said and Siler said it then. "In our remarks that's Senior Master Sergeant, in non com and Major in enlisted, which is why I was getting her attention, as I was a lieutenant colonel when it came to the entity hijacking her, Dr. Jackson." he said and Daniel nodded to them gently at that.

"Wait, bring her out of it, Daniel you try it seven months after the traveler and the side effects are you're going to knock yourself unconscious just to save her." Will said and Jackson ran his hand through his hair. "If she's who I fall in love with, it's I'd do anything, be anything for her, and I'm not losing her without a fight now. To save her, I'd gladly risk death to keep from losing her now." he said and Will nodded with a sigh.

"Do you have the dating right on that episode though, I mean your second encounter with Q was 41590.5 and she was killed 41601.3. But that's like saying she was killed four days later right now." Daniel told them cand they nodded. "Yeah alright, to put these dates in order, I need to see them first." Will said to him and he nodded as he went to the computer and dragged up the dates on each one and they sighed as Geordi said it.

"Good grief, they really dismantled our lives up there that year, these dates are so out of whack it's ridiculous right now. She was killed just after Christmas and before the new year started. To make this work when you create the show, or recreate it with you and Teal'C involved, you have to rearrange these and put them in order from 411 to 419. As for the drug addicts we encountered that was 41986.3 at the time back then."

"The unmarked date on this one, regarding the drug addicts and dealers was 41986.3, that was standing for December 26, 2364, and a few days later, with Deanna on her home planet visiting her mother at the time. Before she returned, was this one 41997.4, but that's when our lives as a nine person senior staff crew came crashing down. As you saw in that episode, but this one, in normal earth fashion was December 29, 2364."

"For her it ended December 29, 2364, but that was it, it had been two months after that, that the Romulans came back into the picture that Beverly transferred back to earth. And Wes chose to stay put at the time." Geordi said in shock as he saw the dates on each episode and they nodded as Will nodded in agreement as he finished that remark gently as he looked over his shoulder at the nine generals as he said it to them at that.

"Whoever directed and produced these episodes never took the time to work out these dates, because they're jumping all over the place. They got the first three correct, but the rest of these are out of order. 41153 really means February 25th, 41153.7 is February 26th and they got the episode split in half. To focus on our characters, he's got the next day enroute to Farpoint, I'm the day before after the trio and I get started."

"The Hood arrived two days prior to that and it was waiting to transfer the three of us and Wesley over to the Enterprise and passing off the added supplies and equipment the ship needed. Before we got ready to separate as my file was now in the captain's hands and he was testing me on my skills, but in the middle of this was a gentle talk. But I arrived the day before on the planet and we were doing some investigating here."

"To calculate these more easily, you got to arrange these dates into an earthborn calendar. The added decimal number means before or after midnight, if on earth in the U.S., in San Fransisco. So to translate that: it's Starfleet date 41153 and Starfleet date 41153.7 to make it easier on viewers. And once done, calculate these in the way Kirk showed you, so you can decode, but as his was four numbers, instead of five."

"It's because it jumped forward 100 years in advancements now and with it, it takes a mathematician to figure it out. Our launch date and the day our lives became one was, in normal dating, February 26, 2364. And she was killed ten months later after that, but the season ends for her that day, for us it ended in April of 2365. And Kate joined us in June at the time back then, before season two started." he said and they nodded to him.

"So switch the one to a two and then the rest of it is as follows after that, for the rest of the season and if I'm reading this right. 42414.1 is the start of the summer for Wes in his summer job and Beverly just transferred off the ship. And Kate just arrived that day at the same time Guinan and Gillespie arrived?" Sam asked and the sextet nodded. "Yeah that's right, they've got the dates screwed up here at the moment."

"So you're going to have to have to do calculations of these dates carefully, but regarding Kirk and his crew. It's getting a quick tutorial from Commander Scott and then once done you can do ours and you have the dates in exact alignment after that." Geordi said and Daniel said it for both of them as he answered him. "I may not be a mathematician, but getting ready to sound like you is not going to take long, and with that."

"Yeah alright, I think I can take care of that, but as we're the ones knowing the dates for these episodes. It's getting them rearranged and in order to match up to the way you had them. Quick question, how much of the ship was earthborn exactly, because I saw a few kids dressed in the clothes of different planets?" he asked and O'Brien answered that question. "65% human's from earth and 35% from different races at the time."

"But up to then we never had a Jaffa working on the ships till after Teal'C's grandson chose his career path. He wanted to be free of the ruling that caused his life to turn into a circus after Teal'C himself made that choice regarding joining earth as a member of the resistance against the Goa'uld." he told him and Daniel nodded to him at that. "Great, alright with that, I think it's time for you guys to see this too." he said and they nodded.

Before they could answer a man in a white lab coat walked in and froze as he saw the entire group. "Hello Doctor Mckenzie, been a long time, so care to tell them the truth, regarding your involvement with Kinsey or should I just bust you right now, in front of my grandson." he added and the older man swallowed at that as he looked at him. "Don't even think about it, if you recall the show, our phasers can knock a person out."

"So any aggressive move or sudden movement you're being knocked half conscious pal, so stay put right there." O'Brien added sternly. "I never believed that show, how do I know you're not the characters from the movies and show. Because it ended last year." he asked and, in one fast maneuver, Will yanked his and fired at the spiral stairs as he saw the sparks flying as they were ricchocheted off the railing and he swallowed at that.

As Jackson took aim at the door and it blasted a hole in the middle of it, seeing that the psychiatrist looked at him and then looked from him to Daniel and swallowed. "Look familiar, Doctor, like I'm what you remember when you passed that theory to the admiral. Regarding my grandfather, because though I'm not wearing gasses, I'm an exact replicate of him at this age." he said firmly and the man swallowed a second time.

"He, he's your...?" he started to say in shock and Jackson nodded. "Yeah that's right, I'm his second youngest grandson and he's my namesake. You see after the program ended in a few years, the gate get decommissioned and the program is done. We of the generation of the future took up our grandparents legacy of space travel. And we find each other, as I find, first, Sam's grand daughter and then Jack's grandson."

"But I've hated the O'neill clan for what they did to my grandfather ever since the sarcophagus technology. The estrangement gets carried into the future and as a result, SG-1 is no more as Teal'C, Anna and I are the real SG-1 and Jack Jr. is the outsider after that. You and your friends in the trust wanted to destroy our grandparents unit, you did your job, and Jack is on trial for your actions now." he said to him firmly with a growl.

"That enough to convince you Doctor, because we're what the future is going to become later at the moment. The Goa'uld technology and other items that Doctor Jackson and Major Carter and Teal'C brought back. They are the stepping stone for our technology: weapons, ships hardware, the works, and as you're the first criminal that voluntarily came right to us, you're the first to be arrested now." Picard said to him with a growl.

"I did a little backlog and reversed the theory I had regarding Machello, but here's the piece you should have thought of now. That little bugger is the micro-virus that the Tralesta created, while the Goa'uld are the Lornaks. As to that, with us being the organization focused on what created Starfleet, we ended up in the middle of his war with the Goa'uld and here's the bottom line now Doctor, because you screwed up."

"But that little bugger only attached itself to someone with a specific DNA structure, said structure the Naquada in a host's blood stream. So fully human and it causes the symptoms of a person's immune system crashing and the slight delirium to go with it. A human host, a Jaffa or anything that has a symbiote it kills them automatically and for a former host, the protein marker is poisonous to them." Daniel added with a smirk to him.

"You really thought I wouldn't realize you're working for the NID and with you is Maurice, James, because I do and did. And it's illegal to dig into the patients personal records without authorization by their medical doctors. You're an accomplice to the trust, so as to that, you're being removed from active duty til the trial. But as of this moment, your career as a working psychiatrist is at an end and your military career is history."

"Airmen, take him away, I want him isolated where he can speak to no one." Matheson said sharply and they nodded as Jackson set his phaser on high and looked at the leader of the guards. "Guys you better take this, it's on maximum stun." he said and threw it to him and he caught it and nodded as he pushed the psychiatrist out the door. "That really such a good idea right now?" Sam asked him and he nodded as he answered her.

"Yes and be thankful Worf wasn't in the room or he'd reacting like he did after we tested these on the Boulder. And just before getting attacked by that militia on that class M planet that year. But I'm making it clear that these are strong enough to do some damage, he knows what Zats do, but he's never seen a real phaser." Geordi said for him and she nodded as they switched subjects as she went over what they discussed.

Watching, Daniel felt a jolt of dizziness shoot through him then as Sam grabbed him by the arm. Seeing that, Jackson and Wil both caught him and sat him down as Pulaski looked him over. "Damn it, well that just makes it more, regarding the wargames, I just drained what's left of my strength now. With you being the ones I'm connected to, it's time to take it out of his hands." he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

As she ran her tricorder over him and her eyes narrowed. "Whatever your scans picked up Data, they just got worse right now, his symptoms match Wes's. Just after I caught him red handed coming out of the lab, he need a more than a simple three days worth of sleep, he needs three months worth right now. Alright enough is enough here colonel, I'm here by placing him on light duty till the time shift happens now."

"But he's no longer under your command, I'm removing him from the team, as of now, he needs to rest and sleep this off." she said as she looked at him. "Morgan like we said, wait till they're in their late teens before you bring back the memories of their original selves. Once they're at the academy, it's the only way, he can grow up with the memories of his parents, me and my wife being part of his life from the third grade."

"And up to now, but as of this moment, I don't want him remembering the traumas of his life in the Stargate program till he's old enough to take it. And by that, I mean when he's fully adult now, but he gets them back too soon, he's going to be seeing this like the kids on the movie that this bastard is like Freddy Krueger and he's going to be scared out of his mind he's coming after him." Jacob said with a firm tone and she nodded at that.

"What's this turning into, reverse the character straights here, that I'm like the title female lead in the first film, he's my boyfriend. And you're acting like Saxon's regarding this dad?" Sam asked and he said it firmly. "What choice do I have, if you guys, Steven and Sarah become a quartet, I'm reacting like any father would when his young Cubs are being stalked by a psychopath, if those kids suffered any trauma, it's this."

"And it's their parents probably separated them as preschoolers and that's the trauma, before they blocked it out and met up at fifteen to sixteen years old. And at the psychiatric hospital, because the bastard hospitalized them. As it is, he's suffering such a trauma that it's going to take years to get over this now, and he's across between the second teenage male lead and possibly the twin brother to Arquette's character."

"And at the moment it's repeated traumas and exhaustion that are making it harder to get some rest right now. And at the moment, it's back to the remark, if you don't some sleep you're going to lose it, but whether or not blocking out the dreams will cause that, we have to put that to the test, tonight." he said and Daniel looked at him with a sigh as he answered him at that gently as he said it to him.

"Yeah well as I said I understand Wesley a little too easily right now and his feelings, but that mistake was just the beginning, it's the act of a single thing here and if we don't head this off now it's going to be he chooses to go traveler, but: he's getting sick of trying to live up to everyone's expectations, he's feeling the anger and guilt and disappointing his mother and the sextet at what happened here."

"And he's possibly getting sick of the jibes at the moment, meaning if I can get through to him, before the traveler coerces him into choosing sides and using Jack to do it. That's it and we win, I've heard these remarks once too often, you always took my skills more seriously, but then you knew I hated the special treatment, though with the next one and you're training us yourself, before we join the military at the moment."

"So though I'm military trained, I'm still a civilian and I'm working for the state department now after this. But you know she and I hate the constant attention here as well and with that in mind, I've got to deal with Wes's annoyance at the jibes here, before he makes that choice. Before you ask guys, I'll explain that later." he said and the quartet and his grandson all nodded as he went over this then.

"At the moment, before you go into this, I think that Danny and the three of us need to return to our own time now." Quinn said and they all nodded. "We'll be there in a half an hour Admiral." Picard said and they nodded as Jackson moved to Daniel. "See you on the other side grandpa." he said and Daniel nodded as he gave him a hug and the younger man tightened his arms around him, before letting and moving back then.

Watching as the quartet left, Daniel sighed as he said it to them, as he looked at Pulaski. "At the moment here, this thing is the second reason things have been messed up ever since, but it takes a certain bit science talk to crack the code here and like any person, once you get it figured out that's the code. But Machello's exact words, to me, were ** _'you have delivered me to vile Goa'uld, so that I may destroy it.'_**." he said and she nodded. "It was searching out the Naquada in a symbiote body."

"So human hosts, Jaffa or any alien that carries a symbiote, once they get too close to person carrying these things. It reacts to the Naquada in their bloodstream and switches hosts, and starts attacking the symbiote till it's dead, if they're younger than ten years it's not gong to kill them and they're free. If not, the loss of their symbiotes is going to kill them if they're locked in a room in the way you found the Linvris."

"Yeah alright, so the little bugger is going to switch hosts and start attacking their symbiote. What was hers exactly?" O'Brien asked and Sam answered that one. **_"You're Goa'uld captor is dead.'_**." she said and he nodded. "With a former human host the body absorbs the symbiote itself and the victim is left with a protein marker. Which to these things is not only poisonous to them, it tricks them into thinking it's dead."

"And as I said if anyone thought to look at this in the way Beverly and I decoded the virus the Tralesta used to kill what's left of the Lornak clan. This wouldn't have resulted in a case of fractured trust or him ending up back in the emergency room. Because it's simple right now, do you understand how many times. That we had to resort to using things from your team's past to figure this out at the time, to give an example of this."

"Wes used Hathor and Daniel to make a point regarding the game, and I'm the lead drone infecting the entire ship. Regarding this scenario, I decided to tell Beverly and she agreed with with me regarding this and with that in mind. But it's very clear here, that you jumped far too quickly here, did anyone consider looking at this in reverse to how we do it with you?" Will asked them sternly and they sighed as Janet answered that.

"Up until now, we didn't think that space travel was possible to get beyond the moon." she said and he crossed his arms as the sextet crossed their arms at that remark. "So the plausible is what matters more than implausible is that it. We've defied the impossible repeatedly ever since you activated the gate, I mean being stuck in groundhog's day, jumping to different realities, being cloned repeatedly here.

"What, is it the fact that he's the civilian means you can't listen and open up your minds more at the moment. Because if I was him and I had to keep having to prove my theories, regarding certain situations, because you hadn't seen it, I'd have quit. By now, after the sarcophagus and left you to fend for yourselves. Because what's the point of staying if my friends won't even listen to me when I can't even control my behavior."

"And the ones who do are the very doctor that found the first bloody parasite and created the first of our emergency codes. And two members of his team, the ones who came in to check on me after I collapsed and he saw the evidence all over my body, he's the one who listens to me. But what's the point of being part of a command that doesn't bother with the full thing, if your peers won't even listen?" O'Brien said to her firmly.

"Don't even bother answering that right now Doctor, I see it as, after the sarcophagus, he scared you enough to ignore his opinions and see things from a psychological point of view. But as he said he couldn't control his behavior, because he was turned into a drone and as Dr. Pulaski said. Instead of of listening to the people who never saw what happened to your true patient, you should have listened to your patient at the time."

"Everything you couldn't see, Dr. Warner could, but as Dr. Warner was the original medical doctor on this base when the program reactivated. And he's a male doctor, where you're concerned you should have stood back and took second position and left this to him. For the flashbacks, the withdrawal and recovery and waited till the worst of the recovery was finished than you took back control as you heard the truth of this."

"But that's one fatal mistake and as a result it breaks the first rule to being a doctor, which is do no harm. But as Dr. Warner has an added thirty years experience more than he sees these things faster then you can. Because compared to you, he's the one who had to deal with a true host and this is just as serious. And with those words, you broke the first five rules of being a medical doctor here at the moment in this kind of problem."

"But 1) regarding being a doctor when it comes to a patient, get the others out of the room, so you can hear the truth regarding the said situation. 2) if the said situation is more than you bargained for, than turn it over to a doctor who's had first hand field experience in said situations. 3) If the said situation entails attempted brainwashing, yank the emergency medical codes immediately and not wait till the last minute."

"4) If the said brainwashing is part of another situation, like addiction withdrawal and rebound and your patient has lost total control over their bodies. Before doing anything, find out what happened from them, first hand, and ignore what the possible team mate, if they're suffering flashbacks regarding their own situation, says to you. And 5) when it comes to being confined get them in an area where, so you can see them close up."

"Instead of watching them over the camera, but from an area where you can see them physically while the medical doctor. The one he told first, and the one who knows more than you can be in the room with the patient till he's free of the connection. And do the emergency medical procedure immediately, and wait for the time frame on whatever the drugs given to them wears off and wait it out, while he's just resting in the room."

"And getting the missing mineral he needs back into his body as he's in there. And with that, I'd say you broke your oath quite seriously here. But how do you expect to advance further, if you don't widen your minds past the limit of your perception, hmm?" Picard asked her sternly and she swallowed at the remark. "Now wait a minute, it wasn't her fault." Jack started to say and Daniel stood up at that, his blue eyes blazing in anger.

"Yeah you're right, it was yours, if you'd just gotten past that situation, I would have been able to tell them the truth, but no. Because of you, I've been under scrutiny for five god damn years. And because I can't control my body, I was stage acting you idiot, stage acting, I was under orders by them to run research and this, all of this is all your fault." he said and slammed his fist into his stomach as he shoved him against the wall.

"Because of you, I can't move on with my life, because of you Sarah is gone, if you wanted to do things your own, you should have left me on Abydos. This way I'm out of your life and I could live normally, but no, you demanded I return and every time I try to find some way to do this. You're getting pissed at my way of doing this, well screw you, it's over now, I'm one of them now, you bastard." he said, snapping at him coldly then.

"As of this moment, if you want to remedy the situation, get any chance of getting me back, us back to the way we used to be, and things like they used to be, than find her, find her and get her back. And change back from the bastard you've become ever since Handante. And then, only then can things return to the way they used to be, but once we hit Handante, Sarah, your Sarah, is never going to see me after that."

"Why well it's because of a simple thing, you abandoned me, you bastard, our families, as of this day, are enemies after that, there's nothing between us. After Sam gets turned into a host that's it, you understand me, you want me back, change back and find her. But until then, there's nothing left between us, you're nothing to me now, Colonel, it's over. So just back the hell off regarding my captain and get the hell out of my life!"

"Starting now the Jacksons and the Oneills are now enemies, my father in law is going to kill you when he finds out that you're the reason he hasn't seen his daughter in three years. But no matter what reality or time frame you're in you keep making the exact same mistakes. So consider this as you're restarting your life over when you never even met me." he snapped and Jack felt his heart break at that remark as he looked him.

"The Carters, Jacksons, Martells, Hammonds, Ferrettis and Frasiers remain friends, your clan, it's over with, my family wants nothing to do with you after that. My parents, her parents, to them you're a non person, a non entity after this. If Steven has the exact same reactions, so help me, it's you're staying in that jail cell till you face your memories of what you did to both of us, you want to do things your own way, fine."

"You got your wish, I've had it, I'm not fighting you anymore and as if this moment, it's back to the beginning, before I ever met you. Back when my life was normal, before you came into it, but as of this moment the days of us being a duo are done with now. Because I'm not lifting a finger to help you anymore after this." he said and, at that he turned away from him and shaking at that in anger and pain then.

Looking at him, Will moved to him gently. 'Man I hope this works, it always worked with Dan when he was closing to exploding, buy five years of unexpressed anger and he lets loose right in front of me. Alright buddy, calm down, it's alright, it's okay.' he thought to him gently as he rested his hands on his shoulders and pressed his forehead to his gently, as Daniel felt himself calming down at that he relaxed then.


	17. 17: Training Comparisons And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 17: Reprimands, Training Discussions And Truths**

Daniel, responding to that, closed his eyes and Hammond hid a smile at the response. 'That's what he needs, a true friend and brother, he's got no one just like him and he's lonely, he's got his soulmate, but he doesn't have a brother and best friend that understands him this easily.' he thought to himself as he said it to him gently. "Seeing your personality, everything about it, I see my best friend when we were kids."

"The gentle understanding, slightly quiet and beyond brilliant right now, I could keep up with you right now, be the brother you needed. As it is, your second to youngest grandson treated me like his own, we've been friends since we were Cubs. To them they never saw one of us without the other, or didn't till the command separated us when we hit the year we launched from Farpoint at the time and with that in mind."

"If you're who the line started with, its I'm not thinking twice about this right now, you deserve to be around people. And ones that share your exact thoughts and without being around a guy like this. And although I'm somewhat of an athlete, I exercise the science and culture portdions of our mandate, I'm more of the quiet type. Though I'm in red and a slight jock I deal in the technical portion of the job as well at the moment."

"Extra curricular activities are I'm a musician, martial arts expert, I'm skilled in Anbo Jyutsu, and I studied philosophy all my life here at the time. I also studied ancient history and I enjoyed the class at the time. But my concern when on a mission was always my team, if they needed me I never left their side. Tasha only made me more determined to keep what's left of my team together now at the moment."

"But you're just like me, I see if you're ending up in our present the act of our friendship is going to grow just as strong now. Don't worry buddy, it's going to be fine now." Will said to him gently and rested his hand on his shoulder, before pulling him into a hug and Daniel tightened his arms around his shoulders, for a few minutes, before Will let him go and shifted position, turning to Jack with a furious look on his face then.

"Daniel why didn't you tell me that sooner, that you're too exhausted to be going off world right now?" Janet said gently and he nodded to Jack and she nodded with a furious look. "As I said, if you saw me looking like I was on the edge of collapsing after Teal'C was in P.T. three weeks ago, this was why. Trying to nail down the memory I needed to save the duo it's enough if I had any chance of making sure he doesn't interfere now."

"It's by going along with the rescue mission and let that finish the job, so I didn't have to go off world till I could get the rest I needed, he's acting like Nick Locarno. The obsessive team captain trying to win at all costs, it's like he's pushing himself so far past the limit to block both stints out. That he's not even paying attention to the health of his team mate when they're too exhausted to think straight now, and one of us has to end it."

"And again I decided to be the designated Guinea pig, so I could get this to your attention, both regarding 636 and everything else." he told her and she nodded. "Like before he's not up to hearing the fact you're at the last of your strength and energy, that your body is beyond exhausted. But than you're not a child anymore either, and it's even more dangerous for the kids than us adults when you're at the level you are right now."

"And it's been just under two months since you came home and we've had four emergencies in that time. This can't go on because it does, and the latest report is going to put him back in the hospital if it does, Data do it." Janet said and he nodded as he ran it across him a second time and then pulled a chip out and put it into the computer terminal so she could see it and she nodded as she looked over his shoulder and read it.

"Oh dear god, the symptoms are the same as they were when we returned home from 636 dad, word for word, he needs to be taken off active duty, now." Sam said and Jacob nodded. "BAC in caffeine and sugar levels, Wes over did it in the all nighters leading into his midterm finals, before he came home for break. When we had that game running amok on the ship?" Geordi asked quickly, looking at her and her tone turned furious.

"He's twice the maximum safest dose in both, evidently that dream over that pervert is causing this, he's working himself to death just to stay awake." she said and he nodded and Wil said it with a firm growl. "Wes's personal boogie man was Radue, for Daniel's whoever this character was and if he just barely lost it before we arrived, he..., he just barely suffered the full reaction to it, was anyone armed before it happened?"

"Because this if he suffers the full reaction on board the ship the first day it's making sure we're disarmed before getting him to the floor. But with that first episode, I was on the holodeck, and the only ones in the room were Tasha and Worf?" he asked and she shook her head to him. "Anyone from the security and engineering, aside from the duo, because we caught sight of seven engineers in there, just before Q startled the duo?"

"And what looked like two guards, both 42 years old." Lou asked and Geordi nodded as he answered him gently at that as he said it to him. "That was Jack Bates and his unit and my team you saw, I guess they never gave him a name in the beginning of the show, but you can alter that part once the pilot starts. Miles was like me at the beginning, pilot with a specialty in engineering. After year two we both were assigned to our new uniforms and we were now the leaders of the engineering team, at the time."

"But the quintet you saw were Jenny Barnfield, David Jenson, Sarah MacDougal, Rick Goldberg and Peter Thompson. They're the ones that, like me, saw Wes's potential and encouraged it in him as we got him started in working in the engineering room after that. Though at the current moment, just making sure those little brats don't destroy him is my next concern, but we begin again, we do this over again." he said and they nodded.

"Alright that's enough of this right now, regarding health and everything else right now, Jack enough's enough. We made our decision, in physical health and emotional he needs to be retired, Daniel, you're getting that sabbtical and leave. And whether he wants that or not right now. I hereby relieve you of duty as of now, and you're under Picard's command starting now." Jacob said to him and he nodded as Will looked at Jack.

"Daniel, any idea how Data could get hijacked like that, because it took us seeing Soong to realize he was still alive at the time and why was he trying to stay hidden?" Will asked and he sighed. "During your original encounter with Lore, Soong implanted a homing beacon into Data's verbal cortex. So he could bring him to him for an added retrofit in his personality and emotion chip, but Soong never counted on the fact here."

"That we had an emergency we had to deal with and by hijacking Data, he could have killed a child at the time. Don't worry, I watched that episode twenty times and memorized the number, we can take back control of the ship easily, but it's getting the boy to safety that's the problem now. But if you said that whatever amount of time it took Wes to be found is needed, we just add the security number to the plan."

"Because it's going to take more than ten hours for Etana to break through the firewalls when he does this at the moment. But going through training in Wes's case, it's taking every bit of stealth and survival training to pull this off, if it took that long. But that's why Brandon Elliot was killed, he didn't have enough to go through every pocket necessary here." he said and Will nodded as he looked at Jack firmly at that remark.

"And what caused that exactly?" Geordi asked and Sam answered that question. "Advanced training in SGC personnel lasted only five to six months, the kids didn't have enough time to train in everything that was needed here at the time. Stealth training, survival training, we never got the chance to teach them this, because we had only twenty teams and we lost a lot of people, so Jack was rushing it."

"Which was another catch to the darkside here, the darkside was faster, easier, more seductive. While a Jedi spent all their lives learning new things, Jack's turned into Anakin, he's quit trying to learn and is rushing into things. And we lose six people on their first missions, including Brandon and another three members from Manfield's team. All in all Jack's destroying the teams and our chances in all areas because of this."

"Will how long was Wes in training before he left for the academy?" She asked him and he explained that. "I had him in training for three years, starting from the day that the traveler made us aware of his abilities and he was in training though we graduated him to full acting ensign now." he said and she nodded. "Dad, when we start choosing applicants, best to begin in 88', we create the alpha site." she said and he nodded softly.

"Agreed, we can have the alpha site looking like cabin neighborhood and with power once we have the generators up and running, but until then, it's like going camping in the woods and that's their's home away from home. We have 10 months were of supplies there and all the commodities as well. While in the case of our Cubs just graduated, our Cubs are going on three years training so they can prepare with the technology."

"Laser tag and the like once we start handpicking them right out of the academy, but I'm adding survival and stealth training to it. And they learn by doing it for real, that includes use of the computer, dialing the gate and working the equipment. And once we get the intars, wargames both here on the base and at the alpha site and once Kyle and his friends leave the planet you found them on." he said and turned to Kerrigan then.

"Eric, to keep it with the original timeline, I'm choosing the quartet again, but with them are four more. So we got the kids in their own SG teams, and this time Brandon is surviving the attack on Revanna, because though Aldwin's on duty. I'm working from home here and and this time there's no foul ups here at the moment." he said and Kerrigan nodded in agreement as he answered him gently at that smiling.

"Alright just what the hell is your problem Captain, huh, if our positions were in reverse, I'd be doing anything I could to help him heal right now. Just being the friend and brother he needs, no recriminations, no skepticism, just complete trust here, regarding his instincts. Oh believe me, if I found out what this bastard did to him, I wouldn't just bury my head in the sand, I'd kill him myself for even touching him like that at the time."

"And then go for three cases of overkill, but as we have that technology, it would be easy to save his life and get him out of that thing. Everything you stood back for, every time he tried to get things together, it's getting fixed right now. But his emotional therapy is opening up to the captain and me at our deployment, we're seeing that memory. But first it's getting him to vent everything he feels regarding you and with that in mind."

"Starting now after this choice is done and made, he's my responsibility after that, you cold hearted bastard. But believe me, once I see the memories there's no going back, you just lost your credibility amongst the crew. And once we all learn that truth, and see it through his eyes, you coward." Will said with a firm growl. "Did you forget who you're talking to, Colonel?" Jack said, with a warning tone and he crossed his arms at that.

"No I didn't, but as my captain is right here in the room and we have several Admirals in here as well. I can get away with the insubordination right now, because you're not my commander. Now I may be a Lieutenant Colonel, in your eyes, but I'm on the edge of a promotion right now to captain. I've been exercising that portion of it for the last 5 years now, but believe me the way you treated him, is enough to get you a bad rap."

"With everyone on the ship, since once it gets out on the ship that they possessed the bodies of their descendants, and our track record becomes flawless after that. Let me ask you something, but are you really that stupid here, she was born in 1965, him in 1965, you 1952. So what's the forgone conclusion here regarding this, you think her parents would accept that you're old enough to be her big brother than future mate."

"Secondly) is you have nothing in common with each other, and thirdly) you're her superior officer, it's against regulations, if it was another portion yes, but your own team forget about it, that's illegal in this era. If he and Tasha got together that's fine, she's dressed in gold, him in red that's not against regulations whatsoever. But someone who's directly under you're command it's enough to get you charged."

"If the person you're in love with is not than it doesn't as for me and his bond with me already falling into place now. To quote what Daniel said though, regarding me, is everything in our personalities was a complete match, his grandson is my best friend, this is what we were like together. Having the committee separate us is the reason I was acting like that during year one, trying to control things, but without added back up."

"I can't be everywhere at once at the moment, and not when every officer is dealing with one thing or another. But year one is always the hardest part to things, I'm involved in 3/4's of the happenings on board the ship, so the added junior officers report to me. When the captain is not around and Data is my subordinate up to when Geordi got promoted to Major that year in year three at the time we were together here."

"And although I'm his first officer, I can't control what goes on in the ship, and not without help. Which fortunately will no longer be a problem, because the captain has two of both positions and we and Teal'C and Worf can take turns regarding going with him, when going planetside. But the safety of the ship and everyone on it, is our primary concern, but to us, we have plenty to make an easy schedule rotation now."

"Especially when one of us needs counseling and that's where Deanna comes into it now, with a counselor like this other guy that gave you his opinions at the time. Deanna would just run the tests repeatedly, and then talk to him first, learn what's going on. Before telling us and we'd go to a secondary plan if we had a Tokra on board and immediately go to getting that thing out, give him a chance to have several days worth of rest."

"And we'd never think any less of him, after a trauma in which he couldn't control his behavior because he'd been turned into a drone at the time. To the captain, he'd, once he heard the diagnosis, would want to run a second opinion and do what needs to be done. I'd never call him out that fast and we'd put up a fight regarding keeping him out of the psyche ward." he said with a growl and Jack flinched as he went further.

"And believe me right now, when it comes to his crew, if any man, woman or child is harmed regarding things, he'd have the victim hauled before the committee for it. To us being a crew meant being a team, being a team meant being a family. And though we already had family, once deployed we become each other's family. Though we lost a few people here and there, the core of us remained intact at the time, but here it is."

"Do you really not get it, or do you refuse to see that not everything is about tactics, there are better ways to win a scrimmage without resorting to weapons here every time. Aside from that we prefer brains over brawns, so we can get more done when going to the first and third piece of our mandate. And without the inconsistency of going to weapons and that's one piece of the problem in his case, he's like us regarding this."

"Like he is in everything when I look at him and the others are something that's easy to see. Though if you're not bothering to put down your shields and think about more than just yourself right now at the moment and with those words in minds right now. Or about the fact that your best officers are just like every skilled scientist and technician. That we have on board the enterprise right now, and we don't care about stereotypes either."

"But the loss of one too many friends, the mistrust from you and the pressure, of everything these last six years is pressing down so hard on his shoulders, it's making it harder to breathe right now. Regarding that stint with the sarcophagus, the nightmares, the lack of trust since then, it's that obvious, but he's suffering from three things. 1) resentment at you for abandoning him twice at the time and treating him like this."

"2) having to prove his theories are correct and he's getting sick of fighting against you right now. While regarding them, one day he has their trust and the next he loses it. Because, thanks to you, he's been under scrutiny ever since the damn thing, but these things in logic are not that hard to figure out if you're paying attention to the damn clues he gives you and he was obviously trying to tell her, in code, in the mines at the time."

"Of what the hell's going on at the time back then, you asked what's going on, he gave it to you in code, is it really that hard to decode what he's trying to tell you. Huh, is it, because if we were listening to the conversation ourselves and hear what he's trying to tell us. We'd get it immediately, and immediately realize he needs medical attention and fast and get him out of there, and we could deal with his recovery at the time."

"But he's stuck at this rate, thanks to you and here's the big one in that three piece set to it. 3) it's loneliness, he's lonely because every time you and he get into it, it turns into taking sides and he's left on the opposite side of the damn fence. And he misses the way things used to be, when the four of you were united against the world, the Galaxy. And thanks to your self destruction you just destroyed your team, it's that obvious, _**Colonel.**_ "

"A good team leader thinks about his team mates before himself, I've been doing away missions for 17 years. I think about the trio first before myself. But we're everything you used to be at the time. And with that in mind, he's getting it back, if he can save Tasha, it's him, me, her and Teal'C, a new beginning regarding your team, fresh start, new bonds. _**Sir**_." he said, emphasizing it as his tone turned furious as he looked at him.

"The away team is twice the size it was before and Geordi, Data and Worf can take turns in going with us, regarding away missions. What with my mate waiting for me on board the ship, if Tasha is who he becomes matched to in the future. That's it, they got a different version of their trio, but in many ways it's the same regarding them. And with it, it's I'd be doing everything you're not at the in this case, regarding them."

"If Tasha survives that situation with Armus, he's got her and Teal'C at his side, but the eight of us make up a new team and with it. Is the fact that our entire senior staff and the rest of the crew have someone they can go to reference for those situations in this case. But don't give me this crap, regarding things are never over in his case, he was right all along in the case of the Eurondan, it's against the law to go against orders."

"Uh let's see, if what I read in the history books is correct, regarding you: you kidnapped an alien child, you stole technology. So although doing it for an undercover sting, it doesn't matter, quid pro quo of a senator, outright insubordination of a superior officer. And that's just for starters at the moment, but his career record in the books, in our eyes was flawless after everything he did at the time, all this time all these years."

"After Data told me he came back to this century to meet you guys, in the flesh, I decided to look up some added information on Daniel himself and seeing it. I saw it read like my best friend's service record at the time, he's the best archeologist in the business in the future. His skills are so good that every captain is asking for his help regarding searches, and that includes Captain Varley of the Yamato before he died."

"So what's the problem here, is the act of not wanting to look at things from another viewpoint really that hard huh. Or is it that you never grew up at all, you're just a 12 year old trapped in man's body. They may have grown up, but they still hold their love for learning about the unknown, if that's the lesson given regarding the horror story author and the alien clown and it's natural form, it's right on target in this case."

"You can't enjoy the job anymore because of a simple thing you grew up, and if you'd just lower those shields, you'd enjoy learning in our way of doing things. But you can't right now, because you're suffering from a single thing, and it's you grew up. Aside from there's more than just the safety of earth at stake, but the sake of the entire galaxy, with that Goa'uld/traveler hybrid on the loose right now." he said him with a firm look then.

As Picard stood there as he left it to him, to say his remark towards the other man. "But you know the strange thing here regarding this, even though we were supposedly characters to you in a tv show. Daniel had guessed right regarding things on the ship for the way life is for us, to us, we need to survive, out there. We depend on each other for everything, the crew becomes our family, no matter the type, be it jock, or scientist."

"We depend on each other for survival, for everything, and we can open up to each other easily, regarding Deanna, as she's an empath. And once she digs into our emotions that breaks the ice and we start venting everything we feel to her. That's what he really needs, someone who doesn't know him as well. Someone he can open up to without the scrutiny, and with an empath she can easily do that, but for him, he needs us now."

"To the captain, he'd do a lot of damage regarding things when it came to a member of his crew. Where he's concerned regarding making the big decisions he's just like the admiral, but we actually go into war council. And once the others are out of the room, he turns to me and we go over the final details of it. As it is, we stay at DEFCON five until a threat is perceived and then drop it to DEFCON four until we can make a determination."

"We don't just immediately drop it to DEFCON three in these situations and we automatically run the entire fortitude of your mandate and just use the second when necessary. Whatever your deal is about wanting action and adventure is, you're acting like a teenager when on a thrill ride O'neill. And you need to grow up, you're acting like the kids once they get into Starfleet, but disobeying direct orders is enough."

"That we can class this an act of insubordination, if you saw my personality traits in my counterpart, than you ought to know you're asking to get charged. And put on report, as to that you never want to tick him off, but then I'm just as bad. But I'm just quoting what I said to Commander Shelby right now. But you disagree with me, fine, you want to take it to the captain, fine, through me. You ever pull an end runaround me here."

"And I'll snap you back so hard you'd think you were a first year cadet again, and I mean every word of that. As of this moment, he's no longer under your command, he's one of us now, they both are. You wanted to keep your team together, you failed Captain, it's time to grow up and face your fears now." he said to him coldly and Daniel looked at him gently as Lou said it for him with a bemused look on his face at the remark.

"Seeing your personality straight forward, I'd hate to be the idiot that ticks you off, Will. Though his remark, being you're just like me when I'm not under pressure, just made a come back here." Lou said to him and he nodded. "Trust me, after this I'm taking on his personality traits later, regarding acts of insubordination. But with what I've seen in their personalities this is what I prefer now, but learn from the past to create a better future."

"That's the act of a good first officer, and whether Jack knew it or not, I was the general's executive officer at the time." Daniel said and the nodded. "And that's the problem, he maybe not be my version, but this is what we were like together when we were kids. It's being everything he ever needed me to be and vice versa at the time, we told each other everything, secrets, fears and everything else, we both grew up in Alaska."

"Our parents were the best of friends, and his parents were my godparents, after dad took off on me, they adopted and raised me for the following three years. And till we both got into Starfleet, every class together, every posting we never were separated up until they actually did it when I got deployed at Farpoint." Will added to him and he nodded as Daniel looked at him gently as he said it to him.

"Well with the fact that I'm going to be there now, it's I'm joining the enterprise crew myself and we're together, permanently." he said and Will smiled at him. "Seeing your personality this straight forward its like what we were like when we were kids. Dan had been helping me train the training ensigns, one of them was studying Oneill's philosophy and then insulted him before he realized it was Dan he ran into."

"His reaction to that was the way you let Shelby have it a bit ago, but once you're there and the guys are holding your memories in addition to your personalities as they are now. Whoever committed the transgression better get out of the way. Because when he was worn out he came up five good ideas in an hour, fully focused and you better get out of his way or he's throwing the entire Arsenal at you." he said and he chuckled at that.

"Oh boy, once Teal'C and I are there and between us and Wes together, whoever is trying to cause problems better stand back now. Or he's getting the entire psychological Arsenal thrown at him, but I pulled several choice scares regarding, cross and double cross. And the results are when I'm worn out its five good ideas in half an hour, fully focused and get out of my way, I can out think our opponent pretty fast."

"I've done that fifty times in five years, and the ending results we get results done right, but sometimes under pressure the results have everyone sniping at each other. Jonas did my latest good idea to Sam regarding the beta gate and she got it off the planet before it exploded at the time, and then I did again when he got trapped off world. All in all, she needs me to bounce ideas off of here." he said and he nodded as Jumper ended it then.

"Alright boys before you get into this, I think we better cool it now, it's obvious to me just how much you're alike here. And Data, is there a reason you brought the trio here, because having a captain, or commander, acting like a general is going too far here?" Jumper asked, bemused, as he ended the conversations at that, before he could answer they heard a loud laser blast and they turned to the door at that.

"They're at it again up there." Reynolds said and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah well thank god we didn't have a wargame going on in the base unless they..., Oh for gods sakes, they're doing weapons and combat training and someone just activated the damn thing." Lou said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Teal'C I thought you had that locked up in your quarters?" Daniel said to him and he nodded as he answered him.

"Indeed I did, but evidently they grabbed my spare one and were treating it like a quarter staff, before accidentally hitting the trigger on it and it went off by accident." he said and he nodded. "One more reason to just be using the intars for this, but this is getting ridiculous, those are set for stun, these are real weapons. And if someone was standing in front of it when it went off, that could kill someone." Janet said and they nodded in agreement to that Will looked at them as he said it for the quartet.

"What the hell was that exactly?" Will asked and Daniel answered that. "We've got a very fresh group of training ensigns that just arrived from the academy. And they're screwing around with the advanced weaponry and to answer the unasked question here. That was Teal'C's staff that just went off." he said and he nodded. "Alright whoever did that put it away now!" Reynolds said as he called out the door and they nodded to that.

"I hope the trio are trying to deal with this, because though fifteen years older than they are, they still see me as their brother." he said and Sam nodded. "Ever since adding the trio to the base, they dropped the act and are now calling us by name rather than rank now, in our cases." Graham said and he smiled and Will hid a chuckle. "That's us all over because the ranks from ensign to L.C., we go by name with each other."

"To make the bonds stronger and as a result, regarding Wes, we started acting like adoptive parents with the kids of our fellow officers. And at times have to break up a few fights or target practice that results in us winding up in the line of fire." Geordi said as he started laughing at that and he nodded to him. "I hear that." Daniel said, before they heard an annoyed and angered shout come over his radio at that remark then.

 ** _"Damn it Ricky are you trying to kill someone here, these aren't play things they're real. But if Chris or I were standing in front of that when it went off you could have put us in the emergency room. How many times have the General and Dr. Jackson told you, you weren't supposed to be playing with it. Just you wait, if they're listening to the conversation, it's getting called out this time."_**

 ** _"Though you're lucky it's just Doctor Jackson, because the general's even worse when it comes to reprimands where this is concerned."_** They heard and Daniel sighed as he answered that remark. "You do realize we can hear your entire remark right now cub and with that in mind, what's going on up there right now?" he asked and they heard a thunk at that as the staff was dropped on the floor and Will hid a chuckle at that.

"Alright who's the wise guy screwing around with the weapons this time Jenny, and they better have a good reason for it too?" Daniel added into his radio as he heard a teenage girl voice answer him. **_"Douglas and Parker were playing around with the staff. And were treating it like the quarter staff in the ninja turtles, before Parker accidentally activated the damn thing and it went off, Daniel."_** he heard and he nodded, bemused, as he saw the same look on Teal'C at that remark.

 ** _"It was his idea" "No it wasn't, it was yours" "It was yours" "No it was yours" "Alright guys break it up" "he started it" "no I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I'd didn't" "Did" "Didnt" "Did" Didnt" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't!" "Alright both of you cool it already!, Sir, are you listening to this?"_** They heard and Hammond ended it at that, before he saw the amused looks on the quartet.

"Yes, Lieutenant I can, and with those words in mind right now at the moment, boys." he said in answer to that as as Geordi and O'Brien tried to keep from laughing at that remark as Will said it for the trio. "Issues of debates and the blame game, god this gets annoying, but that's a couple Cubs for you." Will said and he nodded smiling as he ended it at that. "Alright I don't care who started that or who's idea it was, I'm ending it."

"Now both of you cool it already, I'm in a tactical meeting down here right now and we just heard the side effects. For gods sakes kids, how many times have we got to go over this it's been two months since you started training and you're screwing around with live weapons. We've gone over this how many times now, you keep that up and you're grounded in the den for a week and I'm not kidding." Hammond said sternly to the duo.

 ** _"Trust me general, this wasn't my idea, I was trying to keep it to target practice, before they went to screwing around with a live staff this time. Fortunately Chris, Jason and I weren't in front of it when it went off, but we better lock these up from now on, before we have another blow out like what we had happen last year in training "_** they heard in answer to that and Daniel sighed as he exchanged looks with his trio and the general as he answered her at that.

"How many times do we have to go over this right now, you're advanced trainees at the moment, lieutenant. But if you don't cool your jets down a notch and you're going to either shoot yourselves or someone else here playing around with it. You're still just Cubs, until you used it for real, you're still kids, now again stop screwing around and put that away. And I mean it right now you two, Richard, Peter, I'm serious right now."

"I hear another advanced weapon go off and the person who did it is getting three weeks on the track and in extensive training and I'm not kidding. Stop screwing around up there kiddo." Daniel said and he heard a gentle tone from the young girl as she answered him. **_"Jason, Chris and I are trying to control these guys, but they're acting like kids in a candy store right now, but I'll see what what I can do, Daniel."_**

 ** _"But you may have to use that threat soon enough, brother. But just get ready in case that happens again, Sirs, Mam, Doctor."_** she said and he nodded as they exchanged looks. "Kiddo with you being in advanced training and faced the real thing I understand that, but you were still on training weapons. But until you shot to kill, for real, you're still just a kid in our eyes, you have to be careful, okay."

"Just take take it down a notch up there okay cub." he said and they heard a gentle smile in her voice to the name as she answered him. ** _"I will brother, I promise."_** she said and he smiled softly. "Cub, these ensigns are training ensigns?" Picard repeated and he nodded. "Aye Sir, the duo that just did that are freshly added recruits from the academy, the girl that just answered me and her trio are part of the base program."

"And have been since just before the Goa'uld summit meeting last year, but their advanced training ensigns." he said and they nodded as Will said it for him with a bemused smile. "How old are these kids exactly?" Will asked and he sighed. "The trio are 23 years old and our latest crew are 21. To put this bluntly, they're like Jake when he started screwing around with that shuttle when Remmick and Quinn were on board."

"But they're enjoying the chance to be going into the field and we're getting ready to run through hands on training, by doing the job for real here at the moment. Though Parker is the type that accidentally shot Jack when he was testing out the Zat gun last month. So far the test runs resulted in your situation with Wesley by taking seven hours." he said and they nodded as they started laughing as Picard said it for both of them at that.

"Oh my god what next exactly, I see what I read regarding training procedures in the 20th to 21st centuries were not misplaced. But the training ensigns need to get their vices under control, before they accidentally do more damage than necessary right now." Picard said as he started laughing at that and he nodded as they heard a loud static blast and Daniel covered his eyes at that as he tried to keep from laughing at that.

"That was a Zat gun that went off, it's just as dangerous as the phasers, but one shot hurts them, second shot kills, third they disintegrate. We just use the first normally, but dealing with Goa'uld it's two shots here, it's the only weapon that'll take them down. But we're still in the middle of the trial and error stage here." Sam added and he nodded as Will answered her with a bemused look on his face as he said it to them gently.

"At this rate keeping the damn things on stun works better, because with these kids, once that thing switches settings, that's it. But this is ridiculous right now and I'm lucky Wes never had to pull the trigger for real, at the time regarding the foothold a few months back." Will said and Daniel nodded to him. "How long did it take you guys to find him after he got out of the engineering room?" he said and he explained that to him.

"After he dodged us in engineering, it took us fifteen to twenty hours to locate him, because he was screwing around with the sensors. We did a training game of stealth the year before, just before he left at the time, but our bonds were deep enough after Beverly left that he turned to me for everything at the time. But having him go from careful planning to reckless actions is the reason you saw that look on my face."

"As to why at the time it's because we just got a really good look at him and he was again drenched in sweat and as to why at the moment here right now. The day you saw him leave was like a month later after he recovered enough to return to academy at the time. As to why that was its because he was recovering from a sprained ankle and the side effects of two months worth of all nighters at the time and he needed a break."

"After we heard that clang in the extension shaft, I knew he did something else I never would have allowed. When I was in my right mind, because he did it from deck 3, at this stage. It's enough to scare the life out of us, if you've been watching movies where the mentor sees his student doing something that's enough to scare the life out of him. Well that's this situation all over for us: the captain, Geordi, Worf and me, at the time."

"Because we never allowed him more than 20 feet in the jump and the decks were fifteen feet in height. So in total, in height here, he did a 60 foot drop from deck 3 and right into deck 7, section 23 that day, but figuring this out scared the heck out of us, Worf and me." he said and Hammond looked at him in shock at that. "Good grief, I don't blame you for trying to keep him from getting out now, but that's going to far now."

"He did that jump from four floors, that's enough to break his leg on impact Will." Janet said in shock and he nodded. "Did that get started a second time, before you got him up to the bridge?" Lou asked and he nodded in exasperation. "Yeah twice, before we had to go to distraction and division and that did it finally, before Data pulled the final card and freed us. But realizing what caused this, I was furious at the time regarding this."

"To him, I was the one that was his father, and during the aftermath of Devin's murder, after I called him son, Deanna told he responded to that by calling me dad now. Fifteen years apart in age maybe, but it didn't matter, after Beverly left he turned to me for everything. And the attachment grew strong enough he didn't want to let go now, to him the only option was having my parental instincts go crazy just to break her hold on me."

"But having my student go daredevil on me was enough to scare me into a heart attack, after nearly getting the life scared out of me. As to why that was he didn't bend his knees and landed feet first on the floor and sprained it. In truth, Beverly named me his godfather and legal guardian with her on earth at the time, so he's my son. And having my son suddenly getting reckless and pulling stunts like this was too much by this point."

"Because I was still dealing with his leaving the year before." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "I know the feeling, the trio I'm training, or I should say was. The second boy in the group was getting overly eager. And he jumped over the railing of that staircase right behind you, had he'd gotten his leg caught in the railing. And that would break his ankle or worse at the time, and to prevent that I had to Zat him."

"Before Chris Satterfield snuck up behind me and stunned me at the time, so distraction and division and not realizing we'd been decoyed, they pulled the perfect way to end this on stealth without taking any casualties either. But that's the lesson I gave them, to win do the least expected thing and if they think you're coming in one way. Then decide on the least likely move, but spec ops training never works here at the moment."

"But at least training in on the job training is going to be fun, if they don't scare you into a heart attack first." he said and Will nodded in agreement to that as he then saw the look of laughter on Sam's face at his remark. "That's the understatement of the century and we didn't realize we've been decoyed at the time either. Just to know that Robin was playing the bait in this, to put this bluntly is if we can't see these things at the moment."

"Than we're losing our touch now at this rate, because we'd been had by our young Cubs, and Wes's other team mate, Billy Dayton, was at the console. Which was where he normally sat and not realizing this was a bait and switch, she took it. And he overheard the conversation to know where every search team pair was hiding, but the arguments, pranks and practical jokes over the radio were getting out of hand that night."

"And just before Billy told him to get off the line, it was he had to order a kid he told to get off the line as did Lieutenant Jack Porter. But this was his rival and he's the source of the rumors that landed Wes in the E.R. three years prior to this. But after they got him off the line at the time, Billy decided to get him to call it quits for the night after he got on the radio a second time to infuriate her, when he switched locations that night."

"So he could sleep this off and we then got several more choice scares the next day." Will told him and that did it as Sam started laughing. "Man if that's not enough to annoy the opposition, nothing is, but that's ridiculous right now." Dixon said as he started laughing at that. "At certain cases there are times we need to cheat in these situations, like his dragging his experiment on board, but this was so he could annoy her further."

"As you probably read it, he's like you Sam, you and Daniel together are like these three together to the point we got treated to the biggest chess game of our lives that day." Will said and they nodded bemused as Picard said it for him, with an amused look. "Alright, pull yourself together commander, I know you're finding this funny right now. But I just needed an audience with who's to become my future subordinates."

"To answer your question Ryan, yes, Data reported me on Daniel's physical condition, and with it why he's so annoyed at Jack here. And decided I was meeting my future subordinate at the moment as I got to see these two in the flesh, good first impression as I saw for myself everything that the reports and rumors don't show. But rumors and hearsay never work, to make a good friendship and first impression now."

"I needed to meet the boys myself in person at the moment and getting a chance to see their personalities before they join the crew. And just before this timeline switches into the next, but as that ones going to have his grandson joining my crew later. It's enough I needed to see his personality, but he's a younger version of me at this age, I can see that easily, though if my guess is right it's you two and Will and Worf are taking turns."

"In regarding being my bodyguards when I want to go planetside, right?" he asked and they nodded as Daniel switched from the normal address to navy address then. "Aye Sir, that's right, if that's why you let Will have it I understand, but at times better safe than sorry. The admiral sometimes goes offworld himself and with it, best to have added back up when we do that. But we can take turns when you want to do this."

"In which case if Kirk ever mentioned in his records he ended up in 1986, that's was when we were still running studies on the gate at the time. But your show came out a year later and Farpoint was the pilot episode to it, studying your personalities through your look alikes and what needs to be corrected when we join the crew. And I can help things regarding an early first impression between you and Wes at the moment."

"While fixing the adding problems that you didn't have a chance to correct that first year and by the time he chooses to stay when Beverly gets transferred back to Earth, the bonds are the way they're supposed to be here." Daniel told him and he nodded. "Hind sight, yes and you're right, at the time I didn't realize that with one problem or another that if I had another senior staff officer or two and he reported these things to them."

"That wouldn't have resulted in such a problem regarding Lore, let alone when we had the traveler arrive on board the ship at the time. So with you added to the crew he tells you this stuff and we get a chance to fix past mistakes now. So this way whatever incident that caused him to possibly drop out of the academy, is circumvented now and you have the abilities to train him, without interference, regarding the traveler."

"And make sure Tasha survives the encounter with Armus at the moment, but here's the bad news, if I have anymore flashback memories from last year. Or if they come back all at once, my ascended powers and memories are going to break down the front door. So I make these changes now, you become the admiral, he's captain, and I'm now you're number one after that with his being your captain indefinitely from that point forward."

"So in a way it's a match up to life here on the base, you're just taking the position of admiral and he's now leading things on the ship after that. With my being his second in command and the guys and the trio are getting their new ranks that year." he said and they both nodded to that. "I take it the quintet and Sha're are the reason you're pushing yourself past the breaking point to save everyone all at once at the time?"

"Let alone not telling the trio you're not up to something till after the emergency gets started and you're injured or too exhausted to admit you're not up to something. Because I've had to give that lecture to Wes, close to 200 times in three years, before he left for the academy and the last was enough to annoy me when he nearly broke his ankle in the shaft that day? Will asked him gently and he sighed as he answered him.

"No it's Jack actually, to him the easy way out is by going to demolition mode and he tries to stay detached here. Me I'm not stopping till I find a solution and when I do, then I give into my exhaustion. But being trained to kill, it doesn't pay to be polite anymore, or just being truthful, because we have a duty to the truth, be it scientifically, ethically or personally, and that's all there is to it." he said and Jack flinched at that remark.

"After the undercover stint and his dealings with the trust operatives, he's given up in his point of staying honest, and buried his emotions and as a result destroyed SG-1 in this timeline. That by the time that he got promoted the three of us were the core of the team and we were back to being one mind about everything. After he got transferred out of the baseline program and General Landry there took his place at the time."

"But our team with Mitchell and whoever else was with us when we met our latest opponents, the five of us were a well oiled machine and working in sync with each other. But that's something our team was missing, since Machello, we lost our way because of him, at this point there's no point in staying here any longer, the team is no team anymore, but every man for themselves." he said and the duo nodded in agreement.

"Well that keeps everyone of us veteran crew together, and Wesley is now a full Lieutenant by the time Will is taking the position of captain later. But what's this mean when you become part of the crew, if you can spot our past mistakes." Picard asked and he smiled. "That our reputations as a crew are going to become flawless and that once we get started that first year, after I reveal the truth to you."

"Every member that is about to get transferred is going to deny that transfer and stay put, just to keep our trade secret from getting into the federation here. But we're going to have to rewrite some of the lessons here in what you taught him so far. Because to prevent his from getting coerced into lying is the big one and I just say what they used to teach me here at the moment in that remark and it's something Jack forgot to."

"But you can be a warrior, or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both, and you're the strongest warrior in history.'. And with that in mind that's the catch in this time frame going against the whole. Everyone always follows the alpha, but when someone chooses to challenge them than it turns in a wrestling match for power and the results are what happened between you and Wes." he said and Picard nodded to that.

"I'm not liking the sound of that, did the show, show what happened when he was separated from me and Will during that situation." Picard asked and he nodded. "Yes it did, but it's not what you were lead to believe here. After the accident and just before the first hearing. Locarno was trying to lead them but I saw the look on his face, he was going to tell you the truth, but the acts of the alpha orders were getting out of hand."

"During the second and he wanted to tell you and he couldn't keep quiet regarding this, whoever the girl was. But the girl's remarks were they all take the fall together and they were getting ejected from the academy." he said and Will crossesd his arms. "If they all came forward together the response was loss of the year credits earned and they wouldn't advance with their class. Which I'm guessing is the same as it is here, right."

"Win as a team, lose as a team, the team is family, if we were team mates, and I was in O'neill's place. The four of us take the consequences together and we get a slight black mark on the record. But I would never force you into this position, of keeping quiet. Or use..., you're not serious right now, that's what happened. He used emotional blackmail on him?" he said sharply and Daniel nodded and Picard nodded as he answered him.

"Then we have to get him to tell us what happened and before he makes the biggest mistake of his career at the time. You any idea what happened regarding that?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes, his squadron turned into a pack, an act of peer pressure at the time, but here's the bad news regarding this. I heard the conversation between him and Locarno, after he said he was telling you what really happened up there."

"And he gave him a guilt trip over this regarding what he considered being a team at the time." he told him and the duo looked at him in shock at that. "Locarno used emotional blackmail on him at the time this was going on?" Will repeated and he nodded to him. "Yeah, to us being a team meant being a family, working as one, one of us goes down, we all go down. One of us tells the truth, the others back him up, that's how it is."

"Which is the act of another clandestine unit that specializes in the ridiculous and insane, but the acts was the C.O. tried to say he ordered them into it, and the blame was on him only. But the rest of the team argued that the they all participated and they refused to be tried separately, which is what Sam, Teal'C and I are like together when he's not around, one of us take fall, we all take the fall and accept the consequences here so with that in mind right now at the moment."

"For us senior officers, we've been a team all of our lives, if I was Danny and with you and whoever the rest of our squadron was. And we'd do this together in heartbeat if we had this happen at the academy ourselves. We'd tell them the truth on the very first day what happened, a mistake in calculations in flight, we'd admit to the mistake as one. But we'd never lie to a superior officer, we never have and we never will, and we won't now."

"As Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, we'd just all take the fall together. Our remarks are being a team meant being a family, to save the team we'd do this together. But Locarno, Hajar and whoever that Bajoran girl was, they didn't want to come forward. And they didn't have a problem with lying to you and Brand as well, but in their eyes, if he did, I quote this, his remark word for word."

'But if he did, than resign his position at the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for his guilty conscious.'. Locarno thought you had done the same, but you mattered more to him, to get your trust back. He decided he was going to tell you and the committee the truth here at the time, but Locarno gave this line to him. And it was a choice of doing the right thing or losing everything he cared about and he chose you."

"But after letting you and Beverly, down in his eyes, he couldn't deal with it anymore as he felt like a failure after that, the pain, guilt and anger in him was getting worse as a result of this, but that's the entire thing. The emotional blackmail, the guilt, your loss of trust and that was it. So by the time he came back to see you that's why his grades crashed." he said and they nodded as Picard said it slowly at that as he answered him.

"So that's it, he used his emotions against him regarding the four years we spent together, the fact he could trust us with his life and vice versa. And twisted that to his own ends. And when I said he wanted me to trust him again, he laid this liner on him and then gave that remark to him. And that's why he waited till the last minute to tell us and the committee the truth at the time." he said slowly and Daniel nodded to him.

"To save his neck, he'd let him throw away his career, damn it, alright when this gets redone, we have to get him to open up to us. I shouldn't have let him go and gotten him to open up to me, before that first hearing at the time. Hear the truth from him and reminded him of our conversation before he left for the academy at the time. But I'm not making the same mistakes twice, regarding Jaan Devin or this now."

"First he tells us then he tells the committee, but if there's an outburst in the courtroom that kills his, Locarno's, case. If he'd told me exactly what they said and I would have been ticked at the time, they forced him into silence and then emotionally blackmailed him, that's going too far here at the moment. As for Jaan, I should have pulled the damn plug when Kate told me he pulled half the equipment out of the lab."

"Well I'm not making the same mistake twice son, you're getting that rest period whether you want it or not now. And before it puts you back in the emergency room a second time." he said gently, but firmly and Will nodded in agreement to that. "No kidding he was 16 years old, it's our job to take care of him and not the other way around. Kids, at this age, I've got to teach him that other lesson needed."

"So that's everything we need to know in why Wes crashed emotionally again, but what was the little brat's remark regarding his trying to come forward here. Before he gave that one liner to him." he said and Daniel sighed. "He was trying to protect Josh's memory, but whoever the Bajoran girl was said he didn't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information, which he was going to do here, and then came the big one."

"Locarno said he'd never let them down, because he knew what it meant being part of a team, trusting someone with their lives. After serving aboard the enterprise. But the only difference is that it's not he was trusting you with his life or vice versa." he said and Geordi finished that remark. "It's that we helped raise him, he's like our son, we took care of him, he took care of us, but the catch is of being the son to his parents."

"With us being controlled, he crossed the line between pulling this safely and desperation to keep from losing us. But of fifty male officers, only fifteen, were the ones who he was closest to, including the four of us. And the thought of losing another father, or his destroying his entire family, surrogate maybe. Was enough to push it past the breaking point till he finally laid himself out, but that's what being a crew is."

"We're family, surrogate or adoptive maybe, but family and we take care of each other. Alright Wes, was beginning to buckle under that truth, and he was remembering everything we did together, as our bonds of family were beginning to shove forward. Before Miles, Data and I came to the conclusion, and he was going to report directly to the ship, just as you were getting ready to go over this with him."

"That's what happened here, he was beginning to buckle under the pressure and decided he wasn't lying anymore after you gave him that lecture and that's when the little brat crossed the line here. We can't fix this in our time frame, now, but we can do it over again in the next one. But it's just by getting him away from their influence, if there's more to it, but it took six weeks to recover after he sprained his ankle."

"And collapsed out of exhaustion in the aftermath of the game, but he was suffering every symptom from sleep deprivation there was that he did after getting hit by the knack at the time. If the camera fade out was right after the captain said we were dragging her to 67, it's that he collapsed right then and Beverly had to examine him. Before we got him in sickbay at the time and she decided on two months recovery."

"At home, regarding this while giving his ankle time to heal as well, so we just triple or quadruple that amount, reactivate his training and deepen our bonds further. 5 to 6 and up to 8 months away from the trio, and when Daniel beams down and gets him to open up to him, we hear the truth, and we go from there, so we just bug Wesley's room and listen in on the conversation, regarding that." he said and the duo nodded to him.


	18. 18: Truths Come Out And Soulmates

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 18: The Truth Revealed and Soulmates Chosen**

"Can you show us that conversation on the episode, because it's enough that when I get through with these children they're in serious trouble now. Because I remember my conversations with the quartet, him and Boothby, but now I have to see his side of the story, so I know what happened. Because I'm letting him know we just learned the rest of that truth and it's time he got it off his chest now." Picard said, and Daniel nodded.

"Show us the conversation, before I began putting it together and when I busted him after I did. Because I'm showing this to the girls and Worf when we get back up there, and as I said, though we can't change the circumstances. As Locarno already got expelled for every charge there was in a situation like this. It's we just make sure we can prevent Wesley from making the same mistake twice now." he added to him at that.

And he nodded to him, before he could answer they heard the alarm go off. "Now what?" Will asked and he sighed at that. "We have SG-12 coming in, they're getting back P3H-235, because they're running a lead on finding the lost city at the moment. After we had, supposedly, Yu leaving us out to dry a few weeks ago, the results were he was pulling another wargame at the time and testing the trio in this, regarding me."

"And making it clear you let your guard down for an instant and let the soldier side take control. And it's going to backfire, you need both pieces working together to win, but win as a team, lose as a team. That was his message and I think he was making it clear that Jack screwed up once and here's the damn result." he said and Will nodded to him gently as he, Geordi, O'Brien and Data watched as the gate's inner circle was moving around.

"Didn't you say that the gate was a one way door, once through, you can't go back unless you dial out a second time?" Picard asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, we've been using the gate system so long that I trained every team on the base in how to dial home. But as I understand the symbols better than they do. Think of the stars and then figure out where the planet you're going is." he said as they watched the gate open then.

"Whoa, that's incredible, well we get our first glimpse of it in action for real now by coming to the past to see you, but this is worth the added trip back in time." O'Brien said smiling and he nodded. "Trust me that's going to be the reaction once I see everything on the ship, it goes both ways, but shall we?" he said and they nodded as he got to work on grabbing the DVD focused on their fifth year together and chose the episode.

As he activated the episode he watched things up to when they reached the hearing, before it hit being in Wesley's room. ** _"You shouldn't have said that Nick, Josh wasn't responsible for what happened."_** Sito said to him and he sighed. **_"I had to do something."_** he told her and Will saw the look on Wesley's face at that, knowing that the thought of lying to him and the sextet didn't sit right with him then.

'Come on son, I know you, you'd never lie to me, just make it clear.' he said to him softly as he heard it _._ ** _"You said we wouldn't lie to them, we all agreed we'd never lie to them."_ **he said to them firmly. ** _"I didn't lie, everything I said was the truth."_ **he told him and he said it angrily. ** _"The accident wasn't Josh's fault."_ **he told him and he sighed at that remark then as he said it to him, before Wesley finished that remark.

 ** _"You think the duo are not going to realize you're lying right now, how long before my friends come to the conclusion. In case you're not realizing it, the admiral has requested my captain to be involved in investigations. Once we got something like this comes up, the crew becomes a detective agency. And from there the truth is coming out, I know the trio and my mother better than you."_**

 ** _"And to the captain, where I'm concerned, after something like this, he's digging into it and getting to the bottom of it no matter what. He's the best captain in Starfleet, but it's because he's looking at all the factors here, but his flight and combat skills are better than you think. And once the captain realizes you chose a banned maneuver for the commencement demonstration."_**

 ** _"He's going to present that information to them, but either way, the truth is coming out, by us or by him, it doesn't matter which. If you're really thinking this, he's going to realize when checking the stories of everyone on campus and he figures it out and you're screwed, as for me, it's done with. He's my parents best friend, my mentor, you think he's just going to accept this right now."_**

 ** _"I've never lied to him since he appointed me for hands on training and we already had this discussion the year before I left. The same is said for the commander and with it now, is the fact that our bonds are more than you think. And in case you mind isn't firing on all cylinders right now, that's what this photo really was, they're my mentors, my teachers, my friends."_**

 ** _"Nothing is going to change that, and with it ever since I got that chance, I made a promise to them. Said promise is if I was in trouble come forward and tell them what it is, and now that it has I keeping that promise. Everything they taught is so clear it's enough I'm not violating that trust, that bond, for you, so forget it."_** he snapped at him as he went further as they heard his tone firm up.

 ** _"Before you say it, I've never lied to the seven before, why should I start now, because this is enough to get us in trouble any way, Nick. You lied to them whether you want to admit or not. What happened was not Josh's fault and this is an insult to his memory right now."_** he told him and he watched as his eyes firmed at that. ** _"Look he was my friend to Wesley, I helped get him on this team."_**

 ** _"But the truth is he panicked."_ **he told him and he said it firmly. **_"We don't know that Nick."_ **he said and Locarno crossed his arms. **_"Of course we do, none of us wanted to say it out loud, but we all had the same thought here, haven't we."_** he asked and he watched as the girls nodded. **_"He must have pulled away too soon, I think he got scared."_** She said and he nodded. **_"Sito?"_** he asked and she nodded as Wesley said it firmly then, his tone furious as he said it.

 ** _"My captain is going to see through the deception immediately, you may think he's not as smart as he looks, but you don't know him at all and the same is said for the guys. Data, Commander La Forge, I know them better than they know themselves, and they know me better than I know myself. How do you suppose they're going to take it when I'm being evasive here, huh."_**

 ** _"You think they're not going to realize it, they raised me for a year themselves and with it. I came to depend on them for everything after mom left to return to earth. The Commander is my godfather, and Counselor Troi my godmother, he's my adoptive father, the guys my trio, Lieutenant Worf, my other mentor. No forget it, I'm not lying to them now, not after everything I've gone through."_**

 ** _"As I said they practically raised me themselves after mom and I joined the crew. They trained me in the ethics and beliefs that made up Starfleet and this goes against everything we stand for right now as well. We're Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientitific, ethical, or personal. And this choice and decision goes against everything we stand for too."_**

 ** _"I swore to them I'd never lie to them, I never lied to them before, I'm not about to start now, Nick. Captain Picard is my captain and has been since I was added to the crew myself, his trust and respect mean more to me than anything you could understand. I'd never break his trust in me and in case you haven't figured it out, that's why they kept me home for a month."_**

 ** _"So I could recover from two months lack of sleep, they're already ticked off enough regarding that. That my joining the squadron has landed me back in my mother's care for sleep deprivation and malnutrition. But do you honestly think he's going to let this go when I'm suffering from recovering from a broken arm and a concussion, no he's not, he's going to be furious at that."_**

 ** _"And it's because your decisions cost one cadet his life this week, and with him nearly a second one too. But do you honestly think that the sextet are going to stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this. And not when they know I'm in trouble, they're going to see that I'm feeling guilty and try and get me to open up to them here, and what's that going to do."_** he said to him with a firm growl.

"Morgan was this the extended edition in the episode, because I'm hearing the parts of the episode, we didn't before. Like we heard mine a bit ago?" Daniel asked and she nodded. "Yes and he's making it clear that he doesn't want to lie right now, but they're trying to force him into silence right now." she said and Picard crossed his arms at that as he heard the clear tone of pride in Wesley's voice when it came to his claim to him.

"Jeez, he sounds like me when I was dealing with the Ferengi that attacked us on that planet in year one. But I said it with the same tone of claim in my voice, 'our' captain, 'my' captain. There's no denying it now, he still sees us as his crew, though he's gone and at the academy, and the thought of lying to us is eating him alive right now. He practically told them what we are to him at the time and our bonds matter more to him."

"And he's right if he was on board the ship, just like when the Nanites were screwing around with the systems. His guilt at that was clear and we got him to open up more than once. If I'd gone down with you and got him to open up to me, that would do it and he'd tell us everything regarding this. But at the moment, I think he was wishing he was back in his quarters back on board the ship right then, instead of there on campus."

"So he could think it through, out of their influence and back on board the ship, surrounded by us and with that in mind. We should have brought him back on board after we arrived, and he's surrounded by the seven of us. The trio are a bad influence, we were the straight and narrow, they're temptation, our lessons were always so clear to him and they're trying to weave doubt into that." Will said and Picard nodded to that.

'My captain, my friends, yes, and you never lied to us before, why start now Wesley, I understand, make it clear to him, the truth is your only chance. I understand what the guilt is doing to you son, remember what I taught you, Wesley, come on.' Picard said softly in answer to that remark, knowing, now, he never wanted to lie to him. **_"You consider why, it's because his father was a Starfleet officer, as is my mother."_**

 ** _"But we both grew up on starships, the maneuever was too close together, Nick. Doing it that close together is way too dangerous, you had the damn calculations off and it could have killed me in the process. And how do you suppose my mother, let alone Captain Picard, would react once Commanders La Forge and Data figure it out exactly, huh_** ** _."_** he said to him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Because they figure it out and bring it to the attention of the committee you're toast for lying to them after that. Aside from that our parents, his and mine, would sue you for murder this way anyway and you'd be expelled from the academy, one way or the other. The choice is clear, we have to tell them the truth, and again, I've never lied to my mother or the sextet, or the crew."_**

 ** _"And I'm not about to start now at the moment here either._** ** _Not after the last few traumas I've had and this is right up there with dealing with a repeat of the damned justice panel, regarding the commander. The first duty of any Starfleet officer is we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this is considered the third right now."_** he said and Locarno sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Wes I know you want to protect his memory, we all do, but we have to think about ourselves right now. What do you want us to do, walk in there and tell them everything that happened."_** he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that. "You should have done that in the first place Nicholas, as he never wanted to lie to me." he said with a stern growl at that remark as he heard the blond Bajoran girl say it.

 ** _"We might as well turn in our uniforms in and start packing up our bags."_** she said and he heard the young man answer that as he pulled the recorder out then. **_"Are we ready for that, we'll take this one step at a time. This is the preliminary report from your flight recorder, it was so badly damaged in the crash that the lab could only retrieve a third of the telemetry on the recorder."_**

 ** _"And all of it was before the explosion, we shouldn't have a problem."_** he said and Will thought it gently. 'Come on Wes, don't give in, remember cub, remember.' he thought softly at that. **_"I'm not sure I can do this."_** Wes said again to him. **_"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information."_ **Sito told him and his eyes narrowed at the next remark given then at that as Locarno answered him.

 ** _"The first night I met you Wes, I knew I wanted you on the squad. You, more than any of the rest, would understand what it means to count on someone, because you you've been out there, putting yourself on the line. You know you got to be able to count on the people on your team, because you're life is in their hands, their's in yours. We made a promise to each each other."_**

 ** _"Right in the beginning._** ** _That we'd stick together, we were Nova squadron, nobody else could say that. And even after we graduated we'd try to get posted to the same duty. That we're going to be together, a team, for a long time. Josh can no longer be part of that dream, but I think he'd want us to stick together, what do you think."_** he said and Will crossed his arms at that remark firmly.

As he answered him at that in a stern tone. "I think that the act of being a true team is taking the fall together, a crew is a team. A team is a family, and though we already have a family. Once deployed we become each other's family, but it doesn't mean pressuring your family into doing things they'd never normally do. And definitely not just to save yourselves from getting in trouble together, young man." he said with a stern growl then.

"Yes alright, push it forward, I want to hear the conversation after I figured it out and gave him that warning." Picard said and she nodded as they saw him pacing in his room, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded. _**"They know Nick, they know what we did."** _he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. ** _"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. **_"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Picard's eyes narrowed as he saw him smile at that. "Oh, don't even think about it, the committee is going to listen to me more than you. As they're going to see this as you're trying to get out of this, of the consequences. But no cadet or officer has the guts to even call me that to my face and not get away with it." he said with a stern growl then.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case. We'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face, he knew that did it. As they started seeing his memories start shooting through him of them together the previous three years.

They heard his tone shift at the remark as his tone firmed up as they recognized him as the 15 to 17 year old they knew and knew he made his choice then as they heard their thoughts confirmed as he thought it to himself. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was fifteen, saved my life, rescued me._** ** _No, no forget it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that remark, as he said it out loud.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. **_"Wesley."_** Locarno says started to say. **_"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. "Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now." Geordi said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark. **_"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_ **Wesley said and that did it for the other boy as he said it.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. **_"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair.

As he turned around at that. **_"He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_** he said and Wesley stood up at that. **_"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth."_** he said and he emphasized the next remark at that. ** _"What about your duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"I got you on this team, I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line. I said he wouldn't let us down, he was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life. I guess I was wrong."_ **he said and Geordi said it sternly at that. "Yeah the difference is because we helped raise him, we took care of him, he took care of us, that's what being a team really is."

"Being a crew is being a team, being a team is being a family, and though we already have family, once deployed. And up there where it's more dangerous, we become each other's family. And your only shot at surviving this and coming out of it is coming forward together Locarno, that's the only chance you're going to have at staying in the academy." he said as they heard his young friend repeat that remark and he hid a smile.

 ** _"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the other boy scoffed. "Oh this kid doesn't doesn't deserve to be wearing that uniform right now, if this was us, we'd be doing it together, one of us takes the fall, we all take the fall. We will not be tried separately." Sam added and her trio nodded in agreement to that. "That's an understatement, win together, lose together, we're a team."

"And as a team, we will not be tried separately, the team is family, there is no 'I' in team, we're there for each other." Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around her and Teal'C's shoulders and Teal'C smiled softly at that. "Better get ready for the reaction then, because once Tasha and I take their places. Than it's back to the beginning and things are going to get out of hand later." Will said smiling and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah and with it, that was the point of what happened five years ago at the time here Sam, I had a duty to the truth, and a duty to my friends. To save everyone all at once, I had to wait till he was on his last legs at the time. To be who I was to become, I had a duty to the truth and in payback, he stabbed me in the back." he said and they nodded to him firmly as he went further then, his tone turning cold then.

"Sirs, if this was us, what would be the response if I decided to come forward and tell you the truth and my team mates think I betrayed them here. Because I was telling you the truth regarding the accident that. And the sarcophagus was a different version of the accident, but the one leader is pissed I left him down there. And simply because you gave me orders to protect the civilians and miners at the time here, and with it."

"Different circumstances, but the same results in the tv show?" he asked and Hammond answered that question as he crossed his arms as he looked at Jack firmly as he said it to him. "I'd see this as it doesn't matter what he thinks, you had to think about the fact that you had to protect others before your team. You had a duty to the truth, be it scientific, ethical or responsible, you never lied to me before, and why start now."

"If he thinks you betrayed him, that's his problem, but you made me proud regarding this situation. The safety of others, must come before the safety of the team, you did the right thing back then, it doesn't matter what he or the NID thinks of you. All that matters is that you did the right thing, I see Jack as Locarno, you as Wesley. But without even needing to hear my opinion, you did as I asked you to do back then."

"But if he doesn't want to come forward he doesn't deserve to be in the military, or in Starfleet, as we're changing the past. As to that, though we never leave our people behind, we have to think about the safety of others, before the team and ourselves. You passed the test of leadership back then and as I said here regarding this. There are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change, and sure as hell can't forget."

"But the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers. You have to make some very hard decisions, or do some very awful stuff and follow orders, like you were trained to. It doesn't make it any easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some blame on the person. Or people giving the orders, but you made the right decision back then to wait it out at the time."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, you made the right choice, just like he did in turning them in. If they think he let them down, like Jack thinks you left him down that's their problem, but to us older officers. It's you didn't let us down, you made us proud by coming forward and telling us the truth. Or waiting till he wasn't going to make it to get them out, to protect everyone else at the time, you both passed the test of leadership."

"I'd they don't want to come forward, or in Jack's case, accept that you made the right choice they don't deserve to wear that uniform or be in the military. The safety of the civilians, must come before the safety of the team." he said and and Daniel nodded as Picard nodded in agreement. "He's right, if they choose not to come forward, than they don't deserve to wear that uniform." he said, before they heard his answering remark.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_ **Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock at that **. _"You'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 _ **"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place, I would do so, without he's hesitation, but that's just me."** _he said and left the room as Daniel crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with Sam, Teal'C, Geordi and Will. "Well if I was in your place, I would confess on the very first day young man, but that's just me." he said and the quartet nodded firmly.

"Don't worry Beverly, I'm making sure he never takes that road, I promise. If it means risking death again, I'm making sure he never leaves us now, he's done so well in his training at the moment, but this was a setback in his training. But this is one part of the test to gain full mastery of his abilities, the other is coming up later. But I'm not letting him give up on his training, in order to pull this off it's he's got to face the fact."

"That he wants to be seen as himself and not what the traveler, let alone anyone else, wants him to be. I understand how he feels, but it's time he gets what he wants to say out regarding this, he's been holding it in too long, regarding the resentment of Marks, Hanson and their friends. And with it the guilt of Josh's death and his feeling of failure and loss of your trust, I can deal with this, I promise, I know how he feels.'

"Because I felt the same, before my Ascension and I'm making sure he doesn't destroy him, I swear it." Daniel said with a firm tone and Will crossed his arms at the remark. "So this is the Stargate version of the final episode of the movie saga, and you passed the trials needed for mastery. Is that what this is, force him into a position to use his abilities as an ancient, traveler or whatever?" he asked and he nodded to him firmly.

"Yeah, Anakin wanted to be treated like a normal Jedi instead of having his title thrown at him every time he turns around, dealt with three traumas in ten years. And was trying to live up to what the order wanted him to be, while the emperor was fueling his anger and hate. He want to live a normal life, have friends, have a chance at love, be like everyone else, but the rigidity of the rules were enough to tick him off."

"And the ending results are once his wife was pregnant with their children, he had a choice to make: do the right thing and be who he was meant to be or give into a lust for power, and he chose the latter and it started the war that his children and their friends got into. That's this situation all over and I have to deal with it, before the traveler pushes him into that position." he said and the quintet nodded as they got it.

"So that's everything we need to regarding this, but as I said we can't change the circumstances in our time frame, but we can do things over by making the episodes longer and into an extended edition for this. And with those words in mind, with us there we have a better chance of him coming forward. And it not getting him in trouble because he told us, before he told the inquiry after we got him back on board the ship."

"The added scenes that were made for the public have it the way we do now, but as Teal'C and I are arriving five months before we all get assigned to you and the enterprise, Sir. The storyline leading into pilot episode is going to be called by, 'Before the Enterprise', meaning our last four to five months, for all of us, before we all got assigned to the enterprise and met there." Daniel said and looked at Morgan then.

"Could you turn yourself briefly human and go on the disguise you're an author and want to help Roddenberry create the show and the novels connected to it here. Because someone is going to have to take Miles place at Deep Space Nine here and with him Worf later. Just to keep the crew together, because Teal'C and I are completing the mission, and we're making sure our crew, our surrogate family, is intact as well too."

"To prevent the entire federation from finding out we're possessing the bodies our grandsons and they carry our memories of another time frame and the precursor to the organization they joined at the time. We have to make sure no one gets transferred here once we all meet and I tell you the truth." he said and Will nodded. "Good point, was the creator skilled in divination if he knew what was going on up there though."

"Because he got everything leading up to now correct." he said and he sighed. "I'm not sure, but the show came out in 87, and ended 9 years later, the last movie came out last year, but that's the end of your story arc now." he said and they nodded. "Can you fix these episodes, so everyone in the Stargate program gets the upgraded version of them, but the public seeing it and the supposed originals?" Picard asked and he nodded to him.

"Yes we can, but the extended episodes are for the base personnel and everyone involved in the Stargate program at the moment. But with 42 members of the crew, split the six of us down the middle and Teal'C goes with the trio and Chris Nagel. While I'm your first Officer and Data and I share that position in this, but I'm only giving key details. And just leave the added surprises involved here." he said and Picard nodded.

"Alright with that in mind here at the moment, we only need key important details regarding these scenarios, regarding the entire seven years and leading up to now. But whatever happens next, we prevent it next year. Every personnel we lost at the time we can fix that, but it's takeing the added notions of knowing where to head off things here in problems. And our bonds as a crew are fixed before they even start."

"But telling me that first day is enough we can make several alterations, while Beverly and I tell the crew our history with each other. Will tells me regarding his relationship with Deanna and that's a few secrets that are needed to break the ice. But it's ending the rumors, before they even start is what we got to deal with regarding Hanson and Marks." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the sextet as he said it to them gently.

"And..., oh boy I didn't see that coming, Captain, the episode focused on Wes's going traveler and dropping out of the academy was the same as mine last year. The episode was called Meridian, in my case the effects of the accident were too far gone. And the damage too great, I'd have never survived it and instead of death, I chose ascension. For Wes, it's facing up to the fact that he's got to deal with his slight failure."

"But he's feeling like he was trying to live up to your expectations, and everyone else's and he's thinking about quitting the academy. But now it's reached another problem, his living two lives, one being in Starfleet and the other just before you appointed him as part of the crew the day the traveler brought it up at the time. He's suffering from the pangs of failure after breaking your trust two years prior to that."

"But the final test was the situation between the Cardassians and the Indian civilization you were dealing with. By that point his skills were complete and he was getting more powerful by the minute. But he was supposed to get involved in that at the time here so with that, it's a case of trial by lava now. His trial by fire was by doing, metaphorically, a battle against the darkside, that was the accident, this was the final test now."

"The traveler wasn't playing fair by using Jack to change courses, but it's the traveler and it's me. To put this bluntly this was the take, as the Traveler turned him into a Sithlord, if he crossed the line and the power lust goes to his head, like the way Q pulled it with Will. So I have to get him to focus, Will and Worf are down on the planet as well and he's facing the choice of choosing us or losing everything he ever worked for."

"But we helped him raise him and his mother is alive, he's scared out of his mind he's going to lose someone else he loves and here's the damn result. The traveler turned him into Vader, though he hasn't fallen to the darkside, same difference." he said and the quartet nodded in shock. "I never should have allowed that traveler on board the ship at the time, if this is what it resulted in." Picard said in shocked anger at the news.

"Data mentioned Marks, who's Hanson exactly?" Reynolds asked and he crossed his arms. "He's Wes's rival, like you just described the books focused on the prequel trilogy of that movie saga, he's just like him, in trying to discredit him. And then after Wes caught him in the act, they got into a fight against the wall. That lead into the bowels of the ship, so Wes was alerting us to the fact he needed back up, before it broke something else." Geordi said and they nodded to him as Daniel looked at the eight.

"Sirs, I recommend we start preparing for this war in 1987, while my character is with them, that gives us ten years to prepare, we tell Reagon and each president knows about the program. The base is fully equipped and up and running by 1995 and we're ready by the time Apophis attacks the base. But this way we got a way to fuel the funds and this base is still kept secret, we just add our characters to Star Trek after that and with it."

"Sam and I spent ten years working on the gate, giving us enough time for trial and error, see what works and what doesn't and then when Apophis attacks and the new version of the team comes online. The Goa'uld are getting the shock of their lives as we have two versions of every team ready, SG-1 Alpha and Beta, SG-2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 ready, so anyone gets killed in the first few months we have members ready for it."

"SG-1 is now both versions of our original team, though Steven is taking my place, but the boys are now working on the other half of the team. Rick, Paul, Dave and Dillon are SG-2, We have Dave acting as leader of SG-2 till Makepeace gets arrested he becomes the leader of SG-3 and then when Paul arrives Dave becomes leader of 13 and that solves things altogether now at the moment and to why it's no being short handed."

"To take their places, such as when Nirrti killed 7 on Hanka, Apophis murdered 11 weeks, before we found Rogers, their units, Graham, and his team, Hank and his team. But each unit has their added team-mates and they've got added back up. So we run the base ops in the way the enterprise was without the added trouble, less hectic and we treat this in the way we were supposed to treat it as we got thrown head first into things here."

"Everyone not in this room won't know what the heck was going on, because they're seeing you, Sir, as more relaxed and complacent than you were when you recalled me. Nobody outside of our circle knows that we're already acquainted with each other, because to them, you're meeting Jack and the guys for the first time. So the first few months it's by every episode in the reaction, when in private, drop the barriers."

"And when I come to see you we treat each other in the same way you and Sam do as our parents are your best friends." Daniel said and Hammond nodded to him, smiling. "Good point, Samuels is going to see this as strange that you reported into me after you see Steven. And then find it even stranger that you, Sarah and Sam are surrounding him on both sides for the conception briefing that morning, but he won't know this."

"And your mandate is R&D and Earthside S&R for me, yes alright good idea son, we do that at the time I arrived at the base. But as our memories are having two different timelines running through them. If we run into someone who was never involved in this conversation act like this that's the first time involved in it. But around others in this conversation, everyone in the room, we act as ourselves." Hammond said to him gently.

"My last acts as a member of the SGC now, help you get ready in the past and then once Apophis and the base come into being, that me takes over as your Earthside search and retrieval. And this me ends up in the future, and for Teal'C it's the same way, he helped Sam and the guys escape, but he's working quietly undercover. Up, until we reach Serpent's Venom." he said and Hammond nodded to him as he went further then.

"In fact, we're sticking around, as ourselves, until the day I ascend, so five years leading up to that day. And then once Jonas comes into picture, and Steven ascends we have it in the exact alignment of the next years. But Earthside search and rest rival may get dangerous, but until I get my wife back, it's working over time, if you need me to help regarding the situations in which Jack keeps disappearing on you."

"Dad this may be a second time around, it's looking at things in a slightly different way, but with having Sam under your command and Jacob involved from day one. It's that dad, me and the three of you are all involved in the program now. Steve may get to know you by reputation it's actually meeting you and getting to know you that makes the difference and he's got my position, but I'm working in the same way Harrison did."

"In the Indiana Jones case material, but Dr. Jordan has a line back to you and if you need me contact my office at the university, because he's signing a non-disclosure. So he's locked into the program when I suddenly need to take off when we're in the middle of research and I find another one here on earth. But the second I do I'm sending that off to the president and he contacts you, before ATF causes us any trouble at the time."

"But acting like a true CIA operative it's doing things against your nature, but in this case, I'm acting on the notion of keeping anyone from getting shot and killed next. As to why it's because she sees me and we're screwed. So that's one way to help out, the second is by my getting involved in the other areas that involved him, leading into the Ascension and he's got someone who understands now and with those words in mind."

"Sam, with you and me being his best friends, you're going to have to rectify your original mistakes and back him up. So he knows he's got someone in his corner once we get to the sarcophagus and further. You want to say it for all of us now regarding his inappropriate sarcasm and arrogance. Because we all had this thought to us, and we're all getting sick of his attitude." he said and she looked at the seven scientist/engineers.

"Go ahead Sam, like you I was beyond disgusted at his act of doing this when we're the working our tails off to get him off that planet. You both lost three months of sleep and then he turns into a cold hearted jerk after that." Anna said and she nodded. "Next to Janet, you're my best female friend and with that in mind right now at the moment. I'm just saying what the three of us are thinking regarding this and with that."

"Yes, in fact, general's permission to speak frankly to a superior officer?" she said and the sextet all nodded. "Oh boy, this ought to be good." Will said bemused as he waited for the reaction and she slammed her hand across Jack's face so hard he got thrown into the table at that as he looked at her in shock. "What's gotten into you Carter?!" he said in shocked disbelief at her reaction then as she answered him coldly.

"Well it's pretty damn obvious just how little you think of his abilities, Jack, and with those words in minds right now. What's the deal can you take the fact that he's more like me than you think, or is that I remind you of what you lost and want back right now. That's it isn't it, I remind you of your family and you want a second chance at, but I'm not Sarah, she, if she was into sports, is your type, but I'm a scientist, as is he."

"We work well together, I connected to the sextet on levels you can't and it's because while we're the ones working our asses off. Just to get us out of the trouble we get ourselves into, you're sitting there, on your ever widening one, critizing everything we do, Sir. You may give me a few ways to work it out, but it's not enough, I need him to bounce ideas off of and together, we, Siler and Harriman deal with saving your ass."

"And every time it's because you leap before you look, I mean the orb, getting turned into host or a Jaffa. You ending up with an alien version of an STD because you had unprotected sex with an alien woman. I don't care if you were drugged or not, it doesn't matter, if you were smart you wouldn't have taken that cake at all. And from there it's we got another case of letting your hormones doing the talking and it causes trouble."

"As you get turned into a Jaffa and by the same parasite, that raped him at the time, having your brain get rewired at the time that same year after the orb nailed you to the wall. And then from there, Edora, the glider, you getting stuck on the planet. Getting you back when you got captured by Ba'al, you're getting marooned on that planet with Maybourne. He said he can't bend the damn rules and then did during Abydos."

"But did you ever look at his reasoning not to try and intervene, it's because he does and everyone is and could be killed, he intervenes in your case, it could kill me and Jonas. He tries in Egeria's and that could kill the rebellion and the Jaffa, he tries in your case again and it could kill Teal'C. He tries in Teal'C's case and it could kill Ry'ac and Bra'tac, and blows any chance that we have of saving earth, it's that simple right now."

"He had all the power in the world, but he was choice less here at the time when stuck up in the higher planes. Whatever choice he makes could affect the future, me, I understand that, but you can't and it's because you're acting like a major, not a colonel. And this was what the Ateniks wanted us to learn regarding the armbands, with great power comes great responsibility and the power to affect great consequences."

"So he's stuck between a rock and hard place to save us, it's giving us the strength to keep fighting. But he can't interfere, and you're too stubborn to focus on the damn bigger picture to realize that not everything is about us, earth. And he's doing what the president, dad and the sextet asked him to do while we were pushing ourselves. You're having us run ourselves ragged to get you back and you treat him like this."

"Simply because he went the extra ten fucking miles, to save us he had to risk his own life, soul and sanity to do it. You saw that image, he was just barely hanging in there, clinging to his sanity by his fingertips. And it's because you landed him in that piece of junk, he's lucky to be alive right now because of that. His soul stayed strong, because I was holding him to the ground, keeping him here grounded, if he was a werewolf."

"And my being his girlfriend, his love interest, the girl he was helping to move on from a from previous break up at the time. Said previous break up being Jonas Hanson, to quote the song from the Jetsons, the movie version, 'You And Me' 'baby you know it's a matter of fact, I can't stand by when you feel like that.' And he never has, he's given me someone to turn to all this time and by the time he turned into his spirit wolf."

"And he'd have imprinted on me, Morgan show him that truth, our talk after Jonas was killed at the time. And again when we went to get my father, he needs to see that truth." she said and Morgan nodded as they watched that memory. **_"Hey Sam, you okay?"_** Daniel asked her and she sighed as she was curled up on the top on the mountain as he moved to her gently as she answered him softly as he wrapped an arm around her.

 ** _"Not really, seeing what he turned into, I can't believe he'd let the power lust go right to his head. At the time, Daniel, what about you, I mean it's been just short of three months and we're both suffering a case of heart break."_** she said and he answered her gently. **_"Listen to me, at the moment she's out of the picture, he's gone, but at the moment we were both raised in the 70's at the time."_**

 ** _"Just like you're giving me someone to turn to these last few months, I've done the same for you. But you recall the song to that movie version of the Jetsons, that's us all over now. Things change, but the one thing that doesn't is our friendship, the way we are together. The song they used in that movie to help her deal with having her heart broken and him helping her heal."_**

 ** _"That's us all over now, Jack's not going to completely understand that, but I do now, as you confided in me regarding Jonas, after Connor got taken. You're recovering from a broken heart, if you need me, I'm right here. But she's gone at the moment and we both have all the time in the world now, so we just take care of you first."_ **he said and she looked at him at that gently at that remark.

 ** _"For now, all I need is a best friend, and once I'm recovered enough I'll consider that."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah same here, but I'm not standing by and watching you fall apart because of these things. 'Baby you know it's matter of fact, I can't stand by when you feel like that.'. It doesn't matter now anyway, she's out of the picture, you guys come first and till then, I just wait it out."_**

 ** _"But I can't get her back, I at least have someone who means just as much to me now and with that. They just ticked me off, they want to mess with your heart, they better stay out of my way or they're getting barbecued right now. Don't worry it's going to be okay, I'm right here, you need someone to listen to you I'm right here. Listen to me, honey, I know what he did to you."_**

 ** _"But I would never, ever do that, I would never hurt you like this, not ever, you can count on me, I'll always be here for you. Think of it this way, if our lives were a supernatural romance. And one focused on werewolves and vampires, he's the vampire boyfriend. Your father's best friend would be a werewolf as would his cub and we've been together a long time, but that's the thing."_**

 ** _"He's suffering a case of severe bloodlust and he lost his mind, if your father knew regarding this. He's going to choose between both species, the safer choice and that choice would be the werewolf at the moment, I'm your wolf though, the werewolf best friend._** ** _I'd do anything, be anything for you Sam, and with it, just taking care of you is all that matters to me now."_**

 ** _"Nobody, but me, understands what you're going through right now, because we're both mending right now. At the moment your one constant in life is your team in one piece, just like it's mine, but we have each other now._** ** _And we're two sides of the same whole and to survive, we just take care of each other."_ **he said and she nodded to him in agreement smiling as she said it to him.

 ** _"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you exactly now, because no man would be acting like this when he's married at the moment."_ **she said to him softly and he smiled as he answered her gently, looking into her eyes. **_"Yes well I'm not any man at the moment, where my friends are concerned, I'd go the extra five to ten miles just to get you back_** ** _if you disappeared at the time."_**

 ** _"But with you holding me to the ground, I'd never turn on you like that, though I may get too into character. It's just a case of stage acting, but you, Anna and Janet are my life now. You're all that matters to me now, even if it takes facing the darkside, I'm never turning on you, I'd never break your heart, like that."_** he said and she smiled as he gave her a hug and she laid her head against his chest.

 ** _"If you were a wolf, I'm sure once we're both healed, he's going to imprint on me at the moment, though dad hears this, let alone the general and they're going to approve automatically."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Why the general exactly?"_** he asked and she looked at him gently. **_"He's my father's best friend, my godfather."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her in a bemused tone then.

 ** _"Uh oh, okay, if he's being this hard on me, he's sizing me up right now, though of the two of us, Jack and me, let alone Jonas. I think he and your father would pick me in a heartbeat later at the moment, after you're fully recovered. As I understand you better than the guys do right now."_ **he said and she nodded to him in agreement as she answered him smiling at that remark as she said it.

 ** _"Issues and insecurities at the moment, it's been three months and suddenly we're acting like this together. I don't care what it takes, some person tries to destroy you in that way, I'm doing what needs to be done to get you back. But I would never betray my morals just to do it."_** she said and he nodded in agreement. **_"Same here at the moment, regarding the ethics of the darkside."_**

 ** _"As to that, I would do anything to keep from losing you, but crossing that line completely not going to happen at all, you're all that matters to me now."_** he said softly as she leaned into his chest as he wrapped both arms around her as Will hid a smile as she went further at that. "That's what happened after you got back back from the planet, honey?" Jacob asked and they nodded to him and he and Hammond nodded.

"And you're right, if I knew Mel was a werewolf and he, George and I had been friends all our lives. I'd choose you in a heartbeat, you're the safer choice, because you understand her better than these all soldier types do, and that's because of your soul bonds now son." he said as he looked at his daughter in his arms as she rested her head against Daniel's chest and he hid a smile as he said it to him gently as he finished that.

"I look at this in any way it's that you're acting like the kid when he was trying to deal with her depression and knowing what she needed more than some kid who doesn't understand her. If that's what this storyline is stating, you're exactly what I would have preferred had you been teenagers when this happened. And you're being the one I would have chosen right off the bat after that." Jacob said and he nodded as she said it to Jack.

"But it's not what you are, but what you do, and his soul is so pure, so caring, I choose him, he's just like me, everything I ever wanted in a soulmate is with him. But I am getting so sick and tired of this, of you treating him like this, because he's always right during these situations at the time. With the fact that my father, after seeing me have my heart broken once, he's determined not to see it again and chose Daniel."

"He demonstrated everything I never wanted him to lose when he had the holocron downloaded into his head. And though he was unconscious I was telling him, don't let the knowledge change him, I loved him the way he was, I didn't want to lose him to the darkside. And I was telling him that again when I had the entity hijack me, his choice was exactly what I wanted and you want him to be wrong to have something to do."

"I had enough of this crap right now, he deserves to get away from you and be around others like himself, like me, like Anna and Graham, Walter and Siler. In the future maybe, but so what, he's around our own kind and there's nothing being held over his head. Because he had the guts to do what you never did, you cold hearted bastard." She said and Daniel finished her remark to him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I mean seriously, it's always about trying to prove my claims true ever since the mirror, what's the deal is it just because the civilian saw this that you have to be skeptical. She may be a little skeptical at first, but she's willing to go on a leap of faith after she and I developed our bond. Said bond enough that she could turn to me on everything she needed. I'm everything she wants in a soulmate at the time and with that."

"Simply because I saw what you didn't, or is it, because I had to tell West a little white lie to prevent him from destroying who were to be our closest allies at the time. Now with you two if this was stuck like the first season of the Next generation series. You're treating the boy genius as cruelly as it gets till it nearly kills him. And on two occasions, one being the god damn mirror and the other the sarcophagus at the time?"

"I'm that boy genius and without me, you've would have been wiped out ten years ago or even five years ago. Simply because I saw what you couldn't see. But those two realities I mentioned they're what would have happened had none of you ever meant me at the time, General. As it is, I got you this far and I'm making sure my teenage counterpart is not being treated in the same way by getting him started early."

"In order to pull this off you have to focus on things before getting too frustrated at the moment here. But regarding Samuels, Kinsey and when I saw that mirror, you accepted my explanations regarding the touched, the beta gate and the fact Jack was infected with Nanites, why not this one exactly. You already accepted me as your best." Daniel said with a stern growl and Hammond looked at him with a sigh at knowing he was right.

"is it just because I had to break a rule or two regarding Ernest, or is it because I challenged your authority three times in that nine month basis. Just to prevent you from turning into Jellico at the time, the guys were protecting me. And I was preparing to give you my analysis of the situation regarding the gate system the cartouche. And the added analysis in an easier way to get you to understand things, but was it they lied to you."

"Said white lie to prevent this from happening anyway and yet just to prevent the Goa'uld from wiping us out then. I've got to lie to you and it's then it turns into a double cross when I realize you brought a bomb to destroy the damn gate. But you do that and you blow the entire planet you idiot. Yes there are orders, but rules at times need to broken and this happens to be one of them." He said and Jack felt his heart snap.

"But you don't have to be afraid of breaking orders when the joint chiefs aren't even here in the base. I can't be court martialed and I've to be the one to make the tough decisions just to prevent you from committing an act that could keep us from advancing. Or wiping out 90,000,000,000 lives at the time and that's the problem in the eyes of the races. And every race we've done business with at the time and with that in mind."

"That's the other reason she chose me to be the one to train, I could see passed the line, if you weren't so afraid of court martial we wouldn't be having this many problems right now. In fact it's ten times your fear of being court martialed had nearly resulted in disaster and as a result the quintet all think the same way right now. But the captain bent certain rules and enforced others when on the job, but what's the difference."

"Because when on command and you're flying around the Galaxy, and the admirals are all back on earth, so what's the difference here. He's not afraid to break orders and Patrick Stewart demonstrated his personality so well. What's the catch?" he asked and Jumper answered that. "Yes we're your superiors, but with us not here at the base you have to make these decisions on your own, but you're not endanger of court martial."

"Because we're not here to deal with it, and you'd only get a black mark on the record, with your career records completely clean. But you don't have to be afraid all the time, though with us coming to visit now that's a double standard at the moment. And the colonel is the one in trouble for breaking orders repeatedly but you're not. George you have to let that fear go, I understand they blackmailed you two years ago."

"But it's no excuse, you're a general, you may follow orders, but you've got to create your own in situations like this and it's opening up to that you don't have us as a crutch. If that's the reason we're not getting any work done at the moment than you have to break habit George. The four of us are aren't here, so you make the choices." he said and Hammond sighed at that as he realized he was right again then as he answered him.

"It's the second one Doctor, as it is, after thirty years being trained to follow orders, it's not easy to break habit." he said and Daniel nodded. "Sorry George, but I'd have to say now might be a good time for a shift change in his case. And it's because we're exploration, not full military, though we carry the ranks of navy personnel. I think he needs a break from the full military type right now." Picard said and he nodded to that.

"With us about to switch things around, I'm just saying it now on, but he's your commander now, so just let me have it, son. I know you wanted to say this ever since Euronda, so go ahead." he said as he braced himself for the blow. "Than its a good thing I'm retiring Sir, to save the greater good, you sometimes have to break orders. And frankly I'm getting sick of having to prove my claims to all of you right now."

"Because I saw what you didn't and he never gave me the chance to explain things to you. Sir, I'm sorry but at this rate, I really need to get away from the base at this point, with the fact my credentials were shot in the outside world. I can't go back in this timeline and if I don't get some rest and soon, a break from the missions. And away from Jack, it's going to result in the same situation as Wes at the moment when he left."

"It's not your fault I'd given up by this point last year, it never was, when I said I was going to miss you guys, I met the ten of you specifically the ones who my bonds were still strong at the time. But it never was your fault I'd given up at the time back then, it was his at the time, fact of the matter is that with him controlling things. It's that the job had shifted from brains to brawns now, our only chance at survival was by diplomacy."

"Building bridges, our off world allies were trying to teach us something important and Jack was turning into the trust operatives by the time I left. And always jumping feet first into the situation had cost us our scores and with it. Why we lost 50 people in four years at the time, but again just how do you suppose they, Bev and Deanna, but they're going to take it that I'm acting like Wesley, till they get the evidence themselves."

"You're treating me in the exact same way, to the point I've practically got to go and put my own life at risk. Just to get you to see that truth right now, and when it's standing right in front of you. But do I get any credit for my achievements, no I don't and it's because though I have your praise one day. The next I lose it, because of a severe trauma where I've got to do your medical procedures for you at the moment."

"And I'm left living with being stuck under scrutiny, so again what's the point of staying where I have to prove everything I claim is true. Or I can't be trusted now, as a result of his decisions when I was under orders by them to get my job done. And deactivate something I had no control of, simply because of one single mishap, I still can't get over?" he said and Carson covered his eyes at that as he looked at the medical General.


	19. 19: Truths Come Out And Side Effects

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 18: The Truths Comes Out And Added Side Effects**

 **April 2003:**

"There's the sole reason now to his leaving general, ever since the mirror, and in which we, as his team mates, his trio, never saw what it was he saw. And he had to show proof of his claims and nobody believed him, because they never saw what it was he did and he was stuck trying to deal with it on his own. His acts saved earth, but he had to get Jack to let go of his pride, did he want to be humiliated just to prove his claims true."

"It's been like this ever since, one second no one believes him and the next we're putting his theories to the test. It's been going in the run around ever since and ever since the sarcophagus. But the colonel has been treating him like he's lost his mind ever since, when he risked his damn neck, his soul and his sanity for us five years ago. The general is afraid to just bend the rules here and none of us can see past the point of our perception. And it's because we're 5 years old emotionally to the more advanced races."

"So to the races and Q, we're acting like children following the rules and we're not getting any progress done as a result. Daniel's hit the age of a teenager emotionally, grown, advanced and they see him as they could have him being the leader of the entire planet. But to them once he gets into the future they're doing everything that the SGC's not and its by listening to him in the way we, as a sextet, never did at the moment."

"That's what he needs, someone who's just like him and are more exploration than military. And someone who's willing to listen without the added incriminations simply because they can't see past their military training. If it means a good 75 to 85 years in the future with others that really understand. Than this is his only chance at getting his abilities under control so they don't kill him when we reach the lost city and Anubis."

"At the moment with having constant interruptions and frequent missions, neither he, nor Teal'C ever get the time to just relax and enjoy themselves. And the only down time we get it now, after the case of the Symbiote killers and dealing with frequent call backs with the Tokra council. Is when we're not scheduled to go off world and he's physically and mentally exhausted as a result and what he needs is some true down time."

"What's also needed, as we saw in that episode when the captain had ordered Data to lie to him to protect both their crew and others from getting destroyed. As she said it's a case of three things here that caused him to call it quits now, but one: the colonel was feeling your feelings regarding that and looking for a way to get results for Vidrine. Two: that thanks to the sarcophagus we lost him thanks to his not getting the chance to tell us the truth at the time back then and we commit another mistake here at the time."

"If the colonel had given me an added fifteen minutes so I could hear the entire message. I'd know what the heck was wrong, he could tell me everything and we go about treating his condition an easier way. And I'd know that there was more to this planet as well, but here it is. Jolinar was a minor underling to Cronus, before she switched sides and this planet used to be owned by one of his lieutenants at the time."

"But all in all at the time, of the three of us, he needed me and Teal'C the most, because we had the knowledge that save his life st the time, me by saving his soul and Teal'C by preventing them from walking him out the front door. While in Janet's case it's by breaking the pact completely by giving him a blood transfusion after a very fast procedure in order to get the contaminated blood out of his body and giving him fresh."

"But thanks to Jack lying to us, it's he's turned into the pariah simply because he's the only one who's got to deal with repeated problems. Daniel can do things we can't, simply because he he's got the skill to do it. And if the colonel would just let us focus we wouldn't be having these problems right now. In fact it's the colonel's fault he's under so much stress right now the moment, he doesn't get enough time to relax now."

"And it's by listening to a psychiatrist that had never set foot through that gate and we commit another infraction in the name of friendship here. And by not seeing it that fast and by automatically giving into his opinion, and finally the against regulation feelings between me and the colonel. And it results in fracturing our team, because our team is the one that needs to be one mind about everything and it's turned into singles."

"As such it all points back to the fact that the colonel's mistakes are the reason he's given up and he's retiring from the field now. With as much friction in their relationship there's no fixing things between them. Jack has destroyed our team and all because of his arrogance, his attitude and his refusal to see passed his own anguish at Frank Cromwell now. As to that its time that the guys should be released now."

"They'd be happier being back in their normal lives, though they're connected to us it's being on the outside of the SGC that makes the difference and they're happy finally. But with our timeline in a form of stasis, it's being switched for the one that they're going to and they get to recover as they relive the memories on the holodeck as they remember our friendship. But it's time to let them leave and what's also in there."

"Is that he needs a chance to unwind, no more stress, there's been more stress than a chance to relax and that's what he needs now. I was listening closely to O'brien's remark and he's just like Daniel, what Daniel needs is someone who truly understands his feelings of how much he hates what he became since Apophis came into the picture. He hated the Cardassians for what he'd become at the time back then."

"Daniel's in the very same boat, he may have the memories of growing up in their time, but those memories are over shadowed by this. But a chance to heal, emotionally from every trauma, he needs a way to put it into activity, I mean there's 300 things to do on the ship when off duty. And when we don't have repeated interruptions going on, that's what he needs: exercising by being on the holodeck, training in martial arts."

"A chance to study, without interruptions, ten forward to socialize with the others, if he wants to remember us as who we were and are. He can just download those memories, the good memories, into the holodeck computer. But nine years of stress needs to be released and the only way to do that is by putting himself into the storyline. Like the captain does with the Dixon Hill mysteries, and with that in mind right now."

"Daniel regarding the holodeck, just use what the keeper suggested now, but change the outcome in the memories. That's the only way you're going to be able to heal from this right now. We changed our history by choosing this option now and you're free to live your life. To finish the emotional recovery you can alter the outcome and by the time you come back you're healed completely." Sam said quickly and he nodded to her gently.

"What was it he said, I get the chance now finally to put this to use. I was going over and over my parents death repeatedly in my head seeing if there was anyway I could to change the outcome." he said to her quickly and she took his hands as she looked into his eyes. "Yes and now you get that chance finally, only this time he's not screwing with the outcome. The computer makes it as real as it could get, so you just yank that card."

"Every trauma, everything that made you want to quit back then, download every traumatizing memory there is into the computer. And you spend three years healing by changing the outcome, if you want to run these scenarios more than once that's fine. Just to strengthen you up emotionally. But remember me as who you know me as, the me you know when I wasn't around him." She said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers at that as he sighed as he answered her, feeling his heart break.

"Sam we go through with this and I'm in the body of my youngest descendant for life after that. My mind is 37 years old and I'm trapped in my 29 year old body. He comes into contact with another woman with your exact personality traits. During the first year after we met, we both know what's going to happen next. Especially if my spirit wolf, if I'm a wolf at heart, locks gazes with her at the time, once we meet on the first day."

"But having you reading our relationship, when my body is connected to someone else. I can't control what my 29 year self does as I'm not really me anymore, but Danny now." Daniel said and she sighed at that as she answered him. "Yes I know that, but this is the you I know and he's just starting his life at his latest posting. I can't control what Danny does, because he's not you, this you belongs to me, you're just holding his memories. "

"But in this time line, I belong to you, the next one you belong to Sarah, but nothing changes, I'm who you're soulmated to, and nothing is ever going to change that, friends, soulmates, brother. You're everything I ever needed you to be for me. If you're really a wolf at heart, it's clear you imprinted on me. But before we have our memories reset, just remember, I love you and only you." she said to him and he sighed as he said it.

"Once we do this, our relationship is frozen in time Sam, I may fall in love with someone else, but my heart and my soul belong to you." he said and she nodded with tearing pain in her heart at that. "Yeah I know that honey, but being separated by the expanse of 361 years is enough you have to think about your own happiness now. Our relationship is frozen in time now, but we've got the pictures of our time together."

"Our memories, and everything else, but I belong to you, always and forever." she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers as he looked into her eyes at that. "You were the one constant in my life all these years, my best friend, my everything, you mean more to me than anything Sam. I don't care that Simmons thinks, I let my heart do the talking, it's I let my heart guide me and it lead me right to you."

"But that's the catch, you're not under any restrictions and you're acting like you are, I am and I'm acting like I'm not. We're two sides of the same coin, so long as it's no one under our command it's not against the rules. You're under his command, it's against regulations, but I lead the civilian sector and Anna knows how I feel about you. But she understands I can't get into a relationship with her, because she's under my leadership."

"Sound familiar?" he asked and she nodded. "Attack of the Clones, the novelization, that's what her sister said to her. I've been letting my head over rule my heart all these years. But if I just helped you before Linea came back into the picture, we'd have healed your heart and we wouldn't be in the mess this lead to ever since. And you could have told me what it was that you were trying to tell me in the mines at the time."

"Daniel we may have two different time-lines in our heads, and we're connected to someone else, always remember that I love you and my heart and soul belong to you." she said and he nodded in agreement. "You too Sam, I maybe connected to someone on the ship, and married while I'm out there, if I find her when I arrive there on the enterprise. But remember that they'll never take your place in my heart."

"That timeline has me with her, whoever she maybe, but this one is, was and will always be you." he said and she nodded to him. "What are you thinking, we give you the entire 80 to 90 years and you live your life, reincarnated as Danny with the added memory of you're being from this time frame." Sam asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, fresh start and things are locked in time, as is our relationship." he said and and she nodded to him.

"At the moment, I think the primary reason he's trying to get rid of you is to eliminate the competition at the moment. I mean you did what he never had the guts too regarding protecting me from a rapist. You start acting on the notion of being my gentle ear when I need someone to confide in. You protect me in the right way, by always watching my back and we work as one, it's jealousy pure and simple."

"I mean just trying to prevent a fight from breaking out when Kegan was getting snippy with me was one thing. But that reaction was un called for here and so was your remark about coming to check on me so you could see if I was okay. If that doesn't tell me he's jealous, that I've got such a connection with you, nothing does, with you. I could be myself, we could act normal, our bonds are strong, and to the point that."

"When around you, I feel normal, like a normal woman in love, around him, it's always balancing out both sides of me. And then there's the black widow curse, so long as I'm dating inside the program, the man I care about is endanger. But that's not the case with you, every time I thought I lost you, you always bounced back, and then you return to me every time. Two out of three of those times I had you at my back, but nothing."

"Absolutely nothing, could ever get between us, till he finally did, if this was the second novel of that saga, he's playing both the vampire boyfriend and his unstable brother. While you're my werewolf best friend, giving me the strength till heal, till my daredevil stunt, pushes me into moving on from him. But his sister causes a secondary relapse and when my father's best friend just had a heart attack, and his friend's daughter."

"She's furious at that and enough is enough." she said and he nodded in agreement. "With the acts of us meeting when we're Cubs, once the bond gets established nothing is breaking it. From eight years old to now, you're my best friend, my sister, my girlfriend, my soulmate, I love you Sam, I always have and I always will. Day one we just meet and we're acting like normal children, best grades in every class from the beginning."

"Though our parents are going to agree that to keep us together, we get skipped forward together and we live our lives as a duo for the first two years at the time. So by the time Steven comes into the picture it's a trio, and once in college it's a quartet. But once we hit 1990, the years get put back into place, and our lives in the Stargate program reactivate. But I'm who you're soul bonded to, so though married to Joe, I'm it."

"Always have been, always will be, it doesn't matter what Jack says, though at that stage you're taking your anger out on him by your caveman stage. But in your case it's retribution for attacking me after what happened here, as your memories are back, as is mine. And you're doing it for both me and Steven, if that happens again, and with it, your anger at Jonas." he said as he stroked his hand along her cheek he said it to her.

"As I said then, from the second we met, it was you and me, and I know what Jonas did to you, but I would never, ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I won't let you down, you can count on me, I'll always be here for you." he said and and he pulled her into a hug and and she pressed her head to his as Jack felt his heart break at that, knowing he lost the most important things in his life then at the cost of his decisions at that.

"For us, our lives in the Stargate program reactivate the day Jack gets deployed to wherever he's going next. At that point, you and I are scoping out some leads and the gate network is getting its current planets on our itineraries jumped as we prepare for the long haul. But the Stargate program reactivates for you the day you get the coordinates. The planets we went stay the same, but they're not the ones being used."

"To charter our way through the galaxy, we stay away from the planets that we went to till the day comes when you get yanked into it. But you and me, we're charting the ones we haven't gone to yet, and they're being the ones that begin research and development. He, up until, '96, never heard of the Stargate, in this timeline, I'm involved in studying it because my mentor, and yours, pulled us in early, Catherine, Barbara."

"I'm studying the site that her father found the gate with Sarah and Steven at my side, you're at the Gulf at the exact same time. And that's where the timeline catches up with us, we get the planets we need to selected, as their ones that weren't on the Goa'uld list, but the ancient repository and we select ten to twenty, but each planet is a worldly version of our planet as it is now, the desert nomads get a desert planet."

"The beach lovers get a coastal planet, the people that grew up the cold areas get their chance at a ski resort planet and so on. But each group gets to visit the others through the gate and we're less likely to have trouble this way. As planetary life and our resources are not consuming earth's all at once either, but that's the federation for a while." he said and she smiled at his idea as she answered him gently at that remark.

"Who's Barbara?" Hammond asked and he smiled. "Dr. Barbara Shore, she's the astrophysicist I met when I got called in, but she, Mitch Storey and Jenny Walters accepted my idea and getting it realigned and we, the five of us, got the shock of our lives. Once I got the darn thing activated, I have my mentor, she has her's, and combined together, we, together, can get it up and running, but it means now."

"That for Sarah and Sam, though I got it up and going, Steven has the job of getting them back, he saves earth, destroys Ra and his life in the Stargate program begins. We know the third member of our quartet is alive now because Jack passed the medallion back to Catherine in the way I did, and while I'm helping her keeping things going. It's repeating every conversation that you had with me and everything else, but this time."

"You're not making the same mistakes twice as you have our original timeline in your heads and we fix the problems, before they get worse. So while Sam and I are getting the added two planets, not involved in the repository into the system. And we start moving our added troops there. Call the countries also involved and our Alpha sites are up and ready." he said and they nodded as she answered him gently at that.

"Added choice decisions now though honey, we make our lives better, but now I've got you and my parents to come home to till I meet Joe." she said and he thought it over as he sighed at that. "Yeah, you have me, but we get together a lot, though the missions are few and far between, but with dual time lines trapped in our heads the fact that it's taking breaking through each situation is going to be problematic and with it."

"Samuels makes that implication and I'm knocking his head off when you and Steven are acting like we did after we destroyed the attack in orbit. Though with Jacob in the room with us this time, he's busting him back to captain for that implication." he said and Jacob crossed his arms at that remark. "Just what was the implication exactly, son?" he asked and Jumper ran his hand through his hair as he answered him gently at that.

"That she got into the SGC on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense, regarding her bond with George. Before Colonel Ferretti could lay into him for that Daniel knocked him into the wall and told him the truth. Before telling him that if you heard that remark, you'd kill him, before busting him back to lieutenant 1st class for that remark." he said and Jacob nodded as he answered that bemused as he said it as he looked at Daniel.

"I appreciate you defending my family son, but there are better ways to make a point without giving the guy of your aggravation a concussion. And at any rate you're right, if I heard that implication I'd kill him and then I'd bust him back three ranks for that remark. Because that's not only crude, but completely inappropriate, sexual or remarks of incest are not only against the rules and regs here in the military and if the commander."

"Leading the base, over heard the conversation they're dead meat for it as well, if Fisher ever said something crude like that, not only would the members who over heard the conversation let him have it. It's death by getting arrested for insubordination if the father of the victim over heard it as well, as to that, with you being a civilian. Than it's you're doing the boys job for them of knocking some sense, literally, into him."

"Before I let him have it for that remark." he said and Daniel hid a chuckle as he answered him. "Well to pull this off, its telling the other officers the truth on the first week, dad. What's the added punchline now, tell our other halves what we do for a living, because Sarah and I are already involved in the program. But we can't keep this from your wives general, Jacob." he said and Jacob sighed as Jumper answered him.

"What do you recommend, tell the rest of the planet the truth just like we did in your tv show when you were the one in place of Steven?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes Sir, that's the alternate reality, we give a slight basis of truth. But everything is shifted to being so out of proportions that they're going to see it as a science fiction movie. Like we do with Starwars at the moment." he said and the joint chiefs nodded to that gently.

"Starwars was just a story, our lives are true, but this time it's getting it right, the president's are going to see this in the same way. And till we shut the program down permanently once we're safe, but until we reach chapter three of the Stargate series, that's what happens after we find Atlantis. It's we make it a very good story, but everything from the movie to now is shot with a such a case of special effects."

"It's being told like its Starwars with the added introduction to my, or rather Steven's, voice over of Ra and the history of the Goa'uld species and the episodes catalogue every two weeks between missions now." he said and they nodded as the trio looked at him. "We better go, so we can be ready for the added shift change here when you end up in our time line, buddy." Will said and he nodded as he answered him quickly then.

"Not yet at the moment, Data you said minimum was fifteen years, the maximum regarding emotional recovery was thirty, what's the best way to work this. I mean when we do this I'm winding up in my grandson's 29 year old mind and body and he's carrying my 37 year old memories of the last 8 1/2 years of this time frame?" he asked him and he thought it over and nodded. "50 to 75, Commander that's more than enough time here in the future, but life here in this century is frozen in time for you right now."

"As you live your life of the following fifteen years with the captain me, and the sextet, while you have the commander growing up with you. But to make this work, best to land you both right as the mission gets started on our deployment. So that covers things and you debrief us in what was going, though seeing the first indication of these flashbacks it's only going to make it more imperative nobody ever asks that question."

"To what happened and from there just making sure you get the rest you need now regarding this. But the best spot to land you is like a week prior to the mission as you get yourselves settled at the post prior to this one and from there the mission begins." he said and they nodded. "The last five months of my time on the Hood, and I was training a trio of 18 year old training ensign's at the time back then."

"Well that makes perfect timing here at the moment the switch up is that instead of five transfers from the Hood there's six and we have a better chance at reworking this then the added problems we had then at the time." Will said and Daniel nodded in agreement. "Data where was Teal'C's grandson stationed at during the deployment just before this and what sector was the added transfers at when the show started?"

"Because it's placing Teal'C on the ship with you, I'm with Will, and instead of one added problem we can fix this, because Worf is going to react to the fact that he should be with the captain, so best to have the head of security around for that." he said and they nodded. "Head of security, you're suggesting naming Teal'C Tasha's team leader in the case of the ship's internal security department?" Reynolds repeated and he nodded.

"Good point and good idea, Tasha was like Samantha when you started out, but I had no doubt if she was still here now, she'd be like her. As to that, I have my head of security, my second in command currently, with Will planetside right now and that should do it. As I have protection, because Teal'C is with me while he's protecting the saucer section till the ship's in one piece." Picard said to him and he nodded as Data explained that to him.

"Yes and to answer your question Commander, he was stationed on board the Rutledge with Chief O'Brien at the time." he said and Daniel nodded. "So they were good friends in this case and our grandsons met on the ship, had they had the chance and from there. They were going to be like Teal'C and me when we're together?" he asked and Data nodded. "Alright then, the two of us are going to make a change or two here."

"We ask to be given the next posting on board the enterprise, Will has his best friend back, you have a new security chief in charge. And once the ship's back in one piece we tell you guys the truth. Though that's not if you catch us in the act of that conversation with the trio and whoever else is in the room with us, Sir." he said and the older man chuckled and nodded in agreement to that remark gently at that.

"Good point, I hear the conversation, or see the after effects of that flashback, and it's enough to tell me Danny is not who he seems later. But hearing you're also inside his mind and that's really going to tell me that you and Teal'C are not who you seem. But as of that day, once you two get on board, you're my subordinates after that." he said with a gentle smile as Will said it to him at that as he looked at the duo.

"If Omac had turned into Q, than its by using what he used to tell you against him now, so that's the only way make sure. Say the words as he described your former life as you and Teal'C are standing next to us and his reaction is going to be enough to tell us who he and his people really are now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "You guys want to see the reason he called Jack and the NID primitives, though."

"Because even mind wiped, he's a dangerous and unpredictable man, like Deanna described Roga. Roga was programmed to be the perfect soldier, he can be absolutely normal, but when a danger is perceived, the programming clicks in and takes over. Such as the case for a black ops, and to put this bluntly, but the pentagon sometimes chooses these guys's assignments, based on how crazy they are at the moment."

"The more crazy, the more extreme the situations they seem to get put into, such as it is, that's why she preferred me. I'm just like her, though she has a soft spot for the lunatic fringe type, which is what Logan was, she chose the good guy." He said and he nodded. "Wait are you classing me like Wolverine and you like Cyclops?" Jack said in shock at that remark and he nodded as he answered him at that remark.

"Yeah, rivalry over the same woman, you're in love with her, because she reminds you of Sarah right now. To put this bluntly, most women in the Stone Age, or primates, tended to choose their mates according to who would give them the strongest offspring. And the leaders of a pack or tribe are usually the prime choice, sound familiar right now, Colonel?" he asked and Janet hid a smile at that as she answered his remark.

"It should, I said the exact same thing when she jumped him in the locker room that day, I'm lucky I was listening to your lessons in training. And headed off Emily jumping you in the same way, because she attacked Colonel Dixon ten hours laters. And after you and Teal'C left the base." she said and Daniel hid a chuckle at that as he went further. "What the heck was that about exactly?" Will asked and he explained that to him.

"After getting exposed to another version of that virus and the first to suffer the effects was Alexander Johnson, he got into a fight with Teal'C. And then we had two more barely an hour later after the briefing ended. After breaking window the over there, and Sam and I were in the gate room when it happened, next comes Sam. And she attacks Jack in the locker room, but of eight members of the team only Teal'C and I were clean."

"Till Janet realized he was protected by junior, as for me it's because it's a histamine virus. So the only option was mass producing the antihistamine that created Benadryl and they turned it into a liquid form. Before I got hit next and that ended it." he said and Will nodded as he looked at Jack. " And by your idiocy you could turned this base into a hotzone. That's your wild animal being let out to play and hers chose you at the time."

"But here's the thing, her wild animal is the same as the Phoenix, the Sam you see when she's in full control happens to be Jean when she's in total control of her powers. But you're the new addition to the team, you're breaking orders and are the loose cannon on the team. When I'm the veteran and it's my job to lead things as the CCA and with that in mind right now, you're the protector, I lead the team in the joint chiefs eyes."

"And I'm leading the three of us and it's resulting in pulling a stunt needed to end the fight without it getting lethal. And in case you don't get it we have his look alike in the base right now, Colonel. But he'd agree that though we work together, it's by adjusting the rules of combat without it getting us killed at the moment. And with those words in mind, to the father of a young woman, they choose the good guy."

"But you're a commando, I'm a teacher and she chose her own kind, it's that simple." he said and Picard lifted his hand up at the remark. "Yes, alright you two that's enough, Daniel, I'm guessing that's another reference to another movie or comic book series my look alike created if you're saying that. Because it's clear how you see him and if this is showing anything it's clear he can't see this now?" Picard asked and he nodded to him.

"Aye Sir, your look alike got chosen to play a mutant who was master at telepathy, one of his latest students had the ability to absorb. And duplicate, the powers of any mutant and with her, they found a man with extreme healing powers and the instincts and fighting skills of a true soldier. But the added animal instincts of a wolverine, which was his code name, but his surname was Logan, during the latest film, it came out this year."

"The woman he was attracted to was dating another mutant who had the ability to fire phaser blasts out of his eyes. But he's more teacher than soldier and though she liked him. She'd chosen Scott Summers, which is this situation altogether, aside from that if her parents saw the duo side by side, it's they choose Scott over Logan at the time. Which is the case here, if my godmother saw me and Jack, side by side here."

"And she'd choose me in a heartbeat, because I'm everything she wants for Sam, Jacob chose me from the day he met me. Sam also didn't have to ask me for keeping her company when the procedure was being done, I knew what she wanted and with it. I decided to stay with her, while Jack and Teal'C were helping Garshaw arrest the conspirator then." he said and they nodded gently to that as Landry answered that.

"You're definitely the one any father would choose for his daughter, you're completely selfless, and you'd protect her without crossing the line." he said and he hid a smile as he switched subjects. "Will, how good a pilot was Danny exactly, because once on board, once Wes is at the academy, I'm taking his place at conn position. So no rookie ensign or training ensign tries any daredevil stunts and not when we don't need it right now,"

"Because it's going to take my knowledge of ancient power sources to over take Maxwell, before he kills anyone else in that scenario at the time." he said and he quickly answered him. "Level 10 in flight training, level 7.5 to 8.5 in combat training. But his skills as an archeologist just hit five times ahead of everyone else at Starfleet at the time. What are you thinking exactly, channel your power into the engines, Daniel you try that."

"And you're going to knock yourself unconscious, it's been three years to the day your powers reactivated, no officer with advanced skills that high can do that without being put into a coma for a week." Will said and he nodded. "Well no Starfleet officer has the abilities that can protect earth from repeated massacres either. And it's light duty for two weeks after I wake up, but it's making sure Maxwell doesn't take anymore lives."

"That's the key here at the moment, it's he either follows orders or I'm catching him, before he escapes custody and towing him to 211 by force here. And he returns to federation space in disgrace. The ancient's and the replicators had the ability to boost engines, but this one is going to take acting like the ship is an extension of yourself. And pushing it to over take your opponent, before he can escape custody."

"But Maxwell is a combination of three members of the program and all three share the exact same thought. Though the war is over, in his mind the Cardassians are at again, he's still in mourning and he's angry. He's not thinking rationally and as a result he's taking his anger out of the members that had nothing to do with the death of his family. But keeping him from killing others is the key here at the moment."

"And as to that, if we have to join forces with who we once fought against, it's the price we pay to keep the peace. But in his mind, he's not giving up till we shoot him down, which, I might add, is the catch regarding 'him'. Wes has had some very close calls and if he was ready to break when he and Data broke you out of the effects of the game. It's because he's been holding it in way too long and he's just reached stage three."

"Maxwell has spent 17 years at stage two and he's still holding it in and hates the race that destroyed his family. Which is the same as what happened on the movie, the kid was so grief stricken he took his anger out on the entire village and destroyed them all. But not the ones that were not connected to his mother's death, just the village itself. In his eyes, the Tuskin Raiders lived to make war and he was insuring it ended."

"Three years later comes the climax of the clone wars and though his wife tried to talk some sense into him regarding going to politics, talking things out. He thought that was was the only answer only to learn that man he was following was the Sith he and his mentor had been looking for ever since the man who freed him was killed. That's this situation all over, and at the moment, I'm dealing with it myself here at the moment."

"The protected planets treaty was a bluff, but if they find out we can't use the weapons at the lost city, wherever it might be and this game ends in a check mate. Unfortunately for the NID they think that destroying all races with Symbiotes is the only way to go. To us and the resistance it's by politics, forging friendships, building bridges and working as one, work as one you win every battle." he said and Will nodded as he finished that.

"At odds with each other and it tears the team apart, yeah you're right." he said and Jacob and Bra'tac sighed as they exchanged looks. "At the moment the group's are having a tough time at that portion of it boys, though. Fortunately, we're resetting the situation, before it results in the alliance falling apart at the moment, but this is getting ridiculous right now." Hammond said in answer to that remark and the duo nodded.

As the trio exchanged looks at that. "Yes and that's the reason we're not getting any work done around here. Even if we went to the sextet, it takes six months to get a response and the results are it's back to the drawing board. Because the NID are burning our bridges faster than we can build them, but going covert it's going to do more damage than necessary. Selmak who were the duo we accidentally killed on board the ship, because if they can reveal themselves, before they're killed that's going to help?"

"This way we can save them, and make a better impression on them, they act completely human, if they're from earth, when Egeria was still here." he asked and he nodded. "Their names are Coren and Ayiana." he said and Sam looked at him. "That's the name of the ancient we found that caused entire situation with Ba'al in the first place!" Jack said in shock and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered him.

"She was one of the freedom fighters Jack, like Morgan and Merlin, once she saw you, she realized that you're the reason the quintet were depressed at the time. As to that they decided it was time you faced your fears." he said and Will crossed his arms. "I want to hear your thoughts regarding just as she had that premonition right now." he said and Daniel nodded as they reactivated the memory at that.

As the sextet got a good look at him Pulaski crossed her arms. "High grade fever, drug and ethanol withdrawal, malnutrition, and muscle deterioration. All classic symptoms of sleep deprivation. He's just barely hanging in there." she said as they heard a gentle voice over then, his voice sounding defeated as they heard it. ** _"God I hope this works, if she hasn't had it by now, I'm screwed here, lord please."_**

 ** _"End this now, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, if it was under normal circumstances. I could take the other way, being captured by terrorists, I could take that, Ra and Apophis, yes I could take that too. But this I can't take any more of this, I just want to go home now. God give me strength, because if this keeps up, I'll give them what they want."_**

 ** _"Just to end it, I'll give them what they want. Sam, honey, I'm sorry, to save you, I have and had to break a few rules here in order to pull this off. But if you don't prevent them from keeping this up, they're going to destroy me, they turned me into a drone baby. I need you and the duo, I need you, Teal'C and Janet, just end this, baby, please."_** they heard and she nodded as she got it then.

"God even when Dan was that drained, I've never heard that type of defeated tone in his voice, because it's clear you're just barely hanging in there right now." Will said as he felt his heart take a violent lurch at seeing his best friend's grandfather that drained and emotionally broken then. "Do I want to see the rest of this memory if O'neill was dragged into the room, if it's just as bad right now?" O'Brien asked him and he sighed at that.

"Trust me you're not going to like it, with you possibly being the first to bust us and dealing with that memory. It's enough you're going to want kill him yourself for it, it's he's still holding on the delusion I turned on them by now." he told him and Will nodded as he gripped his arm. "I can't say I blame you for being ticked off right now regarding that, but if I was him, I wouldn't be ignoring your clear signals at the moment."

"And be the one to help you recover from this at the moment. Though now that you're sharing my friend's body with him, it's I've got enough to worry about, regarding both of you." he said and Geordi finished that remark his tone furious as he said it, as he looked at Jack coldly. "Alright show it to us then, O'neill I swear to god, if this is why he's hated you ever since, nothing is saving you from getting the beating of your life."

"When we get through with you, because though we can't kill you without screwing up the timeline, we can at least put you in sick bay where you're not a threat to anyone else." Geordi snapped and he swallowed at that remark. "Do it Daniel." O'Brien said sharply and he nodded as he activated the memory as they saw the guard drag him into the thrown room then as Daniel shifted position as he looked at him

 ** _"The man who would be king."_** He heard and in answer to that the guards knocked him to his knees. ** _"Ahh!"_** he shouted out in pain and the sextet crossed their arms at that. "I'd say you had that coming for being so callous right now, Colonel, because it's very clear. And to anyone who's not letting their trauma get in the way, he's sick and he's just barely hanging in there." Pulaski said with a furious growl at that as they watched.

"That was my remark when I saw this Kate, by the moment, he's just completely ticked us off right now." Jacob told her and she nodded. "Not that I blame you either Admiral." she said to him. Watching they saw him shift positions in relief as he said it. ** _"Hi Jack."_** he said and Pulaski nodded. "You're beyond relieved to see him right now at the moment and hoping she had it by now." she added and he nodded as he said it a second time.

 ** _"Ha, ha, Hi Jack."_** he said again as he snapped his fingers at the two guards so they could leave them to talk in private. As soon as they were alone Jack watched his past self look up at him, as Jack rewound the memory he saw what he hadn't seen then as he watched him carefully then. ** _"We're losing the fight down there you know. Carter's started having Goa'uld flashbacks, says if you keep using that sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"You'll go to the darkside on us, if you hadn't already."_** he said and watching him carefully at that, they saw him slump slightly and nodded. **_'Yes, yes, yes, it worked, it happened, I'm free, don't worry baby, after this done with and we're safely home, I can tell you the truth. I've been working undercover, research, medical research, you have to know that.'_** they heard him say and nodded to that firmly.

As he focused on staying indifferent then, he answered him. **_"Well you don't have to worry a bit, we get out of here tomorrow."_** he told him and Jack looked up at that. **_"What?"_** he said and Daniel smiled. **_"I agreed to marry her."_** he said and Jack looked at him in shock. **_"You did."_** he repeated and Daniel nodded as he jumped from the podium, before they saw his legs barely give out on him.

"The muscle weakness is getting worse, you were trying to keep from collapsing then and finally did, once you were in George's office at the time. Alright don't tell me, he's close by in hearing range and despite the fact you agreed, he's keeping this up." Picard said and he nodded to him gently and he gave a nod. Reactivating the memory he heard him go further. **_"But I said I had to go home, to straighten a few things out first."_**

 ** _"And that you guys were coming with me."_** he said and Will nodded as he translated that one. "Said straighten things out, you were going to tell the quartet the truth, before he interrupted that. And whatever else happened, but just describing to the Admiral and Dr. Frasier what happened down there, get you into rehab. And just wait for it to drain off, while getting a blood transfusion done and you're in recovery for six weeks."

"While the admiral assigns someone else to the team, right then." he said to him and he nodded. "Yeah I wanted the general to refuse my returning there, but every time he's getting ready to give the orders, Jack does it for him. But you and the captain give the orders together, when in an emergency situations. But this time, I needed only the General to give the orders." he said and the sextet nodded to him gently at that.

"That's not going to be a problem once under my command at the moment, because I've done that close to 200 times regarding the crew. With Will and Geordi it's their situations and this time, with two of both positions on board, I've got added help now." Picard said to him. ** _"And she trusts you."_** They heard Jack say and they watched the icy smile come across his face then. ** _"She..., loves me."_** he said cryptically and they nodded.

"Well it's reversing the bait and switch now, use her hormones against her and his arrogance and pride against him and once back through the gate, there's no going back. Was there a slight back log on that though?" Geordi asked and he nodded as they fast forwarded the memory to show a new scene. "Here's a part I wasn't expecting." Hammond said and the quartet nodded in agreement as they saw Daniel.

"Wait, weren't you in the control room when SG-2 were coming back, George?" Matheson asked and he froze up at that. "No I wasn't, but if I was, I could have heard their conversation at the time and asked him what he was doing and I'd hear the truth right then." he said and Daniel nodded. "So you never asked why they locked out the coordinates back to the planet?" he asked and Hammond sighed and shook his head.

"Well I see why you failed in this test and every other test right now, the catalyst is always the person you least expect. But though he says he may have changed, nothing changes being a black ops, once a black ops, always a black ops Colonel." Daniel said and Jack swallowed at that remark. "That's the fatal mistake, these NID guys are good at making sure equipment gets misplaced, orders given by the joint chiefs over ruled."

"Colonel, isn't that what Harry said to you, equipment gets misplaced, orders redone, strings pulled. You guys may have tried to get away with it for five years well not anymore, Makepeace thinks you turned on them as did Crenshaw, and they thought you told me what happened, which is why they shot you in the shoulder. And framed you for attempted murder, because even the serpents get poisoned by their own venom."

"Which I believe was the point of the Karate Kid Jack, the only decent Kai in the grouping gets disqualified and then sides with opponent. You've just been poisoned by your own venom, while Harry is living his days on another planet. Same difference, but fortunately for you, you got one last chance to clean up your act, or you're never coming out of Leavenworth, for life." Daniel added and he swallowed at the news at that remark.

As he walked into the control room as he sat down next to Walter. **_"Sergeant, I need a favor."_** he said and the other man nodded. **_"I'm yanking subcommands here, but until medical security alert, condition V is done. Lock out P3R-636 from the computer, and do it quietly. Colonel O'neill is trying to do orders for both the General and the doctor. Ones that have, in his mind, nothing to do, at all."_**

 ** _"With a POW stint, and one that turns you into a drone, or in this case a host, so the medical security alert condition V. I can't go back until I break that pact_** ** _, so I'm doing their orders for them right now. Doctor Warner yanked me from duty, so, on his orders, lock out 636 until my body is free of their control."_** he told him and the sergeant nodded to the orders as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"What did they do to you if you're saying that, Doctor?"_** he asked him and the young man sighed as he answered him. **_"A non violent version to a spec ops soldiers worst living nightmare if they got arrested by a bi-sexual guard and they saw him from the waist up. I just suffered through, repeatedly, what could be considered a ticklish man's worst living nightmare over there."_**

 ** _"Which explains the oily look to my skin still, because until it wears off completely, don't touch my bare skin. But here, you better see this."_ **he said and pushed his sleeve up as the sextet got a full scale look at his arm and the sergeant looked up with a furious look at that. **_"You don't have to say anything else, I'm making sure they can't walk you out the front door right now."_**

 ** _"I take it the cuffs on your sweater were covering the lacerations, so the doctor and Captain Carter, let alone Teal'C couldn't see these, if there's more than one?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Alright you don't have to say anything else, I'm doing it right now, but you better report to the infirmary."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he stood up, before another jolt him then.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson!"_** Siler snapped out as he collapsed on the floor right then. **_"Ahh, God!"_** he said as he curled into a ball. **_"We have to get a medical team in here, now."_** Grace snapped out at them and they nodded. **_"No, no, do it now and they're going to think it's the sarcophagus. I've got five times the limit of drugs and alcohol in my system, but I think..., oh no, I know what it is, I know what's wrong."_**

 ** _"I spent that entire time in the sun, my vitamin D levels are dangerously low, I can't hold anything down. I need to go top side, or at the very least we have to reset the lamps in my quarters to act like a sun lamp."_ **he said as the trio crouched next to him. **_"God as if the Beta gate is not enough, and now this, damn it. Doctor, I know you're trying to get the job done right, but doing it like this."_**

 ** _"That's going one too far man, you can't keep doing this to your body right now at the moment either."_ **Siler said to him gently in exasperation as he helped him sit up with a sigh. ** _"Yeah well the damn idiot doesn't seem to understand I just saved him, Teal'C. And the guys, from their worst living nightmare and I threw myself up in his place to protect him. But if he interferes and he's toast later."_**

 ** _"The sarcophagus depletes a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, if one version doesn't work. It's necessary to use a back up, if you're not able to hold anything down and with that. If anyone asks, I've gone topside, I need to be in the sun right now."_ **he said and the quartet all nodded to him gently as they helped him stand up as he headed for the elevator as he headed topside then.

Seeing through his eyes he went through a few sections on the mountain and then arrived at an area where he was looking down and they got a perfect view of the town then and Sam smiled as she got it then as she saw a perfectly green spot there as he sat down as he looked at the empty space next to him with a sigh and she nodded. "You were wishing I was sitting next to you." she said and he nodded as Hammond nodded.

"What portion of the mountain top did you go to exactly, because that looks like a normal grassy spot looking over the entire town?" Hammond asked and he smiled as Sam answered that. "That was our spot he went to General, whenever we went stargazing when on earth we always sat up there. Well if that tells me anything it's that this is another indicator he's still himself right now, if he chose our stargazing spot to do this."

"Like I said, at this point in time, all I needed was a best friend and we were acting like the narrator of that romance novel and her werewolf best friend. When it was just them, before his abilities came on line, her giving him the support he needed after he phased in front of her and she told him it didn't matter what he was. This was us, if we were teenagers, and in this case it will be soon." she said and he nodded to her smiling.

As he sat on the grass and curled up there, watching as the tenseness in his body released. And the quintet nodded as they got it at the demonstration then as he laid back in the grass. "God man, don't fall asleep up there right now." Warren said bemused and Daniel hid a smile. "I don't doubt that if I did, Janet would be coming up there to bring me back in at the time." he said and she nodded as she answered him at that.

"I did, in fact Sam and I found you dozing on that section of the lawn upstairs when I went to check on you. And I had to wake you up, because you were in the middle of a cat nap at the time. And that cat nap could have turned into a real one, if I didn't get you back down here and in bed before you fell asleep on me then." she said and he nodded to her as she rubbed his back gently at that as he answered her smiling slightly.

"That's the fatal mistake right there Janet, if I was completely wired from adrenaline, would I be this exhausted right now at the time I mean think it over girls. When talking to you I sound like myself, I make jokes regarding be in costume regarding the robes I was given. I go behind you back and do your orders for you, regarding emergency procedures, I tell the quintet to tell you where I am right now."

"I'm wearing clothes that are considered to warm for the weather outside, I'm running a dangerous fever and I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt. I'm not talking to Jack when I'm asking a favor to you, Sir. So combining all this together right now. What's this say to you now that I'm back on earth, I'm hiding the evidence needed to make it clear this was no addiction, but a POW." he said and they both nodded as they crossed their arms.

Watching as she and Sam went to get him and bring him back in, Sam ran her hand through his hair and in answer to that, he rested his head in her lap and she and Janet looked at each other at that. ** _"That's him if he was still himself right now, what the hell is going on here right now?"_** she asked and Janet shrugged. ** _"I'm not sure, but if he falls asleep now, I won't be able to keep him awake long enough."_**

 ** _"So he can sleep this off, but this just made it clear, whatever happened, I don't think he was using that thing repeatedly, because if he was, he wouldn't be up here right now. But this just brings up more questions, if he was using it that much like you told me, why would he be this exhausted. Because that many times should have him completely wired from the adrenaline right now."_**

 ** _"2) why did he choose to wear a sweater in this weather, it's close to 65 degrees out here and his body temperature is dangerously high as well. 3) why go right to Bill and be in the bathroom like that, 4) why would Bill have a panic attack when the colonel told us where he was at the time. 5)_** ** _Why come out to a sun lit spot, and be sunbathing right now, what's the connection."_**

 ** _"And 6) why is he acting normal with us right now, acting like himself and be calling me by name rather than my title like he normally does. And with it, he's acting like the Colonel has something to hide from us at the moment and finally and most important. Following that is what is the last piece to the message that got cut off, what is going on here, only he can answer to those questions."_**

 ** _"If he's still himself, he can answer those questions, but right now, he needs to rest. So we better get him inside now, before that cat nap turns into a real one."_ **she said and Sam nodded as Daniel answered her with a sigh. "It's because Jack's suffering a schizo effective regarding the sarcophagus and desert storm. To block it out he turns his back on me, while I risk the withdrawal and rebound from hell."

"To protect you girls and everyone else from what they did to me, just to protect earth, I risked my life, my soul and my sanity for you. Sleep deprivation is the reason for the negative energy and as was the nightmares as well. To get rid of both, I needed to be yanked off active duty and wait it out til the timer on both wore off. The other reason I had my entire body covered up was I wasn't having my bare skin touched."

"The added fatal mistake ladies was not going to ask Warner, or even the trio that saw the latest spasm. And just assuming it was the sarcophagus based on what Jack was claiming it to be. You want answers go to the people that saw the patient collapse or saw the flashback. But not listening to a former P.T.S.D. spec ops soldier." he said and the trio all looked at Jack at the remark and he swallowed, knowing he was in trouble.


	20. 20: Decisions And The Truth

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 20: The Truth Comes Out And The Bonds Of Family**

"He's right, you want answers to why your patient is this exhausted, or is suddenly acting like himself again. Go to the people that saw the flashback, or the spasm that made him go top side. But not to the trio that never saw what happened to him, you three flunked that test, for listening to a schizo effective order spec ops soldier." Will said and she sighed at that remark as he wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders gently.

"While we're on the subject Sir, you recall that we had a mole on this base regarding the NID. The races and the Tollan wanted us to catch him and his co-harts at the time, you remember what you said when the Medronans blamed us for taking the touchstone. Do you know what you said, regarding the gate at the time. 'Nothing happens regarding that gate, without you're knowing about, so if that's the case, right now."

"It's simple after what you just saw, so how could I get away with doing your orders for you and not be charged for insubordination. And here's the easy part to consider when the medical orders given out are by the true CMO and with Chris not even here yet. My being your second in command when Makepeace is off the base as well, there's only one 2IC, supposedly, but said second in command of the base has been relieved of duty?"

"And he's strutting around the base doing orders so while he's tying up the loose ends so no one in the primary team. Or even the head staff members doesn't even realized they've been duped till I show you the evidence. And when he's been relieved of duty by the chief medical officer. So again, how could I get away with this, if you know everything that happens?" Daniel asked and Hammond's eyes widened in shock at that.

"Because by listening to him, and not realizing you were following a relieved of duty officer you committed an infraction yourself. You remember what you said when we decided to get Omac out of the base when Maybourne wanted him and the rest of the Tollan. 'I can't let you do that, we'd all be court martialed.'. Well how could I be court martialed when I was given orders by your boss?" he asked and he swallowed at that.

"I've been under orders by them since I dealt with the Ur mah gal, but Clinton placed me on diplomatic immunity at the time. So with that in mind, if you three are so smart, why not just contact the joint chiefs, instead of taking everything he tells you at face value here. Because NID is outside of our appropriate chain of command, and they've been interfering in our operations for five years." he said and they exchanged looks at that.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Commander?" Picard asked and he explained that and Jack paled, knowing he saw through what had happened back then. "Jack was relieved of duty after the game keeper incident at the time. To the joint chiefs, if he's mentally and emotionally compromised I was to take command of the team. And Warner was in charge of the infirmary at the time, but he decided not to tell them this information."

"And today I found that Jack's battalion coin was switched with a fake one that had a computer chip hidden inside it. The chip carries the initials of the NID, and the only other NID operative on the base was Makepeace, which basically told me everything I needed to know here. Jack, whether he knew it or not, or was working for them willingly or not, it doesn't matter is a Trust operative now, since Sam got turned into a host."

"But Jack is playing the rival of the young Jedi master in the prequel trilogy who nearly murdered his best friend. The kid was like Nick Locarno, trying to pretend he's shaped up since the Jedi master became the apprentice to the same man he wanted to be apprentice too. But in reality he's now working for the man's original apprentice who allowed the seven deadly sins to destroy him and he turned to the darkside."

"The man implanted a listening device, a miniature radio into his lightsaber, and as these lightsabers are the same as the battalion coins of each branch. That's my proof now he's been working for the NID ever since Sam got turned into a host. Because it was a month after she recovered that the back to back missions hit at the time." he said and Teal'C finished that as he crossed his arms as he said it as he looked at Jack in disgust.

"I saw Makepeace in our locker room before he saw me, smiled and left, but that's the one he switched places, but its clear now." he said and held up a different book in the Jedi apprentice series then. As he jumped chapters to get to where they discovered the miniature microphone that was hidden inside Chun's lightsaber. "Wait a minute, commander, give me the chip, with my ability we can hear their conversation."

"And this should be enough to put him in the brig, for life now." Data said and Jack felt his heart hit the floor. 'No please God it can't be, I'm not one of them, it can't be.' he thought as he watched Daniel and Teal'C pass the computer chip to Data. As Data took the chip from him and put it into his hand and they waited at that as they heard, in Maybourne's voice, their plans, as Jack heard the voice of his rival his heart hit the floor.

 ** _"I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times, with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. Robert switch O'neill's battalion coin with this one, you guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins. And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt."_**

 ** _"Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet, once on the inhabitants side of the gate. There's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there."_**

 ** _"There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty and we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard and and Picard crossed his arms as Jack swallowed hard at that remark. As he heard Makepeace's voice. **_"Whether O'neill knows it or not he's now a willing accomplice as of this moment, he's refused to just take a few weeks off now."_**

 ** _"Since Carter got turned into a host at the time, and his dealing with the people on Delaria has caused an emotional relapse. But two failed missions in the side of eight years, he's driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion, because he's trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels. So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson."_**

 ** _"As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_ **he said and Jack swallowed hard a second time at that as he realized he'd been turned into one of them ever since Sam got turned into a host back then. "They've been trying to get rid of me ever since I helped you to escape Omac. I'm not crossing the line for advanced technology, you know me better than that now." Daniel said and Omac nodded to him.

"I do, but stealing technology from your allies, getting involved in wars you know nothing about, blackmailing a man with threats to his family. This is why none of us wanted anything to do with your planet Dr. Jackson. Your behavior is beyond primitive in the acts of survival. Of you, within your space program, only you and Samantha proved you learned anything at all now." he said and the others exchanged looks of shock at that.

"They're scientists, but we look for a solutions outside of the points of our perception, you prefer intellect over full soldier. Just like we do, attacking head on costs lives and instead of pulling a stunt like what they have been doing. We analyze the situation and come up with a solution that doesn't involve violence." Will said quickly and he nodded to him. "That's exactly the point Commander Riker, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter."

"They proved to me that they learned from the past to create a better future, however, Colonel O'neill, Colonel Maybourne, and the NID has not. And to us, the races, Tokra and Jaffa they have not learned anything, therefore we will not help them technologically. Offer advice, yes we can do that, show them an easier way to do this, yes we can do that too, but offer technology in exchange for them helping us, no we will not."

"Not until you show us you have grown and matured, but it seems to me that if you do not look below the space of your perception. You will never survive, and Thor has already proven that in the way I have with you." Omac said and they nodded. "Well I can when this lead to a case of cross and double cross. You despise violence with a passion and just when did you become a wiseacre exactly Omac, if you're bugging them constantly."

"Because this is how we remember you, and yet when we see you around the crew you're acting like a jokester." Lou asked and he looked at him. "At times the power goes straight to your head, Colonel, but trying to test you in these scenarios. It's been 365 years since I have passed now, and in that time things change. But when I look at you, Teal'C, Samantha and Daniel, I see people I would gladly call my friends now."

"But to prove it, you must fix things in your friendship, learn from the past, to create a better future. And with it correct past mistakes now." he said and the trio all nodded to him as Dixon switched subjects as he looked between them. "Alright Paul you said this was a case of crossed and double crossed at the time. You decided to test Jack in this to see whether he took this planet or one of the ones that belonged to Egeris?"

"Because if that's true, than we have a sick man who needs to be in the psyche unit as of now?" Dixon asked and he nodded and Sam and Janet both nodded as Sam said it for both of them with a disgusted look on her face at that. "Well now this is all starting to make sense, you said you haven't been acting like yourself since you met me. And now that you just committed treason you were acting like yourself at the time."

"You're one of them." Sam said in disgust as she looked at him. "Sam..." he started to say and she shook her head. "Don't bother Jack, I don't want to hear it, how could you do this to him. When all he was doing was protecting you guys from that as well, you turn your back on him and after five years of waiting for a chance to tell us the truth and it comes when you force him into that scenario with Yu yesterday at the time."

"There's no going back, I choose him, as for fixing damage, it's going to take time, but we can, but you're not my type and you never were. Fortunately that time can be fixed in the past and not right now, by us doing it when we're children, I can be with him and our bonds are unbreakable, no matter what happens. Why, well it's because we're going to get our memories back for 17 years, from eight years old to young adult."

"It's we can live our lives as normal children after that, he's part of my life from childhood, my best friend, my brother, as teenagers to college, my befriend we're soul bonded for life after that. We can go back to the beginning, before we ever met you and you don't meet me till the day Apophis attacked the base, while for him. You don't meet him till the day he and Steven are working on the coverstones and thry crack it early."

"Wasn't it he figured it out in two weeks what Meyers couldn't crack in two years, as for return addresses. That's simple we can practice at getting the program up and running till you go through and meet the Abydonians, but all the planets we went to these last seven years. Off limits till you go through to Abydos, but at least this time you're yourself when I met you and not the bastard you've become these last five years."

"As for the episodes focused on Charlie and Sarah, you have your family back, but that week regarding a week long mission and the entity taking on Charlie's form. You have to come to terms with your past mistakes, if he grabs that gun again, you have to make sure you get him to the hospital in time. So he can survive the shooting, but you want a second chance it's time to change back." she said as she and Teal'C crossed their arms.

"Morgan could you wait till 1989 to bring back our memories, mine and Daniel's, we want to live our lives as normal children. Until after we meet Jim and his crew and we can begin work on the gate from that point forward. Also have dad and General Hammond working with Catherine as she's back to running the program by that point. But we've got the gate program reactivated in 87, the same year as when their show starts."

"And with the guy's characters are part of the show early, and we make a couple changes here, but other then it's a match up. But every planet we went to is off limits until 1996." she said and Morgan nodded to her request at that. Seeing the look on his face, Daniel smiled dangerously at him. "You were in league with Makepeace, weren't you, Colonel. You guys, Samuels and Maybourne wanted me seen as dangerous, didn't you."

"And you finished the job by the time you framed me for attempted suicide four years ago. Oh there's no getting around it now O'neill, you're hereby relieved of duty as of now, and you're in a psyche evaluation starting now. To repeat your remark to me, at this point I can't trust you not to hurt yourself, so as of this moment. It's you're off the team and under psyche evaluation starting now till the time line resets itself."

"And you're removed from active duty as of now, but your memories are getting returned to you in 1982 of your life in the program. Prior to the Stargate program, you want a chance at redemption than fix your mistakes and you save your family, but you're not getting your memories regarding the Stargate program till the two weeks leading. We've got 1989, no check that that, Sam, Teal'C and I aren't getting ours back."

"Till after whoever replaces Charlie gets turned into a host, has to be put down, and you're dealing with the caveman plague now. Morgan, we don't our memories till the conclusion of the caveman plague now." he said and she nodded softly. "But get this through your mind Colonel, but 1) you're too old for her, 2) you're not her type and 3) she belongs to me, she's my imprint, so from 8 to 12 years old in our past."

"She's my best friend and adopted sister, from 13 to 25 years old, she's my girlfriend till I meet Sarah, but Sam's my imprint, she belongs to me. You're married, you have your life, she's single and she's getting over a broken heart, colonel, and by a man who was just like you. So get it through your mind, she doesn't need to have her heart broken twice by another man just like you, you ever do it, I'll break your arm, and I mean it."

"But we're not going to remember you until after the plague end and she sees Hanson a second time. You're just her team leader nothing more, so if you get laid out Dave takes your place and the dangerous mission gets scrapped for something less dangerous, like say making a visit to our allies. And when I'm going through at the exact same time, she Dave, Steven and Rak'nor have me and my unit at their back in these things."

"But until then, we're living our lives without the traumas when we meet Kirk and his crew and Jacob, the sextet, General, and Catherine, in 1973. But my life was meant to be for research of the ancient's and the races, I never wanted to be constantly fighting for my life. And with those words, I'm spending, after they, the trio and their teams save my parents, I'm spending my first full night getting to know my new friends."

"The day of my parents accident, but starting now, our lives are along different paths as of now, but as of this moment, Airmen, place him under restraint and in the brig." he said with a stern tone and walked over to him and ripped the SG-1 patch off his shoulder. As he looked at him coldly as he sighed as he turned to Sam and Teal'C then as he said it gently. "Alright guys we're the core of SG-1 as of now and with those words in mind."

"Sam, you better stand down for now, SG-1 is on stand till the timeline resets and as of this moment, SG-1 is here by under new leadership." he said and she nodded with a gentle sigh. Just as she was answering the alarm went off and they heard Grace shout it out from the control. "It's SG-5, Daniel?" she said and he nodded. "Alright thank you Grace, General, recommendation here is that Dave here is leader of my unit now."

"And I'm second in command until the timeline resets itself, though Jack is being placed under a psyche." he said and the eight all nodded. "Granted you got the go ahead, George, Jacob, and Dr. Carson, your orders are to cease all gate activity regarding SG-1 until the time-line resets itself. And keep Colonel O'neill under guard, he's not leaving the base, until his life resets starting with Michaels, he needs to face that memory."

"To make sure the NID, let alone Kinsey, never learn what we have planned it's placing him in medical isolation as of now, for schizophrenia." Matheson said and they all nodded to the orders. "Jack is hereby relieved of his command as of now and until the timeline resets itself, Dave's in charge of my unit with me as next in command now. As for Sam, it's time she faced up to her fear of his temper and by having a commander."

"Who's not half or full black ops leading her for the next week till the timeline resets now. As for Teal'C and me, we need a chance to rest and heal." Daniel said and the eight all nodded. "Daniel, you can't do this!" Jack said quickly and he crossed his arms. "Oh I can't, you're under arrest for treason already. I'm just enforcing the general's decision, as his new second in command of the base, though my commander is Dave here."

"Dave, Lou and I lead the base, you're now the traitor and the outsider, my premonition had me locking out Vidrine out of the system, because to him it was back to the Cold War crap. You tried to kill me to prevent your plans from destroying earth, and her the very same, and Teal'C was dead. Your friends tried to get me to remember, and I only focused on her, my body was spent at the time and you forced me to keep going."

"Well not anymore as of this moment, SG-1 is on stand down and the future of the team is being redone. But you ever try this again and you're getting arrested again, for attempted murder on five counts. You lost your damn mind years ago at the time and you black ops just barely destroyed us before well now the half and half clean members of the SGC are taking back control of the base, and to answer your question, Sir."

"Hammond said that nothing happens regarding the gate, without his knowing about it at the time, but like four months later. It's we learned that NID was using the beta gate to steal technology from the planets we visited, and with those words in mind now. If nothing happens regarding the gate without your knowing about it. How could I have locked out the planet without you over hearing the conversation, huh."

"Because it's the right hand not knowing what the left foot is doing, General, if you were knowing about everything, regarding the gate, than how could I do this and get away with it. Because we saw this before at the time, you remember, the NID clamped on the communications channels, trying to hide the clear evidence by burying it in our gate. You claimed that you'd know if someone was screwing around with the control room."

"So if you know everything regarding the gate, wouldn't it be prudent that you saw me talking to Walter, Jim and Grace, regarding locking out the planet's coordinates from the computer. And if you were, you'd see both the injuries on my arm and the spasm." Daniel said and he swallowed at the revelation. "Dr. Frasier and Colonel O'neill called me into the infimary regarding your test results." he said and the sextet nodded slowly.

"So just as Daniel chooses to get to work on following the joint chiefs orders, given to him by Admirals Jumper and Matheson. Matheson being a medical doctor and one who's specializing in rehab, psychology and is doing studies on the sarcophagus. You get requested to leave the control room and join them in sickbay, because of Daniel's medical test results?" Pulaski asked and he swallowed and nodded as Picard gave a nod.

"Yes, I see what's happening here, I saw it the year Tasha died, the case of the left hand, not knowing what the right foot is doing, Admiral. Could it be possible that Colonel O'neill had been on the phone with Kennedy and Maybourne, receiving orders by them to make sure that all the loose ends are tied up. So neither you, Dr. Frasier or even Major Carter, see that this is a conspiracy against Daniel, because he humiliated them, twice."

"If nothing hapens regarding the Stargate, without you're knowing about it and getting a report, how could Daniel do this and lock out the coordinates. While Warner and Sergeant Perry are busy working on the cure, it's simple right now you three. So Colonel O'neill called you into the infirmary correct." Picard asked and he swallowed as he felt his heart fall then as O'Brien finished his sentence, his eyes loaded with condemnations.

"So you didn't find that strange that just as he's getting ready to lock out the planet, on your orders and Dr. Warner's. That O'neill suddenly requests you to join them in sickbay regarding his test results at the time. Commander Carter where were you when he went to the techincal team." O'Brien asked and she swallowed as she realized their fatal mistake. "I was in the lab running tests on the Naquada." she said and he nodded to her.

"Where are you normally when not in your lab, or the medical lab?" Will asked and she swallowed. "I'm in the control room helping the trio and Graham with diagnostics." she said and he turned to Teal'C. "Teal'C what about you?" he asked and he answered with a firm growl. "I was in my quarters in Kelnoreem." he said and they nodded. "Who suggested you do that right then." he asked and he nodded as he got it then.

"Oneill did, I see what you're saying Commander Riker, O'neill called you, General, to the infirmary so they could tell you his test results. And he suggested you perform those tests right then, and suggested I do my kelnoreem at that same time. None of us are around to see that first spasm, or his telling Sergeants Harriman and Siler to lock out the coordinates out of the dialing computer." he said and they all nodded to that remark.

"Who's idea was it for you to get started right away regarding the tests on the Naquada, and just as he's locking out the planet out of the computer. And with that, if you saw the episode focused on us encountering the Paxxans and Data acting strange, because there's clues being left all over the place regarding this. All pointing out a mystery and you're not paying attention to said clues." Geordi said to her and she swallowed.

"It was Colonel O'neill." she said and he nodded. "What year was our fourth year together based in exactly huh?" he asked and she swallowed. "1990 to 1991, that episode was in the second half of season four." she said and they nodded. "So you didn't find it strange he was acting strange, that he was doing orders, before you could get the words out, while in the case of Daniel himself at the time at the moment."

"He was suddenly acting like himself again, making jokes, asks to take a shower, before you examined him. That after the exam, he went straight to the control room and ordered a lock out over ride regarding that planet. And then he decided to go topside and was sunbathing, though he was running a fever. He was dressed in clothes that are considered too warm for this type of weather out there right now."

"And when the three of you went to the control room, you find the sextet working on locking out the coordinates. Doctor, Admiral, is there a reason you simply didn't ask why they were locking out the planet out of the computer. Because if you had they'd have told you what they just saw and then told you that O'neill was a liar and he needed to be removed from active duty for a psyche evaluation?" Picard asked and they swallowed.

"In the episode focused on Data and Deanna, where we lost a day in our, or rather, us human and humanoid members, our memories, that there were clues all over the place, all pointing to a lost day. So does it seem strange to anyone that suddenly when Daniel is following orders given to him by the joint chiefs, that, if Makepeace was around for this, that they fabricated this together, and so all of you listened to the spec ops soldiers."

"The duo working for the NID, instead of the person who is following instructions given to you by your bosses, who are 3 to 5 levels ahead of you in ranks. But in certain cases, if that movie series was true that these books are based on. You, by not bothering to pay attention, by holding scrutiny over him, are working for the group who are just like the kids in this book." Will said, holding up the book focused on the solo twins capture.

Seeing the book in question Sam, Janet and Hamond swallowed at that. "We just dealt with that, in fact we crashed a Goa'uld training center for Jaffa Ryac's age. To the point that they recognized Teal'C as a Jaffa master, but the wargames shifted from practice to real and we ended up in a firefight with these kids." Daniel told him and he nodded as he went further at that remark as he looked at him firmly as he said it to them.

"You're all listening to your alter ego, and what was it you said, General, 'I have my orders to, and I obey mine.' Regarding blowing the damn gate, who's damn idea was that, because you could have destroyed two planets at once?" he asked and Hammond swallowed at that. "With those words in mind, why didn't you call your bosses exactly, so you can follow your orders by the man that out ranks a three star at the time."

"I see this as you're ignoring certain things, just so he can make sure I'm the one left under scrutiny and look what it does to this team. If you're so smart, why not look at the ulterior motivations right now you three, I outrank you girls. If you'd been in the control room you'd see everything, and this wouldn't have resulted in the mess it did. Till our friendship is bent in half till it snaps in two." Daniel said and the trio swallowed at that.

"It's simple right now, but if you're not willing to focus on the clues of a mystery, how do you expect to beat your opponents if they're like the NID. Because puzzles and games are part of the trials of the next four years and if you don't pay attention to the said puzzles. You're going to destroy our future at the moment, because you're focusing more on military efforts than exploration, than intellect and are just using your muscles."

"That's what Yu was really trying to tell you yesterday, a wargame at the moment, that wargame got things started this month. And it's because you were once again focusing on military tactics, when you should be focusing on intellect, brains over brawns, but the reason earth lasted into our future, is because of people that are smart, look at a mystery and they take it on." O'Brien said to her and she sighed as she got it.

"In this century just because my theories sounded far fetched doesn't mean they weren't right. You remember what you said about Nick at the time, schizophrenia doesn't run in my family. And yet what's the core reason you couldn't trust my theories when I'm the reason we got this far since Apophis attacked us?" he asked and she covered her eyes at that remark as Hammond answered that remark, his eyes furious as he said it firmly.

"We were judging you, because you see what we can't and it's because it's barely been eighteen months, since we got used to each other when on the job. And you see what we can't and it's you're a civilian." Hammond said sharply and he nodded. "That's the problem, I'm so sleep deprived at the time. That I was ready to just sleep right there in the peace and quiet at the time, instead of the frequent noise inside the base."

"It's like being in the quietest place on the planet and that's what I needed, just complete peace and quiet, so I can sleep this off now and do it in an area. That is needed to heal me, from the side effects, because the after effects are, once using the technology, it's like you've got several dozen lacerations and cuts and have been doused in lemon juice. I needed to ease that pain and citric acid gets neutralized by milk."

"Metaphorically, the effects, once done, are like acid, so what's the opposite of acid?" he asked and O'Brien smiled. "Anti-acid, if anything, this is like dealing with a chemistry class, what was the sequence in the episode, focused on Oneill's look alike?" he asked and he explained that. "Mechanical, electrical and chemical, chemical was the second one, but the added information needed I had to go to my knowledge of chemistry."

"So I had another test drive in using Rick as a point of reference and it worked at the time, before I later learned this from Egeria two years later. But what's that tell you now exactly, I'm acting like my normal self now with you guys. And Jack's acting slightly evasive and is the first to answer a question or request, before any of you can get it out." he asked and Warner crossed his arms as Pulaski answered that question.

"And let me ask you something you three, is it really that difficult to figure it out, he's ignoring Daniel's hints, and before you can get the words out, Admiral. He says them for you, and he lashes out at him twice. And he, Daniel, chooses and is choosing clothes that in spring weather, outside are way too warm for it. So tell me, you say you're a smart and if you can't see the truth, behind Oneill's true motivations at the moment."

"It's clear to me you don't deserve to have Daniel working here, if you're that quick to judge, because he's the lone civilian. Said civilian going the extra ten damn miles to protect the rest of your spec ops department. But his system crashes twice in two years, because he's working himself into a collapse just to keep you people alive. And you're still listening to a schizo effective colonel who doesn't have the guts and never will."

"Just to face his own worst memories, you even pay attention to the fact that once he was back on the base. He was working covertly by jumping and anticipating direct orders given to the technical teams by over riding the security code system. And locking out the planet till the pact was broken, or that he was giving slight hints to you in the lab Sam, or even, Oneil's reaction when he shoved his shirt sleeve up after the worst of it gave."

"And he showed you the evidence all over his arms, his legs, it's pretty clear now, that though you count on him for some things you never would have expected at the moment. That a lone civilian would risk his life to save yours, did you, and not when you don't ask, and are listening to your supposed second in command of the base. Who's out of his mind and suffering a schizo effective disorder over Desert Storm."

"I'd say you failed in your training, if this is why the continuum wants to make sure our future never happens. Because you always leap before you look, which as we're fixing things for the new timeline, it's time to fix past mistakes. And ignore what O'neill says to all three of you, if you want to make the future a better world, it's time to fix this now all of you." she said to him sternly and he swallowed at her remark at that.

"Your choices are affecting us in the future, as Will said, had Daniel not survived the pact, there is no future of the Jackson bloodline. By listening to the colonel, you basically could have erased the young man you just met from existence. That young man is one I, like his parents and Kyle, are very proud of, but in the future. We believe in mind over matter in the future, and Starfleet is exploration it's more acts by intellect over military."

"Here in the past the military ran things, and although we carry the ranks of the Navy, we focus more on exploration and only when necessary do we drop our military alerts below DEFCON 4. But we don't always go to threat and force when diplomacy is needed." she said, looking between him to Janet and they swallowed at that. "If this means you get a second chance to get it right, I suggest you take full advantage of it, Admiral."

"Though at the moment he needs to be retired from active duty, as being here in the base holds more pain than happiness. Simply because O'neill, if that mirror world had come true, do you realize what that could do for our future, your future. At the moment had he not survived that pact, because neither you, nor Frasier listened, that could have wiped out the Jackson bloodline." she said and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"But as of this moment, he's now under my command and it's time to focus on more than what the NID want, want Kinsey wants. Than what you are doing right now, yesterday's test was a wargame, like the Hathaway mission that pitted Commander Riker and me against each other. That was meant to focus on tactical training, but it's brains over brawns, a chess game and it's part of the training as well in command traning."

"Daniel's already proven that he fits in more with me and my crew than he does in an all military program. When the ones that insured earth lasted this long are the smartest people on the planet. I mean think it over, the movie focused on when earth was attacked by an alien race similar to the Roswell Grey aliens. It took a skilled technician, scientist, to save earth at the time, but everyone was treating him like you do Daniel."

"Simply because he never wanted to advance through the ranks, he was happy where he was and in the end he saves earth through his knowledge of science and technology. Things continue and earth, if left in the hands of men like Kinsey, will be wiped out before Sarek comes to earth, think about that." Picard said as he finished her sentence and Hammond felt his heart hit the floor as he turned and looked at Jack.

Seeing the look on his face as he had paled at the new information as she looked at the duo firmly. "Point of fact here at the moment, is that guys like O'neill are the reason earth was nearly destroyed. In that movie focused on natural disasters, and earth was suffering a case of another ice age. This is the same thing, post automic, if you refuse to listen it could be your undoing now and what would that do for us as your future."

"And it's obvious to why he keeps doing that and the reason is because he knows that the second you see that truth and he's in deep trouble for it now. But let's see him get away with it now, if he was transplanted in J.J.'s body and you and Will see this truth later. Once I'm the one dealing with Daniel's condition and Danny gets to me, before he does, Jean Luc." she added and Picard crossed his arms as Lou looked at her in shock.

"Wait you mean his winding up in J.J.'s subconscious, so though I'm Danny, I'm still myself and I'm turning my medical care over to you. God if this tells me anything with you being a family friend, it's enough with my parents and Kyle about to fix his bonds. Though he starts suffering the phantom pains from this, or I run into the guy that did this..." he said and Will nodded to that as he got it as he answered him.

"That happens again and we're going to kill him and I'm going to kill him again, if touches you like that again. Daniel did this man have a thing for teenage boys?" he asked and Daniel's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, but what I do know is I'm not letting him near cub whatsoever. And with that in mind right now, I don't care what he says anymore, to protect the kids, I have to get the samples needed to neutralize it."

"And you guys do the rest, I don't know if the transporter can penetrate the Naquada, but with the technology now 347 years old, it's worth finding out later. But we have to combine both time frames together to know, and you have to be the one to do the studies, through McCoy and Scotty." he said and Will, Picard, Pulaski and O'Brien all nodded to the remark as Lou switched subjects as he looked between them.

"I thought you said acts like this were against the prime directive, Doc?" Lou asked and Picard answered that. "At certain cases they are, but O'neill has gone against your mandate, he's getting a taste of what it's like to be in our time frame. When their ranks are reversed, but J.J. was held back for a year for starting a bar brawl and trying the same cover up Locarno pulled, but Danny was involved in both situations at the time."

"So with J.J. under my command that year since Captain William Ronson is just like Makepeace and Maxwell, he's facing being under a man as close to Admiral as possible. But with Danny already under my command as a permanent, it's I'm not taking what he tells me whatsoever, as Danny is part of my senior crew counsel. And he's just a crewman now, J.J., or Jack, is a lieutenant commander in the future."

"Because he was held back a year and his attitude is the type that kept getting him trouble, had the previous commanding officers not been so lenient in the past, your present. As the ranks get changed, as in the future, the ranks of command training are gold for lieutenant J.G. to Lieutenant Commander, until you gain your red uniform. But you, Sam, Teal'C and Daniel are all dressed in command red, he's in gold right now."

"Which stands for lieutenant commander, but once getting promoted to full commander you switch to red, which is full commander, like what you just showed me. Regarding Wesley now, J.J. did the very same thing and was exposed in his trying to hide the cover up. And Danny was the one who exposed the cover up of the accident that killed Damian Reynolds, Gamma is SGC, Nova, going by what you just showed me, is NID."

"So with that in mind, regarding that J.J. crossed the line and Danny argued to let him stay, but be held back a year and they all lost their credits and had to repeat the year. Andrea agreed, but ever since the establishment of the academy never let it go. Causing the committee to hold him back for a year and he was shunned by everyone who was just like Danny, Danny became the top of their class with the rest of their squad."

"But J.J., he's just like Derek Hanson, he was Danny's rival and frankly Danny was the one who, if he'd been part of my crew. I'd be beyond proud that my subordinate was willing to go above and beyond the call of duty, to do the right thing and forward. Without altering his story based on his not seeing the facts, or just not wanting to see them, so he's getting a taste at what it means to be around a more stern C.O.."

"And one who's not tolerating that acts of attitude either, Commander and what it means to be on ship that is 80% half and half 20%, full athletic soldier type. As you see with Will it's he's always got my back, with two of both positions now, they're going to be taking turns when I want to go planetside now. And believe me, that one year makes the difference, as he sees what it's like now." he said and Jack swallowed at his tone then.

"You're actually what I want in a C.O. now Sir, after seven years trying to prove my theories to them, I've had enough of that. But would you listen if I told you I saw the possible future of our planet, if we shut down the program, now?" Daniel asked and he shook his head as he looked behind him that Hammond at that. "I would, we're not military, we're exploration, but just because it seems like it's impossible."

"It doesn't mean it is, we're 366 years after your time, but I've seen things that seem like they're impossible and they're not. I've faced my alter ego and their alter egos and ten dozen other things in the years I've been captain of the enterprise. So you telling me this, I'd believe you when you told me. With you being a descended ancient, we see mental powers and gifts all the time: telepathy, telekinesis, empathy and so on."

"To us though this seems strange when you're at this level it doesn't bother us, there in the future, because we see this all the time. But every race in the federation has certain gifts and we have to get used to each other. So with that, though that's the reason I threw Marks and his clique off the ship, because these gifts. As well as Geordi's visor, Data being an android, Worf is the only Klingon on board the ship."

"While Deanna has the job of being human lie detector, and none of this fazes these little brats. But you get a teenage science whiz and technological genius on board the ship acting as a junior ensign. And said ensign, is the son of my late former first officer and my CMO and thats offensive to them, their damn wires are crossed. But when I look at you I see my prize pupil, it doesn't matter to me you have those powers."

"Because your record speaks for itself, you've saved earth fifty times, why should you have to explain yourself to them. That's what Guinan told Wesley after the knack, just to prevent it from happening again, but that's exactly the problem when I look at you I see him. Before and after he left for the academy at the time, having to prove himself to his peers, till it puts him in sickbay." he told him and the quartet exchanged looks at that.

"You made two or three mistakes yourself in year one Sir, but with me and Teal'C there, we can fix your relationship with Wesley. And in the end the bonds are enough that what happened at the academy would never happen at all. But in this case, with my being the only civilian in the program here on the base. I've basically got to prove to them these things I'm seeing are for real, till it walks in the front door." he said and they all nodded.

"And that's exactly what's happening now, he's got to prove himself repeatedly to them, because he sees things they can't and thanks to O'neill. Nothing changes, so with with that, let's see what happens when the roles are reversed here when it comes to senior officers. You're now the one who's his C.O., I'm his doctor in year two and with it, 13 years separation from O'neill on the job now." Pulaski said and he nodded to her.

"Wait what?" Anna asked and he looked at her. "Daniel was chosen to be part of the Atlantis expedition team, so if he wasn't working here in the SGC. Not traveling to Goa'uld worlds and, instead, studying the four races, the Tollan, Tokra and Jaffa. He, by the time you're reaching Captain, Sam, he'd be a two star admiral. Because Jack is not around him, his job in the program is separated from yours and when the program."

"Regarding protecting earth ends and 140 years later when Sarek comes here, he's now the top mind in archeology. But that's why he's so well know in our future, because if he and Jack had never met. Than he'd be reaching his full potential, but the first meeting is always the most important and it's obvious you all got off on the wrong foot at the time, correct Admiral?" Picard asked and he nodded with a sigh and Picard nodded firmly.

"When he meets me when the timeline is reset, it's he's being completely honest and we develop the bond needed. But what needs to happen now when the timeline resets itself in the past now, is you getting to know each other. And you watching him grow up, 33 years with you in his life and you'll see the difference by the time you hit year ten of SG-1's time together." he said and Pulaski looked at him with a gentle smile at that.

"You have Danny with you from day one Jean Luc and with him, Teal'C, so one year together, and then when the trio arrive on the ship and this happens. And Danny starts suffering the phantom pains and memories of the withdrawal and rebound. There's no way J.J., or Jack can tell me it's something else. And it's because Deanna, Geordi and I already know why he's looking like he's suffering from withdrawal and rebound."

"I'm also a family friend to both the Rikers and the Jacksons, to Dan, he learns that Danny was hurt and injured, again. And it's because J.J. caused him to nearly be killed in a cave and everything, before this man gets his hands on him starts a second time." Pulaski said and Picard nodded. "Yes and it's yanking medical procedures, get the medical isolation room ready and have the light fixtures set to acting like a sun lamp."

"Not a bad idea Katherine, we get a test drive to what it would be like had you and I replaced George and Dr. Frasier in this scenario as Danny looks Daniel at 32 to 33 years old. And Danny's having phantom pains and memories of that situation, as we see for ourselves the difference between what happened that year. In compared to when he's a member of my crew and I hear the truth, from him, all at once at the time."

"While Jack is stuck being around officers that are 3 to 5 times smarter then himself, his body is not his own. But he's seeing, through his eyes, what it's like to have a commander who's not tolerating the jump forward attitude. And definitely not when we're dealing with another version of the Tollan a year later after the first encounter. And the one running the show happens to be his rival." Picard said and she nodded to him.

"Picard, my race had grown enough to become immortal, but he knows what I want, by acting as he should be. But we, the Tollan, the Q, despise the use of threat and force to get something accomplished. When he decided to choose the Nox to be the group that we lived with, till we moved to our new home planet. He proved to us and the Nox that your race had learned from their mistakes and he's been doing that ever since."

"if I meet him, Samantha and their friends before I meet O'neill that cements my thoughts. But the NID is the reason my viewpoint of your race is this low right now, but you showed me that you've learned something like Dr. Jackson has. But the trials are never over no matter how many times we see each other. To prove you're nothing like the NID, you have to keep dealing with them." Omac said and the sextet nodded to him.

"I'm not full soldier Omac, I'm a scientist, an archeologist, I wanted to learn about the cultures I visited when I joined up. I never wanted to keep fighting for my life, which is why I'm changing positions in the program, though I'm staying until caveman plague. I'm never going to another Goa'uld ran planet ever again, and keeping my focus on you, the races, Tokra and Jaffa, that's my mandate now." Daniel said and Omac nodded softly.

"And you being the father figure to us after a year together at the time as well, having you as my commander for that year would be worth making sure of this. You are the one in charge of us at the time and with it, regarding you being the one to know me for a year, before Jack arrives. And comparing us together, you're ready to haul him before the committee at the time." Daniel said and he nodded as he looked at him gently, smiling.

"It took one year to make the bond you and Will had, father/best friend/mentor, that's the bond you have, but two of a single position, while he's your second in command. I'm dealing with Wes's revelation and I can manage, regarding making sure he never over does it, but that's the catch, but one year, making changes makes the difference and by the time the trio arrive, that's it." Daniel said and Picard nodded as he answered him.

"No not two, but four, two first, second, third and fourth here, this way I'm not short handed and when dealing with these situations. Than it's less likely to turn into what it did when we were dealing with Q, and in your case. It's that separation from being in the base here, you're the one running the expedition team. But one of each position results in being short handed, when you're under pressure and you forget to ask on occasion.

"As you saw in year one, with one of each position: first, second, third and fourth, after my rank, I was short handed. So dealing with trying to be everywhere at once was becoming next to impossible. But with two of each rank in the next four positions after mine now, that helps immensely now, because two first officers. Two second, two third, two fourth, I'm no longer short handed and we have a better chance at these things."

"Regarding Wesley and in your case you're very correct at the moment, with us you don't have to prove yourself anymore, when you see things that even Data misses at times. If I bust in you the first hour after you get on the bridge, you can tell me the truth and we can get to know each other till I can read you in the same way I do Will. And with it, that bond is enough to heal the damage that Jonathan caused, regarding you emotionally."

"You said 10 to 15 years, regarding emotional therapy, well that's what we get, the entire 15 years, regarding you being part of my crew. He may be part of the crew, but he's not part of my senior staff crew. The senior staff crew is the town council and in that fashion, it's once we go into a meeting there's no getting passed it. And I do 'look, before you leap', over hasty decisions in these situations as well, its been close to five years now."

"But the bonds between the seven of us, and Miles are so strong that we're not giving each other up without a fight. But that's what being a crew really is, a team, a crew is a team and a team is a family, so though we already have family once deployed we become each other's family. Let me guess, but that's what's gone out of the base ever since the second encounter with Hathor." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"What about the 'getting involved wars you know nothing about' exactly, I mean you made it clear to Roga's planet, you weren't there to fight their wars for them. Seeing the look on your face, I could tell you were looking at this as they survived the revolution on their planet, than the federation would consider it." he said and he smiled gently as he answered him, his gentle eyes holding a look he recognized in Jacob's then.

"We don't get involved in planetary politics without knowing the who, what and why, though I bent the prime directive a few times. I'd never bend it till it snaps in two, Commander, such as it is now, within Starfleet though we're asked the check things out, if it goes against our prime directive we don't get involved in situations physically." he told him gently and he nodded to him as he answered him as he looked at Jack icily.

"Then I guess a war of discrimination would be cause enough to pull the plug the second you realized why they'd want that fuel. Without actually getting behind the controls of the avatar piloting the ship and single handedly turning the tide of war?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yes it would be and once we saw what he never bothered to look into, I'd pull the plug and get us out before this got dangerous, buddy."

"But I'd never let greed or temptation get in the way of what needs to be done, anger and a lust for power will kill or destroy lives. But if he ignored his morality for the sake of the brass ring, he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now. I maybe 13 years younger than he is, and I'm a rank down, but I've been running the away missions. And for ten years, if I see something that I don't like I pull us out immediately."

"I don't just wait till they slip up, to me my team comes first, in honest truth the matter of the crew matters more in cases such as this. Matters of things we abolished in our planet's past, I get an inkling of that possibility and I would do exactly what you did to investigate the matter. I don't let a matter of greed decide what's right or wrong for me, let alone desperation to bring in results." Will added to him and he nodded to him softly.

"Than I'm guessing that the title characters get top billing, while the added supporting characters come up after the credits of the show start rolling. And as he's only going to be on the show till second to last episode, there's going to be no chance of his getting away with the added atitude. Since I'm dressed in red and he's the next rank down, Sir." Daniel said to him and he nodded to him gently as Picard answered him.

"Yes that's right, I'm only allowing his transfer from the Dauntless for just under a year, so he can see. Just how much, in two years, you become a part of my crew, but you're not just simply any member of my crew now. You're part of my senior staff crew, that position is only by only a select few, but everyone else looks to me for guidance and my wisdom, once the first five months of you being with me are finished now."

"You're seeing me in the way you see the eight, which is how all the junior officers see me, but there's only a select few that know me this well. And it's the seven, Guinan and Chief O'Brien, as well as Katherine here, where matters of leadership training are concerned, you want to make the cut to a promotion you got to follow the rules, watch the attitude and, above all don't try any reckless stunts here at the moment."

"To give an example of that, he maybe on the bridge with the duo, but as Lieutenant Burke was the one running security. You and Samantha are with me, Data and Tasha, while the boys are with Will. But though though the trio are part of the crew, the ones I listen to most are going to be my senior staff crew. And that's you two and the eight, while Wesley is a junior crew, and he's working with us." he said and Jack quickly said it.

"Before he could though, Sam felt her heart lurch then. "What about your encounter with the Borg, the three of us are just going to be on the ship for a year. I mean if they do that again the results are, if I'm in the engine room or he's dealing with some other problem, that could kill us with us being inside our grandkids." she asked and Morgan answered that one gently as she said it to get as she looked at her.

"In your cases, the three of you are being placed on the act of being like Chief Obrien and Gunian, as well as Dr. Pulaski, with being repeated guest stars for that year. The results are its going to jump over you completely, the people that died, in that episode, it was their time to go. To make it clear of the threat that the Borg represented, they had to sacrifice themselves to save others now, but in your cases, that's not the case."

"But they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, O'neill has to face the facts that he's been replaced, till he gets Sarah back, and then. Only then, once he returns to himself can he ever have a chance at redemption, regarding his now non existant relationship with Daniel. But this timeline is going to replace the old one, had your parents survived their accidents, had his son survived the gunshot wound."

"Had he and Sarah stayed together and so on, everything in our timeline, it's being changed. And we'd see how different things could be if Daniel's parents had survived the accident and you met when you were children, and had your father, Dr. Langford and General Hammond had met Daniel when you and he were still children. But in the future now, he's seeing, through his grandson's eyes, that his decisions cost him everything."

"But that's what the mission scenario is going to be, while you're in the future as you three see the differences in Daniel and Teal'C now that he's separated from Jack. What 13 years of fieldwork does for the persona of your leading archeologist when he's around his own kind day in and day out. And is separated from the dangerous portion of the job, because his mandate is the races and research regarding the gate and our suppository."

"Because I know, had they found Atlantis, Jack would deny him a chance to go there repeatedly. Well that decision is no longer up to him now, Daniel is no longer inside his appropriate chain of command now. And with it, by the time the mission regarding both the replicators, Anubis, and Ba'al becomes more of a threat, Daniel is now a one star himself, so his choices are his own." she said and Sam nodded as Jack interjected then.

"Wait, what are you suggesting here exactly, what do you mean my being transplanted in my grandson's body?" Jack said quickly and O'Brien crossed his arms as he answered that. "You've spent 10 to 20 years getting away with the stunts you've pulled, where as Starfleet is exploration, not full military. And insubordination is enough to have you dragged before the committee, your attitude is enough to get you hit with charges."

"Just what do you take us for, huh, complete idiots, colonel, because we can connect the dots pretty fast. With us just seeing your personality straight forward right now, it's enough to disgust us. But seeing through his eyes every episode that we had the records on, only with Steven replacing him at the moment, it's enough to put you in trouble. In regarding everything that you and your friends did after he humiliated you guys."

"Repeatedly, so seeing though his eyes regarding how what it took to make it look like he's lost his mind finally, but this, the microbug Machello created and you framed him for attempted suicide. Where as here you got away with hiding that information from the trio, because you've only spent that one year together. The military ran the base, you're all nearly full soldier or half soldier and it's the lone civilian running the base."

"The CCA, leading the civilian scientist department, well let's see what happens when Atlantis is a civilian ran program. And he's with his own kind, while leading the military department till they find Atlantis and he's not under your appropriate chain of command anymore. While when you both get added to the crew and the first to be added to the crew happens to be him, he's been there longer than you when you arrive on the ship."

"And now it's being put into a role reversal, you jocks ran things here in the program for years, but you're surrounded by officers five times smarter than you are. And the captain values intellect over athletics, and to him your attitude is enough to tick him off when this hits. But trading places when you're the ones running things here on the base, well let's see what happens when it's done in a role reversal, and SGC is replaced by SFC."

"Because here in the military you're not seeing past your perception, it's not going to fly there when we're all half and half and we got children on board the ship. The ship is a flying colony and the seven are the council, while the captain is the mayor. So flying colony and it means one fatal mistake and it puts the Cubs younger than Wes at risk. There's going to be no 'leaping, before you look' regarding these scenarios now."

"But I can guarantee nothing is saving you when you're surrounded by members who know the truth to why he hates your guts at the moment. Because to us, as we took care of Wesley for 3.5 years and seeing our cub leave was like someone stabbed us in the heart at the time. But trust me, you maybe an added crewman, but he's not your responsibility, he's ours and you're outnumbered, he starts suffering the phantom pains."

"Or suffers a full flashback and when Kate and Wes are both on the bridge at the time, and as are you at the time. And it's enough that you're in the room and you're dead when we get through with you. Because if I have to do a ro-test in getting him to calm down and he responds to me, it's enough that, regarding this scenario. That you're not getting anywhere near him till the worst is over, especially if we have to head it off."

"Or even an attempted escape and this bastard we just saw is trying to walk him out the front door, because with the ship having security cascade fields. It would take less then 15 minutes to end this situation and it's because we have Counselor Troi acting as a human locator beacon. While turning our equipment into an oversized life signs detector, and believe me, it would work, because just one year for us in exercising things."

"In the fact that our friend and crew mate is having repeated flashbacks to this situation on that planet. To us, we see these flashbacks and seeing just one talking about it does to him. Seeing the memories just makes it worse the second we se the catalyst it's enough to make it clear that when we see this man for real. And it's enough we're stunning him and sending him back down to the planet, before we get to work."

"But no crewman who doesn't understand the transporter system technology can break through the site to site transporter interlock functions. Once Data, Geordi and I disable them in this situation and with it, once the withdrawal begins. And they try to walk him out the door the security department and we, the guys, Worf and I are heading it off, if he's trying to get him back to the planet and that's not going to happen either."

"There's no getting off the ship, either by the transporter system or the shuttle bay, if we have to pull another situation. But security fields on every deck of the ship, the transporter room system locked out, the shuttlebay locked down. There's no getting off the ship if the withdrawal hits and nobody but us 18 month old veterans on board knows their way around the ship without being seen here as well, so with that."

"It's doing things in like what we did with Wesley and he started suffering a flashback serious enough that we have to head it off. And with it, our security is much more intricate than yours is, because we're not using real weapons when one of our own sick. But the security cascade field is enough to box him in till his exhaustion takes over after that." he said as he jabbed him in the chest as Will finished that with a growl.

"And by that we mean, you're spending a year as your grandson O'neill, when he, Daniel, is the one in charge on the ship, you're a lieutenant commander in our future, he's a full. With me replacing you as his best friend, his brother, it's enough once I meet you four years in our past, and five in yours in this scenario. There's no going back regarding this, because once he's surrounded by us, you're screwed now after that at the moment."

"Why, well it's simple right now, in everyone else's eyes you're J.J. O'neill, former commander and leader of Nova squadron. To us you're inhabiting the body of your grandson, the attitude you just showed me is no longer prevalent now. And it's because you're a rank under me, and I can, and could, easily bust you back to first year cadet. So test me and you see what it's like to be bossed around by another officer."

"And one that is connected to the captain, you're just a crewman, I'm a full commanding officer, so you take one step out of line you're getting hit with an insubordination charge now. That attitude of yours is never going to fly again when the eight of us are far more stern in this case. The captain takes it far more seriously, to him and us, the truth is enough that when we learn you're inhabiting the body of your grandson at the moment."

"You're being treated in the way we reacted to Marks, regarding Wes, he's surrounded by his own kind. He's got someone who up understands him, so don't bother trying to talk to him regarding fixing your friendship when you're on the ship. The Jacksons and Oneills have hated each other ever since you pulled this stunt, so to Dan. You're in his rival's body and he hates you with everything in him for what you did to Daniel."

"So you're bored, than get over it, because I run the away missions and you're just dressed in the uniform of a security personnel officer. So you're dressed in gold, we're in red, I outrank you, and like him, I hate you just as much as he does. And for nearly killing the girls of my squadron, you lost your temper. And nearly killed Annie that night at the tavern, and you broke Jenny's arm, so you're not getting away with it now."

"You're facing the exact same trials that the Cubs on Wesley's squadron are for pulling a stunt like this. When all Dan was doing was protecting you guys from a fate worse then death and this is how you repay him. Well to us, it's time you faced being around people that are more science than action, because the ship is run on more exploration. But more exploration than military, though we had a one encounter, it doesn't matter right now."

"Gamma squadron all made it to full commander at the time this was going on, said time when we were in our prime at 30 years old. Daniel was the one running things in every department in the area, but when it came to hands on training, like me, he didn't tolerate stereotypes and that's the attitude that landed you in the hotseat. Because you and your hotshot buddies pulled the very same maneuever that killed Josh Alberts."

"And it killed Damian Reynolds, you tried to cover it up and it was exposed by Dan. So while your squadron only made it to L.C., it's enough that your grouping is going to be like Ensign Marks. Marks got arrested by us for giving a 17 year old a concussion and putting him in the E.R., because he's the catalyst. That caused him to over do it at the time. But that makes 10 to 11 new arrivals at the second to third episode that year."

"But before you see the way he and I are together, you're reading about our bonds as we all give the exact same declaration to you. Regarding the fact you've been replaced in his life, before you see it and us together for real at the time. When your ranks are reversed and Dr. Pulaski is the doctor running the show that year. While Sam and Lou have their original bonds with him, with you, it's over with." Will added sharply and he swallowed.

"With the act of you being on the ship in year two, but for only 11 months, there's no use arguing with me now at the moment, Johnathan. You're just a crewman, he's part of my team, you ever wonder why the show's always shown seven or eight names right behind the starring role on or these last two years, six?" Picard asked and he shook his head and Will finished the explanation as he crossed his arms then as he said it to him.

"It's because right after the leading role on the show and the other seven to eight names are listed. They are the senior staff crew, both in our crew and in Kirk's. So everyone else coming after the credits of the episode and the opening credits to each episode are listed are either crew members or the added guests on the ship. Guinan and Miles are crew members, they get guest starring roles for frequent use if they're part of it."

"For me, the captain, Data, Geordi, Worf, the girls, and Wes, before he left, we're the senior staff crew. So we're the names showing when the credits start rolling, before they show who else is going to appearing on the episode for that day. But you three are getting guest star appearances while the guys are joining the cast from now on. They're part of the senior staff crew, they're on the show's opening credits now."

"But that's the catch, you're a guest star on the episode and one that the captain will not listen to, because he listens more to Daniel by year two. And with him, Teal'C, so you have a problem with being ignored regarding decisions. Than you better get over it now because the jump first attitude is the reason you're on trial at the moment. And Daniel has to bail your but out of the fire, again, because of it." he said and Lou interject then.

"What are you suggesting, adding me, Jack and Sam to the crew in year two with Kate now on board at the moment. As my grandchildren, your grand daughter, Sam and his grandson are now on board and we see your memories regarding this. As Gamma squadron is running things on board, till we throw Jack back onto Dauntless again, while Anna, Jenny and Peter are with you and Will?" Lou asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes that's what they're suggesting alright in this case. We see how different things could be had the three of you been part of the crew, before Beverly returns and this happened. While with it, your squadron and team are the five of you, and the boys and Tasha, so Jack is transplanted in J.J.'s body and he's facing getting thrown out of Starfleet. As to why, it's because his choices already killed Damian Reynolds, at the time."

"And this time at the moment, here's the added truth, but your grandchildren all chose sides in this situation but the quartet sided with Daniel. J.J., his grandfather and the results are your team was split in half now at the time. But every decision now ends up in the future, so Daniel just abolished his friendship, for good with the colonel. And it's hit the duo in the future, the duo make their promotions and it's hits their grandsons."

"So Danny hates him for what he did to Daniel, and their families had this deep seated rivalry ever since. But the Jacksons are Starfleet born, J.J., he's a fresh into the military recruit, he's never left Chicago, so he's never been into space, doesn't understand how dangerous it is. Like me, Dan spent three years traveling around the Galaxy, because he and Jane were sent on negotiations a lot, so they're used to it, as is he."

"So three years traveling around the Galaxy, I've been living on a ship for the last 35 years of my career, and I'm used to the frequent dangers of life in space, as is Dan and Danny. But J.J., until they were 21, never left earth, so he's getting frequent reprimands for the stunts he pulls. As his attempts to protect Captain Rogers resulted into insubordination charges, and a near fatal blow out." Pulaski said and he nodded to her.

"Yes that works and J.J. is on Dauntless right now, but he's a L.C., Daniel jumped passed him, because the committee saw it the way you did at the time. But by the time we hit our current age now, he'd been promoted five times, like me, he's on the edge of making captaincy right now." Will told him and he nodded and he nodded. "Yes we did say that, in fact his, and your, personality are the ones we prefer when it comes to these things."

"And by the time he reached 40 he'd making full colonel, and by 45 a one star." Jumper said proudly. "I know the ranks are different on the show than they are now, but I guess the ranks are the same no matter what branch you're in here?" Geordi asked and he nodded. "Yes, officer's training goes from second lieutenant to my rank, I'm a four star, a five star is leader of each branch, but I'm in charge of the president military advisors."

"As it is, Daniel's on the edge of becoming the youngest general of a lifetime at the moment. Because he carries everything that we see that is important in the job, Jack has been a full bird colonel for close to nine years. But with the fact he's been breaking orders left and right he's stuck where he is at the moment. Daniel in our direct opinion, deserves this promotion, because he proved the point of Jean Luc's remark."

"To William and said remark is, 'is it possible you don't make captain, or admiral without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions right now'. And he's very correct, is it possible you don't colonel or general, without knowing what consequences of making these decisions are going to lead to, Colonel. Because Daniel surpassed you in officer's training and he's earned his silver oak leaves." he said and Geordi nodded, bemused.

"Having you guys for friends is going to be great that year, because it's no longer holding back on you at the moment. I can say what I'm truly thinking now." Daniel said and Will nodded. "Yeah and don't worry, we've dealt with a lot, but if you were hurt, or worse, I'd go to the bat just to get you out of there at the moment. The crew is a team, is family, we take care of each other, and we're not losing one of our own without a fight."

"As to that, if that's the reason you've given up now, that second year is enough to trigger a secondary, if all three of them end up in the trio's subconscious that year and I'm laying into O'neill myself for this stint. And I don't care if it's J.J.'s body that's taking damage, I'm giving him the working over he deserves for this." he said with a firm growl and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and he smiled as he said it.

"Yeah and one year only of our team being put back in one piece. Before we head to Beverly returning in this regard at the moment, but it's still enough that the damage he inflicted. And the pain, it's still strong enough that the ones who could truly understand are my own squadron: Will, Anna, Peter, Jenny. Only they could ever understand the pain and anger at my trauma, both reliving my parents death and this one."

"At the moment though that's the problem, Colonel, you may have lost a son, but your parents are still alive, do you not get that. I needed time to mourn and instead this happens, to quote every psychiatrist's thoughts, 'memories to painful to remember we choose to forget and in a child's case, we want them to forget.'. But you never gave me that luxary at the time, why exactly, so you can turn me into one of you?"

"Destroy me so you can finally claim me as emotionally unfit to remain in the field, what exactly. Wesley is me when I was a teenager, I'd been holding it in for seven years and exploded when I had to relive that memory. But how do you suppose they're going to take my having to relive that memory. The man with them was like Worf, he survived, but they didn't, now tell me, how is this any different than Wes's reaction."

"And the fact he hoped his father was going to walk back through that door. Or even the kid who's mother was killed when Worf was leading the mission." he asked and Jack swallowed at that remark as he looked at him coldly then. "You can't, that's the thing, you could never understand and I hated that excavator ever since that day. He could have saved my parents by getting them out of the way, but he didn't."

"Which is why Jacob is intending on changing things, by becoming my parents best friend, but it's compiled to two different books sets and Harry is one, and this supernatural romance the other. But how do you suppose Mark would take it that Jacob had been killed in the line of fire, because whoever lead their squadron had to choose between saving him and the greater good, and on while we're on the subject here."

"If you'd been killed how do you think Charlie would take it, he'd hate Frank for the rest of his life. Sarah would eventually forgive, but she couldn't forget that, under his command, you were killed in the line of duty. But that's the difference between you and the captain, they fixed their bonds, and made them even stronger. He's Wes's other mentor, Beverly, her best friend, they accepted the loss and forged a new relationship."

"My parents are alive in this new timeline, 22 years of a normal childhood, my parents get to raise me, Jacob is my godfather now, the general, a uncle. You could never understand, because you're Ron Weasley, I'm Harry Potter, you really could never understand how it feels. Because your parents are alive, you have a family, so cut the crap right now, the one person who saw my memory was Sam."

"She saw my life before I joined the program, Sarah, my parents, only she understands, you can't. But think it over once Jacob sees that memory, turned real, he'd have killed the excavator for not telling them to get out of the way. And he barely prevents it from happening again, Laura, Mark, Sam, my adopted family, my in-laws for nine years. But my real family, my adopted family I have everything I ever wanted back."

"And you can't understand my feelings in this, because you're too selfish to think about anything but yourself. Well maybe now you'll know how it feels, once Charlie is alive at the moment, if he does it again. But you have to make sure it never happens again, but you recall that remark, you never know what you'll miss, how precious it is, till you lose it, this is what the kid/cat in that movie Midler made was talking about at the time."

"I mean imagine if none of us were part of the program at the time, what would happen, that's what the mirror was really meant to show. Charlie is gone, you never met me, Sam and Jacob never patched up their relationship. Teal'C stayed with Apophis and all of this destroys earth, that's what the mirror was trying to demonstrate. Well now this is going to show what happens when he and I are not here to bail your but out."

"You have your family back in one piece, but from year two of being a team, after 636, Sarah, you and Charlie are never seeing me or my family again. Or better yet, year three after the next three traumas, severe the connection after Sarah gets taken. And this time it's I'm saying what I should have the second you turned into this, but Sam belongs to me, you're married, you belong to Sarah, Sam, she belongs to me, get over it."

"Sam is my own kind, she chose me over you, ever since Jonas, I gave the declaration meant to help her heal, could you be that open. In regarding her, risk your own soul and health to keep her from getting violated for real. The song on the Jetsons movie was the punchline, it's always been her and me, I understand her in everyway that guys like you can't, and it's because I'm her exact match as for the best friend position."

"It's you've been replaced ever since the sarcophagus, everyone that understands my emotions, my pain are all half soldier/ half scientist now. But you're trying to bury the pain of Charlie's loss, of your failures, by urging us to keep going. But it doesn't work like that and as to why that is. Us humans need rest, a chance to unwind, or the stress causes ulcers or other physical health problems at the moment, but that's the problem."

"After the crystal skull, instead of an ulcer, my appendix ruptured, because I had too much stress, not enough time to unwind. You're like the terminator, you have detailed files on human anatomy, it makes you a more efficient killer in this case. Well have you read up on the medical backlogs, or what stress does for your physical health?" Daniel asked him and he swallowed as he finished it with the next sentence.

"With you pushing this hard regarding your gears and not allowing the trio to rest, if it takes meeting Frank face to face now. You're facing that memory whether you want to or not, and when he hears this, the conversation is switching courses. Because I'm going to be down here when he lays into you for abandoning whoever replaced Hank." he said with a firm tone at that and Jack swallowed at that remark as he looked at Will.

"I'm not sure what the problem is, but I do know is that it's no coincidence I found that Heliopolis in our first year, there was something in the message I was trying to translate. And just as I was getting to the part we needed, Jack decided to destroy the podium to use the power source. But the idea had never worked to get the gate running it takes electricity and the only viable source was the lightening storm that day."

"Sir would you consider that what matters more is the safety of the entire planet over our lives. I'm just putting this like another reference, but a group of kids found the money needed to save their portion of Astoria. And they gave it up to save the seven of them. And I could have found what we'd been looking for, but all they're thinking about the possibility of us getting trapped on that planet." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"Yes, sometimes the greater good matters more than the safety of the team, what you choose exactly. To have them leave you there, and you can reactivate the gate and bring back the information you needed to protect the planet?" he asked and the duo swallowed hard at the news as he answered him. "Yes that's what I chose alright and Jack forced me out, but that was the meeting place of the quartet, in the message I found.

"Based on what you keep telling me the safety of the entire human race on earth is at stake, but unlike some people I'm searching for the answer in the archives. As I said the lost city was our chance to stop Anubis. But what about the others exactly, General, remember the debate we got into over the Eurondans, what if there was more to the studies of the Heliopolis than we thought, the ancient suppository, the tablet I found."

"What if it pointed out to where the weapons and everything else we needed to protect earth from the Goa'uld. Would you have given me enough time to translate it and once I had, I'd tell you exactly where it was, if we had an outpost that one of the four races had hiding it on earth, possibly?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him as he thought over what he knew then as he answered him gently at that question.


	21. 21: Realizations and Psychosis Reveals

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 21: Realizations And Psyche Evaluations Uncovered**

"If there was a chance one of them had a settlement on earth there was more than the gate we found. We know that find that technology could be our chance. But actually getting results that work and are through legal means more than constantly risking our lives for a pipe dream. And rather then illicitly are what I'm looking for so we can head off an interplanetary incident when it comes to politics in these situations."

"Than yes I would have, why exactly." he asked and he explained that to him, while looking at Jack firmly. "Because Jack could have screwed up our chance to find it, remember what you told me, dad, the greater good sometimes had to come first over the safety of the individual. In a war like this, sometimes we're all expendable, casualty of war, this is what Machello was trying to say when he hijacked my body back then."

"I am offering you the safety of your planet, isn't that worth more than life of a single person.'. The technology to save earth, I've risked my life, time and time again to protect earth, searching the ancient archives for the technology we needed to protect earth. But every time I reach a break through and we get that shot, Jack interferes in my research and it's back to the drawing board." he said and they nodded to him firmly at that.

"You're searching the archives for the answer while we're wasting our time in searching for technology to defend earth against the Goa'uld. And the races are not offering technology, but they do offer advice and help, just what the heck is going on exactly?" Jumper asked and he crossed his arms. "Because the riddle here is something they're all waiting for us to crack right now, said riddle is that the technology is not so far away."

"At all, in fact it's hiding in the place we least expect it to be, like it's right in our backyard and with that. Now it's the possibility that when they left Vis Uban, and possibly came to earth, they had an outpost in both spots. And if they have, there's scattered spots in several pockets all over earth, and we could have found the first when we found the beta gate and if we had, Jack just screwed up my chances to realize it."

"But there was a chance we could have found it finally the answers needed, the ancient's are the gate builders as I said. But Ascension was the gift of immortality if you shoved out the self preservation in favor of going completely selfless. They chose Ernest as the messenger and I'm the one they possibly chose to be leader of the fifth race, to protect Earth from the Ori." he said and they nodded to him as they exchanged looks at that.

"Sirs I'm saying the answers lie in the archives, all this time in searching for the technology, it could be right under our noses. Hiding in the very spot we found the beta gate, but we have never gone back to Antarctica since we found the beta gate. And the one time you do results in his capture by Ba'al, but that maybe our one chance to find it all and get us the technology to stop a character as dangerous as the Ori."

"When I started this job as being the only civilian on the base, till my friends started showing up one by one, I was the only one focusing on the bigger picture. But the safety of our entire race came first before the safety of the team. I had to think about the greater good, over my own life now, let alone theirs. You want me to think like a soldier, well I was doing that at the time, and I could have found what we were looking for."

"Because the quartet were using the elements as a way to communicate with us, but the message was just beginning to become clear that they were the four races against the Goa'uld. We found two, after meeting the Nox and ending up on Cimmeria, that was Thor's settlement for several friends of ours, including a former host named Kendra. But there was more to it then that, and I've been trying to figure it out ever since."

"If I had enough time to study the ancient language I could have lead them right to the site, if there was an ancient settlement on earth. And if there is and was, Earth has all the technology needed to protect earth, but he's not considering that whatsoever and everytime I come close to a breakthrough now it's always the team comes first. But as always, his sense of survival, self preservation over came the safety of our race."

"Would you say that to save earth, they had to sacrifice me to get the answers, regarding the Heliopolis. The languages of the quartet are ones that I speak fluently, but would you order them to let me stay and and I could finish what Ernest started. In searching for the answer in the archives?" he asked and Sam looked at him in shock at that remark as the eight all nodded to him as Hammond answered him at that gently.

"If you had found a breakthrough and needed a shot and finishing it yes I would, the safety of our species had to come first over your life in this case. As I said the day of our conception date, your knowledge in ancient cultures, religions and languages was far too valuable to lose. But if you wanted to continue in studying the archives I'd order them to give it another chance at the time and you returned, you could tell me what you found."

"But yes son, why do you ask?" he asked and the trio exchanged looks as he answered him. "Sirs based on my knowledge of the ancients, its they valued the science, while the Ori valued religion. After realizing the Ori were about to create a cult, they decided to leave their home Galaxy and come to ours and created several settlements. But the three races that met them were the Asgard, Nox and Furlings and with that."

"They all realized that they had something in common when it came to the Goa'uld, and together became the races that were against them. Whatever stories that were in their reasons to we can go into it at a different time here, but the ones that we know of here. The gate builders spoke a language that died out when Christ was crucified by the Romans at the time, but with that in mind, it's going back to one of the biggest fables."

"In our culture, but the stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the round table, but Merlin was an ancient, he created the technology meant to destroy ascended beings. Had we continued on this course and I uncovered this knowledge the results would be we exposed ourselves to them next and they would be starting crusades from their Galaxy right into ours now, I'm going on a hunch here but why would they be dressing in robes."

"Think about it, why would you find her frozen in a block of ice in that cavern two caves over from where we found the beta gate and the dead serpent guard. If there wasn't something lying down there just waiting to be found. We've spent five wasted years trying to find a way to bring back results, without luck and both times we nearly did. And there's a case of smoke and mirrors, but my mind keeps shifting back to Heliopolis now."

"Why they've been denying us technology, and as have the Tokra and Tollan, but why is the next question, what are they hiding from us, why did we find the gate out there. That's the question we should be asking right now: why are they denying the technology we need to defend ourselves, why did the trio suddenly decide to contact us. Just after we destroyed Seth and Hathor, why did we find that Heliopolis so soon?"

"After we met the Cimmerians and the Nox, why did Apophis attack us 18 months to the day we destroyed Ra, and why am I the one they chose to train to become a member of the ancient's." he said and they exchanged looks at that remark. "I never considered that since you and I met, why indeed, just what are they hiding. Why of all people, did you get chosen to be their prize pupil, why did we find the beta gate out there."

"Why did we find that Heliopolis so soon after we found and met Thor and the Nox, and why would the system lords attack 18 months to the day you reactivated the gate. But two years later, after we got rid of Seth and Hathor for them, did the decide to negotiate a treaty with us?" Landry said and they exchanged looks as he looked at the box of documents he created after he told his mentor he found her husband.

"Sir, if we hadn't chosen to change things now and we found a human/Goa'uld hybrid I later discovered was also half ancient. And then discovered he was the son of Anubis what would your reaction be to my telling you we had to kill him, before he reached the point he could ascend?" he asked and Landry crossed his arms. "I'd say it doesn't matter what the IOA thinks, because studying the character is way too dangerous."

"And if he went berserk in the middle of the study we'd have to kill him anyway, but as you're my expert on ascended beings and Goa'uld/ancient hybrids. I wouldn't debate this, I'd take it up with Hayes or whoever becomes president next. And if he said yes to shooting him, I'd do it in a heartbeat, son, why exactly?" he asked and he sighed as he answered him as he looked from him to the seven and back again at that.

"Sirs, this question has to be considered carefully now at the moment, but is my life, let alone theirs, really more important than the salvation of our entire race on earth, now. I was willing to sacrifice my life to save everyone on earth if we ever found the lost city, I've come close to sacrificing my life on two to three occasions. And every time I try when we're in a life or death struggle, Jack always stops me before I can."

"Or he's letting him emotions get in the way of what needed to be done, but Jack wasn't around for the accident on Langara. And I gave my life to save everyone on the planet, but is my life really that more important than the safety of others. When it comes to situations like this, the biggest sacrifice I can make for our planet is by giving my life for the safety of others, that's the catch Oma wanted me to realize now?"

"While I'm Morgan's case it's the act of if I survived the accident, I could become like the ancients that chose to become freedom fighters and go to a more proactive way of protecting earth from them." he asked and the quintet exchanged pained looks at the memory as Jumper answered him, his tone firm as he said it to him gently, but firmly. "No it's not, the safety of the many must come first and though you're valuable to us."

"It's we have to think about the salvation of our entire planet, before the individual now, which is obviously he hasn't learned yet now. If we found the lost city, and you decided to be the one to fire the weapon, and it drained you down enough to kill you. Though you mattered a lot to us, the fact remained, that your sacrifice had saved our entire planet was a beyond selfless act now." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Morgan.

"Morgan was I who you were looking for-for a future student, you said there were several qualifiers to becom an ascended. Have I shown them all and who is the young woman Dr. Michaels dug up?" he asked and she explained that to him. "The qualifiers for Ascension are the reverse of the seven deadly sins, Daniel, you show them all in your personality, but the added qualifiers to them, in addition to being chosen."

"Are truth of spirit, courage, wisdom, loyalty, humbleness and kindness, to answer your second question. The young woman you found was the last remaining member of our settlement and she chose to stay, but she put herself into stasis. At the time prior to when you found her like that, she was the ancient that fired off the weapons, but before she could make it to the stasis pod, she collapsed and decided to put herself."

"Into suspended animation, at the time, as the day shifted into the night at the time, as the temperatures caused her to put herself into suspended animation. But think it over: we dress in robes, you find her, the Stargate and the serpent guard in that cavern, you're the only who speaks Latin. And you're the first to find that tablet that was needed, our language that you translated, we are the ancient ones, so with that clue now."

"Our language is a derivative of Latin, and you have Thor coming to visit repeatedly, but our name is the last of the quartet he gave you, so why is that. Why would we choose you unless there's a possibility you could bring us back to life now." she said softly and he nodded to her as he thought it over as he remembered the summit with the Goa'uld trio he met three years before as he looked at the box of documents then.

"So it's sitting right in our backyard, but where exactly if we just found and lost the Beta gate?" Sam asked and he thought it over and he looked at Jack. "I guess you don't see that doing this job honestly matters to you anymore does it, Colonel. Because there's no need to steal, truth of spirit, that's one of the qualifications needed to gain immortality. I show that, I show honesty, loyalty, and wisdom and they give me that chance."

"But this is why they say that you, Makepeace and Maybourne haven't learned anything, you do the leap before you look and it does more damage then necessary. Every second counts and we need every minute of it to come to a break through, but going proactive is not the way to do it. And it's causing more chaos in the galaxy than ever before, had it not been for the replicators, that would be it at the time two years ago."

"And when we were saving Teal'C from Apophis's control, but the issue is clear, here sure we wre under fire yesterday. But that was a wargame you triggered, Colonel, the games over, but now if you were either completely involved in my capture of those people. Or this was attempted murder I will make sure you get the psychiatric help you need. And it's obvious why, after Ba'al got his hands on you." he said and he watched him swallow.

"No that's not it, I swear." Jack said to him quickly. "So it's Frank and Segei, is that it?" he asked and he shook his head quickly and Daniel smiled. "There's the psychosis right there, I see it all, Colonel you're scared out of your mind here at the moment. And it's because of a single thing, and it's that you're going to suffer an alien version to your original stint. Being tortured by the interrogator, being left in a room with his guard."

"Seeing the lust in his eyes and knowing he saw you from the waist up unclothed." he said as he waited as they saw him shaking in fear at that. "Stop, shut up!" he snapped and Hammond nodded. "So that's the problem then, they want to go proactive because they're scared out of their minds they're going to get turned into hosts or worse. And they're not letting you do what you were brought in for right now."

"And they're stealing technology so they have a way to defend us and earth from the Goa'uld. And they're getting more frustrated by the minute that you're refusing to do things illicitly and that you brought in 3 scores in five months by doing it honestly. And you given us the technology to build the 302's, and brought back even more by trade agreements a few other things, so they try to get rid of you." he said and Daniel nodded.

"Yep, that's it exactly, to them the psychosis is 'How is he able to do this so easily and the joint chiefs are letting him right now. What the hell is he doing right that we aren't?'." he said and Omac answered that question. "It's by not showing threat and force, learning from your mistakes, being completely selfless. Helping us, or the races, without wanting anything in return, Colonel, but this is why we were ready now."

"To severe all ties with us because you were stealing from us at the time, Daniel Samantha, Teal'C, General Hammond, they learned from their mistakes and they can get a job done without the use of weapons threat and force. Daniel, what degree of soldier are he and the others exactly?" he asked and Jumper answered that question. "They're all black ops Omac, basically the NID is the military version to the CIA."

"They're specialized in chronic paranoia and it looking like the paranoia is turning into a schizo effective disorder here. If Daniel's getting the job done right and gaining your trust so easily and they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed here. But the program is based on the best and brightest, and we prefer brains over brawns. A game of tactics over outright attacks." he said and Omac, Thor and Morgan all nodded in understanding.

"Yeah and there was clear clue in the message that Cronus told us that day, but what I'm not entirely sure of. But if we found that serpent guard, there must have been another reason he died, aside freezing to death and we got a demonstration. Of how a symbiote keeps a Jaffa alive when under water, but that Jaffa wasn't killed by drowning. I saw what looked scorch mark right over his pouch when we defrosted him."

"Dead serpent guard, we find the beta gate next to him and then we find a possible ancient and..." Daniel started say as he closed his eyes as he ran himself into the tunnel as he went deeper and into the tunnel and his eyes landed on a chair, before his mental self turned around and saw a capsule right behind him. As his ancient self took over he saw himself in the chair and took fire at the serpent guard then as it flashed forward.

Thinking over his conversation with Yu, he then remembered the final warning between them and Cronus as he heard his voice then mentally. ** _'We will not attack your world, but if you continue to use the stargate, be warned, anyone of your people who gets captured by the system lords will shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly.'_** Suffer greatly, he was really telling us that we had a lasting peace between us.'

'Be warned, if we continue to use the gate..., we had to avoid capture', 'Anyone got arrested by the system lords would be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly..., stay clear of us and you and your people will not suffer our wrath.'. Wait a minute here, Cronus made it clear that they wouldn't attack so long as we stayed out of their way at the time, Yu has been dealing with me and Teal'C the most the last four years since.

'And Yu caught me for practice, but that was a wargame, Cronus arrested our androids, and Teal'C kills him, we let Nirrti go and it causes a slaughter. Aw for gods sakes, thanks guys for the memory, you basically told me that you had no intention of attacking us as long as we never crossed you.' he thought as he said this out loud then. "Oh boy." he said and they all looked at him at that remark as Jacob said it for all of them.

"What's wrong now son?" he asked and he sighed and dropped the bomb then. "Hang on, Morgan, was Ayiana firing that weapon at the serpent guard by use of a chair that looked like it was made out frosted glass with a pedestal directly below it. A stasis capsule across from it and she used her telekinesis into throwing him out of the cave, before he fired on the chair?" he asked and she nodded to him and he nodded firmly.

"I saw Ayiana's last minutes, before you found her frozen Sam, she channeled her powers into keeping him from firing on the chair and she blasted him with the weapon, before throwing him out of the cavern and directly into the tunnel we found the gate in. But I just figured it out, and it's connected to your remarks regarding the system lords, the secrets in the messages has become clear now, but here's why we found him.

"But Apophis tried to attack earth by sending him threw the beta gate Ayiana was waiting for him and she blasted him, before throwing him out of the cavern, so with that in mind right now. But why would we find that serpent guard frozen solid out there, right next to the gate, unless there was more to it then that. Said that, is that they, the Ancients, are always dressed in robes, they're from a freezing cold area."

"Said area, when they came to earth was they left that gate as a marker, it was a mile below the ice shelf. They created their city in Antarctica, and the legends of that city were focused on the lost city of Atlantis. But Atlantis never sank on earth, instead it got relocated to another planet or galaxy. And was submerged under the oceans of their new home planet, but they did leave an outpost and gate lying around in Antarctica."

"So with that here's the next question: why would we find a gate buried inside a glacier and next to it, a DHD and a frozen solid serpent guard. Then, four years later, we find a woman with the abilities of an ancient. If not for the fact that she was one, you following me?" he asked and they all nodded and he went on. "Ayiana's the ancient that used the weapon, she was trying to make it to the stasis capsule, but the repeated blasts."

"They were draining her strength, because here's the added kicker, but the system lords tried to attack earth and she threw her energy into destroying the fleet. But the shots overwhelmed the shields on the hataks and destroyed them, just as Apophis was getting off the ship. After seeing that trying to attack earth was going to result in getting them killed, the system lords decided on a truce with the races that time."

"As for Ayiana, she drained 80% of her strength and put herself into suspended animation and the temperatures caused her to be frozen alive. That wasn't a fluke we found her, it was intentional, she told me where the weapon is and that's why we've been left alone ever since. Earth is an ancient outpost, that area we found the gate in was the emergency exit, they left earth right after that." he said and they nodded in shock.

"The outpost, all it needs is a new battery and we're back in business, but it takes a person who was of ancient descent to fire the weapon or drive the ship. Atlantis itself is a city version to the enterprise, but here's the bottom line, the ascended beings there's two types, the Ori are like Sith, the Ancients are Jedi. I'm a descended Ancient, but, the lost ancients wanted me to them at last, Ayiana is one of them as well."

"Oh boy, you're not serious, we found it after we met the Tollan, it's been down there all this time?!" Warren said in shock and he nodded. "Wait that could all be pure speculation, how do you know for sure. The duo never tell us these things and why is that exactly?" Jack asked quickly feeling his heart start pounding as the nine all looked at him, as he saw the growing anger in their eyes and knowing he was screwed then.

"Yeah and that's the follow up question, just what else's down there, exactly, and why would they leave those clues down there for us to find. And just ten months after we meet the Asgard, Tollan and the Nox. If not for the fact that the reason they're denying us any technological help is because we already had it. And they were waiting for us to figure this out, looking for exactly the right person to crack the code now."

"And along with that is the system lords realized though we're not more advanced than they are, we're capable of protecting ourselves. And they realized for their own safety, just to create the treaty and with the proviso of we stay out of their way and they're going to leave us alone and with those words in mind now at the moment. That's the clue we needed to end this, I just figured out why all of this is connected now."

"Dad, what's a Goa'uld's idea of abiding by a treaty when we've done nothing to test them right now. Though of said trio, two are dead and the third you had an encounter with the day before and your mentor was the minor Goa'uld of the last one. Would they violate the treaty when they know that we have access to technology that could destroy them, and because their opposition is one of the strongest in the quartet."

"And when the last piece to the warning got violated, because of one hijacking that caused our renegade officer to suffer, a second time. A stint serious enough he lost his grip on reality at the time, while the big bad Goa'uld really knocking on the front door is a ancient hybrid. And with it, the treaty specifically said and agreed upon was stay out of their way?" he asked and Sam's hand fell on the back of his chair at that remark.

"Would they keep to the agreement to leave a protected planet alone or would they ignore the treaty. And out right attack, when one of the races against them is connected to how we learned about another. And the third sees your only civilian on the base line program as their prize pupil. But all three of the races agreed to this treaty and it was stay out of their way and they leave earth alone?" he added and Jacob nodded to him.

"What are we talking here intergalactic politics at the moment, because these Goa'uld could not be trusted at one point. And yet the one who never crossed us in four years since we met them was Yu. What's the added catch here if you're bringing that now Dan?" Dixon asked as he crossed his arms then. "The catch is we've been dealing with a non existant war with him and the others in the system lords, I was listening to them."

"In their conversation at the summit, but I heard enough to make me realize that their debates and entanglements were with each other. Not with us and with the fact that we were added to the treaty now. Or we just reactivated it, and here's where you're really going to be ticked off, but somebody just violated the treaty when we activated the gate. And they attacked us by shooting up the gate room before we got recalled here."

"But pre-emptive strike, counter strike, and next comes the surgical strike here, but again. We were already under the protective planets treaty prior to Abydos, they were leaving us alone for some odd reason and not till Ra comes to his territory to do we face our first encounter. And our ancestors buried the gate, while the other was hidden, but do they agree to the terms given to them by the races, but Morgan here it is?"

"Did we already have a peace treaty with them when you were still fully human, is Earth one of your outposts and they dared not attack, because of this outpost at the time. Knowing if they did, you'd blow them away?" he asked and and she nodded as she answered him. "I was waiting for one of you to figure that out, but yes, earth was ancient territory, under the four races." she said and he nodded as Jacob nodded.

"You mean I found it when Sam alerted me to where they were when the system got overloaded?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Even before Thor told you who we were, you found us, before you know what you were looking at, my apprentice. We were waiting for someone who was full scholar to find it, decide the inscription in the message at our meeting place, and it would lead to our first settlement, and you are the person."

"You did exactly as we hoped you would, Samantha gave you the clue needed to lead you right to us. Merlin, Ayiana, and the other members of the Ancient freedom fighters and I were waiting for you all this time to find us. But you found us without even knowing it, but you found it five years ago, the outpost that would lead you to our city, the lost City of Atlantis." she said and he nodded as he looked at the nine at that.

"That's the missing link I was looking for now, we've wasted five years looking for technology to defend ourselves from the Goa'uld. But Ayiana, the serpent guard, the gate we found down there, three clues that pointed out the way to us finding what we've wasted five years in searching for. While the NID is burning our bridges with our allies for as wel, but I found it five years ago, I just never had enough time to translate it."

"But my conclusion of the gate network, when you set off the alarm in Antartica was the key. The Goa'uld never build the network the Ancients did, with it being an emergency at the time. We didn't have enough time, on two occasions to search further in Antartica, but now we do because we had it. We had it all, everything needed to defend earth from the Goa'uld was hidden in pockets all over earth at the time, Sir, but that's it."

"And with that in mind right now, that's the reason they never attacked us and why you found that serpent guard in that block of ice. He tried to come through that way, they blasted him and left him as one marker, the gate was the other. And the outpost was buried under the glaciers of Antartica. Apophis tried to violate the treaty then and the system lords agreed to leave earth alone, on the fact that we never challenge them."

"And with those words in mind, it was a mistake to choose Jack as the leader of the recon team, if we laid low and hid that nuke, better. None of this would have ever happened, as the scientist chosen to run the program, I was now the ancient's chosen one to protect and run their outpost, here on earth. We were meant to find that outpost, only a child of knowledge can read out the inscription here regarding the riddles."

"And that riddle was we've been looking in the wrong places all this time now, we didn't have to keep asking the races for help. And it's because they were waiting for us to realize we had the technology already at our disposal at the time. We found it, it's not the lost city, but it's just as good Sirs, the outpost was in Antarctica, it's connected to the cavern we found the beta gate in at the time and with those words in mind."

"Though Jack ends up with the suppository, I'm the one they were testing all this time, so with that, would they ever violate the treaty since?" he asked and they looked at him in amazement at that. "Generals the pockets hidden away are both from the legends of Camelot, Arthur and the Knights of the round table. The sword in the stone legends, but one pocket of that technology is hidden in Europe, and the other in Antartica.""

"So with that, that's actually why they were trying to head this off as whatever that stone is that was connected to this. Had I or our last piece connected to anyone in their home Galaxy, we exposed ourselves to the Ori. When you took command General, Sir, in order it's General Hammond, Jack and then you. Because while Hammond had the experience with the Goa'uld, Jack has it with the replicators and you, yourself now."

"It's 'them' and it's because you're the one who will have the utmost experience with ascended beings. As I'm your expert on the ancients and Ori, I understand the language, and as a result you'd have me leading the entire base. In the next escapade while we go searching for the weapon meant to destroy ascended beings. Which is where she and Merlin, and this plague she mentioned, came into the picture at the moment."

"But to get back to fundamentals, the technology meant to destroy Goa'uld technology is hiding in that cavern we found the second gate in. In fact, we had the technology needed to defend earth all this time, and they were waiting for us to figure this out. And the system lords were actually telling us this themselves at the summit." he said and Landry nodded in shock as he went further as he explained it to them gently at that.

"I didn't see that coming, had we not changed things, and I'd been assigned as leader of the base here, whoever the last piece to your team is. Would have you exposing yourselves to the Ori if you didn't disconnect yourselves from whatever this device is and fast. And just as one war ends, another begins and we're fighting to free our galaxy from a group as dangerous as a group of Sithlords here!" Landry said in shocked amazement.

"Yeah exactly that's my point Sir, in less than two days after whoever my new friend is arrived and you were getting fed up with her attitude. It's trying to keep ourselves alive while Sam is at Area 51 and its me, Cam, whoever this person is and Teal'C. And we're dealing with one battle or another as I'm trying to break the link between us and then to top it off is that we have to destroy their entry point into our galaxy as well."

"Before the link is broken for good, and they turn this into a true case of Christ being born as they use her, as the mother of a human born Ori. But she's an Ori in the body of a human, I'm a descended ancient and Merlin passes his abilities over to me and I create the weapon to destroy them. But in order to survive the exposure to the suppository I have to be turned into one of the messengers and then it becomes a case of cross."

"And double cross, before I return to being myself again as we annihiliate first the Ori, then the replicators a second time in our galaxy and finally destroy the last remaining system lord. And that's Ba'al, but that's the next three years after we get rid of Anubis and you take Jack's place as the leader of the base, while Carolyn is working here." he said and the seven nodded in amazement at the news as he answered him in shock.

"That's what's coming had we not chosen now to reset the timeline here?" Jumper said in shock and he nodded to him. "Yes Sir, but fortunately I'm not the one being connected to her, that falls to Steven you have me around. Because I'm not working on the front line here at the base anymore, I'm leading Atlantis, but my teams have the ancient suppository while the SGC has the Abydos cartouche, but to continue on here."

"But the clues in the conversation with Cronus were made clear here, but here it is, 'We will not attack your world, but if you continue to use your Stargate, be warned.'. So long as we continue to do gate travel we had to be cautious and stay out of their way. They won't attack us, because we had the technology already at our disposal here at the time, he was trying to tell us we were actually an ancient colony outpost at the time."

"And before they headed for Thor's Galaxy, which is the Pegasus galaxy, but to continue on here, 'anyone who gets captured by the system lords, will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly.'. Translation to that one is, don't challenge us, you leave us alone and we'll leave you alone, just stay out of your way and your planet is protected. The treaty has been reactivated, and your free to resume your daily lives."

"Just stay out of our way, and we will not attack you." he said and they nodded in shock to the news then. "That's what he meant, so long as we stayed out of their way and never challenge them. They'll leave us alone, Jack has been outright antognizing them since Sha're and Skaara got taken, first Ra, then Her'ur. But he's throwing a direct challenge at the family of Ra this entire time and with them, the system lords."

"So we've been searching in the wrong places, our allies, the races, the Tollan and the Tokra never offered any technology, but they offered us advice and help. And it's because, to the trio we already had the technology, it's just we're looking everywhere, but the continent it started with. I get blasted to the second gate and it marked the outpost, we found the technology needed now." Sam said in shock and he nodded to her.

As Jacob answered him, his tone turning firm as he exchanged looks with the sextet. "No they'd abide by the treaty, to them, earth may have advanced in the years since Ra left it, but to them the Tauri are still not worth their time in trying to attack at the moment. Not when they're arguing over territories right now, and they agreed under the protective planets treaty to leave earth alone, why do you ask, son?"

"Because I'm not liking the reason for that question?" Jacob asked him and he sighed. "That's the part you're going to kill Jack, West and Vidrine for, Sirs, it wasn't by mistake that Apophis attacked us that day when he came through here. In fact it was retaliation, retaliation for us attacking them first, he decided on retaliation and we went to retribution by giving him a bloody nose." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that.

"Sirs we got a new catch here I just remembered at the moment, the system lords retaliated the day Apophis attacked us, but Cronus, he reactivated it. But you recall when we brought Catherine back into it and we found where Dr. Littlefield ended up that year?" he said and they nodded as Jack swallowed. "We do, but what's your point exactly?" he asked and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him as he said it then.

"My point is, if you'd given me more time to translate it, we could have had all the knowledge needed to protect earth. She wanted me to find that outpost, I found it, without even knowing, if you bothered to let me go back, we'd have it long before Sokar came into the picture And Kinsey shut us down you fool." Daniel said as Sam felt her anger start growing at that as she finished that remark then read it out to him.

"Earth was an ancient colony, Ayiana, was one of the ancient's that chose to stay here, but she drained her strength. And that's why we found her like that, she was waiting for Daniel." she said and Dabiel finished it. "But the reason she couldn't understand you guys was because she spoke Latin. Latin was derivative to ancient and it went out of use by the time Christ died and ascended, which is the crucifixion he suffered."

"He was crucified, he died and he ascended, became immortal himself, my accident was enough that's as close to what he'd gone through as possible. But the root language to Ancient Rome was latin, so who here speaks fluent Latin and understands ancient exactly. And with it, why would I be the only the Nox saw as I learned something after Apophis ended up there?" he asked and she answered that question firmly as she said it.

"You do, if you'd survived the accident, and, instead of ascending, you could have translated to us what she was telling us when Michaels found her. We get it Daniel, if you'd been here last year you could have lead us right to their outpost and we'd have all the technology we needed to protect earth. When Anubis showed up, and we'd be gathering more of their technology, as we continued searching for Atlantis."

"But with you we stand a better shot at finding it years earlier than we did." Janet said to him and he nodded as the duo both looked at Jack icily at that. "It gets better Sirs, but here it is, they were waiting for us to dig further into the cavern we found the second gate in. Before Thor, Anteaus and Lya dropped the bomb on us, but that was one of the outposts that the ancients had, there's several pockets all over the planet."

"Thor, Morgan and Anteaus, they chose me to be the leader of the fifth race, with the Furlings extinct now. They needed the right person to take the mantle of the leader of the fifth race, seeing my abilities to translate their languages. And the fact I let Omac, Narim and the other go, that was the clincher and I find the gate next. They lead me right to them and I found it without even realizing I found it 6 years ago."

"And that cavern we found the gate in was the very first one, we found it, before we even realized who it was that created it." he said and they nodded. "You mean to tell me if he'd just given you more time, we'd have found all of it years sooner than we did. And just before we reset the time, we learn we never needed to go to them. For technological help, because we had everything we needed?" Ryan said in shocked anger to the news.

"Uh huh, it's we wasted five years going to our allies, for technogical help, and they're only offering us advice, waiting till we figured it out for ourselves. And during that time, while we're wasting our time in the run around while the NID barely destroyed us in making decisions that could destroy millions of others and stealing from our allies. I had everything you needed with my being a linguist, anthropologist and archeologist."

"Ernest just got me started in translating it and Jack blew our chances to get that technology five years ago. Morgan chose me to be the leader of a new race of ancients, human form ancient's. But I'm a descended ancient now and I continue to use and train with my powers and with it I'm a linguist. This was my arena now and when I needed time to translate their message when it was put into code by use of the elements."

"Catherine chose me because I could translate these things if given enough time and with that. All this time you're breaking the rules left and right to bring back technology, and all this time it's been sitting in front of us. Sitting in the area we found the second gate, the area you crashlanded in after the system was over loaded. If you'd given me a chance to finish my translations on that planet we could have had it five years ago."

"So thank you colonel, the Nobel prize of wasting five years in looking in all the wrong places goes to you Jack, you screwed up our chance to get the technology needed to save earth." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that. "And that's why we depended on you in the science department all this time. You see things we miss at times, but then I'm one of your biggest supporters in the military." Maynard said to him with a smile.

"Then again Bill, if I was in the joint chiefs, I'd have found that stash 12 years at the time. If I met you when when I hit my current rank and I'd still be working as one of the officers in joint chiefs like Paul does. And with that you guys would've been my trio as a result." he said and the man nodded with a smile at that. "What's with the informality, he's a four star Daniel?" Jack snapped and Maynard smiled as he answered that.

"True, but my true vouchers weren't for you, I prefer brains over brawns, Carter, Daniel Teal'C and Lou are, in my eyes, the true SG-1. He's far more valuable to me then you are colonel as to that they, the sextet, have been at it for 35 years, I've been for 20 years. And Daniel would have made 4 star by the time he hit 40 if he was in Air Force. Becoming the youngest, next to me, general in here." he said to him firmly at that.

"The quintet and president all think that themselves Colonel, and it's the same for Darrel as well. But then Darrel's a family friend and as will Jacob and George be, and you're on the edge of a court martial so watch it." he said to him sternly as Daniel turned to his new friends and his mentor as he finished. "The elements were writing out a message, a message I didn't have time to study because he yanked me out of the room."

"I know our survival was at stake, but so was earthborn humanity, the lives of our entire planet was at stake if I didn't translate that message, guys. Don't you understand now, you were in a rush to save the five of you. If you'd given me more time to translate it, as Ernest got me started. I was who they were looking for, to be the leader of the fifth race now, the ancient prodigy, I'm an ancient prodigy." he said and they nodded in shock.

"Generals, the beta gate marked the outpost, the outpost was like a military base in our terms, so when they had to move locations they left the base. But the gate itself was like the landing strip, the outpost their military base. And just 50 miles outside of ours in Antartica, so they waited for their human counterparts to find it. And bingo they revealed to us their real name and that they were one of the races against the Goa'uld."

"But it was standing in plain sight, we couldn't have been more than fifty yards away from it at the time, had I bothered to check further. And had we gone back after they recovered, we'd have had the technology and the way to the future. By us using that weapon to stop the attack, before Kinsey shut us down, and I found those coordinates." he told the eight and they all nodded in shocked anger at that as Jacob answered that.

"You mean we found it five years ago, all this time in gathering technology asking the races for added help. And though they offered advice and aid, but never their technology, it's because we had it already, while the NID are burning our bridges with our allies. But all this time searching for a way to protect earth and we found it when the system was overloaded at the time, and just after we met the Tollan five years ago."

"Jack blew our chances at finding the technology we needed to protect earth, and if they'd given you more time to figure it out, we'd have it all. And it was sitting right under our noses this entire time back then, you're right, what matters more now, this is what Machello was asking us. I'm offering you the safety and salvation of your entire planet, isn't that worth more than the..., he's one of the four races, he's got to be."

"Morgan was Machello one of the four races or was he connected to you?" Jacob asked and she nodded. "He's a race connected to the Furlings, General Carter, but he was very correct. It's we were offering you the safety and security of your entire planet, isn't that worth waiting till the storm was passed before they returned to earth. Because if he figured it out that day, you had every ounce of technology needed to protect earth."

"So what do you wish to do now?" she asked and Jumper said it with a growl. "We're starting earlier than we did." he said and Daniel nodded. "Dad, Sirs, if we got started early like say when Sam and I both nearly ten years old. We could have the way to defend earth from the Goa'uld, and as to how. It's because the the ancient suppository was the way, we go through the back logs and start digging through each."

"Of the ancient protected planets, start searching for more of the ancient technology, the weapons, ships, power sources, as we're doing it. And with it begun searching for the ancient power sources, more of the weapons that outpost fired and their traveling ships as well. Because we could have started adding on to the outpost, dug up the second gate and earth was protecting itself long before the orbital attack at the time."

"Catherine said I reminded her of Ernest, but he was their first try to try and get us a message to protect earth from the system lords, and she chose me next. The freedom fighters in the four races chose their candidate to finish what they started and I am that candidate. They prefer scholars to crack their riddles, they wanted a scientist a scientist to be the one to crack their codes and riddle at the time back then."

"But the first to find it was my age and he had thirty years to study it, but that's not enough time when in the middle of a deadline. It's not a physicist they were looking for all this time, but an archeologist, someone who was a linguist and anthropologist. And I'm all three, I was meant to find that Heliopolis, so we could do this." he said as he dug through the files till he reached the one focused on the Heliopolis then and smiled.

"Got it, it's right here, the peace treaty was written in Latin." he said and Anna said it in shock at that. "That's the ancient root language!" she said and he nodded to her gently at that. "Alright Sirs, listen to this, ** _'As the races against the Goa'uld we have declared a truce and peace treaty with the system lords. So to our descendants, earth is under protection unless the peace treaty gets violated."_**

 ** _"By you as our descendants, to keep earth protected you must not show aggressive action. And keep clear of the Goa'uld system lords, if you discover our stargate'_**. **_And choose to start expanding further into the universe, heed these words and do not challenge the system lords, we created a treaty with the system lords, before we left this galaxy 50,0000 years ago."_**

 ** _"But do not challenge them or act aggressively to them when or if you meet them or the peace treaty will be violated._** ** _It's the only thing protecting earth now that the system Lord Ra has left it._** ** _If you encounter one of the system lords when you activate the Stargate once again, heed the legends written on each planet regarding the system lords, their cover stones."_**

 ** _"The coverstones covering their stargates are marked by hiroglyphics, each culture has their own language, but the language of the system lords. And all Goa'uld, is ancient Egyptian, each coverstone marks the planets to which these gates go to. If you find one of their's heed caution when you go there, because their inhabitants, are either fiercely loyal or they are a mining guild to them."_**

 ** _"But if you find planets marked by us or the other races, our peoples and followers can lead you to us so you can learn more about us. To our prize pupil, only you will be able to protect earth, if you're a scholar. Because our language is similar to Ancient Roman language. So once you find one of our suppositories that's your only chance to learn as much as possible to protect earth'."_**

 ** _"This Heliopolis, our meeting places of us freedom fighters of each of the four races has the dialer destroyed, so if you're a scholar. Your first test as the possible fifth race of the races against the Goa'uld is getting yourselves back from the planet. To our prize pupils, only you can defend earth, if you learn enough regarding it, but heed our warnings now regarding the system lords."_**

 ** _"The system lords are a group of the most powerful Goa'uld in the Galaxy, but they, unless they feel threatened, will not attack earth. So if you violate the treaty, be it accidental or deliberately, you must seek us out and we can help reactivate the treaty with them. But you already have weapons at your disposal, earth was our first outpost, before we moved our city to the Pegasus Galaxy."_**

 ** _"So you have everything you need to defend earth, if you unintentionally activate one of our suppository archives. Then there is a sleep capsule in the outpost that can be used to put the victim in stasis till you find and locate our closest friends, the Asgard. The leader of the Asgard is from Norse mythology, and he will help you in returning you to yourself, if this happens."_**

 ** _"The added technology given in our outpost is a control chair to fire the weapon system in the outpost. That fires drones meant to overcome the Goa'uld technology, destroying it from the inside out. Our power source is a more advanced version of the Orbanian Naquada generator technology and there's enough power to fire the weapons multiple times, however."_**

 ** _"If the power source is out of energy, you must search out one of our other planets, our other outposts are scattered through the protected planets treaty, and each one has technology at your disposal. But to use it, you must not take advantage of that technology, you must be smart in how you use it. To our future prize pupils, you must further your studies about us now."_**

 ** _"But under no circumstances can you show aggression, by showing aggression to the system lords it's going to lead them right back to earth. And reactivate a war, a war we have tried to end for 1,000 years, and one that has decimated our numbers in the ancient's and Furlings. Just before we, the Atlantians, left earth for a new home galaxy'."_ **he read out and they exchanged shocked looks.

"When we went through, West did exactly that, by sending a mark III through to Abydos at the time. Three years later we fixed that situation, and it's regarding the summit now, when we had Yu here and with him Nirrti and Cronus at the time. Cronus said they wouldn't attack us as long as we never crossed them. Exact wording being, 'We will not attack your world, but if you continue to use your Stargate, be warned.'."

"Anyone who gets captured by the system lords will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly.'. In the 4 years and eight months that followed, our wars have been with renegade Goa'uld, to name a few Nirrti, Apophis, Osiris, Sokar, and Hathor. And so far we haven't at the moment, I'm guessing here, but I think they prefer. That we do their dirty work for them as to that, the system lords have been very gracious in staying away."

"I mean every Goa'uld encounter we had were all renegades at the time, three in stasis, one Goa'uld captured by the NID, two more hiding on earth, one impersonating a Jaffa. A vendetta and a case of experiments that resulted in her ending up dead at the time. Another knocking on the front door just to get the original it started with back and another impersonating a Tokra. All of them were renegade Goa'uld at the time here too."

"But aside from Nirrti and Cronus, the others haven't even come after us, they're leaving us alone. Generals, to be realistic here regarding this ever since we took out Hathor and Seth for them at the time, they seemed to be opened up to negotiations and we saved Cronus. To him, he was paying it forward at the time by them leaving us alone, I've been focusing good and hard on what caused this entire situation, since the sarcophagus."

"Ever since Sokar came into the picture and we annihilated him next with Aldwin's help, the results are we're wasting time and resources on fighting the system lords. Time needed to gather supplies, food and equipment in case we get another renegade trying to destroy us, and we killed three more after we took out Her'ur as well. In addition to Cronus and Nirrti, and Yu dropped the bomb on us that Imhotep infiltrated the rebellion."

"But what I saw when I did speak to him yesterday, after he gave us a teltak to return to earth at the time. That's not the act of a Goa'uld determined to destroy us, he's acting like a training instructor and a fair sportsman in this. The system lords have left us alone ever since Apophis attacked the base back then, it's like they're not even bothering with us right now at the moment after our conversation yesterday, the point because clear."

"And it was enough to tell me a simple thing here now generals and it's as close to the conversation you had with Maxwell as possible, Captain. But there is no war with the system lords, there never was a war with them all this time. In fact we just been fighting a bunch of renegade Goa'uld all this time, ones in stasis or hiding on earth, infiltration. Impersonation, a stowaway and a case unexpected politics going crazy here."

"Dad you notice the difference after I left last year to things like they were for the first five years?" he asked and Hammond nodded. "Yes with you here, we had the translations, missions and results coming five times faster then normal. You were our leading archeologist and as I said, your knowledge in ancient cultures and languages. That is far too valuable to lose, and we get a demonstration of that twice in 18 months."

"But what we also saw was without you everyone was sniping at each other, tempers were getting short. And it's because you were the foundation and glue holding us together, without you everything falls apart. Well that's not happening again, I don't care what the NID says you're more important, you were the reason. We were having the results brought in, 4 to 5 times in six months we got results and it's because of you."

"Of your unit, you had the skills to get us results and that included us meeting the Asgard for real in year two. But the Tollan, Asgard, Nox, Ancient's and the Tokra, if it hadn't been for your skills we'd have been destroyed the second Apophis attacked in the orbital attack. It's that clear, without your participation we would have been finished in 1998..., because of the NID." he said and Jack swallowed hard at thst remark then.

"As it is, the arguments regarding the system lords in all of the trust's cases is simple, but different species. But it's the same argument, and said argument being quoted off of a certain tv show as well. Said cast in the room with us right now, but it's just after Wes left for the academy, but look at that angle and the result, the kid they helped raise and train leaves and it results in, 11 months later, them being turned into drones now."

"Because they all lost their focus, well I'm a twice his age and I'm the reason we lasted this long, half scientist/half soldier. My skills are the reason I've prevented you crossing that line, you needed me to get us out of the positions we got ourselves into. But then you're a 20th century of the captain and you think like he does." he said and Hammond nodded and Picard crossed his arms and he nodded to that as Daniel went further.

"I understand why and now that I got a taste of what over exposure does to a human body on that piece of junk. He's still under scrutiny at the moment, you, the scrutiny is off, your memories are slowly rebooting themselves, that's fine. You're still yourself and, in some cases, it turned you into a skilled officer. And one that I'm not giving up without a fight yet here, but go ahead, what's the comparision." Hammond said and he nodded.

"Our committee and leader thinks the same way and it's on the exact same thoughts, as theirs does. But think about it, if we were in their century who would we be right now, if you're the commander of the frontline vessel. I was ready for promotion and again I turned it down, I was weighing my options at the time here. But I didn't decide, because frankly you need me more when we got a rookie just arriving who's a desk jockey."

"I've dealt with the opponent in question we're dealing with after they killed 30 of my people and I know better then anyone what's at stake. As the new comer starts trying to push her limits, regarding my friends in every department. And I told you our newcomer wanted to rush results, and though I said it wasn't the time for this. But starting with the fact she erred once in leaving the ship without telling me at the time here in this."

"She errs again by suggesting they keep up the tests, despite the fact that my student and the second in command of my team are asleep on their feet. In fact the entire engineering and tech crew is so exhausted they're ready to sleep for a week. As I made a command decision, and it's letting the team get seven hours uninterrupted sleep. But she wants to continue till I make it clear, we're not machines, we need rest to focus."

"Before she's gets into a debate over this by asking our only android team mate for help in continuing and I decide to pull the plug then as I tell her. If we get into another scrimmage, I want a crew that's able to focus in fighting the enemy and not at the same time their fighting their own fatigue right now. But then comes the final straw in my patience, regarding the ship, and it's by a saucer separation now and that does it."

"I'm not risking innocent lives in a move that could put children at risk right now, and when we needed the engine power as she said she wants to ask you for a second opinion. And then comes my telling her that I'm your second in command and I bring all alternatives to your attention. And she goes behind my back to you for a second opinion on it, and after I just told her it's not the time for this, after you and I discussed this."

"For us, we decide the best way to run the ship, and to quote Will, the regulations on the ship don't change, just because Ensign, whoever, decides they do. I've served on said ship for three years, you and me, our bond is strong and I don't have to hear your thoughts. To know that until we need said maneuver, it's on a hold until further notice, but here's the difference, as we change the timeline here, I'm your executive officer."

"She only knows you by reputation, I've been working at your side for three years, I know you better then she does. But we've been together so long, that I can anticipate your thoughts in the safety of the crew. That option was a reserve, but until we need it, it's on a hold and I don't have to hear the words to know you just told her that. Before I walked into the room, as she's a rookie member of my team and one who's testing me."

"I then let her have it in the turbolift as she then pops off to me with the same tone that Jenny did to Sam. Before I tell her that when it come to this ship and my crew, you better believe I play is safe. Before she pops off with the remark of if I can't make the big decisions, I should make room for someone who can. But is just possible I didn't reach my rank, because I do know them and I'm thinking about the civilians on board."

"The children and any decisions I make could affect them as well, as their parents are under my command and with me, yours here Sir." he said and he nodded as they exchanged looks at that. "Good point, whether West knew it or not, you were in charge of the team that went to Abydos at the time. But he just put the team at risk and half of it was killed, because he got reckless at the time here." Jacob said and he nodded firmly.

Looking at Jack at that remark, Danel crossed his arms as he said it. "I can see the scared look in your eyes, you know I'm right Jack, you're taking risks and I'm not. But then that's why your record has so many insubordinate charges on it. Mine is practically spotless and while you're screwing around way too much. I'm doing the job I was asked to do, namely making sure my team makes it back alive and without a scratch on them."

"But Abydos was a recon and anthropology mission and your department turned a routine mission into a fight for survival. I'm playing it safe, because I know the dangers of making the big decisions, and I didn't reach my current rank, because I'm reckless. But because I know the dangers of making the big decisions, any decisions I make can and will affect the next of kin, but that's the difference between us right now, Colonel."

"You're as irresponsible and reckless as Beth right now and that's why I turned you in, your decisions barely kill me twice and did kill me when you attacked Ra's guards. But think it over right now, you exposed us, Earth, because you brought that weapon. And again is it just possible you don't reach Colonel, or General. And without knowing the consequences of making the big decisions here." he said and Jack swallowed at that.

"That's what happened at the time Colonels, I sent you on a recon mission, and your orders were recon, anthropology and diplomatic relations. And the black ops department turned it into a fight for survival, because they broke my orders?" Jumper said slowly and Daniel and Lou nodded. "Yes Sir, it took my fast wits to prevent the gate on that planet from getting blown, so again regarding our counterparts here." he said and they nodded.

"My half of the team was destroyed, because Ra found that warhead and Daniel filled me on what the reason was here at the time. Before the adrenaline come down hit him and Charlie and I got him to rest finally. We both knew if he didn't get some rest he wasn't going to find the solution and then did the following morning. As we tied up some loose ends, but despite the fact the duo and I change plans in this, Jack didn't, Sir."

"But not realizing the damn thing was rigged Jack turned it on and we had seven minutes before the Abydonians rebelled and we ringed it aboard Ra's hatak. But 3/4's of the team are dead,mbecause of the black ops department, West, Vidrine and Jack. Charlie and I agreed with Daniel, we should have all spec ops, but did a stealth mission. Choosing Jack turned an anthropology mission into a fight for survival." Lou added and they nodded.

"On my orders your mission was anthropology and science, but the NID/black ops department turned it into a fight for survival. By sending Jack, even though I gave no such order and neither did the president, as he went with my opinions here. So they took the initiative and did what had to be done, is that right." Jumper said and Daniel nodded. "Yes Sir, word for word, on Maxwell." he said and they nodded as Hammond said it then.

"To answer your question son, we'd be Jean Luc and Will actually, and you're very correct right now, I agree with you. At the current moment it's not the time for this, separating the saucer section from the battle bridge. And it means they have no extra thrust to escape the enemy, whoever it is that we're fighting against at the moment. I lost 30 people, after the last scrimmage, and with it I know you're ready for that promotion."

"Frankly it's I'm not ready to see you leave though and not when in the middle of the latest conflict at the moment here. And this idea is risk, that, in normal situations would benefit. But right now it's a risk we're not taking when we have children on board this ship right now. As I tell her this that we need to take things carefully, instead of rushing the net right now, seeing you walk in the door with an annoyed look on your face."

"But seeing that look on your face, I know you already told her this that the risks are not worth taking, not when we have children on board the ship. But if I was Jean Luc and overheard your, or their, conversation in the elevator. It's enough I'd order her to my office and let her have it for that. Disobeying a direct order, insubordination, reckless endangerment, the list goes on and on, but you're my second in command here."

"When I'm not around you're in charge and you make the decisions and it's that simple, but I'm not a warlike general. In fact that was a test when I told the colonel that, you saw the other side of me after you're the one leading yourself and Teal'C. At the time when the duo ended up at the ancient outpost, and I'm not taking chances like this. It's a risk I'm not taking, the ship is a flying colony we have children on board the ship."

"These guys think that if I can't make that choice I should make room for someone who does, and that attitude is enough to hit them with insubordination. And with that if they expect me to make that choice, they're out of their damn minds. Because I won't, the safety of my people matters more, any decisions I make could affect the next of kin. And is it just possible you don't make colonel or general, without knowing the dangers."

"Of making the big decisions, Colonel, because that decision could very well destroy the entire crew here. Whatever decisions I make could affect the next of kin young man, keep that in mind. But is it just possible that he was thinking like a skilled colonel or 2 star general when he told you that." Hammond said with a warning growl and Jack swallowed hard as Daniel moved to him as he straighted up then as he said it to him.

"But take into account my opinions after we just had the entity hijack the damn computer, I was going to negotiations with it. But you remember my suggestion after it told me why it attacked us. We can download it into a better CPU, before sending back through the gate. I know you, you'd have agreed with me had it not been for the fact, he turned into Shelby with his idea." he said and Jack swallowed at that remark then.

"Yes I remember, and I agreed with you, it's not the time to start these aggressive decisions, after it put Walter in the infirmary, you just barely get electrocuted. While Sam gets hijacked, your idea regarding the right decisions here. I'd take your ideas over his every time, because I agree with you, it's not the time to get reckless like this." he said and Jack swallowed a third time as he saw the paternal look in his eyes at Daniel.

"How old is he if you're saying it like that Admiral?" Will asked and he said it firmly. "He's 45 years old, but I'm 62, 17 year difference, but I've served in the military for 35 years. If he was anyone he'd be Elizabeth Shelby, while I'm Jean Luc and Daniel is you after serving under me for the better part of 17 years. The 17 years includes my putting him in combat and weapons training, before he joins the military and with that."

"Jacob, Hank and I watched him grow into his skin and he knows our thinking strategies to the point. That he knows that we're not risking innocent lives on a move as risky as this. And he knows my thinking strategies, and the duo's, too well to the point, that he doesn't have to hear our opinions. That he can anticipate what we want him to do and he, Sam, Lou and Charlie do it without needing to and with that in mind, it's I'd tell him."

"To tell him or whoever it is that is take chances like this, that it's not the time and it's a risk, neither he, nor we, are taking right now." he said and Will nodded as Daniel said it. "Yes that's exactly my point, when he's not around you decide to go with my ideas and Sam's ideas every time. But together, we, Lou and Teal'C make up the true starting point in the senior staff crew, we're veterans in the fight, but I'm now a lieutenant colonel."

"Lou the same, Sam is major, and we go down the list from there, and with the fact our original CMO is on the base still, while our new psychiatrist is also working here. Teal'C has Worf's position as security chief on the base right now. But of the original team the five of us stayed who we are. But think it over: what was our mandate, and directly translated into their's?" he said and Jumper answered that as he crossed his arms.

"We're the portion of Starfleet that doesn't go with full out military attack mode, however the NID are, we're exploration and R&D. But we're what the majority of Starfleet is in the movies and tv show, and only a select few are looking into full outright attack mode. But your training, since you activated resulted in you getting promoted three times in 6 years and in our eyes, of the two of you, you'd make 3 star by the time you hit 45, son."

"As to that, you certainly followed this easily." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "You all agree with me it's not the time to rush it. And your thoughts on outright attacks waste time and energy we don't have. But every argument and counter argument in the fight, is the one you keep getting into with Jack, dad. Just spoken in a different way and to quote the fight from their point of view, as every time they do this at the moment."

"It results in a bull session and the bull session was just the beginning regarding the undercover stint here, but the bull session follows the same pattern every time. And it's the argument and counter argument that we hear repeatedly every time we watch year four for the crew. Only the latter is suffering the frustration you and the president don't want to risk lives on a needless application here." he said and Hammond nodded gently.

"If George was my 21st century counterpart then I can take a guess that Ben Maxwell is Jonathan's, Commander?" Picard said and he nodded. "Aye Sir, but I'm a mixture of Miles and Will, as to that, why risk lives on a needless application. When it could make this war even more volatile then it already." he said and Jumper nodded. "Good point and you're right, alright, let's have it, if this started after Sokar." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Well look at the paraphrase the day he pretended to be undercover, and the stint started Sirs, Sam, Teal'C and I were watching that episode the day before this mission started. But worded in the NID's words now and I'm saying his exact argument to you, but it's 'The core of our mission was to go through that gate and gather technologies to defend against Goa'uld incursion, am I right.'." he said and they crossed their arms at that.

"They're out of line with that attitude as was he by mouthing off to George that day, and we don't steal from friends either." Jacob said and he nodded. "Well to go further as his attitude did a complete 180 that day and I saw more to it in it, 'Well with all due respect, Sir, that just plain stupid. And since the joint chiefs won't approve of our back up plan we have no choice. We have no choice to steal what we need to get what we need.'."

"So whats your counter remark to that." he said and Hammond said it for all of them sternly. "As long as I'm leader of this facility we will hold ourselves to the highest moral ethical standards, code phrase, our morality, is not getting destroyed just to save earth." he said and he nodded. " 'And once to the Goa'uld finish wiping us out, because we have nothing to defend ourselves, I'm sure we'll all feel great about ourselves.'."

"And our ethical standards.'." he said and Hammond nodded as he exchanged looks with Jacob and the seven as Jumper repeated his remark. "As long as we lead this base and this program, we will hold ourselves to the highest ethical standards, Colonel. We're not risking making this situation even more volatile then it is already right now. And based on insufficient evidence, is that clear, Colonel?!" Jumper said with a snapped off growl.

"That's their argument, the argument in the Stargate program, but that's the SGC version to this. But that's what their counterpart to their future in crime was paraphrasing in his explanation to the captain. when he arrested him at the time, Sir. The same exact argument just worded differently, that's the Stargate version now, into the NID's repeated arguments with you as you're not risking an interplanetary incident."

"But the Starfleet version was worded differently, but it's still the exact same fight, so if you were admirals in Starfleet, whats your final decision on the subject here?" he asked and they nodded as Hammond said it for all of them firmly. "Worded differently to what Ryan just said, but still the final say on the subject here at the moment right now. 'Yes we maybe at war, but that's no excuse for that attitude and insubordination.'."

"And as long as we're the high leadership in the committee, we will hold ourselves to the highest moral, ethical standards. But our first orders were perform recon, determine threats and if possible make peaceful contact with these planets. But as long as we and the IOA run this program we will hold ourselves to the highest ethical standards. Our prime directive is there for a reason gentleman and we will not break it, is that clear.'."

"I hear you son, so just quote the underlying subtext of this schizo effective disorder they're suffering from. If you chose today when O'neill was out of the room to get me, and the sextet the truth. Because I guarantee that it's getting all of them a very long sentence here." he said to him at that. "That's their's argument, keep going if this was Maxwell, what's the subtext right now, Daniel." Hammond added for all of them gently.

"I'm quoting the paraphrasing in the argument/counterargument with you and the joint chiefs so with that. So think about it if they told you some conspiracy theory to rationalize why they just committed mass genocide." he said and Jacob crossed his arms. "But whatever circumstances you may have uncovered or encountered, why didn't you tell us?" he asked and Jack felt his heart start pounding as Picard crossed his arms.

"And wait six months while the beauracrats are sitting around reading reports trying to figure out what to do. They don't know what's going on there, but you should.'." he said and Sam nodded. "Here it comes, I hear the paraphrasing in that and it's voiced in the same way as Jack's remark at the start of the stint. But dad are you hearing this as well, the attitude is exactly the same?" she asked and he nodded to her as he answered her.

"Yeah honey I do and keep going son, to repeat that remark, Colonel, whatever circcumstances you may have uncovered, why didn't you notify us exactly. I believe that's SOP when uncovering important information you're to report it directly to the SGC leader and through them. Right to the joint chiefs, so why didn't you notify us of this, whatever it might be?" he said sternly and he repeated that as the crew looked at Jack.

"Yes, but their arguments in this are: And wait six months while the beauracrats are sitting around reading reports trying to figure out what to do. They don't know what's going on out there, but you should, you know what it's like to be under fire." he said and they exchanged looks. "Yes, but you're not under fire right now." Hammond said and he nodded as he went to next piece on the argument then as he said it at that.

"Lives are at stake." he said and Jumper answered that one. "Who's lives exactly?" he asked and Picard crossed his arms as he finished that. "We have to act now." he said and they nodded as Jacob answered that. "Why exactly, we rush the net and we put more innocent lives at risk, it's too much of risk at the moment and right now. We need to take things slow, before we do anything, because for all we know that could make it worse."

"And yes I hear the debate alright, the NID arguments are matched up completely to Maxwell's. And Maxwell was suffering a case of grief stricken paranoia and wanted to go proactive just to head it off. And they're all suffering this psychosis at the moment, the system lords haven't touched us, since we had the summit meeting four years ago. If your theory regarding the messages he gave you was bang on that's the clincher."

"But Cronus got his hands on your androids, Nirrti died by her lust for power and as for Ba'al that was an unintentional hijacking at the time. And of the SGC personnel, only Jack is suffering a psychosis, said psychosis regarding the god damn mission to Iraq and Desert Storm. While the others are dealing with a different version of said psychosis right now." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him as he said it then firmly.

As he waved to Sam and she nodded and moved to his side as Teal'C and Lou did the same thing. "Under fire, lives are at stake, act now, sound familiar right now Jonathan, because unknowing or not. It's you're quoting words given out by your future double after his family was destroyed. A man I had to arrest twice and just barely prevented from taking more lives, 18 months ago." Picard said to him firmly and Daniel nodded.

"And you're the only one thinking straight right now when you put this under the scope, as to that, I'm 37 years old and then at that age. I'm seeing the war and in the right way a seasoned officer of your rank and higher does right now. And this war is a waste of time and resources we don't have to make a mistake. You had the right idea dad in your plannning and yet Jack just barely gets himself killed in the aftermath to Euronda."

"You see my point right now, think about when we arrested Apophis at the time, but to put this bluntly, you're looking at Maxwell. And the captain's evaluation of him when he had to arrest him twice, but yesterday was a prime example. That situation was a wargame, it was a test, you said that Thor dropped in at the full disclosure meeting when you told the IOA the truth." he said and he nodded as he answered him gently.

"Indeed and it was to prevent the gate from ending up in NID hands a second time right now. Kinsey called him by name, but he berated him for that, because the only ones who could were us of the SGC." he said and Daniel nodded do to him. "The system lords are trying to shove every conceivable way that this war was no war at all. And yesterday the test results just came back by my getting captured, supposedly, by them at the time."

"The system lords were running a wargame for us, yesterday, and I gave you my report this morning after the mission ended. And I'm relieved you were still here Jacob, because you're his chief lieutenant still in his eyes." he said and the duo nodded slowly. "So again." she asked and Daniel nodded to her as Sam said it. "You know what it's like to be under fire, Sirs." she said and Jacob nodded as he answered her as they did it again.

"Yes but you're not under fire right now, that was a wargame." he said and Lou said it. "Lives are at stake." he said and Hammond answered that. "Who's lives, Yu never hurt you son, and though fatigued when you got back. It was he was playing a few board games with you and gave you real food to eat." he said and Daniel ended it with the next remark as they, Teal'C and Will all looked at him sternly as Jack felt his heart falling.

"We have to act now." Daniel said and Jumper answered that for the nine of them firmly. "Why exactly, we rush things and we put more innocent lives at risk, you made your point clear when you told us Anubis was back on the loose. We wipe them out and we have someone even worse then Apophis, Sokar or Hathor on the loose as a result. Letting Nirrti go resulted in a massacre at the time as a result and with that now."

"Whatever Intel they gathered or someone procured this past month, since we neutralized Anubis's weapon is not worth the time to look into. And it's because if this was a trap, then it's enough they're trying to get us to break into the neutral zone. And that could make this war even more volatile then it is already. So why should we risk more lives at intel that a possible defector gave us and risk a war just to check it out."

"Because you're not under fire, there are no lives at stake and we need to take things slow without jumping too soon now and yes I hear the argument. These guys have lost their damn reality button, because of the system lords after Sokar came into the picture. And Oneill's lost it after getting arrested by Hathor, Nirrti and Ba'al and that sums it up, he's suffering a damn psychosis in this here." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"Yeah exactly, that's exactly my point, the only reason I don't push the limits is because my thoughts are I'm turning into a 37 year old version of you guys. But think it over in command training, which of us would make it to 2 star by their next birthday. And are the youngest general in the history of the joint chiefs?" he asked and Gates answered that. "You would son, your thoughts are just like ours and with that in mind right now."

"I see that if you were the one running the base, we wouldn't have lost 200 soldiers in seven years at the time and it's because of this at the time. But then as a skilled tactician you saved earth so many times you'd have made four star by the time we hit whoever her alter ego really is." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's exactly my point, his attitude has him stuck at colonel till he risks killing himself to save the planet."

"Me, I've moved up the ranks three times in seven years and I sound like you when I put these things under the scope. But the argument is going in the run around and it's because they're all suffering psychosis, because they're all suffering a schizo effective over the war with the system lords and there is no war. There never was a war, and it ended the second Nirrti was killed and Mot was an add on, it's over with."

"So with that in mind, to confirm that thought if Yu contacts us in the next hour we can learn it that way, but the only wars we were ever truly in were with Apophis and Anubis. The others were all renegades and they signed their death warrants by attacking earth, Apophis declared war on Yu and Cronus by attacking us, as did Hathor, Sokar, Isis, Seth, and Nirrti, but there never was a war here." he said and they all nodded as they got it.

"You trusted me for negotiations and I'm great at hardball when it comes to that, but he blew our latest breakthrough. Because he wanted to do it his own way even when he asked me to give him an alternative. He still did it, Sirs you know me, I'd never go for violence that quickly in these cases. But we can get more done by talking then constantly going to random violence right now." he said and Jumper smiled in pride at him gently.

"Yes and you're thinking like a seasoned general if you're thinking like that, at our age it's acting like diplomats. But at our age we're looking at diplomatic solutions to aggressive negotiations and with that. Jean Luc is on the edge of making general as well, but you and Will are just like us when it comes to these situations right now. And your concerns should be the safety of everyone, not just your team, but the bystanders."

"As he said, is it possible you don't make colonel or general without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. And he's right, we have to evaluate very carefully before making decisions, but that's why we reached this level in our careers now." Hammond said to him and he nodded. "Well at the current moment the only one not thinking straight after what you just saw in my memories is Jack right now and with that."

"The reason the NID are giving you and the joint chiefs this many problems is because they're all suffering the same psychosis Maxwell was. Regarding the Cardassians, but exact same debate, and evaluation, they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed. Because they're all suffering a schizo effective over the war with the system lords and said war is no war at all, it's just two and the others are renegades at the moment."

"But I'm calling him out on a section 8, for a more intense evaluation, and them with him right now. Because it's because of just three of said renegades that has him acting like this and his mind is on the fight or flight response and has been ever since Ba'al came into the picture." he said and they nodded. "Their minds have all lost their damn reality button since Sokar came into the picture and Cronus took Ra's place as our primary."

"Evidently you been listening to us way too much if you figured it out this fast son, but you're right, you're absolutely right. So why risk a war on non existant evidence just to check, but for the very same fact that Yu was testing us yesterday. He was testing this psychosis of the NID operatives and Colonel O'neill. And the test results just came back, as they're all suffering a damn psychosis." Carson said sharply and Matheson nodded.

"I really hope he confirms that theory later, but if he considers me his Lo'taur and Jacob his lieutenant still. That's our chance as we get the confirmation from him since he's the most cooperative system lord in the bunch as we saved him and Cronus that year. But he and Ra are both possibly earthborn, Ra, yes that's a definite, him. I'm not entirely sure of, but he's the oldest of the system lords and the most influential as well so with that."

"I've got to ask him that question upfront, but it means my acting as his most loyal follower in order to do so. So they are the ones, now that Ra was dead, we have to get in touch with, and before Apophis attacks us a second to time. But either way we reset and make a deal with the trio themselves and our lives are like they are now. But Ra dead, and Apophis declares war on Cronus and Yu afterwards by attacking us at the time."

"But that's it, dad, you said that the system lords had no wish to bother us when they're so busy fighting each other, right?" Daniel asked and Jacob nodded. "I did, that's the way the Tokra wanted it to remain at the time here. But though you knocked off four and the others were renegades, it's enough that while the system lords are so busy badgering each other, they leave my home planet alone." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"And with that you need to understand something here, but there wasn't a war, there never was one with the system lords. I mean think it over, who started this, five years of fighting him. And now comes an Goa'uld/ancient hybrid. While the others had indirect contact with us by being released from their stasis chambers and the last was hiding on earth while the other was acting as a Jaffa." Daniel said and their eyes widened at that.

"There's the psychosis right now, they're scared out of their minds they're going to end up in another version of their previous POW stints. And that they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed just to get the technology needed to defend ourselves and we arrested two already. But with that is this, he's seeing himself in the middle of the host selection process and they're dragging Skaara away to be implanted by Klo'rel."

"The box attack we tried on Apophis, Hathor, the orbital attack, and then to top it off is his arrest by Ba'al. While the others are all suffering from the human version of these POW stints. It's PTSD to the highest degree, a schizo effective, Dr. Matheson, and that's why they're trying to get rid of me, they're making me look like I lost my mind so you don't realize they've lost their's." he said and they nodded with stern looks at that.

"They're trying to make it look like you lost your mind so we don't realize they lost their's, out of P.T.S.D., They're all suffering a schizo effective disorder at the moment, regarding the system lords and it's because they're suffering from P.T.S.D.. Yes, alright just who the hell wasn't paying attention to that exactly?!" Hammond repeated with a low growl and Jack swallowed hard at the tone of his voice and Daniel nodded to him.

"We just arrested the man doing repeated misdiagnosis's at the moment, dad, but to quote the remark I gave after Hanson kidnapped Connor. That's normal for the NID, the more crazy you are, the more extreme the situations they seem to be put into. And the more they get chosen for suicide missions and other things, the deadman's switch. As it is, that's why they're trying to get rid of me at the moment right now, as to why."

"Though I choose some crazy ideas, mine don't cross the line between crazy and needing a section 8 called out. Simply because I see things you don't catch here in the base and to the joint chiefs and president. But I'm the one thing keeping you from crossing the line and doing what Bauer did and sending a Mark VII warhead to a planet. With soil that is enriched with naquada, you know when not to cross the line and with those words."

"Sir, my ideas actually result in getting us results however their's result in destroying our bonds with our allies. I mean if we started when we first met Ra, I'd have found the outpost and we'd have the technology needed to protect earth, start further back, like ten years in advance and we can prepare for the long run. But twenty years in preparations and we're unbeatable now, but this is what Hannibal Smith really meant."

"Give me a minute, I'm good, an hour I'm great, give me six months, I'm unbeatable.'. If we start 22 years in advance prior to meeting Ra, and we have everything we need. We meet the sextet, build the bonds, Earth is protected because we have the technology the Stargate program is confiscating all alien artifacts in technology we find, the Goa'uld hiding on earth we save that for when my unit was in its 1st, 3rd and 4th years."

"For any skilled half and half, every second counts and we need it all, which is why we've lost 80 men in the side of eight years. But before we can get the job done, the black ops department is always giving us less then the time allotted need to to do this job. But the attempted murder charge on ten counts, with Kennedy running the NID, he wanted Teal'C and Charlie so they could study the damn things, then, close to a year later."

"Maybourne tried again with the Tollan, but Teal'C and I are not part of the military and to him, they're not under any nations jurisdiction. So what rights do they have in their eyes, remember what you decided as long as you ran the base?" he asked and Hammond crossed his arms as he repeated the remark. "As long I ran this facility, we were holding ourselves to the highest ethical standards and with those words in mind now."

"We do not steal from friends, holding our friends hostage or any of the other illicit activities they have been doing. They want to me change from what I've become these last five years, than I'm changing back as of now. If Tonane was a test it just made it clear, that their demands for results are turning me into something I'm not right now." he said with a low growl as he nodded as he went further then as he said it.

"If you were my cadet from the day we met, your opinions I'd take in a heartbeat, you three: you, Sam and Lou, I'd take in a heartbeat. Because our families had been friends for 30 years and I watched you grow into your adult selves as well. As to that right now, meeting Jack and the NID turned me into this, well I'm changing back right now." he said with a firm tone and Jack swallowed hard as the trio exchanged looks and he said it then.

"The NID was chosen on the acts of being full black ops dad, I mean think about it: what do the CIA do to the planetary government agencies: in regarding conspiracy theorists?" Daniel asked and their eyes narrowed at that. "Truth serum, or worse, and to prevent government secrets from being spilled to the press. It's arranging a murder like what happened to the reporter that died five years ago." Jacob said with a furious growl then.

"Jack may have acted shocked when we learned from the Medronans that the touchstone went missing. But it was made clear now that though he never truly stole any technology till the undercover stint he thought they had the right idea at the time. To us, the SGC, we never stole technology from our friends and allies. And to him, that was now just plain stupid when he may have made it sound convincing that day."

"But I practically was ready to report him to you for attempted murder as I still had the pager. You asked him to go under cover at the time back then, but here's the catch now. But that was throwing him in with his own kind, he tried to kill me or make me look like I lost my mind to get rid of me first now. As to why, this was another test for him now, as you heard from Omac, they saw what happened to me in the future."

"To them, he took this job and showed his true colors now, and he was being arrested for every charge that they tried the federation for. But that's what Travell really meant, it's she was talking to you when she said you have now regained their trust. She meant the bulk of the SGC, not him, but us, she meant us now." he said to him and Picard crossed his arms at that as Sam, reading through what he meant, finished his remark off then.

"Omac, was that what you were hoping for, when they decided, I decided, he should go undercover that he'd expose himself as the traitor and murderer he really is. And once the mission was done, I'd arrest him along with the group we arrested and Makepeace?" Hammond asked and Omac nodded to him. "Indeed that's what I was hoping for alright and with it, after Dr. Jackson escaped the base after his wife died at the time."

"When you were looking for him, he came straight to Lya and me and asked that we examine his memories. To us, and just after you met Thor, we saw we found our new representative as the fifth race against the Goa'uld. But he showed us that the NID framed him for attempted suicide after his wife died. And then he told us to work further back in his memories after he let us go at the time, before you saw the Ur Mah Gul."

As we proved, we have the technology meant to escape the base, he decided to show us the real truths in regarding the NID. And the fact that they wanted to use Teal'C for scientific research. He then told us everything and instead of asking him to talk about it, we dug into his memories that two month period he was in hiding from you. He told us everything and that O'neill was now working for the NID and we found proof of that."

"And that's when I learned the added truth at the time regarding their capture on the planet you designated 636. Knowing now why he had to see us, we realized he needed us, as his friends and mentors. I was so disgusted with your other department, that I showed what he showed me to Minister Travell. When we told you we had Skaara crashlanding on our planet we decided to add Lya to the list of counsel members."

"And then when the stealing started getting out of hand, we all decided enough was enough and asked you, if you wanted to keep our friendship. Than you had to apprehend the criminals yourself, and your military leaders agreed to it and I added the proviso that O'neill was of such in the process. And we all decided to add him to the list of criminals we wanted you to apprehend." he told him and he nodded with a growl at the news.

"Well after hearing that, I'm seeing this as he deserves to be put through exactly as what you went through. After what we saw in your memory and I don't care if that's fair or not, Danny, you had no business going through that mission at the time." Hammond said with a furious growl at the news. Feeling the warmth in his heart at Hammond now using his childhood nickname then, he nodded to him as he answered him at that.

"Omac was right, I was in on it, case of cross and double cross, but I wanted to let you know the truth. And while he was off world at the time, I was playing along with Makepeace at the time, till he exposed himself, and with him, Jack." Daniel told him and he nodded firmly to that remark. Hearing his tone, Jack knew he was screwed with him and Jacob then at that as Janet felt her heart lurch at the remark as she looked at him.

"Omac was a good friend, I earned his respect by showing I was everything they wanted in a prize pupil. He also had a soft spot for Sam as she, like me and Teal'C let them go, to them and Lya I was now a close friend and future apprentice. So they wanted the operatives you arrested and along with Makepeace and Jack arrested immediately at the time here dad." he added and he nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger at that.

"The joint chiefs set him up to prove he's really NID?" Janet said in shock and he nodded. "Yes and you with them, and don't give me this crap that's fair or not, you could have killed me twice at the time. You saw my memories so who's damn side are you on now that you know the truth. Your oath is do no harm and that includes emotional, and you did so much that nothing is changing my thoughts in it." he said to her sternly then.

"And as we've said, for the greater good sacrifices must be made and yours was you just turned into a trust operative with you knew it or not. But there are a lot things we do we wish we could change and as sure as hell can never forget. But the whole concept of chain of command ignores the idea of free will, so as soldiers. It's we have to do some very awful stuff, or following orders like you trained to, it doesn't make it any easier."

"And it sure doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the responsibility on the people giving the orders. To keep their trust we decided to follow through on the request, Daniel knew about this plan of ours, because he spoke to the duo. Before Thor came back into the picture and though you arrested Makepeace and the others. You didn't get him, and it takes three more years for you to arrest all of the agents still on earth."

"But that's why he chose to tell you now, because we arrived." Jumper said sternly to her as she looked at them in shock at that. "What's wrong, the fact that I made their decisions for them after the orb infects the entire base. Or is it that Daniel was waiting till he was alone with Sam and me to get the truth out, because the second I heard this. I was having you, Jack and Makepeace coutmartialed." Hammond added and she sighed.

"Oh what, what's the problem exactly Doctor, the fact that you've been duped or the fact he's been exposed for what he is to you exactly. The committee had the right idea, expose him for the liar he is and it's back to being clean cut and honest. But are you paying attention to that, no you aren't, and it's because you're still holding Hathor and the damn technology against him?" Will added firmly and she swallowed at that.


	22. 22: Truths And Return Of An Old Friend

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, they got the final realization regarding why the Goa'uld never attacked earth and why the Ancient's chose him. As the secondary realization reveals that the entire NID has lost control of their faculties and needs to be arrested. As the conversations from the season four episode the wounded comes into it now.**

 **Jack is exposed for the traitor he became after the undercover stint, as he, West and Vidrine get arrested for the illicit actions they have regarding Daniel's mission to 636 and the truth reveals that they're all suffering a psychosis.**

 **Chapter 22: Plans And Unscrambling The Psychosis**

"Now wait a second..." She started to say and he said it sternly. "No you wait a second, every time he was either left behind, or sick, even a false diagnosis. You saw his memories just like we did, you heard the conversation in regarding that chip. And you're still thinking like a medical doctor, I don't think so at the moment. If Beverly was here she'd agree when I say this, but if you're not paying attention, you miss things."

"Because blood tests are not the end all and be all of medicine, nor is the word of the compromised second in command, so why didn't you ask for Daniel's reasonings to take a shower just as you start his physical. Why didn't you look at the fact that though it's six months after this scientist past that you once again discover his technology. Why didn't you send a forensics team to Daniel's apartment after they tried to kill him."

"Mistake, after mistake, after mistake, because unlike you, Doctors Crusher and Pulaski, do run the added medical work up and then hear it straight from the patient themselves, and not from his team mates when they never even saw what happened, Doctor. Now why is that, why are you're trying to run fast results, is it because you're short handed. Or is it because you're scared of O'neill and are afraid he's going to court martial you?"

"For breaking orders and doing the entire thing, or is it you spent your entire career doing half fast medical works ups, because you're short staffed and you need help?" O'Brien asked and she swallowed, before she could answer another flash lit up the room as she saw the woman in question standing there. "Indeed, just why aren't you considering all the options when your 2IC was the original CMO of this base."

"It seems to me you're not taking all the time you need to consider these things, as it right now?" Dr. Beverly Crusher asked with a stern look. "Hey Beverly, nice to meet you finally." Daniel said to her and she looked at him and smiled at him as she moved to him she looked him over. "Well I can see why you chose now to join us, but when Kate is not around to deal with your added medical problem catches when you're with us."

"I will, and you can tell me what I'm looking at in these situations when you're with me and Deanna." she said and he nodded as Geordi looked at her. "You always took the word of the equipment or the person who's working for the opposition. Why is that, because it sounds to me like he doesn't matter to you, but the test results do. That's why he quit now, so he doesn't have to face the pain, you betrayed him on multiple counts, Doctor."

"Sam decided to go on a leap of faith and decided to test his theory and the results are it infected you and him in the process, and yet he, Daniel, is the one who saved your life and the planet. And yet when all is said and done, nothing changes and he's still under scrutiny. So they decided to expose him for the traitor he really is and yet you're still standing up for him!" Geordi said with a furious growl and she swallowed at that.

"This is exactly the reason we, the Asgard and Nox, were ready to severe all ties with your planet, Doctor Frasier and again, how can you expect to advance. If you're not paying attention to what's going on right in your own circle. To quote Dr. Jackson's remark when he said we advanced further than you have, 'There was a period of 100 years where science was heresy and anathema, maybe they didn't have that setback.'."

"And he's very correct, we didn't have that setback and it's because we pay attention to things younger planets don't catch. Such as a case of smoke and mirrors inside our own government, Daniel saw what you didn't, because he's got the gift of second sight. You've had him under scrutiny for five years, because they set him up, even after he's proven right you're still not lifting it, well the tables have turned now at the moment."

"But do you remember this?" Omac asked as he shape shifted back into Q as he was dressed in the uniform that Makepeace was wearing and they all straightened up at that. "I chose this form, this uniform and time period when I was placing them under evaluation to prove they could do things without violence. And it's because of you, your generation sickened me at the time, when you all turned on Dr. Jackson."

"Dr. Jackson was very correct when he said this is what I meant, you're a greviously savage childlike race. And it's because you're not paying attention to the actions of the opposition. And because of one mistake he had no control over you've had him under scrutiny since. You've been serving in this program close to three years and even after everything you've seen, you still take the word of a counselor working for traitors."

"So tell me, was it because it was the easiest diagnosis to come to, or is it because you still think that the sarcophagus had left a lingering case of instability. Even though he was recovered and while I'm on the subject, he showed you the evidence all over his arms. While Dr. Warner saw his entire body and he saw that added evidence, were you even paying attention to his added remarks, because he's tipping you off each time."

"Shower in the infirmary bathroom, there's a medical panic button in there as I do believe. So it seems to me you were more interested in talking to the rest of his team than hearing the proof straight from the patient himself." he said, looking at her and she swallowed. "Tell me, why should I trust you when you turn on him this fast huh, just why should we, you're less advanced then we are, if we had powers like these people."

"In these stories, nothing is stopping me from taking that weapon and you'd lose a limb, but as we, my people, detest violence. I will not do that, but I will say this now, if you wish to get past our scrutiny, ignore what the theories and medical instruments say, open your eyes and focus on more than just symptoms and focus on the cause. You want a second chance to get past our scrutiny, I suggest you pay further attention."

"In regarding Dr. Raynor, when he takes his place in the reset at the moment, because a second chance is something that can never be given again, so make the best of it now. Like Samantha, Daniel and Teal'C, you will not be given your memory back till after you start work here. And you pay close attention to the marines or O'neill, you see something strange, I suggest you pay closer attention to their behaviors in the reset now."

"Otherwise you're going to put your descendants own future at risk if you do not." Omac said sternly and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark as Picard hid a smile at the way Omac touched him on the back and he looked at him with a smile. "Quick question here Q, I take it in their generation the ones that proved they learned anything were Sam, Daniel and Teal'C?" Beverly asked and he nodded to her gently at that.

"Yes, of their team, only the trio proved they learned the lesson Lya and I were trying to teach them. In your generation, it's your entire crew, but that's why I keep testing you, however I wasn't expecting to see Guinan there on board." he said and they nodded. "Added issues get thrown into the fold and she's the one who keeps screwing up, Omac. But if something is not seen with the eyes or technology, it doesn't mean it's not there."

"You taught me two of your sayings and this was one and the other, 'What your mind doesn't know, your heart fills in'. To phrase that in a different way, 'Something's you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart.'. But I do the right things without wanting anything in return, going selfless, because it's the right thing to do. But spending those times just talking to you, so we can compare scientific notes here."

"That's what I want to remember most, before you passed at the time, without even knowing it, you became another mentor, Omac. I knew you appreciated what I've done for you, what I sacrificed to free you, but your trust that's all I wanted at the time, to prove to you. That I'm not like the black ops department, that I'm not cutting corners or anything else, I'm not wanting anything, but my price to pay for your trust and respect."

"Was nearly my life when I met the Ur Mah Gul at the time, if I wasn't switching portions of the program I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Just to prove not all of us are as you think at the moment here." Daniel said and he smiled at him gently at that. "I knew I was right about you when you helped us to escape your planet. I can see you're like this young man, had he stayed good at the time, hearing your words now, I believe you."

"But you understand better than they do." he said and he nodded to him as he answered him. "Yeah a case of crossed and double crossed, the sextet were really shoving every indication he's NID at the three of you that entire time. But you weren't paying attention to the clues at the time, they wanted you to see. That he was the one who nearly killed me during the issue with the sarcophagus." he said and the quartet nodded firmly.

"At the moment, with the fact Jack can't handle this memory, once you get back and with our memories reactivated by the time the situation with Shyla starts up. I'm making a recommendation he be relieved of duty for a psyche evaluation and with Andy working as your back up team leader in the timeline, Sam. Until such time regarding this mission is complete, Jack is relieved of duty and with those words in mind now at the moment."

"And I'm quoting Gene Hackman here as well, 'But we've been given a second chance he's afraid of blowing it, just like we are.'. Well now that I can fix my relationship with Daniel in the past and leading up to now. We can fix past mistakes and the bonds are 5 times stronger than are in our timeline as a result." Hammond said and Omac nodded. "I recommend you take advantage of this once in a life time opportunity, General."

"Because this chance will not be given again now." he said and the group all nodded and Teal'C answered him. "Do not worry we intend to take full advantage of it now as we can fix our bonds in the past and not the present. I do have one question: is there a possibility I can save my Drey'auc and keep my family intact, though?" he asked and he nodded as he answered him gently as he said it to him gently at that.

"Yes there is, but in regarding your capture and brainwashing, during the final demise of Apophis, you've been acting as a spy within his ranks for five years now. What do you propose to do about this situation?" he asked and he thought it over and smiled gently. "Once we reach my arrest by my friends, as Rak'nor is taking my place now, I'm acting as added guard in Apophis's ranks before the six of us jump ship."

"Apophis is gone for good now, and with Bra'tac and my family now safe, we're free to live our lives in peace and safety. But that four chapter arc of my storyline at the cliffhanger in season four, once the final demise of Apophis is complete. You move my family to our new homeworld, but my Drey'auc needs a new symbiote until the tretonin is created, as Rak'nor is my brother and best friend." he said and she nodded to him.

"I think we can figure that one in long before the one she carries reaches full maturity now Teal'C, but like Drey'auc, you're going to have to pretend you're still loyal to him. Till we get rid of him finally, like Bra'tac did here, as to that. So though he's supposedly gone for good leading into when we head for Netu, you still have to reverse the effect. So you're in Rak'nor's place, he's in yours now, lives switched at the moment, and with it."

"With the fact of knowing the truth now, Jack just threw himself out of SG-1, but Teal'C and me, if we're getting a second chance to get it right. As like the captain said, this was dress rehearsal, I say we make sure we get it right this time. And I'm having Steven's back no matter what when we have to do this again. But General, I recommend, regarding the missions regarding our allies and their planets, to send Daniel's team."

"This way in case the planets get invaded by the Goa'uld we can prevent a massacre, and with it. It's going to work together, but this way, my trio are working as one on these missions, arresting the NID operatives on earth and everything else. Daniel and his team are acting in the way we are, but covert situations and when you send us to deal with these things, send Daniel's team in secret." Sam said and the eight all nodded to her.

"So we have a case of smoke and mirrors and though the program is public knowledge, it's we have these guys trying illegal acts to keep the it out of the press. And they're getting arrested for it, but as last year they hijacked the Prometheus at the time. It's everything from the day I get turned into a host to now, and the following five years after plays out the exact same way now." Jacob said and she nodded to him gently.

"Yeah dad, exactly, NID is the military version to the CIA, plugging the links, but these lunatics crossed the line. And lost their minds out of P.T.S.D., and they're all suffering a schizo effective after the system lords made an appearance. For Jack, it's the Goa'uld selection process, he's been scared out of his mind ever since that he'd really get taken and turned into one, but it's not the Goa'uld, but meeting Jolinar after the orbital attack."

"That caused it to get worse, but in order: the host selection process, Charlie being turned into a host, Hathor, we get arrested by her again, he gets turned into one for real, and again after Kanan, and then suffers an alien version to his original stint. Just without the violations. Emotional damage aside its: His son, half of our team, he loses three more men after we encounter Apophis, and it just gets worse from there."

"To them the thought of earth getting invaded means they're about to be either turned into hosts. Or worse, they're all about to suffer an alien version to their own POW stints, and they want to go proactive and erase all of them from existance. Essentially they're like the Retu, they want to go for attrition and wipe them out, before they suffer the stint from their worst nightmares and to them while I'm your morality."

"They're seeing you as bunch of beauracrats, because you're studying the mission reports, you're going to the joint chiefs and the committee. Talking things over, while trying to figure out the best course of action. And then to top it off, is he and I standing in their way of using the gate in the way they want to. Up until now I could never speak my mind with him cutting it, but now, I had enough of this crap and with that in mind."

"Which is that for every illegal act that has our relationship, his and mine, and ours with the sextet on the rocks, so to them, it's they've got to get us out. Get rid of us, because we're standing in their way of doing this, to them: Daniel is emotionally compromised. In my case it's because I've harbored aliens a couple of occasions and Teal'C was once an enemy soldier and to them, he can't be trusted no matter how many times he saved us."

"Despite the fact we gotten us two scores, and billions in technology and Naquada that doesn't matter. So long as I'm here, we're here, they're not getting anywhere near the gate, we're keeping you honest and you're never risking interplanetary politics. Because that happens and in the future it's putting us where we are now regarding the Q, or in this case, an old friend." she said as they both looked at Omac at that as he said it.

"So it's they got to get rid of me so they can do things their own way, because I humiliated them twice in front of all of you. But to them, it's I can get results done because of the way I am with our allies, and I got us three scores in the side of three months, starting with the Hetarans' left over technology, I found us the second gate and the outpost and the last was I got us the Intel needed to save earth and with it."

"I saved earth simply because I bent the rules, and I got us a few more hundred thousand in advanced technology and this is infuriating them. Because I have the way, I'm standing in their way of getting more, after Sam got turned into a host when we met Jolinar. That they all reached the limit of their patience and they decided to get rid of me now and decided on the back to back missions after Sam was fully recovered."

"To them the psychosis is now, 'The military can't get any results, but the civilian scientist does on 3 occasions and brings backs hundreds of thousands in monetary values in technology. What is he doing right, that we're not and they, the joint chiefs and president, are listening to him.'. And they decided enough and Jack, whether he wants to admit it or not, is a plant, and he finished off the job, with 636 as a result here."

"Of two more traumas, but 1) is leaving me behind when I ordered him to keep going, 2) seeing Sam getting turned into a host and is nearly killed by that Ashrak. 3) we get arrested by the Taldor and we're trying to protect ourselves from every parasite inside Hadante and finally 4) is he sees Michaels and Charlie and having to repeat the mission that made him first suffer his first true failure as a leader at the time."

"He's trying to block the traumas by taking on more missions, not giving us enough time to rest and heal before getting thrown back into it. And my POW stint is the result of his incompetence and he either doesn't know or realize he's been turned into a plant. Or he was in on it and like them, wanted to get rid of me so you'd listen to him more than me, because I was keeping you like you are dad." he said and they all nodded firmly to that.

"Like I am, I'd never cross that line anyway, at this stage in my life, I'm more diplomatic than warlike. When I decided to call his bluff when he said you were supposedly dead after the mission on Abydos. I only made it sound like I was really going to send that mark V, but I'd never take innocent lives and not without due cause here. With you, you're acting like my conscious and helping me to decide the best course of action."

"We start when you're still a child, it's enough that I'd listen to you more than I'd listen to him now. Especially when you've been under my command, since you were 22, and by the time I met him a second time, we've been working together for ten years and I watched you go from lieutenant 2nd class to Lieutenant Colonel. And straight to full colonel by the time Apophis attacked the base, again." Hammond said and he nodded.

"Yeah that's my point, you met us when you were a first lieutenant, at the time, in your past, Sam and I were still children. But this time, with you, Catherine, Jacob and the seven having your memories of our timeline reactivate when my family arrive at the museum. This insures you watched us grow up for real, and like our parents, you're both around for every milestone in our lives now." he said and the duo smiled at that remark.

"I'll say, what with the fact we don't have to move anymore and our permanent place of residence is here in Colorado Springs, duty station here at Cheyenne mountain. It's you kids get a normal life out of this because though traveling through the gate on a regular basis. It doesn't change the fact we have you in a single town all your lives now either." Jacob said and they both nodded as Pulaski switched subjects at that remark.

"That's what's going on right now, they're trying to make it look like you lost you mind so they can get rid of you at the moment. What with the fact you humiliated them twice in front of the president and the committee at the moment, and everytime they try to push things further, it just results in them digging themselves into a deeper hole here as it gets worse?" Pulaski said sharply and he nodded to her as he explained it then.

"Yeah that's it exactly, with the SGC being mostly spec ops and 50% half soldier/half scientist, it's not the spec ops department that is determined here. To do things their own way, or trying to make us look bad in front of the races or the Tollan, Tokra and Jaffa just to protect earth, because they're xenophobia to the highest degree. It's the NID, black ops department, to them and I'm just paraphrasing this at the moment."

"If the Klingon or the Cardassians were in the room, but earth comes first and to hell with the rest of the universe, we took the initiative and we did what had to be done. To make me look like I lost it, it's the black ops department, guys like Makepeace, Maybourne, Hanson and the characters of the trust we arrested already. But the trust has been infested with symbiotes, and they don't realize this either."

"But to the point they're still determined to do things their own way, because they're trying to find and bring back technology by any means necessary. As if that's not enough right now, they're destroying lives to do it, as I said they killed 80,000,000,000 lives on one planet, blackmail of a two star general, stealing technology from our allies, they just barely killed Teal'C when he got stung by an alien dragonfly, there's no line here."

"Because they already killed a reporter for getting too close to the program, and they're breaking the laws left and right. And I don't give a damn whether he's innocent or not, nothing forgive this right now, he's basically bent the bar till it's nearly snapped in two here. Between me and the quartet, to fix that is in the past, not the present and with that, said past the day of my parents accident and with those words in mind."

"Dad, the night of the accident why not the two of you invite my parents and me to your house for dinner, I get to meet Katie. And you drop the bomb on us on what and why you'd be at the museum just before the accident. This way we can establish the bonds and with you moving us, this time to Colorado Springs. That's all of our permanent places of residence and I'm living in a single town all my life, but training in Colorado."

"Raised here, my life is here permanently, but we're both going to the exact same schools for life. While you're seeing me, Sam and Katie being a trio all of our lives, before we become quintet and training. And as my life's work reassign me somewhere else after the caveman plague and Charlie gets turned into a host. With the fact we're resetting the timeline, I'm not working here anymore now though I'm still under your command ."

"With the studies on alien technology we leave out the planets on the Abydos Cartouche till 1997, and keep it to the ancients. With my father of possible ancient descent, his life's work regarding my original theories, becomes his. You bring him and mom into the program and then in 1977 the SGC is born and in '78, the program becomes global knowledge as every kid our and Mark's age knows about it, because it's not a secret."

"And we're choosing recon teams to check out every planet we're turning into an earthborn settlement and every country in the IOA is getting involved in this. While the kids my and Mark's age are getting ready to either join the program or they're now our contacts by the time we enter college by that point. But the first ones we meet are the Tollan and the Nox now, before we meet Thor." he said and Hammond nodded to him.

"That's not a bad idea right now, Kate is a year younger than you and Sam, but neither of you care about that. To you she's your younger sister, while for her mother and me, we're also adoptive relatives and I..., Jacob is godfather, my wife is your godmother, she's another adopted sibling now. While Sam is your imprint, you've known me all your life and instead traveling around the world repeatedly now, all the time."

"They're starting the Earthside search and retrieval, digging up the Goa'uld technology, while you're in training at the academy. But with Jacob and me stationed here at Cheyenne mountain, and we've had the gate going for ten years years leading into when we meet Jim and his crew. So while your parents are doing your job for you with you in training and we have it turning into a normal routine, before you and Sarah meet."

"After you enter advanced training, you're meeting the races, Tokra and Tollan till you're fully activated and you've reached lieutenant colonel by 1994, and full colonel by 1997. Jacob and I've been training you for ten years though you've graduated from the academy and finished advanced training here at the SGC. And we've been training you to make full bird colonel as soon as we hit 1995, and with that in mind right now."

"As Jacob and I are your bosses, you know us better than he does and vice versa now, because we've been together for 24 years and we've watched you grow up at the time. So to us, the fact you hit this latest promotion is something to be proud of now, because we've been around for your entire career and you and Sam are our prize pupils now. To us, it's now that you're stationed at outpost at the moment regarding this situation."

"It's knowing when the time comes you're ready to make one star by the time Steven ascends, and you've spent two years as a one star before you head for Atlantis and you're a two star after that." he said and Daniel nodded as he made his decision then. "But I agree with you right now son, alright Morgan, with the fact we're preventing the accident, in regarding his parents, but Mel and Claire do the same for Laura."

"And our families are a trio for life in this case, but Colorado Springs is the Carters, Hammonds and Jacksons permanent place of residence. And the duo and Teal'C don't get their memories back, till Dr. Raynor takes Daniel's place on the recon team and SG-1. After the caveman plague and just before Hanson gets caught for a section 8 and is killed by his own lust for power." he said and she nodded to him as Daniel went further.

And Jack flinched as he looked at him at that remark. "Indeed, we don't want our memories back till we reach Captain Hanson, so though I pretended to side with you. It's until Apophis is gone briefly, I'm pretending like Bra'tac has, in regarding things. That I'm still loyal, so I can protect my family now, Bra'tac was left for dead after what was left of Apophis's guard attacked him in his home, to prevent that again now."

"I'm taking them down, before they attack him and we and Drey'auc are protecting Ry'ac, but my fatal error in our timeline was exposing myself to him on the Nox home planet. Shakyl told him I was now a Shol'va, and he saw my face, but when we reached my cor'ai, I proved that I had a change of heart now, but what Bra'tac taught me. Is that we can do small things to make a difference, but my secret dies with Shakyl."

"That I'm truly a Shol'va at heart and I want freedom, so we get a few months worth of peace, I'm also involved in Kyle Roger's training. As I have had the knowledge of teaching them, our young recruits everything I learned here under your leadership General Hammond, General Carter. But they're going to wonder how I know all this, so how do we work around that now exactly." he told him and he nodded gently to him.

"To fix that Teal'C, it's we're going to have to kill Shakyl anyway, so he doesn't expose the fact you're a traitor to them. Or that you're not really that you, but this you at the moment, we've been friends for a long time in our timeline. So to pull this off, is you tell Apophis you're going to scout out the terrain on the Nox homeworld. And you report in to Sam and me and we go to a different way to pull this, so with that."

"The way we do this is working out the fact you're a spy for us, so Rak'nor does what you did in reverse, and when we kill Her'ur next, you're getting him off the ship. And then when we hit the double whammy, Rak'nor kills Cronus for you. You're pretending you're with Apophis Teal'C, till Jack and Sam knock him, Rak'nor, unconscious with the bullets. And you join them in the teltak, so that brings our unit back to the full sextet."

"While we pull the right of Malshurran a second time on him, and once done that should finish our five years with him. So your family and the rebel Jaffa get moved to New Chulak, and that's your new home planet, same living conditions, because you're planet in the winter is ice and snow in the winter, and below 50 in the summer. So we have you situated there, but every problem we didn't have the chance to fix in our timeline."

"We do so in this and as for the future members of the SGC, know what it is their parents do for a living because the program reactivates in 1976. Just before Starwars comes out and to us knowing what it our parents do for a living as we get a taste of gate travel when we're 11 and Kate and Mark 14 and 10. And Sam, Mark and Katie already know what it is that their fathers do for a living as well here when we're doing this."

"Though I'm the next one on the list, but all in all, until we meet Apophis, the NID, black ops department, never learns of the Stargate program. Till after whoever replaces Charlie gets turned into a host and has to be put down. But the storyline is the same as it is, if we reached it all the way to our successors, after we bring Atlantis back to earth after that." Daniel said and she nodded to his request as he finished his remark.

"But now I'm the leader of the military contingent in Atlantis now, so I'm not around Jack all the time anymore. But our contacts regarding Earthside search and retrieval, till we come into direct contact with the Goa'uld are to be the professors working at the academy and the duo of archeological assistants who found Hathor's sarcophagus. We get a positive hit and I'm taking the technology into custody now after that."

"But the only times I ever see a Goa'uld are Apophis, the infant that infected Charlie, Hathor, Seth and Osiris now dad. Steven takes my place in these situations, but every infraction that started bending the bar between us is fixed, fixing past mistakes. And Steven is now the top mind in Archeology, here in the baseline program, I'm it in Atlantis and that's it, but for us, it's until he finds Sarah, the arguments are going to keep up."

"Because everything that shattered our bonds is still going to play out, if he wants to fix those bonds, he's got to find her and back off a bit. Because I'm not under his appropriate chain of command anymore, I'm in charge of the Atlantis expedition, though you run both programs and I report directly to you. As you're both a 3 star by the time I do find Atlantis and I'm still reporting directly to you, but that sums it up."

"But we're giving and running a ro-test to what my life would be like had my parents survived the accident and I knew about the program long before Jack did. He's not my commander and I'm in the military and running the program, my life's work, by the time he comes into the picture. And with it, I'm going to planets that are safe to go to, and I'm married to Sarah and I'm a father by the time we hit the age I am now."

"And I'm on the edge of making one star or already have by the time you find Steven after he descended." he said and they all nodded to the news as Jack looked at him at that. "But I..." Jack started to say and Daniel shook his head. "As Jason said, if you really believe that tripe you should have stayed with him. Your dangerous attitude is made clear, you're still black ops no matter how much you want to deny it."

"You're just like them and the generals don't want to risk upsetting interplanetary politics for the sake of protecting earth. We're not going proactive anymore regarding search and retrieval, because we already have the technology needed to protect earth. So there's no need to steal, all we need are to salvage weapons, the gliders, the V.R., and the rings. The technology to create their future and with that in mind right now in this."

"To create a better future for them is by showing to the races and the Tollan we actually learned something from them. With the fact that the trio are meeting Sam and me 23 years earlier than normal, to them, my generation and our parents generation have to show we can get the job done without threat and force. But have the weapon and not need it, or need the weapon and be without, that's the point of Omac's test."

"We don't automatically go to using weapons when they escaped, that night, that was a test, and in a second trial run on that test. Sam, Teal'C and I passed, we stood by and let them go, while Maybourne was ready to shoot them and hold them by force. To Lya and Omac we proved to them we can learn and they gave me a chance to live with them until you brought me home." he said as he stood at parade rest then as he looked at Jacob.

"What else was it you said dad, we knock off the system lords and someone even worse shows up next?" he asked and Jacob nodded. "Yes, and a whole bunch of constantly arguing Goa'uld is much easier than one all powerful one to deal with. Because they're so busy driving each other nuts that they're not attacking earth right now. And I see where this conversation is leading right now as well too at the moment son, guys, it's this."

"The fatal mistake here regarding this after Jack got reactivated in 1996, was we broke the treaty by sending a bomb to Abydos. Ra saw the bomb, realized we were about to declare war on him and the system lords, and decided to destroy us before that could happen. But we ended that by beaming it on board his hatak just as he was leaving the surface of the planet, eighteen months later the system lords decided on retaliation."

"And Apophis attacked the base by killing four soldiers and kidnapping Kettering, followed by a second attack on the surviving members of the recon team, the two people connected to them. And then comes retribution by us finding the coordinates to his military base, and heading off the attack by us giving him a bloody nose. And they decided to back off, we kill two renegades and we re-establish the treaty with them."

"But constant battles with the renegades has resulted in every spec ops soldier like Jack, or the trust, to lose control of their memories they're seeing themselves in constant battles. And with it, it has them thinking that the system lords are on their way to destroy us next. But no their not, the only ones who've tried are a bunch of rogues." he said and Daniel nodded as that did it for the sextet and Hammond as he said it for them.

"Oh dear god, I've been focusing so much on Apophis after I came face to face with him, that I didn't realize he's the only Goa'uld we've really been fighting against. All this time now our fight was with him, and ten others, but the system lords, no they've been leaving us alone all this time. And with the fact he blew your chance at finding it sooner than we did, that's enough of this right now at the moment here."

"Alright son with you being the one who decided to do this, what's your plan exactly how do we prevent them from learning about the fact we advanced that much in 5,000 years?" he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him. "Well for starters, it's we get rid of the nuclear elements and the things that use them. Fat man, Little boy and their descendants are being retired from use effective immediately after tests on the gate."

"That gets started, we shut down all nuclear power plants, and destroy the technology that could be used to expose us. While we start switching from facet elements that start polluting the plant, such as use of fossil fuels, gasoline and coal. Anything that could harm the planet is being destroyed or retired in the 1960's. We want to get around its by use of electricity and by that I mean everything is running off electricity or solar power."

"Health wise now, it's by when getting around, it's by bikes, walking or running, but the primary technology we created regarding cars is also being retired. WWII had everything that was needed very scarce, such as oil, rubber, and the seasonings needed for food. But to get around the country or planet it's we use the monorail system which is going to be a more effective use of the train system though it's running off of electricity later."

"But the power sources that weapon fires we can use it to create a better, more efficient way to conserve power when we have a black out in town. And when it comes to the extreme weather here on earth, but the real problem is over population, to survive we have to divide the planet population and separate us onto 20 planets. Two get turned into added planets for the alliance, the other eighteen, our source for the supplies."

"And our planetary colonies as well, but these planets are set up by climates that our planetary residents grew up in and are used to now. Regarding extreme weather, hurricanes and tornadoes, the beaches on the edge of the coast line, directly in the path of the hurricane. Have a protective shield covering them, so their towns don't get destroyed, but we fix it so the elements and natural disasters never destroy them."

"Every natural and weather made disaster on earth is now no longer a problem, because the protective shields the Naquada generators. And the protective shields these power sources create the shields span a distance of an entire continent to protect the town's and cities in direct line of the weather, volcanos and so forth. But we just fix every problem needed that our planet deals with on a regular basis, it being mixed climates."

"And that also means another global killer in terms of meteors as well, we find one coming right at the settlements. And that shield is strong enough to head off the collision, though before it does the asteroid is going to burn up in the atmosphere. But every climate and the things that come with it: mode of transportation, food. And plant life and the local wildlife, is moved there and our local wildlife and beast of burden."

"Our lives stocks, is moved to each of these planets, but our crops, and the animals we breed for food are moved there. Our local wildlife, the animals that are going extinct now are chosen two of each gender to also be moved to these planets. And in ten years earth living is functioning so well we have a way to keep it like this. But in order to determine these planets are hospitable for humans and animals and this is needed immediately."

"But what's also needed is we can do this in 1976 so we get to work on separating us by our climate preference, but every country in the IOA is fitted into their designated ecosystem. And earth is now the headquarters to the SGC, AKA Starfleet Command, the people that are still here. Are not dealing with the fact that our planet has become over crowded here." he said and they nodded smiling as Sam answered him gently at that.

"That's a good idea, to the Goa'uld, our planet colonies are just like every planet that are still under their thumb here at the current moment. But he walks through that gate, and he's going to expect we're taken off guard, but Ketering was a newly added S.F. at the time here back then." she said and he looked at her. "Did you check the roster when you arrived here, before you came to see me?" he asked and she nodded to him gently.

"Yeah I did, Carol was just starting her graveyard shift duties like two days prior to the attack. And I'm not sure what it was, but something made her nervous when the gate started powering up. Fortunately this time we're not going to be caught off guard and with those words in mind. While the quartet for eighteen months, so with that in mind, with the gate now fully active here, he's not going to suspect we were ready for him."

"Because though he hasn't met you for real, it's he's not going to remember any of this, because in our time line he was dead, before we decided on this decision. His grevience was the fact we stole his most loyal follower and his new first prime and we challenged him. But with Nirrti also dead, she and Cronus I hated the most, because of Cassie and Jolinar, but the others, Apophis was the only one I truly hated now at the time."

"As for..., oh boy, I just figured out how Hathor managed to set up that facade in just one year here dad." she said and Jacob looked at her. "How exactly?" he asked her and she sighed. "Because when the guys were tanked, they let her have free rein of the base at the time. The Goa'uld have genetic memory, so she's gained enough that she could repruduce the base in that kind of detail and then on top of that is this."

"But she left for Chulak, and gained enough supporters of Apophis's Jaffa, and recreated what was left of the Horus guards. As she went to see Her'ur and he agreed to help her, as she was his mother. But the Horus are the family guards of Ra's family, so though she was just returning, they immediately turned back to the mother and wife of their primary God." she told him and they all nodded in shock to the news at that as he furthered it.

"And we will, Teal'C switched sides finally after Rak'nor was brainwashed in this scenario, so he's playing the part, until we arrest Rak'nor and bring him home. Because Apophis is gone for good now, the first antognist that we dealt with is finally gone. Drey'auc is getting her new symbiote and they're being moved to their new home planet. But with that, Drey'auc thought she was to blame regarding Fro'tac at the time."

"But you and she are still together Teal'C, to pull this off you're going to have to act like Bra'tac now in this situation. Everything we went through regarding you, with your memories now reactivated after the caveman plague. It's you're acting in the same way Bra'tac is now, with Rak'nor being a friend of the family and practically an adopted brother to you." Daniel said and Teal'C nodded to him as he sighed and went into it then.

"To add on to this and this where you're really going to be ticked off now dad, Sirs, and I told this one to Kennedy when he wanted the one that infected Charlie. But they've taken on the identity of every culture's deity on our planet, if I have to guess the first one was Clash of the Titans and the second was Exodus. As for Nirrti, she's from Indian culture and if Kali Ma was for real, then the thuggee cult on the movie at the time was true."

"But kings, queens, pharoahs, demons excetra, but every deity, God or demon, was involved in this, aside from Yu, he was China's most well known emperor's. But they took on the identity of every deity we, as archeologists study in the books. After I realized this after Ra saw the medallion that Catherine gave me. But Jack is Hebrew, Ra is a Pharoah and a God and he basically threw the remark every person in mankind."

"From 20,000 years ago to 5,000 years does at the gods, by West and Vidrine sending that warhead to Abydos. Perseus's father in Clash of the Titans made it clear that they were all getting sick of worshiping and being thankful to the gods at the time. And he said that sooner or later someone was going to have to enough is enough. And make a stand against them here, that same remark was given to the Egyptians in Exodus."

"But the remark was making a stand against the gods, 'But the remark we will not bow down to the gods, we're not putting up with this anymore, we want freedom, and we will fight you for our freedom, enough is enough.'. In the years before Christ was born and Exodus switched to Leviticus in the bible, and for us who study Christianity, or are Hebrew, there is only one God in our beliefs here and it's he created us, gave us life."

"Though us Egyptologists still study things in the past it helps to have a reference, but this was something these idiots never considered when they pulled this stunt. What they did was exactly what Moses, did regarding freeing the Hebrews. The Old Testament, but to them, the Goa'uld, there's no god but them, but by sending the bomb to Abydos. They all said what the Greeks and Hebrews told the Greek gods and Ancient Egyptians."

"We ended up in the middle of holy war when we went to Abydos, but he said he created our entire civilization and now he was going to destroy it. But Abydos was the very first of the planets that was created. With that clue and the legend I read off on the wall of that cave. It basically told me every we needed to know, regarding them, but Ra was the first who chose a human host and when it proved successful, they all did the same."

"By our going there first we exposed them for what they are to the first seed of resistance, the Abydonians. Realizing earth was now capable of using the gate, they decided to start coming back and when we showed resistance that killed eight people and Carol was the first to be taken as a host. She was the warning to you, 'fight us and you will be destroyed.', but it's because West and Vidrine sent a bomb there."

"You want someone to blame for the deaths of 800,000,000,000 people, you can blame the trio, they did exactly what the sextet told us not to do. And it was by exposing ourselves and challenging them like this." he said and the eight all crossed their arms and Jack swallowed hard at the look on Hammond's face at that. "Guys I just need a clarification here, but was that your direct message to us before we met you."

"That we had to keep from exposing ourselves to them, let alone throwing the challenge that we will not bow down before them and we will fight them?" Daniel asked and Omac answered that question for both of them. "Indeed that is exactly what we were telling you, do not, under any circumstances, antognizing them. Or you will expose your planet to them in the fact you advanced this much." he said and that did it as Hammond said it.

"That's what the message really was when he kidnapped Ketering, a warning to me and the joint chiefs. That we tried to fight them and they were going to destroy us, because they challenged them at the time 7 years ago?" Hammond repeated with a growl and he nodded. "Yes, Sir, did you order a mark III to be sent through seven years ago when we got it to work at the time?" he asked and Jumper said it to him with a furious growl.

"No I didn't, I said recon and diplomatic contact relations only at the time here, because we are in enemy territory, whether we knew it or not. I didn't say to start a war with a bunch of aliens far more powerful than we are. So all of this death and destruction is because these fools exposed us to them. And if he'd given it more time we'd have all the technology needed to defend earth now after all this time, alright enough is enough."

"Colonel with you play acting this remark, and you're the only one who saw the psychosis that Mckenzie has been ignoring all this time, I think you know what I'm asking here. What with the fact we have Jean Luc in the room with us at the moment right now as well. We all know the exact argument and debate, different species, but the exact same argument here." he said and Daniel nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered him.

"Thor, if you can hear me, get Generals West and Vidrine and get down here, we need all of you, all three members of the races and two of the added allies for this debate at the moment." he called out and in answer to that, a flash lit up the room as the Asgard high commander arrived then. And with him were the two generals, before a second flash appeared and a woman with wild hair appeared as well and he smiled at her gently.

As she looked at him gently with a smile as she said it to him, Sam and Teal'C gently. "Hello." she said and he smiled at her. "Hello Lya, it's good to see you again, my friend, we got your message, and I finally cracked your riddle, we know now. And we intend to change the past, but you're meeting Sam and me when we're children now. We're starting this in the way we should have, with you." he said and she nodded, smiling.

"When you first activated the gate we were hoping you'd start with us first and Dr. Littlefield did. But the unexpected side effect when Dr. Langford had been trying to break the code to Abydos, that was a mistake we wish you'd never taken on, as teachers and wiser races than. But as we said, the very young do not always do as they're told.', but you showed us you have learned much now, as such, us meeting when you're a child."

"That's a much wiser choice now Daniel, as Omac said, we can offer help and advice, but our technology, that is not needed, you already have everything you needed now. If you're patient, the time will come and now that you have cracked our riddle, we can tell you the truth. But meeting you when you're children, you and Major Carter, that works to both of our favors now with what you choose in this decision now, as such."

"You start with us and we can teach what we know of the Goa'uld and as you grow you learn how to defend yourselves. Our bonds as allies strengthen and we go from a quartet, to a quintet now in being the races against the Goa'uld. You start with a Goa'uld planet first and history repeats itself." she said and he smiled at her as he said it. "We're starting with you five and the Tokra first, before we meet Bra'tac and the Jaffa."

"But do all three of you have a very complex knowledge of them?" he asked and she nodded. "We do, the Asgard, Furlings and my race knew the most about the Goa'uld and after the ancients created the stargate system network, it resulted in us and Tollans, and then the Tokra to have a very extensive knowledge the system lords. But all Goa'uld share the same traits." she said and he nodded as Hammond answered her at that.

"With the fact we have the technology we've been looking for now and our teams, the SGC and the Atlantis expedition running the Stargate program. As of this moment we are not asking for anything technological, but would all of you be willing to offer your knowledge and expertise in the physiology, technical knowledge. In regarding their technology and ways, and in return, if you need us now when we do this."

"We can pay it forward by us helping in case of a true attack to your protected planets, such as the Cimmerians and others. We do your adding protecting from the system lords for you when they attack the settlements that are under your protection?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "We would and will, your hospitality to us in exchange for our advanced knowledge, that would be beneficial now." she said and they all nodded to her.

"But to our planet, as the program becomes common knowledge all over our planet, as we move our planetary population under the protection of the four of you. And the Tokra now have their new home planet in our sector of protected planet's to them. Our race, it's Tokra is good, real Goa'uld is bad, and with the five of you visiting earth regularly. After that, as we're creating the Federation Of United Planets, starting with the 7 of us."

"And Harlan and Aris Boch and his planet, it's enough of a head start that we can, by the time we eliminate all of the threats to the entire universe. And the base goes into temperory retirement, you have us like you wanted us to become. But would you be willing to help me identity the Goa'uld that attacked us. I study the symbols of every God and goddess in the books, but to confirm its who I'm thinking in the second encounter."

"And though my memories are blocked for two more months, I have to make sure, but do all the system lords wear gold armor when they're wearing their helmets?" Daniel asked and she nodded. "They do, but their first primes are marked with gold tattoo medallions on their foreheads. While their troops and followers are marked with black ink, if you show me who it was that attacked the SGC the day you come to see me."

"Opher, Anteaus and I can confirm your theory, regarding who it was, but starting with us is best now." she said and he nodded. "Are you one of the oldest races in the galaxy, if you know so much about them?" he asked and she nodded. "We are, though we live a simple life we have reached the level of the ancients. And to the point that is why the Goa'uld are so afraid of us, you've seen our abilities in action, as to that Daniel, in truth."

"When you showed me you have learned much I saw in you the wisdom of the ages in the younger planets. I saw, if you started as a child, you'd reach the right level and compared to others could reach Ascension for real. By the time you reached the age you are. But you understand our lessons better than the others do, but as your mentor now, my only advice is this, but do not hurry the knowledge you seek, my young friend."

"That knowledge it takes its own time, so if you start with us, the Tollan, Tokra and Asgard when you're still a child. And keep coming to see us after 22 years of training now you've reached the point where you have everything at your disposal. But to use it, you must never abuse our lessons, understand." she said and he nodded. "We do and we will not fail you, though we're a little afraid of what's to come now regarding this."

"After dealing with the replicators and I understand now that there are worse things than the Goa'uld in the galaxy, far more dangerous. We understand, and we will not abuse our training and your wisdom, we promise." Sam said to her as the adult duo both nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Lya, I am not the one that started this act of chaos in our galaxy, in truth, Jack is far impulsive than we are at the moment, but here it is."

"We found your peace treaty with the system lords and your meeting place, but I take it you and Anteaus, Opher, were beyond annoyed that Jack broke specific orders, though we hadn't met you yet, right?" Daniel asked and she sighed as she said it. "Indeed we were and are incensed that despite our warning he still disobeyed them, but as my mate has said, 'the very young do not always do, as they're told.'. As to that opinion now."

"Am I to understand that this was all a misunderstanding, regarding why you were attacked by Klo'rel's father, just before we met. You got the attention of his predecessor, and showed aggression to whoever it was that ran Skaara's planet, before he died?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes our mission was to Abydos, not realizing that planet was in the domain of Ra, let alone the system lords, Jack triggered this war back then."

"But he is a more dangerous version to Colonel Ferretti, in truth the military is comprised of three pieces, full soldier. But we call them black ops in the Air Force, Special operations, they do protection detail for us half soldier/half scientist types and then there's us, we are more scientist then soldier. But the military is comprised of six pieces: us: the Air Force, the marine corps, the army reserve, the navy, the coast guard."

"And the National Guard, each branch is charged with a specific function, but our grouping fight by air, we're pilots and roughly the smartest of the bunch. The navy and they fight by water, Army, and they're the ground forces and the marines are full soldier and they do all four. Unfortunately in this timeline, up to now, we kept the program secret from other countries and the public, but that's what we intend to change now."

"In the reset, but we're starting in 1976, and the program is going global, as the members of the United Nations that are in the program are getting involved. As is everyone on the planet. But to do this effectively, and we aren't asking for technology anymore either, all we wish is your advice and knowledge of the Goa'uld. Could you all teach us what you know of them?" he asked and she nodded gently to him, smiling

"We can, if you start when you're still just a child you have 24 years of training and you keep coming back to see us, our friendship will be and will always be intact my friend. I'm very proud of you now, you've shown the wisdom and knowledge to make it in your training. But you must start with us first, before you go and venture forth into the system lords domain now and as to why that is now, because this is important."

"Because only a scholar can identify the culprit if the base is attacked." she said to him and Hammond crossed his arms. "I am a scholar and my focus is ancient Egyptian hiroglyphs. I was able to correctly identify Ra, when I saw his symbol. It was after my wife and Skaara were taken, and I saw the shapes of their helmets. That I realized we were attacked by Apophis, and I told this to Sam first at the time."

"If I came to you to confirm who it was that attacked us, would that help?" Daniel asked and she nodded to him. "So though we got a confirmation Ra was dead, you can confirm that it's not Ra, but Apophis or one of his family that attacked us the night that I get transferred to the base. Could you Lya, because I locked gazes with him, before he left, and what the heck was the device he used to activate the gate exactly, anyway."

"Because whatever it was, we've been trying to figure it out ever since you and the Tollan started causing the system to start having a nervous breakdown. Everytime you use your phase shifting abilities when you come to visit." Hammond said and she chuckled as she answered him. "It's a portable dial home device, some Goa'uld use it to activate the gate when there is no DHD in range of it, as O'neill exposed you back then."

"Apophis knew there was no DHD in range of this gate, because the rebellion 5,000 years ago destroyed it. But he did not know there was a second gate buried in your southern pole at the time. However Anubis did, and he decided to destroy that gate, but what he didn't realize was there was a second, so the Goa'uld didn't realize the ancients had a Stargate here, and Anubis didn't realize Ra had one in Giza, because they were hidden."

"Or buried at the time, so if you start coming to me for advice and we can help you deal with the Intel needed regarding them. Until you meet Teal'C, Bra'tac and Rak'nor a second time." she said and he nodded as Daniel shifted directions. "Do the relatives of these Goa'uld have the same guards as the Goa'uld themselves?" Sam asked and she nodded as she answered her gently as she said it to her as she looked between them.

"Yes they do, the mates and children of the Goa'uld have the same guards as the system lord who they serve does." she said and Daniel went to the last. "Does this mean the relatives of the Goa'uld we encounter, Ra, Apophis and any others later on. The Jaffa serving them also serve the relatives of them. Because we got a shock when we saw Skaara and learned he was the host of his son?" he told her and she smiled gently.

"Indeed, yes, the Jaffa serving the system lord in question, are the guard to their mates and offspring." she said and he nodded as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Sam and Hammond. "Sir as we agreed, the night after he attacks us, I'm going to Lya and Opher after we run the autopsies on the cadavers. You and Jacob are here, Sam's on her way and I'm sending Bert to get Jack while I'm gone, but with it is this right now."

"I don't care who's idea this was, you broke orders regarding peaceful relations and it kills eight people from our planet and fifty others on their's. And aside from that you exposed us, and believe me, she's going to be incensed. When she and Opher hear that, because they told us not to antagonize them. And you broke orders by our allies and the joint chiefs, you idiots." he said sternly and she nodded in agreement to his remark.

"Indeed, none of us are going to take kindly to the fact that despite the fact we said not to antagonize the system lords, you still did that. My friend, just what caused this in the first place exactly, because had you met me and Omac first, let alone Thor. We'd have told you to tell your people not to expose yourselves to them this soon, you were still very young and going into their domain this soon is too dangerous, so what caused this."

"And be honest, who's idea was this exactly." she said and he sighed as he crouched in front of her. "General West ordered Colonel O'neill to take one of our warheads to Abydos, the orders were seek out any threats and if found, to either destroy them or blow up the Stargate. When we arrived I realized it would take more time then the time allotted to get us off the planet and Ra arrived that night, killed two of our team."

"Took Lou and our friend, Dillon Freeman, into custody and confiscated the bomb, the next morning we arrived at our base camp. Only to find the shells of a bunch of bullets lying all over the place in the reception chamber just outside the gate room chamber. That told me there was a firefight, because I also saw a bunch of scorch marks on the wall in there as well, before we came face to face with Ra's first prime, Anubis."

"And before I could tell him this was a mistake, that we had no intention of challenging them, he brought the warhead out. And Jack then knocked two guards out, killed a third and I took a staff blast to save him." he said and she nodded to him. "So is this general also like Maybourne, decided on determine threats, using threat and force to achieve his ends?" she asked and he nodded to her and she shook her head in disgust at that.

"As I said when he tried to stop the Tollan from leaving, your race has learned nothing in the years since we met. But you and Samantha, General Hammond Colonel Ferretti, if you are to change the past its for the best that you begin your training. Before you cross into their domain, because you start like that early and it could cause a massacre. My young friend, just trust me, starting with us first is beneficial and will benefit all of us."

"So you start with us and our planets first and the planets under the protection of the four races, as well as the Tokra. And you can learn plenty that to protect your planet. And this is beneficial in making sure. That they do not know you've grown until after you connect to Abydos for the first time. And the first step to lasting peace for all of us is by you meeting us when you're still just a child." she said and finished as he said it to her.

"Don't worry, I'm starting at the earliest convenience now, but you and Morgan, of the races, I'm closest to you both, as my mentors in this job. But your respect and trust, I'm not losing it, because they want to go proactive. But this was a lesson the generals in joint chiefs keep telling guys like Jack, but we act too soon and it could cause more damage than necessary." he said and she nodded to him with a gentle look at that.

"Indeed, and they are very correct, you leap, before you think it through and it will cause more damage than necessary. Were Generals Carter and Hammond just like the joint chiefs if they keep telling him and the others that?" she asked and Hammond answered that question. "We are Lya, at this stage in our lives, we're more diplomatic than full soldier. And when I met you, I knew you were judging me as well now, in the same way."

"And like the team, I did nothing regarding when you came to get Omac, Narim and the others at the time." he said to her and she nodded. "Than like the duo and Teal'C, you have gained my trust, as it is now. To make this work and things change for the better, as we're giving you a second chance to get it right. Take it now, for it will not come again my friend." he said and the quintet all nodded as she looked at Daniel, smiling softly.

"You made me proud Daniel, you've proven the point of our lessons now and with it you deserve that promotion. As your successors have said, is it possible you don't reach colonel or general without knowing the risks of the position and they are very correct. Future consequences are always looked at before you make a decision. With your personality by the time Atlantis returns to earth, you'd make three star by that point."

"You're who we were looking for to lead the fight against the enemies of the races, all of the enemies. As to that, you start with me, Omac and Thor first and this going to be Earth's salvation and the future of your grandchildren now." she said and Jumper answered her. "We understand Lya, and believe me, we're not making the same mistake twice now, with the president's starting from Nixon to Clinton in the past now."

"We're activating her 26 years in the past, and you're meeting Sam and Daniel in 1976, because the duo are going to be leading the base program and the Ancient outpost. And with that, Hank, once we hit that point, after Jonas Hanson has to be put down. And you're leading the ancient outpost, till we transfer you here in year nine, but as he guessed right, while George and Jacob have the most experience here."

"With the Goa'uld and Jack with the replicators, I'm choosing you as the one dealing with ascending beings and your mandate until we meet whoever causes us to meet the Ori. And we're naming you Lieutenant General in charge of the Atlantis expedition, so ascended beings and the Wraith is your area of expertise, they have the other two, and you three lead things together." he said and Landry nodded to the orders gently at that.

"Looks like I'm your boss now, Daniel." he said to him smiling gently and Daniel nodded with a smile to him. "Alright we better get this under control, because while I'm second in command, regarding things at the outpost here. It's we got the planets under the ancient suppository, while the SGC has the Abydos cartouche and this way we get twice as much work done regarding missions here, but we hit a setback regarding this."

"It's like I said we have to have three or four gates, because once we ship the beta gate to the base here. The timeline has to be exact here, complete match up, everything that was going to come we still have to keep it matched. But Jack is getting relieved of duty when he over does it, but everything that nearly killed our bonds, we have to. But we have to fix this." he told him and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered him.

"Once we hit this point, I'm recommending you for promotion to Brigidaire General, and with it, you're leading the Atlantis expedition. But whoever you choose to be your second in command is the next question, though Woolsey if he so much as crosses that line. I'm not risking him trying anything, because you know more than he does, regarding Anubis and anything regarding the ancients." he told him gently and he nodded to him softly.

"If what was to come was true, it's I'm acting in the way we would have after whoever caused me to meet the Ori was here. But regarding all three of you, you I've known seven years and the duo my whole life and together that should do it now. So everyone in the room is going to get their memories back at certain times. But like the eight you're getting yours back at the same time they do." Daniel told him and he nodded firmly.

"Guys before we go into this, I think we better get the inquisition out of the way for now." Jacob said and they nodded to him gently as he looked at the duo firmly. "Ten hut!" Jumper snapped out and the two generals went to attention at that as he got started. "Would you care to tell me why you sent a mark III to Abydos, you two?" Jumper said with a warning growl and West swallowed hard at that as he answered him.


	23. 23: The Psychosis And The Realization

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: As the secondary realization reveals that the entire NID has lost control of their faculties and needs to be arrested. As the conversations from the season four episode the wounded comes into it now. As the truth gets released of what the NID had planned then and he exposes it as it gets worse.**

 **As Jack is exposed for the traitor he became after the undercover stint, as he, West and Vidrine get arrested for the illicit actions they have. Regarding Daniel's mission to 636 and the truth reveals that they're all suffering a psychosis. As from here things start speeding up now in plans as the races reset their bonds with the team as things get worse from here.**

 **Chapter 23: The Debate And The Sentence**

"I told him if he found any threats to earth, to either destroy it or blow up the Stargate, Sir." West told him and he nodded. "Were you aware that this could be construed to a holy war by making that choice, General, these Goa'uld see themselves as gods. To the Goa'uld that took on the identity of ancient Egyptian deities. It's the ones that are male, they're considered to be pharaohs, to the ones that are female, queens."

"But do you realize you declared war on his entire family when you chose this decision at the time. First Ra, then Hathor and then Her'ur, Hathor is a queen Goa'uld, she saw that Jack was the man that killed her mate and then chose me to exact revenge on us. That was no simple turning or mental breakdown, she sexually assaulted me?" Daniel asked him, his tone turning deadly as he looked at them and he shook his head at that.

"I guess this bastard and Makepeace never told you that did they, Jack killed Ra, and she sunk her revenge into repopulation of the planet. But she chose me to be the donor, but I never gave it to her willingly, she raped me. The girls knew this, as Teal'C and Sergeant Siler. They knew that truth, and these idiots turned it into a case of emotional instability, to get rid of me, why not just ask me, instead of taking them at their word."

"I've served in this program eight years and you're doing this has destroyed my adult life, by sending that damn bomb to Abydos." he said as his eyes bored into Jack and he felt his heart fall to the floor at that remark. "I never willingly gave in, I fought with every fiber of my being, but as a Goa'uld, she's much stronger than me and she raped me." he said with a low growl as Jacob rested his hand on his back comfortingly then.

"What?!" Vidrine repeated and he nodded. "That's right, I never did as you thought, she used a form of date rape on me, and used my DNA to create the latest batch she created. Did you even bother to ask Colonel O'neill or were you assuming this, because the girls and Jim knew all about this?" he asked as he looked Jack coldly then and he swallowed as Jacob crossed his arms as he shook his head in answer to his question.

"We..., we were told by Makepeace you aided the parasite, we didn't know all the details." West said quickly and he nodded. "Oh really, well how do you explain this, Morgan show them Sam's attempt to arrest Hathor. Before and after they drove her through the god damn gate." he said and Jack quickly shouted it out at that. "No don't!" he snapped knowing this blew their truth then as they felt their hearts hit the floor.

As they saw her enter the room seeing him catatonic. "Zoom in on my neck and wrists." Daniel said and they got a close up look at the finger marks covering his neck and wrists. And the streaks of blood all over the bedsheets. "So tell me, does that look like I assisted her. Dr. Matheson tell me, what does that look like to you?" he asked and the man crossed his arms as he answered him as he looked at the trio with a firm growl.

"You were date raped and you were now in denial and trying to keep from breaking, alright keep it going, what about Sam's arrest attempt?" he said and she moved it further as they saw her sitting in the jacuzzi and she looked up. "Ring tel nok." she said and they saw twenty men come out as the duo saw Jack and Makepeace, along with Hammond standing there as Hammond and Jacob crossed their arms then as they watched them.

"Does that make my point, you were only told a half truth gentleman, I mean look there, I'm standing in a catatonic state, trying to deny what just happened to me, your men are acting like drones. But does this look familiar, does her behavior seem familiar, like you saw it in another way at the time. But where, where did you see this before, huh, where did you see this before at the time, could it be on a certain tv show at the time."

"While it's not quite it, but very close, but a seductress seduces a young officer not much older then me and turning him into her first drone. And one by one every member of their senior staff and crew is turned into a drone aside from the youngest members of said crew. While the mate of the first junior officer on the ship is the last one standing and in the end, together, he and his future girlfriend stop the foothold, but emotional backlash."

"Is that he's been having nightmares regarding these situations ever since and with that in mind. That's this situation all over gentleman, Sam, Teal'C and I are those members that tried to fight it out, I get caught first, and she's fighting our own people. What Makepeace didn't say was they were involved in this, mind control control huh, well how can it work effectively on a spec ops who's trained to fight mind control techniques."

"They were actively assisting her and the girls knocked them all out, and then had to save his ass, Jack's ass, after he got turned into a Jaffa. And I notice that you never court martialed them for aiding and abetting the enemy at the time. She could seduce a man into doing almost anything for them and she did. With the entire male contingent on the base. I was trying to gather Intel from her and when I asked how exactly."

"That's when she yanked the date rape move on me and the girls walked in after it was over and she was giving birth to the new batch. I never gave in that fast, she attacked me and you tried to have me killed or worse, and Frasier has had it stuck in her god damn mind. That I had a break down since the sarcophagus, and this was just the damn catalyst gentleman." he said and they swallowed hard as he went further at that remark.

"So how do you explain your attempt to get away with this huh, Colonel, you knew all along in this. Did you really think that the girls and Teal'C: said girls Sam and Anna, Hartfield, Jenkins, Peterson, Thompson, you really think they wouldn't take it seriously. That you black ops types had it out for me and simply because I never gave in that fast, but you did and I fought it with every fiber of my being, you, you gave in immediately."

"Just as she was about to do it I grabbed her arm and she hit me with the next dose, gentleman." he said as they saw that memory and the nine, and their future counterparts crossed their arms at that. "So what brand of Air Force officer are you two exactly, if you take the words of a suicidal colonel. And a marine colonel with the added attitude, same as his Air Force counterpart, are you just like the trust gentleman, black ops."

"You're black ops before you became a general, aren't you General?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Well there's your truth now, Daniel never gave in that fast, he resisted even harder then you did, you bastards. And you tried to have him killed, and simply because he's much stronger than you are, he took your worst nightmare but never gave you cold hearted bastards." Angela Peterson said with a furious growl at Jack as she looked at him.

"We didn't know that's what happened Makepeace and Jack gave us the details Dr. Jackson." Vidrine said quickly. "I'm not just a doctor anymore General, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel. And that's exactly your problem right now gentleman, you never listen to anyone but your own kind. Black ops, so why listen to a scientist/soldier when you can take the words of a black ops who's has had screw loose ever since Desert Storm, huh."

"Tell me that, why listen to the man that activated the gate and saved the planet on five occasions when you can listen to one your own men." he asked and they swallowed hard at the remark as Will finished that as he looked at them. "So you chose a fellow black ops or full rank marine and both are trained in the volatile attitude of the NID, is that right?" Will asked with a growl as he kept a grip on Daniel's arm to head off a second fight.

"Yes." West said and the crew nodded slowly as Picard took the next question as his eyes narrowed firmly. "So you take the word of the next rank down instead of several ranks below captain, correct?" Picard said with low growl and he nodded quickly. "Who are you exactly?" Vidrine asked quickly and he smiled coldly. "I'm Commander Jackson's new boss in the new timeline, Admiral." he said and they both paled at that remark.

"You may think I'm my double, but we're not, we're from the future, Admiral and with it, your decisions in the program, now, are messing with our present. So the Q and the races are giving the quartet a second chance to fix their mistakes. By reversing time to 30 years ago, when Daniel moved to the USA and just before his parents accident. Thereby changing the space time continuum." he said and they swallowed hard at that.

"And that means by use of a solar flare, they, and you, are ending up in your younger bodies of 30 years prior to this. But a new timeline means that by the changes the quartet make, to the past of this program. This program is no longer run by you, but Admirals Hammond and Carter and when Dr. Langford hears this as well, Admiral Jumper is leaving her in charge and they're her military team mates a regarding this."

"But these choices and other are going to result in a much better present and future for us, Admiral. Because Daniel is fixing all problems created because he's getting a chance to prevent these traumas that he went through from suffering the added side effects. Because he humiliated you in front of the sextet." O'Brien added firmly and he swallowed at that as West said it for both of them as he looked at the younger man at that remark.

"What do you mean, new timeline and why are you calling me by the navy version of my rank?" West said quickly and Jumper smiled as he answered him. "What he means is that the races and the Q are giving the quartet a chance to fix past mistakes, and Daniel is undergoing the leadership of Hank Landry. After the SGC activates, so everything they'd, unknowlingly, been listening to you about regarding Daniel, gets redone and fixed."

"And Daniel is now in the military, in another section of the program, and to answer your second question. It's that the federation did take on the navy versions of our ranks when in officers training. And the seven are the members of his grandson's crew and he and Teal'C are joining the crew, but the memories of this timeline are being shown to the senior staff crew and you're toast when they do." He said and Daniel furthered that.

"I guess they never told you this regarding the peace treaty, did they, but the agreement was we say out of their way they will not attack our planet. But here's the added catch to it now, General, but did you know that earth was once an ancient outpost. That they left us the technology needed to defend ourselves all this time?" he asked and they shook their heads in shock at the news as he went further then at that.

"But you wasted close to six years trying to bring in results and I found the results, without even knowing what I was looking at. The gate builders, who Thor later told me their real name, left us technology at our disposal, and there are several pockets of their technology all over earth. Now tell me, is that not finding results needed and by doing it honestly, without stealing from our allies?" he asked and they all swallowed at that news.

"But the power sources that outpost uses, the weapons, ships that have a built in DHD in them, we have the technology. We have the results now, after five years searching for and you wasted all this time, in illicit and illegal means to get that technology. Why didn't you let me finish what I was recruited to do here, because they were waiting for me to figure it out and when I did now, they told us the truth of this at the moment."

"But the quartet chose and choose scholars who won't take advantage of the power they come across. Well I'm who they chose to bring back the Milky Way portion of their race, the ancients now, but if there's still some ancient's that are still alive. I can show them that I have their powers and they get a second chance. Before their version of the replicators tries to wipe them out, but to get back to the matter at hand."

"Were you aware that the Goa'uld, the pharaohs of that culture, could consider this as an act of rebellion among their believers. By that I mean it's along the lines of Exodus, or the Clash of the Titans and starting a rebellion among their followers could result in exposing us in the process to them Generals, Colonel?" Daniel asked sternly and they shook their heads and he went for the throat then as he went further at that.

"Do you know what culture the Abydonians really were from, because though they spoke ancient Egyptian. Their culture was based on something else, think about what you saw Colonel: over seers, the brutality of the way they treated them. The fact that when you arrived, the boys rallied around you. And when you stood up to Pharaoh, what would you be considered as to them, your real name." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"Yeah that's right, your name is Hebrew Colonel, to quote Pharaoh Seti, 'the Hebrews were all to numerous to us, they may have risen against us.'. The act of slavery of the Abydonians, they were born slaves, and lived their whole lives as slaves, until you freed them from slavery and destroyed their Pharaoh finally. But you played the part of the deliverer, their deliverer, sent by God himself to deliver them from slavery."

"You were playing the part of Moses himself, Ra was Rameses, and the year before the cartoon movie version of that story came out. You did it for real on another planet, the ancient Egyptians deities decided to exact vengeance on us, because you killed one of their own. The gods are vengeful when it comes to this, to them a burning bush is a symbol to them, of freedom." Daniel told them and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"And we did it again when we destroyed the king Titan himself, with the help of our androids. Clash of the Titans, Exodus, you turned this into a holy war and to them, if they want to keep from losing their followers worship. Both Jaffa and human, they have to destroy the person, the people, that stood up to them: us. So congratulations, you basically exposed us by sending that bomb through to Abydos, Sirs."

"And while I'm at it right now, just what is the real reason did you have for sending your teams, Colonel Simmons to hijack the Prometheus exactly. Just what were you looking for and what the hell is the reason for that exactly?" Daniel asked, before they could answer he thought it over, and then turned to Sam. "You check the coordinates that they programmed into navicomputer?" he asked and she nodded to him as she said it then.

"Yeah I did, and the area of space we ended up in, looked like it was out of the tv show exactly." she said and Picard crossed his arms. "The area you ended up in was sector 21505 Commander, you ended up near the Cuellar system." he said and they nodded. "So they ended up right next door to several federation spots, and to get them back to earth, Thor towed them back to sector 001, before they went to deal with Fifth."

"And the others, alright so just the heck is going on here, and while I'm at it right now, and I need to know this, to make sure that the psychosis is the same as Ben's right now." Jacob said and Daniel finished his remark as he looked at his future commander. "Just what is out there if they hijacked the ship, Captain, if that's in the history books, because whatever it, has to be connected to their psychosis at the moment."

"With the fact we're changing your past and present, I just need a bit of Intel, but no more than necessary." he said and they nodded. "The reports were given out that Anubis was amassing an army, after his tries at fixing the instabilities in the Naquadria were unsuccessful. The technology needed to create this army was based on a device by another alien scientist, and the device was the origin of the sarcophagus technology."

"He's using this technology to reanimate a corpse, plant a symbiote inside them and turning them into drones. The Intel we read said that he found a queen and he made a bargain with her. The Queen is in her natural form, no host." Will said and and Daniel exchanged looks with Jacob at that. "My sources say he hasn't come up with any leads ever since they blew the weapons system on board his ship, how did they learn that."

"And when exactly?" Jacob said in shock and Daniel turned around at that. "Just where did you learn that information and why didn't you tell us this exactly. As I do believe the rules if there's an emergency that needs to be dealt with. It's to be reported directly to the joint chiefs and through them right to base leadership. So if you know this, than why didn't you tell the eight that information exactly?" he asked and Jacob crossed his arms.

Watching them carefully Daniel took the medallion from Sam as Jacob repeated the question, before he could though Daniel looked at the duo and the seven then as he said it to Hammond. "Dad again, if the NID discovered that information, and never told you, let alone the joint chiefs, or even Jacob. It's because they think you're all beauracrats and want to go proactive." he said and the duo nodded as he answered him.

"Alright gentleman to repeat my question, I know of nothing out there that could possibly justify what you have done the last three years gentleman. Let alone this latest conspiracy theory you learned, how do you know this exactly?" he asked and and Jacob nodded in agreement as he repeated his question then sternly "Indeed, if you knew this than why didn't you tell the joint chiefs, let alone George this information."

"Because my sources tell me he's working on fixing the weapon on his ship. And he hasn't gotten to this latest break through yet, so if you know this, than why didn't you tell us." he asked and Hammond crossed his arms as he said it. "Indeed gentleman how do you know this and why didn't you tell us after we neutralized his ship last month." he repeated, before Daniel said it a third time at that looked at the trio sternly.

"Again if you knew this than why didn't you tell us this exactly, since it's our job to protect the planet, why didn't you tell us this information." Daniel asked as he gripped the chip as he heard the mental remark to that. ** _'Information comes our way.'_** he heard from Vidrine and he answered that remark. "From who exactly, who's your source, where's the evidence, your documentation?" he asked him at that firmly at that remark.

"Excuse me?" Vidrine said in shock and Hammond a dangerous smile at that. ** _'Son is that just your telepathy or are you playing mind games with these two?"_** Jacob thought to him quickly at that. 'What powers I have are slowly waking up, but I just activated the internal lock on the chips, their carrying the same medallions Jack is. I can hear everything they're thinking right now at the moment dad and with that in mind.'

'I'm saying their thoughts out loud, you guys take the captain's counter argument, because I get the feeling we have a couple hitmen in the room. So get ready in case they try to attack you guys after you shut them down general. Sam stay close, they're gunning for us right now, and you're safer around me right now the moment anyway.' Daniel told him and they all hid a nod at that remark as Picard thought it to him.

 ** _"If you're going to be part of my crew, it's time to show these people just how much you're like me and my senior staff crew. And with it, if they hate science fiction so much, it's time to use that exact debate, if you seen this episode many times. Than you know the wording, so just focus Commander. You know what to do, as I'm taking over when you join my crew now, later on.'_**

 ** _'As your father figure, so just go ahead and say it, son.'_ **he said and Daniel hid a nod to him as he repeated the question. "You heard me, if you knew this than why didn't you tell the joint chiefs and General Hammond. As I do believe that any orders given are to be passed to the military advisors of the president and through them right to the base program leader?" he said and Hammond crossed his arms at the remark firmly then.

As he went further into that argument. "And while we're at it, just where is your proof, your documentation, where did you learn this from. Just who did you learn this from, where are your sources, your documentation?" he asked and Daniel heard a snapped out growl, in West's mental tone, to his remark. "You know what he's doing, what they're doing, like you can smell it, what good reason is there for a science lab to be out there."

"There isn't one to you..., Jacob did Garshaw mention any supply ships going back and forth in that sector?" he asked and Jacob's eyes narrowed at that. "Yes, but the undercover Tokra in his ranks said it was for scientific research at the moment. Gathering supply ships for whatever he has planned next right now. But the added possibility is what I have to hear from Jean Luc in this, because I've been on earth the past week."

"But the area of space in which that science station is, that I don't know, because we never labeled the galaxy to sectors, not for another 150 years right now." he said and and Daniel nodded. "How many hidden outposts have we got in range of his base exactly, because if the sector, in the future. If this is Cardassian territory, that should be enough to make it clear these guys, and the trust, believe in the same conspiracy theory."

"And possibly the same one Maxwell does at the current moment, because whatever this is, it's getting worse right now and it's making them more paranoid by the minute?" he asked and Lya answered that question. "Those aren't hidden outposts, they are abandoned ancient outposts, like the one you found when you met Orlin. The weapon stations on these planets are highly dangerous." she said and he nodded to her at that.

"Why exactly?" Hammond asked and she sighed. "Even we, in trial and error, tend to make the technology in weapons just a little too powerful. But the weapons are set on automatic fire, by that you have the firing gauge on your weapons. The bigger blasters you use, on the same setting when you're not using the single shot sequence. Had Orlin not shut down the weapon for you, it would have destroyed 3/4's of the solar system."

"But that's why he told Samantha not to try it and had we not intervened, when you, Colonel Reynolds, shot him. But though he spoke to you Samantha, he was testing Daniel to get him to realize what the dangers are if that weapon is ever turned and test. As to why, it's because that weapon was stuck on automatic fire, you needed someone who understood our language to switch it back to single shot in order to deactivate it."

"Because once on automatic fire, it build up a tremendous amount of power and though it's firing randomly. It's not getting all of the energy built up in it to release it all, to put this bluntly, it's like your nuclear weapons after the weapon explodes. And you see the amount of power in the weapon, before the aftershock hits you in the backlash. Our weapons technology, the ray gun you found, is on the same principle here."

"Had it not been for Orlin and his choosing to get involved at the time two years ago now. Then the NID could have destroyed another planet and 3/4's of the solar system, while they were at it. But 80% of the planets in the galaxy have Naquada in the soil of them, but we were waiting for you to realize that Daniel. And you saw what we wanted you to realize and its that this plan of their's could destroy billions of lives. "

"When ascended we have a non interference rule, but only a select few choose to retake human form and when we do, we have the added abilities to control our technology. Our advanced knowledge of every planet we were stationed in your galaxy and the knowledge and geology that comes with it. You elected yourself to become our, the ancient freedom fighters, prize pupil now Daniel, in truth and this is information needed."

"Though you didn't realize it, your ability to translate our language unlocked a door in your abilities to understand what we were telling you, When you were studying our language after O'neill had the suppository downloaded into his mind. You woke up your powers, and the knowledge was slowly unraveling till you became an ancient yourself, though they sent you back, your powers and Intel were waiting to be unlocked now."

"And that was that the planet they sent that warhead too was one of the 80% that had the Naquada enriched in the soil and you understand the dangers of the mineral." Morgan said and Daniel covered his eyes at the remark as Jacob said it for him at that remark. "Than its a hell of a strategic site right now to try it like this, we have any planets in range of our sector?" he asked and Thor answered that question for her gently.

"Yes, one is in range of Gaia, that is Lya's home planet, another in range of Chulak and the third in range of New Tollana." he said and they nodded. "Was anyone gunned down out there at the time?" he asked and Omac sighed. "I've been watching over my home planet ever since I died. The weapons systems shot down two deathgliders and a third crashed into the courthouse after his hyperdrive died out on him last week."

"So with that in mind, I think you can finish that Dr. Jackson." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it then. "There's no reason for a science station to be in the Cuellar system, but it's a hell of a strategic site for a military transport station, a jump off point between three federation sectors. They're running supply ships back and forth, and you're not taking the opinion it's for scientific research." he said and Hammond answered him.

"They're in range of three federation sectors, but as we had not done designations to sectors at the current moment. And aside from you, colonel, you never head off world, so with that in mind. But whatever circumstances your team uncovered, if you sent Simmons to check it out and we intercepted you, why didn't you tell the SGC, or even Jacob this when he was here at the time, when the tokra have spies in their ranks."

"Why didn't you tell us this and Jacob could have confirmed this information with Garshaw. Because, as Jacob is my co-leader here at the base, why didn't you report this information to us at the time. Because as we're the protection the planet, we should be the first told, and we give that information to the the Tokra and to the joint chiefs. So again, why didn't you tell us when you learned this information, and with us."

"The Joint Chiefs?" he asked and he heard a bemused mental chuckle at that from Vidrine as he heard Jack's annoyed remark as he said it bitterly. "And wait six months while the beauracrats are sitting around reading reports. And trying to figure out what to do, they don't know what's going on out there. But you should Sir, you know what it's like to be under fire." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that as he said it.

"There's the psychosis right now, he didn't report it to us, because they wanted to be the ones to deal with it and the warhead created two years ago. It was meant to blow away these strongholds, because all of these strongholds carry Naquada in the soil of these planet. But Surita to the 10th power here and the moment and with that, Bauer was in on it when he dismantled the team at the time and with that at the moment."

" I see why they didn't tell us, to them dad is now a traitor, the enemy, because even though he's a Tokra now. To them he's still a host, that makes him the enemy, as for the sextet and Dr. Matheson. It's they're not risking wasting valuable time in checking out lead and if the victims get captured, they have everything they need to destroy us. But 1) dad is now the traitor in their eyes and 2) the joint chiefs aren't risking it."

"Because we get captured, one of us is going to get compromised and shot, it's just like Seth when Jim Hamners got involved here, so they want to do it themselves. But that's an act of mutiny, they've been on silent running and just as Simmons nearly kills Teal'C. The attempt is headed off by Thor towing us back to earth and takes the trust members on board into custody." Sam said firmly as she stood behind Daniel at that remark.

"Aw crap here it comes, the real debate, just what do you take me for, a complete idiot, Jack, your frustration at going proactive is the reason we're in this mess. We made enough of difference these past three years since Sokar was killed. That it's time to retire now, and you don't have the technology to pull off. In whatever it is your planning with 'them', why, well it's because Sarah has it and she's still out there somewhere."

"But the only ones who understand what that did to me when you let her escape are the trio, the other human member of our team and your superiors. The trio know if there was ever a chance to get her back its setting up trap. But the technology is out of reach for whatever you have in mind right now, and until the timeline is reset, it stays that way." Daniel said and the trio surrounded him at the remark as Hammond looked at him.

"Trio, us son?" Jacob asked softly and he nodded. "Whatever they have planned next after they framed Jack for attempted murder. It has to do with Sarah and the Asgard technology, but what I don't know and I need to figure it out. Because it had to do with the Asgard beaming technology, Sarah incorporated it into her ship. But it's connected to that, dad." he said and he and Hammond both nodded as Hammond looked at the trio.

"The quartet have excess knowledge of each other, but digging into it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. And don't say it Data, I know the answering response to that remark." he said and looked at the android as he had a bemused look on his face and they hid a chuckle at that. "In retrospect it wasn't an accident that I found Kheb, that Shifu came to me or that Orlin did my job for me that day at the time."

"He's an ancient freedom fighter, but some of their sayings were starting to make sense and this was a riddle they were waiting for me to figure out. But the Goa'uld tended to steal technology out of the quartet's territory, had we not chosen today to end things now that the war with the system lords was truly over. It's they'd choose another method of wiping them out and Osiris was the key to that." he said and they both nodded to him.

"By using Osiris to destroy this army, how exactly anyway?" Sam asked and he sighed as he answered her. "All I know, from what I can hear in their emotions, is it's connected to the asgarding beaming technology and to Sarah. But you know my memory is 3/4's of the way back, honey, but had Sarah tried anything regarding me. There's their ticket to do it, because we confiscated her ship and it has beaming technology on board it."

"But I'm seeing several flashes here in their thoughts, but canisters with a blue fluid inside it, hundred of rocket drones. The gate and the anticipation of waiting patiently for her to return to earth in her ship. To sum this up, this plan of theirs is connected to these items, but how and when that I don't know. But had you promoted Jack to one star general, there's their chance at it." he said and they all nodded as Hammond said it.

"Any idea why they didn't tell us why this was possibly connected to this army you just mentioned, son?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "It's because you would have terminated that idea immediately after you heard this. As to why it, whatever it might be exactly would have all of them knocking on the front door. And we're just asking for another obital attack as a result, but you never would have allowed a bomb."

"On Naquada rich soil as you saw the results when Bauer was here, they're trying plans you as the majority never would have allowed at all. You remember what you told them after he stole the Tollan weapon neutralizer." he said and they all nodded. "As long as we ran this program we were holding ourselves to the highest moral, ethical standards. So why didn't O'neill tell us they learned this?" Hammond asked and he sighed at that.

And he repeated Jack's thoughts at that. "And wait six months while the beuracrats sit around reading reports, trying to figure out what do. They don't what's going on out there, but you should, you know what it's like to be under fire." he said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed as he looked at Jack sternly at that. "I'll take that, because I recognize the tone after Nirrti was here." he said to Jumper and he nodded to him.

"And I know that one's coming from you now, Colonel, but you were not under fire at the time." he added and he heard the annoyed tone turn irritated at that. "Lives were at stake." he said and Hammond answered that firmly. "Whose lives?" he said and the frustration boiled over as he finished the snapped off mental remark. "We have to act now!" he said and she looked at him at that as he cleared his head by shaking it.

"You okay?" Beverly asked and he nodded. "Yeah acting as a mixture of telepath and empath is hard, and I'm trying to focus, so I don't accidentally land myself in the brig here for getting insubordinate with the general." he told and the nine sighed at that. Looking at him, Hammond rubbed his back at that as he answered his remark, knowing he was trying to stay himself and not get into the same argument twice with him.

"Don't worry, I know what the expected remark is and was after you apologized to me over the radio, son. You'd never choose this decision anyway and that's not you doing the insubordination at the moment either. I know you, you'd never act like this when it came to decisions and you always chose the more diplomatic approach. When it came these situations and with it you prefer stealth to outright attacks here as well."

"It's you're not the one who's doing the talking here, they are and with that in mind, and to answer your remark, why?" Hammond said, as he was looking at the trio at that. "Thor, how many people were on the planets that were annihiliated, by that I mean both Abydos and the planet the mark VII got shipped to two years ago at the time. Abydos had a mark III sent to it and this one had a mark VII, when the NID tried it."

"But this one that had the Naquada in the soil and it destroyed the planet, because I'm counting in total, not counting people that helped us back then. But the planet population in general, because if that planet wasn't deserted. Then they just committed genocide and that's a federal offense on our planet. And can carry the charge of treason & mutiny at the moment." he added and he heard a furious tone in the Asgard's voice.

"Just short of 600,000,000,000 lives were lost, General." he said and they nodded to him. "You're not serious, Bauer, the NID and these three slaughtered 300,000,0000,000 people in sending that warhead there?!" Jumper said in shock and he nodded and the seven all looked at the trio sternly at that as Daniel did the same. Looking at the trio, Daniel heard their annoyance shift at that as it went to insubordination then.

"It smells musty in here, like a beauracrats office." he heard and hearing the sneer in the tone, Hammond crossed his arms at that. "I'll take that one Ryan, he's under my command and he's been asking for this for four years, since the undercover stint." he said and Jumper nodded as Hammond said it with a warning tone to him. "Do it George, he's under your command, but I'm giving the sentence in this trial hearing."

"As this project is top secret in our timeline, well it won't be when this gets out all over the planet later, that the trust and Kinsey slaughtered billions here." he said with a stern growl. "You have killed over 500,000,000,000 people and you have taken us to the brink of war." Hammond said sternly and Daniel read out the remarks given by all three of them. Hearing their mental tones, he knew they were trying to stay calm.

"We prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time, the peace treaty was just a ruse, to give them breathing room. And time to regroup." he said and Jumper crossed his arms at that as he answered. "And so all alone and against the advice of our allies and our orders. The president's orders, you decided to dispose of the treaty." he said and Daniel answered that remark, as he heard the annoyed disgust in their tone.

"We took the initiative, we did what had to be done." he said and Hammond said it with a stern growl as he looked at Jack at that remark. 'I can't believe he fell this far in his training, of the two of them, I'm closest to Daniel, and after last year I wanted him back. Well with the fact I'm getting that second chance, I'm taking it and I'm not being played twice by these lunatics and you, colonel, are being under a very tight leash later for this.'

'I don't care if you want to go proactive or not, as long as I'm commander of this base we will hold ourselves to highest ethical standards.' he thought as he said it, as he looking at him sternly as he went for the jugular and remembering Maxwell's reaction, he waited for it. "What had to be done hmm, for whom, why would a man, with a long and brilliant service suddenly abandon the fundamental principles that he's believed in."

"And even fought for, all of his life? Well I believe it's because of what they did to your team, and your surrogate son." he said and Jack shook his head as Daniel read that out. "Not true, that's not true!" he said and Hammond went for the throat at that as he said it to him. "To avenge their deaths." he said and Jack looked up at him in angered disgust as Daniel read his thoughts at that out loud, as he tried to control his voice at that.

"You're a fool Hammond, history will look at you and say this man is a fool." he said and Sam looked at him. "I'll accept the judgement of history." Hammond said and Daniel read out the finishing remark at that as they waited, knowing this was going to finish their evaluation of the entire grouping as he said it as he said Jack's thoughts. "When it becomes clear to what Anubis is doing, what the system lords have been doing."

"We will be vindicated." he said and the nine sighed as Hammond answered him firmly. 'That one's coming from Jack, the sarcophagus, the symbiote killers, Hathor, the undercover stint, the little girl from Orban. They're attempting to kill him three more times after Sha're died, blackmailing, no they're not getting away with this. What the system lords are doing isn't relevant to their decisions.' he thought as he said it then.

"What the system lords, let alone Anubis, have or have not done yet is irrelevant right now." he said and that did it then as the anger at the remark shot through them and into Daniel as he snapped at him. "Irrelevant, then come with me, we go check track down one of their supply ships or strongholds and we'll see how irrelevant it is." he said and at that he closed his eyes as he shook his head as Sam rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Sirs, that blast hit me harder than the last one, if this is what Deanna goes through, regarding being an empath, I can relate now. Because for a first time, if someone lost control you're asking for a riot to get started, which explains the episode on the tv show. She gets hit by someone else's anger and then starts something as a result of it, so trying to maintain control because he's ready to hit something right now."

"Best just stay clear so I don't accidentally hurt anyone, but that sums up the psychosis, as Ba'al just made it worse at the time at the moment. But Ba'al lit the fuse, regarding decisions in his case, he wants to go proactive, because he hates this system lord so much. It's he's ready to kill him himself and had he had my abilities he blow the stronghold to hell." he said as he opened his eyes and turned to them and they nodded.

"It's fine Colonel and I'll take it from here, George, you maybe given orders by us, we, as the committee, just made our decision now in this. But Starfleet's orders, our decisions, are made, as of now." Jumper said and he nodded to him as the older duo were standing on both sides of him. "That's the entirety to my conversation with Maxwell, before I told him the committee direct orders, Ryan." Picard said to him then and he gave a nod.

"Well I'm just repeating those direct orders, they disobey them or we have someone in here gunning for us that cements my decision. And they're being placed in solitaire for it as a result. Boys get ready in case we have an assassin in here right now." he said to the quartet and Pulaski moved closer to Sam and the girls then. "We're not going after any more supply ships or strongholds, your men, if they're on a mission right now."

"They are to report direct to the SGC right now, the program is on hiatus as of this moment, all gate operations, out going are terminated until the reset. The three of you are ordered to report directly to the Alpha Site, all NID personnel are to report to the Alpha Site. the SGC and the NID are returning to Federation space together, those are Starflet orders." he said as he moved into place in front of Jack as he said it.

While injecting as a stern a tone as possible as he said it to him. "I will permit you the dignity of retaining your ranks and command until then. The only other option is placing you in the brig, and discharging you dishonorably." he said with a beyond stern tone and Jack sighed at that as he looked down as Picard looked between the trio at that. As he looked at the nine with a bemused smile as he said it to them gently.

"I take it you've seen this episode several times if you knew the exact wording?" he asked and they nodded as Daniel answered him as he looked at him gently. "Aye Sir, this was Sam's favorite tv show in the 80's after she got me and Teal'C into it, we've been doing Scifi nights since I came home. And we were watching season 4 last night after we got back, but we've heard this debate, repeatedly, and it started up after Omac."

"And Lya after I we let them leave, but the attitude is the same, worded differently, but it's a total match to your debate with Maxwell. And the one I did with Shelby, was the conversation Sam had with Jenifer Hailey. But we've done these fights repeatedly at the time to the point, that we knew the exact wording to use. Because you and your double's used it with these guys at one point here." he said and he nodded to him in amazement.

As West answered that in shock as he looked at Daniel in shocked disbelief as Daniel looked at Morgan, Lya, Omac and Thor and they smiled at him. "How..., how are you doing that Jackson?!" West said in shock and he smiled dangerously as he answered him. "Your thoughts, every thought and conversation are being channeled from you into this chip. My added skills, now that my ancient powers are slowly growing at the moment."

"Are I'm transmitting a sub space field now, my abilities are telepathy, telekinesis, elemental power and healing, but don't make me use my abilities on you. And I'm not kidding Colonel, because if I have to arrest you, before you get downstairs and through that gate, I will." Daniel said as he went further as he said it to him. "And from this chip into my mind so I can read your thoughts Generals, but you're really NID."

"And you're working for the trust, Sirs, these are the thoughts of your alter egos, and you turned into them. And with that, every thought you're thinking is being channeled into this chip, through me. We just heard the entire truth regarding how you turned the colonel into a plant after I humiliated you 3 times five years ago, and with that. So you want revenge after I showed you up and with it decided on a case of sabotage."

"But you never expected I'd realize you tried to set me up to get me out of the program, well I have and you're screwed now. Because I know that was a damn trap, I humiliated you twice and you wanted me out of the program. After the orbital attack you planted this chip on Jack and your thoughts started going into him. 636 was a trap, you knew that planet that, once on the other side, there's no leaving until the rituals are done."

"I know you black ops types so well now, I can read your minds here, and with that, Sirs, what do you consider me as if this wasn't the SGC, but Starfleet at the moment. Considering I'm the only one who truly understands this psychosis of their's, and I'm the only one who was able to crack these situations. In regarding the technical team when there's trouble?" he asked and the eight all looked at O'Brien at that remark gently.

"That you sound like Miles in trying to talk a team mate or comrade down, before he gets himself taken down for going renegade at the moment." Matheson said and he nodded to him. "I'd say you're channeling two of us in this conversation, me and Commander Riker if you broke it down that fast buddy and with that in mind. There's no getting around this, there is no war, the war is over." O'Brien said and Daniel nodded to that, firmly.

"Yeah well I share your feelings Miles, I don't hate the parasites as a race, I hate what I became, because of them. A second chance to start over, and this time I'm not involved in the baseline program after Charlie's replacement gets taken and turned into a host. I'm leading a different branch of the program and I'm spending 13 years away from Jack and his arrogant attitude now." he said and the sextet nodded gently as he went further.

"Sir, I highly recommend you assign me to another portion of the Stargate program after Hanson goes section 8. So though I got a line into the base, my job and mandate is at the Ancient outpost in Antartica, and General Landry my boss as you're 3 stars by that point. But Jack is black ops, I'm half soldier/half scientist, there's nothing between us now, he wants to do it on his own, then the hell with it." he said and they nodded firmly.

"However I'm getting involved in every mission that was doing damage to our bonds, you, Sam, Lou and Teal'C. But either way, it's I'm not around him full time anymore and I'm doing the job I was asked to do now." he said and they nodded. "And with that in mind, though their psychosis is clear, the only ones we've been in constant entanglements with were Apophis and Anubis and the others were renegades here."

"As I said there's no war, there has never been a war, it's all in your minds and I can see you can't answer that question. And what the Goa'uld, did, done or will do is irrelevant right now as well." he said sternly and Jack looked at him. "Go check and see why don't you, and we'll see how irrelevant it is." he snapped at him and Daniel shook his head. "We're not going back through that gate, or going after anymore strongholds."

"You're turning your command over to me and we're returning to our original mandate, and staying here, the SGC and Area 51 is returning to federation space together, those are Starfleet's orders. As the senior officer of SG-1, the team is hereby on stand down and you're relieved of your command as of now. If the system lords contact us in the next week and for a cease fire that's it, but everything connected to the trust."

"It's being confiscated as of now, your operations are hereby seized as of now, you're to cease all illegal activity and stand down. You're hereby being called out on a section 8 and undergoing a psyche evaluation effective immediately, those are Starfleet's direct orders, the SGC is back under my control." he said as he finished the remark as he looked at him sternly as he watched him carefully as he waited to be attacked.

"I will permit you the dignity of retaining your rank until the reset, the only other option is placing you in the brig, and discharging you dishonorably." he said as he moved within striking distance of him as they waited for the supposed attack, before he spun around and fired on someone behind them as the man fell to the floor, unconscious. "Check him!" Jumper said sharply in shocked amazement at that as they pulled a gun out.

"Assassination attempt General, he's working for the trust." Airmen Peter Forrester said and he nodded as he passed him the coin that they found on Jack to him as well. "Well that just made it clear, two attempted murders now. And it's because I'm sounding like our descendants in this situation, to them I'm the megalomaniac, and I have to be put down." he said and they nodded as Jumper turned to him and smiled in amazement.

"That's close to what I told Maxwell when I gave him my decision and Starfleet's orders 18 months ago. But you got the attitude correct when I did it, Commander, I can see that once you're on board the enterprise, any not following through direct orders. They're going to get the tone of a commander who's not to be trifled with. When in training especially when you have two who are one mind about everything in this."

"And with that, if you want to say my direct thoughts for me, in case we have a training ensign getting insubordinate. During the crew meeting once you, Will, the girls, Wesley and I make our declarations about our past known to the entire crew. Than I can allow that, Daniel." Picard told him and he nodded. "Eight years fieldwork, my sense are so honed that I knew he was ready to shoot the general." he said and they nodded firmly.

"I think we trained you a little too well if you saw him as he was getting ready to take a shot at me, Colonel. But that was impressive, nice work son, that was really good." Jumper said and he smiled at him before seeing a second. "Sirs get down!" he shouted and they hit the deck as he fired a second time, before aiming at the spiral staircase and the results were they heard two thunks as two more men collapsed as Picard stood up.

"What the hell is this, have they lost total control of their faculties right now?" Pulaski asked as she stood up in shock as he moved to her as Lou went to check on the duo on the spiral staircase as Daniel looked at both groups then as Picard shifted position as Beverly stood up as well as he went to the next question. "For gods sakes, what idiot decides to stand on a metal staircase, when the target of their assassination attempt."

"Is not only carrying a Zat gun, but is also a science expert, did anyone get hit when the gun went off, though the Zat gun blocked the noise?" he asked with a disgusted look as he looked between the female quartet to the rest of his friends then and they shook their heads. As Hammond said it, before Will repeated that in amazement as he looked at him. "That was too close here, everybody alright?" Will asked and they nodded to him gently.

"Zat guns, may not be like your phasers but it's still enough to knock someone unconscious if they're standing on something made of metal. "And those stair steps don't have any padding on them either, they're made of steel." Daniel said and they nodded to him. As Hammond turned around and saw the bullet hole in the window of his office as he saw it had nailed the circle indicating their home planet and he nodded firmly.

"And the ricchochet hit the bannister and slammed into the window of my office son, we're fine, but that just made it clear here. At the moment, three assassins tried to attack us and he sees what we don't by taking aim at the bannister. With that being made of metal the conductor is going to hit the person no matter where you are on the stairs here, simple common sense regarding electricity and here's the added catch."

"But these weapons have the same charge that getting hit by a electric burst from lightning causes. So anything made of metal if you're standing on it or in puddle of water is going to amplify the blast. And we all know this, regarding the technology and these idiots never go through the gate to know that." Hammond said sharply and he nodded. "But another case of science being used and the chemistry lesson came in handy here."

"But the NID wants you dead or thrown out of the program, because you're standing in their way." he said and Daniel nodded as Sam said it. "In this job you have to have a fair knowledge of chemistry and we used that when Nirrti tried to destroy the alpha gate by setting up a Naquada bomb in Cass. But Naquada and potassium don't mix, you try it and it's going to be enough to cause a global killer, like a meteorite hitting the planet."

"But we had this test taken when I was in a metal cage, but even though I was wearing boots it didn't help much." she said and he nodded to that. "Yeah well there's a reason it hit him that hard, he had his hand on the bannister here. When Daniel fired on the bannister, the blast shot up the bannister and right into their bodies. And it's because they had their hands on the bannister itself." Lou called to her and she nodded to him.

"Yeah, typical, these all black ops types never studied chemistry, so they don't understand the complexities of conductors." Sam said and Daniel nodded. "Chemistry 101, what happens when electricity hits anything made of metal. The answer is it amplifies the power of the conductor turning it into a near fatal jolt. Though I think I've been hanging around you guys a bit too much if my senses went on alert that fast, dad."

"But if I switch program sections and I'm working another portion of the and I'm not around Jack all the time, I want to do my research without repeated interruptions. Though the only real interruptions are my family life and my Cubs, but Atlantis is going to be a younger version of the enterprise, but same situation. So my concentration is a total lock, that's what we're looking at in the reset, you see me at this age."

"In the reset and I'm a colonel on the edge of making general, or a one star on the edge of making a two later by the time my team heads for Atlantis. While these two are never making it to full general and Jack never making it to a one star. Because they're all suffering the very same psychosis. But with you being the joint chiefs, to them you're a bunch of beauracrats, because you're on the 'wait and see' approach."

"And they want the fight rather than waiting for the fight to come to them at the current moment, but that's what this is. And the next remark is this argument is turning into a fight with the beauracrats at the moment. But why upset the peace at the moment, why provoke them, huh. You started the war by exposing us at the time, had it not been for my fast thinking and training the entire team could have been wiped out at the time."

"That's everything we should be thinking right now though general, to you the rationality of the war just became clear here, there is no war. There has never been a war, and we've been losing good men because of it. The war is over, we won when we got rid of Apophis. I'm just saying this now, but they're never going to win this debate, there is no war and the war is over, it's time to deal with diplomacy and preparations for the reset."

"Long term preparations are needed more than constantly ticking them off, I'm just acting in the initiative at the moment, but I recommend we do recon of four to five planets, ones that are outside the Goa'uld planets we went too as well. But it's going to take 7 years to create our outposts, and 10 to create the solar power. And electricity for the system up there, but all in all if they suffer a break down its the psyche Ward."

"Because two Goa'uld POW's and a POW with a madman in Iraq, he's ready to crack, the psychosis regarding them, is the same as Maxwell's. And it's complete with the entire arguments and counter arguments. But the Cardassians and the Goa'uld, two completely different species, but the very same psychosis. It's grief stricken paranoia manifesting itself into schizo effective disorder." Daniel said and they nodded to that firmly then.

"So that's what the problem is, I'm not risking intergalactic politics being stretched thin, and I'm more diplomat than a warlike general. While the sextet all agree with my thoughts, we're not risking a diplomatic incident because they want to go proactive?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him. "Yes that's it exactly dad, and Jack's been suffering this ever since we came into contact with Her'ur at the time here."

"And Skaara and Kasuf are the catalyst, as you know I may have missed Sha're, but I kept myself focused on the matter at hand. But regarding things before the undercover stint even after we got Skaara back it was clear he wasn't ready to quit. I was beginning to heal with him out of the picture that entire three months he was on Edora. Because I had Sam, she was healing my heart and I got my younger brother back."

"I was ready to move on, but for him, it's clearly not over no matter how many battles happen, he still sees Skaara being dragged away from us to be turned into a host. Even after we got the news that Skaara was alive, he wouldn't let it go. He was pushing the limits, crossing lines not meant to be crossed, till it resulted in bringing out his alter ego. And as a result, he's lost his grip on reality now and is seeing this in the same way."

"That for us, the officers of this command, the war ended the second Nirrti died, Cronus is dead as well, but we killed four system lords in eight years. Staring with Ra: Ra was the first, next came Her'ur, Cronus just as we eliminated Apophis's fleet a second time and Nirrti died by her own experiments and lust for power. In regarding an advanced human host, but four dead and the others were renegades all this time at the time."

"But they're not doing anything about it, regarding their fallen comrades, so there is no war with the system lords. And there never was a war with the system lords, he's hallucinating, they all are, it's that simple. There is no war, the war was over the second Nirrti died, our war with the system lords ended that day, it's done with, it's over now. We can leave the system lords to the Jaffa rebellion and their female version."

"If there is one and the Tokra now, because the Goa'uld are scared to leave their children around the Jaffa priests and priestess at the moment. Because we started something here with them, but we find Egeria early and clone her consciousness and the Tokra population is going to overtake the Goa'uld. Because we saved their species, they're going extinct, so we fix that problem later, as for our real problems though."

"But Anubis, the three of us have to do this together, and it's the same for the human form replicators and the Ori. But the system lords, there is no war, the peace treaty said it all: we stay out of their way and they'll leave us alone. Time to call a cease fire until the reset, they leave us alone, we leave them alone and everybody wins now." He said and Picard and the eight all nodded to that as Jack swallowed hard at that.

"You're wrong, the Goa'uld live to make war." Jack said quickly and Daniel looked between the three of them. "There's the rest of the episode, after you had to chase Ben down, Jean Luc. Miles managed to get on board just as the cycle ended and Ben just barely shot him when he walked into his ready room." Jacob said and Picard nodded as O'Brien sighed at the remark as he looked at Daniel as he said his thoughts on that.

"I heard that same remark from Maxwell, after I beamed onto the Phoenix, he's clinging to his sanity by his fingertips here. But talking him down, he wasn't going down without a fight that day, before I made it clear that it was the only way." O'Brien said and he nodded to him as he said it. "He's seeing himself in the last fight with them, said fight with Anubis shooting at them while I'm getting the data need, but to answer that."

"That's what everyone thinks about the enemy, that's what they're probably thinking about us, right now. We as earth born humans have been in constant state of conflict for 300 years. But wars in Europe regarding one thing or another, before the immigrants moved to New England, the wars between Native American tribes. The Revolutionary war, the civil war, WWI, WWII, Vietnam, the Cold War, the gulf war."

"Desert Storm, 9:11, our planet is always in a state of conflict here, but it's either over resources, border disputes. A holy war, fighting for survival, wars of discrimination or some other stupid reason. And though we may claim we've got civilized in that time, since we hit the 40's and we reached the Cold War, the fact remains that to the more advanced races, the quintet, it's we're still just children, toddlers, we're very young."

"But the list goes on and on, when our race was born, we were fighting for survival and we still are, but fighting for survival against the elements. This has shifted into prejudices, against our own kind now, as we fight each other because our class in colors. Prejudices has turned into discrimination, it's always the same here, and we're still very young in technology and it's a peace treaty, so with it comes the main point now."

"But talking does more than constant fights, we're ending the aggressive negotiations and returning to diplomacy. Only with diplomacy can we protect the planet, because we have 3 to 5 days till the reset, whatever you had planned never would have worked. Because without the technology needed to help it along, than its just showing how far you're willing to go to continue fighting this war now, how sick you all really are."

"But if they call us in the next hour or so, we're reactivating the initial agreement, but in the reset we're starting with our allies first. And spending 23 years, before we meet Sha're, Skaara and Kasuf again, and by then, I truly have moved on. Sha're is the past, Sam and Sarah are my future. I'm not fighting this war all my life so I can watch good friends suffer and die, because we didn't have the technology needed to save them."

"Which we will in the past, because we're collecting it, during our meet and greets with the quintet. But there is no war with the system lords, there was never a war with them, it's all in your head, you guys need help. But this all started because you chose the determine threats first." he said softly with a gentle tone in his voice as Jacob, Hammond, Teal'C and Sam moved behind Daniel as the general repeated his remark.

"This all started because of one thing, you broke direct orders, we were on a mission of reconnaissance that year. We were not going off world to challenge them, this war ended the second Nirrti died, it's over. There is no war, the war is over, live to make war, that's what everyone thinks about the enemy, and probably is what they're thinking about us, right now, because our race has been in a conflict for 1,000 years since Ra left earth."

"If anything we once were just like them, we treated other like slaves, we took away their free will, the Egyptians did it to Hebrews, the Nazis did it to the Jews, the White's did it to African Americans and so on. We did to our own kind what they have done to others for thousands of years. We've been at war for 2,000 years since Christ was born, and in those 2,000 years nothing has changed, we're still at war with our own kind."

"Over the most trivial things, resources, holy war, war of racial prejudices the list goes on and on. And we persecuted our own kind, we turned our own kind into slaves. It's the very same thing. To change all that we have to study our own past now." Jacob said sharply and that did it finally as Jack snapped at him at that remark. "That's not the same thing at all, we don't take people hostage and take away their free will."

"Nor do we slaughter people because we found what we're looking for afterwards." Jack snapped at him. "Actually we do, or did you forget that at one point Pharaoh Seti murdered the children of the Hebrews. The Hebrews were slaves at one point, you're Hebrew, Exodus was part of the situation on Abydos. You just decided to make a stand because Ra, or I should say Pharaoh, had the power of life or death over them and you."

"Now that really does sound like we're the same species, their bodies are human Colonel, or did you forget that. We're just as bad, because at one point 6,000 years ago we once did the very same thing, slavery is part of earth history. We can't deny what we're like 5,000 years or even further back, sure we claim we've civilized in 3,000 years since he left, but there's no denying who we once we're as humans, at the time."

"That's what he wanted them to realize, we can't deny our human nature, we were once just like the over seers to the African Americans. We oppressed them at one point, that's what they wanted us to realize, our human natures, it's in our nature to destroy ourselves. So to fix that we learn from the past to make a better future, that's what they tried to teach us in high school." he said and Omac pointed at him at that as he said it.

"That's it exactly Dr. Jackson, I wanted you to remember your ancient history, it's in human nature to be like this. But you want to change, than learn from the past to create a better future." Omac said and they all nodded as he went on. "The host lives on, we've known that for years, but that doesn't give you the right to treat them like this. Their hosts are human, to learn from the past, means we create a better future."

"A better life out of this so we're reverting to the early years, before we had any use for cars, planes or trains on our colony planets, earth history is being taught at the schools, the history of who we once were at the time. But the point of this conversation is its time to face facts, we were under a treaty with the system lords and you broke it. The cease fire is getting called no matter what right now, and I promise try to escape the base."

"And I'm the one arresting you, do you understand me." Daniel said and just as he was answering the chair jumped off the floor at that in answer to that. "Whoa, what the heck caused that?" Will asked quickly and he sighed. "I think I unlocked one of my powers here, to cause that, or my spirit animal just lost his temper to cause that." he said and they nodded as Jacob hid a smile as he answered him as he said it at that gently.

"If your spirit animal is a wolf you better get him under control, before he explodes right now. Because you're shaking slightly out of anger right now cub, and with the fact that we already had that conversation you two, get it together. " Jacob said and the couple nodded as the medical department looked at Jack firmly. "Live to make war, I'm hearing the irrational response of a man suffering from grief stricken paranoia."

"And is clinging to his sanity by his fingertips right now, what with the fact Daniel exposed the psychosis for what it is, you three are here by relieved of duty as of now." Carson said sharply as he looked at them sternly as Matheson finished that, his tone beyond stern then. "Yes, and don't bother debating with me on this Colonel, George, I see it very carefully right now at the moment, he's had a section 8 finally."

"And the grief stricken paranoia is because of Skaara, he's just shoved himself into a sabbatical." Matheson said firmly and he nodded. "You see my point, he's suffering from a clear case of P.T.S.D., that got manifested into a sleep deprived induced nervous breakdown. But the trauma of Hathor and the orbital attack together was enough to have him want to keep going, because to him lives are at stake, but no they're not."

"And not right now. We've been fighting this war so long he can't see it as anything but a war right now regarding the others and here's the bombshell, Jake. Regarding things yesterday and now that my memory is back finally. Yesterday was a wargame he triggered when Oshu hijacked me. To answer the unasked question he's Yu first prime, Yu just wanted to talk get me to remember several things from my time ascended."

"And maybe so I could remember where the lost city is, which now that my memory has come back slightly it's enough to reveal we have the weapons ready and waiting. But this capture and situation, it wasn't what Ba'al did to him, he never touched me. In fact it was just a few games of Weiqui, and a gentle talk during dinner. Though under guard, he was acting like a host while he was waiting for the trio and Bra'tac to show up."

"But to Jack it's he's got to infuriate the Chinese at the moment by barging in there guns blazing, my life wasn't at stake, that's the psychosis talking." he said and Picard answered that. "So just a few board games, a gentle talk and dinner, your life wasn't at stake and this Goa'uld never touched you at all. So the system lords don't act like the ones that you've taken out so far." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

"Yes that's it exactly, the system lords never bother us because they agreed they'd never attack us. But so long as we can continue to use the gate, we were under a gentle warning, anyone that got caught by the system lords would be shown no mercy, to me that means they're giving us chance to gather supplies and long term preparations. To Jack and the NID, it means that to protect the planet, it's earth's at stake here."

"And they got to start going to extremes just to get the job done, to quote Kinsey, 'if he's got to do god's work to protect earth than so be it.', But the rhetoric is exactly the reason we're not getting any work done around here and morality of situations should come first along with long term preparations. I mean yes we got thrown feet first into it, but we should have, after they returned, started work on colonization a few planets."

"Before Apophis attacked us, but that's all of it, it's always these questions when we're being left alone by the system lords, he's lost his grasp on reality right now. And because, to them, it's they're going to come and attack us sooner or later, so why wait for it, we should do something right now. But there are no lives at stake right now everything's quiet and the only Goa'uld giving us trouble right now is Anubis."

"So with that in mind the system lords decided on a wargame to get our attention, but Chinese chess game and me, I'm a little worn out, but fine. For him its a shoot out, but they were using Intar rounds on their staffs, nobody was shot and killed. They never threw a direct attack directly at us, he's just playing a wargame, like Kyle and his friends. But there's your remark right now dad, he's suffering such a case of P.T.S. D.."

"That he's still seeing these situations at the moment right now and it's getting out of control, to the duo and me we like the peace of exploration. We never wanted to have to keep dealing with life and death struggles with the Goa'uld, but though we take several bumps and bruises. It would have been better if he never brought that warhead, that's how we see it." he said and Hammond, Jacob and Carson nodded to him at that.

"Wait, wait a minute here, the tests were mostly puzzles, I didn't get a good look at the weapons they were using to fire at us, but I saw a red laser blast when Oshu fired at me. They were using intar rounds when they fired on us?" Sam repeated and he nodded. "Yeah like the foothold scenario we pulled on the kids last year, this was also a test, see how you handle things when one of you own was taken by the system lords.."

"But those tests were a part of a training method the system lords created. Morgan did Thor get in touch with Yu when he did this?" he asked and Morgan nodded and they nodded firmly. "Yes he did, we knew that Oneill was going to try to react like he did before, but his temper and impatience, regarding meeting the trio. Yu, Cronus and Nirrti, those three you knocked out two out of three at the time, they're satisfied right now."

"As to why at the moment, they prefer you to do their dirty work for them so they don't have a fight breaking out between them. Since as Thor told you, they have a fragile relationship with each other, as do 'we' with them." she said and he looked at her. "Is there a reason you let them get that much power in the first place. I mean if you got the technology, why not use it take them out right now?" Lou asked and she nodded to him.

"We already had that conversation, Colonel Ferretti." Thor said and Daniel chuckled at his remark. "Alright don't go there, we did have that conversation already, and you keep it up someone's going to lose it. Because I feel like we're doing the candlestick scene in Clue." Sam said through a chuckle and Siler answered that. "Before you ask that was a movie based off a board game when I was a kid, it was a mystery game."

"You had to solve a murder, but the movie was a crime comedy, 18 years ago." he said and they nodded as Morgan smiled as she answered him with an amused look on her face at the bemused look in the Asgard leader's face. "Yes alright thank you for clarifying and that to answer your question. It's because we got other problems to deal with, the Asgard it's the replicators, to us it's the wraith and Ori, but the Nox are the neutrals."

"While Machello's people are the same as the Furlings, but with it just being us three left. We went to more gentle ways just to fight them, and that booby trap you encountered on that planet when he and Colonel Maybourne launched themselves onto that moon. That was supposed to be a penal colony for the Goa'uld that get sent there. And it was flushing out Goa'uld weapons, the Furlings set it up as utopian community at one point."

"But the Goa'uld that came through brought a very potent plant that acts like the most dangerous of hallucinogens here on earth. And as a result everyone lost it enough to start killing each other, so we of the other three races decided to use that planet as one of two now. But we got more subtle ways to keep them busy than out right antagonism at the current moment, but your training needs to get restarted here, my friends."

"You recall what Anteaus said regarding you." she said and he nodded. " ** _The very young do not always do as they're told.'_**. Translation, we have a lot to learn and should concentrate on our studies, before we deal with this. Was this why Thor was trying to keep from laughing when they started yelling at each other when we got added to the treaty Morgan, because you're used to that." Sam asked and she nodded smiling.

"If that's not a trojan's horse nothing is right now, but that was a nice choice Morgan. We can turn that planet into the colony version of Alcatraz or a gulag later. But were you expecting them to start arguing in the first round of negotiations. Because when I heard about the first reaction I was trying to keep from laughing at the news of what went on in there." Daniel said as he started laughing at that and she smiled at him.

"Yes and we heard that all the time when our races encountered each other at the time, as the races against the Goa'uld trying to keep negotiations under control can get pretentious. Because what you saw between Nirrti and Yu was a common occurrence and Cronus was the peacekeeper. But it was enough we all found it amusing, because we don't have them attacking earth right now." she said and Will sighed at that remark.

"You mean they're always like that?" he asked and she nodded to him. "I didn't hear what going on in the room, but I did hear a thunk and I think Yu slammed his fist against the table in there, but the trio suddenly left the conference room and I went to check. And he told me that they sat down and started to talk, insulted each other and then broke the meeting so they could cool down at the time, before round number two."

"To any normal person this would be funny right now, since up until now we never had the system lords meeting us face to face. But they've never bothered us and us them, but hearing them bickering like children was enough I was trying to keep from laughing at the news. But with humans we have to put them in a time out, I've never seen a Goa'uld get into a debates like this and seeing this was seeing two kids."

"Fight over the same soccer ball till the parents have to take it a way and break up the argument. These guys having two sides of the entire races against the Goa'uld leads to these meetings getting turn into a bull session at times. And case in point is this one, because later that week it took calling a bluff to expose Nirrti. And Sam yanked the TER, after she grabbed a gun." Daniel said and he nodded bemused as Geordi said it for him.

"Oh my god, what's next exactly, so let me get this straight at the moment here. They're so busy badgering each other, that they're not bothering to attack you, you're negotiating the protective planets treaty. But they come in, start talking, start yelling at each other, he speaks up, and Cronus yells at him and they leave the room?" Geordi said with a chuckle and he nodded as Thor finished her remark with an amused look.

"As we said we have a fragile relationship with them and they with each other. Us races against the Goa'uld we try to work as one and so far it's been working. But getting the ones going for the more direct approach need to be controlled. Because the intergalactic politics result in aggressive negotiations, before the proverbial explosion. This has resulted in his irrationalness regarding taking your time in training the be the fifth race."

"At the moment to grow and he's wanting to throw the politics aside and go for the more direct approach, if we were Starfleet and the federation. Than it's the IOA and the faces against the Goa'uld, Tokra and the Jaffa, but while we're trying to figure out what to do, regarding making plans, and your general's are acting on taking time. The trust is taking the initiative and started going rogue, which is this situation right now."

"He wants to take the war to them instead of letting them come to you, like Cronus and Nirrti did, you remember. She followed you through the gate after Cassandra was diagnosed with the mind fever and Cronus took your synthetic double's hostage. So bringing the fight to you, instead of you going to them, it's a test to see how well you handle being under stress." he said and he nodded as he answered him at that.

"Thor was I correct, earth was already under a peace treaty with the system lords, before you came to see us four years ago?" he asked and Thor nodded. "Yes you were Doctor Jackson, the Heliopolis was the freedom fighters..., I guess you could call it meeting place for discussion of battle tactics." he said and he nodded. "That was your war room, so you wanted me to translate your languages until I realized it."

"In what you were really trying to tell us, said message was earth was under a protected planets treaty and we had the technology. That you've been denying us, and that the trust stole from you, already at our disposal at the time. To you, you were holding out, hoping one of us, my team, would realize it. And when we did, you revealed your connection to us finally." he said and Thor nodded as he crouched in front of him.

"That is correct Doctor Jackson, I've waited six long years for you to figure this out, and now that you have. It's time we told you the truth regarding this, but earth was a designated ancient outpost, though their city was moved to the Pegasus galaxy. To answer your unasked question, it's that's my galaxy. But the ancient's started mating with normal humans and these humans had the gene within them to control everything."

"But in your case, as you were a scholar, we knew if anyone could figure out our secret to why their race and the Furlings went extinct. It's that it would be a person who values intellect over violence, threat and force. Lya has told me she thought you were a probable candidate for training. And when you started translating the messages of our races, that was the deciding factor, you were who we were looking for all this time."

"But you never needed to come to us for help, because you already had everything you needed, you just had to be patient. And now that you know, I think you know what comes next." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I'm spending the following 23 years studying about you guys all my life. But I was 8 years old when I moved to the U.S., so ten years studying in how to get the gate going again myself and with it."

"Fourteen more as I see you, all of you, more often now and once the base reactivates. I'm the one running the program as I'm doing it from outside the base, as for Jack now though." he said and he nodded as Omac answered him. "I meant it when I said that Narim was right about you and Samantha. And at some point in time we would meet again, and we get that chance, just as you being a child." he said and they both nodded.

"We know and to us, meeting you when we're just children would be worth it, because learning you were dead. Before Zipacna attacked New Tollana was like a knife through our hearts, you made a difference in our lives. To insure we get a second chance it's we start 24 years in the past and we meet you four first, along with Garshaw." Sam said and he nodded to her gently as Daniel took over as he looked at Carson and Matheson.

"That was a testing exam in his psychosis, Jake, his attitude on this regarding me set off the test and he starts going on demolition mode. The system lords, and we, are playing a chess game and they been trying to test our moves out. But this was another game imbedded in the training, but chess was part of the training in the future at the current moment. They know that, as do the Tokra, but the Tokra are either full or converts."

"And several are from earth, like you Jacob, the offshoot knows that as a Air Force general you had strategical training. After Ba'al got his hands on him, he saw that in his military history that you were trained in tactics and chess was part of it, and passed that information off to the system lords. So game of tactics and training and Yu was trying to reboot my memories when I was playing Chinese backgammon with him at the time."

"But there's the entire set of remarks right now, 'you know what it's like to be under fire'." he said and Jacob crossed his arms. "Yes but you're not under real fire, those weapons were intars." he said and Daniel went further. "Lives are at stake." he said and they nodded as they repeated the remarks at that. "Whose lives, Yu never hurt you and he was just playing Chinese games with you while giving you real food to eat."

"During this test, so though slightly sleep deprived, he was giving you the second recharge needed by giving you some real food." he said and Daniel nodded. "We have to act now." he said and Jacob nodded. "Why exactly, rushing things doesn't give you enough time to think it through, you rush things and you're going to fail in your training and it could kill someone else at the moment and with that in mind right now.'

"I'm hearing the fight alright, but you're not under fire, there are no lives at stake and why should we start pulling out the big guns exactly. The system lords haven't touched us since Anubis came into the picture. Yesterday was a rescue mission scenario and mixed into it was fast thinking in deactivating traps and needed to be done to turn it off. But ten Goa'uld in eight years is more then enough right now and with that."

"They said they wouldn't attack us after we showed them Nirrti is the one who attacked Cronus we agreed here to that day." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes and there is no war, we may have gotten their attention but Apophis was the main antognist all this time. But the system lords have left us alone ever since the summit meeting, and Osiris came into the picture they were arguing who was attacking them until Anubis did it."

"But there is no war, they're not going to bother with us, because we haven't thrown a direct attack them. Though the system lords can not be trusted either as a group, or as individuals, as their posturing ego maniacs driven by an insane lust for power. Though we knocked off two of them, they're fine with that and so long as we don't push it. And they're not going to attack us at the current moment either and with that in mind."

"So what if Yu is senile, he's the most cooperative one in the bunch, and he hates Anubis as much as we do, Cronus until Juna was leaving us alone. And Nirrti had a connection to Cass, but the others, aside from Ba'al. Have left us alone ever since we took out Apophis, Hathor and Sokar for them. They don't care, so long as we can defend ourselves they're not going to order a straight out attack here." he said and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Yes and there have been no attacks from the system lords, just one accidental trauma, because Kanan hijacked him. But so long as they think we can continue to defend ourselves, we're fine. But the system lords are leaving us alone, but as we killed two and they haven't touched us since Anubis came into the picture here. So why should we continue to aggravate them when we should be concentrating on gathering supplies."

"Building our ships and fleet and trying to find the lost city, why exactly?" Jacob said and he nodded. "You see my point, my thoughts are aligned with yours, why should we continue to aggravate them right now when we should be getting Naquada to build the fleet, more of the Zat guns and staffs and be searching for the lost city. That's our only chance at protecting earth from a Goa'uld ancient hybrid at the moment."

"We've been getting attacked by him repeatedly since we took out Apophis and Cronus, but the others have a fragile relationship with each other as do we with them, and we're the fifth race and our allies would prefer it if we focus on our training right now, instead of constantly ticking them off right now. Which is what they, the NID, are doing." he said and they nodded as Matheson looked at Jacob at that remark as he said it then.

"Wait, wait a minute, if they knew than why didn't they tell us unless they..., oh hell no, alright I see through their plan right now. And why they just tried to kill me with all of you standing here, before we arrested the sextet just now. But it's like the Cleansweep maneuver on the movie. But not dropping a bomb on the town, as it is they're not stealing technology this time Sirs, as to why, without Sarah, their plan falls apart."

"But they intend to do an aerial strike of symbiote poison across these planets, every Goa'uld planet that's in the records we've gone to. And they mass produced the symbiote poison that the Tokra created. And plan to start annihilating every poor victim with a symbiote, regardless of whether their Tokra, Jaffa or real Goa'uld. That's why they didn't tell us, they're going to do what Maxwell did." Daniel and they all nodded in shock.

"That's what they're planning now, and if we had found Sarah, that's their only chance to do it. Because it has Asgard beaming technology, Osiris stole it out of Thor's brain and retrofitted it into her ship. But systematic air strikes against every system lord in the Galaxy, but they do that and we have them coming to attack us next dad!" he said sharply and they nodded to the news as he answered him firmly at the news.

"Alright that's enough of this right now, we're arresting every trust member still on earth and they're being put in the brig, better yet, they're ending up in the sub basement of the base now for this. That's three days, we have three days until the timeline resets and we have to be smart about this." Jacob said and they nodded. "Alright enough is enough here at the moment." Hammond sharply in shock at the news he'd just given them then.

"How would they get the technology to do that exactly right now, Sarah has the Asgard technology available for it?" Sam said sharply and he looked at Thor. "It's because had we not called it quits now, they'd steal a..., dad. What's the troop carrier for their fleet, we have teltaks and hataks, what the next size up?" he asked and Jacob explained that. "It's the alkesh, son." he said and they nodded as Daniel finished his explanation then.

"Had we not chosen this now, they'd, once we freed Sarah, would use her alkesh and snatch our gate right out of the base. They've stockpiled hundreds of canisters worth of symbiote poison and drone rockets and systematically starting air strikes of symbiote poison on every planet. Till this completely destroys our bonds with both group and you and I have to take charge after that." he said and she nodded as Matheson said it.

"What was it he said regarding things, just before Teal'C got brainwashed Jake?" Jumper asked and he sighed in aggravation. "Despite the fact I reprimanded him for the fact that his jump forward attitude had resulted in more chaos in the galaxy. And his arrogance had nearly killed him and Teal'C when they discovered the homing beacon on board the glider, he was still trying to bring back results with the hatak they got their hands on."

"After Teal'C killed Cronus, but they already gotten results by killing another system lord that week. And added results by getting more weapons and helping me relocate the Tokra to a new home planet at the time. For the trio that was enough at the moment, and the added bonus, before Tanith got away was we were about to remove him from his host's body at the time this was going on back then, but here's the problem."

"To him that's nothing, he wanted the ship, in his eyes we, my symbiote and the rest of the Tokra, were wasting time and in 2,000 years just how many Goa'uld had they taken out, in seven years." he said and Jumper nodded to him gently at that remark. "We didn't need the hatak after the deathgliders nearly killed the duo at the time. And after your lecture when you got them back on board the teltak, I agreed with you here."

"That's not good dad, in my opinion I agree with you, surgical attacks like this do more harm than good. You've seen the way I work, by diplomacy, Sirs, what happens when you reach full general, and each stage of it, do you turn into a diplomat at this stage?" he asked and the sextet all nodded. "Yes, we're like Jean Luc when it comes to these things, we do not jump the gun without looking at all the options here and with that."

"At our age we're more comfortable in our shoes, because we've been in the military for thirty years. We know what we're doing and with it, so trying to control the younger officers in situations like this results in having to pull the plug and sending one of our own in after them. Like what happened when Colonel O'neill got too cocky and Jacob had to go get him back from where he ended up at the time three years ago."

"With the advanced knowledge of a Tokra, Jacob basically turned into the wisest of the entire joint chiefs at the current moment, since he's working both battle fronts right now. So though we don't always know what the heck's going on up there, we have him to make our decisions for us, in case you kids pull a stunt that results in another problem." Jumper said and he nodded to him softly as he answered him at that remark gently.


	24. 24: Decisions and Politics

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 24: Revelations And Preparations**

"Beverly you better return to the ship, once we have an idea of what the added plan is, I'll report back to you, Deanna and Worf. Just do me a favor and contact what's left of the original crew: Spock, Admiral McCoy and the trio. Because the information needed to get them past scrutiny is what I'm gathering next and I'll explain what we learned during that debrief." he said and Beverly nodded to him and his orders as Daniel looked at her.

"Hey see you on the other side, Beverly." he told her and she smiled and gave him a hug at that as he tightened his arms around her, before she disappeared with a flash and he sighed as he looked at the nine. "General, we killed 5 system lords in seven years since this started and 8 more that were renegades. You think that's more than enough for right now?" he asked and Jumper nodded to him and he went to the follow up then gently.

"So do you think, in your eyes, we've made enough results to set things on hold for a bit, without ticking them off even more. When we killed ten in eight years General, I mean we create our colonies we can move our crops and live stocks to these planets and our way of life as earthborn human's lives on that's what we should focus on: gathering supplies, creating our colonies and with it our colonies are hidden in the grid now."

"And the offworld allies can visit our planet's and we become the federation before Sarek comes here and we create the federation for real, that's my long term plan. I mean I gave you results simply by diplomacy, but he's reacting like Maxwell did. You recall the words he used when the captain was trying to dig up the reason for why he decides to go rogue and start killing close to 700 people at the time 18 months ago in their case?"

"You know what it's like to be under fire, lives were at stake, we had to act now'. For an officer thinking straight now, 'you weren't under fire, whose lives, and why'. But those are the questions these guys who start suffering a case of sleep deprived psychosis can't answer and it's because they know that anything they say. Is going to make them sound like they had a nervous breakdown and is landing them in the brig at the moment."

"To any rational person, an officer trying to keep the peace and knows they have to stop the person, those aren't the words of a seasoned officer acting on the greater good. But a man who's determined to take lives, because he believes in a conspiracy theory and he's suffering a case of space dementia at the current moment. I'm giving another example here regarding Rick though at the moment, but season four."

"Next to last episode he was dealing with a renegade navy seal at the time who stole a bottle of anthrax. The reason he lost it was because it was a case P.T.S.D. and the other was a head injury that needed another case of surgery. To everyone connected to him, but the guy's commander, he needed help, in both areas. Which is what I'm seeing this as, whatever he's not telling the general, let alone Janet at the moment, is physical.'

"But the other is a severe case of mental and emotional instability right now, to be sure, I think it's time for the future medical department to pick up what our current state of technology can't right now." he said and Pulaski nodded as she pulled her's and ran it across Jack and nodded with a sigh as she said it. "I'm getting the readings of a severe case of sleep deprivation right now, his muscles have stretched so seriously right now."

"They're on the edge of tearing, he needs to be relieved of duty, both physically and he needs a psyche evaluation. As to that I highly believe you need to remove him duty, the entire team needs time to rest." she said and the duo both nodded to the orders. "Well it's clear now, SG-1 needs to be on stand down for a few days General, we haven't had a chance to rest in months now, to quote your remark, we've been hard at it for weeks."

"Jack is driving himself into a stay in the infirmary for pushing himself until he collapses and though he can't see this, we can at the moment. Because the three of us are not letting anything like every factor that caused to throw us off, but here's the catch right now. Though at the moment here any officer suffering a burn out is going to be going through these situation and the only person, or people, who catches it, if they are."

"And sees they're going into a depression serious enough to catch, is by a fellow colonel, or same rank as they are and one who's thinking clearly. And knows they need to be yanked off duty before they become a threat to themselves or others at the current moment." he said and Picard nodded as he said it. "Yes and to which I happen to be, though I'm 20 years older than he is, but I'm the same rank as him as well too."

"I've spent 45 years years in the field traveling around the Galaxy to know when things change direction here. But at the current moment it's the act of dealing with a planet born officer, and by that I mean one who never left earth till they joined Starfleet. Wesley was Starfleet born, he was used to traveling around the Galaxy at the time. But Ben Maxwell, he never left earth till he joined the program at the time back then."

"And with that in mind, his family was on Setlik III when the Cardassians attacked and destroyed their settlement. Five years holding in his pain anger turned him into a man hell bent on revenge at the time. So with being on a starship for a long time you have to worry about the physical and psychological side effects of being in outer space. All the time, Starfleet born, the ones traveling all over the Galaxy can handle but others can't."

"Life on a spaceship gets dangerous, you have to worry about psychology and keep an eye on your people in case one of them flips out. Which explains my remark on the show, hysteria or madness, and I know when they're on the edge of burn out too. Especially if it's because of either exhaustion, P.T.S.D., a schizo effective. Or just a head injury that causes it and with that in mind it's the first two in both their cases at the moment."

"But after being in the field for fifteen years at my current rank, I can tell when one of my fellow captains is ready to have a medical induced nervous breakdown and burn out. And needs time to recover by being yanked off duty for a while, and it looks like, even though I just met him. I can see the signs of a sleep deprived induced nervous breakdown and physical burn out." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he finished that.

"The man that played you had it so correct that I can tell when you're acting on being part psychiatrist, Sir. But what's your opinion to my doing public humiliation, death by public humiliation to killing in cold blood, which is what he would do?" he asked and Picard looked at him gently as he said it. "I'd see that as you're strong, both mentally and emotionally, and it just shows just how strong in morality you really are."

"To these characters death by public humiliation, is something they're never going to live down and exposing them for what they are in front of their followers. This is a very clear example just how strong, in morality, you certainly proved, time and time again. That you'd never cross the line and I'd be honored to have you as part of my crew later at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently as he said it to him.

"Yes well that's differences of opinion, to you I'm strong in morality and mentally and emotionally completely healthy. To them: the NID, Kinsey and Mckenzie, I'm suffering the first indications of megalomania and to them. That it's necessary to go to a more intense evaluation, locked up in the psyche unit and undergoing drug therapy." he said and Picard nodded as he answered him gently as he said it.

"That's their opinion, in ours, you're strong, both mentally and emotionally, choosing this choice is exactly what I would choose. But hearing his thoughts spoken like that and out loud, it's clear he's suffering a sleep deprived induced nervous breakdown at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "The black ops in him took total control now but as I said we don't need to continue aggravating them right now and with that."

"The man has had a nervous breakdown and is suffering from sleep deprivation induced schizophrenia right now. In one case and the other grief stricken induced paranoia and space dementia and both need to be placed under psyche evaluation for the duration until they're thinking straight. Because we keep annoying 'them' and they're the ones knocking on the front door next." he asked and the eight all nodded to him at that.

"Sirs, in my direct opinion, I think their opinions are completely reversed, I'm the one thinking straight and they're the ones who need to under go everything. In the remark that Dr. Mckenzie would have told you, regarding me. They all need to placed in the psyche Ward, under a more thorough psyche evaluation. And start undergoing drug therapy, and with those words in mind right now, after the symbiote killers."

"I highly recommend Jack be pulled from active duty so he can get a few days to rest and till we're back in our younger bodies after that. But my unit needs a serious break now. We've been sent out so much our bodies are on the edge of shutting down on us, it's like the armbands, our bodies can't take this type of abuse, we need a break. SG-1 is System Lord enemy #1, we're on stand down now." he said and they nodded gently.

"Sir, with Chris back on the base, he's got thirteen, I'm taking over one till we hit the reset, but Daniel's my second in command now as of now. And frankly he needs a chance to sleep this off so light duty, he's just working on his translations, and her on the technical stuff. But the trio need to be on light duty for now. I'm not in any rush to go anywhere and though I'm spec ops, I can look after the trio till they're recovered."

"They're my responsibility now but once we do this over again at the moment, bring me in I can hold his spot when he's not allowing himself to rest. So I'm the back up leader to SG-1 in the reset now and doing whatever he never did as I make sure everything you guys never got the chance to catch, I tell you directly. As for Jack, I'm relieving him of command of SG-1 as of now." Dixon said and the joint chiefs and duo nodded gently.

"Adjo all over again Colonel." Hammond asked and he nodded. "At the moment he's suffering the psychosis of 'they live to make war', but that's what everyone thinks about the enemy and that's what they're thinking about us right now. But we're younger in technology than they are, so to them we're just toddlers. Us toddlers need a nap and a severe time out for now for suffering a sleep deprived temper tantrum right now."

"So with that in mind here SG-1 is going on light duty starting now, while with you being the general's of the Stargate program I highly recommend a psyche evaluation after you reactivate him, if he retires after Desert Storm. Before you bring him in, because Steven doesn't need him having a nervous breakdown when he, Lou and Charlie, as well as Dillon and Dave are with him." Daniel said and they all nodded as Morgan hid a smile.

"Is that how you see us Lya, we're children younger than middle schoolers?" he added and she chuckled as she answered him. "If I was fully human, I'd see you as younglings no older than the name you gave to your infant selves, yes. But twenty years training I'm going to see you grew into my prize pupil when I meet you when you're no older than your second youngest schooling level." she said and the couple hid a smile at that.

"Well don't worry, when I meet you I'm taking that time to train properly, we have 24 years until the situation with the system lords truly begins. And with that, seeing you every day or every other day, it's enough we can manage with the lessons. As Sam and I are more into science and research than sports, we're scholars, not soldiers." Daniel told her and she nodded with a gentle smile at him as he looked at his old team mate.

"Lou with you and me already knowing each other by then and with it the fact that our memories, us members of the first team are dealing with this. Though I'm not joining you on this mission, you guys have to take cover outside in the caves I found at the time. And before they realize we're there, because they landed the ship directly on our escape hatch, they do that all the time here." he said and Lou nodded to his remark.

"In other words we have to head for the cave you found the cartouche in regarding every planet we've been to so far. So while they're checking out the equipment we brought with us. We're safely hidden away and we have a point of reference to use so we can calculate every planet in the galaxy under Goa'uld domain, nice idea there. It's the act of dealing with added research, before we get to work." Lou said to him smiling gently.

"Yeah well that last unexpected attack, is while you guys are still alive, Steven is doing my job of getting the information needed right now and with it. The boys make it out alive, because twice as many troops. But Dillon, Porro, Reilly they're with you in the cave, as is Dave, and someone else takes Dave's place when we check, or rather he goes to see what happens, fixing past mistakes here too." Daniel said to him and he nodded.

"Every man we lost or will lose, they get replaced by someone else now and with it to prevent this war from getting out of control now. It's we play it smart, but the war ended as soon as Apophis was gone for good. Our war with the system lords ended the second Nirrti died, there is no war now, the war is over, we leave them alone. And they leave us alone and we just give them a fair warning, but we'll be watching after that now."

"Because earth's federation space is safely hidden away from them under Asgard and Ancient protection now and Earth, Starfleet, the SGC, is watching, waiting for them to try and attack sector 001 after that." he said and they nodded. "That makes a perfect blow to them, earth is now sector 001, our headquarters are in two areas of the U.S.. And as is the academy, but the war ends the second Nirrti is dead, there is no war now."

"The war is over at the moment." he said and then heard the desperation in Jack's thoughts at that remark. "That's what everyone thinks about the enemy Colonel, that's what they're probably thinking about us right now. We've done enough, the time has come to end hostilities now." Daniel said and he sighed as he looked at man who was another version of his friend as he answered his remark at that statement gently.

"I said the exact same thing to Captain Maxwell and managed to talk him down, before he tried anything else. But at this rate they have something in common with each other as do we, but we prefer trying not to over do it at the moment. But why should you be rushing your research in these things, you do that and you don't see what lies ahead. To make a judgement call, and we been teaching the kids that for years and with that."

"Regarding everything we've got in common with each other I'd say that you understand my feelings regarding this better than anyone realizes, because we relate to each other." O'Brien said and they nodded. "The way I see it, is that if they want to try it, they're facing being executed for even attempting to try it on us here at the moment. Because my abilities are slowly waking up, I'm an ancient." Daniel said and the eight nodded.

"Yes, alright, and we agree with you son, the NID is just ticking the Goa'uld and the races off even more, by burning bridges. We don't need their stuff, we do need them, their friendship, their help. You made enough of a difference that we can turn to finding more allies and research and development, but we don't need to tick off the system lords. We have a treaty with them, so we stay out of their way and we deal with Anubis."

"The human form replicators if they break free finally of the slowly blackhole building gravity of that sun. And the Ori, but let them deal with things on their own terms, in the mean time we just build more galaxy class ships. And create the technology to be like our descendants, I understand he wants to wipe them out, but it's destroying lives in the process at the moment, we need to take it down a bit slightly right now."

"With my being involved and acting like your general on six occasions at the current moment. In my direct opinion, I'd say we made enough of a difference here by taking out the ones I helped you deal with at the time, but as I said. Advancements like what they've been trying have to be earned, you can't just stamp a U.S. Air Force sticker on the side of retrofitted death glider and call it yours, an advancement like that."

"It has to be earned, we have to slow it down and run research, you act before you think and it could get you and whoever's with you killed." Jacob said to him gently and he nodded. "Dad, you understand this better than anyone, remember when I told you Anubis was back, if I hadn't pulled the plug, he's got full reign. No choice but to hold off, but we've killed several minor Goa'uld and seven system lords at the time."

"I say we've done enough in this time-line and in the next we just work on long term preparations and plan out and do what we never had the time to in this timeline. And do it in the next, preserve the human race on earth by selecting planets that are uninhabitable and darting setting up our colonies there. Us humans of earth can move our planet population of 6,000,000,000 and have them stretched out across 10 planets."

"And we create the federation early, by the IOA and the SGC, Atlantis and that's our colony in the federation, we stay clear of the planets we've gone to until 96 and by then we're ready for the fight with the Goa'uld, because we've had 22 years to prepare for this. But the ones running field operations are the exploration team, the half soldier/half scientist department until Apophis attacks the base and it begins again at the moment."

"Wouldn't that be better than what we've been doing these last seven years, sure they say you don't understand what's going on out there. But then neither do they, because until we deactivated their field operations, they never set foot through the gate." he said and the eight all nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yes and you're right, we've done enough, it's time to focus on long term preparations." Jumper said to him gently at that.

"Well at the current moment we've gotten results by decimating Apophis's fleet, twice, killing Cronus and Her'ur, as well as Nirrti, Mot, in gaining added technology, destroying a case of stowaways when we realized there were replicators on board. And then to top it off, Apophis was dead, and we took out the replicators together. But to him that's not enough, we created a power vacuum in the Goa'uld till Anubis showed himself finally."

"While I'm with you in training, and you're now calling me by nickname, for real, dad. We also saved Teal'C and Bra'tac finished the mission by breaking Apophis's control on him, so Apophis was clearly dead now, for good. But that's not enough for them at the current moment, he's still trying to bring back technology and the results. When we encountered Orlin resulted in blowing up another city, while Simmons is trying to get rid of us."

"And after they couldn't stop the blasted ancient ray gun they turned on till Orlin did it for us at the time. I'm seeing this in one way, and it's very similar to the fact Gul Macet put the blame on you and you contacted Haden, Captain. But he's turned this into a one manned war and is going on a killing spree right now. And there's no justifiable reason for what he's done either at the moment." he said and Picard nodded to him gently.

"Yes and I agree with you completely, your choices, like I said, your beliefs and opinions were the fundemental point that the federation was built on. You see what they can't, and it's because you're not fully military. And with that, those are the questions they should have been asking ever since the attack." he said and Jack said it firmly. "We could have used it as another way to protect earth." he said and Daniel looked at him sternly.

"Why, because you wanted to annihilate Zipacna next, the technology was far too advanced for our minds to handle. Jack we've done enough in this time frame, it's time to end the hostilities and focus on long term preparations and frankly. You need to take it down a notch, you're no longer leading the team, Dave is and with that, there's no excuse for this." he said to him sternly and he looked at him firmly at that remark.

"What about Cassie and Ry'ac, are you just saying you'd rather watch them die than do something about it." he snapped at him and he sighed. "No, but look at what this results in, the most loyal of Apophis's guard nearly kill Bra'tac and left him for dead and he has to save us. We let Nirrti go and two more Russian teams and a planet full of innocent lives die, and it's because we let her go, we keep her under guard here."

"And we have a real Goa'uld to study, but that's your problem, Conrad resulted in Simmons getting turned into a host and you blew him out the escape hatch at the time. Cronus was the only one who could control her, he's dead and she's free after that. We killed one Goa'uld and it results in massacre, so how does that help. One step forward, two steps back, by stopping the attempted assassination of the system lords, here."

"And it gave us adaquate time in dealing with Anubis, time we don't have time to make a mistake, because you rush the net and it can and will kill someone. But every choice made last year could result in disaster, that's what they're trying to teach you. And you still haven't learned anything, Bra'tac is like them. He's a general, who's the seasoned warrior, he and Jacob are two sides of Hammond and they all share the same factor."

"Sam to Jacob, Teal'C to Bra'tac and you to Hammond three pieces to the alliances and of those three you're the one who hasn't learned anything. And you're half Teal'C's age at this stage he, when he was 27, looked like you did and acted the way you did right now. You're acting like Teal'C in the middle of his training exercises with Bra'tac, but his key message was clear here at that the time, I didn't have to see the vision to know."

"You have eyes to see and ears to hear, but you will not learn anything unless you train all your senses and control your thoughts and feelings'. That's what they're really trying to tell us, your emotions are the reason you're in such hot water with the joint chiefs right now. But Hammond's your boss, and he has his bosses, is that clear to you." he said and Matheson covered his eyes at his remark as he answered that remark.

"Alright just quoting Morgan Freeman's remarks on outbreak son, to answer the unasked question here, the movie was focused on a different version of the Ebola outbreak. But it's level IV and to quote the doctor that the movie was really focused on, once one person had it, then ten others had it, and if it got out of the town. They had it contained in, and they were screwed at the current moment, they had it to keep it quarantined."

"But Daniel's remark was the one that the one star medical general gave to the colonel, Colonel Oneill had his boss, but George has his own and we're it. Daniel understands that, because though he's a civilian, he's acting on his rank, in the same way Will does. But Jack is the restless type of colonel, he's a pilot and likes the action and adventure, and he's getting too aggravated to focus on the fact that he's just a colonel."

"And we're generals and he's under George's chain of command and he's getting aggravated, because he wants to fight when we need to focus on saving lives rather than destroying them. At the current moment it's also the fact that the research and development keeps landing itself back on the drawing board right now. Though as Ryan said he blew our latest break through in technology needed for a power source."

"And with that, it's back to the drawing board, though we created three new ones that's not enough right now. We have a lot of work to do here, regarding safety and planning leading into when we bring the colonel into things. Though Daniel's medical research is what landed him in the E.R., right son. He interrupted your research and it lands him in the infirmary, because he's ignoring it." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Yes Sir, that's the catch exactly, he's acting like a kid in the candy store regarding these things. But he's had a section 8 or he's..." Daniel started to say in answer to that remark. And the five of them all looked at Jack as the medical general looked at him then at that remark calmly as he looked at Picard as Daniel said it then to him as he finished that. "Or he's suffering a sleep deprived induced nervous breakdown at the moment."

"And he's either in denial, or he wants an excuse for what he's done, but Abydos was destroyed four months ago. We've come full circle, it started with Abydos and it should end with Abydos, I'm fully recovered and I can move on. But he's hanging on to the past and he's holding his anger in at the fact the planet was destroyed." he said and Matheson nodded. "You're right he's holding on to the past, Abydos is the past."

"But it started with Abydos and it should end there, for the entire team. Skaara's dead, as is Kasuf and their entire planet is gone, they ascended, but Skaara, Cassandra, and Ry'ac. The full circle is over, it's time to look at a new direction and that's why Daniel chose to return at the moment, but I'm looking at a classic case of a nervous breakdown hidden in the way of what you described, regarding Ben at the time, Jean Luc."

"It's all pointed to one catalyst now and one only, just before the base was created. As I said it all started with Abydos at the time and with that in mind back to when Daniel was chosen here to turn it on. But West chose him for a suicide mission, deadman's switch, at the time he needed serious psychiatric counseling. But it was because he was on the edge of committing suicide at the time back then, as to why it was because of his son."

"Charlie died by playing with Jack's personal gun, thinking Skaara was killed he threw his anger at killing the Horus guard that killed him supposedly. But though he was supposedly healed he needed a psyche evaluation he never got and retired a second time or at least till Apophis attacked the base. And George reactivated him at the time, before they had to pull Daniel back into it and Sam was transferred here to start work."

"While Daniel is showing Charlie Kawalsky and Sam the cartouche on the gate addresses the Goa'uld were using. Apophis attacked the base camp, killed two more members of the team and Louis was hit twice and he needed immediate medical attention. While Skaara and Sha're get kidnapped and every time he went through the gate, leading up to the orbital attack, it he was hoping to find Skaara, like you're looking for Sha're."

"But you had your emotional recovery, regarding her by you and Sam being soulmates, she gave you the strength to keep fighting, son. You explained that to us already and your psyche evaluations came out clean, because Colonel Carson was doing them all this time. Which I might add were the ones passed to George, Dr. Carson's records on your psyche evaluations, so you're getting medical and psychiatric care through us."

"Which over throws the NID's opinions on trying to have you placed in the psyche unit when the one who needs it is the Colonel. So what's this say exactly, one fatal mistake does what the Cardassians did and he, Ben, goes on a question for vengeance. And has a nervous breakdown, and goes on a killing spree after that, killing 700 lives and brings them to the brink of war, but in his eyes, he's prevented war, or delayed it."

"And with that in mind that's what I'm confirming, but this all started because West never did the psyche exam. And he's been in stage two ever since the team was born at the time and year two began, just before Sam got turned into a host. You really thought I'd never figure it out colonel: Michaels, Desert Storm, Charlie, Charlie Kawalsky and Skaara, the Reetou boy you named Charlie, Cassie, Ry'ac, it points to the same thing."

"You're grieving for the death of your son and the destruction of your family and you throw that anger into not quitting. And not till your body starts shutting down on you and have a burn out. Well I see the burn out, and the nervous breakdown, you're clinging to the irrational response of the fact that they're going to attack us and why wait for it. You want to continue fighting just to save what's left of the things that matter to you."

"But that decision has cost so many lives that you keep feeling like you have to fix the messes you create. And till the burnout causes you to suffer a nervous breakdown and lands you in the psyche unit. Well now it has and you're being removed from activity indefinitely till the reset, young man." he said and Jack looked at Daniel in shock. "Daniel what did you do?!" he snapped and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered him.

"Acting as the second in command of the team, I've been watching you ever since Charlie was killed and ever since the trip through the gate. What, you'd think I'd lie to the joint chiefs at the time, I was given specific orders by the the sextet, to keep an eye on you since the program reactivated. Monitoring your mental state, you want to break him out, but he needs to face who he once was at the moment six years ago."

"I may have been in an uneasy position, but I had Sam to back me up, keeping me focused the entire time, but you, you let your emotions get in the way. You may have thought Sam was your second all this time, well she wasn't, I was, so as the second. And I'm the only who stands up to you on this, Sam, she's a rank behind me. But if I have to challenge you to get a job done than so be it, but we make choices we can't stomach."

"And Skaara we learn was turned into a host and you just barely get us arrested by them, your hesitation could have destroyed the planet Jack. How many times have we heard it, huh, how many times, 'bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the empire', the empire being the system lords. Your emotions are focused on Charlie, on Skaara, on Cass, the duo are not your children."

"Charlie was and your letting your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done, it's always focused on the little picture with you. We let Nirrti go and it kills thousands, we were negotiating with terrorists, and I agreed with the general. It was exactly that Jack and you're letting your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done. And it just gets worse after the orbital attack, but Teal'C's family, Cassie, and finally Michaels."

"Dr. Matheson and Jake told me that if you started suffering from a burn out, or just a flashback tell them and you're losing your authority on the base. But that's what the pager was for, so they could order Hammond to remove you for a psyche evaluation and recovery. For a stress induced nervous breakdown and I'm making sure you get the rest and help you need, right now." he said and he looked at the Medical general and nodded.

"Is that what you're thinking son, he's suffering the same psychosis that Ben did, he's trying to get results anyway he can. So he can save lives, but in us skilled general's, or Jean Luc's case, captain, he's destroying lives and bringing us to the brink of war." he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Wait a minute, Daniel was getting outside psychiatry, because Mckenzie was really working for the NID." Jack said in shock and he nodded.

"Yes, but he's working for us, so diplomatic immunity and with it medical and psychiatric care. Because Warner recommended it to me that he gets his psychiatric care outside the SGC. And now that we just heard that tape, there's no getting around here, wouldn't you say, son." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes Doctor, in fact Jacob was right, their way and the races way was far safer, search and retrieval, intergalactically is way too dangerous."

"Dad, would you consider my ways as a way to bring back results, gathering technology just wastes time we don't have and it causes ruffled feathers. But the way I helped you by creating a power vacuum, Selmak, creating your species by my going back in time and starting your future. Us freeing a slave farm, does that look good, by bringing in results in the eyes of the races, Tollan and Tokra?" he asked and Jacob nodded to him.

"Yes it does, because you're staying under the radar, your new plan for the SGC is actually what I had in mind when you recruited me. With my being your mentor and your boss in the new time line, we have the time do what we never got the chance to by making time and preparations here for the oncoming war and preservation of our race. In my eyes you learned everything I could ever teach you and I'm very proud of you."

"And like we keep saying, it's it just possible you don't make colonel, or general, without knowing the dangers of making the decisions. To which you have and your ideas are what I have in mind when I become the second general leading the base. You may not join the military completely son, but by the time we reach this point, you're going to be the youngest general in the military, because you're thinking about all the factors."

"As to that, to ensure earth's survival as a race, it's back to the beginning, George and I watch you grow up and start your career, at the academy. And you show and give us alternatives, leading into when he and I meet Jack. But by then you're going to be your current rank, even though you're not in the military completely. You're stationed outside the base and you're ready when we need you." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"No I'm completing my career, dad, so though I'm not working the baseline program, I'm ready if you need me now. But I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Stargate program and I'm archeologist, this way you have both sides of me completely balanced out. But I'm just working two fold, I'm an archeologist, but I'm a soldier, I'm working within the program, just at the college, like Catherine and Ernest, he's part of the civilian sector as well."

"And Dr. Jordan has a line to you so by the time Osiris comes back into the picture, but whoever replaces him in the explosion that's the catch. But I'm a fully trained officer in the program, so though I'm on stand by you have me. So I call Steven, he tells you and that's my link back to you, Steven is my link to the SGC in the new timeline. But my dual memories are enough that I'm still me, I'm just working on the outside of the base."

"Dad, in honest truth the fight and search ended when Sha're died and Shifu ascended, I finished my journey, but what kept me here was Sam and Teal'C that entire time. Learning Sarah was now a host, I had to deal with trying to find her and the last and final time I see her was at the summit. You said that if we had any chance to defeat the replicators, what's the best way to do it and I said it was by finding one and using it."

"For research and development and Jack basically condemned the Asgard to death by shooting Reese. She was our chance to destroying all of the replicators, and to save the base he destroyed that chance. That was it for me, I'd had it by that point, 'I did what had to be done, I took the initiative, I did what had to be done. Regardless of the safety of other races, I did what had to be done.'." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"Another remark for that statement here is..." Daniel said trailing off and Will said it firmly. "But this is the way it had to go down and you know it.', do we, there are other lives at stake right now, may not be humans, but other lives. But we all have our enemies and oppenents, but to survive, we work as one to protect each other. That's as xenophobic as it gets O'neill." Will said as the sextet crossed their arms at the remark.

"For me the fight ended with Abydos, there's no point to keep searching, Sha're is gone, but I moved forward. Sam gave me the strength to keep fighting and she's my everything, but for him. It's Skaara, though we got him back, he wants to continue the fight till his body shuts down. It's like the damn armbands they were causing our organs to start failing, but that's because of sleep deprivation, he's not allowing himself to rest."

"Because he's stuck permanently on the flight or fight response, so in my opinion, he needs a good six months worth of rest and six more off the caffeine products here. Though the same is said for me, but I'm on light duty right now, I can rest, but if I have to classify this to anything, it's his training has gone crazy, by being behind enemy lines dad." he said and Hammond nodded as he answered him gently at that.

"If we take this second chance, I have Sam in my life, all my life, and though Sarah is missing for three years, what's holding me to the ground. Keeping me focused is Sam, she's my imprint, which is the reason she never tried to date anyone either inside or outside or the program. Jonas was the beginning, making her feel like she was cursed, and the same is for me, in Sha're's case, but our one constant, was each other now."

"As to that, once we find her, we end this with this system lords, there's no going back, and Sarah is being protected from what happened. But when I find Atlantis, she's coming with me after." he said and they nodded as he went further. "Regarding the reason Jack is determined to keep going, it's because of his earth born traumas in P.T.S.D.. Prior to his joining the Stargate program and it only got worse, but in order here."

"But Michaels, Desert Storm, Abydos when we encountered Ra, Apophis on the Nox home planet, Hathor, the orbital attack and it just gets worse from there. To him, it's regardless of the lives of another race, he's taking the initiative, he's doing what has to be done. And to hell with the other races, earth comes first, and don't bother saying it Jack, you said it about every race that was not human these last six years."

"Save the Enkarans, kill the Gadmeer, save the people of earth, sacrifice the Jaffa, save the people of earth. Sacrifice the Asgard, save earth and the human race, sacrifice the Tokra. And you're beyond xenophobic and it's because of one thing and one thing only, you hate politics. That's why I'm the one running negotiations, it's my job to be the peace keeper, I've accepted the point that to work in the federation got work together."

"But that's the point of being a crew, to survive we work as one, the crew is a team, a team a family and though we already have family. Once deployed and up there where it gets far more dangerous our crew mates become our family and we depend on each other, for everything after that. You lost sight of that after Michaels and you're holding on to past battles it's time to let go and move forward as of this moment."

"But I am, though I'm connected to the quartet still, with you it's done with, my job is exploration, not military. I never wanted to be constantly fighting for my life when in the field and when we reached 636, that was it. I've had it with the military, or more accurately the guys like you when my real friends are all just like me, half and half. I wanted to focus on my studies, my training, my job and what I was trained for."

"But you won't let me and it results in several cases of manslaughter, regardless of the fact they're not human, it's manslaughter. I see the clear case of you're acting like a single person and you've turned in Maxwell, why, it's because of Skaara, well it's done with. It started with Abydos and it should end with Abydos, we've come full circle and we can't relate to each other and it's over now." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you Daniel, Thor, Lya and I all think that you should concentrate on your training, to be the fifth race. And you're right, your full circle was Abydos, it started with Abydos and it should end there now. Your training is complete and you're ready for your reassignment now and it's with Captain Picard and the crew now. You and Teal'C have earned that promotion and it's time to begin again now."

"And though you learned much, the key to my lessons was always think before you act now and with those words. You have to be smart in how you're handling the situation, I know you got thrown feet first into it, but now you must concentrate on long term preparations now." Morgan said and he nodded as he answered her. "Why choose me though to become your prize pupil?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him.

"Because your spirit was completely pure, had you chosen to do the tests leading into when you meet the Ori. You'd have to prove you're completely pure hearted, truth of spirit, you understand our language, and we're the ones who've really been testing you in particular by you finding our history storage panels. It's you just nominated yourself to be our prize pupil." she said and he nodded as he looked at Jacob as he said it.

Just as he was answering they heard the alarm go off then, and Daniel turned around. "What the hell, we don't have anyone else out there, what with the fact that SG-5 just got back before I showed them the truth regarding Wes's trial and Chris just got back." he said and called out."Grace who is it?!" he shouted and they heard a shocked tone. "It's in Goa'uld, looks like the word spread, Colonel!" she shouted back and they nodded.

As Daniel thought it over and closed his eyes as he said it to them firmly as he said it. "Aw great, its the system lords right now, they want to talk, I'm guessing if they're calling us, alright I'm coming down I can check out the message." he said and he, the sextet, Sam, Teal'C and Lou went with him then as he walked in and looked at the message and nodded. "What's it say exactly?" Will asked and he explained that.

"They're calling cease fire between us at the moment." he said and wrote back another message as he said it out loud as he translated for them. Looking over his shoulder at the eight, they all nodded. "Alright that's fine, but we do and you try to attack, we will defend ourselves. Seven years in a constant struggle leaves you slightly apprehensive right now regarding, accepting a peace treaty right out of the blue."

"But we just discovered the riddle Cronus gave us regarding the peace treaty you made with the races. If we met before and are one of the ones that agreed to reactivate the treaty. Then why do you wish to end things now right now at the moment my lord, and who are you, if we've met before. In whatever amount of time it has been if you saw me once before this point?" he said typing it out and a message appeared at that.

 ** _"Who of the SGC am I talking to right now, if you understand our language."_** he read out and smiled. "If yesterday was the wargame, than it is I, Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson. My lord, as this moment you've met me before, I was acting as a Lo'taur, and if you were the one who was trying to arrest Osiris at the time. I'd like to discuss things with you." he said and the next message came up and Jacob smiled.

"Well that's encouraging right now." he said and Sam looked at him. "What are they saying. " She asked and he explained that. "Evidently the cease fire was because even they had enough of the strikes and counter strikes and wish to call a permanent cease fire. As the treaty maybe a bluff, but we're still going to protect earth, so they leave us alone, we leave them alone and that's it." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Alright that's fine, but we had no intention of aggravating you when we activated the gate. Abydos was unintentional when we encountered Ra, but Apophis started the war between us, we had no wish to bother you yourselves at the time. But as of this moment we've done enough and we'd like to leave you in peace. We stay clear of each other we can co-exist with each other, like you do with the races." he said typing it out gently.

"Dad what are the chances, we can end the hostilities all at once, because the NID is the one aggravating them and they got it stuck in their heads they're going to attack us. As it is, we're dealing with a portion of the government and one that specializes in chronic paranoia." he asked and Jacob sighed as he answered him. "Extremely high right now, I'm not retired from the galactic battlefront, but even I know when not cross the line."

"These kids have got to get their vices under control right now, with the beta gate blown the alpha gate is in our hands and they think you're dead right now. What with the fact you ascended at the moment, but the ones with the arrest warrant on their heads. Are my daughter, Teal'C and Jack, the Tokra the same. With you they see you as harmless, though regarding the gate, that's why they got that warrant on you at the moment."

"But as SG-1 is on stand down until the timeline resets it's time to call off the hostilities now. Tell them, whoever it is you're talking to here, we found one of the ancient outposts, it's in the South Pole, so they even try to throw an attack at earth we will defend ourselves. The weapons are far more powerful than their technology and we're making it clear, even try to attack and we're going to defend ourselves."

"So just end the hostilities, and tell them your bluff, that you're a descended ancient, and are a Demi God, so they want to die. Than they're going about it very well right now if they test us, so with those words in mind right now. We accept the peace treaty, but you go your way, we go ours and everyone can live in peace. But we had no intention of getting their attention at the time, we just hit a blind spot when we encountered Ra."

"We didn't intend to get into a war with the Goa'uld population the time. So unless they want to end up dead, stay clear of earth and we can have a permanent cease fire here between us." he said and Daniel nodded as he typed that into the computer gently. "Is that the way they talk?" Will asked and he nodded. "It's the emperial way of negotiations actually, though Ba'al tries to sound like us, they still talk like this at the moment."

"I hate the bluffs and counter bluffs in these negotiations, because they think we know where it is right now, which we don't. But this is the same as that episode focused on the blasted wormhole you guys encountered and Deanna was dealing with Devon." he said and the sextet nodded. "Issues of dealing in diplomacy, you got to gamble high if you want to win the round." Will said and he nodded in agreement as Jumper said it.

"I really hope they don't try to call that bluff at the moment, because if the ancient's really had one of their outposts in the Antarctic, it's taking someone with the ancient gene to fire that weapon." Jumper said and Jacob nodded in agreement. As Daniel thinking it over, quickly answered him. "Too late and I can't believe we never figured this out now, but the beta gate marked the outpost, it was 50 miles out of Mcmurdo."

"All this time searching for technology to fight the Goa'uld and the planetary government is sitting right on top of it, it's been hiding in plain sight all this time, and the glacier you ended up it was the starting point Sam." he said and she nodded in shock as Morgan answered that. "We did, in fact it's where you found Ayiana, you were maybe two clicks west of the outpost when you found the beta gate at the time, but that's where it is."

"But you guessed right, it takes someone of ancient descent to fire that weapon and 15% of the population has that gene. Aside from that your symbiote poison is the back up emergency policy for the current future, so you're ready to defend yourselves if they try to attack all at once right now. As Thor told you, bluffing is the way of the races, you have to gamble high in order to win against them." she said and the eight all nodded.

"We better get a pretty good drill to get down there at the moment, if it's buried under 500 feet of ice and with us living down there for a year. Before General Jumper transfers you to Cheyenne, it's we're doing this like we're living in Alaska or Siberia dad." he said and Hammond chuckled and nodded. "Yes well fortunately with my memories intact, regarding that, I can lead us directly to the outpost." he said and Sam looked at him.

"You mean we found it that fast, the beta gate marked the outpost?!" Davis said in shock and she nodded. "Yes, Daniel pinpointed it the second you set off the alarm, the beta gate was left there waiting to be found by someone who was worthy to take on the training of the races against the Goa'uld. Daniel translated our languages, and when you found the second gate, you basically unlocked the real truth here and said truth."

"That gate you found was part of our settlement, before our city headed for the Pegasus Galaxy. It was waiting on standby till someone worthy and had true, truth of spirit could find it. Daniel the added piece to your legacy is that there's another testing area, but think of my name and then who I'm connected to. You created a child's movie focused on it and then created one focused on the crusades." she said and he grinned as he said it.

"Merlin, King Arthur and the Knights of the round table, Merlin is an ancient, Atlantis, Atlantis, the Alterans, that's your original name, the Alterans, you and Merlin chose the more direct approach to protect us from the Ori?" He asked and she nodded proudly at him. "Very good and you're correct, we were once called the Alterans, but the plague called us to change locations there's still a few thousand drones down there."

"But there enough to decimate the entire fleet and Anubis knows that he tried it he's going to have his shield destroyed. But these weapons work the same way for all the Goa'uld, that weapon is ten times more powerful than their technology. So it's a fair warning, try to attack and you destroy them." She said and he nodded as he finished typing out the message as they waited for the response then.

"Lord, whoever you are, I wish to ask a simple question here: but were you waiting for us to activate the gate once Ra came into the picture for us. We did not know of your existance, regarding you as the system lords. Our war began with Apophis, and Ra. The nine died, because they crossed us as for Osiris, she was let out, as was Hathor and Seth was hiding on earth, we had no wish to bother you as the system lords."

"The war started with Abydos for us and it ended after Anubis destroyed that planet, we had no wish to challenge you. But Apophis and Ra started this, if you would be willing, I'd like to discuss the peace treaty with you, reactivate the good will between us and it would be like we never met, when we had no clue of your existance and vice versa." he said as he typed that out and waited for a response at that decision

And a second came through after that. ** _"Alright if you had no wish to challenge us than what caused Apophis to even try to start this war between you and the system lords?"_** he read out and sighed. "On our planet we considered this situation a deadman's switch, it was suicide mission for a member of my team. And had my unit taken cover when Ra showed up, they need never have known that we were there."

"And we'd never have crossed paths with each other seven years ago, as it is, though my friends are soldiers, we were trying to focus on exploration and research. We had no intention of aggravating you when we learned of your existence. And I found out how Ra came to be and with him, your existance. With those words, I wish to call an end to the war between us, we go our way, you go yours and we end this war between us."

"As of today, we have no wish to fight you, so though we can defend ourselves, we wish to be left in peace. Our compatriots are the ones aggravating you, but we're insuring they're of no concern of yours at the current moment. SG-1 is hereby disbanded and we're not challenging you anymore. So we wish to end this on neutral grounds and call an end to the war between us now, my lord, as to that at the moment."

"If you're one of the ones we met before, in the last seven years, before Osiris returned and with her, Anubis. And you met with us here on the base, after we arrested Nirrti and exposed her secret to you. Than I wish to speak to you face to face, as we had four years ago when we eliminated Hathor and Seth for you, and before Apophis came back into the picture. If you're one of the ones that appeared on the base already."

"Than my commanders and I would like to meet you face to face to discuss the treaty and end this war of conflict between us. Though we took out Ra, we had no intention of undermining your authority at the time. But our compatriots are the reason you've got a target on our backs, my unit has given you trouble before. But as of this moment, we'd like to call a permanent cease fire between us, so if you could meet with my unit."

"That would beneficial to ending hostilities between us, the SGC has no wish to continue fighting against you, the system lords. The treaty of use of the gate, as we agreed, we stay out of your way and you do not attack us. We agree to that, for the current moment, we're staying clear of you as the system lords and treaty the is active, but we'd like to reactivate it once more, and this time, I will be running negotiations."

"I understand that Jack Oneill has infuriated you, time and time again, but Sam Carter Teal'C and I wish to call a cease fire. Just stay clear of earth and there will be a lasting peace between our races. And I swear it, just try to test our responses, and we will defend ourselves. Whoever I'm talking to right now, the races, the Tokra and the SGC wish to put an end to this." he said typing it out and and it beeped back a message.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson, we'd like to talk and with what you just told us now, we're ending the war. The rest of the system lords and I have no clue who got our attention but the rest of the systems lords and I had no wish to bother you at the time. Such as it is, if you guessed that the treaty was already activated when we met, you guessed right, but whoever broke the treaty caused this war to begin."_**

 ** _"The war was no consequence of ours, we didn't care disrupting your day to day lives, but as we said so long as you continued to use your Stargate be on the alert. Because if any of your people get captured by the system lords and they'll be shown no mercy. We can co-exist with you, just stay clear of us and you're free to run things regarding field operations, just stay out of our way."_**

 ** _"If you're wondering who I am, it is I Lord Yu, as we've discussed on mutual agreement after we met four years and you exposed Nirrti to us. Yesterday's encounter was a wargame in your terms. The Asgard, and we, had discussed this and we decided it was time to test your responses. But as Cronus and I decided, so long as you continued to work, you had to heed caution."_**

 ** _"Your friend's encounter with Ba'al was unintentional, and you can tell me, Bastet and Camulus face to face, tomorrow. As I sense there's more to why you decided a hiatus was needed and we can discuss this on terms of neutral ground as we did four years ago. I wish to meet with you face to face, to discuss re-establishing the treaty till whatever is coming is activated."_ **

_**"But I wish to speak only to you, Major Carter and the Jaffa traitor, your friend does not understand our language. And our last encounter didn't bode well in negotiations, as to that, we'd like to do this in the way we did four years ago. Thor is to be there as well, and with him the Nox Representative. Summit meeting means no weapons,**_ ** _we can discuss things on neutral ground."_**

 ** _"As this is to be the last encounter between us, I wish that you deal with the minor underlings on your own terms. Osiris is still on the rampage as is Zipacna and to us they, like the others you'd disposed of, they are little concern of ours. Apophis became a nuisance after Ra was killed, he, Nirrti, Imhotep and Her'ur are all rogues."_ **he read out and nodded as he answered him at that.

"Alright that's fine, my lord, I will discuss this with my leaders and I will see you three tomorrow." He said and ended it at that. "Well that ends it for good now, there is no war, the war is over now with the system lords. We win." he said as he looked at them and Sam and Teal'C nodded in relief. "Well we got permanent cease, so long as can defend ourselves and with that weapon and poison, they're never going attack us now."

"General how many 302's do we have?" he asked and Jumper smiled. "We created fifty, but the one that Jack and Sam piloted is the original, and that's been upgraded with several enhancements. Including a cloaking device, but earth is ready for the attack if they try to call that bluff." he said and Daniel nodded. "Diplomacy is the only way in these cases, we did it, we're free to protect earth and we just wait a few days."

"And begin again now, so though we're staying clear of the planets we gated to already, we can go to the others and..., Morgan which planets had Naquada on them so we can go to these and start building our fleet ten years earlier than normal, so earth is ready and waiting for the surprise attack." he asked and she smiled as he dragged up the map of the planets in the ancient suppository and she pointed out twenty of them.

"It's these twenty, and 18 of of the twenty are uninhabited, so you can place your colonies in these areas, we can also add a protective shield over the surface of the planet. And it's enough that the Goa'uld are never going to realize that you had 23 years to prepare for this when the gate gets reopened as these planets are not even on the cartouche of the Goa'uld occupied planets." she said and he nodded smiling as he said it.

"It's back to exploration and I can get a chance to take a break from this, Teal'C we're on stand down, we need to rest with both of us in recovery right now." he said and Sam squeezed his shoulder. "You more than him right now son." Jacob said as he read the message over his shoulder and he nodded to him. "They called a cease fire, we're going to discuss the reactivation of the peace treaty tomorrow with us, here on the base."

"Though two of three of the reps are dead, we're dealing with him, Bastet and Camulus tomorrow. As I said, there is no war, the war is over now, so long as we stay out of their way, we're not putting earth in danger here at the moment. From what he just said, the quintet were the rogues and they had no interest in attacking us at the time. Imhotep was testing the strength of the Jaffa rebellion as well at the time."

"Dave you're my team leader, so as of this moment I wish you to be involved in things, Jack has had a section 8, he needs to be relieved of duty, as of now." he said and the eight nodded. "Agreed, I agree with you Daniel, General I'm here by removing Colonel Oneill of active duty, so he's being placed on house arrest in his quarters and his access card is being confiscated as of now." Warner said and Hammond nodded to the remark.


	25. 25: Preparations And Atlantis Staffing

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 25: Old Friends, New Bonds Made And Decisions**

"We better keep that healing device handy in case we have another blow out here, and whatever you do try not to speak out of turn tomorrow. Because we don't need these negotiations resulting in the same circumstances they did four years ago here." Janet said and he started laughing at that. "Yeah well at the current moment." Daniel started as they heard a loud blast from the stairs three decks above them and they looked up.

"At the current moment these kids are getting a little too rowdy, alright that does it, Forrester confiscate the weapons, before they shoot themselves or someone else with those things." Hammond said with an annoyed growl, and he nodded and left the room as Daniel looked over his shoulder at him. "Wait a minute, and while you're at it, remove all weapons from the base, we're coming on mutual trust of what another."

"But the SGC is running this the way we did before at the current moment. Peter I want you to gather all weapons, alien and human. And lock them in the supply closet we never use while the MP-5's that we used to arrest Nirrti are a just in case, as is the TER's, understand." he said and the guard nodded to him and left the room. "Good thinking, just in case we have anyone else fooling around with the phase shifting."

"And that's the last thing we need right now." Lou said to him smiling and he nodded as he looked at his friends. "At the moment, I'm just taking this as if I was really my rank right now, but starting now, though we're going through to see the races, Tollan and Tokra in the new timeline. We're not doing it like we used to, they're more powerful than we are, in technology, so we're taking it slow, that's one of the tests Omac did on us."

"But regarding things, it's when we come to visit, we're just doing this in a different way, as we're just being to train in these thing. But regarding the added side effects, I doubt we're going to have problems during the summit tomorrow as for why. It's for one thing is that we don't have any more personal vendettas, because Teal'C's is dead now, secondly at the moment, is there's no reason to get apprehensive here either."

"As the other vendetta is also dead and we've confiscated the weapons they normally used to start going at each other. And thirdly is there are no further glitches in that since, I'm the one who speaks the language they'll accept my agreement more easily than Jack. And finally we don't have any more ashraks running loose let alone the phase shifting technology, but at least we don't have them calling our bluff right now."

"Because in 3 to 5 days the time shift hits and they don't have enough time to try anything so they're out of luck by the time this gets started. But at least its diplomatic solutions and not going into aggressive negotiations." he said and they nodded as Dixon sighed as he looked at him gently at that. "Yeah no kidding, it's one thing when it's intergalactic politics, but we don't need this turning into aggressive negotiations."

"And I know I said that dealing with the system lords can get pretentious, but this is ridiculous, why of all the Goa'uld in the system lords, why the heck is the one who kidnapped you calling us right now?" Dixon asked and he sighed as he answered him. "Because he's the one the one who brokered the deal, regarding the treaty after we saved Cronus, though he was ticked that Nirrti was holding back technology from them."

"But what I do know, is that though we had dealings with them in the past, it's still clear that the system lords can not be trusted either as a group or as individuals here. These guys are posturing egomaniacs driven by an insane lust for power, each one capable of unimaginable evil." he said and Geordi looked at him. "I take it these scenarios sometimes get out of hand, huh?" he asked and Daniel exchanged looks with Jacob.

"Yes, with the fact that Tokra can infiltrate them, we got to be careful because they figure out we're not Goa'uld, but Tokra and we're dead meat. The last dealing I had with Lord Yu was that I was working as a minor Goa'uld in Yu's service. Which explains how I managed to sneak Danny into the negotiations at the time." Jacob said and they nodded. "Before you ask, he started calling me that after I confided in him, regarding Egeria."

"Egeria was once a system lord herself, before I changed her past and Jacob's Symbiote is the first one to lock gazes with me. The missions with him involved, I actually preferred, this way I don't have Jack drawing me into a fight every time. And with the father bear involved, he's going into parent mode just to end the fight, before it gets out of hand." he said and Jacob smiled at the wording as he answered him then.

"That's understandable at the moment, because though you're adults I've got to deal with you guys acting like bickering children in these situations. And act like the papa bear I am and break up the fight, before it results in a wrestling match at times." he said and Daniel smiled at him. "I get the feeling you'll have that problem between me and Mark, but though we're teenagers that's not stopping us from acting like family."

"As it is, Mark though got a bit annoyed at times that you suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth, he was looking forward to seeing you ever since you reconciled dad. He knows Sam sees me as her best friend and to him, that makes me a younger brother to now. As to that, we start at being a child and our bonds are five times stronger than they are now." he said and the duo nodded in agreement as Jacob said it for both of them.

As he rubbed the back of his head, Daniel hid a smile as he looked at him, seeing the paternal look on his face. Daniel hid a chuckle at the smile on his face as he said it to him. "One good thing is that with the fact we're changing our familial past, you have me acting as your father when your parents are on a archeological expedition, son. And with it, I can train you in the other piece to who you are now, since I'm starting you early."

"And this time, I'm making sure that accident never happens to your parents, but if our memories get redone. Though if we do that, it's resulting in the act of our bond being what we discussed here regarding the movies and I'm your mentor now. But it's George and I, as well as several of our team mates, who are insuring they get out of range in case that coverstone collapses again." he said and Daniel nodded to him as she said it.

"Yeah, but then I think Dr. Shore became mine at the time dad when it came to my knowledge as an astrophysicist. Daniel had you, I had her, but both of you together the results are going to be the same. As the ones that Ben had with Adi on the book series based on the phantom menace." Sam said and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know, but I'm proud of both of you guys, you guys and your brother, and the kids."

"You're all that matters to me, but we head off the accident regarding your mother, and that takes care of that. Our family is intact and we live our lives as normally as possible till you guys get into the academy and it won't be until 95' or 97' that your memories come back and by the time they do. It's you're both at your current ranks when Steven activates the gate to Abydos, but this by that point you're both veterans here."

"And I'm the one leading both of you until I'm working here at the SGC, but with Selmak now living on earth here. The Tokra have their liason here on earth and she's working as one of the members of the committe. While your parents are on the president's personal team later son" he said and she nodded as Daniel looked at them both gently as he said it, as he thought of that prospect then as he answered him gently at that.

"You know once we do this, the fact we grew up together and that I had you in my life from our being Cubs to now, the thought of losing one or all three of you is the catch. Because you saw how far I willing to go to find them, but with you and being raised by you, I'm going to have the very same reaction she did. Just to keep from losing you dad, you're my godfather, my mentor, to keep from losing you it means, now."

"Just bending the rules slightly now and telling you the truth here of what we've been up to now." he said and Jacob nodded with a sigh. "Yeah I know son and I understand, you have the memories of being in the Air Force, of my raising you. But once we hit her getting the news of my condition, I'm seeing you lose it as well. And never mind standing by, you're going through the gate for real so you and her can stay with me."

"Martouf and Garshaw are going to understand that, once they hear the true connection you had to me. I'm your godfather, your mentor and your abilities are the reason I've lasted this long." he said and Daniel turned to him. "Dad, though five years, the thought of actually losing you for real is just as bad losing her now." he said and Jacob nodded as he rubbed the back of his head softly as he looked at him gently with a sigh.

Seeing the little boy in the young man and knowing what being there for him his entire life was going to do. He knew that losing him, Hammond or Sam was going to destroy him, if he lost all of them after they'd been together from the time he was eight years old. He gently ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head as he thought it with a mental sigh then as he said it to himself as he looked at Hammond and he nodded.

'God, with my raising him now, it's going to be just as bad if he loses me in either version, human or Tokra. I'm a Tokra now and to them it's doing what it takes to keep them from going to desperate measures. Don't worry son you're not losing me, I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you, I promise.' he thought softly as he looked at him as she looked at them gently as she said it, to switch subjects then.

"So what's the total of earth's population if we pull this exactly?" Sam asked and he explained that to her. "Each planet gets 50,000,000, in 50 to 70 years the total is going to come to 100,000,000 exactly in that time, by the time we hit the birth of the federation. The total comes to 150,000,000 and by the time we reach their generation, 500,000,000, so we're not going to run out of supplies or anything."

"Because it's 18 of 20 planets that are being now at the moment, but 18 for us, one each of the Jaffa and Tokra and altogether we have it like the planets in the Galaxy now. But food, water, oil, coal, trees to create furniture and houses, we just use the supplies we have here on earth and create several towns scattered through it. But this way we had a chance at survival, because our ring is the same as the federation."

"But we're going back to fundemental a now in regarding this and with it, instead of bringing ready made blocks of cinder. So we can just do what our ancestors did back then and combine everything they used to make the pyramids this way. Because the further we go in advancements, like the nuclear technology, or our advancements for technology, the computers on our planetary ring, the more likely chance here."

"We have of expose ourselves, so the limit is regarding technogical advancements is the equipment we created to build houses, building and skyscrapers. And the monorail/train track system. But our ace in the hole here, is keeping everything else hidden away, but we start having another queen get involved, we're going to have to ask her to give a few of her latest batch for genetic study, so 'know your enemy and you defeat them'."

"On the show, or Starship Troopers, it's turning into a case of what you just told Shelby dad, 'they're just like us, they want to know what makes us tick'." he said and Hammond finished that. "They want to know us, so they can kill us', if we can ask Garshaw to get us several specimens to study. Or we keep the ones in the jacuzzi from bursting up in flame when we had 'her' here, there's our chance." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah exactly it's a cross between the movie and the show now, so we turn into the United federation of planets, with our allies. And in year one, we start the study of the Goa'uld after our first encounter with them after activating the gate to Abydos. So the Goa'uld are our Cardassians, the Borg, our version of the replicators, although our way of life has us working with the aliens that we were supposed to meet first at the time."

"But we have all the natural resources needed for us members living in U.S., but every climate needed, since those of us living in the USA are used to that. So one planet living as farmers of the U.S., another regarding cultivating harvests in the desert, slow growing season in the cold areas. In the areas that are like Antarctica, Artica and the areas closest to the snow regions, but they have everything they need, in every ecosystem."

"And because they grew up in the cold areas or whoever they were born and raised in each planetary inhabitant, is placed into their designated ecosystem. All sports played in the designated ecosystem they have it there, but each planet is cultivated to our tastes now. So Kiersey temperament sorter, just in personal life style, they choose their new home planet and they can travel the Galaxy to their neighbors after that."

"Which solves any and all problems regarding things and as for SGC itself, every country has their military leaders stationed within the program. But for this to work, every country sends their students to SGC headquarters, on earth and they start training at the academy. If they want to get into SGC, they head for earth and take either position, but the catches are set by their colors, pilots and command training: red uniform."

"Science and medical department, sky blue, mechanics, technical and security department are gold, but we have it acting like Starfleet. Training, once completed in simulation, is four years in on the job training after that for four years and once done it's going by rank, but airman to lieutenant second degree is in blue, lieutenant first degree to major in gold and once you hit lieutenant colonel you're dressed in red after that."

"While we work with the races, the Tollan, Tokra and Jaffa and bingo that should take care of it. We've advanced far enough to be like them, but we're not showing off until 1996 when the duo decide to pull that stunt. But earth is now running by the way of having us working as one, without the constant bickering that we once had, no more wars between us, so total equals." Daniel said and she nodded as Jacob smiled at that.

"Yeah with us at our stage of technology here, those uniforms are not going to be created till their generation. But for the time being is going to be the uniform colors are the upper armband around the shoulder at the moment as we move forward. But it's like the wargames we used to do here at the time, but the no winner test is the test meant to keep their colors and get a promotion into advanced training, but here it is."

"At two years, they go into intermediate training, if they pass the no winner test and they lose the uniform they're wearing for training as they get their real uniform back. And the first circle on the uniform is to indicate they're now advanced training, once they pass advanced training, they get their first rank, and that's lieutenant 2nd class. But in their's it's ensign, the gold bars and a silver indicate lieutenant 1st class."

"And from there two silver: captain, bronze oak leaves: Major and so forth, but the armbands on their jackets are indicating which branch each group is in. Before we retire the gate for good and after this war ends completely with any and all of our adversaries. But the SGC is going on temporary retirement, but we're still watching the areas around earth and our safety zones, but earth is protected as we stick close to our territories."

"And as we continue to explore the Galaxy, so we just wait till Sarek arrived and from there we meet the rest of our neighbors here." Sam added and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, for now Starfleet is us, the Tokra, the Jaffa, and the races now. Harlan is covering Dr. Soong's area regarding androids, but we just gather the technology needed to create everything they needed for their future, but the phasers now, that's the catch."

"I'm looking at it like the Zat guns now, but one shot knocks them unconscious and hurts them: that's the stun setting going up to seven. So from there we have the second shot and that kills: that's the kill setting and third shot disintegration: kill setting up to level seven. The rings: are the transporters. The V.R. Chairs: that's the holodeck. Proton torpedoes: that's the Naquada bombs now, phasers are going to be the staff weapons."

"And we go from there, but to make sure we got enough here, our job is collecting equipment, since we have to get plenty of Naquada to create the ships. Prometheus and her fellow Galaxy class ships and the F-302's and that should do it." Daniel said and they nodded in agreement to that as Jacob thought it over. "Well to get the Naquada that's the catch, the Galaxy runs on Naquada for bartering at the moment right now..."

"Wait a minute, ten of these planets have Naquada on them, we can create a new way here regarding shipment of our construction supplies, we don't have to go anywhere else, if we need more. We ask for Chaka's help in that, Morgan how much Naquada are on these planets exactly?" he asked and she smiled as she said it to him. "Enough to create several fleets worth of hataks, but in your case at the moment."

"It's regarding your ships and the generators you're creating, but the supplies are going to last 150 years by then, on each planet, so no need to find more. Each planet had 9,000,000,000lbs worth in every mine here at the moment. So you have enough to last years, just remember don't fire on those mines here and earth living is going to last a long time." she said and they nodded to her gently at that as Daniel smiled at that.

"Nice, in every situation at the moment we have everything we need, but: food, water, building supplies for our fleet. A way to power our towns, on these planets, the possibilities are endless right now, regarding earth's survival at the moment. But the only option regarding this is that though we set up on new planets now. We're not dealing in radiation, or gasoline, anything that pollutes the atmosphere is now prohibited."

"Recycling everything that needs to be recycled our children and grandchildren are living off our lessons, and from the fourth generation up to their's now. We've found a way to ensure we wiped out pollution, both on earth and our colony ring of planets. All we need is collecting the equipment to create the federation's future, but: the phasers, holodecks, replicators, transporters, and a few other things at the moment."

"But that should do it, every planet had equipment needed, but earth's supplies in gold, silver and every hard mineral needed to barter with. The ones that we use for monetary values could be a problem here." he said and they nodded to him. "Not exactly, we just, in order to survive here, use that gold and silver as a way to pay for supplies. Alright so the seeds of every plant we use for food, each planet has the sufficient amount here."

"We split the gold amount back in the 1970's between every country, or culture position, so the U.S., Canada, Middle East, Europe, Africa, Russia and Asia. Every continent has their own amount in gold, silver, liquid gold and the jewelry, diamonds, rubies and so on. To barter seeds to grow our crops, we exchange gold and silver, the oil and that should do it. Only this time our countries are not in a constant state war here now."

"Because we're now separated on 12 different planets, our countries can live in peace with each other, so though he's got our early years leading into when we created the federation, correct. Everything else isn't, because our countries are separated now, and we give the Tokra a new home safely out of range of the Goa'uld, the Jaffa rebellion they have their's and that should do it." Jacob said it to him and he nodded as he sighed.

"Hey guys, what was the catch for training in preparing for the real thing how long did it take, because I heard your aggravation regarding having the quintet on board the ship?" he asked and Picard answered that. "Our ship was one of three that trained cadets for the real thing, and training lasted four years. What you saw with Wesley at the time was a common occurance in training, that's what they normally dressed in for training."

"Wesley had been at it for 3 years, before the academy yanked his training out of my hands finally two years ago. Which explains my monologue, as to why, that year Beverly was away was enough to change things between us. I had him for one year, him and his mother for the next 18 months and letting him go now. It was like someone stabbed me in the heart at the time, I didn't want to let my surrogate son go now."

"Watching him grow and change I saw the possibility he was going succeed his father in his training. As Jack was my science officer in addition to my number one on the Stargazer, but with the ensign's just graduated from the academy though adults when they enter the academy to us seasoned officers of more than ten years. In our eyes, they're still just children, who've never had to fire that phaser off the stun setting yet."

"Like you, we know that the second they do that and have to shoot to kill, for real, they lose their innocence and become battle hardened. When under my supervision, the regime I set for him, became their's after that as Wesley was my original training ensign. So though a student officer, he was showing everything I wanted regarding his training, for the second in command of the team position, they had five qualifiers to match."

"But 1) as the oldest kids on the ship, despite the fact that they're officers it doesn't matter, it's their job to take care of the kids. Especially when they're 7 to 10 years younger than our young recruits are. 2) is they helped us when we need them to either in the lab, engineering or working there on the bridge. Wesley had been on the ship for less than five months and the time frame between when we had the entity hijack us."

"And when the traveler told me he had the ability to exceed in his training was just barely a month after that. But it was enough that his trial run regarding the virus pulled something I wasn't expecting out of that picture. Anyway in his case, he was covering those spots, but he still had to keep his grades up. 3) is, when it comes to the dangerous situations, like what happened a bit ago, leave it to us as more experienced officers."

"And just preventing the situation from escalating, like us having to arrest Mckenzie for you just now. It's they left these situations and arresting a soldier like Oneill to us. Or in the case of a humanoid alien with strength two to three times more than ours. It's leaving it to us as more skilled officers. And more skilled then they are, because we've had ten to thirty years field experience in these situation at the moment."

"4) was regarding physical health now as well, as to why, it's regarding the fact that, in our eyes, they're still a child. So it's sticking to the health plan regime we created for them when they arrive. Said health plan is a balanced diet, no drinking or drugs, let alone smoking and Curfew is set for a specific time regarding their age. With them being college students to and high school students in our eyes, it's to set to their age group."

"With kids Wesley's age and up to 21, I take it seriously since in your condition after Data just told us what your reads out gave out. It's enough that the student, had they'd done what you done to block out the memories it's being pulled from the bridge crew, so they don't fall asleep at the helm. Though their added skills are involved and their surrounded by adult officers, so someone falls asleep on the job and it's happens a lot."

"Then they got adult supervision, and that actually happened a few days after the attack on the ship, and just before Sarek came to me regarding Spock. But Wesley's exhaustion was made clear to us and after collapsing from draining all of his energy. I was pulling the commanding officer/guardian card so he could recover. And away from the bad influence of his squadron you just told me about now, as for number five now."

"And 5) and most important right now, when it comes to situations like a man hunt or we have a foothold, or incursion running loose on the ship and we're being boarded. We don't tolerate acts of showing off, but we have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by their gut instincts or they're trying to act like a hero. Trying stunts like whatever they were considering when we had Roga on board are beyond reckless."

"And dangerous, to them, they're trying to help catch him, to us, they're a hindrance and it could get them killed or captured. As to that, it's why when we had to get him on board, I made sure that I had Wesley where I could see him right now, but that brings it to an important qualifier right now and with that. They want to make it here, or anywhere else, that they're being sent too after training, than rein it in now rookie."

"And get that arrogance and temper under control." Picard said firmly and Daniel nodded in agreement as he answered him. "Well here's a question how old can you be before Brand yanks the, 'No, you're too young for this' card?" he asked and he chuckled. "The limit is just entering your teens, any younger than that, and we're not letting them get involved till they enter puberty." O'Brien told him and he looked at him in shock at that.

"The kids on that tv show I mentioned were 14 when they got drafted, how old were the trio's grandchildren when they joined the crew?" he asked and he explained that. "They were 18, but your time frame, for this and college was entering when you're 17 to 18. With it being 350 years later here, it dropped 3 to 4 years, so you could get in as low as 13 years old, though try that and we're treating you like our high school age kids here."

"Once you get on board, though we change things now and they will try to start that young, just so they, once they meet Wes, are acting like his siblings. But add Jake to it, and it's we give five kids and all the half soldier/half scientist type. When we have Marks and his clique beam on board, but one full year of training and their quintet, when we run this test, is going to win the practice run." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it.

"And if you grew up on a ship all your life, what's the side effect, if you've been raised by your parents friends in the crew here?" Sam asked and they chuckled. "You have your young charge growing too attached till they don't want to let you go. And vice versa, if you're training them in addition to helping their parent raise them. Which explains us and Wes right now, after he started his training and chose to stay with us."

"And it's because our bonds were enough he didn't want to leave after the academy yanked his training out of our hands finally. We spent four years together before he left for the academy and though our double's were showing some of our bonds with him. The rest was we were acting like adoptive parents to him at the time here. The engineering team, we and the security teams have that bond with him, as does Harry Bernard."

"But we add you four to the crew in second year and he's not going to want let you and Lou go when that happens." he said and they nodded. "Yeah maybe, but the four of us, Sam, the guys and me, we can train the kids in on the job training. Although Jack is being left out of it here, as to why the girls and Jason prefer me and the duo more than him, as would Jake and Wesley at the moment, though get ready for the added effect."

"The side effect here is because if it's like what we've dealt with you're asking to have something get blown up the process. Though I don't doubt that once we do this that the ones that join the program are all the half scientist/half soldier type. So though Jack doesn't learn about the program until he gets reactivated in 1996. While Sam and I have been involved in the space program since we were twelve and our parents."

"And our mentors were the ones running it, so the spec ops department is only just in case, but though Jack finally learned of the program's existence in '96. We've known all our lives and we're the utmost experts on the Stargate, training to go into the field now. We've been traveling back and forth regarding the gate to ancient planets, and weapons are on maximum stun no less as well." he said and Picard nodded as he answered him.

"So I can expect you're training my training ensigns in stealth training here, because he's going to need this after Etana tried to pull an incursion into the federation last year. With the eight on board the quintet are failing their training and finally got thrown off the ship after Wesley exposed the reason for their attitude to me. So with that in mind, it's with you on board, the four of you, you can tell me what's bothering him early."

"But the no winner was the test needed to keep his uniform in live training, as for how he got it that entire time, it's because he, rather than leaving when Laxwana was on board. Decided that the crew mattered more and helped me pinpoint their location, before I promoted him to full ensign. But the incursion that Risa pulled on us, that's the clincher, as to why, they had to do it together and they pulled it off too, so with that."

"What's the closest mission that looked like a no winner to you, but was when looked at it from another angle, you two?" he said and they nodded. "We had a few 100, but I'd say the closest one we had was the orbital attack by Apophis now. Just as we get captured we get an unexpected surprise, said surprise was Bra'tac was on board. So what do you recommend, combining that test with having Hathor on the base."

"Regarding the Cubs now, because to them, or the adults, it's treating this like the real thing. But if what I saw regarding Wes, Billy and Robin was anything to go by, than the only chance at victory was by pitting the jocks against the half and half officers. So one group fails, they got a back up, and this time regarding field training now. It results in the jock officers having to repeat the test till they get it right, but the teams."

"In this case, if we did this by stereotypes, the guys like Hanson, if they tried to continue pushing their luck were going to get captured by us. If this was real, and that blows their shot at it, so we're running the foothold test here. The one that we did here on the base and we do it on the ship. With the trio knowing what they're doing as their 22 year old memories are in their 17 to 18 year old bodies, they're leading Wes and Jake in this."

"But Jenkins, Marks and his Clique, like say we pull this this just after Graves hijacks Data. The quintet start at one section of the ship, Marks and his quintet at the other, the senior training ensigns verses the Junior Ensign's in this. Wes had been in training for a little over a year now in this. And he's had the training now so far, so the team that pulls it off, they get the first recommendation and a week off of training."

"And the one who doesn't has to try again and they get two weeks on the holodeck training here. I maybe a technician in this timeline, but that doesn't change the fact that my expertise in this, is in Annie. And I'm in my 30 year old body and acting like my 36 year old self at the moment. Though in this case, we're doing this in teaching them what could go wrong before they try it in this here at the moment as well."

"It's devised by the added armbands around their arms, so field teams, the no winner test is the big one. And any half and half officer looks at all the factors in the test, while doing it from stealth and out of sight. But 1) shoot to kill or attack head on: try that and you're going to get arrested, 2) set the auto destruct: also getting arrested. 3) beam over to the ship and attack the antognist head on: getting arrested as well."

"If they were like me and Daniel, they'd see these factors and go a different route, said route is create a new option and it's going by their added skills. And their stealth and survival training, but 1) if the opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare: improvise. 2) if they're blocking a route: take another, 3) if your parent was an M.D. and the infirmary, or sickbay, was in enemy hands right now and you needed supplies."

"Head to your quarters and use what your parent used to you on you when you were in recovery. 4) if the computer is also in their hands and you created a way to get it out of their hands prior to said attack: use it and begin the act of distraction and division. But that's what a half and half would do, these hotshots would just jump feet first into it, you do that and you'll make a mistake, it's that simple here." she said and he nodded to her.

"I think you and I would have beat that test blind folded Sam if we were Jenny's age, because we would analyze the situation, before we got to work, regarding this. But if they're blocking one route to get to your office, or mine: we take another. As for the infirmary being in enemy hands: we head for the storage closet and ransack the supplies. Before heading for the quartermaster's office for food here and from there."

"But staying out of sight, and taking the shafts everywhere regarding this, because if this was the enterprise, we'd be using the Jeffries tubes and Maitenance shafts to get around. Start playing with the opponent by simulated explosions or overloads and so on here, but everything the Cubs did, we'd do the same. But it's not being turned into a shootout, because we're staying out of sight here of the compromised troops at the moment."

"Though we have a true foothold situation on this base and we're really going to have problems. But as you're my partner when in training we use what we know, because we're training for the field. And work as one till the timer runs out and we then take the added catch of pulling a surprise attack on the training opposition and by then we win the test." Daniel said to her and she nodded in agreement to that thought smiling.

"With you kids being in training for eight years I don't doubt that would work now, because you graduated from the academy when you were 21, son. So from 17 to 21, basic training and then 22 to 25 advanced training and from there. Once it begins here now, like 1995 that's where your added skills comes into it, because by the time we activate the gate to go to Abydos, every officer your age and younger."

"They're going to be seeing this new training program as more than fun and games, but a shot to live their lives by going into space. After years of watching science fiction movies on tv here at the time." Hammond said to him gently. "Yeah and you and Jacob are the ones running the baseline program as well too at the moment. So though I'm never going through the gate for real, by that I mean the Goa'uld planets."

"I'm under your command at the moment, with you knowing me all my life you know what I'm capable of and with it. While you have the Abydos cartouche, my mandate is the Ancient suppository of planets and with three gates on earth. The missions are coming twice as fast now with the fast I'm leading the missions that have to do with the races, the Tokra, the Jaffa rebellion and Tollan, so you need some to get intelligence."

"You can send me through and I can bring back information regarding these scenarios, case in point is the the day you reactivated Jack. While you're bringing him in, send me to Garshaw or Lya and I can confirm why Apophis attacked us." he said and the eight all nodded to the suggestion as he went further. "My mandate is the races, is running the research on the ancient outpost and I'm running the area, so 50 miles out of Mcmurdo."

"And I'm stationed down there studying the gate, and continuing to go through to the planets of the races till the beta gets moved to Nellis. But I recommend we get a third, so we have 3, and with the beta gate getting destroyed, the Russians pass us the gate we started with here. They get the delta gate and I have the third and we're back in business, since Dr. Markov is running added research while we got the races."

"And the Charlie gate is back to where it began now at the moment." he said and they nodded. "Good idea, with three the third one is not leaving the research station and with you out there there's no getting passed you because with you out there. It's covering the matters we didn't have time to here. Colonel, what are the chances of my being added to your team?" They heard and he turned around to see Dr. Rodney McKay standing there.

"Extremely high if you can control that attitude Rodney, look I maybe the leader of the military contingent, but when we move to Atlantis. Can you handle having a bunch of kids around you all the time, because Atlantis is the 21st version of the Enterprise here. And I'm running it in the same way they do, so once we deal with that portion of it, can you handle being around the kids of our crew?" he asked and he nodded to him firmly.

"I can, once I get to know your kids or whoever else is with us, their children, I can, so Atlantis is to be the city version of the enterprise, huh. Well I can see setting up the crew quarters and the recreation areas is going to get out of hand. So long as the kids don't start playing with the dangerous stuff I think we're okay. But I'm not the one you need to worry about, the Czech hates kids, because of his nephew, I'm not sure why though."

"Though dealing with having a time limit or the gate exploding is one thing, but ancient weaponry that has the trigger on automatic we better watch out for that after Orlin had to shut down the last one." he told him and he nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement, but never mind the colonel, or general, with us being out there who knows how long. Just call me by name here, my second is leading your team as well, but things there."

"They're going to be the Atlantis version of the SGC, but with close to 350 in our team, and however many kids, included in that. If we have the first group we meet move in with us at the moment, the ending results are we're bringing enough supplies, food and medical to last seven years. Because Atlantis is our home away from home now, as we're searching the Pegasus Galaxy." he said and he nodded to him at that remark gently.

"Whoever starts screwing around with the shuttles or whatever vehicles we find there is ending up in a time out here. If they're younger than fourteen, because having the kids go joyriding and us having to chase them down is going to result in several problems. And though we're not in outer space, but planetside, and it's still enough to cause a heart attack." He told him and Daniel nodded with a chuckle at the remark as he said it.

"Tell me about it, I know what I'm getting into regarding becoming the leader of the military portion of the expedition. But having the kids get into the areas of the city that are dangerous and we haven't explored yet is another concern we have to worry about. But though we're exploration, we have to keep the armory blocked off and with that now, it's once we get settled we we divide the city into four central part now.

"Crew quarters: by that I mean our living space, it's got the cafeteria, the school for the younger children younger the high school age. The kids school, a rec center, which is going to be set like their in a combination library and movie center and play areas for the kids. And with it the lounge for us adults so we can relax finally after a hard days work, but the crew quarters department is where the infirmary is going to be."

"Anyway control center and bridge that's the forward tower, military range so we can train our young recruits in on the job training, and that's everything that comes with the job. The shuttlebay for the ship's we have there, but with a ship in the shape of a city the areas we haven't checked yet. They are out of bounds for the kids till we determine they're safe for them to go now." He said and Rodney nodded as he went further then.

"Rodney we're resetting the timeline, from the time I moved to the states to the now, so the gate program kicks off in 1977, so if you're wanting to join up then, you have to come here for military training to defend yourself. And with it now, it's you're seeing me when I'm a full colonel, one star five years earlier then normal. So instead of you meeting Sam and me last year when Teal'C ended up in the system buffer at the time."

"You're joining the team working out at the outpost till we get your civilian leader involved, so meeting us this early we're not driving each other nuts. 2) with my being the military leader it's I'm running it slightly relaxed. So nobody gets too tense, as I'm half soldier/half scientist, so we can relate to each other. While your civilian leader, whoever we pick, is acting on controlling whoever gets added to the team here."

"And 3) Sam and me, she's my best friend and sister, my imprint, so with that expect me to get overly protective when you arrive here." he told him and Rodney nodded. "Got it, so if I'm reading this right: the SGC is being created when the Starwars trilogy was in production and being created. And we get 20 to 22 years meeting the races and studying them, before the first encounter with the Goa'uld in 1996 after we gate to Abydos."

"Yeah alright, but what about Kavanaugh exactly, because he's is really beginning tick off the civilian scientist team in the physics and technical department at the moment." he said and he sighed. "He may have said that he's had with the way the military ran the base, but then he's not the one risking his life, day and day out to protect the civilians. If he crosses the line when your leader humiliates him in front of your team, though."

"Not only is she lowering the boom in public, but so am I, because having a temper tantrum when your team is the one in trouble, stuck in the gate or whatever. Is something I'm not tolerating when your lives are at stake here. You guys are my responsibility, and I'm not losing anyone, because he's ticked that we humiliated him in public." he said and he nodded to him as he saw the changes in his personality at that.

Just as he was answering they heard another explosion and he sighed as he looked up, before he asked the next question. "Just what the heck are they doing up there exactly, screwing around with the staffs or just the Zat guns. I've been hearing frequent explosions and laser blasts since I got here. Not to a mention a bickering match breaking out earlier, before I heard Hailey's exchange with you." Rodney asked and Daniel sighed.

"We got a very fresh group of training cadets entering advanced training and one of them is playing with the intar staffs. Be thankful you didn't check on Jenny and her friends, because their young friend set off the damn thing, for real." he said and Rodney started laughing at that. "Whatever we come into contact with has to be dangerous, but if we're training the kids with intars we got to get ready for that." he said and Daniel nodded.

"As it is, once we arrive in Atlantis, try to relax or my children are going to find your exchange with your team mate funny and add on to it, while we're trying to figure out the layout." he said and Rodney chuckled and nodded. "Being around your kids and the rest of the group who decided to bring their families with us ought to be interesting here now. Though having a 7 to 9 year old getting sarcastic after this exchange."

"It's enough to relax the tension while we're exploring the city, we just got to make we don't have a head on collision or being run down. When we got a bunch of kids running loose on the control deck while I'm working with my team leader on whatever it might be. Though one things for sure is we need to set up a school area, several play areas for the kids younger then 18 and a training center for our junior recruits."

"So we're taking the essentials, since I don't doubt that the city is fully furnished so we go through. And have the base ship through supplies and the rest of the equipment needed to keep the kids busy. While us adults are doing our jobs, but our lives are the same as they are on earth and our colony is and has enough food to last eight years." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Hammnd then as he said it to him.

"I've had the training, but I'm stationed here on earth, running studies on the added backgrounds while Steven is doing my added job of gate travel for me. I'm doing earth based search and retrieval, and making sure that our added problems don't result in killing anyone for real." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yes and Steven is going to be your contact to get a hold of me and Jacob after that." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah alright so what do we have and what do we need to create our houses, the stores, schools and everything else. Bar the gas stations because we're not using cars, planes or trains anymore here, with electricity and without the power going out on them too exactly?" he asked and Jacob thought it over gently. "Morgan would mixing Naquada with your power source be enough to power a single neighborhood town."

"If your city took two, whatever these power sources are called, to keep it going because that Naquada generator. If we made one the size of plane would be enough to power the entire town. Let alone two towns and everything regarding electricity is powered by it, and like here on earth the cable link is enough to get everything on earth and have our way of life known by the entire planetary population?" he asked and she explained that.

"Yes it would, but keeping below the radar is the key now, because your first encounter with the Goa'uld is in 1996. So though we change your past the way things here at the SGC are concerned have to stay the same. Because this way the crew knows why he'd have to have therapy, as he exchanges his name for Dr. Raynor's so they know everything to help him heal from it." she said and the sextet nodded as Jumper said it.

"Yeah alright as we advance at the moment our countries are still building our normal weaponry. But the faction catch is being put out of the picture regarding this, human living here is regarding getting passed our differences now and working together. But the SGC is turning into Starfleet, regarding getting our fleet set up and as we deal with collecting technology, we ship the Naquada to earth to create the fleet."

"But our department colors are on shoulder armbands, Daniel was doing command training with a specialty in archeology and everything we needed, so red armband. Sam: her's was technology and mechanics with a specialty in astrophysics, so gold. With us, it's red and we've got the emblem of the joint chiefs on our armbands now. George Jacob, with the new time frame change, you're both involved in the joint chiefs."

"And I mean you're part of the joint chiefs of staff, but you're stationed here on the base, with you being turned into a Tokra Jacob, you're the one dealing with the kids. Especially if they pull anymore reckless stunts like they did with the deathgliders. And that's not happening again, we may get the death gliders, but it's reverse engineering them, not retrofitting the damn things later alright." Ryan said and the duo both nodded to him.

"We just collect weapons and technology, but we're not going to steal and that's in the rules of SGC command we just activate our creed back then. But the creed is going to become our descendants later on once the program is deactivated, the gate is being put on display after that as earth becomes the center of the Starfleet command and two ways to travel as well, but through the gate, or by ship and we mix both together."

"But here it is now, **_"As a SGC officer, my job is to seek out peaceful solutions, and defend others with our lives. I fight, I fight honestly, keeping my head held up high, I will not lie, for it is not my way as a SGC officer. Keep my body strong, my thoughts clear and my emotions strong, I will fight to up hold the truth and security of the SGC. Not till the dangers rise do I lift my weapon."_**

 ** _"I will do my duty to uphold the laws of my mandate, to keep myself clean and uphold the regulations of the federation. I will not violate the prime directive for it is my stepping stone, of truth, honesty and freedom, I find deception it's my job to end it. I will not think about only myself, or my team, but the safety of the greater good, I know that once I don my uniform and go into the stars."_**

 ** _"That my devotion and strength comes from my crew, our lives are one, and we work as a team. But my concern is not just about my crew, my peers and the people. But the cultures I meet, I stay open minded in their thoughts, but I will not abide by deception I will not get involved in their wars without knowing the who, what and why they would need my help, my job is peaceful solutions."_**

 ** _"I am a peace keeper, I look for peaceful resolutions and only when danger is near do I raise my weapon. As a SGC officer it is my duty to carry out my orders, I do not do so violently, I will strive for a peaceful solution. And though I am a warrior, I am a peace keeper first, exploring the galaxy. And learning about others and myself, I do not stray from our beliefs when conflicted."_**

 ** _"Our beliefs diplomatic over military are my stepping stone, I strive for peace and justice and only when I have no choice do I use violence. But I look for other outlets, before I use that decision, and I will stand by my comrades. My crew mates, my fellow officers are my strength, as I am their's, and we work as a team together, there is no I, we are one once deployed and begin our lives."_**

 _ **"Though I try to make a difference, I do not throw the culture I visit into chaos. Learning new information I do not get involved if it's against the prime directive. I will conduct myself in a manner fitting to my station. For I am a SGC officer and I will do what's right for all kinds of beings and serve with honor and do what is right'."**_ Jumper read out and the entire group nodded, smiling at that.

"So that's the starting off point for you, and I don't doubt if we hadn't chosen this now, that post atomic horror you mentioned would be whatever virus nearly killed the colonel at the moment. And it wipes out close to 1,000 people in the process at the moment, and with that earth's chances at survival just took a major leap up the charts right now." Sam said and Daniel nodded as he looked at her and Teal'C gently as he said it to her.

"What was the message that the aliens on 233 left you exactly, if you had to insure that the Goa'uld's never wiped you out?" Will asked and Daniel explain that. "If my guess was right, that military base was part of Apophis ruled planets at the time, but it was 'Beware the destroyers, they come from 3, 32, 16, 8, 10, and 12. It took me barely ten minutes to crack it, but the numbers pointed out the address that they came from."

"But 233, that was a science lab and the Goa'uld, more accurately Apophis, had annihilated the aliens on that planet. But they left a message to their, the quartet's, counterparts, a message they couldn't translate, because it was in ancient Egyptian and I spoke fluent ancient Egyptian. Jack's counterpart was using bombs and in the end it destroyed their earth, but Hammond was more diplomatic then military in our case "

"It's going to take, when Steven finds those coordinates, and he and I crack it in 10 minutes. But every scientist on the planet, once we reach the orbital attack, is being sent to the alpha site and I'm staying here to help out. But I'm letting Samuals have it, since by that point I out rank him, and with Steven up there, it's my job to run the gate operations here." he said and they nodded as Hammond smiled at that plan gently.

"You know we've brokered so many negotiations with the countries on our planet but this times it's an intergalactic one. But then this is like a day in the United Nations where we can't control the politics, which is why we created the Olympics. So our countries don't kill each other at the moment here in the present, though that ended by the time your generation was born." he said to the sextet and Picard chuckled the remark at that.

"Though Jack initiated it, I'm the one they chose to be the leader of the fifth race, that's what she's saying, my thoughts are the ones they build their beliefs on. We take it slow in training and we pass every test given to us. Start rushing things and you're going to flunk it." He said and Jacob nodded as he finished that. "Yes and with that in mind, you've already passed your tests." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

"To Jacob, I'm his favorite student, upon discovering the reason for the added power vacuum, I had to get the news to my general, my mentor. And he called off the mission, and by then, 10% more of the Tokra were dead, we want results it's time to save the Tokra, by duplicating her, Egeria's memory. And having them fighting each other instead of killing them one by one." he said and Picard nodded to his idea gently at that.

"Yes that brings in results, as does creating a power vacuum among the system lords, small technology like the weapons, created for our technology also brings in results. Harlan and his technology, again brings in results, so paying it forward with the races encountered brings in results more than what you have been doing. That's the reason you're not getting any work done around here, but to get back to the matter at hand."

"In his eyes, he wants more results and feels like he's failing at something, he wasn't around to save his son and he's been spending two years on stage one, borderline two. Until the back to back missions and he hits stage two and had been for the last five years Darrel. It's he's been feeling anger so long that he can't imagine ever feeling anything else, and his catalyst is the same as Maxwell's." Picard said and he nodded to him firmly.

"Sir, every argument and counter argument in your debate with Maxwell has been present since the orbital attack. But it was because of Sokar that psychosis went to full, we gave Apophis a bloody nose. Sokar takes him out and we've now got a new character running loose that takes less than ten months to deal with. And it's thanks to this, that the syndrome of every remark has hit now." he read out to them and they nodded.

"Oh great, so to them, they thought we should have left well enough alone at the time in the beginning and buried the gate. But we had orders to explore the Galaxy and run exploration, see what we could find. And when we met the Tollan the results are they're trying to press the issue and try to hold the Tollans here. Before they get Kinsey to shut us down just as you find the coordinates needed to stop the attack at the time."

"So first it was the orbital attack, followed by Apophis ending up on the base and Sokar comes knocking on the front door. We end that attack by handing him over, we get captured by Hathor, deal with Seth. Next comes the summit and then to top it off we spent five months dealing with Sokar till finally we blow him away. And Apophis is back on the rampage and this psychosis gets started." Sam repeated and he nodded to her.

"Yeah that's it exactly at the moment regarding this now: so first it was the orbital attack, followed by Apophis ending up on the base and Sokar comes knocking on the front door. We end that attack by handing him over, we get captured by Hathor, deal with Seth. Next comes the summit and then to top it off we spent five months dealing with Sokar till finally we blow him away. And Apophis is back on the rampage again."

"Ever since we had the summit, we've been keeping clear of the system lords, giving them a chance to figure things out. But it's been a quiet chess game, and so far it's been jumping back and forth lately, but Apophis and Nirrti were the rogues. While Hathor and Sokar were the ones trying to cause a foothold so far. But we took them out and Cronus ended up dead in a double jeopardy move after he arrested our androids."

"I don't have to hear words, because he's going to say we were under fire, but no we're not, not after we took out Tanith, he's dead. Teal'C got his revenge on him, so that's done with, Nirrti, she's dead as well because her experiments killed her. Lives are at stake, whose lives at the moment, everyone's here and up until the rebellion meeting at Kreesh'taa, it's been fairly quiet, the missions are mostly meet and greet."

"No one's been under fire we've been working on R&D lately, creating Prometheus. And her fellow galaxy class ships, no ones under fire, we're in the middle of a hiatus now that we took out Anubis's weapon. But if I have to guess its because of Ba'al, he wants revenge on Ba'al for what he did to him, but that was the warning Cronus gave us. We have to act right now in their eyes, but why exactly, that's the question at the moment."

"There's no conceivable reason to be constantly ticking them off at the moment, anyway, so long as we stay out their way. Than we got a peaceful co existance with the system lords themselves. They know we're still searching for the lost city, but their efforts are on keeping Anubis busy while we search for the lost city. But the Goa'ulds like Apophis, Hathor, Sokar, Seth, Osiris, they're leaving them to us to deal with at the moment."

"But we sometimes get in touch with them for help, case in point was when I took my place back on the team and Jonas returned to Langara. All in all, every word spoken in your evaluation of Maxwell ended up in this situation, Captain. He doesn't want to consider study or diplomacy, because he wants to take action. To him, he took the initiative, he did what had to be done, and it exposes us now."

"With you and Will I can focus without it turning into a repeated military debate, but he's lost his touch on reality, because of several repeated battles at the moment. To quote whatever he said to Sam after they got back, nothing worse than losing your mind and knowing it's happening. But he lost his ever since Michaels and he's seeing himself back in the fights with the blown missions and Desert storm after he got captured."

"And he came back a few cards short of a full deck, as to why, Desert Storm was his version of Setlik III. But to put this bluntly the sudden attack by Ra opened the door and I think he saw himself in the life or death struggle before he got arrested. Tried to kill Ra, I took the blast for him and they knocked him unconscious. But once in the dungeon or brig, he woke up swinging, before Charlie restrained him and got him to focus."

"All in all he's afraid to get captured by the Goa'uld, because they're even more brutal the Iraquis. His mind lost its reality button and he thinks he's still fighting a war with the system lords, but we're not. Regarding the blasted warhead, it's he took the initiative, he did what had to be done. And if he had, he'd have slaughtered 75,000,000, instead of the 700 Maxwell did, but same difference and as for the NID at the moment."

"I don't know if that planet that bomb was sent to was inhabited or not, but in total they destroyed close to 30,000,000,000 lives. And at the rate this is going had I not decided to change the future of earth, they'd be doing even more than that. But stealing technology from our allies, working with the Russians, and, finally, blackmailing two star generals with threats to their family, there's no line they're not willing to cross here."

"But in their eyes, they took the initiative, they did what had to be done to protect earth these last seven years. To us clean members of the program, they've killed close to 30,000,000,000 lives and have brought us to the brink of war with the system lords here. To them the peace treaty was a ruse, to give them breathing room, and time to regroup now." Daniel said to him and he nodded softly as he looked at the trio firmly.

"And so all alone and against orders, they decided to dispose the treaty." Jumper said in aggravation, and Daniel nodded. "They decided they were taking the initiative and they did what had to be done." he said and Jumper crossed his arms. "What had to be done, for whom, that's the question they can't answer, because they know anything they say is enough I'm having them charged for treason." he said and Picard nodded firmly to that.

As he got it then, as he answered him. "That's even worse than what I was getting off Maxwell that year regarding my evaluation of him after I arrested him. But even dealing with infrequent wars and though we're exploration, we still act like the federation's military. So the NID took the initiative, and Skaara was the pause button is that it?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him as he went into his new role.

"Aye Sir, that's it exactly, with the fact we had a bunch of kids and my late wife now involved in this, he was scared out of his mind, here. That one of them was accidentally going to shoot themselves with the guns we brought. But it was saying he remembered Charlie, by basically trying to get them out of the way of this. Before it happened, Kawalsky said that if they went back to the village, that Ra would kill them for rebellion."

"And then said we could use their help, but that did it as he flipped out and I dropped the bomb on what he had planned and told the guys. And he knew he was screwed when it got revealed to what was left of the team. Because we contacted the joint chiefs and he was getting arrested for manslaughter of multiple lives at the time. I knew if we had any chance of saving earth it was by dismantling the connection on our side of the gate."

"But even though we decided on this he was still going to blow the gate, before we decided on beaming it back on board his hatak. But in total fifty people were dead, because they sent that bomb to the planet." he said and Picard nodded to him. "So this is why you had him under psyche evaluation, he and West, as well as Vidrine, decided that, to protect earth, they were crossing lines not meant to be crossed."

"We got a little arrogant regarding things till we got a massive kick in the backside after our first encounter with the Borg. But between the Borg and a reappearance with the Cardassians, it meant we had to let go of our pride. That's what happened these last six years for you, the NID's arrogance unlocked the door regarding this war and you're the one who had to set things right?" Pulaski asked him gently and he nodded to her.

"Yeah though I know what I'm doing, it's enough I never cross the line, I bend rules, but I never cross them completely. Jack's got the case of breaking orders when he was given orders to him by the joint chiefs, through the general. To quote the general after I brought Catherine back into it, 'these rules exist for a reason, do you think you're above the law?'. But that's exactly the problem right now anyway, he does think he's above it."

"In fact his remark after he saw Catherine looking at me was, 'you got to go that one step further', but look who's talking. But our morality was always part of it, and morality was always was part of the job. But it was after some of Asgard worshippers destroyed the rocket we intended to used to save their planet. That he lost his temper to the point he just barely murdered the ring leader that day by yanking his gun at him."

"The leader of the village, Sam and I just barely prevented him from killing the man at the time. But that was it, to him it's the hell with it, the leader of this faction wanted to die than he was not going to fix the mistakes we caused by blasting a hole through the core of their son. He ignored the rules of the prime directive by getting involved in Euronda, and again when he shot Neumann in the arm, specific orders given."

"To us, by General Jumper, basically he's got the arrogance of Anakin when he was nineteen, but while Sam and I are acting like we're under restrictions and we're not. Him on the other hand, he's acting like he's not under any restrictions by the council and yet he is, he's the leader of her team her commander. She's his subordinate, and if he'd just follow his thoughts through to conclusion, they would take him to a place they can't go."

"Regardless of the way they felt about each other, though now that the truth is out, he's now just the senior officer, there's nothing romantic between them. She chose me and that's it, it's over, but living double lives destroys people and he's just destroyed his life, because of his arrogance, pride and anger. And yet he calls me arrogant because I'm always right to question decisions." he said and the duo nodded firmly to that news.

As the eight generals crossed crossed their arms at that. "Why wasn't I told about that, that he lost his temper to the point he nearly killed someone in anger here?" Hammond asked and she sighed. "It was a choice between having him court martial me for going behind his back or letting him do what he wanted here till he cooled down, general." Sam said and he nodded as he, Jacob and Jumper all looked at Jack firmly at that.

"Every time Sam and I want to do things our way he's always ignoring us, regarding Bra'tac and trying to save earth in the orbital attack. He was trying to lead things, but Bra'tac was serving as our general, in the exact same way you were dad. But he wants do things his own way. Rushing ahead with dangerous tactics, but you and Bra'tac are skilled soldiers with years more experience than he has, he's just too damn impatient."

"To run studies and in his eyes what's the point of wasting time in taking time to study what we need when earth is at stake. If anything he's just like Anakin, before he fell to the darkside. Breaking rule after rule for the sake of the brass ring." he said and Jumper nodded. "Said brass ring his promotion to general, well in this timeline it's getting denied, but he's facing his memories of the Stargate program in the next one."

"After Desert Storm and Jamison has him under suicide watch, I don't give a damn whether that's fair or not, you have to face your traumas colonel no matter what. But you even try that again and I swear you're getting dishonorably discharged, is that clear?!" he snapped and Jack nodded quickly as Daniel looked at Picard. "With us just changing your past and present, should I just tell you regarding our years."

"And every infraction in the books so though every cadet just like him and the black ops knows their hero is not all they make him out to be. Captain, you said you preferred that your junior officers tell you the truth and this would be considered part of it. You're my commander, so complete honesty?" he asked and Picard nodded. "Please do, you're my second in command along with Will now and with that in mind right now."

"I'd appreciate if you just told me what I need to know, so when he, Louis and Samantha are on board, I'm letting him know he's no longer getting away with this anymore. Because these last six years since Will became my XO, I realized that I was now the one training him to make captain by this point and though he was ready now. He wasn't ready to let go at this point regarding me, or separate from the rest of our senior staff."

"I can guess you're going to be the same way once I take over as your commander now?" he said and Daniel nodded to him as he stood to attention gently as Jack looked at him. "Aye Sir, everything that Boothby made Locarno out to be, we both have or will have it with you once we're your seconds in command now. Which is how I saw the general here and yet the image is hard to live up to and some try to abuse that image."

"But being a team doesn't mean what guys like Locarno make it out to be, to Sam, me and Teal'C, our way of being a team was win as a team, lose as a team, we were family. Which is something Teal'C and I have missed ever since the sarcophagus, let alone since he went undercover, he destroyed our team for the sake of the brass ring." he said and Picard nodded to him as he looked at the quartet gently as he finished.

"Ever since the sarcophagus its he's been acting like this in breaking the rules left and right, just to get added technology, his arrogance nearly kills him. And Jacob has to give him the reprimand of a life time after he says he wants to continue retrofits of our opposition's strongest technology at the time. Sam and me, we prefer reverse engineering to prevent that from happening again, but piece after piece."

"He never learned his lesson before, why should he start now in my opinion, because he's taking the quick and easy path to power. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, I've tasted the darkside regarding the Goa'uld knowledge at the time back then. It's like drug, once you used it you want more till it destroys you and until he learns that knowledge isn't always power, he's never going to make that promotion."

"If he'd had my powers, he'd be using it in the the NID do and used it to destroy, not to protect or defend. So of the two of us, Morgan chose me and she, if we were Jedi, would the council member training that little girl and I'm her student, him he wants to rush his training. Until the emperor gives him the way and he takes it and it destroys his entire life after that." he said and Picard nodded as that did it for Jack as he lost his temper.


	26. 26: Rifts And New Commands

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 26: Psyche Exams, Back To the Future And The Truth**

"What are you doing, he's not your boss yet?" Jack snapped and they both turned to him as Daniel crossed his arms, Jack felt his heart fall then as he looked at the quintet as Will, Geordi, Data and O'Brien moved to his side, as Pulaski did the same thing. "You lost your temper once already, but he's not your commander anymore, you're one of us. So time to make it clear now, Dixon is your new C.O., before you join the crew buddy."

"So just say what you're really thinking." Will said and and Dixon nodded in agreement. "Permission to speak frankly to a superior officer, Sir?" Daniel said and the eight and Picard all nodded as Dixon said it for all of them. "Granted, Daniel as you're team leader, go ahead and say what you want, you're not getting charged for insubordination he's no longer your team leader. I am now and you and Sam can speak freely now, okay."

"Though considering he's on the edge of ending up behind bars, just say what you really want to say right now. Because he's been asking this for years since the program reactivated here." Dixon said to him gently and he nodded as he passed him his new badge and Dixon stuck it to his shoulder as he said it firmly to the duo as he said it to them gently as he went further at that looking between the trio.

"Until the timelines resets here, Daniel you're my second in command, Sam you're following his orders when I'm not around and Teal'C with you in recovery. Try to take it easy right now, because your body, now that you're set to nearly human standards right now, you're not completely recovered at the moment. And yesterday was a mission not needed." he said and finished it with the next sentence as they nodded to the orders.

"Sam, Teal'C, SG-1's on light duty, I know you needed a chance to rest and recover with multiple missions these last few months. With the base program on hiatus now for the next five days and us meeting the system lords in the morning. SG-1 is on base duty until the time frame switch up. Morgan, give us till next Monday here, regarding the time frame we have a few things we need to do, before the switch up hits."

"But SG-1 is dealing with the system lords, before we go and arrest the trust members and with us SG's 2 and 3 regarding that mission. And it's because we have some unfinished business to attend to here, because we're shutting down their operations and finishing making peace arrangements. So it's Wednesday, so five days of last minute preparations." he said and she nodded as Daniel turned and looked at Jack firmly.

"We spend these last five days as SG-1, but you're no longer part of it Colonel, he is, using of a five man team and two of the same rank. To survive you work as one, but I don't care if you thought I was turning to him more than you during Adjo. He cared enough to decide I needed to be taken off duty once my appendix ruptured and saved my life." he said firmly as Dixon rested his hand on his shoulder gently at that remark.

"Captain, Admiral, just what caused Daniel to finally break the truth to you exactly right now, if you mentioned a wargame with Yu, last night and this morning?" Picard asked and they crossed their arms. "He thinks he wasn't ready to return to duty at the time after Teal'C was beginning to recover at the fight on Erebus, he froze twice, and the first was on Erebus and the other when in the melee on Langara at the time."

"But his memory was beginning to come back on both occasions and he started getting way too rough regarding target practice. To Daniel, violence was always only the last resort and he wanted to check out the ruins at the time and join his friend, who was another archeologist studying Chinese culture. To Daniel, being the archeologist came first, if we need to figure things out we take time and study them, but to Jack."

"The fact that Daniel wanted to be what he truly was, wasn't going to happen, it's back to training again until he could focus on the target and prize and that was survival. But Sam and Teal'C regarding Jack's attitude it was stay out of his way, they didn't want to get involved. But that's because his temper was enough to scare her, and he's acting like an arrogant, condescending jerk, regarding knowing what's best for the team."

"When Daniel already knew how to fire the gun, he was throwing things at him to knock his concentration off till finally. The bullets damaged the stone dragon that was to the right of the target he was aiming at. To an archeologist damaging artifacts was a serious taboo and this was because of his arrogance. Jack wanted him to focus first on being a soldier and scientist was second when it's a matter of survival training."

"And the fact that he didn't care that Daniel was ready to return to active duty or not, resulted in his getting captured by Yu. It's always 20/20 hind sight with Jack, his mistakes result in the trouble they get themselves into and he has to be the one to clean up the damn mess. And as a result here at the moment, that's what fractured their friendship, but his wanting results resulted in breaking the prime directive."

"When he gets involved in a war we know nothing about against an enemy we know nothing about, Daniel reported to us again for breaking orders, he did it once already for turning a blind regarding the sarcophagus. His arrogance results in nearly killing himself and Teal'C, and Daniel turned him over to us. And then comes the fact he was acting completely savage when my daughter got hijacked by a computer life form."

"Daniel was willing to insure their race was completely safe, but he went completely savage and threaten to send a bunch of M.A.L.P.'s to their planet if they didn't let her go. And then comes the real catch, but Ryan ordered that what happened regarding the Enkarans if it happened again he was going to be court martialed. But he doesn't care he's breaking their orders, so long as it gets results and protects earth humans."

"And only humans." Jacob said with a growl and he nodded. "It's been like this since the first to second true mission that we've been on. Sam and I decided that we had to add a science study to the program and the president ordered we value the science and culture side of each mission from that point forward. But does he let us, no, he doesn't and it's because he's looking for results for the NID to protect earth, but here's the scope."

"He's had it stuck in his mind that the system lords were going to attack us after Nirrti barely killed Cass. Until Nirrti, the only Goa'uld we dealt with were Ra, Apophis, Seth and Hathor while Her'ur was an unexpected add on, as was Sokar, but she, Cronus and Yu. We didn't get why they decided to contact us now after our run in with Her'ur at the time and why of all people, would a Goa'uld be arranging a treaty with us."

"The duo left us alone, but he's hated her ever since and to him, he's seeing Charlie every time he looks at Cass." Daniel said and they nodded to him firmly as Jacob repeated that remark with a firm growl then as he said it. "Charlie, he's seeing his son every time he sees Cassie, when she's not even his child, he's acting like her father?" Jacob repeated and he nodded to him as he went further then gently.

"Yeah exactly, in my eyes I'd say that the psychosis of losing Charlie has him pushing himself past the limit till he destroys himself. But again the seven deadly sins, his is anger and envy. Anger at himself for not locking that gun up and envy, because of everyone on the base. They all have what he wants back, his family, he's a divorce without a child, because his mistakes cost him everything now at the time."

"And throwing his anger, lust and envy into missions not even connected to them at the time and moment. When Sam and I want knowledge and study, he wants action and adventure. We want time to study he's forcing us to get out of the lab, he doesn't care we're scientists, it's always his wants come first in these cases." he explained and the duo both nodded as they looked at him as Jack said it quickly at that remark.

"No Sir, that's not it at all." Jack said quickly and Daniel crossed his arms. "Than why don't you tell them your side of the damn story, because in their eyes. It's your arrogance and temper landed me in the hands of our biggest enemy, though it was all faked. You not allowing me a chance to relax on a mission of exploration resulted in my nearly winding up as a host, but Teal'C and I wanted a quiet mission to recover."

"And your idiocy throws him back into the battlefield way too fast, he's back to human standards you idiot, he wasn't ready to be going back into the field. Because this was supposed to be light duty, a gentle mission of exploration, and one that meant we could enjoy an archeological expedition. And instead you're getting too arrogant to realize it, resulted in my capture." he said to him and he swallowed as Hammond finished it.

"That's what this mission was supposed to be, light duty for him and in your case, back to the beginning. And nobody on this base has the nerve to even stand up to O'neill, because of his record and who he used to be, a soldier with a demeanor like serial killer. And nobody has the nerve to stand up to him, or even go over his head. And the only one who does is a civilian scientist?" Pulaski repeated and Daniel nodded as they sighed.

"Yeah that's right, and I exposed him for what he is when the seven arrived at the base, Dr. Matheson is a friend of my parents. He's been looking for me ever since the accident and not til Catherine recruited me did he get to see me as an adult. But he's been tying up the loose ends to make sure I can't tell the trio the truth and not till he's out of the room finally, today, do I get that chance." he said and she nodded as Hammond said it.

"With the fact that he's been holding information back from Jacob and me all this time he's just landed himself in the hotseat. We've all just reached our limits regarding this and of him walking all over us regarding this. And with that, he's, once in the new time frame not getting away with the amount of crap he pulled in this time line. And the messes he causes here that he's got to clean up here at the moment."

"I mean some team leader he is, his arrogance resulted, or nearly resulted in Daniel being killed by the enemy. Or worse, being turned into a host, so he screwed up big time, and we have to go to a sting operation yesterday. But he's stepped on so many toes, he's close to being transferred to Mcmurdo now. But that's not needed as we're getting a time change, he's not getting his memory back till Charlie's accident."

"To me and the seven, let alone Jacob, Daniel has the case study of, by the time he reaches his next birthday, to be making Colonel and by 41 making one star General. While Jack is stuck at his current rank for his attitude, Daniel knows what we want from him and the right attitude, so though he sometimes bends the rules. He never breaks them completely, while Jack is crossing lines not meant to be crossed right now."

"And with that in mind right now he crossed the line yesterday and we just saw the information he's been lying to us about right now. And that medallion he was carrying was holding a chip that had the NID's initials on it, so he's a trust spy and no matter, how much he wants to deny it. He's working for them, voluntarily or involuntarily it doesn't matter, he's being court martialed." Hammond added and they nodded to him.

"Well fortunately here with my being in the military with the next one, by the time we hit the attack by Apophis on the base. I'm going to be a full colonel and he's not under my command either, because I'm leading another portion of the program. With you naming me as as the head of the Earthside search and retrieval. So every section that involved the Goa'uld on earth I'm involved in now and that includes the beta gate here."

"But with being the program from the time I was 8 years old, I grew up in the program and like you considered. I'm an adult version to Wesley, raised in the program knowing everything about it, nobody could match mine or Sam's skill because we're SGC raised. And with it is the fact I'm the leading expert, next to Steven on the ancient's, and you turn to me for back up if Steven is out of the picture with those words in mind now."

"Because not only did you name me to Earthside search and retrieval and research, you had me leading the research station in Antartica. So the pieces that involved the areas in my case, Steven has me backing him up by my doing his added job for him now in every spot. In truth I can get more work done here on earth to save the team and lives by doing what I was trained to here, so infiltration, and search and retrieval Earthside."

"I'm cutting off their escape route while you arrest the quintet, Sam and Jack were lucky to survive that accident at the time. But pulling it out of my research station in Antartica, you're just asking for trouble here." Daniel and Hammond smiled at the idea. "In other words, we accidentally get blasted there, and while Steven's looking for us. It's you and your team making sure we survive the incident, before calling the general here, honey."

"That's the intention here, because you're still running research on the ancient's, and the blast gives you and Sarah an unexpected surprise as we get thrown out of the gate. And you're making sure we survive that three days before calling the general and getting him down there. While you're helping me from suffering a severe case of hypothermia and him because the fracture sliced an artery?" Sam asked and he nodded to her gently.

"Yeah exactly, and I can't believe he hid the fact that he broke a couple ribs from you, I don't care if he was afraid of your medical skills or not. Because that's no excuse for holding back medical information when in a life or death situation right now. If I was a climatologist, I'd say that to manage in the wilderness, you have to speak up if you were injured, and the Antarctica is the last frontier on earth, and next to the desert."

"The most deadly of all of them because you lose a good percent of your body heat when you're down there and a fatal or near fatal injury is enough to kill you out there. But with you stuck in the Antarctic for a week, while they're looking for you and I remember that the reason you couldn't reach us with you in the South Pole at the time. The radio communication were kaput if you have infrequent blizzards up there at the time."

"And it was because the weather was playing havoc with communications, there was a blizzard coming in on your location. And it wasn't until you triggered the seisemonitors that I realized where you were at the time, in this time frame. I'm helping you dig up the DHD and so you can let them know where you are, but after that. You're getting some rest honey, you're my best friend, I'm not losing you." he said and she nodded to him.

"Yeah and regarding Jolinar here, it's checking by use of an MRI from now on, but that's another thing you forgot to do. With Bill being the original CMO, you're forgetting things and not doing them according SOP, but that's something we need to change at the moment here." Lou added firmly to Janet and she nodded with a sigh at that. "To put this bluntly that even though you can't find an entry scar on the victim, or victims."

"They can still go in through the mouth, and with that in mind right now here, it's the same regarding the sarcophagus. But here's the thing now, regarding the Tokra, they don't go in through the spinal cord. They go in through the mouth, Selmak did that with me, Jolinar with my daughter. It's normal, because it means less pain that way, because once the symbiote has a chance to get to know their new host."

"It means they're doing everything they can to make the transition less painful here and with those words in mind, Doctor. Sure you're one the best doctors in the Air Force, but regarding procedures you're ignoring things, Doctor Frasier. And the boys are correct at the moment, you want information get it from the patient directly. Instead of their team mates here, when they never saw what was happening to your patient."

"If you were half as smart as you think, you'd be looking at the ulterior motives of the person who's trying to keep this under wraps. But with the time change and reset it's time to fix past mistakes once this gets started. And it's because you're going to have the memories of this time line." Jacob said sharply and Daniel nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement right now at the moment anyway and with that in mind."

"But we'd need a competent Doctor out there at the research station, but I'm running the research station while you're looking for the duo. And once we hit the alarm going off and Walter telling you exactly where they are, dad. I'm contacting you over the radio to confirm that suspicion, so we can't get them back up to Colorado while Jack recovers from his leg fracture." he said and Lou nodded in agreement as he went further.

"Yeah exactly, but the second you wake up, I'm letting you know where you are, injuries in the Antarctic, that could kill you if you wind up with internal injuries. Keeping him alive is my first priority, with you, it's making sure you don't work yourself until you collapse out of exhaustion and secondly here. With my being your boss, I'm taking charge, but with no inertial dampeners, it's like you hit a gong, but that told me where you were."

"But you're in a cave and the sonic blast was enough to trip off the seisemonitors like an earthquake and tripping off the chevrons locks engaging when you did that. But dialing your home phone number and you get a busy signal, but you signal Steven and I'm contacting the general while I force you to get some rest. Because you did your job and now I have to deal with the added side effect, and with that in mind here."

"Trust me that happens all the time, not too many doctors on digs, so we were trained in first aid at the time. So my unit and team, we're trained in medical field training and while he's looking for you, I'm keeping you alive till you set off the alarm telling him where you guys ended up. Before we move the gate to Nellis and we begin phase two regarding Harry and his team." he said and she smiled as she hugged him then.

"Whoever's been screwing around with the seisemonitors better get this under control, because the last thing I need to hear is a explosion over the radio while you're contacting us. Especially when you're activating the damn thing kids, to let us know where she and Jack ended up, alright." Hammond said and they both nodded to him as Daniel smiled. "Kind of like your reaction to us doing a weapons test in the gate room, huh dad?"

"Because I know we scared the heck out of you when his staff went off that day." he asked and Hammond chuckled. "Yes and I don't need that reaction happening when I'm hearing infrequent explosions going off in this base every other day, young man. So enough of the screwing around with the weapons, would you please." he said and Daniel nodded with a smile as Jacob hid a chuckle at his remark as Daniel looked at Jack firmly.

"If anyone wanted to be the leader of the civilian scientist contigent General, it's Elizabeth Weir. Though she's good at politics here, she's got the demeanor to stand up to guys like Kinsey, she's not having the pressure of the IOA on her, because with Daniel at her back. Then this is enough to get the pressure off her and she's not having the pressure take its toll, the Atlantis project is both departments and all the countries."

"Our countries starting early, as he said, 27 years in the past, so with that, all of us who are getting into this start in college and we're now working as one. But the federation is protecting the planet from every adversary we've had over the years. But with the Atlantis project not apart of the SGC. And the contigent's separated, don't you think that with us separated from earth to leave the decisions to her and Daniel."

"Without the added pressure since we're the precursor of the federation and the enterprise. SGC is patrolling around earth and the Milky Way Galaxy with our contingent of planets safely protect. While Atlantis is patrolling Pegasus until we bring her back to earth, in case we get several more adversaries added to the list and whoever comes next wherever they are, but the highest rank on a ship is colonel in their future?"

"But with the fact that Daniel is a one and possibly two star when our team heads for Atlantis, he's the one making the decisions and what's best for us. Without the added trouble with my team mate being second in command till whoever's in charge of the next Prometheus class ship arrives. And he's honorary second in command while my team mate is 2IC?" Rodney asked and the seven nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Yes alright, with us separated until we send your supply ship to you later, Daniel you're in charge, you and your second in command are in charge here, in the military contigent. Elizabeth Weir is the chosen civilian head for your portion of the program, but as Daniel is leading all of you regarding things. The spec ops department is only as needed here, because we're under trial by the Q at the moment." Jumper told him and he nodded to him.

"Yeah but I..." Daniel started to say as a name shot forward. "Sheppard." he said and Rodney looked at him. "Who?" he asked and Daniel refocused. "Major John Sheppard, he's of ancient descent, he's your team leader. If we followed it all the way through in our timeline. With you is him, Teyla Emmagan and Ronan Dex, that's your team from year two to year five while we're there, Rod." he said and Rodney nodded to him gently.

"We've got to get the trio here and let them know, everyone in this meeting is going to remember this conversation. We add them to the list and their memories are going to reactivate the second we find her as he's looking for us. Before your team comes together completely." he said and he nodded. "We lost another earth born, didn't we, if Ronan took their place?" Rodney asked and he nodded to him as he sighed as he said it.

"Aiden Ford, he gotten addicted to the enzyme that the wraith used to keep us humans strong, so they can keep it up. But he went renegade and created a gang, and are using that crap, but the side effects have him thinking he's rational and us not making sense, instead of the other way around. You, me, John, Carson and Elizabeth, we're the only ones who'd take it seriously, but 1) is that Aiden is only 25 years old at the moment."

"2) after he gets hit with an over dose he starts turning more violent, so we're going to have to sedate him after you get the power source hooked up. Once our relief arrives with it, and 3) once Ronan comes into the picture its we've got to do this together. But find him and get him in detox from that crap, but he's officially being discharged. And returned to earth for having a section 8 during the situation and with that in mind here."

"Ronan is taking his place permenantly on the team after that, we can't have him stay with us, because he's going to try and get more of that enzyme. It's like the serum that maniac used on me, it's takes months to recover from. And even then though we get his body back, his mind is permanently damaged after that." Daniel said and he nodded as he sighed as he took over as he made his first decision as chief scientist for their team as he looked at Thor.

"Thor, get the quintet and bring them here, we have to talk." Rodney said and he nodded as five flashes appeared in the room and the trio looked at him. "Whoa, alright, what's going on here if you brought us here?" The Satedan asked gruffly and Daniel introduced himself and Rodney. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel, Dr., Daniel Jackson, this is Dr. Rodney McKay, I assume you're Ronan Dex?" he asked and the man nodded to him firmly.

"I'm Teyla Emmagan, Colonel Jackson." the red headed black woman said to him gently and he nodded. "Nice to meet you, Teyla, what's your race exactly, by that I mean what planet are you from?" he asked and she smiled gently. "I'm from the planet Athos, if you're asking me that I can guess my people are the first group. That you and your team encounter when you come to our galaxy, as it is, some in our people have an added gift."

"Which could lead to trouble when we meet later." she said and he nodded. "What is this gift?" Landry asked and she explained that. "We have the ability to sense the wraith." she said and he nodded. "God I better keep Bates out of this, the last thing I need is him pointing the finger at you because he's paranoid you're tipping them off. To where your team is when on missions." Daniel said to her and she nodded to him with firm look.

"To my people that is the biggest insult anyone could say about us, Colonel, we despise them with a passion." she said and he nodded. "Don't worry I understand, but no one is getting to paranoid here and with me. It's staying off the pointing fingers at each other thing, and though you're not from earth. That doesn't change the fact you deserve the same rights that Ronan and Teal'C do, and I'd give you the benefit of the doubt."

"But you remind me more of Teal'C, your gentle personality, but to put this gently, to make an effective team. Is that the trust goes both ways, and by the time you meet me, I've been running away missions for the past 8 to 10 years. And my experience of this type of thing can't compare, I know you're trustworthy, as is your people. So whatever intel you have on your galaxy, I'll take it." he said and she smiled as she answered him.

"I can guess that by the time we do meet your memories of gate travel are back and you understand this easily, so though the major is getting used to the job, you're a veteran. And you and your counterpart can talk this over with me regarding what planets are safe to go to, before we go to them?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes, by that point, you're my Pegasus galaxy counterpart, because like you, I've been doing this since I was a kid."

"But I've been traveling through that gate since I was nine and by the time we meet, I'm going to see this in you as well as I appoint you my intelligence officer. On the Atlantis expedition, as you know more about your galaxy then I do. But intelligence officer, weapons specialist, second in command, CMO, and my equal in the civilian portion of the team." he said as he looked at each of them in turn and she smiled as she said it to him.

"I can see that one year under your command, our friendship is going to grow very strong, Colonel. So why did you bring us to your galaxy and where are we?" she asked and he explained that. "You're on our, that is us members of the military, but our home planet of earth. This base is the secret organization that deals with extra terrestrial life, we're called the SGC, but the reason we had Thor bring you two and the trio here."

"It's because the five of you are part of the team we're leading, sort of a senior crew staff meeting, and you're one of the members who are part of Major Sheppard's team. The other two are Ronan and Rodney, but you four make up the Atlantis version of my unit, SG-1." He said and they nodded. "We make up the first team created for Atlantis?" The major repeated and he nodded to him as the brunette headed counselor said it.

"To answer the unasked question here is, you, Elizabeth, are the one we chose to be my civilian counterpart now. I lead the military side, you lead the civilian side and together. We, John, Carson and Rodney are the senior staff of the Atlantis expedition." he said and she nodded to him."Dr. Jackson, the Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Dr. Elizabeth Weir asked him and he nodded as he answered her as he smiled at her gently then.

"Yeah I am Dr. Weir, Elizabeth, the reason you're here is because we chose you to be the civilian leader of the team we're creating. So although we're collecting members from all over the globe, you're leading the civilian side and I'm leading the military side. But Major Sheppard, there's an added side effect to your future in the military here if you accept this. But I'm offering a chance to wipe the slate clean and giving you a fresh start here now." he said and the man nodded to him gently as he answered him at that.

"I guess this has to do with that ring in the room over there..., SGC, alright let me guess, but the first two initials are indicating what that device is and the third is what you turned the base into, right?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yes, but we're offering you a shot, a second shot, you've had your military training. But this base is advanced training now, but I'm the military leader of the team that finds the lost city of Atlantis."

"So four years at the academy, four years advanced training and on the job and then you join my team, because we're studying the races against the Goa'uld." he said and Ronan looked at him at that. "What's a Goa'uld?" he asked and he explained that to him. "They're the wraith of the Milky Way galaxy you two, they're parasites that take a human host, enhancing their strength to five times that of a normal human and with it."

"The way you can tell the difference between a normal human and a Goa'uld is because it activates a sonic tone to their voice, like if you hear it over the radio. And they can cause their eyes to glow gold." he said and he nodded. "That doesn't sound pleasant." he said and Rodney hid a smile. "Trust me it's not, my first encounter with these things was a Goa'uld/ancient hybrid, his name is Anubis." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"So if this followed all the way through, what would have happened here if I was added to the team exactly Colonel?" Ronan asked him and he sighed. "Your lost predecessor, his name is Aiden Ford was attacked by a wraith and they landed in the pier. But the water temperature and the fall flooded his body with the enzyme they used on us, to keep us alive and he became addicted to it." he told him and the doctor covered his eyes at that.

"Oh good lord, once it starts breaking down in his system, that could kill him, so he has a psychotic episode, once he gets addicted to this crap, escapes the city. And Ronan takes his place after I get the tracker out of his body. And from that point forward, Major Sheppard gets a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, with you being the military leader of our portion of the program, you're leaving Teyla in charge, while the four of us."

"Are with you so we can gather more supplies: medical and food as well as a fresh batch of personnel, before we return to the city. Aye, I understand, so not full soldier, you're more scientist then soldier, so that's why you chose me. You'd understand what I'm telling you more than a spec ops or black ops military leader. When I explain that the detox is going to take time if someone had to use it to get back to the city and tell us."

"What happened at the time, if the trio got captured when on a mission here and with it, and if they aren't the cast, but the genuine article. Then we're turning the city into a 21st century version of the Enterprise with the Anthosians living with us and god knows how many other families with them. Because with a patient suffering from a case of withdrawal and to protect the kids, it's arresting them first, before they escape."

"Or we have a patient suffering one problem or another, are we talking that though dressed in our rank jackets, the added indication of every sector is colored to their's now. But command and pilots: red, Medical and science team in blue and technical and security squad are in gold. Is that what we're doing as we're a younger version of the federation and Starfleet now." Carson Beckett said to him and he nodded to him gently.

"Yeah, you got it right Carson, as it is, with us being on rotation for five years, instead of being separated from our families here. We got a line draft back to earth, so two ways to return to earth now, but the program is getting shoved back 26 years for this. Back when we, the four of us, were kids, John, Elizabeth." he said and they both nodded to him. "I was 7 when Starwars: A New Hope came out." Major John Sheppard told him gently and he nodded to him as Ronan went to the next question.

"Out of curiousity, what rank are you once you crack the code to come to our galaxy?" Ronan asked him and Landry answered that one. "By that point he's going to reach a one star." he said and the man nodded, before he got it. "You're the military leader and they promoted you to first degree general, as that year was just a ro-test. Before I meet you and you're a two star general after that, alright I get it, by the color of your uniform."

"I'm guessing you're all pilots, or something similar to it, right, Sir?" he asked and he nodded. "We are, our branch is known as the Air Force, but our grouping fights by air, and some of us are either half soldier/half scientist, spec ops, which is what Major Sheppard is or black ops and that's your position." he said and the Satedan nodded. "Not really black ops, I'm spec ops actually, General." he said and John looked at him at that.

"So I'd have to explain to you things regarding our planet, but try not to get to critical here when I say it, okay." Daniel told him and he chuckled. "You maybe half scientist, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my superior now. And with it, if you're going off world, I'm watching your back after that." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Acts of trust before we get that chance, but this is to iron the kinks, before we meet."

"So once we find you, and you're coming home after that, but whatever happened before, you can tell me. But this is the pre command posting and you're meeting me, Rodney and the general leading our portion of the program, prior to when we do this. But whatever reason you got yourselves in trouble for, I'm not holding that against you boys." he said looking between him and John and John said it for both of them.

"Than we can relate to each other, but I've been assigned to Mcmurdo, because I defied orders and went back for my lost team mates a year ago." he told him and Daniel nodded. "And that's why, if you take this job you get the slate wiped clean and you get a fresh start, John. I'm offering you a second chance, but you start training when you're 21 here, ten years on dealing with the sextet and then we head for the outpost."

"What do you say?" he asked and the man thought it over and smiled. "I'll take it, Colonel, I'll take the job, so long as I don't have to deal with the real thing, by that I mean a real Goa'uld, I'm fine with it. But I take it your father-in-law, or godfather, is the offshoot to these things if he's dressed like that?" he asked and Jacob nodded as Selmak answered his question, as his eyes flashed gently as he said it to him?

 ** _"Indeed Major Sheppard, I am Selmak, this is my host General Jacob Carter, but for the first ten years you're mostly dealing with my race, but in those ten years. Just before the true encounter with the real thing, but we've got a true symbiotic relationship with our hosts, the Goa'uld are like parasites. They're like leaches for want of a better word, but once you meet my grouping."_**

 ** _"Then you can tell its us and not the system lords apart afterwards, to your generation, Tokra is good, real Goa'uld is bad after the 10 years you've seen us when you're working here."_** he said to him and he nodded to him. "So the Tokra prefer the desert climate if you're dressed like this and these system lords..., aw god, let me guess, but they took on the identity of every mythological character in the books."

"That's why you're leading the military portion of the team, you're an archeologist, Colonel?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "I am John, I'm the program's most leading archeologist, but with the reset. Once we hit the next mission after the third mission the new version of my unit deals with. All of your memories of this conversation activate all at once." he said and Ronan sighed as he said it then, as he looked at him.

"Then Teyla has eight years to wait till she meets you, I have the beginning of year nine, while the quartet meet you just after this third mission. I can see that under your command, I'm going to enjoy working on the job and I have a new home now. But does this mean that the families of the other members joining up are going to be living in the city with us as well." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that remark.

"What's this next mission that results in our memories coming back exactly?" Elizabeth asked and he sighed as he explained that. "Working in anthropology the results are that if you're going to a Goa'uld planet. Then its inhabitants think you're a god, but Sam's ex boyfriend, they broke up like six months, before she joined the SGC. But he didn't deny it, but the tenth commandment got drawn into it and he lost his mind at the time."

"And we had to put him down, because he had a section 8, killed two of his team mates and the only survivor of their unit was another lost soldier. His name was Eric Connor, he was a lieutenant, first class, to put it for a better word, but Hanson. I'm not sure, but it wasn't anyone thing, and if it was we could have seen this coming from a mile away." he said and John crossed his arms as he said it for the six of them at that remark.

"Tenth commandment, oh dear god, this planet's UV rays are much higher than our own, this lunatic, left them out in the direct sunlight for seven days. And by the time he let them back into the cave, they had several 3rd degree burns all over their bodies, and were blind, right?" he said and Daniel nodded. "I don't know about you, but that's as disturbing as it gets here." Rodney said and John nodded to that remark in agreement.

"Some man lost his mind, regarding acting as one of these parasites and the lust for power caused him to kill several people. Whoever takes this job has to be strong physically and mentally to handle it with the amount of dangers in this program." Carson said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah, but who do you think is best, as you and Elizabeth are both civilians?" Daniel asked and he thought it over, before he answered him firmly.

"Dr. Katherine Heightmeyer, she's a psychiatrist, but she's one of the best in the program, in fact she's like Dr. Carson over there actually. So she doesn't do misdiagnosis and everything from whatever this ass pulled is left out of the equation. Because Ford loses his mind and she and I are making a recommendation. We're sending him home after we arrest him." he told him and he nodded before he heard a warning growl then.

"Before you get any ideas buddy, don't even think about it right now, because I can and will take you out if you even try it. If you're buddies got arrested already for attempted murder on my new Comander and with him these nine. If they're the military leaders of your country." Ronan added with a warning growl and Daniel turned around at that to see Jack looking at the other man with a look hate in his eyes at the Satedan at that.

"He's been arrested for a section 8, as had these two, but that's the other reason for this, but dealing with Goa'uld related planets. It results in the occasional trauma, and to answer your unasked question here to why I'm switching departments when we do this. I suffered a POW five years ago, but it's your worst nightmare as a spec ops John." he said and the man nodded as his eyes narrowed in concern as he read through that.

"What the hell did they do to you, Colonel?" he said with a dangerous growl at that, and he sighed as he said it to him. "I'll tell you when our memories come back, but I'm recruiting you four years early for this and we can talk about this at the outpost John. But I've got enough fodder for an entire truck load of psychological nightmares here, to the point that I'm making sure this bastard doesn't do it to my friend and replacement."

"But you recall Captain Maxwell on Season 4, you three, what the psychosis was and what the catalyst was with it at the time?" he asked the trio and they all nodded to him. "Same debate, same conversation and you arrested his co-conspirators with him, alright let me get this straight right now, Colonel: but you busted him and the duo because they're trying to make it like you lost your mind, so the joint chiefs and Dr. Matheson."

"Let alone Dr. Carson don't realize that they lost theirs out of P.T.S.D., is that it, Daniel?" Carson asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah you just hit exactly Carson, but I just exposed the psychosis for what it now and that's the other thing, never mind the rank, or title guys, call me by name, with us being up there for 5 years, it's informality." he said and they nodded to him as John said it with a sigh at that remark.

"I gotta get used to that, I'm normally used to call my C.O. by his rank, but this time I'm now calling you by your name. And it's informality with each other in the military and science department on Atlantis." John said and just as Daniel was answering they heard another explosion. "Damn it guys, I thought we said to put that away?!" Dixon said it into his radio and they heard Hailey answer him at that remark with a bemused tone.

 ** _"They're screwing around with the intar version of the damn thing after Forrestor confiscated the real one, Colonel."_** she said and Ronan hid a chuckle at her remark and they nodded as Dixon answered her with a bemused tone at that. "Alright, but you guys want to do target practice I suggest you take it into the firing range and stop fooling around with it on the medical floor, would you please."

"And I'm warning you guys, I hear another Zat blast and the cub who does it, is getting two weeks on the track and extensive training and I'm not kidding. Stop screwing around up there kids, I mean it, and I hear another bickering match and you're in your den for two hours, understand." he said and they heard eight voices say it together at that. **_"Yes Sir."_** they heard and Teyla said it with a gentle chuckle at that as she looked at Daniel.

"I take it these children just got into advanced training if you're saying it like that, Colonel, because if they're still considered children in your eyes. I'm seeing this as the first one their age to get into a fight with you is getting sent to their room for being insubordinate with you, Daniel?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah they're 21 years old, and the girl that just answered him is 23." he said and the duo both nodded to that.

"Kids, alright if we have God knows how many kids running loose on the bridge and the reception area the gate is on, then get ready for the head on collision. Because we're going to get ran down or they're going to run right into us while you and I are testing out whatever technology you were playing with, Rodney." John said to him and he nodded in agreement as Elizabeth tried to keep from laughing at that remark as she said it.

"If we're putting the city into sectors, we got to set up some recreation areas, so we don't have the kids running loose on the control deck or someone's going to get hurt. And whatever you don't keep the sarcastic remarks to a minimum, or someone's kid is going to find it funny and add on to it, when we just got there boys." she said and they nodded as Teyla hid a smile at that as they all looked at Jack firmly then.

"Don't give me that remark colonel at the moment, I'm the officer now and you, you're relieved of duty, I can talk freely, Andy, he's my new commander, Colonel, so back off. Colonel Dixon said I could speak my mind, but in case you haven't noticed right now. It's you're the one who's deactivated, but me, I'm still activated. So though you're a colonel, you're no longer serving in the program right now and with that in mind right now."

"You've heard of a post trial command run, well that's why he's here, so he can meet me and Teal'C, seeing our personalities straight forward, getting to know us instead of what the reports say. But this is what the general was like before we gained our first victory, Colonel, when he was more stern than offered latitude and patience. As to that, the captain doesn't tolerate acts of insubordination nor acts based on stereotypes here."

"You had Hammond hoodwinked for five years, well with him, you're not getting away with anything anymore. Because our ranks are reversed now, I'm a full commander, you're just a major, I'm a lieutenant colonel. To him, I'm part of his crew, you're just a crewman now. But you're relieved of duty and I can talk freely with him, because I'm free of your forcing me to keep quiet well that's enough of that and as to why now."

"You're under arrest and have been relieved of duty, so it's not your business who I discuss this with, Colonel." Daniel said to him coolly and Jack flinched at the now formal way he spoke his rank. Looking at him, Daniel sighed as he now saw the broken look of the man he used to be in his eyes as he went further. "Charlie and Lou agreed with me, if Dillon and Dave had survived, so would they, as would Rick and Eric."

"The seven of us all agreed that we needed more time to figure it out these recon missions. But when looking for coordinates, it takes more time than time allotted, you can't just expect these things to be standing out in the open. I needed more time to heal and, or, track down the blasted coordinates to get us back at the time back then. But just because it's not standing out in the open next to base camp, doesn't mean it's not."

"But you misread the situation like you always have, but these planets have forbidden reading and writing, because if they learned how to read. Than Ra's secret was exposed and they'd go to rebellion, but Sha're had to teach me. In what I needed to know so I could become the best archeologist this program has to offer. My skills in languages and cultures was too valuable and as a result, that's what saved earth, on 50 occasions."

"You never give me enough time to run research properly and that's what has us on the brink of war with the system lords, rush, rush, rush. You do that and you don't have enough time." he said firmly to him. "So that's it, just formality between us, there's nothing there between us and nothing at all now?" Jack said, his tone loaded with grief then and Daniel nodded as he answered him firmly as he said it to him, hs tone stern.

"Yeah that's right, you were the one to rip it apart, and your added acts just did the rest, it's back to the beginning, before I saved your life at the time. Those two weeks where you cut off every route regarding my cracking the code, that was you. There was no love lost between me and you and the guys, regarding when Ra ordered me to kill you. But I couldn't imagine killing any of you and Skaara gave me the break I needed."

"But this was me then, but I'm now a lieutenant colonel, I'm exploration, not a soldier, I belong to him now as my boss, I'm his subordinate and you're nothing to me now. But the broken, grief stricken colonel I met eight years ago when I arrived here at the base. Before I saved your life and the guys were the ones showing concern for me at every point here and my commander is him now." he said to him firmly, his tone final at that.

"As I said, it started with Abydos and it should end there, I had enough of your crap these last few years. In case you haven't noticed they're demonstrating everything regarding me, that you basically destroyed that year. To them, they're just like what our lives were like before Sam was turned into a host. But to quote his remark, his ship works best when his crew members tell him what's really on their minds here."

"If you got a problem with my telling him the truth, take it up with him, but leave me out of it. I can't tell the general what I'm really thinking anymore without you evaluating it as I'm emotionally unstable. Why well it's because after seven years we've known each other way too long. That I need someone who doesn't know me at all to open up to now, which now that I'm getting added to their crew, is perfect, because with it."

"I have a telepath and empath to talk to and she and I can going over my therapy together." he added firmly and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it. "Commander, I understand you're furious at him right now, but we do not need another explosion of temper and with you this worn out. So just calm down, alright, son." he said and Daniel nodded to him and he went into parade rest gently as he went further.

"I'm hearing this argument and debate of aggressive negotiations, and similitarities regarding the opponent at the moment. Like I'm in the debate with Maxwell over the Cardassians right now, Commander. So that's what's been going on since you stopped the orbital attack at the time, he wants more results. But you're following our mandate, and the prime directive and in their eyes, it's never mind our mandate here."

"In his eyes, quoting the remarks the remarks I heard from Maxwell when I put him into cross examination at the time here. He's sounding like Maxwell when he was ranting about the Cardassians arming again. Listening to his words, he sounded like he had nervous breakdown at the time, now I may not be a psychiatrist. But I could see the signs of a case of post traumatic stress being unleashed into a schizo effective disorder."

"Setlik III was years earlier at the time, in five years the wars have a tendency to leave you suffering from a trauma serious enough that you lose your hold on reality. But suffering a case of space dementia and dealing with these situations yourself is enough to get charged with treason at the moment and with it. Just hearing his indirect thoughts of why he decided to dispose of the treaty, that I had to do Haden's decisions for him."

"He may have been right, but it didn't matter if that's in the show later, he needed serious help and to be yanked off duty to recover from this. And I was making his CMO's decision for them, by bringing him back to 211 for psyche evaluation at the time. When living on a spaceship, you have to watch your peers very carefully for a psychotic break, and because they're suffering, or will start suffering space dementia."

"Whatever movie focused on an asteroid impact with the planet you created, that never worked anyway, but it's the last piece we've got to deal with, before the victim has an episode. Like what happened regarding Sulu and Riley, in Kirk's crew. Though seeing the look on Jonathan, I see the same signs of a P.T.S.D. breakdown manifesting itself into a schizo effect disorder right now." he said and Matheson nodded to him as he said it.

"If the war ended the year before, when you called a cease fire when was the treaty signed, because we had two cases of trouble just like yours?" he asked and Picard sighed. "The Treaty was active after we both had enough of the attacks and counter attacks and for the sake of peace we created the treaty at the time. After the Borg attack and the Melbourne being destroyed, we didn't need a new sustained conflict at the time."

"As to that, the council asked me to do their decisions for them, find him and bring him in, which explains the opening of the episode regarding that scenario. What's the title going by on that episode exactly?" he asked and Daniel answered that question. "It was episode fourteen 'The Wounded'." he said and Picard nodded. "To translate that, it's emotionally wounded, he's still grieving and he's taking it out on the Cardassians."

"And the ones not connected to killing his family either at the time, he lost two of his crew in addition to his family, as for Chief O'Brien that was his first kill in self defense. He was 34, so two years later Chief O'Brien gets added to my crew and he's my pilot when Data, Deanna, Tasha and I encounter Q at the time. But that sums it up in explanations Admiral." he said and Matheson nodded as he answered him gently as he said it.

"Sirs I highly recommend regarding the future of earth to give me, or Steven, as much time as possible to get us to and from whichever planet we're going to. The rush attitude killed 3/4's of our original team and killed 80 to 90 good soldiers. Without us half and half on the teams, that could kill someone easily at the moment. So in the reset, give us as much as we need here, okay." Daniel said and Sam nodded in agreement to that.

"He's right, when in a matter of survival, we need as much time as possible to figure things out. Without thinking things through, the results could kill someone, that's the point of the no winner scenario. You're stuck in a damned if you do, damned if you don't, to get out of that situation you need to create your own option here. And then carefully think up a way to do it." Picard said and the eight general's all nodded to him gently.

"If anything you're more observant than any psychiatrist in the military is, Jean Luc and you saw, immediately, that Ben had a nervous breakdown after Setlik III. Maybe you could determine that with him at the moment. If we found this in his pocket." Matheson said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he passed him the computer chip and the medallion and he looked at him, before seeing something else in it.

Removing it, he saw a picture and opened it then as he saw Jack and his son Charlie and nodded. "There's a photograph of him and his son in this medallion, though he may try to joke and act normal. It's clear he's holding in his grief, yes my remark regarding grief and Benjiman Maxwell just landed itself on the table. 7 to 8 years working in the field, sometimes around children, he's had a nervous breakdown finally that day."

"When they got arrested on the planet, but now the question is what caused it, if you mentioned his former commander. Commander, in addition to Captain Michaels who else did he see exactly?" he asked and the trio sighed. "We saw Charlie, the keeper took his form and while I was focusing on things, as was Sam and Teal'C, I saw the look of pain and anger on his face at seeing him, and as for why, Charlie was his best friend."

"The three of us are the trio that survived our encounter with Ra, Lou, his half of our team and the four of us made up the original SG-1. Apophis and his Jaffa caused him to have to put Charlie down after he got turned into a host. But in order: Charlie, Sarah, Skaara and now our team mate, he's been holding it in too long. And Maybourne took advantage of that and turned him into a plant." he said and Picard nodded to his theory.

"Yes and hears a question: why would a man with a wondrous military career abandon the fundamental principles that he's built his life on. And start taking lives without any provocation, regardless whether they're friend or foe. Well looking at you, Jonathan, I'd say it's because of what your mistakes have done to your family. Your decisions cost your men their lives, your mistake cost your son his and his death cost you your wife."

"You're angry at the entire galaxy and want revenge, you want to rush orders and delay the fight by slaughtering hundreds, for vengeance. Looking at his brother in law, you see your son, seeing whoever was taken as a host first, once you meet the operative results in you wanting revenge." Picard said and Jack shook his head. "No not true, that's not true." he said desperately and Picard pushed it harder then as he went further.

"As the months pass, while you're trying to concentrate you keep seeing your son after the possible ricchochet when he fired your gun. Whatever happened that month made you feel like you could recover, but then you meet Cassandra and your hatred of the Goa'uld starts growing. You're taking lives just to avenge your family and your men, looking at you, I see Benjiman Maxwell, when he had a nervous breakdown finally."

"And he slaughtered 700 lives, with the intention of getting me to board the ship so I could check. He feigned compliance and when enroute to 211, he altered course. And I had to chase him down, but he mutinies at the time and Chief O'Brien had to talk him down till he surrendered finally. Looking at you, I see the same reaction, you need serious help to recover from this right now." he told him gently as he finished it firmly.

"Stop, that's not true!" Jack snapped as the guards pulled him back and he nodded firmly to that as he finished his remark with a stern, but gentle tone. "Looking at you, I see him when he tried to convince me that they were arming again, but in your case you're holding on to your anger at Franklin Cromwell. And he was very correct, he tries to help you, and your entire team gets arrested by the republican guard if they tried it."

"If he was a commander when this happened, he's learned the biggest lesson there is about leading a team. At that stage, you have to make the big decisions that affect others in your command at the time. Choices that affect others affect much more, when you're climbing the ranks that was the point of my remark to Will. Is it possible you don't reach captain or admiral without knowing the dangers of the big decisions in this job."

"When you're in the younger ranks, under captain and admiral, you have to make decisions you can't always handle. But to quote whatever it was Commander Carter said, before it was easy when you were just making the decisions for yourself. But now you're asking others to take the risk with you, but with that is this now. But you have to choose what options to make, as your choices affect others that's the point of being at the top."

"But to hold on to that anger is an act of staying angry at yourself, you need to let this go. Daniel has passed his training, he's ready to make captain, last year was evidenced by those choices. He tries to save you that could kill Samantha, he tries to save Egeria that could kill the Jaffa, because no tretonin. He tries to save her again, that could kill Teal'C, he tries to save Jonas Quinn that could kill any chance for the Abydonians now."

"He tries to save them and that destroys any chance of his returning and you neutralizing that weapon. In every choice made there's always a consequence, so if you can't make the big decisions I suggest you make room for someone else who can. He's done that and sacrificed everything for the sake of the greater good, on multiple occasions. So he's ready to make full captain, but you're not ready to make it to one star admiral."

"You also need help to heal from this completely, so with that in mind right now, you're being relieved of duty until the timeline resets. And Captain Dixon is taking your place, in my direct opinion. As I am the same age as the committee members here, they'll listen to me. And it's obvious now that he needs someone who doesn't know him as well to open up to now, that someone is my crew, the six of us now, and believe me."

"Once I hear everything that happened in this timeline and then I meet you, there's no getting passed things, because, with him separated from George and Jacob, he needs me more than he needs you. And if you ever pull a stunt like this again, as you're in J.J.'s body now, you're being arrested for court martial." Picard said with firm tone to him, looking into his eyes, Jack knew that his words were the final decision for the six.

"I think you started something Jean Luc, since 636, he's never been able to open up in his emotions this quickly to us in the way he has to you when you arrived." Hammond said and he nodded. "With us, we don't know him in the way you do, he needs someone who doesn't know him as well to open up to now. But two people in one body, his connection to me is going to grow very strong later." Pulaski said and he nodded to her.

"Added side effect, not just with you, but with Deanna, he and Deanna connect, and the reaction is going to be once he releases his emotions to us, give one month or two. The results are he's venting that anger by doing it on the holodeck, so he can train later. But with his venting his anger on the holodeck, the guys, Tasha, Beverly, Deanna and I are watching from the engine room or her office, as he does it, but one portion."

"Which is with your new senior staff team Dr. Weir and the other with us, so though several centuries apart. It's he's got a chance to do this and heal. And it's by starting over, but 13 years away from O'neill at the time. And with the six of you till Sam joins you, before he joins the crew and he's with us for the following 15 years of that." Will said and she nodded to him as she smiled at the idea as her fellow medical doctor said it.

"Just so he can get it out of him, that works best, with the fact he connected to Kate this fast, year two is the deciding factor in his eyes. And though Beverly is planet bound, that doesn't change the fact with her being a family friend and she's on board till he sees his parents. But it's enough he's going to react to her in the same way Danny does at the moment, while in the case of Wesley, heading off the added side effects here."

"Because those little brats landed him in the emergency room, though this happens after a possible repeat of the damn situation on 636. And the person that causes it is ending up in the brig. Because once was enough and if he has to deal with a case of suppression stress. He's going to work himself into a collapse here to block out the memories." Matheson said and he nodded as she answered that as she said it then to Hammond.

"George, what's the plan extension regarding things, we arrived after you decided on this?" Pulaski asked and he explained that. "Jacob and I are leading the Stargate program with Catherine Langford, but he doesn't come into the picture until Steven Raynar does. Which is when Catherine chooses him and everything you read on the first mission is going to have Steven's name on it." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"So Kirk is going to recognize the fact that Daniel and Sam were training ensigns in the program when he meets them nine years after the program activates." she asked and they nodded. "By that point, George and I were colonels in the Air Force, but with them in the past its sending my kids directly to the hospital to intercept them, before they get arrested by the CIA, by making sure Bones doesn't involuntarily expose them."

"And as to why, to answer your unasked question here, it's because he passed one of your white pills that grew back organs to a woman on dialysis, because she was a diabetic. And the woman was an elderly woman as well, Kirk realized that his doing that was now screwing with the timeline. But the added catch was the swearing in every other sentence and we didn't do that either, it's just that some people can't control it."

"But getting self explanatory in the conversation only happens when you're too frustrated to think straight at the time. The driver that nearly ran into him was in a rush to meet up with his girlfriend when he walked right in front of his car. Other times, people who are suffering from a mental disease, called Tourette's syndrome, can't stop swearing and they don't even realize their doing it either." Jacob said and she nodded to him gently.

"In this time frame there's a few things needed to work through, so if Kirk was looking for a way to act like everyone from this decade or the last. It's by following our example, and I'm intercepting them at the pawnshop, before they head for the aquarium later. With my parents under the Air Force payroll at the time, I'm going to have enough to get them under cover as they learn by example by that point at the time here."

"But with you not completely understanding life here in the 20th to 21st century, it's by dealing with it by watching Sam and me. Before we tell them that we're working for program that deals with this kind of thing all the time here." Daniel added and she nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement, because time frame jumps, alternate realities and alternate dimensions are a common occurance for our team here."

"But this keeps up and for Cam it's the SG-1 trifecta here at the moment." Sam said and she chuckled. "Yeah well you, Mark, Katie and me, we've been going through the gate since we were twelve, and our parents are all part of the program. So this was normal for us. But for everyone else, it's they're planet born recruits, we're Stargate born recruits, they're just getting started, we've done it all our lives."

"But every disease that was involved, including normalities that take years to deal with are going to be part of the research department. But I'm just saying this, but determine threats is only as needed here, because that's what's got us on the trial stand, so back to performing reconnesciance, determine threats and making peaceful contact with each planet, with our descendants as the seven are the first to meet us."

"And by the time we hit your first year as a crew, Bones is not going to remember me, because when he sees Danny, he's thinking he's seeing me as he remembers me. But that first day in your case, I just explaining certain details to you, the eleven of you, once you bust us. That is if the entire room doesn't over hear the conversation as we're talking this over." Daniel added and they nodded as Pulaski answered him, smiling.

"So every mental illness you had: that one, mental retardation, Addison's, Alzheimer's, we had cured by the time we hit the 22nd century. Yes alright so at this point in time you never developed a cure for these diseases let alone anything else. But were still working on it, well with that in mind we pretty much fixed several things in our race's health, but the others not so much, case in point was the Rot." she said and they nodded gently.

"Has anyone picked up on the fact that though separated by 366 years, we can understand each other just a little too easily right now?" Lou asked and she chuckled as she answered him. "With being from the same planet, yes, but that's not so surprising at the moment, though we dropped 70% of the more colorful vocabulary. So we can understand each other better than someone not from earth at the moment."

"Though with 450 kids on board the ship, you better keep the profanity to a minimum, because 20% are toddlers and up to kindergartners. So like any child at that age, they hear this stuff and they'll start imitating you. And the last thing we need is the parents of said child learning where they heard this language from." she said and he nodded as he looked at the bemused smile on Geordi's face as he switched subjects with a chuckle.

"Wait, how old were you exactly in 1986 anyway, Sam?" Geordi asked and she explained that. "We were 21, I was in my fourth year at the academy while Daniel was at the college by that point. In this new timeline, once we completed officer's training at the Air Force academy. We were getting into the Stargate program and beginning the added flight training and everything else, but what you read up on in our backhistory files."

"My parents were the ones involved in the program, but our family were Starfleet born, my brother went one way. We went into the program, though in this case with everyone on the planet now knowing about the Stargate program, it's less likely to turn into what it did in this time frame. As to why everyone is treating the system like an easier way to travel now, but in this case it's getting it under control." she said and he nodded to that.

"If they needed time to learn about your past and present, best to study the way you guys act, before they blow their cover here. I guess when under your roof, you told Samantha to watch her language when in your presence at the time when she was still a teenager?" Picard asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, when under 21 the added side effects of the swearing were you never knew where they heard this language from."

"When you're a parent, you never know where your kids pick this stuff up from, the media or their friends. But when in school or at home you had to get them under control at times, though in this case my Cubs are the ones about to become like me. But by that point I was widower and having to raise my daughter without any help, but she and I were close at the time, my son was still in mourning after their mother's death."

"And the program fixed the damage to the point that Selmak finally did what I could never do and she brought my family back together. In this timeline however now, she and I are going to be beyond close now, changing our past means that Mark and I get a second chance, while for Sam and me. The program brought us together and we were already beyond close now." he said and they nodded as Daniel looked at him gently.

"Selmak are you going to remember the time frame change as well, because once we hit the day you're blended with my godfather, the others are not going to get it, but you will." he asked and his eyes flashed gold as he answered him. **_"Yes, it's going to affect everyone in this conversation, Dr. Jackson. So though Dr. Raynor is going to change my past, I'll still remember this timeline as you being my father."_**

 ** _"You created our past and I was waiting for you to return to us at the time, but I am not the only one with memories of you when it comes to mother. But Areanea, she's the doctor that you met when Hathor kidnapped you, Persus, Coren and Ayiana. But of us, us ancient Tokra will remember you easily now, because everything regarding the Stargate program, with you involved here."_**

 ** _"Will be remembered, though Dr. Raynor will be meeting Garshaw and Cordesh, you're who we remember. And I will remember being blended with your godfather, though I'm still blended with Maroosh, I will remember your father and you and Samantha easily and how the program brought us together. I was very thankful when you remembered me finally at the time though."_**

 ** _"So though he has to wait 26 years to be blended with me again, he's going to carry all my knowledge, until he and I are one again. As for the changes with this being the time that everyone on earth knows about the Stargate program. Whoever wanted to live they have a chance at survival, until we discover a way to fix the damage the diseases have done, case in point is the Ebola strand."_**

 ** _"We're changing history by your father, Jacob and General Hammond meeting when you're just a child. So we change your past and the domino effect changes things by the time the program deactivates."_ **he said and they all nodded to that gently. "Chain reaction effect, make one change and you get an unforeseen item attached to it here." Daniel said bemused and they all nodded as Geordi said it to him.


	27. 27: Details And Planning

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the chapter, Daniel Sam and Teal'C are working out the details to their new lives as they prepare for the timeline reset. As the Episodes from the pilot episode to Broca Divide stay the same as Daniel is with them. The trio's memories are getting reactivated after Broca Divide. However Daniel's only going to be involved for several missions as things change course.**

 **Chapter 27: Working Out Details And Timelines**

"Looks like they class the Goa'uld in the same way we class the Cadassians and the Borg at the current moment. But there is no war regarding slowing it down, we're fighting our own people when we should have a common enemy and to them the SGC is like us and rebellion. You carry everything that made up the prime directive, in your eyes there's no reason to be going for that type irrational response and to protect the enemy here."

"You switch courses now that Anubis is back on the rampage right now, I suppose you have had to go to bat regarding the protected planets treaty with several of the system lords before. And while Yu was testing this these last four years?" Geordi said and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, though Yu was suffering Alzheimer's when we asked for his help last month, before we turned to Ba'al and he helped us complete the mission."

"Which just goes to show that to stop the one rogue character, human or not, you got to work together." Daniel said and they nodded in agreement as Wil answered that. "Yeah I hear that, but we had to work with Gul Macet to stop Captain Maxwell. And he's, though he stayed captain, was on stand down for a section 8 and psyche evaluation the last 18 months." Will said to him and he nodded as O'Brien finished that remark gently.

"And to repeat my remark, it's not _you_ I hate, I hate what _I_ became, because of _you.'_. As to that I understand perfectly in your feelings, Daniel, but you and Sam, in particular yes alright. Alright, so if I have this right, it's the Goa'uld and replicators for you guys, but the Cardassians and Borg for us. Not that I blame you, because until Setlik III, I've never killed in self defense at the time?" O'Brien asked and they both nodded to him.

"Yeah exactly, that's it exactly for us, for her and me, we've hate what we've become, because of the Goa'uld. With the replicators, they're mechanical bugs, we're not losing any sleep over it, but the human form replicators, like our synthetic doubles, when we shoot we see a human face and human feelings. It's like we're killing a organic lifeform, we've had to do this so many times its like we've lost count to how many we took."

"Just to save our own lives, we have to take another, and it's making us sick to our stomachs, with guilt. For Teal'C, it's because of Apophis, he's had to commit a number of attrocties under his name, but his catalyst started with Cronus. Cronus killed Teal'C's father and he's hated him ever since, joined Apophis's army and he's had to take multiple lives. Because he's had the power of life over death over him."

"Until he met us and Jack said and gave the declaration for all three of us, giving him the strength to break free now at the time as well. So instead of taking lives he's saving them now and the last and final test was his cor'ai at the time. Before we encountered Omac and the Tollan, but he was recovering emotionally and we've grown closer ever since back then, as for Lou, he hates the Goa'uld in general, as it started with Abydos,"

"As to why it's because he and Charlie were leading the kids in fighting the Horus guards and they killed three of them. Including Skaara's best friend when we were attempting to intercept the warhead, before it got sent through the gate at the time. But though Teal'C and I are no longer fighting in the war like that, it's enough that though we start over, we have to face the memories and we can do it on the holodeck now regarding this."

"So we face the memories and visit the planets that were connected to our old lives in between episode and that should take care of it. We've both had some severe traumas these last seven years, but though Worf ran you through calisthenics. Teal'C and I go through a more relaxed version of it, regarding the blindfold test and a few other things and we do meditation together as well since 636." he said and they nodded to him.

"That I understand, but there's still no justifiable reason to go against the fundamental principles that we've built our lives on. Even if it's on vengeance there's no justifiable reason for what he did, or what Johnathan did and is doing right now up to now when you arrested him for this. Boys tell me this, what do you believe in, if you wish to join Starfleet?" Picard asked and Daniel said it for both of them gently as he answered him.

"That violence is a last resort, we don't attack innocent people, and we would never violate our principles. I believe in intellect over athletics, you act before you think it through it does more damage then necessary. And as you keep saying, is it just possible you don't reach colonel, or general, and without knowing the risks of making the big decisions, to which I do, so rather than violence, I try to talk it out first."

"If I was in charge of the team, earth humans wouldn't be on trial right now, because I'm doing politics first. When I joined the Stargate program it was to learn and seek out new cultures and civilizations, help people, save lives, preserve the civilization I came across." Daniel said and Teal'C nodded as he finished that remark. "Indeed, after all the atrocities I have committed, I was given a chance to make a difference now."

"And I have been, but I've been afraid ever since I had that it wrecked my friendship with Daniel, because of Sha're." he said and Daniel looked at him gently. "Teal'C we've gone over this, to save me you had to kill Amonet, there was no other choice. You did what Jack couldn't do by firing automatically, to save our human comrades, if they get turned into a host, by a real Goa'uld, we have to put them down, but you saved me."

"You did the right thing, I forgave you then, I forgive you now, you changed, you're not like that anymore, you're my best friend. She brought us together, though I love her still, don't let her get between our friendship, our friendship is intact, it always will be. You're my best friend, nothing's going to change that." he said and Teal'C nodded to him. "Don't worry we can make a difference here together buddy, with him in the hands of Sokar."

"We've got close to 8 months, before he comes back into the picture and every serpent guard still loyal to him. Before he created a new army, is in that fight when we went to free Kasuf and the others. So you turn on them the second we arrive, and we take them all down, and with you carrying the Zat gun, from behind her, take her from behind. And that's it, game over, she's free after that now and with two positives in one situation."

"Your secret dies with the guards in the battle when we go to Kasuf and the others, but this time we take her alive and with getting Amonet out of her. She's free after that and you healed the damage you thought you inflicted on me. But the circle is cut after that, for both of us." Daniel said to him and he looked at him gently at that remark. "I can take it back as quickly as it happens in this new timeline, yes that would be promising."

"Are you suggesting we take her alive this time, because I didn't have a enough time to think my way through this when she used the hand device on you?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes for you it was me, for Rak'nor it's Steven in this situation, but to help us both heal in this scenario. You get the chance to heal the damage now, and your secret of truly being a Shol'va dies with the guards we killed on this planet."

"But first we save her finally, than we free Skaara, and in year six we save the Abydonians entire race by evacuating the entire planet. Before he fires on the gate and we move them to another desert planet under the protected planets treaty. And that's it, it started with Abydos and it ends with Abydos and we're both free to move on with our lives after that." he said and Teal'C nodded to him as Picard looked at Omac at that.

"Was that what she meant, full circle, it began, for all of us, with Abydos and it should end there after this, so though the planet is destroyed, we saved their people?" Lou asked and the trio al nodded to him. "Yeah that's what we're saying alright, to keep to the timeline, we make several changes here, but regarding Sha're and her family. Nabeh and the other kids helping you in that, we got to take it to the max here."

"And bring several bazookas, with 20 rounds each with you so you can take out the deathgliders Lou, but hide them from the Horus guards. But you're going to have to risk getting arrested here and with you, Dillon. Dave, Reilly and Porro are hiding elsewhere and so the duo that take Reilly and Porro's places. As well as Dave and Dillon's they're the ones going taken here." he said as he thought it over as he looked at the sextet.

"Wait, wait, Lya, what's the youngest you'd prefer to train us exactly in what we need to know, because by the time I'm 9 years old I was fluent in 8 languages, and understand and wrote in hiroglyphs at the time?" he asked and she smiled. "What is the next grade level up on your planet, before you reach young adult years?" she asked and he explained that to her as he exchanged looks with Sam, Jacob, Hammond and 7 at that.

"Us humans of earth are in school, legally, by the government from our toddlers years to when we reach adulthood, it's called high school to us, but each level is given a name. But: preschool, kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school and college, Sam and I were eight years old in 1973, we were 3rd graders at the time. But we had a shot to skip a grade or two at that stage." he told her and she nodded to him gently.

"Then what is the age between elementary school and middle school for you?" she asked and she answered that. "10 years old, at times if you were born late in the year, it's 11 years. But middle school, it's from 11 to 13 years old in some states, and 12 to 14 in others. But for us we hit that grade by the time we were 11 years old, the movie trilogy that storyline was based on, it came out when we were 12 years old at the time."

"But we were born in 1965, Lya." Sam said to her and she nodded. "Then that is exactly the age we should begin, 9 to 10 years old, I recommend you activate the program in either '74 or '75. This way we have the entire 23 to 24 years to train you in this and with it it's not cutting corners either as well. But 24 years of training, by the time you reopen the Abydos stargate, you've grown used to everything on the job now, as to why now."

"If you both were the child in this book series." she said holding up the pilot story to the Jedi apprentice novels. "Than you've had years to train under our tutelage by the time we hit the year that the mission to Abydos activated, my friends. When not in grade school year round, you spend your summer and spring breaks with each of us in turn and we train you in what you need to know: gate travel, physiology, history of the Goa'uld."

"And so forth, while this is going on and while your parents and other adult friends are checking out recon on these planets for your new colony planets to prepare for this. You can consider this a better version of whatever activities you did during the summer. If you kept tents in your gear on mission when as adults." Lya said to her and they nodded as Jacob thought it over and smiled at the suggestion as he said it to her gently.

"Spending 6 of the eight weeks of summer break under your tutelage?" Jacob asked and she nodded. "You'd be willing to watch over our children while their mothers, his parents, George and I are doing recon to check out the planets in our colony ring, Lya?" he asked and she nodded as Omac answered him. "Indeed we would General, as this is giving us a chance to spend that time getting to know them and by the time his Cor'ai hits."

"We'd watched them grow up, in the same way you did and to us, they're like our own children, though at the moment. If this was a side effect to being a mentor, let alone a parent, it's making it harder to let go when I see my young students are adults now. But with that, it means we know your children better than we know O'neill and the others in the program he associates with at the moment." he said and they nodded firmly to him.

"You know, Daniel, by the time we hit the near infrequent missions, I think you better starting wearing contacts from now at the moment. Because without your glasses you're blind, and to make it clear regarding the appearances can be deceiving rule here." Lou told him and he nodded. "Yeah good point, with near frequent gate travel to every protected planet in the galaxy, and just because I wear glasses at the moment."

"Doesn't mean I'm helpless, or I'm not capable of taking care of myself here and with those words in mind right now at the moment. Though I carried several copies here at the base, I'm switching prescriptions, once we hit 1995. As to why its because up until then we're not going to risk causing further damage then necessary. Aside from that, signs of weakness are not a good thing in prison, which is something I'm fixing."

"So though they met you and you let her out, I'm fixing that problem by putting the destroyer of worlds back in prison. So we jump situations after Sha're and go to the next at the time, which is Netu and meeting Sokar for real. And with that, you let Linea out, I'm taking her right back to the Taldor, she's staying in there for life. But we get a one step forward, and we get hit two steps back here, so we fix that problem."

"And starting now, we're the core of SG-1, I may not be involved in every mission, but only the missions that the NID are interfering in and with that. Thor bring him here now, to make this work I need to have a gentle chat with who's to be my subordinate later." he said and the Asgard nodded as a flash appeared and a man was standing there in front of them and he crossed his arms as he said it to him firmly them.

"Whoa, alright what's going on here?" he asked and Daniel smiled gently. "Hello Bert, it's been a long time now." he said and Lieutenant Colonel Bert Samuels turned to him. "Dr. Jackson, I thought you were still ascended?" he asked and he smiled. "Not quite, but I'd like to ask a quick question, if we started with the sextet for 22 years, before switching to a Goa'uld planet, would that have kept you here, instead of joining the NID?"

"Because we're activating the base in 1975, creation of the federation in 1976, program goes worldwide in 77'. And for 24 it's straight to planets that belong to the four races, the Tollan and Tokra." he said and the man nodded. "That was our fatal mistake here Doctor: that we didn't start with the sextet first. Just before the Goa'uld attacked the base when I went to get O'neill?" he asked and they nodded as he answered him gently.

"Yeah, but the added issue turned into a holy war here, which explains why Apophis attacked the base. But starting 24 years early in '75 gives us close to 24 years of field training, before we hit the attack in which you tried to use a bomb to destroy the ship I was on. But we're spending 24 years preparation in learning everything needed from the sextet, but I'm your new boss when we hit the attack." he said and he nodded firmly.

"New boss, I..., your voice, you're sounding like I do and did when I went to go get him, whoa, they gave you an honorary rank in our timeline. And you're going into the military in the new timeline, so by the time we hit the attack on the base..., you're a full bird colonel?!" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah that's right, in truth the reason they attacked us was because despite the fact they said not to antognize them."

"By that I mean the races, Tollan and Tokra, they still did it, by exposing us to them in the fact we'd advanced that much in 5,000 years. So we're reversing this in the new timeline, start 24 years early, and we're going to planets under the races' protection. Gathering supplies, and intel, but the true beginning we should have, and while I'm on a mission after he does attack the base, I'm ordering you to bring O'neill in after that."

"But by that point I just gained my promotion to full colonel at the time, but you, you're only going on several missions to planets that are under the races control. So you understand the added side effects regarding these things, and with it now. In your eyes, I'm now your superior, and with it, to you, you know when I learn why they attacked us in the first place, I'll be ready to kill him myself when I realize he exposed us."

"So in your eyes, though I'm half scientist, I'm not a colonel you want to piss off at the moment here. but though we know what a Goa'uld and Jaffa is. By that I mean you and I, we've never seen one till they walk in there shoot up the gate room. But I'm going on a lead after that and I'm going to the Nox to confirm it was Apophis that attacked us." he said and the man nodded as he crossed his arms at that remark as he said it.

"In truth, I wish we had started with the races, Tollan and Tokra, so though we were used to seeing the eyes flaring up on a regular basis where the Tokra are concerned. If we've known them for years here that's one thing and we'd grown up knowing that Tokra is good, but system lord, Unas carrying one, or minor Goa'uld is bad. Seeing a man standing there dressed in gold armor shaped like a snake is too much and with it."

"Seeing a bunch of men with a cross shaped pouch in their stomach is even worse, so instead of going directly to Abydos in the new timeline, we're starting with them first. And learning the basics to advanced training and with that, if the sextet are not the actors but the genuine article. Then I'm guessing we're doing this in the same way in command to science team as well, but to switch subjects in that remark."

"What you learn, regarding this, if you arrested O'neill, West and Vidrine, Daniel?" he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth. "I guess you can take a guess I'm your equal now Bert?" he asked and the man nodded to him. "Yeah I can, in fact the authority in your tone is made clear here, you're a lieutenant colonel and my equal now. Yeah alright, what's going on if you brought me here?" he asked and Daniel looked at him.

"Before I tell you this, you must promise full non disclosure." he said and he looked at the sextet and then back at him and nodded. "Alright, Jack destroyed our chance to get the technology needed to defend ourselves, we had it all this time. It was where I found the beta gate at the time. But to fix that problem we're doing this 24 years in the past, we find the outpost, and we start adding on to our Arsenal of technology to it."

"Jack doesn't get added to the program till 1996, but his experience can't compare with mine in this job, let alone yours, because you're working under me, before the attack. But after the caveman plague, I'd appreciate it if you were at Atlantis expedition site, because we're continuing with the research into the races. So we find the technology and pockets that the Ancient's left all over earth and destroy the device that expose us."

"This time to the the Ori." he said and he sighed. "I'm guessing these Ori, are the Sithlord version of her." he asked, nodding to Morgan and he nodded to him. "Yeah, but the starting point this time is with the sextet for 24 years, but West broke orders by sending Jack, when I activated the gate. And orders, though unspoken by the sextet, are not to show aggression and start antagonizing them." he said and Bert sighed at that.

"No wonder you were ticked off when you and Kinsey were going at it, just before his decision. Alright, alright, so the only planets I go to are under their protection, to me, you and the generals, we get attacked and that exposes the fact that though Ra is dead. O'neill exposed us to the system lords, when the sextet told us not to do that, you send me to bring him in, same orders given, use the exact words given here at the time."

"You're going to one of the sextet, to gather Intel, from one of the sextet, as they all have more advanced knowledge regarding these things then we do. And after we get back at the same time, I'm guessing that Ferretti, Kawalsky, Freeman and Brown are all SGC. While O'neill and the sextet were newbies and to us they're all beyond reckless, and while the quartet report back the truth on this, you and I are with the general duo."

"As we put him on the hotseat for this, but the pilot episode got two changes in the cast, and you're not working here after episode ten, while Teal'C. He's acting as a double agent, so though is still working under the bastard, he's a Shol'va at heart. Till Apophis is arrested by Sokar finally and every serpent guard still loyal is being shot to protect his secret that he's still one of us, right?" he asked and Daniel nodded as he said it to him.

"Yeah, Sam, Teal'C and I are not getting our memories back til Hanson has a section 8, and with it. This is the only option to protect their family, so Teal'C's pretending that we shot the guards, but the mission to Gaia, you, John, Rodney and I are also there. And we're insuring that whoever realizes that Teal'C is a Shol'va, is getting executed, before they can report back to him on that, but Shakyl is the big one here as to why."

"Our last encounter with him was during Teal'C's cor'ai and before he could stab Teal'C, Teal'C was handed a knife by the grandson of the man he killed. To protect their people, and he stabbed him in the symbiote pouch." he said and Samuels nodded. "I don't understand what does that do?" John asked and he turned to him. "At a certain age, their immune systems shut down, without a symbiote, they have no immune system."

"Basically, they depend on their symbiotes for survival, until we created the tretonin them, but the symbiotes. Until they reach full maturity, give them enhanced strength and healing abilities. So to impact the immune system for us humans, it's loss of blood, I'm talking 3/4's of it can put us at risk of death, if we hit an artery or vital organ. For the Jaffa it's the same way, but the death penalty for a Jaffa is removal of their primta."

"Which is something we have to protect him from now, because Apophis realizes he's a Shol'va, that could get him killed. And without Junior he's going to die, until we replace him with the tretonin. To answer the unasked question, that's the nickname we dubbed his second symbiote. And to answer your other unasked question, after seven years fieldwork, we did research into the life and anatomy of a Jaffa to understand this."

"But to recover and heal, their way of doing it, if they have a symbiote, is by a kind of meditation. It's called kelnoreem and it restores the immune system by allowing the symbiote to fix the illness or whatever problem there is. But they have to do it every day or they get sick, for the ones that go Shol'va, like Teal'C, Bra'tac. And the ones in the rebellion, kill the symbiote and you kill them." he told him gently as Ronan said it then.

"What's a Shol'va exactly?" Ronan asked and Sam sighed. "It's Goa'uld for traitor, he was branded by that name when Apophis encountered us on Gaia at the time. Realizing that Teal'C wasn't just being a double agent, but he had really turned defector on him. This left a price on his head and every system lord in the galaxy wanted him dead as a result. But to insure he doesn't realize Teal'C is a traitor and to protect his family as well."

"It's when on covert missions, Teal'C is hiding his true intents by killing the serpent guards under his command, before one of them reports back to Apophis here. On the fact that he is a traitor, because he finds out and he's got a death sentence on his head after that. So he's acting like Bra'tac in this and from the day our memories all come back, it's he's working as a double agent, so he tells him we killed his guards."

"And it's going to help us protect him better this way, but only his family, Bra'tac and Rak'nor are going to know this information. Though to Drey'auc, she's going to realize we're protecting Ry'ac in only one way and it's by keeping Teal'C with her and Ry'ac now. And it's by playing Apophis for a fool, as he did as his friend Va'lar was the trick to determining whether he was really a god or not and when he didn't realize it."

"That he spared his life, that cemented his decision, he was a traitor at heart now, but Daniel's wife Sha're was how his life combined with ours. And it was a case of trying to determine whether he could be trusted or not. That he told us the truth he had a family back there and that did it. We were now involved in his life, from that point forward, Jack got the truth regarding his family, Daniel regarding his history with Cronus."

"And I'm not entirely sure if there's anymore secrets he kept from us at the moment either. But Daniel and I are his best friends and to him we're his brother and sister, so to fix the past and make their future a better place. It's we have to change a few things, such as making sure that until the time is right. That Apophis doesn't realize he's got a traitor in his ranks and 2) it's saving the Abydonians." she said and he nodded to her.

"Out of curiosity, how do you know that exactly?" Elizabeth asked and Daniel answered that question. "By taking several guesses here, but the episode focused on the rite of Malshurran. We quickly learned the truth of his life and how severe the amount of pain and traumas were at the time were at the time. But Drey'auc, I know she's going to realize that by us helping them in keeping up our own facade here now in this."

"This works better then him taking off on them like this, and not till we reach the supernova and his being brainwashed do we drop the act. And the quartet, Teal'C and I are getting Rak'nor and bringing him home, before we begin phase two. But this, saving Sha're, saving the Abydonians and saving Drey'auc, three things that are going to change the history of our future." he said and she nodded as John looked at the couple.

"I don't get it, what's the point of doing that exactly?" John asked him gently and Daniel sighed as he said it. "The war started when these three idiots sent a bomb to this planet, and upon realizing we were from earth, the Goa'uld that started all of this. His name is Ra, decided to destroy our civilization, the entire planet. By packing the warhead with the mineral the gate was made of, which would amplify the blast of the warhead itself."

"Basically think Armageddon and the asteroid headed for earth, had it impacted with the surface of the planet it would destroy mankind on our planet. That's what sending a bomb like this enriched with that mineral does, if it's sitting right next to gate. Upon realizing that, we had to intercept the damn thing before he could send it through. But I was engaged to the local chieftan's daughter and her brother lead the rebellion."

"So they joined forces with us and we killed Ra, and liberated their planet from slavery, but the added side effect was we got the attention of Ra's rival. Apophis, who first attacked the base when General Hammond was arriving here. He killed four guards and kidnapped a woman to turn her into the host of his mate. And then attacked the base camp when the trio came to see me so we could figure out where he was coming from."

"But our war was with him all this time, but in that time we'd been fighting his enemies, there were eleven of them. And one minor Goa'uld, his name is Tanith, he was killed before the system lord summit meeting and we learned Anubis was back and he was at it again. In one case or another we've got to fix the problems the NID cause and it's by going back and fixing it till we get it right." he told him and they nodded to him gently.

"Along with that, we make 6 to 7 differences in the past and present of the SGC, that's gives them a better shot at living a much better life. But 1) we start with separation of the countries into planets with the same ecosystem, but these planets are devoid of life, both him and animal. So each ecosystem gets their own planet. We set up 2 of the 20 planets that we've created our colony ring out of two for the Tokra and Jaffa."

"2) we clone Egeria, and restore the Tokra population, 3) we create two clones of her, but one for the tretonin, and the other to create and revitalize their race. 4) we bring what we didn't think to bring to Abydos, double the troops, weapons, food, etc. 5) we save Sha're by doing distraction and division. 6) After we get Skaara back, it's time to deal with stage 3, regarding the NID and I don't care if they think stealing is a good idea."

"We have the technology needed to do this, so there's no reason to steal whatsoever here at the moment. So whoever tries it, is getting arrested for it, generals, I'll give you my plan later as well, regarding that, since I can't say it, in front of the traitors." he said pointedly and Jack swallowed hard at the remark. "And 7) once Anubis comes back into the picture it's setting up a few added defenses here around earth."

"And when he attacks Abydos, instead of waiting around to get them off the planet, I'm going to talk to Kasuf and tell him that it's safer they all evacuate. So just before he fires on the planet, you make it seem like he got to you too. And he thinks he's wiped out the entire population, so Oma, thinks that she's caused them to ascend. But in reality, they're all safely off the planet, so there's no more Naquada coming from that planet."

"They're free of everything, but that's everything, and to help with this and end the one step forward, two steps back problem we've had these last six years. It's we all look at where we missed it, regarding Euronda, if Jack starts getting involved in the battle. And I don't care if I'm making him look weak or not in front of Alar, I'm pulling the plug. And reporting back to you, Sirs." he said and John crossed his arms at the remark.

"You mean to tell me he got involved in a war we know nothing about, against an enemy we know nothing about?" he said with a growl and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah so what's your opinion on this, and here's your first lesson in on the job training. But they're offering advanced technology, and in exchange they want gas, created from saltwater. So what do you do, when you hear why they'd want this heavy water now."

"And you're sensing there's more than meets the eye?" he asked and Elizabeth answered that question as she exchanged disgusted looks with her sextet then. "We're getting involved in a war we know nothing about, against an enemy we know nothing about. Is it the right way to get their technology: yes, but is is the right thing to do though: no absolutely not, we don't go getting involved in other people's wars here."

"Without knowing the who, what and why in these situations, especially if the why is something we abolished on earth years ago." she said and they all looked at Jack in disgust at that remark. "Yeah I said the exact same thing you two and you passed the test guys, nice work, Elizabeth, listen to me carefully here. But at times we have to cross a line to save lives, you're going to learn that pretty fast here in this situation."

"But just because you have to make that decision, it doesn't make you a bad person, it just makes you human. This is how it is for us command types, but we have to make choices that we can't always stomach. It's part of the job when we have to find the saboteur, especially when we have children on board the ship with us, okay." he said and she nodded, before she gave him a hug and he hid a smile as he hugged her back.

"Military or not you're still my equal Daniel, I can see that having you both at my back supporting me in these situations is going to help now. But the stress of the situation regarding having the IOA start interfering, and with you as leader of my military team. I'd appreciate it, if you let the representative have it for that, so I can focus here." she said and he nodded to her as Morgan quickly said it to them at that.

"Before you go playing with the weapons technology, there's an outpost on automatic fire. But once it gets turned on it doesn't get enough energy out, so whatever you do don't try it, because if it explodes and it could destroy five planets, Doctor Weir. We, though we're skilled at creating ships, the stargates and other technology. But we tend to make the weapons technology, just a little too powerful here and with it."

"Like the Goa'uld/ancient hybrid you mentioned Daniel, this is another science experiment, we suggest you don't try right now, understood." she said and John and Elizabeth both nodded to her. "If you couldn't get it to work, then there's no chance we, as normal humans, could either, so with that we're not risking it right now." John said for both of them and Daniel nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that remark.

"Goa'uld/ancient hybrid, are you kidding me, these idiot bean counters in the IOA could kill someone if they tried studying him and he went crazy in the study?!" Rodney said in shock and she nodded in agreement. "Well that's two areas in our second year together to worry about. But one is this weapons system and the other a science project that we found, and they're both deadly, so with that screw what the IOA says, it's our decision."

"How powerful are we talking exactly anyway?" Elizabeth asked and she sighed as she answered her. "If it was like firing on the Stargate or dropping the gate into the sun when connected to a blackhole. It's enough to cause a supernova that would destroy however many planets in its path. But these planets are in different areas of the federation, this research system is in the Cuellar system, as to that right now."

"Before the Klingons, Romulans and the Cardassians come into the picture, I suggest you don't risk this. As to why it's because destroying one sun to save billions was acceptable to our, the races and Tokra's line of thinking. But activating this weapon it would be like multiple supernovas destroying that sector and system, 3/4's of a solar system. If you couldn't stop the overload and it exploded." she told her and they nodded to her firmly.

"I'm glad you and Merlin are just telling us this now, before we find that out the hard way Morgan. Because with the fact we ended up finding your time machine on the planet that was mostly desert it took neutralizing a scientist. Just to end this, because the damn thing has 15 planets stuck in a groundhog's day time loop at the time. But I quickly learned not all your technology works, so we'll be take care it, Morgan, thank you."

"Our weapons systems, at the outpost are set at single fire, but when these ray guns are set to automatic, even trying to fix the outpost has to be dangerous. And after seven to eight years trial and error in this, it's still enough after they blackmailed general Hammond a reason to take this seriously." Sam said to her and Daniel nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he looked from her to John and Elizabeth at that remark.

"I'll say at the moment, but Rodney don't try it, the lust for power is enough it can destroy a life. But in this job it's still the act of the seven deadly sins, you let your ego get in the way and it backfires you'd be held responsible for the death of your team mate. But though Elizabeth is your civilian leader, I'm your military with John right behind, so it doesn't matter what course it takes and with us resetting the timeline."

"I'm carrying both sides of science in me, hard and the soft side, but even I can see that screwing around with ancient weapons technology. And it could destroy a system, but we're in the Cuellar and if it gets turned on, it's enough of a reason. And that's if the Cardassians jumped back 3 centuries they'd be asking for your head. And for destroying their science station, so whatever you do, don't try it." he said and John nodded to that in agreement then.

"Christ, if the Cardassians jumped back 3 centuries, they'd mistake him for a trust operative, because he'd let his arrogance and pride get in the way here. I agree with you, Sir, we can't take that chance right now and with that. Anything else at the research station we can salvage, but not the ray gun, it's too dangerous at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he finished his remark.

"We better get used to this, because once we reach Argos, we and everyone else, civilian and military getting involved in our side of the program. Is getting advanced training as we get used to working the technology and everything else. But whoever shoots off the weapon at us, had better be careful here guys, alright." He added and the quartet nodded in agreement to that remark then as he said it to him at that.

"John until I separate from the general, I'm just second in command of our base at the outpost, but afterwards, once on Atlantis, I'm promoting you to lieutenant colonel. So though I'm a general, I'm placing you as military second in command there. But as I said you're the leader of the first team created now. But with us treating the city, like the enterprise it means get ready for the supposed chemistry class explosion."

"Or driving lesson gone haywire here, because whoever tried it with the chemicals wasn't paying attention to their tutor in class. Or they're trying to find a second a secondary gate, to get back to earth. But either way, life on Atlantis is as close to the Enterprise as possible for us now." He said and John nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that. "God, alright I learn who it was that caused whatever it was to explode in there."

"And they're in big trouble for not paying attention, but what do you suggest, collect some sports equipment, minus the football and hockey. And we can have the kids playing sports in their own gym while several rec centers for them. While for us adults it's a few other things, and there being a case issue of half Enterprise and half life in the dorms during laundry day for all of us?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him and he chuckled.

"I can see having you for my boss this ought to be interesting, while at the same time, we've all been together for years and to the point. That we can read each other way too well, before we're living together for several years here." he said to him smiling. "There's a few view screens that can be adapted to act like your television as well Daniel. So whatever you feel is appropriate for your young Cubs and for yourselves is fine."

"And the living area is the one portion of the city that could be used to retrofit, into the first ten to twelve decks of the Enterprise, for the living areas of yourselves and the Anthosians." Morgan said and they all nodded to her. "To protect the Anthosians as they're the first group we meet. If your second and his son meet us first Teyla, we're evacuating your people if the planet gets attacked by the wraith at the time."

"So while you're busy with this, we're getting the shield back up to full, and doing some investigating while whoever of your people are the first to get into conversation. Here with me and Elizabeth, and it's going to desgnation of recreation areas and sleeping quarters. And secondly our GDO's so that means each team gets their own code, and you all share the number, alright." Daniel said and the sextet nodded to him gently.

"GDO, I'm guessing that's like a garage door..., yeah I get it, it's meant to open the iris or shield covering the gate entrance. Our codes are to indicate which team is coming through, with us being the first. We go to setting our codes and our gate operator is going to know who's who, when it's coming over the channel. And I just guessed right on the initials as well to, Daniel, but G.D.O., to put that gently, Teyla, Ronan."

"It's garage door opener, on earth our houses have three ways to get into them, the front door, the back door and the garage. To get into the garage you need to press a keypad and it opens the door to get in. With Atlantis being our home now, and the only way in, during an away mission, we need a keypad to do it. So with us taking the puddle jumpers on a mission with us, the jumper is the car, the GDO is the keypad."

"And it's our access key back into the house, so to speak, alright." John said smiling and and they both nodded. "Thank you for clarifying that for us John, alright, so we each get one of these keypads, and if one of us loses ours, their's gets locked out, but ours don't." Teyla asked smiling and he nodded to her gently at that as Lou switched subjects as he looked at them with a bemused smile at that as he went over the base plan of action.

"But one alteration regarding things in the years the SGC is still being ran by the duo, with Abydos. That's still enough to make a difference and once done, though Abydos itself is destroyed, its inhabitants are not. And they're being moved to another desert planet so they can have a fresh start after that. While they're the next ones that are added to the list now of allies after that." Lou said and they nodded as Will said it then.

"Then I'm guessing that Sha're is the Abydonian representative?" he asked and they nodded. "Hearing we found Steven it's enough, that she's going to be relieved to hear that. But to her I'm just the best friend of her husband and adopted brother and son-in-law to her family. But that's it, there's nothing else between us, as I said if I have to keep remembering what being in the baseline program takes and took away from me."

"I'm never going to heal emotionally dad, I need to be in another portion of the program and you just gave it to me. By assigning me to General Landry as he's my boss when we round up the quartet after the mission to Argos. But from Argos to now, I'm sometimes doing missions for the SGC, but the rest of the time. I'm doing Intel runs to our allies and research under you, General Landry." he said and he and Hammond nodded to him.

"And to insure we got the shot to keep our friendship with the Tollan, and I don't care who's idea it was to call Maybourne regarding this. I'm not having my friendship with the Tollan destroyed, because they want their technology when all we really need. Now, are the weapons and technology needed to create our descendants future, so screw the quid pro quo, we're offering humanitarian aid now." Daniel said and he nodded firmly to him.

"And to repeat my remark, you don't care about our rights, you just want our technology, nothing more." Omac said bitterly as he looked at the trio they arrested and Daniel smiled gently. "That's their case Omac, but you know us: Sam, the general and me, when we do this again. You trained us for 22 years now, our bonds of friendship matter more to us than then technology, you've taught us so much now."

"That to us, Sam and me, we're not losing your friendship, because they're trying to push you into staying here. But screw that, if I have to break you out a second time, I'm doing it. We don't want your technology, all we want is your trust and friendship, 22 years, nothing's taking that away. I proved to both you and Lya, I learned what you wanted, I'd do it again in a heart beat here." he said and Omac smiled back at him.

"Indeed my young friend, I know you, Samantha, Jacob and George very well, I know you'd never save us just to get something in return. You give without wanting anything in return now, that's the way to make a good friendship. The quid pro quo is being left out of it now, you have all the technology you need to defend earth now. But what you need now, is knowledge in knowing your opponent, before you meet them."

"Knowledge is power, but too much can be very dangerous, case in point the Goa'uld knowledge downloaded into your mind by Shifu. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, remember that." he said and Daniel nodded, before the older man pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes as he returned the hug as as he answered him. "Yes and knowing you, all of you, from an early age is the salvation of earth now."

"Whether I knew it or not 6 years ago, I elected myself to be the representative of the fifth race when I met you Lya. And it got started then, but taking it back 22 years now, I'm now the one knowing the most about all six of you after that. But starting after Argos, dad, I recommend that we do these missions periodically at the moment, because you have a team go through at the same time I'm taking mine through."

"Then the bounce back is going to be going to be like when we realized the NID were using the beta gate before we confiscated it. But with the near infrequent storms in Antartica, it's sending a clear message through the radio. But with us being dressed in winter clothes with being in the South Pole now, we're going to be more used to this. What with living in the Rockies all our lives at the moment, as to that right now."

"So we have a group doing cataloguing and when we send you a message that my unit or one of the other teams gathering intel is going through. Than you send the nine through after that, so we don't have the missions crossing over each other. 2) that before we start the Atlantis expedition, I've got to get the duo used to going through it. Everyone under my command are doing this so they can adjust to the effects of it."

"Till their bodies can handle the frequent space travel by gate, Carson, if you're creating the ATA gene. Than I suggest we do that in trial and error, because everyone in our department, either has the gene naturally or is being given it by genetics. The following six years, leading into when we find her finally. And 3) when I'm busy with working on a SGC mission, John, you're in charge as my XO, alright." he said and they nodded to him.

"What's that count for exactly here anyway?" John asked and he explained that. "If we were the crew of the Enterprise, I'm Captain, you're commander, and whoever was next is lieutenant commander. With the general involved till I've had enough experience under my belt to do this for real, as I'm now out from under his wing. And doing it for real when we head for Atlantis, but the general was training me for six years now."

"Before they promoted me to a 1 star after that, but first I'm spending two years leading you guys on my own, before the trial period is done. And when we head for earth to get more supplies and fresh troops for the city. It's I'm now the one in charge and I can do this without asking for help, but for the time being. I've got six years to train under General Landry's supervision." he said and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked and he looked at him. "Close to 18 years under the three of you, and I've been used to having you do the leadership. So though I'm in the field, I return back to your leadership after work, when we hit finding Atlantis, it's I'm now the one making the decisions for the entire group. I don't know how you do this day in and day out, without wanting a break from it, because this time now at the moment."

"It's if the IOA gets involved the pressure from dealing with having to hold the bag, because they're doing this in the same way that the republic in the movie did. And till someone gets too frustrated to think straight here, dad. Because I lose anyone under my leadership, in both branches and the person, or alien, that caused it, is in serious trouble here." he said and they nodded as he exchanged looks with Elizabeth at the remark.

"Well now I see why the stress of this job gets to you guys so much, at the moment, because you're leading us and the thought of telling the next of kin. That the person under our command was killed when on a mission, it's the act of making sure everyone comes back alive at the moment." he added and the trio nodded. "As we said that's the hard part of making colonel or general son, the thought of losing one of your people."

"But that's not a problem in this anymore, because with however many power sources there are in our galaxy, you have a way to return to earth now. So two ways to travel, by the Dedalus or by the gate, it doesn't matter, if one of your people wants to return home they can use either way to go on leave now." Landry said to him and he nodded to him as he thought it over as John nodded to him as he answered him to get his mind off of it.

"In other words, our team is you, me and Rodney, and whoever our fourth is, when we start doing this after this mission to Argos and you're taking Rodney and me with you. As we get used to the frequent effects of what the technology does to you if we're doing this two or three times a week now. But I'm going to be 25 by the time we do this Colonel, so I'm spending my entire career, after I get out of basic training under you specifically."

"So what's this going to do for our friendship exactly, anyway?" he asked and Daniel smiled. "With the fact that you've just gotten out of advanced training, you're under going orientation, to an easy planet so you can get used to the frequent effects of this. But to you, it's you've only been doing it for several years, I've been at it since 10 years old, but after ten years together, our bonds are going to be strong after that."

"But starting in 1997, after the mission to Gaia, I'm rounding the four of you up, as well as my friends, and mentors, my parents. And we're heading for Mcmurdo, and, like the SGC, I'm putting you in advanced training as you get used to fate travel, learning to dial out, training to fix the technology, the DHD, in your case Rod. And most importantly learning to control the ability of having this gene." he said and the quartet nodded.

"And with it now, it's saving the group's we encounter one by one and in the case of attacks by the system lords. We help the people we encounter by doing the races enforcing for them and that's by making contact with the race the planet belongs. Case in point the Cimmerians, but from now on no more asking for technology. Advice and help yes, but technology no, we have it and we're collecting more now."

"To create their future, but first on the list is the staff weapons, and we go to Zats, the rings, replicator system, the VR chairs. And a few other things, the death gliders definitely, but it's reverse engineering them and not retrofits. And I don't care what you think of me James, I'm not going for stealing from our allies. Or any of the other illicit activities you've tried in trying to bring back results and with those words in mind now."

"Daniel, in regarding five of seven operations that strained our bonds, I want you with the team regarding Euronda, the Enkarans, you're here for 636, the symbiote killers, Reese and most of all and most importantly. The sting operation in regarding arresting the trust members that we arrested that's your mandate now. In addition to it as you're my XO, though you're under Hank's command at the current moment."

"As you're no longer a member of the SGC, you've got the right to call Colonel O'neill out and relieve him of duty. If this results in discovering what you did regarding the Eurondans, and your border dispute between the Enkarans and the Gadmeer. As for the other five, that includes Reese as we're going to need her. In order to help the Asgard create the technology needed to destroy them, regarding every medical mistake done."

"We get a second chance to get it right by having you around for everything regarding Steven, okay." Hammond said and he nodded to the orders gently at that remark. "Yes Sir, and in addition, I'm here for last year in everything that happened. You have me doing dual work now after that, but this time I'm training Jonas. This way he doesn't feel like he has to keep proving himself." he said and he nodded as the sextet went over that.

"Out of curiousity, what would that do for the future of the federation when we, us humans of earth, the early version of the federation, save the race of one of the two planets that's gotten annihiliated at the time. While the third was destroyed as a result of a supernova, just to destroy Apophis's fleet for a second time?" Will asked and he answered him gently, as he looked at the seven members of the base he knew then.

"With the fact that O'neill fixed the damage he caused, by saving the race he liberated from slavery. But that's still enough to slow things down and that would be a very big help as the one step forward, two step back phase in your advancement ends now. But Samantha, I believe you know what must come next regarding this after Abydos 1 is destroyed." Omac said and she nodded to him as she took Daniel's hand gently at that.

"Yeah I do, and it's bringing Daniel with us to finish off the transition for this, but we find Steven on Vis Uban. And we can ask them to let us search for more of the weapons and this power source needed to power the outpost, as we help Steven remember Daniel and me in this scenario. But we get a second chance to get it right, and I'm never taking that for granted, ever." she said and Daniel nodded to her in agreement to that remark.

"Yes and with it, we just continue to prove that we, the SGC, is nothing like the NID, because we don't use threat and force to achieve our ends. Oh no, we go on the diplomatic approach, and with you as one of the Tollan we have staying here on earth, after Surita caused the core of your planet to become unstable. We're not losing your trust or friendship for the sake of technology, Omac, not after 22 years of friendship."

"And with that in mind here now, it's we're making sure that nothing ever breaks our friendship. So you drop into the base and we can discuss things, regarding broken laws between our federation with someone stealing from the three of you. And when we already have the technology. But as earth is sector 001 in this new timeline, it's making sure we prevent this stealing or worse." Hammond added to him gently at that remark.

"About the device you gave me, I can't keep this Omac, I don't why they killed you, but losing you again. And my last memory of you is when you gave this to me, I know Sam, Teal'C, the general and I gained your trust back then. But it's still enough that you seeing me when you're putting the crew under cross examination. What's this going to do when you see me standing there in my grandson's body?" Daniel said to him softly at that.

"It's enough that when I see you holding that when I'm in my other form, the form they know me by. It's I'm going to the next question, because if you're really who I think when I see you. That you didn't just jump forward four centuries, but that you were transplanted in the body of your grandson. And I've known you, as yourself, for 27 years, as a child, I'm going to realize I just found my star pupil once again, Dr. Jackson."

"Your race may have fixed several problems in your past, but the trials of your race's nature are never over, my young friend. To prove that you made progress, it's separating your planetary population from each other. And ending the wars on your planet, for good now, while earth is now the home planet of the federation. And although, my race, yours, and the Tokra, Jaffa, and the races are now working in tandem with each other now."

"It's to us, that though you've grown, you never stop learning and your training never ends, even though you've grown since. As Lya, Thor, Morgan and I keep saying, though I see you and Teal'C standing there on the bridge in front of me. And you prevent Yar and the Klingon from attacking me, let alone the man I froze. That's enough to get some credit for thinking before you react, Picard." he said and the man nodded firmly at that.

"That appearance on the bridge of my ship, you were testing responses after O'neill went looking for you with a loaded handgun at the time. Just to prevent a repeat of Torres, it's I'm telling Worf to stand down, let alone Tasha. Teal'C, if Miles, Tasha, Worf and I are the first ones to bust you in the fact you're co-existing with your grandsons. Just tell me the truth and drop the act, if the entire room hears that conversation, alright."

"Because that maybe our only chance to prevent repeated problems and as for the powers of the Q, are they similar to the ancients here?" he asked and Omac nodded. "Yes they are, and with Dr. Jackson's powers being hereditary, I believe you know what I'm suggesting here at the moment." he said and Will nodded. "Just to control the power going through my body, I have to have Daniel teaching me to control my powers."

"Until the trial period is complete, and I prove, once again, that us humans are not all like the black ops department of the 20th to early 21st century. You said that O'neill said if he had Daniel's powers he blow away that stronghold and take a life. But that's abusing the powers, even with all the power we carry, we are powerless. And if we don't control it, and it will do more damage than necessary, because the power lust."

"Is going to go right to our heads, but power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, either by physical power, mental powers or advanced knowledge. But you let it take control of you and it destroys you and everything you hold dear. But do not hurry the knowledge you, that knowledge takes its own time." he said and Omac nodded with a gentle look at him as he answered him at that remark as he looked between the duo.

"Yes precisely, I was waiting for you to realize that, we: the Q, the Tollan, and the four races are giving you this second chance, to fix past mistakes and fix the damage the black ops department has caused. But a second chance to get it right Generals, I suggest you take this second chance now, for it will not come again." he said and they nodded as Picard answered him firmly as he looked at Daniel and Teal'C and they nodded to him.

"Oh don't worry we intend to take it, I take it that Maxwell, out of grief, ended up turning into one of the black ops, if he had a nervous breakdown. And killed nearly 700 people two years ago, because if that's the case, I'm judging this in the way. That you did in the way you did the reenactment of my evaluation of him and before he takes another life here, Commander." he said and they all nodded in agreement as Pulaski sighed at that.

"For gods sakes, I swear it's days like this, that you can't pay to let your guard down, and while I'm at it. I should have left the phasers on the enterprise trained on the engines of the Phoenix, to prevent his escape when I had to chase him down a second time. I'm normally slightly relaxed when it comes to command, but having a renegade captain going on a killing spree it's enough I'm taking charge here at the time."

"But that explains the tone in my voice when you were watching my double, I was more than annoyed that he tried to escape. In fact the fact he tried to escape custody was enough I reached the limit of my patience with his behavior. And to make sure he didn't take anymore lives, I was giving him a chance to surrender at the time. And when he didn't it was now I knew it was choice of either killing him and his entire crew."

"Or having Chief O'Brien talk him down till he admitted it to the fact that his actions were based on grief, which he did to Chief O'Brien at the time. Despite direct orders given to him by Starfleet he still broke them, it was my job to keep the peace. And if it meant having to take one of my own by force it was a price I had to pay to keep the peace." he said to him and Danel nodded to him as he answered him gently at that remark.

"I know Sir, but in this case to keep the peace, like the treaty created between us and the quintet. It meant arresting our own people and at times we have to make choices we can't always stomach, that's the burden of command. You had to choose between loyalty and the greater good to keep the peace at the time 18 months ago. But that doesn't mean I don't think any less of you Sir, just the opposite actually, Captain."

"I respect your willingness to keep the peace even at the expense of the loss of one of our own, we had to do the right thing. That's the way it is in the bigger picture, to protect the greater good we have to make choices we can't always stomach. But my price to pay was getting trapped on the damned planet. Yours was the loss of a friend and he needed to be put in the hospital for this, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault."

"He let the anger and grief control him and he chose to kill innocent lives out of vengeance. You had to keep the peace by putting him in the psychiatric hospital where he could recover until he was returned to duty. While Jack's price to pay is the loss of everything that mattered to him. That's how it is when you're a commander and up to full admiral, making choices that you can't take, but regarding this now."

"I'm going to have to risk a severe draining to over take him, before he escapes custody here. By channeling my powers, my telekinesis, into the engines here, it's the only chance we have of stopping him." he said and the man nodded firmly as he gripped his arm gently at that. "Commander, that's too dangerous, you push too hard that could kill you." Picard said in answer to that and he sighed as he answered him gently.

"It's the only chance we've have to stop him now, Sir, we may reach him before he reaches the edge of the Kelrabi system. But it's making sure he doesn't escape custody that I'm worried about. But for the greater good, I have to risk protecting others at the expose of my own life. But that's one of the pieces that's part of the training and at my age I know the risks." he said and Picard nodded with a sigh as he looked between them.

"I know I said that you reminded me of Wesley, but ignoring your own health at the expense of protecting the peace. That's going too far right now, but if you're not up to this when we have to deal with Maxwell. I'm not going to take it well that you drained 3/4's of your strength to prevent him from escaping custody. Or Wesley does when he's preventing that game from getting off the ship here at the moment, so with that."

"Whatever mission this was that this reminds you of, you better tell me that, before you try this, or you're on light duty for a month, and I'm not kidding, Commander. It's one thing when you're trying this in theory, it's another thing altogether when you're channeling your powers into the engines. But a shuttle is one thing, doing it on a ship this size is a different one, so be careful." he said to him with a stern tone at that.

"Yes Sir, but you know the risks of this job just like I do, and with it, we got to cut it pretty close in these situations. But he tries that, than I'm doing this flying so we can catch up to him, though I think it might be best to have Beverly on the bridge once we we reach him. Though I don't doubt I'm going to have to do this twice, when Soong hijacks the ship through Data, but it's if Data is being controlled now in this."

"It's I've got to mentally disengage the engines until we're there at the moment, but regarding every episode focused on each of you. It's the act of doing this out of hearing range of the victim the episode focuses on now. But outsiders are not going to get that, him included. Because he doesn't realize I just drained myself enough to put me in sickbay, because of him." he said and Will sighed as he answered him at that remark.

"Until we drag him on board the ship, and he sees you half slumped over the helm, he's not going to get that. But once he realizes why we're so ticked off at him: the captain, Beverly and me especially regarding this. Then he's going to realize you just barely killed yourself in trying to chase him down here. But it's enough that the captain is putting him on report for nearly killing you, and intentionally or not, it doesn't matter right now."

"Because what he did was illegal no matter what way you cut it right now, and like the system lords. And we don't need a new sustained conflict this soon after the Borg destroyed one of our ships and nearly earth. I don't care what he says, nothing forgives the fact that his decisions could have killed you by draining you that dangerously at the moment." He said and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"Indeed, the safety of my crew is my first concern and the fact he nearly killed two of them is enough for me to have him committed here for a psyche evaluation. But in which case, if his counselor and CMO didn't catch this then we will, especially in your case. So what am I looking at, what would you call this exactly if it was the trust, Comander?" he asked and Daniel sighed as he looked at the trio with a stern look on his face.

"Shades of grey, directly translated, he's just turned himself into a trust operative whether he wants to admit it or not. Because that choice may not be like annihilating a planet, or stealing a device regarding tereforming. It's enough his actions say earth and the federation came first and screw the rest of the galaxy. But I don't care if I'm acting insubordinate, he's not my captain, you are, Sir." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"Indeed, I'll let that insubordination go just this once, I want you and Samantha in my office with me and with you, Teal'C. Because in your case, the fact you drained 3/4's of your strength, just trying that is enough to tick me off right now. But this is going too far, I don't care if he was believing in a conspiracy theory or now it doesn't matter. Because that could have killed you when you try that." he said and finished with a sigh gently.

"Because you've been in training for three years and trying it this soon is enough to scare the life out of me at the moment here. Our bonds, I've watched you both change and mature, but 3.5 years under my command and you're in training to reach full captain now at the moment. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, with you both doing this under my command it's making sure that the person that caused it is getting it severely."

"In your case Will, it's six years already in our time now, and I've watched you mature and grow into your skin as you take over when I'm not around. But us getting the bomb dropped on us regarding your brother, that he's got one of his relatives involved in this as well. Dealing with the added fact that said relative has ancient abilities and over use could put him in sick bay, if pushed too hard, that's enough to worry me, regarding you."

"But I can see that just under seven years together, that you and Will are going to be ready for that promotion to captain by the time you hit 35, Daniel. But you trying to push the limits of your abilities when they reactivate during these scenarios it's enough. That I'm going to be worried when you're trying to push yourself harder than you should. To save others, you risk killing yourself during those years that you're under my command."

"Watching you grow more sure of yourself when we meet our first year and as the years go by. I'm seeing in you the shot of both of you making captain, before you even reach 36 years old by that point." he said and Daniel nodded to him as Hammond said it to him. "Now you know how I feel, regarding him Jean Luc, because with my watching him grow up and spending 3/4's of his entire career under my command at the time."

"And the other 7 under Hank, it's enough that watching him hit being a 1 star is enough to be proud of, but at the same time. I'm seeng the man I see as my own son accept his own command and leave me later on once we hit them finding Atlantis at the time. Though at the current moment having things change and we get a second chance, I'm taking it now." he said and they nodded in agreement as Pulaski shifted subjects.


	28. 28: Meeting The Ancients

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the chapter, Daniel Sam and Teal'C are working out the details to their new lives as they prepare for the timeline reset. As the Episodes from the pilot episode to Broca Divide stay the same as Daniel is with them. The trio's memories are getting reactivated after Broca Divide. However Daniel's only going to be involved for several missions as things change course.**

 **As the back to the future touch plays out happens now, and the results of their playing with the time take effect. As they see what Daniel's added changes to the past result in as they change things for the better. While the Atlantis expedition is also preparing for the missions in the case of the quartet. As Samuels joins Daniel's team as things shift course now here.**

 **Chapter 28: Meeting The Ancients And Planning**

"Alright, with what I saw regarding that lunatic, though we beam him on to the ship at the same time we do you, he's getting stunned, before we return him to the surface. But in your case, regarding full blown exhaustion, it's getting you into sickbay for the medical diagnostics before this gets worse. What's the first indication we're going to have that the effects of both the withdrawal if you're in the shower, or anywhere else."

"And the muscle weakness is going to show here?" Pulaski asked and Daniel sighed. "I wind up having one in the bridge and it's going to be like the pains of narcotic withdrawal. As you saw, to try and get their attention and during a secondary I overturned the cart. With both sides of me balanced out when we hit that point, if it happens again here at the moment and though I have you guys with me."

"But with the fact that she, Lou and Teal'C now know the truth, though I trust you guys, but the side of me regarding this that is still stuck in our timeline. I need her, Lou and Teal'C, this time though, it's you're seeing for yourself what really happened. And with that, like you said, he's not getting near me this time, the first indication of the withdrawal, in this case was muscle weakness and irritability here.".

"Followed by headaches, and vertigo, so with that in mind here, it's once the withdrawal kicks in, you're seeing the effects start acting like hotflashes to the point that I broke out in sweat and a case of vertigo, you see me looking like I'm dizzy and I have sweat breaking out on my face. That's the flashback going to full and get the phaser out of my pocket, so I don't hurt anyone." he said, looking at O'Brien and he nodded to him.

"If I'm the first to bust you and with me, Tasha and Worf, I'm not taking chances regarding that flashback, you maybe in the body of your grandson. But it's still enough that though I see him, I see you reflecting in his eyes and whatever connection we have growing between us after twenty minutes of conversation. The results are enough I'd be the only one next to the commander who could do it." he said and Geordi finished that.

"The entire senior staff of my team were on the bridge that day after we got on board at the time. But it's Jennifer Barnfield, Dave Jenson, Sarah MacDougal, Peter Davidson, Tom Renfro and Rick Goldberg. To answer the unasked question here, Rick was in engineering coaching Wes over the computer systems when we had the traveler on board. So he was running his technician project at the time Kosinski was running his for his experiment."

"But after I got on board, I named Miles my second in command, so even though I was junior grade, that didn't matter to the captain. I was his senior engineer, he was switching it to my expertise, which explains Logan's annoyance, he was a full lieutenant and the junior grade was the one left in charge at the time." Geordi said and he nodded. "I don't know about you, but these guys got to their jealousy under control right now."

"Because this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment, because you guys are the senior staff. I'd say that playing favorites in junior officers is what caused that debate, but that's no excuse for challenging you in the middle of crisis. And not when you need to stay focused at the moment." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement. "I'll say, but fortunately with you being the senior officer and I recommend Teal'C coming down."

"When we encounter those weapons, so I have Geordi and Worf with you while Tasha is with me, Data, Beverly and the captain and don't worry I'll protect her. And Teal'C in the case of our quarters, and I've already checked out Worf's, he's got his Klingon weapons and ceremonial equipment on the wall. And decorating the room, so whatever tastes you have, you can do the same in your quarters." Will said and Teal'C nodded to him gently.

"Dave was fighting Marks in ten forward trying to subdue him and finally did after he yanked him over the bar counter. And just why the hell did he throw him over it exactly anyway?" Daniel asked and O'Brien sighed in exasperation as he answered him. "What you saw in that clip, was he was trying to wrestle his arms behind his back. Just before he went for the more direct approach, and knocked him over the bar counter to do it."

"Before he yanked him over it and wrestled him to floor finally, just as the fight knocked the commander to the floor. And Geordi got a hold of Jamison, while Worf was keeping the men that he tried to keep from going at each other apart. And Dillon Park was knocked into Worf at the time here. But the syndrome caused several fights, vocal or physical, to break out all over the ship, before it resulted in a riot in ten forward here."

"And the last and final one was Wes got into a fight with Hanson and got our attention by doing it against the wall, that was on this side of the Jeffries tube extension shaft. And the noise was amplified enough he got our attention from all three decks, after Beverly and Deanna gave the captain their diagnosis on this and the noise alerted them to the fact that they had another one before the captain sent us, Jack, Derek Greyson."

"And Jim Porter to check and break it up, before it broke something else." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Nice, the cub decides that to prevent the fight from breaking anything else, to alert his mother and surrogate parents to the fact he needed back up. Because the fight was provoked and his adversary instigated the fight and he needed you to control his temper, with you being the ones to train him at the time, alright, alright."

"I think I've got this, regarding the trio, but Rick was coaching Wes in engineering at the time when Kosinski was preparing for hyperdrive tests. Sarah and you, Will, were the ones dealing with the engines, Jim Shimoda yanked the control chips. And Dave was the one who was dealing with Marks in the lounge. So what about the trio, which episodes did we see them in exactly?" Daniel asked and Geordi chuckled at that as he said it.

"Jenny was the one who tore several ligaments in her shoulder after some daredevil stunt, though they probably gave her a different name on that episode. Tom was dealing with the added side effect of trying to get the engines back online after Soong hijacked the ship and brought us to him. Peter was helping me with getting the Hathaway back on line and with him was Chris Nagel." he said and Daniel nodded to him bemused at that.

"I can't believe she did that, that's a good way to break her neck, because these are simulations and they do tend to get dangerous and I know they look like their real. But you start pulling stunts like this you're going to give your peers or mentors a heart attack if this keeps up right now." He said and the sextet chuckled at the remark as Picard looked at him bemused as he looked at Will to go into that remark.

Before he could answer they heard a secondary explosion followed by two laser blasts and buzzing blast as whatever was going on above them exploded then. "Intar training staff, two Zat blasts and the ricchochet hit the metal wall, and bounced back into the firing range." Sam said as she named off the noises to them and the sextet all nodded. "I take it that's a common occurance around here, if you're saying it like that."

"Because if I'm hearing that every once in a while when I'm on a mission if our teams are doing this together, I've got to get used to it." John said and she nodded. "Yeah well with you, it's you're not just my second in command of my team, you're also my pilot when we find the jumpers, because if I'm right. Then they attune themselves to a regular pilot, buddy." he said and John nodded to him as he answered him smiling.

"Then the first one belongs to me, because when we return to earth, it's using the jumpers on these missions. So for whatever reasons that O'neill got himself in trouble with Lya's mate or father, we're bringing them home. And telling General Landry they ended up in another fire fight. But we can't go right out and and attack these parasites, because there's got to be a personal shield, so fast moving objects can't get through."

"But slow moving objects, arrows, knives etc, can and with that, just to survive a fight like this, it's playing it smart." he said and they both nodded smiling at him as they heard another energy blast followed by a crackling explosion. "Alright whatever's going on up there if it broke the radio, you break it, you buy it, and I hear another explosion back fire and you're busted Cubs." Lou said into his radio at the noise then at that.

"We've got to get these Cubs under control before they break the electronics or worse right now, dad." Daniel added and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "Anybody hurt up there Jason, Jenny?" Sam said and they heard a male voice answer her question. **_"Negative Sam, the blast shot between two metal girders and slammed into the firing range, the bonehead playing with the intar staff is trying to get it right."_**

 ** _"But Chris, Jen and I ducked the ricchochet when it hit the railing on the stair case in here. Excuse me for a second."_** he said and they heard him shout at the group that he and his trio were working with. _**"Alright again, stop screwing around with the Zat guns guys, you get shot with this, it's like getting electrocuted. And the metal amplifies the blast as well, but one shot hurts them."**_

 ** _"Two shots killed, you keep screwing around you could kill one of us or a bystander by accident. Forrester you better confiscate the Zats as well, because they're going to kill someone if they keep playing around, like this."_ **he said and Daniel said it bemused at that. "Alright girls, Jason, you better get up here, we got to talk right now, because what we're planning is going to affect you as well here."

"But I want you up here in thirty minute guys, alright." he said and he heard the third member of their trio say it at that. **_"Sure thing Daniel, we'll be up there in 30."_ **she said and he smiled as he looked at them. "Well there's your next tutorial in hands on training John, you got it right. For the personal shields, fast moving objects can't get through, but slowing moving ones can, however that's not the case with Aris's shield."

"Because only items from outside the shield can penetrate it, but weapons from inside can't. Until we reach Atlantis, I'm taking you through the basics in my memories regarding this boys, okay. With that so though we're dealing with the wraith and the replicators if we find any out there at the moment here guys, but this way you have the knowledge to know a Goa'uld and Goa'uld technology when you see it, in your case."

"But for you three: Rod, John, Bert, you three are learning this in advanced training while at the same time learning about the races, Tollan and Tokra here. So with that in mind, your only encounters with them, the Goa'uld and Jaffa are during this mission, and four or five others. One being aftermath to the supernova she mentioned, because you're encountering both or all three species when we have to in this and get involved."

"But in your case our job is mostly recon and intelligence gathering, but we're not going to our allies for technology. We just need their information regarding things, but here's the added catch, regarding technology, from the planets that are uninhabited. Before you start playing around with it, we need to base it with the sextet, okay." he said and they all nodded to him as he looked at them as he looked at the young major smiling.

"So before you bring the four of us in, you're dealing with gathering supplies for the outpost, timing it down to the second they and the eight go through. So our missions don't cross over while we're doing this, and while we're working as a single group for seven years. Kate and I are dealing with the medical and psychiatric areas of our patients, Daniel?" Carson asked and he nodded to him gently as he said it to him.

"Yeah and in the case of our expedition team, you're spending seven years practicing in getting used to gate travel and the effects of it. So I'm taking you guys and the others through with me to our colony ring. So you can adapt to this and you can learn how to dial earth, okay. But first lesson here is that gate travel is not an exact science, if something is in the gate still it doesn't send you through till the entire thing is complete."

"But to put this in theory now guys, Teyla, if your jumper got stuck in the wormhole, and half of the ship is dematerialized. Then it's not going to send you through till the entire thing crosses the event horizon." he said and Rodney sighed as he said it. "The damn thing only sends you through in one piece. But if we don't get the solution in 38 minutes and we're dead, John, Teyla." he added and they both nodded to them as they got it.

"I may not be a mechanic, but that doesn't change the fact that regarding ancient technology I can help when it's regarding our jumper, Rodney. As to that, if we get stuck in the gate for whatever reason, I'm going to help you out in figuring out what the hell happened here. Since, before Aiden gets added to the team, we've been using the jumper for six years in training missions." he said and Rodney nodded as Daniel said it.

"Rodney, you been doing this in theory for five years, this is your first time in doing it in practical once we reset the timeline." he said to him and he looked at him. "I know that, but like you and Sam, I'm likely to become the biggest expert on the gate for our team. But as our team is the four of us now, I'm the only one dealing with mechanics and theoretical science on it guys." he said and the trio nodded to that remark gently.

"You make a good point Rodney, as it is, though Aiden was our team mate for a year, the four of us had a connection since we met today and to him. He's going to feel like an outsider when he sees the way we are together." Teyla said to him and Daniel thought it over and smiled. "Not unless the power sources make the cross galaxy jump, so though you both get added to the team after we end up in your galaxy, it's not over."

"This way we can see you seven to eight times leading into when we gate into Atlantis and John finds you on your planet." he said and Carson crossed his arms. "Is there a bloody real reason you chose to switch program sections if you told Major Sheppard that?" he asked and he sighed. "I'd been drugged against my will, Carson, to a spec ops, having the interrogator of the man that arrested them fall in love with them."

"This is their worst living nightmare, and here's why." he said as he grabbed the medical file on it and gave it to him as he, and the trio read through it. As the duo did the same and Ronan turned and punched Jack, knocking him into the wall. "This was your doing wasn't it, three missions back to back. And he's making you look like a fool because he did what you can't and is bringing in results simply by not showing aggression to them."

"To them, they despise violence, threat and force and he's not demonstrating any of this, brought back one score. Again when he found this secondary gate at my new placement and then the information needed to save earth. Three scores in the side of five months and the damn psychosis in your eyes is 'what is he doing, that you're not.'. And you decide to get rid of it him, after my second in command, if she's joining us in year four."

"After she gets turned into a host, and it's three missions, back to back, all traumas until this happens and you did your job. Oh nothing forgives this, you're non grata if you ever come to Atlantis, I'm not lifting a hand to save you, if you and this representative get arrested by the enemy." Teyla snapped at him as she and Ronan looked at him coldly. "Alright easy guys calm down." Daniel said and she turned to him at that gently.

And pressed her forehead to his and he touched his to her's. "I don't care if they had a viable reason to do this or not, nothing forgives what they did to you. As you're my commander now, my loyalty is to you now and my team. There's nothing left on Sateda, I'm a runner, if you're offering me a chance a new home and a fresh start. I'll take it, General, I'm one of you now." Ronan said as John read the information and looked up.

"This only happens if they strip them from the waist up as their recovering from their injuries, seeing the weight lifter physique in our bodies. If they're a bi-sexual this is going to have their hormones raging, and if it's a case of the Florence Nightengale effect..." he said slowly and he nodded to him and he nodded in disgust. "Oh nothing forgives this alright, I ever see the asshole that did this to you, in addition to them."

"And they're dead meat when we get through with them." he said with a furious growl and Daniel nodded. "Yeah I know and that's why, after year seven, I'm only doing diplomatic missions off world here. But every mistake, she did with me is getting fixed. But advanced training in all areas, if you're going into the program guys is four years, and you have to learn the basics here, but weapons training, survival training."

"And stealth training, in addition to your added skills now, so for the scientists, and in your case, Carson, Elizabeth, that's you three. So I'm taking you through the basics of stealth and survival training in this job, as you get used to doing diplomatic missions with me Elizabeth. And you're going to have to deal with this yourself later, if a mission includes cruel and unsusal punishment, okay." he said and she nodded to him, bemused.

"Well you just got my team ticked off at you three and I promise, you ever pull another stunt like this again, and you're spending this war in the psychiatric hospital, for life. Is that clear right now you three, oh and it's theres no going back either now. Because this program is now back under dual control like it was before you militarized it, West. It's mixed grouping, but though I'm military leader of my section of the program."

"To save lives, though Hayes, or Clinton can't say this, without it turning into political suicide now, I'm making the decision to save your lives if you get trapped there O'neill." he said, before three flashes appeared in the room then and he turned to see three people dressed in the same clothes Morgan was then. "Uh, who are you exactly, because Morgan is giving me this shot." he asked them in ancient and the woman smiled at him.

"So you speak my language, well this is the reason I panicked when your friends found me, I didn't understand what it was they were saying to me." she said and he nodded. "Ayiana, what's your real name exactly?" he asked and she smiled. "My name, in your fables focused on Myrrdin, is actually Rowena, Daniel. As we are giving you this chance, you have to show what's left of us living Ancients, you're one of us now."

"Because the Pegasus galaxy version of the replicators are known as the Asurans, they're like the sextet you encountered when Thor hauled your friends back to earth." she told him and they nodded as she switched to English then as she looked at the sextet. "How many of you are left, if we're meeting your friends as human ancients exactly?" Elizabeth asked her and she sighed. "Less than 100 and we're going extinct, Doctor Weir."

"As she said that though most of our technology works, the Stargates, the ship's we created to fit through the Stargate, the DHD, and a few others pieces of technology all of that works. But on Atlantis everything is a slightly more advanced, so with that in mind, the Atlantis version is a more advanced version to this one, this was the original model. Before we created the added technology to it." she said and the quintet nodded to her.

"Who are the pilots of these ships exactly, because if we can let the pilot or captain know we're occupying the city and bring them to earth. You have your own link to the council Rowena, so although the Furlings are gone. You have us filling in the blanks, so still the four races against the Goa'uld, and Earth has advanced far enough as well. To use your technology and do it from our galaxy." Daniel said and she nodded to him gently at that.

"We realize that, Daniel, you scholars yourselves have made much progress, but remember the lessons these warriors taught you. Do not hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes its own time. With you being the youngest of the five of us now, expect us to take it seriously here. When we're locking a way to hook this galaxy back to Atlantea and the Pegasus galaxy again." she said and John went into that gently.

"How do you suggest we do that, Rowena, because at the current moment, we just got ourselves off the ground in building spaceships. But our current mode of transportation is the gate right now." he asked and they smiled. "How do you make a way to get between states or countries without going by water or by air exactly?" she asked and he nodded as Sam and Rodney exchanged looks at the question as Sam answered that question.

"Either by car or by..., by train, creating a train system out of the gate network, you're kidding. You mean we can start harvesting gates to create a way to lock our galaxy into the Pegasus galaxy and instead of being stuck on the ship for a couple weeks. It's there's a waiting station between both galaxies and we turn it into the Grand Central station of gate network here." she said and the quartet nodded to her and she smiled at the idea.

"What's the one on Atlantis look like, let alone the rest of the galaxy?" Caldwell asked for the six of them and she projected a picture of the one in the duo's galaxy and Rodney smiled as he looked at Elizabeth and Daniel as he said it to her. "Whoa, blue crystals covering the chevrons, the dots are indicating the constellations as well. Alright, so let me guess, before you were using crystals like the power crystals the Goa'uld use."

"Just before switching it to chips that look like glass pieces, crystals, these crystals power the gate or the DHD. But with the Goa'uld now vandalizing your technology you decided to update it. And when they're not broken into shards, but to you, it's white or blue, indicating truth of spirit, loyalty and several other pieces to get passed your tests. In whatever areas you had these pockets at, right." he asked and she nodded to him.

"Yes, 80% of our technology works, but there are pieces that either don't work right or are too powerful and in some cases can expose you to the Ori. This is one of such pieces now." she said, flashing up another image as they saw a device with a blue crystal on it. "Those shapes in that device look familiar..., wait a minute, that thing is a communication device, if whoever has whatever is shaped to fit those recesses, in that device."

"And are ancient descent, that could land whoever activated this thing in the mind of another person, or people, from your galaxy. That happens and we're going to expose ourselves, we have to destroy that thing, our version, before it happens." Daniel said and Landry nodded. "That device is the reason you're nearly killed, if you'd gotten trapped in the mind of the other person on their side of the line, and if we don't here, it could."

"So we, before you, or Steven, encounter the Ori, destroy the link and though that protects our galaxy, we can destroy them by creating the weapon needed to do it. Pre-emptive strike, while we're dealing with Ba'al and our final fight is with the Asurans after that. But we do this by thinking it through and not jumping the gun anymore, Colonel, if you need my advice, I can do that." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

"I'm lucky I've got you three training me till I leave for Atlantis, because I still need you in that way, Sir. I've been under your command for 18 years, just letting go and leaving, not going to be easy." he told him and he nodded to him gently as he squeezed his shoulder at that. "In one case or another, before you return to the city for this, if this results in nearly getting your fifth piece killed, we've got to destroy the damn thing."

"Before she and Steven get taken to the Ori, or whatever next stage up is after these messengers. Get the duo out of the bodies of these heretics, and they can report to us on what they learned and we go to trying to figure out the added technology. And before it gets worse here, we spend the next 18 months here. In looking for a way to find this weapon, create it and send it to their galaxy and destroy the Ori with it after that."

"Was that you wanted us to do, head off the encounter, before the leader of the messengers meets the duo. By destroying the device, and start searching for the weapon, create and launch it through the gate it and into your home galaxy and destroy the Ori?" Landry asked and she nodded. "Indeed it's the act of free will, though we can not stop you from going, so the next best thing is you taking measures to prevent it."

"Some of the technology works, some of it doesn't, so the stuff that doesn't try not to play with it, but like Morgan and Myrrdin. We're part of the freedom fighters, the ones that choose to go against our non interference law. As for Anubis, that was a punishment to Oma, she was like the near adult version of this man in the story. Just after his student learned of his mate's pregnancy and before he turned into his alter ego."

"Trying to act grown up, but until she suffered her true first loss which was her own mentor and he, Myrrdin, was dying, so she suffered much of the same. And dealt with the first loss in training her first student, she'd never become a true master of her abilities. Not in the way our masters taught us, at times our worst emotions become the death of us, that's this situation all over and with Anubis was her first student now."

"That's her all over right now, but her choices have put so many lives at risk, we decided to let her deal with this on her own. She created him, so she has to be the one to fix her mistakes now, so though she chose you next. You, I see, are so much like us, it's not amusing as to that right now, you've proven your worthiness to gain these powers. Anubis was like your team leader, wanted to be the best at everything."

"And in the end his arrogance, anger and lust for power destroyed him, which is why we tried to send him back, but it didn't work. But as this was her doing, until she lived up to the fact her decisions have cost so many lives. She's stuck in a circle with him now, but you, you can teach others, lead your new team in the right direction. You see the rest of us freedom fighters of the Ancients, show them your abilities and show them."

"That you can make a difference without immediately going to violence, threat and force, you've proven that time and time again. That intellect works better than athletics and it's gained you three scores in the side of five months now. But your fight with the black ops department is based on stereotypes, you, Wesley and every half and half. You can get the job done without immediately going to athletics, violence, threat and force."

"And you're who we choose to revitalize our ranks and create the Ancients anew in the federation, but you're bringing us back in this timeline now. You're the son of the apprentice to this man after he's been through the flames of the darkside. You're now a master at your chosen abilities, and it's time you brought us back, just in a different way." she said and he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair at that remark.

"I'm Luke after he's been through the flames of the darkside and recreated the Jedi order, that's what I was destined to do when you chose me to be the one bring you back. Anubis was Anakin and he failed in his training, Oma chose me and to train me it started with the Nox and Asgard, before I found your war room. Your mistakes in not changing the rules destroyed your race and you chose me to bring you back, I understand."

"If you're training me from the time I'm 9 years old that's my only chance now, because we're creating the federation, the SGC, in the past, 29 years in the past now. By the time I reach my current age I'm a general. Who's the planet this weapon of yours ended up on exactly, Morgan said that the gun was on automatic?" he asked and she sighed. "If you're doing exploration in the Pegasus galaxy and as you're ancient descent."

"Major, to prevent the wraith, every wraith in the galaxy, from waking up, if your team leader is taken and with him your friend here. Do not kill the keeper of the hive they ended up in, just stun her, or him, but do not kill them. Or it'll wake up the entire hive and every wraith in the galaxy, just the pockets that are still awake. They are more than enough, understood." The man next to her said and John nodded to the orders gently.

"To answer your second question it's the planet Doranda, Daniel, the weapon Morgan just mentioned to you is on automatic fire. So though it's going off in all directions that's not enough to release the energy built up in it, before it reaches critical mass. But it explodes it's like a supernova going off and it could wipe out 3/4's of the solar system. So best not to take the chance with that weapon, you're seeing the effects in orbit."

"But you'll know we were the ones that created the technology, because we are the enemies of two of the races in that galaxy, the Wraith and the Asurans. So the effects in orbit are enough to tell you what the weapon does, but this is not in your line of science. It takes years to reach our level, and like you, we're still human enough to realize we have our limits when we create our technology and this happens to be it now."

"As to that, though we are the Alterans, the Ancients, in many ways we are still human, and you're our prize pupil. But if you found the dead serpent guard, I was the one who shot him. Apophis tried to attack earth in both ways back then and I drained my strength so severely in preventing the attack. That I didn't have the energy to get to our hibernation capsule and put myself in suspended animation at the time here."

"And I was frozen until your friends found me, before your team leader was blended with Kanan. To answer your unasked question, the virus that landed your former team leader in Ba'al's hands was the virus that wiped us out. The Ori have used this when no one wants to convert religions, in order to survive this and protect your planetary population. Then you have to arrest the prior that infected the, in your words, patient zero."

"So with those words in mind to prevent of this, before you return to Atlantis, you must destroy this device, before your friends meet the Priors or the Doci. To answer your question, they are the messengers and the leader of the messengers." she said and they nodded to her as Daniel sighed as he said it to her gently at that. "Rowena, I'm spending my entire life studying about you and the trio, the Tollan and the Tokra."

"So if the program is run in a dual layer, is that enough to prevent the biggest problems in our galaxy and before the Ori try to start another crusade in our galaxy?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yes every change you make to fix the next 10 to 11 years is enough to help, but your program's alter ego, they must be neutralized to help your descendants now." she said and they nodded as Will looked at him at that, bemused.

"I get the feeling training your cubs, if they're inhabiting the bodies of the trio is going to be like doing it for real, instead of repeated tests in advanced training." Will said and he nodded in agreement to that, smiling. "Yeah well if we change timelines, the person that replaces Brandon, if we make these teams a five man team like your squadrons when you're at the academy should work now, but with that us the added side effect."

"Because working in five team squads is the only option, in this cases at the moment." Daniel and they smiled as Lou said to them smiling at that remark then. "But the blasted idiot that breaks the rules in training at the academy when we specifically said not to try anything dangerous. Like trying the starburst, is getting all the charges, if we catch them in the act for it." Lou said to him as Picard looked at the way their quartet was then.

"Alright if I'm reading this right, though Peter's twin is not on board, he is and with him is Hannah, you and Daniel, Will. But four of five in your squadron on board the ship and from what I saw in the engineering room with Wesley. If Hannah was wearing a red uniform, she's just like Wesley, just a female version of him, correct?" he asked and Will nodded as he looked at the trio smiling and Picard hid a chuckle as he went further.

"Why do I get the feeling having your entire squadron on board the enterprise is going to lead to trouble later, Will?" Picard asked to switch subjects and he hid a chuckle. "Because it's going to be like the trio in Harry Potter and that actress's remark of 'why is it that every time there's trouble it's always you three who end up in the middle of it.'. To answer that it's we don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds us every school term."

"Though with the fact that having some of the old sports from this time frame in ours, it's going to mean we're playing basketball without it getting dangerous. Though J.J., he's what you'd class Derek as, once he gets started, he doesn't know when to quit. And he's dressed in gold as a security officer at the moment as he was second best to Dan in flight training. But he got too rough on the basketball court and broke Jenny's shoulder."

"After knocking her to the floor, and in payback the four of us let him have it by a practical joke in the middle of the night for that. But the results are he hasn't lived that down and he's hated the quartet and me, because we got in on just our SAT's, while he got in on an athletic scholarship. But in our eyes it was always brains over brawns, intellect over athletics in this case, Sir." he said and the trio exchanged looks at that.

Before looking at Kerrigan then. "General, if what happened in the show regarding the accident turned real, what are the charges for this. If the person leading the team was acting like Rico, just before his friend talked some sense into him?" Daniel asked and Kerrigan crossed his arms as he answered him. "The charges would be the same as that major on the movie named them off at the time, in this case at the moment."

"It's the first three, if the training instructors were around to see what happened, that's one thing, but regarding the other four. And if the surviving team mate that got too close to the blast wanted to come forward and tell them, and me, what happened. Is serious enough right now, but on their own is one thing, pack them and several others together, if it's because you forgot safety regulations in this case, but all of these together."

"And all at once the results are going to get you expelled from the academy. But: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise and test, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second. For lying to a superior officer, for falsifying a report regarding the said accident, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate of said accident."

"All of these by themselves will cause you to lose your credits and get you hold back a year in training, but pack them altogether, and all at once. If you're the leader of the team, and it's going to get you expelled from the academy, Brand chose the very same decision I would have had you and your squad pulled the same stunt at the time. But then you and Sam would never lie to me or the duo, regarding something, not at all."

"But I'm just saying this, if you had a team mate that tried to get you to keep quiet regarding the truth. 'To save the team that's more important than you, and it's more important than me. And if I was in your place, I would come forward and tell them the truth on the very first day, but that's just me.'. With you and Sam being my prize pupils of your generation, remember that." he said and Daniel nodded as he sighed then.

"You know just seeing what our friendship is going to be like with the fact I could open up to you this easily, having to wait till I'm seeing all of you through his eyes is going to be hard. And it's the same for Teal'C, at the moment, the bonds are getting stronger every minute. Having to wait, till I'm transplanted in his mind, is going to be hard right now." Daniel said and he nodded gently to that as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but once we do this, it's enough our friendship is going to be just as strong as it was when it was just him. But his holding all of your memories, I'm really getting overly protective with you now. But getting my entire squadron, aside from Dan, on board and seeing J.J., again, after ten years separation since we graduated is enough." he said and he turned and looked at Jack, his eyes loaded with hate and anger as he said it.

"As of this moment, he doesn't belong to you O'neill, he's my brother once we do this, and I warn you now, once I see the rest of his memories. And they get shown to the crew, the members that deserve to know that information and it's over. Your grandson J.J. is just like you, a cold hearted insensitive commander, but Daniel, Anna, Peter, Jenny and I were your biggest grievance, because Captain Delardier preferred us."

"In flight training, Nova was a hotshot team, of athletic hotshots, you took chances and at one point, tried to pull what Locarno pulled. And the results are it killed Damian Reynolds, but Daniel exposed the conspiracy for what it was, to me and the trio and you hated us ever since. Because your team, Nova, was every man for themselves, a wolf pack, and it looks like nothing changes if it happened again at the moment."

"But Gamma are a true team, we win as a team, lose as a team, the team is family, and you destroyed yours, by not letting go of your anger and hate at Frank Cromwell. But J.J., he's going to have to live with the fact his grandfather. You, is really a coldblooded coward who can't even face his own fears and memories now." he said firmly as he then turned to Sam and Daniel smiling as he gave her a hug and she hid a smile at that.

"Think of it this way, I have you guys and Lou with me for that year, but just a year in a transfer to the enterprise. You're back together for that one year and this just gives us chance to show J.J. that his lineage is not all he thinks it to be. And because all of your grandchildren are exact replicates of you guys at this age, like you saw with Dan." he said and they nodded, as Daniel thought it over and turned to look at Morgan.

"Morgan, instead of one year in the case of the duo could we make it 3 1/2, this way everything that needed to get fixed is taken care, while in Jack's case. It's he's only got till we arrest Maxwell, as he sees for himself what the psychosis switched to in another version of himself. While like him, I'm shutting down Maxwell in the same way, before he tries anything else here, because in being stuck on the ship like this."

"The only action he sees are the frequent crisis's we deal with in one case or another, he's hearing from everyone in the other two primary colors after a year together. That nothing he or his own kind try is ever going to get results while he's on a very short leash with the captain. And this time our ranks are in reverse, I out rank him, and he sees what it's like to be bossed around like this by another officer at the moment."

"As for Sam, Lou and me, our friendship is fixed, as we deal with the mistakes done, and with the holodeck we can train and fix every problem needed in the case of this. For Sam, Teal'C and me, we go through her memories of years 8, 9, and 10. To prepare for when the timeline returns to normal, before I meet our fifth and Cameron Mitchell, for the more serious pieces of the situations after the four of us get reunited here."

"And things are ready for the secondary reset." he asked and Sam sighed as she looked at him at that. "Daniel..." she started to say and he shook his head. "No, like before it's the only chance we have now, everything that you didn't catch with me you fix in the case of Steven. With Bill now CMO, leading into Steven's Ascension, and in mine, you can get the chance to rectify every mistake you make and made regarding me now."

"By doing it in the future, you show us what was happening with us being gone and not involved in the war with Ba'al, and the Ori. This way once the entire timeline is reset a second time, I had 60 years to train here in this and we do it ourselves now. But this we have to, as the core of SG-1, you have the training to handle this. I have the training to control my powers, and the effects of the download won't kill me either."

"But if we followed this through all the way to the end, Jack is removed in year nine and it's just us and Mitchell in year nine. Before our fifth gets involved in year ten and as I said, this is like the season finale of the tv show now. So all good things come to an end and in this case we fix all the problems needed. But our friendship, most of all is the one thing that needs to be, two lifetimes, in different ways, but either way now."

"I belong to you, always." he said and she nodded as she sighed. "Guys, could you give me and Lou until Spock deals with the fracture between the Vulcans and the Romulans. And in Jack's case, until we arrest Maxwell, because if Maxwell is just like the NID, or he's suffering the same psychosis Jack was, it's dealing with this, before it results in added problems." she said and they all nodded as Omac did the same in agreement.

"Alright so we got the plan set, right: we reset things back to when Daniel and his parents first arrive at the museum. George, you, Jacob, Catherine and I are in the exhibit with them as I'm a medical doctor and I know that would have traumatized him if he has to see that twice. Though for little him, it's going to be seeing it for a first time here, but either way, I'm not having him subjected to that now at the moment here."

"So when Mel and Claire are doing Daniel's raids for him, till he's old enough to do it himself. We're sending a squad with them to prevent whatever Oma is trying to do here regarding him. Because we make that change in keeping them alive and he's going to become like Will by the time he reaches his next birthday." Matheson said and the eight of them nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that remark.

"I get the feeling you start doing that and my father is going to think you're getting overly protective, regarding him and mom, Doctor." Daniel said and he smiled at him. "If it means making sure we don't lose some of the best friends we could have here. And making sure we see you grow into your potential by the time you reach the age you are, than all's fair in this war right now son." Hammond said to him and he nodded to him.

"Alright, so by the time I hit my current rank, I've been working and studying the gate for ten years, and making the connection to Abydos now is my life's work. But not just mine, but Catherine's as well. But as Sarah is due the following month regarding the twins, I'm not going through and I make a suggestion here. To bring Steven in to you and her and you agree with that, but the week leading into the mission."

"I'm going to Gaia to see you Lya and in regarding the planet, so I know who this planet is in the domain of. Secondly, it's gathering enough Intel here to make sure 3/4's of the team survive the mission. But I think that..., it's not just the four of us, but Dave, Dillon, Riley and Porro, the seven of us: you, me and Charlie, as well as the quartet, Lou, were mean to be the veterans of the team, which means that the quartet if they survived."

"We're SGC veterans here, while Jack, Steven and whoever else is with them, are the rookies, after the seven of us. We've been doing this since we were first lieutenants, and there's no comparison either at the moment, so with that in here. We've spent ten years in training, prior to activating, going through that gate. But training at our offworld training center, learning to use the DHD and couple dozen others things at the time."

"But hearing the Tokra speak in Goa'uld, that gives me enough time to train in order to understand the language as I show Apophis or even Hathor. That I can speak their language and once they see that, they're going to realize we've been preparing for this for a long time. But everything you didn't realize before dad, I'm fixing this, before 'they' try it twice with Steven here." he said and the nine all nodded in agreement to that.

"Wait, the root language in Goa'uld is ancient Egyptian?" Lou repeated and he nodded. "Yeah and I started speaking after Sha're was giving me a crash course in it at the time that year, but it's enough I recognized what he was telling me. But Apophis, though he speaks in English with us humans, that doesn't change the fact that, like dad. I knew what he was saying to Sam and Jack." he told him and Sam nodded as her eyes lit up.

"And that explains why I was trying to head off his destroying our ship when we ended up on the ridge of sector 21450 between us. And the replicator ship that was firing on both of us, I translated what he was saying to us. As he was getting ready to shoot us for destroying his army a second time. And frankly he had enough of losing to us, SG-1, for four years here." he said and Sam and Jacob both nodded to the explanation gently.

"Sore loser anyone?" Ronan asked, bemused and he chuckled as he answered him. "The Goa'uld are as arrogant as the wraith, Ronan. Though they pretend to be gods, the fact that we could beat them this easily is enough to piss them off. Because it means that they're not only powerless against us when in a life or death situation. It means he's under our mercy after that." he told him and John sighed as the trio looked at him.

"Alright the missions regarding this parasite, I'm going with you, so I know what I'm looking at, if Kinsey tried to put Elizabeth in charge. And she was left in charge in year eight after the final battle in Antartica. Than it means she's going to know the second she sees the glow of the saboteur's eyes that we had a Goa'uld on board Atlantis at the time." he said and he nodded as Sam switched subjects then at that remark.

"Wait that's it, Daniel, Lou and I can have you training us in Goa'uld for 24 years, before we have a run in with Ra, in order to know what he's saying. Steven is getting a crash course in this, but the default language of a Goa'uld is ancient Egyptian. I learn to speak it myself and together we can talk to the Abydonians. And know what it is that Teal'C is telling us when we have to relive the chosen selection ceremony process here."

"Alright if I'm reading this right 'Benna! Yan wan ya duru' is 'attention, kneel before your masters.' Right Teal'C?" she asked and Teal'C nodded to her. "Indeed that's what I was saying Samantha, and 'Chaka ha, kree hol mel, Goa'uld'. 'was attention, the choosing ceremony has begun for who shall be the children of the gods.'. Given time as this continues both of you will be fluent in Goa'uld to understand when we do an attack."

"But once we destroy the added Jaffa, once Rak'nor takes my place, you're hearing me call out the code phrase to you. And we both take him down, arrest him and I help you and Bra'tac break him out of it now." Teal'C said and she nodded to him as Daniel sighed. "Yeah I'm only on several missions regarding this regarding both of you Sam, but you and I are living our lives separated from the SGC until Apophis is gone for good, buddy."

"But my unit is me, John, Rodney, Bert and Aiden or whoever we have in female members I have going with us. But missions like this one, best to leave it to the experts here in this, but learning to tell the difference between a real Goa'uld and a Tokra is part of the job. And Dad, once we get Egeria cloned twice, we take one of the empty slated ones and download Selmak into it." he said and Jacob nodded to the suggestion at that.

 ** _"I'd appreciate that Dr. Jackson, this way I'm around forever, but us minority would appreciate it, if you turned us into the high council, by being the oldest of the originals. While the younger ones are living in their own lifetimes, they're being born from the first clone. As our bodies get replaced by newer versions out of the ones being used for the tretonin."_** Selmak said and he nodded to him.

"Teal'C, in between missions when we're dealing with Anubis, it's enough that everything that happened for you and me. Is going to be the result regarding Steven and Rak'nor here, as to that, so 1) we're just insuring the alliance is never destroyed. 2) Jack has to deal with the fact I made the right choice regarding Ba'al, when Steven does it. And 3) it's the two of you and Bra'tac are still pulling what you did last week at the time."

"After that, we're involved for the following two years, though regarding this now, it's making sure Anubis stays down finally." he said and they nodded. "So you're suggesting you and Teal'C get involved in only dire emergencies here. To name off a couple, just to protect Teal'C from exposure. It's he's helping me as I'm working in these scenarios?" they heard and he turned around at that to see Garshaw and Persus standing there.


	29. 29: Allies, Hosts And Episode Changes

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the chapter, Daniel Sam and Teal'C are working out the details to their new lives as they prepare for the timeline reset. As the Episodes from the pilot episode to Broca Divide stay the same as Daniel is with them. The trio's memories are getting reactivated after Broca Divide. However Daniel's only going to be involved for several missions as things change course.**

 **Chapter 29: Allies, And Getting the Timeline And Story Correct**

"Hey Garshaw, Councilor, it's good to see you both, and to answer your question yes, we decided to come up with a new plan here, but us meeting when Sam and I are kids. You get 25 years to get to know us, but 1) Selmak has known dad for 13 to 24 years. So the transition from Saroosh to dad is much easier now." he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him as she saw Jacob dressed in his work uniform and nodded.

"Garshaw, what did you say your host's name was again, because you've seen my father when he's on earth. Dressed in earth human clothes, talking like a normal human, if we start early enough you can hide on earth. You got two planets to occupy, because you've spent 25 years getting to know us at the time." Sam said and they looked at her in shock at that as she repeated that remark as she said it to her then.

 ** _"To answer your first question my host's name is Yosuf, and to answer your second question, if we met, before I encountered O'neill and Makepeace. Then that would have benefited both of our races in this alliance at the moment. If I met you first, and then him and Makepeace, as I understand they're both full soldier, but you're both scientists and from your attitudes with us."_**

 ** _"That works better than this attitude, because we have something in common with each other. I know Anise took advantage of your trust at the time, but we can fix that now, before we ever meet him, Makepeace and the NID. Because I could tell they were prejudiced against us, after dealing with the system lords at the time, and Oneill's insulting us with repeatedly calling us that."_**

 ** _"We maybe the same species, but we have a truly symbiotic relationship with our hosts. So having the chance to get to know us first works better than the foot we got off to. But meeting you long before I met them that helps in diplomatic relations and our friendship. Watching you grow up and seeing you don't care what we are when we work together, that would help now."_**

 ** _"25 years, are you suggesting we meet when you're still children, and your parents are a few years older than you are Major, Dr. Jackson?"_** she asked and they both nodded. "Yes, with the fact we spent that quarter of a century getting to know your race as a whole now. We fix the spots that went wrong in our meeting, because this time we meet you, before we meet the system lords, but that's a mistake easily fixed."

"We spend that quarter of a century in getting to know your race as a whole, but we know you know more than we do about the system lords. As to why, it's because you, before you converted to being Tokra, were once the minors to the system lords. You know more than we do, so your knowledge of the system lords can be very helpful now. 2) I get to know Jolinar myself at the time as she and I get to know each other."

"And that fixes her using me to hide now, because this way my godfather knows it's Jolinar he's speaking to when the Ashrak tries to attack her. But that's the reason we had a tough time with this, in addition that Jolinar made it worse by not asking first. We never met you first, we met the parasite that created you, you as a whole, a race, before meeting the system lords, because we had no knowledge there was another race."

" Another group of symbiotes who opposed them, to us, meeting you was new to us, because we thought all of your kind were like this. But if we could spend that 25 years getting to know you and I told this to Aris Boch. But you're not the same as the system lords, you have human feelings. And it's because you feel what your host feels and that cemented it for me when we saved Korra." Sam said and they both nodded to her.

"Starting in the past by 25 years prior to 1999, is enough of a head start here, because in 25 years and if they created a book off this now. It's that humans and Tokra on earth can live in peace, but to us, you're the good ones the system lords and minor Goa'uld are the bad ones. But the mistake we need to fix, because we met them first, before we met you, have to do it in reverse now." Daniel added to her and she nodded to them softly.

"Do it in reverse, that's the mistake you made, you never met us, prior to your meeting Ra, Doctor Jackson. So if you met us first, you'd learn our history in how we were born, you got the meaning of our name, Tokra, 'Against Ra'. He took mother away from us and she's died by being abused by the Pangarans all these years. So how do you suggest we fix that now?" Persus asked him and he smiled as he said it to him gently at that.

"There's only one way, by duplicating her personality and creating a copy of her body, in her natural form, and this was kept a secret from you by Selmak, Persus. But did your mind ever flash up a young man of 36 years old with golden brown hair, blue eyes and hair reaching just above his neck, but no glasses?" he asked and Persus nodded. "Indeed mother said, before she went into hiding, he was our father, and she got our entire life."

"Pre-arranged for us, creating our ideals in the sarcophagus, how to fight the system lords ways in keeping a low profile and a few other things. The man's voice told me I'd see him again, just in the desert storm camouflage kit you were dressed and with you was a young woman who the host of our best most well known operative Jolinar, and a Jaffa that went Shol'va soon after she went underground but..., no it can not be, father."

"Father, is that really you, because mother said we'd see him again, just dressed in the kit you were wearing and accompanied by Jolinar's new host. Jolinar's new host, a jaffa that went Shol'va, and all of you were dressed in desert camouflage when you seemed us out. All this time you were naming yourself, Samantha and Teal'C. You're the young man mother was always talking about?!" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Yes it's me and you guessed right I knew if Jolinar chose Sam as a host that one day our paths would cross over once again. But your mother meeting me was part of the timeline, it was meant to happen. I was meant to create your ideals, but do you understand your hatred of Hathor now. Your mother learned she sexually assaulted me, by a Goa'uld version of date rape." he told him and Persus's eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Areanea, Selmak, Coren, Anya and I are her last remaining children of the batch you sired father, before you returned to our time. However though we lost two, the four of us are still here, to us the fact we had 'her' running loose in the galaxy meant we had to destroy her at the time. But our hatred of her had grown exponentially as the years went by and we locked her in that sarcophagus until these scientists released her at the time."

"So these scientists released her, you get attacked and she tries to repopulate earth with more true Goa'uld and Samantha and your female troops, as well as Teal'C drove her through the gate?" he asked and he noddedd to him. "Yes, these fools have no clue how dangerous it is, as I said I found two more, Isis and Osiris, but Seth, I found him as well, but four hiding on earth and one was a Goa'uld Queen." he said and he nodded angrily.

"To repeat Areanea's remark on that..., if the Tauri don't destroy her, we will, Areanea was the doctor that got you out of cryogenic suspension. But that was why she sent word to Garshaw and through Garshaw the news went right to General Hammond next at the time. So all this time the hate we felt for her was because she hurt you father, well with that in mind, and to go back to it, you can, we can, duplicate mother to bring her back."

"Both as her natural self and her human host, if you could finish it off, because though she knew and it's a different person creating us. To us members of the Tokra that are real and not converts, we were created by you. The four of have memories of you being the one that sired us at the time back then. But though Dr. Raynor does it in this reset, you can do the first clone and it's not by true methods, but by whatever you call it."

"And there's our new bodies as we get downloaded into the empty slates and we're back, just in a younger body. Because we're the oldest of the originals now, Coren and Anya as well, but the seven of us are your children father." he said and Daniel nodded and Jack looked at him in shock and Daniel crossed his arms as he said it. "Don't say it you traitor, it's because of you and your friends my life was destroyed in our timeline."

"And this friendship thing we've been working on, well not much of a foundation now is it, you went one way, I went the other. You took the easy way out and here's the result, you're NID, I'm SGC. I've been trying to shut you and your buddies down for years and now I get that chance here to. Because when I recreate the new members of their pocket cell they're the ones living on earth and the converts are living on their new planet."

"However, Persus, Selmak and Garshaw are the ones leading their government on earth, with Egeria living on their new planet. But queen, prime minister, representative and five star general: so Egeria, Persus, Garshaw and Selmak. So the races that are fighting the Goa'uld are ours, the Tokra and Jaffa, but until the alliance is complete, it's us and the Tokra for now, but until 1997 it's I'm the one in charge, but the program is two layered."

"I created them, but this was kept a secret because I knew this was how you'd react to that news. But Hathor was a sexual assault, Egeria, it was genuine, everything that the original 12 in the minority know they know it from me. But that's why your insults tick them off so much, and as I said I don't hate the Goa'uld as a race." he said and Garshaw finined that remark firmly as she looked at him smiling then as she said it.

 ** _"It's not you I hate, you parasite, I hate what I became, because of you, and with that in mind. And it's not us, the Tokra, you hate, you just hate what they, the NID, the trust, turned you into and you wish to return to the old you, before we met. It's not you I hate, I hate what __I became_ _, because of you. Such as it is, that is why he's switching program sections now, in the reset here."_**

 ** _"And it's to get away from you full soldier types, but such as it is, you're outside of his appropriate chain of command and as I'm the one of six members on the council, the Starfleet council. There is no going proactive and so you even attempt to mutiny and we will take all of you down. And you're spending this war and entanglement with all of the future enemies of the federation."_**

 ** _"Behind bars for life after that, as for survival, it's a choice when suffering a life threatening disease, I believe you know what I'm going to say next. Because we're keeping to the original timeline Colonel, gentlemen. So none of you find out about the Stargate program until they activate the gate to Abydos. And to insure that, that your memories are withheld until you get reactivated."_**

 ** _"When Apophis attacks the base, however by that time, there's a couple hundred of us on earth, as medical doctors. And several other careers, as I understand your son shot himself and he bled to death. So though we got the projectile out, there's nothing we could do to save him, if we were human, because the projectile hit a vital organ, so it's a clear case now Colonel."_**

 ** _"And as we don't use the sarcophagus because after the 11 to 12th dose, it starts removing the good out of our hearts, both as humans and as Tokra. There is only one choice if the healing device is not effective enough right now."_ **she said and he swallowed hard at the remark as she looked at Daniel gently at that as she went further then as she said it to him, knowing he understood then as she said it.

"So I got it right, it's after the 11th to 12th dose that it starts slowly waking up your alter ego, so what's the danger of the damn thing when it's offering two or even three times the jolt?" he asked and she sighed. **_"It's speeding up the conversion from the good you into the bad you. How many times did you use it if you said you could vouch in our opinion?"_** she asked and he sighed as he told her the truth as she looked at him.

And knowing they weren't going to like the answer he said it then. "I took, in total, ten, in the sarcophagus, but the damn thing had been tampered with. It was offering three times the jolt, but this was medical research that they, the sextet and the medical general, needed to keep the damn thing off earth." he told her and she nodded. **_"Then you are very lucky, withdrawal from this technology it takes a few weeks."_**

 ** _"But what Samantha told you was true, if you'd gone passed 12 we'd had lost you father. So two after being shot and killed by Ra's first prime and you getting hit by a staff blast in the shoulder, and it nailed a primary artery in the process. So what caused that research exactly?"_ **she asked and he explained that to her gently as he looked at her, feeling the kinship between them growing then.

"It's after a cave in and I forgot something in the middle of the escape, but I had the chains still around my ankles. But in total 30 broken bones, damage to five organs, all the vital ones, severe muscle damage and it severed the optic nerve rendering me permanently blind and finally if I hadn't used the damn thing I'd be on the sidelines in a wheelchair for the rest of my life here, but here's where you're going to be furious."

"But they: the trust, Kinsey, these two, Colonel Makepeace and Colonel O'neill did that on purpose: send us to that planet and I'm either killed or turned into a drug addict. And they have a now viable excuse to declare me as unfit for duty and get me out of the program, after Hathor." he told her and she nodded as her eyes flashed in anger at that. **_"Oh believe me father, I will not allow them to get away with that right now."_**

" ** _Morgan, Omac, Q, or whatever you wish to be called, I request that you hold back their memories until after he meets Apophis. As he sees us for what we are in this, but if this was another storyline created by an author, he's the brother of the man that fell in love with a being similar to us. But it's he wants Samantha at Jolinar's expense, nothing matters more to him then Samantha."_**

 ** _"Lantash at Samantha's same difference_** , **_but Dr. Jackson, he's the man and his thinking is its coming down to what's best for everyone. As she can do things they can't and infiltrate the being's that are like my kind. Getting medical supplies, food and everything else for their resistant pocket cell. Well that's the primary point of this argument, is it not gentlemen, Colonel O'neill."_**

 ** _"We can infiltrate the Goa'uld because we are the same species, as it's coming to what's best for everyone, like the mission to the slave farm, if that's what we're doing next. Then you, I suggest you better understand this right now, but not keeping your heads down is likely to put everyone endanger. Do you wish to be responsible for the deaths of 600 innocent lives on that farm, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Because when you have me, Omac, Lya, Thor and Morgan as part of the federation council, before the program goes into temporary retirement for a bit. It's we're not going proactive, as it is putting everyone at risk and you even attempt to do so. And even attempt to mutiny and we are the ones that, like the your military government, decide your fate and what happens later."_**

 ** _"Because whatever weapon you tried to create, us members of the Tokra and the Jaffa still carrying symbiotes. Even the minor Goa'uld still out in the galaxy, as the years go by and the advancements grow in technology. It's we become immune to whatever technological advancements you create."_** she said sternly as she looked at Daniel and Sam as she finished her remark as she looked between them.

"I knew you were going to say that, so they try to recreate the symbiote poison you created and you developed a cure to protect yourselves after that. Because the planets in the colony ring I'm setting up for you is being left out of the mainframe. So they can't attack you and the Jaffa rebellion whatsoever. Well with 30 years in advancements you never know what you guys come up with next by 2004." Sam said and she smiled to her.

 ** _"Indeed and you are very correct, to fix these situations best to start with us, and leave things, leading into when O'neill encounters Ra. As new arrangements for earth, as earth has a few hundred of my race living on it in addition to your race. While our colony ring is safely locked out of the computer and after 23 years the advancements in technology and medicine have grown."_**

 ** _"And by the time you start creating the F-302's, the advancements have grown exponentially to the point here. That though he's trying to bring in more dangerous technology your chosen technology is the way to the future. But to get back to the matter at hand now. So you encountered the system lords before you met us and to you meeting us was something new to you now."_**

 ** _"I understand that remark perfectly Major Carter, because after 30 years of friendship to you it doesn't matter what we are. But to them, it's difficult to class us as anything else other then Goa'uld, as we're the same species. But to you, we're different. To them it's difficult to class us any differently after so many dealings with the system lords after 2 1/2 years, such as it is now._**

 ** _"As it is and to answer your question, if this started when you were still a child, those 30 years by the time you reach the age you are. It's not going to matter because we've known each other for years, and the twelve of you ensured this. And that would be beneficial to both of our races, you said there were diseases that are deadly like the cancer that brought us together five years ago."_**

 ** _"That were killing your race, the earth Tauri, or made them sick, what are you suggesting: the new Tokra could co-exist with these people. And in exchange we can live like humans on earth this way now at the time. While wherever your added hiding place for us is, we can live there as well, so if we offer a chance at survival, fixing the sickness in the person, or people that needed it."_**

 ** _"We can co-exist with our hosts like normal humans and here's the more favorable news now you two._** ** _But we, once we explain this to everyone who wants this, a chance to get to know us, in the way Selmak got to know your father, major. But as with the fact that Jolinar did know where your late wife was Dr. Jackson, it's if you contact one of our doctors in the Tokra."_**

 ** _"The second you find and arrest her we can free her for you now, this time am I to understand that every mistake made in hindsight is getting fixed. So one mistake or another gets fixed and the issue with the armbands as well, with you knowing us this easily. The act of doing another stealth mission with us is not going to bother you or your father and General Hammond, Major Carter."_**

 ** _"And that everything that went wrong in our meeting before is undone, because we've had that time together now. Before we reach the system lords you can tell the difference now. That was the mistake made here, you crossed into their domain, before you encountered us at the time. So we reverse the process, alright as I understand your life span here as humans 25 years now."_**

 ** _"You were both on the edge of 34 years old when we met at the time, so 25 years..., yes alright, then we're meeting when you're just barely 9 years old now, correct."_** she said and Daniel nodded. "That's exactly it, if we met you when we were still younger then 10 years old. Then it wouldn't matter to us you're two minds and personalities occupying one body, because we had years to get used to it."

"I know she misses Saroosh at the moment, how old was she when we met exactly, if she was sad she had to let go now?" he asked and she sighed. ** _"In human years she was in her 70's, her body was shutting down now, she didn't have long to live, like your father didn't. When we met you and you met me, but if we, the ten of us original Tokra and converts you met in that time long before we did now."_**

 ** _"And we met you when you were still children, when off world we could protect you easily._** ** _In case we ended up running into a Jaffa owned by a system lord or something else at the time. But we can protect you easily, because as I said we increase the strength and health in our hosts and double the life span as well. Also we give them our knowledge of our alter ego as they see through us."_**

 ** _"What the system lords were and are capable of, alright so with the fact you've known Jolinar a long time, as she gives you, major, her knowledge. But we offer the ones that are sick physically with a chance to heal from every disease and injury on the job, a_** ** _nd in exchange, they get our knowledge of the system lords. Added side effects if your planet is headquarters of this added organization."_**

 ** _"Than we're doing this in a dual layer of..."_ **she started to say as she looked at Jacob and then at the sextet and nodded. **_"Whatever science fiction story you created if you didn't want to be turned into one of us. We understand now, but the other, everyone else on your planet planet and our colony ring. To them, when not involved in the military or government, they're civilians."_**

 ** _"And when dressed like you are now with the added armband in their colors, they're federation, citizens, alright I understand. Well if I'm also involved in this now, it's in your terms games in theory. And everything else that comes with this..., and, yes I see what else now at the moment. In regards to that at the current moment here, because though it's no stealing technology."_**

 ** _"But with the fact you found the technology needed to defend yourself we just added the two weapons you needed to study, when you cross into their domain, before you got them yourselves. But the zat'nikatels and the staff weapons, not to mention our teltaks and battle strategies in dealing with the system lords. With of us stationed in the government while your father is the military here."_**

 ** _"So we can prevent the added stealing the NID were doing, yes that work, because they don't come into the picture until 1997. 23 years in the past mean you got several Tokra scientists involved in helping your earthborn in studying the weapons now._** ** _Us meeting when you're still just barely still children, so this way nobody accidentally shoots themselves when working with them."_**

 ** _"So we met when you were 33 at the time, so I'm looking at this as, if we started 24 to 25 years in the past._** ** _It's Persus, Coren, Anya, Areanea, Selmak and I are meeting you, Samantha, Jacob and General Hammond first when you're still just a child at the time. And though I'm a Tokra, I'm still in many ways human, but to your generation and your lost student's generation."_**

 ** _"To you both we're safe, though we're the same species as the system lords, as you've known us for years. But Jacob has taught me a few things about your way of life regarding your age group and younger. But no matter you're teenagers to young adults, to your parents you're still their children. Am I to understand, that with that change, at the moment here if it's a change."_**

 ** _"In the circumstances that as this continues I'm going to be seeing you on our planet, because it's not just we're really allies now, but... Yes I understand now._** ** _In this new timeline you're creating, he's your adoptive father, I understand Dr. Jackson, to you, he's another father and like Major Carter. But the bond I saw between you is more than I was expecting now when we meet."_**

 ** _"You're not leaving him when we have to evacuate the planet, after Cordesh sells us out to Sokar at the time, correct. He's your godfather, she's your soulmate, so you're not leaving them?"_** She asked and he nodded to her gently as he gripped her hand as he answered her. "Yes, that's it exactly, if we could save Coren and Anya, is that enough to help out, get us off on the right foot now at the moment."

"We get off to a good start, because we've known each other for 24 to 25 years, but we weren't expecting Jolinar to hijack Sam, before we found you. But we fix these two things, we get you a planet out of Goa'uld territory and in ours. Your planet has Naquada, you can create the technology needed to make the added equipment. But I'm not SGC in this new timeline, instead, I'm working another portion of the program."

"But until Apophis ends up on Gaia, I'm working here at the moment, but for the SGC, I'm doing Intel runs by you and the quintet. But prior to that, leading into the mission to Abydos, Sam and I need a tutor to speak your language. So we understand what it is that Apophis says when we start with our first pocket now. And it's by saving the refugees, after Apophis ordered them shot." he said and the duo nodded to him gently.

"If we take that chance to get to know each other, it's I don't care what you guys are, because it's not the face, but the expressions on it. Not the voice, but what you say, it's not the body, but what you do with it that makes a difference now. To us and everyone else who spend that entire quarter knowing it's you. To someone trying to imitate being a Tokra, case in point is Tanith, we don't care what you are." Daniel said and they nodded.

"Yeah and here's an added question and I agree with you on this remark now, but when you started working with us. Was it your opinion that so long as you kept them badgering each other they left earth alone. While taking them out one by one the results are there's more chaos in the galaxy?" Sam asked and she sighed as she answered her as she looked between the two of them and saw the same look on the nine then.

 ** _"Indeed, in truth it's 1) his idea of taking them out one by one and trying to salvage technology, the bigger technology they have, is far too dangerous. And 2) it's resulted in more chaos in the galaxy, though you didn't know this. But its that was why earth was protected the last 4.5,000 years. As to why now, it's so long as we kept them busy and them badgering each other now, and then."_**

 ** _"Than your planet was protected, his idiocy has put your planet at risk now_** ** _at the moment._** ** _So us hiding on earth and this new planet you chose for us, we can act human and live normally. But just trust me when I say that salvaging small technology like the stuff you have done so far is safe. Jacob was correct when he said that attempting to retrofit a deathglider is an advancement."_**

 ** _"And one you're not ready for at the current moment, especially if there's a homing beacon on it._** ** _But if you wish, we can help you reverse engineer them and our new home planet has the Naquada and that's it._** ** _But with us working on earth long before the NID realizes there's another version of us in the galaxy too. But for us helping you with the early advancements in order to do so."_**

 ** _"It's if you wish to reverse engineer the deathgliders then it's gathering a couple specimens and we can create a couple working prototypes out of them. And we tell you that the destruction of the orbital attack threw him in the tank with the dangerous fishes after that. As for Maybourne and the NID when do they find out about the program?"_** she asked and he explained it to her gently.

"Yeah we'd appreciate that immensely Garshaw, and to answer your question he found out a few weeks after his son died and they did after Apophis attacked the base. Vidrine, West and the others are all black ops, but Hammond, Jacob, the sextet and Dr. Matheson are spec ops. But that's the exactly the problem: Black's ops was chosen for determining threats, when the entire mandate is perform reconnesciance, determine threats."

"And make peaceful contact with the peoples of these planets, as to that, that's my job, I cover all three, Jack is just using the second. So though the SGC is first line defense, my portion is research, technology salvaging, rescue operations and making contact with the planets that are not on the Abydos Cartouch. As to that, as I'm second in command of my portion of the program, Jack is out of his league, because I've been doing this."

"Since I was a nine, and he just started in 1996 here, but here's a question: was my idea what you had in mind here, in diplomacy and salvaging operations for technology. I mean if I can make contact with Coren and Anya and bring them home, before we blow the ships while gathering several boxes of weapons and the gliders, that enough. And we can do this by my unit in particular in doing the technology gathering by diplomacy now."

"But my unit is is going to be the first unit created for Atlantis, because once we hit the elimination of Anubis's fleet and the replicators come back into the picture. I'm turning my leadership of my unit over to my second in command. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." he asked and she nodded. "Indeed what you've done so far was exactly what we had in mind, Euronda was a setback, but one step forward, two steps back."

"With Jacob as a general and he's one of us now as well as one of you, I'm just saying this in the way he'd put it now. But diplomacy and thinking things through is much better than jumping feet first into situations you don't know about. And case in point is getting involved in a wars you know nothing about. You had the right idea by asking questions Dr. Jackson." Persus said and he nodded as she finished his remark at that gently.

"What is still a child to you earthborn Tauri exactly anyway, Dr. Jackson?" she asked and he sighed. "Yosuf?" Hammond asked and she nodded. "Alright with the fact that the only ones that were used to this were us at the moment. It's Jacob, Mel and I are meeting you ourselves so we can do this and bring you into the federation. And to answer your question, because with us dealing with this early now at the moment here."

"To us humans of earth, it's from new born to Brandon Elliot's age actually, the fact that we lost a cub, barely out of advanced training was enough to tick us all off at the time. He wasn't ready for that orientation at the time, as to why he was just barely 22 years old when he was killed. So four years advanced training, instead of the limit we once had it." he said and she nodded gently as she said it to him at that remark.

"Mel, I assume that is your father, Dr. Jackson?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's his nickname, his full name is Melburn Daniel Jackson, so he gave me his middle name and mom named me after her father. So Daniel Nicholas Jackson." he said and she nodded. "I see, so I'm meeting your father when he was your age, and with him, Jacob and General Hammond when you and Samantha are both still children."

"Starting at the age of prior to your adolescent self that indeed works better, because at that age the transition is much easier then it is when as adults. Though with the fact that everyone in the room is going to remember this coversation at certain times once their memories return, in the case of us present day members. Persus, Selmak and I are the first to meet you with Jolinar and Lantash gone now." she said and they nodded to her.

"I wonder what the reaction to us seeing you every few weeks during the summer would be like when we're kids." he said and she smiled. "If they created another story focused on this, it's you'd be seeing us as your friend. And to you, the bonds of friendship are so strong, you've got a much stronger claim on the person who got turned into a host. Then they do, case in point, to the family: the parents and siblings get to decide their fate."

"If the mate of the person decides it's the death penalty, the immediate family, their parents and siblings, get to choose. And to them if the mate can not accept that if this is the only way to survive the illness or worse. They don't deserve to have the person as their mate, I know you didn't take it well that Amonet possessed your mate. But Samantha, is she more than just your friend now?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Whoever understands that portion of it is going to see this in the exact same way, but the immediate family has more of claim then the in-laws do and with that. And if the in-laws can't hack this, then we, as the immediate family. We don't want the supposed suitor as a son or brother-in-law." Jacob said firmly and Daniel and Hammond both nodded in agreement as they looked at Jack at that as Daniel answered him.

"In your case it was to keep you alive, while in hers, it's I don't care what Jack says, though I'm married, but the fact that she's my imprint is still a factor. So with that, she belongs to me and he's the supposed rival, I don't think so. As it comes down to what's best for everyone and with her memories as I said, my Sam was still herself. But she just got something added to make her more special now, but I wouldn't let her go."

"And I wouldn't have her any other way, human, half human or host, it doesn't matter, I love her for who she is, not what she is. Though I never got the chance to say it with Sha're, because this was before we met the Tokra. And she was now suffering a case of split personality with Amonet dormant. I'm saying it now, with Sam, dad." he said and Jacob smiled at the declaration then as Daniel went to answering her.

Looking at Daniel, Sam threw herself into his arms at that and he rested his forehead to her smiling. "I mean that, I'm not choosing between you or Jolinar here, when, if this was another story by that author. It's he wants you at Jolinar's expense, nothing else matters to him. Lantash wants her at your expense, nothing's matters more to him, but me its coming down to what's best for everyone now and this is easily solved to."

"Why, it's because we can duplicate her personality and put her into a new symbiote body and she's gets her host back and into a copy duplicate of her original host body. And that's it, everyone's happy now, but I love both sides of you, it doesn't matter here. But as Martouf told us, they love as one, they mourn as one, but with her being duplicated, it's that's the added problems we can fix." he said and Sam nodded to him.

"Yes she's my mate, my imprint, to put that for another word is she's my soulmate, if we break off the mate part as young adults when I meet Osiris's host. The added claim to her is my best friend and sister. Jacob's my godfather, so Jacob and I have a stronger claim on her then the man fighting me for her hand, because her heart and soul belong to me now." he said and they both nodded to him in understanding to that remark.

"We understand, to you, to keep from losing a loved one, its you'd rather have them half human rather then losing them for good. Is that what one of your science fiction movies really was, a man was on the edge of death and his family chose that, rather then losing them. It's they had him as half human, half whatever they turned him into?" she asked and he nodded to her as he answered her gently as he explained it to her.

"It is, the man was nearly killed in a near fatal shootout and the family of the officer decided that to keep him alive it was he was going to become a half human/half cyborg. But this just made him a more effective police officer at the time, which, as the case goes, is the same for Jacob now, he's half human. But he's a more effective soldier with the fact this prevented him from retiring completely." he said and she nodded, bemused.

"Yes and fortunately once we clone Selmak's consciousness into a new body, I still have her as my symbiote. My friend, and everything else, but after 25 years getting to know each other, to us it doesn't matter. And Saroosh knows I'm the right match for a new host now, but she doesn't know I replaced her in our timeline. And Jolinar, she gets a second chance, but three in 6 months that's too much, but that's the problem."

"If we slowed it down and I think we would have found Coren and Anya, before you blew the ships there's the catch." Jacob said they both nodded. "No kidding, but that gives me an idea here. But send my unit on board first, I can get to the duo and we can get off the ship or hide the jumper, and cloak it and once on board. With the ship having a cloaking device we can hide the shipp n the cargo bay and start loaded up several containers."

"As we get started on our mission, while the quartet are playing around with the box we opened and they start their mission. But as my team is going by stealth they're the ones keeping the serpent guards. Klo'rel and Apophis busy here. So we gate through 10 hours prior to launch here at the moment, the quartet 20 minutes prior to launch and bingo. The mission is an exact match to the episode, so Jack's remark is a half truth now."

"Because we're already on board the ship and staying hiding while the quartet start their mission. What you saw on the episode was exactly what happened here, it told the the entire story, though we didn't know what the heck was going on down here. And you were trying to figure out the same up there at the time, but by this point my abilities unlocked and I can act like a human radio and tell you that dad, but here it is."

"We make contact with the duo, like the quartet, it's stealth mission, and start planting C-4 all over the spots that need it. Chain reaction here, John, with you being active for close to a year now it's going to stealth training, full black uniform, because the lights are turned down low and follow my lead. But our primary job here is get the duo, plant the C-4 and get free of the ship, before they discover we're there at the moment."

"But SG-1 is keeping them busy, while we're gathering weapons and a few other things, planting C-4 in a few added spots on the ship. We get the duo and get off the ship, so one team gets arrested the other continues with mission. Until the clock is on the last hour, but that's the episode cliffhanger, SG-1 is dealing with Klo'rel and planting charges all over the place, so Apophis thinks he won this scrimmage when he arrests them."

"But what he doesn't realize is there's a second unit on board, continuing with the mission of planting C-4, salvaging weapons and gathering Tokra spies. Bra'tac arrested us and waited till the last hour, because the bullet shots hit his heart and liver. And it would take time to heal from, so while things are on a hiatus in the attack until he wakes. We got the time to finish the mission, but just follow my lead when we do it."

"Bert, you got point, Rod you're between me and John, okay." Daniel said and the trio all nodded to the orders then at that. "Nice thinking, and if Steven is recovering from the adrenaline come down send him through to the alpha site and I'll take it from there. Before you head for the outpost Daniel, because Steven is reporting into me and Generals Hammond and Carter as his CMO and CO.'s, you're doing it with Carson."

"And General Landry in yours." Warner said and Sam nodded as she got it. "Distraction and division, so while we keep the serpent guards and Klo'rel busy. Your unit is doing the added spots that you and I didn't have time to reach. We can salvage the added weapons and grab the crates of weapons lying on the floor and put them in the jumper. If you parked it where we can't see it at the moment when we get in there."

"Or till one of us walks right into it, as you load up the weapons lying around. And then do the added cargo bays aside from the one we did and the gate. But the timer is set for the same time, so while they think they've won with the fact they caught us. You're busy finishing the job with loading the added supplies on to the ship. Or at least till Bra'tac realizes we weren't alone and meets you face to face finally here at the base."

"But SG-1 and AR-1, two teams with the same function and we brought back billions in equipment and weapons, so twice the spoils in this plan while getting Coren and Anya and we hit three pieces in the job all at once here." she said and he nodded to her and she smiled at the idea. "Yeah ours was covert mission, though not exactly against orders we didn't have enough time to bring everything we needed here last time."

"But my unit is bringing the added C-4 and you have the pieces that we were carrying on you. You're not going to realize this, but I'm in the room with you and Steven and we're hiding behind the added containers. So whatever you do stay quiet and once Skaara gets them out of the room. I'm making contact with you right then, but we got to drain the clock till in the same way we did here honey as to why keep it to the timeline."

"But Bra'tac arrests you, and he's waiting till the last hour to pull the plug here, so while he's dealing with you, tell him after you meet up in the cargo bay that I'm also there. And tell him the exact plan, because my team is bringing back the equipment needed to run our R&D and you got two of those boxes on board the gliders. So we're bringing back 5 to 6 more and in total we've collected 30 staffs and 20 Zat guns after that."

"While you're salvaging the gliders as well too, but that's, in total, a few hundred million in spoils now. As things continue on, the spoils from every Goa'uld we deal with range in the total of several hundred billion after that. And our races: humans, Tauri and Jaffa are the core of the fight against the system lords." he said and they nodded. "It's not just your old unit that I'm encountering on Klo'rel's ship but yours as well Dr. Jackson?"

"Isn't that just getting a little foolish now at the moment here in regarding trying to keep a low profile when we pull this mission a second time?" they heard in a bemused tone and Teal'C smiled as he answered him. "Tek Ma Tae, Master Bra'tac, and to answer your question not at all, because everyone in this room is going to remember this conversation. And the plans, however with Apophis and the others dead, they will not."

"But everyone from our century is going to remember this conversation as we fix several problems and I am not the one going Shol'va either. I am being you when you when you met my friends at the time in year one, when my team was created. Rak'nor's father died believing in your cause, but this time he's becoming me when I met the trio. And everyone else, but I am not leaving Chulak now, in order to protect my family."

"I must act as a double agent, and when we reach the destruction of the ships, you reveal your chosen decision, but I am destroying every Jaffa still loyal to him. Leading into when they meet Sokar, so to protect my family I must act as you do, as Rak'nor does and did with me. But until we reach my brainwashing and it is done now, I must hide my wish of freedom until the time is right." he said and Bra'tac nodded to him.

"So you're one of the Jaffa masters when he grabbed those children from their planets, Amonet's death you take her from behind and kill the guards. And she's released from her time in inprisonment finally, but every batch of guards still loyal must be neutralized or killed. To protect your own secret that you are truly a Shol'va at heart, and there are other lives at stake we must make new choices to make a difference and this is wise."

"But Rak'nor is dealing with the fact that Drey'auc was trying to save Ry'ac by remaining loyal when you left us, Teal'C. So am I to understand your lives are in reverse now, as is Dr. Jackson and whoever replaces him?" he asked and he and Daniel nodded as Daniel said it for him. "Yeah that's it exactly Bra'tac you're meeting my friend Steven Raynor, and he and Rak'nor are taking our places on SG-1, and I'm working with them."

"But in this new timeline we're meeting the races, Tokra and Tollan, before we meet you, but we're creating a colony ring of planets, one of them is New Chulak. This is your new home planet, same conditions as your original home planet, but for those who chose freedom it's your rebellion home planet and though a warrior, you. Like Lya, Omac, Morgan, Thor and Jacob, you're one the representatives on the federation council."

"Because we're neutralizing the Trust members in this case." he said and Bra'tac nodded as his eyes narrowed sternly as he looked at Jack. "O'neill is revealed to be one of them, so as far as the more advanced races than you, in the years after your second victory. They wanted to go proactive and do things that your military leaders and General Hammond would've never allowed, and we discouraged you to be patient and take time."

"In your training and they don't wish to do that, they want to fight and take this fight to them, instead of them coming to you. And you've humiliated these people repeatedly in front of your military leaders because you understand our lessons best. And brought back millions in gold in technology, by being patient, and when helping others. You do not ask for anything in return, am I correct in this Doctor Jackson, is that what this is."

"And why this man next to these five is looking at you with the look I see on General Hammond's face when he looks after you?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, but they've been suffering the very same psychosis after the system lords made their appearance at the time. And they're scared out of their minds they're going to either get turned into a host, or worse suffer a Goa'uld version to their POW stints."

"I've humiliated them time and time again because my way, your way, gets more results then theirs does. And they decided to get rid of me, by making me look like I lost my mind and used the sarcophagus to do it and with it this planet." he said and passing him the coordinates to it as he read them and his eyes narrowed in hatred. As he looked at the trio at that as he said it firmly to them, his tone beyond cold as he said to them.

"Teal'C and Dr. Jackson have relinquished their decisions to disembowel all of you, but I have not, gentleman, if you ever try this again I promise. That you'll wish you regretted the day you ever met me and that's a promise. Those men are my friends, my students, and you've done enough damage, to them." he said with a dangerous growl in his voice and Jack swallowed as he looked at him with an icy look of betrayal in his eyes then.

"You are my friend Bra'tac, I guess I made you proud as well?" he asked and he nodded as he gently gripped his forearm. "Indeed you have made me very proud, as I once said to Teal'C when he was young and in training, you have eyes to see and ears to hear. But you will not learn until you exercise yourself to use all of your senses. You have done so and you're ready for this promotion they gave you, I'm very proud of both of you."

"Your job now is Intel gathering, salvage operations, diplomacy and research into each of us races allied with you now, you've done enough in the field. To survive it's keeping a low profile and killing the guards still loyal after Sokar gets his hands on him now. I will do what I can to protect Major Carter in the field when it brings me in now, I promise you." he said and he nodded. "You know how I feel about her?" he asked him softly then.

"Indeed I do, it was made clear to me when she hugged you and I saw the smile on your face as you hold her." he said to him and he nodded as Landry switched subjects. "Bra'tac do you remember when we met after you destroyed the ships in orbit at the time?" Landry asked as he turned to him and the sextet and nodded as he gave a gentle smile. "Indeed I do and it is good to see you General Landry, and all of you as well."

"It's been a long time now, so everyone in this room is going over our new plan in how to prevent this war from getting even worse or killing millions. Because the NID or Trust has your race on trial with some sort of group and this is to fix their future now, correct. Alright I understand and every mission that involved me and Teal'C's family is getting redone, only with Rak'nor and it is the same with Dr. Raynor when I meet him."

"Well to save our future it means doing this and making several changes, but from whatever year to when you meet me and we do this mission together. I can wait patiently until we reach Imhotep and his attempt to destroy the Jaffa rebellion. But first, whatever you have in mind and I recommend, if you're salvaging technology. If you have a ship that is cloaked keep it parked next to the gate and out of range of the gate."

"Or the vortex will destroy it, and two, while I am busy with your team mates, by that I do mean SG-1 and you are continuing your mission of planting C-4 in the pockets you need to put it. As they already planted one on of the gliders, the controls on the peltak and to answer your question that is the Goa'uld term for bridge. As well as the gate itself, so you do the spots needed, what technology you want to salvage do so."

"If we had two Tokra operatives on board, get them, get Dr. Raynor off the ship and leave, before Apophis gets to the gate room. Because while I am with SG-1, I can not be very sure you got off the ship or not, but the gliders carry those crates. That you got the zat' nikatels from and there are two staffs and four zat'nikatels in them however many boxes you wish to take, salvage them and we have two more and the gliders."

"So that's plenty, but the very same maneuver we did when you were with me, my young friend. In total amounts the gold and Naquada, the entire total in amounts in this salvaging operation comes to approximately $300,000,000 in your monetary amounts now in that." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "In total we've gathered just short of $1,000,000,000 here in amounts after five months!" Sam said in shock and he nodded.

"Yeah and that's exactly the problem in their eyes, I can get results simply by being honest. The acts of an Ancient: truth of spirit, courage, wisdom, loyalty and honesty that's what the races look for in who's to be the leader of the fifth race. They saw Jack and the NID and they didn't meet every qualification, you and me. We did and we end up gaining billions by being honest and showing the act of going down the right path."

"The straight and narrow path, heaven and hell just got drawn into this conversation, but the races are for following the rules and going the straight and narrow. And you remember when we said that you're selling your soul to the devil just to do god's bidding?" he said and they both looked at Jack and he swallowed at that. "You're selling your soul to the darkside to save earth, so what's that say exactly right now, huh."

"The Ori, the devil himself, you're going down the path of no return here if you keep this up, but why should I think any less of you and your friends. Once a black ops, always a black ops, you don't know any line to cross and you cross lines not meant to be. As to that, that's why you're stuck at this rank, because we do the next eight years over again. And by the time we hit this point I out rank you because I know better then this."

"But as I'm not in your appropriate chain of command I have the ability to call you out when need be, especially where Seth is concerned here. And I will, but every mission regarding what you pulled these last few years. My unit is also involved, for Steven and we're connected to the general who's third in command of this base, so watch it." he said and Jack swallowed hard at the remark as John switched subjects at that remark.

"He's got a point here Colonel, Hank is third in command of the base, though he's stationed out at the outpost till year nine. And with it, he's leader of the Atlantis expedition team and Daniel's commander, so there's no getting around it now. While we're the leaders of the SGC, so with that, you want to land yourself behind bars. Then just keep it up, because through Hank he's got a line to us, your Comanding officers."

"So if you pull anymore stunts like this, then so help me god, you're the one getting busted back a rank or you're ending up behind bars here. Is that clear, Colonel O'neill?!" Hammond said with a stern growl and he nodded quickly. "Wait, so until we find Atlantis, you're in charge Daniel and then once there. It's you turn your command of our team over to me after that?" John asked and he nodded to him as he looked at him gently.

"You been under my command since you were a lieutenant 1st class John, but 3 promotions in eight years, that's a record no one can match. Aside from Sam, but we're not completely separated once on Atlantis here. And it's because as the city is our base and our home all in one and you still have me leading you. Although I'm not doing it in the field anymore John, so don't worry, I'm not leaving you that fast here, buddy."

"You still have me around for five years as your leader after that now, so in total it's 13 years as your leader, as you go from lieutenant 1st class to full bird colonel after that." he said and he nodded, and looking at him then. He saw what their bond was going to turn into as he saw the wisdom of a true veteran. And knew that he'd never just let go that fast in their friendship then as he refocused as he looked at the Jaffa master.

"Bra'tac, is this parasite that good at realizing he's been double crossed when we're on board. And he doesn't realize that I parked our jumper in the cargo bay that whatever that communication device is in. Because these situations are likely to go from routine to turning into full scale fiascos after that?" John asked and he shook his head as he read the name tag and then saw the rank as he answered his question with a gentle smile.


	30. 30: Details And Assignment Changes

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the chapter, Daniel Sam and Teal'C are working out the details to their new lives as they prepare for the timeline reset. As the Episodes from the pilot episode to Broca Divide stay the same as Daniel is with them. The trio's memories are getting reactivated after Broca Divide. However Daniel's only going to be involved for several missions as things change course.**

 **As the back to the future touch plays out happens now, and the results of their playing with the time take effect. As they see what Daniel's added changes to the past result in as they change things for the better. While the new plans chosen bring in two added changes then. As they all include Abydos, as the ring regarding Abydos from the movie to the death of Apophis.**

 **But this storyline is going to be 10 parts long leading into Nemesis, but this portion of it is dealing with preparations and leading into the movie. While Story number 2 is the show leading up to season 3 as the acts of the NID get worse and Daniel is helping them catch the spots in Steven Raynor's case. That they missed with him as each story covers 2 to 3 seasons in SG-1.**

 **And reaches the final Rise** **and the Destruction of Apophis, season 4-5 are the secondary demise of Apophis and Rise of** **Anubis. A** **nd leading into the final destruction of the Ori and Ba'al, but the stories are going to be reaching 3 years each in the STARGATE arc of SG-1 and Atlantis and the other five. Are set in the return of the Atlantis team to earth and the activation of the third show.**

 **Though the first story for the TNG universe is a few months prior, and is going to do the seasons for Star Trek TNG two seasons each in every story leading on, till the final movie. As this is an alternate reality to what if Worf and O'Brien stayed with the Enterprise, Data survived the final encounter with the Romulans, Tasha survived and Wesley finished school and stayed with them.**

 **Chapter 30: The Final Decisons And The Backhistory Corrected**

"No Major Sheppard, they act like their all knowing, all seeing, but they're parasites in human bodies. In the case of the Tokra we had a long seated hatred with each other, because the ones still loyal to the system lords hunted them to extinction. But if you hid your ship in the room we had the Stargate in and waited till I arrested the quartet. Then while the clock is ticking you do your mission while we're waiting on Klo'rel now."

"As he's recovering." he said and John nodded. "Recover how..., wait never mind, in order to bring them back you put them in that thing. Alright with the fact I'm being trained in how to deal with these guys. We get one on Atlantis and never mind pointing the gun at them it's use of the Zat gun and take them now." he said and Ronan nodded. "Or just let me be the one to toss him around a bit and you taser them, Sheppard."

"Because if we have the saboteur screwing with the power supply and overloads the reactor we need the code to deactivate the overload." he said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "He's right, to deactivate the overload we need them, whoever it might be, alive, so just taser them until he does. Especially if those tasers are the same as the first shot on these Zat guns, John." she said and he nodded as he looked at Daniel at that.

"To answer your question they are, but Zat guns on first shot is like getting electrocuted, but..., ECT, aw damn it, why didn't we remember that. Teal'C regarding the Nish'ta, Zats are good at destroying that link, but tasers work the same way. Tasers were created to take down a violent criminal without lethal force here. It also works in regarding brainwashing or being turned into a killing machine, case in point was another episode."

"Focused on Jack's look alike where his friend got turned into a drone and the added kill switch was that to keep them from being found out. They clogged the man's arteries, but the weakness was electric shock, and that saved his life. So just use the taser on him until the link snaps, because trying the electroshock could kill his symbiote. And that could kill him, so tasers or the Zat guns." he said and he and Janet both nodded.

"There's the part I'm seeing as you're knowing what you're looking at right now kiddo and that's really good. Like the kids we freed from Seth's control, there two ways to do this: one is by Zats and the other by tasers when it comes to that crap. But kids remembers this: Not everything is resolved by use of alien technology, you can use your wits or common sense for this." Jacob said and the quartet nodded smiling to him.

"I maybe a scientist, but my added training here, when we join the program, with Barbara as the head astrophysicist here. I'm learning the added portions to the program for the following four years. Sam has five degrees under her belt regarding every other science there is, I'm going it the same way. So Carson, regarding Aiden, tell me and I'm explaining this more easily to John later, okay." he said and Beckett nodded to him.

"And that's the reason these black ops types hate us so much, we're way smarter then they are. They're the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. While the rest of us are the 'think our way out of the box', type. So with that in mind, here's the catch on the no winner test John, but focus here now. The ship has been invaded by an alien technology that turns you into a drone and you and Rodney are the last man standing."

"And everyone is incapacitated, you're stuck with two options, shoot to kill your own people, or set the auto destruct. And several of the people in question are your closest friends and your last remaining parent, what do you do here?" he asked and John smiled as he answered him, as he thought it over then. "I try to attack head on I get arrested, set the auto destruct, also getting arrested and trying to beam over to the leader's ship."

"And I'm likely to get arrested that way as well, so come up with a fourth option, and it's by stealth and my survival training. And if the leader hasn't learned her lesson in leaving the radio going, then why start now. So with Rodney's help, I turn my scanner into a miniature radio, get rid of the beacon by removing it. And stick to the tunnels and outskirts of the city, the infirmary is in the hands of the enemy, not a problem."

"Why it's because we have several medical store rooms in the city for emergency supplies. The cafeteria, same difference, and we head there next and create our supplies. And with the enemy guarding our quarters, we go to one of the other infected membgers quarters and take shifts in getting some rest and wait. Because with a possible third member working on the cure here, and we have reinforcements coming."

"It's draining the clock before we go to stage acting and finally the third member of our group hits every infected person all at once. And the game ends in a checkmate, we win." he said and Daniel smiled at him at that remark. "Yeah exactly buddy, but with you being five years younger then me, it's I'm taking you through advanced training. As you learn by doing it for real, until we hit year 6 and by that point you're your current rank."

"Rodney it's the same for you, you're learning in practical by doing it for real here now as you learn the other piece to it by going soldier as well. And I'm naming you an acting captain of the team as well, but Aiden he's a lieutenant 1st class, you outrank him, but John out ranks you. So until we get to Atlantis it's us three, and Bert, but Aiden just graduated from basic training and started his second year of advanced here."

"So with that in mind, he though was a weapons specialist, after this accident, it's just us after that, and Ronan takes his place from that day forward. But it's not the muscles that I value it's the mind, so brains over brawns here, not everything needs muscles. And the jump forward attitude, but I regulating the same attitude they are here in this. So I prefer brains over brawns, alright?" he asked and the trio all nodded to the remark.

"And that's exactly the reason you're getting the results they're not Daniel, you're using more than just your muscles. But if you're taking martial arts you remember the key point to being a ninja?" Jacob asked and John smiled. "A ninja's body, mind, heart and spirit are one and two) A ninja uses everything his environment offers him as a weapon and doesn't fight if he can't win." he said and Jack looked at him in disbelief at this.

"I'm seeing this as you're going to be even better at bringing back results than the SGC is going to be if this keeps up, Colonel, Major. Because your area is exploration, their's is exploration, peaceful contact and determining threats. But our job is continued exploration and research into our allies at the moment." Landry said as he looked at his team with a bemused smile on his face then as Elizabeth looked at him with a smile.

"Yes well the reason for that is we're going to planets not under Goa'uld control, but 1) though you carry the weapon, it's have the weapon and not need it, or need the weapon and be without.'. 2) we're doing the job he was supposed to do correctly, and its 'look, before you leap', so our mandate is the same as their's. But the difference is our personality traits here, we're not doing business with our alter ego repeatedly here."

"3) there are better ways to do this without selling your soul for it, so 25 years in the field work, we're bringing in results based on our acts of diplomacy. By not showing threat or force, but hey, you want to talk about ticking people off Colonel, try the Tollan, Tokra, Asgard, Nox, even the Jaffa. We don't need their stuff, O'neill, we do need them." Rodney said firmly as he crossed his arms and Daniel, John and Elizabeth nodded to that.

"If we keep up the diplomatic portions of this job without the dangerous technology offers, like whatever O'neill has been trying to bring back that. Well that works nicely until we head for Atlantis, but we're doing what he's not paying attention to here. And at the moment, it's if we have to call him out again and I'm calling a court martial out on him, for aiding and abetting an attempted genocide." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"So that's what made you ready to quit the team, because he wouldn't listen till he gets the truth practically shoved in his face they're white supremacists. And their enemy is every race and color on our planet, diversitized verses racism?" Rodney said and he nodded. "Yeah, but these missions, that caused my friendship to nearly snap with the trio, we're involved in them now, okay." he said and the trio all nodded to him firmly.

"And again, just what did you do Doctor to cause him to switch sectors here?" Elizabeth asked firmly and he sighed. "It all started with Hathor, Elizabeth, as I said these Goa'uld are five times stronger than that of a human. So with that, imagine a Goa'uld of either sex, forcing themselves on you. And when you finally come out of it. You're suffering from denial of the fact , you even suffered the worst violation and..."

"And been forced into helping the enemy against your will, and the asshole black ops members of your program withheld that truth from one of the leaders of your boss, and the other from the your opposing sector. And they decide to try to do anything to get you out of the program. Till finally it reaches the point to where, just to free yourself from the connection of the people that who turned your body into a drone, it's doing it yourself."

"And she decides, after you choose to do your original CMO's job for them, to not tell your boss the orders given to her through her own. Said boss a three star general, and you're actually a major now, promoted to that position by said military leaders. She is still holding you under scrutiny no matter how many times you save the base and the planet, as well as the team." he said and they nodded as they all looked at her at that.

"Alright here's the catch on the next test John, guys, but you have found a cluster of dead bodies laying in sealed tunnel. See they're all Goa'uld and then a see a tablet and a white stone sitting on the floor. You count 9 bodies and suddenly after activating the device you're suffering from every symptom there is of sleep deprivation. And are slowly suffering symptoms of your system crashing as you back track it to the device."

"Your only team mate who has a symbiote suddenly gets sick and collapses and you saw the device climb out of you and go into him. So what's the diagnosis here, if it made you start suffering the symptoms of delirium and your Jaffa team mate is being slowly killed. And from the inside out and when your other team mate who was once a host, but is no longer and is carrying several protein markers, gets infected with the device as well?"

"You see the device leak out of their ear after they decide to take a second, so what's the foregone conclusion here, when the man who created them hijacked your body 6 months earlier?" he asked and they crossed their arms. "Well that's simple enough here, for a Jaffa, Tokra or Goa'uld these things will kill them, for a former host who has that protein marker that causes the device to go neutral, as its poison to these things."

"And for a normal human, the symptoms of a system crash are eminent as its causing them artificially. And it is clear what the device is created for, it searches out the Naquada in symbiotes. But this alien scientist, if we were really the characters on the show. Is Graves, and this device is the cross line of the microbug that killed the Lornaks and this scientist is the opposing clan and if we change our organization's middle initial."

"From a G to an F, and we have the very same situation, and these wars between rival tribes or clans are going to kill us if we're not careful. And while I'm on the subject, WWI mines are still going off in France right now, even though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead." Beckett said as he crossed his arms and he nodded to him. "I'm seeing this as you're catching things that Janet isn't, right now at the moment."

"And it's because she's stuck on dealing with theory and not practical Carson, but though it's not visible in the bloodworks test results doesn't mean it's not there. So if human medical technology doesn't catch this, what's left if we found one of these on Atlantis and the cure that we take along with us?" he asked and Teyla answered that remark. "The first episode is enough of a reason not to beat around the bush and inject the cure."

"Into the victim that got infected by that blasted device, as it dies and we put it into a contaminated container for the spent syringe needles." she said and he nodded to her. "There a reason you guys didn't create a way to create that vaccine six months prior after your encounter with this scientist?" Ronan asked Janet and she swallowed." It's because of the fact I had to do their medical procedures for them at the time."

"That she thinks I lost my mind, she never told Hammond that I showed her the scars from my stint all over my arms. Or that I told them I was under orders by the seven to run that medical research. So she decided not to tell him this fact and she and Mckenzie later, after the first episode. Right after I collapsed, she told them that the gate's causing schizophrenia." he said and she swallowed hard at that remark as he looked at her.

"The gate is causing schizophrenia, that's absurd, we've both been going through it since we were children. There are no psychological side effects of this technology, Colonel, but being pushed into working until your system crashes will. And while I'm on the subject, just who gave this theory to her before she passed it to the general?" Ronan asked with a stern growl as he said and he crossed his arms as he answered him.

"Indeed Ronan is very correct here that the gate doesn't cause psychological problems, however being over worked does. And if your system is on the edge of crashing that's enogh of a reason to pull the commanding officer leading the team off of active duty. And put the entire team on light duty, effective immediately. And why did you not do that when he kept it up on two occasions?" Teyla asked sternly and she swallowed at that.

"The psychiatrist is working for the opposition, the SGC's alter ego, it was after I got sexually assaulted by a queen Goa'uld, to answer your question on that. It's they're the reason there are so many Goa'uld in the galaxy. And then pulled off three salvaging operation in four to five months that they decided enough was enough. and tried to get rid of me, because I'm humiliating them in front of the sextet and the president."

"But the sextet do the 'look before they leap', and they're not risking a diplomatic incident just to bring in results. Next came the sarcophagus and when I had to do the surgeons job for him, that did it for her as she starts thinking I lost my mind. And not even paying to the fact that this is what the NID wanted. She's had me under scrutiny since, though I pull it off, nothing changes in her eyes." he said and they nodded angrily.

"Then it's lucky I'm not working here when we have to do this over again, because I couldn't trust her with my medical care. Though Warner I could, and it's the same for Carson there, such as it is, I see why you chose to switch departments, Colonel." Teyla said for the two of them at that. "Yeah on our planet, without complete trust, there is no doctor/patient relationship, and she's bent the bond close to snapping in two."

"Because she's been lying to him all these years regarding vital medical information needed here, because I was turned into a drone. And the weakness in a body fluids pact is that it was activated by saliva, to deactivate, it's by blood. Which meant I needed to bleed the contaminated blood out of my system and I needed a blood transfusion. But before I could tell Hammond this part of that Intel, I had the heart attack."

"And I collapsed, just as I drained 3/4's of the contaminated blood from my system and that did it, in her eyes I finally had a psychotic break. And I was a danger to myself and everyone else, but this was what they wanted, so Hammond couldn't trust me again. But this information she left out of the report intentionally, and I've stopped trusting her ever since, so what point is there to stay when two of three people break your trust."

"And you got to prove your claims true repeatedly, just because you see things they can't and with it. They hurt you this much emotionally?" he asked and the sextet crossed their arms. "No point, I wouldn't stay where my doctor/patient relationship has been damaged, but as they're the ones who hurt me and lied to our commander, it's screw staying here, I want a new sector." Elizabeth said and the quintet nodded in agreement.

"And I gave it to him, but starting after Hanson's breakdown and leading into your first trip to the Nox home planet, you're under my command you five, alright." Landry said and they all nodded to him. "And..., well I think I found my fifth member of the team when I take over my first command here in the field. Elizabeth, you're my fifth member of our team, but it's you, me, John, Rodney and Bert until year 8 then, after that."

"The Atlantis Recon team is recreated, but boys, Teyla, you're the first team created after we get started there. But these seven years you're all getting used to frequent gate travel." Daniel said and they nodded. "Well you see what your choices have lead to Doctor Frasier, our latest off world members, and earth borns one of the program don't trust you enough now anymore here regarding your dishonesty regarding Medical SOP."

"And their medical care and it's because you keep screwing up with Colonel Jackson, so once we do this over again. With Daniel leading a half soldier/half scientist program and is a colonel in the next sector of this program. If O'neill breaks orders, Daniel's in charge and if he orders you to tell him that truth, you better do it or your career in the military is at an end and I mean that." Matheson said to her and she nodded shaking at that.

"Starting the day you arrive here at the base the duo are not going to remember you until after Hanson has a section 8. So you're in training from the caveman plague until the armbands, and there's no reason for holding back information from us or half fast results, is that clear." Hammond said sharply and she nodded sadly at the amount of damage she'd done to their friendship as Daniel finished his remark, his tone stern.

"And if you want a second chance Doctor, regarding all three of us, it's by actually listening to your patients, there's to be no more of this of not telling him the details. With-holding important medical information from the commanding officers of this base, and consorting with the mental health department if said professional is working for the base's alter ego, just because you can't see the evidence doesn't mean it's not there."

"And I mean that here, it's the thing we keep telling children, regarding the impossible, and that's a word we all stopped using when we joined the Stargate program. As to that until,you suffered your first true surgery and did it by the book, not by looking at entry points you're never going to learn here. And, just so you know, I'm now working at my true rank here now and with it, it's if O'neill gets laid out, Dixon and I take over."

"But Steven tells me you with held important medical information from the duo and so help me god. I'm making sure you end up in jail for a year and your license to practice has been terminated, do you understand me. The SGC maybe first line of defense, but my department is connected to the federation government, ergo. I'm connected to the president, the sextet, and the U.N." he said and she swallowed hard at the news at that.

"Steven and I maybe the smartest archeologists on the planet, but as I'm also in the military, he needs someone at his back that'll listen to him without scrutiny. But as Colonel O'neill is temporarily under psyche evaluation this situation, I tell you to tell him and you better do it then. Or I hear that you told the idiot who never set foot through the gate and you're getting court martialed breaking orders and malpractice."

"The sextet are the added council members in addition to the IOA, so though the president is doing our country. Our colony ring, the races, the Tollan, Tokra and Jaffa, as well the IOA and the joint chiefs make the decisions. So every rule that the federation in the books, the tv show created, is now part of our planetary government. Long before Sarek comes here, so break the law and it's their decision now regarding your fates."

"We're Starfleet, and the following planets are the federation added planets now, and with that if you really expect them to be so lenient you better think again gentleman. Because they won't be when this program goes world wide and everyone on earth, and our fellow planets learns you slaughtered billions and are breaking laws left and right." he said as he crossed his arms and the trio swallowed as the 3 star said it for the trio.

"Excuse me?" Vidrine said in shock and he nodded. "Yes Sir, that's right once we do the activation of the gate to Chulak, I'm working for the IOA now after that. Though I'm under orders by General Landry, the Atlantis expedition is civilian government controlled. Ergo, I get in touch with the United Nations, and the rest of the council, the sextet and you're getting arrested and tried for malpractice." he said sternly and they nodded.

"But how do you suppose everyone left on the planet that decided to stay on earth, is going to take it when they learn that you destroyed a planet here. And slaughtered 7,000,000,000 people in order to have a very effective weapon against the Goa'uld. You committed genocide, but as we're the federation. The results are going to have an even far more reaching impact later on, when it hits the press." he said and they swallowed.

"I'm giving you a fair chance here Janet, to fix this it's by doing it again, but with that, until our memories return after the caveman plague, it's you're going to have to do this the way we were trained to. But I can't trust you not to make another mistake in my case and to make sure it doesn't happen in his case. It's my unit is going to be here for every mistake that caused our friendship to reach this." he said and she nodded to him.

"I understand." she said and he sighed. "Look though we stay friends, this base holds more pain than happiness for me. The only way we can fix this is if I'm not under their command after the NID come into the picture. I'm in the Air Force, but I'm working under a new command, but the duo they were around for my entire career. And leading into the activation to Abydos, after that and Charlie's replacement is turned into a host."

"I'm under a new command and though separated by two continents, I'm still in the program. I'm just not under his command anymore I'm under the command of the third general leading this base after that. With Jack it's over with until he gets her back, Sam and the general, they get a chance by us meeting when I moved to New York. And in yours, it's by fixing every medical mistake made, but this time we're doing this."

"And in the way we should have at the time, but as you got thrown feet first into it, it's no more cutting corners and just because you can't see it in the bloodtests. It doesn't mean it's not there, as to that, with you dealing with the Goa'uld. Carson here has the Wraith, the Asurans and the Ancients. And Kate Heightmeyer is going to be just like Jake there as well." he said and she sighed as Elizabeth switched subjects as she said it.

"Yes well, if they, the Ancient's that are still alive, tell us to get clear of our home if we have the Asurans pulling an incursion it's we're doing it from our outpost. And life is as it was before this situation, General." she said and he nodded. "Good point, alright, by that point if that does happen, I'm ordering you guys back to our outpost. But if there's an attack and Ronan and Teyla decided to stay there, you guys are taking a small team."

"And using whatever weapon the Asgard created to neutralize these guys at the time, but Hayes is going to repeat this as I say it. But with two emergencies going on with Steven trying to deal with having the knowledge unraveling in his mind. And you're dealing with the Asurans and neutralizing them. So rescue mission if someone got stuck out there from the federation and preventing another sustained conflict here."

"When we got two back to back, but we don't need another sustained conflict entering our galaxy with the Orici on the loose, alright. It's your job to protect the border between the Milky Way and the Pegasus galaxy, so do what you have to do boys, ladies, alright. They're not human so if it takes using a way, say a bait and switch or cross and double cross, do it." he said and the eight all nodded to his orders firmly at that remark.

"So what do we got if we're doing 'In The Serpent's Lair' a second time exactly?" Samuels asked and he explained that. "With the fact that you've been at this for close to a year now you got the message in knowing how dangerous it is. But whoever took your place is coming up with every lame brain idea you did in our time line. But once we hit us taking Klo'rel, alive, it's we got to get Steven and get him out before the ship goes."

"So after Steven uses the damn thing, I'm sending him through the gate, because I had more time to remember where the alpha site was, we get off the ship. And before Apophis walks into the room and bam, he'd need never have known there was a very small army on board in this mission. But you guys fix your mistake in two cases and we're working as one now as well." he said to him and they nodded to him at that.

"Whoever replaces me here on the base is getting the very same attitude arrangement you guys gave me after I nearly blew up the ship with you still on it at the moment. But though I'm a major, or I was until that point, it's back to training, but as you said, brains, before brawns. And this is a mission no black ops could do because he doesn't know the structural weaknesses in the areas we're blowing at the moment, so with that."

"Daniel how much do you suppose..." Samuels started to say and Rodney answered that one. "It's 20lbs in C-4 we need to take with us, with my being an astrophysicist and a mechanic, I'd know where we need to put them. But if it's a skeleton crew on board when we get in there, it's doing this as quietly as possible. And John, you better bring the life signs detector with us, so we don't get jumped from behind here when we do it."

"Sam what was it you said, regarding trying to take his brother-in-law?" he asked and she sighed in exasperation. "After the shootout between us and Apophis, I knew if we tried it with Klo'rel it was likely to result in the same situation. And when it didn't that told me, if at first you don't succeed, try and try again. But if this results in the added issues, you're the portion I'm not working in, at the moment here Rodney."

"But the missions regarding Seth, Hathor and Apophis, we can use that time to salvage weapons. So you're with Bra'tac and Rak'nor, in the rescue missions, but the orbital attack, collect as many weapons as you can. Daniel the same is said for when we get captured by Hathor, because Makepeace was out of his mind in trying in like that. As for Seth, while the ATF gets the guns we get the Zats and staffs, in their case."

"But we can get these weapons, so every sting operation we just collect the spoils of each one. But leading into the Ori, it's making sure we destroy that communication, because if we don't we're going to have them coming through here next. But one thing's for sure, I'll fight till my dying breath, but in order to beat them we have to have a good plan first, when the time comes." she said and he nodded as she looked at Daniel.

"And I do belong to you Daniel, I don't care, if Jack can't accept me as part host now when Jolinar asks me to be her temporary host. He doesn't deserve me, and here's the added catch Colonel, what if Charlie was on the edge of death and this was the only way to save his life. Would you deny him that or would you accept, that's the question and sacrifice Teal'C made for Ry'ac, he was twelve, entering puberty and without the larva."

"He'd have died so he chose to save him by giving him his and he took Junior, our friendship, the safety of our adoptive child mattered more to us than R&D and Games In Theory. I'm sure Sarah would agree when I say that if he was sick and on the edge of death she'd rather have Charlie as sharing his body for a while. Then losing him, because your imcompetance resulted in his injury." Sam said and he swallowed at that remark.

"I mean what if the injury hit a vital organ, they may have gotten the bullet out, but we can heal the injury easily and while he's in recovery we're healing the damage. And in two weeks he's walking around on his own after that. Would you deny him a full recovery, and while Sarah and your father-in-law would accept our offer. You deny, just what does that tell your family exactly, that you'd rather watch him die than accept this."

"To save Jacob, Aunt Laura, Mark, Sam and I would immediately agree, that to save him, that Selmak take over and while he's in much better version of chemo now. We get him back and he's with us, and we duplicate her personality and that's it. Jacob survives and he's around for three to five more generations in the Jackson/Hammond/Carter clan. As dad, and General Hammond would agree to this to." Daniel added to him firmly at that.

"And if it was in reverse we, as parents, would chose this to save our children when they're suffering diseases like cancer, STD's or worse. But issues that are too serious to heal that damage, like Ebola, it would take being blended with a symbiote. But serious life threatening injuries we can do the healing device until we create the medicines needed in these areas, Jack." Jacob said, finishing off his remark at that firmly.

"And what if the Tokra were at the hospital you took him to and the human doctor told you that there was nothing that could be done to save him. Because it nailed a vital organ, before a Tokra doctor gave you one chance to heal him, in two ways, after they removed the bullet. Being blended with a symbiote, or having the sarcophagus technology and healing device being used, what then?" Sam said and he swallowed hard.

"That's the question you have to ask yourself Jack, if this happened before the mission to Abydos. Then it's this was prior to your meeting Ra, so prior to your classing every person who's not dressed in gold armor with glowing eyes and a deep resonating voice in the exact same way. Because you're not getting your memories back till after Apophis attacks the base here at the moment." Daniel told him and he felt his heart fall at that.

"In other words once he does, neither, you, Samantha or I will remember him, until we get our memories back after Gaia. Well that shall be most painful now, though you remember us, we do not remember you, however Louis and your lost team mates will. But as you have Tokra wandering loose all over your planet now, and to everyone whose mate or child chose this, they don't care their mate is half human now."

"Because it means they never lose their family whatsoever, so what do you suppose is the reaction is going to be when you encounter Ra. And when you return you demand that whoever healed Charles, is to leave his body immediately, if he's now suffering from something else. Just how do you suppose your mate and her father are going to take it when they see you treating your son like this." Teal'C added firmly on to it to him at that.

"To save him and Martouf what do you suggest here regarding Lantash at the moment?" Garshaw asked and he explained that. "Can you clone Martouf and whoever Jolinar's host is, as we download their personalities into a copy of their original bodies this way you don't lose either of them. And Cronus thinks he's killed Jolinar after sending the Ashrak here, because by that point, our memories of the timeline are completely active."

" Sam's memories, or more accurately Jolinar's memories of the damn thing are what saved me after I got trapped on this planet." Daniel said as he gave her the coordinates and she looked at them and then her eyes flashed as she answered him. ** _"This planet, once on their side of the Stargate, you're trapped if you activate their courtship rituals. You don't mean to tell me the NID did this to get rid of you, do you?"_**

 ** _"Because if you're telling me that's why, I'm making sure of that, that you know the hazards of that technology, before you head to this planet. And second the hasshak that decided on this at the time. This person is getting arrested for a mental evaluation for attempted murder when we get through with them!"_** she snapped with an angered growl in her tone and he nodded to her.

Looking at him she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her as she let him go. "I don't give a damn what they say, our friendship, watching you grow up, it's like you're my own, Daniel. As to that, 25 years of friendship seeing you every summer and break. If it takes going in myself, I will destroy whoever did this you myself, because once in a new body and I get mine clones repeatedly, that's it."

"25 years means watching you two grow into your potential and to you it doesn't matter anymore what we are, because we've been friends since you were just a child. I understand why these future consequences remarks are such a dangerous thing, because we look at you and we see what you're grow to grow up to be later." Yosuf said to him and he nodded as he answered her gently as he said it to her at that.

"Jacob gave us key details regarding piece of junk, Yosuf, but for your race and I see why you chose to live underground, if you're a convert. But it causes a vitamin D allergy, so you become allergic to the rays of the sun. If you're not in the sun all the time, but for us humans, we spend 80% of our lives in the sun during the summer. And spring here on earth, so with that if you can't handle one version of this vitamin at the moment."

"Then best go to a back up and it's either being in the sun outside of the mountain, or using sunlamps." he said and she nodded. "Yes and the added side effect of the technology, is it causes you to speak your mind. No matter how much it hurts the victim you're bashing in the process, to answer your unasked question. And I can confirm this General Hammond, but the minor Goa'uld that ran that planet, his scientist."

"She was working and tampering with the technology to make it two to five times more powerful. After the leader of this planet killed the minor Goa'uld and the scientist, he left the technology like that since. If you were testing out the technology, just why in Sokar's name were you were out there in the first place and what caused it. Garshaw said you can vouch your opinion?" Persus asked and he sighed as he explained that to them.

"After dealing with the technology I was fighting my alter ego, because they decided to make sure the trio couldn't trust me anymore and whether Jack knew it or not. He's been exposed as a trust operative, but the plan was arresting him with the pocket we caught. When you asked us to catch the members stealing from you as well. But the first pocket of resistance is the Abydonians and the refugees now at the moment."

"But before we deal with the system lords you can teach us everything you know about your alter ego and you have plenty of time as well. Because if we start in '74, that gives 24 years with us meeting Jolinar and we can save her, Anya and Coren. And that solves the first part of it, though Jack and Makepeace are being left out of that mission, regarding Jacob and Saroosh, so instead of them, it's my unit, the trio over there."

"That's Major John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay and Lieutenant Colonel Bert Samuels, but our units are going five members instead of four. So expect 10 members when we arrest Cordesh for selling you out. Because I'm ordering the eight to evacuate the planet with with your group. But Sam and I are staying with Jacob and Martouf, until the transition is complete." he said and they nodded as Persus answered him then.

"That's the first case to making a difference, we liberate the refugees and send them home, before we lock out the Goa'uld from their planets?" Persus asked him and he nodded to him. "Prior to Selmak becoming his symbiote, would you approve to having Garshaw or yourself as the Tokra representative in the federation though. Because with the eight of us, we have a chance to protect our galaxy now from every group."

"That we've done battle with, but you know the most about the Goa'uld and to you, trying it the way the NID has, has ticked you off enough. So instead of going it that way, you're part of the council and you, like our planetary government, the Tollan, Nox, Asgard, Ancients and us humans of earth. You're making the decisions so we can prevent the NID from going proactive here?" he asked and the duo both nodded to him gently.

"Indeed and to answer you, as I'm the first one you met after you found us at the time, and until you cross into system lord territory. It's we can help train your generation in everything you need to know now, but all we ask now. If we came in after you suggested this already if you're planning on bringing back Egeria, as she's our queen. Persus, in your terms is the prime minister, that makes me the representative now."

"So with that, while Selmak is with the SGC, I'm working on the council so I can help the military department in going about the right decision. But we have to choose representatives for each race against the Goa'uld leading into when you activate this gate to go to Abydos. So with that in mind right now, I'm the Tokra representative now, Lya, Omac, Thor, I suggest you do the same to." she said and the quintet all nodded.

"Jacob said you preferred keeping them fighting amongst themselves, well if that's what we do, we're not going to outright antagonism here. I can save Coren, Lantash, Jolinar, Egeria, Kanan and Anya for you, but we can do these missions on yours and the Nox's Intel now. And get the job done without things getting out of control now, but do you trust me?" Daniel asked and she nodded to him gently as she answered him then.

"I do, ever since he started knocking them off one by one, there's been more chaos in our galaxy. We were happy with them fighting amongst themselves, rather than coming directly at your planet. Because keeping them busy with badgering each other, we were keeping them away from earth. O'neill's knocking them off one by one has resulted in putting your planet endanger ever since." she said and he nodded to her softly at that.

"Well he's made SG-1 Goa'uld enemy #1 ever since, but like you I was happy keeping them fighting amongst themselves, Garshaw. But leading into my team finding Atlantis now while Jack is keeping them focused on him and SG-1. I can get the job done the way you and the joint chiefs wanted it, on diplomacy. And I bring back three times as much results as a result of this, while protecting earth, does that help though."

"He's doing the bait, I got the switch and together Earth is bringing in even more results then by outright antagonism. Because my missions are a salvaging operation and with it while he's destroying the results the NID want. While I'm bringing in the ones you do as a result, does that help?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yes Son, it does, he's destroying the results they want, but you're bringing in the ones we want as a result."

"So Jack keeps them focused on himself, my daughter, Steven and Rak'nor, and while doing this prevents bringing back their more new and advanced technology. The technology and developments that the Trust wants, you're bringing in the technology we want and need. And the technology we need to create their futures, added results are we start creating the medicine and technology to continuing advancing in the right way."

"And the alliances we want as well, but 18 planets all with Naquada on them, so we have have the bargaining chip needed for intergalactic politics now. But I'm making it very clear here son, you find something that goes against our directive, pull the plug immediately, alright boys?" Jacob asked and Daniel and the trio all nodded to the orders at that as John said it for the six of them as Landry looked at him his team then.

"Wait a second, you're just putting target on my back, just so you can bring in the results you want, General?" Jack said in shock at that. "What, is that a problem colonel, because you've been putting my daughter in outright danger. And ever since you got their attention, I'm not paying you to be acting like an assassin. I'm paying you to get your job done, this is what you were trained for, black ops, correct, well as it is."

"This mandate is search and retrieval, theirs is research & development, diplomatic relations and retrieval of the correct technology we need. And the bigger and more advanced it gets and the more dangerous it gets, we don't need their stuff young man. But we do need them, their advice, their friendship, we work as one, we win every battle, at odds with each other it tears the team apart, understand me, colonel."

"We've been at odds ever since I came into your life and it's because as a general, I know what it is I'm doing. I've been serving on the battle front for 35 years, you only 20, so it's no contest, who's the more superior soldier here. You've been too damn reckless lately and this is the end of the line young man." he said sternly and Jack swallowed as John shifted subjects as he looked from him, to Hammond and then to Landry gently.

"Yes Sir, alright so if I have it right so we have Salvaging and diplomatic relations, R&D of the races and sometimes rescue operations, right. And this way, regarding the final demise of this one, in case of trouble we're the emergency shuttle. Is that it, General, is that what my portion of the SGC is doing. Especially if these Replicators attempt to take control of Atlantis?" he asked him and they nodded to him gently at that as she said it.

"Yes it is, you're the team going in after the team's that get stuck out there, as you're technology is far more advanced you can do rescue mission, case in point is saving whoever got stuck on a planet on the edge of a black hole. Salvaging technology on a about to become wreckage, but your team is the back up unit in case of trouble, because you can do what we can't and don't have time for, with you carrying that stuff."

"The jumper and the life signs detector, if we need you to save us we can have Reynolds or Lou and have dad bring you in. Because with your ship having a cloaking device you have the technology to get in without being seen." Sam said to him at that. "Yeah well if we wind up in a battle field later, it's doing the added light show if someone gets shot. But acting as the medical ambulance is our job now at the moment here."

"But the 8 of you and Janet end up needing to save an injured member of the base, my unit and Carson are acting as the added relief and EMT shuttle. So with that in mind here, it's while we're destroying the alkesh or two, we're doing the emergency protection. And if one or more members of the team get hurt, we're the emergency medical service team." Daniel said and Hammond nodded to the suggestion gently.

Before he could answer they heard another explosion and the duo sighed. "Whatever those Chal'ti are doing up there, they better cease fire with the weapons. Before they accidentally shoot themselves or a bystander in target practice. Was that a real one or a training staff that just went off?" Bra'tac added and Hammond sighed. "Yes well if we're the ones training these children we got to get this under control, now Bra'tac."

"If the members of your race, once the Goa'uld are gone for good, they can join our new organization now as to why, our races: human, Jaffa and Tokra are still protecting the galaxy from the Ori and the Replicators, as well as the Goa'uld in our galaxy now." he told him and the 139 year old Jaffa nodded in agreement to that. "Oh my god how many times do we have to tell them to cool it up there exactly right now."

"Because this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment?" John said as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "Once more often then we need to, these kids are 12 years your junior and they're in the 'don't know when to quit' phase, even after we tell them to cool it." Sam said and he nodded. "Yeah you got the age right, I'm 33, and if my guess is correct you're both going on 38, Sam, Daniel?" he asked and they both nodded to him.

"Yeah we are, but once you get out of basic training, I'm bringing you here and you train for four years. But instead of normal spec ops training, you're being trained in space travel, normal and advanced weapons training, physiology, and ancient history. So this way you can handle first the Goa'uld and Replicators and then the wraith. But just consider my being more than your commanding officer, but your mentor this way."

"You've had me around to train you and lead you for 8 years and I'm preparing to turn our unit over to you after that." Daniel said and John nodded as he felt their bond strengthen. "I see why our young counterparts if they been raised by the parent's friends in training, never want to let go. If that's why Wes went to that drastic of action regarding Etana." he said and the quintet nodded to answer his remark gently.

As Hammond nodded in agreement to that as he answered him. "Yes and I got that problem with the colonel, son, at the moment. Because his father is going to be our best friend and 2) it's making sure we're around for his entire career before you guys leave in year 8. And 3) it's the act of going without the safety net later after we, temporarily, get rid of Anubis later at the end of this particular term here at the moment."

"To answer your first question though Bra'tac, that was an intar staff that just went off, the kids are doing target practice with the weapons upstairs right now." he said and the Jaffa nodded as he went to answer Garshaw's question. "And as for the second question at the moment Yosuf. Too late, Lya has been coming to see us repeatedly since we started doing this, as had Thor, so that's two, but the Furlings have gone extinct now."

But..., Alright Machello, you want a chance we can clone your body and make it seem like you're dead. But you're hiding in federation space after that and on earth. But you want that second chance, we want you to tell us how to work the damn thing. Because we're not having that a second time, so you want a chance at a new life, help us translate your language and reverse this." Hammond said firmly and he nodded.

"Having the quintet coming through repeatedly if we have the delta gate in the middle of Washington later. Than everyone on the planet is going to see this as everyone knows about the program as it's going globally. But to them with seeing the Tokra when they go host or symbiote is going to help them get used to this. But if they're seeing Persus or Egeria when they come to earth, it's like having Sarek on board the ship now."

"But they know when they see gold helmets or armor in the case of Ra, Apophis and the others, these are the system lords. So to them, the Tokra are good and are safe to be around. The Goa'uld, forget about it, once John finishes his training, just as Apophis attacks the base in the pilot episode. And I'm really going to be pissed, because that's not the introduction to your race's alter ego that I wanted here, you guys."

"So expect me to come to you or Lya, for information, I may know what each of their symbols are. But hearing from you just why the hell he'd attack us is the next question and only you can answer that. With the fact you have a spy in his ranks, Garshaw, only you and Lya are my contacts regarding the system lords, you know the most." Daniel said, looking at the trio and the trio all nodded to him as she answered him gently.

"We appreciate the fact you're trusting us enough to come to us for information this way, Dr. Jackson. This was why we had such a rocky start, because Colonel O'neill insulted us when we met, as we said and they said, if you started with meeting us first. That could have smoothed out the transition here in this, you meeting us first. And we become the friends we're supposed to be, if you meet them, and the results are a repeat."

"As to that with them being four years old and being raised on the notion that though we're the same species, we're the good ones, they're the bad ones." Yosuf said to him gently he nodded. "Yeah exactly, with by being nearly 9 years old when I see you two, Coren, Anya, Jolinar, Lantash and Areanea. That smooths the transition, and you can train Sam and me in speaking your language." he said and she nodded as Selmak said it.

 ** _"So you're hearing me speak it and in time I can teach you everything you need to know and the same is said for Lya, Thor, Omac and Morgan when she drops in. Until we meet Bra'tac after that, but until then, I'm your tutor in learning to speak ancient Egyptian. While Dr. Raynor is getting it from Sha're and Skaara after that now, that helps nicely Dr. Jackson, you've known me a long time."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter to you I'm from a offshoot of the Goa'uld, because you've known me since you were 9 to 10 and we've been friends for years. And we've spent that much time together, and you're coming to me and Lya in regarding the mission to Abydos. Before the mission results in getting the attention of the system lords after that, but they don't realize you have us on a new planet."_**

 ** _"And one that is not in Goa'uld territory now and with that in mind, it's 23 years of friendship and I've watched you and Major Carter grow into your potential. And long before your godfather became my host, but I'm now on the committee regarding policing the galaxy after that. General Jumper, before we create the federation, I highly recommend that we do representatives of every race."_**

 ** _"To be involved in it on the committee now, but we each have a representative on the council at Starfleet base, wherever we choose to place HQ. And starting in 1974, it's we all have a member of our race station here on earth. And our races are coming and going through the Stargate till we reach your first true encounter."_ **Selmak said and he nodded to him gently as he answered him smiling.

"Yeah alright so the catch is, from 1973 to 1996 we're doing this the way we should have here, starting with the quintet. During those years we're learning everything we should have, regarding the Goa'uld and the Jaffa still loyal to them. Everything from physiology to weapons, to tactics and so forth, but of the five races involved in the federation. It's enough that the one that happens to know the most happen to be their alter ego now."

"With that portion in place is practicing in dealing with trying to pick out the real one from the fake now. So once we hit the mid 80's when 1) we have Kirk's crew crashlanding in our century. And 2) once TNG starts that's when our double's are taken out of this show and put on that one for the following 15 years. So although it looks like Wes, Tasha , Miles and Worf were removed from it, each position, they weren't."

"Wes decided not to drop out of school, though he's spending that time in training further and my double is the one doing it now. Worf and Miles declined the transfer to Deep Space 1. And as for Tasha she's turned into a guest starring role like Guinan, Kate and Miles have after that. But from 94- 96, my unit: is Dave, me, John, Bert and Rodney. Once the year is up Dave has me promoted to full bird colonel and I take control."

"Of our team as he is now working on a stand by and by that point we've reached the activation of the gate to Abydos, but before we do anything. And I'm making it clear here, because we made several mistakes in this, but 1) we didn't bring the right set of supplies or clothes, 2) we only brought, on each of us, 3 to 4 days worth of water. 3) it's never mind the time allotted crap we need every second here when in this situation."

"4) with Charlie being the only member of the team, next to Lou, who remembers the details here, in where to find that cave regarding the coordinates back to earth. My orders are to create four teams and one gets to the cave I found the Abydos cartouche, the second heads for the cave we found Ra's history at. The third is hiding in the assembly hall in the pyramid, so we can decoy him and the fourth makes contact."

"With the Abydonians, and finally it's taking the ordinance we never bothered to take, case in point is the bazookas, the C-4 and the grenades. But twice as many weapons, clothes, food and water, and again never mind the time allotted, we need every minute. But from here on in, I'm leading the program because your decisions colonel, generals have resulted in this war, so leave this to the people that know what they're doing."

"Before you kill anyone else." he said sharply and West said it with a warning tone. "That's insubordination, colonel." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that remark. "Not from where I'm standing Robert, he's not under your appropriate chain of command, he's under mine and I say he can get away with that right now. Andy, you and Daniel lead the base till we get up here." he said and the duo both nodded to his orders.

"I don't mind the nickname general, if you want to call me that, that's fine." Dixon said and he nodded with a gentle smile. "We better drop the formality and we're treating this like the AMRIID chain of command on the movie so skip the rank. We're going on a first name basis with each other in every rank, aside from the top of the food chain in the Stargate program." he added and the group all nodded in agreement as Daniel said it.

"Yeah well with Sarah pregnant leaving into the activation of the gate to Abydos, I'm not going through that one is being given to Steven. We make that alteration to the movie and my life in the program, in the base, becomes his after that. But with my being a lieutenant colonel and then colonel, it's doing what Jack never could. And it's by getting them back, alive this time, it's by thinking this through and doing it more easily."

"What are we looking at here, just replaying the entire pilot episode, just with the two changes in the cast, dad?" Daniel asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah, I don't know how we created the props to create this stuff or the special FX. But what I do know is that with your and Sam's memories suppressed till Hanson has that section 8. And my having my memory, it's I'm sending you to get information from the Nox, and Bert."

"With Daniel now the leader of your team, it's he's doing my orders for me and I'm repeating this now, but when you bring him in. I want you to use the exact wording, every word I said, the exact wording, because you're getting yours back that morning. And Lou, Charlie, David and Dillon are all SGC, so they're telling me what the hell happened, but I'm put him on the hot seat for breaking orders here regarding this."

"But you and Daniel, and Andy, are my executive officers in this case, while Andy is dealing with his team. I'm sending Daniel to the Nox and we're sending you to bring in Colonel O'neill and he's not getting his back till you do. So the exact same wording, word for word what I told you, if he tries to resist. Bring a spec ops team, because he's coming here whether he want to or not." Hammond said and Samuels nodded to the orders.

"Sir I may have given you a tough time regarding this before, but what I really meant was, we should have started with the quintet first. Before we dealt with the system lords, if I'd known that challenging them would have resulted in an orbital attack. Then I would have suggested we started with the Tokra prior to that, so we had some idea what we were up against." he said and Hammond nodded in understanding to that remark gently.

"Alright now that I understand Robert, in why you tried to get me to shut down, but with you learning everything that you need to know, like Major Davis does. It's your turn to deal with this for real and with it, it's knowing what needs to be done without it getting out of control and you see this for yourself. But whoever takes your place in that, we're doing this like we did when I sent you to go get him." he said and Samuels nodded.

"Speaking of which, aside from his first true encounter with a bunch of Ninja style Jaffa, that's the only time he's been in outer space before. So with that in mind, Paul, you're getting advanced training as well, but you're under Andy's command, after he turns his leadership over to Daniel, regarding their team when Apophis attacks the base. So that makes four in the joint chiefs here stationed at Cheyenne." Jumper said and he nodded.

"The exact wording, Sir, 'General Hammond wants to see you, and it's regarding the Stargate', Yes Sir, this time after 10 years field work in the program, I've been a captain to lieutenant colonel leading into the attack on earth. But that just makes it clear, but from 1986 to 1996 I'm a lieutenant 2nd class to major and then from the orbital attack to now, I'm a lieutenant colonel, but this time I'm heading for Atlantis next year."

"But 10 to 11 years field work in regarding gate travel and though we've had the easy part, it's still doing MRI's for any stowaways trying to get through the gate. It's this time I'm the veteran and he's the rookie now as I've been at it since I was 25. And I'm 35 by the time we activate to go to Chulak." he said firmly and Daniel nodded to him smiling and he held his hand out and Samuels shook it smiling as he looked at their team.


	31. 31: Getting the Storyline Worked Out

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the chapter, Daniel, Sam and Teal'C are working out the details to their new lives as they prepare for the timeline reset. As the Episodes from the pilot episode to Broca Divide stay the same as Daniel is with them. The trio's memories are getting reactivated after Broca Divide. However Daniel's only going to be involved for several missions as things change course.**

 **As the back to the future touch plays out happens now, and the results of their playing with the time take effect. As they see what Daniel's added changes to the past result in as they change things for the better. While the new plans chosen bring in two added changes then. As they all include Abydos, as the ring regarding Abydos from the movie to the death of Apophis.**

 **But this storyline is going to be 10 parts long leading into Nemesis, but this portion of it is dealing with preparations and leading into the movie. While Story number 2 is the show leading up to season 3 as the acts of the NID get worse and Daniel is helping them catch the spots in Steven Raynor's case. That they missed with him as each story covers 2 to 3 seasons in SG-1.**

 **And reaches the final Rise** **and the Destruction of Apophis, season 4-5 are the secondary demise of Apophis and Rise of** **Anubis. A** **nd leading into the final destruction of the Ori and Ba'al, but the stories are going to be reaching 3 years each in the STARGATE arc of SG-1 and Atlantis and the other five. Are set in the return of the Atlantis team to earth and the activation of the third show.**

 **Though the first story for the TNG universe is a few months prior, and is going to do the seasons for Star Trek TNG two seasons each in every story leading on, till the final movie. As this is an alternate reality to what if Worf and O'Brien stayed with the Enterprise, Data survived the final encounter with the Romulans, Tasha survived and Wesley finished school and stayed with them.**

 **Chapter 31: Getting the Story Line Worked Out**

"Bert, I know you wanted to shut down the gate after Apophis tried to attack the base, but that wouldn't work, even if we buried the gate. They still got another way to come here and it's by ship, so instead of theories you're learning by doing it for real now. And though I'm officially getting started as the team leader. And we just had Rodney and John join the team as well just as Apophis attacks the base at the time that day."

"It's playing it smart, working as one and thinking through the tactics, but 1) our unit is going with SG-1 for the first five missions leading into the Nox. After that we're on our own and we're doing this by use of the Beta gate after that. 2) I'm setting a schedule and sending it by fax to the generals, so they got the times. That we, and the other 10 to 15 teams are going out so they don't start crossing over each other when doing it."

"And 3) its when it starts getting turned into a fire fight that never mind the use of trying to take them down by guns, we got to use a grenade or two here." he said and Bert nodded, bemused at that explanation. "And just what damn idiot tries to use a bomb on a gate exactly, you do that and you destroy a good sizable chunk of the planet?" he asked and he sighed as he answered him with a bemused tone in his voice."

"A man who doesn't understand the concept of how dangerous this material is, as it is, we're learning the dangerous properties of that mineral from the quintet later." he said and Samuels nodded, as Daniel went further. "Was it jealousy that made you join with Maybourne though, that you never got the chance to go through?" he asked and he sighed and nodded to him and he nodded to him as he answered him gently.

"Well that's another past mistake that needs to be fixed right now, but instead of two teams, there's going to four going through to Chulak. Dad that was our next biggest mistake here, you never allowed him to go through at the time. But this time as he's part of my team, he's going through now. So to fix certain mistakes now, the missions to Abydos and Chulak are doubled up, four teams for both, but two for scouting on Chulak."

"And two guarding our base camp, but whoever replaces Lou in getting those two staff blasts taken at him. Is the one getting the coordinates, and my unit is, until Hanson. Doing double duty with SG-1. But each team has five people now, but my unit: is me, John, you, Elizabeth and Rodney. SG-1 is: Jack, Sam, Rak'nor, Steven, and Charlie. SG-2: is Andy, Lou, Dave, Dillon and Eric, while SG-3 it's back to the beginning here."

"But either way, you're getting your chance now and with it, it's we're doing R&D, recon and meet and greet with the leaders of the races still on their planets. Salvage operations and in the case of the missions that resulted in my friendship with you guys too bend the bar. Its fixing this in hindsight, and this time now, forget the arguing Jack, because until my team and the rest of my command head for Atlantis here at the time."

"It's we're the joint chiefs, IOA team, the federation's tactical squad, as you may recall into why the joint chiefs sent Andy and his friends to fill the holes in the base. Well not only is he coming to do that, but ten of my teams will, so direct translation on that...?" he said, his tone trailing off and he paled as the nine, and the quintet crossed their arms. "We're doing the federation's, Starfleet's decisions for them and with that in mind."

"You go against the treaty, or have a section 8 out of anger here and we're hauling your ass back to earth so you can hear it from Starfleet, is that clear." Samuels said sharply and Jack swallowed and nodded, before he and Daniel both looked at Jack then. "And we mean that too Colonel, Daniel, you're going on every mission with them. Said missions are the one that caused your friendship with them to fracture here, so with that in mind."

"And you're going on our orders, but everything that's dug him deep into that hole is getting him arrested and with it now. You're making our, as the Starfleet high command's, decisions for us in this regarding this. So you see him lose his temper or worse, and I want you to drag him back to earth. As this time, it's we're following the rules of this job, it's no cutting corners, we do this, we do it right, now, finally."

"And that includes the Eurondan mission, he gets involved and you're calling him out for a court's martial." Jumper said firmly and he nodded to the orders. "Whoa, whoa, he did what exactly, I mean, stealing from our allies is one thing. But getting involved in wars we know nothing about, that's illegal?!" Samuels said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah I know, but he's getting involved a war we know nothing about at the moment."

"And against an enemy we know nothing about, right way to get their technology, maybe, but the right thing to do, no absolutely not and with that. Yes Sir, so I'm now working officially for you and the joint chiefs. And your office is connected directly to the committee and that's not just earth borns, but the quintet and then sextet as well, correct?" he asked and the group all nodded to him firmly as he answered him at that.

"Yes Colonel that's right, the Atlantis expedition team is also the added policing government in the military, like NCSI in this case. So leading into when you leave for Atlantis, it's your job, your unit in particular, who are running these oversights for us. But this means his ways of doing things are getting called out for it. For example here: getting involved in wars we know nothing about, quid pro quo of a Sentor."

"Getting ready to kill a man out of loss of temper, holding back information and turning a blind eye to a member of his own team. When they get arrested by a group as close to his last stint as possible and so forth here. But as you're the same rank as he is and he's just getting started in the Stargate program when we do this over again. You have more authority than he does, because you, your unit, is working for us and the federation."

"The council, alright." he said and the quintet nodded to him. "Well that cuts it Jack, like Paul, I'm with the officers of the joint chiefs and with me are Bert and John now. So with that in mind right now, you take one step out of line and I'm hauling your ass, before the committe and you're getting tried for treason." he said sternly and Jack swallowed hard at the news as Davis, Samuels and John crossed their arms at that remark.

"We'd better work that one, because every conversation you and I got into, it's turning into repeating it with Steven now, and you and I are practically the same age here." Davis said to him softly and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I'm using the gate on board the second ship to get him off the damn thing. And I'm taking him to the Alpha site so Bill can deal with the adrenaline crash here at the moment right now."

"But with you officially learning everything by doing it for real rather than in theory, we get Thor and get off the ship later. When we blow the ship the replicators ended up on, but as I'm with you, and my unit is the one always working with you. We call the shots where it pertains illegal activities now Paul. You, Bert, John and I are officers of the joint chiefs, and it's doing this in way one now." he said and Davis nodded to that remark.

"He's right, starting now after we begin activation of the gate to Abydos, you, Vidrine and your friends are on a very short leash right now, young man. And I mean it Colonel starting now Daniel, Bert and John are working for us. Along with Major Davis in these situations at the moment right now. And with that, you lose your temper at him, because we have Donovan's camera crew hijack the Prometheus and you're in big trouble."

"Daniel's his C.O., so he's not under your chain of command, so cut the crap, Jonathan, your tirades are being tolerated anymore and neither is anything else as of now. Steven is taking his place on the team, but it's getting used to results, everything from the mission to Abydos is now Steven. So get used to that right now, I know the first words out of your mouth are Daniel's name when it comes to something like this."

"But with their names switching places now, it's the fact that you're going to have to get used to the duo taking your trio's places. Because the original duo don't even remember you until the mission to Gaia, but you're a rookie they're veterans. Anf believe me, once the added representatives of the races hear you broke orders despite the fact we told you not to do that, you and the duo are geetting hauled in." Ryan said to him firmly.

"With the fact that up to now you were using my title, and it's now in your case dad switching to the first name here. Though in this case, it's with three teams heading and dealing with the caveman plague, but 1) everyone is taking antihistamines, before leaving on this mission. And 2) the first flip out in the debriefing we have to hit the victims with the drug, immediately here in this, because we're preventing a hotzone."

"And while I'm on the subject, with my team being R&D, it means screw Jack and his wanting to leave in the middle of important research, Sam and Steven stay with my unit. And we're bringing back the information needed so we can prevent a hotzone from getting out of control around here." he said and Hanmond nodded in agreement. "Yeah he's right, if I had a chance to figure it out, before he dragged us back to earth."

"We could have prevented this from getting out of control, but the darkside of the planet was a leper colony ravaged with the disease. But that's how he got captured, he was going to bring back a live sample of the virus, while Teal'C got the blood sample and he got captured by the inflicted as a result. But as Bill has been working here since 1974, that's enough time that we go through the diseases and other things to do."

"That we didn't have time to do now and with that in mind right now at the moment, but with me, you, dad and Bill running the base in this. It means screw cutting corners, we need every minute, to prevent a hotzone from breaking out. It's, with Daniel now a full bird colonel by the time the SGC is attacked by the Goa'uld, he's calling the shots as he's a not under your command, but Landry's now." Sam said and he nodded to her gently.

"You figured it out too?" Daniel asked and she nodded. "Yeah I did, but the light side they're normal, the darkside they're infested with that disease. If this was earth and we've dealt with God knows how many level IV viruses running loose here. I'm looking at a leper colony that was meant to protect the unflicted from getting inflicted as a result." she said and that did it for the nine as Hammond answered her at that remark.

"Good point the president said to value the science and culture side of every mission and with you, Daniel Steven being scientists. As is Rodney and Elizabeth, and that's the catch, the science missions that needed more time to figure out you have them, so we don't bring back any new plagues to earth and with that fact in mind right. What you got in mind son, having the marines take the antihistamine immediately when returning."

"Once they get back or begin creating a multitude of the antihisimine in liquid form, before we have the outbreak getting out of control after two fights and it breaking the window in here?" Hammond asked and he thought it over and then quickly answered him. "Once the first fight breaks out get to work on mass producing the anhistimines, while I'm carrying the benedryl on me and we're clear of the virus once we get back."

"But never mind Jack's interruptions when in the middle of this after Johnson started a fight with Teal'C. And it's going to happen again with Rak'nor that day, so once he loses it, drag him into the drunk tank and hit him with the benedryl. And once we're sure, that's when you do the others." he said and Hammond nodded. "Do it, if it means prevention of repeated viruses from getting out of control around here now."

"You're now a full bird colonel and we can prevent this virus from escaping the base and free their loved ones from the infliction simply by you countermanding that order, Colonel. Your team is R&D, and with you and Steven being the ones who understand this stuff, it's screw leaving in the middle of the research needed. Just to prevent a hotzone from getting out of control, it also means that, now, you're the one calling the shots."

"Colonel O'neill doesn't like being challenged in orders, then too damned bad, you're not under his appropriate chain of command. You're under mine, and this is your arena now." Landry said to him and the sextet nodded to his orders firmly. "So our team takes antihistamines and we're protected from this virus, you mean it's histamine lytic. It feeds on histimines and to counteract it, it's by taking benedryl?" Rodney said to Daniel gently.

"I thought you were an astrophysicist?" John asked and he smiled. "I am, but I studied every science meant to protect us in these situations here. But I'm adding medical research to the list and this is a good place to start now. But science of unknown diseases and with Carson being a medical doctor, he's the added Doctor involved in this. Before we separate from the SGC and we become self employed now here."

"But with Landry leading us until we head for Atlantis and we're research and development. It means never mind cutting corners when doing this, we need every minute to figure it out. But I get the feeling our team is dealing with Hathor on a couple of occasions and with her, Apophis and a couple others, so though we're doing research on the races, we help out when needed." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement then.

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean, with you allergic to citric acid, you're better off taking antihistamines when it comes to this type of thing. With us being together for seven years, and before I turn our team over to John and our team, your team. It gets recreated with you guys, Teyla and Ronan now, it's by us being together for a long time now." he said and they nodded and he hid a smile as he answered him at that gently.

"Wait, Citric acid, what's that exactly?" Ronan asked and he quickly explained that to him. "Some of the fruits on our planet have a large mount of vitamin C, and it's invested in fruits like lemons, limes and oranges, these are citric fruits. So we take in these fruits, either by eating it directly in the case of oranges, or drinking the fruits juices. In the case of oranges and lemonade and we get a way to fight off the level II diseases."

"Which are the cold and flu bugs, the one drawback is the acids in these fruits eat away at the enamel in our teeth if we don't brush them immediately. Just after drinking the juice version of these fruits, while for the people that have a severe allergic reaction to this type of fruit. They have to be on antihistimes to prevent a case of anaphylactic shock which is a severe allergic reaction to any type of allergy." he said and the man nodded.

"If it wasn't for the fact that up until now we were changing a few things it's by going into debates and counter debates. When we got thrown together for a first time right now, but with the four of us together now. That smooths the transition and the results are we're going to be as close as you, Sam and Teal'C are." he said as he looked at John and he gave him a smile at that remark before Daniel hid a chuckle at that.

"If we have the kids doing toy, remote control car, drag races, watch where you aim those things, before you trip someone up while doing it boys, come on, get it together." Elizabeth said and Becket finished that. "And whatever those personal shields do in testing those things. But you're testing it by having someone throw you off the balcony is not the way to do it when the 5 of us and whoever's with us are just settling in."

"And after I just tested the ATA gene on you, but 1) don't test the shield on the overhang in the gate room. And 2), keep those drag races in an out of range hall so you don't run someone down with it, alright." he said and they nodded smiling to him. "Alright boys I know that look, if one of us, either earth born or elsewhere, women get pregnant and are dealing with trying to soothe the baby while you're doing those drag races."

"That's the last thing we need when we're trying to get the baby back to sleep, because Atlantis is just a giant village to us. And we got lord knows how many kids and teenagers living on the ship with us. As to that with a bunch of mothers and women on board, life on board. This is just another version of being the parents and guardians of our fellow officers children so get it under control please." Teyla said to the duo gently at that.

"So do you think that with us being together we stand a better chance of doing this, when we're living in one of the coldest spots on the planet here. And our job is less dangerous then having the target on our backs on a regular basis right now?" Elizabeth asked and he nodded. "Yeah I do, Jack has the self proclaimed remark of completely annoying them till they're ready to kill him themselves." Daniel said and they nodded.

"Uh, what's that mean exactly, regarding calling a court martial on the general exactly, because my orders came from him?" Jack said, switching subjects, as he looked at Vidrine and Jumper crossed his arms as he said it with a stern tone in his voice. "It means that though you're taking orders by him. Daniel is taking orders by all of us and if you cross the line here, it's landing your ass in Leavenworth Jonathan, and I mean it."

"We may have asked you to go undercover, but that doesn't discount the fact you been breaking rules left and right. There's no latitude, or patience in your insubordinate attitude as of this moment, if you step out of line now. Starfleet is the federation, and we're the committee. So with that if you return from that planet and Bill tells me it happened again and you're landing yourself behind bars, for attempted murder."

"And you're spending three months in psyche evaluation until you're ready to return to duty, is that clear. We're giving you this chance to have your family back now, but is destroying your personal life really worth 15 years in Leavenworth. I mean think it over now, you get your family back, you get a chance to save your son. But is working for the NID worth destroying that and getting discharged dishonorably, is it Colonel?!"

"You say you haven't been acting like yourself since you met Samantha, but after you ran that undercover stint. You are now, but what about Charlie and Sarah, are you yourself with them, or it just the facade here?" he asked and Jack swallowed at that. "That's not fair, I..." he started to say and Danel nodded. "Yeah exactly, you haven't been acting like yourself since you met me, you turned back into a black ops soldier."

"Well let me tell you: the reason you been stuck at this rank is because of that attitude of yours, they look at me and they see me making general by my next birthday. You, you're not going to make it until you pull the biggest sacrifice you can after nearly killing yourself, yet again. But that's how it works in the military: you follow the rules, show the right attitude and you move the ladder here, making promotion after promotion."

"Till you reach full general, you don't and you're stuck at what you're at, Sam she's going to make full bird colonel by the time we get rid of the Ori, the replicators and the Goa'uld for good now. Me, I'm making three star in the exact same way, Bert, he's making full colonel by this time next year. But you, you've been stuck at it since Anubis came into the picture and why is that exactly." he said, looking at him and he swallowed at that.

"Though I think about the safety of my team, I have to think about the safety of the civilians, the greater good must come before us. With an alien race as dangerous as the Goa'uld on the loose, so with that in mind. I risked my life, my soul, my sanity to save you guys and you're calling me a traitor. And simply because I had orders to wait until he was on his last legs, well screw you, Jack." he said with a stern growl at that implication.

"Knowing Sarah, Anna and Sam, they're going to ask Elizabeth to take care of me when we're off world, because while with Sarah, I'm her husband. The girls, I'm their best friend and adoptive, or surrogate, brother and in this timeline it's been one too many close calls and they're not losing me. No matter what they have to do here, but this is the way it is now as a team: we look out for each other, we take care of each other."

"The team is family, and though we already have family, once deployed we become each other's family. That's something you forgot a long time ago, Jack, before it was every man for himself, now it's the act that, when we start creating our ships. It's the act of every crew has created a new family and if the said crews are bringing their own on board it's turning into a modern day version of the enterprise at the moment."

"Though once we start enhancing the engines and added our 302's to the ships, the ending results are you're looking at modern day version of the federation fleet. What with the first born being the Prometheus followed by ten to twenty others with seven races working in tandem with each other. he said and they nodded. "Good point and the first two or three born are the Prometheus, the Dedalus and the latest one created."

"But how many do you expect to be created by the time we hit year ten of the SGC exactly?" John asked and he thought it over, before Jacob answered that. "With Tokra, Asgard and the Tollan involved, it's going to five to ten ships. Just trying to keep our fleet from being destroyed is big one here, such as it is. It's getting our 302's created that's the added problem but year two was trial and error." he said and they nodded to that.

" Yes well this means I've got to get used to my going through repeatedly now, but now it's being the listening ear for my best friend. What with my being part of the Atlantis expedition team now General." Elizabeth said to him and he nodded to her gently. "I understand why Doctor, but with you and Rodney being the civilian's of your unit, it's the trio's job to protect you right now." Landry said and Daniel nodded firmly to that.

"Hey guys, with him with you, you four I mean, until you and Ronan come back into the picture, you think you could be the added listening ear for the five of us at the moment?" Sam asked and the quartet gave a nod to her. "Aye, sure thing, if anything right now, I can tell he wants to get away from O'neill right now anyway, and if we're what he needs until he joins the enterprise, then so be it right now." Beckett said to her gently at that.

"And in this case, 'Ours is not to reason why...'." Daniel said and Rodney smiled as he finished that. "Ours is but to do and die.'." he said smiling as Elizabeth chuckled. "Alfred Lord Tennyson, before we start doing added quotes from famous authors we better get this under control here." she said and he smiled. "Yeah well not full military in the branch, but at least we have this working to our advantage later as to that right now."

"And we will too, such as it is, once on Atlantis though we got a line to earth, we're now a colony and I'm your lead military expert, and Bert, John and I are the leading military leaders of of our department when we get there. And while I'm on the subject here. Steven, as I said when you're on Atlantis you got room and board, until you return to earth as well and with you, your crew." he said and she nodded smiling in agreement.

"Thanks, I appreciate that Daniel, so though running supply runs, I'm just another member of our extended colony out there huh?" Caldwell asked and they nodded. "Yeah, you and your crew are, but if what I'm thinking is right, right now. Then the city has the added capacity to hold up to close to 4,000 and up to 50,000. So with the first people we come into contact with being Teyla's, my added idea for those three years here now."

"if we have to move locations and there's a mainland with us being stationed over water, we got half of her people acting farmers and they, if they want, the other half living in the city with us. But in total close to 100,000 occupancy on the ship." She said and they nodded. "Yes and if we had the added catch of that, while half of my people do choose to live on the mainland, I can just go back and forth between the city and mainland."

"Whatever foods you use to create breads and fruits we can take care of that, and instead of repeated trips back to earth for more supplies that's our job. And you have the added food and drink needed here by us doing the farming for you out there." Teyla said to her and she nodded. "Yeah well with half of our kids school age and up to college, they're being placed on a balanced diet, but 80% of the foods their bodies need."

"And 20% of the bad stuff, my being a doctor and all, and I'm more than likely running a day care center, if we had kids under 15 in that city later here." Carson said with a bemused smile on his face at this. "Though what I will say is the first person who wasn't paying attention to their tutor and blows up the bunson burner. This kid is in big trouble with high school chemistry being involved in this situation." Rodney said to him at that.

"Alright while we're bringing and sending their school stuff, we better place that sign of what not to do in that class on the chemistry class wall before they try that." Caldwell said with an amused smile on his face at the remark. "Never mind the added intars, with the kids playing laser tag while we're working during a school day and then the next thing we hear is an explosion and one of us has to investigate what caused it this time."

"With the ten of us being the senior staff crew on board, it's getting things under control regarding the 10 to 13 year olds. Before they mistake a real gun, regarding the MP-5's, the berretta pistols or just the P-90's for the intar weapons and accidentally cause an injury. And somebody lock the armory doors, so we don't have that happening in our first two weeks after we get there." Carson said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"So what do we got, with the kids under 18 they're finishing high school and if they want to learn how to act as soldiers. Then it's using the intar guns for training here, so no one accidentally gets shot by accident. At the moment the movie focused on those humpback whales was when we were 21, so with that in mind. And that's our first true mission regarding time travel here, what with the fact we get one problem or another."

"But if you guys were lieutenant first class in 1969, then what rank were you 17 years later after that, exactly dad?" Daniel asked and they chuckled. "Jacob and I were colonels by that point, son. While Darrel had just made Brigidaire General and the quintet were either 1 stars or 2 stars at that point here. While Frank was a Lieutenant Colonel at the time and with it, with Ronald Reagan as the president in '86 at the time."

"As it is, we had six presidents by the time we hit the turn of the century, but with that in mind. We, the nine of us, are getting our memories back in 1972, and Darrel, you better get in touch with Claire, the week before she and Mel arrive in New York if you knew their family. He's going to remember you pretty easily, once the three of us are at the museum, so he hears your voice, he's going to react like a kid to his uncle here."

"Though at the current moment, it's not just the three of us, but we're taking eight added guards now, because this is the year before we begin the federation here. But to protect him from suffering that trauma here, it's making sure we got several of the strongest pillars, or ladders we can get to keep that thing from collapsing a second time. Son, was it just that one chain that was holding it up then, if that coverstone collapsed."

"I know how much those stones they used to create pyramids weigh, but this has to be three times that?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "Yeah that was the only chain they used to keep it hanging like that. But the idiot excavator, he never took in the fact that a single chain is just not enough to hold a 20 ton coverstone ten feet off the floor. So with that in mind, it's the physics involved in the job to know what you're working with."

"And whether or not its either going to collapse or explode on you, but having a medical doctor involved in this is enough to help out now. But the coverstone collapsed on both pillars, knocking them over and along with the added sledge and it landed directly on top of them. And I was in range of seeing the entire accident here as well, Sam saw this as well, but I was in shock when I had to see it a second and with that in mind here."

"She, Jacob and you know the more important parts of my life before we met here at the base, but that's where this is the only chance. Because like we decided now, it's fixing things in the past and you guys see for yourselves, what neither he. Nor Janet get now, regarding year to, and that includes that added trauma when I was ten." he said and the trio all nodded as he answered him as he said it firmly at that remark.

"And then to top it off is Sarah, we get it son, as to that, just knowing what could happen, if we didn't reset the timeline now. So it's we're meeting you when you arrive in the museum and then preventing the accident by helping her and Mel get those coverstones into place as well. Following this, is before the chain snaps, it's getting them out from directly below it and moving them to the side when it does."

"Then to finish it off is inviting them over for dinner and Darrel, Jake and I are telling your parents what we do for a living and with it now. Actually giving them a chance to see it in action too and that should do it. Because you were involved from the second you saw that gate activated. But we're arresting the bastard that did that to you and he's spending life in jail." Hammond said and he nodded in agreement as he thought it over.

"That is if he hasn't taken another kid in at the time, because they see this as the Air Force breaks down the front door and the kids is beyond freaked out. It's telling him, he's being arresting for child abuse, since it's two years in after the accident. And by that point we just hit our first year of developments. And the galactic government, the federation is coming together piece by piece here." Maynard said and he nodded to that.

"So we got the time frames for each of us set now, Sam, Teal'C and me right after Hanson. In the case of Janet, it's the day of the joint mission with SG-3 during the caveman plague and Jack: it's during the day Apophis attacks the base. While for Charlie, Dave, Dillon and Lou, it's during the activation of the gate to Abydos. And the same goes Rick and Eric, and for the nine of you it's during the day here."

"That my family is at the museum now, while for the seven, by that I mean Kirk and his crew, if they, McCoy in particular, recognizes me when I'm talking to you, Tasha and the others on the bridge. And that's not if he decides to stay long enough on the bridge to over hear the entire conversation here when you guys bust me, Miles, and with that. His memory is going to land on the last time he saw me at the time and with it now."

"And it was the week they were here, but I know his first question is going to be where's Sam when this does happen." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that. "Indeed, those three days result in changing several things and the impact we had on each other's lives. It's enough to make it clear what kind of difference this had on our futures now and our friendships now and with those words in mind now at the moment."

"For us members of the future we knew what your careers turned into as we had them in the record books, and everything about your present day selves and lifestyle. While for you, you may create the storyline and it's still enough to see us as you knew us. So with that in mind, you have our entire history already made in the movies. And stories that you created about us at the time from 1987 all the way up to last year, Commander."

"So with that in mind, once achieve situation hits here, just tell us the biggest pieces and we can prevent the outcome in our future. While you make the ten changes to the past and our future is looking very bright now." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Aye Sir, but like we both know these things, I can't tell you your future. And where it's going to lead now, but guessing at the circumstances in these situations now here."

"This a good way to leap over the future consequences rule in this situation, but every situation in year one, that did damage we can fix, but the added act now. Is that the reason you had so many problems is that you were short staffed, only one of three to four positions, that wasn't enough. So we fix that problem and when Will is planetside on an away mission, with the quartet, you have four more on standby for this."

"So if Wesley can't get through to the guys or Tasha, you have me, Teal'C and three others to pick up the slack here." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that as Daniel turned to Jack then sternly as he said it to him. "But get this through your head, Colonel, when the activation to Abydos begins, it's the program is and was mixed. So though you got dragged in, to us, everyone involved now here, regarding this now."

"Up to Abydos we've been going to protected planets, planets ran by the quartet, we've been dealing with the Tokra and Asgard up to now. And they prefer intellect over threat and force, and so far we've had 22 years of peace and quiet and it's because we've been keeping under the radar all this time. But this is a trial run into going into the territory of our allies alter ego, the Goa'uld that created their entire way of life, as it is."

"Though we go in armed, we don't shake up the hornets nest by getting their attention and Gary Meyers is not the one running translations on the coverstone we found here. Oh no, it's going to be me and we reach the pinnacle of this job, as, before we actually do turn it on to go there I'm learning from our allies, the Nox and the Tokra. In why we found that imprint in the coverstone and that's when you come into the picture now."

"You may be there in case we succeed, but you're not the one running this base and neither is West. This base is and was ran by Generals Carter, Landry and Hammond, and the executive officer running things here is Colonel Andrew Dixon. With my being second in command, and your just a guest on this base when this happens. I've been working here for ten years and you just got yanked into the job in 1996, so no competition."

"Here in the SGC, we hate black ops with a passion, you guys are lunatic's, but why should that come as any surprise to us. No it shouldn't, because you NID guys are chosen on the level of insanity you have, the more dangerous and crazy you really are. And the extreme the situations you guys seem to get put into, but my unit is me, Andy, John, Rodney, Bert and Elizabeth, we're the ones running the base right now."

" And with my wife pregnant and just month before her due date, so you cause her any problems and it's enough to get you arrested. But considering your son is alive in this timeline now, that's enough of a reason to take it seriously right now. Because you've been seeing a few hundred Tokra running around the federation and this time. It's we're going to a planet run by their alter egos now, so with that in mind right now."

"Anteaus, Lya and Opher, Omac, Morgan, and Garshaw, all say not to show aggression and when they reveal the bomb to you, its you try to attack him. You just exposed us to them, so my reactions to this are going to be Steven's reactions now. And despite the fact we all said don't show aggression you still do so and are now exposing us. And with us and our colony ring to to the enemies of our allies right now with us, so with that."

"Eighteen months later, my unit has completed their advanced training and we arrive in the gate room with General Hammond as we see four men are dead. And the leader of the group dressed in gold armor, as he locks gazes with us, before he drags Ketering through that gate. And we now know for sure that though Ra is dead, you just broke direct orders and exposed us directly to the enemies of the one we started with."

"The system lords and the leader of the group attacking us, happens to be his rival, and to make sure I know why. But it's I've now got to bring that to the attention of two of the five races we're working and believe me, they're going to be pissed that you exposed us to the system lords and despite the fact they told us, they ordered us not to do that. So just consider Anteaus's warning now, 'the very young do not always do as they're told.'."

"And to them we members they've known longest have learned something, but you: you, Vidrine and West, no, you're still just a toddler, a toddler playing dangerous games, a child playing with the weapon when the safety is off. So I tell them this and they're the ones giving you the cold shoulder, because despite being the wise parent, the mentor, you just disobeyed orders 'the very young, do not always do as they're told.'."

"To him, Omac, Persus, even Thor, Morgan, you're just a child, and as a child you directly disobeyed them. Think about that right now, your impulsive nature is the reason we're in this war and though you get a second chance. Your family is endanger now, because you did exactly as they told you not to do. To the advanced races, you're no older than Charlie, think about that." he said sternly and Jack swallowed hard as Sam stepped in.

"So that's what he meant, Jack did exactly as they tried to warn us, not to do, and he still does it, to them, you, Cam, Jenny, Barbara, Catherine. As well as Mitch and fifteen others, and me, in our portion of the program they see us as friends. To them, we're following our lessons in training as we grow stronger. And they're happy we've learned this much so far till the NID destroys our progress and they're beyond annoyed at that."

"Thor was that actually what you were trying to tell us, until we were ready don't cross into the system lords domain. But keep up our studies focused on the three of you, and the Tollan?" she asked and he nodded. "Indeed it is Major Carter, if you met us in your past when you and your friends were younglings no older than your trio of students. We'd have told you to stay clear of any planets in the Goa'uld's domain."

"At least till you were ready, but the NID broke our orders and this disappointed us so much that's why we've been holding back regarding technology. Advice and information, yes we can offer that, but technology no, you already have it at your disposal. But you should have heeded our warnings and told him not aggravate them. That's why Anteaus and Lya were so disgusted with the NID." he said and they nodded as he looked at them.

"Here's a question, why would she be reacting to you that easily exactly?" Lou asked and Daniel answered him gently. "Because she, Thor, and if Morgan drops in, get the chance to interview me and talk things out. They're going to see exactly what they like in me, you've seen the duo when it comes to me. And Lya reacted to me like that of a teacher with her prize pupil at the time and with that in mind now, to them."

"I'm their apprentice and I'm getting ready to teach my Cubs, their future students, in the ways of going it our way regarding the system lords. So up until now they have me and Sam, Cam, and five or six others of the Atlantis expedition dropping in, repeatedly, to visit so we could talk. But this time, the situation is not about pleasantries, it's because we just got attacked by the second highest system lord in the entire group."

"And to her and Anteaus, hearing that our latest soldier arrival had done exactly as they warned us not to do, is enough they're going to be ticked off. As I tell them what just happened and she tells me everything I need to know as he makes it clear now. They're not offering any technology, when we already have the weapons at our disposal at the time, so he sees Jack and it's the cold shoulder later." he said and they nodded to him.

"Well that explains his reaction, he tries to protect them when they don't need it, and by that point. I'm the one they've been seeing so often they expected to see me when they saw that box attack and Apophis blasted you at the time. To them, they see Jack and hear his name it's enough, that they're going to realize. This is the soldier who disobeyed orders given to us by them as we're their students." he added and she nodded to him.

"That's the alternate reality to this episode Dan, that he did exactly what the trio told us not to do at the time?" Siler asked and he crossed his arms. "Yeah and his arrogance and reckless acts have cost the lives of sixty innocent lives. And because he exposed us to the Goa'uld, I'm about to return home from a mission regarding seeing Lya. And believe me she's going to be incensed that he just did exactly as they told us not to do."

"As she tells me who it is to confirm and I'm reporting in just as Bert brings him to the base as I talk to him and he gives me a brief explanation. I tell him I'll take over from there, and he argues that he wants to watch the general lower the boom after that. Because we both know that when he and General Carter go into a tirade, you're getting the 'bull in the China shop' reaction." he said and he nodded as Sam said it for him.

"And I'm going to as well, because by that point we've become the best of friends and to me, you're my boss now. So never mind giving me the specifics, because I'm with you and the general when we do the scare tactics. While the quartet are revealing the added information to our unit and then comes calling the bluff and yes. I know when they lose their tempers, you better stand back for it." Samuels added and she nodded, bemused.

"I'd hate to be him right now when this happens at the moment here, because seeing dad and the general when they're about to lose their tempers. I don't want that temper turned on me at all here at the moment, since we're not the ones who exposed us to the Goa'uld. And we've been encountering the Nox, some of the Tollan, the Tokra and the Asgard so far while studying ancient culture and with those words in mind here, Daniel."

"Our memories, we're not getting back till three months later after this, but to us, our military careers were doing it it by going about to easy part, and you and me we live our lives. Just without the constant nightmares, but technically for the first ten years the job is safe, and I'm coming home to my parents after every mission. Though now one this happens, the term psychological nightmares takes on a whole new meaning here."

"Which is exactly the problem right now anyway, for ten years the job was peaceful, quiet and normal. We were doing studies and research into our allies and when we finally hit the home stretch to the Abydos mission. Our lives get turned upside down with the arrival of a black ops who's the term an accident waiting to happen." she said and he nodded to her as he and Lou went over that remark as they both looked at Jack.

"Yeah that's it exactly, our lives were normal, peaceful, we were coming home without a scratch on us, though we still got the MRI's done. It was so we didn't have a stowaway coming through the gate at the time, but now we're taking our first step from the safe part into a dangerous universe. And it's to a planet ran by the owner of this gate, as to that, you and me, we don't get our memories not until after Jonas now."

"But after the team has that encounter our memories reactivate three months after and you get chosen to go through the gate to a Goa'uld planet finally. Although you're a seasoned veteran in going through repeatedly by this point. So, to you, he and the quintet, as Lou, Charlie, Dillon and David are already SGC trained by this point. And they're skilled veterans, while Jack and the sextet are newly activated now at the time."

"As they have no clue what the heck it was they were dealing with by that point, while you, Charlie, Dave, Dillon, Lou and I are joking around with each other. And you're making that clear to him by whatever it was you told him before. But he's the rookie as were the sextet, we've been preparing for this all of our lives. Since we started studying the gate, we've been off world repeatedly as Lou and I tell him the truth regarding that."

"And said truth is we've traveled through the gate so many times it doesn't even affect us now, so to us it's don't insult our intelligence you're the rookie, we're the veterans. And you're still in the hotseat for exposing is at the moment as well so watch the attitude, and we don't care if you have the experience fighting our hostile. Because our direct orders were stealth and recon, we weren't there to expose ourselves to them."

"But this time they just got the attention of the group that were the enemies of the quartet, as we tell them the truth where I got my knowledge that saved 3/4's of the team the year before at the time. And it's from the sextet we've been studying for 23 years prior to that. The quartet, the offshoot to hostiles he exposed us to and the group who are close friends to all of them and frankly we're both pissed at that information."

"Because we've had two encounters with the Tokra and now we come into contact with the alter ego to the allies we've made so far. But the catch is that you're taken already now when he meets you, and you just tell him who exactly when I walk in you behind after you get in here to report in. Because you react to me in the way of your best friend and former boyfriend at the time when I let you know I just arrived at the time. "

"To me, he wants to mess with you, its he better be ready for the consequences now, because Steven and I are acting like your trio. And though married, I'm still acting like your other half when it comes to him." he said and she nodded. "And while I'm on the subject, just what was it you said to him. If he was that irritated when you guys arrived on Abydos?" he added and Lou tried to keep from laughing as she answered him.

"That I was studying the gate before you got it to work and before the four of you went through. I should have gone through then, essentially my tone was the same as Tasha's, to Q, before I insulted his manhood regarding that. And the general ended the conversation at that with a bemused look on his face." she said and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at her explanation as he answered her smiling as he said it.

"I don't need to hear the direct translation, because I can guess, but up until your situation with the shadavai I never had the chance to see your fighting skills. But we've been training for this all our lives and we've been traveling off world repeatedly. So to us the effects of it are not going to affect us anymore so his asking that question is an insult to both of us at the moment, since we're wearing the symbol of the SGC by this time."

"Though this time with us going through repeatedly and by the time you say this to him, it's we're the veterans and he's the rookie, honey. Though I can't believe you had the guts to say that to a full bird colonel." he said with a chuckle as the duo hid a bemused smile at that as Jacob said it for himself and Hammond at that. "Nice idea, instead of the normal debate when you meet him face to face, and he starts trying to flirt with you."

"It's making it clear you belong to Daniel, before this results in what it did in our timeline." Jacob said and she nodded. "Yeah and he may not be my boyfriend anymore by that point, but that doesn't change the fact, he's been my best friend and brother since we were kids. And with that, he may be married, but he belongs to me and vice versa, because his wolf imprinted on me when we were teenagers at the time."

"And we're both acting like we're still together when around him, but to put it bluntly now, with it being business. And Bert's replacement doesn't have the first clue to what the heck is going on between us, he's going to be seeing my insubordinate behavior. As I'm completely, in my attitude, justified as we're all ticked off that he's the reason we got attacked in the first place." she said and he nodded as Hammond answered her.

"Nice touch wording for that, and hearing that news, regarding why we got attacked the first place, because that was an illegal operation he pulled at the time. It's enough that seeing Apophis face to face its that I am ticked off when I just arrived at the base just as he's leaving the gate room and I see four men down. And Teal'C or one of his other Jaffa holding Ketering, and I'm beyond furious right now that I lost five people that fast."

"Because his actions cost the lives of four innocent members of this base and a fifth gets taken to be turned into a host." he said as he turned to look at Daniel at that. "By that point I'm promoting you to full bird colonel, son so with that in mind. It's you're acting like what you are when I call you and Sam here, Daniel. The added catch now, with you being a full bird colonel, it's you're being my XO, and I want you to tell Samuels this."

"You're my XO, he's my junior XO, so to put this gently is your first officer, he's second officer, with you and Walker, as well as Balinsky on another mission. I want you to give orders to him, before you leave, because we're doing what we should have done then and taking the tattoos so we can make sure that the Nox or Tokra can verify here, if the Serpent is the symbol of Apophis's entire family, but send Bert to go get him."

"And tell him, as I say it, but he's to bring Colonel O'neill to me and say the exact words, and it's regarding the Stargate. Though in this case, Jack is not getting his memories of the program, before and after, back till we hit the week leading into Charlie's accident, and I mean that, yours and Sam's not till a year later and several months, prior to Apophis attacking the base and Teal'C the same goes for you now at the time."

"But you're acting in the way Will was once we hit the second episode exact same behavior, with me and Jacob you act like your normally do. With him it's acting like who you are: another full bird colonel, and you're the leader of the science department and Atlantis expedition program now. And you're one colonel who's pissed that he broke orders and he's being an insubordinate colonel and one you don't tolerate either."

"With the fact I watched you and Sam grow up, to me you're my experts on the Stargate here. I don't give a damn if he wants to create his own team, you and Sam are my choice and I'm insuring we find out who the hell it was that attacked us at the time. But that warning is going through no matter what he tells us by hedging his bets, because a lie of omission is still a lie." Hammond said and Daniel nodded to the orders gently.

"Whoa, never mind sending Balinsky or Walker on this mission, Andy just turned our unit over to me. So I'm taking the guys and Elizabeth with me and I can go talk to Persus or Anteaus regarding this. While I send Bert to go get him, but the guys and Elizabeth are with me, and that keeps my team intact. But you better wait till after we get back, before you do that scare tactic and with that in mind right you two dad, Jacob."

"Dad I understand you're ticked off regarding that, but with your heart I'm not risking a heart attack. When you guys are arguing over sending that Mark V to shake him up at the moment." he said and Hammond nodded to him gently. "You always took our tempers and blood pressure seriously, considering we're not as young as we used to be here kiddo." Jacob said and he nodded with a gentle smile at that as he looked at them.

"Yeah I know, but this time as I'm now his rank and he's not, when Apophis attacks the base, active, I'm acting in the way Bert was. Because I'm not getting my memories back till two months later when Hanson has a section 8. And Sam and Teal'C with me at the time here, but Teal'C pretends to help Rak'nor. In killing their own team mates, he stays to protect his family with Bra'tac and Rak'nor takes his place after that, but with that."

"You think Kinsey is going to agree we should have stuck to what we learned so far, before antagonizing them at the time, if he just barely said, 'I told you so', to you, dad. Since instead of doing this in reverse we ended up on a Goa'uld planet when we should have started with one under the protection of the four races, dad?" he asked and Hammond nodded as he answered him gently at that remark as he looked at him.

"Yes I do, so we just start with our allies and once we have a clear idea with what we're doing once we deal with our enemies after that. Though the beginning of the SGC still begins the same way, though it's I'm having you stay on earth this way. Though if you're wishing to do missions regarding our allies. And doing some added Intel gathering for us. I can allow you to do that in these situation, as it is and with that idea in mind."

"Regarding Hathor here, we go it the same way, but you're joining Bra'tac on the ground attack method with your team and Bra'tac and his team grouping. Because I'm not having your wings get broken repeatedly regarding this when I still need you too, son. Sam, though she's getting one wing clipped after she gets turned into a host here, that's not stopping her from continuing her job in the field now, at the moment though."

"Before she gets back on active duty and I'm doing what I should have done then, and it's by doing this in the way of trial and error. As we figure what we didn't have the time too and why of all places is Jolinar hiding on that planet. And get in touch with Garshaw when we do at the moment. Because by then we've made friends with her and the Tokra though we're still on the 'don't call us, we call you' scenario here at the moment."

"Though with that in mind right now, though we know of the Tokra and we're early allies, having Jolinar hijack her in the middle of this means, with her knowing Sam on sight now. It's we have to find out who ended up in her when we have her trying to get back through the gate. So before this gets out of control, she needs to calm down, and I'm asking her who she is, before this gets out of hand." he said and they nodded to him.

"Wasn't that on the 'try and trust' notion, we spent ten years working on the 'try and trust' and later that year after the orbital attack and we get them off the ship. We saved them, they saved Steven before he uses the damn thing. And they gate to the alpha site and report back to Garshaw while Steven does the same to you. That we just pulled it off and all three groups worked as one to sink Apophis's ship at the time?"

"Because that maybe our second victory regarding things as we do this together as a team. But the allies know more about the Goa'uld then we do, so we have the Tokra and Bra'tac taking the lead and we're the followers in this. Make a good first impression, both to him and them, before we become permanent allies with her and the others." Lou asked and he nodded as Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it to him.


	32. 32: Old Friends Return And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With the chapter, the quintet are now back in the future as they report what the new information is to the members of the original enterprise crew. While the sextet see the added truth to Wesley's sentence then, before they arrive in earth's orbit.**

 **Chapter 32: Back To The Future And Reveals**

"You're right, with the fact we got thrown in feet first at the time, we were dealing with the 'try and trust' for close to a year when we met Bra'tac. So with him now involved and we had to find Coren and Ayanna, before we jumped ship at the time regarding this. But same predicament, but new circumstances and instead of us getting off on the wrong foot after Jolinar dropped the bomb to us, we get a fresh start, in fact..."

"No, wait a minute that's it, check that I'm not getting mine back till the day Sam, Jack Steven, and Rak'nor go on their mission. So 24 years living a life without the traumas coming into it and with me is Sam, I'm not going to remember Jack, let alone the guys in the way I do now. So the me you wanted me to turn into as I'm working under your tutelage all my career is replacing the me that I've become now at the moment."

"The mission that brings back our memories is just after Jonas has that section 8 and with it, now, it's these missions, leading into Apophis attacking Gaia. Are going without us remembering anything until my unit is stationed in their village and we hear a staff blast go off, as i'm eavesdropping over their conversation regarding this and with it. So the trio can be saved, Teal'C is saying he's scouting the woods and reports into us."

"So you, Jacob, Catherine, and her team, I'm going to know easily as I've spent my entire life training and serving under you that entire time. So to me I'm only going to know Jack by his reputation, before my memories come back the day of the choosing and with me is Sam and Teal'C. But Teal'C is acting like Bra'tac after he helps make a single difference and Rak'nor takes his place." he said and older man nodded to him.

"That works quite well, I've come to regret making that choice, I left a family behind, I love Drey'auc still and I miss my mate. So my family comes first and Rak'nor gets the glory of creating the Jaffa rebellion, while I work behind the scenes like Master Bra'tac has done. Daniel what do you suggest: once I move my family out of range of the Goa'uld, I just move them to your protected planet and we hide there, and with us."

"The Jaffa rebellion, us rebels live our lives on our new home planet, safely out of range of the Goa'uld. Then, in year six, we deal with the bad blood between the Tokra and the Jaffa?" Teal'C asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah the three of us live our lives the way we had them up until the day we meet and once we find you. The mission of bringing us, SG-1, comes to an end and you and I are taken out of the picture now."

"As members of the team as we both have families, and we have to think about our children first than risk their lives. I understand why Drey'auc was furious, but now you have to think about her and Ry'ac, protect them from Apophis's wrath. But Rak'nor is the one facing your wrath, regarding his taking off on you guys, he's your best friend. And you're furious he abandoned you to join, in her eyes, a lost cause at the time."

"So Steven and Rak'nor take our places, but Sam and I, we're protecting Steven and the three of us are dealing with getting the refugees to safety. While you, you're pretending to be the plant like you said you when you were brainwashed. But in reality, you were getting ready to trigger the rebellion when you found us. Us three, we're SG-1 and we add Rak'nor and Steven to the team as well." he said and Teal'C nodded to him gently.

"If that doesn't change the story line, nothing does at the moment, with you and Sam working under us: Jacob and me, all your lives you know us better than Jack does. And to us, you're not about to disappoint us when it comes to the job here. But Jack doesn't have his memories of us back till the day Samuels brings him to the base." Hammond said and Daniel nodded as he looked at him as he answered him at that.

"So you were calling his bluff when you made that threat to him regarding sending the mark V to Abydos when I was still there, Sirs?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, I had no intention of sending it, I just needed to shake him up till he revealed to me. That he broke orders and illegally brought a weapon that exposed us. But hearing you were alive, it meant I had to bring you home so we could have you being the one to run things."

"With you and Sam being half soldier/half scientist, it's you're self defense, you never had to pull the trigger in 9 years and why start now. But that's why I was pissed when I heard you fired on the tank on Chulak, you just lost your innocence. After firing on the Jaffa that killed Sha're the first time around and now this. I don't blame you for losing your temper at the time and it's because of the colonel." he said to him and he nodded.

"Should we keep the program separated from the regular military though, so while our, the countries, every country on the planet's military, is protecting the country itself. If they want to get into the Stargate program advanced training is protecting earth itself. Than they have to, if they're the kids age, come right to the SGC academy for their extensive training in this case." he asked and the seven and the duo all nodded to him.

"Yes, the baseline program and the Atlantis expedition project are advanced training and separated from the normal military. So if they want to join either portion they have to report into me for permission, only after I speak to Eric regarding their scores at the academy, and I interview them. Just before they start going through basic training in the base now and regarding the weapons and everything else here now."

"But you and Sam are my experts on the Stargate and the ancients, though I have Steven filling in your spot like we did now. I'm still taking suggestions from you and I have you, Sarah, Dr. Jordon and Catherine stationed at the Ancient outpost studying the system. As we continue your portion of the program while they do theirs, so you have continued studies of the ancient planets, we have the cartouche you found."

"And both together that should take care of it, because your research department is running the added stuff sent to Area 51 later." he said and Daniel nodded. "Alright, so though I'm leading the expedition at the outpost, I'm still reporting directly to you two. And I have the trio involved, as well as Sarah and my parents and we're running searches through the planets that are not on the cartouche." he said they nodded to him.

"Hold it a second, what are you saying, my meeting you both when you're kids Daniel?" he heard and he turned around to see his mentor and her husband and smiled at them. "Catherine, Ernest, yeah that's exactly what we're saying here, that coverstone that landed on my parents was the first. Of two markers that lead to the gate, you found the gate, my parents the coverstone." he said and they both nodded to him gently at that.

"So we keep the time frame up to when my father was trying to figure out whether or not it could be used as a weapon. Than once we hit the 70's, I add your parents to the team and we move you guys to Colorado Springs and begin work on the program?" she asked and he shook his head. "You, Jacob and the general are heading off the accident, and from that day forward, Sam and I are studying the gate ourselves."

"And with it, you have me acting as a junior apprentice of you guys all my life, while at the same the duo cover military training and both together as I get older. Has me involved in the life I would have lead had I met you back then. So by the time I hit my current age I'm a full bird colonel, I'm leading the department. The one focused on the ancients, and I'm everything you and my parents wanted me to be now by this point."

"I'm keeping you involved and you have the chance to live your dream of completing your studies now. Because the place you discovered was the war room of the entire four races against the Goa'uld, so you're studying about one of them with my parents. And you have me being the military head of the program, so no rush, take all the time you need here in this." he said and they nodded as the older man answered him at that.

"So Catherine watches guys grow up in the program, your parents already know what we do for a living. Dr. Raynor cracks the code to the planet I get sent to, and now that I'm back on earth. It's I'm now studying the beta gate, the ancient outpost with you and your parents. But you're the leader of the ancient outpost on the military side, your parents and us, the civilian side?" Ernest Littlefield asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes Professor that's right, but this way though you're retired from working on the base after Steven and I cracked the coordinates to Abydos. You're still involved after that, so fresh start, new life and things change directions now for both of you, you're not retired till you're ready Catherine." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug. "Sam told me they found you finally, and I wanted to see for you myself now honey."

"I wasn't kidding when I said you reminded me of him, but I see the love and the drive you have for your work. But making time for family is the other catch and both together, and you're really the young man I remember when we met. Seeing you grow into your potential though, that's an even better choice. As I see you in your brilliance all your life now." she said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes then gently as he said it.

"I know, I missed you too Catherine, the arrangements for the reset are being done, but West triggered the war and with him were Vidrine, Jack and the NID. Jack's an operative, but our new plan, before we reach the possibility of coming into contact with the Ori, they're the alter ego of the Ancients. Is we reset the entire 30 years, from the time my family and I arrive in New York, to now." he said and they both nodded to him firmly.

"So by firing me and our team and sending that bomb through, these fools brought us into war with the system lords?" she said with a stern growl and he nodded. "Yeah, and with that, round up the others when we reach that portion of it. Because while they're running the SGC, our department is the Atlantis expedition. So military and civilian department, but Jenny, Mitch, you, and the others, they're at the outpost after that."

"That's the intention, I'm not going through, because Sarah is going to be due within the next month when we activate the damn thing, to Abydos. And I'm not leaving her a widow or my children fatherless here, so once the twins are born, we're taking three months off. And then we, you, our team and my parents head for the Antartic so we can get to work, though Hammond and Jacob are the ones running things after that."

"22 years studying the gate and I'm 31 years old and I'm a lieutenant colonel, so what's that tell you exactly?" he asked and she chuckled as she answered him as she hold him gently as he hugged her smiling as she said it to him. "It says that by the time we hit you guys finding Ernest for real, you're going to reach full bird colonel after that and the head of the military department, you maybe military in the new timeline."

"But you're still my cub, my apprentice, so you're a half soldier/half scientist now, why suppress your abilities, you got a gift." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "I never got the chance to tell you before, but I always thought of you as a son. Watching you grow into the young man I remember when we met. That's even better than us meeting when you're 31 now." she added and he smiled at her as she turned to them.

"General Jumper, instead of retiring me that fast, I'd appreciate if you kept me on, in the outpost. Because if the outpost is to be the Atlantis expedition, I'd like to continue my research on the ancients and I can have my prize pupil leading the program with me. West fired me and my research team the second we reached reactivation of the gate to Abydos. Who's leading the program now?" she asked and he smiled at her gently.

"Jacob and George are the ones leading both portions of the program, so West triggers the chain reaction. And they're moved from your post and directly to the SGC Dr. Langford, I didn't know he fired you so he could pull this illegal move. And now that I do, I'm leaving this in your hands, the duo are leading your military team. You have the civilian, so you're meeting when the duo were children." he said and they nodded to him.

"What's the added intention son?" Ernest asked and Daniel smiled. "We're taking a leaf out of Starfleet manual and creating the federation after Starwars gets created. So we choose twenty planets that are under the ancient control, as you found their war room already now. But twenty planets under ancient control, and we start colonizing these planets, and earth becomes sector 001." he said and they both nodded to him firmly.

Thinking it over, Daniel looked at Thor and felt his heart start pounding then. "Thor are Goa'uld and Asgard DNA compatible with each other?" he asked and Thor looked at him. "No they are not, what are you thinking exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "Did one of your friends get taken and turned into a host, because his body on the movie, when I read out his backhistory to the guys at the time here."

"It didn't look human, in fact he looked closer to one of the aliens in Starwars, what was his original host?" he asked and Thor showed them an image of their species and Daniel nodded in amazement. "That's what we saw and used as his original host, his host was dying, and he chose earth as his new breeding ground. Grabbed that kid and possessed his body like the leech he really is." he said and they nodded in shock to that news.

"Whoa, so before he took his human host, he was a minor Goa'uld, to a system lord and one who was also not in a human body, but another species. You said that the first host of the Goa'uld was the Unas, but Ra, he possessed this character, but his host race was dying. And I'm guessing that's where the story switched to where you started the cloning here Thor ever since." Sam said and they both nodded to confirm that to them gently.

"For gods sakes, this is information overload right now kids, we're getting ready to try this again and you're going over theories regarding the Goa'uld we started with. Put a hold on that would you please, because we have plenty of time to learn this with you starting 23 years early, so take a break you two." Landry said and they nodded as the eight generals exchanged bemused looks at the theoretical conversation then.

"Catherine with you finding his medallion and his Stargate, I'm starting my research there, before we get into the others. But we start with our allies first then, in 1996, we switch to the added coverstone you found right below it at the time. So I can confirm that the planet we're going is the one connected to that cartouche. But before we go through, I'm going to see him or Lya for specifics." Daniel said and she nodded to him.

"Who was he exactly?" she asked and Thor sighed. "His name was Famrir, but that was our race, before we started cloning. As he was the one taken as a host, he became the leading member of our race regarding going against the Goa'uld. He's the beginning for us Dr. Langford, in how we turned into one of the races against them." he told her and she nodded to him as Daniel looked at him at that remark.

"Like the Tokra, Ra was the beginning of your hatred of the Goa'uld, and you began with Famrir. Alright that explains you and the Tokra, what about the trio, what's their stories regarding their reasons to be against them?" he asked and Morgan smiled. "You have plenty of time to learn that in the new timeline. But do not hurry the knowledge you seek, it takes its own time Daniel." she said and he nodded in understanding to her.

"Added side effects of being a scientist, the more knowledge you have, the more you want now, but this was the way it was supposed to be. The job was supposed was to be research and development, not search and retrieval. I get my chance to learn as much as possible about you three growing up and in turn you see me grow into my potential Thor, Morgan." he said, and they nodded with gentle smiles on their faces at that.

"Am I'm going to see you again when I'm still a kid though?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm going to have to a have a talk with the rest of my race's high leadership, but yes Daniel, you will, in fact I can turn myself completely human. And you have me around to watch you grow up and I'm your mentor regarding the ancient's now. But with that in mind, you start at the you do now, and it's enough to help out now."

"Because starting as an adult regarding our knowledge is dangerous, your mind can't handle that much information. But having it start unraveling, when your five years old and up to now, that's much safer in our eyes. But having us train you to be the leader of the fifth race, as you and Sam grow into your potential. That's a much wiser choice, because though the Furlings have gone extinct you have taken their places now."

"Starting at the age of 8 to 9 years old, a youngling is the safest way to go anyway my apprentice as we see you grow into your potential. But you're our choice as the rebirth of my race now, with you starting at this age. Your powers are going to wake up one by one and by the time you reach the age you are. You're going to be like Obi-wan, if he was real, in the final installment of the series." she said and he nodded to her smiling gently.

"How do you suppose Anteaus and Opher are going to take my training starting at when I'm still a kid. As you watch Sam and me grow into our potential, you said you preferred scholars over soldiers, Lya Thor?" he asked and she smiled. "To them, they meet you when you're still a youngling they're going to see you both as you learned much now, but meeting O'neill when you're both adults they're going to see it as they do now, Daniel."

"We've all watched you both, Dr. Balinsky, and your friends, your original team mate, your former member of the NID and Colonel Cromwell's old team mate and friend coming to see us repeatedly over the years. Instead of coming to see us for help, you're coming to talk. And we're your version of the grandmaster on the movie series as well, so to us it's mostly advice, being to talk things out at the current moment."

"But hearing, when Apophis attacks the base, that O'neill did exactly as we told you not to do all this time. We're going to see this in the way Anteaus said it, the way you told him, as we relive every moment of the SGC's career with you. General Hammond, Major Carter, with you understanding our messages, spoken in riddles before. You know what we're telling you now." Thor told him gently and he nodded as he looked at the duo.

"I think you started something Morgan, the more knowledge he gets, the more he wants now, but starting at this age is way too dangerous. I see why they trained their students from the time their Cubs, in Starwars. You have a better chance at this when you're starting young instead of when you're an adult." Lou said with a bemused look on his face at this as Ernest looked at him with a bemused smile at that as he looked at Daniel.

"What's your added job here going to be, I mean your military trained when we do this, but what's the catch now?" Ernest asked and he explained that to him. "Though I'm doing this for real, Sam and I are not getting our memories back til 1997. By then, Steven decides to deal with my theories, but though he's good, the fact that everyone now knows about the Stargate and it was created by the ancient's that's one piece of it."

"But where did the pyramids of Giza actually come from, that's the question everyone's asking until we get the answer to that question when you find the coordinates to Abydos. Steven cracks the last two, we have the point of origin and bingo that begins the activation of the SGC to the system lord's way of thinking. But in reality, we've had this planned for 22 years in preparations." he said and they both nodded as she said it.

"Nice bait and switch there, so instead of starting with a Goa'uld owned planet and to their way of thinking we didn't see this coming till Apophis attacks the base. But in reality we've had twenty years to prepare for this right now, and we've mostly been studying the Ancients, Asgard, Furlings and Nox, and in your case. So we study the four races against them first, and learn everything needed for this to pull it off now."

"Than in 96' the war against the Goa'uld begins, because West there activates the colonel without running a psyche evaluation first. But by that point we have the technology, we have the weapons and we're ready, because of you and Sam. You're my prize pupil, Sam is Barbara's and she is working with Sam and both of you together. And we have the gate at our outpost up and running, though the unexpected surprise of her and the colonel."

"And them getting thrown out of the gate is enough to give your parents a heart attack at this rate. So what's this mean I'm acting adoptive great grandmother to your Cubs while we're there with your parents at the outpost now?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, you watched us: Steven, Sam and me, grow up from the time we were 8 to 10 years old and you're the one training us though Dr. Jordon is involved as well."

"But you and my parents had ten years to train me, and I keep it up till I start here at the academy to. But ten years under your tutelage, eight in training, and four to finish it off and I'm the biggest expert the program has on the ancients and the Stargate on the planet and Sam is the same way. While Steven's name goes down as the base program's top archeologist now." he said and they both nodded as she answered him gently.

"What about the Tokra and Jaffa?" she asked and they smiled. "Also safely hidden away, the sector we're colonizing is under ancient control. To the system lords: ancient means they try to attack earth and they're getting blown away. But I'm an ancient prodigy, you unlocked the door, and I began my journey now. But she's going to be upgrading the knowledge as I get older, but the SGC gets created 20 years in the past."

"And you're involved all your lives as well, and you two, I'm not going to lose you, because ancient abilities include healing powers and I can keep you and my parents alive that way." he said and they nodded softly. "We're your mentors in the science side, like your parents, and Jacob and George in the military side now, is that it now honey?" she asked and he nodded to her gently as he answered her gently as he said it.

"Yeah that's it exactly, you, like the Carters, helped my parents raise me, to my way of thinking you're my grandparents, and with it, because Nick was never around and you took his place, Ernest. So in my eyes in the new time line, I have you as my adopted grandparents and the duo as uncles and extended family." he said and they nodded as he turned to look at his ancient mentor then as he said it to her gently.

"Morgan with the fact you're altering their memories, ours and the Starfleet records regarding this, Will is going to be raised on thinking we'd been together all his life now. Though considering my grandson is his best friend, the added side effect of this is it's like being a host to a symbiote. So he's spending a year getting to know me, while he knows my grandson already, and to him I'm his best friend and vice versa."

"But to him, my being his best friend is I'm all that matters to him, I mean: best friend, brother and partner, if we did a blood brother ritual when we were twelve at the time. It's enough to make it clear now and having me always at his side is the one constant he has. If this was Harry Potter now, he'd have me and Deanna at his side all his life and career when on the enterprise at the time at the moment, regarding this right now."

"As to that, it's never mind the screwing with the clock, the time dialation is going on till 60 to 80 years in our timeline. But the show started in 1987 and their series ended in 2002, so that's 15 years exactly, but I'm not leaving until after things switch directions. So this way he's got me in his life all the way up to when we retire from field duty. And now at the moment, said field duty when we're both three star admirals by that point."

"And as this would have happened here if we got stuck in a time dialation field if the next Prometheus class ship got hit by a time dialation field. And we'd be stuck, till the field is broken now and life would return to us being kids again now. But that's exactly the problem at the moment, to control my powers, had I had used that suppository. Than it would over ride everything I have, as Merlin takes over and with it now."

"That's the true sacrifice for the greater good now, but that's the piece that Jack forgot a long time ago. As the hard part of being a team not is risking your own life. It's that you have to watch your friends start taking chances with theirs now. But having the knowledge slowly unfolding as I grew up and hit my 40th birthday works better now, because it's not coming forward all at once." he said and sighed as he went on to her.

"Which you did by risking your soul and sanity by throwing yourself up in our place buddy, that's the part these black ops guys don't understand. You risked your life, soul and sanity for us on 636, it's not the muscles that the hero, but strength of the heart that makes the warrior." Lou said to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah and my best friends happen to be you, Sam, Andy and Teal'C." he said and finished gently.

"It's going to take 30 years just to get my abilities under control so they don't cause the type of damage you're concerned about right now, but this is the only chance. But I need that seventy to eighty years to live my life without it being connected to the base program. If my powers come back all at once I can control it and it's not getting dangerous anymore guys, but as I'm going to have the knowledge now."

"It's meaning from the time I begin at 8 years old to my fully grown self, that's the entire thirty years and no one outside the program knows I have the capabilities of an ancient. But this also means with my being the one leading the outpost, I'm ready to fire so those fools waste one shot and we have a back up here, and with that in mind. We need to fix a few things, but our friendship is all that matters to me now, Sirs."

"Jack maybe possibly descended from the ancients, but I am a human ancient now, the only chance to pull this off is by learning complete and total control of my powers. As Wesley is a teenage version of me, I'm training him myself to control his powers in this and he's got me through his entire adult life. But this is turning into a case of Star Trek mixed with Starwars now at the moment for my teenage student at the moment."

"Dad, you had me helping training the SG teams younger then thirty, but there's a difference here, because with them they're completely human. Wesley has the gifts to become more than just great, but beyond powerful when he's 21 now. As to that, if it takes working in the holodeck and training to lift that type of weight, I'm talking the size of the Stargate or just a spaceship, I've got to train to lift that much weight."

"So by the time we return here, as our timeline restarts itself and I'm doing battle with the Ori later, they're seeing me as three times more powerful version to their figurehead. As I'm, in this time frame, going to be just like Yoda in strength, but all in all I need to be away from the program and live my life without it always dragging me back into it now." he said and looked at Jacob to finished that gently as he said it.

"Jacob with you being my adoptive father now, in this new timeline, my godfather, I'm just saying this now, but one of the changes here. Is that the second you become a Tok'ra, you become the liason here at the base, this way you're safe from that field. But you and the general are one mind about everything, time to put that to use now." he said and he nodded in agreement to that remark then as Morgan stopped it there.

"Daniel, are you sure you want that added time now regarding this, because once we do this, there's no going back now. And once I freeze this one as everything switches over the new one and your lives get reset regarding this. Because once I do that life is going to leave an added side effect here and it's that your relationship with Sam falls back into place and two is that you have total control over your powers in this time frame."

"Because with you in the future, our records now show that though you're outside the base program you're the top mind in archeology, liguistics, physics, and bio-genetics now. To the point that your records are going to get so much attention in the future that your grandson is going to be getting repeated calls later." she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I'm sure, because by the point we arrive things are going to be normal."

"And by the time we hit, in their time frame now which is Star Trek Voyager, but the upgraded versions of the shows are going to the base now. But the Enterprise D lives on and another crew takes possession of the Enterprise E, because if my powers get unlocked with the first six months. Than I'm training for seven years and making sure my ship never gets destroyed and my crew stays together for good."

"But Picard is getting promoted to Admiral, Will to Captain and I'm now third in command of the ship. But Picard is still in charge of the crew in our version of the show now. The shows in order here are the original series, the next generation, deep space nine and voyager. But as of this moment, we need a chance to put our knowledge to use and without it getting violent anymore here. I'm a scientist, a musician, a fencer."

"And a skilled martial arts expert in this future. But as of this moment, the me that has turned into a soldier because of the goa'uld is now gone forever now, I'm back to being the me I was then again. You're going to see the episodes play out like they did, but the changes are going to be real because I've got things shifting directions and every added book shows it too." he said and she nodded as Teal'C nodded in agreement to that.

"Indeed and you're very correct, Colonel, the hard part of being a team is not risking your own life, it's having to watch your friends taking chances with their's. Well congratulations Colonel O'neill, now you really are one of us in that aspect." Jumper said sternly and he swallowed at that remark. "Yes and the act of honestly is something we're making very clear now and with that in mind right now at the moment."

"So the shows and movies are going to play out in the same circumstances, but this time Wes isn't dropping out of the academy, but he's being trained by you to get his abilities under control. While he turns the trio in for breaking an order that I, if I'd been Brand, had given after we lost five cadets when they tried this stunt at the time. Wes, being the only one to come forward, and during a sting operation as well too."

"To get the evidence and tape recording of Locarno actually incriminating himself and the girls for not coming forward on the very first day. It's teaching him that this next lesson had this happened in our time now, but there's you can be a warrior or you can be a friend, and if you can be both you're the strongest warrior in history. And secondly there's no duty or loyalty to your friends when they're trying to get you to be dishonest."

"And lying to a superior officer, but as the SGC, or Starfleet, we have a duty to the truth, be it personal, ethical or scientific. And being forced to keep silent, because of peer pressure is enough, but for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second, for lying to a superior officer."

"For falsifying a report, for peer pressure of the surviving cadet in the crash. All of these would get you ten months and losing your yearly credits, if they were on their own. But altogether and all at once and you'd get expelled from the academy. So whatever you were going to tell him, just repeat what I just told you. With you being under my wing as a young adult no older than him at this age, and with that in mind right now."

"Like the duo I'm just seeing you in the exact same way now, but use everything we ever taught you and put it to use, Daniel." Kerrigan said to him and he nodded. "Yes Sir I will, and that's the plan, to keep him from making the biggest mistake of his life now. Especially with Robin and possibly his new best friend on board the enterprise and possibly with her carrying his unborn child or children while this is going on as well."

"I'm going to get him to open up to me, before we call a senior staff crew meeting, and he tells us what the heck happened up there. Though if the game did more damage than we expected if he's been suffering nightmares for the duration we were separated from each other. Than it's he's holding in four years worth of grief. And Josh is the proverbial straw now and we've got to deal with this." he said and Kerrigan nodded to that remark.

"So we got the plan laid out now everyone: SG-1 planet bound for the next week, tomorrow we meet with the system lords and call the peace treaty reactivated permanently. After that we arrest the trust members we, the members joining the expedition are going to check out the outpost?" Hammond asked and they nodded to him. "Alright, all members in the base now hear this now, this is General Jacob Carter."

"I'm now your other commanding officer in addition to General Hammond, but we are one mind regarding decisions. So he makes a decision regarding anything. Do not come to me regarding it if he's already told you his decision. Than I agree with whatever he's told you, understand everyone." Jacob said and and they all nodded to him. "Dad, with 20 of these planets uninhabited, we have a shot here, I mean think of it."

"Apha gate, Beta, Charlie, Delta, with the beta gate getting removed from my expedition program, we can just replace it with Charlie gate after that. Once the Alpha gate winds up in Markhov's science program, so the beta gate gets blown. So we have a way to control things this way, I'm still studying the planets. That are not on the Abydos cartouche as well, so with that, I'm the leading expert, of 29 years in the Ancients."

"Steven's right behind, but regarding Jonas, if you can't get through to him regarding my accident last year, I will be able to when he's trying to live up to Steven's, my, reputation. As I giving him the talking to you wanted to do since he just barely killed himself regarding the tumor, Janet. But we're two years in advance and when Michaels finds Ayiana, that's it, since I'm still studying the outpost and we've been working on it."

"Year six is as you remember it with it, though I'm here still, if you need my help I can help out, regarding things when Jonas is still in on the job training at the moment. But I'm around for your entire studies regarding Anubis with Steven ascended. But I'm here regarding things and what happened last year, everything after I ascended. So a member of your trio, your childhood trio is gone, Sam, but you still have me here."

"And with Sarah MIA, we're together but we're looking for the other half of our quartet, with him ascended at the moment." he said and they nodded. "Good point, with you in a different sector of the program, the one studying the Ancients. And getting ready to go to the Pegasus galaxy, we still have you here as we see how things were. If Steven was playing you in everything they missed, fixing past mistakes, last year is the same."

"But you're here and Steven is ascended at the time, but our, their, bonds with you are now tripled in strength, but regarding Jonas, please do. He just barely gave us a heart attack when he collapsed on us at the time, while he was trying to get one last message to us, regarding Mot's ambush attempted attack here at the base." Perry said and he nodded bemused at that, as he looked at him at that as he said it to him at that.

"I take it you and Jake were involved in that situation, like you were when you and Bill headed that off when I collapsed in the shower, Jase?" he asked and Perry nodded to him. "Yeah, after he did, Jake and I got him on the bed, just before we got him in the O.R. for that surgery. But we were all peeved he waited till the last minute here." he told him firmly, but before he could answer, Grace Davis walked into the room at that.

"Yeah well it gets better here regarding this guys, I just checked the logs, the movie came out a month prior to their mission here. One month of the movie at the theater and to the public's way of thinking, Shatner, Nimoy and the quintet are making a public appearance, just as their characters. So guess what's going to happen when the seven show up in town that day, I mean think it over seven movies and a tv show."

"Our generation loves science fiction of any kind and they're acting like the seven did when they arrived in our century here, Colonel." Grace said as she walked into the room and he covered his eyes. "Aw god, it's going to be a pandemonium in the crosswalk intersection later, everyone is thinking they're the actors and mob them. Sir, we're going to have to go to military entourage to protect them so they don't blow their cover here."

"And with that in mind, get them into some decent clothes, though they have the records of what life was like for us in last century. It's we're going to have to show them what living in 20th century is like by teaching them by example. Especially when we're 9 to 12 years after my arrival in America and we have every nation settled in their own Eco system with the last wars, but that means that though we stopped the serious hunting."

"It's ending the issues with the whales and with it we have to tell Dr. Taylor, that we're SGC. She's going to translate that as..." he said trailing off and Jumper nodded as he finished that remark. "That its now gone to the act of espionage, she doesn't want to get busted for treason she's got to help us now. Yeah alright son, you and Sam intercept them at the pawnshop, get them undercover and tell them who you are."

"Before taking them to the department store and getting them a week's worth of clothing each, but in our line work. Then it's dealing with strange happenings on a regular basis case in point, is you guys swapping bodies, getting turned into a caveman and so on. And pass them their ranks, just in Air Force mode, because the sextet are going to pretend that they're the actors, until we can get them under cover here at the moment."

"And you're acting as the entourage until George and Jacob join you for this." he said and they nodded gently. "I'm going on a guess here, but I think Bones was in his late 50's, borderline 60's, when we made that movie at the time. But to pull this off we have to get them to relax when in public and secondly. With the espionage game running loose in our country here, it's heading off talking about nuclear reactions at the moment."

"The espionage game in general here, but Whoopi showed just what winding up in the middle of a spy entanglement does for your social life here. And that's the last thing we need when the crew ends up in arriving in that decade, since we're post Cold War. But we're still leery of passing information off regarding anything nuclear. Uranium, plutonium and the like." Sam added to him and he nodded as he sighed at that remark.

"Well no wonder the CIA freaked out regarding that, they thought he was KGB spy at the time, it's 17 years later after you crash landed in the gate room. And you're speaking Russian at the time son, with Chekhov being Russian, and though we made friends with them. It's we're still leery regarding anything that has to do with the explosive elements right now." Landry said to him and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Well that covers all three Captain, the profanity, Chekhov, and the pawnshop, if they want to prevent themselves from being exposed. So we're going on the cover story that they're the actors themselves, and we're their entourage. But as they're seeing me again later, they're getting the chance to get to know during this mission. But they're seeing me when I'm a training ensign, entering my first year of advanced training."

"At the SGC academy, but in truth, we've been doing this since we were 10, but you better pass this off to Bones and Spock if they're waiting for you later. But Sam and me when we're training ensigns in on the job training. But we'll be responding to them like our superiors while this is going on to in this, Sir." he said and Picard nodded to the remark as he answered him as he looked at him gently as he said it to him.

"I think the admiral is going to get a shock when they hear your names, because in their century you're adults and the biggest named scientists in the business. And they're meeting you when you're just children still right now." he said and they both nodded. "I know, but it's the added acts of time travel as you see your best named scientific minds when they're in their prime still." Daniel said and he smiled gently at that remark.

"What are the chances you can prevent the Enterprise from crashing this time?" Hammond asked and he smiled. "Because after seven years training I'm so powerful in that ability it's going to be like I'm Anakin when he's 19 years old. And I've got the ability to actually heal people while doing this, so it's like I'm training to be a Jedi here and I'm teaching a teenage version of me as well, but here's the catch."

"But the powers of an ancient are healing powers, telekinesis, telepathy and elemental powers, with living his life in training for five years as a real Starfleet officer. Wesley could never do anything to disappoint us, because, if that situation with the game reveals more than we thought. He's telling us he needs a sabbatical from the academy and he's getting his training reactivated and he's staying home for the duration."

"It's teaching him everything that the duo would and with it, adding some of our techniques, but if the best parts of our culture ended up in the future. Than it's by making sure his tactics and training have a dual layer. Though that's not if Roga was another version of the hardcore soldiers in the spec ops department. Because trying to ram a shuttle into a galaxy class ship..." he said and Hammond nodded to that.

"Yes that's not just beyond idiotic, it's completely suicidial, he's out of his god damn mind by doing that. But getting around undetected is a big one if things are that close just use the training we taught the kids, without the specs ops training. And go to stealth training and survival training if you really got trapped in the woods. And behind enemy lines son, Wesley's going to need that." he said to him and Daniel nodded to his request then.

"But if you think he should be taught the stealth training when behind enemy lines and in case there a foot hold situation in this case, than I suggest you use it. Daniel I'm giving you permission to take our added skills and training with you to the future when you train the added training ensign's once they arrive on the ship. Your knowledge regarding this training is beyond invaluable now at the moment as well in this case."

"At the moment whatever lessons there were, Jack screwed up with trying to teach them full soldier training in these cases, we have to switch it." Jacob said and he nodded. "No problem, the spec ops training is okay, but the ones needed to get by unnoticed are by our stealth training. But hiding behind things, under things, in the trees, and if there's a cave nearby, that is going to be the point of the stealth test and next one."

"Comes the bond test, test the strength of our bonds with him by turning it into a tracking mission. As for our double's and the show's that's the next piece. General I recommend, after Kirk ends up in 1986, to contact Roddenberry and tell him to seek out Michael Shanks and Christopher Judge. With the fact I'm playing as my grandson, and Teal'C his, it's the duo are playing our grandsons now and with that in mind."

"It's the act of the duo getting added to the cast at the very first day and whoever wrote the book for that pilot episode is getting an added 70 pages written into the script for it. With all of you having dual memories it's being that you have a way to keep track of us in our new lives and you have the duo acting as though they were us in the episodes, but I may not show my powers directly, but you'll know when Will and I give hints about it."

"Because the added side effect of getting frustrated or furious is the personal shield suddenly activates. And I've got to prevent Wes from losing control of his temper or he's going to have it activate right there at the console when we're trying to arrest Roga. Aside from that, we didn't have the special effects back in 89' that we do now, so having a blue bubble appear out of nowhere around him is going to be quite the trick."

"All in all you're going to know I've been in two years worth of training when I'm practicing in the holodeck. And by shooting with my fire powers at random targets, not human or alien, just practicing like if..., okay. But you remember the training exercises in the Hunger Games and she was shooting at targets who were attempting to attack her?" he asked and they all nodded and he explained that to them.

"Yeah, you mean we're seeing you practice while doing this with gentle jolts of firepower like that." Jacob asked and he nodded to him and they nodded and Jumper nodded to him. "Yeah, because after 20 years training in my abilities, it's enough that I'm going to be like Anakin, so my son is the first to get it and it starts moving through my bloodline after that. But with us changing the timeline now at the moment here now."

"It means I'm a full ancient prodigy, the kids are being trained in their abilities and as they grow up the knowledge of the ancients is imbedded in their blood. So each generation is being trained till we hit Danny after that and by then. Our changes in the future had worked so well, earth is now a complete society with our neighbors in the federation." he said and they nodded, before Geordi sighed as he said to him.

"Were there any problems in the past week in the next graduating class on the ship school program right now?" Daniel asked and Geordi started laughing and nodded. "Yeah there were, I was in the middle of checking out the ship diagnostics in the engine room. When there was a sudden explosion in the chemistry lab that day." he said and they quartet started laughing at that as Rodney answered him smiling.

"I take this was because of mixed chemicals and whoever did that wasn't paying attention to their tutor. Because glycerin and potassium don't mix." he said and they nodded. "Yeah, the kid wasn't listening and didn't hear from Fieldman that said three chemicals when heated were likely to break either the beaker. Blow a hole in the classroom wall or just blow the door down at this rate regarding this. "

"But it was afterwards that I was with Jenny, Dave and Miles that we were fixing the site to site interlock and the terminal re-engaging the system interlock on the helm. That we were discussing repairs and then heard the explosions and I turned in time to see a blast of fire come shooting down the Jeffries tubes. That connected us to the living quarters on decks 7, 8 and 9 and got on the line to find out what happened up there this time."

"And heard from Fieldman that his student just had his first explosion in class, but when I checked the beaker. I saw that the mixture was glycerin, potassium and sodium and told the kids never to put those three together or the result are exactly just what happened when it exploded." he said and finished with a smile. "Trust me what you're going to see here is a common occurance now at the moment when you arrive."

"But expect some sort of random problem coming up when on duty, a kid running into you or winding up in the line of fire when the kids younger then 17 start playing around. And trust me, this happens a lot." he said and they nodded. "Alright so once deployed, the officers, if they have a family. Have the kids in class while they're on duty, and then after 1700 hours, the day comes to an end for them and it's family time after that."

"Well if this is just getting started regarding me and Sarah, it's we're doing the day schedule during a normal workday then after it comes to an end. It's we're having every family doing its own thing after work, if said civilian's or military officers bring their families to Atlantis for this. But with the fact that we're doing this for five years, before we bring her back to earth now, it's the usual set of holidays on board the ship here."

"As you guys get used to earth living and that means normal holidays as you start to live as a normal earthling and your people can join in you two." Daniel said and Teyla nodded with a gentle smile at that. "Why do I get the feeling that the tenth month on your planet means there's likely to be trouble. Halling's son and his friends tend to wear masks, is that holding any signficance for your planet?" she asked and the quintet nodded, smiling.

"Yeah the tenth month on our planet is an act of holidays where you can dress in costumes and wear masks. Watch movies that are scary and have them going on a nightly excursion to get a batch of sweets that we call candy. For kids we call it trick or treating, and they get to dress in costumes and go door to door in their neighborhoods. For us adults it's a Halloween party, when our kids are in bed, as they have curfews."

"As we watch horror movies, or just monster movies, which are movies that have monsters in them, or for my generation, it's movies that kids. Ones that under the age of 15 shouldn't be watching, you'll see later once you've been around us long enough. But your first set of holidays with us, you and your people, you're seeing what do we during holidays and as time goes on, you get into it." he said and she nodded as he asked it.

"Halling's, is he your second in command of your village?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, he's a very close friend of mine, if our planet is the first one you go to, and he gives you his name that's enough to help you bring you right to me. Because our planet is under constant culling attacks by the wraith. But in order for us to pull this off safely, it's I have to explain to John the history of those hive ships to him."

"But whoever gets captured along with several members of my people and me, it means you're going to have to sacrifice the officer that got captured along with us. His sacrifice, is earth's and the Milky Way galaxy's salvation here. As they told you, you kill the keeper of the hive I ended up in, it's going to wake up all of them." she said and he nodded. "For the greater good, sometimes there's a price to paid for our safety, and to us."

"If Sumner or Bates is the said officer, they're going to say that the price to pay for the safety and stability of the entire galaxy. If they're the intended sacrifice, once they realize that I've got to worry about the rest of our colony. But that's my first lesson to you John, in order to understand here, you got to make choices you can't always stomach, but that's the burden of your first command." he said and they nodded softly.

"Once separated from the general and earth, we're on our own, though we got a link to earth here at the moment. When separated from earth the choices of the safety of our crew are up to us, and we, you, me and Elizabeth have to make choices. That are enough to make us sick to our stomachs, but the safety and sake of our crew, our families on board the ship. We have no choice in these situations in these situations."

"That won't be easy to make, and at one point or another we have to cross a line, but the safety of our crew, the children are at stake. But there's the lesson regarding this now, is it possible you don't colonel or general without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. Sumners knew what he signed up for and to him, the price to pay for protecting our colony is his life." he said to them and they nodded as Geordi said it.

"Daniel I need to know one quick thing, what was the principle reason why you were in that much pain. During the incident with the sarcophagus?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms. "I've been dosed repeatedly with that serum, but the main reason is because of the pact, trying to go cold turkey regarding it is the same as withdrawal from drugs and alcohol, all in all its these two together and lack of being in the sunlight."

"As I said its like getting multiple cuts and lacerations and someone douses you in vinager or lemon juice. So as soon as you lock on my communicator, since with fact that the damn thing is back to a single dose, it's this time, it's going to really be the 9 or 10 remark I gave Sam. But he said that to survive these injuries, I needed three more treatments in the damn thing." he said and they nodded to him as Pulaski said it firmly.

And for both of them at that remark. "Then it's getting you back on the ship after the 7th dose and I do the rest of the healing. But narcotic and ethanol withdrawal, sleep deprivation, the stomach flu and muscle deterioration. The last three I can take care of easily, along with the cure for the serum and the ointment like Bill did. But the pact and the vitamin D loss, it's the isolation room is set like that of a sun room for that."

"Once the first stage of the withdrawal from the sarcophagus gives out and this is an emergency case in case they try to walk you out the front door. But I'm calling medical security alert condition III barring level V for real this time. Regarding you, so they try this and with what you just told us, regarding this you taking full control. It's full security alert as we deal with this now, since every spot they didn't show on the show here."

"Is in case you have that spasm while trying to make it to transporter room, it's the containment shield ending up on both sides of you to box you in here. Which is something we never considered regarding Wes, when she turned him into a drone to try it a second time. But either way they're never their hands on you again." she said and he nodded to her as Geordi sighed as he looked at him gently then as he said it.

"Yeah, alright we definitely have to leave now buddy." Geordi said and he nodded, with a sigh as he looked at the trio, feeling the loneliness trying to well up in him. "See you soon guys, Sir." he said and they nodded as they watched them disappear and Daniel felt a pained jolt in his heart at that. 'New time line, new beginnings, I just have to wait a few days and I have a fresh start now." he thought softly as he refocused then finally.

As he looked at what was left of his future squadron and smile then as he said it to them, looking at the quartet gently. He knew that the said situations were going to result in trouble. But they all knew they had a lot of work to do then, as they shifted subjects and got ready for the government and country SGC council meeting then.


	33. 33: Back To The Future And TOS Crew

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warning: This is going to be the aftermath to the trial as the academy leader sees the truth. While Wesley is cleared of all charges, while the girls are exposed for the liars they are when the truth comes out now**

 **Chapter 29: Back To The Future And The Original Series Crew**

 **January 13, 2369**

Arriving on the bridge, Picard turned to the newly arrived ensign that arrived the year before as he said it firmly to her. "Ensign, plot a course for earth, we're heading for the academy, I need to have a slight talk with my student here." he said and she nodded confused as his young training ensign turned to look at him. "If you don't mind my asking Sir, what's going on if you need to see Wes at the moment, and where were you?"

"If this is serious, because Wes is my best friend, I need to know, Sir?" he asked and he smiled at him gently. "I don't suppose you know Commander Jackson, Billy?" he asked and Will hid a chuckle as his eyes lit up at that. "Aye Sir, yes I do, he was my mentor leading into acceptance at the academy, before Commander Riker left the Hood. But that was my parents ship posting, like him I was Starfleet born, and medical born."

"But having to lie to you Sir, that didn't sit right with me and never has and I can take a guess he was trying to a find a way out of the hole. They got him stuck in before you busted him, because I'd do the same. And ask that you brought me back on board when you came." he told him and he nodded as he answered him. "I just came from a time frame crossover, of meeting the duo themselves, in the flesh here in Jackson's case."

"We met his and Commander Martell's grandfathers a bit ago at the moment now, but this is something I have to tell the rest of the senior staff crew, it's affecting us as well now. Now what I'm about to say next must be kept quiet everyone, because it's not leaving the ship, understood." he said and they nodded. "Dr. Jackson and his team got a visit by an ancient and she's decided, that because the they've been put on trial."

"For the NID's actions, to reset the timeline from the time Dr. Jackson's family moved to the U.S., and they're creating the program twenty years in advance than when they did in 1997. So with that, though everything in the program stays the same, of what we know about it. Their family histories and personal backgrounds get changed, as this is going to affect us here in the future now, as the plans are going to change things."

"It means we can fix our own past mistakes as well and as to why, without two of each position, after my rank, I was short handed. So this is going to help later regarding things. And I also gained some information, regarding why his, Wesley, but his reputation took a massive blow among the crew, but that's why we're heading back to earth. So he tells me himself to confirm this and we can fix the damage in our bonds."

"You and Wesley are my prize pupils, but do you know the girls and Nicholas Locarno?" he asked and he watched his eyes flash as he answered him. "Aye Sir I do, and I'm placing this as the movie version to Starship Troopers now at the moment. Nick was Johnny Rico leading into his third year regarding Robin, and when she found me. It starts the jealousy and rivalry, but he was the first to fail in the rules of relationship."

"Regarding us earthborn teenagers, as any parent would say here, to save a relationship this important, put things on hold and rebuild the bonds till you were back together. Problem is he never did that and when she told him she was gong career and ending their relationship, and he saw me. He immediately deduced it to the way Rico did, same argument, same fight and his squadron had to prevent his getting court martialed."

"Jean was the girl he was cheating on her with though, and she turned to me, her werewolf best friend for want of a better word here. But the fight broke three tables and broke a window at the tavern. So in order: he never sets things on hold, she breaks up with him, he makes a mistake that kills a team mate. And it destroys his life now and Wes is the team mate that pays the price for his short sidedness here."

"Wes, though he let the team down, he couldn't keep quiet any longer, but if I have to guess they were forcing him into silence. And if Dr. Jackson just told you that and showed you proof of it, their goose is cooked now. Because he was trying to take the fall for all of them and making it seem like he forced them into it here to protect them. But Nova was no squadron they're a pack, if I had the chance I'd get Wes on Gamma."

"And this never would have happened in the first place, Sir, though if what you're about to tell us next is what I'm thinking. Than they created our entire past, present and future and turned it into a tv show. So with that in mind, Rick you take operations, I want to hear this conversation. That you're about to have with the counselor, the Lieutenant and Dr. Crusher." he said and he nodded bemused as he looked at him gently at that.

As the captain answered him, bemused, at that as he looked at him as Will tried to keep from laughing at his ingenuity. "Sometimes you kids are too smart here sometimes for your own good, William, but this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment. Yes alright, if you want to see that truth to how we learned what happened. Than you and Robin can, but once we get the duo up here keep control of your tempers, understood."

"I know you're furious at them right now for getting him in trouble, but starting a fight is no way to handle it now, alright?" he said to him gently and the young man nodded to the orders. "Yes Sir, Robin's not going to take this any better than I will at the moment, Wes never had the chance to tell us. But first it's in recovery because they tampered with our regime, us medical born were raised on a case of good eating habits."

"Staying away from the toxic chemicals and taking our vitamins after every meal, and they screwed with it so much. That now comes a relapse and combined with it a sprained ankle, and caffeine withdrawal, and nine months later comes this. He was wishing he'd stayed longer than he had now." he told him and he nodded firmly. "Sir, just when did that computer program get created, because you seem irritated over something."

"When you explained it to me after the situation with the game was over?" he asked and they sighed in exasperation. "Dr. Soong hijacked Data at the same time we had a medical emergency to deal with. Jake Potts played a practical joke on his younger brother that nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion. You know how dangerous the cove palm is correct?" he asked and the young man nodded as he answered him.

"Aye Sir, it's infested with parasites, and eating the fruit of one could prove deadly, and I..., oh my god, yes that really is sick joke now. So one practical joke nearly results in a murder, who the heck was supposed to be watching these two exactly, anyway?" he asked and Will crossed his arms. "It was Derek Hanson Billy, his incompetence nearly resulted in a murder and that's the second charge in less than six months."

"But we arrested him once for speedballing when Sarek was here, and Wes exposed him as the babysitter when we were stationed at Starbase 416. And he then told us he found the source of the rumors spread about his relationship with the captain." he said and he then heard their CMO answer that as she came in with the ship's counselor. "Said rumors are that that the captain and I were having an affair and he got in."

"On a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense." Beverly said and he nodded with a disgusted look on his face at that. "No half soldier/half scientist would buy that crap, we'd just go directly to the person the rumors were focused and ask on and hear the truth from them, or you. We'd never just buy these crap that has no basis of fact to it, Dr. Crusher, alright let me take a guess, but your lost former security chief said."

"That, after the catalyst that this started with, but that you make a pact never to bring up what caused this in the first place, and someone did. Derek heard the words captain, ready room and your name in the conversation and his mind took a completely sick turn and he molded the situation to his own interpretations, is that what happened." he asked and she nodded to him and he nodded with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes you just the nail on the head, Billy, in truth he was my husband's former captain, we've known each other for 27 years now. He was doing me a favor by letting Wes stay here that year and his starting his training early. But we've been friends for close to 30 years now, he's my best friend." she told him and he nodded. Looking at them Deanna Troi said what three of them were all thinking then as she looked at him.

"Sir what is going on and where were you?" she asked and he nodded to the conference room as he looked at Worf. "All four of you come with me, junior and senior staff crew meeting right now. Before you ask Chief O'Brien was with us when we just returned and he's now involved in this as well. Billy, with you and Robin second and third in command both of you are involved in this meeting with your leader not here."

"But it's just us twelve, understood?" he asked and they all nodded. "Captain, Admirals McCoy and Spock are waiting for you in the conference room. They need to talk to you regarding this." Lieutenant Worf told him and he nodded as they went in there. "Robin, you better get up here, it's urgent right now. We're going over the trial and the added evidence involved in it." Dayton said and they heard answer him quickly at that.

 ** _"Right I'm on way, I'll be up there in five, Sirs."_** she said and they all nodded as the quintet all looked at the former crew members of their ship's predecessor as Picard got down to business then as he said it gently. "Admiral, Ambassador, good to see you again, when did you get back exactly." he said to Admiral Leonard Bones McCoy and he nodded as Ambassdor Spock answered him gently as he looked at him.

"Chekhov contacted me that there was something going on and I decided to see what it was if it involved my crew when we were in our prime still at the time. After I told Dr. McCoy he immediately agreed to come see you in this sector so we could find out what was going on. If we had twelve traveler's from our time frame ending up in the 21st century and meeting our ancestors face to face, and to answer your remark."

"You as well captain, well I take it they just realized we ended up 17 years in their past did they, Captain. Because I was waiting for someone in the program to realize this, if their traveler friend dropped in to see them today?" Admiral Spock said to him and they nodded. "Aye Sir, yes they did and Dr. Jackson happens to be the one to figure it out, it took him less than twenty minutes to realize you arrived as well too."

"But Admiral McCoy, you just barely exposed yourself to the people of that generation that day at the hospital. When you gave the organ growing pill to that elderly woman, in fact you barely exposed yourselves repeatedly and upset the timeline here. And no more so than when you decided to take a swim in that tank, Ambassdor." he told him and they both nodded and Picard looked at Spock as he added on to his remark softly.

"Alright, before you do this, we just got here, Leonard, Spock, it's good to see you my friends." They heard and he turned to see the added members of their crew then. "Nyota you're still looking like I remember, it's good to see my friend, you as well, Chekhov, Hikaru." McCoy said with a gentle smile at the trio as Nyota Uhura gave him a hug smiling as he tightened his arms as she answered him, as she looked between them.

"It's been a long time, I'm glad we get this chance for a reunion now, I just wish Scotty and Jim were here." she said and he nodded in agreement. "Whatever reason for this meeting was, Dr. Jackson just figured it out that we ended up in their century and when exactly. But that's why everyone was trying to figure this ou, we crashlanded in their century a month after they created the movie focused on that mission."

"So what's this really about, Dr. Crusher just said there was a meeting of importance and to bring Hikaru and Pavel. I didn't realize that they also did the same with you Leo." she asked and he sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but if it's connected to Danny and Teal'C, it's got to be important." he said and they nodded as Hikaru Sulu answered him with a bemused tone as he looked between the four of them as he said it to his quintet.

Just as he was answering the door opened and Ensign Robin Lefler walked in and sat next to Dayton. "Before you ask this is regarding a unexpected time frame change regarding the team now and why it's effecting us in our present right now Ensign." Will said and she nodded to him. "I'm guessing the other reason for this is it has to do with Wes's trial, at the academy as well." she asked and they nodded as Picard looked at him.

"I'm lucky you told us you were trying to fix the rift between your planet and the Romulans, Ambassador. Because the other possibility wasn't something I wanted to consider here." he said and the Vulcan nodded gently. "I understand why and it's because you've been trying to live up to our reputation. Since your version was born, but we've may have been the original, but you've done exceedingly well now."

"In living up to the reputation we've created Captain, so as I understand they created the years my crew was together before they created your show. After we hit the movie this episode was focused on, correct?" he asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir that's correct, the movie of how you ended up in the 20th century was the year before they created our first year together." Picard told him and he nodded as Spock went to business at that.

"How much did Colonel Jackson figure out regarding this?" he asked and he explained that. "The company that created the shows focused on your crew and mine, recreated your entire mission when you ended up 1986 at the time. And Daniel gave a detailed description regarding that mission as well. But there were several flaws you had about that time frame, Sirs." he said and McCoy crossed his arms at that remark.

"Such as, Captain?" he asked and he explained that. "Admiral Carter told us regarding the swearing in every other sentence wasn't normal. To any normal person they're going to think you're suffering from a disease known as Tourette's syndrome if you do that. I'm guessing as to how that became a factor was because there were several R rated flicks with repeated colorful language and one was focused on espionage as well."

"They gave us a first name to this actor as well, but it might have been a stage name as well. But they said that the year you arrived was post Cold War and to all intents and purposes it's still during the espionage game time in spy games and such. So having Chekhov talking about nuclear vessels, to the men he was talking to. It sounds, to them like he was an undercover spy, looking for a way to gather confidential information."

"Whoever the actor or actress was that couldn't control their temper at the police department though, was diagnosed as suffering this mental illness to keep them out of jail at the time for disturbing the peace." he said and then looked at the computer. "In fact, computer all movies focused on the espionage game of the 1980's. When was the illness Tourette's syndrome first brought into it?" he asked and a scroll went down then.

Before it landed on a name and he nodded as he read the synopsis as their eyes landed on the actress in question and they all nodded as they got it. "Typical, a civilian ended up in the espionage game and back then the discrimination was as bad as it could get." Will said in annoyance and Geordi nodded in agreement to that. "I know I said that these movies got pretty colorful, but that's going too far in trying to file a report here."

"But that's ridiculous right now in trying to get a message off to the agent connected to her friend at the time here." Beverly said, bemused as they read the ending as they heard snickering from their teenage proteges as she looked at him at that remark. "Alright Billy pull yourself together, I know your finding the ending funny. But we have to focus right now, Ensign." Picard added and he nodded and she added on to it, sternly.

"I'm warning you, I hear that coming from your quarters and you're grounded, understood, we've got a bunch of kids younger than you on board. And they don't need to hear that type of language right now." she added and he nodded. "Yes Mam." he said and Will hid a smile as he refocused. "Regarding what we learned so far from the base here back then the language was as colorful as it gets at the time back then."

"But Admiral Carter gave us detailed information in that situation, but the reason he was swearing like that was because the man that nearly ran into you. He was in a rush to meet up with his girlfriend at the time this was happening. So this only happens if they're too frustrated to think straight, or if it's regarding that disease. They normally acted like us, until they're too frustrated to think straight at the time."

"From what he said most parents in that time line tried to keep it clean in front of their kids and when they heard their teenaged children start doing it. They got really stern regarding it and if they heard that language. They started wondering where their teenage children started picking it up from at the time. From the media or from their friends, they didn't know, but they tried to keep the language clean when at home."

"Going by his personality, he sounded like a normal father of that time, though the duo and their brother were all in their 20's by this point. Though the added results that though an admiral, his thoughts still focused on his being a family man at the time. And Sam was his greatest pride when they were kids at the time. Though the added side effect of his meeting Daniel is it's the same for him." Will added and they nodded to him.

"The second was the amount that that pawn broker offered Admiral Kirk for those glasses was only enough for a week's worth of groceries in that decade. The amount he was trying to offer wouldn't last more than a couple days here, to pass yourselves off you needed a few thousand. And third, sending Chekhov to the nuclear power plant was a bad idea, because they were still dealing espionage at the time."

"And to the CIA, they thought he was an agent of the Russian version of them, the KGB, so you should have sent Uhura instead. But along with that is your remarks about you being in the dark ages when it came to medical techniques and giving the more generic name to the ailment, such as stomach cramps and such. But that's all three of them regarding this, you want to pass yourselves off in that timeline here."

"Than you got to act the part, like we did." he said, meaning himself and the quintet and they both nodded as McCoy answered him at that firmly. "I can't believe we never remembered that part of it, because anything that had to do with the nuclear elements. And was enough to make the government or military leery of espionage and if I was thinking ahead I'd have told Jim send me instead back then, because it's post Cold War."

"And that just barely got Pavel killed at the time in the process." Uhura said and McCoy nodded as he finished that remark as he said it for the five of them. "Alright, so how do we fix these situations, so we can get Chekhov and get the heck out of there without exposing ourselves completely?" he asked and he smiled as he explained that to him gently as he looked between them as he explained to them the trio's plan then.

"I suppose you remember what Danny and Hannah looked like when they, Will and them, were 26?" he asked and the older man nodded. "Yes, though 26 years old they looked like they were 22 to 23 years old at that age, why do you ask?" he asked and he explained that. "Because Daniel and Samantha are exact replicates of them at that age, the duo are deciding to intercept you at the pawn shop, regarding this situation."

"And regarding Chekhov, Admirals Hammond and Carter are getting involved and the four of them are making sure you don't expose yourselves. But with them you have a better chance at it and secondly by this point they've been going through the Stargate so often. That having a group of time traveler's landing in their time frame is not going to be a surprise as they see this all the time." he said and McCoy leaned forward at that.

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way Sirs, by why are you calling Commander Jackson that?" Dayton asked and McCoy answered that. "With repeated use of the name for two to five different generations. We needed a way to tell them apart till his grandfather decided to go to nicknames. And he took the name D.J., his son took Dan and after your mentor was born, he went to Danny, but he only uses that with us officers."

"20 to 30 years older than he is, or in our case, twice that, but that was Colonel Jackson's name with the committee and Samantha's father. But they're all Captain Picard's age while Langford is 20 years older than the committee. In the case of the quartet: William, Geordi, Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi, he goes by his real name." he said and Dayton nodded as the quintet looked at Picard in shock then at that remark.

"You're not serious, they're resetting the entire thirty years after Daniel moves to New York, and they're getting it started 11 years after our missions on our tv show ends?!" he repeated and he shook his head. "It's 5 years after your show ends, Sir, a movie trilogy came out 8 years after your show ended. Also science fiction and just like our tv shows, but every half soldier/half scientist loves science fiction of any kind in that century."

"They decided they're taking a leaf out of our book and starting our future 25 years in advance, but same colors as our branches: command, science and engineering/security. The academy in the same spots as well and we're colonizing planets in the ancient sector regarding this as well. So to the Goa'uld, though they think they got the drop on us, in reality and in truth they had 24 years to prepare for it for this."

"The trio decided to hold back their memories to when Colonel Kawalsky gets turned into host before they get them back as well. So they can block out the traumas of the last seven years in their cases." he said and Deanna answered him at that. "And by the trio you mean Daniel, Sam and Teal'C. I understand, well if that doesn't make it clear that Jack O'neill screwed up nothing does, because to the duo he's nothing to them now."

"With their memories of him blocked out till after whoever replaces Kawalsky finally has to be put down. Daniel deserves the happiness of a fresh start now without the repeated nightmares regarding these traumas at the moment here." she said and McCoy and Dr. Beverly Crusher all nodded in agreement to that. "I said the same thing Deanna, I've never been so disgusted here regarding J.J.'s family at the time, I mean."

"To Daniel, he took our values seriously, as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, we protect people, we don't just think about ourselves." Will said and Spock nodded in agreement. "I can guess Jack Oneill crossed the line here, if the records now say he's been arrested for treason and attempted murder on five counts. And murder on 40 Commander?" he asked and the quintet all nodded as he explained it to him.

"Aye Sir. In fact Jack just barely got Daniel killed when that mission was revealed to be a trap to get rid of him. But Frasier, after Daniel had to do Warner's job for him, decided not to tell Hammond what he told her and Sam. And that was exposed to them just before we showed up. But Sam, Daniel and Teal'C decided that their quintet is a quintet no more and it's just the trio now, and the duo are exiled from the team here."

"Seeing Daniel I saw my best friend when we were kids, and Sam and Lou are just like Peter and Anna in this case. To the point that once I got a look at Jack's personality traits I was seeing J.J., after he committed the act of killing Dame and Dan busted him for breaking the rules 14 years years ago, Sir." he said and McCoy nodded. "Well now we know where J.J. got his personality traits from and that boy is a insubordinate brat."

"Reading his record regarding this, Jonathan's reputation in the military read out like that of a psychological horror show. But every full athletic type is ignoring the fact that he's breaking the rules left and right when it comes to getting the job done here. Every cadet at the academy like Derek Hanson wants to be just like him. When I read Daniel's I saw exactly what I wanted if they were in our time frame if he and Teal'C were and I..."

"Oh for gods sakes man, they accepted the offer to the reassignment and they're present day selves are ending up in their grandchildren. In our, or rather your, generation, your version of the Enterprise?" McCoy added and they nodded to him. "Aye Sir, yes they did, in his eyes we're exactly the type of commanding officers he wants now. We're exploration, not military, and he misses the good old days after the base opened."

"So with that, though you're looking at Danny, when you see him, you're going to think you're seeing Daniel when he was still a training ensign." he told him and they all nodded. "We're seeing Daniel and Samantha as advanced training ensigns after they got out of the academy at the time. 1965 to 1986..." Sulu said and nodded. "They're 21 and they just graduated from basic training and started advanced, in hands on."

"Uhura, Pavel and I were all commanders, Scotty was Captain, along with Leo and Jim had just made admiral by that point. So what's their plan, calling us by the other three branches in our ranks. The second they intercept us, because they do that and we're going to know their ensigns and just graduated from the academy?" he asked and the trio nodded in agreement with his thoughts as McCoy said it for three of them.

"He's right, they do that and we're going to know it the second we see them." he said and Will answered that. "With them doing this, you're going to remember this till now when you see my brother, Admiral. But that's the added catch, because the traveler that told them this also said it's a symbiotic relationship between him and Dan. So though you're staring at my brother if any or all of you are here after we deal with Q."

"It's going to be seeing him as you remember him, but the added side effect is Dan is holding his general self, so everything we ever wanted to know about the program. It's he said we go to him and Teal'C and that helps in every problem we get here." he said and thry nodded as she covered her eyes at that remark. "And we're looking at a case of two minds and personalities in one body and knowing its Dan when we see him."

"But we just gained the news that Q is actually the Tollan refugee leader they met five years prior to that. The Q are the Tollan." Geordi said and they all nodded. "So it's we're seeing the young man we met when he was still a child and training ensign, well this is going to be hard enough to deal with here. As to why it's because we spent that entire time getting to know him and when I see Danny, it's like a knife in the heart."

"Because I'm remembering his grandfather when we met and how he was helping us regarding our mission. But he reveals himself as our version of him and it's enough that though we never got the chance to see Samantha. We still get the chance to see him as our predictions of him making rear admiral are proven correct when you bust him that fast, Jean Luc." Uhura said and McCoy finished that remark firmly at that.

"She's right, though we lost our chance to see Samantha, we at least got the chance to see Danny himself. But Danny, our version, I watched him grow up all his life with his parents on the committee. So seeing every generation looking like him when we meet, as we met when I was barely 65 years old at the time. It's like I'm seeing double in each one, so though we're another version of the navy, they're treating us with the respect."

"Of our stations, once we hit that point, if I see this right, they intercept us and call us by rank as they're training ensigns. So it means we're going to know it the second we see them that they're advanced training ensigns. And they're trying to help us by coming right to us, so they can get us undercover and into some new clothes, yes alright. The mission was 78 years prior to your launch date and I'm retired by that point."

"So hearing you have Danny as your other first officer and I accidentally run into him in the hall, I'm seeing Daniel. And when they intercepted us in downtown San Fransisco, after we arrive there at the time. As they're going to be with us till the end of the mission before we return to our own time at the moment. Was that his suggestion, he intercepts us and they stay with us till it's over." McCoy said and he nodded to him.

"Aye Sir, that's exactly what he suggested, as he and Samantha have the money needed to get you by without a second look. He was taking a guess at your ages, but your doubles, to everyone's initial thought. Is, in their eyes, is going to be like you're doing a live version of the movie, because it out came a month earlier. But they got the date right on that mission, so they see you, and he told us it was the 18th and 19th."

"Of December of that year, and the movie came out the month prior to that, so they see you dressed like this and they're going to see the actors playing you. Because they took on your personality traits, and the man that played you, ambassador, was wearing that headband to hide his ears at the time. So with that, Daniel's pretending that's exactly what's happening on that mission, you're the actors playing all of you."

"And he and Samantha were ordered, by the president, to act like your body guards, and with them is their father and uncle. So two captains, two training ensigns, and there's your entourage so you don't get mobbed. Because your double's look just like you and everyone who sees you is going to think you're the actors themselves here. So science fiction and fantasy was a big deal in this decade and century and with that."

"In this century and decade they're creating movies regarding time travel, but evidently the kids younger than twelve still believed in make believe at the time. And seeing your ears, they're going to think you're one of the said Christmas holiday characters here. But to pass yourselves off as the actors as the movie was completed. And was still in the theater, it's following their lead, though they're seeing you as superior officers."

"So expect them going to attention when they find you, though they're going to lay into the pawnshop broker for trying to cheat you. But once they, and you, get back to the ship, just change clothes and secondly with the Stargate program now common knowledge all over the planet, the doctor you encountered. The marine biologist, is going to get it automatically when she hears that they're working for SGC."

"So she hears them give her the name of their organization and as a result she's now getting involved as well to help keep your secret now." he said and McCoy nodded. "Computer mission report of the name they gave our mission in 2286 back in time to 1986, who are the people that played us?" Sulu said and it flashed up seven names as their faces appeared and he nodded as McCoy read out their names gently.

"William Shatner played Jim, Leonard Nimoy played Spock, Deforest Kelley plays me, George Takei plays Hikaru, James Doohan is playing Scotty, Nichele Nichols is Nyota, and Walter Koenig plays Pavel. While Gillian is being played by Catherine Hicks, so everyone sees us at that age they're thinking we're the cast of the movies. But in the case of the seven of us, we're the stars of our tv show and we're doing a live performance here."

"Lovely this is going to give Gilian a shock when she doesn't realize her tv counterpart isn't around to play her and as to why I'm saying this at the moment. Gillian wasn't expecting to get involved when she and Jim spotted Spock in the tank that day, but hearing we're from the future. She decided that, to protect our secret, she was helping us throughout the entire situation and decided to come to our century."

"As a result, though this time now that program has become common knowledge all over the planet, she finds out that we're not the actors playing us. But the genuine article and we're time traveler's, and the duo are working for the planetary protection program. And she's, just to keep from getting called out for treason, is getting involved just to head that off." he said and they nodded to answer him as Picard said for the five of them.

"Smart move son, if that doesn't do it nothing will, Danny." he added with a gentle chuckle and they nodded as Picard went further. "As for your other remark, I know, I said the exact same thing when he suggested this idea to us at the time. Daniel's skill at seeing what the others can't is so uncanny that it took less then ten minutes. Regarding J.J.'s grandfather, it's the added psychological work up in his case at the moment."

"As if that's not enough, it was after Dr. Frasier's daughter came into the picture and they got the news of who the system lords were here. That the psychosis I read out to you regarding Benjiman Maxwell hit." Picard told him and he crossed his arms. "And just who the bloody hell wasn't paying attention to that exactly anyway. It's medical SOP to report any and all serious conditions and injuries to the head of the base or ship."

"Dr. Frasier just busted herself and I'm guessing that the heart attack shoved telling the news Danny gave to them out of Samantha's head if she didn't tell him or Admiral Carter sooner or ask the committee regarding his orders?" Chekov asked him gently. "Yes that's exactly what they told me alright, Janet Frasier lied to him all this time. And he's decided to leave Bill Warner in charge of sickbay, leading into the armbands at the moment."

"Daniel, after the mission to Gaia, is working at the outpost in Antartica and his team are three of the six members of the Atlantis expedition team. Along with General Samuels, but he's getting involved in the situations that caused their friendship to starting falling apart and with it now at the moment here. Is, and here's serious part, but not only did they bust Jack, Vidrine and West were also involved in Maybourne's attempt on Daniel."

"But they found a medallion with the initials of the NID on it and after Daniel activated the link between O'neill's chip. And West and Vidrine's the psychosis was a match and they did a duplicate version to my evaluation on Maxwell." Picard said to them. "Your diagnosis told me he was suffering a stress/sleep deprived induced nervous breakdown, in addition to grief stricken paranoia at the time when you told us you found him."

"And just who the hell wasn't paying attention to this, it's medical/psychology protocol to watch your shipmates in case of a psychotic episode like this. We're space bound and space dementia is the most common factor here when it comes to a psychotic break like this. And while I'm on the subject the job does get dangerous so though they try to plan things out it doesn't change the fact that anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

"If these fools can't see that they don't deserve to have him under their command right now. Because whoever decided not to run a psyche evaluation violated key medical rules regarding the first trip through that gate at the time. While Frasier broke protocols as well by telling him first every time. When the Captain, or admiral, is always the first to know medical information, it maybe military ran back then at the time."

"But William Warner had the right idea, Daniel went to him, he went to the joint chiefs and instead of telling George. She's going right to a schizo effective colonel working for the opposition, voluntarily or not. It doesn't matter, that's enough to get a court martial for aiding and abetting a felony in the military. Because it's against protocol, the base commanding officer is always the first told?" he said with a stern growl and Will sighed.

"He hid it so well no one even caught the psychosis till another captain busted him in front of his crew here, Sir. Not till Daniel explained the details to them with Admiral Carter now on the base did they learn that exact truth now at the time. Unfortunately the trio weren't even paying attention to this when Daniel got on the line with the committee themselves, before they came to Cheyenne mountain to see him."

"But their unspoken warning to O'neill was made clear after he was 3/4's recovered from his capture by that planet. But we all laid into the trio for this after we saw, after barely ten minutes, what they didn't. But to us, if we can catch it and they can't, they don't deserve to be working on this program. If they're not smart enough to realize he's been lying to them all this time." he said and Picard finished his remark firmly at that.

"It gets better, but he, West, Vidrine and the trust members that they arrested so far, are all suffering the exact same psychosis Ben Maxwell was when you sent me to find him, Admiral. Daniel quoted, argument and counter argument, the conversation I had with Maxwell and their responses: the sextet, Dr. Matheson, George and Jacob. But their responses to this matched up to mine when he started ranting about the Cardassians."

"But the psychosis is exactly the same and after hearing my direct opinion, they're yanking them off duty here and Jack's been retired till the reset." he told him and they nodded. "You're practically the same age as they are, aside from Frank Maynard, anyway Jean Luc. What did he catch them in the act with if Jumper removed him from active duty?" McCoy asked sternly and he explained that to him firmly as he said it.

"They were going to do what Maxwell did and start a systematic ariel attack of symbiote poison on every planet in the Cuellar system. To them, it doesn't matter if the victims are innocent are not, if the host has a symbiote, they're ending up dead. Daniel read out the exact psychosis to me, and Darrel Matheson, following it up with. Was why he lost his mind finally and then compared it to my evaluation of Ben Maxwell at the time."

"But the eight were playing me, Oneill was playing Maxwell and Daniel was playing Chief O'Brien in this situation. Word for word, of the last twenty minutes of the episode our doubles had created on us eighteen months ago. They got the episode and situation so correct, aside from the Stardate, I was in shock he knew exactly every word and remark in that exchange at the time." he told him and he nodded to him at that gently.

"Why do I get the feeling having him on board the Enterprise is going to result in your ship record becoming beyond flawless in this case. Because J.P. told us he let Commander Shelby have it for her insubordination and attitude towards Commander Riker?" he asked and he smiled. "Daniel's response to being around us was almost like he belonged with us, but his personality is and would be a nice fit to my crew, in fact."

"Daniel sounded like Will when we were discussing this and now that their plan to expose Jack O'neill had been implemented they've arrested the trio. And are going about arresting the rest of the trust regarding this, but Daniel's taken the reassignment and he's joining my crew, as had Teal'C. But they decided to run a field here, regarding the year that they met the Tokra now, regarding Jack." he said and Spock nodded to him.

"What is this field test exactly?" he asked and he exchanged looks with Will and Geordi as he answered him. "That Morgan adds Jack to J.J.'s consciousness, so we can see what that one year under my command could be like in every single trauma. When I'm not falling for the idiotic colonel facade or the attitude, or that Katherine is holding your place here on the ship, Doctor, as we see how different things could be now."

"If the situation was in reverse, Daniel is now my secondary first officer, we're together for that entire 15 month period leading into his capture on that planet. And Katherine is a family friend to both the Riker's and the Jacksons as well. But here's the clincher now regarding this, he told me he had orders to lock out the planet till this pact was broken. Oneill was attempting to cover the loose ends by making sure the trio weren't there."

"In the control room when he was doing this, so they never saw this or the first spasm, and they broke several key rules in this. But things we'd see automatically here, because the rings are not the same as the transporter room system. We had a break out and it's the same as when Etana tried to have us arrest Wesley to get that game on him. And finally, we have the technology available to make sure he's able to recover."

"Without suffering the added pain, but it's a catch of taking sides and who to believe, when on the one hand we've spent that entire year getting to know Daniel himself. And our bonds with him are so strong we'd never let go, or do we believe a newly arrived crew man who's just starting his rotation on board. And one who's attitude we don't tolerate and never did, because he's like the quintet who put Wesley in sickbay."

"So who's the person we're going to listen to more here regarding this?" he said and Deanna crossed her arms at that as she exchanged disgusted looks with Worf at that news. "If his mind switches places with Dan, it means he's going to forget everything regarding our technology in this case. And arresting him, before he gets to the transporter room or to the shuttlebays is the key here regarding this."

"Secondly after that one year together regarding this, our bonds and link to each other, we know him better than he knows himself now. So I read his emotions, with his possible delirium and it is going to be possible to track him that way as well. Our technology is far more advanced here as well so with that. It's turning the system into an over sized life signs detector is going to work in this case too, and while we're using both of these."

"It's the act of running this like any man hunt on the ship and keeping the civilians out of range and finally setting up the shields, though he does what Wesley did. And it's making sure we lock the Jeffries tubes out, but our slight problem here is if his body is still healing from the amount of damage done on that planet. And combined with the effects of the serum, it's enough if he did have that reaction now, and I mean _if_ , Sirs."

"That while Data is getting the ingredients to create that medicine he was on we've reset the detention cell to be acting like several sun lamps. As he's recovering and able to sleep that way as till he's able to hold the medication down, let alone any food given to him. It's the hypospray as he's sleeping off the effects of the drugs and ethanol, as well as adrenaline, because with his body still mending from the damage at the time now."

"It's we're healing the damage while he's in recovery now as our technology is just as powerful as the sarcophagus technology. As for O'neill and his hiding secrets from me, I'd never believe whatever he told me regarding lies, Captain, I'm an empath, a telepath. I'd see the deception in a millisecond and with it is this, that us being together for that entire 15 months, it's we're bonded like family now, and I'm his sister in law now."

"So Daniel in Danny's body, Teal'C in his grandson and the rest of your squadron in their's, while Jack is in J.J.'s as we see how different things could be. And when he's not the second in command of the ship, but Daniel is, we've had that entire year to get to know Daniel himself and when the quartet show up at the same time Kate does. Who are we going to take the word of here: him or Daniel?" she said and Worf crossed his arms.

"If I see that first flashback, and he then tells me, O'Brien and Tasha what happened, and it's a no choice needed, I'd believe him in a heart beat. Because after just fifteen minutes of coversation in this situation, I'd see a man, I'd be proud to call my friend and commanding officer in addition to you, Commander Riker. But nothing O'neill told us I'd believe whatsoever, not after he poured his heart out to us, regarding these things."

"And just one year makes the difference as well, he's saved Tasha, he's saved us in regarding his training as an ancient. His skills are so good we keep turning to him in regarding science and culture stuff. So by the time this happens and O'neill arrives here, it's a no choice needed, we'd all choose Daniel without thinking twice about it. As O'neill is the outsider, though the same is said for the duo, your team mates, Commander."

"To us, their comrades in arms and if this was just weeks before we had the summit between the two groups and this happened. But if he's stuck in the middle of a waking nightmare of that memory it's the response we dealt with when Wesley got sick, before he dislocated his ankle last year. Meaning it's going to take the seven of us and the security teams he made friends with, but fifteen minutes here regarding this."

"When in the middle of trying to chase him down, and before he hurts himself or anyone else in the middle of it. Yes I'd never take O'neill's word for it when he showed us that trauma first and it happens again and when we have children on this ship. I'm not risking an escape or worse, if he gets captured a second time here. So whatever they never bothered to do, we will." he said with a firm tone and she nodded in agreement to that.

"That's exactly what we said Worf, we'd never believe what it was O'neill tried to tell us, we spent the entire hour talking to him. The automatic response I normally got from my brother when he lost temper hit him automatically. When he calmed down after he laid into O'neill for that, but we decided if he had an attack. Like that on the bridge, Oneill's never getting anywhere near him." Will said and he and Deanna nodded in agreement.

"Did he tell them what caused this, because we didn't have to see that information, I mean medical security alert, condition V. That's like saying they have a parasite running loose on that base at the time. If I was Teal'C, I'd had stopped Makepeace before he left their locker room at the time here." Worf said with a stern growl and he nodded to him. "I know and that's why, if this happens twice, we're yanking that code right then."

"And he's getting that information out to us, before O'neill can catch try it twice here, but sleep deprivation, ethanol and narcotic withdrawal, blood pressure pre-hypertension, the symptoms, they all matched up to what we saw on Wes when Devin threw his knack. On him that year, but two medical emergencies in the side of six weeks, that's too much right now." Geordi said and they nodded to that in agreement as Picard looked at her.

"And I learned some disturbing information here regarding the traveler now too." Picard said and Beverly nodded. "What exactly?" she asked and he crossed his arms. "Regarding the trial, it seems that he didn't just lie at his own admission, he was coerced into it, emotional blackmail and peer pressure. But this is exactly what the child in this movie saga was feeling, Wesley always wanted us to treat him like he's normal."

"No special treatment, and having his gifts thrown at him every time he turns around, but the traveler just pulled exactly what the chancellor in this movie series pulled to get to this young man and the trial was the first piece to it. It seems that Locarno's acts are far more heinous than we thought. After Wesley told us the truth, I got a very good look at Locarno's face and saw he was trying to keep from losing control in front of us."

"Locarno was furious that he decided to tell us the truth and his remark was made clear now. To why he was trying to take full responsibility, regarding their choice at a cover up now. And now that Daniel has told me why exactly, it's he was trying not to make a scene, in front of the committee, because he knew he was dead if he did lose it. And if I heard the real reason he was trying to keep from losing control, in front of us."

"And it's because Wesley made his choice and he chose us, so he knew if he caused a scene in front of us. And he was going to be tried for every charge that we have a law for here, every charge at the academy regarding a situation like this. Wesley never lied to us before and this time he was coerced into doing it. And with it, Locarno was speaking for himself and the girls when he said this to him as well at the moment."

"But Wesley's guilt regarding Joshua was made clear, and I'm sure he'd have told us, as his crew mates, his family. If they hadn't pressured him into lying, but everything Wesley had done so far has shown us how gifted he really is. His ability to catch what he didn't always helped in getting us out of the situations we got into at the moment. But looking at it from this point of view, there's a reason the traveler told us this."

"The traveler was actually molding him to join his kind when he was supposed to have a chance at a normal life, Robin was his exact match at the time. I believe that the traveler was one of the group, trying to fit the bill here regarding molding Wesley into a traveler. In the same way Oma Desala was molding Daniel to join the ancient's, and the Traveler was doing the same thing to Wesley till he decided he didn't want to continue this."

"Continue on with his journey, that giving up his career, everything he ever worked for, was not worth it anymore now. And by his leaving what really happened regarding the accident in the computer, he made sure that I would react like the young man's mentor on this movie. By effectively destroying my trust in him, our bond, causing him to turn to the traveler after that, whatever age the young man was at in the movie."

"But when I called him out on that, I think that forced him into deciding enough was enough and breaking the full truth to us, before giving it to the committee and a Brand at the time. But he would never turn on me that fast, and Locarno delivered the line here. But Admiral Kerrigan named them off, the charges, word for word in the Heinlein novel. But for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations."

"During a live flight exercise, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate. And the near murder of a second, for lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report. For peer pressure of the surviving team mate, we can't call a retrial regarding this, it's too late. But we can reset the timeline, because Daniel and Teal'C's grandson's are joining the crew when we do this over again at the moment here."

"But the added side effect is they're going to be carrying the boys memories of the most important pieces. The ones that shaped who they were as adults, and their entire lives in the Stargate program. The choice was made clear here for both of them at the moment, they'd rather continue with the exploration than to constant battles with the Goa'uld. The added benefit to this is that they've seen our double's in the tv show."

"That they created about us and with it, everything that got missed in year one at the time. They can spot the mistakes and where we messed up and prevent them from happening a second time. Because at the time Will and I couldn't do everything on our own, and we needed an extra hand or two. To give an example or two of that, when he yanked the medical/security over ride after we all got hit by the Polywater virus."

"When Lore tried to swap places with Data at the time and when he revealed to us the reason the traveler collapsed, it's enough Wesley can tell him and through him. With the fact we all had to much on our minds in these situations, and he was trying to tell us this information, now it didn't work out so well. But four extra hands and that's it, because he tells them and they report it directly to me now and that solves the problem."

"To them and to us, he's got someone who understands exactly what he's doing and we can get things under control this way. Though we do that, and your wish regarding him and me in the beginning, you're going to get granted, Beverly. The bond you wanted us to have, as you're my CMO, this means the connections between us are going to grow stronger, and we're less likely to have problems, and it's going to be less hectic as well."

"But the first changes we make the day before we solve the mystery of Farpoint station is we just tell the assembled members of the bridge crew the truth regarding our bonds with each other. Will, Deanna, you do the same, this is your chance to get a second chance to reactivate your relationship now. But once we get the added transfers up here and with our knowing Daniel and Teal'C's secret, we have to ensure here."

"That it never leaves the ship now, so once you and Tasha bust them or one of them slips up, that drops the act, in the first few conversations we have once we have the five if you on board up here." he told her and she nodded angrily. "So one traveler acting like his Oma Desala, molding him for the greater good, and another acting like Morgan. She wants him to live a normal life and Daniel is coming to the future just to prevent it."

"But in order to do that we have to reset the past 500 years since we ended up 1893?!" she said in shock and he nodded. "Yes, Daniel decided to reset his history and their's, but this is going to be like if what happens next year and my last test regarding Q, comes to the fore. Like what would life be like if we told everyone straight off what was between us: you, me and Wesley, if Will and Deanna gave themselves that second chance."

"We knew each other's secrets on the first day, creating an even tighter bond in being a crew. The bonds so tight in fact that his connection to us would be. Enough to keep him being honest and tell the truth on the first day, because our trust and bonds, as family are now so tight, he'd never do anything to let us down now. And we know everything about each other, I'm your best friend and your husband's captain and that's it."

"Everyone in the crew knows that that's the truth between us, and someone making up lies the way Derek had done is getting in trouble for the inclination. Though I think he wanted Wesley to be shown as no longer the golden child in our eyes finally after the trial. To us, Wesley was the model student officer, as we spent so much time on him after I decided on his regime at the time, and before you left him with us."

"To him, he was the captain's pet and the golden child, and Wesley wasn't asking for any special treatment at the time either. As to that, we fix that problem but it's back to the old lessons of being a student: you don't get it right and you can try again tomorrow. But you're too exhausted to think straight and you're never going to get the solution, but for him it's the added part job in being a student officer at the moment with that in mind."

"And I'm making that clear, it's never mind what that traveler tells me, I'm taking Daniel's advice regarding this. And he's being set to a part time job as a student officer, he wants to work on the bridge or the engine room, it's keeping those grades up and sticking to his regime at the moment. Not to mention being honest with us, regarding when he's in trouble later at the moment and with those words in mind now."

"We just saw the entire conversation between him, the girls and Locarno, his tone of claim to me was made clear, he still thinks of me as his captain when that happened. He told the trio his bonds with the six of us and I could hear in his tone that he wasn't going to give in that easily. But when Locarno said that they make me out to be the liar, that did it finally, he was coming forward either way now, but this time it's not."

"As to why, Daniel suggested four added positions regarding members that on the senior staff crew. With you leading the medical department, but so far I have first and second officers that just leaves the next two positions and it's making sure said positions are part of the group we created since we got put together that first year, but first officer, second, 3rd and 4th are the positions we have to fill." he said and she nodded angrily.

"Wait four, so two of each position in the senior staff after you, Jean Luc, but..., alright I get it. The reason we had so many problems that year was because without added back up in the middle of an emergency, that's what was straining our bonds that year. But Daniel and Will, Teal'C and Data, Tasha and Worf and we'd have to get two more, but it's a shift change and they start swapping positions in year one and with that in mind."

"I take it that your trust and respect matter more to him than they do now, huh?" she asked and he nodded to her and she shook her head. "I knew something was wrong, and he's thinking he let us down now, we have to talk to him about this." she said and he nodded. "Yes and the first step to that is us letting him know we know what he was thinking that entire time, his side of the story, but you three better see this."

"Daniel showed us the pieces needed, and the people playing us are looking just like us at this age now. The actor playing me is going to get a shock he got my personality correct later. But I don't think he was expecting me to become part of his personality when it came to training the cadets once they got up here." he said and she smiled at that as she answered him with a slight smile as she said it.

"Where in the show did the five of you show up exactly, if he was trying to keep from revealing too much information about our future?" Deanna asked and he sighed. "Just after the final film actually, that one came out last year. But Admiral Jumper asked if Chief O'Brien had left yet and that told us they knew what became of our crew later in the future." he said and she nodded to him as Beverly answered him at that.

"I take it though they got the happenings correct these last five years, the stardates weren't though?" she asked and the quintet nodded to her. "Yeah, our first year in stardates were so screwed around with. It was clear whoever wrote them up never did the calculations right because they got the days that we encountered the drug addicts and runners reversed as was every important day there was regarding that year."

"I think the syndication was running them by the week they produced and directed them, because each episode was a week apart. Daniel did it today, in their past so easily, I've never seen a scientist get it that quickly. And not when they don't have access to a calendar or a way to decode the stardates, but he did it without even looking at the way to translate it." Geordi said and they nodded in amazement at that as Will finished that.

"Looks like, up to now, they got our lives in the show correct, but whatever pattern they have the stardates in had gotten erratic when they wrote up the episodes at the time. Because they're jumping all over the place, evidently whoever created the show never took the time to calculate correctly at the moment. Before Sam calculated the last one as just as you were leaving and Wes started his internship here on the ship."

"But that was his summer job after you left at the time, but at the moment, it's getting him to take a break and rest. Though in the next one, if it means forcefully pulling the plug I'm doing it, so he can get some rest at the moment. And he's getting that rest period whether he wants it or not now later. With his being a kid still at that age, there are times the parent, or legal guardian, has to take charge in these situations."

"And this happens to be one of them at the moment right now." Will added and she nodded softly to that in agreement. "Yes and I had to do that once or twice just to get him to take a break. But if that little runt tries that on my son again, never mind his getting shot, he's ending up on my operating table later for it. Though Kate is the one doing the damage for me, because that's illegal to pull stunts like that."

"What did he say about regarding Devin exactly, and saving lives with his ability to heal?" she asked and he explained that. "If pushed too hard, it's going to cause him to pass out, the traveler's are another version of the ancients. But while the ancients specifically believed in non interference, the traveler, the one we met five years ago, can be deduced as the character that turned this child into a Sith Lord when he met him."

"As to why, it's because Wesley was just fifteen when he encountered him, I'm seeing this prequel as what could happen if we don't head it off, now. As to how and why, Wesley just dealt with his latest biggest trauma and failure in his eyes. But think about it, ever since the virus he's been working over time to make sure we get ourselves out of the situations we get ourselves into, he's just released the pain of Jack back then."

"Suffers two traumas in the side of six months and, one parent and mentor were dead and he's determined not to lose anyone else. When he drives himself into the ground, again, just to free us from Etana's control, nobody in his circle, the crew was lost, and he was content with the fact he pulled it off. And then it finally happens and does when Josh is killed in the explosion, he's nineteen, this is getting closer to that choice."

"We just prevented non interference by Morgan telling Daniel what's going on and he's decided he's playing the boy's mentor, if he'd gotten the chance to get to know him the day they met. And from there forged their own path together as a student/mentor duo. As Daniel, or Danny, is just like him, just as gifted in the skills of a traveler. So several months regarding this, and that should take care of it." Picard said and she nodded.

"I don't think our look alikes are going to expect that our personalities ended up in them, not after 15 years of playing us now. Though the same can be said for them, though whoever played us must have gotten our personalities correct if they had the episode down to the detail here." Deanna said and Beverly nodded in agreement to that. "Good point, what about Tasha though?" she asked and Picard smiled as he answered her.

"She was knocked into a coma Beverly, but he can bring her out of it after the episode ends. And after that she becomes a supporting character like Chief O'Brien and Guinan after that. Though in your case Sir, Ambassador, before you do anything you have to get into some decent clothes to pass yourselves off in the 80's here now. But Daniel said he's going to get you the money to do that." he said and the duo both nodded to him gently.

"Though regarding me and Wesley, if the kid playing my son needed a reason to leave the show its by getting into the academy. And they brought him back eleven months later first for the game and six months ago for the trial at the time. But we need to have a look at that, though with the fact that the six of us passed ourselves off in that time frame, it's knowing what to do now." she said and he nodded to her in agreement gently.

"How many time travel movies did they create over the years if someone from the future did this repeatedly?" McCoy asked dryly at that. "There were ten to twelve by the looks of it, and SG-1 ended up in 1969, so they remembered the lesson of one of these movies and passed themselves off in that time frame." she said and he nodded as Worf switched subjects with a bemused look on his face as he looked between them at that.

"I think it might be best to see these conversations so we can hear his words now regarding this. Because we saw things from our perspective now we have to see his. Since, once we do this, the time line is getting redone and none of us are going to remember we ever had these conversations." Worf said and they nodded in agreement as they got up and left the room to head for the holodeck then.

"Alright we're staying for this as well, as the rest of our crew is either retired or MIA right now." McCoy said and Picard looked at him. "Have you seen Kirk since the last mission though Admiral?" he asked and they shook their heads. "No, he's gone MIA for some reason, I haven't heard from Jim since we retired from the field these last 78 years, Captain." he said and Picard nodded gently to that remark as he sighed at that.

"Any reason why he went into hiding exactly, because if this season continued Scott's likely to come back" he asked and they sighed. "No, we lost contact with each other after Scotty and Jim disappeared at the time. But if this means we get a second chance we're taking it, because we were like you and your crew leading into current year with each other. And the bonds are enough it's hard to see our friends disappear on us now."

"The five of us can work together, though we're in different sections of the federation, we're retired from field work, but not from working at the desk anymore." Sulu said and she finished that. "At the moment that may be Danny's next recommendation that we're continuing to serve, because Leonard, Jim, Scotty and I are the ones dealing with the mirror image, so we have to them out with later on boys, as to why, Jean Luc."

"I know some of your situations were reflected off of us, but that's normal as you're the next generation and we're the original." Uhura said to him gently and he nodded as he answered her. "78, I never expected you to continue in the field, admiral." Will said and he looked at him gently. "I may be retired, but I'm not an invalid commander, I long for the good old days now when we were like you and your crew at the time."

"So we fix this now and the five of us are staying in touch with each other, although two of our senior staff crew are MIA at the current moment. It's alright as we still have the five of the seven of us together at the moment. Though meeting Danny when he's a training ensign, that will be interesting as I see the two best scientists the program had to offer when they're just cadets." McCoy said thoughtfully and Spock nodded to him.

"So we are meeting the duo when they just graduated from the academy and in training at the SGC at the time. Well that should be interesting, seeing the grandparents of the best two officers in the science department and both are the grandchildren. Of the two most renowned experts on the Stargate in our present." Spock said and they nodded in agreement as they exchanged looks at this as Deanna looked at Will.

"We're going to see this in a dual layer but I want to see the group so I know what Daniel, Sam and Teal'C looks like and and we can pretend the boys are in the room with us as well. This way we have a way to prepare for what life would be like if their grandsons were on board with us as well. Will, what was Daniel's response when he said that he wished they hadn't separated us." Deanna said and he nodded gently at that.

"Daniel looks just like Dan actually, just wearing his glasses, Deanna, to answer your second question, being separated from us, he's never felt so lonely. Every posting together, till now, growing up together, he's scared out of his mind he's going to lose us to some situation he can't control when he's not even here. Fortunately that's no longer a problem with us resetting the time frame here." Will said and she nodded to him.

"Our conversation on Angel I comes into it, you remember Tasha getting a bit snippy with the fact I was willing to do diplomacy by dressing in the clothes they gave me?" he added and she started laughing. "Yes that's Daniel all over, the anthropological side of him and he was dressed as you were when we met Will, but in your case it's jealousy that you were willing stoop to their level to do this." She said and he hid a smile at that.

"There's more to your relationship than I thought, correct?" Picard asked and they both nodded. "Aye Sir, the real truth is we met when I was on Betazed, as I said we knew each other's skills and abilities. But in how I knew her's is because of this, Imzadi is Betazoid for soulmate, she taught me quite a bit and the added side effect was I could start hearing her thoughts at the time, as you saw from our reactions."

"When we saw each other the day we got started I wasn't expecting to see her at the time. If you noticed I froze up, it's because what we couldn't tell you was that she was communicating, mentally, to me and I was trying to concentrate on her words. As the connection snapped back into place so hard. I felt like someone shot me with a phaser on medium stun that morning, but that's a side effect of being separated for 4 years."

"When either of us was hurt now, or we'd been taken hostage, even when I got attacked by that vine when Kate was still here. Those reactions were because we still loved each other, it's also why dealing with the mother-in-law is getting a bit annoying. And it's because she knows I still love Deanna and she's trying to get us to drop the barriers and admit it." Will told him and he nodded bemused at that remark as she hid a smile.

"Computer, set room parameters to the SGC, April 15, 2003, 11:30:45 A.M. and have it set to having the following people in the room with us, But Major Samantha Carter, Major Teal'C Thomas Martell and Lieutanant Colonel Daniel Jackson. Time index, the day after the wargames with the Goa'uld Lord Yu Shang Ti." Geordi said as he tapped the information controls and he heard an automatic response to his request to that remark.

 ** _"Are there any more parameters you wish to add, Commander La Forge?"_** it asked and he sighed. "After Colonel Jackson revealed the truth to me, Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Commander Data and Chief O'Brien, regarding Ensign Wesley Crusher's supposed involvement in the cover up of the death of Cadet Joshua Alberts. Back screen to act like a movie theater, of the 20th century with the Stargate at the wall and the wall looking like the window looking into the gate room."

"The room itself looking like the briefing room, and the wall being the window overlooking the embarkation room. So we can see it as the gate activates, so the trio can see it as it having the room looking like an exact replicate of the briefing room right down to the minute detail of the Admiral's ready room just behind the map that has the gates they've gone to so far." he said firmly and he heard it answer him gently.

 ** _"Program is set, enter when ready."_** it said and they nodded as they went in. "Whoa, if that's not detailed, nothing is right now, with us making a visit to see them, it's the fact that we know what the room looks like for real is enough. That we got it looking like its real." O'Brien said and they nodded in agreement to that. "One visit there ourselves is enough to change things, but this helps as Dan is using Daniel's memories for it."

"Though I think if they got it looking like it real than its about to..." Geordi started to say as they heard the alarm start going off then. ** _"Incoming traveler, incoming traveler."_** they heard over the intercom. "Now what?" Beverly asked and he thought it over and then O'Brien covered his eyes as he answered her. "SG-12 gated in during the middle of that, that's their unit that activated the gate." he said and she nodded as she got it.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Robin said smiling as they looked at the wall as they watched it powering up, before it activated and the duo grinned in delight at that. "That's amazing, so this is what it really was about back then. I see where if I saw this day in and day out and I never get tired of of it." Dayton added and the quartet chuckled at their remarks as they refocused at that as they listened to the conversation.

 ** _"Can you show us that conversation on the episode, because it's enough that when I get through with these children they're in serious trouble now. Because I remember my conversations with the quartet, him and Boothby, but now I have to see his side of the story, so I know what happened. Because I'm letting him know we just learned the rest of that truth and it's time he got it off his chest now."_** Picard said, and Daniel nodded before he could answer he went further.

 _ **"Show us the conversation, before I began putting it together and when I busted him after I did. Because I'm showing this to the girls and Worf when we get back up there, and as I said, though we can't change the circumstances. As Locarno already got expelled for every charge there was in a situation like this. It's we just make sure we can prevent Wesley from making the same mistake twice now."** _he added to him at that and he gave a second not to him.


	34. 34: Truths And The First Duty Part II

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 28: The Truth Comes, Return To Earth And The Reunion**

"The images were that we only got the aftermath of the explosion, but if the recorder was fried when it happens. I hope Wes shows it from his point of view, because it's enough to expel the girls when he shows it to us." Uhura said and they nodded. "Indeed, he passed the Koyobashi Maru test and it was by coming up with a different solution. Instead of the one in the simulation and I was running that test when we were cadets."

"But we have just hit test number two in the case of leadership training and Wesley doesn't even realize it right now. But as your people say, there's being a warrior and being a friend and if you choose to be both. Then you're the strongest warrior in history, and it's by going against the whole now, and not letting them hold you back." he said as the quintet listened to the trial carefully as they saw Wesley look at Locarno in shock.

"Wel if that tells me anything, they agreed not to lie and when he came up with that excuse that was enough of reason for him to want to come forward now." Sulu said sharply as they heard a voice over at that. ** _'What are you kidding me, we already discussed this, we weren't going to lie about this. No if you ask me to do that I won't, I'm not going to lie to my parents Nick.'_** they heard him think and nodded.

As he jumped scenes they watched things speed up to when they reached the hearing, before it hit being in Wesley's room. ** _"You shouldn't have said that Nick, Josh wasn't responsible for what happened."_** Sito said to him and he sighed. **_"I had to do something."_** he told her and Beverly saw the look on Wesley's face at that, knowing that the thought of lying to her and the sextet didn't sit right with him then.

'Come on baby, I know you, you'd never lie to me, just make it clear what the penalty is going to be if you get caught in that lie. Tell him what the sextet are to us, the sextet helped me raise you.' She said to him softly as she heard it _._ ** _"You said we wouldn't lie to them, we all agreed we'd never lie to them."_** he said to them firmly. ** _"I didn't lie, everything I said was the truth."_** he told him and he said it angrily at that.

 ** _"The accident wasn't Josh's fault."_** he told him and he sighed at that remark then as he said it to him, before Wesley finished that remark as she looked at her son's memory. 'Come on baby, they know you better than you know yourself, we've been through this time and time again regarding your guilt, just tell them the truth, once we get into an investigation, nothing ends it.' she thought as she heard her words spoken in his voice.

 ** _"You think the duo are not going to realize you're lying right now, how long before my friends come to the conclusion. In case you're not realizing it, the admiral has requested my captain to be involved in investigations._** ** _Once we got something like this comes up, the crew becomes a detective agency. And from there the truth is coming out, I know the trio and my mother better than you."_**

 ** _"And to the captain, where I'm concerned, after something like this, he's digging into it and getting to the bottom of it no matter what. He's the best captain in Starfleet, but it's because he's looking at all the factors here, but his flight and combat skills are better than you think. And once the captain realizes you chose a banned maneuver for the commencement demonstration."_**

 ** _"He's going to present that information to them, but either way, the truth is coming out, by us or by him, it doesn't matter which. If you're really thinking this, he's going to realize when checking the stories of everyone on campus and he figures it out and you're screwed, as for me, it's done with. He's my parents best friend, my mentor, you think he's just going to accept this right now."_**

 ** _"I've never lied to him since he appointed me for hands on training and we already had this discussion the year before I left. The same is said for the commander and with it now, is the fact that our bonds are more than you think. And in case you mind isn't firing on all cylinders right now, that's what this photo really was, they're my mentors, my teachers, my friends."_**

 ** _"Nothing is going to change that, and with it ever since I got that chance, I made a promise to them. Said promise is if I was in trouble come forward and tell them what it is, and now that it has I'm keeping that promise. Everything they taught is so clear it's enough I'm not violating that trust, that bond, for you, so forget it."_** he snapped at him as he went further as they heard his tone firm up.

 ** _"Before you say it, I've never lied to the seven before, why should I start now, because this is enough to get us in trouble any way, Nick. You lied to them whether you want to admit or not. What happened was not Josh's fault and this is an insult to his memory right now."_** Wesley told him and he watched as his eyes firmed at that. ** _"Look he was my friend to Wesley, I helped get him on this team."_**

 ** _"But the truth is he panicked."_** he told him and he said it firmly at that. ** _"We don't know that Nick."_** he said and Locarno crossed his arms. **_"Of course we do, none of us wanted to say it out loud, but we all had the same thought here, haven't we."_** he asked and he watched as the girls nodded. **_"He must have pulled away too soon, I think he got scared."_** She said and he nodded. ** _"Sito?"_** he asked and she nodded as Wesley said it firmly then, his tone furious as he said it.

 ** _"My captain is going to see through the deception immediately, you may think he's not as smart as he looks, but you don't know him at all and the same is said for the guys. Data, Commander La Forge, I know them better than they know themselves, and they know me better than I know myself. How do you suppose they're going to take it when I'm being evasive here, huh."_**

 ** _"You think they're not going to realize it, they raised me for a year themselves and with it. I came to depend on them for everything after mom left to return to earth. The Commander is my godfather, and Counselor Troi my godmother, he's my adoptive father, the guys my trio, Lieutenant Worf, my other mentor. No forget it, I'm not lying to them now, not after everything I've gone through."_**

 ** _"As I said they practically raised me themselves after mom and I joined the crew. They trained me in the ethics and beliefs that made up Starfleet and this goes against everything we stand for right now as well. We're Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientitific, ethical, or personal. And this choice and decision goes against everything we stand for too."_**

 ** _"I swore to them I'd never lie to them, I never lied to them before, I'm not about to start now, Nick. Captain Picard is my captain and has been since I was added to the crew myself, his trust and respect mean more to me than anything you could understand. I'd never break his trust in me and in case you haven't figured it out, that's why they kept me home for a month."_**

 ** _"So I could recover from two months lack of sleep, they're already ticked off enough regarding that. That my joining the squadron has landed me back in my mother's care for sleep deprivation and malnutrition. But do you honestly think he's going to let this go when I'm suffering from recovering from a broken arm and a concussion, no he's not, he's going to be furious at that."_**

 ** _"And it's because your decisions cost one cadet his life this week, and with him nearly a second one too. But do you honestly think that the sextet are going to stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this. And not when they know I'm in trouble, they're going to see that I'm feeling guilty. And try and get me to open up to them here, and what's that going to do."_** he said to him with a firm growl.

"Indeed, and the charges for this are 'for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder or a second. For peer pressure of the surviving team mate, for lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report.'. Any of these charges on their own could get you a loss of your credits and repeat the year."

"But pack them altogether, and you're getting expelled from Starfleet academy, and Locarno was the first. So Wesley was trying to come forward to tell us and they coerced him into lying to us." Spock said with a stern growl at that as the duo were watching as they felt their anger growing by the minute as she said it for both of them. "Don't worry Wes, we can fix this, honey." she said softly and they nodded as they watched it further.

'My captain, my friends, yes, and you never lied to us before, why start now Wesley, I understand, make it clear to him, the truth is your only chance. I understand what the guilt is doing to you son, remember what I taught you, Wesley, come on.' Picard said again in answer to that remark, knowing, he never wanted to lie to him. **_"You consider why though, it's because his father was a Starfleet officer, as is my mother."_**

 ** _"But we both grew up on starships, the maneuever was too close together, Nick. Doing it that close together is way too dangerous, you had the damn calculations off and it could have killed me in the process. And how do you suppose my mother, let alone Captain Picard, would react once Commanders La Forge and Data figure it out exactly, huh."_** he said to him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Because they figure it out and bring it to the attention of the committee you're toast for lying to them after that. Aside from that our parents, his and mine, would sue you for murder this way anyway and you'd be expelled from the academy, one way or the other. The choice is clear, we have to tell them the truth, and again, I've never lied to my mother or the sextet, or the crew."_**

 ** _"And I'm not about to start now at the moment here either. Not after the last few traumas I've had and this is right up there with dealing with a repeat of the damned justice panel, regarding the commander. The first duty of any Starfleet officer is we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this is considered the third right now."_** he said and Locarno sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Wes I know you want to protect his memory, we all do, but we have to think about ourselves right now. What do you want us to do, walk in there and tell them everything that happened."_** he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that. "You should have done that in the first place Nicholas, as he never wanted to lie to me." he said with a stern growl at that remark as he heard the blond Bajoran girl say it.

 ** _"We might as well turn in our uniforms in and start packing up our bags."_** she said and he heard the young man answer that as he pulled the recorder out then. ** _"Are we ready for that, we'll take this one step at a time. This is the preliminary report from your flight recorder, it was so badly damaged in the crash that the lab could only retrieve a third of the telemetry on the recorder."_**

 ** _"And all of it was before the explosion, we shouldn't have a problem."_** he said and Will thought it gently. 'Come on Wes, don't give in, remember cub, remember.' he thought softly at that. **_"I'm not sure I can do this."_** Wes said again to him. ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information."_** Sito told him and his eyes narrowed at the next remark given then at that as Locarno answered him.

 ** _"The first night I met you Wes, I knew I wanted you on the squad. You, more than any of the rest, would understand what it means to count on someone, because you you've been out there, putting yourself on the line. You know you got to be able to count on the people on your team, because you're life is in their hands, their's in yours. We made a promise to each each other."_**

 ** _"Right in the beginning. That we'd stick together, we were Nova squadron, nobody else could say that. And even after we graduated we'd try to get posted to the same duty. That we're going to be together, a team, for a long time. Josh can no longer be part of that dream, but I think he'd want us to stick together, what do you think."_** he said and Deanna crossed her arms at that remark firmly.

As she answered him at that in a stern tone. "If I was you I'd tell the truth now, rather than waiting till the last minute Nicholas, because the punishment is only going to get worse if you don't come forward, and soon and as for that remark. I think that the act of being a true team is taking the fall together, a crew is a team. A team is a family, and though we already have a family. Once deployed we become each other's family."

"But it doesn't mean pressuring your family into doing things they'd never normally do. And definitely not just to save yourselves from getting in trouble together, young man." She said with a stern growl at that remark. "I can't believe this, this was why he said not to protect him once we hit you going to talk to Boothby. He was trying to find some way of getting out of the peer pressure they placed him under, and a way to tell us this."

"And the guilt was eating him alive, yes alright push it forward. I want to see what brought him to making his choice now." Beverly said and he nodded. as they saw him pacing in his room. ** _'Alright enough is enough, I'm not lying to my crew anymore and I'm having him incriminate himself by his own words now. Thanks for the nudge Sir, I needed a way, some way to get me out of it and you gave it to me.'_**

 ** _'Whatever it takes I will get your trust back, no matter what, you and the sextet matter more to me and I'm not losing you now.'_** they heard him thinking as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded. _**"They know Nick, they know what we did."**_ he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. ** _"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. **_"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Beverly's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 ** _'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now. I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms.

"Well that did it, he's chosen us from the very beginning, if that doesn't say he's doing the right thing, nothing does." O'Brien said and they nodded. "Oh, don't even think about it, the committee is going to listen to him more than you. As they're going to see this as you're trying to get out of this, of the consequences. But no cadet or officer has the guts to even call him that to him face and not get away with it." She said with a stern growl.

"I know, I said the exact same thing when I saw that look on his face at the time, the committee would never take a lie like this. Because 1) I'm one of the top captains in Starfleet and 2) they're training ensigns and we know a lie when we see one. And Andrea is going to see right through this one when she hears it." Picard said and she nodded in agreement as the quintet of original enterprise crew members heard the remark.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case. We'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face, he knew that did it. As they started seeing his memories start shooting through him of them together the previous three years.

They heard his tone shift at the remark as his tone firmed up as they recognized him as the 15 to 17 year old they knew and knew he made his choice then as they heard their thoughts confirmed as he thought it to himself. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was fifteen, saved my life, rescued me._** ** _No, no forget it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that remark, as he said it out loud at that.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. **_"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. "Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now." Geordi said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark. **_"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_ **Wesley said and that did it for the other boy as he said it.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. **_"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair.

As he turned around at that. **_"He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_** he said and Wesley stood up at that. **_"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth."_** he said and he emphasized the next remark at that. ** _"What about your duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"I got you on this team, I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line. I said he wouldn't let us down, he was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life. I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Geordi said it sternly at that. "Yeah the difference is because we helped raise him, we took care of him, he took care of us, that's what being a team really is."

"Being a crew is being a team, being a team is being a family, and though we already have family, once deployed. And up here where it's more dangerous, we become each other's family. And your only shot at surviving this and coming out of it is coming forward together Locarno. That's the only chance you're going to have at staying in the academy." he said as they heard his young friend repeat that remark and he hid a smile.

 ** _"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the other boy scoffed. ** _"Oh this kid doesn't doesn't deserve to be wearing that uniform right now, if this was us, we'd be doing it together, one of us takes the fall, we all take the fall. We will not be tried separately."_** Sam added and her trio nodded in agreement to that as Will hid a smile as he looked at them. ** _"That's an understatement, win together, lose together, we're a team."_**

 ** _"And as a team, we will not be tried separately, the team is family, there is no 'I' in team, we're there for each other."_** Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around her and Teal'C's shoulders and Teal'C smiled softly at that. "Better get ready for the reaction then, because once Tasha and I take their places. Than it's back to the beginning and things are going to get out of hand later." Will said smiling, as he quoted his last remark with the image of himself and he nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Yeah and with it, that was the point of what happened five years ago at the time here Sam, I had a duty to the truth, and a duty to my friends. To save everyone all at once, I had to wait till he was on his last legs at the time. To be who I was to become, I had a duty to the truth and in payback, he stabbed me in the back."_** he said and they nodded to him firmly as he went further then, his tone turning cold then as McCoy said it firmly to that remark as he looked at the image.

"I'm not liking the sound of that remark, just what the hell did O'neill do if Daniel chose to join Starfleet at the time here?" he asked and Will explained that to him. "Daniel was ordered by the committee to wait until the planet leader was on his last legs. Before he got them out, but Jack landed him in this position to begin with and then turned a blind eye to it. He also basically made sure that the trio never figured it out at the time."

"They never saw the spasms he had in the control room, because he covered every piece to it, Teal'C his kelnoreem, Sam studying the Naquada they brought back for study. And Frasier and Hammond by going over his test results, but Daniel and I described this as the situation. Regarding the Paxxans regarding Data's strange behavior when we all lost a day in our memories, Jack's a trust operative." he said and McCoy nodded to him.

"Daniel started sounding like he belonged with us when he was explaining this to me, but he's already calling me his captain, I'm the type of commander he wanted now. We're not true military, we're exploration, to him, he doesn't want to have to keep risking his life and our bonds were already built enough today. That, when we left, I saw a look of loneliness in his eyes when we returned to our time." Picard added and he nodded.

"He's wishing he could join us now, instead of waiting a secondary lifetime for it now, well if he's just like us, it's that though separated by 366 years. Having me or Kate as his M.D. is enough we'd listen without the added speculation. With Deanna, she's a counselor and with it can sense its no longer what O'neill claims it to be, because she's going to sense the lies the second she hears them and to confirm those lies, in my case."

"All I'd have to do is run the tricorder across him and I'd find the little bugger he got infected with. And again, WWI bombs are still going off in France right now even though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead. Case in point there was another explosion near your brothers farm when we were there 18 months ago. He doesn't have to confirm his theories to us, because his thinking is along the lines of what ours is."

"The trust of just one year together, is enough we'd gotten overly protective after he's saved Tasha, he's taught Will to control his powers when Q turned him into one. And he's helping in every area needed in this job, to us it's we see everything they can't, because his mind. And thinking matches up to ours easily and it's because though separated by 3 1/2 centuries, to us it doesn't matter he was a scientist, or what his former records say."

"And that he sees things we can't, because he thinks like we do and it's enough we can relate to each other, being from the same planet and all. But a very strong bond, like you, he's helping me raise my son, but total trust. So when did he choose to have his memories returned to him exactly?" Beverly asked and he explained that to her. "After Commander Kawalsky's replacement gets turned into a host and had to be put down."

"At the moment he's healed from losing his wife and in-laws, but to him, if he has to keep returning to Abydos and seeing what he lost, he's never going to heal. At the moment he's got a second chance to do this, but once he saves her, that's it and he's free to move on now. But he doesn't want to have to keep returning to the planet and remembering what he lost back then." he said and she, McCoy and Deanna all nodded.

"I agree with that decision, to help him move on, than he shouldn't have to be reminded of what the job stole from him. And everything he sacrificed to protect earth from the Goa'uld at the current moment. But Dr. Raynor, Daniel saves his wife, Raynor saves Dr. Gardner and they're both free to move on with their lives now after that, because they fixed past mistakes here at the moment now regarding this and with it now."

"And the same goes for Teal'C, they shouldn't have to be reminded of the pains the job stole from them." Deanna said and she nodded in agreement. "He's asked to be given command of the Atlantis expedition military team, in the new timeline, so though half soldier/half scientist. It's he's always home with his kids when they're stationed out in the Pegasus Galaxy, they also decided to turn her into the 21st century version."

"Of the enterprise at the time, with them acting in the way we do with the kids here, but Atlantis is going to be like the Enterprise. Alright they're keeping the kids off the 'bridge', so they don't start playing with the helm controls or anything else while they're dealing with things." Geordi said and she chuckled at that. "With Sarah back from being turned into a host, I understand why, he and his children just got her back now."

"And instead of leaving his family on earth, he's taking them with him to his next duty station, so he can protect them from the Goa'uld, replicators, Ori and the Trust. Which in our time frame and in the records was a five year mission in the next Galaxy over. Looks like despite being a career officer, being the family man came first in his eyes now." Beverly added and she nodded in agreement to that remark as the quintet smiled.

"We told Daniel that the kids blew up the lab last week in chemistry class and they were finding that funny after figuring out what the heck caused it this time." Will told her and she chuckled. "If the city is a city version of the Enterprise, just having frequent explosions. And other things going off repeatedly, is enough to drive the adult crew nuts in these cases." Worf said bemused and he nodded in agreement to that smiling.

"Yeah well at the moment they decided to treat the city in the way we do the enterprise, so though less advanced. It's they're living off real food then the replicators. But whoever starts screwing around with machinery, if they're a teenage technical genius is winding up in a slight time out for it. Mckay's last remark, before we heard the intars going off, again, was that having to chase a kid going joyriding with the jumpers down."

"Was going to wear thin on everyone nerves, just weeks after they got settled here, though they're turning this into the way we did it. Just after Sarek was here and we had to arrest Hanson for the fight he started with Wes, but with close to 300 kids and 400 adults. Though the Admiral's remark to Jake taking the shuttle to get to entrance exams into the academy was, he was wondering if he'd just gotten his flight permit."

"If he wanted to try it without us in the cockpit with him at the time. So with Daniel being the father bear in the military department, if the kid is like Wes, it's treating this in the same way with things, because I think McKay was and is a male version of Sarah. During our first month after Wes did our jobs for us when we came down with the Polywater virus." Geordi said and she started laughing at that as she nodded to him.

"Indeed, well I'm just saying this, but there's a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends, and sometimes you have to things you can't always stomach. But the safety of others must come before the safety of the team, if O'neill thinks he's betrayed him by leaving him down there, that's his problem. But Daniel did the right thing by waiting till the last minute to get them out." Spock said firmly in answer to that information.

"Daniel sounds like an adult version of Wesley, while O'neill sounds like Locarno here at the moment. So to him he thinks that Daniel betrayed him, simply because he was told to wait till this lunatic was on his last legs. Well if he thinks that, that's his problem, but Daniel made us proud, because he chose to think about the greater good. Before himself and his team, test of leadership, he earned that promotion to Lieutenant Commander."

"He's had some difficult decisions to make in the past back then, but he earned those promotions from Lieutenant to Commander. In these situations it's a choice of is it just possible you don't make Captain or Admiral without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. He like, you William, has shown the leadership and thinking of making Captain by the time you're in your mid 30's." McCoy said as he heard Daniel ask it then.

 ** _"Sirs, if this was us, what would be the response if I decided to come forward and tell you the truth and my team mates think I betrayed them here. Because I was telling you the truth regarding the accident that. And the sarcophagus was a different version of the accident, but the one leader is pissed I left him down there. And simply because you gave me orders to protect the civilians and miners at the time here, and with it at the moment here, is."_**

 ** _"Different circumstances, but the same results in the tv show?"_** he asked and Hammond answered that question as he crossed his arms as he looked at Jack firmly as he said it to him. ** _"I'd see this as it doesn't matter what he thinks, you had to think about the fact that you had to protect others before your team. You had a duty to the truth, be it scientific, ethical or responsible, you never lied to me before during that year at the time, and why start now exactly."_**

 ** _"If he thinks you betrayed him, that's his problem, but you made me proud regarding this situation. The safety of others, must come before the safety of the team, you did the right thing back then, it doesn't matter what he or the NID thinks of you. All that matters is that you did the right thing, so I see Jack as Locarno, you as Wesley. But without even needing to hear my opinion, you did as I asked you to do back then, and you did the right thing, so with that."_**

 ** _"So if he doesn't want to come forward, than he doesn't deserve to be in the military, or in Starfleet, as we're changing the past. As to that, though we never leave our people behind, we have to think about the safety of others, before the team and ourselves. You passed the test of leadership and loyalty back then by choosing to wait and as I said here regarding this. There are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change, and sure as hell can't forget."_**

 ** _"But the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers. You have to make some very hard decisions, or do some very awful stuff and follow orders, like you were trained to. It doesn't make it any easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some blame on the person. Or people, giving the orders, but you made the right decision back then to wait it out at the time, until he died at the time, before you got them freed."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter what he thinks son, you made the right choice, just like he did in turning them in. So if they think he let them down, like Jack thinks you left him down that's their problem, but to us older officers in the military. It's you didn't let us down, you made us proud by coming forward and telling us the truth. Or waiting till you were sure he wasn't going to make it to get them out, to protect everyone else at the time, you both passed the test of leadership."_**

 ** _"If they don't want to come forward, or in Jack's case, accept that you made the right choice they don't deserve to wear that uniform or be in the military. The safety of the civilians, must come before the safety of the team."_** he said and and Daniel nodded as Picard nodded in agreement as he quoted his remark with his holodeck image. ** _"He's right, if they choose not to come forward, than they don't deserve to wear that uniform."_** he said, before they heard his answering remark.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_ **Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock at that **. _"You'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 _ **"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place, I would do so, without he's hesitation, but that's just me."** _he said and left the room as they watched as Daniel crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with Sam, Teal'C, Geordi and Will. ** _"Well if I was in your place, I would confess on the very first day young man, but that's just me."_** he said and the quartet nodded firmly as Beverly sighed as she said it to him.

"Daniel if there's anything you can do to help him, I'd appreciate any help you have to offer, he's all I have left of my Jack. And this is a setback we don't need, I can't lose my son, he's all I have of my family, in my family." she said as she saw him sigh then as he answered. As she watched him, she knew he was trying to reassure her as he answered her remark as he said it to her gently, knowing she was going to understand.

 ** _"Don't worry Beverly, I'm making sure he never takes that road, I promise. If it means risking death again, I'm making sure he never leaves us now, he's done so well in his training at the moment, but this was a setback in his training. But this is one part of the test to gain full mastery of his abilities, the other is coming up later. But I'm not letting him give up on his training during this situation, in order to pull this off it's he's got to face up to the fact."_**

 ** _"That he wants to be seen as himself and not what the traveler, let alone anyone else, wants him to be. I understand how he feels, but it's time he gets what he wants to say out regarding this, he's been holding it in too long. In regarding the resentment of Marks, Hanson and their friends, and he needs to say it, just let go. And with it the guilt of Josh's death and his feeling of failure and loss of your trust, I can deal with this, I promise, I know how he feels."_**

 ** _"Because I felt the same, before my Ascension and I'm making sure he doesn't destroy him, I swear it."_** Daniel said with a firm tone and Will crossed his arms at the remark. **_"So this is the Stargate version of the final episode of the movie saga, and you passed the trials needed for mastery. Is that what this is, force him into a position to use his abilities as an ancient, traveler or whatever?"_** he asked and he nodded to him firmly as he answered him as he explained it to him.

" ** _Yeah, Anakin wanted to be treated like a normal Jedi instead of having his title thrown at him every time he turns around, dealt with three traumas in ten years. And was trying to live up to what the order wanted him to be, while the emperor was fueling his anger and hate. He wanted to live a normal life, have friends, have a chance at love, be like everyone else. But the rigidity of the rules were enough to tick him off in the movie then, as he got more angry."_**

 ** _"He wanted more power and the ending results are once his wife was pregnant with their children, he had a choice to make: do the right thing. And be who he was meant to be or give into a lust for power, and he chose the latter. And it started the war that his children and their friends got into. That's this situation all over and I have to deal with it, before the traveler pushes him into that position, because of his anger."_** he said and the quintet nodded as they got it.

"Well that's everything we need to know and there's no going back ladies, you're being suspended from the academy until the time frame change. Jean Luc, what's the added intention regarding this, is it just the crew that's going to learn this. That he's co-existing with Danny or are we going to get the chance to hear we're going to see him again, my crew?" McCoy asked and he thought it over as he answered him as he said it.

"Do you want us to let you know that truth, with the five of you being the only ones left who hadn't disappeared at the time?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "Yes, we'd like to know we're getting the chance to see him again. Daniel may have the mind of a admiral when he comes and ends up in Danny's subconscious. But it's remembering him as we saw him when he was a training ensign, it's enough that to us."

"It's the five of us thought of him as a son, during that, though we got the chance to get to know him at the time. If Jim ever said anything, before we separate, it's he got the chance at making a one admiral by the time he's hit 39. Because he's got the right personality for it and two, your family is the most important thing in the world, never let it go." he said gently and they nodded in agreement with that remark.

"Though that's not if I over hear the entire conversation he has with Natasha, Miles and Worf, because I do and hearing her calling him by the name I remember him by. Than it's enough, that I'm the one busting him next right now and with that in mind here. Knowing its Daniel doing the talking when I see him and him responding to me by calling me by my rank now should do it." he said and Picard nodded to him with a smile at that.

 ** _"Captain, we've reached earth right now."_** Ro said and they nodded to as he said it. "Alright we'll be there in minute, Ensign." he said and finished with the next remark. "Computer, reset it back to the beginning and be ready to replay it when I tell you too." he said as they heard a beep at that. "Hearing we know his side of the story is definitely going to help in his eyes now, because the only people he needs to see now."

"Are us at the current moment and with that the truth is out now, don't worry Wes, you didn't lose us, we got a second chance to fix this." Beverly said gently and the sextet nodded in agreement with her thoughts. "Well time to bust the girls, Wes never lied to us before, and this time he was coerced into it." Geordi said with a stern growl and the sextet nodded in agreement to that remark as they charged up to the bridge.

"Ensign move us into position directly over the academy, so they got a clear line to get up here." he said and she nodded as they repositioned the ship directly over the academy gently. "Admiral Brand, this is Captain Picard, do you read me?" he asked her and a minute later they got an automatic response to that. **_"Yes Jean Luc, I read you, what's wrong, what are you doing back here?"_** she asked and he crossed his arms.

"Could you get Wesley Crusher, Sito Jaxa and Jean Hajar, and come up here, I found out some added information regarding the inquiry when Nicholas Locarno was expelled that has been brought to my attention by a very reliable source. We're in orbit directly over the academy right now, so a straight shot up here. I have Admiral McCoy, Ambasador Spock and their crew on board and they too know the truth, regarding this now as well."

"Everything Wesley never got the chance to tell us, I've been given it by a reliable source and it's regarding what happened behind the scenes. In between each portion of the hearing and it's far more serious than we expected. At the moment the facts that the girls weren't willing accomplices regarding Nicholas Locarno and his protecting them. Or that Wesley's guilt at your decision has been over turned now, in fact."

"It's been debunked as he was trying to take full responsibility to protect them, but it's urgent that you need to see this at the moment. As well as to why, it's because it's regarding why Wesley came forward at the last minute. It's more than my catching him in the act, it's far more serious here. Now, regarding the girls, I have the final evidence in their cases to clear him." he said and he heard her tone turn stern at that information.

 ** _"Alright I'm grabbing the trio out of class, we'll be up there in fifteen minutes."_** she said and he nodded. "How do think he's going to take us learning the truth behind what happened now exactly?" O'Brien asked and Deanna sighed. "He's going to be relieved we have his side of the story now. But the fact that he still feels guilty is enough of a reason to let him know and get it off his chest at the moment."

"He wants to be seen as a normal student, he hates special treatment, he just wants to be seen as himself instead of everything that we want him to be." she said and he nodded as Picard smiled. "Beverly, we both know and skirted around this for five years, I think it's time to just admit." he said and she nodded. "Yes I love you and I have for 4 years, so it's time, we get our memories back and in our minds, though six years older."

"And wiser now, we have 6 years together, and year one is the beginning for us, so mid year one we get married now. And I think we both know this, he is going to the flunk the initiation test on purpose to keep us together until the months. And leading into Maxwell just to keep us together, just delay for close to four years. And this way we got plenty of time now as a result here." she said and he nodded to her gently at that remark.

"Yes and Marks just pushed his limits, because he is my son, the members of year one know our family history and the rumors are going to become their undoing now." he said to her as they walked into into the trasporter room he ran as they waited, before four energy beams came into the room and Beverly saw her son Wesley standing there. "Mom, Sir, what are you guys doing back up here?" he asked and she smiled gently.

"We found out some information regarding the trial, you never got the chance to tell us till the last minute honey." she said and hearing that his heart lifted. "You mean you know now, I was trying to get passed these three for a week leading up to the admiral's final decision!" He said in relief and she nodded. "Yeah I know, and you never let me down honey." she said and he nodded and the duo exchanged worried looks at that.

"Sir now that you know, I can tell you the parts I never got the chance to when you caught them in the act finally, but here it is. But though you never asked for an undercover operation, Josh and I decided to be your plants on the team. But the accident was the added on, we decided if it worked and we were telling you. That he broke the restrictions, if not, and what happened did happened and one of us was killed."

"The girls, we were telling you from our own interpretations regarding the accident, one of us and the partner was gathering the vocal evidence for you. Just to prevent that maneuver from ever getting attempted again." he said and they nodded. "My age group and theirs never had to ask, you did this of your own accord. Just to make sure they got the consequences in the way I chose them." Brand repeated and he nodded to her.

"Aye Sir, I just wish I thought to use Lal as a way to get back on board the ship to report in just before the conclusion of this came to the fore. I was waiting till the guys figured it out, it was the coolant hatch, because he chose the starburst. But they pressured us into it when we weren't ready and the blast knocked him unconscious. But that's what happened, he never panicked, the blast knocked us 20 feet apart from each other."

"And he was knocked unconscious, but I said, if this ended up killing someone it's on 'his' head at the time. But I gave him the lecture you gave me and said if he didn't come forward and told you what took place that day. Then 'we' will, that wasn't a lecture, you've been telling me that for years, but if you let me tell you. And after you gave that ultimatum I could have told you then, I was a double agent, Sir, I'm a double agent."

"I had to make it seem like I was really involved in a cover up and vice versa to get them to think I was turning them in. But I made my choice and you were it, Sirs, but I never wanted to break your trust. But I was in mourning when you found me in the garden to tell me what you decided regarding this." he said and Picard nodded. "I understand son, so make us think you were involved and them thinking you're telling us the truth."

"Till his own panic and fear got him to say the words that effectively ended his career in Starfleet and the girls with worse consequences that they deserved right now. Well now that I know that now you just fixed the damage this caused, but you never lost my trust, we can fix this. In fact, though we do a playback on this, the lecture and added speech I gave is really being aimed at them now, so all that time regarding this."

"If you told me in the garden I would have asked to do a playback and the results would have been different, especially the secondary hearing. But it's been four months since, the follow up is about to get a lot more strict right now, but hearing this. Having to do this alone without telling us early like you did regarding the game. You just reinforced my original opinion, that you'd be a very fine officer." he said to him gently and he nodded.

"Yes Sir, but that's what I really meant, I should have told you straight off what I was doing, but he kept deflecting and by the time you figured it out, Captain. The damage was done, but the me you know took total control of the me that they know and I told them that once you figured it out, they're screwed. There's more to the recordings then you know, but what the colonel showed you was the edited version to the accident here."

"With permission I can show you everything else, including the accident, Admiral, and I recommend you get captain Deladier in here as well too. He needs to see this right now, as does Commander Alberts, but we should have told our parents prior." he told her and she nodded. "Alright, I can get John and Alan up here and we hear the truth, directly from your memories, but what's the request, if you told me prio to this?

"And you wish to expose that truth?" she asked and he said it firmly. "Probation here." he said and they nodded. "I got 2/4's of your side of the story and I'd like to hear the rest as we remember the hearing just as easily as you do. Though if this shows the pieces you never got the chance to tell us, the decision and sentence is getting redone. Though what I will say right now, girls is that if this crosses a line you can't take back."

"There's no going back and your sentence is getting doubled and Locarno's is getting marginalized." Picard said sharply to them and they swallowed. "Captain, we did it to insure this one was never attempted again now, your age group set the restrictions. And Nova keeps breaking them, after it killed seven cadets in 130 years. Josh sacrificed himself, and just so this was never attempted again, and by anyone in Nova now."

"He' idolized a Commander O'neill and tried to fix his mistakes in the maneuver and did it again." he told him firmly. "So that's the truth now, he tried to fix O'neill's mistakes in trying to get it right and it kills another cadet while doing it. Because it knocked Joshua unconscious and the explosion killed him, and it just barely killed you while doing it?!" Brand said sharply and he nodded to her as he answered her as he went to parade rest.

"Aye Sir, but as you saw in me, I take after Jackson and Commander Riker, I was going to come forward and tell you right when my parents arrived. When he headed it off, but I relieved him of his command of the team, he's suffering a psychosis, regarding Bill. But the argument I got into with him, was a teenage version to the argument and counter argument you got into with Maxwell Captain." he said and they nodded bemused at that.

"I can hear the angered emphasis on the words, you hate him, or more accurately them, for wrecking your bonds with us now." Geordi said to him and he nodded. "If it hadn't been for him, we'd be like we were before, you mattered more to me then the three of them together, Sir. But I failed you once, I'm not doing it ever again, if what you went to 2003 about is what I think, I get a 2nd chance." he said and Picard nodded softly to him.

"Mom to be totally honest right now, when you showed up here that first day, I wanted you to bring me back up here. And I could tell you myself what the heck happened at the time, breaking the rules regarding this. Lying to you never sat well with me and never has, I never lied to you before and why start now and with those words in mind, Sir. It's you read the entire situation right when you read it out to me that day."

"He wanted to go out of training with a bang and it was off by five meters, that's what killed Josh. I don't know who's calculations he was using, but he used their's and the blast nuked Josh's engine and just knocked me twenty yards off course. And broke my arm and hit my head against the cockpit hatch." he said and Picard nodded to him gently. "Who is this J.J. O'neill he was referring to exactly anyway, Sir."

"Because he used his calculations for that maneuver?" he asked and Will crossed his arms as he answered him. "J.J. is Lieutenant Commander Jack O'neill, Junior, he was the leader of Nova when I was still here at the academy. I guess he never wondered why, at 33 years old, he was still a lieutenant commander instead of a captain. Well it's because he tried this same maneuver at the exact same measurements at the time."

"And it killed Damian Reynolds, who was the youngest of his team and happened to be really close friends with 3/5's of my squadron. And Dan turned him into the quintet here for every charge that got Locarno kicked out of the academy, Wes." he said and Wesley nodded as Picard finished that remark gently as he looked at him as he said it to him softly. "So that's what the telemetry on your recorder is going to show us now."

"Because Locarno said that just a third of it was recovered after the explosion, and he was hoping that was enough to get you off on a reprimand. Before I figured it out and he intended to lie his way out of this, but I heard your refusal regarding that as well." he said firmly and Wesley went ramrod straight as he answered him. "Aye Sir, the estimate was off by the diameter of five meters that day, he's planet born."

"His parents are scientists on the R&D program, but the physics involved, the mathematics, it's not as easy as it looks. As you taught me, you make one mistake and it can and will someone, I've spent four years training and working on the bridge, doing the calculations. But this is not some game, you don't get those coordinates correct, by even a fraction and you could jump too close to a blackhole or a supernova and with that."

"He, up until four years ago, never traveled further than Uranus, so he and the girls don't have the first clue in how to do exact measurements. As I told him that diameter was going to kill us if he got it off by a foot with us that close to the plasma burst." he said and they nodded to him as the sextet exchanged shocked looks at that. "Five meters, the distance is supposed to be ten!" Brand said in shock and he nodded to her gently.

"Yes Sir, and I know that, I told him we had to pull it back by another five meters, but he said he had it right and when I told him he didn't and then refused to try it at his angle. She crossed the line, do you remember the arrogance in the narrator's friend's voice when the first lost team mate was having trouble with his helmet. And she, after his helmet was off couldn't control the impulse as the spasms caused her to start firing."

"Hit him in the head, and the narrator was brought before the academy commanding officer on the following charges?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "Yes and which of the girls said that to you before Alberts was killed?" Uhura said for her and he explained that. "It was Hajar mam, their arrogance is the reason Josh is dead. And he was relieved of command and I was going to tell my crew." he said and they nodded to him firmly.

"So despite the fact you and Joshua are Starfleet born cadets and you know more then they do, they decided to ignore your warnings. And when you said if it didn't work it was on his head and she snapped off arrogantly to you. And in the exact same way the member on the book did, before her bravado killed their team mate. Is that the sum of it, he breaks the rules and their arrogance kills him?" Brand said and he nodded to her.

"Aye Sir that's exactly it, and the added charge for this was of peer pressure of the surviving team, coercion, emotional blackmail, lying to a superior and falsifying a report. Breaking the restriction on a banned maneuver of said commanding officer, and that's why I relieved him of his command of the team. For the first three charges and for nearly killing me while doing it, Admiral." he said and she nodded McCoy said it firmly at that.

"Young man, after your predecessors tried that, I forbid anyone else to, J.J. O'neill tried it at the exact same measurements and it resulted in killing a member of his team. Before Danny, Commander Jackson, bugged his bedroom so he could listen in on the conversation at the time and revealed the evidence needed to expel him. But he argued to keep them in training, we just hold him and his quartet back for a year at the time."

"But that's why everyone of your grouping has such a low opinion of him and evidently that type of reckless behavior is something that was hereditary as well. Because Danny was an adult version of you, same personality traits, and he's Starfleet born, his parents are on the committee." McCoy said and he nodded as he looked at the quintet in shock before he refocused as he answered his remark as he went to attention then.

"I know Admiral and I told him he had it wrong, and tried to talk him out of it, I even intended on coming to you to prevent this, Sir. He was too close to the blast, as was I and I took a hit to the head in the jolt. So I was relieved when you told me that they were coming, I never lied to them before and I wasn't going to start now. It's the added acts, first having my regime screwed around with leading into Etana and the game."

"And now this, I was ready to continue with being trained in on the job, I had friends, I had a job and I had my bonds with you Sirs, and they barely take it away from me. I was ready to lay into him by that point and it's because one member of my quartet was dead and I needed the duo at the time. But that's the part I never got the chance to tell you, Sir, I just wanted to come home." he said and Picard nodded to him softly as he said it.

"He miscalculated the distance between you and as a result Joshua was killed?" he repeated firmly and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, the damned idiot never took physics or was flying around in our shuttles, nor did they, only Josh and I were Starfleet born. Raised on ships, training for those years by you or another version of both you and the Commander. The trio had no clue how close they came to killing all of us at the time."

"Trying to get it out to you anyway I could was my key plan now, after the accident, it felt like someone ripped my heart out. I was emotionally compromised I wanted to come forward, if there was anyway I could to get to you when you were talking to the staff on campus I would have come straight to you then. But they were tailing me to keep it quiet at the time." Wesley told him and he nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"This was what I wanted to hear from you, just venting your anger and frustration regarding this. If you told me immediately the second I called you up here to confirm my suspicions and opened up to me. That would be enough to get you off as you set a trap for him when you called him into quarters. Because though we never did that, I got the information anyway, from where I just came from at the moment, Ensign."

"But the duo arrived just as I was telling your mother and the duo and Bill and Robin know now as well." he said as he went further as he looked at him. "That reliable source I mentioned was given to me by Commander Jackson's grandfather Wesley, in fact. Remember when Billy said they possibly created our lives into a tv show, back in the 20th century?" Picard asked and Wesley nodded and then smiled in relief and delight.

"You saw the episode focused on the accident and saw my side of the story at the time, alright to explain this, Josh told him he was too close and to back it up a bit. But he said he had it right and when he mentioned Commander O'neill's name. I realized he was trying to duplicate it and told him no, it's too close. And the rest of it was exactly as it showed, as I said, they thought we were ready, they thought we could do anything."

"But we weren't and we can't and as a result Josh was killed, I wanted to come straight to you when you hit what caused the accident. Just so you could get me out of the mess they got me into and while I was at it, let you know I was acting on your unspoken orders. You may never have said it, but I decided to be your plant on the team, but that's why I said don't protect me, I was running an undercover operation for you."

"But you gave them chance, after chance, after chance to come forward and they never took it and then insulted you and that did it. I wasn't having our relationship destroyed because of them and I set them up to incriminate themselves by their own words and spoken in his voice, Captain. But I meant it it when you heard my double say that, I could never turn on you like that, you mean more to me then all three of them together."

"Like you saved me before, I needed you this time, just to get me out of the mess, and I was trying to figure out and to find to tell you so you could find a way out of the hole they dug us into. Whatever this plan was that you have, we fix things, but once the accident happens its temporary resignation from the team and working as your plant. To dig up the truth and get it to you, Admiral, I don't care if that's a betrayal in their eyes."

"You matter more to me captain, your trust and respect, meant more to me than they do and to be honest. If it meant keeping that trust, it's I'm finishing what you started and acting as a plant. By just being honest and with it, I knew the longer they tried to keep silent the more you were likely to figure it out and when you did, that was it. Before you called me up, I was going to come right to you, and tell you what had happened."

"The omission was partly thanks to them, if you heard her remark, I was going to come to you with the new information needed to clear me, Sir. Her exact words were 'I didn't have to lie to you, just don't volunteer any new information', but to quote you 'a lie of omission is still a lie.'. I never lied to you before and having to do it now was like a betrayal to who I became these previous four years, before I left for the academy."

"As Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and lying to you is lying to myself, I'm a Starfleet officer. For four years, your lessons were always so clear to me, everything you taught was so clear, life up here was like the straight and narrow. I'm a medical born no less I never broke my regime after Jaan, after starting at the academy it landed me back in mom's care for breaking it, again."

"But you were the way I tried to stay, to remain, you were the straight and narrow, at the academy, the squadron, they're temptation and with that. Before you called me up here, I never wanted to let you down, but I was caught between a rock and a hard place now, Sir." he said and Picard nodded gently. "Well now that I've seen your conversations with the trio, you just undid the damage this caused to our bond and with it now."

"You're my favorite student, and just getting the truth regarding this was enough to completely tick me off right now when I got the truth. Second hand from Colonel Jackson, but we learned an added truth to this while we were at it. The traveler we encountered wanted a new student, and this was part of the set up. But make you feel like a failure as you lost everything anf to you the only way to go now, was up."

"At the moment that's not the first test you had to go through, but the other was regarding the traveler. But this was meant to take you away from us, as your true crew and family." he said and Wesley nodded as his eyes narrowed at the news. "What am I looking at in movie metaphors if we've been using the 20th century for references ever since here mom?" he asked and she sighed as she explained that to him gently.

"That other space saga created after Kirk's crew finished their missions in the first show in '69, honey." she said and he nodded. "The first half was focused on the primary character's twin children and their friends and their war against the group that turned him into his alter ego. And I'm guessing this is about the second half and his birth of origins and how he got turned into his alter ego now at the moment."

"And I take Dr. Jackson's parents accident wasn't an accident, it was intended to shape his life. The traveler we came into contact with is doing the very same thing with me at the moment. Alright I've had enough of this right now, Sir, like I said after our encounter the mirror world, you know I always hated special attention. After Dr. Pulaski was here, I could be myself, but Marks and Hanson were making it harder to focus."

"And I wanted you to treat me like I'm normal, well now if this is meant to make me choose forget it. If Robin was who I was meant to be with, I choose her and you over that chance. It's forget absolute power, I choose you, if that's what he was trying to get me to do, by forcing me into a position to choose now. I've already chosen and I choose you and the duo, Robin and Bill, now." he said and Picard nodded to him gently at that.

"We have a chance at fixing things in our bonds at the moment, but things in our timeline are already history, but if Morrison, Quinn and Hanson already told you the plan, Andrea?" he asked and she gave a nod to him. "Yes he did, but if this was part of the traveler's attempt in destroying Wesley and his dropping out of the academy and I'm really going to be furious, until now he's done so well." she said and he nodded to her.

"Wesley I know you thought of me as your father for the last 5 years, but the second our memories return. The Q and the Ancient freedom fighters are changing our past, and your mother and I, we intend to get married and I am adopting you. So this time I really am your father and your mother is leaving you with me as she returns to earth. Derek Hanson and Colin Marks lies, they'll be their undoing." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

Before he pulled him into a hug and Picard tightened his arms around him. "Well this time I really am staying with you, as my father now, but Hanson and Marks. They destroyed their careers, in truth, your exposure to the effects of that virus. It just activated something else in you, but the boneheads that break the pact. They, Hanson and Marks just destroyed their careers, you're my father, so same as before though now."

"Though now that you're my father, the commander and Counselor Troi are still my godparents?" he asked and they nodded to him smiling. "Yes, but now that we know the truth, it's tracking down wherever Locarno is on the planet." Picard said and before he could answer him, a flash lit up the room then as former Cadet Nicholas Locarno appeared and he crossed his arms then sternly as he said it with a stern tone to him.

"You honestly expected to get away with this, the fact he is my son, means more then you think, but that was no lecture on duty and honor. I was reminding him of everything we have been through together now." he said and Locarno paled at that. "Yeah that's we saw the episode focused on the accident young man, but to him. We matter more, we always did at the time Cadet, you've been found out." Will said sternly to him at that.

"Sir, Admiral, if acting as the undercover cop on the team helps, would that be enough to help clear me from charges, as I came first to my parents and friends in the crew. Exposed this for what it was and went into being a plant for you, so they could incriminate themselves. Him, especially, by his own words, and Hanson, and Hajar with him now at the moment here?" Wesley asked and she nodded to him gently at that.

"Yes that would help keep you out of trouble, regarding this now Wesley, the team just filled us in on that truth, we have one chance to get this right. But the members that saw the memories of your serving as our eyes and ears, or been to the past. Get our memories back in our century and we're waiting for the press conference on the base. Before we know everyone, in their century, does to." Picard told him and he nodded.

"But in order to make it stick, you'd have to resign from the team the second you went undercover and pretend you're still part of it till the sting operation is done. Danny bugged the room after J.J. tried this and, like you, saw it the same way. We're Starfleet officers, we have a duty to the truth, but in J.J.'s eyes it's what about your duty. To your friends, Damian Reynolds happened to be a friend of Danny's and he too was killed."

"While doing this at the time, at the stage in their lives, as they are now they're in their prime. But J.J. and his team mates are stuck at Lieutenant Commander right now, while Gamma all made it to full commander. J.J., he's like Colonel Oneill. But the attitude we never tolerated, when it came to the job, Danny at this age, he and Willim are ready for promotion to captain now, because they know what we want in the job."

"Like you knew what we wanted when you were still training up here at the time, but Danny proved a key lesson all warriors learn when they're your age. But you can be a warrior or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both and you're the strongest warrior in history, he didn't left his negative emotions blind him to doing the right thing and suggested I hold them back for a year, your sentence was his suggestion."

"And I agreed to to his opinion, in truth Danny was just like you, he knew better than to try the dangerous stunts. But though he hated J.J., he was still willing to go to bat to keep him in training, but he's been under scrutiny. And by us admirals and captains, the ones that are more stern, ever since. And with his attitude he's never going to make full commander until he stops with the attitude problem." She said and he nodded softly.

"When he and his unit tried this manuever when they were your age, but emotional blackmail, if that's the reason for why you waited till the last minute. Is illegal right now, in truth this was another test of leadership, by going against the whole and coming forward. But if what Jean Luc and the trio told me is anything to go by, you make this choice and do this over again, and you're getting your second chance."

"But you can be a warrior or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both and you're the strongest warrior in history. I understand why you didn't want to leave the enterprise in year two, with the case of separation anxiety at the time. But the fact that you were earning credits up here by training for real. It's enough right now that coming forward, and going against the whole is the only way to go to getting the information out."

"As Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this situation is considered the last right now. But the recorder had insufficient evidence, if you came forward and volunteered the information, first to your mother and the crew. That's enough to get you out of the hole by acting on being the leader now." she said and he nodded smiling to her as the duo looked at each other in shock at that.

"It gets better actually mom, but that month that you allowed Josh to come up here, we decided we were doing undercover work. The day he chose the starburst, I contacted Bill and we decided we're running an undercover operation. If it was one of the girls killed, we were telling you from our own interpretations of that truth. If it was one of us, the other piece of that partnership was finishing what the other started here."

"But here's the information we drew up ahead of time now, if you'd let me explain this to you the second you'd called me up here, I'd have given it to you then, Sir." he said and they nodded. "You have the paperwork to confirm this, because that's enough to rescind the decisions that we made regarding you Wesley." Brand said and he nodded and passed her a slightly thick batch of papers as he went further then.

Reading through the papers, she saw the added plans regarding every portion of what happened towards the end of the hearing and nodded. "Sirs, I know that not telling you immediately what he and I were doing was wrong, believe me. But the choice you came to was the right one now, it was only a month to five weeks back home. But the added act of being separated from my friends and the crew is the real reason for this."

"To remedy that choice, I offer this next choice in regarding my punishment now, for not telling you immediately at the time. But the items you chose, I can make them up, up here on the ship, by extensive training, I may not advance with my class. But that's fine down here, and it's just as well, because I can make up credits. And get my flight status reactivated by working off the probation up here." he said and they nodded to him.

"Sir you know my scores in practical beat the highest in simulation, what happened regarding the squadron did damage to our bond. I'd rather fix that damage then let it stay between us, I can spend however long it takes to earn those credits back. If I do them up here, I'm not around the duo, and I'm fixing two things. And earning them back, but the part that matters more to me then my grades is your trust."

"Fixing our bond, make it stronger then ever, because if you hadn't gone to check on the team in the past the ending results are this. Now would have resulted in whatever they told you, but our one chance to head that off is by fixing things between us. And it's by changing the ending of the episode, by taking this chance. And asking for that probation and fix our bonds now and in the end, I've finished my probation here on the ship."

"And earned everything I lost, in this timeline, back now, but I'm not running away from this by returning to the ship, I'm back with my true squadron. Our bonds are fixed and everything I lost, I gained back in the simply by being on probation. And doing it from here on the ship, then down there." he said and Picard nodded. "Fixing things before I left you, that help, but keeping it to the episode." he said to him as she answered him.

"So still the same decision I came to, but instead of facing things down here in the way the girls are. You wish to be put on probation, and earn those credits back, had this not happened I would have let you graduate next year. And you were assigned to the Enterprise, as your permanent duty station, Cadet. So you're in training regarding earning those credits back, back up here on the ship." Brand said and he nodded to her.

"Alright in order to determine that decision, although you gave me these papers, I need to see this decision regarding the undercover operation. So although the trio get the same decision we came to, you're getting put on probation and are training from up here until the credits are made up. But the time I'm giving you to make them up, both in flight training and in class, is the time you earned them before this happened."

"Once the probation comes to an end, whatever we hit next is the next obstacle in your case." she said and he nodded as he hid a sigh of relief. "I understand, but believe me, Sirs, in the next round, I intend to work this out in one way, but the second you arrive. And you ask them to investigate this, I'm doing this ahead of time, so while you're investigating the trio..." he said trailing off and Picard smiled as he finished that remark.

"We play this out in the way of the episode and then in private on board the ship and in her office. The decision has been scrapped as we do this and you're taking another six months up here so we can deal with our bond further, yes I see that Wesley. Instead of you staying down there we bring you back up here for the extensive training. And while the duo are suffering the acts of being the pariahs." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Not quite Sir, though I came forward in the end, I needed to get it out of me, regarding that truth to you and tell you that truth. We could have done it up here, you pulled me out of the academy, while we fixed this between us now. You have me in extensive training, but the choice you came to in their cases was the right one, but in my case. The switch up could have been you decided to continue my classes, but from up here now."

"So this episode is played out to a T, depending how long the episode was, if it was 45 to 50, we play it out to the end. But the ending is altered slightly you still give me her decision, but instead of separating, if the episode ended after that. You're telling me that you lobbied to have me put on probation and you four, you're bringing me home. As the quintet start my training up again and I'm doing it by doing it for real again now."

"But the added guilt was breaking your trust in me, all of you, to fix that, we need that year leading into whatever happens in 18 to 20 months. So we fix the bonds between us, life goes back to the way it used to be and whatever damage done before I gave this up is fixed. Especially if Robin gets pregnant, before I graduate, that happens that does it even more, whatever this traveler tries, will not work now after that here."

"Sirs, instead of the decision you came to in this timeline, we could alter it, I mean to everyone's thoughts you punished me in the same way you did the duo. But that was our mistake in this timeline, instead of doing what you chose that day, you could have sent me home and I'm back to extensive training up here. We fix the bonds between us and that solves the possible future you're trying to protect me from here in this one."

"You're all that mattered to me regarding the trust and respect of my superior officers Sirs, mom. But instead of me staying here after that situation, I'd rather spend the following 11 months to a year up here and intensify my added training. Being the Starfleet officer that I am, I'm doing this by doing it like I always did. The trio are the ones who lied and though you made that decisons, the choice is my being back up here."

"Added side effects in debates here at the moment Sirs, and believe me you're not going to like the added reaction regarding this at the moment, but if you don't mind. I can show you what happened here, but you're seeing the accident through my eyes. Before you hear the added truth and information, leading into when they tried to lie their ways out of this." he said and the group nodded as Picard said it for Brand then at that.

"The pieces you heard from my double are the very tip of the iceberg as well Sirs, the deception goes further then you think. But though you heard my double, I'm showing you the added moments between each of the situation leading into your decision." he added and Picard nodded. "Alright again before your mother, the admiral and I make that decision we need to see that." he said as that did it for the duo then at that.


	35. 35: Talks And The Truth Comes Out

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warning: This is going to be the aftermath to the trial as the academy leader sees the truth. While Wesley is cleared of all charges, while the girls are exposed for the liars they are when the truth comes out now.** **But within the new timeline there's going to several of the key episodes in this, leading up to the season eight and Ra's forced off earth for good.**

 **But the episodes used are going to be the pilot episode, Enemy Within, The Nox, Enigma, the Orbital attack series. When Jolinar makes an appearance, and the episodes that did damage to the team's bonds with him.** **As the trio get a chance to fix their original mistakes with him in Steven Raynor's case. As they deal with things over the years, as Daniel is now working in the military.**

 **He's around to help them out, but he, Catherine Langfod and Ernest Littlefield, as well as the members that we saw in the movie, are going to be in the expedition. Although Elizabeth Weir is joining the team as well, and they and their team head for Atlantis later on.**

 **But from here, the preparations start coming faster as they deal with the loose ends before the reset now. As each event in the duo's lives together takes place between the accident to the activation of Ra's Stargate. The events will start speeding up as they meet their allies, before the movie.**

 **Chapter 35:** **The Truth Comes Part II**

"Wait that's not fair, why didn't you lobby for us in the same way?!" the trio shouted together, just as he was answering he saw the look on the trio's faces and smiled. "Nick made the decision to save the team this way Hajar, Sito knew, like I did. That we had to come forward, but she was scared to, but here's a question. Why not ask me what the consequences could be, before you decided on this?" he asked and they paled at that.

"Did you forget something, Starfleet born, as a Starfleet born, I know the rules and regulation as you asked me what I thought we should do. And if you bothered to ask, I would have told you there would be a black mark on the record. Loss of our flight privileges, and we lose this years credits and get hold back a year for attempting this?" he said and they paled at the news in shock then at the remark as Locarno said it.

"That was why you said, if we all come forward and tell the Admiral, we get to stay, but if I attempted that then..., why didn't you tell me sooner?" he said quickly and Wesley crossed his arms. "Because you already crossed a line here, they saw my memories of our conversation in my room. The captain knows you intended to try and lie your way out of this by calling him a liar right to his face, that remark sealed your fate now."

"As did everything else you told me here, it was too late to save yourself and you condemned Jean and Sito to being pariahs, as for me, their trust matters even more. And I can fix that, but you screwed up so badly you got expelled for it, I'm working for them." he said and Locarno paled at that as Brand crossed her arms. "Josh was my partner, but if given the chance, you taking Josh's place would have saved you the ridicule."

"Because it's not needed any more now, you get a second chance to get it right at thr moment, as to why, Sito. In truth, you get that second chance to fix this right now, but you Jean, you're not ending up on the enterprise. As you just heard, he's going to be my stepfather starting late year up to now, so watch it. Later on, so that's the difference right now, I can read the quartet so easily I know what happened over there."

"But there's your second chance to choose differently in your choices." he said and she looked at him and Picard crossed his arms as he looked at the duo sternly at that. "Indeed Miss Jaxa, let me ask you something, but look at this from our point of view, as a cadet. Part of training is making a mistake, learning from and never doing it again, you think you'd do it again if you thought it through, asked him that question first now."

"Because the consequences for this type of infraction and we told him this already were loss of this year's credits, flight status gets revoked. And you don't advance with your class, I don't have to hear the words from their grandparents. You joined the crew and your first mission killed you at the time, so I am offering you this chance. Now, to redeem yourself, but if we could return to that day, you think you'd choose differently."

"Turn in Nicholas and Miss Hajar to us the second we arrive and you, Joshua and Wesley did this mission together at the moment at the time?" he asked and she straightened up at that. "If I'd known what this would result in if we'd turned the duo in earlier, then yes, I would have done it in a heartbeat. But..., I made one mistake by not siding with you and I did it again by not asking you that question, I know what I did was wrong."

"I never learned from one mistake and I made another, Sir, I want a chance to fix this, and my friendship with Wes, whatever they told you. What do I have to do exactly so we have a better shot at our bond and someone gets the axe when they end up, up here. As I join the junior crew later on and fix our bonds now?" she asked and Wesley looked at her. "Nick's the bad guy here, you and me get our lives destroyed in this timeline."

"But we learn from our mistakes, I tell you beforehand and we decided to do the undercover stint together. But pretend like you did and in our conversations with him, we have to insure he, or the duo, that pull this don't realize we're working for them. And I have a feeling if we set our memories back to a certain day said memories are going to be the key to saving our lives and careers." he said and Picard nodded to answer him.

"Undercover mission as you repeat the argument you had with him, but you and Wesley are stage acting this performance for us. As the duo, or trio, are digging themselves deeper into the hole with every decision they make. Before I find you, Joshua and Wesley in the courtyard and we do a recap of this situation as you show things. And from your point of view as we make a new decision, regarding you and Wesley regarding this."

"Because if you chose that, I'd consider you being in 18 months advance training and you, Joshua, Katie Higgins and Wesley are here. As you learn the real ways of Starfleet, as this is your one chance to get passed the ridicule you're undergoing. while Miss Hajar and your replacement are not so lucky are right now, as she, whoever it is that replaces you on board, is the one dealing with it?" he asked and she looked at him in shock.

"I, I don't understand." she said and Wesley thought it over and then smiled. "Sir would the reliable source be Jackson's grandfather by any chance. You went to see our predecessors and they had our entire seven years, in the tv show. And another four regarding what would happen if she and I went against the duo. She survives whatever happens next while instead of giving up like this, I'm on sabbatical for a few weeks."

"Before the end of that year?" he asked and Picard nodded. "Yes and though you looked up information on us and our crew, you never did a screen search. On us going back to 1986, because the following year they did create a show focused on you guys. We just gained the info you never got the chance to tell us, by seeing your double telling us that truth in their version of the holodeck." Sulu said and he nodded as he looked at her.

"Sito, could we talk privately right now?" Wesley asked quickly at that remark and she nodded to him as they walked into the corner. "What's he talking about, a chance to fix this situation?" she said in a whisper at that. "Look I think he saw the episode focused on this, but if this about a chance to fix this would you take it. I mean you're a planet born, I'm Starfleet born, I would have told you what the consequences would be."

"If you just asked me before you made that remark to me, it's enough I'd have told you what the consequences for breaking that restriction would be. Robin and I were already together before this happened at the time, but to put this gently. Nick was cheating on her with Jean and she broke it off with him, and his mind took the same turn. As the narrator's thoughts on Starship Troopers after seeing Bill standing behind her."

"But he just destroyed his life over some silly little girl who's wanting to look handsome in her uniform mom knows I'm in love with Robin. But she's everything to me, you may not have quit out of your guilt, but you're the team mate that, if we don't do this now. That could be killed at the first mission seven months out of basic training at your new placement. To save you from being killed on your first solo mission and my dropping out."

"He's offering you a chance to fix this mistake, do it over and do the right thing right now, while I can repair the damage by doing this. But to put this firmly in mom's eyes, if we do this and change the future, Robin would his team mate that was killed by the alien stink bug, or tick. While Jean is the one that destroys his life, so you changed your choice and you're the new member of his team, if she survived the first fight."

"In Starship Troopers metaphors, he broke the rules when training shifted from fun and games and into the real thing. But that's what this really was, but if you choose to do it again, and aside from a black mark on the record. It's cancellation of this year's credits, postponement of our flight status and we don't get to advance with our classes. That's if we all came forward together, but Nick, he broke several rules of being a team leader."

"Along with adding coercion, emotional blackmail and two others, but if we came forward right then the results are what we're dealing with now. Being hold back a year is better then expulsion any day of the week here, as is being treated like Pariahs right now. You can learn to fly the entireprise while making up your credits and flight status. Then when we return the academy, you're a junior grade, and I'm a full after that, so with that."

"That's what he's saying you do this decision over again, you got a second chance at your career, while she's being treated like a pariah. But the captain is offering to your parents you stay with us, up here when we do this. Just trust me, we come forward and tell them automatically, I can get my mother, Commander Alberts, the captain. And your parents and we do this on board the ship and tell them early, before stage acting."

"So second chance now, between us here, you take it when we have to do this again, you fix our friendship. While Josh is alive, because we had a back up member of the team, he ops out, whoever replaces him is killed, you side with me. And you're part of my training team as its three against two in telling the truth. Would you take it, just to fix the damage this caused?" he asked and she looked at him in amazement then.

"I would, you're my best friend as was he, so we lose our credits for this term, I come with you up here and I'm in training until we make up the lost points. And my flight status is that it, he gets the chance to get to know me now. While Jean takes my place if I was killed later on, and we, Kate, Robin, Jake and Bily are together. Along with Josh, yeah, yeah I'd take it, alright just tell him now." she said and he nodded to her softly.

"Sir, if this is about a second chance, she's going to want to take it herself now too, but if this means upping the teams from five members to seven whoever ops out. Has a back up that takes their place, as she, Josh and I do this mission together. As Jean and whoever takes her place side with him. While she and I do this mission together with Josh, is that it?" he asked and they nodded as Hajar looked at him in shock at that.

"Yes, I'm offering you this second chance to fix this young lady, so you take it and we can fix your future now." he said and she nodded, before he turned to look at Jean Hajar and just as he was getting ready to say the reprimand he gave to Wesley, he looked at him gently. "Wait Sir, you better let me do that lecture, you're my captain and I'm not nova squadron at all, I'm gamma squadron and my squadron is right here on the ship."

"So allow me." he said as he stood to attention and Picard nodded to him. "With you just telling us that real truth, you have proven the point of the test of honesty now. And sometimes it's hard to go against the whole, but you can be a warrior, or you can be a friend. But if you choose to be both, and you're the strongest warrior in history, so with that, why don't you say it for all of us, Lieutenant." he said and Wesley nodded gently.

"What?!" Hajar said in shock and Sito covered her eyes at that. "I should have seen that coming, you never acted like a cadet when at the academy and it's because you're not one. Ensign, junior grade and you just made full lieutenant and prior to your parents keeping you home, Doctor, I'm right, aren't I. But he got promoted when you kept him home for that two month period, right." she asked and the quintet nodded to her.

As Beverly crossed her arms as she answered Hajar shock then. "Oh you didn't know, up here, he's not a cadet, he's a Starfleet officer. A Starfleet officer who never, ever, not once, lied to us, me: his mother, or them: his crew. Prior to this incident he was an ensign who stopped, nearly single handedly, an incursion. And one meant to turn our generations against each other and he and his ship based squadron beat the odds."

"Beat the odds and scored the level amount, in points for this test in the no winner: 1,775, 275 points and it's because they worked in unison with each other. On their own they each scored 591,758.3 and that record beat the scores on the simulation test of the Koyobashi Maru test. When doing it for real, he had to choose in that, but though it seems choice less he thought it over and went looking at it logically at the time."

"And he saw that the test didn't have two options, or even three, but four options, and the last was his survival and stealth training. But he's not a cadet, he's an officer up here and one who's spent years in training, but he's never, not once, lied to us. And looking at you I see you're nothing but a bad influence right now, get him to lie to us. Dismantle his regime, blackmail him into choosing between you and us, no not going to happen."

"This situation was a test of honesty and it's clear to us that staying silent until he produced whatever he was going to give us now. It was becoming harder by the minute to stay quiet." she said to them sternly before she looked at her son. "Go ahead honey why don't you say it for all of us now. You're a Starfleet officer and you have a duty to the truth." She said to him and he nodded to her as he turned around at that.

Moving to stand in front of them, he gave the girl a stern look as he answered her disbelief. "Sito you're off the hook, move over here." he said and she nodded as she moved to his side gently and Worf rested his hand on her shoulder softly and she relaxed at that. Seeing her friend's demeanor change then, she saw what he was like when around the duo and Jake and hid a nod as he let Hajar have it then firmly.

"It's because I'm not the one who practically told them you didn't have a problem with lying to them regarding the accident, I mean, ' we are Starfleet officers, we do not lie, I'm not sure I can do this for you. I can not and will not call Captain Picard a liar', because it doesn't matter how you put it. If you'd been smart, you'd have asked me that question regarding the consequences, but you didn't, lying to them, calling him a liar."

"Just to save your own necks is wrong, it's wrong no matter how you dress it up, I never lied to them before, I'm not going to lie to them again. As to why it's because if we were the young warrior on the movie, it's as cadets, officers, these warriors, we can't lie to each other anymore then we can lie to ourselves. Because the first duty to any Starfleet officer is the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, we don't lie, why exactly. "

"Because it's wrong, he helped my mother raise me, gave me advice, saved my life, rescued me from a previous trauma. And you expect me to ignore that just so you can save your neck and get by on just a reprimand, no, no forget about it, I won't do it. Like Colonel O'neill was trying to Colonel Jackson to kill him so he doesn't have to suffer anymore side effects of his current POW, Jackson refused to kill him to save his soul."

"Well I'm refusing just so you can save yourselves from expulsion from the academy, you participated in a cover up, committed a crime. By choosing an illegal maneuver that was banned from the academy, and though I did the same, I did my job. And confessed and decided that fix this it's by asking for probation, to return to the ship. And do my training up there again, and I'm surrounded by my crew and true squadron, said squadron."

"Lost a piece to it, because your recklessness cost that piece his life, and I was getting justice by making that people responsible got the consequences they deserve. Secondly is that before I arrived at the academy, I was under his command. And as he is my captain, before I left for the academy, he is my supervisor. So the only ones who have a right to decide in my case are her, the captain, Commander Riker and my mom."

"And third, and finally I told you that was too dangerous and you still wanted to try it at the time, I don't care what you, you or Nick, think of me. You signed your death warrant, AKA, by his saying it for both of you that you didn't want to come forward. And you don't have a problem with this, but if I do, then resign my application to the 25 of us, academy. And walk away, but don't make you pay for my guilty conscious at the time."

"Well it's too late, he was the deciding factor, his trust, it meant more to me then you think. Did you hear the note of claim in my voice regarding it, regarding him, them, my captain, my crew, my friends, they're all that matter to me. My captain, he's my captain, so no, I'm not getting you out of those consequences, you brought this on yourself. I made a mistake and it's I didn't tell them sooner that I'm a plant on the team."

"And I'm making up for that mistake, by doing it up here, I earn their trust back, I earn our bonds, my grades, and flight status back. And all by doing the right thing and be asked to give probation, if you were smart you'd have done the same thing. Before Nick made that impassioned plea so you could stay here. But your future is in your own hands, but I'm fixing mine by doing it here at home." he said and that did it for her.

"You traitor!" Hajar snapped and Lieutenant Commander David Jenson walked in just as she lunged at him and he grabbed her, as Jennifer Barnfield, Tom Renfro, and Richard Goldberg walked into the room. "Alright that's enough young lady, if you're trying to dig yourself into a deeper hole right now. You're going about it the right way right now young lady, now calm down right now." Goldberg said to her at that sternly in response.

"Sito, I forgive you, and we can fix this now, we just have to set our memories to the correct date, because though we look like we're 19 in age. Our minds have reached 23 years old, if I'm reading this correctly when this happens twice. But 15 years in looks, we think like 19 years olds, we have the memories of our lives at the academy. And as for our lost officers and friends they have the memories leading into their deaths now."

"So we relive every event in our lives as teenagers, but our minds are our current ages now, okay. Then again that's the definition of insanity: doing something over repeatedly and expecting different results from it." he said and she nodded as she got it, as the sextet started laughing at that remark. "I knew you were a scientist, but where the heck did you learn that from exactly anyway?" she asked him and Jenson answered that.

"Comes with the job of being a science/medical and engineering prodigy, and to answer that question, he heard that from me. But the situation was just before the accident when we got stuck in a cause and effect situation to the point, that we. That is the 25 of us, were all getting fed up with it till we broke the sequence finally." he said and she nodded as he looked at the sextet smiling then as he answered him at that gently.

"Nice timing guys, it's great to see you." Wesley said and the quartet smiled at him as Jenson gave him a hug and the sextet smiled. "So what caused that reaction exactly, if this has to do with a secret to why we got the truth, and six months after the accident?" Goldberg asked him and he explained that to him. "She's ticked that I'm not asking the same thing regarding her and said thing is to get her put on probation here for that."

"Sito is getting added to the list of officers getting their memories back later after whatever day we choose to reactivate them, now. But Sito didn't think to ask me that question even though I'm second generation Starfleet officer. And as a result the captain is offering her a second chance to get it right at the moment. But Hajar here was the one Nick was cheating on regarding Robin, and her decisions finally caught up with her."

"But as they're students that were earthborn at the time, and never lived in space and neither of them have parents that do. It's she's stuck with being at the the academy and pariahs while I'm fixing the damage to our relationships, and earn my flight status and credits back by doing it for real again." he said and they nodded. "Some how I'm not surprised you chose that decision Wes, we don't want to lose you anymore then they do."

"And with that, it's you're not allowing them up here so they can deal with the situation that way. Huh, I take it the truth just came out if she lost it just now, Wes?" Barnfield asked and he nodded. "The telemetry on my recorder lost 2/3's of it, so I'm showing you what happened. And you're seeing the whole story to what happened up there, but trust you're not going to like it." he said and they nodded as he looked at Brand to finished it.

"Admiral I'd like to finish those next 5 to 10 days here on the ship, because if I'm correct, we're never going to remember we had these conversations. When this, whatever it might be, happens, so we have a very fresh start now and with it. I'm getting the chance to rebuild the bonds with the entire crew because of it." he said and she nodded as he moved away from the duo and next to his friends and family as he felt his heart lifting.

"Did you honestly think we'd never find out that you were part of the act, you are in this as much as Nicholas is right now. And I've been given the evidence after a quick visit to see our predecessors in their prime right now. And I have the information needed to have you given twice the sentence you deserve for this." Will said and she swallowed. "What information exactly?" Hajar asked and Picard crossed his arms as he said it then.

"The fact you coerced him into keeping quiet until he couldn't hold it back anymore, up until this happened he's never, ever lied to me before to him, it's why start now. Is what he means, as he said I know him better than you think, his claim to me. Is more than you'd expect, and he'd never lie to us before and why would he start now. If you had been assigned to the enterprise, I'd be holding this over you till you could show me."

"That you redeemed yourself young lady, and I don't give a damn if this was when you were at the academy or not. You kids in the junior officers grouping are under crew evaluations till we determine you're allowed to stay at your current posting or not. But you participated in a cover up and lied to a superior officer, it's my job to determine that here. And that, whether or not, you learned from your mistakes or not at the time."

"And I'm guessing none of your peers want to be with you when it came to flight training either, because you're a pariah now here. But that time frame change is in five days, and you're not getting out of this now, young lady. You members of Nova squadron never learned your lesson did you, because Jack O'neill did the same. And this mistake kills Damian Reynolds, and you were hoping to correct his mistakes and it kills Joshua."

"Well it's seems that Nova squadron just never learns their lesson here do you, that maneuver was banned from the academy over 100 years ago. And it's because it killed five cadets back then, and in both age groups of the last twenty years a cadet lost their life. And a member of Gamma squadron unleashed a cover up in in Commander Riker's age group, while in yours, Wesley decides to go against the whole and breaks the chain."

"He may have let you down but he didn't let his mother, the quintet or me down and I'm very proud of him and his telling us the truth. But that's where the facts get worse for you, young lady. Because I saw the information needed to kick you out of the academy, young lady, so you are sheep. Follow the leader and I heard Locarno speak for all of you when he said this remark then at the moment." he said and she looked at him in shock.

"What, what remark?" Hajar asked and Wesley thought it over and his eyes narrowed in anger as he said it for him. "You, him and Sito didn't have a problem with lying to them, but if I did. I should reassign my appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make you pay for my guilty conscious, that's the last insult in my eyes, Jean. This is no team at all, I created my own version of Gamma squadron up here."

"And I was already part of team, my crew, my family, my friends are the senior staff crew and engine crew. Because of you, I nearly lost my family, their trust, to keep their trust and friendship I had to tell them the truth. You know what, I should have resigned from the squadron, right after the accident and told him the truth at the time. The truth is out a week in advance and he, and you, get the punishment you deserve for it."

"I was happier up here than I ever was down there anyway, duty to my friends, what friends. That said duty to my friends is with them but you two forget about it, you guys are nothing to me now, in fact. Admiral Brand, with the truth about to come out now regarding incriminating evidence, leveled against the her and Nick already expelled. I'm saying it now, Sir, I hereby tender my resignation from Nova squadron as of today."

"Regarding what happened five months ago, I was intending on telling you the truth after he gave you that lie, but when he said that, recording my flight recorder. I was completely disgusted and told them that you'd never buy that lie or story. And told them that mom, the captain, Data and Commander La Forge were going to figure it out. And when they did the jig was up at the time, and I was going to tell you before hand."

"I'm being honest with you right now like I was when I told you the truth, but I never wanted to lie to you. Prior to the first half of the hearing we all swore we'd never lie and when he did, and I made very clear to them. In what the consequences were going to be when the seven found out he was lying to you." he said and she nodded, as Beverly hid a smile at seeing his looking at her and Picard gently as he finished that remark.

"Actually I did, but I was afraid of what consequences were going to be that it never crossed my mind to ask him what they would be, Admiral. I didn't know, or realize, that if we told you the truth right from the start, that your decision would be what's going on right now, if I sided with Wes. So by his breaking the rules he's getting the charges in the way it was quoted on the movie, but he gets a second chance here."

"While though everyone knows what we did, we did the right thing right from the start and nobody thinks any less of us. But yes Sir, if I'm given that second chance in this then he and I can remedy this, as we steer them into your trap. Because he, Nick, was speaking for himself and Jean, I know I should have come forward and I'm not making the same mistake twice." Sito said and they nodded as he went further at that gently.

"Then you're willing to have your memories come back at the start, what year are you exactly young lady?" Picard asked and she sighed. "I'm a 3rd year borderline 2nd, Sir." she said and he nodded. "So you started at the academy when you were 17 and you're on the edge of 20 right now?" he asked and she nodded. "What's the plan you're creating if you learned what happened from his side of it?" she asked and he explained that.

"Have you ever heard of the Q?" he asked and she nodded. "Well back in the late 20th century Jackson's team encountered a race just as powerful as we are. They were known as the Tollan, after the Goa'uld nearly wiped them out. The few remaining started studying in how to get stronger as they became stronger and wiser. And after 263 years, they grew so strong they took on a new form and became something else entirely."

"They became the Q, while the leader of the group of refugees Jackson helped, he became Q himself." he said and she nodded. "Well at least he wasn't Trelane, because I understand why that maniac drove you crazy, Admiral." Wesley said and the quintet nodded. "I take it that the guy that plays Q is the captain spending the last 18 months annoying our grandparents before he was killed?" Sito said and they nodded to her.

"To answer your other question, he, that is Q, himself, and the ancient's offered them a chance to change their past and our present by fixing things. But like Wesley, you get that second chance to fix your friendship with Wesley, as you get the chance. To get to know us by that 18 month term here, if you choose to take it now. That chance means that we can fix things, 18 months maybe, but you're under my watch now Miss Jaxa."

"But with that it means you lose your license of the smaller vessels as you learn to pilot a ship this size. Commander Jackson is also going to be on board the ship and with him is Commander Martell, so you get a second chance now. But this means you're on probation like he is, as you learn what it means to be a Starfleet officer." he said and she nodded as Wesley looked at Jean, as she felt her heart hit the floor as he said it then.

"I've never lied to the crew before and why start now, because not only was the guilt taking me apart. I was in stage two and I had to find a way to get it out of me, before it got thrown on someone else by accident. But trying to get up here and tell them the truth was next to impossible, as to why being on this team. This is like being in a damn wolf pack and by that I mean werewolf pack, and I'm the youngest wolf in the pack."

"Josh and Bill are my trio, Josh is gone, all I have left, of the sextet are Bill, Robin, Kate and Jake. I've been holding it in for six months, and I'm not about to lay a hand on her, Hajar, I just need a week out of the academy. With my true friends right now, because she, Jean, means nothing to me now, mom." he said to her and she nodded in understanding, before she could answer him, they heard a firm call out at that to him.

"Wes!" they heard and turned to see Robin and Dayton as they came in and he grinned and they went into a group hug at that. "I take it they got exposed finally, Wes?" Dayton asked and he nodded to him. "Like Commander Jackson I was ready to pull the same stunt just to get you out of the hole they dug you into. Commander Jackson was my mentor, he's the best, next to Commander Riker, but we're the same grouping."

"Josh and you were Gamma, though you were both on Nova, we take care of our own and the truth is coming out right now. But we saw the added evidence, the argument you had with Nick and the duo. Before he tried to lie, and that was enough to tick us off, because she's not worth destroying your life over Wes. We have a second chance now regarding this, you have me, Robin and Jake here." he said and turned to look at Jean.

"So you never expected to get figured out that this was payback right now, did you honestly think I'd never figure out you were playing him to get back at Robin. When she chose me as her best friend you guys nearly destroy him, you little..." he started to say and Will said it sharply at that. "Don't say it Billy, I know you're ticked and you have every right to be, but watch the profanity young man." he said to him sternly and sighed.

"Issues of being the older brother/father figure here, you got to head off what your student says before they get themselves in trouble with the senior staff. And for swearing like this on the job." Beverly said with a bemused look on her face at that remark as she looked at him and he nodded. "Right, sorry papa bear." Dayton said and he nodded with a bemused smile at that as she hid hers while Geordi answered him.

"I don't have to hear the cut off on that remark, payback, payback for what exactly?" Geordi asked as he crossed his arms. "Nick was Robin's ex boyfriend, Starship Troopers act III when he realized his rival was now the reason for the dear john letter. He and Jean thought that she and I were dating, but no matter how many times she told him, I was her child hood best friend." Dayton said and they nodded to him as Wesley turned.

"Added side effect here is that, he never did what you would have suggested mom and they got into fight, which explains the riot at the tavern at the time, dad. The ending results are he reacted like Rico did to the fact here, that she, in his eyes. Was dating his rival now, Jean herself was like the team mate that was killed by a bug. That looked like an over sized stink bug, she was ticked that Robin, supposedly, dumped him for Bill."

"And the fight destroyed three tables and broke the window, after Nick got too drunk to think straight and threw Robin across the room. Which resulted in Bill laying into him for it." he said and Will nodded to him with a bemused look on his face at the remark and Dayton nodded gently. "Is this true young lady, and don't lie to me, you're in enough trouble already?" Picard said sharply and Jean swallowed at that remark and nodded.

"Yeah you read it right Wes, repeat performance of what happened between Commander Carter and Commander O'neill. Commander Jackson went werewolf and just barely broke the door down when he knocked her across the room. For gods sakes what is with Nova, can't they get their vices under control right now?" he asked and Will ran a hand through his hair as he answered him with a bemused tone as he said it to him.

"Nova are a bunch of hotshot jocks who are basically, if we were still 366 years ago, would be in the marines while our squadron is in the Air Force. And we're half soldier/half scientist, Nick Locarno is a younger version of J.J. kiddo, while you and Wes are just like Dan." he said to him and he nodded to him gently. "And even before this happened I was a member of Gamma squadron, I'm not Nova squadron, I'm Gamma, Commander."

"And I would have turned them into you the second you arrived, but the added fact that they were scared out of their wits, when I told Captain Deladier this. But when I told him I was relieving Nick of Squad command, this scared the heck out of them when I said I was coming forward, immediately. And to the point they decided to keep interfering with my coming forward till the damage was done." he said to him and he nodded gently.

As he crossed his arms at that. "Word for word of the movie and before you can tell us, we figured it out back then, alright let me this straight right now. You knew that, as an alumni member of Nova's arch rivals at the academy, you decided to tell me, your mother, Data, Geordi and the captain first. But they decided to prevent that by repeatedly interrupting the conversation, and till we figure it out finally here."

"But you needed a way to get that information to the other three members of your squadron and had we decided to bring you back up here. You'd tell the ten of us and the admiral all at once that you're not Nova squadron at all. But you were working as the ship bound version of my squadron?" he asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, I never wanted to be on Nova, when I was in recovery the four of us created our own version."

"Up here of Gamma, by my taking squad leader, Bill was next in command followed by Robin and Jake, but Josh was also Gamma. It seems that Nick was choosing players out of the best known reputation of each ship in the fleet. While the added factor was that he was trying to lay a blow to Bill for taking Robin away from him. But what he didn't know was that though he separated us at the academy, Bill was here at the time."

"As was Robin, when you recruited Josh for a brief tenor up here, he didn't realize his rival was up here and he lost two members of his team. As we went Gamma as well, and as was Robin, to us the added fact that all of us and Jake were Starfleet born cadets. I was reporting it directly to a fellow Starfleet born so we could set up the sting. But he was preventing me from telling you till it was too late." he said and Will nodded firmly.

"So those six weeks during your recovery, you guys, Robin and Jake created a different version of Gamma squadron by recreating it as the junior crew. I was your coach and training instructor, and you were reporting it directly to us and your squad." he said and they all nodded. "Aye Sir that's exactly right, we did that when he was in recovery and our bonds tightened even further, he was going to tell us the truth here in this."

"But Nick was trying to prevent the truth from getting out till the captain finally did and before he could tell you at the time. The damage was done, and it's too little, too late now." Dayton told him and he nodded. "Well that definitely makes a lot of sense, because Dan would have done the same." he said to him gently. "I ended up bonding to your best friend, before I met you, Commander?" he asked and Will nodded to him with a smile.

"Yes Billy that's right, Commander Jackson is my brother, his parents are my godparents, but you had him and Wes had me at the time, regarding this. Once the time frame resets itself the future is going to restart and Dan is going to be seeing you again, just here on the ship now later. Though by that point I've got all three of you, but you keep this up I'm not going to make it to my next birthday." he said and Dayton nodded gently to that.

"So you wanted permission to go on leave for the weekend at the time and he was tailing you. Is that what you're telling us now?" Beverly asked, to get them back on track as she tried to keep from laughing at his remark and he nodded to her gently. "Yeah that's it exactly, just get the truth out into the open. But every time I was trying to get to the admiral, or even my counselor, my R.A., he kept walking in the door."

"And I'd have told you straight off when she reported the accident. I would have suggested you deal with my injuries up here and lock him out of the transporter room system. You mattered more to me then they did now at the time and with that in mind now. This way I could tell you what the heck happened up there, had he not walked into my room, but if Commander Riker had left Data and Geordi in charge and come with."

"I could have told you three straight out by suggesting you pull the medical/parental card. And I needed a way, any loophole there was in this situation, to get the truth out, but trying to get passed him was getting harder by the minute." he said and she nodded to him gently. As he sighed as he looked at Picard as he finished. "The other part of it, I decided, after you busted me, I was acting as the plant, whether he knew it or not."

"So if the camera was on in my quarters, there's the rest of the evidence, every piece to what you saw on that tape they created on our double's, that's the truth you needed to bust them at the time, Sir." he said and they nodded. "Yes and I can see why, because he knows the second I figured out what happened. And you confirmed my thoughts, he was getting expelled for lying to her." Picard said and he nodded to him as he said it.

"At the time had I just known the exact results I'd have requested you grabbed my parents as well as we, and Josh told you here on the enterprise. As we decided to do this sting operation together, though now that I do, I'm making sure he gets expelled and she my replacement get the consequences in the only way possible." Sito said and he nodded as Wesley finished that remark gently as he looked at her in relief then.

"When you called me up here, the fact you figured it out, before I could tell you, it was like a knife through my heart, I never wanted to lie to you or let you down. And Nick did the damage to our bond, that I was hoping could be fixed. But now that you told me you found out my side of the story, I'm sorry for lying." he said, but before she could say it Wesley felt the weight lift off his heart as he looked at Picard and went into parade rest.

"It's alright, the actors that played us had the facts so correct, I was beyond furious when Daniel revealed to me that he coerced you into keeping quiet and then used emotional blackmail on you. Along with that is that Will then filled me in on the fact that O'neill pulled the very same stunt when they were your age. But Daniel exposed the conspiracy for what it was, in both cases." Picard said to him gently and he nodded.

"Dr. Jackson himself did it in their case, so you know my side of the story and Commander Jackson did the same, regarding Oneill's case?" Wesley repeated and he nodded. "Yes, the Jacksons believe in the prime directive, our mandate, if these NID were anyone, when they were your age, they're like Nova. And I do believe Nova, the members that try to break the law, were and became the NID later in life."

"Gamma and you, Wesley, just demonstrated the point of the prime directive and what the races were actually trying to teach them. But I discovered something else, regarding Q and why he kept annoying us." he said and Wesley nodded. "I take it this has to do with the Tollan?" he asked and Picard nodded. "Yes and I can tell you later at the moment though things between us we got three days, before things in the time reset."

"But once they do in the past, by that I mean the team's past, they'll change their future, but ours plays out in the same way, just with Danny and Teal'C joining the crew. And everything you couldn't get through to me, before. You can tell them and in turn they tell me though I think you know the side effects of that." he said and he nodded as he smiled at the news, regarding that as he answered him in relief at that.

"We fix the added hindsight catch of the things I was trying to deal with, with Commander Jackson now on board I can tell him and that takes care of it. I get it, so two of the same position and they're taking turns with going with you planets side, okay that works. But what's this mean now, I got an added tutor regarding my abilities if the traveler was trying to get me to release my abilities here?" he asked and Picard nodded.

"You know, but how did you find out exactly, I wanted you to beam me back up here so I think it through up here on the ship, back in my own bedroom, I never wanted to lie to you, Sir, mom, guys. I never lied to you before these previous four years when you started my training, I wasn't going to start now at the time. And I was ready to just beam back up here and tell you, after he gave you that lie at the time."

"I told him in detail what you guys are to me and told him, when it comes to me you went to any lengths to find out that truth. Find an interesting mystery we turned into a detective angency. My only chance back then, was by coming right to you, but before I could Nick gave me that one liner and it turned into choosing sides. But I never wanted to lie to you, and not now." he said quickly and Picard nodded as he answered him.

"We know and to answer your question in how, we made a visit to the SGC to see Commander Jackson's grandfather. It seems they created our lives into a tv show, two to be exact and had the episodes from our first year, up to now, correct. If you told me when I called you up here. Than I could have made sure that you, as the true leader of the team, replaced Nicholas at the time, as he got expelled and you took his place."

"You did the right thing, remember what we taught you, you can be a warrior, or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both, you're the greatest warrior in history. You just proved the point of that lesson, you had a tough choice to make. But you made the right choice, no choosing sides, but both sides in this, that's the test we were waiting for in your case." He said and Wesley nodded as he felt the pain in his heart ease lightly.

"Before we go over this regarding what it really was in this case, and as I said as a Starfleet officer, we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, we never lie ever. And yet you did young lady, Admiral, you better come with us, you have to see this. As he said we made a visit back to the 21st century, and it seems Nova never learns their lesson, no matter how many versions they go through at the moment."

"I got a good look at O'neill, he's just like J.J., and Daniel just like Danny, to the point that in this situation. That the argument over 636 ended up in the fight regarding to maneuver here and to Daniel. He quoted our portion of it and its we have a duty to the truth. But to O'neill, it's what about your duty to your friends and Daniel's remark was what friendship, he stabbed him in the back first." Will said and she nodded in disgust.

"I take it you told them, regarding J.J. and Danny, William?" she asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, yes I did, and Dan's grandfather has demolished the connection in the past to J.J.'s.. The Jacksons and the O'neill's have started their life long rivalries as of today in the past and with that, it's not just 636, or even his grandmother. But a situation similar to the Lornaks and Tralesta blood feuds and Graves attempting to take control of Data."

"Everything regarding our double's in these tv shows they created about us, they, or rather Daniel himself, used that to explain things to Admiral Hammond. And we arrested the counselor who did the misdiagnosis after he got infected himself with the microbug that Machello created." he said and she nodded. "I take it J.J.'s grandfather is a schizo effective regarding his original stint in Iraq." she asked him and he and Picard nodded.

"Aye Sir, I just dealt with J.J. O'neill's grandfather, and he's suffering a psychosis regarding what Danny's grandfather dealt with, regarding 636. And I saw some very disturbing information regarding this, but adding this on top of it. Nova, they just can't seem to straighten up their acts no matter how many times they get in trouble. Daniel, Sam, Louis and Teal'C were showing everything that Will told me, regarding his unit."

"Seeing the trio, regarding their bonds of connection with Will was made clear, because regarding what Will said to me regarding his unit. But it's clear that they acted like a true unit, although Samantha's remark was they never went looking for trouble, the trouble found them on nearly every mission they went on, but the difference is clear. And Wesley is the first to prove that he learned something by cutting the chain links to the chain."

"By going against the whole and telling us the truth." Picard said and she nodded. "I want to see this truth, do you have it on the holodeck right now, Jean Luc. Because it's enough to make it clear that of the trio, Wesley deserves to be the one in charge of the team now." she said and he nodded to her. "We do and I just showed it to Beverly as well, Andrea and she's as furious as I am right now." he said and she nodded to him.

"Yes and I never wanted to be responsible for a possible heart attack Sir, I was going to tell you right away. If this is the extended version of my memory of that day, I was making it very clear to my claim to you and the fact, still. That I was still part of the crew and the Enterprise, my home. You're my true team, true friends don't say what he said to me, they're nothing to me, your trust and respect mattered more to me than they do."

"Sir, for five years since we met and like I said after Jeremy, I forgave you a long time ago. But these days, the thought of losing you now is like a knife through my heart, best friend/mentor/ surrogate father. It's everything Boothby claimed him to be regarding the team. I have it already, with you, both of you, and to keep it. I was going against the whole and telling you the truth, but I'm never letting you down, again."

"This just made it clear how much you meant to me, your trust and respect, your guidance, I'm not losing it, and I'm not letting you down." Wesley added and he smiled as he rested his hand on his shoulder gently at that. "You never let us down, you had a tough choice to make, choosing us over your friends and in the end you chose us. It's okay, we can fix this, but though we can't redo what's happened these last few years.

"It's by resetting the time line and we can fix our bonds and with it Danny and Teal'C are joining the crew in the reset timeline. Though Daniel and Teal'C are being added to their subconscious now and with it now it fixes any and all added problems here. You can tell them and through them right to me, Will and your regarding your claims. Since Data, Will and I couldn't do it alone so two more of both and that solves it, as to why."

"Every situation regarding year one that got us off on the wrong foot is getting repaired. And I'll explain how once we do this in private after I show her this." he said and Wesley nodded. "Sir, you know me, I never would have done this whatsoever, in fact I told Captain Deladier that before I could tell them and Admiral Brand the truth. As I was coming forward immediately in this, the trio evidently decided to keep interfering."

"Like when you arrived in my room, I was getting ready to tell you that truth, though I was trying to deal with the pain of his loss at the time. And just as I was getting ready to tell you guys and he walks in just as I was doing it. Again and again, he was trying to prevent the truth from coming out, lied to you at the hearing right to your face. After Boothby gave you that added story, mom was in my room, with me at the time."

"And I knew that even if I tried to tell her now, he'd walk in to prevent it, but the longer this went on, I knew you were getting closer and closer. To the truth and when you figured it out, I was going to tell you then, but what I meant by that remark, was I had something I had to tell you and the damage was done now. But Josh and I were deciding on being the unspoken undercover agents for you and the inquiry at the time."

"And we decided to get the evidence drawn up then, and I created a tape deck so you could hear his exact words when you said that if I didn't come forward, then you would. But he was speaking for all three of them when he said it, but if you just given me the chance to tell you when you called me to your office. I could have told you what I was doing and it was the hook, line and sinker effect in it." he said and they nodded to him.

"Well we'd like to hear that exact conversation of what the hell happened up there if this is like the movie, as one team mate is dead, you're loaded with guilt. And we caught it just in time, by us being able to reset the timeline and you can do this portion of it over at the moment. But I guess you were going to tell me the second we were with you, before he interrupted the conversation?" Beverly asked and he nodded with a sigh to her.

"I was trying to keep from breaking right in front of you at the time, when you asked how I was holding up. Nick chose that exact moment to come in just so he could prevent my telling you the truth here, with the camera on in the corner of my dorm room. It's trying to get passed them so I can reveal the added act of going undercover for you. But I wasn't just in emotional pain, I was ticked at him at the time here at the moment."

"Mom, in all honesty I was trying to figure out how I was going to get past them, to him, he thought I was his friend, but I wasn't. What you saw in that image in our argument in my dorm room, I was setting him up so he can incriminate himself by his own words, and the duo with him. Josh and I both knew the consequences, we were Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, but to him, it's what about your duty to your friends."

And when he dragged up the act of getting by on a reprimand by calling the captain a liar, I reached my limit with him. And not when my true squadron was up here, but I wished you kept me home several more months regarding this at the time. I was going to reveal to him that not only was Robin up here with me, but as was Bill after I told you the truth then to show the scenes between my reveal, because I had tapes ready."

"Of the truth, to when the captain found me in the court yard, but if you'd just given me the chance here regarding I speaking up. When you figured it out, I could have told you the other reasons for what the heck happened up there. Because Bill was his rival, highest grades in every class, won every award he'd ever been up for. And he wanted to blow his record by getting the manever right for the first time in academy history."

"Which was what your theory was Captain, he wanted to show up Bill and finish his academy career with a bang, by actually getting the maneuver correct. And instead, it results in one more death, he blows his career and the duo are being held back. For me the damage was even worse, because everything that mattered to me. It was destroyed now, I just wanted a chance to fix things, since I created my own squadron up here."

"Instead of just the month that you did, so I could prevent this from doing the damage it had done, I never wanted to let you down, and it's never happening again." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug. Feeling her arms around him as he closed his eyes tightly as she rubbed his back, watching them Will smiled gently. Before Will looked into his eyes then and he turned to him and Will pulled him into a hug tightly.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine now, cub." he said and Wesley hid a smile at the return of the nickname he gave him at that. "Since the accident, I lost total concentration, dad." he said, emphasizing the title and the Hajar paled at the remark and Will nodded. "Well don't worry, with the truth out, you can concentrate finally and our bonds are back in place again." he said to him and he nodded as he buried his head into his shoulder.

Seeing the connection between Wesley and Will, the Hajar felt her heart fall to the floor as Will rubbed his back then. 'I love you dad.' he thought softly and he heard the answering response to that gently. **_'Love you too cub, I'm not giving you up, it's going to be okay.'_** he heard softly as he refocused as he turned to his memory and saw a young man that looked like him as he watched his conversation with them.

"I don't know about you mom, but when I joined up, it's because I wanted to return to the ship, and remain under their command. I didn't join up because of her, but I was taken already when this started. I belong to Robin, Robin is my version of his team mate, the one that was killed, Jean is the girl he destroyed his life over." he said, turning his head as he was looking at one of the two girls then and she crossed her arms.

"This silly little girl is the reason your life was nearly destroyed, oh I'm not letting that go now, your father maybe gone. But I'm not and you have us three, and Deanna, as Will's your godfather and to us if it means healing the damage, So we see that truth now at the moment baby, it's going to be okay, we can fix this now." she said and he nodded. "I glad that Commander Jackson's grandfather got you my side of the story now."

"And that you visited their present, Bill and I speculated that they'd been creating tv shows and movies focused on it. And I was hoping that was true, because if they had, you'd see my truth, my side of the story in the aftermath of the explosion. You hear my conversations with them, hear my side of the story and you'd know the truth now. That I never wanted to lie to you or break your trust in me, with the added acts now."

"If he showed you the extended edition the episode there's more to that episode than the time limit of 45 minutes. What with the fact it was cutting back and forth between the five of us. I can show you the 30 minutes that couldn't fit into the episode, now regarding this, but Josh never let us down. He decided that if this was his last act, he was making sure they got the consequences." he said and they nodded to him firmly.

As he turned to look at the image and saw a young man that looked like him as he watched his conversation with them. "Sirs, is Commander Alberts still on earth or did he get deployed at the moment?" he asked and Spock answered that question. "His ship is just returning from a mission, Mr. Crusher, why do you ask?" he asked and he sighed as he said it. "Because he deserves the truth regarding what happened in the inquiry."

"And that despite the fact I said this was too dangerous and you banned it from flight training. After it killed that quintet, and before it killed Commander Reynolds, that they still wanted to try it. But as I said before, our crews were always like a lake so clear to me and they were clouding the lake with uncertainty. Admiral, Ambassador, Commander, since I was assigned to the crew as a junior member, prior to being at the academy."

"I've been studying all the past ships named enterprise, but my main focus on past history was really focused on your crew. I studied on the virus, your encounter with the mirror image galaxy and couple other things. But it was enough your group became my personal template in training now." he said and they nodded softly to that news. "You were studying our back history and everything your crew taught you was so clear."

"And with them was us as you did a back history lesson on us on a few occasions?" Sulu asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, since I became a junior member of the crew, I've been studying the back history on every version of the enterprise there was, and your crew was the very top of the list, our predecessors." he said and they nodded. "In truth I wish you kept me home and what happened these last 10 to 11 months wouldn't have."

"I never wanted to be on the squadron anyway, he picked me out of a 100 upper classman who were just waiting in line. But I never wanted to be in the squadron, Sirs, if I just stayed here, had it not been for the traveler. I'd wouldn't be having this much pressure piling up on my shoulders. In fact I just want..., I just want it back to the way it was before he told you whatever it was he told you guys at the time back then."

"If he hadn't done that, then things would be different." he said to them gently. "That's what you been holding in since Kosinski was here, I knew we should have had you focused on other things. Especially when we had the summit between the Klingons and Aneel's group and Devin hit you with the knack at the time. Is that the other reason for the resentment regarding Derek, and Marks and his clique at the time 3 years ago?"

"I knew something was wrong, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Deanna asked and he nodded as he sighed as he told her the truth. "Because of the separation anxiety, you had it right the first time, but the issues with Marks and his clique. Derek and his gang, they started right after our encounter with the void that killed Frederickson. I know you decided to give me a chance, but I didn't know why until the traveler came back."

"With mom leaving the seven of you in charge of up here regarding me, I was trying to stay focused, but the jibes and everything else. They were getting worse by the time the knack hit me, I think it was like the Bendii syndrome. Forcing me to say everything I've been holding in since the reactor tests. And thanks to the accident, I just had a relapse in this, I just want everyone to treat me like I'm normal again at the time."

"But I never wanted to lie to you guys regarding the accident, I hate being on the team, I just want to be like everyone else again. A normal young cadet, I don't want that sitting on my shoulders anymore, trying to live up to everyone's expectations now." he said and the sextet nodded in understanding. "Well that's two confidences in one day regarding suppressed emotions in these situations and with that in mind right now."

"I don't give a damn what the traveler says, what he does with his career is up to us, I'm not having that pressure piling up on his shoulders. At the moment till he breaks and loses his temper later, because he's sick of living up to everyone's expectations." Picard said firmly and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "Indeed, at the moment his just letting it out now helps in these situations." she said to him and he nodded to that.

"With us just getting started that year, we should have left him out of this at the time, well fortunately with Daniel with us. We got a better chance to keep focus, though with Kosinski doing his tests on our engines if we hadn't had him on board the ship. We wouldn't be having this problem right now, though if this traveler was just like Oma Desala, there's our answer." Geordi said and Will and Beverly nodded in agreement.

"Going by what Daniel explained to us, I think these traveler's had the very same abilities that the ancient's do. But they're trying to force Daniel into pushing himself to the limit, and these traveler's are doing the same thing to my son. And the first step to do that is by damaging his relationship with us right now. But first things first this year with the timeline reset in just a few days, but he spends the next five days with us."

"Our accidental trip to 1893, to get Data and bring him home, a secondary trip to 1986 for our predecessors and that cements the timeline now. As we fix certain mistakes and keep others from repeating and the first piece to that is us seeing and hearing the truth to what really happened up there." Picard said and they nodded to that. "Captain, Commander Alberts deserves to see my memories of the accident as well."

"And I have more as well, when the admiral pulled me out of class I wasn't sure what was up, but I knew it had to do with the accident, and I had this on me. At the time so you could hear the conversation when you told me you realized it." he said passing a chip to him and he looked at it and nodded. "Is this the expanded version to the conversation I viewed on this episode?" Picard asked and he nodded as he said it to him.

"Aye Sir, yes it is, but it's both pieces to it in my room, and the prologue to just before the first portion of the hearing. But I was doing what Josh and I decided on, and finishing what he started. In truth now Sir, we knew this was prohibited at the time and we decided that we were acting as plants on the team. Gathering enough evidence to have the trio expelled at the time, Josh was the unsuspecting added contribution in this."

"But to us it would either work or wouldn't work and when it didn't that was enough for me to continue the charade here. So whether they knew it or not I was leading them into a sting operation, so they could dig themselves into that hole. But Commander Alberts, as his son's best friend, I'm telling him and showing him what happened. But he and I were acting like that actor that infiltrated the dinner party on that movie game."

"That the SGC members probably mentioned to you, Sirs, so he's pretending he was being blackmailed, and suddenly six murders later. He's got enough evidence to have the quintet arrested and jailed. Before the lead actor reveals himself, as does he and takes him down in one shot, but that was us five months ago, we were a plant. We knew you, so you didn't have to ask, we decided on this together and do what needs to be done."

"But Nick had turned into Commander Shelby after whatever debate Colonel Jackson had wth her, and it's the very same argument regarding Colonel Carter and Major Hailey. But highest grade in every class, every award he'd ever been up for and to him. It's you've been comparing him to Bill ever since he walked in the door. And he never could measure up in your eyes, so he decided if we got it right the first time in the starburst."

"He'd finish his academic career with a bang and go down in academy history as the Nova leader that beat the academic star finally." he said and they all nodded to him gently as duo felt their hearts start pounding at that news. "Uh huh, and instead his plan backfired and it kills another cadet in the process as a result. So his eagerness to get past his, Billy's, image resulted in a murder and he destroyed his career as a result."

"I guess you came to the motive together, son?" Will asked as he crossed his arms at that and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, I didn't have to hear the fight in the turbolift between you and Shelby, she's suffering the same psychosis that Nick is and was. I mean for the first time since he started on something, he's not automatically the best. And brightest at everything he does, well he needs to get over that, there are important things at stake."

"This ambition to get out from under Bill's shadow has done too much damage in three different areas and to me. I was turning him into you immediately, but you never needed to ask here, Sirs, I was doing my duty regarding this. And going undercover as the plant for you and too us, if we got it right, we'd tell you that he broke the restriction if not. Then we were finishing the mission and having him incriminate all three of them."

"By his own words now, as that portion of it, Captain, I was getting ready to tell you then and tell you I was working undercover. And I played the part so easily none of you realized it, I just wish you'd have given me the chance to tell you that." he said and they nodded with a gentle sigh as Brand nodded as her decision was made. "Well now that we do know that, I'm taking back the added decision in your case now and with that."

"You didn't have to hear me asking this, you took the initiative and did it for us, and Josh was killed in the line of duty. And it was because despite the fact we all said that move was forbidden, they still wanted to try it. And you were both acting as the unspoken plant and undercover agent for us, as your superior officers, Cadet Crusher. You did what Commander Jackson did and took it several steps further in this at the time."

"So if we slowed it down now, you could have told us this, showed us your memories of the accident, and then let them dig themselves into that hole. Before you revealed you were the plant and were doing this on our, my, unspoken orders, Cadet?" Brand asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, we decided on being your unspoken undercover agent at the time, we knew the rules, we knew it was forbidden, but he still decided to break orders."

"Tried to cover up that truth and spoke for all three of them that they didn't want to come forward and they didn't have a problem with lying to you. Or calling Captain Picard a liar, right to his face, but if I did, if we did, than resign my commission to the team and the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for their guilt conscious. As the undercover agent, I decided that was enough proof to give to you at the moment."

"And that just did even more in my eyes, they were going down either way, but get it right, we told you they broke the restrictions, if not and we lost another cadet. I was going to tell you the same, produce that tape deck and then reveal I'm the undercover agent to them. And you, as the leader of the Enterprise version of Nova's biggest rivals at the time as Bill came down as well." he said and she and Picard both nodded then.

"He's right, the three of us decided on the same, if they got it right for the first time we were going to tell you they broke the restrictions. And as this was illegal in the flight competitions, it's enough to have him disqualified during the commencement demonstration. If not and it killed another cadet, we were going to do the undercover work here and when you reached your decision reveal it." Dayton said to her gently then.

"Regarding the Olympics in figure skating there were certain moves that were illegal, hockey the same, martial arts and so on. And with the fact your generation banned this one from use at the academy at the time Admiral, Ambassdor. We decided that we were turning them in either way at the time, because they thought they could do it. In fact they thought we could do anything at this stage in our lives now, but we couldn't."

"And we can't and as a result Josh died, in the line of duty and with that in mind, it doesn't matter what they think of us. We were starfleet born and raised we knew the dangers and with it what the consequences were going to be. And I was going to tell you immediately had it not been for him then my life wouldn't have turned into this with you guys, but Josh is getting justice for their mistakes." Wesley added and that did it then.

"Commander Alberts doesn't need to know that truth!" Hajar said quickly and they crossed their arms. "Don't give me that Jean, I'm Josh's best friend, whatever Commander Jackson said this was in terms of Comparisions is just it. You two bailed on us, I tried to save him and he's gone now because of you. Commander Alberts is finding out that truth one way or the other, Hajar." Wesley snapped at her and Picard nodded.

"Alright easy cub, calm down, don't lose your temper, I know you'd been holding it in for months but we can fix this." Will said and he nodded as Will pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder. "It was too close now, I'm not losing you guys, because of them." he said and they nodded as Picard said it for him. "You won't and you're not going to Wesley, and as for that remark of denial at the moment, Cadet Hajar."

"Doesn't he, it seems to me that you're trying to get out of this as I do believe your exact words were, 'You don't want to come forward and you don't have a problem with this. But in your eyes, if he does, than he should resign his commission and walk away, but don't make you pay for his guilty conscious.'. As to that, it will come out, and I don't care if you don't want to be exposed for the liar you are, the truth is being told, now."

"And let me tell you even if it was two years later, and you're getting fed up at the fact I still haven't let this go. Well that's too bad right now, because you just barely wrecked my bonds with him, until I got the truth dropped on me by Jackson's grandfather today. He's my surrogate son, Cadet Hajar, these last few years were a set of tests and up to now, when he was separated from us as his crew mates, he was doing just fine."

"Until he gets chosen by Nicholas Locarno and that all comes crashing down, well we can fix that portion of it now. And even further, because of Commander Jackson and my bond with him is never damaged as a result." Picard said to her sternly and she swallowed at that remark as, just then, another beam appeared and Commander Joseph Alberts appeared and Wesley sighed as he walked forward then as he said it to him gently.

"Before you see this Commander Alberts, we, Josh and I, tried to tell him that the move was too close together and we had to pull back a bit. He decided to use Commander Oneill's measurements and the results were the accident, Sir. Like I said, he never let us down at the time, but the trio thought we could do it. In fact they thought we could do anything, but we didn't and we can't and as a result Josh was killed in the explosion."

"Of the four of us I needed one chance and it was by the captain busting us, but I was trying to figure out a way to get the truth out to you. And piece by piece, the results are what happened in Starship Troopers, he never learned from one mistake and made another. And I'm the team mate that has to live with the death of a friend on my conscious, but Nick was acting like Rico, before the accident and in result it killed Josh."

"But I never wanted to lie to you and to be honest I never wanted to be part of the squadron, out of 275 upper classmen. He chose me because the ship and crew I was in and part of was the youngest version of the most famous ship in the fleet. As it is, Josh was my best friend, and I was getting justice for his death, though not in the way that I had hoped, Nick got the consequences, but with you arriving now at the moment."

"You're seeing my memories of the accident, but I promise, I'm doing everything I can to save him in the next round, though if it's not him, but someone else. Then the results will be my squadron, Gamma squadron, is exposing the truth to all of you." he said and Alberts nodded to him. "I understand, I just want to see what happened, before his ship exploded son, so show it to me." he said and he nodded as he looked at the group.

"Alright I'm showing you the accident in my memory first and then we go to the first portion. Which is just before the hearing inquiry started and we move forward from there mom. Because in this case it's more than you're expecting right now after he lied to you Sirs, mom." he said and they nodded. As they lead him to the holodeck they had it set up in then. "Computer activate the accident from Cadet Crusher's point of view."

"Access of the missing logs from the recorder of before the explosion that killed Cadet Alberts. And Cadet Crusher's of the memories of what happened before the hearing started after Admiral Brand assign Doctor Crusher, Captain, Commander La Forge and Commander Data to the investigation. And upload the first piece to just before the accident and the conversation between Cadet Alberts and Cadet Crusher now."

"Of their conversation with Cadet Dayton, as the ship bound version of Gamma squadron before the flight exercise began and the training for the commencement demonstration started." he said and Picard looked at him. "Would that have to do with the fact that you told Billy what he had in mind to best Billy in training, when he was just weeks away from graduation?" he asked and Wesley nodded to him as he answered him then.

"Aye Sir, we set the sting operation up for right then, but Josh decided he was the one who was making sure Nick got the consequences and left me to finish it. Though not in the way we wanted, because if we got it right, we were reporting it to you that he broke the rules. But as we didn't get it right and it killed another cadet, I had to finish the mission alone, without him and the trio." he said to him and he finished with a sad sigh.

"Josh and I were acting like any good Starfleet cadet, we were going to report to you specifically that though we got it right, as you figured, he talked us into it. But we decided to report him for breaking orders when you said never to try this one after Commander Reynolds was killed in the last attempt. But when he was knocked unconscious and the engine exploded I had to do everything alone after that now."

"And I wanted you to bring me back aboard so I could show the trio what happened, show you and mom, as well the guys. And we'd go to a sting operation, as I finished what he and started and I could take control of the team. But he was interfering in my trying to get that truth out to you all this time, Sir, to get justice for Josh I was turning them into you." he said and they nodded and Geordi finished that remark firmly.

"And then activate the rest of the episode from Cadet Crusher's point of view, after the first half the hearing and after we figured it out." he said and they heard a beep as they walked into the room as the 12 adults crossed their arms. **_"I can't believe this, is he out of his mind, that maneuver cost five cadet's their lives. Just what is the deal exactly here, why would he choose this one exactly at the moment?"_**

 ** _"I mean it killed five cadets 100 years ago, and in the commander's generation it killed Commander Reynolds?"_ **Joshua Albert asked and they watched him think it over. **_"If it was an act of..., maybe Bill can explain this to us right now, because if this was two fold at the moment. But the results are that our version of the commander's squadron may have to blow the whistle on Nick and the trio."_**

 ** _"Because we get it right we can tell them that despite direct orders given by the committee and the admiral. He still chose a maneuver that was banned by the committee, though we tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen. Though if we don't, it's telling the captain the truth when they get here next week."_ **he said and they watched as Josh gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts then at that.

 ** _"Yeah alright, come on we can do this from my room."_** Josh said to him and he nodded. ** _"You know I never wanted to be part of Nova anyway, because I was happy as a lone wolf. Or at least I was until we created our own version of Gamma on the enterprise when I was in recovery. Though our beta might have something to do with this, Bill is just as good as I am if anything."_**

 ** _"But from what he told me he got the highest scores in every class, won every award..., oh boy not again."_** he said and Josh looked at him. ** _"What exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed. ** _"Nick, if anything, is just like Comander Shelby, but she broke orders twice. And went behind Commander Riker's back regarding the situation with the Borg, before the Captain got turned into one last year."_**

 ** _"To quote this in the way Major Hailey said it, before she graduated when she was ranting at Colonel Carter. The commander was getting the highest grade in every class she's been in. Won every award that she was ever up for and to her, it's the academy was comparing her to him ever since she walked in the door. And in their eyes, she could never measure up to his skills or experience."_**

 ** _"Till finally she met him face to face, erred twice and then went behind his back to Captain Picard. And the commander let her have it in the turbolift and she mouthed off to him. But Commander Riker would never reach where he was at or even further if he didn't know the dangers of making the big decisions. And though they offered him the chair twice in two commands, he never took it."_**

 ** _"Because he didn't want to separate from us or the Captain and Counselor Troi was his girlfriend before they separated. But he knows I still need him, so he's not leaving in case of trouble at the moment here. But what I did seven months ago was the true expertise and experience of a true Starflet officer. And the Captain promoted me to junior grade as well as a result at the time here."_**

 ** _"While Bill was also junior grade and Robin was at Ensign along with Jake, but from what the duo told me Nick was her ex. And if this keeps going in the same direction, if Bill was Nick's rival, in academics, athletics and love. I'm just quoting the rival on the movie here, but all's fair in love and war. And with that I think he's trying to best him by pulling something that could blow things."_**

 ** _"In his reputation that is if we get it right for the first time, but if we don't and his act of jealousy is going to cause him to self destruct here. As he never learned from one mistake, makes another and we pay the price, if one of us is killed while doing this. As either of us relieves him of squad command and we turn him into the inquiry."_** he said and Josh nodded as they saw his eyes narrow.

 ** _"Then we don't have a choice now, we're going undercover as plants, Nick is out of his mind with the inferior complex. If this keeps up he's going to get us killed at the moment, we don't have a choice, we have to relieve of him of squad command."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they headed for his dorm room and got on the computer then as he typed in the radio transmission codes to the enterprise.


	36. 36: The Truth Comes Out Part III

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warning: This is going to be the aftermath to the trial as the academy leader sees the truth. While Wesley is cleared of all charges, while the girls are exposed for the liars they are when the truth comes out now.** **But within the new timeline there's going to several of the key episodes in this, leading up to the season eight and Ra's forced off earth for good.**

 **But the episodes used are going to be the pilot episode, Enemy Within, The Nox, Enigma, the Orbital attack series. When Jolinar makes an appearance, and the episodes that did damage to the team's bonds with him.** **As the trio get a chance to fix their original mistakes with him in Steven Raynor's case. As they deal with things over the years, as Daniel is now working in the military.**

 **He's around to help them out, but he, Catherine Langfod and Ernest Littlefield, as well as the members that we saw in the movie, are going to be in the expedition. Although Elizabeth Weir is joining the team as well, and they and their team head for Atlantis later on.**

 **But from here, the preparations start coming faster as they deal with the loose ends before the reset now. As each event in the duo's lives together takes place between the accident to the activation of Ra's Stargate. The events will start speeding up as they meet their allies, before the movie.**

 **Chapter 36: The Truth Comes Out Part III**

 ** _"This is Cadet Alberts to Ensign Dayton, priority one message."_** he said and five minutes later they saw Dayton appear and he smiled as he looked at the duo. **_"Hey guys what's going on if you contacted me?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Nick's obsession with trying to get passed your image has resulted in serious problem here, Bill, he's trying to beat you as his rival and as for why now."_**

 **"He decided, for the commencement demonstration, on attempting the Kolvoord Starburst here."** he told and he quickly answered that. **"What, is he out of his mind right now, it takes years to get that much training to pull it off here. I mean it works and sure, but if it doesn't one or all of you could be killed."** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him at that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but we may have to go to undercover work here at the moment, because if it does, and we're him reporting for breaking orders. It doesn't and another cadet is killed it's the same and I'm turning him into the inquiry. As the academy psychologist does it and sees him as he's suffering an inferiority complex regarding you, but the girls decided to go with it at the moment."_**

 **"But it's either he's speaking for himself or al three of them once the aftermath of this hits. But if one of us is killed in the line of duty here, at least we have them recieving the consequences for breaking orders."** he said and Dayton nodded. **"Yeah alright you want me to tell the sextet or just wait on this?"** he asked and they both sighed as he answered him as he said it then.

 ** _"No don't tell them, not yet, if I'm the one who has to be the undercover agent, I'm telling the captain if and when he figures it out. Getting passed them, once I tell Deladier that I'm relieving him of squad command is the biggest problem. And you're getting in next week, so with that, if he keeps interfering in my telling them, it's just making it clear he's desperate to keep the truth hidden."_**

 **"And from getting out, so just wait till I see and we and Robin and Jake can finish this together. But either way, it's not going to turn into that added problem, because I'm not Nova, I'm gamma and I'm making sure they get the consequences for this."** he said and he nodded. **"Yeah alright, ill see you next week, just let me know how it went."** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 **"Will do, see you next week man."** he said and he nodded as the transmission ended and he looked at Josh. **"Alright we're doing this, but we can't tell the inquiry till they figure out what caused the accident if there is one. But it either works or it doesn't. But either way, they're getting the consequences and we're turning them in."** he said to him and Josh nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"Well we better get to work on this now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they left his quarters. "To answer the unasked question we were going to join the others for practice in this, but we started off easy with the Yeager loop and then tried it. But we got the first half of it right, before we tried the plasma blast." he said and she nodded as she crossed her as she answered him at that remark gently as she said it to him.

"At the current moment I wish you told us what you were doing, so we could prevent this incident from getting out of hand. Alright show it to me." Brand said and he nodded as it moved forward then as they saw him in space. As they watched the quintet performing each maneuver as they watched him perform the loop, before they tried the maneuver, before they heard the debate then as they saw a close up view of Alberts.

 ** _"Nick you got it too close together, pull back a bit."_** They heard from Josh as they heard him then. **_"No we got it right, this is how Commander O'neill tried it."_** he said and Geordi looked at him. As he said it, in shock, at that remark as he repeated that. "How J.J. tried it, the idiot doesn't know the first thing about physics here, he's a helm jockey, not a physicist, that stupid idiot tried it at this angle 14 years ago."

"And it nuked Damian Reynolds's engine when it happened." he said and Wesley nodded as he repeated that remark. ** _"No we don't, it's supposed to be another five meters apart, pull back a bit, now. The angle needs to back another five meters, pull back another 15 feet, Nick. Listen to me, we try it at this angle, it's going to nuke someone's engine, pull back."_** he said sternly and he snapped at him at that.

 ** _"No I'm the leader of this team, if this doesn't work, we try again."_** he said and Wesley sighed as he looked at the crew and the committee members at that. "We never got that second chance, because it never worked. The squadron was destroyed after this his arrogance did the very same thing that Rico caused on the movie." He said and they nodded to him as he heard his voice snap at him at that remark to him.

 ** _"You idiot, this could get us killed, we have to pull back, Damian Reynolds was killed when they tried it at this angle. So forget it we're not making their mistakes or it could kill us as well so forget it. Josh stay put, we're not doing this. Aside from that I'm reporting this directly to the admiral for your breaking orders."_** he snapped and they heard Jean quote the lost cadet's remarks at that.

 **" _Any time something goes wrong, it's always you, Crusher!"_** she snapped at him coldly at that. " ** _Yeah and that's maybe because I don't take un-necessary risks Hajar, this is illegal. If we don't get it right, it could kill one or all of us..., Nick I mean it, if this goes wrong and it's on your head."_** he snapped as they watched the duo swallow as they got the first half of the maneuever right as they went to it.

"Oh dear god no, pull back boys, pull back." Alberts said as they watched as they went into a star formation, before they let loose the plasma burst, as the explosion threw Wesley ten yards away from it as it lit up Alberts's engine causing it to catch fire. ** _"Josh, turn on the flame retardant, your engine's on fire, do it now!"_ **Wesley shouted, before they saw a close up view, his head lying against the wall of his cockpit.

 ** _"No, Josh wake up, Josh, Josh!"_** they heard him scream out as he tried to fly to him as his ship exploded as the blast threw him into the wall of his cockpit as he was knocked unconscious then. "Oh my god, that's what happened, you tried to save him and before you could get to him, the blast threw you into the side of your cockpit. The medical report the nurse gave me was the explosion ended up breaking your arm."

"As well as second degree burns from your starfighter instruments exploding and a second degree concussion. From getting knocked into the cockpit wall." Beverly said and he nodded as they nodded softly. "So my son got knocked unconscious and you were going to put the fire out on his engine, but before you could do anything. The ship exploded and you were knocked out yourself?" Alberts added and he nodded to him.

"To save him I risked my own life, but they froze up, I was the one willing to save his life by risking my own. But it's their fault, I tried to tell them that the maneuver was too close together, had I been killed in the explosion. And you all would have sued their parents for this and they'd be expelled from the academy anyway." he said and sighed as he turned to Picard as he finished his remark gently as he looked at him.

"When you came to the academy, I decided that I was going to show you what happened at the time. I didn't give a damn if he thought I was betraying them, because I warned him what was going to happen here if that did happened. But his arrogance, incompetence and negligence cost Josh his life and I was turning them into you. Your opinions are what mattered most to me at the time, but regarding the no win."

"It hit me hard enough I felt like I was seeing the Yamato when it exploded, like always I always needed you regarding these things, but this time. I wasn't just in shock. I was beyond sick to my stomach that his decisons cost Josh his life and I had to see you Sir, I needed to get it out of my system. So I had to see the seven of you right then, but here's the aftermath of the explosion." he told him and Picard nodded to him gently.

"You were remembering the Yamato when you saw his ship explode?" Deanna repeated and he nodded. "It was like two hours later that I went to talk to the captain, he was giving me the guidance to stay focused. But the guilt, and the grief, was eating away me now, and I knew one thing and only one thing. And it was I needed you six right then, this was no accidental explosion, now, the maneuver was full of flaws here."

"It's like the Iconian computer virus, but this time thanks to reckless endangerment, ill conceived timing and negligence the maneuver cost another cadet his life. I tried to save him and I'm nearly killed in the explosion as well, so one way or another, I had to see you guys and fast. I needed all of you more than I needed those fools, because of a single thing, because of the way we were together in year two during my training."

"You pulled me through then, and I needed you now to recover emotionally from yet the loss of another friend. With one of our crew now gone, and mom back, it was, if anyone could help me heal from this emotionally, it was and would always be you guys. The me you remember then in year two, and after the aftermath of the game had shoved this me out of the way, and I felt like a 15 to 16 year old boy who needed his parents now."

"Real and adopted, I needed to see you now so I could get it out of me, because you were my family, the ship was home. And his decision, like Etana's attempt, nearly took it away from me. Though I don't doubt, had we chosen this to reset the timeline, the guilt, the fact that I felt like I let all of you down would have me choose to end my career. 18 months before graduation at the time, if the traveler was interfering in my training."

"Choosing the quick and easy path, but not going to happen now, I get that second chance to fix our bonds here." he said and the sextet nodded softly as Geordi gripped his shoulder gently at that. "Added side effects of growing that close together at the time, the attachment reaches the point you never want to let go now. We spent one year growing closer and I think we both knew what was going to change when it did."

"Because it only made us overly protective of us you at the time, but were you just waiting for us to realize what caused the explosion. And you were going to tell us to confirm that information at the time?" he asked and Wesley noddded. "Yes I was, but trying to get out of their manipulations was getting harder by the minute now. I was going to tell you right off the bat, but he laid that one liner to me."

"And I said I can't do what they want, but she said I didn't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information." he told him and Brand crossed her arms as she answered him. "A lie of ommission is still a lie though, you want to tell me the truth of the accident. So this was why you asked Captain Deladier to contact your mother and Jean Luc. You were going to tell us the second your crew arrived at the time."

"And even before I asked your crew to run the investigation, correct?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Aye Sir, to me I grew up a Starfleet born cadet, as a Starfleet born I knew the rules regarding this and I decided I was doing the right thing and turning them into you. Hearing my remark regarding this situation, it's, to them, the act that you squeal on your team mates and you're considered a traitor after that in their eyes."

"We've read up on history to know what this does, I tell you the truth, Sirs, and they think I'm a traitor, I don't and I have to live with the guilt of his death on my conscious, for life. I wanted to come forward all at once, I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Till the captain gave me the nudge I needed to get passed this, and I was turning them in for lying to you and every other charge there was Sirs, but here it is."

"Josh never let us down, he agreed with me that the maneuever was too dangerous and we tried to tell him that. And he still wanted to try it like that, Josh never pulled away that fast, but they convinced themselves that the accident was his fault. To relieve themselves of the guilt, I was being the Starfleet born I was and coming forward. And telling you the truth, but I tried to tell him that the only chance of coming out of this."

"Was by coming to you, and telling you the truth together, but his attitude was, and he was saying this for them as well. They didn't want to come forward and they didn't have a problem with this. But if I did, then resign my application to the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious." he told her and she nodded slowly to the news as the original enterprise quintet crossed their arms at that.

"Yes I know and I heard that portion of the conversation when I was with Daniel, but that's still crossing the line. As Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, we never lie and a lie of ommission is still a lie. With the fact you're the first one to come forward, that ends the trial in your case. But here's where it gets more serious for you girls." Picard said sternly at that as Geordi got his attention.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second here, Sir you better have a look at this, even though he was unconscious it was still filming, this must be the recorder, images now." Geordi said sharply, watching as he flipped the radio, before he slumped forward into the controls. They heard the conversation as he saw the trio turn as they heard the next remark ** _._** ** _"We have do something here."_** They heard from Jean, before they heard Sito's remark.

 ** _"Josh's gone, we can't get Wesley back down to earth, without them asking why he's unconscious right now."_** she snapped at her, before Locarno snapped at both of them at that as they saw the pale look on his face. As they saw three starfighters come flying at them. "I take that was Deladier and the medical team coming to get you after the explosion?" Jenson said as he crossed his arms and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Never mind, we have to tell them that the blast knocked him unconscious and fried Josh's engine."_ **Locarno snapped as they heard their flight instructor say it sternly. **_"What the hell happened here, you three, and there better be a damned good reason at the moment."_** he said sharply to them. ** _"The maneuver backfired, Josh was killed in the explosion and it knocked Wes unconscious, captain."_**

 ** _"We're fine though Wes was knocked around his cockpit."_ **he told him and the older man nodded with a furious look. ** _"Wesley, son, can you hear me?"_** he said gently as he watched him lift his head weakly. **_"Captain, Aye Sir, I can, but it's bad, I'm not sure how bad my injuries are. But I need my mother, now, if my ship is coming to the academy for the commencement demonstration, next week."_**

 ** _"I'm out of commission, physically and emotionally, the blast killed Josh, it nuked his engine, so I need to see my crew. And get Commander Alberts, he needs to know this as well. But this wasn't an accident, they chose a maneuver that back fired and one that was illegal, so with that in mind right now. I'm taking command of Nova squadron and we're on stand down till the hearing."_**

 ** _"Sir, if could you get word to my ship, let them know I'm injured and I need to see them, immediately. As of this moment, I'm relieving Cadet Locarno of his command effective immediately right now. And before we do the inquiry, and_** ** _I'll explain what happened then, but I have to see the crew first. My captain and commander are not going to take it well when they hear this, believe me."_**

 ** _"In regarding broken rules and regulations, because this is as illegal as it gets, and despite the warnings, they still tried it."_** he asked and the older man nodded, not noticing the panicked looks on their faces at the remark and Picard nodded to that firmly. **_"Sure thing son, alright, you're now in charge of Nova squadron, and before you start arguing young man, ladies, my decision is final right now."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, Cadet Locarno, you're hereby relieved of duty of Nova Squadron, you three get back to earth, now."_** he said to them and they nodded. ' ** _Alright forget this, I'm going right to my crew for this, I never wanted to be in the squadron anyway, I have to tell my mother and the quartet. The captain will know what to, but I'm not lying to him, I'm telling them when they arrive.'_**

 ** _"And when mom and the captain get into my room, they need to hear the truth regarding this, this was not my idea. The crew matters more to me, their lessons, I'm a Starfleet cadet. I have a duty to the truth, I have to tell them the truth. No matter if it's against being a friend in their eyes, a lie of omission is still a lie, I will not lie to my crew or the admiral in something this serious.'_**

 ** _"I'm telling mom and Captain Picard, I'm showing them the accident from my point of view.'_ **they heard and the seven nodded firmly as Picard looked at him at that. "You were going to tell us the second we arrived, but before you could. He walked into your dorm room while Beverly was checking your arm. And I was making sure you were alright, you had to tell me as your captain." Picard said sharply and he nodded to him.

"Aye Sir, my captain, my crew, I lost two people I cared about and two friends, several issues on the job, but the one constant in my life was always you guys. After mom and I were transferred to the enterprise, you always told me if I was in trouble. Then to tell you what was wrong and I was going to do that, I was keeping my promise. But I needed your guidance and reassurance in this, before he screwed it up at the time."

"What you taught me was always so clear here at the time, as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal. And a lie of omission is still a lie, I've never lied to any of you before and why start now. Because we investigate explosions or accidental murders, case in point was the Microbrain. It's we turned into an investigation agency, I knew the Admiral was about to ask you to get involved in this."

"So just to end it all at once, I was going to show you what happened and tell you the key details regarding this. And then be the mole on the team, the plant, as they incriminated themselves by their own words. But resign from the team offer to be the plant for you and expose the accident for what it was at the time. I was waiting for you to arrive and I was going to ask if you could bring me up here when you did."

"I was going to tell you the second you were in my room, before he walked in the door and I was hoping one of you was going to say, that I should be back up here. So you could hear the entire story, so I could get away from him and I could rest and recover in my own quarters. While at the same time I'm resigning from the team and telling you everything regarding this." he said and they both nodded as she answered him firmly.

"Well that explains a lot, after you woke up, you immediately asked to see us, knowing we weren't going to take it well when we heard this. That you're injured and you're suffering survivor's guilt and you're beyond ticked that because of them, Josh is dead. You needed to see me and Jean Luc immediately, and if I had thought to consider this, I'd have left Geordi in charge, as we did this." Beverly said with a growl at his remark.

"That's what happened, you tried to get to him so you put out the fire on his engine, but it exploded before you could do anything?" Deanna asked and he nodded to her sadly at that. Looking at him as she saw the tears pouring down his face, Will rested his hands on his shoulders gently. Before Wesley turned into him and he pulled him into a hug as he felt him shaking in grief as he said it to him gently as that as he said it softly.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, it's going to be okay, son." he said and he heard Wesley say it through his sobs then. "We should have headed back to earth regarding this, I told him what could happen if we tried it. One too many close calls regarding you, and though it was close I always had you six and mom, the team and the others. Everything was fine regarding training, not till leaving the ship, do I suffer my first true failure in this."

"And it's because I wasn't fast enough to get to him, one of my best friends is dead and it's because of him. I can't take lose anyone else and I won't now, I'm not letting go now." he said, through his crying as he buried his head into his shoulder. And Will nodded with a sigh at that. "Alright that tears it, Admiral I'm bringing him home, he needs to be with me and my friends and his crew, we have five days till the reset."

"And none of us are ever going to remember this after that, new start and a second chance, Dan is an ancient prodigy and from what Will told us. He's got the ability to control the elements, being able to control fire, and this was fire combustion. That's the only chance to prevent this from happening again and killing anyone." Beverly said and she nodded as they waited gently, before he settled as they switched it then.

"I don't want to remember any of this anyway, if Commander Jackson is carrying Doctor Jackson's memories regarding these things, it's enough. That, in addition to having the commander being my mentor, I've got someone, just like me. Someone that understands right now, I've never taken my phaser off stun since you started training me and why start now I, like Jake, Robin and Bill, are half soldier/half scientist, I'm not a soldier."

"I'm self defense, I don't do aggression that way." Wesley told her and she nodded as Will said it to him gently. "Yeah well it's not just him or Teal'C that are going to be here, you're also meeting the rest of my squadron when I was your age, but they're holding Sam and Lou Ferretti. You're meeting them in year two during your part time job on the ship that summer, as if that's not enough at the moment right now."

"The trio you met: Dana Satterfield, Jake Grogan and Sarah Hailey, they're grandparents are also joining the crew. So you got people just like you to hang around with now, though I can guarantee that Derek tries that twice and Marks and his clique start up again with treating you like that. It's enough they're all getting ejected before you told us the truth of your collapse when Devin was here." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Nice, though that one full year together with the duo here, it's going to be the same way regarding Tasha." he said and Geordi answered that. "You're not going to lose Tasha, because by the time we hit Armus, Daniel is going to be skilled at bringing people back from the dead. But the blast he hit her with knocked her into a coma, and in this time line, had she survived in our timeline, she'd be on life support for life after that."

"But in the next, he's bring her out of a coma, she's going to be fine here, so our senior staff crew is intact after that, and she's a supporting cast member after that. To answer your unasked question they're the names that come up after us. In the opening credits of the tv show, but the eight of us were the stars of show they created about us. Till you left for the academy and it was just your mother and the six of us after that."

"So with that, Guinan and Miles were our friends and our supporting cast members, she's joining them in this from now on after that. But everything of the last six years is getting redone now and with Daniel and Teal'C here, we've got two added hands to help out now. And it's less likely to turn into what it did now?" he said and Wesley nodded to him as Jake Kurland, who walked into the room behind them, decided to lighten up the mood.

"Hey Wes, you remember the group just behind us in high school up here?" Jake asked and Wesley nodded. "Yeah why exactly?" he asked and he smiled. "Because they blew up the science lab last week in chemistry class." he said and Wesley started laughing at that as he said it to him. "What happened to cause that exactly, because Fieldman made it clear to pay attention to what we're doing and not to screw around in there?"

"And watch what is we were doing, but so far in four years we had five, and it's always for the same reasons. So who was it this time, and what components were used, if they blew up another bunson beaker." he asked and Geordi chuckled as he answered him then. "It was Charlie Jacobs, Eric Taylor, they were both on the basketball, as for why and what happened this time, the duo were on academic probation on the team."

"They weren't paying to Fieldman in class and combined three chemicals that weren't compatible. With each other, into a bunson beaker and set the burner on high, I was talking to Jenny and Miles when we heard the explosion. And I saw the fire blast come flying down the Jeffries tube two minutes later into engineering that day. After running an investigation analysis on the beaker I saw that the chemicals were incompatible."

"With each other, but the chemicals combined together were potassium, sodium and glycerin." he said and he nodded. "Aw god, they're lucky they didn't hurt anyone, but you had that list on the wall since I was in high school. Regarding which ones were and were not compatible with each other and these three together. But setting the bunson burner on high with these three together was dangerous and you told us for years."

"Not to try that, I guess the guy that did was failing his class and if he wanted stay on the team. He had to get his grades up and wasn't paying attention to Professor Fieldman's lecture to know that these chemicals are a dangerous combination when set on fire." he said laughing and they nodded. "Yeah that's what happened alright, but Daniel and Sam had the very same reaction you did when they heard this information."

"And they're looking forward to being part of the crew now as a result of it." Will said smiling and Wesley nodded. "Jake I swear, you trying that with the shuttle was enough to give us all a heart attack. I know you felt like you were ready to try this without adult supervision, but you were still in training regarding flying lessons here at the time." Geordi told him with a bemused look on his face and he nodded with a sigh.

"My best friend was taking his entrance exam, I wanted to be with him." he said and Will ran his hand through his hair as he answered him. "I realize that, but to do that you had to be below the atmosphere, not right on top of it. You're lucky you got the engine going again. But you stalled out the engines on the car here, and you were still working on auto mechanics and flying lessons here regarding this." he said to him gently at that.

"Yeah alright here's the next piece right after you guys arrived then, but this was just before the first half of the hearing now." Wesley said to them and they nodded. As the image showed the quartet in Wesley's room then. As he was looking at them gently as Wesley took charge as he looked at the trio firmly then as he said it. " ** _Alright as we agreed you guys, we tell them the truth in what happened up there."_**

 ** _"We're Starfleet cadets we have a duty to the truth, we don't lie."_** Wesley said and Locarno nodded to him. **_"Yes we don't lie, agreed."_** he said and they nodded as they saw Sito shaking. ** _"You nervous?"_** he asked her and sighed. ** _"No, yes."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"That's okay, so am I, but we're going to be alright, we got some tough times ahead of us, but we'll always come through for each other."_**

 **"Whatever happens I want you to know that leading this team has been the high point of my years here at the academy. No one could ask for a better team, or better friends, lets go."** he said and they nodded. "So despite the fact that you all agreed not to lie to us, he decided on telling the truth, in a half truth in this to me and the inquiry?" Brand asked and he nodded as he went further then as he said it to her.

"You want a repeater of our conversation in the court room, Sir?" he asked and she shook her head. "No Cadet, I remember that explanation as easily as you do right now and with those words in mind right now. So move it forward to when you were back in your quarters as you were taking this over. If this is the reason you were continuing to keep up the uncover stint at the moment." she said and he nodded to her softly at that.

"This is the part, the extended part, after he gave you the ommission in the truth Admiral, but I'm now suffering the side effects of Johnny Rico's accident. As he accepted that he made a mistake and was willing to fix that said mistake by admitting it and coming forward and I was going to do that. But he was cutting off every route to tell you my side of the story, Sirs." he said and they all nodded to him gently at that.

"At the current moment the damn traveler is the reason you have so much pressure piling up on your shoulders here right now. Yes you were meant to do great things, but I should have stepped in the second he told us that. Having you help us on occasion was more than enough, we didn't need the stress and pressure piling up in your shoulders till you were ready to crack anyway." Will said firmly and Wesley looked between them.

"Well that's the next biggest mistake we need to fix here and now, because having this destroy our bonds, I'm not taking that chance anymore, we're not losing you now." Geordi said as he looked at the 19 year old then. "Whatever I would have said if this kept up, I take it back, you're my best friend in the senior staff crew, Geordi." Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him at that remark as he looked at him.

"I know, and with that, it's just making sure we get the pressure off your shoulders before it causes a serious problem. You're like my brother, I'm not losing you." he said and Wesley felt his heart lift at his remark as Beverly said it. "If what I read up on Daniel's records was anything to go by. It's that the fact that the duo wrecked their relationship was enough of a reason for him to stop trying and want out finally and..."

"That's what Oma wanted, for the pressure to start piling up on his shoulders, him thinking there was no way out till she gave it to him. And by ascension, the pressure of trying to live up to our expectations is doing the very same thing to Wes. Alright enough is enough, if it takes pulling him out of the academy after Jaxa ends up here. And with that, that was our biggest mistake now, at this situation, he felt like a failure ever since."

"And with that, just seeing his side of the story is enough to reverse the damage this caused for us and our crew. And with it, it's by getting him away from the trio and getting him to open up to us now and we kept him home for several months. Well we're doing what we should have here regarding this, just to get him away from them. And between situations, he's spending several years back to the way things once were."

"We didn't have a chance to think this through and instead of removing him from the academy before he told us this, just after you busted him Jean Luc. It's we're fixing the mistakes we've done in hind sight and two. It's by keeping any outsider interference from putting too much pressure on his shoulders at the moment." Beverly said to him then as Wesley turned to look at Picard as he went into that remark.

"Sir what's this mean now, once we do this over again exactly, regarding the traveler?" Wesley asked and Picard said it gently. "Daniel told me he was acting like the emperor on the movie, getting you into special treatment and outside interference in this. But not this time, I'm not allowing his interference in this and not when. Or if, you don't want to be given special treatment at the moment and with now at the moment regarding this."

"So I think that last test, had I not had the bomb dropped on me, was to result in you taking sides in a border dispute. But these characters use any reason for trying to tamper with your future, and with it now. To prevent that, after the accident, just tell us, and Daniel how you really feel, if you don't want to stay at the academy. Than we can continue in training you here, and with Daniel teaching you to use your abilities now."

"When this started I made you an acting ensign, which was the same as an honorary Major in the Air Force which was what the joint chiefs did for Daniel. Until I promoted you to full, but at the academy you were a cadet, on the ship you were a real officer. And doing everything by doing it for real at the time, and having the added pressure of us being told you'd excel at you training was an added pressure you didn't need now."

"Listen to me, I know you've been trying to live up to everyone's expectations, trying to live and act like the maturity that got shoved on you ever since the engine tests. But that's not the case anymore, prior to his arriving, we already got the plan in motion, but this is your part time job. You're a student officer, student first, you weren't ready for that many responsibilities at the time, so we just take things slow now, alright."

"But I'm not letting him get in the way of making our decisions for us in these scenarios and with added help we can fix our bonds so that solves the problem. I'm seeing where we messed up and it's by having this traveler give us that news. But you were only fifteen and just starting out now, and the more work you put into it. And the harder it became to back out of this after the first call in regarding your acceptance at school."

"But was that the problem, you were trying to keep it up so you could keep your mother and me happy till the stress became too much and you decided to quit. By staying with group involved in that border dispute?" he said and Wesley nodded softly. "I've been holding it in ever since the accident, in truth. I was coming to doubt continuing in this, but if the border dispute was the final test in this situation now at the moment."

"Then if Daniel was meant to be my mentor, I'd rather learn my new abilities under him, the stress of being at the academy, trying to keep it up. My grades would have plummeted as a result, but not this time, I think the only chance we have of preventing that now. And have things like we once had them, back here on the ship, before the Traveler gets to me that way, Sir." he said and Picard nodded as he looked at him softly.

"just what did he say, because I never asked for you to give me that chance, you gave it to me, and I just helped where I could. Case in point was when the ship got infected with the Polywater virus?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "He said you had a affinity for greatness, had I known just where this was going to lead. I'd have told him to stay out of this and let me be the one to see you as you work with the engineering crew."

"As you showed your abilities to me and when we needed you too, allow you to get involved, but your career, working on the bridge, in the engine room. All of this was your summer job, and you still had to complete high school at the time. But my added problem was we were short staffed and as a result I didn't have the time to hear what you had to tell me, but we can fix these things in the reset later and with that."

"We shall do so, Admiral, you mind if I retake his training back up in this regarding things. Because though every kid says they want to get into Starfleet, there are not that many that wish to say they've given up in their training. And that being in Starfleet is not for them and with that in mind, Wesley is in that same predicament. And ever since the accident now, but it's best if he's back to the way things used to be during year three."

"Leading into graduation, he needs to get what he's wants to say out of his system and I can continue with his hands on training up here. Two years now, and he left a young teenager, and came back a young man, but the final episode of that movie series. Has resulted in destroying the title character and turning him into his alter ego. And I will not lose my son, because the stress levels are becoming too much for him to take now."

"I'm not sure what was to come regarding things, but what I will say now, is that for that 15 years, it's my job to make sure I don't lose my son now. And with that in mind right now, there's going to be a couple of occasions where I have to keep him out of the academy to recover here in these situations. And with Commander Jackson on board the ship we can keep him on his path now." he said and the quintet all nodded to him.

"Son?" Jean said in shock and he, Deanna and Will all nodded to her. "That's right, when he told you that, he wasn't kidding. But his father was my best friend and my first officer on the Stargazer. As a favor to his mother and in honoring his father's memory, I decided to have him train from up here, until there was an opening at the academy. Had I known what his arriving at the academy would do for him at the time, young lady."

"I'd have requested he stayed here and continued finishing his training and he's the same young man I remember as a child. It had been much easier when he was up here, instead of having you screw around with his life. And we just barely prevented you from completely destroying his life at the time. He didn't join up, because he was trying to impress some silly little girl like you." Picard said firmly and she swallowed at that.

"Sounds familiar Jean, because you're the girl that caused Rico to destroy his life, before his parents were killed. Well I'm the girl that talked some sense into him, before he left the compound, you played him for a fool. And he belongs to me and your boyfriend has been expelled from the academy for lying to a superior officer. So was it worth it now that you just got figured out at the moment?" Robin asked with a low growl at that.

"Starship Troopers metaphors now, young lady?" Brand asked and she nodded to her. "Aye Sir, fact of the matter is up until he left for the academy his life was slightly normal, he was a young career officer, on the edge of making full lieutenant. And by the time he hit the age he was, his ideas have saved the crew five times in four years. And at one point saved the federation by the three of us preventing that game from jumping ship."

"Doing a comparision of the two of us, I'm his team mate, the one that was helping him stay focused on these situations. She the ex-girlfriend who, now that they were separated was now romantically involved with the rival high school captain of his football team. And that explains the fight at the tavern right now, but word for word, regarding things and Bill was my childhood best friend, and Nick's mind took the same turn."

"But the ending results are he never learned from this mistake, made another and it destroyed his life and future. Wesley was the character after he did and it results in ending this pretty fast, but the added side effects are it damages his bonds with his mother and the sextet. Until Colonel Jackson dropped the bomb on us of what happened up there but we do those changes and fix this, that solves that." she said to her gently.

"They make these alterations to their past, we make them to our future and that should do it, Jean Luc. Wesley, were you happier in training on the ship then you were at the academy after the accident?" Sulu asked him and he nodded. "Aye Sir, I would have been happier here at home, the trio destroyed my life. And I want a second chance to get it right now, said second chance is by continuing with my training up here now."

"Back under their command, just a sabbatical from the academy during the time, during and after the accident, so 1) it doesn't destroy my bonds with with the crew. And 2) if Robin gets pregnant with my baby, I'm not thinking twice about this and I can finish out my academic career here on the ship afterwards now." he said and the quartet nodded as McCoy looked at Brand and gave her a nod as she answered him then.

"Jean Luc, are you sure you didn't set it so we can fix this before it happens, in regarding our own memories now?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, but with the fact they have every episode of the show. They can tell us the important parts, and we fix the mistakes that my crew and I missed when we do this again, Sir." he said and they all nodded as they exchanged looks as they watched as the system shifted images.

"To get back to this, that pretty much confirms what we come to suspect now at the moment. Though hearing Wesley's explanation to me now, it's clear he tried to prevent this, but they got it too close together when the explosion ignited the plasma. Throwing him 20 years away from the plasma burst, while it knocks Joshua unconscious in the process, and ignites his engine while doing it." Data said sharply and he nodded to him.

"So what we saw was your truth to what really happened that day, you tried to tell him it was too dangerous, he didn't listen and Josh was killed in the explosion. And before they could do anything, Captain Deladier arrived and brought you around then. And you asked him to contact your ship, because with a previous trauma. Just seven months earlier, you had to see the seven then and you were going to tell them, and me this immediately."

"Regarding what happened up there, but with them always around you, you were trying to figure how to do it. And after we got you back to the academy, you requested again, that you had to see your mother and crew. And you asked for me to contact your mother and Jean Luc and get them to the academy. And you were going to tell us the truth, but he kept interfering and then lied to me?" Brand asked and Wesley nodded to her gently.

"Aye Sir, with the fact you remember what happened when you were asking us questions here's the aftermath of the first portion of it. Because he lied to you, and I let him have it in the intermission before the second portion of the hearing." he said and she nodded. "Alright show it to me then, because with the fact that truth is coming out now, it's enough to get them kicked out of the academy here." she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"You shouldn't have said that Nick, Josh wasn't responsible for what happened."_** Sito said to him and he sighed as Wesley sighed in annoyance at this. **_"I had to do something."_** he told her and Will saw the look on Wesley's face at that, knowing that the thought of lying to him, and the sextet didn't sit right with him then. "Mom, Sir, guys, if you were paying attention to my double's responses here now."

"I was already thinking over what I had to do to get myself out of this mess they got me into. Weighing my options, regarding beaming back up here and right when you figured it out. But the added act of trying to keep up the undercover stint, without Josh, he was preventing me from returning to the ship I could tell you the truth here that I was working under cover and to that that trying to stay focused was getting harder."

"By the minute right now, because I was in stage two of grief and it was getting worse by the minute by that point. I needed to see the trio with Josh dead. I had to tell you and we go it further. Thinking up an option that could be my only chance of breaking free from the entrapment they put me into now. By temporarily resigning from the team, but our argument was the result, I was planning on setting him up in the next clip now."

"And do it before Boothby gave you that lie about Nick." Wesley said and the eight nodded as Will hid a sigh at that remark. "Just coming forward at once was getting more difficult by the minute, as to why exactly. It's because every time I tried to sneak out so I could get to you, he or the girls were tailing me. They were determined to keep the truth from getting out, and this is just the beginning." he added and they all nodded.

'Come on son, I know you, you'd never lie to me, just make it clear.' Will said to him softly as they heard it _._ ** _"Nick we agreed, you said we wouldn't lie to them, we all agreed we'd never lie to them and you did to the admiral, you lied to her."_** he said to them firmly. ** _"I didn't lie, everything I said was the truth."_** he told him and he said it angrily. ** _"The accident wasn't Josh's fault."_** he told him and he sighed at that remark then as he said it to him, before Wesley finished that remark.

 ** _"You think the duo are not going to realize you're lying right now, how long before my friends come to the conclusion. In case you're not realizing it, the admiral has requested my captain to be involved in investigations. Once we got something like this comes up, the crew becomes a detective agency. And from there the truth is coming out, I know the trio and my mother better than you."_**

 ** _"And to the captain, where I'm concerned, after something like this, he's digging into it and getting to the bottom of it no matter what. He's the best captain in Starfleet, but it's because he's looking at all the factors here, but his flight and combat skills are better than you think. And once the captain realizes you chose a banned maneuver for the commencement demonstration."_**

 ** _"He's going to present that information to them, but either way, the truth is coming out, by us or by him, it doesn't matter which. If you're really thinking this, he's going to realize when checking the stories of everyone on campus and he figures it out and you're screwed, as for me, it's done with. He's my parents best friend, my mentor, you think he's just going to accept this right now."_**

 ** _"I've never lied to him since he appointed me for hands on training and we already had this discussion the year before I left. The same is said for the commander and with it now, is the fact that our bonds are more than you think. And in case you mind isn't firing on all cylinders right now, that's what this photo really was, they're my mentors, my teachers, my friends."_**

 ** _"Nothing is going to change that, and with it ever since I got that chance, I made a promise to them. Said promise is if I was in trouble come forward and tell them what it is, and now that it has I keeping that promise. Everything they taught is so clear it's enough I'm not violating that trust, that bond, for you, so forget it."_** he snapped at him as he went further as they heard his tone firm up.

 ** _"Before you say it, I've never lied to the seven before, why should I start now, because this is enough to get us in trouble any way, Nick. You lied to them whether you want to admit or not. What happened was not Josh's fault and this is an insult to his memory right now."_** he told him and he watched as his eyes firmed at that. ** _"Look he was my friend to Wesley, I helped get him on this team."_**

 ** _"But the truth is he panicked."_** he told him and he said it firmly. ** _"We don't know that Nick."_** he said and Locarno crossed his arms. **_"Of course we do, none of us wanted to say it out loud, but we all had the same thought here, haven't we."_** he asked and he watched as the girls nodded. **_"He must have pulled away too soon, I think he got scared."_** She said and he nodded in agreement to her opinion.

 ** _"Sito?"_** he asked and she nodded as Wesley said it firmly then, his tone furious as he said it. "So just blind themselves to the fact that their errors killed my son and they're trying to figure out a way out of this. And you know the only option is by coming forward together and telling us the truth is the only chance to come out of this unscathed, Wes?" Alberts asked and he nodded as they listened to his remark as he said it firmly.

"Aye Sir, in truth they were trying to convince themselves that he panicked up there, to relieve themselves of the guilt. But I knew that the longer this went on, the more they were going to keep digging themselves deeper into that hole. But it was after I said we all had to come forward that he spoke for the three of them. In saying they didn't want to come forward and they don't have a problem with lying to all of you at the time."

"But to them, if I did, I should resign my commission to the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilt conscious. But that did it, I was dropping the undercover stint as I let you have the truth then as I exposed him for the liar he was to you at the time. To me, I had to tell all of you the truth, but either way it looked, I let you guys down, I let them down and the results are id given up by that point."

"But we got the truth out, but she, they, he and Jean destroyed my life, now and I wanted everything I lost back now." he said and his mother crossed her arms at that. "Did you really think you could get away with that ladies, because if you thought you could you're dreaming, because when he told us that truth. And by showing it to us this way, you were screwed from the get go, once we heard it in his words in this situation."

"And saw the accident, but you ended the Alberts line and just barely destroyed the last piece of my family in my family. Did you honestly think you could get away with this, because with the fact that the company that made their show. And ours, that revealed the truth and you were screwed once we got a look at this episode and heard the entire conversation, in our double's voices." she said to them firmly as he went further at that.

"But fact of the matter here is that every charge that got wracked up in the movie was just the very beginning and I'm naming them off right now. But: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team and the near death of another. For lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report, for use of peer pressure."

"And on of said near team mate, I knew that just one of each of these, on their own was enough to wrack up the charges you gave us, Admiral. But pack them altogether and all at once and it's bye bye tuition and they were getting expelled from the academy. Especially if they got caught by a superior officer once you called an investigation for this and as it happens, the ones to crack it first are my crew." he said and they all nodded.

"And said superior officer had to be your own captain as a result and you were looking for anyway to get that truth to us. And before we figured it out on our own no less, yes alright keep it going, Wes." Beverly said firmly and he nodded as he reactivated the debate as they crossed their arms. As the duo watched, feeling their hearts dropping with every scene as they saw as Robin wrapped her arm around his waist.

 ** _"My captain is going to see through the deception immediately, you may think he's not as smart as he looks, but you don't know him at all and the same is said for the guys. Data, Commander La Forge, I know them better than they know themselves, and they know me better than I know myself. How do you suppose they're going to take it when I'm being evasive here, huh."_**

 ** _"You think they're not going to realize it, they raised me for a year themselves and with it. I came to depend on them for everything after mom left to return to earth. The Commander is my godfather, and Counselor Troi my godmother, he's my adoptive father, the guys my trio, Lieutenant Worf, my other mentor. No forget it, I'm not lying to them now, not after everything I've gone through."_**

 ** _"As I said they practically raised me themselves after mom and I joined the crew. They trained me in the ethics and beliefs that made up Starfleet and this goes against everything we stand for right now as well. We're Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientitific, ethical, or personal. And this choice and decision goes against everything we stand for too."_**

 ** _"I swore to them I'd never lie to them, I never lied to them before, I'm not about to start now, Nick. Captain Picard is my captain and has been since I was added to the crew myself, his trust and respect mean more to me than anything you could understand. I'd never break his trust in me and in case you haven't figured it out, that's why they kept me home for a month."_**

 ** _"So I could recover from two months lack of sleep, they're already ticked off enough regarding that. That my joining the squadron has landed me back in my mother's care for sleep deprivation and malnutrition. But do you honestly think he's going to let this go when I'm suffering from recovering from a broken arm and a concussion, no he's not, he's going to be furious at that."_**

 ** _"And it's because your decisions cost one cadet his life this week, and with him nearly a second one too. But do you honestly think that the sextet are going to stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this. And not when they know I'm in trouble, they're going to see that I'm feeling guilty. And try and get me to open up to them here, and what's that going to do."_** he said to him with a firm growl.

 ** _"Morgan was this the extended edition in the episode, because I'm hearing the parts of the episode, we didn't before. Like we heard mine a bit ago?"_** Daniel asked and she nodded. _ **"Yes and he's making it clear that he doesn't want to lie right now, but they're trying to force him into silence right now."**_ she said and Wesley watched as the image of Picard crossed his arms at that as he heard the clear tone of pride in Wesley's voice when it came to his claim to him.

Seeing the determination in Wesley face, she nodded. _ **"Jeez, he sounds like me when I was dealing with the Ferengi that attacked us on that planet in year one. But I said it with the same tone of claim in my voice, 'our' captain, 'my' captain. There's no denying it now, he still sees us as his crew, though he's gone and at the academy, and the thought of lying to us is eating him alive right now."**_

 ** _"He practically told them what we are to him at the time and our bonds matter more to him. And he's right if he was on board the ship, just like when the Nanites were screwing around with the systems. His guilt at that was clear and we got him to open up more than once. If I'd gone down with you and got him to open up to me, that would do it and he'd tell us everything regarding this."_**

 ** _"But at the moment, I think he was wishing he was back in his quarters back on board the ship right then, instead of there on campus. So he could think it through, out of their influence and back on board the ship, surrounded by us and with that in mind. We should have brought him back on board after we arrived, and he's surrounded by the seven of us, up here for the weekend."_**

 ** _"The trio are a bad influence, we were the straight and narrow, they're temptation, our lessons were always so clear to him and they're trying to weave doubt into that."_** Will said and Picard nodded to that. "Yes Sir, that's it exactly and it's why you saw me collapse right after we arrested Etana. These three are party animals, I didn't start at the academy to be fooling around in training at the time."

"I wanted to continue with what you taught me all this time and your lessons, everything you two taught me was always so clear at the time. But though separated for close to eighteen months, and although you kept me home for six weeks. The fact remained that nothing changed in the way I saw you both at the time here at the moment. The acts of trust and friendship, being my mentors, and you're my godfather and surrogate family."

"Nothing changed for me in this regard, I still see you as my commanders, and trying to come forward and tell you that truth was getting harder by the minute. As Bill said the way Bothby described him to you was the way everyone else saw him. To me and Josh, he's the alpha and as the youngest wolf to get inducted into the pack. Trying to find a loophole in the alpha orders was getting harder by the minute right now."

"But that's it exactly, it's peer pressure, Bill was a fellow medical born Starfleet cadet, he and I were completely matched and he was my best friend. We already knew each other, before Nick chose me out of 320 upper classman, simply because I was under your command, but I was happier up here regarding things. I had Robin, Bill and a crew of my own, we were completely equal, but we decided on being our own version of Gamma."

"I wasn't kidding when I said that Sir, to make it clear, that you tried to get me to open up and their screwed at the time. Lying to you didn't sit right with me and I've never lied to you before. Our bonds of mentor/student, father/son, they were all that mattered to me, I knew what the consequences were going to be for him at the time. If we didn't come forward together." Wesley said and Brand nodded to him gently at that.

As she listened to the image carefully then as his double finished his remark. **_"You consider why, it's because his father was a Starfleet officer, as is my mother. Do you not get that, I was raised on following the rules, orders given to me by a group, one and to six ranks ahead of you. As if that's not enough, regarding being in Starfleet, we don't lie whatsoever, Josh is my complete equal too."_**

 ** _"But we both grew up on starships, the maneuever was too close together, Nick. Doing it that close together is way too dangerous, you had the damn calculations off and it could have killed me in the process. And how do you suppose my mother, let alone Captain Picard, would react once Commanders La Forge and Data figure it out exactly, huh."_** he said to him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Because they figure it out and bring it to the attention of the committee you're toast for lying to them after that. Aside from that our parents, his and mine, would sue you for murder this way anyway and you'd be expelled from the academy, one way or the other. The choice is clear, we have to tell them the truth, and again, I've never lied to my mother, the sextet, or the crew, before."_**

 ** _"And I'm not about to start now at the moment here either. Not after the last few traumas I've had and this is right up there with dealing with a repeat of the damned justice panel, regarding the commander. The first duty of any Starfleet officer is we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this is considered the third right now."_** he said and Locarno sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Wes I know you want to protect his memory, we all do, but we have to think about ourselves right now. What do you want us to do, walk in there and tell them everything that happened."_** he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that. "You should have done that in the first place Nicholas, as he never wanted to lie to me." he said with a stern growl at that remark as he heard the blond Bajoran girl say it.

 ** _"We might as well turn in our uniforms in and start packing up our bags."_** she said and he heard the young man answer that as he pulled the recorder out then. ** _"Are we ready for that, we'll take this one step at a time. This is the preliminary report from your flight recorder, it was so badly damaged in the crash that the lab could only retrieve a third of the telemetry on the recorder."_**

 ** _"And all of it was before the explosion, we shouldn't have a problem."_** he said and Will thought it gently. 'Come on Wes, don't give in, remember cub, remember.' he thought softly at that. "You didn't have to say the words out loud, dad, I was practically hearing your voice in my mind. Saying don't give into their manipulations, I never would have lied to you if I was with you up here, so I could focus and I would never do this."

"As you considered your lessons were always so clear to me, I wanted to just take that weekend leave, just get away from them for two days. The ship is locked out to members that are not crew members and my bio signature was still in the transporter at the time." Wesley said and they nodded as his double said it again, his tone wavering. **_"I'm not sure I can do this."_** Wes said again to him and Sito swallowed then.

 ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information."_** Sito told him and his eyes narrowed at the next remark given then at that as Locarno answered him. **_"The first night I met you Wes, I knew I wanted you on the squad. You, more than any of the rest, would understand what it means to count on someone, because you you've been out there, putting yourself on the line._**

 ** _"You know you got to be able to count on the people on your team, because you're life is in their hands, their's in yours. We made a promise to each each other. Right in the beginning. That we'd stick together, we were Nova squadron, nobody else could say that. And even after we graduated we'd try to get posted to the same duty. That we're going to be together."_**

 ** _"A team, for a long time. Josh can no longer be part of that dream, but I think he'd want us to stick together, what do you think."_** he said and Will crossed his arms at that remark firmly. As he answered him at that in a stern tone as he looked at the girls as he said it firmly. "I think that the act of being a true team is taking the fall together, a crew is a team. A team is a family, and though we already have a family."

"Once deployed we become each other's family, but it doesn't mean pressuring your family into doing things they'd never normally do. And definitely not just to save yourselves from getting in trouble together, young man." he said with a stern growl then as he quoted what he said along with his recorded self at that. Looking at Wesley, he gave his shoulder a squeeze at they as the admiral answered that.

"At the current moment regarding this, if you'd come down with the duo and decided, when he walked into the room. To do my exams on board the enterprise. I would have said yes immediately, but he's a cadet, you're a full officer. So who's going to win the fight when I choose to resign from the team and come forward all at once now. Instead of waiting till the last minute to do it." he asked and Will nodded in agreement to that.

"If that doesn't make it clear to why you were so nervous, nothing does at the moment. Getting past a team leader who's an alpha is hard when he's cutting off every possible way to get the news out at the moment." Brand said with a stern growl at that. "I was getting ready to resign from the team right then, and expose this for what it was for you." Wesley said and she nodded as Picard answered him gently at that remark.

"You were intending on being the plant by taking that weekend leave up here, Wesley?" Picard asked and he nodded to him. "Aye Sir, it was after this portion of it, I was trying to figure out a way out of this, but I knew, if I tried to speak to you personally, Admiral. He'd come to deflect it, I was weighing my options in trying to get on board the ship and going straight to Commander Riker, as he's my godfather, my mentors, friends."

"But temporary resignation on the team, being the plant for you and expose this for what it is by pretending I wasn't going to come forward and get him to incriminate them by their own words. Because he just said the entire plan by holding my recorder and later by this next portion you're going to see, I would have suggested a sting operation. And acting as though I was choosing sides now." he said and she nodded to him gently.


	37. 37: The Trial And The Decision IV

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warning: This is going to be the aftermath to the trial as the academy leader sees the truth. While Wesley is cleared of all charges, while the girls are exposed for the liars they are when the truth comes out now. But within the new timeline there's going to several of the key episodes in this, leading up to the season eight and Ra's forced off earth for good.**

 **But the episodes used are going to be the pilot episode, Enemy Within, The Nox, Enigma, the Orbital attack series. When Jolinar makes an appearance, and the episodes that did damage to the team's bonds with him. As the trio get a chance to fix their original mistakes with him in Steven Raynor's case. As they deal with things over the years, as Daniel is now working in the military.**

 **He's around to help them out, but he, Catherine Langfod and Ernest Littlefield, as well as the members that we saw in the movie, are going to be in the expedition. Although Elizabeth Weir is joining the team as well, and they and their team head for Atlantis later on.**

 **But from here, the preparations start coming faster as they deal with the loose ends before the reset now. As each event in the duo's lives together takes place between the accident to the activation of Ra's Stargate. The events will start speeding up as they meet their allies, before the movie.**

 **Chapter 38: Final Decisions and Fast Choices**

"Yes alright, push it forward, I want to hear the conversation after you figured it out and gave him that warning Jean Luc." she said and he nodded as they saw him pacing in his room, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. "Alright computer rewind it by 30 seconds so they can see what I was doing prior to Cadet Locarno's arrival in my quarters." he said and they watched as he had a recorder hidden between books.

And his gaze looked up at the the camera as they saw the light was on. "Whoa, you were taping the audio conversation as you made sure that the visual was completely active." Will said as he got it and he nodded as they heard his voice in a gentle voice over then. **_'Alright enough is enough, I'm not lying to my crew anymore and I'm having him incriminate himself by his own words now, I'm turning into the plant now."_**

 ** _'I don't give a damn whether this is a betrayal in their eyes or not, I'm a star fleet cadet I will not lie and enough is enough. I've resigned from this team, I'm finishing the job now, for Josh, for my father, for my crew, I'm doing this. Thanks for the nudge Sir, I needed a way, some way to get me out of it and you gave it to me, if you see this tape you know I did your job for you now.'_**

 ** _'Whatever it takes I will get your trust back, no matter what, you and the sextet matter more to me and I'm not losing you now.'_** they heard him thinking as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded. _**"They know Nick, they know what we did."**_ he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. ** _"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. **_"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Brand's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 **'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'** They heard as he finished with a sad sigh then.

 ** _"But if this is the price I pay for doing the right thing, then so be it, but I never wanted you to find out like this. Lord, if you can hear me, give me a second chance to fix this and they learn my side of the story before it's too late. I'm letting my family down, I'm turning the squadron in to the inquiry and I want another chance to get the truth out, I'm not a member of the squadron."_**

 ** _"Not anymore, I'm not Nova squadron, I'm Gamma, if you have anyway to bring that truth to fore, I'd appreciate it, but do it before whatever is coming in the next few years causes me to leave my family. My girlfriend, my brothers. I want a second chance to get them the truth"_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms, as the group sighed as they got as he said it gently as he sighed in relief then.

"And in the end my prayers were answered by you making that trip to the past, they had the entire story and the truth comes out finally in what I was really doing. But I never wanted you to find out like that the accident was already being investigated for you. That I was gathering evidence needed to have him expelled from the academy. And for them suffering the very same consequences that you chose for them at the time Sirs."

"Though it's too late now with the fact I knew he was going to make this next decision and he just signed their death warrant. And it's because the camera was still recording the entire conversation. But if we get our memories back and I'm making sure I pull the plug the second you arrive at the academy and come into my room. Because this way I can tell you all at once by doing it up here and we go over this and secondly."

"This way we can talk about this about the ship, and I can just get it out of the way finally regarding reporting it to you, Sir. As I said, if it was a choice between you and them and I choose you, but in our timeline the price I had to pay, now, for doing the right thing. Is losing everything that matters most to me, but I get that second chance. Now, because of the Ancient's and the Q, and we can fix this problem, as we do it a second time now."

"But 1) if we have our memories of these situations, I'm acting like the ensign, or whatever rank you promote me to next. And 2) I'm going undercover and the Starfleet officer that I am now. But on earth, I'm a cadet, up here, I'm one of your officers and I'm serving under your command and in around my closest friends up here." Wesley said and she nodded as Picard said it for both of them as he said it firmly at that remark.

"That I understand and with that in mind right now, we get our memories of each of these situations back just weeks after we meet once again. And we can fix each problem we didn't have time to catch at the current moment." he said as he looked at Locarno. "Oh, don't even think about it, the committee is going to listen to me more than you. As they're going to see this as you're trying to get out of this, of the consequences."

"But no cadet or officer has the guts to even call me that to my face and not get away with it. And even if you tried it in this case, Brand would see through that lie immediately and expel you anyway, young man. So it's telling the truth or getting expelled here and you'd have to all come forward together, because you're running out of time. So you either tell her the truth or I'm exposing you for the cheater and liar you are young man."

"And I mean every word of that, with how close you came to destroying my bond with my son." he added as he repeated his original remark after seeing his smirk with a stern growl. "Yes and that's the understatement of the century Sir, and I've known this about you for years, you're the toughest captain in the business. And everyone who doesn't get that is out of their minds after our first year escapades and with that at the moment."

"No idiot who hasn't been serving under you for year would ever pull this, because when you lose you temper. It's like the bull in the china shop, and I knew that lying to you wasn't an option, because listening to your conversation with lieutenant Worf, I remember you telling me things work best when we tell you what's on our minds and I had been intending on doing that ever since, Sir." Wesley said to him with a gentle smile.

And he nodded to him gently as he hid a smile at the comparision as he went further. "In truth, I always looked up to you and Commander Riker, but fixing things between us was my main concern. And I was going to show you and the Admiral this after you caught him in the act. But seeing my evidence was enough and I knew she'd never buy their lie regarding calling you a liar as I then I dropped the act with the trio here.

"And told them the truth that I was working under cover all this time whether they knew it or now and with that. And by they, I mean you three and Commander Alberts now, but I was getting justice for Josh's death, by first telling you the truth and then revealing the added tape. Serving under you, your friendship, trust and respect, you mattered more to me then, aside from Josh, the entire squadron did now at the time here as well."

"You all mattered more to me then the trio did and I was keeping that promise to you, Sir. To get justice for Josh's death we decided on a cross and double cross maneuver, so if didn't survive the mission, I had the evidence needed to expel Nick. And the girls still got the consequences in the way you chose them, Admiral. As for me, I was relinquishing my position on the team to Derek and we got two upper classman in our places."

"But as I've been serving under you for four years, and you taught me some the biggest portions of being a Starfleet officer, I was doing what I was trained to do now. And then tell you I was working under cover and doing what you trained me to do, so there's no getting out of this." he said and they all nodded as she answered him as the duo looked at him in shock at that remark as she said it to him gently at that statement.

"So rather then just confessing to us what really happened up there, you were going to go to a sting operation and then set them up. As you told us the truth, and when he admitted it to us what happened up there, it's we lay the decision down. Before you produced this tape for us and we listened to your conversation. As we then heard the added truth and that did it for your mother, me and the Admiral and the committee?"

"As we heard what really happened in your room, but first you had to show us, from your point of view, the accident. And then you had to reveal these memories, before you passed that tape to us?" Alberts repeated to him then. "Aye Sir, I was being the Starfleet officer my mentors trained me to be and I was doing the right thing. No matter the cost now, it was the right thing to do, and I was doing my duty now in this case."

"But 1) I was a Starfleet born cadet, 2) I knew the rules when it came to cheating in these things and in this case the charges were getting higher by the minute. And 3) it's either they tell the truth or I was exposing them for you. As I revealed my position in this job and told you what I was really doing then. And with that, I was going to tell you when you caught him in the act of lying." he said and he, Brand and the duo nodded gently.

"That's what I wanted to heard from you now Wesley, despite the act of peer pressure, it was doing this and getting us the truth was the right thing to do now. You made me proud, everything I taught you was enough you were using the added training in regarding your stealth training. And survival training and with it was the test of honesty now and this was the portion needed too." Picard said to him and he looked at him softly.

"Yes and that's what I really I meant Sir, I choose not to answer, because I had something I had to tell you then. And said something was I was really working undercover giving him enough rope to hang himself and the girls with him. And when you told me that, I needed to reveal the added truth to you as the added ultimatum right then. Just before the mission took a jog to the left, as I know I told you the partial truth, Admiral, Captain."

"But I was playing both sides in this, him as I'm the one turning them in, in your case, I was working as the undercover agent. As I waited for you to realize it then and when you did and showed me the maneuver on the computer I knew you figured it out. And you revealed the added reason, I was going to tell you the truth then. And told you what I was doing then as you forwarded that message to him." he said and they nodded to him.

"Well that's enough of a warning for him as it is, you seen me when I'm not in that type of mood, and as I said I never doubted you'd be a fine officer. But this time hearing that added truth I definitely believe it now, because this choice in doing it alone. It was becoming harder not to keep silent and not wait till the end of the inquiry to reveal that truth to us now." Picard said to him gently then and Brand nodded in agreement to that.

"No kidding, I would never have bought whatever was going to come out of his mouth regarding you at the time, anyway Jean Luc and with it, just hearing the added evidence. Once you revealed that tape deck and I heard his plan that would have been it for me and all three of them were being expelled. As I appointed you, Wesley, to be the new leader of the team and we reactivated the team, just with a new squadron membership."

"And if you girls thought I'd listen to that type of lie regarding this, I'd have expelled you in a heartbeat at the time. Wesley was in hands on training since he was 15 years old, you three though, all of you are growing up on earth. But you've never been trained in on the job training, his parents are both Starfleet and he knew the risks. As he knew what he had to do in order to get himself out of that hole and as to how and why."

"It was after he decided to train up here I had his crew taking him through the lessons necessary to make it in training. And honesty was one of the things that were part of your training, he knew, like we did, at the time. Your only chance was by coming forward together as one, Wesley also knew this too. Regarding you're trying to coerce him into keeping quiet and peer pressure, that's against the law in the academy at the time."

"Wesley was very correct when he said I'd never accept whatever story you told me at the time regarding this. And lying was enough to get you all kicked out of the academy anyway. Your only chance at keeping up your training and not being thrown out was by coming forward, together, and telling me." Brand said sternly and the duo swallowed at the news at that as he looked at her and smiled and she gave his a gentle smile.

"Yeah born a Starfleet officer, I was doing what had to be done, I just wish you'd given me the chance to tell you, before you realized it. Because I was working through this on how to explain this to you, but if we get these memories back in our first year. So though we play the episode, the outcome is going to result in exactly what you wanted now. As I became the alpha and a member of gamma and set him up to incriminate himself."

"By his own words now, but this timeline right now, I was trying to stay focused on who I was up here and who'd I'd become there at the academy. Before I decided on a sting operation and having him incriminate all of them by his own words. And which was where this came into it, being who I was instead of what they tried to turn me into." he said and she nodded as they heard Locarno's smirk and remark to Wesley then at his news.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face, he knew that did it, for the adult group as he quickly said said it then to them as he explained that to them as he watch himself.

As they started seeing his memories start shooting through him of them together the previous three years. "Just hearing that remark, I remembered everything you've ever done for me, Sir. But this time the act of being forced into calling you that, that was it for me, I wasn't letting them get away with this and decided. I'd had enough of being told what to do, and the chains of being the youngest wolf in the pack fell off right then."

"And I was taking up the metaphorical birth rite as I came into my own as the rival alpha and told him forget about it. I wasn't going to lie to the committee, or turn on you and I was turning them all in right then. But that explains this, my memories of those weeks after the game, of the trio and me being together. Of the four years we had, before I left for the academy started shooting through me." he said and the sextet all nodded to him.

As they heard his tone shift at the remark as his tone firmed up as they recognized him as the 15 to 17 year old they knew. And knew he made his choice then as they heard their thoughts confirmed as he thought it to himself. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was fifteen, saved my life, rescued me. No, no forget it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that remark, as he said it out loud.

"Yeah I meant it when I said that, I can't do it, I won't do it, your trust and respect mattered more to me than he did now. My coach, best friend and surrogate father, everything that Boothby claimed him as, I had it with both of you already. To keep from losing it, I was doing what you always taught me now and it's being honest, now." Wesley said and Picard squeezed his shoulder as he heard his double say it determinedly.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. **_"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

"Yes I was waiting for one of you to go against the whole and come right to me, before the second piece of the tribunal Wesley. And of you, you just proved the point of the lesson now, that to do the right thing. That you have to be willing to go against the group to tell us the truth. At the moment, had we turned this into a sting operation, he'd have them all incriminated by his own words here, as you told me the truth in this."

"And once he revealed the truth to me he lied to me in the tribunal that would be it and if he started a fight and you ended up with worse than the injuries you already took. He was screwed for landing you back in the emergency room after two concussions and a broken arm. If we're resetting the time line, I'm looking at doing it for real and you're a plant, as you bust them yourself." Brand said and he nodded with a sigh to that.

"Aye Sir, I understand, regarding Robin and Bill though, if you could have them on board the enterprise at the same time I return home when we have that foothold. That would help too, Bill's my best friend, but he's medical born, I'm medical born. With his father being the one thing I needed, the one thing that's necessary to heal, in addition to nearly breaking my ankle during that foothold at the time here back then on top of it."

"I didn't have to hear what Commander La Forge said to know that after two to three months of alnighters, and the same regarding the natural stimulate take in. I was in the condition Colonel Jackson is when Data reported back. But they're planning on extending my stay home to two to three times the limit that caused the sleep deprivation at the moment, so six to eight months back up here and possibly up to a year."

"And just one year makes the difference in year one, I was happy under their care, but adding the trio, of Commander Jackson's former students and him, himself. I have friends just like me till I get back the rest of my quartet and I can recover under their supervision and I have my own squadron up here." he said and she nodded in understanding as she watched as Locarno crossed his arms then at his decision as she crossed hers at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. **_"Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark. **_"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_** Wesley said and that did it for the other boy as he said it.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. **_"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair.

As he turned around as as he said it to him. "You better get ready for this one Admiral, because he crossed the lines in Comparisions now at the moment." Wesley said and the quintet and Brand nodded. **_"He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_** he said and Wesley stood up at that.

 ** _"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I have a duty to the truth, Nick. I'm not lying to them: him, the quintet, my mother, they mean more to me than you think. I have a duty to the truth, to them, to Josh, now and with it, it's the only way. But if I lie, there's no going back right now, I have a duty to the truth, to them."_** he said to him sternly then.

And he emphasized the next remark. ** _"Oh yeah, and what about your duty to your friends._** ** _I got you on this team, I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line. I said he wouldn't let us down, he was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life, I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Wesley said it sternly at that as he said it to the image then.

"Yeah you were Nick, and it's because the reason is because I barely know you, and I knew them for four years, so it's that simple now. But 1) I was born a Starfleet cadet, 2) I've spent close to five years in training by the men. The man, who you're trying to turn me against and after everything he's done for me, no, I won't do it. And 3) yes I know what it's like to trust others with your life, but the difference is the amount of time."

"They were my friends, my crew, my adoptive family and I know the differences and it's because of the length of time spent together. So yeah you were wrong about me and it's because I'm not Nova squadron at all, I'm Gamma squadron." he said with a firm growl and Geordi finished that remark as he said it. "Yes, the difference is because we helped raise him, we took care of him, he took care of us, that's what being a team really is."

"Being a crew is being a team, being a team is being a family, and though we already have family, once deployed. And up there where it's more dangerous, we become each other's family. And your only shot at surviving this and coming out of it is coming forward together Locarno, that's the only chance you're going to have at staying in the academy." he said as they heard his young friend repeat that remark and he hid a smile.

"Duty to your friends, there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior officer. Such as it is, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I knew the rules and I never wanted to be on the team anyway. I was happy with being a lone wolf, until I met Robin and Bill, I had Jake. So I was creating my own pack and turning the other alpha and his pack in, for breaking the law here and with that in mind right now."

"Yeah and I don't care if this is about his thoughts regarding that remark, my true friends were on board this ship. And six of ten of those friends were the people who helped raise me, you mattered more to me at the time. As I said, I never wanted to lie to you, you're my best friends, my family, I'm not giving that up, and definitely not for them. You're my team, win as a team, lose as a team, we're family, but regarding this stuff."

"And I'm giving an example here regarding scenarios where I had to trust you, but the one that comes to mind, regarding training scenarios, happens to be the Hathaway." Wesley said and he smiled at that as Will looked at him. "When I chose you for that, when we had Kolrami here?" he asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, the Hathaway test was fun, but that's when I first learned the added skills of working as a team with you."

"Up until then I was in flight training, leadership training and being in training as an engineer. But combining it together in the middle of a tactical exercise after the Borg, it was enough as a crew that I learned about being a team. And the simulation was the training exercise needed to train me in that. Kolrami basically taught me, the importance of being a team and trusting each other with your lives, whether he knew it or not."

"And we as the Hathaway team worked as one and it tightened up the bonds between us. But that was a test for what came up the following year when Shelby was here at the time, I mean the Enterprise was the Borg ship. The Hathaway was the Enterprise, it was a test of what you had and what you needed. A test of skill and most of all, a test of working as a team, simulation maybe at the time, but still at the time back then."

"This was a test I passed, because I had you, all of you watching my back, you watch my back, I watch yours, as a team we take care of each other. There is no I in team, we work as one, that was the point of this training scenario, whether he knew it or not. You were really training me in improvising these things, teamwork and trust at the time." he said as he looked at the duo and they smiled at him and nodded as he went further.

"And to answer his remark, and your added attitude problem girls, so sure, yes I worked on the enterprise. And I know what it's like to trust others with my life, but the difference is those others are my closest friends, of four years together. They helped my mother raise me, and we were together for close to four years, but you. I barely know you, and to repeat my remark, girls, what friends exactly huh, you're my friends."

"Yeah sure, come on, you bailed on me during the accident, I told you that trying it that close together was too dangerous. And it kills one member of our team and its now turned into peer pressure when the only Starfleet born is trying to come forward. And doing the right thing, if you wanted to stay at the academy. We all had to come forward and tell Admiral Brand the truth." Wesley said and Picard nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the other boy scoffed. "If I wasn't sure before I am now, he's acting like Maxwell when you had to chase him down at the time, Jean Luc. It's not the same words, but the very same argument, and he thinks that Wesley is beauracrat. Because he's the only one out of the quartet who's willing to come forward." Uhura said as they heard Sam echo that.

 ** _"Oh this kid doesn't doesn't deserve to be wearing that uniform right now, if this was us, we'd be doing it together, one of us takes the fall, we all take the fall. We will not be tried separately."_** Sam added and her trio nodded in agreement to that as Will hid a smile as he looked at them as he listened to Daniels remark gently. ** _"That's an understatement, win together, lose together, we're a team."_**

 ** _"And as a team, we will not be tried separately, the team is family, there is no 'I' in team, we're there for each other."_** Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around her and Teal'C's shoulders and Teal'C smiled softly at that as he smiled. "Better get ready for the reaction then, because once Tasha and I take their places. Than it's back to the beginning and things are going to get out of hand later." Will said smiling at that gently.

As he quoted his last remark with the image of himself and he nodded in agreement to that. "You guys start going at it when in the gym and you're both going to get it Will, because I'm not having this ship be turned into a circus when the boys are here. So get it together and I mean it." Picard said to him with a bemused look on his face at that. Looking at them at that, the quartet exchanged bemused looks at his remark then.

Looking at the quartet, Jenson hid a chuckle as he answered his remark at that. "Uh oh, I don't think you should have said that Sir, you just got their attention. If whatever the commander and Commander Jackson were like I think it went into the boys if they're like this together." he said and Will covered his eyes at that remark then. "So I take it we were like you at the academy, Commander?" Robin asked and he nodded to her.

"Yes, in truth Billy was like me, Wes was like Dan, you were Anna and Jake was Peter, but our connection was just as close as yours is. To the point that when I see you together I see us in the prime of our years at the academy. But what Wes did regarding this is what I see in Daniel, cross and double cross. Which is why O'neill is in such serious trouble right now." he said as they heard Daniel add on to that remark as they listened to him.

 ** _"Yeah and with it, that was the point of what happened five years ago at the time here Sam, I had a duty to the truth, and a duty to my friends. To save everyone all at once, I had to wait till he was on his last legs at the time. To be who I was to become, I had a duty to the truth and in payback, he stabbed me in the back."_** he said and they nodded to him firmly as he went further then.

"That's my situation as well right now, I have a duty to the truth and a duty to my friends, but my true friends are my ship bound version of Gamm squadron. Sir, if we did this over again, what would your orders be in this case?" Wesley asked and she crossed her arms as she answered him. "I'd say that you had to wait it out till he decided on his choice, and it doesn't matter what he thinks right now regarding this."

"The truth had to come out, whether he likes it or not, you had to wait until we figured it out, and told us and then tell him. What you just told him, so it doesn't matter, but you have a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends. But the difference is that there is no duty to you friends when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior, so you made the right choice regardless of his opinions of you." she said and he nodded to her.

"Yes Sir and would you consider that he's acting like a 19 to 21 year old version of Maxwell, or O'neill, and simply because we had a bigger duty and loyalty. Our job as it was was protecting the greater good, from dangerous technology and. And or otherwise making sure that this maneuver was to be suspended from further use after that. And so his pride doesn't kill anyone else simply because he's suffering a psychosis in this.

"Regarding his rival and he's acting like a male version of Commander Shelby?" he asked and they nodded. "In this case, yes I would, but considering I already had that conversation with Daniel and in both cases, it doesn't what they think. You made the right choice regardless of what they think." Picard said as they heard Daniel echo the question as they watched him turn to Hammond and say it then.

 ** _"Sirs, if this was us, what would be the response if I decided to come forward and tell you the truth and my team mates think I betrayed them here._** ** _Because I was telling you the truth regarding the accident in that. And the sarcophagus was a different version of the accident. Different situation, but still the same areas, here but the one leader is pissed I left him down there."_**

 ** _"And simply because you gave me orders to protect the civilians and miners at the time here, and with it at the moment here, is._** ** _Different circumstances, but the same results in the tv show, I mean a duty to the truth and a duty to my friends?"_** he asked and Hammond answered that question as he crossed his arms as he looked at Jack firmly as he said it to him as he said it firmly to both of them at that.

 ** _"I'd see this as it doesn't matter what he thinks, you had to think about the fact that you had to protect others before your team. But if you were 19 years old and this happened I'd want the reason for why you chose to do undercover in this. And I'd want to hear the exact truth to why, because I was denied that truth for five years and it's too little, too late right now, but yes, I would."_**

 ** _"You had a duty to the truth, be it scientific, ethical or responsible, you never lied to me before during that year at the time, and why start now._** ** _If he thinks you betrayed him, that's his problem, but you made me proud regarding this situation. The safety of others, must come before the safety of the team, you did the right thing back then, it doesn't matter what he or the NID thinks of you."_**

 ** _"All that matters is that you did the right thing, so I see Jack as Locarno, you as Wesley and though you didn't need my opinion. But without even needing to hear my opinion, you did as I asked you to do back then, and you did the right thing, so with that._** ** _So if he doesn't want to come forward, than he doesn't deserve to be in the military, or in Starfleet, as we're changing the past."_**

 ** _"As to that, though we never leave our people behind, we have to think about the safety of others, before the team and ourselves. You passed the test of leadership and loyalty back then by choosing to wait and as I said here regarding this as this is the same as Teal'C facing his war crimes. There are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change, and sure as hell can't forget."_**

 ** _"But the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers. You have to make some very hard decisions, or do some very awful stuff and follow orders, like you were trained to. It doesn't make it any easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some blame on the person. Or people, giving the orders, but you made the right decision back then."_**

 ** _"To wait it out at the time, until he died at the time, before you got them freed from the mines._** ** _It doesn't matter what he thinks son, you made the right choice, just like he did in turning them in. So if they think he let them down, like Jack thinks you left him down that's their problem, but to us older officers in the military and with it, to the black ops you're a traitor, because of our code."_**

 ** _"But to us officers in the highest portions of the chain of command, no you're not, you're a hero for what you've done all these years to protect earth. It's you didn't let us down, you made us proud by coming forward_** ** _and telling us the truth._** ** _Or waiting till you were sure he wasn't going to make it to get them out, to protect everyone else at the time, you both passed the test of leadership."_**

 ** _"If they don't want to come forward, or in Jack's case, accept that you made the right choice they don't deserve to wear that uniform or be in the military. The safety of the civilians, must come before the safety of the team."_** he said and and Daniel nodded as Picard nodded in agreement as he quoted his remark with his holodeck image. "He's right, if they choose not to come forward, than they don't deserve to wear that uniform." he said softly, as the duo heard his answering remark as he finished that.

"Yes and that reprimand I gave should have been his, at the time, you I knew were going to grow into a very fine officer and I never doubted that. But hearing the added truth, now, I believe that even more, I just wish you told us the truth here. That you were doing our undercover work for us at the time, instead of waiting six months to find out." Picard said as he looked at him gently and Wesley nodded as he answered him smiling.

"Don't worry, I intend to, but in order to do so is by knocking out their memories of this conversation, and us having ours. And by us, I mean us members of the enterprise crew, both first and second generation, and the admirals. So you arrive and check on me, and you're telling me you're bringing me home until the inquiry is done. I can spend that entire trial period up here, show you the accident, and everything else, Captain."

"Admirals, you don't have to ask, we took the initiative and we did what had to be done for breaking orders at the time. But in order for me to pull this off, it's by the second you guys arrive at the academy and report in to see me at the time. Pull the medical/command/parental card, and say you're bringing me home. And with that, I can tell you exactly what happened and pretend, to them, that I didn't at the time."

"So I'm acting as your plant on the team, and I'm getting all the evidence needed, but my first scare tactic, is by telling Captain Deladier that I'm taking over Nova squadron now." Wesley said and they nodded in agreement. "Indeed that maybe our only chance here regarding this, we get our memories back at a certain time here. And we can follow the sequence of the episodes, but the outcomes for you, son, are going to be different."

"Starting with the Polywater virus, Daniel catches it just in time and tells me and that's the first, but the traveler and Lore. If we're too focused on something else, then tell the duo, but the traveler, he brings it up to me and I'm telling him stay out of our business. Your education as a junior crew member, or members are up to me, Will and your parents, and only us." Picard said and he nodded as he looked at him then at that.

"Is the image from our trip to the past or just your memories right now?" Will asked and he sighed. "It's both Sir, and with that, this is his opinion to coming forward now, and he's speaking for all of them as he's saying this right now." Wesley said as they heard another inner monologue. ** _"Alright just go ahead and say it, you're speaking for all of you, so just tell them the truth.'_** they heard then in a firm tone at that remark.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_ **Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock at that **. _"You'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 _ **"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place, I would do so, without he's hesitation, but that's just me."** _he said and left the room as they watched as Daniel crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with Sam, Teal'C, Geordi and Will as Wesley said it. "Yeah well the concept of telling the truth is the only way to save the team, and like you said, Nick."

"To save the team that's more important than you, and it's more important then me, and if I was in your place. I would tell them the truth, and on the very first day, but that's just me." Wesley said as they heard Daniel's recorded image echo that. **_"Well if I was in your place, I would confess on the very first day young man, but that's just me."_** he said and the quartet nodded firmly as Beverly sighed as she said it to him.

"Looks like my adult version agrees with me on that, but that's everything you need now Sirs. And I'm sorry for not telling you what I was up to in this like this right now." he said and they nodded. "It's alright Cadet Crusher, you did the right thing and with that in mind." Sulu said to him as Spock and McCoy exchanged a silent conversation before looking at him as Brand looked at him gently as she answered him then.

"I realize that in your case now that the facts were mislead and with that, with the fact you showed me the exact dedication of a Starfleet officer. And were willing to be the unspoken undercover agent for us, that releases the penalty we chose in your case now. Our decision in your case is rescinded and if we're getting the timeline in the past reset, if we all have our memories of this conversation, we'd appreciate if when you did this."

"To let us know beforehand, so though the consequences are the same for the trio, you're the new leader of Nova, if whoever replaces Joshua, ends up being the victim. So once your ship and crew arrive and Jean Luc and your mother come to see you. Call a security clearance meeting and we're going to a debrief so we can fix this undercover sting without you having to play double agent a second time at the current moment."

"But now it's the added act of instead of what decision came regarding you, it's being put on probation and you're being sent home. To make up that damage, instead whatever this resulted in, if our counterparts had our present and future set up now. And with that in mind. Though on a squadron, they think you turned on them and you can return to the enterprise for this." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her gently.

"Aye Sir and I appreciate that, but I'm not Nova, I'm Gamma squadron, always have been and always will be now. If we were the trio and Captain Dixon our fourth that us altogether. Two generation with the same need to do the right thing, no matter the cost, but the four is us are the true heroes in regarding training ensign's here. And with it, I'm resigning my commission to Nova and I'm already leading a team, my crew up here."

"But I recommend that the decision regarding the duo stays the same, he was a masochistic lunatic and the girls were sheep. They do every stupid thing he asks them to do, but there's Boothby's remark regarding Nick in this case, and to quote it now. 'He watches out for them, he keeps them together, Nick is what makes the team special. He's their father, coach and best friend all rolled into the one, he's a natural leader.'

'They love him and they would do anything he asked them to do, even following him right over a cliff.'. To point that a different way, under a counselor's point of view, he's determined to be the best no matter who's in his way. If means the safety of the team and they get to stay on campus and finish the year, then he's letting the member that decides to come forward take the fall, or telling them if they can't hack it, then leave."

"But don't make him and the girls pay for their guilty conscious, as such, it's the result of he never learned from one mistake, makes another and it gets a member of the team killed. So in my eyes, he doesn't have what it takes to be in Starfleet, and if this is what you saw in Commander O'neill as well, he's a younger version of him now. And though I get the same punishment the girls do, it doesn't matter now in this case here."

"Because the damage this did, it can be undone, I'm in training once again, and the sextet or my mother never lose me in that way. I'm not Nova and I never was, Derek and Eric Farley can take our places on the team. But I never wanted to be on Nova anyway, he gave me that chance out of dozens of upper classman. But either way, the trio and Dixon, that's the four of us together and with it now, in the new timeline."

"My unit and I are finishing what we set out to do, as we do the job, but Nick and Bill have hated each other since the fight at the tavern. Because he just barely broke her arm and with it, I'm not letting him get away with that, every time he starts drinking. He loses total control over his faculties, and you kept telling us you caught with the real thing thing, leading into flight training at the moment and they were grounded."

"Until they were clean, but unfortunately he was, he was determined to get passed Bill's image, started obsessing over this, over Bill over Robin. Ignoring his own health, and crossed the line in health requirements at the time Sirs." he said and they nodded as they crossed their arms. "Regarding what we saw and the added evidence regarding the accident, Ensign, we've decided to adjust this decision and you're to be on probation."

"We hereby remove you from all charges as of now, and your flight status is reactivated and you're getting your credits returned to you. And you're allowed to move forward with the rest of your class as of now. We realize this was a tough decision and you passed this training lesson nicely." McCoy said to him and he nodded. "Sirs if you don't mind I'd rather stay up here till the reset now, and be with my friends and family."

"I can go back to work in on the job training, but I really this need this time to be with my true squadron, Gamma squadron." he said and they nodded. "If that's what you wish to do, we can abide by that decision." he said and he nodded as he moved to the trio as they watched Robin wrap her arm around him as the trio smiled at him. "Regarding what you just showed us now, the decision is made here now, Lieutenant Crusher."

"Once we hit this point in time now, we're playing back the entire episode, but you're being given probation. And though down at the academy you're a cadet, up here you're an officer, we do not debate that, so therefore as your superior officers. Captain Picard and Commander Riker are hereby reactivating your hands on training and you're doing the training from up here once again." Brand said and he nodded to her gently then.

"Admirals, it's my flight status of the fighters that should be revoked, I've been flying a galaxy class ship for close to four years. I'm not a cadet, I'm a starfleet officer, and when at the hands of the flight console, close to 1,500 lives are in my hands. That's the difference here right now, they got too cocky, committed a daredevil stunt. And it kills another cadet, so my flight status of the fighters, Sir." he said and the group nodded.

"Agreed, until you completed your probation, your flight status of the fighters is hereby revoked, however your flight status and uniform on the ship is not. As a cadet, you're not dressed in full uniform, because you're in training, well that's not the case up here. Here you're dressed in uniform with the full lieutenant insignia on your uniform, as to that. The decision is made, you're dressed in uniform, and your flight status, here."

"Is the same as it always was, but your probation in smaller class transports, the fighters, the shuttles as you have 20 to 25 on board the enterprise. Is to be made up in the time it took to gain them, I'm giving you a year's probation and that's how long you have to make it up." Brand said and he nodded to her decision. "Thank you Sir, I won't let you down again, I swear it." he said and they nodded as Beverly said it for them.

"Thanks for telling me baby, like I said you never disappointed me, we have a chance to fix this and I never lose you now." Beverly said to him and he nodded as he looked into her eyes and he gave her a hug then as he answered her at that. "Don't worry mom, once we hit this point again, I'm telling you what I'm doing automatically. Though the guilt of the last six months was hitting me hard, I'm not cut off from you now."

"You remember what we were like together up here, well we will be again, if they could construe this to anything now in the 20th century at the current moment. It's by doing these online courses and earning my diploma, my wings over the computer and I'm working from home in order to do it. So though everyone thinks I'm suffering from the same thing the duo are, in truth I hadn't lost anything, because I'm back home again."

"And though the rest of the season and the year leading into this is the same root, I can rest easy in knowing our bonds are never damaged that severely now. Nothing's changed between us and nothing ever will, I get the consequences for not telling you immediately what I was up to. And in the end what changed between us leading into my 21st birthday will change back, because that's the other catch." he said, looking at them gently then.

"Though we can't know our own futures, the trio, or whoever wishes to make several alterations in the reset in our case. We can do that now, because I don't doubt that if I'm just a teenage version of Colonel Jackson, then my thoughts took the same direction. Over a border dispute, seeing what whatever admiral in the committee told you to do this, my thoughts were one of disgust and that's what caused me to give it up."

"Though if the general trio decide to take charge in our century by getting themselves transplanted in their own grandchildren. Whoever was the full admiral is lobbying with 3/4's of the committee to send us somewhere else or we're declining in dealing with the Cardassians over whoever their border dispute is with. But if that's what caused me to go traveler, I don't doubt the General trio are preventing that by any means necessary."

"But when that time comes and my added abilities come to the fore, if it's a case of choosing between staying there and completing my training. And whatever the traveler has in mind for me and my leaving the ship and you behind. It's a no choice needed now, especially if Robin becomes pregnant with my child, I'm reactivating my on the job training and I'm staying here." he said and they nodded as Picard sighed at that.

"Well that definitely makes sense now, after meeting Daniel face to face, I realized I was seeing you at this age. Hearing you put it like that, I see this as whoever was trying to cause you to leave had intentions. In getting you out if whatever happened in our first movie resulted in why Daniel said our version of the enterprise was saved and someone took the new one being made." he said and she nodded as she said it a second time.

"Daniel if there's anything you can do to help him, I'd appreciate any help you have to offer, he's all I have left of my Jack. And this is a setback we don't need, I can't lose my son, he's all I have of my family, in my family." she said then as she saw him sigh as he answered her. As she watched him, she knew he was trying to reassure her as he answered her remark as he said it to her gently, knowing she was going to understand.


	38. 38: Stereotypes And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's going to adding one final twist, before returning to the present, as the bonds and training between the duo and their students are set up. So the trio are going to get one last chance to train under the original duo of SG-1. But their grandchildren are getting back together.**

 **But from that point on the timeline switches into the next one as the trio and the joint chiefs, as well as the president regain their memories.** **And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 38: Discussions and Preparations**

 ** _"Don't worry Beverly, I'm making sure he never takes that road, I promise. If it means risking death again, I'm making sure he never leaves us now, he's done so well in his training at the moment, but this was a setback in his training. But this is one part of the test to gain full mastery of his abilities, the other is coming up later. But I'm not letting him give up on his training during this situation, in order to pull this off it's he's got to face up to the fact."_**

 ** _"That he wants to be seen as himself and not what the traveler, let alone anyone else, wants him to be. I understand how he feels, but it's time he gets what he wants to say out regarding this, he's been holding it in too long. In regarding the resentment of Marks, Hanson and their friends, and he needs to say it, just let go. And with it the guilt of Josh's death and his feelings of failure here."_**

 ** _"And a loss of your trust, I can deal with this, I promise, I know how he feels. Because I felt the same, before my Ascension and I'm making sure he doesn't destroy him, I swear it."_** Daniel said with a firm tone and Will crossed his arms at the remark as he watched his taped self say it. **_"So this is the Stargate version of the final episode of the movie saga, and you passed the trials needed for mastery."_**

 ** _"Is that what this is, force him into a position to use his abilities as an ancient, traveler or whatever at the time by making him choose between staying or leaving. So if I'm reading that one right, he either turns him in and be everything he was up until that moment or turns his back on them. And turns to the darkside as he becomes everything he was sworn to put an end to."_**

 ** _"And this traveler is doing it to Wes?"_** he asked and he nodded to him firmly as he answered him as he explained it to him. " ** _Yeah, Anakin wanted to be treated like a normal Jedi instead of having his title thrown at him every time he turns around, dealt with three traumas in ten years. And was trying to live up to what the order wanted him to be, while the emperor was fueling his anger and hate."_**

 ** _"He wanted to live a normal life, have friends, have a chance at love, be like everyone else, as he group up in the outside world and had attachments. But the rigidity of the rules were enough to tick him off in the movie then, as he got more angry. He wanted more power and the ending results are once his wife was pregnant with their children, he had a choice to make: do the right thing."_**

 ** _"And be who he was meant to be or give into a lust for power, and he chose the latter, and it started the war that his children and their friends got into. That's this situation all over and I have to deal with it, before the traveler pushes him into that position, because of his anger. But in one case or another we have to fix your past leading up to this."_** he said and the quintet nodded as they got it.

"Yeah that's an understatement right now and our only chance at that is if, once we hit the virus, it's bring our memories back and we go from there. Add three added spots to senior officers, so if Data, Geordi, Worf and I are busy. Daniel, Sam and Teal'C pick up the slack in year two so four added officers, added back back. But everyone here in this have their memories, and with it, we makes a few changes that first year here."

"So aside from the girls, and the traveler we encountered, only we, 3/4's of the committee and Q know that truth and we can do this without any outside interference." Will said firmly and he nodded in agreement. "Yes and this time, once we get our memories back, if we have Q coming to join us in a bit, Wesley, Jacob. I'm saying this to both of you now at the moment here, but once our memories come back."

"After we get the timing set up correctly, I'm starting you then, but I'm telling you now, that your first responsibility is your schooling, this is just a part time job. So this way when they show up and he's seeing you dressed in your uniform, he's going to know you're already undergoing training. And if he brings it up to me, I'm saying it for the 7 of us, Daniel and Teal'C, to stay out of this, your education is up to us and that's it."

"But as this is your part time job, and your first job was as a student first, so you want to keep it you have to keep up the regime we set for you boys, understand. You boys and your team mates, though the trio are recently graduated academy cadets. The trio are joining you for advanced training, they were 17 and nearly 18 years old and just begun advanced training in practical, as for Jenkins, he's going to have to wait for it now."

"As, from the way Danny explained it to me, Charlie Barlough keeps shooting his mouth off at the wrong moment without looking at who he's insulting in the process. But you're already in your training phase, you have the memories of your entire five years under my command. And you know what you're doing because you had the know how in how to do it, and if they as how and why, I'm tell them it's a trade secret between us."

"But once we have the traveler on board as he sees you both dressed in your training uniforms, and he tells me that. It's stay out of our business, it's Commander Riker, your parents and my decision." Picard said and they nodded as Wesley said it for both them at that remark. "Then I'm lucky you were a friend of the family and we patched up our bond today, Sir, but in all honesty, we need to tell them the truth the day our crew begins."

"But the added story to it, when it comes to Derek and the quintet, or even Jenkins, is you were a friend to my parents. You saw my potential and offered me a part time job in the crew and with me was Jake at the time. But our regime was the same as their's and our new coach, was the third in command of the engineering team. So if that doesn't make a point then it will when they see you us together later on and with that."

"Like I said, I never asked for that shot that year, you gave it to me, and having a chance to help when and where I could, if we have the same problems we do in the next round. But that was more than enough, leading into before and after mom left at the time, and with that, that was enough to work through it here. And at one time or another was more than enough now, instead of these situations at the moment, but here's the rest of it, Sir."

"Ever since someone let loose that fact that that you were in his ready room mom, and despite the fact we all agreed that what happened was not to be spoken of again. Whoever did it was in earshot of Derek, he heard the conversation, heard your names and your ready room in the conversation and from there. It's that his mind took a completely sick turn as he's been making it out as you were having an affair with the captain, mom."

"And I got in on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense and no matter how many times I said otherwise. These guys are fixed on not thinking it's anything and I mean anything but what they claim it to be. The added jealousy started piling up to the point that that's the reason for why the knack hit me so hard. And when we had the ambassador here, which was the reason I opted out at the concert when Sarek was here."

"With one near fist fight that the commander walked in for, and another case of insubordination. Jake told me they were at the concert and to prevent a third from breaking out in front of you, Shayla and I decided on doing something else that night. With the source of the fights in the concert hall with you and the quintet also in there. I decided that rather than risk a fight, I was preventing one altogether that night."

"But as things with these guys had shifted from insults and jibes and were about to result in violence and I told this to Dave as well. And as my supervisor, he said to never mind coming to the concert, we're setting up that sting operation fo that week. And as the syndrome did the rest and they waited for the other shoe to drop." he said and she nodded as they exchanged looks as Beverly answered him at that remark.

"If that's the case why didn't you just tell me that the next morning, honey, I mean if you decided to opt out because of them, and the fact we had two close calls in fights. Then why didn't you just tell me the reason exactly, is it because of what happened in ten forward or was it because you were trying to deal with it on your own at the time. I mean what was the problem exactly, why didn't you tell me?" she asked and he explained that.

"Because I knew that what happened in ten forward was likely going to be the result that night, to these guys, it's like I'm tattling on them regarding this at the moment. In terms of things before and after we got settled into things the years after you left and they, the crew took over. Dave took the unspoken directive here and he became our: Jake's and mine, but our coach, if we were on the JV team in the high school program at the time."

"But it was after the knack that I told him and the quintet, and in turn they told Guinan and together they decided to wait till something exposed the guys. On their acts of jealousy as the jibes shifted right into violence next as nothing, no matter what they tried, could erase the fact that, in the trio's eyes, I was far more valuable to them. They, the sextet, were waiting till something opened up that issue as I spent the next year."

"To 18 months trying to focus as things kept getting worse till finally Sarek arrived and the syndrome unlocked the resentment here. But as a result, not only were they drunk, but they were speedballing that night. In typical fashion of the top student and jealousy that they're not in the lime light. You've seen me, Sirs, I'm not going out of my way to get your attention, but it's because you've known me and Jake for a year at the time."

"With them, they just started in advanced training and with it now, it's the added act now here, that everything they've been trained to do. I've been doing this since you started me and they're beyond jealous, because I can get your attention focused. And simply because you're always standing directly behind Data and me when we're working. And case in point, is the Yamato and the void that killed Frederickson at the time."

"But to you, I mattered more, and it's because 1) you're my mother's best friend and the senior staff work as one and are close friends. And 2) it's because not only am I your student, but I'm also a surrogate son to you, all of you, and you watched me grow up. But this act of jealousy is basically the same fight that Hailey got into with Colonel Carter and the one that was the very same psychosis for Shelby and Nick at the time as well."

"I scored the highest in every class they took, won every award in every class they been in, and you been comparing them to me since they walked in the door and they just can't seem to measure up in your eyes, Sir." he said and Picard crossed his arms then. "Yes and the reason for that is because you're not the one to act on impulse. And you think through your strategy, and we believe in mind over matter and secondly right now."

"We watched you grow up and after several traumas and other situations in this case, it's dealing with the fact, now. That you don't have to pull dangerous maneuvers to get noticed, but think through your actions before you do them. But that's why I was so focused on you Wesley, you knew what I wanted and knew what you had to do. And you never showed off in the inventions to us, when we needed help, you did it and when not."

"It was the act of being our student, a student to his mentors, a son to his father, that was our bond and it's not their business what kind of relationship you have with us. But if that was the reason they just barely sabotaged our relationship. Then it's that the joke's about to be on them later, because in the next round, nothing is getting between us. As we fix the damage in our bonds, in the next round, but we have to our memories back."

"So we can fix the damage easily and it's because if we get our memories back because, if we do what the senior staff to the SGC did here. But we get our memories set for a certain time in our cases, but nothing and I mean nothing. Is ever or will ever get between us, including these children, because we had the memories. And of every situation dealt with at the time, but either in this case at the moment here."

"We just have to fix a few things in that first year and when Katherine's here, but once we do it's not going be having these children get involved in our bonds. Though this with the fact I'm no longer short handed. The situation is not going to turn into what it did. We just have to make sure, after you return to the academy to get ready for their choices." Picard said and Will finished that remark as he crossed his arms as he said it to him.

"Yes and that's an understatement at that moment and as to why, it's because to everyone who wasn't on board during that situation it's made clear now in these cases. That though they thought we met the year before they can't understand why we're acting that protective of you in these cases. And why the six of us take it so seriously with you, and with it our bonds, they try this and nothing is saving them from ending up in brig."

"And getting thrown off the ship, because our bonds are absolutely none of their business at the moment. Especially if they start getting too rough with you at the moment, regarding one concussion and then an added fist fight, but our bonds are not their business. Alright show me the incident and with it what caused the fight in the first place exactly, because with this downloaded into our memories as well it's going to help."

"Both the bar brawl and the situation with Derek, I want to see this from your point of view of what the heck happened in there, right to when I walked into the room." Will said for the three of them and he nodded. "Get ready you're not going to like it, Commander at the time here, I'd taken the unspoken remark of being the boys coach. If they'd been on the basketball team and we had a quintet of college kids ganging up on a 17 year old."

"And they were all drunk to the point that we needed to get them in the tank, because it wasn't just ethanol, but they were speedballing. And as Wes was acting like a good team captain, he reported the medically compromised players to us and that did it. They all lost their tempers and Marks hit him hard enough to knock him into the table. But if we were running a high school or college up here that's enough to have him suspended."

"From the basketball team until he's clean and he got his temper under control." Jenson said to him and he nodded. "Which is not a bad idea either at the moment here, with you being my and Jake's coach. And with the fact we had a trio of 17 to 18 years olds on board with us. But we're your students and players and to you, the trio just arrived and though they're junior to seniors in high school at the moment here, it doesn't matter."

"To you we're your kids and it's a matter of training us in hands on and the occasional practice run on the holodeck in basketball. So they want to mess with us and they're in big trouble with them being college students and us high school, Dave and with that. To you, mess with your players and they were getting arrested if they're drunk or worse." Wesley said and he nodded to him as he looked at the duo gently as he answered him.

"Yes and that's exactly my point, I may not be their coach, but that doesn't mean, at all, that the rules aren't the same for everyone here at the moment. But I'm the one training and taking care of you kids when your parents are not around and with it. If J.J. was leading the quintet, let's see how he handles things. And when his rival is a full commander, my best friend and the other coach you guys have and with this in mind."

"J.J., he's not arriving till the following year along with Anna, Peter and Jenny and with that at the moment. He wants to put it to the point, that to his training is to mind over matter as we see who's better in training. But Dan, he's got friends all over Starfleet, both in engineering and the science department. And to him, it's never judge a book by its cover, and I'm saying the same." he said and the duo nodded smiling to him at that.

"I take it you also knew Commanders Jackson, Ferretti, and Carter, if you're saying it like that?" Jake asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, in fact, the last time I saw the trio was just before this position. J.J., he was a real big jerk and stuck on the fact it's 'think on your feet and think fast.'. But to Dan it was 'every second counts in these situations, and you leap before you look and it does more damage then necessary and with it now.'."

"Though you think you're stuck in a no winner if things look bad, never give up, because the solution is always there and if you relax and focus and you're going to find it.'. And he is very correct, what you, Billy and Robin did was exactly the point of that exercise. And it just goes to show that though there doesn't seem to be a solution just relax and you'll find it." he said and the quartet all nodded as Picard hid a smile at that as he said it.

"I get the feeling he makes friends easily Commander Jenson and if that's the case, than every half soldier/half scientist training ensign or pilot that we get up here. They're going to be seeing him as their mentor and you three, Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Worf are the ones training the quintet for that first year. Before Derek and the quintet arrive, we just keep the two groups separated once the trio arrive at the moment."

"As Daniel and Teal'C are the ones working with you, Will, Geordi and Worf, regarding the quintet's training, but Jacob Grogan was dressed in red and the girls in gold. And if that tells me anything, and I saw the way Ensign Satterfield is around him I think he's her boyfriend. Though if Brandon Elliot had survived I think their team would have partnered up, though if this tells me anything now, if Brandon survives in the next timeline."

"And his bloodline makes it this far then it's not a trio, but a quartet ending up on the ship, in their case, while Jacob and Wesley have team mates that are just like them. Until Robin and Billy join the crew and after that, it's eight on eight after that in training. As we see who pulls it off in the case of the incursion that Risa pulled on us. So if Derek wants to join their grouping that's fine as that makes my point, but it's mind over matter."

"There's more to the job then using your muscles as with running a ship, it's calculating warp jumps, dealing with with added issues here and on top of that. Is there's more to be in learning by study then by using your muscles case in point, is if he was the one leading you. You'd have been captured and the expansion goes under way, with Data, or this next round, Daniel, and you pull it off a second time." Picard said and he nodded to him.

"I get the feeling we try that and when they get arrested in the first two hours, and we manage it by having it go all night and into the next day. Then it means that like any sulking teenager, who is a total athlete interest in the sports. We see as dangerous and is going to walk into ten forward and get plastered. Because they got showed up by a bunch of brainiacs at the moment, Captain." Wesley said to him gently and he nodded to that.

"And that just makes my point, if they can't take the fact that there's more to this job than muscles, but you have to use your other skills. Original thinking and thinking ahead, you're never going to beat a mastermind like this at the moment. So if they can't take that fact that you're better then they are and they're not getting the top training. And the top squadron on board the enterprise they can try again until they get it right."

"But your squadron in that shot gets it first and the results are you keep beating them, because you did exactly what we want you to do that day. And they start making up rumors, though having the site to site on repeated jumps is enough to annoy the opposition. And no matter how many times they try to catch you, you just end up in a different spot each time." he said and and Wesley nodded with a smile at that.

"Alright again, show us the fight, leading into the bar brawl I walked into, start from the very beginning and that includes whatever happened. At the time if I saw Miles going at that blue as I did it. Because it's enough that if this tells me anything, and this time the syndrome causes Daniel to let J.J. have it this time." Will said and the sextet, Geordi and Wesley nodded to the orders as Wesley said iit for all of them gently at that.

"Computer upload the memory of the day of the bar brawl, the fifteen minutes prior to it leading into the vocal altercation between Cadet Crusher and Ensign Colin Marks. And immediately follow that by the fight leading into when Lieutenant Worf and Commander Riker walked into the room. And then the fight between Cadet Crusher and Derek Hanson." he said and they watch it get started then as Geordi and the sextet refocused.

Watching as he was sitting there talking things over with Guinan, they saw Geordi tap him on the shoulder gently. **"** _ **Hey Wes, about what happened last night, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what caused that outburst."**_ Geordi said and Wesley nodded as he answered him smiling. **_"It's okay, Sir, we were both on edge for some reason. But we just had another outburst here this morning at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And this time it did shift to violence, because we had ten outbursts in the side of twelve hours today."_** he said and Geordi nodded to him at that in agreement at his remark. **_"I heard the same thing commander, but it seems like we had more than one sudden outburst of violence breaking out around here right now. And four of those are in the teenage department as well."_** Shayla Janson said and he nodded.

 ** _"Something weird is going on around here, Deanna said she heard the exact same thing from ten different people over the last two days here. Alright I get the feeling it's about to get worse, if it hasn't already by now. Though if I know anything it's that this fact is about to shift from random violence and into a brawl."_** he said and Wesley nodded, though just as he was answering his remark then.

They heard the next start up and recognized the voice as the transporter chief then as the fight started off gently. ** _"Excuse me, but we were sitting here."_** they heard and turned to look at the conversation. "Yeah I remember that, and Fieldman was acting like it was first come first served and acting the tough guy with it. We just left the table for five minutes to get something to drink." O'Brien said and Picard and Will nodded to him.

 ** _"Well we're sitting here now."_** They heard from a man in a blue uniform as O'Brien answered him. ** _"Come on fella, this is our table."_** he said and the man smirked as he answered him and they sighed at that as he said it to him. ** _"Really, funny I don't see your name on it."_** he said and they watched as Wesley grabbed Geordi at that. " ** _Geordi, it's about to get nasty here, look over there."_** he said and he turned to look at them.

As they listened to the fight, seeing the escalating tension in his friend then Geordi remembered it firmly as he said it. "Yeah this was just the prelude to the oncoming fight that night, but this is what I meant Beverly. It was barely fifteen minutes later that the fight went from vocal to physical and I got him out of the room just as someone knocked me into the wall." he said to her and they nodded as they watched the debate.

As it shifted from courtesy to possible stand off and a near fist fight. ** _"Oh boy, the chief may look like he's a push over, but he's anything but, after his trying to help Greyson arrest Roga six months ago."_** Wesley said and Geordi nodded in agreement. And O'Brien hid a smile as he answered that remark with a gentle smile on his face. "Yes and for obvious reasons here, I've had to deal with one fight or another that year, on my own, before we got security in there." he said to him gently to that and he nodded.

As he heard Geordi's recorded response in answer to his statement then. **_"Yeah but none of us are pushovers, we may may look like we're not up to it, but we're anything but. Though having a soldier like Danar attack us when our backs are turned is not helping their cases right now, in these situations at the current moment."_** he said and he nodded in agreement as they listened to argument then.

" ** _Yeah well whatever is causing this is getting out of hand right now and it just went from possible standoff to a probable fight."_** The bartender said to him then. **_"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners."_** they heard from O'Brien and the duo both stood up at that as Geordi said it firmly. "That's what I meant when we said that, one minute things were slightly tense and the next it's on the edge of a fist fight."

"As I deflected this, before Marks started another ten minutes later."" he said as he heard his recorded image say it then. ** _"Aw crap, not again, here we go again, alright you two stay over here."_** he told them and they nodded as he walked over. **_"Hey, hey, guys, is there some kind of problem here?"_** he asked with a firm tone and O'Brien answered him without taking his eyes off the man he was arguing with as he said it then.

 ** _"Well there seems to be some kind of question to who's table this is."_** he said and Geordi said it gently. ** _"Well there are plenty of other tables, right?"_** He said reasonably and the O'Brien sighed and nodded. **_"Yeah I suppose you're right."_** he said and I sighed in relief then. ** _"Why I don't I get everyone another round of drinks, okay."_** Geordi told him and he nodded as he patted them both on the shoulder then as the duo and Jake saw Wesley watching the sextet carefully as Geordi walked up to him.

As he looked between him to the bartender at that. ** _"Is it my imagination or are the tempers getting a little frayed around here on the ship lately right now?"_** he asked in a bemused tone and Geordi and the bartender nodded in agreement to that. ** _"I'm not sure what the hell is going on here, but be ready for anything here."_** he said and he nodded as, looking at O'Brien, he then turned to the rest of the team.

 ** _"Hey guys, group meeting, come on."_** he said and the sextet walked over. **_"What's up Wes?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Whatever caused that fight between me and Geordi last night just hit you and it's turned into a live wire around here. But so far we've had this same problem in either physical violence or people getting testy with each other from ten different people over the last two days."_** he said and they nodded as they relaxed at that ad O'Brien answered him.

 ** _"So where did it start exactly?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed. "It started with me and Ensign D'Amato, followed by you and Geordi the night before." Worf said as he heard Wesley repeat that remark. **_"It started with Ensign D'Amato and he got into a vocal altercation with Worf and Worf put him on report, for insubordination. Later that night I got the news from Jake that the quintet were going to be at the concert."_**

 ** _"And immediately following that was Geordi and me and the commander walked in just as the fight turned into yours and nearly resulted in a fist fight. This morning mom and I got into it and it did shift to physical violence, don't ask."_** He said and she sighed. "Yeah and it's because I thought you deliberately skipped out, I didn't realize it was because you were attempting to keep it from happening again."

"And this time right in front of us at the time." Beverly said and he nodded as he answered her. "Yeah and it's because with they're being inebriated and on drugs, the psychosis was getting worse by the minute. And the syndrome unlocked the door here at the time." he said as his recorded self finished that remark. ** _"But an hour later we had two more adults lose it and another fight turned altercation today as a result."_**

 ** _"Another an hour later and it did turn into a fight, three teenagers in a flat out fist fight in the classroom. And Hanson and his friends got into it with Jake and a friend of his. And I heard that Peterson and Wilcox just ended up in a fight with Davis and Renfro, just before we got in here and yours got started. But that makes 20 and if I've got to guess, than Deanna heard this already."_**

 ** _"And from ten different people all over the ship of fights breaking out, and it's either physical violence or tempers getting testy with each other. I mean normally we do fine when we don't have outside influences getting involved and suddenly we got a string of violent vocal outbursts breaking out. Or someone starting a real physical fight and it's all in the space of four days."_**

 ** _"But does that seem strange right now?"_** he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at this. "It does when you're not monitoring the added side effect or tracing it to when and where they started from. And said start from is when my father and stepmother, as well as their group beamed on board the ship." Spock said in answer to that as they heard the answering response from one of the technicians in answer to that.

As Sarah MacDougal answered him at that remark with a bemused look on her face. ** _"With that, I think it's safe to say that Sarek and his party are the reason for it right now, because the outbursts of violence. And physical or no, started at virtually the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed on board the ship."_** she said and O'Brien sighed. **_"You alright now Chief?"_** Wesley asked and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah and I haven't a clue to what caused that in me just now, but this is getting out of hand. But at the moment, and you're right, but this is getting serious right now, I mean 10 fights in the spaces of 2 days, normally we're on good terms with each other. But this time it's the act of outside sources causing tempers to get more frayed then normal around here lately and with that."_**

 ** _"This happens again and someone is going to start something here."_** he said and Wesley nodded. _**"So far we had two last night, three this morning and three more, before it landed in here, this keeps up its turning to a full blown fight or worse. But at this rate, if the effects of whatever's causing this combine with alcohol or worse someone's on drugs and they've had one too many, at the moment."**_

 _ **"And case in point the quintet if they're drunk."**_ he said and they all nodded to that as he finished that. **"** ** _Yeah well at the moment we have six college athletes trying to push the limit no matter how far they can just to get noticed by the captain and Commmander. But remember what you told me before, you have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by our gut instincts."_**

 ** _"Or trying to act like a hero, I took your lessons seriously since the captain activated me, and you know I'd never get involved in a situation like Roga. But these guys are trying to push the limits, trying to get passed a bunch of asteroids. Playing chicken with the Cardassians or some other fool hardy maneuver, you try that and your luck is going to run out sooner or later."_**

 ** _"But how many times have you guys said it exactly, how many times, there's more to the job then using your muscles. You have to use the other five subjects in high school to make it in this job, case in point the Polywater virus. But history and biology class, piloting and engineering: chemistry and calculus. But there's more to this then just being in Phys Ed."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"You're right about that and you've been passing these tests with the highest scores in practical that these kids get in simulation. And in this case, there's more to the job then just using your muscles, but the captain and commander believe in brains over brawns, always have and always will. While I'd consider this obsession a case of a health violation and physical burn out right now."_**

 ** _"Though this keeps up and I'm looking at the kids that got ticked at the team captain and his gang for reporting them for a health violation and with it. If this heads in the direction of a physival burn out it maybe necessary to relive the kids of duty and in Hanson and Parker's cases. To put them on medical suspension till they're clean."_** Jim Shimoda said and he nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Someone starts something in here and we have to get security in here before said altercation turns into a bar brawl, or worse at this rate. But whoever causes it, influenced by whatever this is or no. And it's getting them a week on light duty under watch if they're beyond loaded later. At the rate this is going and you already took the unspoken agreement to be my and Jake's coach, Dave."_**

 ** _"If the commander walks in the door just as the fight starts and we drag them before the captain, we're your players and with my date in here as well. I don't think you got a choice, but varsity captain going at the JV captain for one reason or another. And they're drunk, so everyone watching the conversation get ready for the fight here."_** Wesley said and the seven nodded in agreement to that remark.

 ** _"Alright again be on watch and ready for whatever's coming next and..."_** Geordi started to say as the O'Brien looked at the quintet. **_"Oh boy, how many did they have exactly, because they're looking like they're all drunk."_** Jenson asked and the bartender answered that. ** _"With those kids, I was sticking it to the synthethol, though I think if they did replicate alcohol someone just crossed the line."_**

 ** _"And the regime strictly forbid drinking when on duty, especially when we have government officials on board at the moment right now. But the captain ordered that no one under the age of 26 was to be drinking when on duty and they're all 24 years old. If they were drinking it's getting it from the bartender just before me. Because Guinan's off duty right now at the moment and I need backup."_**

 ** _"With Lal now gone she was the only strong enough to break things up before someone got hurt if a fight broke out. But if this is heading for a real fight every adult better keep and eye out for the time being. But this gets started and we better get Greyson or Jack in here._** " he said and they all nodded. ** _"Son if whatever this is causes them to flip out be ready, because we're coming to you."_**

 ** _"And we're on watch in case of trouble, because they start going at you, I think it's safe to that whatever this is, it's causing us to speak whatever we wouldn't normally say in front of the captain or the commander. Though if this is what I think, I think it just shifted back to what you told us."_** O'Brien said for all of them and Wesley nodded as they shifted position to the table directly across from the counter.

 ** _"Fieldman, Janson, get ready we could have trouble in a second."_** he added and the duo both nodded ** _. "Yeesh, what the heck is going on here?"_** Peter Janson asked and he shrugged. **_"I wish I knew right now, but what I do know, is that we could have a case of speedballing in the college age athletic department and my players are the target, so stand by."_** Jenson said in answer to that and he nodded.

 ** _"College age?"_** he repeated and Jenson nodded to him. _ **"Yeah the quintet are just short of graduate school age, my boys are just under 18. And they've been here longer, but after the knack, I think it shifted from insults and jibes. And is about to shift into violence with them possibly drunk and speedballing right now. And to answer the unasked question at the moment, Wes and Jake, but the kids."**_

 ** _"I've been their unspoken coach since Beverly left the ship and with that, in mind."_** he said and the duo nodded. ** _"Yeah I get the point and we'll keep an eye out."_** Fieldman said as Wesley sat there talking to Shayla then. "Yeah and I can't say I blame you for that remark right now David, and as to why right now. It's because I did order that no one was supposed to be drinking when on duty anyway at the time."

"I take it this was ten minutes before the fight broke out honey?" Beverly asked and he nodded to her softly. "Yeah but get ready for this, because I knew you weren't going to like the results. Or that Deanna was feeling thirty different sets of emotions and not being to tell who the fight started with. Though you got definite hit after my fight with Derek later that night after you called him into your office." he said and the quartet nodded.

Watching they saw that things were quiet in the room for fifteen minutes, before they saw a red shove him in the back. And then saw his date as she steadied him and he said it sharply as he gripped her gently as he said it firmly. ** _"Hey what's your malfunction, pal, what was that for."_** he asked and turned around and saw Ensign David Marks standing there as he said it sharply then to him as he looked at him then at that.

 ** _"Marks what's your problem man, was that really necessary, I mean you could have asked me to move. Being polite works better then getting physical right now at the moment."_** he said to him as they saw a furious look on his face. **_"I really don't see why the duo even bother with listening to some little brat like you right now."_** he snapped and they watched as he stood up as he focused on him firmly.

 ** _'Oh great, just as that one ends, this one gets started, he's drunk and possibly stoned. And more than likely on the effects of whatever caused that fight a bit ago. Alright I'm in total control, but if this doesn't work in calming him down he needs to be arrested, before he starts something.'_** They heard as he answered him gently, but firmly then as he watched his video taped self then as he answered him.

 ** _"Whatever this is about, wasn't my doing, so, if you don't want to get written up right now and since we're not the only people under 25. Ensign, you're drunk, calm down now here Colin."_** he said to him sternly as they got a better look they saw he was beyond loaded and they knew he had more than just the synthethol then _._ _ **'Oh boy how many did he have exactly, he's looking like he's ready to collapse here?'**_

 _ **'Damn it, alright act like the JV captain I am, this varsity player has had one too many and is possibly speedballing right now.'**_ they heard as he locked gazes with the sextet and Geordi _._ _ **'Wes see if you can get him to calm down, but if he keeps this up we're arresting him, because we don't need another fist fight this soon. You're my team captain, so just try, if not we're coming to you, son.'**_

 ** _'But just be ready in case this latest one causes a free for all right now.'_** They heard from Jenson and he quickly answered him ** _. 'Dave, I'd say he's had more than the maximum safest dose in ethanol and possibly he's on drugs with it. So be ready in case this does get physical.'_** They heard in answer to that thought as they saw, through his eyes, his skin looking reddish pale and he was drenched in sweat.

 _ **'Alright whatever's in his system is mixed with the alcohol and it's not synthethol, but the really good stuff. Aw crap, he's beyond drunk right now, oh boy mom's not going to take this well when she hears this.'**_ they heard as he answered him. "Yeah that's an understatement and especially when I forbid drinking on duty anyway and these kids are crossing physical limit lines not meant to be crossed."

"Right now and with it you guys read my mind, that if meant arresting these kids before they drove themselves right into the wall. You had it right that the limit we set it to was two and only that, but drinking, and doing this when you're under 25 years old. If we were back in the 20th century and us officers caught one of our subordinate drunk. That's enough to get the arrested, because this was a felony, either on earth or up here."

"But 80% of the ship was adults ranging from 25 to their mid 50' and early 60's and with that, these guys weren't even out of their young adult stage. At that age you're stuck between being a teenager and an adult, and they want the freedom. Now, of making their own decisions in this, but there were close to 150 teenagers on board and you guys were the model students we preffered, in giving a clear example to the teenagers now."

"And it's the act of being the team that role models for these kids, but you and Jake were the model teenage officers the kids should have been looking too at the time. And instead of a quintet of college hotshots at the time as well, you were my pride boys. Especially when it came to training, but you anticipated my every decision and did it. And without without needing to be told to, as to that, was you're the top students in my eyes."

"And this need to be in the lime light was going to be the self destruct switch." Will said firmly to that as Beverly finished that remark. "And we had to get them off active duty and before they crashed and burned. But this was going too far because they're jealous that Jean Luc and Will pay more attention to you guys then they do to the college age students." she said and he nodded as Jenson answered her as he sighed then.

"Yeah and believe me when I say that if it wasn't for the fact I'd taken the unspoken position of being your son's coach when it came to this. Then I would have immediately stepped in, but I was furious enough these kids had forced my favorite student into pushing himself into a collapse the year before. But this was steadily heading in the direction a fist fight now at the moment, Bev." he said and they nodded to him at that.

"And since when did you start calling me that Dave?" she asked looking at him with a slight smile at the nickname and he chuckled. "Since you got transferred back up here and like I told this kid, this is my business when said kid happens to be the son of a friend. And two we've been friends for three years at the time, and he's my favorite student and he and Jake were my players." he said and she nodded as Wesley said it.

"At your age, if we were that teenage hockey team and you were playing the high school version to the players previous coach. But your temper when you're in business mode I never want it turned on me at the moment. But I never went for minds games with guys like this, but 1) you needed B's or better to play and 2), you never allowed the use of the toxic chemicals and we got caught and we were suspended from training as a result."

"But to us and I was saying this for you at the time, but he's lucky Colonel O'neill wasn't in the room with us and you were. Because after seeing his temper regarding the trio's grandparents, that's enough of reason to take it seriously. Because Sarah said her grandmother ended up having that lecture given to her ten times. After her team mate kept getting in trouble with O'neill's grandfather before he died that year at the time."

"And to quote the guys remark, if O'neill really was here at the moment if these guys were his players and you were in the room with us at the moment. And you're just as bad as the commander is when he loses his temper at time and with the that in mind right now. It's never cross you guys when you're this stern about training and proper procedure in our regimes." Wesley and he nodded with a bemused smile as he said it for him.

"Yeah and it was a damn good thing I'm not their coach or they'd be suspended from training, the bridge and the areas they spent the most time in. For three months at the time, but that makes my point, and you let them push you into a grudge match. And the results are you lost whatever mental edge you may have had against them. And now they know they own you, but that's my first lesson to you right now kiddo and with that."

"But what was my key point in that lesson, regarding this, before I came to join you and Shayla, son?" he asked and they smiled. "That there's no reason to sink to their level by letting them draw you into a fight at the time." Wesley said and the group smiled. "Yeah exactly, they're trying to make them feel better about themselves by ganging up on a true star player, but just because they're cheating when it comes to wargames."

"It doesn't mean you should sink to their level, because they're not worth getting in trouble for and losing your position as captain of the team, son." Jenson said and he nodded as he answered him. "Yeah and we never would cross that line anyway Dave, as it is, if you were really took that position at the time, leading into when they arrived. We had you training us, and to us, it was never mind the mind games with these guys."

"We're not breaking the rules and having you, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Worf get ticked that we got into a fight with the varsity team and they're drunk." he said to him as they listened to the next remark at that. **_"Don't tell me what to do you little smart Alec."_** Marks said and Wesley crossed his arms at that remark then. "Yeah I wasn't bothering with sinking to his level by that point." he said and Jake nodded to him firmly.

As he said it then as the sextet knew what this was. "And if it wasn't for the fact we were both getting sick of this type of thing. I would have been with Wes and Shayla that night, before the fight broke out. But at this rate I reached my limit of they're picking on us, because we had your attention and they didn't. You actually preferred us to hotshots like these guys, Sirs." Jake said and the duo both nodded as Picard answered that remark.

"Yes and that's an understatement and it's because we spent one full year together when they arrived and in just one year things change. As does one month and with it now, in the new timeline, once we get our memories back, we're having you wearing the uniforms. You were dressed in leading up to this point, but boys, your first job is your academic career if we need you we'll let you know, but focus on your grades first here."

"Because that year when Katherine arrives, is the first summer of your part time jobs and the regime in your cases is the same as it was before. But you're not alone in it, because Jacob Grogan, Sarah Hailey and Dana Satterfield are joining you now. But they're your squadron and study group till Robin and Billy join us, alright." he said and they nodded. "I'm betting if the quintet start this up again, the trio are not going to take it well here."

"Especially Hailey, because she gets overly protective of her team mates and in this case, to her the boys are her kid brothers. So cross her and she's going to let them have it at the moment, though Daniel calls out on the fact that he hit him with the knack. And he's ending up in the brig, long before the rot finishes him off." Will said and Geordi said it. "Yeah and at the moment we better have Derek or Jack in the room with us, as to why."

"We got a man who's so drunk he's picking a fight with 17 year old in plain view of every officer higher then ensign in the room with him. And they're all 13 to 25 years older then he is." Geordi said as they listened to the fight. ** _"Hey I didn't ask for that position at the time, he decided to give me a shot that year. But I'm a training ensign, Marks, I'm his apprentice, his student, he's my father's best friend and that's it."_**

 ** _"He decided to give me a shot and mom decided to let me stay after he offered to look after me. But I'm seventeen, or did you forget this with you this loaded right now. But it's no damn business what bond and friendship I have with the senior staff right now here. And again, you're drunk so take it down several notches or you're getting arrested here Marks, and I mean it right now."_**

 ** _"Or did you forget that we're not alone in this room and those officers surrounding us are 13 to 25 years older then you are. And my coach is in the room with us at the moment as well. If you really want to get yourself arrested just keep it up at the moment. Because they're all getting sick of this right now Colin."_** he said to him and he shoved him against the desk and the guys stood up.

 ** _"Whatever's causing you to act like right now, you better dial it down Marks, you're drunk. You know the rules the captain gave you: no drinking when on duty if you don't calm down right now. And it's not just you're ending up in the tank, you're also getting written up, so calm down right down."_** he added to him as he said it then sternly and he sighed as he said it to her then at that remark.

"At the moment he was too drunk to realize that we had 50 officers and 20 civilians in the room with us and with it those officers. Aside from himself, me, Shayla and his clique were all twice his age at the time. And with it I was trying to tone it down as I gave him a warning, but that's where it started getting worse." he said and she nodded as she saw the sextet watching as she heard the warning tone in Jenson's voice at that remark.

 ** _"Marks I swear you touch him at all like that you're getting thrown through that door right now. Calm down right now, or you're ending up in the tank."_ **they heard in answer to his remark from Jenson and the quartet hid a nod of agreement. ** _"Look whatever this is about can be touched on when you're completely sober Colin, but at the moment this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."_**

 **"As we're not alone right now and you're not thinking straight either. Now get it together and calm or you're getting arrested and put in the tank."** he said to him and the ensign snapped at him. ** _"Sure you're some kind of captain's pet, but you're just some stupid little brat, I don't get why they're even wasting their time on you."_** Marks said with a growl and Wesley said it firmly then to him at that remark.

 ** _"I'm not defending my reasons, but the short version is my parents are his best friends and in case you haven't noticed right now. We're surrounded by officers that are ten to twenty years older than you are, along with the bartender. And along with that at the moment its that I'm just a teenager, I'm 17, you're picking a fight with a 17 year old and you're a college kid and you're an adult."_**

 ** _"And did you forget basic protocols as well right now, it's against regulations to be drinking when on duty right now anyway. Captain's orders: no one is allowed to be drinking if they're younger than 25 years old. And not when they're on duty either you want to get arrested right now, because I got a line to one of the teams that will do that."_** Wesley said in answer to that and Shayla backed up at that.

 ** _"Commander, he's drunk, I think he had more than the synthethol here, but possibly the really good stuff."_** They heard Shayla say as they heard the answering response. ** _"I think he's more than drunk, he's definitely speedballing right now. God, where is Data or Lal when you need them right now, she would be able to subdue this kid pretty fast."_** Golderg said as he repeated his remark of his taped self.

As they heard O'Brien answer his remark as his tone went stern. **_"He touches him at all after what he told us and he's getting thrown through that door right now. He's drunk and possibly on the edge of ending up in the tank."_** he said as they heard Wesley's next remark. ** _"Marks you're walking a fine line in getting arrested, because those guys in the engineering crew get overly protective of me."_**

 ** _"You really want to start this with half of the crew that can take you apart in here right now, get it together and take it down several notches now. We got two groups in here ready to arrest you if this turns physical, one being the medical team. And the other a group as skilled as the security teams here, and I don't care if they are engineers or not at the moment, but don't try it Colin."_**

 ** _"And with those words in mind right now at the moment here, the medical department specifically prohibited taking in more than two when on duty. Let alone bringing any type of drug on board this ship, medical orders. And did you forget something else here, my mother is the CMO on board this ship. So you even touch me and she's hauling you up on charges, I'm 17 years old you fool."_**

 ** _"You're an adult, I'm a teenager, and my coach is in the room with us, just try it and he and the rest of the crew over 25 are taking you down right now. So try it and they're going to break your neck for putting me in sick bay here, so stand down right now. I'm saying for them, for the last and final time, calm down and stand down right now."_** he said sternly as, at that, Geordi walked up behind him.

As they watched the five members of the engineering crew walk up. ** _"Wes what may I ask is going on here?"_** Jenson asked and Marks said it sharply. ** _"But out Jenson, this is none of your business."_** he said and he crossed his arms at that. "Rule 1) when it comes to Dave, you better not get rude or start talking back to him, or you're in big trouble and Colin just caused the stern part of my coach to activate at the moment."

"I've seen him like these maybe three times, the first being after Jake took the shuttle to the training station I was at and he was ticked at his trying that when he wasn't ready for it." Wesley said to them and they nodded as Jenson crossed his arms as he remembered this. ** _"When it pertains a member of my team, especially if they're younger then twenty and the child of a friend, you better believe it's my business."_**

 ** _"Young man he's one of my players and you're drunk so with that in mind you better calm down now. As for that attitude problem right now, I'm only giving you one chance. Or did you forget who you're talking to right now at the moment young man, as my rank is on my uniform. As I see this like any college or high school athlete who's ticked that he's being jumped by someone better."_**

 ** _"And you're too drunk to realize you're talking back to a superior officer and with those words in mind right now. Now you may not be part of my grouping, but that doesn't mean the rules are not the same for every portion on board. So when the captain and commander, or Commander Data, are not around. We of the next section over are in charge son, as to that the trio are not in the room."_**

 ** _"And I do believe we already had this conversation 5 times as everyone in here is either lieutenant to ensign. Commander La Forge and I are the highest rank in the room, and with those words in mind right now. If you don't want to end up in sickbay for getting arrested for DUI, since it's illegal. Both on earth and up here to be be drinking, on drugs or both when either at the controls of the ship."_**

 ** _"On the holodeck or the car when inebriated, and especially when you're on duty and this could be considered that at the moment. But as you're still just a child in our eyes, I'd consider this a health violation right now. But the captain specifically forbid anyone to be drinking the real stuff when on duty. And as I catch you when you did, it's I'm giving you only one chance to calm down."_**

 ** _"So you better take it down a notch and cool down, young man, settle down right now Colin. Or you're getting arrested, now again cool down now young man."_** he said sternly as Jennifer Barnfield added in to that remark as she wrapped her arm around me. ** _"Back off you geek."_** they heard in answer to that remark and the quartet swallowed at the insult as they saw Jenson's eyes narrow in anger at that.

"Rule 2), whatever you do, never insult him or go for the insubordinate act or he's taking you down right then. With my coach, once you start acting like this, you're on the edge of ending up being suspended from duty for a week up to a month. If this was really a high school that you were running Sir. And he was getting ready to drag him to you and mom, right then for that remark, while getting ready to call out the added touch in this."

"As medical suspension until they were clean of the drugs or ethanol, whatever it was that combined with the syndrome. But he was digging himself into the hole with every remark that came out of his mouth here. And by that point Shayla and I had backed into Tom and Rick by that point." Wesley said and they both nodded to him firmly at that remark. "Yeah and I don't blame you, because technically we were the faculty and this was escalating."

"Into a possible fist fight and you were trying to give me room to deal with this, but this was slowly digging him into a medical suspension at the time." Jenson said firmly to him. "Yes and I can't say I blame you you for that Dave." Beverly said to him gently at that. **_"Young man, did you forget just who the hell you're talking to right now._** ** _You're walking a fine line of ending up on report for insubordination right now."_**

 ** _"And DUI, and we're only giving you one chance right now to calm down and dial it down, o_** ** _r you're getting arrested."_** he said sternly and they watched as Wesley swallowed at that. **_"Dave, I think whatever is causing this just combined with the alcohol._** ** _If this was like the effects of the sarcophagus technology, I think whatever this is has people saying whatever they're thinking at the time here."_**

 ** _"And especially buried thoughts of resentment, he can't say what he's truly thinking to the captain. Let alone the commander, and Lieutenant Worf without getting reported for when we have no outside influences on the ship. But when those feelings break down the door and the victim starts lashing out. And when combined with alcohol or drugs, and here's the result at the moment."_**

 ** _"The effects of this syndrome has every suppressed emotion breaking down the front door, but when turned evil or brainwashed or even under the influence of this technology. Then you tell the truth no matter how much it hurts the victim you're bashing. But at the moment they're completely jealous here, and it's getting worse."_ **he said to him as Barnfield said it for him as sternly as she could.


	39. 39: The Fight, Rumors And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's displaying the rest of the fight in ten forward from Wesley's point of view. As they go over the final details now, but with Q using his true identity with the crew, they're working out how to deal with this. But there's only two chapters left in the future. Before it switches back to the SGC and the preparations for thr time line reset now.**

 **As the first mission is they're dealing with the trio of system lords and the trust operatives that were preparing for the attack with the symbiote poison as Dixon's double takes over SG-1 till the reset. As the reset is set to the day of the Jackson's accident. And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 39: Explantions Continued And Preparations**

 **Sarek-the Bar Brawl Aftermath- Continued:**

 ** _"Ensign, stand down right now and cool down."_** Jenny said to him sternly as the duo and Geordi looked at Wesley. _**"What the heck is going on over here, son?"** _O'Brien added and he sighed. " ** _It's regarding what I told you that year, and this time Dr. Pulaski's remark, regarding it is turning from insults and jibes. And just shifted to full violence, because he's beyond loaded at the moment along with that."_**

 ** _"And here's the serious part now, in regarding this, but I'd say the jealousy of being ignored in favor for someone better just resulted in them crossing the line. Between the safety limit and going on a drinking binge tonight, because I_** **_got a really good look at his eyes and they're dilated and he's drenched in sweat. And he's smelling so heavily of ethanol and I'm looking at two things here."_**

 ** _"And you're not going to like either one of them, but one he's on stimulates, or two he's taken in one too many alcoholic drinks. Or the very real possibility of #3, and he's speedballing with the ethanol. And these combined together with whatever's causing everyone to lose it right now. And with it is the act of a full case of jealousy, but jealousy, whatever this is that causing our peers to lose it."_**

 ** _"It's just combined with the drugs, the ethanol or both and everything he's holding is breaking down the front door right now. And it's we got a guy who's acting like an athlete that's furious he got ratted out by the good players of the team for whatever they're on during a game. The clean players decide on an intervention and report it to the faculty and the said coach leading the team."_**

 ** _And when the coach told them if they got caught, they were suspended on medical suspension for being inebriated. And I think said something is causing our peers to start losing it, but our remarks on whatever is causing these repeated to combine with substance abuse. But either way Dr. Pulaski's remarks about it shifting from insults and jibes, and right into violence next."_**

 ** _"It's just landed itself on the table right now, because whatever this is, had just combined with it is alcohol and something else. The said something else possibly drugs or stimulates, he's showing every classic sign. Said signs being every case of the coach having to remove these guys from the court, because they pushed their bodies so hard these last 18 to 36 months since they arrived."_**

" ** _That they pushed themselves right into a sabbatical at the moment they need to relieved of duty and given time to recover until they're clean. But they pushed themselves so far just to get noticed by the captain and commander. That they pushed their bodies passed the breaking point they need a medical suspension from the team to recover, it's the health violations at athletics."_**

 ** _"And it's hit that now, these guys are pushing themselves passed the limit so they can get noticed by the commander and the captain. And they crossed the line between rational and getting reported by the good members of the team for substance now. I'm just saying this now, but now might be a good time to get them put on medical leave and recovery, though mom hears this news."_**

 ** _"And_** ** _she's not going to take it well right now, you so are friends of our parents and with it._** ** _I've been here longer, and though they're officers, I'm the one with the experience, I'm acting like any good captain would be in trying to defuse this. And he's getting more volatile by the minute."_** he said as he looked at the quartet and saw the same enraged looks in their eyes and nodded firmly at.

 ** _"Your remark about over doing it just landed on the table, but, as the JCL on board, I'm just calling it right now Sir, and with that, it's medical suspension. As to why that it, it's because they're all showing the signs of substance abuse, whatever's in his system. It's that the stimulates, drugs or whatever, is reacting to the alcohol and whatever else is causing everyone to flip out right now."_**

 ** _"I think this could be considered an act of speedballing with the alcohol and possibly more than one other drug in his system, likely all recreational, and ones from 300 years ago to."_** Wesley said and as they saw Marks eyes flare up at that and nodded. ** _"It's mixed chemicals right now, Commander, medical suspension now."_** he said and Geordi looked at him carefully as he said it with a stern growl at that.

 ** _"How many did he have exactly, Tony?"_** he asked and the bartender looked at Marks as he said it and with a firm tone. **_"No more than two, I think someone ransacked the bar when I wasn't looking and drank themselves under the table."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he gently pushed Shayla behind him at that as he said it to them. **_"Guys, I think this would be considered a need to get Worf and the Commander._**

 ** _"As well as a security team in here, he's beyond drunk and it's ready to switch to ending up in the tank, he needs to be put in a detention cell before he hurts himself or anyone else right now."_** Wesley said and they all nodded as Geordi said it for the five of them sternly. Before he could though, O'Brien removed his tricorder from his pocket holster and ran it over him as his tone went stern as he said it then.

 _ **"He's not kidding, his BAC is .45, however much he had a bit ago, is now way too much right now. Along with that is several vague indications of some sort of stimulate in his system and its not caffeine either. Young man calm down right now or you're ending up in the tank."** _he said to him as Jenson said it sharply at that. **_"Possible speedballing effect here?"_** Jenson said and Wesley nodded as he said it.

 ** _"You better do it now, I'm getting Greyson and Perkins in here, before this gets physical. Though mom is not going to like this at all right now."_** Wesley said and he nodded without taking his eyes off of him. **_"You better do it fast, son, and you better tell your mother that as well. Because she gave the rules after we activated the lounge and ten forward at the moment and it just got worse_** ** _."_**

 ** _"Because if this turns into a fight, the captain is not going to take it well at the moment."_** the bartender said to him and he nodded as he quickly hit his communicator. _**"This is Ensign Crusher to Dr. Crusher."**_ he said and they immediately heard Beverly's voice at that as she answered him. ** _"Yes Wes, I read you, what's wrong?"_** she asked and he explained that to her without taking his eyes off the quintet then.

 ** _"Mom we have five, maybe six to seven cases of speedballing with the ethanol, I'm calling a medical suspension from active duty effective immediately."_** he told her and they heard a stern tone enter her voice at that. ** _"Miles, Geordi, how high is the level in the leader of the group, if it's not just them, but whoever's with them?"_** she asked and O'Brien explained that as he kept his eyes on Marks as he said it.

 ** _"His BAC levels are .45 and I'm getting the same readings off of the quartet as well. And I'm detecting aside from the ethanol clear indication of drugs or stimulates. Whatever this is, it's just combined with what's causing our crew to start losing their tempers this quickly. It's combined with the source of the repeated fights you and Counselor were were discussing this morning, Beverly."_**

 ** _"We had our own discussion on this, but this situation started at virtually the same time Sarek and his party beamed onto the ship. But the added add on is that with it, Kate Pulaski's remarks on the fact that Wes and Jake have our attention and the captain and Commander, more then these 5 do. It's just opened up the resentment at the moment and I'm just classifying this thing."_**

 ** _"Whatever it might be, to be the same as extended exposure to the sarcophagus technology, but it's a very clear health violation at the moment. If we had these kids coach on board, and I'm quoting the remark the JV coach gave to the varsity team leader. Then it's a damn good thing we're not their coach or they'd be suspended from active duty for three months until they were clean."_**

 ** _"And with that we caught them red handed and he's attempting to pick a fight with Wes here at the moment. But you and Counselor Troi get ready, because that makes twenty in the side of two days at the moment. And whatever this is started at the same time that Sarek and his party beamed on board the ship, Beverly."_** he said and they heard her answering response as she said it to him.

 ** _"Alright, if there's trouble I want to know about it, but get Derek or Jack and their teams in there, before this really gets physical, Miles. I'm sending Will and Worf to deal with whoever picked a fight with my son."_** she said and they nodded as they looked at the younger man as he said it. **_"Colin I'm sorry, but you're off active duty, effective immediately."_** Wesley said and they saw his hands tense.

 ** _"You can't do that Crusher, what just because you're the son of the CMO, you have the right to make decisions on us. You're not an adult, you little brat!"_** he said and the sextet crossed their arms at that. **_"Young man, either you cool down or you're getting arrested right now. Now calm down."_** Goldberg said to him with a stern warning tone as Wesley looked at the edginess in the quartet as they got ready.

 ** _"Lieutenant Greyson, you and Perkins better get in here quick, we got a drunken arrest that needs to be dealt with. But this situation is two remarks away from a bar brawl in here, and we need back up."_** Wesley said as they heard Perkins answer that sternly. **_"How serious is right now, Wes?"_ **he asked and they watched him sigh as he answered him as he kept his eyes on Marks as he said it to him.

 ** _"You're looking at a mixed chemical binge and he's two remarks away from shifting from threats to full violence Tony, we need you up here, now. But Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf are coming to join you, but we have a health violation that could be considered enough to get kicked off the sports team."_** he said and I heard Greyson with answer that with a firm tone then as he said it.

 ** _"We're on our way, Miles, Dave, you deal with them till we get there, and if it takes a full arrest, we're getting Jack and Eric as well."_** He said and they nodded as the O'Brien said it a second time. ** _"Young man I'm giving you only one more warning, calm down or we're arresting you."_** he said with a beyond stern tone then as Wesley pushed Shayla further back and Marks snapped at him at that.

As they saw the drunken rage in him. ** _"Colin I'm giving you a fair warning here right now, but you know the rules when you arrived on board the enterprise. Younger than 25 there were to be absolutely no drinking or drugs and as the leader of the JV team. I did the right thing so you could recover, but if you don't tone it down and you're getting arrested."_** Wesley said to him and he snarled at him at that.

 ** _"No little brat tells what I can and can't do you little smart Alec!"_** he snapped and as the rest of our team moved to us. ** _"Yeah, he's needing to be in the tank for this, he sounds like the kids who got ticked for being reported by the students that never did anything. And now he's furious he's getting reported directly to the coaches not connected to them, but he's a grad school student as well."_**

 ** _"And this is still enough to get him in trouble with the captain or just the medical department._** _ **Alright that's enough Colin, when the captain said you weren't supposed to be drinking when on duty, he meant it. Now again, I'm only giving you one more chance to calm down, otherwise you're ending up in the tank, now settle down right now."** _Jenson said to him sternly as he looked at him.

 ** _"Don't even think about it, try it and it's getting you written up, now calm down."_** Jenny told him sternly then as he answered her coldly. **_"Nobody tells me what I can and can't do, especially not some brainiac kid."_** he said and that did it as as they heard an answering response to that remark. **_"That's enough, it's not his decision right now, it's ours now, so again, you better calm down._**

 ** _"Because you're on the edge of ending up in restraints young man, so if you don't want to be put on report, dial it down, right now."_** I heard from Jim Shimoda as he said it firmly and that did it for Geordi. **_"Ensign, again, cool down or you're getting arrested now!"_ **Geordi said sharply, before they watched as someone grabbed Wesley and the blow hitting him in the side of the head as he got thrown into the table.

"Whoa, alright that's going too far here." Dayton said in shocked anger at that as they heard her shout it out. ** _"Wesley!"_** they heard Shayla shout out and as he hit his head against the table as she quickly moved to him. ** _"Wes come on, stay awake."_** she said to him as he tried off of the floor then before collapsing. "Come on, get up, get up, before it gets worse." Jake said quickly at that as they watched her as she quickly look up.

 ** _"Get away from me, Henderson!"_** she shouted as the O'Brien grabbed him. **_"Keep your hands off of him, and stay away from her!"_** he said to him as he grabbed his wrist and shoved him face first into the counter and Jenkins pulled his arms behind his back. **_"Calm down right now young man."_** O'Brian said as he and Jenkins were restraining him. **_"Let go of me!"_** the red snapped at him as he struggled to get free.

 ** _"Henderson calm down now, or you're ending up in the tank."_** Jenson snapped at him as they restrained him. Watching they saw Wesley look up as they saw Marks coming at him. ** _"Dave!"_** he shouted out and he and Rick grabbed him. **_"Damn it the entire quintet is drunk, get the entire security squad in here, we need to get these guys in sickbay, they need to be in the tank!"_** Barnfield snapped as she moved to the duo.

As they heard a loud punch as they saw Wesley as he turned and saw Marks hit Jenson, before he grabbed him and tried to wrestle him to the floor then as he punched him in the face. **_"Alright that's enough Colin, Eric, I need help over here with him."_ **Jenson said sharply as they watched one of the blues head to him and that did it. _" **Jenny, Sarah get back, you too Shayla."**_ Wesley said over the shouting as he heard a loud punch.

 ** _"Oh boy."_ **he added as the third red was going at it with him, before he went to his training and knocked him down. **_"Has he lost his mind right now?!"_** They heard a blue say over the noise and they heard Shimoda answer that as he said it. ** _"No they're drunk, we need help over here guys, before this shifts to something else, everybody stay focused."_** they heard as they heard a secondary thunk then.

 ** _"They're not just drunk, they're on drugs, and whatever's causing this, is connected to our conversation, before the fight started here. And it has just caused these guys to lose it now, all medical personnel in here link up, we need to arrest these guys, now, before the security gets in here."_** they heard from Shimoda over the noise as they heard a third thunk at that remark.

 ** _"Wilcox stand down now, calm down, or you're ending up in the tank."_** they heard from Davidson as the fight got worse, before they heard Jenson shout it out over the noise to Goldberg as he was struggling to restrain Marks. ** _"Get the kids out of the room it's about to turn into war zone in here."_** Geordi shouted out as they heard Shayla back at him. ** _"He's trying to keep from blacking out right now, Commmander."_**

 ** _"He hit him hard enough to give him a concussion, he's trying to stay awake."_** she said and they nodded as he looked at Goldberg at that. _**"Rick give me a hand here, he's resisting arrest."**_ Jenson snapped to Goldberg then as they watched Wesley as he was trying to clear his head and knowing. **_"Rick, help Dave, I'll deal with the kids."_** Geordi called as the duo ducked as a glass went flying over their heads at that.

Watched as he hit the floor next to them Geordi grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly said it to him. **_"Wes, Wes get up and get out of here, this is about to turn into a warzone in here."_** Geordi said as he grabbed him and helped him up. **_"He's trying to keep from blacking out, Commander."_** she said over the noise and he nodded as he quickly tapped quickly his communicator as he snapped it into the radio then.

 _ **"Security to ten forward, repeat security to ten forward, drunken arrest altercation, we need back up in here. It's not just one, we have five in here and they're all suffering a speedball effect, we need all security in here now, repeat, DUI arrest times five."** _he snapped into his communicator as the fight to subdue the duo turned worse as they heard a loud punch as Rick got knocked the floor.

Watching this Will said it sharply. "Jeez so this was the precursor to the fight I walked into and it's turned into an arrest situation, but it's total pandemonium in there. While you guys are trying to get him out of there." he said and Wesley nodded. "Yeah and by this point that they were ticked. But Geordi called out to Rick to get me out then as he grabbed me and gave me orders." he said and the trio nodded as they listened to that.

 _ **"Wes, Wes focus, come on, get out the room, before this gets any worse son."**_ he said and seeing that they knew he was trying to focus and was just barely hanging in there. He said it softly with a gentle tone in his voice as he said to him. **_"Wes, get out of here, this is about to turn into warzone, and we don't need you in the middle of it."_** he said and Wesley nodded nodded as they saw his eyes narrow and they knew he was bleeding as he said it to him gently as he got him into a sitting position.

 ** _"Get Shayla and get out of the room right now, it's okay we got this, just get out of the room and quick."_** He said as they heard a loud thunk and crash as a red hit a blue and the fight threw another into the tables by the door as Geordi tried to end it, before they heard the next crash then as the blow broke a table. **"Damn it, the arrest turned into a bar brawl, alright both of you get out of here."** Barnfield said to him quickly, but gently then as they heard Geordi shout out an order then.

 ** _"Alright everyone freeze."_** he snapped as they saw Marks punch Dave and Wesley explained it to them. "By doing that I practically heard the match being struck and the fuse lit." he said and the trio nodded. ** _"Damn it, Alright both of you get out of here now, before the security get in here, go on, go."_** he repeated as Shayla grabbed Wesley and yanked him up as they left the room and went through the other door.

Just as the one on the right side of the room opened as they saw Will and Worf walk in then as they heard several crashes. ** _"God that was too close."_** Wesley said as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah that's an understatement and while I'm on the subject, why didn't you come to Sickbay so I could check you out honey?" Beverly asked and he sighed. "I had to write up the report, but my thoughts were heading in the same direction here."

"That yours was, exact same theory, that because as a full Vulcan they start suffering abnormalities in their telepathic and empathic abilities at a certain age. And with it, this string of random violence started at virtually the same time that Sarek and his party beamed on to the ship. This was not an isolated incident, there have been reports of random violence all over the ship." he said and she and Deanna nodded in agreement.

"Yes that's what we were thinking actually this was not case of unexplained violence at the moment, not like the plague that hit SG-1 in their first year together. But it was pointing out a case of unexplained, and suddenly, and very random violence all over the ship and we traced it to the time that Sarek and his party beamed onto the ship. I'm relieved you, Geordi and the sextet realized that as well." Deanna said as Beverly said it.

"You're also lucky I didn't see you till after we broke up the fight, because this was enough I'd have his head for putting you in the emergency room. Because 1) you're training to be in Starfleet and 2) you're seventeen and not an adult. You're just in training to be in Starfleet, but you didn't graduate from the academy yet. You're still just a child and these little brats attacked a teenager not even in Starfleet yet right now."

"And with that, I glad you decided to get our attention to focus on there being another, right when we reported this to Jean Luc. Otherwise the injuries I saw on Billy would have been yours at the time, and I was already ticked off by that point. But it was enough when I heard that this syndrome interacts with ethanol or any type of drug. I was suspending them from active duty till they were clean." Beverly added and he nodded.

 ** _"You okay?"_** Shayla asked and he shook his head. _**"I h** **it my head against the table. I think Marks, or Henderson, just gave me a concussion. Damn it, mom's not going to take this well, I got to write up the report."**_ he said to her gently. ** _"Then we better get to it, because if we catch the person who started that rumor about you, your mother and the captain, they're toast."_** she said and he nodded to her.

"Alright this was barely 40 minute after you called him into your office and I finished the report and I was coming to bring it to you. Before I overheard the gossip and recognized the voice as Derek Hanson, and he was talking to Peter Cooper and Rick Farley." he said and she nodded as they watched. _**"I bet she's sleeping with him right now, that has to be the only way he could have gotten into training up here."** _

**_"There's no other way he could have gotten into training that fast at the moment."_** they heard and they watched as he rounded the corner and walked up to the voice. ** _"Care to rephrase that Hanson, because that's against regs, she's a friend of his, he's my father's commanding officer before he died, and it's none of your damn business."_** Wesley said sharply and he smirked at him as he answered him.

 ** _"Oh really, then why did she leave you here with him huh, it's like he's your father now."_** he said and Wesley said it firmly. **" _Shut up Hanson, she's a friend of his, he's my mentor, what goes on between me and the duo is between us only. And for the record he was my dad's commanding officer and best friend and this was a favor to her and in honoring his memory and again, back off right now."_**

 ** _"Because what goes on between the three of us and the senior crew staff is personal and as its personal. It doesn't concern you and is no business of yours or Marks and his clique, they're your superior officers and I'm a JCL, so watch it. As I do believe rumors can destroy a life, but tell me, how would your parents take it when I revealed you've taken drugs and are speedballing at the games."_**

 ** _"Every teenage hotshot like you is pushing the health violations too far so with that. And with that, if you over heard someone talking about this and decided to use it to your own interpretations. And believe me when I say that when this gets out you're going to get it, because this is none of your damn business. Their friendship is just that, they've been friends for twenty five years now."_**

 ** _"He's my mentor, a friend of the family, so his helping her in this is business, and as such it's none of yours."_ **he said and Hanson said, with a tone of cruelty in his voice, as he answered that. ** _"Oh yeah sure, it's business, she's just called him into her office to talk about business only."_** he said and they watched as he grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall as he snapped at him at that remark.

 ** _"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that."_** he snapped as he hit him, before he shoved him back and the next thing they heard was a resounding clang off the wall and as they heard a voice over at that. _' **Wait, that clang, this wall is against the jeffries tubes and maintenance shafts. Alright I have to get them up here so they can hear my side of it.'** _They heard then as he dodged the next swing at him.

 ** _"Don't you ever say anything about my mother again, you jerk!"_** they snapped as he missed the swing and hit the wall. "Alright that's about the time that we heard the noise and went to investigate what the heck was going on up there and arrived in time. To prevent him from breaking his wrist or the panel, but I heard the furious tone and knew that this one was provoked." Will said and she nodded as they heard a firm call out.

 ** _"What the heck is going on up here, alright that's enough, break it up now."_** They heard from Derek Greyson then as they heard Geordi say it quickly **_"Wes, calm down, snap out of it!"_** They heard as they saw Jack Bates and Adam Watkins grab Hanson and pull him back. ** _"Never mind, just keep him from beating the crap out of him, but get Hanson over there, I need to get through to him. Wes, calm down!"_**

 ** _"Shh, calm down, calm down it's okay, it's okay, shh."_** they heard as Will pulled him into his arms as he tightened his grip gently " ** _Easy, easy, shh, calm down its okay, it's okay."_** Will said to him gently as they watched as the jolt started wearing off then as he said it a second time. **_"Shh, calm down, calm down, it's okay, shh, it's okay."_ **he said softly as they heard a slightly disoriented tone in Wesley's mental voice then at that.

 ** _'What, what's happening to me right now?'_** they heard as he sighed as he explained that to him then. "The jolt from that was beginning to wear off, as I refocused, before I realized it was you. Sir." he said and Will nodded as he heard his recorded self then **_"Shh, easy, calm down son, it's okay, it's okay."_ **he said again and Wesley leaned his head against his shoulder then as Will sighed as he went into that gently.

"I'm guessing the pain in your head from that concussion was getting worse if you did that Wes, because you just barely collapsed on me after that jolt wore off." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Yeah added side effects of a concussion, you let your blood pressure start spiking. And it's going to make the pain in your head worse, if you don't take a pain killer and try to relax, though the syndrome was making it worse."

"But after I realized it was you, the attack ended and I refocused then." he said as he watched his taped self straighten up, before a dizzy spell hit him. ** _"Whoa, easy, easy, easy, I've got you, alright just what the hell is causing that exactly?"_** Will asked before they heard someone else answer that. ** _"You walked in after we got him out of the room, at the time, but the drunken arrest was because of a health violation."_**

 ** _"And Wes reported it to us, but one of the guys in Marks clique hit him in the head, and he hit his head against a table. So possible concussion Sir, as it is, that's what caused the fight."_** the person said, before they heard another voice say it firmly. ** _"He's seventeen and not even in Starfleet yet, and these men attacked a child?"_** Worf repeated and they nodded to him firmly and he said it with a stern growl.

 ** _"Yeah and if he was drinking when on duty at the moment and it's still enough to get him arrested, but that's not the immediate problem. As to why, it's because barely after that one ends, this one gets started. And from this reaction this was an obvious a provocation rather then a true assault. But someone instigated the fight here, what caused this one exactly, Wes?"_**

 ** _"Because if you decided to do it against this wall then it was to get our attention, because someone broke that panel. And ended up in the emergency for a case of serious medical attention. If it sliced a vein or artery in the blow and with that, so we could hear what the heck caused this."_** Geordi asked and he sighed as he explained that to him as he relaxed in Will's arms then.

 ** _"A repeater of what happened in ten forward and I found the source of the rumors regarding why Marks and his clique are giving me such a hard time right now. After what happened two years ago Commander, it's even more crude then you'd expect after I explained this to you guys at the time. And after the virus and the meteor three years ago, but here's the problem now."_**

 ** _"Although we all agreed never to bring that up anymore. It's someone did and this jerk overheard the conversation, and twisted it to his own interpretations. If you guys were discussing this after I got hit by the flu, you just hit the target, because he's the source of those rumors floating around. Regarding my and my mother's bond with the captain, which explains the fight in ten forward."_**

 ** _"But he was repeating whatever else it was t_** **hat Hanson here said about my parents and the captain. _And my bond with you guys Geordi, Lieutenant. In his eyes, my my training was a case of quid pro quo and his inclination is what caused me to lose it now, Commander. I was thinking clearly enough to get your attention, before it destroyed the panel next."_ **he said to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"You're lucky I heard that, or that could have landed you in the emergency room next for needing several stitches if you had broken that. Though in this case, I'm lucky you decided to alert us to the fact you needed back. Or this would have resulted in that and your mother's already furious enough at this."_** Lieutenant Derek Greyson said to him and they heard an answering remark in a bemused tone.

As he said it to him them as he looked at him then. ** _"No kidding, get our attention by doing it next to the one wall that would get our attention. And have us coming to check and see what's going on down here and even inebriated. You're still thinking rationally enough to get our attention, before the troublemaker landed himself in the emergency room next and you with him at the moment."_**

 **" _And for a broken wrist or several severe injuries that were caused by broken glass at the moment. And with it you needing to get patched up yourself and what the hell caused that bruise on your cheek. If you told us what the heck was was going on in ten forward before the fight started?"_** Ensign Anthony Perkins asked and he explained that with an annoyed look to him then at that.

 ** _"Too late, Henderson gave me a concussion, that's why it hit me so fast, but the reason why he lost it in there is because I caught then red handed. Regarding the health violation I was acting like any team captain in reporting them for the health violation if this was a prep school or college. But that's why he hit me, it's because I reported him for that."_** Wesley said and they nodded with a furious look.

 ** _"That's why Miles was so furious in there, they hit you hard enough to need a trip to sickbay?"_** Will repeated and he nodded to him. ** _"Yeah, and with that in mind, drunken arrest, mixed chemical binges, and multiple cases of altercations, violent, or no, popping up around here. And it all connects back to Sarek being here, I'm not entirely sure right now, but if he was suffering a Vulcan version."_**

 ** _"To Addison's syndrome or Alzheimer's, as he's over 200 years old, then it's the fact that he's lost total control over his empathic and telepathic abilities. Our last problem ended up in ten forward, but this just jumped from drunken arrest to finding the catalyst that caused it and mom is not going to take it well. And it's that a college kid just caused enough damage to cause a bruise right now."_**

 ** _"Our total from this hit 20 acts of unexplained violence and tempers getting testy with each other in two days. And this last one, before this, is the one that resulted in trashing ten forward now."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he said to him ** _. "Your mother said the exact same thing and that it all runs back to when they arrived on board the ship and with that in mind right now at the moment now."_**

 ** _"Geordi I thought you said you didn't know what the heck was going on in there, if you told me that at the moment?"_** he asked and he sighed. ** _"I didn't, but we were speculating the cause before the riot got started in there, but that was caused by a drunken outburst. The fight was the result of trying to arrest the quintet, but the free for all, I'm not entirely sure about that the moment."_**

 ** _"But we arrested all five of his buddies in there. But the fight got turned into a cross between stereotypes and a drunken outburst which explains what happened in there. Next question is whether or not we got a case of under age drinking and drug cases or not right now. While Wes here is suffering from a first, near second, degree concussion from getting that hit taken to the head."_**

 ** _"Or just the next repeater."_** he said and Will nodded to him. ** _"Jake told me he was screwing around with the stimulates actually, but if these red shirts are trying anything. It means they're crossing health limits not meant to be crossed just to get your attention Commander. I warned him if he kept it up with the rumors, I was reporting him to his team coach when screwing around with drugs."_**

 ** _"And ethanol when on the sports teams was a big no no, and they got caught as a result._** ** _As to why, it's because whatever's causing this just resulted in 2 more outbursts and I'm thinking rationally enough. And before it breaks something else and it's by getting your attention so you can arrest the instigator next. And he's the one who started this fight, Commander, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"As to how and why, I over heard the conversation he had with these two, they're his team mates. And it's the added debate, I'm about to get in on just my SAT's they're trying to get in on their scholarships. And he's making it sound like it was a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense."_ **Wesley explained to him said and they nodded as Wesley looked between the three of them as he said it.

As he pushed himself further into the commanders arms at that. ** _"So the added case of brains over brawns, and your scores are high enough to get you into the academy, but if we were in the 20th century. The academic scholarships are the better deal, because there's more money in that. And those athletic scholarships only last as long as the school chooses to renew them, and if you get in trouble."_**

 ** _"With the cops and it's bye bye scholarship and you have to work your way through college. Case in point is this right now and if this was really a college and with you guys on the edge of 18. You just screwed up big time and you're on a three strike notion here boys. And I mean it right now, if there's any more trouble and you're losing your scholarship shots altogether, understand."_**

 _ **"Your mother said the exact same thing regarding Sarek, that the window of these sudden outbursts happened at exactly the same time as when Sarek and his party beamed up."**_ Geordi said to him and he nodded. ** _"Yeah and then we get a string of alcohol and drug cases two days later and these guys are saying things they'd normally never say in front of you, Worf or the captain, Commander."_**

 ** _"It's the added to what we read up on the sarcophagus technology and it's unleashes whatever you'd normally never say to someone. But these guys are holding in their jealousy, because you turn to me, Data and Geordi to get us out of the situations we get ourselves into. Because of our ability to our way out of trouble and not their athletic abilities and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"If he's not suppressing his thoughts then he..., wait a second here, he got into a fight with Jake Kurland this morning. And Jake told me this is exactly what he was spouting and it's been two fist fights in ten hours and then I catch him. But along with that is I got heavy whiff of ethanol off of him and it's more than should be qualified. And we're teenagers, if he got into it with Jake,_**

 ** _"And it's because he reported him, for drugs at the time._** ** _And then I catch him with his sick little rumor and I get a massive whiff of ethanol fumes off of his clothing, he's either drunk or he's speedballing right now. And if he's acting like the quintet I just found three more, in the act of trying to use stimulates and steroids to get noticed here at the moment."_** Wesley said and Hanson shouted it out.

 ** _"Shut up, that's a lie Crusher."_** he said and Worf crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with the group at that. **_"Your rumors have caused enough damage to Wesley, well looks like his and Jacob's are the ones that are landing you in the detention cell._** ** _But if there's one way to confirm lies here and without getting your bloodwork checked out right now..."_** he said sternly to him as Wesley said it firmly.

 ** _"Anyone got a medical tricorder on them right now at the moment. Because Dave and the chief did Marks, his BAC was .45. And for a teenager or young adult that's way too much, he needs to be confined. And until it wears off completely right now at the moment as well and as I said. Mom was the CMO on this ship, and it's not the commander or the captain you have to get passed."_**

 ** _"It's her and Counselor Troi, and I see it all now boys, you're getting sick of being ignored by the senior staff crew. Because it's not your athletic 'leap, before you look' tendencies they look to. But mine, and Jake's think 'our way out of the box' and mental Arsenal. And you're trying to get into the academy by working yourself into a collapse, well that's ending right now you guys."_**

 ** _"As for Hanson here, if his readings are the same..."_** Wesley said and they nodded as Geordi said it. **_"Than Derek here just got arrested by us for the same thing, yeah you're right and with that, with the fact he got arrested by the cops. So to speak, it's being treated like a domestic disturbance outbreak right now."_** he said and Will nodded as in agreement as they caught Hanson, before he could run for it.

As Bates grabbed Hanson then as Greyson ran his tricorder over him and his tone went stern. ** _"Well our string of drunks are not the only ones drinking or doing drugs tonight. He's twice the legal limit, though they're on break at the moment with the school term on hold till next week. He's just been arrested for DUI and to top it off I'm getting the exact same readings Miles got on Colin Marks in ten forward."_** he said and they nodded sternly as Wesley answered him then at that.

 ** _"Meaning that while the only thing I'm on is the effects of whatever's hitting everyone right now. He's just been arrested for the very same violations that would get us kicked off the sports teams if we'd been in the 20th. And_** ** _to the early 21st century at the moment, which in this case means cheating. And you just being around me snapped me out of it pretty fast, before it got worse."_**

 ** _"I read the high school, college and professional sport rules and they all said that steroids and stimulates was a form of cheating when it came to scholarship."_** he said and they nodded as Wesley sighed and looked at Will as he softly to him. **" _Whatever's causing this is trying to flare up again, I'm better off in your arms right now, till I cool down completely."_** he whispered to Will and he nodded.

 _ **"Alright just relax, I don't blame you for that, but after what just happened it's making sure it doesn't get worse right now. And as for you, young man, and I'm making this very clear now as well. After you came extremely close to landing both of you in the emergency and it's because of those rumors."**_ he said as they saw him say it sternly then to Hanson then with a firm look as said it to him.

As he finished that. ** _"I don't know why you and your friends are so determined to get noticed by us, just so you can get into the academy. But I can guarantee that going about it this way is enough to get you suspended from the ship based basketball team. Especially if it's because of steroids, drinking and drugs, and which are enough you got caught and you're off the team until you're clean."_**

 ** _"Whatever he said regarding his bond with me and the captain, is correct, it's no business of yours what bond he has with me or the captain. And as you can see with the fact he responded to me instantly, I'm his mentor, his surrogate father. So if you're looking to getting arrested and hold back in the the high school program here, than you're walking a fine line in this, but if I hear another fight."_**

 ** _"And outburst break out and it turns into another altercation with my next student. And you're the one getting arrested for starting a fight and believe me, once that happens you'd lost your shot at getting into college if you were intending on going young man. That was your first violation, though in space, we still follow the exact same rules as things are concerned when on earth."_**

 ** _"So that's one strike at the moment for all of you in training or just still in high school right now._** ** _You got two more chances, but if there's another fight breaking out with one of my students and it's again. You're inebriated or on drugs, there's no getting out of the consequences. And you're being removed from whatever team and you blew your scholarship up here."_**

 ** _"If you're on in the high school,_** **or college system here on the ship,** ** _is that clear. I mean it young man this happens again and that's it."_** he said and Hanson nodded quickly as Wesley looked at him and Geordi then with a sigh **. _"What just happened to me now, I was fine for a few minutes before I suddenly get hit by that jolt?"_ **he asked and they sighed as he let him go, as he answered him gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"Your mother and Deanna just came to the conclusion right now, but this last violent outburst is the last one right now, hopefully. Was that from this or something else at the moment if this was a provoked fight this time."_ **Will said and he nodded. ** _"He's just insulted my family and the captain, said rumors are a case of quid pro quo regarding her and the captain after the traveler."_**

 ** _"And he's got those guys thinking she did it with the captain, just so I could start training under you. After I heard the remark, I decided to confront him and told him the truth, said truth, it's a favor to dad and my mother and you training me yourself. Before I told him to shut up, but he didn't and he crossed the line in his insults just now, but his remark was the reason for the fight, in ten forward."_**

 ** _"But I don't get it, how could you guys get up here that quickly?"_** Wesley said and he crossed his arms at that. ** _"Because that wall is right next to Jeffries tubes, the amount of noise heard can be heard both upstairs and downstairs. And this fight was loud enough we could hear it from the engineering room and on the bridge. Derek called me up here so I could deal with this at the moment."_**

 ** _"Though the fight could be heard in sickbay and your mother told us to see what the heck was going on this time. Though she didn't know where, but if it was right now to the panel head it off."_** he said and I nodded as I sighed, knowing I was in big trouble. ** _"You can tell me the entire story later, but right now best for you to get on the bridge, your shift is about to start now, Data's on the bridge."_**

 ** _"With the fact we got possible outside influences involved in this, you're off the hook and you can tell me later. But for now head up to the bridge, your shift is about to start, with that headache, I'm having him and Shaydon on watch."_** he told him in answer to his thoughts and Wesley nodded as he went upstairs and took his post with Ensign Shaydon sitting next to him at that as they nodded to that.

Seeing that they nodded firmly then. "Uh huh, yes and you're right though it maybe 400 years later. That doesn't change the fact that screwing around with the steroids and stimulates is still enough to get you jumped because the same rules apply. You play by the rules and you'll get that scholarship and promotion, you don't and it's get passed to someone else who deserves it here." Brand said to him and he nodded to her gently.

"Sir, regarding that truth you just saw a bit ago, I was being the Starfleet officer you trained me to be. But we get that second and if our memories are intact, I can make you get the truth, long before the second portion of the trial. This way we stand a better chance at pulling this off, because if these episodes were 45 minutes long, the added 35 minutes was the sting operation and we can go from there." he said and they nodded.

"Well in the next round, with my being your coach guys, just keep in mind what I said here. We already had the regime set up in this timeline at the time, so once our memories reactivate, you're both dressed in your training uniforms. But I'm making it clear, I catch with screwing around with the stimulates or the ethanol. And you're suspended from active duty until you're clean, understand, and I mean it, boys, young lady."

"I'm not risking you collapsing because the effects of the come down." Jenson said and the quartet nodded to his remark. "Yes Sir, but whoever ends up being their coach and with the fact you said that O'neill was joining the crew here. With you training us for a year and these guys just arrived it's an act of that rival team catch phrase. But think on your feet and think fast, but you do that and it's going to cause you to make a mistake."

"But we followed the rules for three years at the time, and by the time we hit that point, I've been a true training ensign for just under four years leading into this. Jake in pilot training for the same amount of time and together we, with whoever Colonel Jackson's students were. But we're the ones getting the most attention leading into when the sextet and the trio arrive." Wesley said and they nodded as the quintet went over that.

"Maybe, but we're just making sure that this traveler gets the fact that your education is up to us. And I'm not tolerating interference in your education, but the trio you're closest to, if we had been that grouping was me, Will, Commanders Jenson and La Forge. So with that in mind, it's making it clear now, that I will not tolerate outside interference you're our student not his, so stay out of this." Picard said as he rested his hand on his back.

"Alright so if we got it right, you five and Data are ending up 1893, in that cavern in San Fransisco, and that covers one piece of the timeline. While we are doing it in 1986, and Danny and Samantha are intercepting us at the pawnshop. Letting the pawn broker have it for trying to cheat us and they take us to the department store. And pay for a weeks worth of clothes for each of us to pass ourselves off in 1980's before our mission starts."

"Pavel, just what the hell did you say that made them think you were a KGB operative exactly?" Uhura asked looking over her shoulder at Chekov and he sighed. "I was asking where we could find the elements needed, because the ship we brought with us. At the time, was running off of irradium Nyota, but Ni-Cads were also in use at the time. And if I thought to ask regarding those, that would have solved the problem before it starts."

"But I'm not the only one who nearly blew our cover here, Bones for gods sakes, was it really necessary. Here, in this, to pass our medical equipment supplements off to that elderly woman at the time. If we wanted to keep a low profile we should have been acting like it without Gillian figuring it out that fast. And busting Spock and Jim when they ended up at the aquarium." he said to McCoy and he sighed and he looked at him.

"Yeah well this time everyone in the 80's is going to know about the Stargate program, long before we arrive there at the moment. As this is 13 years after the activation of the program. And 41 years after Littlefield sends himself to the Heliopolis at the moment. But we better deal with our issues first as we see what they come up with at the moment." Sulu said to them and they all nodded as they exchanged looks at that.

"At the current moment this is, if we ended up having our memories screwed around with in the past. Just seeing Danny as a 21 year old entering advanced training is enough of a shock later, because we see him as a 29 year old. And that's going to be an even bigger shock, for me especially right now. And we already fixed the issue with visual and auditory disabilities now, so Daniel doesn't need his glasses anymore here in this."

"But with you six ending up 1893, that's one change that Daniel's never going to figure out till later if he ended up finding Commander Data's head at the time in 1993, after he met us at the time." McCoy said and they nodded in agreement. "Yes well they have every episode of our series, but that episode ended up in 1993. Just before they found out what happened to me next." O'Brien said to him and he nodded firmly to that.

"What else did he suggest exactly Jean Luc, that the crew that figured it out stays here on the ship?" Uhura asked and he nodded. "Yes, and we have to protect their secret regarding this, because if t he Cardassians, the Borg. Or even the Romulans, find out that we have the quintet in our century and it's going to put their present at risk. Daniel just landed on the fact that the Cuellar system is near Doranda as well and with it."

"But they have enough problems already with the Lucian Alliance, the Goa'uld, the Wraith, the replicators and the Ori on the loose. They don't need to add our current opponents to the list right now at the moment. But what I do know right now at the moment here is that to protect our predecessors, it's by keeping our crew. The ones that figure it out first on the ship and no one is transferring off of it now to protect them."

"They tell us, in a fast meeting, the ones that bust them, then everyone involved that hears the conversation. They're the ones that are not going anywhere or want to leave and I'd have to deny the transfer to keep everyone who knows from leaving right now." he said and they nodded. "With the six of us being the ones that know along with the seven in Commander La Forge's team, never mind the girls here at the moment."

"But his senior staff, Commander La Forge's senior staff crew, William, Robin, you six and if we can get 70% of the committee that solves every spot that needs it. We know dealt with the mission, but the cut the duo saw the show, so they know where to catch these things. But Daniel and Teal'C have the boys entire knowledge about their careers in Starfleet and that's going to help here in this." he added and she nodded to him.

"Yes and as we're two of the Admirals involved, do J.P., Quinn and Morrison know, regarding this as well, if you decided to show this to me, after they returned?" she asked and they nodded to get and they nodded. "Aye Sir yes, but the added catch now is that with J.J., and him stationed on board my ship, and he's a lieutenant commander, Danny is a full commander, I'm not tolerating his attitude." he said, and she nodded firmly.

"Not that I blame you, I swear that attitude of his was hereditary at the time, as was his 'leap, before he looks' demeanor. Danny, I never been more proud of him, he showed everything that makes up a true leader, he was one of the few. That, like William, would have made it to 3 star admiral, by the time he hits his 40th birthday." she said and he nodded as he reflected on what he saw in Daniel as he answered her then.

"There's no denying that Andrea, after meeting Daniel face to face, I saw in him that appeal to making that promotion and even before he hit his next birthday. But Danny has the right attitude and ambitions to make it that far, I saw him dealing with Shelby. And I saw a true officer that is willing to go above and beyond that point even before his forties." he said and she nodded as Will smiled at the thought at what they saw that day.

But before she could answer him, a flash appeared and he turned around to find Q standing there. "Omac?" he asked and the man nodded. "Yes Picard it's me, I've already discussed this with Dr. Jackson, but everyone that knows it's me now. But you have your memories, and they reactivate the second you, Captain, bust them, Daniel and Teal'C, I mean." he said and they nodded to him in relief at the news at that as he said it to him.

"The seven of us: the boys, Beverly, Kate and me?" he asked and Q nodded to him. "Yes Picard that's exactly who I mean, but your conversation with them in their present is the only thing. So we don't screw up our past, present and future with each other, but remember this, though that first mission to Farpoint is just the beginning. For Riker, the training lessons and tests are never over with until he's ready to make captain himself."

"But we, as you know who we really are now, but we, and the races are giving you this chance to fix past mistakes regarding your prize pupil. But Oma was just like the traveler you encountered and this is against the rules. So we're making this one change and you get to fix every mistake you yourselves make now." he told them and the quintet all nodded as he answered him as the quartet exchanged looks with each other.

"With us having our memories of that conversation and this one, then the added side effect here is that with it, it's going to channel the added 5 years of memories with it. And we're back in our younger bodies when we do that, so by that point, we're back to the age we were when we met. But we're carrying five years worth of memories, leading into the accident, and this time I'm turning them in." Wesley said and Q nodded to him.

"Yes, but though these episodes stay the same, though you may forget a few things, it making sure you don't forget everything that makes the difference when we meet. But what I will say is your memories do not return until after the end of the Polywater virus. And you completed your first training test in this regarding these things, once the scenario is complete, your memories of these five years reboot themselves."

"And you remember where and when these scenarios need to be changed, because that traveler wasn't supposed to pull this stunt. This situation which was illegal in the grand design and scheme of things and that you're just like Dr. Jackson, it's enough that to fix things you have to do them over again, both in your career. And before and after you start at the academy and leading into the final test, regarding your abilities."

"And in order to keep you on that path and with who with, first in training with Daniel and Teal'C. And then when Samantha, Louis and O'neill arrive here, but your training is under Daniel, Samantha and Teal'C, in SG-1's case. And in your original crew's case, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Yar and the Klingon, understand Cadet." he said and they all nodded as Picard said it gently as he felt his relief at the news as he answered him.

"Then we're relieved you're telling us this now, before the timeline reset Q, but how do we work around having the ones that don't know here. From transferring my crew members off the ship after Daniel shows you that phase shifting device you gave him?" Picard asked and he explained that to him. "Wait never mind, get the trio up here and we can fix this now at the moment here, so the five admirals can prevent that transfer."

"And get Haden and bring him here, he needs to know this, but five of seven of the committee and we can prevent this from getting out of hand." Sulu snapped and he nodded as the quartet appeared on the ship then. "Jean Luc what the devil is going on here exactly?" Hanson asked and he quickly explained that to him. "As you already know with you three meeting Daniel, Teal'C and their friends here, we hit a slight problem."

"Said problem is that with a quintet of our predecessors in our century, it means we have to prevent that truth from getting out that Danny, Teal'C, Hannah, Peter and J.J. are not just themselves, they're holding their grandparents. To prevent the secret of Commander Jackson and his friends being in our century from getting out. Or if we, my crew in specific get captured, you don't have choice here in killing me considering this."

"In regarding my getting turned into Locutus now, because I'm not putting my second first officer at risk right now." he told him and they nodded. "Then if we can't save them we have no choice, Q, at what point do the 20 of us get our memories back right now. Because though we're protecting them, it means that our five year older memories of the last five years after the enterprise D launched, when we do get them back."

"Exactly, so we can prevent the rest of the committee from getting William off the ship and every other future posting that Jean Luc's crew goes through?" he asked and the man thought it over. "Would the Polywater virus and Tsiolkovsky be best, Picard?" he asked and they all quickly nodded as the entire group exchanged looks at the memory. "Yeah that's fine, just after Data and I get the engines up and going after that."

"So though in our year one bodies we have our memories of the entire five years together now, that's perfect now." MacDougal said quickly and they nodded in agreement to that thought. "And that's counting everyone on board who was never transferred off the ship, or was killed by the Borg in our first scrimmage with them. So though for one month, we're just getting settled as a new crew and then close to six weeks later."

"It's we have our memories back and we're the same way with each other we always were now." Deanna said and Will nodded in agreement as he took her hand and she smiled. "And I'm fixing the mistake of not coming after you once, I will not make that mistake twice, so the second we're back together. Just do what you did before and we can restart our relationship again, Deanna." he said and she nodded to him smiling at that.


	40. 40: Talks, Reunions And Meetings

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's going to adding one final twist, as the bonds and training between the duo and their students are set up. So the trio are going to get one last chance to train under the original duo of SG-1. But from that point on the timeline switches into the next one as the trio and the joint chiefs, as well as the president regain their memories.**

 **And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 40: Meetings, Preparations and New Beginnings**

 **The Enterprise 2369:**

"It's probably better we do this anyway, though having Devonian on board, you better act like the alpha, because I belong to you Will." she said and he nodded as he answered her then. "Yeah and if he thinks he can move on you he'd better think again, you belong to me, such as it is. I was a fool to let you go when I was still on the Potemkin at the time, I'm not making the same mistake twice here at the moment and with that."

"Its we get that second chance, the second we see each other, but before we do anything the assembled senior officers for every department. And our young quartet, with Wesley as a junior member of the senior staff crew. We're calling a meeting on the bridge of the staff and getting the added secrets of us senior staff out in the open. And in exactly six weeks, everyone on the ship knows that truth regarding us, you and me."

"And the captain and his relationship with the Crushers, but as everyone on board hears that truth there's going to be no more rumors. As the second Derek says his theory the entire freshman class and their teacher. As well as Jenson as Wes's coach, is dropping that truth, before it starts getting out of hand here and with that. We can head this off before it even starts as we tell Beverly and the captain the truth and vice versa."

"It's although we get six weeks of dealing with getting used to being a crew then, the day of the virus. Our memories reactivate and everyone that was still here in year one has theirs back. Then that means after getting settled into our first month and up to six weeks together, our minds and memories are processing our bonds and connections to each other, the fact dad and I fixed our relationship at the time and everything else."

"Though dad is hearing from me automatically, though I'm still dealing with the fact he took off on me. Though Uncle Dan and he show up on the ship and it's back to our Anbo matches again." he said and Beverly looked at him. "Get that under control before you give yourselves a concussion would you please, Will." she said and the group hid a smile as he went further as he thought it over then at that remark as Morrison said it to her.

"Vance in the middle of the conversation, it took the same turn as the one I had with Ben Maxwell when you sent me to arrest him at the time." Picard said and he nodded. "Same argument and counter argument you had over the Cardassians. Let me take a guess, but they want to go proactive, because they're scared out of their minds. That they're going to get turned into hosts or suffer a Goa'uld version to their POW stints and with it."

"They're trying to make it look like Daniel lost his mind, so George, Jacob, the sextet and Darrel, as well as Jake Carson, don't realize they lost theirs. And out of P.T.S.D., as a result, when Mckenzie is the one doing the evaluations and he just realized that Frasier lied to them all this time, huh?" Quinn asked and he nodded to him. "Yes that's it exactly at the moment, but Daniel made a suggestion when we do this over again when he's with me."

"But he's the one doing the flying when Maxwell atttempts the escape to get to the Kelrabi system. If we're doing everything all over again, then the quartet are going to know what they're looking at while they're with us. Because they saw it with our double's and with that when on duty Daniel, Samantha, Teal'C and Louis are on the bridge, regarding this situation with Gul Macet and Maxwell are on board." Picard said to him and they nodded.

"And like we did before regarding Gul Macet and Ben Maxwell, I'm sending you after him, and you're doing our orders and decisions for us, Jean Luc. And we mean this time whatever argument and counter argument you had with him. With Daniel, Sam and Teal'C on board, I'm sure there's going to be some sort of drawback. But you're doing our decisions and evaluations for me and Dr. Berringer here at the moment."

"But if takes relieving him of duty and crippling the Phoenix you don't have a choice now, you know what's at stake." Haden said and Picard nodded. "Aye Sir I understand, Daniel brought that up as well, and he said if it take shoving every ounce of his telekinesis into the engines. Then he's making sure we can catch him, and before he takes any more lives here." he said and the duo nodded with a sigh of resignation at the news then.

"If that's his opinion and suggestion, it's just this once, but afterwards, he's on light duty for close to a month for over doing it. But Benjiman is getting the consequences severely because if that drains his strength completely. He's going to collapse at the helm here, and be spending close to a month in bed for it." Morrison said firmly and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered him then as he said it to him.

"Daniel decided it wasn't worth taking the chance of his trying to escape at the time, but the way he looked at it, was the same as my evaluation of Maxwell. Exact same argument and counter argument with O'neill the results were he was acting like Maxwell, and Hammond like the captain at the time when we were over there. But O'neill in the eyes of the half/half grouping is nothing, but an accident waiting to happen at the moment."

"Simply because he's breaking orders left and right at the moment, but Daniel knows what he's doing, but if they want to test their skill, let see how well they do. Especially when we're running the foothold test and wargames. And the sextet: Hanson, and Marks as his clique of new arrivals are under J.J.'s command and the quintet are under Daniel and Sam's as well as mine and Dave Jenson's, captain as to why right now."

"They want to test the fact that brains are better then brawns, it's planning and not pushing the limit." Will said and Jenson smiled in anticipation then. "Not a bad idea William, with the fact that the quintet are like you, Daniel, Sam and David here. Alright with the fact we're doing this in training, and it's at two different sides of the ship. And if it's just like that game, it's going to practice runs and get ready for it now."

"Because this is going to be needed in between missions on the show, though Berringer is going to say the same." Quinn said to him and he nodded. "Dr. Berringer?" Wesley repeated to him and he nodded. "He's Starfleet's biggest psychiatrist and one who is, if we were in in the 21st century. He's Jake Carson, Daniel was getting his psyche exams ran by Jake Carson, because despite his being right all the time here at the time."

"Frasier was still holding him under scrutiny because he had to do their job for them, and she broke a serious rule in the military by not telling George. Exactly what Daniel told them, and was still calling in Mckenzie, though he was working for the NID. But I don't have to hear the words, because when he did their job for them. It's she thought he'd had a breakdown, and decided that's she's not telling him the truth or asking the sextet."

"For that confirmation that we were there for medical research, but the added side effect in this, these memories. And if I'm correct was that after Daniel told Samantha they got the added question. And Samantha asked her if she had told him and she froze up and and Samantha knew that she never told him what he told them. So before SG-1 was a quintet for five years, but with the trio doing these decisions, the duo lost everything."

"The trio decided they are not their friends because of they what did to Daniel at the time, and the duo decided enough was enough of taking sides. And chose Daniel without thinking twice about it as did George and everyone else. And to them the damage is done, and there's no going back as a result at the moment. Frasier broke a cardinal rule regarding the doctor/patient relationship and that was it for Samantha and Teal'C, in their eyes now."

"And the trio disowned them as a result, as the boys don't want anything to do with O'neill and Frasier hurt Daniel so much. That Teal'C has decided his only friends are Samantha, George, Louis and Daniel, while George decided she's under going training for 4 years in this as a result of that decision. And leaving Warner in charge for the following 24 years at the base, so Daniel has him as his doctor, but until she learns these things now."

"She's not ending her training until she learns not everything is black and white in this job and secondly, it's letting the fact that telling important information is needed. But with it now is to make sure she or Jack don't pull the same stunt twice now. It's also the added catch of preventing things from happening a second time at the moment. As for Maxwell and Berrringer, its Jean Luc did his theory for him, in his evaluation of Benjiman."

"Regarding why he lost it at the time and why exactly at the moment here, and it's because, he's holding onto the general belief that the war never ended. And that the treaty was just a ruse to give them time to try something else right now. Which to us, meant he's suffering from an exhaustion induced psychosis and needs to be relieved of duty. In Miles case, he had to shoot to kill for the first time, at 17, and he wasn't a soldier either."

"So to us, it's he hasn't used that phaser for anything but self defense and why start now at the moment. As for Maxwell the theory and psychosis was made clear when Berringer told us what Jean Luc told him and what happened when he arrested him. And he's seeing this in one way and it's that Benjiman is suffering from grief stricken paranoia. As well as the paranoia of a man who suffered a trauma and is clinging to his sanity."

"And by his fingertips, because he's believing in a psychosis, he may have been right, regarding the Cardassians arming again, but to our way of thinking here. And Jean Luc's, but what the Cardassians have or have not done yet is irrelevant right now. But to his way of thinking now, he took the initiative and did what had to be done. But to us, it's what had to be done, for whom, and why would a man, with a long and brilliant service."

"Abandon the fundamental principles that he's believed in and fought for all of his life, and when he landed on the catalyst Ben flipped out, before he went for the jugular. But Jean Luc's argument, he was quoting what we would have said, without even needing to hear it, he knew. Because none of us are risking another sustained conflict after the Borg attack and with that, sometimes to keep the peace we have to turn on our own people."

"And if it means for the greater good then you have to do the right thing, no matter how much it hurts, fortunately in your case that wasn't necessary. Because once you refocused you did exactly what we wanted you to do, though doing a four deck jump into the extension shaft is not what we had in mind in getting their attention. While Data gets the programming into the computer." he said to him, bemused and he nodded to him.

"I take it I scared the heck out of you as well once the captain told you what happened up here?" he asked and Quinn answered that. "Yes, and I know we had the tendency to start getting reckless in these scenarios when it was having the fate of the federation at stake. But having 3 of our best students start pulling stunts like this is enough to give us a heart attack if we had seen what the heck was going on in there." he said to him gently at that.

"I know Admiral, but sometimes in these situations." he said and they nodded. "You have to get a bit more reckless then we would have liked. Yes I understand that, but that's still enough to give us all heart attack if the landing did more than just cause a sprain. But it broke your ankle on impact, and don't try that twice please." Picard said firmly to him and he nodded to the request as he looked at the sextet as he went to the next question.

As they looked at Dayton and Robin, they saw them trying to keep from laughing as Brand said it for all of them with a bemused look on her face. "Alright you two pull yourselves together and let's get on with this. And if you three intend to pull this a second time leave the reckless stunts out of the situation would you please, before you give all a heart attack. Because once in the extension shaft is more than enough." she said and the trio nodded.

"I take it you and Dr. Morrison, if we were in their century, you're playing Admiral Hammond and Dr. Matheson?" he asked and they both nodded. "Yes, at this stage in our lives we're more diplomatic then soldiers, but none of us ever risked it. Because we're not about to start risking lives for a needless application or just a conspiracy theory. And the nine read our minds in the exact same way, because they think like we do."

"To us, he wasn't under fire, there are no lives at stake and why risk putting more lives at risk. If this was done on misinformation, case in point was that Romulan defector, you encountered, before you arrested Roga Danar at the time. Which is why Daniel put that under the scope and got the sextet, and George, to focus on this at the moment." Quinn said and Picard looked at him at that remark and he hid a chuckle as he said it to him.

"I didn't have to hear the conversation to know exactly what was said Jean Luc, because Daniel thinks like a seasoned one star admiral. And getting the committee, George and Jacob to focus on it in these things, regarding who the real antognist really was all this time. Was the act of a completely skilled commander on his way to making full captain in just a few months." he said and Picard nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that.

"And in regarding your choice to come forward and turn them in Wesley and again I know this choice to tell us was a betrayal in their eyes at the moment. But you coming forward and turning them in was the right thing to do, no matter what they think. What you did was the act of a true Starfleet officer, but the right thing, that's more important than you, and it's more important then me." he said and Wesley nodded to him at that.

As he finished his remark, as he looked at the duo. "And if I was in your place, I would do so and tell them the truth on the very first day. But that's just me, and no matter what the consequences are, it's the right thing and with that in mind right now. I don't care what you three think of me, to keep their trust and respect, the team, it's more important than you, and it's more important then me, and if I was you."

"I would come forward on the very first day, but that's just me." he said firmly as he backed into Will and he rested his hands on his shoulders. "Just what caused that breakdown exactly anyway?" Morrison asked and Picard sighed. "Daniel labeled Jonathan and the NID's to the very same factor, but he put it as they're trying to make it look like he lost his mind, so the joint chiefs, George and Warner didn't realize they lost their's."

"Out of P.T.S.D., and with it, it's the act of ever since meeting the system lords, they've had the same psychosis that Ben Maxwell did. Regarding our treaty with the Cardassians, and they decided to go against orders given to them by the joint chiefs and the races. And broke the treaty by sending a bomb through to Abydos, but the comparisons were made clear to us, but J.J. is not getting any latitude." he said and the man nodded firmly.

"Whos J.J. carrying if you're saying it like that exactly Jean Luc, because if we have the original team on board the enterprise, I'm sure there's some unseen item attached to it?" Morrison asked and he explained that. "We decided to see how the act of the issue with the sarcophagus would go if Kate and I were the senior officer and CMO concerned, but the trio are joining the crew, and I mean they're doing what Daniel and Teal'C did."

"And are doing, by that I mean Samantha, Jonathan and Louis, but the Q and the races are transplanting them inside their grandchildren. And with them Peter's twin sister, so I have their version of Gamma squadron on board the ship. And Jonathan sees what it's like to have a commander who's not tolerating his attitude anymore, along with the dumb colonel acts as well." he said and they nodded bemused as he answered him.

"At the current moment if he thinks he can get away with that attitude regarding this, he'd better think again right now. I mean his 'leap, before he looks' approach is enough to land him in prison after what I saw. But Daniel still had the chains around one ankle just before the cave in. But he's screwed his life over so badly, there's no going back at the moment, and Samantha and Teal'C chose sides finally and they chose Daniel."

"I'd hate to be Jonathan right now, once he sees that he's been replaced, because Danny has two different versions of his squadron on board the ship. You have spent that entire year together and he's happy now and in addition to that at the moment. Is that with 13 years away from Jonathan anyway, this just got added to it. And he's living his life as the young man he truly is instead of what being around a bunch full soldier type did to him."

"And we're a much younger version to his career placement on Atlantis in the future and with that in mind, Daniel was right. Daniel has the mindset and attitude to make it to 3 star admiral by the time he's 41 years old now at the moment here. Though at his current age, he should have made captain at the moment instead of full commander. Though in the new timeline it's the act of his being in the military since he was 17."

"But O'neill, that's not the case here, it would take repeated injuries or just nearly killing himself to get that promotion to one star. Or that transfer with the promotion to two star, with that attitude of his, if Daniel wanted out of the baseline program. And in all honesty, how he made it to captain is beyond me with that attitude of his. Because he wouldn't make it to captain when it's came to us, and J.J. is evidence to that right now."

"But that should be interesting right now, Jonathan doesn't like diplomacy or scientists, then he better get over that. And it's because Daniel and William are the ones running the away missions, so I take it if the quintet are here. Then once Leonard sees Danny and hears the use of his original title then he's the first to bust him in the original crew?" Morrison asked and McCoy nodded to answer him at that remark, with a smile.

"Yes and that's why they sent for the five of us, to let us know, once he was in our century, so the second I hear the use of the rank and title he gained. Just after we separated from them in their century, it's enough I'm telling the quintet. And we get to see them, him and Samantha a few times when they return to earth a few times." McCoy said and they nodded to him in understanding as he answered him at that remark.

"Dr. McCoy, how much of an influence do you have in the medical committee." he asked and the man smiled. "Enough here to realize this maybe my one chance to prevent any other transfers in or out. But with us in this age it's making sure that we protect their secret now, but what problems you had. With you having the memories of the first five years that should do it." he said and they nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Wes, regarding that planet at the moment and the justice panel." Will said to him and he nodded. "Yeah don't worry, my body maybe 15 years old, but my mind is 19 years old and if they have it in the same place, or move it, I'm making sure, this time. I mean white post in a square with the last piece of said square missing, I see that when Jake and I are with the trio, and we're taking this further out and away from the place it's sitting on."

"That way, and this time, I don't trip over the darn thing this time, though why these people never tell guests regarding these rules was enough to annoy you guys and I knew Tasha was furious at that." he said and he nodded as Geordi went over that. "Omac, if you're bringing her back, what's the very last memory that she's going to have here?" Geordi asked and he explained that to him as he looked between the eight of them.

"The lost are going to have the memories leading up to their death Commander La Forge, so this way they can prevent that death. However Devin, there was way to save him, but it means use of your abilities as a traveler, Cadet. But only a skilled descended traveler can do it." Q said and they nodded. "Alright then that means she's going to have that memory of the day when you got the news Worf regarding the situation on this planet."

"To her having her younger brother not finding out till was too late and the damage was done was enough to tick her off." Wesley said and Worf nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and that's the understatement of the century. It wasn't till you were with those children we learned these rules at the time and what happens when you break them. And to me and her, this was enough to completely irritate us at the time, because you just started."

"As a junior training ensign, and this was your first training mission and no one even tells us the rules on this planet. As these mediators never told us where the blasted forbidden zone was till we arrive at the scene. But of the nine of us, she's the one that we're about to get back finally right now. She didn't have to say it now, but I know she loved you like a younger brother, Wesley." he said and he nodded with a sigh to him as he said it.

"Though if it's not me, but Jake this time as well as we get our memories back, I'm not taking chances and grabbing him. And just before he trips over the damn bar and lands in the forbidden zone here wherever it is. Though these mediators never tell guests, it's seeing where the bars are to know where to stay away from there at the moment. As for Tasha at the moment, it's knowing whether or not she remembers everything now."

"And leading into Armus is the next question here at the moment right now, because that maybe our only chance at the moment at saving her." he said and they nodded. "Like the rest of the lost members of the SGC, Tasha and your lost crewman, they get their second chances now. But like the SGC members they're getting replaced by someone else, it wasn't their time to go." Q said and they nodded as Wesley sighed in relief at that.

"I get her back finally, but that's more then enough, because for four years I have two versions of the same three people training me, till I leave for the academy here. And you are one version, but commanders Jackson, Carter and Martell are the others now." he said and he nodded to that softly. "Good point, as a Klingon, training my students was always reassuring, because I knew I was helping you to prepare at the moment."

"Whether we know it or not now, I think that though we have the memories of these events, if they don't get to us once. Case in point was Etana Lol and that game, because if she can't get to Commander Riker, she's going to try with Commander Jackson and we get the same results. Because with Commander Riker and Deanna together, if this turns into a real version of the sarcophagus, or just Hathor at the moment."

"Then it's going to start all over again, once Commanders Jackson, Martell and Carter are aboard, because..., blast it, alright she's the K'tarian version of Hathor. Commander, so if she can't get to you, she's going after Jackson now." he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him at that. "Yeah I know, but as for Lore now. And it's in the middle of an emergency and you're trying to focus, mom, Captain, I'm telling Commander Jackson."

"But regarding that though you all have your memories of that situation, with the trio it's the added act of suffering the same side effects as the armbands here. In three of their cases and it starts spreading like the flu around here. While for you guys its you remember the effects and you're not falling for it twice. Because you created those mock ups in the same way Robin, Bill and I did." he said and they nodded as he went further.

"Good point to us though we have the memories of that situation. These things happen twice and it's not me that possibly gets it this time. But Daniel, and though they, him and Tasha, that they're together, it's trying to separate being Dan from being himself now. Which I think was the point in that other movie series, but trying to live two lives destroys a person here, he's trying to separate himself from Dan at the moment."

"And this time it's not Hathor that takes advantage of the fact that Lol used him in the same way Hathor did. But it seems like every time one of us is separated from the crew the trouble starts, case in point, is having your heart toyed with repeatedly. And with that in mind and I'm just saying this now that though we have Anya and Salia on board. I'm not having your heart get broken a second time when you belong to Robin."

"So though we look young for our age, our minds are holding the entire five years of memories. But when dad gets here, I'm not taking the assignment, to the Aries, though he and I need to patch things up between yet again. I'm declining that transfer and I'm staying, you need me more cub." Will said and he nodded. "So three pips and an empty circle is indicating an acting captain now?" Dayton asked and he nodded to him softly.

"Yeah they're getting that started soon enough in the past, but for them, it's the silver oak leave and they're creating a new version of the eagle symbol for the acting colonel. And then the same with half a star for acting general, before they create the full star and that's a single star admiral." he said and the trio nodded to him. "If it hadn't been for this incident, what would be my rank right now?" he asked and Picard said it firmly to that.

"If they hadn't sabotaged our relationship, you'd be a full lieutenant on the ship right now Wesley, but as they messed with your training and like you secretly wished. I'm having you start back as soon as you graduate from the academy, and you're back here on the ship. So this way you're not separated from me and you're back under our command again, though whatever this issue regarding that last test and your powers is."

"It's by not letting your inner desire regarding Jack seeing you at the age you are steer you away from your training now. We had this conversation in our timeline, but us having to wind up in the middle of a border dispute is the next problem." he said and Wesley nodded. "I know Sir, but in this timeline, I gave up and wanted out, because I lost everything that ever mattered to me, by not coming forward until the last minute."

"In the next, I'm not letting go and when you arrive at the academy and come check on me, we get the Admirals. And we do a meeting in the lounge as I explain everything to you and we go to an undercover stint after that. Because despite the fact that you said that manuever was illegal they still tried it and, in result, it kills another cadet. It's not happening twice, but I don't want the axe hanging over me in this at the start."

"And of why you gave me that shot, and have it hanging over my head anymore, so though I'm a training ensign, I'm like any normal student under your command again." he said and he nodded. "I know and it won't, the second he drags it up to me, I'm telling him stay out of our business, your education and training, yours and Jake's is up to us. You're my surrogate son, Will your godfather, and it's not his choice, whatsoever here."

"Jacob, though you never got into the exams yourself, the situation is not wasted now either." he said and they nodded. "How so Sir?" Jake asked and he smiled. "Because starting from the same time he does, I'm naming you and putting into pilot training. But like him, your education comes first, and like the junior ensign program. That I'm applying here at the moment, training ensign, you two are the ones just starting this."

"So once we reach our quintet of recently arrived training ensigns, and by that I meant the sextet arriving here at the moment. But I'm naming Commander Jenson your supervisor after that. And it's not just you two as his players, because your added quintet, until you see Robin and Billy again. But you had the trio joining the team as well. So once the Derek and the quintet arrive and I don't doubt at the moment here either."

"But Jonathan is taking the sextet and Daniel, he's working with you two and as is Samantha in that second year. So we see who the training test is won by when you're dealing with a foothold incursion on the ship at the moment. And with those six here that year, so though he and you have each other. You also have Dana Satterfield, Jake Grogan and Sarah Hailey, but here's the good news regarding the trio now at the moment."

"And as to why now at the moment, the trio are just as good as you are boys, in fact the four of you and the trio make up the half soldier/half scientist grouping and the seven, all soldier. Because the trio are just like you two and here's the added good news now, because it's not just them you're working with boys. In truth until we add Robin and Billy to your team, it's just you five and Commander Jenson is your coach now."

"So if anything, they want to push the limit, I'm placing this as a case of wargames now, but you two and Sarah Hailey, Dana Satterfield and Jacob Grogan. But the trio are holding their grandparents as well, and they were trained by Daniel, Samantha and Teal'C, so you two are not alone now on the team." he said and they nodded, smiling. "So it's going towards brains over brawns in this and if the duo and Jake are out at the time."

"I have Robin and Bill as added back up and if Dave is incapacitated, I have Data running the team, til you're yourselves gain after that. Though I don't doubt if they try this again and which direction is it heading if it's not you six that get taken. But the quintet next, since though we remember this, the quintet and Commander Ferretti's sister didn't at the moment." he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently at that

"But Lore has had it out for me since I busted him once in front of you dad, look like he hates humans, I mean sure he's got human feelings. But I'd say he's Data's alter ego here and with that in mind right now, it's making sure we get him off the ship, before we deal with the crystalline entity at the moment. But fortunately year one is going to go much each once we have Tasha and the situation on Ligon II is worked out now."

"That is if Commander Jackson, our Commander Jackson, doesn't wind up imprinting on her in that situation, when we meet or she ends up meeting them." he said and Deanna chuckled. "Dan has had a few mates over the years since we were at the academy, but he hasn't found the right one yet. But if Tasha is the said imprint, and whoever starts trying something had better get ready, because he's going alpha male regarding her."

"We just have to wait and see now regarding this thing at the moment, because they're likely about to start going over back up plans, so once they make those changes. We just have to wait it out till the reset, but with the fact that we're dealing with this, it means, now we have to fix a few things and we know what to do." she said and they nodded as they ended the conversation at that as they waited for the timeline to reset.

"If it takes making the point clear to the rest of the countries on earth, Sirs, Will, Data, Geordi and Miles may have to do this on your orders. Besides this way he knows he's going to see us again, one last time, we help them finish the job in rounding up the NID operatives. And that's our first mission together, before the quartet join us later on." Beverly said and they nodded and they sighed as Haden said it for themthen.

"Five to six day mission in our past, until the timeline resets, yes alright do it, but after that we just have to prepare for the added changes that come with it later. Jean Luc, I'm holding the enterprise until you get back, but the six of you, no I take that back, the seven of you join the quintet in the past, and we can finish up some loose ends here, Lieutenant Crusher, that includes you as well." Haden said and they nodded to him.

"Aye Sir." Picard said as they ended the meeting at that as they went to grab their stuff and got ready for that trip back in time.

 **April 2003**

"Morgan with the fact that I'm the head engineer on the program here at the base right now those of us running the equipment and Maitenance on the systems. I'd like my memory back at the time same time Bill gets his back." Siler said and she nodded to him. "What trouble are you expecting from this if you're saying that Sergeant?" Teal'C asked him and Daniel hid a smile as he answered him as he went over it then.

"In retrospect that works here, but having..., Morgan don't try it, we don't need too many people ending up in the bodies of their descendants or it's going to completely screw up the timeline. Than again the only ones that do are the trio, Daniel and Teal'C, and you three for a few years, but we don't need to over do it right now alright." Siler said bemused as Sam and Anna started laughing at the look on his face.

"What exactly?" Graham asked and Daniel covered his eyes. "At times the freedom fighters tended to pull practical jokes like this by landing whoever was connected to their volunteers in the situation as well. But they're seeing me at as what I looked like five years ago and if they took off the slightly long haircut and exchanged it for the military crew cut I had when you met me now. Then they got me as you remember now."

"And while I'm at it, cut the crap Jack, you been on the revenge catch ever since Skaara was turned into a host. But we saved him, and you hate Goa'uld, because of what they did to the guys and Skaara, just admit it." he said to him and he looked at him firmly. "I don't care what you say anymore Jack, you're not getting your memories back till after Apophis attacks the base, but the last and final mission we have together now."

"Is regarding Hanson, and that's it, I'm out in the outpost after that, but you guys attack Apophis on Gaia and believe me. Lya and Anteaus are not going to take it well that you got her shot a second time, let alone Steven and I'm already on Gaia. When this happens, so cool it with the reckless moves it's time to grow up right now. And I'm a 32 year old colonel protecting my team from getting hurt so get that through your head."

"But Jack I swear, if you had tried that I'd have arrested you, long before you ever got a parsec away from the enterprise. And its because that shuttle was a short range fighter and it's suicidal to be going up against a galaxy class ship like this." he said sternly and Jack sighed at the remark. "I'm looking at the colonel being reincarnated as Roga in that scenario, but this is ridiculous." Siler said in disgust and he nodded in agreement.

"At the moment regarding this with us being a brand new team of five now, it's getting used to being together, but Rodney and Elizabeth, they're civilians and we're military. It's our job to protect them now." Samuels said and he nodded. "Yeah I know and it's, once Andy turns the team over to me, it's we have to get used to the job, just because the mission doesn't look dangerous, doesn't mean it's not." he said and they nodded to him.

"So if this coming term next was your first time in gate travel, it's getting used to working in the fiel this much. But I'm taking you through training missions after you hit 27 and you're spending 7 years getting used to traveling from planet to planet repeatedly this way boys, Elizabeth, Carson." Daniel said to him and the quintet nodded to him. "Well one good thing, it's you're not the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type son, so with that."

"How many Comparisions from our generation to theirs are we looking at here right now. If you're saying it like that Colonel?" Jumper asked him and Daniel sighed. "There's fifty, but starting with the caveman plague, Sam fighting it out with that Mongolian, when I found Shifu, and Oma chose me then, Machello and the body swapper device. The computer getting hijacked by the orb, just to name a few, but you're going to know."

"As soon as you see the episodes what the heck's happening here, but with me and Teal'C there. So the ship records and our crew having a completely flawless record and your descendants, guys, are going to know who I am on sight. But I'm going to make sure that that little runt of a strategist gets his arrogance thrown back at him during our wargames when we were dealing with the Hathaway next year." he said and Sam smiled at that.

"All in all its making sure you get to see us in our new lives and though the tv show has it spaced out between episodes and the episodes are getting put into books. But the Stargate program is budgeting that portion of it till the base gets activated and that's our insurance policy. Because with the tv show activated, our names are getting a few guest starring roles like we did in reverse here." he said and Jumper nodded to that idea.

"Alright then, Morgan get the group's here and bring Rak'nor and Steven to the base, we're doing this in a two fold situation. And an act we should have done 28 years ago regarding this now at the moment. Daniel is right, we should have activated the base then." Jumper said and she nodded to him gently at that. As they exchanged looks and Sam smiled at this planning of his as they got ready for the last piece to it then.

Seeing seventy people pop into the room Daniel straightened up as he saw the president and walked up to him smiling. "Hey Sir, it's good to see you again." Daniel said smiling and President Bill Clinton smiled back at him as he shook his hand. "You too Daniel, I'm glad to see your memories are back." he said as he saw 70 people scattered around the room, before the added 80 deaths they had suddenly reappeared then.

As he saw, in relief, his friends on the original team among the lost eighty members of the command, seeing his best friend then along with the quartet. Seeing that, the president looked at the assembles group and the sextet standing there and knew that whatever he'd been relocated for. The mission had been reset and he decided to go into it as he said it to him, knowing whatever it was about he wouldn't like the reason whatsoever.

"Daniel, what are the races, and the Tokra high council doing here exactly?" he asked and he looked at him. "The trust is not getting the chance to go proactive now, because we have a few things that need to get changed later. But Sir, that's what we need to talk about, they're suffering the same psychosis that Maxwell was on the tv show. But said tv show was really our future, I had an audience with the next generation cast."

"To answer the unasked question is it was Picard, Will, Data, Geordi, Miles, Kate Pulaski and Beverly Crusher. That's our future, but as this war didn't start till 96' when Jack activated, things were going fine until West activated him and militarized the program. But if we start in 74' that gives us 22 years of peace and quiet and time to prepare for this as it fixes a few things, but the NID have been trying to get rid of me ever since Hathor."

"And it's because they've been carrying on the delusion that I helped her, which I didn't, I was attacked by her and Makepeace and Jack were actively assisting her. Until the girls knocked them all unconscious and drove her through the gate. But the lead drones were, during that scenario, were Jack, the General and Makepeace, and it got unleashed." he said and he crossed his arms at that remark as he answered him firmly at that news.

"Was that why you arrested him, and Vidrine and West with him?" he asked and Hammond nodded. "Yes Sir, Daniel showed them the image of the truth, and though I didn't realize it at the time hearing that truth was enough to bust open the delusion. That the NID were carrying on about Daniel when they tried to have him killed after the attack in orbit. And Daniel just got me the truth, regarding that mission to 636 you sent him on at the time."

"But it's the argument and counter argument that Jean Luc had with Maxwell after he slaughtered close to 700 Cardassians at the time. But as I'm closer to Daniel then I am to him my choice is final and we deactivated him a 3rd time. Daniel's decided to go into the military in the next round at the moment, as a result of this. But they slaughtered just short of 700,000,000,000 people and brought us to the brink of war as well."

"With the system lords, until Daniel revealed an interesting fact to me, Jacob and the seven and said fact is we were never at war with the system lords at all. But a bunch of renegades at the time, our main war all this time was with Apophis. And though we had several others end up in the middle, it's they declared war on Ra's entire family. Which explains what started this in the first place at the time and that did it for us."

"But the riddle that the system's told us in our conversation with them when we created the treaty with them when Thor came to visit just got answered. But Lord Yu and Cronus told us, so long as we never crossed them, that we can co-exist with each other now. Just stay out of their way and they won't attack earth, or in this case, our colony ring, at all." he said and Clinton looked at the trio with a furious look at that information.

"What also got revealed in that conversation is that earth was an ancient outpost I found the technology years before we ever realized what we were looking at. But I did it by acting honest, as the Stargate program, we never lie, we tell the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. And these guys are breaking everything about our code, because they believe a conspiracy, they had section 8, but here's the bad news now."

"They been trying to make it out as I've lost my mind so the joint chiefs, General Hammond and Drs. Matheson and Carson don't realize that they lost theirs. Out of P.T.S.D., but I just busted them all and I, or rather we did the argument and counter argument Picard had with Maxwell. Word for word, the NID it just revealed the psychosis to the entire joint chiefs, and Matheson." Daniel added and he nodded to him at that remark.

"So the truth is revealed, that all of you are suffering a god damn psychosis over the treaty, so let me guess, word for word of Picard's conversation with Maxwell. And Ryan decided, on my behalf, that gate operations outgoing are suspended till further notice. Your operations are hereby terminated as of now and you and your friends are deactivated until the timeline reset, is that right?" he said and Jumper answered that as he moved to them.

"Yes Sir, that's right, I decided to do your orders on your behalf and terminated their operations, and deactivated the NID until the timeline reset. Which is set for 30 years in the past and when the Jacksons moved to the states at the time. But Daniel's going into the Air Force in the new timeline and requested a transfer to the Atlantis expedition team. And he chose his civilian counterpart in Dr. Weir." he said and Clinton nodded to him.

"Whoa, Daniel what may I ask is going on around here?" he heard and turned to a young man his age as he moved to Daniel's side and he explained that to him. "Steven, I'd like you to meet President Clinton, Sir this is my friend Dr. Steven Raynor." he said and the president nodded to him and he nodded as he turned around and looked at the symbol on the wall and then looked at the scattered members in the room.

"Whoa, SGC, Daniel this wouldn't be connected to what happened two years ago would it?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "You remember the duo that were with me?" he asked and Steven Raynor nodded as he turned to the duo. "Yes I do and it's good to see you again girls, despite the circumstances at the time." he said and Sam moved forward. "Steve my name is Sam Carter, this is Dr. Janet Frasier." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"So you chose the nickname Sam, alright, so you and he have been really close friends and you're the reason he never came back?" he asked and she nodded. "Not just me, in this time he spent, after our mentors recruited us. But he was attempting to help protect earth by using his knowledge of history. He's my best guy friend and my imprint, best friend and brother, and with what we're doing, my boyfriend." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"I understand, Sam and now that I do, I see why he left, it wasn't that he abandoned us, he was trying to protect us from whoever attacked me. And I landed right in the middle of this and with me was Sarah." he said and she nodded. "Yes and at the moment, you're part of SG-1 now, so you're seeing me here and you're my team mate. But we have a few things we need to deal with, with the medical department." she said and he nodded softly.

"Medical, doctor, you're an M.D., Janet?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah that's right, and it's also why I had to check you out when you got attacked at the time. Long story, but we were trying to round up the last of the aliens that were stuck on earth. And you and Sarah got caught right in the middle of it, but that's what we need to talk about." She said and he nodded as he looked at the seven men surrounding them.

"Alright with the fact I met you two, Daniel care to introduce me to your soldier friends and the generals. Because I can tell that the sextet surrounding you and the girls are half and half and these guys over here are all full soldier." Steven said and he nodded. "Not quit full soldier, we're spec ops Steve, but we're the ones watching your back once you start going into the field." Major Charles Kalwalsky said to him smiling then and Daniel grinned.

"Spec ops, what's that mean exactly?" Raynor asked and they chuckled. "We're soldiers trained in infiltration units, but we have a small amount of scientific knowledge. That are in certain areas, medical areas and a few other things, but joint missions we cover your backs. And it's our job to protect the civilians and scientists, Daniel's my best friend and he and I went through a few missions together in this area." Charlie explained and he nodded.

"Yeah and some of the best friends a guy could have too as well, Charlie, Dave, Dillon, it's great to see you again." Daniel said smiling and they grinned back at him. "Daniel what happened wasn't your fault man, you did your best, we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dillon Freeman said to him and he sighed. "Yeah well the added bad news was that West and Vidrine sent that bomb to Abydos, but whether we knew or not here."

"The races gave us orders not to antagonize the system lords and they broke orders, and sent the message that our ancestors did to the Ancient Egyptians and the Greek gods. The very same remark, I'm talking Clash of the Titans, and Exodus at the time, when Ra scanned that bomb, he saw we advanced far enough to harness the radioactive elements and knew we came far enough to challenge them." he said and the quartet nodded then.

"Did you drop that news to Charlie and Lou after you found that bomb though?" Richard, 'Rick' Porro asked and he nodded. "Yeah and they were as pissed as I was that the trio pulled an illegal move here at the time. But by finding that bomb, they just exposed the fact in how far we come since Ra left earth after our ancestors in Egypt buried the gate." he said and the quartet nodded with ticked off looks at the news as his friends said it.

"Yeah he did and frankly I was pissed when I found out, Daniel told me first as I was second in command at the time. But this time, and I see why this meeting was set up, Steven is replacing Daniel on the team. As if I'm correct, Sarah is going to be pregnant when we ship out and possibly 8 months pregnant and he's not leaving her a widow or their children fatherless at the moment." Charlie said to him and the quartet nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember Charlie?" Sam asked him and he explained that. "Our mission to Chulak, and we had the parasites banging on the front door. I black out twice and you find the little bugger after he knocks you unconscious. Bill tries to get him out of me, and Teal'C has to put me down, because I made you promise if you can't save me. Then I want to die as myself then live as host for the rest of my life."

"I'm willing to take a guess if I remember that then the last thing everyone we lost is remembering are the events leading up to their deaths, Sam. So in my case, it's my last two missions with you and Daniel, to the quartet, starting with Dillon was when Daniel saved us by distraction and division. Dave when we went to check on the quartet and the duo were killed in the firefight the night before." he said and she nodded to him firmly.

"Wait, who are you exactly?" Freeman asked and she smiled. "My name is Samantha Carter, but the guys all call me Sam, Dillon. I met Charlie and Lou after Apophis attacked the base and Daniel and I hit it off the day we met. He's my best friend, and leading into this point in the time line." she said and Charlie smiled as he said it. "They just got together today and in the new timeline, it's the added act of his imprinting on her."

"So though married, their bond is that of best friend and adopted siblings, I knew if he hadn't already been married when they met. That they'd have gotten together at the time, and if I'm right, he'd have risked his life, soul and sanity to protect her. And if that's what happened and Jack turned a blind eye to whatever made Daniel do that. And he's in serious trouble for it, if it's something in our area." he said and the quartet nodded to that gently.

"Well I'm relieved that you remember everything we went through together." Daniel said and Eric Reilly answered that. "Yeah don't worry we do remember, but we just chose the wrong month to go through, because if we waited till after the caravan. What happened never would have happened in the first place, but I knew something was wrong. When you said these addresses were not in range of the gate and we had to do some digging."

"But that's the catch in science, that anything that can go wrong will go wrong, don't blame yourself, if we had hidden in the cave you found the cartouche in. That would have given us a point of reference to figure this out, and before Apophis attacked the base. So what did the quartet have to say about this exactly if we had a treaty with the system lords already?" he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth, knowing they wouldn't like it.

"1) is until we were ready don't cross into their domain, 2) do not, under any circumstances start showing aggression to them. And 3) and here's the big one, but we should have started with the sextet first, before crossing into the system lords arena." he said and Brown covered his eyes as he said it. "You mean if we just stayed undercover, they need not have known we were there at all at the time?" he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him.

"Yeah that's exactly it, but if you guys had survived, the seven of us, Sam and Teal'C are the first two teams created at the time. But with you guys a little older then me, in your cases, the four of you, Lou is two years and Charlie the same age as Jack. You four are the ones who are getting the advanced training and are working here for advanced training leading into that mission." he said and they nodded as they heard a bemused tone then.

"Nice scientific analysis in that area right now, the last thing any of us remembers are the events leading up to our deaths at the time." they heard and he turned to see another young man and Daniel sighed. "Robert, just because their spec ops, doesn't mean they're not up to taking the analysis in the same way we do. Because as you never met my friends I'll let that go." he said and Porro clapped his hand on his shoulder in response to that.

"So if these guys and Ferretti are spec ops, then what the hell was O'neill exactly?" Dr. Robert Rothman asked and he explained that. "Black ops was a more dangerous version of spec ops, basically they're like marines and are the military version to the CIA. As a result the black ops department became the NID, military intelligence. But they're the darkside version of us, the SGC." he said and he nodded firmly and he went to the next one.

"Alright who are these five if you're acting that close with them, the familiarity with each other, it's like you known each other all your lives?" he asked and Daniel explained that one to him. "The one she and I were talking to, his name is Charlie Kawalsky, he was a member of our recon team when she and I met. He's an alumni of the Abydos expedition team along with me, Jack and Lou as for the quartet, they're my friends from the first trip."

"When our team went through the ones that were killed were David Brown, Dillon Freeman, Eric Reilly and Rick Porro. If the quartet had survived the mission and made it back, that mission to Abydos would have been considered a success and this time. I'm making sure I don't lose my friends." he said and Rothman nodded. "Buddy, I know you're still feeling guilty regarding Sha're." Charlie said and he nodded to him with a sigh.

"Yeah and I already had this conversation with General, Charlie, but if I have to keep returning to Abydos and seeing what is I lost, thanks to Apophis and the NID. I'm never going to heal emotionally, but Jack is NID, he's suffering the same psychosis Maxwell was on the tv show, they all are, but right after the keeper shapeshifted into your appearance. We went to another planet and I was arrested, POW." he said and Brown grabbed his arm.

"What the hell did they do to you, if you're deciding to switch sectors exactly?" he asked quickly and he sighed. "What's your worst nightmare if the captor has a medic or interrogator that falls in love with you after seeing you from the waist up unclothed?" he asked and they nodded with a furious look at that. "He turned a blind eye to that, if you been crossing him ever since, oh nothing forgives this alright, as far as I'm concerned."

"He died the second I did, my friend died on the god damn operating table." Charlie said with a furious growl as he turned around. "He's been deactivated again so if you want to let him have it, go ahead Charlie." Sam said and he nodded with a furious look. "What about Cromwell and SG-10 and 11?" he asked and he heard a new voice enter the conversation at that. "I'm right here, Major." he said and Daniel turned around at the voice then.


	41. 41: Truths, Reunions And Meetings

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, Frank Cromwell merits Daniel and learns the truth regarding his stint as the added truths get uncovered. As they start going over plans, the added notions start coming forward now as things keep up. As the base prepares for the reset and they deal with the system lords and the NID**

 **And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 41: Truths, Decisions And Training Flaws**

Hearing that he turned see a man Jack's age and next to him was their lost team. "Colonel Cromwell, it's good to see you again, Sir, I just wish I had the chance to get to know you." Sam said and he nodded with a gentle look on his face as he looked at her and then saw the rank insignia and smiled gently then as he said it. "At ease..., Major, just relax, and to answer your remark you will, as to how and why now."

"Well it's after Desert Storm I'm signing up to join the program, so I'm here for when you are getting ready for it. But Andy was a lieutenant colonel when Desert Storm ended so if he's becoming his team leader, you're having both of us at the time we activate the gate to Abydos." he said and she nodded to him. "Yes well don't take this the wrong way, but why the hell would he be ticked at the time during that situation that."

"Out of all the outside spec ops team leaders there were. Why did they send you here exactly?" she asked and he crossed his arms as he answered her, gently. "It's because I'm linked to a trauma that he wants to forget, and the joint chiefs told me what he did to your friend here and he was blocking every route to you learning that truth. Well not anymore, whoever takes my place in getting killed by that blackhole in that."

"And with me the quartet, it's not happening twice, because with my being Daniel's former team leader. Whoever ends up being the next victim regarding that situation, at least I'm still here to deal with it, because like everyone you lost. I wasn't supposed to be killed, I was meant to join the program, as you and Daniel, Teal'C the 3 of you had me as your team leader when he was laid up as he has to live with that trauma now."

"And knowing whatever happens, nothing can change that past, as while he was in recovery from the backlash of the explosion, I was supposed to be your team leader." he said and Daniel quickly said it at that. "If you survived this, and with him laid up, the truth would have come out during the aftermath of the blackhole, Colonel?!" he repeated and Cromwell nodded to him as he answered him gently at that remark then.

"Yes, and I would have dropped the bomb on Hammond that Frasier was lying to him, that you guys were sent, on joint chiefs orders, to that planet and Jack was NID." he said and Janet swallowed hard. "So if I bumped into you first, you could have told me the added reason for why Major Davis intercepted me. And once the urgent urgency of this situation was over finally, I had you in my office along with Daniel, Sam and Teal'C."

"Than you could have told me that Ryan named you temporary team leader, and that Daniel had ordered Dr. Frasier to report that information to me. And she never did it and they're both screwed as she's doing malpractice. And he's been on stand down ever since the mission to 636 and Daniel was now team leader. But with him off world at the time, Sam was in charge, until you arrived?" Hammond said sharply and he nodded to him.

"Yes Sir that's it exactly, I was chosen as team leader till such time as Carson and Matheson lifted the stand down. And I was going to tell you that along with the fact she's been lying to you ever since the sarcophagus." he said to him and Hammond nodded. "That's why you had the gun pointed at me Colonel?" Janet asked and he nodded. "Yes, and that's exactly what I meant actually when we bumped into each other that day."

"I was in charge of the team, looking for my second in command that day, only to bump into you and Jack and that's the first half. Of what I meant, my superiors have reason to believe that there's an alien threat going on in this base. Though not a real incursion, but the left overs from the god damn mission to 989 at the time. Jack was still emotionally unstable, and to quote that remark when I did come here that year at the time."

"And as I was looking at both of you sternly to, it seems to me that you always think of Teal'C. And I saw your attitude problem when I had the gun pointed at you, as I do believe you recall, you said we were misinformed. But look who's talking right now young lady, and when the man who was is your boss. So just why didn't you tell him the truth, you say they were misinformed at the time?" he asked and she looked at him in shock.

"Then what do you call what happened when Daniel gave you specific orders to tell him the truth. We were misinformed, please, I wasn't misinformed, and neither were the joint chiefs, or Davis. Hammond was all this time, he was misinformed, you were lying to his for five years, did you really expect to get away with it this long, captain. Well from what I read about what goes on in this base, hell you could be one of them for all I knew."

"Case in point, you lied to the general and nearly murdered a man because he had to do your procedures for you at the time and with it. I figured if that Hammond didn't know the reason why I was acting like that around you, or Jack. Then you never told him what Dr. Jackson told you, when Dr. Jackson was an acting Major and above your rank. As such he was in charge of the team the entire time Jack was under scrutiny."

"Jack O'neill may have been your boss, but he was deactivated still at the time and to me this meant I had to find Dr. Jackson and he could report directly to me. As his new team leader and we, together revealed the added truth to Hammond, Carter and Teal'C. As I do believe Siler also knew about this, as did Simmons and Harriman. And they were all here as they filled me in on the fact you both were working for the NID at the time."

"As I was sent to not only help with the disconnecting the wormhole from that planet, but to have you arrested for aiding and abetting a prisoner of war stint along with him. And I don't give a damn if you're were ticked I had the gun pointed at you or nott, that was illegal, the pact was activated by saliva, deactivated by blood. But do you understand the significance of that Doctor, if he didn't get that transfusion done."

"And fast and he died of a heart attack you do this all the time, to get the victim's stomach pumped in case of an overdose of ethanol, correct. So why did you suddenly see this as he lost mind when he did your job for you at the time, Doctor?" he asked her sternly and Hammnd and Jacob crossed their arms. "Jack wasn't the leader of the team, not anymore, I was and I was having you arrested by my squad team as a result."

"It wasn't until Carter told me where Daniel was that I knew you were relieved he was gone for now, I'm supposedly dead. And Hammond is told the truth by the joint chiefs regarding Iraq, and is ordered to tell the trio that truth, but too late now and it takes five years now. You were being arrested for murder, both of you, and I was here to bring you both in, and now, after years with Jack out of earshot, he gets to tell Teal'C the truth."

"And with it Hammond and Carter, her father, and the rest of their original team, but did you really think you could hide your part in this. I know about the god damn warhead Doctor, these Black ops characters go for the most cruel and unscrupulous acts. And when it comes to missions, but what do you call this regarding Maybourne and that alien dragonfly, huh." he said sternly and she swallowed as Jack paled at his remark.

"No that was different." Jack said quickly and he crossed his arms then. "Was it, he's your own kind correct, spec ops soldier, you care more about him then you did Daniel. Sam, Lou and Teal'C felt the same way after he was dying regarding the radiation. You two it turned you back to year one and three and you're still doing business with Mckenzie, who is also NID and you're the one working as a full drone for that..."

"There's no use fighting me anymore, SG-1 is me, Daniel, Andy, Carter and Teal'C, you're deactivated as of now Jack. And while I'm the subject, regarding the mission yesterday and said mission a wargame, but you weren't under fire. There were no lives at stake and why the hell risk more lives for a needless application there, huh. It seems to me your mind lost its reality button ever since 989 and you been stuck on autopilot since."

"Ever since the treaty with the system lords it's been like that, and you try and kill a man to get rid of him. And as I said, you weren't under real fire, there are no lives at stake and why, why should we risk more lives when he was never even in danger in the first place. And you have killed nearly 700,000,000,000 people and you have taken us to the brink of war?" he said to him firmly and Jack looked at him coldly as he said it to him.

"I have prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time. The peace treaty was just a ruse, to give them breathing room and time to regroup." he said to him and he crossed his arms. "And so all alone and against orders you decided to dispose the treaty." he said and he looked at him in disgust. "I took the initiative, I did what had to be done." he said and he looked at him sternly at that remark then as he answered.

"What had to be done, hmm, for whom, why would a man with a long a brilliant service abandon the fundemental principles that he has believed and even fought for all of his life." he said as he looked at him sternly. "We already had this debate and counter debate with him, and they tried to shoot us. Before Daniel took aim at the staircase bannister with the Zat and knocked them out." Sam told him and he nodded to her.

"Frank, I'm hereby naming you to one star until the reset, Andy, second and Daniel you're third, the duo share the same rank. But as of now Colonel O'neill is no longer a member of SG-1, and the team is yours, starting now." Jumper told him and he nodded as Daniel took the added patch from Walter and gave it to him along with his fatigue jacket and he put it on as he put the patch on his shoulder as he crossed his arms,

"There's no getting around this, no excuses, you lost your damn reality button ever since 989 and you nearly murdered a man just to get the general to change in his opinions. Well enough is enough, I'm the stand by team leader on this base and SG-1. While Andy is with Daniel at the base in McMurdo, but you and Frasier ever pull a stunt like this again, and I'm taking you both down, and I mean every word of that now Jack."

"As I was meant to join the program long before you ever joined it, it's clear to me that black ops and half soldier/half scientists don't mix. So with that it's also clear he gets along better with spec ops and his own kind. As I'm everything you're not and Charlie and Lou, they and the rest of your team see him the exact same way I do." he said with a stern tone to him. "You can't do that!" Jack snapped and he smiled coldly at him.

"Actually I can, I'm with the officers in the joint chiefs, like Daniel, Paul Davis, Bert Samuels and John Sheppard. But as I'm going to be here long before the activation of the gate to Abydos. I'm meeting Daniel long before you ever see me again now, but it's clear to me he needs me more right now. And you just barely destroyed him, even though he saved your ass, well there's going to be no more latitude, no more patience."

"And understanding, you're under a very tight leash when I'm here at the moment, but starting now, you're deactivated." he said to him as he ended it. Turning away from them as he looked at Daniel, and he smiled. "So you're Dr. Daniel Jackson, nice to meet you." he said to Daniel and he nodded to him. "Colonel?" he asked and the man nodded. "Yes that's right Doctor Jackson, nice to meet you kiddo." he said and he hid a smile then.

Seeing in him the type of personality that he saw in Dixon, he knew the older man wouldn't be like the black ops department as he confirmed that thought then. "Yes, to answer the unasked question, I don't always understand what she told me before. In regarding the gate to 451 at the time, but with you here as well. In regarding gate physics and everything else putting this into a way I can understand that helps."

"But I'm not black ops, I'm like Charlie and the quintet, but it's clear to me since the orbital attack and Carter getting turned into a host that he lost it. So with that alright about that stint on 636 at the time, medical research into the sarcophagus technology. Jumper explained to me the circumstances of that mission and what happened there, and with that, so am I to understand that your POW was a replication of his stint."

"Which was 13 years ago, what Hammond and Jumper told you was true actually, word for word that's what happened. But if he'd been smart he'd have waited till after you got out of the damn mines. Hearing the added truth from General Ryan that this was a case of cross and double cross and he did this to a member of his team. And a civilian scientist no less, it was enough I wanted to be here to meet you myself now."

"Just so I could hear that information from you, but he's pissed that I had to make that judgement call, to save the others at the time. But at this stage in our career, as lieutenant second class to major, the choice was easy as we were making it for ourselves. But once you reach your current rank we have to think these things over, any choice we make could affect others, including the next of kin, and I was learning that."

"I was a lieutenant colonel on my way to full bird, but to go into that, it's the choice of knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. You knew like I did, that you try to bring back reinforcements they were next, and any choice you make could affect the miners. That was my predicament as well, and as result you ended up in the same position he did, and though you face the memory head on as it was replicated."

"And right down to your hating him for taking off on you in a metaphorical sense and you told Andy. Because if that's what happened and he's screwed, because Iraq is not over no matter how many references there are to it." Colonel Francis, 'Frank' Cromwell said to him gently then. "So what happened to make you turn him in, if you're looking at me like I'm Andy?" he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him the truth then as he said it firmly.

"What was the catch in his case exactly, if going to Iraq is considered your worst nightmare if Saddam ever had you arrested. I mean he was just barely hanging in there when Ba'al got his hands on him. And I refused to kill him to save his soul, and even though I didn't hear the joint chief's orders regarding this, spoken out loud. I did what they wanted and left him down there?" he asked and the older man crossed his arms.

"That the interrogator fell in love with me the second he saw me from the waist up and with it now. And instead off real torture, it was going to an adults worst nightmare where our childhood weakness was concerned, and if we were injured then the medic was the one who did it. Though with that in mind, if this turned into a case of the nightingale effect and that's still enough to scare the heck out of us, why exactly though."

"Because if that's what happened I'm the one kicking his ass for it, if this wasn't just on earth you got arrested. And it's because these people were under the delusion that were you were there for the mating rituals." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's what happened, after Sam got turned into a host the missions were back to back, all traumas. To block out Michaels he chose this, but he either didn't care at the time regarding it."

"That he was driving us into exhaustion, at the time regarding these, but the program was 3-fold, perform recon, determine threats and if possible make peaceful contact with the people of these planets. It was after the third trip to the gate that they had the man who did this to tailing me, he was listening to my conversation with the sextet, Hammond and Matheson, they realized I was nothing like Jack, or you."

"And tagged me as the weak link as a result, trying to get me to talk, it was marrying her or telling them the truth. But I still had the chains around my left ankle and the cave in landed me in the sarcophagus. I'm not sure what it was, if he was ignoring my clues on purpose or he wanted to block out all memories. Or even it was he was their plant now, but either way, to them, no matter how many times Teal'C saved the planet."

"He's was still a defector and couldn't be trusted, Sam was now a traitor because of Jolinar, and as for me now. They been carrying on the story delusion I helped Hathor when she, in reality, date raped me, to create the latest batch. In fact they: him, Makepeace and the rest of the male soldiers here were drones. But they're stuck on the psychosis I'm a Goa'uld sympathizer at the moment, because I'm a looking at it closely."

"But in four months I got us, in total $4,000,000,000 in Naquada and technology, and just before Sam got turned into a host. Which was where things started pouring in the front door and the psychosis was now. 'Just what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him. How is it that a civilian can get that much done when the military can't?!' and from there they decided enough was enough."

"And they decided to either have me killed or named mentally disturbed to get me out of the program and we were sent to 636. But to quote your remark, 'someone dropped a dime on the incursion..." he said and the man nodded with a furious look as he finished that. "You got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team.'. You're a civilian scientist, it's our job to protect you, damn it, alright."

"I understand that the joint chiefs told you the entire story of what happened in Iraq, and believe me when I say that with the fact he's been lying to Hammond all this time now. There's no getting out of that hole now, in my case, I always took the safety of my team seriously, but even then. The safety of the civilians came first, but I would never allow the enemy to take my team mate to get me to talk at the time, in fact, and truth."

"I would ask them to take me instead just to protect my team mates, I would face my worst nightmare, I would never do what he did to you, Daniel. You, if you were my team mate, I'd take the planet under former Tokra control then risk you getting captured at the time and with it still get things done, in fact." he started to say as he looked at the way Teal'C, Lou and Sam had him surrounded as they were looking at Janet and nodded.

"I take it she thought you lost your mind when you had to do Warner's procedure for him after you never got the chance to report this information to Hammond. But to break the pact, and I'm guessing I had it right it was activated by bodily fluids, so activated by saliva, deactivated by blood. You turned this into a case of reverse psychology and learned the information needed to deactivate the pact, and brought back the samples."

"That Warner needed to create the antidote while you were in detox from the amount of crap they drugged you with. You needed a near death experience to deactivate the pact, and along with that right now. Is after you did it for them, she decided not to tell Hammond, to confirm their explanation in this. To what the hell you were doing on this planet, medical research on the sarcophagus, Jumper told me what happened."

"That's reason number two, to offer help regarding the gate connection to that planet I ended up on. But I wanted him to realize that Iraq was never over no matter how much he want it to be, in you I see the ability to handle what most can't. You took our worst nightmare and you never gave in and you decided to take the chance. And by facing it head on, if you've been acting like this now, I see it as one thing now at the moment."

"You're going into the military in the reset?" he asked and he nodded. "Yeah I am, with Steven taking my place on the team. When you're letting him have it for that, I want to be in the room for it Frank, so though I'm your rank by that point, you have had more experience. But you remember what you said, would you say that trying to go back for him would get you and your team killed as well, as a result when under orders."

"By your bosses, one of which was the new host host to our allies it's that said orders were and are 'wait until he's on his last legs and then get the team out, but do not do anything to put the safety of the team or the bystanders at risk. Major, your first priority is the safety of the civilian and that the safety of the civilians came first. For the safety of the greater good the team can wait a couple weeks until you get them out."

"But Jack did this, because the joint chiefs told me do not risk the safety of the civilians and wait for the bastard to be on his last legs. And then get them out at the time?" he asked and Cromwell nodded to him. "Yes, at this stage in our career, we have to think about the bigger picture, making the big decisions. But to quote Picard, is it possible you don't make colonel or general without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions."

"And he's very correct, but there are a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and as sure as hell can't forget. But the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers, we have to do some very awful stuff. Or following orders as we were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier. And it sure as hell doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the responsibility on the guy giving the orders."

"So he wants someone to blame for his friendship with either of us being destroyed he can blame himself. But don't blame you for just following their orders, you did the right thing by waiting, don't blame yourself. You had a tough choice to make at the time, but this was part of your officers training, you earned that promotion kiddo, don't worry I'll take care of this." he said as he looked at him and Daniel nodded as he turned around.

"So did you really expect to get away with this Jack, I don't believe you, how could you do that, and to a civilian. But it's our job to protect them and in turn he saved you from suffering a repeat of your stint and you do this. I don't care what you say right now, in that reset I'm working here, and believe me, you ever pull a stunt like this again. And I'm the one calling you out on it." Cromwell said to him sternly as he finished that.

"Someone dropped a dime on that incursion, you got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team." he said sharply and Jack snapped back at him. "And I saw you take off, and then I saw four months of my life disappear in stinkin Iraqi prison." he snarled and he crossed his arms. "I thought you were dead." he said and Jack practically screamed the next remark at him as the guards held him.

"You thought wrong, what do you want, you want me to forgive you, is that it?!" he snapped and Cromwell said it firmly. "Yeah, I guess I do." he said and Daniel watched as the icy look came into his eyes. "Well that's tough, what happened to no one gets left behind?" he asked and Cromwell pointed to him and Henry Boyd then. "Oh what about them?" he asked sternly and Jack looked at the duo quickly then at that.

"That was a totally different scenario." he said and Cromwell said it with beyond stern tone. "That is the same damn thing Jack, the exact same thing, no matter how you rationalize this regarding me taking off on you. You did the same thing to them, but while Hank got marooned on the edge of blackhole. Daniel suffered your worst god damn nightmare just to save you from suffering a repeat." he said and Jack shook his head.

"That was a totally different scenario." he repeated and Daniel sighed as Sam moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. Seeing that and seeing the love in her eyes for him he nodded. "Was this character that did that a bi-sexual, if it wasn't just Jack you were protecting, but her and Teal'C as well?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and the serum neutralizes the healing effects of the symbiotes, they used it on Teal'C."

"That was going to kill him, in her case, I knew he saw her, but even the dirt from digging in the mines couldn't mask her beauty. If he'd fallen in love with her, he was going to do the same thing to her. And if I sent for help, the guys were going to be trapped just like I was, to protect all of them and the miners I had to suffer in silence, and I broke my wording into code." he said to him and Cromwell nodded as he said it.

"You did the right thing, no matter what they say, you did the right thing." he said to him. "You know what, you're right Jack, that was a completely different scenario." he said as he finished the remark with a deadly stern tone in his voice. "But you got shot in the back, you had the crap beaten out of you, you were attacked by a crazed soldier. But you weren't buried in a cave in, you didn't have the damn chains still on in the escape."

"And you certainly didn't have a bunch of high tech weaponry pointed directly at you, have the knowledge knowing that you were trapped. That your body, if you hadn't used the god damn thing you'd have been on the sidelines for the rest of your life. Because you were blind and stuck in a damn wheelchair had it not been for the sarcophagus technology, what was it now, oh yes: 30 broken bones, damage to five vital organs."

"Severe muscle damage, the blow cut into your optic nerve rendering you per,agently blind in both eyes now with it. And until all the treatments were done you're trapped, and some sicko took advantage of the fact that you had to follow orders. And you had to wait till your captor was on the edge of death to you get your team out. Repeated attacks every day, not even after one dose ends, another is injected into you."

"And the sicko who did it, he knows you're not going to do anything to risk the safety of others. He is shadowing you so you can't get to the gate to call for five teams to get you out, why, it's, bcause you know if you do that they would be taken hostage as well. This guy has turned your body into a god damn drone and once he gets his arms around you. Your body doesn't want to leave his arms and he can do what he wants with you.

"But repeated attacks, and in a more sickening version of tickle torture now and with it. It just takes one stroke to subdue, and you're telling them you'll tell them anything they want to get it to stop. But the lunatic is not interested in your answers or anything else, it's the god damn courtship rituals he's interested in. Repeated doses of drugs to make you sensitive to touch, that you had to do your doctor's job for them to break a pact.

That if you didn't then going cold turkey from it could kill you, and when you do, your doctor. Who is supposed to be your friend never tell the general the truth, so cut the crap Jack, just what the hell is your problem, are you so determined to hang on to that anger. It starts destroying innocent lives, you idiot, the general sent me to make it clear. That Iraq, Segei is never over with no matter how many years go by, Jack."

"If you wanted to retire that's fine, but don't condemn innocent people to our worst nightmare, because of me. Daniel did what you couldn't and he faced the memory head on, he didn't bury his head in the sand since then. And until you get it through your head that this is what it means to be a colonel or general, that you have to make tough decisions, decisions you can't always stomach at the time, but that's what we do."

"there a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and as sure as hell cant forget! but the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will. So as soldiers we have to do some pretty awful stuff or following orders as we're trained to. It doesn't make it any easier and it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the guy giving the orders, you want someone to blame, blame the nine."

"But don't condemn others because I was under orders just like he was, this was part of the job and you know it, You're never getting that promotion to general, until you grow up and face the memory head on. Jumper told me the entire story and I was hoping to meet Daniel so I could see it from his point of view in it. And why by the time he ascended that he's sick of being treated like this, because he couldn't control it."

"And now that I have, you should have been under a damn suicide watch ever since and been in the psyche Ward until you got over that. But oh no, whoever was running your department sprung you, well not anymore. I may not be your team leader later, but that doesn't mean I'm not having you committed for suffering a breakdown later. Regarding this, when it comes time for the mission to hit a second time, and believe me now, Jack."

"If I hear from Major Carter and whoever replaces Daniel in that scenario that you did it, again, and you're being relieved of duty until further notice. And I'm taking control of SG-1 until he's fully recovered, you understand me, Major?!" Cromwell said as he injected a stern growl into his tone as Daniel turned away from Jack as he walked over to the window and Charlie moved to him and rested his hand on his shoulder at that.

Turning to him, Charlie pulled him into a hug as he let go and Cromwell said it with a stern growl at that. "Excuse my wording right now Sirs, but I'm pissed at him right now. So permission to speak freely to another full bird colonel. As the real second in command of this base, as my former subordinate is now leading their team until the reset." he said and the nine nodded as Hammond and Jacob crossed their arms as Hammond said it.

"Granted, and you're hereby deactivated until the reset Colonel O'neill, Colonel Cromwell is now leading the base as the second in command until the reset." he said to him sternly as Cromwell said it with a low growl. "I don't give a damn for excuses Jack, this was unforgivable, if you wanted to forget that's fine. But condemning your own team mate to your worst fucking nightmare, that's going too far right now and with that."

"You ever pull a stunt like this, and it's not just going to mean your wings or your career, it's going to mean your fuckin' ass. When I get through with you and I mean it, you're black ops, I'm spec ops, and spec ops have zero tolerance for this type of thing. And this is my base before we see each other again, because when we do. I'm working here at the SGC, for six years after you get out of the God damn hospital and I promise now."

"When we see each other again, it won't be as friends, it's I'm you're rival, this my command, so what was it you said. You're here in case they succeed, wel this is my and Dixon's command and you're a guest in this base. So try it and you're being hauled in for it, but believe me when I say that when Daniel has Bert sent to get you now. That I'm right here and it's four teams in that first five missions through that gate."

"Starting with a return trip to Abydos, Chulak, the Mongolian Culture regarding Carter's emancipation of their female counterparts, the divide on that planet you encountered the virus on, and so on, I'm here for all of it, so just watch it buster." he said with a beyond stern growl and Sam flinched at the tone then. "That was his rank when that happened, he was a major?" Sam said to him and he nodded with a sigh as he said it.

"Yeah, we were a little older than you and Daniel were during that mission, like Daniel I had to make a tough decision. But the safety of the civilians, the miners had to come first over the safety of the team back then, what happened can't be undone in our timeline. Jack maybe a class clown, but, and this was something I told Andy and before the mission to Adjo, but the goofier he acts and the more he's studying you here."

"But I'm working here in the new one, and after Desert Storm, General, I'd appreciate it if you brought me in just after Desert Storm, so you have me and Andy here running things. Six years prior to the reactivation of the gate into the system lords domain, as the first portion of this is going to be me, Daniel, Andy, and Bert, leading into 1994. Andy takes over from 95' to 97' and Daniel activates his own team just as Apophis attacks."

"And John is part of our training command with Mckay, but the first six years leading into this after Daniel makes captain. He's got for two years, and Andy for four before he's promoted to full bird colonel after that. Andwhenever this situation at the base regarding Jonas Hanson activates. And I'll ask why he lost his mind later, but I think Daniel needs me and Andy more right now then he needs Jack." he said and Hammond nodded.

"Well I can see you're going to make a nice fit in his case later on, you're not quite as determined to ignore the science portion of this." he said to him and Cromwell nodded. "No Sir I'm not, in fact, once he puts the science portions into a way I can understand this, it's enough he and I are going to have whatever bond that Jack destroyed with him. And Fulton was the same way, he was like you, Sir, but that's me when on the job now."

"But to switch subjects, just why the heck did they attack us in the first place?" he asked and Daniel sighed. "Despite unspoken order that were given to us by the sextet, the NID, West and Vidrine sent a bomb to Abydos. Ra arrested us, confiscated the warhead, scanned it and realized we advanced far enough to harness the radioactive elements. But to put this bluntly, think Clash of the Titans mixed with Independence Day."

"And there's this war all over now." he said and Cromwell nodded as he looked at him. "Well now I know why you're getting annoyed had it not been for that warhead and his jump forward attitude. We wouldn't be on the brink of war with the system lords right now..., Colonel." he said and Daniel smiled at the address then. "Yeah the general just promoted me to L.C., today." he said and Cromwell nodded to him gently at that news.

"I got the truth out to General Carter and Hammond as well as Teal'C, and Andy, Paul and Lou over heard the conversation and his goose was cooked after that. To put this bluntly once Jack is leader of SG-1 that's when I'm switching area. But for everything that nearly bent the bar till it snapped in two between me and Sam, Hammond and Lou, it's getting fixed, but everything I report him for now." he said and Cromwell nodded.

"So you're once you hit the whatever number mission there that's here at the SGC and you're transferring to the Atlantis expedition department. So 7 to 14 years away from Jack now as you help the trio deal with things. Yeah okay got it, by that point I'm making two star and acting as the senior team leader for SG-1 just to get these missions under control." he said to him and he nodded to him as someone interjected at that.

"Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, good to see you." he heard and turned to see the Russian scientist who was an older double to his future friend's mate and smiled. "You too Svetlana, it's good to see you again my friend." he said and she gave him a hug. "I take it you came with Chekov, Svetlana?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Da, in fact he brought me so we could deal with whatever this meeting was about." she said to her gently then.

And they nodded to her as he explained it then. "Long story short we just hit the jackpot in finding the technology necessary to protect earth from the Goa'uld the others. And I uncovered the riddle regarding up until we activated the gate that the Goa'uld left of us alone. And it's because we already had a treaty with them, said treaty was we left the, alone and in turn they left us alone now, but the Trust as well as Kinsey."

"And the NID, they are all suffering the psychosis over the treaty, the one that Benjiman Maxwell on the next generation did and here's the real kicker, but it's the same argument and counter argument over the Cardassians." he said and she nodded to that. "So because they defied orders given to them by our allies, we got the target on our backs as a result, so what now?" David Brown asked and she smiled as Daniel nodded to her.

"We're resetting the time 30 years to the day I moved to the U.S., my parents accident. And we are reactivating the SGC in the Autumn of 73' to spring of 74'. I'm joining the military, the Air Force and leading into when Apophis attacks the base at the time here at the moment. But I'm leader of the recon team that is going to be the first one created for Atlantis later, but these missions are more then two team we're doubling up."

"Leading into Hanson's section 8, I'm staying here at the SGC, but after that I'm working at the Atlantis expedition. So until Jack comes into the picture our lives are completely quiet and we're meeting the Tokra, Tollan and the races first. Before we go to Abydos, so 22 years in training, and the planet is being set as a cross between the Starfleet federation and Starship troopers." he said and they nodded as Charlie repeated that.

"Starfleet, we're taking a leaf out of the next generation and when in the military or part of the SGC itself. So dressed in our workout uniforms and the designated color armband we're citizens, when not we're civilians. And..., uh huh, yeah I get it, we're colonizing several ancient planets that are uninhabitanted by both humans or animals. And we're splitting up our planetary population and Earth is sector 001 after that, nice idea buddy."

"So get rid of the radiation and fossil fuels, and we're using the ancient power sources for it and I take it you found the outpost finally as well. So everything we needed to defend ourselves, it's been hiding in the very same place you found the beta gate. That's just great, we spend five years trying to bring back technology and nothing, and you do it in one shot, nice work man." Charlie said and the quartet nodded in agreement to that.

And Daniel grinned as he looked at him and the other man gave him a hug. "Good to have you guys back, I missed you buddy." he said and the quintet surrounded him. "You too buddy, well I like the hair cut that definitely suits you now, Dan." Major David Brown said smiling to him. "Alright can it with the nicknames or you're really going to get it." Daniel said to him with a playful look and Jacob looked at them bemused at that remark.

"Alright guys break it up." he said and the trio exchanged grins. "And I know where this conversation is heading next, don't try it right now boys." he added and Raynor hid a chuckle as he refocused at that. "Yeah alright, Steven I'd like you to meet Major Generals Jacob Carter and George Hammond, the leaders of the base and these guys over here are Colonels Dave Dixon, Paul Reynolds, Lieutenant Colonel Lou Ferretti."

"Majors Charlie Kawalsky, Dillon Freeman, David Brown, Rick Porro, Paul Reilly, Jared Warren, Captain Derek Richardson and Colonel Jack O'neill. Guys this is my best friend Dr. Steven Raynor." he said and the group of soldiers nodded as he smiled. "Alright let me take a guess, but these five are and were your original team. Along with Lou, and the colonel and you eight made up the reason for why you took off seven years ago."

"And the others were all from the last six years when that mission resulted in whatever caused me and Sarah to land right in the middle of it." he said and he and Sam nodded to him and he nodded. As he looked at the sextet next to them and then looked again and said it with a smile. "Anna, Anna Thompson, what are you doing here?!" he said in shock as she smiled at him. "Been working here since he came out into the open."

"But there's a lot we need to patch up right now at the moment." she said as he nodded as he looked at the sextet surrounding them smiling. "I take this situation just got turned into stereotypes now if you guys are all looking at O'neill with disgust at the moment and what happened to cause that exactly?" he asked and Siler answered that. "We just got an added picture show regarding how he really sees us as who we are."

"But our expertise were pinpointed to five different areas of science, including yours Doctor. We all share the same love for science and learning you do. And ever since we activated the base, Daniel was teaching us everything in your field, to the point your lectures in each of the deities you studied. And believe me mythology just took on an entirely new meaning once you see it come walking in the front door now."

"As a result of this Daniel turned into a modern day Indiana Jones and with you being just like him in the field, you're going to get just as much recognition around here. But having to deal with the more dangerous parts now it's facing some traumatizing situations so once we do this, get ready. Because the job changes you, forever as a result of this at the moment." he said and Steven nodded as he looked at him then.

"I take it you're a technician uh..." he started to say and Siler finished that. "Sergeant, Senior master sergeant James, 'Jim' Siler and these guys are Laura Grace Davis, Graham Simmons, Walter Harriman and Cameron Balinsky. But the four of us run the technical department in four of the five portions of the program. And Balinsky is an archeologist just like you, Doctor." he said and Steven nodded as Daniel smiled as he said it.

"Sam once we reach the blackhole, get me and bring me in, because Steven here is going to be on 808, you'll need some added help in certain areas. Because with all of us in this room suffering from two different timelines in our heads. It's he's needing my help to work this out and I can teach him ancient while doing it." he said and they nodded as she sighed. "What about Nick." She asked him and he sighed as he answered her.

"Mom's going to say that he deserves to live out his retirement studying archeology to his heart's content. But after his treatment of dad at the time, it's she's letting him go, the two of them were estranged by the time the accident happened back then. But she learns he abandoned me to the system and she's going to kill him." Daniel said and she nodded as Steven looked at them and then at the way Jack was looking at Daniel with a heartbroken look on his face and he nodded as he interrupted their conversation.

"I take it Sarah is the catalyst for why your friendship with him fractured right now, though if this is a way to rethink our past and fix past mistakes. Well then what's the catch exactly right now, if you called me and brought me in now exactly?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah and that's just a piece of it and I'll explain in a minute here, but the reason I called you here is important now and as to why."

"It's because with this you're not just on a nondisclosure, but fully involved in the program, you now have access to everything I'm involved in here. You remember when you asked where I'd been all these years and why I dropped off the map, well here's why." he said, activating the blast shield and he opened it to reveal a two story metal ring and Steven examined it carefully and nodded as he looked at him.

"I saw symbols like this on the jars, when we were examining them, I take it the first planet gone to is the reason you dropped off the map. Those are the coordinates of every planet in the galaxy in range of earth and this device is the key to getting out there. But why call..., never mind, you're retiring from field duty through the base, and whatever this meeting is about gives us a second chance at fixing things between us?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him and he nodded to him as he said it.

"Yeah exactly, regarding certain catalysts right now, I just got the news that if I have anymore recalls and it came back all at once, and with them, my powers were going to break down the front door. And once we were done with the parasites we were fighting against and with them a race of battle droid style robots. We were going to encounter as group as close to Sith as you can get." he said and finished that remark firmly.

"I'm retiring from the field, but we're swapping places with each other, not the worst parts of it like things are like they are now. But you're taking my position here at the base, as the CCA." he said and Steven nodded. "CCA, what's that stand for?" he asked and Jumper answered that question. "The chief civilian advisor to the Air Force, Dr. Raynor, I'm General Jumper, leader of the joint chiefs, and chief of staff of the A.F.."

"And these five are Major Generals Bill Maynard, Michael Ryan, Jason Adams, David Gates, Lieutenant General Darrel Matheson and Major General Hank Landry. We're the joint chiefs of staff and the president's military advisors. As for why he came back to see you then, it was because of the expedition artifacts you got your hands when Dr. Jordan was killed in that explosion at the time and as to why that is exactly."

"Daniel was working for us when he came back to Chicago to see you when you and Dr. Jordan found that jar and the amulet. And he was trying to round up any and all alien and Goa'uld technology on earth at the time. Earthside search and retrieval and if found anything alien round it up, before whoever was playing with it got themselves hurt. And whoever caused the explosion caused your lives to come back into contact back then."

"Since we had three Goa'uld running loose, and the Isis jar was cracked, she's dead, but Osiris is still at large and he took Sarah as a host, but that's what happened two years ago, son." he told him and he nodded. "Regarding Sarah, I take back whatever I said, I didn't know Daniel. So you've spent these last two years trying to get her back, since she got turned into a host?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently with a sigh.

"Yeah that's it exactly, Sam, her father, and to answer the unasked question, Jacob is her father and General Hammond, her godfather. We got him involved after he got diagnosed with leukemia and he became our offworld contact with the offshoot. But he's returning to field duty and working here at the base, but as the leader of the SGC academy now. But they, General Hammond and Janet all knew what losing her at the time."

"And after I lost Sha're, had done to me, to answer that question she's my late wife. But that's what we're here to talk about now, but we're planning on redoing the entire last thirty years and making at least 30 to 50 changes to prevent what happened now and why I'm retiring from destroying things. As to why, it seems that the NID and every soldier that was black ops, which is as close to CIA as you can get at the moment."

"As well as well as every law enforcement had caused a slight problem and enough of one that our descendants, and we, got put at the judgement table and the team on trial for it happens to be ours right now." he said and Clinton crossed his arms at that remark as he explained the program's mandate to Raynor then as he saw through the subtext and in Daniel remark and knew his chief archeologist was retiring then as he said it.

"When I ordered the base to be activated my direct orders were perform reconnesciance, determine threats and if possible make peaceful contact with the people of these planets. It was after the second or third true mission that my added orders were to value the science and cultural value of each mission from this point forward. As I knew the science and technical teams needed something juicy to dig into, that would come in handy."

"And as a result Daniel and Major Carter were the ones running the show, with the added members in the technical and science teams. Because what we need is allies and their friendship, we don't need weapons and stealing from our offworld allies is considered an act of treason. Along with that right now, the spec ops department, in all of them, were only needed, if need be and evidently someone just screwed that up if we're in trouble."

"With whoever the judge and jury are that has caused your former rival to retire and with him, Teal'C. Alright let me take a guess Daniel, if Colonel Oneill looks like he just had his wings clipped, but you just gained the news that we had a more powerful version of the Tollan come down on our heads now because of his actions. And with him, the NID, Bauer, Kinsey and finally Jonas Hanson, their actions have caused this."

"And you're going to bat for us with whoever's leading your reassignment post and just to prevent us from having to retire the program and not when we're this close to finding the lost city?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yes Sir that's right, every mission you had me go on, he's finding it boring, because he wants to be right. And us scientists to be wrong about there being no danger and with it there's being a way to work."

"And without violence and as to why, it's because if we're wrong he had something to do, instead of babysitting a bunch of brainiacs at the time. But you value my knowledge more than his shoot first, ask questions later attitude, because Teal'C and I are more than valuable to you and the IOA right now with what we pulled off. And without needing weapons to do it as well." he said and the president nodded in agreement to that.

"Issue of working in the Air Force I take it, if you said that General, because he's looking like he had his wings clipped and he just got caged." Raynor said and Daniel hid a smile as Jumper answered that with a bemused smile. "Yes and it's because we just put him under arrest and he's been deactivated a third time." he said and he and the president nodded as Daniel dropped the bomb on the president as he said it to him.

"But it gets better Sir, after five years of searching in all the wrong places, we found it finally, it was where we found the beta gate, Sir. I found it, and even before I realized what it was I was looking at, we did it. We have it all, technology, weapons, allies and we're bringing in more, just by starting 24 years in the past, Sir." he said and Clinton nodded as he looked at the S.F.'s who had the trio surrounded as he said it firmly.

As Cromwell crossed his as he was looking at Jack sternly. "They're all NID and thanks to them you lost your chance to tell me that truth, right after you got Dr. Littlefield back, it's been out in the South Pole all this time. So all this time you found it, even before we realized we found it now Daniel?" he asked him slowly and Daniel nodded. "I did Sir, and it was by being honest, but three scores in 6 months, and I hit the jackpot, before we even realized it." he said and Clinton nodded firmly to that news.

"You're right that's what I value more than the all jock and athlete type, the half soldier and half scientist type. As well as the technical teams here at the base are ten times more valuable then the shoot first, ask questions later type. When I asked you to create the SGC, it was to perform reconnaissance, determine threats and to make peaceful contact with all the planets you visited so far at the time back then, it was dual layered."

"And that you value the science and cultural value of each mission from now on, you became my best archaeologist as a result of this, because your knowledge was more than valuable to me at the time. As such I'd say that if we intend to turn this around regarding things in the future and make sure no one shuts us down, again. Then we better show them the truth and make the program public knowledge after this situation."

"And whatever last series happens now, if that's what the presidency is about to do and I..., Daniel if this conversation is going where I think it is. Than its finding the creator of a certain tv show and getting him to add your look alikes to the said series. Taking them out of this tv show and putting them in a different one now, while your characters are just doing the occasional guest appearance." Clinton said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yes Sir that's right, my friends and new commanding officer just dropped in a bit ago before we called this meeting. I've been given my reassignment now and I've been assigned to the Enterprise D, Teal'C's coming with me. So with that we've been chosen to head to the secondary series after Kirk ended up in 1986, but instead of reactivating the Stargate program nine years ago we do it in 1974, 12 years before Kirk arrives."

"And Dad and Jacob are already involved in it and dad is acting as Earthside S&R, while Steven has my place on the team. But I'm working the department studying gate physics, continuing with added research, salvage operations of the technology you really want. And most importantly acting as the liason with our offworld allies and with it. This way we prevent the problems we had here and I'll explain that in a minute too."

"As Rak'nor at the moment too as they and the duo are SG-1 after the first attack by Apophis. But everything the episodes show now stays the same, just with a couple changes added to them here at the moment. And with that in mind right now everything from the pilot episode to now stays the same, with the duo. But I'm leading the Atlantis expedition as your military commander everyone." he said and the IOA nodded to him.

"Who are you exactly?" The Chinese ambassador asked, but before he could answer, the Russian colonel smiled and moved to him then. "Hello Dr. Jackson, it's good to see you, welcome back." he said and Daniel smiled. "You too Colonel and as we decided, you're getting your chance, but this is not going to turn into a fight right now I promise. But starting now, the situation in the movies just hit us now and everyone in the IOA."

"You'll all get your chance in the job, either by being in the military or your scientists wanting to do added studies now. Because as I'm going into the Air Force, I'm more scientist then soldier, so you need me to listen to your people and get messages to your governments, I can do that. Because I'm your military head of the Atlantis expedition and Dr. Weir is your civilian, the committee, is every country in the Stargate program."

"But we share in the spoils, but what I'm saying now is that any risks taking, like a Goa'uld/ancient hybrid, no we are not chancing that. Nor are we taking chances on a weapons that are stuck in the automatic fire. As to why right, we're under probation by the Q and Tollan and they hate the acts of threat and force, so no taking unnecessary risks, okay." he said and they nodded as they looked at him in impressed amazement.

"Nice choice half soldier/half scientist, and with you there we have a way to run research without it killing anyone right now." The president said to him and he nodded. "Yes and in addition to that, it's no one is leaving a family, their spouses and their family behind. Because the lost city is being turned into our version of the enterprise as well too." Elizabeth said and he nodded as Daniel went further as he looked between them.

"But our first step is getting rid of Ra, once the original mission starts, but we double the men going through and the quintet survive the fight. But in their places whoever went with Jack and Lou, return to Abydos the same and we go from there, But my life in the SGC, becomes Steven's now. And Steven, what you're about to deal with regarding the sarcophagus technology is going to be serious in this." Daniel told him and he nodded.

"Don't tell me the nightmares just started a second time if you look like this, because this keeps up you're going to collapse out of sleep deprivation." Clinton said in shock at the news and he nodded as Steven looked at him at that. "Why do I get the feeling it's why you're looking like you just suffered the hotflash from hell, because you're drenched in sweat, man." he asked him gently and he sighed as Sam answered that.

"Don't ask, he's been suffering repeated nightmares from it, all I can tell you here is that for someone like the spec ops group. It's your worst living nightmare if the man was a bi-sexual and he fell in love with you. Though Jack sentenced him to that hell by his getting captured, POW in the middle of medical research on it." She said and he nodded in shock. "Oh dear god, you're not serious?!" He asked and Daniel nodded to him sadly.

"I don't want our friendship fracturing, because you took my place, but you're having a case of reverse memories now, my thoughts, my feelings these last nine years are now yours. But everything I thought and felt leading into this, are your thoughts now, aside from Sam. She's part of your life now as your best friend here at the base. But our lives are being recreated into a trio, you met us when we were ten while you started college with the professor, I was at the academy with her before I joined you."

"And from there our lives, as we remember them are matched up now, but what happened two years ago, is a result of my trying to track down the amulet and the second Jar so I could give them to you when you came to see Sarah and me." he said and Steven nodded. "So everything you dealt with the previous five years becomes my life and when Dr. Jordon is killed I come to see you at the time at the time and with it at the moment here."

"And the curse of Osiris is really that the jar was a symbiote stasis chamber, you call me to tell me that. And I come and get it, before you tell me that the second went missing and the jar was still in one piece and we had another one running loose. Before you get jumped from behind and that ends the Search and retrieval, but you continue to be my outside research department and..." he started to say and turned and looked at Jack.

"What did you do Jack, why the hell didn't you let him finish that phone call, you just sent my best friend into a living hell she should never had to deal with!" he snapped as he shoved him against the wall. "Son stop, calm down, we can fix this, we can find her, but give us time." Jacob said quickly as he pulled him back. "You have a line to the offshoot, are they still looking for her?" he asked and Jacob nodded to him gently.

" That's what fractured our friendship, that and the mission to 636 at the time and to prevent another flashback I'm giving you the lowdown to that mission now. But I was under orders by the president and joint chiefs to run medical research and we got captured, before the mission turned from negotiations and right to a POW stint. Though Jack's impulsiveness are what caused you to get captured in the first place."

"Anyway, these sarcophagi are malfunctioning offering three times the jolt that a normal one does. And to prevent them from ending up on earth, we decided to be the designated Guinea pig for it. And Jack buries his head in the sand as a result, but put yourself in my head now, your only chance at survival is a transfusion. And by draining the contaminated blood out of your body, before the drugs reached your heart and you had a heart attack."

"And doing it this way served two purposes, breaking the pact, connecting you to the guy that did this and and draining all of the drugs from your system. We studied every ritual in the books that most cultures used. But to survive I just did something he could never do, took a chance and faced the memory head on. And destroyed the technology I was asked to study, and faced off against the duo that caused this, without killing the second."

"But he was holding back certain information regarding this stint to the duo and that did it and I just got the truth out, tonight." Daniel said and Steven nodded. "Well I'm just saying this now, with hearing that information. It's I'm doing what you did, but the first sign of it, before this idiot can get me into a debate over this. I'm getting Janet, her friend over there, and telling the quintet, before this gets turned into what happened to you."

"What's the side effect here of that technology exactly?" he asked and Jacob answered that one. "It's not Dr. Frasier running the infirmary at the time this is going on, Steven, but Dr. Warner as he's training her at the moment. But he's knows what he's doing and he's the rehab Doctor as well. So report what happened to him, and he's dealing with it, okay." Hammond said and he nodded to the orders and Jacob finished that.

"And to answer your other question regarding that technology now as well, but the sarcophagus depletes a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body. And with the fact you're suffering from withdrawal and rebound and can't hold anything down. It's getting you into a sunlit area, or just getting a sunlamp into the room and doing this. Before the secondary reaction hits here." he said and Steven nodded to the information.

"As for reason number two, I didn't mind getting duplicated, his problem is xenophobia, of alien races, or in this case androids. But my android was just like Data, though not human, but still better in every way, since he acted like me. And don't start colonel, where I'm going, I'm working with an android, and like my adoptive brother, is going to be one of my sextet: me, Will, Geordi, Teal'C, Worf and Data and with that in mind."

"That episode regarding him and his facing the possibility of being dismantled its making a very clear point now at the moment. And it's one the quartet also sought out, but we're human, they're androids, but they have the very same rights we do, they have our thoughts, our feelings and everything else. But here's the bottom line, because that scientist was intending on creating a race of Androids, out of him."

"But one of him, or us, is unique, perhaps even special, but a hundred of him, a thousand, it diminishes us in ways you can't even imagine. As to that, that was the point of that episode and of the one focused on Will and Kate getting cloned. If I also get cloned it's in this time frame, in this reality as they did with you. But it's one of me is unique, perhaps even special, but a hundred of me, a thousand, and it diminishes me in many ways."

"And in ways they can't even imagine, that's why I'm so valuable to the president and with that. Will was the best and a very great officer, but he was half and half, it didn't matter to Picard that his first officer was a bit of a jock, because they were close. Because Will excerised his knowledge with science, technical and medical knowledge. And that's the problem for you now, you can't connect to me anymore because of this now."

"I don't care I'm working with an android, he may not be human, but he has rights, if it takes going to bat against that bastard, I'm not losing my team mate, he's my friend." he said with a growl and as he looked at Jack and Jack sighed. "Just quoting the exact words from the episode in that regard." Steven asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but your name may end up in the SG-1 record books, but mine is going to down as the one."

"Who ended up meeting James Kirk and company, but in which case now, it's something this knucklehead forgot and he took for granted everything that made me who I am as a result. That mission to Langara was made clear I, and you, had so many close calls in death, that he took it for granted we were always going to be here. But now it's you never know what you'll miss till its gone now." he said and Steven nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and you're right, one of us, you or me, or even Sam, is unique, perhaps even special, but hundred of us, a thousand, it diminishes us in ways they. As scientists, can't even imagine and it's rare finding one us with that skill too. It's 1 in 100, no matter how hard you try you can't find someone just like you, someone who completely understands. Until the day fate brings them right to you or you find them and with that in mind here."

"He's got a very good point, those androids, once created, are completely unique, we may be the originals, but they're just like us, Colonel, so cut the crap. And that happens and it's making a very fine point here, but one of us is unique, if we get those androids created, but 100 of them, a 1000. And it diminishing them in ways they can't even, whoever created our androids, if you two, and the general and doctor have the memories."

"I'm not going to be surprised I'm duplicated this time if you already dealt with it. But Rak'nor and I are the duo who only dealt with this once, you dealt with it twice, so cut the temper tantrum, understand." he said sharply and Hammond smiled then at his atttude. "Well I can see you're going to fit in well around here Doctor, but with the fact, I watched Daniel grow up, you're the one I'm getting to know in that regarding this now."

"So with everyone at this meeting is going to remember these conversations. But everyone who wasn't here. Is going to see this as I'm being harder on you and everyone in else in the first seven months than I should be. So don't take it personally, understand, Daniel bent the rule regarding getting Catherine Langford involved. Because her husband, Ernest Littlefield was the one who opened the gate 50 years ago."

"He ended up on the meeting planet of the races against the Goa'uld and Daniel discovered where he went, contacted her and then told us. But he may get involved, but you're getting the glory of being the top archeologist on the base. But you're switching positions and he's doing double duty, though he and Sarah can't tell this to the public, it's the Indiana Jones act now for him." he said and Steven nodded to the explanation.

"Yes, those are the factors we search for in new applicants to refuel our lines as we're extinct now. Daniel, and you, were meant to revitalize our species and the next five to six years are a test of the person you're to become. At the moment you're in a junior padawan stage, if we were Jedi, to prove you can use the powers wisely. And we're putting you through a testing to see what your responses are to be now."

"If you pass these tests, you're going to be able to keep your powers in the end, though your abilities are buried, and it takes a certain degree of meditation now to bring them back out now. Daniel already proved that, but now you must, if you're to take his place in the new past and present here at the SGC." she said and he nodded to her as Hammond switched subjects with a bemused smile on his face at that.

"Because we're doing this in an exact replay, and this time, no screw up, because we're fixing the mistakes we created now." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement as he looked at Clinton to explain things to him. "Sir, I just got the news, everything our stories created about the future, they're really all true, but Teal'C and I got chosen to go to the year 2364, and we're becoming part of the Enterprise D crew."

"Roddenberry got the story correct, because evidently Kirk and his crew ended up in 1986, the stories in the tv show, the movies, they're all true. But the objective is, once they come from their present to 1986, we intercept them and help the marine biologist that met Jim and Spock and get them back to their time frame. And then track down Roddenberry and have him add Michael and Chris to the cast."

"So though the shows and movies, from the next generation to Voyager stays the same to the outside world, those involved in the Stargate program have the altered, ancient extended version as you see us in our new lives. But to make this work, we have to alter several things and with Reagan being the president in 86'. It's the Stargate program has been active for 17 years instead of nine, so each president knew about it."

"And Kinsey is left out of the picture, though things these last nine years regarding him still play out I have a few idea to deal with that. And Jacob is leading the SGC academy as the more caring type of program leader, because we lost two teams thanks to trying to teach the kids the spec ops way of training in the SGC and we need to rectify that. As Jacob is a two star and he's teaching them everything he knows now."

"As he trained Sam, but the Tokra have a lock here at the base with him here. But our problem is trying to keep outsiders from realizing Kirk and his crew are not from our time, we can relate to them, because we see this all the time. But Sam, dad, Jacob, once we find them drop all pretense we have to tell them who we are and keep them from getting arresting by the authorities here." Daniel said and the trio nodded to him.

"You and my daughter are going to be graduating from the academy by that time son, how do we explain this, when the next generation starts. That Kirk had his own encounter with you specifically before you get transplanted in the body of your 29 year old self?" Jacob asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, though like I said if we get too caught up in the conversation they're going to realize it pretty fast."

"But that truth is not leaving the ship, though if Whoopi turned Guinan into a wise guy, she's going to realize this for herself when she hears that truth after she joins the crew in year two." he said and they chuckled. "Well looks like the episodes are telling us the story of what is going on up there with you in the future. And I can see for myself now how well you're doing up there during the first and second season."

"Though if everything they show was correct, than I'm guessing it's a few slight alterations of the episodes now at the moment too." Clinton said to him gently and he nodded. "Sir with the fact I've for a direct line to you and the generals, if you need me to do a search for any Goa'uld on earth. Like when we found Seth, I can do that, but it's we got twenty years to change thing here and prepare for this too, so with that."

"Alright Morgan, get Nixon, Bush and Reagan in here, because they were the last two prior to this." Daniel said and she nodded as thre more flashes arrived in the room and the countries's previous presidents appeared. "Whoa, what the hell, Bill, what's going on here?" George Bush asked and he explained that to him. "Emergency meeting George, but to put this bluntly after we created that movie focused on space traveling."

"That went from fiction and turned into a reality, but look behind you." he said and they both turned around. "Whoa so that's real Bill, I used to be movie star back in the 80's before this, and that was an interesting set of special effects. Alright, so they got the effects right, and..., we were in charge of the country prior to you, by presidential orders, our joint chiefs of staff had those connected to this create the base."

"And we became the protectors of the planet as a result, before you created the U.N. version of the Stargate program along with it. Alright let me take a guess now, with the fact you brought us here, but you're telling me and George. So I can reactivate the base in 86' to 87' so we can prepare for whatever war was coming with these aliens we saw on the movie and tv show, before George takes over leading into you, correct?" he said and Clinton nodded as he answered him smiling then.

"Yes exactly, you two were the president's before me and we need to have this set up, because evidently our scientists in 1986 had a run in with the characters of a certain tv show prior to Patrick Stewart's version of it. But the characters of the original series are and were here in 1986 when you were president, Ron. To protect their secret, we have to reactivate the base in 1985 and this way they don't get arrested for espionage."

"But that's what this is really about, the show's are just a cover to protect their secret, and ours and no one knows that their true, aside from us and each country's military." he said and Bush nodded smiling. "Not a bad idea either actually, Bill. Alright with us being the two presidents prior to you, Ron, you've got things regarding when we have Kirk and his crew show up, I'm having the base reactivated in 1989 after you finish up."

"And the SGC is born ten years earlier then normal, so we can have the base up and running by the time Ra comes back into the picture and we go from there and I leave things in your hands Bill, after things switch from that first attack and into things now." he said and Clinton nodded to the remark as he explained that to him then. "Well we, as the country's leaders, need to get a few things rearranged and as to why."

"If our future is the star trek universe now, and the only way to do that is by getting your look alikes involved boys and turning the program into a tv show now. Once the program is done with and we're not having dangerous aliens knocking on the front door anymore now." he said and they nodded in agreement. "Check that Sir, Lya said we should start three years before the original trilogy is created here at the moment."

"So fall of 1973 and the spring of 1974 to be exact, so 23 to 24 years exactly, this way we can solve 50 problems at once now." Daniel said and he nodded. "Alright, President Nixon and right up to me." He said and the group sighed, "Are you sure that's a good idea Mr. President, we have Mrs. Donovan get involved and then the Prometheus gets hijacked at the time." The Chinese ambassador asked him as the others nodded to her.


	42. 42: The IOA, Planning And Reprimands

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's going to adding one final twist, as the bonds and training between the duo and their students are set up. So the trio are going to get one last chance to train under the original duo of SG-1. But from that point om the timeline switches into the next one as the trio and the joint chiefs, as well as the president regain their memories.**

 **After this chapter begins the start of the first mission as they prepare for the reset as SGC is temporarily on hold before they all end back in their younger bodies and selves. While the nine general and Langford prepare to meet up with Daniel and his parents. And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 42: Planning, Meetings And Secondary Drop In**

"I realize that, but do you want this kept quiet, that we've been targeted by a bunch of aliens that either want to turn us into slaves, turn us into hosts or wipe us out. You realize why that reporter was killed, it was to keep the truth from getting out. But if we tell everyone the truth, years before we actually do come into contact with these aliens. We have allies that can teach us everything about them at the moment now."

"And we also have two of the best scientists in the program doing this, before they get started for real. So rather then our countries coming together as one, like our successors have with every opposing alien group in the tv shows and movies. Our planet up to now was completely unaware that every theory Doctor Jackson came up with regarding the pyramids was true, until we came into contact with Ra in 1996 at the time."

"And even then when we thought it was over, before we realized there's thousands of Goa'uld out there after we have Apophis breaking down the front door here at the base. He kills 4 guards and kidnaps a woman to be turned into a host, would you rather know the truth now 23 years in the past. So you, like us can prepare for it and be ready for it, like when we did the replicators at the time, I ordered you learn this as well."

"Or would you rather have it, and when we have them banging on the front door, which would be better in your eyes, us telling you 30 years in the past. Or your learning this barely nine months ago that the NID caused us to get targeted by these guys, due to the fact that they did an illegal and illicit set of covert orders. Orders I never gave, and when I ordered that this base to be created at the time 6 years ago as well too."

"That I was speaking on behalf of every government in the U.N. by creating and ordering the formation of the said nine teams. And for them looking for the technology needed to defend ourselves, earth from the Goa'uld, replicators, and everything else. When as it happens we have it already. But now earth was in a constant state of danger because we had nothing to defend us?" he asked and the group sighed as the British man said it.

"Why risk this turning into martial law by telling the entire planet about the program." the British ambassador asked him and Daniel explained that. "Not quite Ambassador, we gained the added news that we can end all wars between our countries finally and live in peace. What's the biggest problem regarding our planet right now, with what Stephen Hawkings is spouting about right now to the public here at the moment?"

"You want access to the gate, get your governments involved in this, here's your chance to do it now, but how exactly?" he asked and she exchanged looks with the British ambassador as she answered that question as they exchanged looks. "Over population..., you're kidding, you mean we can break up our planetary population by setting ourselves on planets matching our ecosystems, each one to our taste, in climates now."

"And ending any and all wars between our countries?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her as he looked between them. "Yes, we colonize 20 planets in ancient territory, 18 of those 20 have Naquada, and to help our planetary inhabitants, in addition to us, our four legged friends and flipper finned friends. But it's time we eliminated the biggest reason we got targeted in the first place now and with it at the moment."

"We take two of each animal, and our way of life goes on because by this point, but think of it: we can solve 50 problems all construed to the very same problem. Food, water, living space, everything we need is open and to split the bill. Earth is dividing up the gold, jewels and silver on our planet, but no wars, no famine, no pollution, no radiation. And this is earth's bartering tool so foods grown from planets in each ecosystem."

"To us, earth is now considered a full paradise, because our countries are now as one, we all have access to the technology. Every country in the world can jump from planet to planet in our colony ring, and earth is now our military base. But with it we start setting sectors to every area of the Galaxy. And Picard told me where Maxwell pulled that case of manslaughter, it was where my team, Atlantis team, was exploring, but anyway now."

"We start in 1974, and for the next 23 years, not only do we have a reference to the Goa'uld so we know what we're looking at. But to our generation, and our children's, our young cadets and scientists. To them Tokra is good, real Goa'uld is bad, as we have a way to study technology need, but if anyone wanted a chance to survive. I mean the more life threatening diseases, we have a 1/3 of the Tokra population here on earth."

"And the other 2/3's on the 19th planet in our sector, safely out of range of the Goa'uld, but everything is being done now. So 1) over population: we break up our population onto 18 planets at 150,000,000 each. Food shortage) we have our crops in these areas as well, 2) animals going extinct, same thing as our population. 3) no more world hunger, no more pollution, no more war, that's it, the previous wars between us is over."

"But we're adding on the added touch here of getting rid of the real poison on the streets at the moment. As such, our countries need to work as one to deal with this now because Q chose our and your generation. Because he was disgusted with the way the black ops did things when working, but that explains this." he said as Omac shapeshifted into Q dressed in the marine uniform of the 80's as Charlie added on to that remark.

"Lovely, he chose the timeline when our countries were dealing in the Cold War, before we became friends at the time. I recognize that uniform it was used in the 70's and 80's before your current dress uniforms was created." Chekov said to him as he looked at the uniform. "Yes Sir, exactly and with that in mind right now, we have to fix a few things in order to deal, but all wars end in the early 70's." Sam said to him and he nodded gently.

"For the next 19 to 20 years after we created our planetary ring, and started checking out the planets we're colonizing. It's our generation is the one doing the protecting as we choose to either go into the program or act as scientists now. But until 1996 when we activate to go to Abydos our lives till that point they were completely quiet, we're coming home without a scratch on us, and once we have the the NID militarize for the program."

"The fun and games are over and the trouble starts, to put this bluntly, NID is the same as the marines. The Black ops department, but leading into that, the program was scientist/soldier and spec ops. Which was how he and I met, I was with him and Catherine as well as Barbara Shore and Gary Meyers when he cracked the cover stones that day." Charlie said and Daniel finished that remark as he read the information out.

"That's how you met, you were here the day he arrived Major?" Raynor asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I was a member of the team researching things, and Catherine was my boss, with what we're about to do here. She's the civilian leader of the program, and Generals Hammond, Carter and Landry are the military heads. But Daniel, Sam, Andy and five or six others are here when you arrive." he said and Raynor nodded to him then.

"At the moment you're getting a crash course in learning in the mission to Abydos, while Sam and I had been learning it from the Tokra. But to our generation, Tokra is good, real Goa'uld, say system lord and minor Goa'uld is bad. The Tokra live in desert climates, but they live underground, because most have an allergy to the UV rays of the sun. Jacob had spend so much time in the sun, he's used to it." Daniel added and he nodded softly.

"Though that doesn't discount the fact that use of the sarcophagus technology doesn't cause damage. But using it repeatedly is going to cause some kind of side effect, and that medical information is the research. But spaced out the effects are like the Bendii syndrome causing you to say everything you'd never normally say in front of someone. In short order use of the technology is dangerous and to the Tokra is never used."

Because past twelve exposures to the technology and it slowly brings out your alter ego, and if the damn thing is give two to three times the jolt, it's speeds up the conversion. But this was medical research that the sextet, the IOA needed to keep the damn thing off the planet so what happened to me wouldn't happen to an innocent person. Even a criminal this is a fate punishment and fate I wouldn't even wish on a criminal at the time

"We have the money needed to do it, intergalactic economics, that's the Naquada and that solves the same problems. But we're exploring the galaxy by use of the Stargate, until we create our own Galaxy class ships. The secrecy of the program, no longer secret, because we're treating this like our science fiction counterparts. About the only problem we have is keeping under the radar until the mid to late mid 90's at the moment here."

"But we fixed every problem we had to now, and we're staying under the radar, but in order for us to keep advancing it's by eliminating certain things, and creating others. And R&D only until 1996 then after that, and we learned from La Forge, that it would take two years after Ra to create the first of our galaxy class ships. But because of the amount of time spent on it now and with it now the U.S. can't do the research."

"Let alone the recon and everything else on its own here as to that now at the moment. Trying to carry on the fight like this on our own is the reason we hadn't made much progress, so once things begin, we take a leaf out of the Starfleet manual. But their colors for each department, become ours, but the three races running things. And dealing with the fight with the Goa'uld and the replicators are us, as well as the Tollan."

"The Tokra and the Jaffa, and with that, with us starting with the Tokra first, we learn more about our adversaries this way now. But if any of you want a way to learn more about the Tokra it's by meeting them in 1974 now. That was our fatal mistake in this timeline at the moment, so this way we fix that problem and with it now the added problem, so to fix that problem, your countries are continuing with the added recon."

"And here's the added kicker, but I'm leading the military department in the Atlantis expedition team, you all know what I am. So with me in charge, you have someone who's going to listen to your scientists. But the program is going world wide this time, so no secret, everyone knows what we do. But we're taking two pieces into it, but the federation is across between Starfleet and the Federal service now at the moment."

"If you read Heinlein you know what I'm talking about here gentleman, Starship Troopers. But that's the military punishment in this case, in what Rico's father would have preferred then to see his son destroy his life. And in the end it's not him but his ex-girlfriend that destroys his. But: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live fire exercise, for negligence that contributed."

"To the death of a team mate, in the next shot on that movie he's stripped from the waist up and..." he said and they all nodded as they exchanged looks at that. "That's the military punishment for attempted murder of your own people, gentleman. And is twice the amount for the charges in your case, for her, for Mckenzie. As the charges are different in the medical department, for yours now, that's the military department now."

"You really expected to get away with attempting to kill a civilian, because he was repeatedly showing you up. Well that's it right now gentleman as of now the court martial comes with the administrated punishment of the Federal Service." Cromwell said sharply to them as he got what Daniel was saying then. "You're reading me better then you think Frank, that's exactly what I meant." Daniel told him and he nodded gently.

"And six years after the end of Desert Storm, I'm reading you so well, that you don't have to tell me what's on your mind anymore as a result. Yes I get that now, but the added acts just got called out in the U.S. military department now. From the early 70's straight up to now, the court martial of attempting to kill our own people or really did kill our own is the same as the Federal Service." he said and the trio swallowed at that.

"Starting now, we, as the joint chiefs, are knuckling down far tighter on you Black ops types. The NID, once arrested in the men's case, is being sent to the Siberian Gulag if you pulled what you did to him and on an innocent man starting now, Gentleman. And I don't care if that's fair or not, that's beyond cold blooded because he's humiliating you in front of us." Jumper said sternly and they swallowed hard at the news as they got it.

"Think it over gentleman, the federal service, starship troopers, if you're afraid of getting arrested by Saddam, what did they do first Colonel. What did Segei do first before he did that?" Cromwell said and Jack paled as he got it then. "Ten lashes with a..." he started to say and West and Vidrine looked at them in shock at that news then. "Federal service, you mean administrated punishment, you're not serious, general, Sirs."

"What's the reason for that exactly, for whatever it was he did, that we told him to do, to get him deactivated, Colonel. You can't do that, and because we were telling them what to do?" West said in shock and Daniel looked at the sextet, Jacob and Hammond and they nodded as he answered him firmly as he did it then. "I'll answer that colonel." Jumper said to him and he nodded firmly as Jumper stood up and leaned over the table.

"As I understand it you decided to militarize the program the second Dr. Langford's team cracked the code in getting it to work. And doing, against orders, illegal and illicit orders gentleman, so as this was an illegal operation. After killing an innocent man for getting to close to the program, attempted murder on two occasions. You people are into survival of the fittest, correct, we're in this for the species gentleman."

"It's simple numbers, they have more, and every day I have to make certain decisions that sends hundred of men like you to their deaths. That's what you sighed up for when you joined the military, as Rangers, Marines, Navy Neals, and Black Ops. But this was advanced training, the SGC was created so we could protect others in addition to earth, it's not just earth who's at stake anymore at the moment, but after Vietnam."

"We're joining with the races, Tollans and Tokra and with their help and the help of our administration this table. It's we and every race in the galaxy stand at a better chance at survival." he said sternly as he looked at Daniel and nodded and Daniel gave a nod as he finished his remark. "This isn't the NID, General this is the SGC, here we take of our own and it's the same for the Atlantis expedition, I'm like Hammond and Jacob, the sextet."

"But yes that's exactly what I mean, you are getting the results just like they did in the military on the movie now. You were trained to kill, correct, well now it just doesn't pay to be polite anymore does it General. What was it they taught you to resist brainwashing at the time oh yes, the secret to pain, pain is in your mind, if you just stop feeling it, you can start using it, but you all had this in you for years, too many years in black ops."

"And why shouldn't I be surprised by this, because you black ops types are chosen on how crazy you really are. And the more crazy you are, and the more extreme the situations you seem to get put into now. You're mobile infantry, this is fleet, so get that through your head now, you don't like it, you better suck it up now. You're NID, this is the SGC, our arena until Apophis comes into the picture now and with that in mind."

"If you expect to get away with killing a civilian, because he's getting more done then you are in this job. Just guess what the punishment is going to be for that later on and when I'm working for the committee, now. AKA the joint chiefs, but for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live fire exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate, and the near murder."

"Of a second and with that, that's ten lashes and if you guys don't want those scars on your backs being repeatedly torn open. Then you better get this through your heads right now. Because it's not just the Pentagon anymore, but the races, and the U.N., we're the federation now. You break the rules it's the results are like everything we see on the Heinlein movies now." he said and Jack swallowed as the IOA crossed their arms.

As they looked at Clinton and he nodded to them. "And I'm telling you now, you ever a stunt like what you did to me again, you're getting that punishment, 6 months on stand down here. And you're being in put on psyche evaluation till Carson sees fit to lift it now." he added to Jack sternly then. "I'd say that's enough of a punishment when every country in the program has their leading military in every department involved in it."

"But our countries in the 70's had a slightly harsher catch to it back then, but if we have to have KGB or the Viet Cong get involved." Markov said to him and he nodded. "And just what the hell did he do if he was relieved of duty when you met the Tokra." the Chinese ambassador asked and the British anbasador nodded in agreement. "Yes she's right, what would caused that type of punishment if you're looking at him like that."

"You're not getting any debates by us, if this situation was that serious, but we need to know Doctor, just what the bloody hell did they do that would result in that type of punishment exactly, if you tripled it?" The British Ambasador asked and Sam crossed her arms as she answered him at that remark then. "They sentenced him to a soldier's worse nightmare, if they got arrested by Saddam's republican guard, as if that's not enough."

"Would genocide be cause enough to have those lashes tripled or quadrupled, before they ended up behind bars. Stealing from our allies, near genocide on one planet and total on another just to test out untested weaponry. After blackmailing a general?" she asked and the ambassador felt his stomach turn over at the news. "They did what?!" he said in shock at that and Daniel sighed as he swallowed back the nausea then.

"You know what your worst nightmare is if you're a soldier stuck in the Middle East and you got arrested during desert storm, by Saddm's republican guard. Well to get me out of the program they sent us to a planet that, once the courtship rituals activated, I was trapped. Svetlana, you're a scientist, and this was medical research, so you better read this, I just showed the memories to the joint chiefs, Drs. Matheson and Carson."

"As well as Hammond and Jacob the memories, don't ask me to do it twice, but here." he said and passed the information to her and she read through it as her eyes narrowed in anger. "Oh my god, these are the symptoms of over use of drugs and alcohol mixed with the severe indications of sleep deprivation. How long did it take you to get off that planet, Daniel, it's alright tell me?" she said and he sighed as he answered her then.

"It took three weeks after I finally agreed to marry her, but it was a cross and double cross, they turned me into a drone. And I implemented medical security alert condition V, we had a host on the base, though not a host it's just as bad. And to break the pact, it was by a near death experience." he told her and she nodded as she saw the lines across his wrist and gently squeezed his hand as the Chinese ambassador said it for her.

"Genocide of another planet, attempted murder, because they're trying to get a scientist, who is better at diplomacy and getting results done then they are, out of the program. Stealing from our offworld allies, blackmail of a two star general by kidnapping his grandkids. Alright that's enough of this right now, and as we're all involved and this program is going world wide in the new timeline, it's time for some spring cleaning now."

"It doesn't matter what they, the NID and Trust, say as long as our countries, the entire earth's countries, and our allies run this program. Then we will hold ourselves to the highest ethical standards, and do this honestly. It's obvious that trying to carry it on by yourselves is not getting much progress done, you need help." The Chinese ambassador said to him and they all nodded in agreement to that remark as he finished that.

"Then I guess you want to be involved in dealing with the NID, with 3/4's of our population in our colony ring, along with the Tokra up there too?" Sam asked her and she nodded. "Yes we do, the NID is the CIA version of the Stargate program. So if they want to go down that route, in these unjust, beyond cruel acts, let's see how they deal with KGB now, because that's the Goldberg movie all over." Chekov said to her gently at that.

And they all nodded in agreement to that remark. "Set difference is the espionage game was slightly different when we had our governments going at each other in the 80's. Though in this case it's the added difference to the military department and KGB is the SGC version of the NID at the moment, Colonel." Sam said to him and he nodded as he looked between them as Daniel finished her remark as he looked at him.

"Then would your government be willing to serve as the prison, military prison, for the NID agents later?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Da, once we hit the aftermath of the Cold War, we can use the gulag in Siberia and they learn what being on the opposite end of the spectrum is like with what they're doing. Do you have the evidence needed for that though, so I can pass it to my general?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Yes Sir, here you go." he said and passed him the floppy disk and he pocketed it then as Woolsey looked at her in shock at the news he just told them. "Bauer committed genocide, I was told the planet was uninhabitated?!" Woolsey said in shock. "You're the one pulling the strings?" Daniel said with a growl and he nodded as he swallowed hard. "I was working for Kinsey, I didn't know." he said, shaking and Teal'C stood up firmly then.

"Then I guess you don't know what else they did, do you, you're just a damn stooge for the NID, these guys are unscrupulous. There's no line they're not willing to cross Woolsey, do you undertand the significance of that right now. They been carrying on the damn delusion that I helped Hathor. And they're all suffering from a God damn psychosis, the same psychosis that Maxwell was as a reason to commit these atrocities."

"But you just barely allowed them to murder me, because you were told a god damn lie." Daniel told him with a low growl and he swallowed hard. "I didn't know they wanted your team out of the program." he said and he stood up and pointed to Elizabeth. "Do you ever bother to ask questions to learn why, because she knew that whatever his agenda is. She wasn't letting it influence her decisions regarding us at the time, in fact."

"This was her base, that was her office, and she was making choices based on her own opinions and not based on his agenda. And said agenda to get rid of us, because he was doing a deal with the devil to do god's work right now. You're working for Kinsey, he's been trying to get rid of us ever since we humiliated him in front of the senate. And the president, proving my claims true regarding the orbital attack five years ago."

"I was the first to go and you're the one pulling the strings in order to do it, so you're a lawyer correct, well times up." he said with a low growl. "So you're just a little bean counter stooge is that it Richard, but do you know who you remind us of, if you were dressed in a Starfleet uniform right now?" he asked and Woolsey shook his head shaking. "You're Lieutenant Commander Remmick when he was questioning Picard's crew."

"Just before the incursion at command headquarters only for them to learn he was holding the queen himself." Sam said and he swallowed. "Asking questions, when suddenly one of our kids tries his hand at the driver's seat unaccompanied. By an adult, you're trying to get involved til I order you to shut up. Because I have to get my kid back on board before he gets himself hurt or worse, and I'm just repeating that remark."

"If you have nothing to offer any help with, keep your mouth shut, because we don't have time for this right now." Lou said sharply to him. "And while I'm on the subject, I'm just like Will Riker, Woolsey fact of the matter is if you can't get to the point in these conversations. Then I suggest you leave us alone, when I'm trying to get my job done, and if I had my student really trying that it's not now, I have work to do right now."

"In making sure one of my Cubs is not killed after screwing around with the systems on that shuttle." he added as Daniel finished that. "Such as it is, you think we don't realize that he's our responsibility right now, that kid is under our command. And to us, we don't take chances and having an idiot of a lieutenant colonel on board. And when we're trying to get our jobs done is enough to wear thin on everyone's patience here."

"And these case settings of threats because you're pulling strings in mind games is now wearing very thin on our patience, because we control the base. What was it he said, that I'm a megalomaniac, I was dangerous, I'm out of control. No don't think so, he's running false diagnosis's for me, just so he can get me out. My psychiatrist is Dr. Carson, he's been running my evaluation since the sarcophagus, so Mckenzie is crazy himself."

"Nothing you and your buddies say will ever get rid of me, both in this timeline and the next. And it's the same for my best friend, my brother, Dr. Steven Raynor, nothing you do will ever get rid of us. So you want to go down the route you're facing their wrath later, and by they I mean your own people." Daniel said pointing at the IOA members that had their arms crossed at the remark as the Chinese Ambassador, Miss Shen, said it firmly.

"And that's enough of this right now anyway, if it was my government that gave him that chance to travel the stars. I wouldn't be treating him in the way you and your compatriots have done, Mr. Woolsey." Shen said to him sternly as Thor said it. "The planet was not Mr. Woolsey, that planet had 300,000,000,000 souls on it, human and animal." Thor said to him and the IOA exchanged furious looks as Chekov answered her.

"Then you're not getting any debates by us, that is the most inhumane thing I've ever heard of. That to protect earth it's sacrificing other races and planets, we will no longer allow it, in fact if all of our countries are working as one with the races, Tollan and Tokra until we have the Jaffa join us. The Planetary government, the alliance, is being recreated into the first ever United federation of planets." he said and the group nodded.

"Doctor Jackson if this is your idea, what is your position now, you're acting with Clonel Chekov as though he's your superior?" he asked and he explained that. "IOA version of NCIS, and I'm dealing with the NID." he said and Chekov nodded to him as Svetlana said it. "You're going into the military in the new timeline, so though in the military, your childhood career came first as an archeologist?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Yes I am, as to that, by the time we hit finding Atlantis though, everything that got Maybourne and the others arrested, I'm involved. And everything that has him on the edge of ending up in jail and that strained my bonds with my friends it's the very same thing. But I'm a colonel by the time Apophis attacks the base and by year five or six I'm making one star, but I'm still under General Landry's command until we leave later."

"I need two years to train under him and then once on our own, I'm taking the mantle after that Ambassador, but instead of leaving their families behind. If they have children, and are married, they can bring their families with them now. Because we're treating Atlantis like the Enterprise D, though we're living off of real food and and secondly. It's the added act of being in our designated departments on board the city now."

"But 1) we're expecting supplies every six months with the Dedalus being our supply carrier, 2) we're doing a normal work day, but from 8 to 5. And the rest of the day is family time, 3) it's turning into what life is like on the Enterprise, so your people better expect to hear the occasional explosion in the chemistry lab. Or we have the occasional driving lesson going haywire with the jumpers." he said and they chuckled at that gently.

"Why do I get that feeling, we're having a repeat performance of Jacob Kurland trying to get the shuttle to the station. The one that Wesley Crusher was at when taking his entry exams to get into Starfleet, if you said that Daniel?" Shen asked and he chuckled. "Because whoever had a 15 to 18 year old in their family is going to start thinking they can try this without adult supervision now." he said and she nodded with a smile.

"And all of your countries have me to be the open ear to your scientists, and with it, you have a civilian leading the civilian scientists as well. But with it, my unit, is myself, Major Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Dr. Weir and Colonel Samuels until we move it to Atlantis. And my unit gets recreated with the duo, Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagan, these two next to me." he said as they saw the duo standing behind him protectively and nodded gently.

"Teyla is the leader of the first planet we make contact with when we go to their galaxy and Ronan is from the planet Sateda. But they're just like Teal'C and whoever was going to be the last finishing piece to my unit. But we just ironed out the kinks, they're part of Atlantis now once we find it. But everyone the city is going to the 21st version of the enterprise, so the crew with family, can bring their's with them, so new duty station."

"And there's no need to leave your family behind, because the city is 3 times the size of the Enterprise D." he said and they nodded. "And you're the military leader Colonel?" Chekov asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but at this rate, because we did this in reverse, to your military or scientists, in this timeline, it's unlucky to be russian and be in the Stargate program so we just fix that." he said and they nodded bemused at that remark.

"No kidding, and as a result we spend 24 years fixing that problem, before we deal with the added catch to it. But if Pavel Chekov ends up meeting me and starts talking about anything nuclear. We're going to have problems, because 80% of the federation was earthborn and the rest was scattered to several different races in the 23rd century." Dr. Svetlana Markov and he nodded as Steven hid a smile at that as he switched subjects.

"I take it their locals of this galaxy you're going to huh?" Steven asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but the added problem is their version of the Goa'uld are called the wraith, and to answer your unasked question. It's that the Goa'uld are a parasitical race we got the attention of after the mission to Abydo 7 years ago." he said and the other man nodded as the Russian colonel sighed as he asked the next question and looked at him.

"What's the reason we got targeted in the first place and who's fault is this exactly?" Colonel Chekov asked him and he sighed as he told him the truth. "What did we start creating after WWII ended exactly and how did we create them as well, what elements. You remember the espionage game, and with it what happens when your government catches an American spy, case in point is that Whoopi Goldberg movie in '86."

"So with that in mind right now?" he asked and he nodded as he got it, as she answered that question. "We figured out how to harness the power of the radioactive elements by the end of the 40's. That's what exposed us to the Goa'uld, the fact that we revealed how far we've come since Ra left earth. So we just drop it back to late 1800's in technology and pretend we're just like every other planet you've gone to now, so far."

"Though we can have movies and books, and live our lives like we did before, but eliminate the radiation. And eliminate the use of fossil fuels and radioactive elements and begin use of clean dependable energy and we're just another planet under the radar after that, by keeping our heads down until 1997?" the Chinese representative said in shock and he nodded as he answered her then gently as he said it to her.

"Yeah exactly, we have to get rid of the equipment that uses it, so though we create them the last war our planet has is Vietnam, after that. Destroy the train system, and create in its place the monorail, and it's working off the power sources the ancient's use to power their technology. Cars and planes using fuel, same difference, they're being powered by another version of the technology or we use the Naquada for it."

"But we set aside our differences and we work as one, our parents generation are the ones locking up those warheads. But the use of our guns and grenades, the C-4 yes we can use that. But the warheads and the plutonium, the uranium, and every other radioactive element, now we can't, because we do. And we expose ourselves to the Goa'uld that way, long before we're supposed to, but we need 22 years to prepare for it."

"So those warheads are now a just in case in this war." he said and they nodded. "I completely agree with that remark, but to get on with this now. We met the Asgard, but who are the quintet, and who is he?" the British ambassador asked and he explained that. "This is Bra'tac: he's the leader of the Jaffa Rebellion, Lya: she's one of the leaders of the Nox, Morgan Le Fay: she's one of the freedom fighters of the Ancients."

"Omac: he was leader of the Tollan Refugees we helped relocate and and then there's Garshaw and Persus: they're the leaders of the Tokra high council, Ambassador. When we started out we met the Nox first and then a few weeks later we met the Asgard, Bra'tac and Omac that first year. While at the same time we were learning who were the creators of the network were, and I was that in when I found Dr. Littlefield at the Heliopolis."

"The Goa'uld are scavengers taking technology that belongs to someone else, basically they're, if they were animals. Then I'd say they're like velociraptors, while the quintet are the bigger carnivores who deal with them. But that's where my theory regarding the pyramids came from, I needed proof to confirm my theory here. That Alien's created the pyramids and they were landing docks for spaceships, which I got when I took this job."

"My theory before Catherine Langford recruited me was that the pyramids in Giza were landing pedastals for ships, since if there was one ship that could dock on top of a pyramid. Then it was one shaped like a pyramid itself, as the scientist that studies into cross pollination of ancient cultures as well that's reason number two and it crashlanded in this job after Catherine chose me as lead scientist." he said and he nodded to him.

"Now we all know who created the 'gate network, but let me take a guess, as we're doing this in reverse. But now it's who created the pyramids and ziggurats and that's the real question on everyone's mind. As the program is now public knowledge, and as earth is sector 001 now, but 1/10th of our population is still living on earth and the other 9/10ths is living in our colony ring now?" Markov asked and he nodded to her at that.

"Yeah that's it exactly, our planetary population is working in complete harmony with each other, the last and final war ended during Vietnam. And our parents are now working as soldiers or scientists for the Stargate program, and outside of the program every other occupation we have, but this starts and begins the day of my arrival in America, as you read my record, that's when everyone in this meeting."

"But we got the timeline set finally, but it's 30 years in the past, but to answer your unasked question, this begins when my family moved to the U.S.. But the last war we have on this planet from 73' to now is the Vietnam war, as our parents generation. Gets their memories back, as ours, the generation going through the gate repeatedly gets ours back when this war activates, it began for us in summer of 97' so with that."

"The plan is the week my family comes into contact with General Hammond, General Carter and gets reunited with Dr. Matheson, at the museum in New York. That's when everyone in our parents age group gets their memories back as we, our generation, gets started after Jonas Hanson has a section 8. So every civilian scientist who wants that shot has that chance by choosing from four different sectors leading into this."

"And up to when we create our fleet of ships, but the SGC, Area 51, the Atlantis expedition, or working for the SGC academy. This way the next generation after ours, our young Cubs, 10 to 15 years younger than we are have us as their mentors in training them as this goes on, but to answer the other one in what the heck caused it. And to answer your second question these three idiots, despite unspoken orders given to us."

"Said orders are by the races, the Tollan, the Tokra, even the Jaffa. And said warning was don't show any aggression to them which is why earth has been left undisturbed since our ancestors buried the gate 5,000 years ago. They wanted us to start with them first, so we could learn what we're up against, which as why Ernest Littlefield disappeared back in the 40's, he was trying to see if it was a weapon or not at the time."

"But keep under the radar and whatever you do, don't challenge them and that's exactly what they did. West sent a Mark III warhead to Abydos and when my friends got arrested by Ra and his guards. He confiscated the warhead and scanned it, and then realized we advanced far enough to harness the radioactive elements. And these fools were unknowlingly throwing the challenge that we were making a stand against them."

"Which I might add is what caused this to result in a holy war now, they threw the exact same remark. That our predecessors did at the Greek gods and the ancient Egyptians and here's the damn result. So you want someone to blame, for the deaths of 130, earthborn, 600,000,000,000 on two other planets, you can blame the trust and NID, and Kinsey." he said and they all nodded as they looked at Jack, Vidrine and West at that.

"Who were these friends that got killed or captured by him?" Markov asked and the trio and Lou moved forward. "In addition to Lou Ferretti it was Dillon Freeman, Eric Riley and Rick Porro. Of the quartet the only survivor was Lou, in my half of the team, it was David Brown that was killed. But Colonel O'neill, me and Charlie Kawalsky that survived the first encounter, but when we realized he got the attention of Ra's rivals now."

"Charlie was infected with a larva Goa'uld and we had to put him down, which left the only survivors as me, Jack and Lou. The last of our team was the three of us, to me had it not been for the black ops department, and Jack, my wife, brother-in-law and my best friend would still be themselves right now. Abydos is gone, it started with Abydos and it ends there in my eyes, we can't relate to each other." he said and she nodded softly.

"I understand, so this was why you kept crossing him, to you had it not been for the intelligence department your adult life wouldn't be this screwed up right now. To change that subject slightly though, what's your field of expertise in addition to archeology if you're going into the military?" Chekov asked and he smiled as he answered him smiling. "The same as Sam's actually, Astophysics, engineering and archeology."

"So though I'm in the military, it takes putting this in an easier way for the duo, but at times the blasted idiot has to put this in layman's terms. The resulting science talk when Sam and I were debating the cartouche I found, had Charlie halting the conversation so he could get a word in edgewise. Because, of the trio, only he and Lou could understand me when I was explaining this to them." he said and Markov chuckled to the news.

"The reason for that is I spent two years around Barbara and Meyers, as well as Storey, Walker and Hawkins. To hear this day in and day out that I wasn't in the mood for a scholar tennis match as the ball kept getting knocked back and forth. When we're on a deadline here pal, and don't try that twice when we go get Steven, will you please." Charlie said with a bemused smile on his face as he remembered that conversation.

"Well I can see that you'll be able to keep up with us when we do this over again, just get the smart Alec statements under control Daniel." she said and he chuckled and nodded. "My department is research and development, salvage operations, recon with our allies and we're serving as the U.N.'s law enforcement program regarding arresting NID operatives, Colonel." he said and she nodded as the ambassadors exchanged looks.

"There a reason they're trying to get rid of you and Carter exactly?" Woolsey asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him. "They want to go proactive, but the same exact argument that Picard had with Maxwell ended up in the debate here. But my unit has shown them up so many times they're ready to go proactive. And the joint chiefs won't let them, so they're trying to get rid of us: Sam, Teal'C and me at the moment."

"But Jack has been working as a double agent ever since the orbital attack at the time." he said to him then. "Clash of the Titans and Exodus, you got to be kidding me, these idiots threw the exact same remark that our predecessors did at the gods 5,000 to 15,000 years ago?" Raynor said in shock and he nodded. "They're not gods, but yeah, everything we studied in the books it's happening out there right now, they're living it."

"But that's what I meant when I said that our studies just barely scratch the surface, the dating wasn't from 5,000 years or even 15,000, but to 150,000 after primates became the dominate species on earth. And after we hit being able to hunt in the ice age, but that's our entire area." he said and Sam finished that. "Yeah he's right, so far we took out Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Sokar, Seth, Imhotep, Heru'ur, Nirrti, Tanith, Marduk, and Mot."

"But to the NID, we should have left well enough alone, and they decided they're going proactive, black ops and they're all working for the NID, which is the military version of the CIA. Which is why we decided to join forces with the military version of the KGB, to deal with these lunatics." Sam said and Raynor nodded. "The department that specializes in chronic paranoia, that's just great." he said in angered disgust to that news then.

"Is Senator Kinsey part of that grouping if you're saying it like that?" Markov asked and he nodded. "Yes, and we had a couple visitors arriving in the 80's just a week before Christmas, and I just figured this out. But did anyone in San Fransisco, if any of you were there, mention that the cast of the original series was doing a live appearance in downtown San Fransisco?" He asked and Chekov answered that as he looked at him.

"My nephew said he saw the actors acting like they were really the characters and..., oh for god sakes, you meant to tell me that wasn't the cast, we had a group of time traveler's crashlanding in the 80's and when the espionage game was in full scale?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yes Sir, but never mind the Doctor anymore, I'm a lieutenant colonel now, so you can call me by name now." he said and the older man nodded firmly.

"Alright Daniel, what's your idea to keep us under the radar, till it comes time for this to start a second time exactly?" she asked and he explained that to them. "Well as I said we eliminate the radioactive elements now, every weapon we created that has it is being locked in a refinery after that. Every country involved in the program at the moment, you can add your best people soldiers and scientists alike to the program now."

"But as in the early 70's we, our generation, were all Cubs at the time, so by the 80's we all were in the military or finishing high school by that point. So whoever wants to join up its either getting into the academy here at the base. Or going into R&D and with it we're designated to the same colors as the next generation. But this also means not wearing our department symbol you're civilians, you are, you're citizens, and with that."

"We're taking a leaf out of Starship Troopers and the Next Generation people, so red armbands are pilots and command training. Gold you're working as engineers and added law enforcement in the military and sky blue. You're medical and science department, but the committee is is every race in our alliance like it is now. The added catch is the committee has, until Apophis is gone for good, Bra'tac and the Jaffa are on stand by."

"Training in squads is by your designated color when we're accepting kids right out of the academy. Basic training was one area, but this program is advanced training, lasting for four years now. But the added touch is with the fact we just barely had a close call with the Aschen. Earth's population is being broken up into 18 planets each one ongoing by our taste in climates as well, but earth is sector 001, our home planet and military."

"But as the Stargate program we're the protectors of the planet, our colony ring and the added reinforcement to. Basically we're doing what the federation did in the tv show, if they wish to join up we'll consider their application, if not, and the results are what Picard and his crew deal with on a daily basis." he said and the several members of the IOA chuckled at the remark as they were seeing him as incredibly likable in personality.

"So if we're dressed like you are now and with the color armband, you're citizens and if not. Civilians, and if our countries kids want to get involved they return to earth and sign up here at the base for the job?" Richard Woolsey said in amazement and he nodded. "Yeah but training is four years here at the base, but at the moment the last thing we need are these kids fooling around with the weapons in certain cases here at the time."

"Because our latest recruits are trying to get the shot right and it's either slamming into the wall or the Zat blast keeps ending up ricchocheting. Right off the wall and into a girder, or directly into the stairs and we had two close calls and the blast hit the radio and fried it." he said to him and he nodded, bemused. Before he could answer that though they heard another staff blast as Hammond sighed and he finished that.

"Fire practice gone haywire, and we just confiscated the real ones too, they're screwing around with the training weapons." he added and they nodded smiling. "How long has that been going on for exactly since you called this meeting exactly General?" Chekov asked and he tried to keep from laughing. "Since the Enterprise D crew showed up on the base, but the new quartet we have in training is trying to get it right, right now."

"Which explains the frequent explosions and laser blasts you keep hearing, Colonel." he said and the Russian colonel nodded with a bemused smile on his face. "With us being put on probation by the Q, we have to prove we're not as he thinks now. And it's by our countries coming together as one to defeat the goa'uld, replicators and whatever is coming next with the boys possibly resigning from the program now and with that."

"It's time to set aside our planetary arguments, if Q made it clear we were fighting over planetary resources here and every decade it seems we're going to war over something now at the moment. But that changed after the program started up at the moment, though if we have any chance of finishing what we started. If we're meeting the five races that are helping us to create the federation in 70 to 80 years, Sarek being one."

"Going by this my grandson, first born helped create the added addition to Starfleet, so to insure that, rather then dealing with the constant threat of the Goa'uld. Let alone the replicators and NID, I have to get my family out of the galaxy, and take them somewhere else but for now it's just us." Daniel said and they nodded to him to that news. "You absolutely sure about that Dr. Jackson." Woolsey said as he looked at him at that.

Before he could answer another flash lit up the room and he turned to see Picard, Data, O'Brien, Geordi and Will, as well as Beverly, Deanna and Wesley standing there and quickly stood up then at that as he, Sam, Lou and Teal'C smiled. "Guys what are you doing here, I thought you were reporting into the committee already right now?" he asked and they nodded as Beverly said it for the seven of them smiling.

"We did, and we got the added truth to that information you showed us, along with it as well. Turns out Wes and Josh were running an undercover operation, Josh died in the line of duty seven months ago. But the girls got double the charges now that the truth came out, we decided to help with the last minute clean up you had and with me the duo. While you had the chance to meet my son, Daniel." she said and he nodded with a smile.

"Should have seen that one coming, because I would have done the same thing, kiddo, so how long are you guys staying exactly?" he asked and Picard answered with a gentle smile. "Leading into the reset Commander, you're going to be meeting Worf, after you take your positions on the ship. Haden and Morrison agreed to your suggestion regarding having Jonathan on board the enterprise in year two and we had an audience with Q."

"Ourselves, regarding the act of having our memories of the entire five years leading into year six reactivate after the aftermath of the polwater virus. But the next five days is so we can get our friendship into place and so you're able to adjust in working with us, before you do it for real, son." he said and the quartet nodded to him. "Then it's the second that the aftermath begins, that I know it's not just that you I'm seeing."

"But the you I met today and with our bonds of the next week completely active, so with my knowledge of the between scenes shots. And your knowledge of the circumstances, that's enough to fix these situations." he said as he smiled and Sam nodded in relief to that. "Nice touch, a trial period before our lives come together as one here, well this should be interesting right now." Sam said with a slight smile at that remark.

"Well at least we know what we have to work with, because we're spending the next few days getting to know each other. And before we, Jack and my granddaughter join the guys on the enterprise now, so far the added acts in this conversation landed on the acts of administrated punishment in the case of what they tried to do to Daniel five years ago." Lou said and Picard nodded with a sigh as he said it to him then at that.

"Not that I blame you for that, but in certain areas the results were five of the basics, but the electric chair, lethal injection, firing squad, gas chamber. In the case of murder in the case of murdering a fellow Starfleet officer, in which case, once your grandson is born, they're adding several more to the list later on." he said and they all nodded as he turned and looked at Charlie then and nodded as he looked at the assembles grouping.

As Picard turned to Cromwell then and nodded. "Let me guess you're his former Commander, captain?" he asked and Cromwell nodded. "Yes that's right, as for the reason I was here at the time that year, it wasn't just because we ended up gating to a planet connected to a blackhole. I was here to arrest the duo for attempted murder and I was looking for my second in command, which Daniel was, but this was slight psychosis."

"Regarding this, he's trying to make it out that what happened to the boys was a completely different scenario. But no it's not, because he got shot in the back, had the whip taken to his back repeatedly and some sicko attacked him. But he didn't have the chains still on around the ankle, he didn't have half the cave collapse on top of him. And he certainly didn't have bunch of high tech weaponry pointed directly at him."

"It doesn't matter what he says, there's no getting around that fact or truth, that what he did to them was the very same thing. And you were right as well, is it just possible you don't make colonel or general without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. But that what was my biggest lesson, I was a lieutenant colonel on the edge of making full, but I was like Will back then when it came to the job at the time."

"But that's why I'm ticked right now, he crossed that's enough to get him thrown back in jail, after Desert Storm you're reading that Daniel's a member of my new team. For two years, before I make full colonel, that I'm working the Atlantis expedition before the blackhole and Andy has made full colonel. While our team got two new additions, but that sums it up right now, though what I will say is right now at the moment."

"Is that with Jack deactivated, again, I'm now the leader of SG-1, with Andy second in command, Daniel third and the duo the same rank. So for now the ones dealing in this are us as I'm meeting a true Goa'uld in the morning and with it now. Though what I will say if you want to let him have it, be my guest Sir, because he's crossed one to many lines and this is the of the road." he said and Picard nodded as he answered that.

And it's time to drop the planetary arguments and work together, though history is now going to include the Stargate program in it. Though once we, or rather you, do that it's turning into a case of repeat performances, though the NID don't realize that we had this planned in advance and they're now being rounded up and jailed. Once we hit the Tollan after that, Jacob, with you staying here, it's yanking the presidential cord now involved in this and..." he said and Clinton nodded as he looked at Morgsm then to finish that.

"Morgan could you bring my successor here, he needs to hear this, and I'm on my last few months as the commander in chief right now." Clinton said and Morgan nodded and a flash lit up the room as Henry Hayes appeared then as he looked at the assembled people scattered around the room as he said it then as he looked at them. "Whoa, what the heck is going on here right now?" he asked and Daniel stood up as he said it to him.

"Sir my name is Daniel Jackson, I am, or I was, the chief civilian advisor to you as the future president of the USA at the moment. But it seems we hit a serious snag in the program that we were involved in. This is the SGC Sir, to translate that is this is Stargate Command, we're a department dedicated to protecting earth from a race of aliens known as the Goa'uld they're parasitical aliens, we decided to have each president know."

"And at the moment I just gained the news that we have two more threats running loose out there in addition to the Goa'uld and the replicators at the moment now." he said and the man nodded to him. "What can I do for you then, if I'm the future president of the U.S. now at the moment?" he asked and Daniel sighed. "Well this is enough to land them behind bars when the public finds at the moment and with that now."

"Whatever Robert Kinsey and whoever is with him, not Mr. Woolsey I mean, says regarding my unit don't listen to it, as to why. He's trying to get my team and Generals Hammond and Carter out of here so he can do things his own way, such as it is. His way is the reason for this meeting and why everyone is here now, but he's working for the CIA version of our program." he said and Hayes nodded as his eyes landed on Chekov.

"Is that why he's here, you decided that if the NID is acting like the CIA, you're joining forces with the KGB, so we can control these guys. Before they do enough damage to destroy us, and my ex possible Vice President is working with the NID?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "They're breaking every rule in the book we have a law for and murdered a man because he got too close to the program five years ago at the time."

"During the month when we dealt with this episode, but that episode focused specifically on Sam and me and introduced us to her father at the time. But my late wife was nine months pregnant. But I have the evidence needed to have him shot on sight or thrown behind bars. But believe me, going military style is enough to get us a seriously bad rap with the judge at the moment, regarding these and as to why right now."

"We had our mandate created in a threefold, it's the same as the tv show, but the added acts of the job shifted directions when I proved my point. But the second piece to it caused this situation and landed us in the hotseat with the judge and jury of the Galaxy. Before you ask, that ones a long story after we made some progress in creating a power vacuum here." he said and the Carters hid a smile as the older man answered him.

And with a bemused look on his face at that as he said it to him. "Who is this judge if you're saying it like that anyway Doctor Jackson?" He asked and he dropped the bomb. "We got the attention of the Q in the future at the moment, long story on their origins. It seems that the star trek universe is our future and I've got to get us off the hook, before he decides to keep us from venturing further out into the universe at the moment."

"But we have five more years worth of fighting the war here in the Milky Way and the next galaxy one galaxy over. Before the program goes neutral now, but with the fact we've been telling everyone through our tv show the truth, in 1996. It's the added act now, regarding the program that when it does, we've decided that it's time to tell the entire planet the truth regarding the stargate program, everything we're doing."

"And it's by showing it through being turned into a tv show, said tv show, both series focused on things, but the first was about my unit and the second. That was focused on when my team, the Atlantis expedition team found where Atlantis was and we ended up encountering a whole new group of hostiles in this. But first, prior to that it's creating a reporter program regarding future mission, and though neither I, or Teal'C."

"He's my friend here, are involved in the base line program, you have us on call if you need us now." he said and the man nodded as he answered him. "Yes alright, I'm only listening to you in this and with that in mind right now. If the presidency in knowing this is going in line from Rick there to me, we're each giving our own set of orders. But regarding this in each one George, Jacob, but I'm not having it get too out of hand."

"But I'm leaving you two and Hank in charge of the base, permanently after that, once I get the job, though this is being done in advance, but Bob starts throwing his weight around that's it and he's being fired." he said and they nodded to the orders as the trio nodded in agreement to that as Clinton said it. "Alright Morgan, set this up for the program going active in 74, as we deal first with Kirk and his crew at the time and then."

"Once that's done the workers and technicians that were working on the gate, before Daniel cracked it, are to start seeing what works and what doesn't. But nobody dials Abydos, we have to keep this in exact alignment with our timeline. But my orders are staying the same for Steven that they were with Daniel now, understand. And I mean that, everything he did in our reality, they're on my orders now, diplomatic immunity."

"Dr. Raynor, with you taking his place, the orders are going in sequence, but the joint chiefs and I gave you permission to defy Kinsey regarding the orbital attack. Following that is you were on medical research regarding the sarcophagus, and from there each of our orders are for you to choose what you will. But with you taking Daniel's place, you must do as he did, okay." he said and Steven nodded to the orders as Jumper said it.


	43. 43: The Meeting Ends And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's going to adding one final twist, as the bonds and training between the duo and their students are set up. So the trio are going to get one last chance to train under the original duo of SG-1. But from that point on the timeline switches into the next one as the trio and the joint chiefs, as well as the president regain their memories.**

 **After this chapter begins the start of the first mission as they prepare for the reset as SGC is temporarily on hold before they all end back in their younger bodies. While the nine generals and Langford prepare to meet up with Daniel and his parents. And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 43: The Meeting Ends And The Training Strategies**

"George, Jacob to repeat that, with us just having dual memories in our heads you have to remember this, but once we hit the orbital attack. It's his mandate, regarding getting our job done for us gets started, but he was under our orders starting with the Tollan and we go down the list from there. But we're setting this up ahead of time now at the moment, before we have the problems that we did the last five years now."

"And Colonel, I don't care for your opinions here, regarding, he's my tactical advisor and I will not tolerate your treatment of him when we hit the mirror. But I'm making it very clear here, that though the president can't give you specific orders about breaking Kinsey's decision, you have permission to defy orders. As it's a matter of life and death, but after that, it's you're going to have to face that memory of being captured."

"By an alien Saddam, but I promise you, if you ever pull another stunt like this again and not report to George and Jacob automatically to why Dr. Raynor had that reaction. Or defy my orders again regarding the use of weapons and the touchstone. Or even break my orders regarding the Euronda and that is it for you being in the Air Force. You're being retired from active duty and cut off from the Stargate program."

"Understand, everything Steven does is on our and the president's orders, and you break orders that shoves your promotion back and you further into being dishonorably discharged and I mean that. Steven, with the situation regarding Euronda now, I'm making it very clear, but you see any hint of deception. Start digging, you learn anything that would make us want to pull the plug, do it and tear the plug out of the wall."

"We can find a different way to get technology and results, but doing a deal with people over something we abolished 40 years ago, no. Not going to happen, I don't care if they're offering technology or not. We do not get involved in other people wars, without knowing the cause, the who, what and why. If they start deterring regarding you asking questions, come back to the base and report directly to me, George and Jacob."

"Jacob, I'm hereby activating you here at the base and you're the secondary leader of the SGC now. And your added job is running the SGC academy now as you train the kids to deal with these things." he said and they all nodded to the orders. "Everybody understand what they're supposed to do here?" Hammond asked and they all nodded to them as they exchange looks at this as Daniel finished their conversation.

"Sir, are you going to remember this now once we have two timelines stuck in our heads, I mean, I was under orders by the president from the time Maybourne came into the picture?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him gently. "Yes I will son, in fact Morgan with you being like Daniel, could you bend the rules slightly here, leave me the reminders I need so I don't have to worry about Steven's, let alone Daniel's, mandate."

"As Ryan said, I've been afraid of breaking orders, since the last 10 to 15 years and I'm about to start bending the rule book in this case, just leave an indication and I can hide it in my desk. And pretend, with the outsiders, I'm following orders and then once we reach each event. It's I'm breaking or bending orders, and this time, no screw ups once we hit the sarcophagus, because I'm hearing that truth, before it turns into what it did."

"Son, suggest I get the trio into the room and this time I want you sitting down so you don't collapse on us like he did. Because the muscle weakness, the sleep deprivation, caused him to pass out right in front of us. And I never got the entire message, but learn from the past to create a better future, that's our stepping stone now in the new timeline, and with those words, each mistake committed is getting rectified here."

"I'm not making anymore mistakes regarding you boys as my CCA's now and with those words in mind now, it's doing what I should have done seven years ago. And it's doing things my own way regarding situations, the joint chiefs are in Washington, the base is being lead by me and Jacob. I don't give a damn for Maybourne's opinions now, it's my decision as I got a much stronger lock on the president." he said and the duo nodded.

"Dad, with that fact in mind, everyone not in this room are going to find it strange you're not calling the old tactics, but acting like you know the outcome now. What are you going to do about Hathor this time?" Daniel asked and he smiled. "Regarding training, it's starting from kids your age to the trio's, but I'm recruiting right out of the academy. But it's making sure they learn by doing it for real, here on the base."

"We get a secondary planet set up and that's their training ground, we find a planet that had these intars, and it's turning into wargames. But get a lock on S.E.T.I., and they're scanning the planetary orbit for us and we go to space command after that. The young recruits are learning in on the job training, instead of simulations this time. Three years of training till they're ready as well." Jacob said and he nodded to him gently at that.

"Daniel I noticed you focus more on O'Brien, talking about him as if he's still here in the room right now, trusting him without reservation, specifically, why is that?" Jack asked and he looked at him. "Did you forget that he's in the room right now with us at the moment, he's standing right there with the rest of our new crew." Sam said to him coolly as Deanna left her hand on Daniel's shoulder and he looked at her with a smile.

"I mean seriously, if he was a lieutenant Colonel, I'd be listening to his suggestions in the same way I do Siler's as a result. But we're the one working our buts off to get you out of the situations you get yourself into so cut the crap, Jack, I had enough of you walking all over me and so has he." she added and Daniel nodded in agreement. "You really expect me not to open up to him, Deanna, Tasha or even Beverly, regarding this."

"In their case I don't have to hide my true feelings regarding you and your arrogant attitude Colonel, such as it is right now regarding both you and Janet. You both nearly killed me twice at the time and I'm stuck as being as megalomaniac with the fact that my idea don't cross the line between crazy and having a section 8 called out. But why shouldn't I be surprised right now, huh, she's scared of you in this area."

"And to the point she's leaning over backwards for you, but you know why that is, she's been in love with you since year two. To the point that she'd do anything for you, even finishing your job in trying to kill me at the time." he said and she felt her heart lurch at the remark. "But that's what I shouldn't be worried about, because in the next round I'm a Colonel, and my general is third in command of the base, as to that."

"Just four missions, I'm staying in touch with my best friends, and with it there's no getting around these things anymore, Colonel. Not when the back up colonel for SG-1 happens to be my former boss at the time. So you pull that stunt twice and he's suffering the emotional side effects, guess who's getting call in. Just to arrest you for that, let alone not taking this attitude of yours." he said to him firmly then at his remark.

"And don't talk about us as we're not even here, Captain, you're already in enough trouble as it is and you keep up that attitude it's landing you in the brig. Though with the fact you've been deactivated, again, there's no getting around the fact. That, now you're no longer getting away with things as you once did, Jonathan." Picard said sternly as he looked at him then and Daniel finished that remark to him then.

Looking at the duo gently, he looked into Deanna's eyes and and hid a smile. ** _'Don't worry, we can't talk when you're with us, but I'm not letting him get away with this right now.'_** she said and he thought it back to her. 'Yeah I know, but right now, I need a good 13 to 30 years away from him right now. I can't take anymore of these fights and counter fights with him.' he said and she gave a gentle nod to him.

'Alright it's time to act like who I'm about to become now with him no longer my superior officer, for the moment.' he thought as he turned to eight generals. "Sirs permission to speak freely to a superior officer right now?" he asked formaly and the sextet, Hammond and Jacob nodded to him. "Go ahead son, if this is something you want to get off your chest, than go ahead now." Hammond said to him and he nodded as he looked at Jack.

"I'm just quoting what Will is going to say here with your attitude lately, with that we can read each other as if I was my grandson right now. And they're one kind about everything at the time as well is in this situation. But you disagree with me fine, you want to take it to the general than fine, through me. But you ever do an end run around me again, and I'll snap you back so hard, you'll think you were a first year cadet again."

"Whether you knew it or not, I was under their orders, the joint chiefs outrank the general Jack, by your decisions you were talking back to the joint chiefs and refusing to comply with a direct order. And to put this bluntly, you're acting like Shelby, but when it comes to the base and our command, you better believe I play it safe. But I suppose that's why someone like you has remained in this position this long."

"You prefer acting like a joker but when it comes to the safety of the crew you start crossing lines, but in case you haven't noticed. What I did back then was something you could never do, and by the time I reached the age I am, both now and in the future, I'd be ready for that promotion to captain. While your decision gets you demoted as a result." he said and Sam flinched at the tone hearing the commanding tone in his voice.

"You heard his tone in his reprimand, but you know what, he said everything I ever wanted to say to you since the sarcophagus. You just heard my thoughts in his voice now, in case you haven't noticed ever since the Cor'ai you've been acting like a jerk. Because like Teal'C we had to see whether or not he'd changed and when he risked his life to save the people he wronged, Hanno, that was enough to tell him and us he did."

"And ever since Maybourne came into the picture you've been acting like you did then, like you were on a mission of self destruction. I can do things you can't because I've training in being a chameleon since I was 20, speaking every language needed learning the customs so I can fit in. And like my time saving your life never worked at the time, keeping up the delusion regarding the sarcophagus and Hathor so you can be like them."

"And while I hadn't changed and had a relapse in my personality traits, you have and with that in mind here. Just who the hell do you think you are exactly, what you think you're too good to be here in the program. In case you have noticed we lost 300 good people, on earth, or otherwise, protecting the planet. And you're to detached to admit your feelings here regarding that every time someone dies it's doing further damage."

"In case you haven't noticed we lost 90 people here at the base, and 200 more on Markov's team at the time and with that in mind right now. You really need to ask that question, Jack, it was after the issue with the Euronda and the Enkarans, the Cimmerians they all were part of a situation that was a test. And one that didn't always need weapons and with it, you heard the general's remark in that at the time."

"The Asgard, the Nox and the Tollan were ready to severe all ties with us, unless we got them their stuff back. But though they liked you, they trusted me, I showed the skill of my station, but they were the first of five races we encountered. We created Starfleet even before our descendants created it, with the races against the Goa'uld. But The Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients and not realizing it at the time."

"That I looked at things carefully in our code, and realized our creed was theirs. **_'Gallantly we will defend our people and others with our lives, we fight with honor and will do so self righteously, and we will fight against people who are not honest, defend against all enemies, alien or domestic and we shall not steal from friends or allies, we fight, we fight honestly, with justice and dedication."_**

 ** _"Of doing the right thing, no matter the circumstances, protecting the innocent, every time we go through we fight to protect, to preserve the cultures we encounter. Who are we, we are the SGC, protectors of the innocent, crusaders of the righteous and explorers of the Galaxy, to search out new terrains, new explorations, search out and learn of new civilizations, wherever we go, we fight for what is right.'. "_** he read out and finished his sentence then to him.

"In terms of Starfleet now, as this is to be come both portions of the Stargate program, here's their version of it. But we're creating their future the last war this country has is Vietnam, but though you're still dealing with fights outside of the Stargate program until 1996. That's when you got to take on our oath, and whether or not you keep it is up to you, because I'm involved from the time I'm 21, come on there's no contest here."

"But: **_"As a Starfleet officer, my job is to seek out peaceful solutions, and defend others with our lives. I fight, I fight honestly, keeping my head held up high, I will not lie, for it is not my way as a Starfleet officer. Keep my body strong, my thoughts clear and my emotions strong, I will fight to up hold the truth and security of the SGC. Not till the dangers rise do I lift my weapon."_**

 ** _"I will do my duty to uphold the laws of my mandate, to keep myself clean and uphold the regulations of the federation. I will not violate the prime directive for it is my stepping stone, of truth, honesty and freedom, I find deception it's my job to end it. I will not think about only myself, or my team, but the safety of the greater good, I know that once I don my uniform and go into the stars."_**

 ** _"That my devotion and strength comes from my crew, our lives are one, and we work as a team. But my concern is not just about my crew, my peers and the people. But the cultures I meet, I stay open minded in their thoughts, but I will not abide by deception I will not get involved in their wars without knowing the who, what and why they would need my help, my job is peaceful solutions."_**

 ** _"I am a peace keeper, I look for peaceful resolutions and only when danger is near do I raise my weapon. As a SGC officer it is my duty to carry out my orders, I do not do so violently, I will strive for a peaceful solution. And though I am a warrior, I am a peace keeper first, exploring the galaxy. And learning about others and myself, I do not stray from our beliefs when conflicted."_**

 ** _"Our beliefs diplomatic over military are my stepping stone, I strive for peace and justice and only when I have no choice do I use violence. But I look for other outlets, before I use that decision, and I will stand by my comrades. My crew mates, my fellow officers are my strength, as I am their's, and we work as a team together, there is no I, we are one once deployed and begin our lives."_**

 _ **"Though I try to make a difference, I do not throw the culture I visit into chaos. Learning new information I do not get involved if it's against the prime directive. I will conduct myself in a manner fitting to my station. For I am a Starfleet officer and I will do what's right for all kinds of beings and serve with honor and do what is right'."**_ He read out and he looked at him sternly as he finished that, his tone stern, as Picard crossed his arms as he listened to his statement gently.

"Now ever since the first attack when we went through, I was simply acting on the first piece to our mandate at the time, but edited it to Starfleet regulations as well. But to seek out new life and new civilizations. With, in that mind, I was acting on my job, we don't need to go on red alert every time we encounter a new species. In case you haven't noticed they're not even armed when in the ship dealing with things."

"They're simply evaluating the situation till they make a determination of whether or not that something they encounter is till they deal with something dangerous. What's the problem, can you go one hour, one day, one month, without firing that gun. And think about more than just whether or not this could be the score to get us what we need to impress Vidrine while doing it, after you met him?" he asked him and Jack swallowed.

"For the entire ship they deal with the outbursts hand to hand, they don't go right to using those phasers as they're ten time more powerful and dangerous than a Zat gun or a human gun. But just think about what happened a bit ago, if that flashback turned into the over reaction in the infirmary, or the storage room. You think they wouldn't immediately do what Lou just did and snap me out of it by getting me to focus."

"Bringing me back to the here and now, you think he wouldn't act like a big brother, and be everything you weren't now. Be that understanding to my feelings when the chinks in the armor started breaking enough that he'd understand immediately. Well to answer those questions yes they would, I mean though young, once I end up in the body of my descendant but they're either ten to fifteen years older than I am."

"In training and everything else, and once I tell them that truth and they see the first one, or Will, and the captain, sees that first dizzy spell from lack of a month's worth of sleep and then hear my reasons for choosing this on my own. You think they're not going to take it seriously when I vent everything I've felt regarding that damn mission. And, or how, I felt when I've got to show proof of my claims to you, huh."

"Well to answer that one, he would, they would, give me someone to latch on to and be there for me. Jake, Janet and Sam made it clear, I barely get enough time to recover, before we get thrown back into the field. I'm physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted and you're not paying attention to this whatsoever. And not seeing the things Sam sees, like the look on my face when I destroyed the tank at the temple on Chulak."

"Not seeing the immense hate in my eyes at Apophis, not hearing my sarcastic remarks to him. But they would, she would, with her she's my soulmate. In Miles case, it's because he was me when we deployed, and to him it's because he and I share something in common with each other, a bond of understanding. We both lost our innocence thanks to having to pull that damn trigger, and we want it back, for him it's the Cardassians."

"For me it's the Goa'uld, I've never taken a life before, from the time I was a child, I was taught to respect all life. My job was to preserve life, history just to keep it like that and until I shot those Horus guards, I never had to. Though I'm an archeologist, it takes a gentle understanding of trying to keep to the person I am. To us members of the half and half grouping that's the hardest part here about being skilled officers."

"I'm a scientist, I don't take lives, I preserve them, their cultures, the first time I truly ever had to take a life was after that guard shot Sha're. I've never taken a life till that point. You killed the guy that was getting too rough in the mines, I killed in self defense, but I was ready to lose control of my stomach when I did so. You're too much of a soldier, you're a killing machine like the marines, I'm a half and half that's my first time."

"The mission by the time it ended and I sent you back I tried to figure out how I could save that guard and bring him back. But it was too late the sarcophagus was destroyed, I killed for the first time in my life now. Ever since then, seeing the multitude of attrocties they're capable of, I've hated them ever since. And while you're too busy focusing on other things, Sam is the one trying to talk some sense into me."

"She even went to trying to talk me out of destroying the Goa'uld tank, but the hate was boiling in me after that, I lose five friends, and my family was out there, somewhere. She gave me the strength to keep going, and now ever since 636. But every time we go on a mission, I hope it's just a simple meet and greet or to get research done." he told him and Matheson sighed as he got it as he looked at Warner, Janet and Carson at that.

"You think it's any easier on her, Cameron, or every other member of the half soldier/half scientist contingent, that we hope to hell we don't have to take a life when on a mission. That we can save a life on a mission, use our knowledge to save others, we love learning new things, and instead of this being a mission of exploration. You're getting irritated that you don't have action when on the job, that you're reduced to guard duty."

"And I'm sick to death of having to destroy the living history I studied all my life, simply because you're only thinking about protecting earth." he snapped at him as he went further. "You've been trained to kill all your life, us, we're trained in self defense, this isn't a god damn wargame Jack, it's games in theory, military intelligence. I was gathering military intelligence on the damn thing that month at the time."

"Like Johnny Rico's buddy on Starship Troopers, I was doing the same thing, studying it learning what the weaknesses are. So I can save lives, and instead of letting me tell that to the quartet you interfere and here's the dang result. Your mistakes, are five times what the trio's are, because you're too much of skeptic and you're only thinking about yourself, at one point I thought I could confide in you about anything, but no more."

"Do you get that though or do I have to spell it out for you, military intelligence, I was ordered by the president, the joint chiefs, to gather military intelligence on technology that's as dangerous as it gets if used too much or when suffering the injuries. And the amount of substance abuse I was, you idiot. Yeah sure, we were ordered to protect the country, but that fight is like I'm speaking to Davis when I tried to save Teal'C last year."

"All this time we were protecting the damn planet when all we were really doing is protecting the good old U.S. Of A. You sound like him right now, only it's not about America, but about earth only to you. But do you know who else you sound like and it's the main reason I was chosen to take on my abilities and be given the chance to interact with you?" he said to him sternly as Jack felt his heart falling with every word at that.

"Well earth isn't the only planet that matters, Jack, if anyone can understand how I feel regarding this. In case you weren't paying attention while they were here, he's just like Jim and Walter, and to the point that while you're screwing around upstairs dealing with the replicators and the planet you gated to. While they're trying to get the gate working and Paul was also here that entire time, but him and the duo together."

"They were keeping me company, because I wasn't sure if you'd been killed at the time and in regarding now. It's him and the members of the crew that are always around the senior staff. He's going to understand this better than you think, his explanation regarding the Cardassians is the big one. And one I need to hear so we can relate to each other, but if he puts himself in my place regarding what you pulled at the time."

"He's going to sees in the same way after I explain it to him, as would they, the eight and Picard, Even Guinan would understand, regarding this, how I feel, but though not in my body hearing this is still enough. She was a listener, offering her opinions and just being there for the rest of the crew so they had someone to listen to and offer advice. But the technicians, the security team, even the medical and science department."

"We all share this same aspect to us and it's going to be made and become clear later that once the extended versions of those books come out. The ones that were created over the last ten years, they're going to get the added ones in and you're hearing the crew's declaration to how they see you after that. Because to them, once I regain my powers they're not going to act like you have and they'd all get why I chose this choice."

"He could understand how I felt regarding this and everything else, just one chip in the armor and he's going to hear the truth in why I've been furious at you ever since 636. But why should I hold anything back from him or the others, you're no longer my team leader, Frank is, Andy, he's just like Charlie and Lou. But in just under a week, I'm no longer part of this team or command, why well it's simple right now at the moment."

"Because I've been added to the Atlantis expedition program, I created 3/4's of my own team, I'm not dealing with the base's alter ego on a daily basis. I don't have to prove my claims anymore because you've been lying to Hammond ever since 636, and you is Janet. All in all, I got the chance to heal and they deserve to hear the truth, every batch of resentment, everything I've felt ever since Sam got turned into a host."

"With you: it's always the same old crap, them: I'm actually having people who will listen to my feelings, share my exact thoughts, my love for exploring, learning and everything else. But yes I hate the Goa'uld, but it's not because of them specifically, I hate what I've become because of them, my first kill was because of them. With him, I don't have to hold back anymore, because we're just getting to know each other that first month."

"Although Deanna and Will are my brother and sister-in-law and I'm dressed in the red uniform of the command, like Wesley was after Sarek was there. But I fit in more with the engineering and science crews, that type of bond, once established is not easy to break. The rule of command is that as a crew, or command we're a team a team is family and though we already have family, once up there where it gets more dangerous."

"We become each other's family and we depend on each other for our very lives, since Maybourne came into the picture you been acting like its every man for themselves. Sure SG-1 is a field unit but to survive it's by depending on one another every day now. After some sort of situation going on and not when you're in space, because once deployed you depend on each other for everything after that, and as is something you forgot."

"But being a crew meant being a team, being a team meant being a family and though we already have family, once deployed our friends become our family and we depend on each other. For everything, but that's something you forgot, ever since your undercover stint, it's turned into every man for themselves at the time and since then. You try to take on solo mission, and look what it does to the team at the time back then."

"But a team became a family, that's the problem Jack, did you ignore your lessons from when you were a kid. I mean a team works as one, one of us goes down, we all go down, we will not be tried separately, win as a team, lose as a team that's the way it works. But your attitude goes against everything of what it means to be a team, you have her scared of you and Teal'C not wanting speak up, regarding things."

"And it's because they don't want to wind up in the middle at the time and it's because, to them, they know I'm right. That if something doesn't smell right in these situations, best to dig into it and see what's causing it. And the other, there's more ways to protect people in a matter of border dispute, though with a computer, but so what. I completed the job while we're going at each other at the time, but the president took my idea."

"And he and the joint chiefs were furious you destroyed our first new generator because of this, it's always the same for you, there's no need to use weapons all the time. But us members of the science and engineering team all see this in the exact same way. And to them it's, once they see every episode through my eyes what happened here. Then it's enough that they're going to see you for the cold hearted jerk you became since."

"But to them hearing my feelings and the fact I've opened up to them this much, to them I'm an equal. It's being able to open up to the engineering crew and I found my friends, they're the ones I'm spending the most time with. Because we all share the same thoughts here, but they're going to understand once he and whoever else is listening in on the conversation. We're all skilled officers and we all share this same thought to us."

"That's the problem now, we've known each other so long and so well, I can't be that free to speak my mind to you guys. And without you thinking I'm emotionally compromised, because you're trying to bury your emotions. While I'm not hiding mine, I mean think it over: ever since Cass came into the picture, it's trying to remain detached. But if we're going to put what we might learn, over her life..." he said trailing off then.

"It's time to pack it in, that's what you think of me, that I'm the one acting like I've got something to prove here?" Jack asked and Daniel nodded. "Yes, you fought for her because she's a kid, but though you tried to for me, you don't have my skill. And to you it's always trying to save everyone all at once and though I agreed with you. I was thinking about the fact that you just landed back on Charlie again."

"I love Cassie as much as you do, but the only person who had a right to go to extremes in this case regarding her was Janet, let alone Sam, do you know why exactly. Why Sam chose to stay in the bunker, why she had a gun pointed directly at Nirrti at the time back then. Or why I was dealing with helping them cope." he said and Jack looked at him in shock at the remark as Janet and Sam crossed their arms at the remark.

"So what's my position here exactly if we're trading lives right now and you're going into the military. And why do I get the feeling your live's work is about to become your father's next?" Raynor asked his and he explained that. "Because I'm the one who cracked the code to get the gate going again. But with my being married to Sarah in the next timeline, and she's 8 months pregnant, I can't leave her by that point now."

"Or I'm leaving her a widow, and my children fatherless, Steven, but we both learned to translate ancient Egyptian hiroglyphs since college. But the Goa'uld language is spoken in ancient Egyptian and you're going to get a crash course in that from my late wife now. Her name is Sha're and she, her father Kasuf and Skaara, her younger brother, he was fourteen at the time we met, they're the ones teaching you their language."

"But the catacombs you found, I found the backhistory of Ra in are the ones that are needed to stop this parasite. And you ended up starting a rebellion and together with with the guys and their people, freed their planet from slavery after that. But that's just the beginning, because a year later we learn Jack got the attention of the group that we were not supposed to alert we were now this advanced, the system lords and with it."

"Ra's rival who attacked the base, killed four soldiers and kidnapped a woman as a possible host for his queen. But that's the beginning of your life in the baseline program now, because everywhere the black ops group goes, the trouble always follows it. And with it now is this, but in order to learn that added truth, you need to see the emblems to know who it is you're looking at." he said and the other man nodded as he got it.

"In other words as soon as I get back from that first mission, whoever shot up the base is the reason I got to bring in the duo and we can debrief you on who the hell attacked us this time." he said and they all nodded to him. "Yes, but with us knowing who the hell attacked us this time, and to answer the unasked question here, it was Apophis who attacked the base and killed four." he said and Steven nodded as he answered him then.

"Ra was the sun god who ruled the day, Apophis was the serpent God, Ra's rival, who ruled the night, right out of the Book of the Dead, they're living it. Well mythology just took on an entirely whole new meaning now at the moment. So with us knowing each other all our lives, having met when we were kids and you hearing our stories leading into this, Sam?" he asked and she nodded to him as she answered him smiling then.

"Yeah, I'm going to be able to keep up with you when we see him, but it's acting indifferent. But with us, this is getting turned into a repeat performance now, because everyone outside of our circle is not going to know that. Or that we already had these conversations, because everyone that did is either dead or is not even in the room for it." she said and Hammond finished that remark to him gently as he said it to him.

" We've got five people in this room that are not going to understand this whatsoever, when you're debriefing us, but mythology and your knowledge of ancient cultures and languages is way to valuable. So everything I remember in our debate regarding Daniel and his search for Sha're is now being said in your voice as to that. It's acting like this is the first time around and we got to get Daniel's family off the planet."

"During the orbital attack, as to why he's leading his team in the mission that was the orbital attack, but it's two teams rather then one. And with it, you're seeing Bra'tac a second time, but the new unit of SG-1 is yourself, Sam, Colonel O'neill, and Rak'nor. But while you're busy with destroying the ships now, they're salvage operations, and Daniel's getting you out, before you gate to the Alpha site and get reunited with them after that."

"But we have the Tokra operatives on board as well and they're coming with Daniel's team to the research site Hank and Daniel work at." he said and Steven nodded. "Too late, I remember that conversation and debate we had when when the president ordered us to create the base at the moment general. And with that, with my being in the field this time, I'm not taking chances here." Samuels said and he nodded to him gently.

"That's just great alright who's the wise guy screwing around with the space time continuum here at the moment?" Porro asked and Daniel chuckled. "I'll tell you later Rick, but right now we have to focus because by the point we hit that mission. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel and with that in mind, it's to save you four and Charlie we're doubling the amount of men going through." he said and the quintet nodded to him gently.

"In other words we survive this mission, and whoever replaced us are the one getting taken, but 16 going through and eleven come back with Steven staying there. While with me being on SG-1 someone is taking my place as the person who got turned into a host, okay got it." Charlie said to him and he nodded. "Yeah and if you survived this regarding that bloody parasite our entire team would still be in one piece right now."

"You and Lou were my best friends on our original team, you have no clue what losing you did to me after I lost the duo, man." he said and Charlie nodded to him gently. "I can actually I was the one acting like a big brother to you ever since the first mission. And I was more worried about you then Jack was when we hit that point, but with 4 teams in these opening missions it's working through who we lose and who we didn't."

"And with Steven taking your place that keeps us alive as we fix the problems we didn't catch." he said and they nodded. "Got it Sir, I can do whatever is needed, but I never fired a gun before." he said and Daniel sighed as Hammond answered him gently at that remark. "Trust me, once you do you lose your innocence in this job, but with it is the fact it's dealing with a severe hatred of the species that caused it as a result."

"So with them in here, we got to play back our original conversations. Charlie, you and Jack are covering that part, as do you Major, and the four of us act like this is the first time we learned this information. But whoever takes your place Charlie in being the one to get turned into a host..., wait a second, what's the last thing you remember son?" he added and Charlie smiled as he answered him at that as he and the trio smiled.

"Just that General, I remember us: me, Daniel and Jack being debriefed for the next two planets we were going to, before whoever attacked us was knocking on the front door. We start making jokes about this and then the pain from that thing digging into the back of my head, before I blacked out, doc ran an MRI, and you found the damn thing. I accidentally knock Sam unconscious in the elevator and you have to arrest me."

"Before you try to get that thing out of me and the last thing I remember, before you saved me, by taking my life, was turning off the gate." He said and they nodded. "Like I said something of the host survives and this turned into the puppet master notion, they're like those slugs in the puppet masters. And only a skilled surgeon, or Tokra, can get the damn thing out of you." Daniel said and he nodded as Jacob answered him.

"Than its by making sure whoever gets turned into a host this time, if you're with the quintet in escaping from Chulak, by that I mean you're on SG-1 this time, instead of SG-2, till this mission is done, but Colonel Dixon is leading you two, till SG-13 is created, understand. The way we play this back is the way we had it, but we fix the mistakes we did now." he said and the duo nodded to the orders then as Hammond finished that.

"Because from Children of the Gods to now, it's playing back every conversation as we had it. Morgan could you get Daniels debates with Jack, here on the base each time so Steven can play back everything." he said and she nodded to him. "So Sha're is my wife and everything that proved you could stay the same, to be an ancient: truth of spirit, wisdom, courage and selflessness." he said and Daniel nodded to him as she said it.

"Yeah exactly at the moment the reason we've lasted this long is because I've been finding supplies when available. But the NID, it's the bigger, the better at the moment, but retrofitting a deathglider to the races, Tollan and Tokra is too dangerous. As is getting our hands on a hatak which is what the pyramids were created for. The hataks are a ship shaped like a pyramid and the pyramids themselves were landing sites."

"The races took selecting the right candidate bseriously so though Jack got the suppository downloaded into his head and figured out a way to contact the Asgard. I was who they are looking for, because they choose scholars instead athletics. And with it my skills in doing this job are next to nothing, because I know what I'm doing here. And as for thr debate regarding Shifu, Jack as it's the same direction as Cassie as well, why?"

"Well it's because their maternal instincts were going haywire, it's a mother's prerogative to protect their children, their Cubs, to a child when they're babies. Daddy's mean fun, mothers mean business, to the girls, the act of being maternal caring for her. That was instinctual and you're acting the father, that's just the way it in these circumstances now. She's not your daughter, you had no right to start acting like that."

"The only people who did were the girls, and while I was around for her, she sees me as the big brother/slash father figure. You love children I get that, and it's because you wish you could be a father again. You want what you lost back so much it's eating you alive and that's the problem right now and as to why, it's because you made a mistake and it costs you everything, and that's the catch here at the moment."

"But she didn't belong to you Jack, she's Janet's daughter, she was seventeen now, Janet was a mother, a mother taking care and protecting her daughter. Sam found her, Janet adopted her and that's it, she didn't belong to you. It's a mother prerogative to protect their children and at that age, near adulthood, we reach a different point of learning, but everyone has their time to die, without exception, eventually even a star dies out."

"And nothing you can do to can stop the change, that was the message Shmi gave to Anakin when he was just a child. And Obi-wan said the exact same thing in a different wording. And they're both right, no matter how much you don't want things to change you can't stop that change. And it's part of life, part of evolution, that's the way it is and instead of letting things go, after the accident nine years ago at the time."

"You start crossing lines that crossed too far you can never take back, and it's because of Cromwell. But that's the thing, if we were Anakin and Obi-wan, it's you're the protector, I'm the negotiator, I've grown into my skin as a skilled knight and into a Jedi master. Though I carry the same color you do, I kept our mentor's lightsaber and I turned into him as a result, but take a guess, which of us, they take pride in more, in training."

"Because I'm the one going the extra ten miles just to prevent a collapse in the training, but yes, adventure is growth, but it's a double edged sword now. I didn't get into this job because I like the excitement, the danger, or the adventure. I joined up because I strived to make a difference, to help people. I'm a negotiator and one that the president and the joint chief, and the duo value more than your abilities." he said to him with a firm tone.

"As you got a demonstration of their personality traits a bit ago, and now that the group is in the room with us right now and spending the next week with us. But that's what I'm looking for, I don't crave excitement or adventure when on the job. What I look for is a chance to learn new things now and with it a chance to make a difference. Picard is just like the duo, so much so, that his acting the father in terms of the crew."

"The ones that are twenty years younger, or more than he is, is enough that that's the exact therapy Jake is looking for-for me. As you heard in his voice and I'm quoting his exact remarks now, 'But this command works best when my officers tell me what's on their minds.', he meant that in all areas. And did you ever consider why she's always with him when on duty, aside from being the ship's counselor as well."

"She's his personal advisor, like Spock was for Kirk, that's in the job, but in one case or another it's the act of being there to talk things over and that what I need. And with it, and whether he knew it or not, the fact that they're all ready to following him into the flames is because he demonstrates everything that makes up a good leader. A good teacher and Wes would do anything to keep his trust and respect."

"But a single mistake causes that to come crashing down and Picard feels like a failure, because he chose the easy way out." he said and Jack said it quickly. "Yeah but so did you, you quit and ascended yourself." he said and he crossed his arms as he looked at Wesley softly. "Look at him, if he was me and suffering a fatal dose of radiation, you think he wouldn't choose the same decision I did, just to save his sanity and his soul."

"From being destroyed, you think I didn't know that the sarcophagus Jared mentioned was tampered with just like the first. There was no way in hell I was allowing you and the NID to destroy me like that or turn me into one of you. And actually there was nothing the medical department or the Tokra could do for me. Last year was a test of character, to see if you could live one year without me, like you had before at the time."

"But to them they were running on half strength, and you turned back into your soldier self completely. The ancient's were part of the lightside of these negotiations, and Morgan was waiting for me to choose the fact I'd had enough. But after Oma crossed that line, Morgan turned into the female Jedi, who was the girl padawan's mentor in the series." he said and nodded to her and she flashed up the 13th book to the series then.

"Whether you knew it or not, she was training Sam, and I completed my training by a man as close in personality to Qui-Gon as possible. And I was ready to start training a teenage version of myself whether you knew it or not now. As to that of the three of us human members of the team, the only one who'd failed in their training was you." he said sternly and he looked at him in shock then as the joint chiefs nodded to that.

"Uh huh, okay and who's the person playing the trio here exactly, said trio Qui-Gon, Mace and Yoda?" Jumper asked and Daniel looked at Jacob and Jacob nodded to that as he got it. "Since the day we met, I trained the duo myself and though I'm a former soldier myself and, of the duo. Its the one who actually learned anything I had to teach them was Daniel. If I was Qui-Gon, Mace and Yoda, it's, of my two apprentices."

"And the one I'd take pride in most happens to be Daniel, he understands my lessons, and though he shows compassion, he realizes we got a job to do. But we don't go running to our offworld allies every time someone's life is endanger, and don't go telling me this is any different, because my life is no more important than anyone else's. Ring a bell Jack, he got that from me when we were dealing with the system lord summit."

"Daniel just turned into a 37 year old me and I couldn't be anymore proud of him than I am right now at the moment. His training is complete, he's ready to gain mastery now, I'm looking at this as a case of Starwars and Star Trek Metaphors at the moment. And he makes a very good point right now as well Ryan." he said and the sextet and the trio of presidents all nodded as they got it then as Daniel went further.

Before he could answer, a gentle flash lit up the room and they saw a boy dressed in monk robes with a gentle smile on his face. "Yes father, and you never failed us, you saw the evil and never let it possess your soul. You proved to us that you were ready for the burden of your powers." he said and Daniel looked at him softly. "I just wished I could have saved your mother Shifu, and that we could have been a proper family."

"The three of us, yes you were conceived by evil, but I could have been the father you needed me to be." he and Shifu sighed as he said it. "Father, your path laid in dealing with the acts of dealing with the evil in your soul first. But before you can master that ability, you had to master who you are and who you wanted to be and you have now. But your friend has shown he's not ready for the burden of the powers, you have."

"You're ready to truly become like us now, you're just a human version of us now, an ancient. But with great power comes great responsibility and power corrupts." he said trailing off and Daniel nods as he finished that. "But absolute power, corrupts absolutely, yes I understand. What are we if we'd been that other movie?" he asked and she smiled as she answered that. "I believe you already know the answer to that Daniel."

"You were my this and you've shown the true person you are, you never faltered you became exactly what I wanted you to become, if I was Liam's character. And you were my apprentice I'd see this as you earned your rank of knight to master. And you are now the youngest grandmaster in the new order." She said and Daniel nodded. "If that movie had been true, I'd be Ben, Sam is my Padme and Jack has turned into Anakin?" he asked and she nodded nodded to him gently as Shifu looked at him gently.

"I'm your son, father, I became like you, remember strength over fear, honor over hate. Strength, honor, courage, wisdom, truth of spirit, you have shown them all and the races have deemed you as the leader of the fifth race now. As the memories of your time in the force return your powers start getting unlocked one by one. But the traveler is going to force Wesley into unlocking his if we don't change his path now."

"Wesley was forced into using his powers in the last episode of his storyline, before the traveler gave him a choice. Father, he's your apprentice, once there, you must be everything that Obi-wan and Qui-Gon were for Anakin, before Palpatine turned him to the darkside. Yes he made a mistake by allowing his peers to coerce him into lying to the committee, but now he must, you must, prevent his future from coming true."

"Things in this plane of existance, dimension are to be on hold, but your job is mentoring Wesley. And with that, teach him how to use his powers, but once the last piece to his storyline comes to the fray. His test of truth of spirit, his trial by lava, is by being in the middle of border dispute between the Cardassians and Indian settlement. The traveler will not be playing fair, but get him to remember everything you went through together."

"But your storyline is complete, you have proven who you are and who you are meant to become now. You've earned the rank of mastery now." he said and in response Daniel started glowing as he felt something unlock in him then and he looked up at them. "I'm a human ancient now, does this ability travel through the generations and what happens to my children?" he asked and she smiled as she explained that to him with a gentle look.

"It's in the male side of the offspring, your daughter is to be like your wife Sarah, but the boys just like you now. With each generation the powers, your gifts, get even stronger, your youngest descendant, the young man who you're taking the identity of. Is the strongest of your descendants in these abilities. So though he hasn't been training in them physically, he's become as you wanted him to be in the future regarding your legacy, your legacy was the knowledge of the Stargate program and the ancients."

"As such show that you can be everything that you are here, as we've trained you to be, we had you in training since Catherine chose you to be the leader of the civilian sector. Pass our legacy on to your new found apprentice, his place maybe a human ancient, but he deserves to live a normal life, and without the side effects of being stuck in a no interference rule now." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently.

"So the traveler they chose for these episodes are his version of Oma, Daniel is his version of you and Merlin if my guess is right, correct?" Jacob asked and she nodded to him. "Indeed General Carter that is correct, but Merlin and I play a part in what his future was to become had I not come to see you today. But Daniel's destiny was to become an adult version of Wesley and lead the fifth race himself at this moment."

"As our alter ego is the same as..., alright have you read the latest Harry Potter book and how the organization his parents belong to reactivated now. And the boy created his own version of the organization but the ones that believed him, without question, were the ones he was closest to." she asked and Daniel leaned back in the chair at that. "I'm destined to be the strongest wizard in history with both of you either dead or dying."

"You chose me to train Wesley and he becomes like me, and I carry on our legacy, but it doesn't matter what house you belong to or their values, what blood type you are. Money, family and college life doesn't define you, youur values do, that's what you wanted me to learn and I proved it, by coming back from the dead, retaking the fight and we just gained two victories in a month." Daniel said and she nodded to him gently.

"So you were training me from the time I cracked the code to activate the gate, you were looking for the right one. And as I'm the one who shows everything you were looking for in learning. Okay Thor said wisdom, courage, truth of spirit, Omac wanted someone who chooses all the outlets without going directly to violence, threat and force. And you and the Nox, chose someone who was kind, willing to go against the whole."

"And fight to protect those he cared about without turning away from what he believed in and you were searching for that person who knows how long. Till I activated the gate and you were watching me for eight years and I just passed every test you had to give me. But as Jack and I were two sides of this, you picked me to go into advanced training and I just earned the right to mastery." he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

"Well now I know why I've been afraid of letting that knowledge corrupt me, they're the same as the death eaters. I'm leading the organization meant to free us from the tyranny of a group as bloodthirsty as the Nazis and death eaters. And it's I'm working over time and instead choosing death I chose a way to return, if I could consider this anything, I'd see it as elixir of life when I became immortal."

"But they're looking for the power to control the entire galaxy, I learned from the best teachers, human or not and as a result, I just graduated from training and you chose me to train your latest student, who's also across between two houses, but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and I show all of them, but my power comes from my beliefs." he said and she nodded to him smiling and he nodded as he looked at Jack sternly.


	44. 44: Conversations And The IOA Meeting

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's going to adding one final twist, as the bonds and training between the duo and their students are set up. So the trio are going to get one last chance to train under the original duo of SG-1. But from that point on the timeline switches into the next one as the trio and the joint chiefs, as well as the president regain their memories.**

 **After this chapter begins the start of the first mission as they prepare for the reset as SGC is temporarily on hold before they all end back in their younger bodies. While the nine generals and Langford prepare to meet up with Daniel and his parents. And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 44: Debates, Repeated Fights and Team Dynamics**

"Do you truly understand how sick to my stomach I was after I came out of the meditation Morgan and Shifu put me into at the time. Or was it that you didn't care so long as I could create the technology then it was the hell with it. In regarding my mental state, you got the knowledge and technology and then you could put me in thr psyche unit finally just to get rid of me at thr time, but now, I wasn't going to have it."

"First the sarcophagus and now the holocron, do you understand this now, think it over, we see this all the time in the movies and with it. If I had their powers I'd be a Jedi and seeing for myself to the amount of the absolute evil the Sith could do. It's like seeing any of a hundred atrocities that our parents, grandparents and the generals had to deal with in their heyday, the atomic bomb testing, Hiroshima, Pearl Harbor."

"But the difference is not about values, it's about whether or not you choose to turn your back on everything you ever fought for. When I took that test regarding the sarcophagus and again regarding the entity, I could hear Sam, let alone Jolinar, telling me to not give into the feelings that cause you to turn to the darkside. But to stay as who she knows me to be, her love, feelings, mattered more to me then absolute power."

"Did you ever consider that the principles that the values we always believed in no longer exist when we got a case of smoke and mirrors running loose in our planetary government, our country's government." he said and Ferretti looked at him at that. "Why does that sound familiar right now?" he asked and Sam crossed her arms. "Because Natalie said the exact same thing to Hayden, just before he collapsed."

"The last movie is going by the title Revenge of the Sith, she's making him question everything he believes in with Palpatine as the chancellor and she sees that this war is a waste of resources and time. And they should sit down at the table and try to talk things out. Just before the Sith, and the clones, annihilated the Jedi, that's what he's trying to say, we never go to the bar with the cultures we visit with Vidrine at the helm."

"And as a result we lost two planets in three years and the separatists are the trust, Vidrine, Simmons and Maybourne, before he left, are playing the military council in the republic, whoever Kinsey chose as a stooge is playing Dooku and Kinsey, himself, is playing Palpatine and Jack is Anakin. If my guess is correct in the final installment of the saga, Lou, than Daniel is playing her, just before she created the rebellion at the time."

"And with Leia's adoptive father, but Jack doesn't even realize he's being played, but manipulated right now. And Daniel just saw through this and is trying to making him see that. We're the Rebellion and the old republic is on the verge of destruction and he doesn't even realize it right now. Daniel is playing two characters at once, Padme and Ben, and Jack is Anakin." she told him and Daniel nodded to her then as he finished.

"Yeah precisely, that's exactly what I'm trying to say, but here's the scope of it now if he'd been force sensitive and was in the pinnacle of his life as a knight. Suffered a trauma when he was still an apprentice and killed twice more prior to that. But he's suffering the hate at the species that took his lost parent away from him. He wants more power to protect those he loves and he knows he shouldn't be thinking like this."

"The stress, the fear of losing what matters most to him is bearing down on his shoulders so hard he can't think straight. As he's been given orders to spy on his Palpatine, and his Palpatine has appointed him to the council. He wants to be off world for a few days so he can pretend he's actually doing something. Till the day comes when Palpatine reveals his true colors and he turns him into the council and then instead of acting on who he is."

"He lets his emotions get in the way of doing what needs to be done, and self destructs and has turned into his inner Sithlord as a result. I on the other hand, have been in communication with the duo that trained me, trained us. And they and I are getting more worried by the minute as is the person who was the catalyst for his self destruction. And with those words in mind right now, the scenario just landed itself on the table."

"You chose me to do things no soldier could ever do at the time, because I'd never let my emotions get in the way of what had to be done Mr. President, but your leader of SG-1. Well he's self destructed now in this scenario, stress: the orders from Vidrine and Area 51 asking for more technology and results. He's suffering from a trauma he still can't get over: that's Iraq and his capture by Saddam and now fear of losing who he loved."

"Charlie and Sarah, he made a mistake and it destroys his family, it's in exact alignment. He wants a way to protect those he cares about, even if it means betraying everything he knows he wants the power to save people from death. You once told me that everyone has their time to go, and without exception too. But he's trying to cheat, to extend someone's life at the expense of whoever the person's body belongs to."

"But that's the catch, he's turned into Anakin at the pinnacle of his career. His latest trauma, the armbands and as a result that year. But it's turned into every man for themselves now you six, you're the Jedi council, as I'd be the duo, I'm Ben and Sam is Padme. And as a result, Jack has turned into Anakin and at the very pinnacle of his career, and he's a knight right now, but his promotion." he said and Jumper nodded.

"His promotion to mastery is right there, he's got too much stress piling up on his shoulders, he's thinking things he shouldn't be, we have outside interference with Kinsey involved and to top it off. Is the fact that the two of them have this in exactly the alignment of the second movie. And their feelings are taking them to a place they can't go, regardless of the way they feel about each other." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yes exactly, I'm a civilian, I can get into a relationship with her, but he's her C.O., it's against regs as to that she and I are the same type of person, he's all soldier, we're both half and half. Sam chose me and her career over him, and he's self destructing regarding these things, one last mistake and that's it, he's gone. I followed your direct orders and I dealt with a trauma I still can't get over, but I stayed who I am and was."

"But this entire situation of searching for weapons, of fighting the Goa'uld is turning pointless, right now, we don't need their stuff, we do need them, our allies. We don't need their stuff, but we do need them and with it, knowledge is power, just like taking to our allies and whoever come into contact. Diplomacy is the only way we're going to work this out, we need allies, and time to run research and everything else."

"This war presents a failure of talking, to listen, of making allies out of diplomacy, Jack. My job, had I been a senator, is I could get more done in talking things out with the countries senators and representatives than dealing in war. But a failure to listen is a failure of changing things and instead of acting like a Jedi you fall, briefly at the time. But that's what this argument and counter argument really is right now at the moment."

"Because you want to go proactive just because you want to feel like you're doing something when all these battles are wasting time. Time and energy we don't have time to make a mistake and you did when you murdered those people on Euronda. You want to go proactive because you feel war is the only way to solve a problem when we can get more done by talking things over." he said to him and he swallowed at that news.

"I don't believe that, and you're sounding like one of them." he said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Oh really despite the fact that the IOA, the commitee and the president said that if this reveals something we abolished on our planet years ago to pull the plug. You got involved anyway and murdered a man based on his skin color. Or did you forget our planet was abolished of discrimination 40 years ago?" he asked and the IOA stood up.

"Excuse me, Colonel, what was this war really about if the NID didn't care they were getting involved in a war we know nothing about. And against enemy we know nothing about, exactly because if this is another reason for why we're resetting the timeline, I'd like to hear why, right now?" Shen asked him with a stern tone at that and he sighed. "The Eurondans were classified to two distinct categories here, Ambassador."

"But one was the Caucasians, the other, every mixed version, ethnic group in the books on our planet. The people we came into contact with were offering their technology, and I decided to dig deeper into why they would want, in exchange of fuel for the generators. After going to the joint chiefs and the general, they said to dig deeper and if it revealed an criminal act we abolished here on earth in the 60's, say discrimination, pull the plug."

"I had orders to do the digging by the president and sextet and I was trying to learn why and he was screwing around with the simulators, and I asked about what started this war. Till he, directly in front of the leader, told me to shut up and told us to report back to the base, saying we struck a deal finally. And I was reporting directly back to the joint chiefs on this, till he had the truth practically thrown in his face regarding these people."

"Said truth was a racist remark, to quote that remark now, 'it's not what he, Teal'C, said, it's what he is.'." he said and the she exchanged looks with the Israel ambassador. "That remark says they hate anyone who is not of their kind. And he was ignoring this till he gets it practically shoved in his face what this is?" she said slowly and he nodded. "Yeah, you recall that episode, the first episode Cuba Gooding Jr. played in on MacGyver."

"The club that he, Oneill's look alike, was doing volunteer work at and this white supremacist was trying to shut down?" he asked and she and the other members of the IOA nodded. "Well that's this situation all over, it took a few added questions and it hit Sam and me at the exact same time. But these people were the Nazis, their enemy was the Jews, and this character was Hitler." he said and they nodded slowly to that.

"Never mind the ambassador Daniel, you can call me Shen, if you're working for us as the joint chiefs and IOA operative these things. What decisions you make, you do it on our behalf, so am I to understand you pulled the plug after he had you at gunpoint to call George regarding that fuel. And that was it in your eyes now, you were dragging O'neill before us for a court martial?" she asked and he nodded to her and they all nodded.

"So they didn't take offense to your asking questions, but they do when they see a Jaffa with dark skin. And looking like an African American man, our countries abolished slavery and discrimination after the mid 60's and we don't care how many ethnic groups we have in this country. While Hawaii is completely diversitized, and these people take offense to a man who is not of their ethnic group?" she said and the IOA members nodded to that.

"All of you are members of the U.N., Ambassador, so what's your opinion with the fact we're coming together regarding this. And this is so we can control the Trust, and get the real work done now?" Hammond asked and she nodded firmly. "If this means we can prevent anymore needless slaughter, our countries are getting involved the day. That he moves to the country and it means controlling these people before this happens."

"We abolished that on our planet years ago, and you are ignoring this until you get it shoved in your face that truth. And you murdered a man based on his skin color, let me take a guess, but you destroyed the generator turning the tide of war. Despite the fact we said not to get involved until we learn more. You go against orders, this is illegal Colonel, just where is your common sense?" The British Ambassador snapped at Jack.

"Don't worry Ambassador, but I'm working as your police officer, and I'm going on every mission that started straining my friendship with the team. And I mean during or the aftermath it doesn't matter, but don't worry this is being taken care of. Would you say that two steps back, one step forward is enough to deal with. When these carrot on a stick deals hide hidden agendas and smoke and mirrors now at the moment?"

"Because 1) I'm dealing with his black ops type attitude and I'm connected to the third leader on this base. 2) it's I'm doing this on your orders regarding them, but I'm just making two rules regarding this, but 1) toying around with a genetic hybrid in studies, that's too dangerous, because if they go berserk in the study it could kill someone. And 2) it's the same for advanced weaponry, if the darn thing's on on automatic."

"And I already had that conversation with Morgan and the ancient we found when I ascended, they said not to risk it. Or it could destroy 3/4's of a system and that area that the second one is in is the Cuellar system, so guess what could happen if we can't get it to work. And it goes off, Ambassador, at times there's a few risks, but this one, we can't chance it or we're having the Cardassians knocking on the door next, so with that."

"Better safe then sorry right now, I can lead the department easily in this, but as a scientist, I'm not risking my people getting hurt, because of pipe dreams." he said and the man nodded. "We understand and we agree with you, so whatever we find we evaluate, but we're not risking it. If Anubis was screwing around with anything that was dangerous, case in point if that hybrid you mentioned was his at the moment."

"Though whatever idiot decided to run studies on that hybrid it wouldn't work anyway, if it was a Goa'uld/ancient hybrid, and with that not going to chance it." she said to him gently. My name is Russel Chapman Daniel, as you already know Colonel Chekov of the Russian military, I'm the United Kingdom and this is Shen Xiaoya of the Chinese government." he added and Daniel nodded with a gentle smile to them.

"Nice to meet you both now, the general told me they finally told you the truth six months ago, but starting now. I'm running the military department in the Atlantis expedition when we find it, but my team is myself, Elizabeth Weir, John Sheppard, Bert Samuels and Rodney McKay. The intention is our mission is running salvage operations in technology, like the stuff we already gathered and I had this discussion already."

"With my father-in-law, but would you say that two steps back in the more dangerous technology and one step forward in the stuff we need is better then pushing it too far?" he asked him gently. "Yes, but whatever General Carter and the rest of the races had in mind, is exactly what we had in mind right now. But you I see can get more done by salvage operations, and meet and greets instead of these illicit deals to bring in results."

"And when you're not the only ones anymore with close to 60 teams here at the base. And 60 more until your expedition team heads for the Pegasus Galaxy. But 120 teams to 200 is more than enough to get results now." she said to him and he nodded. "That's exactly the problem, he hates politics to the point he's rather go for the aggressive negotiations instead of diplomatic solutions, I believe in your ways and I'm a diplomat."

"If this was the future, I'm actually a younger version of him." he said and she nodded as she looked at Picard as she got it. "So what's this argument exactly if this is the same one as the fight over the Cardassians?" she asked and he sighed. "He suffered 2/3's of his original stint at the hands of a system lord named Ba'al. And the thought of getting the whole thing has him wanting to go proactive, and along with that, like we said."

"Is they annihiliated a planet that had over 300,000,000,000 lives on it, but yesterday we just returned from a hostage situation, or so it seemed. By your greatest emperor Ambassador, Lord Yu." he said and she nodded. "Our emperor, Lord Yu Shang Ti, well it looks like I'm meeting my country's most famous emperor in the flesh tomorrow. Keep going what else was in that conversation." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Yes it was wargame to get ready, but he's the most cooperative system lord in the bunch at the current moment. And he was the one who brokered the deal between us and the system lords, said deal was we stay out of their way and they'll leave earth alone. But we had to use caution, if anyone that was antognizing them got arrested by one of them they were going to get it, Jack being the one who did at the time."

"But that was an incidental hijacking after he got sick, got blended with a Tokra named Kanan. And he got shot and arrested, again, and suffered two thirds of his original stint at the hands of Ba'al. But that's his psychosis, said psychosis is the same for the others in black ops. They're scared out of their minds they'll be turned into hosts or suffer an alien, or more accurately, Goa'uld, version to their original stints, to put this bluntly."

"They're trying to make it look like I lost my mind so the joint chiefs, Hammond, let alone Matheson and Carson don't realize they lost theirs, out of P.T.S.D.." he said and they nodded. "So my government and the Russian Government are the ones aggravating him to no end, because like the joint chiefs, we're not risking lives because of a needless application." Shen said to him and he nodded as he answered her gently at that.

"Well the fight resulted in the same remarks and counter remarks as the one he had with Maxwell, but 'you know what it's like to be under fire.'." he said and she nodded. "Yes, but you're not under fire right now, that was a wargame. To prepare for the real thing at the moment." Chekov said and he nodded. "Lives are at stake." he said and he nodded as she answered that. "Who's lives exactly, my former leader never touched you."

"If I'm correct he gave you our best cuisine while playing a game or two of a Chinese version of checkers or chess with you." she said and he nodded as he finished it. "We have to act now." he said and they crossed their arms. "Why, why risk more lives on a needless application, when we don't have evidence. And just where is this evidence, the documentation, if they hijacked the Prometheus when Donovan got involved at the time."

"Because you're not under fire, there are no lives at stake right now, and we need to figure things out clearly without jumping in before thinking things through right now." she said and he nodded. "Thank you, that's exactly my point, you are one of the ambassadors who's ethnic nation believes in violence is a last resort. Before doing anything we have to strategize carefully, not go jumping in there guns blazing."

"Or it'll kill someone, or the entire team and that's what it means to be a politician, sit and talk about the best way to handle things and we do it. Though at the current moment, these guys are trying to install a dictatorship and overthrow a democracy. I'm talking border dispute over this and my job was negotiations in diplomatic solutions and he likes the aggressive negotiations." he said to her and she smiled at that as she said it.

"Yes and we completely agree with you right now, but all of these repeated surgical attacks are a waste of time, resources and energy we don't have time to make a mistake right now. We have to think things through, before we go in there, and yet these men are are crossing lines not meant to be crossed. But you're very correct, we can get more things done by talking right now then acting." she said to him gently and he nodded.

"Yeah well it gets better right now Miss Shen, but my ex girlfriend has a ship that has Asgard beaming technology and they've been stocking up on canisters of symbiote poison they refined from the Tokra's recipe. And a bunch of drone style missiles, after digging through their heads. I quickly realized what their plan was now, and regardless of race, let alone symbiote, they're going to do what Maxwell did and start ariel strikes."

"Of Symbiote poison on every planet in the sector that Anubis is creating his army at, but how they got that information I don't know. But exactly hoe they do it is really going to tick you off now, but that technology, if they get a hold of it. But this is they're going to beam the alpha gate right out of the base and launch the rockets through it to every planet in that sector, killing billions of Jaffa, Tokra and Goa'uld as a result."

"But in learning this I quickly realized the added plan and it's by having Jack as the..., and that's the reason Kinsey is trying to get of us, this plan. He tells Hayes a bunch of lies about us, he gets rid of Hammond first. Jack becomes general of the base, and in the middle of the year after we arrest Sarah they do this plan, steal the gate and it's a systematic slaughter of billions, regarding of the species, Goa'uld, Tokra or Jaffa."

"And my father-in-law says his contacts say Anubis hasn't gotten around to fixing his ship after we blew the reactor on it. But that's the added intention, now and the Trust is infested with Goa'uld, because they were cloning them." he said and they nodded in shock. "That's going to have every system lord come knocking on the front door are they out of their bloody minds here?!" Chapman asked in shock at that news and he nodded.

"I know Mr. Chapman and believe me, that's why we decided to reset the timeline, now, before that could ever happen. This way we got 30 years to plan things and prepare, and like my government. You're also making the decisions, but we work as one, to control these lunatics." he said and the man nodded. "You won't get any argument from us, that's going too far right now and enough is enough." Chekov said to him gently at that.

"Well there's no getting around it now Jack, even the IOA sees these acts you've been doing as a complete waste of time, and resources we don't have at the moment. Your plans in surgical strikes, stealing technology and everything else, that's wasting time we don't have right now. Because just to prepare for this, a 7 to 13 year mission in field tactics and resources we have to have 25 to 30 years in preparations right now."

"1974 to 1997 that's 23 years to prepare and our way of life goes on living as we have our ever growing population safely set up now. Our crops, our life stocks and everything else safely set up to get ready for it in the long run right now. 23 years to prepare means we have more than enough food, resources, and so forth." he said and he looked at them. "This is a waste of time we don't have." he snapped and Daniel crossed his arms.

"No what you been doing is a waste of time and resources we don't have right now, and to answer your remark regarding my sounding like a politician. Why, why should we continue putting more soldiers life's at risk just to check intel that is possibly faked. We don't have time for this right now, Cronus made it clear. We stay out of their way, they'll leave us alone and yet you keep antagonizing them." he said and Jack snapped at him.

"And while we're on the subject here, that was just a wargame, you were not under fire, real fire, at the time colonel." she added and he looked at her as Daniel stood up. "Don't try it Jack, she's right, you were not under fire, he was just testing you." he said and he could tell he was trying to control his temper at that. "Lives were at stake here." he said and Daniel said it firmly as he looked at him as the group watched him carelly.

"Who's lives exactly, look at me, though tired, I'm fine, but you weren't under fire that was a wargame in order to prepare, and though I was getting one recharge. And I'm slightly tired right now. Its he never touched me, there's no use in trying to debate this right now. You weren't under fire and there are no lives at stake, everyone's here right now" he said to him at that as the trio looked at him firmly as he said it.

"We have to act now, regarding that army." he said and she crossed her arms then. "Why, why risk the lives of good men, on a possible conspiracy theory, that we don't have any proof of right now, Colonel." she said and he looked at them in disgust. "It's like being in a beauracerats office right now." he said and she stood up. "Watch it, you have killed nearly 700,000,000,000 people and have taken us to the brink of war."

"There's no excuse for these decisions and they're destroying lives right now." she said and he snapped back at her. "I have prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time. The peace treaty was just a ruse, to give them breathing room and time to regroup." he said and she slammed her hand on the table. "And so all alone and against your commander's orders, our orders, you decided to dispose of the treaty."

"Did you really expect to get away with killing, or attempting to kill, a man who's got the ability to run these things. Had we met him last year, I'd see it the same way I do now, and he's working for us now starting now, Colonel and with that. I don't care if you think we're taking time in discussion, but these mindless acts are destroying lives. And taking us to the brink of war right now with the system lords." Shen said to him sternly at that.

"I have prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time, the peace treaty was just a ruse, to give them breathing room and time to regroup." he said and Chapman looked at him as he said it sternly. "And so all alone, you and your friends decided to dispose of the treaty." he said and he looked at them in disgust. "We took the initiative, we did what had to be done." he said and Chekov answered that remark.

"What had to be done, hmm, for whom, and why would a man, with a long and brilliant service. Abandon the fundamental principles, that he has believed in and even fought for all of his life?" he asked and Daniel flicked his eyes to Charlie, Brown, Freeman, Reilly and Porro and he hid a nod, understanding what he was telling him. "Well I believe it's because of what they did to your men, in the first three missions, these men."

"Both your men, and his brother-in-law, his late wife." he said and Jack said it quickly. "Not true, that's not true." he said and Cromwell ended it at that. "To avenge their deaths." he said and Jack looked at him in disgust then. "You're a fool, history will look at you and say this man was a total fool." he said and Cromwell crossed his arms. "I'll accept the judgement of history." he said and Picard hid a sigh at this conversation.

"When it becomes clear what they are doing and what Anubis has, we will be vindicated." he said and Cromwell stood up. "What the systems lords have or have not done is irrelevant right now." he said and he snapped at him. "Irrelevant, well just go check, go find one of their strongholds and we'll see just how irrelevant it is." he said and Shen ended it at that as the entire group exchanged looks with Clinton and they all nodded.

"Jesus, it's like being in a bull session right now, because this debate is the same argument we heard on tv on more than one occasion." Reilly said and Daniel nodded as Clinton stood up. "Bill, if you want to say it for all of us, we made our decision and its final, but we're shutting down the trust, now. The SGC is on hold effective until the reset, and we begin again in November of 73, Janunary 74'." Shen said to Clinton softly then.

"My parents and I get into the state's, September of 73, the accident was two days later, so that's when everyone of our parents generation gets their memories back, Shen." Daniel said and she nodded. "Then that's when we begin again, everyone from each and in all of our militaries get their memories back if they're in our parents generation." she said to him and the rest of the IOA nodded in agreement with her thoughts at that.

"Bill, our decision is made, but as they're your military it's your choice, we're working together, but it seems your military is the one causing the most problems. So with that, I think you should make that decision, on all of our behalves now." Chapman said to him and he stood up and looked at the trio then with a stern look on his face. "I'm making this as clear as possible gentleman, but starting now, this illicit plan you have.."

"It's terminated as of now, we're not going after anymore strongholds, all missions outgoing are hereby terminated, you're ordered to deactivate your men. And report to Leavenworth, the Stargate program is returning to its original mandate. And all departments are ordered to return to sector 001 effective immediately, those are Starfleet's orders." he said and looked at the trio with a stern look as he said it.

"I will permit you the dignity of retaining your ranks, but the only other option is placing you in the brig, and dragging you back to Washington in disgrace." he said with stern growl in his tone, looking up Daniel quickly grabbed his Zat as the quintet all pulled their phasers. "Everybody get down now!" Will said and they all hit the deck as they each started shooting at random, before they heard four thunks and and a loud crash then.

As whatever landed on the stairs hit the last one. "Damn it, that's the second time in three hours these guys are trying to assassinate the military or government leaders. Because they want to run things their way and we're standing in their way right now, everybody alright?" Geordi asked and Clinton stood up from the position he was in as his guards were protecting and the ambassadors then as he nodded to him gently.

"That makes ten NID, and this is getting out of hand right now at the moment, and again Colonel if you think I'm turning into a megalomaniac. Am I, am I really, well why don't we turn it to the Jedi master in the room and the council right now. Morgan would consider me sounding like one the separatists simply because I'm not acting, but I'm trying to talk things out, learn a few truths and then work it out carefully."

"Then just going in there half cocked at the moment?" he asked and she nodded to him as she answered him gently. "I'd say you learned plenty since you met us at the time and you are correct, you are very correct. What you, Samantha and Jacob have in mind right now for the salvation of the planet is the best way to go. However, the corruption in your country's military government, this CIA portion of your government is very potent."

"So if you choose to change things now, you can weed out the members that are fueling that deception that greed and start over with a clean slate, William. Because they could be your undoing when you had 23 years to prepare and they cause it to come crashing down." She said and he nodded to that as Daniel looked at Picard. "Sir what's your opinion, as I'm about to join the crew now?" he asked and Picard crossed his arms.

"She's right, you learned enough to gain that promotion to captain and you, by the time you hit 40, would be reaching a two star admiral by that point. Haden, Hanson and Morrison all said the same thing and you're thinking like a 2 star admiral with your thinking the way it is right now. And with that in their opinion and mine, you just demonstrated the thoughts of a career officer and politician right now."

"We can get more done by talking things out instead of needless campaigns that waste time and energy right now. Time you don't have to make a mistake, I agree with you, that we can get more done then jumping feet first into these scenarios then. But by looking at all the facts now, and that's what I wanted, but there's more to this job then constantly using your muscles, but your mental Arsenal, that is more useful in this job."

"And this was a lesson I keep telling Derek Hanson, but if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody." he said, trailing off as Daniel finished that. "Then you better wake up and pay attention, because the real world is out there, and they don't care how good you think you are. Or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter, if you don't have an education you don't have anything and that's the thing we keep telling guys like you."

"Jack, the reason you got into the mobile infantry is because though you graduated from high school, you flunked college. And instead of using your intellect you're relying on your muscles all the time and look where that's lead now. And with that, that's why we've lasted this long Sam and I use our minds to save earth. Coming up with one good idea after another, so it's back to school for you buster, as to why that is right now."

"It's because 1974 you're in your senior year of high school. As I do believe, and instead of getting into the military automatically. In this, it's they're sending you and your black ops buddies to college first for three years to four so you can learn something other the blowing things up. Because by that point, we have the weapons, money and financial touch to save our planet, so it's back to school." he said to him and Clinton nodded.

"Than whatever laws regarding these things there are, Ryan, Jason, Jacob, as soon as I get into office in 93' We get to work and we start weeding out the ones thinking like a bunch of Sithlords and the empire. Because the NID cross those lines and get arrested we're turning them over to the military KGB, especially if those situations result in killing a civilian for asking questions." he said and Jumper and Gates nodded to the orders.

"Yes Sir, alright again, Danny, once we reach year four and Sarah and Osiris, but at the moment, it's best we get this under control. As we're rewinding the last seven to ten years and giving things a fresh start now. In the Stargate program at the current moment here now, but starting now it's making sure the NID don't find out until 1997 in this regarding added plans right now to the point it's working over over time."

"But Starfleet is being born in 1973 early 74' and we're beginning things then at the moment. But ten years preparation in getting everything ready and by the time we hit the 12 year mark. It's looking like it did just without the added trouble when Kirk's crew arrives." Jacob said and Jumper nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and we have to tell Mel the truth in what we do at dinner that night Jacob." Hammond said to him at that.

"With the fact you're the one helping my parents raise me, I've got to get used to you calling me that all the time Jacob." Daniel said smiling and Jacob chuckled. "Yes and this way with us on a permanent rotation now, there's no moving anymore or anything else. Because if you join up it keeps you in the same place so no more traveling or anything else now regarding making friends now." he said and Hammond nodded in agreement.

"Earth rules are getting changed, but with everything we know of our planet it needs to become one now, prepare for when we have the quartet coming to earth. And the new Starfleet happens to be the added races that our, in our version of it for now. And they get added to the others by the time we're able to advance in the next few years after the program is done, but the next 36 years, starting from 74' to 2020, things are changing."

"But once the stargate program gets deactivated, and the show gets turned into the real thing and decommissioned, earth begins studies of space travel, by ships as we work as one to deal with our countries problems now. No more fighting, we work as one now everyone." Hammond said as he looked at the countries scattered around the table and they all nodded in agreement as Daniel finished his explanation then to the other man.

Looking over his shoulder at Deanna and Will he hid a smile, alright knowing that his being in his grandson's head. That bond with the entire team was going to grow strong as he finished that remark. "Look ever since Harlan you been trying to push it, but do you understand why they refuse to give us technology. It's because to them we're still just children, children trying to push the boundaries of their learning and with it now."

"Will may sound like you Jack at times in frustration, but he's not that impulsive, in fact, to him, once we've been raised together. We: him and me, he's my best friend, if my descendant had a brother, a younger brother, I've got a twin and a kid brother. Our parents raised us together, we've known each other since birth, he knows my instincts are correct, but the act of knowing that truth once he hears it."

"To him, letting me go, after we had the memories of being together all our lives, it's enough that letting go is going to be like someone ripped his heart out. Because he had me by his side since we were Cubs, we did everything together, but that's the part you forgot, you'll never know what you'll miss till its gone, you took for granted I was always going to be here and here's the result now." he said and finished gently then as he did it.

"But with him and the others, in truth, the trio are all three sides of me and this is going to be the result, to them, the act of losing our comrades on the ship is hard. It's enough that to us, and this was a lesson Harry taught his peers. But when you're seconds away from death or seeing someone you care about die in front of you, you don't have no clue what that's like and sure it makes you upset as you said to Zukov at the time."

"But we've been through thick and thin together prior to our latest posting and now we have friends, true friends. Let alone a family on board the ship that we're not losing no matter the cost after repeated close calls that first year. But season one is us just getting used to be a crew, like we're being a command, but seasons two through five are you're seeing us when on the job with us training Wesley and as to why."

"Us working as one being the brothers we really are, us always together, if you weren't watching the show you didn't see just how close a bond the characters have, but it's going to us later on. It's his personality is the way I am, but having these things get slightly out of hand is going to get their attention if I start acting the way he does. And if the program makes it into the record books and into the system computer mainframe."

"I'm changing the names from the guys names, Steven and Rak'nor's to ours now and they can learn what happened to us that way regarding everything that happened. And at the moment that is the catch here now to get them to understand and trust me. They're not going to take it well that because of the sarcophagus we have had several repeated mistakes now and this has resulted in several more in your case, Jack."

"Though the fact I look closer to Will, Geordi and Deanna's age than my real age, I'm getting the added eight years removed. And settling myself into the bridge crew on the ship and I can help out with the monitors and things while Wes and Data are dealing with flight and control now. Teal'C, you've done security detail before, but you better join Worf and the security teams, especially once we get to Roga being beamed on board."

"The next five years are being wiped out of the predicament and that includes removing whoever triggers my future. So with that, we just prevented a true apocalypse now." he said and Lou nodded in agreement to that as he answered him firmly then at that. "What are we looking at at the moment here regarding this if Worf was unaffected by the virus, if that's going to be Teal'C next?" he asked and Daniel sighed as he explained that.

"Because it's like the caveman plague, the second it starts getting out of hand and I can find it faster then Data at the moment. Because we already saw that episode when we were 12 to 14 years old buddy, but if your class is just ahead of mine at the academy. It's enough that we've been friends all our lives, and to the point that, you, Sam and me are a trio as a result at the academy." he said and he and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Good point, at that stage we've been together so long we're Gamma squadron first generation and to the point that as Gamma squadron. It's we're the ones who are the rivals of Nova squadron, said squadron being the ones who later in life became black ops. But that future is getting rearranged because the three of us, Dave and Dillon were our own team, before we met Jack." Lou said and she nodded to his thoughts at that.

"If we met then that would have worked better, because our friendship is enough our grandchildren would be just like us when in their 30's. Lou how old are you?" she asked and he smiled. "I'm 39 actually, second youngest member of the original team which explains the added slight temperamental problems, at the time. But us meeting in our late teens, that works much better actually." he said and they nodded smiling to that.

" I'll say but us meeting when in our late teens, I've had you, Steven and Sam in my life since I moved to the states, quick question, where are you from in the states?" he asked and Hammond, Jacob and Kerrigan exchanged looks at this. 'Uh oh, I see where this is headed at the moment, if they're the original gamma squadron, I think this just started something now.' Jacob said and to them with his eyes and they both nodded to that.

As they heard his answering response. "I'm from here actually, born and raised in Colorado Springs actually, so after they bring you to town. So we meet at school and from there that's where our lives begin as the four of us are a quartet until college. And the three of us are in basic and advanced training here at the base. And we spend the next 20 years togethers later on as well." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"At the moment we have 3/5's of our squadron already together in this generation, though our kids are spending that much time together later. I get the feeling if our families are the trio or quartet that came together from the very beginning then we probably had a Riker involved in the group. Hey Will, did your grandfather get into the military in this century by any chance?" Daniel asked and he nodded to him smiling.

"Yeah and if my grandfather met you guys at the academy or just at grade school, the results are going to be that the four us. And our families, had been together all our lives at the moment, with the fact that Teal'C just met you in the last six years. But I think going into the military skipped a generation though buddy, because your grandson, the one that met Sarek, was a diplomat, but it started with you, hit your son."

"Skipped one generation and from there five out of six were in the military and Starfleet leading into our current century at the moment. Though with the four of us getting the chance to spend a few days together, I think our commanders are seeing this as a case of trouble right now." he said and she chuckled. "Yeah no kidding and it's because we've been a quartet to quintet since we were 8 years old and this is just the beginning."

"Though we keep this up and it's long before we ever met Jack, as we've known each other longest to the amount of time we've known him and it's no contest now. Our squadron against his, we're the original Gamma squadron now, guys." Daniel said and the trio nodded in agreement. "Yeah and what goes around, comes around so try that again and I'm the one shooting you for it, Colonel." Lou said, looking at Jack firmly.

"Yeah and as a result we were doing just fine on our own, before he, Jack, came into the picture at the time. And as a result not only does he expose us to the Goa'uld, he exposes us to another threat to earth and that's the replicators. Or more accurately two of them, the Ori, because he wouldn't let you leave for Atlantis and if you had. Then we wouldn't be having them on the loose in our galaxy at the time, but that sums it up."

"But 1) is the fact that Jack caused me to abandon Fifth and then to top it off is preventing you from nearly killing yourself just to save earth. 2) is the fact that thanks to him we had the target on our backs because he started antognizing the system lords. 3) is that thanks to him not letting you leave when you found Atlantis. Then we wouldn't be having the Ori finding out about us, and you risk killing yourself to create that weapon."

"As to that, if you two hadn't reactivated him, none of this would have happened gentleman you're the ones putting earth at risk. And ever since we had to clean up the messes you created ever since. So starting now, you people want to push the limit, I suggest you create your own sector. But stay out of ours starting now, this base is half soldier/half scientist and it's being run by our parents." she said to them firmly at that.

"But fresh start and our bonds are much stronger now and you, Sarah, Steven and I are a quartet once we're young adults, us and Steven as a trio as kids and that covers everything needed now." Sam said and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts smiling. "At the current moment, this conversation is turning into a case study of stereotypes and it's ending now young lady, boys." Picard said in answer to that with a bemused tone.

As Hammond and Jacob looked at their trio with a bemused look as Hammond answered that remark. "I think the added acts of possibly finding each other before they meet now is what caused that and with that in mind." he said and Jacob finished that remark. "Alright this conversation ends in a draw kids, it's time to cool it now, and you three, I'm not having your squadron pulling any daredevil stunts later, so get it together."

"And I mean it, if Eric calls me to the base and I hear you guys got in trouble for any practical jokes or anything else and you're ending up in your own den for a week. And training is on a hold for two, understand." Jacob said and they nodded as Daniel answered him. Before he could though they heard a loud explosion from the floor above and they all looked up at that as Lou said it for the three of them and Dixon, bemused.

"That's not C-4, someone just set off the staff again up there. Damn it, these kids are accidentally going to hurt themselves or each other if they keep playing around with those things." Lou said and Daniel chuckled. "God I swear these Cubs need to take it down several notches before they get too close to the armory and blow up the C-4 next." Cromwell said in answer to that and the quartet started laughing at that remark.

"You think it's bad now just wait till this time in the reset, Frank, because with my unit in training here for four years, before we and Andy head for McMurdo. Then the situation is going to get even more out of hand then it is already right now." he said and he chuckled to that as Steven looked at him at that as he answered him. "What the hell was that exactly?" Steven said and Daniel nodded as Dixon answered that question.

"You better let me answer that Andy." Daniel said to him and he nodded. "The weapon you just heard was Teal'C's weapon, it's a cross between a quarter staff and a more advanced version of a shotgun. The weapon is Naquada charged, but trying to destroy the thing gets pretty dangerous. You better get used to that though, that happens all the time around here, and I've been hearing that so long it doesn't even faze me anymore."

"But the staff weapons were the first of the technology we came into contact with, followed by the ribbon hand device, and the Zats came up after we dealt with the orbital attack Steven. So basically put yourself in my double's position, you took a staff blast to save Jack and then used it as a distraction. You nearly were killed by the ribbon hand device, and tore the medallion off of Ra's neck, just as the rings surrounded you."

"And you've been on the receiving end of that thing, five times in five years now, trust me the job gets dangerous, but you're doing self defense and you only use your knowledge to save lives here, okay." he said and Steven nodded as he got it. "I take it the colonel here was the look alike to another, if he knows about your secret mission on 636?" he asked and they both nodded as Cromwell said it to him at that remark.

Just as he was answering him, they heard a Zat blast at that remark. "Alright that's it, these kids are asking for that time out and now they're going to get it. Well your remarks regarding training flaws just made a come back and with that in mind right now." Dixon said and Jacob nodded. "Get those those kids down here before they blow a hole in the wall next son." he added as Daniel grabbed his radio as he said it to his young trio.

"Is it always like this around here guys?" Steven asked as he started laughing at that. "Yeah one more reason to take things seriously around here, but I'm covering your job of Earthside search and retrieval. So Dr. Jordon is involved, but he's got a link to both of us and as we're his best students, with you working at the SGC, and me in the Atlantis expedition, the one contacting us is going to be the third best in our class."

"You know who I'm talking about." he said and Raynor nodded. "Gary better get it together, if he tries this regarding Osiris and he's getting arrested for espionage." he said and Catherine looked at him. "Who's this Gary exactly?" she asked and Daniel looked at her. "My predecessor Catherine, you had him here before you recruited me." he said and they looked at him in shock at the news as Charlie said it to him.

"Meyers, you're not serious, he was the third best in your class?" he repeated and they both nodded. "Not quite our class, but the previous prize pupil in your generation Charlie, Jordon had been teaching archeology for 40 years. So your generation was Gary, in ours it was me and Steven. But the idiot had too much use for Budge while we were working out the code and I ended up being the one to crack it later on here."

"What took him with his credentials and experience was two years and though I was considered an embarassment to the archeological community. I end up being the one to crack it in just under two weeks, you saw my speed at translating the coverstone. And in just two weeks, I wind up opening the gate and things get started. And he's jealous that I cost him his job, because you chose me to lead the civilian department now, Sir."

"But if he can't get past our image, he's going to react like Steven did regarding this now. Because it's the same psychosis, with you, Wes and Will, Sam." he said and she nodded. "But we've to got this under control, though if these kids are listening to this over the radio right now. Than they're eaves dropping on the conversation right now at the moment dad." he said to Hammond as he raised his tone a bit as he went further.

As he looked at Steven as he said it to him. "And you remember, 'he's got new injuries." Daniel asked and he nodded as he started laughing at that. "Well he's certainly dead now, but why would anyone want to kill him twice'." he said, completing his sentence. "Well that seems so un-necessary'." Sam said and Dixon smiled as Lou answered that. "Well that's what we call over kill." he said and Daniel answered that smiling at him.

"And we call it psychotic." he said and Raynor answered that. "Unless he wasn't dead before." he said and Daniel smiled. "Yeah so what's the difference here." he said and Dixon answered that bemused. "That's what we're trying to find out, we're trying to find who killed. And where and with what." he said and Daniel looked at him at that. "There's no need to shout." he told him and he raised his tone at that remark.

"I'm not shouting!" he said and the duo, Lou and Sam all looked at him at that. "Alright I am, I'm shouting, I'm shouting." he started to say, before they heard a thunk over the radio, and laughter and hid a chuckle. "Yeah you were right, they were eavesdropping on our conversation down here. Someone dropped it on the floor out of laughter this time." Beverly said and Sam nodded in agreement as she exchanged grins with the quartet.

"Tim Curry the best comedic actor of our generation." Sam said completing their remarks and Jumper exchanged bemused looks with Jacob and Hammond as he answered that remark as he looked between them. "Alright guys, get it together and that's enough of that. And get the kids down here before..." Jacob started to say as they heard a laser blast followed by an explosion and ricchochet and Daniel got on the radio at that

"Jenny, you, Jason and Chris get down here okay, and get the quartet down now here right now." Daniel said into it firmly, injecting the tone he normally used with the kids as he heard her answer him. ** _"Sure thing Daniel, what's going on exactly?"_** she asked and he answered her gently. "I'm going to training flaws next regarding why there were several mistakes last year and why we lost Brandon so easily, but that's it exactly."

"Aside from that kiddo, you deserved to know this, because I just had a few surprise visitors dropping in and it's time you heard this now Cub, so you three get down here okay." he said and he heard Grogan say it for her. ** _"Sure thing Daniel, on our way, be there in five."_** he said and they nodded. "I doubt they're going to want to let you go now son, they love you like a big brother." Jacob said to him gently at that remark.


	45. 45: Team Mates, Trust And Comparisions

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter, it's going to adding one final twist, as the bonds and training between the duo and their students are set up. So the trio are going to get one last chance to train under the original duo of SG-1. But from that point on the timeline switches into the next one as the trio and the joint chiefs, as well as the president regain their memories.**

 **After this chapter begins the start of the first mission as they prepare for the reset as SGC is temporarily on hold before they all end back in their younger bodies. While the nine generals and Langford prepare to meet up with Daniel and his parents. And Jacob is the first to make the first change and with him is Catherine Langford, as the memory he was told about, plays itself out.**

 **Chapter 45: Team Dynamics, New Team Mates And Trust**

"I'll say, but at the moment, it might be our only chance regarding the Ori, I mean if I joined the expedition the second Fifth came back into the picture. Or even switched departments the year I ascended, I could have prevented two problems at once. But 1) I could have been the one to take the ancient knowledge to save the entire planet. And with that knowledge comes how to destroy the replicators at the time."

"But 1) I can stop Anubis myself, by making it clear to the system lords they try to attack earth and I'm the one taking their armadas down. 2) by my knowledge in ancients, I could have been able to create a way to destroy Fifth before he created a replicator double of Sam. And problem 3) by joining the expedition team, I can prevent the Ori from ever trying a crusade right into our galaxy." Daniel said and Sam nodded.

"You're the one with the knowledge of the ancient's, but your knowledge, or rather our knowledge, of ancient cultures and languages is far too valuable to lose. But if you joined the Atlantis expedition, they had me here and that solves the problem. In all three areas like you said, but before I ever meet these Ori, I'd want you to disconnect us from the damn thing, before whoever our fifth was, was killed." Raynor said to him at that gently.

"Good point, but thanks to Jack's decisions, he just keeps making things worse right now, with your knowledge of the ancients. And we could have found the outpost 3 years ago, or even 5 years ago, and it destroys the replicators, we have a better way to stop Anubis. And with you with the sextet, we prevented the Ori from ever finding out there's power vacuum in our galaxy right now, so they can try it now at the moment."

"But 1) either you or Daniel take the ancient knowledge, and we can blow him out of the sky by doing it. 2) we can stop Fifth and the rest of the human form replicators, and 3) once done with that now. It's with the expedition team back on earth for three weeks gathering supplies and fresh troops, we find that second cache. And prevent exposure to the Ori by destroying that communication device." she said to him at that in response.

"Wait, wait a minute are you saying Daniel, Sam, that if you went with us, then we wouldn't have exposed ourselves to the Ori, or even finding the outpost sooner then we did, and we have better more efficient ways to fight this war without immediately going to radioactive bombs?" Elizabeth asked and Sam nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what we're saying, Elizabeth, Jack's idiocy has resulted in repeated problems right now."

"And we're the one who have to clean up the mess every time, but to narrow it down now, since though we killed Ra, he gets the attention of the system lords next. Our situations just kept getting worse, but 1) by killing Ra, he just exposed us the system lords. 2) when Thor asked for our help regarding the human form replicators, he's just left the door open regarding Fifth, because now Fifth thinks I took advantage of him."

"Like the backstreet boys song said, stop playing games with his heart, he thinks, now, that I used his love to help us escape and leave him there in a time dialation field. And 3) and most importantly, had Jack let Daniel join your team, in this timeline. The Ori wouldn't have realized that there's billions of planets ready to convert to a new religion. In all of these, Jack's the one to blame, for everything right now, as his double said."

"He screwed up, and now he's embarrassed and is trying to clean up the mess himself, but without Daniel's know how and fast thinking. And mine, he can't do it alone and he's just digging himself deeper with every decision. Exposing earth to more dangerous enemies in every decision, but that explains Kinsey's rant. He plays with the fate of this planet on a regular basis, but then we were doing the job we were asked to do."

"Though once the SAC learns that added truth they're not going to take it well that he insulted the entire planet in that conversation. When we caught him with the added evidence on the computer, after he and the NID committed genocide at the time." she said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "What's the SAC exactly?" Raynor asked and Daniel answered that one with an aggravated sigh then as he said it.

"It's the Senate Appropriations Committee, they're the ones running the financial budget regarding the gate. Though with the fact that with the fact we have three on earth later on, but two for use as a way to continue mission. And the third in D.C. and New York that one's the emergency exit here regarding the planetary leaders. The U.N., Senate, IOA and the president and their families." he said and they group all nodded to him then.

"Wheres that one headed to exactly?" Shen asked and he smiled. "It's a planetary version to Camp David, the orbital attack happens, and we got a week. Just to get all of you through to Camp David, while my unit and SG-1 are running the covert operation. But Bra'tac's also on board the one being run by my brother-in-law." he said and they nodded as he went further with a sigh as he looked at Raynor gently.

"But Kinsey, he's the one who tried to shut us down at the time back then in 1998, Kinsey is nothing but power hungry hypocrite. Once you meet him yourself you'll understand why we hate the guy so much right now. But he's working for the Trust, and that disc I gave Colonel Chekov is the evidence." Daniel said to him. "Yes and that's an understatement right now and I take it Ronny Cox's lines are actually his thoughts?"

"That he thinks we should have shut down when you got that intel?" Shen asked him and him nodded. "Yes, but try to shut down the gate and they'll attack by ship, he thinks God is on our side because we lasted this long. But he tried to shut us down, and then makes this big speech about how much he hates secret organizations. And then turns around and jumps in bed with the NID, but I'm just quoting his words right now at the moment."

"But he thinks that the gate is Pandora's box and thinks we should close it, but so long as we don't he's going to continue his plan in trying to use it in the way the NID believe it should be used. For illicit dealings, but here it is now, had he sent a bomb through to Chulak that has the Jaffa of every system lord on our heads. Including Teal'C right now, because they just slaughtered his entire family, in truth regarding that now."

"He left a family back there, he was married and had a 12 year old, by our standards, son behind when he went Shol'va, before you ask that's the Goa'uld word for traitor. To me, he's my best friend and a member of my quintet, though said quintet, just threw Jack out of it. For what he did to me, which explains the information I gave to Svetlana a bit ago, before my friends showed up." Daniel said to her and she nodded to him gently.

"Uh huh, yes alright with the fact that with every country on the planet involved in this, and 70% of the planet in our colony ring. We have 30% living and working here on earth, and with us is the Tokra as well, but if he thinks he can get away with attempted murder on several occasions he'd better think again. How long was it till you found out he was connected to NID activities exactly?" Chapman asked and she answered that.

"It was after they blackmailed my godfather by those threats to him, my parents had been General Hammond's best friends for 30 years, and those girls are my nieces, though not blood, we're family. And that was it for me, and Daniel, we were making it clear, either get them to reinstate my godfather, or that disk he gave Colonel Chekov was going to the press and being shown to the entire planet." she said and they nodded then.

"That's how you and General Carter know each other George, he's your best friend and she's your god daughter?" Shen repeated and they nodded. "Yes, we served together in Vietnam, and since then by the time we hit this age. I was looking forward to having Sam as a member of my command since by this point now. I saw what she'd grow into when we bumped into each other when I was lieutenant, first class."

"But I'm having that chance to watch my Cubs grow up, because I'm getting to Daniel, and his family, before the accident in the past. Dr. Langford, with you running the program, I could use your help now. So this way we can prevent that accident ourselves, the five of us and several members of our team." he said and she nodded in agreement to that thought as Shen looked at him gently as she answered him at that.

"Then that's enough of this right now, with us starting in training for 23 years leading into this, we're keeping him out of it. And until you get your hands on the Intel to save earth, yet again, but we as the IOA are making the decisions. Boys, Dr. Weir, as the committee, you six have the rights to choose regarding the expedition team. If we need you, we can call you back to help in certain areas." Shen said and they all nodded to her.

"I knew sooner or later I was going to have to do this for real, but now, it looks like I'm going to have to now. Because in this timeline his counts are enough to put him in Leavenworth or being dishonorably discharged at the moment. And he's facing his court martial with the fact he's killed several hundred billion people. And attempted murder on two counts now and with those words in mind, enough is enough right now."

"Airmen take these three to the lock up, and keep them separated, until we round up all of them. They're not having contact with their coharts right now, but put them in isolation where they can speak to no one." Hammond said and the S.F.'s grabbed Jack. "Hold up guys." Daniel said to him and they nodded as he walked up to him then. "Jack you even try to escape the base and you're being shot on sight and I mean it."

"As you considered you were framed by them, well it's pretty clear now that this job of yours has resulted in stinging you with your own venom now. And enough is enough so with that, you know that when we see each other again, it won't be as friends or comrades in arms, this is my base. This is my program, so you want to go down that road, I'm the one arresting you for it later." he said and looked at the sextet of S.F.'s.

"Your orders are to ignore his orders to you and guard his quarters in the lock up. Five in the room, five guarding the door. No I take that back, eight in the room, eight guarding the door, he's a maximum security prisoner as of this moment. Starting now the second in command is Colonel Cromwell, but Colonel O'neill is hereby under arrest for genocide, attempted murder on two counts, blackmail and insubordination of a superior officer."

"As Commander Jackson gave you his phaser, on maximum stun, if it takes knocking him unconscious, do it. I'll be down there later on, but I got a few things to deal with first as the third in command of the base. And my job with my teams. So gamma 257, delta 2375, foxtrot 990250, execute." he said and the leader of the team guarding Jack nodded to his orders as he looked at him as Cromwell gave the next orders on that.

"Take him away." Cromwell said and they nodded and shoved Jack out the door. "Excuse me for a second." Daniel said to them and he moved to Janet as he crossed his arms then as he said it to her then. "You should have thought about where that decision was going to lead now, Doctor. Because it just cost you everything, I'm only giving you one more chance, but starting now, you're under training until you understand this job."

"But just because the bloodwork shows there's nothing involved in the victim, doesn't mean it's not there. Or that just because it looks simple, doesn't mean it is, starting now, you want a second chance when he's working here. And a chance to fix your relationship, with me or Sam, I suggest you report directly to the general. Instead of right to P.T.S.D., inflicted colonel, who wants to block out the memories of a stint that still plagues him.

"As of this moment, you're hereby on stand down under house arrest with Cassie out of town still. But report to your quarters, you're under house arrest till further notice, but until the reset you're to surrender your leadership of the infirmary and chief medical officer to Dr. Warner as of now. And I'm telling you now, try this twice, with my friend here and you're being dishonorably discharged." he said and she nodded with a sigh.

"Airmen, put several guards on each of their quarters and to repeat the generals orders, they're under house arrest and in isolation. No contact whatsoever, with anyone, take them away, Peter." Daniel said and they nodded to the orders as they lead her and the duo out of the room then. "Nice touch, you sound like me when I'm on duty buddy." Will said to him and he nodded as he answered him as he looked between him and Picard.

"What was that code you gave to Forrestor and his team exactly?" O'Brien asked and he sighed. "The code for a prisoner on the edge of death row, for multiple charges in the military. As we said he's like Roga, so with that, I was telling him disable the locks on our side of the door, scramble the code and never mind the knifes and metal utensils during meals. Everything is plastic until the reset starting now." he said and he nodded to him.

"Where did you learn to do that exactly, I didn't think you knew our code for a high security prisoner on the edge of ending up in the gas chamber and lethal injection?!" Cromwell asked and he looked at him. "Eight years hanging around you guys is how, but I studied every conceivable piece to this. But that code was altered off the one we created for arresting a host." he said to him and he nodded as he answered him.

"Next to the general and my rank, I take it the highest rank on the base, up to now, was major?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, Lou just got promoted last year to Lieutenant Colonel. So with the joint chiefs and the general also promoting me to L.C., I'm doing orders on their behalf, but we're both the only members. And of what was left of the original team keeping our personality traits on this job, Lou's my best friend."

"On the original team with Charlie gone, up until now, that to him, like Sam and Teal'C, Jacob and the general, losing me last year hit them all so hard. They all lost their focus at the time, but that's no longer a problem anymore as to why it's two reasons. But one with my abilities I had the missions going out the door five times faster then normal, bringing in the results the pentagon and the IOA wanted in the same fashion."

"And I was the top of my class in this area to the point that to help you guys understand this, in either ancient history of physics class in a way without the added science talk. Case in point was when I cracked the caveman virus, before Teal'C and I started exchanging wise guy remarks with each other." he said and Cromwell nodded Hammond chuckled at that as he answered him at the remark as he saw the trio smile at him.

"Nice touch, I should have seen that coming when we had two fights break out in three hours, followed by it breaking the window in here. A case of aggressive seduction, alpha male syndrome and then came the debrief at the time. After you guys got your bloodwork checked out at the time, as you broke it down for me. As it was being like any other virus, but now we brought a new plague to earth we had to deal with and fast."

"In your case it's easier for me to understand once I got to know you and when I did I now saw you as my top archeological and science expert. Especially when it came to this type of thing, though now with us meeting when you're still a cub. I'm watching you go through school, before you go under my command, but at least the three of us have you under our command until you leave, son." he said and Daniel nodded with a smile.

"Yes well I felt like I was listening to the fight between Miles and Fieldman, as you tried to end it gently just before he lashed out at the time here. But this was ridiculous at the time, I mean first that one, followed by another, two hours later comes the fight that broke the window. And then comes a wrestling match in the locker room, followed by another and then you, Teal'C, Janet and I go into a meeting with my now being leader."

"Of SG-1, I break this into an easier way for you to understand that, as you take charge while we're trying to get this under control. And barely a minute after you leave the infirmary I hear the next one as its trying to break out of the tank we put Jack into. As I was trying to control my team mate and then it starts getting out of control as you get hit next after that, before I'm the last of the group to get it at the time here back then."

"But does that seem familiar, I mean if this was the tv show, first it was D'mato and Worf, followed by Geordi and Wes. Then comes Wes and his mother, there's five more in ten hours, barely after one fight ends. Another gets started, a bar brawl, and a provoked teenage fight, before a shouting match. And over trying to prevent anything else from popping up, as Sarek can't control his abilities." he added to him at that and he nodded.

"If I wasn't sure before I am now, but the situation with Sarek was across between the caveman plague and the sarcophagus at the time. With the fact we had several kids speedballing, but mixing drugs and ethanol with the syndrome. It's an accident waiting to happen at the moment, so if you could do me a favor. And do Comparisions from your circumstances to ours, that would help." Will said to him at that and he nodded to him.

"Somebody want to get this under control, before it gets out of the base you guys, because this is getting ridiculous. I mean that device you found after the issue with the hallucinations is one thing, but this is getting out of control around here at the moment." Jumper said to Daniel and he nodded in agreement. "Sure no problem Sir, but trust me, just keeping what we're working with down here from breaking containment is worse."

"Case in point was the little buggers and Machello's page turning devices, though I have to do that again and it's we're creating the serum. And seven months in advance once we find the Linvris at the moment. But the Nanites are even worse, after they broke out of the lab and were trying spread, the blasted idiot. Alright rule 1) never accept any food that's made just for you." Sam said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"We can accept food by the cultures, but starting now I'm making six rules for this regarding planning now for the reset. But as you're the ones running things on the base back in the 70's along with my parents and Catherine at the moment, dad. I think you six and Dr. Matheson are the original group running things here. And with mine still in grade to middle school at the time, but to get on with this right now at the moment."

"But 1) nobody takes anything that's made or given just to you, 2) if whatever they have. And by that I mean in the area they offer us to sleep in for the night is sending off drugged fumes, put it out and quick. 3) with these teams now five people instead of four, first watch is on the buddy system starting now. 4) we're doing security checks by MRI's during medical check ups, so no one brings back a stowaway during a mission."

"5) all team members are required to know their team mates medical records: allergies, medical problems, excetra. And pack their medical kits, their first aid kids with the stuff that person needs. But allergies to foods, diabetes, heart problems and so forth and 6) and most importantly, regarding studies in technology. Or anything that could be considered dangerous, such as a Goa'uld/Ancient hybrid, or anything connected to it."

"Don't start pressing buttons because we have no clue what that's going to do, so hands off if we're training the new recruits in the job. Once they take on that job and become team mates they have a commitment not just to each other but to who they're working with here. And #5 is non negotiable as well, because if there's a reaction in the diabetics case or worse someone's allergies, they have to stop and pull it over at the time here."

"So if the diabetic collapses because their blood sugar is too low they have to get something that doesn't have to much sugar in it to eat. Allergies if they're suffering a case of anaphylactic shock and hit them up with the epinephrine and wait until he's recovered enough until they can get moving again." Daniel said and Hammond nodded in agreement to his suggestion then as Warner and Matheson nodded in agreement.

"Right, alright, I'll put those suggestions into the papers for Addison, he's the military leader of the base when we were your age. So Catherine, he's your original military leader of the base, once we hit colonel to general, we take over and we keep up the decisions and rules. That we decided on and by the time we hit year one when Apophis comes into the picture, that should do it." Jumper said and she nodded to him then.

"Who were the joint chiefs back in the 70's to 80's exactly, Sir?" Daniel asked him and he explained that. "Like I said Addison was military leader of the program, but the joint chiefs back then, with my being lieutenant colonel were Derek Renfro, Joseph Walsh, Walter Denbrough, Adam Parker. Gene Kimble and Dillon Walters, as such, with Nixon being president we have to activate the second we get your parents involved."

"Because if you're the first to figure out the system, the coordinates to Gaia or right to wherever the Tokra were hiding at the time. And like you were in this timeline, that's enough to start off easy and the first ones we meet is Lya and we go from there after that. But you're cracking the message on the coverstones at an early age and we got this going ten times faster then normal." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

"Maybe, but this means at that age, once she, Lou and I start early in gate travel expect us to be wanting to keep this up as we get older. Because from age 9, we got a taste of gate travel and to us this is completely normal by the time we hit our current age. Though to you and our parents this was completely normal as well, as to why your generation was doing it for ten years while you were training us at the time."

"So with that, to us, Charlie, Dillon, Dave and the duo, it's don't insult our intelligence, as to why you took us on training missions. And for seven years leading into when we hit the home stretch on the Abydos mission and this was now completely normal to us. We've been doing this so long, we're veterans and you're a rookie, as Abydos was his first trip through and until then he was NID." he said and they and Catherine nodded.

"If I'd been doing this for 10 to 15 years myself, I'd never give it up, but by the time we hit the Abydos expedition, I'm retired from gate travel. And I'm like your father, and I'm retired from field duty as we pass the torch to you guys after that, Daniel." she said and he nodded to her in agreement. "At that stage, I'd see this as you're ready to train the next civilian leader with you about to join Atlantis." he said and they nodded gently.

"Good point, and I've been doing this so long by that point that by the time I hit my current age, it's I'd rather be with you kids then stuck on the sidelines right now." he said and Daniel sighed. "Dad when did your heart problems start exactly anyway?" he asked and the older man sighed. "When I hit forty, it runs in my family regarding that, like you knew, my father suffered a heart attack a couple days before the moon landing."

"He was my age at the time, but I was 34 when he had that heart attack, and just before Jacob and I got sent to Vietnam." Hammond said and Daniek nodded to him. "Though with two generals, if I have to come with you regarding these meet and greets and he's in big trouble now at the moment. Especially in regarding Euronda and son, that's what I am doing, if he crosses that line, your orders are bring him back here once we hit that."

"And report to Jacob and Hank, and put him in the brig for breaking orders, understand." Hammond said to him and he and Sam both nodded to the orders. "Yes Sir, so two teams, but my team and his, and with the second half of the mission. I'm bringing you instead of reporting back like we did in this timeline. And once he crosses that line in murdering that man, you take over and I'm dragging him back to the base, got it."

"Alright so he sends Sam and Steven back, and I'm waiting right here, as she tells me what the hell is going on over there and instead of you guys just reporting back. You're bringing back reinforcements, along with the original leader of the base. As the orders to dig deeper and ask questions gets redirected after things get into illicit orders now." he said and Hammond to him firmly as he answered him at that remark.

"Yes and despite the fact I said, that they said, not to get involved until we learned why they needed that fuel, he still does it, alright. Rak'nor, like before I want you with him, he's sending Major Carter and Dr. Raynor back here. But instead of what happened here, it's not just them returning, but me and Daniel and his team understand. You're the only African American looking man on the team here so with that in mind right now."

"If it takes another racist remark shoved in his face, it's never mind what he says now, I want you to stay with him. Because he does that again and he's getting raked across the coals for doing what he did a second time regarding this situation. And this time, I'm saying it for all of us, this alliance, it's just been rescinded." he said and Rak'nor nodded to the orders firmly at that remark as Cromwell sighed as he looked between them.

"I can't believe this, did he really expect to get away with attempted genocide that year, we eliminated that behavior and attitude in the 70's." he said and Daniel nodded. "No, but he was furious at himself for getting played like this and instead of leaving to report back. He decided to turn the tide of war, but this time, I'm acting as Hammond's bodyguard with John and Bert for the next round." he said and Cromwell nodded firmly.

"At the rate this is going until West send Jack here to try and take control of the situation we're in charge kiddo, so with that in mind right now. I don't give a damn what he says, Hammond left me in charge of the base when we hit the homestretch regarding the mission to Abydos. But as you've known me longer in the new timeline, and I told you the whole start regarding him and Segei, there's no going back now at the moment."

"But as I'm your boss, though you're under Andy's command at the time, that's fine if you have to tell me something out of earshot here, regarding him. Because as I said to him when we see each other again, it won't be as friends. Because he's just another black ops colonel trying to take possession of my base and I won't have it." Cromwell added and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him gently at that remark.

"I know, fortunately I have you acting in the way we should have been acting, but what's your personality when off duty. When I'm working under you for two years, because I know the difference when I see it when my memories of him return. And I've been under you for several years, either as my team leader or just the colonel leading the base at the time." he said and the older man smiled gently as he answered him then.

"In the same way that every other officer saw Will actually, it's the same way, so though I mean business when on duty, in down time. It's I treat my team mates in the way you're with them, being able to relax." he said and Daniel nodded with a smile then. As he thought it over and his eyes narrowed at the circumstances. Before he looked at Wesley and then at Picard and he nodded as he said it it as he looked at him then.

"Wes, was there anyone on board that caused this search to go on that long, like say a reminder of your capture by the Aldeans?" he asked and he quickly looked at him at that. "Yeah, but how did you know?" he asked and he sighed. "I didn't, but I'm taken a guess, but Aldean, the Cardassians and the Ktarians. Three races that were attempting to use brainwashing to pull their schemes off and why would there be a science station."

"In the Cuellar system, and then seven months later the Ktarians show you this new game that's all the rage on their planet. And..., damn it, I should have seen that coming that explains the reason why Geordi was turned into an assassin. But their first attempt is and was by causing a war between the federation and the Klingons didn't work. So the Cardassians combined forces with Ktaris and decided to mass produce this game."

"And got it onto Risa as a result." he said and Geordi nodded in shock as he went further then. "But if the Ktarians were anyone in this case, I'd say Ktaris created the act of addictive computer games in these cases. But Risa made an alliance with Ktaris, the Cardassians and the Aldean governments to infiltrate Starfleet. So though Data was immune, humans and humanoids aren't to that thing as to that."

"So one piece of it was adding a Aldean security officer to the ship, the second a medic into the academy, and third was a space station in the Cuellar system. Wesley was there a newly added medic at the academy hospital when you there and if there was, what was their species?" he asked as he crossed his arms and Wesley explained that that. "Yes, he was Ktarian and his name was Ensign Davi Loffler." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"What about the security guard that was scaring the heck of the sextet?" he asked and the young man shuddered as he answered him. "I'm just putting this how you would, but if you took 20 years off of Radue and added the uniform you saw them wearing during the first two years. That's this guy alright, the second I saw him, I thought I was seeing Radue, just before he threw our parents out of orbit." he said and Daniel nodded gently.

"That's not a coincidence right now, that's two out of three and if Maxwell said that the Cardassians were running supply ships back and forth. It's because they were mass producing that game, and sending it to K'Taris, so Etana could get it on you Will before she infected the entire ship with it. It's not just one group or another, but three groups working in unison to infiltrate Starfleet and that explains why she was so determined."

"Because he was the one trying to prevent it from getting off the ship and calling for reinforcements." he said and they nodded in shock at that. "But there's a new guard that looks like Radue, both in voice and looks. And he's looking like a younger version of him, and the sextet see him and surround your friends every time he gets too close. That's not just a coincidence anymore they're all connected, seven month gap now."

"But the time frame is all too perfect, when was the science station created out there exactly?" he asked and Data answered that. "We were told by Admiral Haden it was seven months earlier, just after Chief O'brien's wedding." he said and Daniel nodded. "Wes, when did your insomnia start exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "Also seven months prior, just after the wedding and prior to Maxwell's breakdown."

"But the trio and being in the incrowd only made it worse." he said and Daniel nodded. "Uh huh, okay when did this guard get added to the ship security crew?" he asked and Will answered that one. "Just after the wedding, what are you thinking buddy?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms. "I'm thinking this wasn't just a serious of isolated circumstances, that many anomalies and all in the same time period now."

"It tells me that that the trio got into an alliance with each other, but this was an infiltration into the federation, by non lethal means. Maxwell figured that out and was trying to prevent it, but this is what he meant now. But attempted genocide was no excuse for going renegade just so he can prevent it himself right now. But there's his psychosis right there, it's the same as the NID's attempt to stop the army creation."

"But the kids prevented their hostile takeover by use of the game and it nearly kills Wes while doing it, because he just barely broke his leg at the time. So that sums it up, you want to win this fight you better look at the facts now here and that's my other lesson right now. Though these things seem strange, if they're all popping up in the exact same time frame, don't ignore that, because there's always a hidden agenda here."

"Said agenda is to pull an infiltration by non lethal means, you catalogue all these together, like a puzzle. Once you have time to think it over, if it's showing symptoms of a previous incident, say the symptoms of the Polywater virus. And combined with that virus was the conspiracy you headed off after you arrested Quinn. That ties it up, if attempt one didn't work, they got a back up plan." he said and they all nodded to him.

"Like I said you remind me a bit too much of Wesley if you're able to see it that quickly Commander. But her attempt to capture the enterprise has failed, though that happens again and the added program had an added failsafes connecting itself to whatever reason he needed a sabbatical from the academy. And the person that caused it is ending up in sickbay themselves, before ending up in a detention cell, especially it's a man."

"Because in the case of Wesley we had six of the four security teams who were involved in his training. And she read, through me, which ones were connected to his training and been there longest. The man you saw trying to arrest Danar, when we got him on board finally, was one of them, his name was Derek Greyson and his team mate was Anthony Perkins." Picard told him and he nodded as he answered him at that remark.

"I didn't get a good look at his rank, or the others, because none of the security teams had their insignia on their uniforms, what was he exactly?" he asked and Will answered that one. "Worf was a full lieutenant, but Derek, Jack, Eric and Jim were junior grade, but with Teal'C being a full commander, it's going in line. But Teal'C's the leader of the security, once we get Tasha back and she's making Lieutenant Commander by then."

"While Worf also gets promoted and the quartet all make full lieutenant once we get our memories back, but all in all here. It's making adjustments because the first six weeks are always the hardest parts. Though what I will say is we have to call a meeting on the security teams after we do get our memories back. Haden left the ship affairs to us regarding internal ship politics at the moment here regarding this now."

"So with that in mind, with you three part of the crew for close to four years here at the moment, that's enough time for us to work who needs to get changed and where exactly. Though if if Jack was on the bridge when they catch you in the middle of the conversation. The added truth is going to result in every security team to find out by the time, Kate and the ten show up, but to answer the unasked question here."

"Derek and Jack had been part of the crew since our deployment five years ago, so they knew him longest out of the security teams. Eric was next, he and Davidson joined the crew just after we had to deal with the Sheliak. Roberts was just after Wes graduated from high school and MacGregor was just after the wedding." he said and Daniel nodded. "MacGregor is Radue's younger double, right?" he asked and they nodded to him gently.

"Then we better keep him out of the search, if she wants to make that search harder, then letting him be involved is a good way to do it. I mean if I saw the man from my first trauma, I'd have locked the entire entry tube system. Because just one lock on the door the results are a domino effect on every way into the entry tube tunnel system." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as he sighed them at that.

"She tries the 3 out of 4 in this game, and the last monster, so to speak, is triggering the program, she downloaded into his headset. Causing him to blackout and it's results are two flashbacks and a waking nightmare, if the added secondary programming was now meant to get it on the kids. And I've seen this more times then I care to think about here at the moment as well." he said and Beverly answered that one firmly as she said it.

"Well if she tries that next and she's in serious trouble, because this could have killed my son at the time here." She said and they nodded. "Yeah don't worry, I intend to help out, with Will being his godfather, just consider me to be the adopted uncle now. When I'm on board." she said and she nodded with a gentle smile to that remark as Picard said it. "Well with the fact that the highest rank on the battle bridge next to me is Commander."

"That solves the problem, because Teal'C is a less volatile version of Worf, but I have 3/4's of my senior staff on board the battle bridge with me until we go get you, Will Beverly and Geordi. As well as Commander MacDougal during the mission to Farpoint at the moment. But you, Teal'C, Samantha and Louis are all Commanders and you're my senior staff in addition to the sextet here." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently

"Yes, and with Worf covering the saucer section until the ship's back in one piece that solves the problem at the moment. But with the fact he only gave you 48 hours to crack it cutting it a bit too close, but the first thing we needto do it a senior staff, engine crew and security crew meeting regarding things. Get the truth out regarding your conection to the Crushers, Deanna to Will and whoever was eavesdropping if they bust us."

"It's not getting off the ship until your memories come back, to everyone else they're going to see us as our grandchildren. To you, Admiral Brand, the original enterprise crew and the quartet we met, as well as Kate and possibly Guinan. We're co-existing with our grandchildren, though Jack tries to talk to me. And I don't doubt Danny is taking control as soon as he reveals himself." he said and they nodded to that in agreement then.

"What are the chances of added trouble here if we have Lal added to the system?" he asked and Geordi chuckled. "To Data, Wes was his best friend and surrogate son, so to her the results are she's going to be acting like Chris and Tom regarding him, the older sibling." he said and he nodded with a slight smile at that remark. "Uh oh, once you activate her, they mess with him, whoever it is that crosses her later now."

"They're getting locked in the turbolift later if that keeps up, but these situations keep up and the results are the same as they were before, but I don't doubt that the aftermath is the same. But if I have to guess now it's once that ends and the aftermath, if she downloaded more then that into his headset, is going to result in. Now, in our having to tell her ignore everything the creator said, so it's distinguishing friend from foe."

"And if the side effects are even worse then what you already told me regarding the programming and the manhunt. It's going to be just as bad, if not worse, if there's more to that aftermath then we thought. Because the duo are leaving after the game, and it's just Teal'C and me after that." he said and Picard nodded. "I'd hate to be the idiot that tries this once you're involved in it, though." Cromwell said with a bemused smile.

"I understand why exactly, alright I understand you had a hard time with her explaining that issue with the blackhole?" he said and Cromwell nodded to him. "Yeah I did, but what the heck was happening exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that to him. "The blackhole was putting the base into a time dialation field. But to you it feels like anywhere from a few hours, leading into a few weeks for the outside world here."

"Alright to put this in an easier way regarding what she was trying to tell you, regarding Einstein and his theory of relativity and black holes. And that's the one they brought the physics lesson into in deep blue sea at the time as well. With the time differential, one second can seem like an hour, an hour can seem like a second in normal time. So say you're working on a tough recipe and you hit the home stretch now at the time."

"In getting it ready as you're working over the ingredients it's looking like you been at it for hours here. But in truth you been working for a half an hour, get too close to a high level of gravity, like a blackhole for instance, and that half hour feels like you been working in the kitchen for several hours. Which explains why your watches were so slow, the intense gravity from the blackhole was causing things in the base to slow down."

"So much so that you don't realize it's been several hours to the outside world, when to you it feels like 30 minutes, to an hour, because gravity from a blackhole it slows time down so much you feel like you're standing still. So relativity to a blackhole, an hour to a second, in normal time, a second to an hour. Which explains why he gave that number to input into the charge, because with the blackhole it slowed it down to twice that."

"So they had enough time to pull him up, though if he'd bothered to risk letting go that's it." he said and the older man nodded in understanding to that as he answered him. "What about it breaking the glass like that?" he asked and he sighed. "The observation windows were bullet proof, but they can only handle so much. Before something causes them to break, case in point is the extreme gravity from a blackhole now."

"Once we have to do this over again, Paul and I can explain this to you guys more easily, but I'm taking every class she took. So though I'm scientist, I'm more easy to understand after six years together." he said and Siler hid a smile as he said it. "In the middle of their conversation I had to get Carter's attention. And it was because the field was now pulling the chair towards the window, before the glass shattered in there."

"But the three of us had to hit the deck, because it's like winding up in the middle of an explosion and you had to take cover, case in point when using the C-4 and you had to get behind a tree or wall." he said and Cromwell hid a chuckle as he said it. "Yeah I forgot you were in the room with us when we were doing that. Was there a reason you were in there in the first place, I mean one concussion and you get electrocuted here."

"Jim seriously, I know you're used to working with her, but trying it when you're recovering from trying to turn off the damn thing, that's going too far." he said and Siler said it gently to him. "Teal'C and I had been working together on several occasions regarding these things, but like Frasier, before she screwed up. I'm one of the officers closest to their team, added ally you could say." he said and Cromwell nodded to him.

"Trust me, with half the technical staff once we get problems like this, and they want to get involved as well. Because the two of us and Teal'C are their closest friends. Since of four, only the three of us treat them in the way they do us." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yeah and in your case after the system jumped gates, after seven days work you collapsed on me and on two occasions from over doing it at the time, Dan."

"And like I said then, you can't keep doing that to your body, just to protect others you're driving yourself into exhaustion, you can't keep doing that to yourself." Siler said and he looked at him. "What did you expect me to do, we waited too long and it was going to be too late here." he said and Picard sighed. "Alright you two, that's enough of that, but I hear that one from you and you're on stand down pal and I'm not kidding."

"Because once in Dan's body and I'm the one making sure you don't over do it at the moment." Will said to him at that. "You see what I have to deal with here, one of my people is crossing the line between healthy and driving themselves into exhaustion. And just to save earth, or protect their team mates here, and this is getting out of hand at the moment." Hammond said in a dry tone to Picard and he nodded to him, bemused.

"If he was 19 I'd say this was Wes after we were free from the conditioning at the time and I said the exact same thing to him and he responded in the exact same manner. Just before the chase ended up in the wall that day at the time here." O'Brien said to him for him and they nodded to him. "And again, if Kate and I have to force you to get some rest, because we have a problem and we're going to, but this is getting out of hand."

"Now that you're around my son, I definitely see the similitarities between you two, but you're not 19 years old anymore and we have twice as many officers on the ship. So don't push will youand especially when you're recovering from the side effects of whatever we deal with." Beverly said and he nodded as Cromwell switched subjects. "Well that certainly makes it a lot easier, but physics was never my strong suit, though my favorite class in high school was chemistry at the time regarding this back then."

"But I understand now buddy, thanks, you said you're an archeologist skilled in physics, so how much in these areas do you understand?" he asked and she smiled as he looked at her with a grin. "Enough for our scientific tennis matches to get a bit out of control once the guys saw us together." he said and Hammond chuckled as Cromwell said it. "Alright so what's her position if she's that good at this, because I got a crash course."

"At the time in seeing just how good she was when we caused the wormhole to jump gates at the time." he asked and he chuckled as he answered him gently at that question. "She's a theoretical astrophysicist, but seeing I found someone who could keep up with me at the time. The debates regarding science talk got a bit out hand from time to time here back then." he told him and Hammond smiled as he answered him then.

"Yes and at times you had to break this down for me into an easier way for me to understand it now. But though I understand certain medical areas and science areas, it's when getting into science debates that I need you to translate what the girls and Bill are trying to tell me at times. Like you did when you said you found out they were on earth at the time, son." he said and Daniel nodded in understanding to that remark.

"Yeah the well the only reason I don't over do it is because you get too frustrated at times, with my being just like you and Jacob. I can put this in a easier way for you to understand without the added science or medical talk. Although I'm archeologist skilled in forensics, that doesn't discount the fact that when in an emergency situation you need the bottom line without it getting too technical." he said and Hammond chuckled at that.

"There's the piece I wasn't expecting and when you were going to tell me you're skilled in forensics son, because you understand the girls more than I can at the moment. Especially when we have situations like this coming in the door at the moment here, case in point was the caveman plague?" he asked him smiling and he chuckled. "It comes with the job actually, when we study archeology we also add biology and forensics to it."

"So we can determine what killed the civilizations we study actually, but if said virus is still running amok we have to get that piece of information to you and quick. Case in point is if Steven finds that hybrid I mentioned and realizes that Anubis created it. We can't him ascending or he becomes another Anubis, and we have a repeater when we already have a problem with the Ori on the loose." he said and the eight all nodded.

"Well I can see that you guys, Anna and Cameron are going to be our top archeologists in this job and Catherine chose the best ones we had in the academic community for this. But you keep this up and you guys are getting the Nobel prize long before you hit 40, son." Jumper said to him smiling and the duo hid a smile at the remark. "Well we had the best teachers getting us to this point in our lives." he said, looking at her smiling.

"Yes, me, your parents and Dr. Jordon, Daniel, you certainly made us proud, but now I get to watch you grow up and you and Steven are my prize pupils just like you're his. But Sarah is the next catch, but with you being on duty, I recommend that she runs the office when you're on a mission when you're a full bird colonel when at the outpost. As I'm your civilian leader as a result here." She said and Hammnd nodded to remark.

"Good point, alright just how did you figure it out when you realized they were on earth exactly son. Because we didn't have all the time we needed to create the base during repeated meetings when Kennedy was interrogating Teal'C at the time?" he asked and and Daniel explained that to them. "During the meeting leading into when Charlie had the first black out, we were showing the assembled members the DHD I found."

"When Sam called it a telephone when we were going over this, that made good place to start for you and the rest of the joint chiefs at the time. As to why, activating a gate is like dialing a phone, when you don't get a lock it has a busy signal. When not, you can make a connection. And at times you need an operator to forward the call into a new sector, case in point, is coordinates with 8 symbols, and you're dialing a new area code."

"But having a sudden power burst screw with the phone it takes more time." he said and Hammond nodded to that explanation. "Just why the heck was Charlie in the gate room?" Freeman asked and he sighed. "The little bugger he was infected with hijacked his body and dragged him in there. I was in the middle of a scientific conference meeting over the gate, when I caught sight of Charlie in the gate room at the time here."

"Sam and I knew something was wrong and she said my thoughts out loud when she said to get the general in there and fast. Before Bill took over in medical areas, and after he killed Nimzicki that was enough of a reason to skip checking for entry points and scars and go right for the throat and do an MRI. Because right after Bill did it, the bugger hijacked him again, tried to dial the gate and took Sam hostage at the time."

"Before I reported to Bill on this and I went looking for Hammond, just before she hit the emergency stop in the elevator. But that did it finally, and we decided it was either the character left his body, or we were surgically removing him from Charlie ourselves." he told him and the quartet nodded. "Whoever takes my place is dealing with not only having a Tokra surgeon the base, but Rak'nor as well at the moment."

"But if it's Casey this time and I'm really going to be ticked, we had several near casualties in the first 72 hours after Apophis attacked the base and then our base camp. Though I don't give a damn what he says right now, general after the mission to east Germany pull me in then, I'm here with the duo at the same time Lou is. So they have both of us along with Colonels Cromwell and Dixon." Charlie said and he nodded to him.

"Good point, but to get back to this and I still remember how you explained the fact we had two gates on earth." Hammond said and Daniel nodded. "Yes and that made doing this easier to understand, but what happens when you dial your own phone number?" he asked and John smiled. "You get a busy signal." he said and he nodded as he answered him. "Yeah exactly, which explains the seismic vibrations running through the base."

"But we have to get that gate out of the tunnel we found it in or it's going to cause a cave in from it as a result of the frequent tremors. But the tremors and chevrons were what told me where they were now. So she dials earth not realizing they're already here, that trips off the chevrons on this one. And bingo, she just told me where they are now, as a result of tripping off the seisemonitors." he said and he nodded to him smiling.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot trying to get into science debates with you, because every time that happens it results in a checkmate, in your favor. Case in point, Gary tries to deny that you found the point of origin and barely fifteen minutes after Storey activates it. And you find it and he's eating his words after you activate the gate for the first time since the professor did it in the 40's." Lou said and she started laughing at that remark.

"That's exactly my point, you get too confident and start pushing boundaries your luck is going to run out sooner or later. Case in point here, is not realizing we found the outpost as well at the time the results are we had to get them out of there at the moment. But trying this a certain way to make it easier for him when in a life or death situation when you have everyone getting frustrated at each other until you back track, case in point."

"Was the gamekeeper at the time." he said and they nodded. "I know I'm going to regret asking this next question, but which exactly, if Jack can't understand you, but I can now?" Charlie asked him and he nodded. As he looked at Sam then and she nodded. "With what you described to us when we were being held hostage by the keeper makes a good place to start, Daniel." Sam told him and they nodded as he gave a nod to that.

"Yeah, okay when the keeper told us they'd been stuck with just their own minds to create activities and simulations for the lives in their virtual world. It took maybe fifteen minutes for me to realize it then, if he was now getting frustrated to why Jack and I were refusing to continue. But to us, imagine you had a video and book library, and suddenly one natural, or man made, such as a nuclear winter, disaster destroys it all."

"You had your shelter stocked with food, water, a few books, a TV, a VCR and only five movies. But how many times could you read those books or watch those movies until you were completely sick of them. And what wouldn't you give for just four or five more of each now?" he said and they all nodded as they got it. "Yeah I get that, but using you guys for entertainment, that's going too far here." Miles said in shocked disgust to that.

"It gets better regarding this, but regarding the sarcophagus and I was putting this into what happened to me now, Lou, if you found the game manual sitting on my desk..." he said and Lou nodded as Sam looked between them at that. "Yeah I did and I saw several items circled and highlighted in yellow ink right after you collapsed a second time. So go ahead, let me have it, what's the comparision?" he asked him and he explained that.

"During the course of that situation..., alright, basically think of this as a first person shooter, if you were the character themselves. And trying to stay alive by keep pushing forward, as this keeps up you're gathering weapons, supplies and your one goal. Now, is to stay alive here, but in this, what would you call the over sized medical kits. When on the base, and you're in recovery from an injury on the job here at the moment."

"Like say what happened to Jim that day?" he asked and Cromwell looked at Warner and nodded as he answered that one. "The infirmary." he said and Daniel nodded. "What about the smaller stim packs, we carry them with us when on a mission." he said and Sam answered that. "Our first aid..., oh great, yeah I get it, the stim packs are our first aid kits, the over sized medical kit was the infirmary and that just leaves the darn thing."

"That's the soul sphere, add drugs to it and it turns into the berserker pack, because it packs a massive flow of adrenaline into your system. Repeated use and you're running on fumes until you can have back up at the time. And three times prior to that you did, until the mission to 636, and you were trying to stay alive until you got us out and we relieved you of duty." she said and he nodded with a sigh as he answered her.

"Every time leading into that mission, I always had you guys at my back, getting me to rest and eat every time. But this time I was on my own, to stay awake and counteract the drugs they were tanking my food and water with. I started fasting and started using the darn thing to stay awake, my one chance at survival. Once I got you out, was by turning it over to Bill, you guys doing the surgery and I could recover now."

"That's what these pills really were, not only the antidote to the serum and ointment, but it was slowly draining the added side effects of the adrenaline out of my system. Which was why, after we deactivated the pact, I was sleeping so deeply, because the adrenaline was wearing off and I was suffering everything he was if I was a kid. Malnutrition, caffeine withdrawal and sleep deprivation, I risked my life for you honey."

"To save everyone all at once, I risked landing myself in the infirmary, because I had a job to do, like you said. I'm just like Wes, and this mission made that clear, to protect the guys, protect you, I had to do this, alone, until we were back on the base. The pact was deactivated and you guys relieved me of duty finally." he said and they all nodded as they got it, as she answered him at that remark as she said it to him gently.


	46. 46: Reunions And Team Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **Chapter 46: Reunions And Training Preparations**

"I get that Daniel, but just like him, I know you feel like you have to do everything on your own in these cases. You were protecting me I understand that, but we're a team, win as a team lose as a team, you can't do everything on your own. Not without it laying you out like this repeatedly, if we were the kids, either Brandon and Jenny. Or Robin and Wes, we had to do it together, but if we had one more that works too."

"But doing it the way you did during 636, and trying to keep going on your own, without back up you're not going to last long." she said and Cromwell answered her gently. "Before you say it, here's the piece I never got to tell you guys as well, Beverly, Deanna, you're going to want to hear this as well. But they did to me what the Angosian government did to Roga and his fellow soldiers." he told her and they straightened up.

"They didn't just turn you into a drone, they programmed your body, what else did they use to create that serum. If it took deactivation by a near death experience?!" Will said in shock and he sighed. "He said they used five different types of agents from the trees on their planet to create drugs they used on me. But evidently realizing the jig was up when I found the lab, they decided to activate the programming then when that lunatic did it."

"But between their rituals and the fact they'd been drugging me with drugs to keep my body weak. My only chance at survival now was by pulling a cross and double cross, we go back to that planet and they do it again..." he told him and they nodded. "Yeah and nothing is saving him from getting arrested by the security crew when we get you back up there." O'Brien said with a low growl at the news at what they just heard.

"Well that's enough of this, so not only did they turn you into a drone, the drugs were an alien version to the drugs we created in our galaxy by the early 22nd century." Beverly said and he nodded. "What's the three you named off exactly, if you were in our century?" he asked and she explained that. "Macrospentol, triclindil, cryptobiolin, these three are, if we were in this century, similar to narcotics and Sodium Pentothal."

"They programmed his body with these drugs and and several others I never heard of before, or seen in my years at the forensics department. But if Janet never bothered to dig deeper then what she could see if she was working for the NID when this happened. Then you're lucky Warner found these drugs and anything else in your system, because separating the programming from yourself could have killed you if you went cold turkey."

"Though with what you just told us now, that's a pretty good idea in comparisions to start at the moment here. And as she was here for that incident, and it's invested in Dan's records now, if that does happen again. Though with the captain being O'neill's new commander at the time, nothing is saving him from the consequences once we hear it happened again, if it does happen again." she said and Sam crossed her arms then.

"So he was aiding and abetting a felony at the time here, two in fact and attempted murder on two occasion, just because Daniel got more done then he ever did. Well with that it's right now, though nothing is saving him from having to repeat the following 25 years before and after he joined the military. But as we're veterans in the Stargate program he just started in 1996, come on there's no contest here right now."

"On who's the better explorer, the job was exploration first, before Vidrine started demanding military efforts at the time and they crossed a line in this." Lou said to him and he nodded. "So if she slowed down her hypothesis in these situations, I'd know what happened to you and I'd have ordered the surgery done A.S.A.P., before this kept putting you in the emergency room, alright that's enough of this right now."

"You'd have told us then regarding this and he played us for fools, you were really my team leader with him on a relieved of duty until such time as Warner and Carson chose other wise." Sam said and he nodded as Cromwell crossed his arms. "Issues of working in leadership training, Sam, Danel may not be the military, right now, but he understands the lessons better then Jack does right now at the moment. But Jumper told me they made him an acting captain leading into the mission to 636, but you better ask later."

"He was your rank at that point, but to get through that particular test he had to deal with this. The real message with what you heard from him in that recording was, to protect others, the miners and you. Was he had to continue with the diplomacy, but if this nut job was listening to the conversation he had with Hammond. And the sextet, as well as Matheson, he knew Daniel never would risk the safety of everyone involved."

"And they took advantage of that fact to put him through our own worst nightmare then, but he's me at 33 years old and I understand this better then he, Jack, realizes right now. But the direct translation to the message he sent Hammond was, 'General the situation took a different course, I've been captured. Whatever you do, don't send anyone else or they're going to do to them what they're doing to me right now.'."

"I'm hanging in there but just barely, but stay away, I can do this, believe me, I can do this. But once the mission, the first half of it, is complete, I need to be relieved of duty, I'm suffering from narcotic, ethanol and Caffeine withdrawal, malnutrition and sleep deprivation. But once this half of the mission is complete, I need to be put on sabbatical to recover, I'll get us out of here just give me time right now, Sir, trust me.'."

"But don't send the guys, stay away.', once the mission was complete, Jumper named him to acting Major so with Jack now temporarily relieved of duty. Daniel was now in charge, I was looking for my second in command when I arrived, and had the cord not snapped. I'd be leading you then and the truth came out right after he was knocked unconscious." he said and she and Hammond both nodded as Daniel answered him.

"You know I'm not sure when he turned into this, but it was clear no matter how many times I managed the job in diplomatic solutions. He only wanted aggressive negotiations,, but our orders were perform recon, determine threats and make peaceful contact with the planets we visit. But my way gets the results the federation brass wants, his way costs lives, money and technology we we need to start advancing now."

"I mean the Enkarans and the Gadmeer, one reality saved our reality, we pay it forward by helping another. The Cimmerians helped us in finding Jack and Teal'C after they got stuck in the labyrinth, we pay it forward by saving them and get in touch with the Asgard while doing it. It's that simple, but when Evan wasn't here for a diplomatic situation. Then that was my job now, I'm anrcheologist yes, but I'm also an anthropolgist."

"Linguist and diplomat that's my job and though we're protecting earth our job just tripled in size and speaking of which right now. The prime directive was created so we don't bite off more then we can chew right now. And who's bright idea was it to ask for the Naquadria, exactly anyway, Kelowna was suffering the side effects of what we used to be before we changed things." he said and Hammond crossed his arms then.

"Vidrine did, but I had enough of this crap, you've been under my command since you 21, I watched you kids grow up. Losing you in this timeline hurt, but the next, you're just as much my son as you are your parents now Danny, and with that. Regarding Steven and their added back up plans, though we saved Sha're. It's getting the undercover plans set up with the quintet part of the committee." he said to him gently at that news.

"Yes and I'm just repeating what the general just told them here, regarding this job and doing it honestly. But we're in this for the human race, people, it's simple numbers they have more. And every day we have to make decisions that sends hundred of soldiers to their deaths, and while I'm on the subject. Just after I risked my life regarding that bomb at the time, and what your father told me when I said I found Sarah finally at the time."

"And it's we don't go running off to our offworld allies everytime someone's life is endanger." he started to say and Cromwell nodded. "And don't go telling me this is any different and it's because my life is no more important then anyone else's. Yeah and General Carter was right, we can't go running off to our off world allies every time someone's life is endanger and it's our lives are no more important then anyone else's."

"We're in this for the species, people, it's simple numbers they have more and every day we have to make decisions that send hundreds of guys like Jack to their deaths. For gods sakes we sound like the narrator's best friend when he laid into his ex girlfriend when his possible new girlfriend was killed after they lost their mentor. But that just proves your point and mine, that you're me when I was 38 years old man, you understand this."

"Because you just reached the pinnacle in your training and you're ready for that promotion you received today. But if you continued in officers training by the time you hit my age you're going to be a 3 star general by that point." he said to him and he nodded. "This was why I can't relate to Jack anymore, you speak my language more than he does Frank, you understand what Jacob was trying to tell us now, and he thinks I'm ready."

"For that promotion, I'm seeing it just as easily now, but then I've been out there, spoken to the threat, lived in the stars. I understand the dangers better then he does, because though he had an audience with Ra and Apophis. He never lived 18 months on another planet, he hasn't been the one to carry the enemy in its infant form. And he certainly can't speak or understand the threats language, so though he killed the threat."

"Or risked killing himself for the greater good, the greater good, well one things for sure, it's just another word for saying the human race, in general not just earth. There's billions of humans in the galaxy, but earth is not the only planet that matters. And our thoughts are completely matched up to the point now and I'm giving an example here. If Cameron Mitchell was like me and a younger version of you at the current moment."

"But when he chose to be the one to deactivate the wormhole connected to 451 that day..." he started to say and the older man nodded. "He knew damn well that he might not make it out of there alive. If he said that was different and I'm counteracting with this. Yeah it was different, because you were the one taking the risk right now, but now he knows that the hard part of being a team is not risking your own lives."

"It's watching your team mates, your friends, taking chances with theirs, well congratulations, now he really is one of us. And like I said, you're me at this age, you understand the training lessons of our mentors better then he does right now. Because he's not looking at the bigger picture, but we are and that's all there is to it." he said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered him then.

"That's what you are huh, you're just a 45 year old version of Daniel?" Hammond repeated and he nodded to him. "Yes Sir, and that's why I understand him so easily right now, so with my being his team leader for three years. Andy for four, leading into Apophis's attack on the base and their base camp, you're seeing Daniel as me when I was 32, Sir." he said and Hammond nodded as Daniel looked between him and Picard.

"It's also why I get along so easily with the captain, he's like the general, and the general is me at 62 years old, I've served so long in this war against the renegades. That I'm a veteran in the job, but is it possible you don't make colonel or general without knowing the dangers of the big decisions, Will and Lou are my equals and we all share that thought, that though we're ready to make captain, or colonel, that's the hard part."

"And none of us want to separate from our mentors right now, which is why Wes was delaying till after Will's birthday when Brand took the decision out of the Captain's hands finally. And when there was an opening at the academy, though at the current moment once the time comes we're going to have to in our generation at the moment. And with that in mind at the moment, it's when we stop Anubis and my team leaves for Atlantis."

"It's I don't have the trio to turn to and I have to make these decisions on my own, but having a psychic fall into the middle of it. That's when you have to wonder, these visions, are they making things better or worse right now. You start questioning your own decisions the results are going to be you can't focus when in the middle of an emergency situation, case in point if you have someone panicking and ready to pull the trigger."

"On the weapon, when it's better on the 'wait and see' approach here, Sam with you possibly be joining us in year 11. That's the next big lesson you have to learn, you can't always risk things on what a the psychic tells you. And like you possibly said to Jonas, what causes the situation is the reason you don't jump too soon. You do and it could put others at risk, that's the part of being lieutenant colonel to colonel now."

"But that's what the captain really meant, is it possible you don't make captain or admiral, without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. Any choices you make at that stage affects others and once you join the crew you have me to lead you in the right direction. I've been military commander for 11 years by that point and I can help you in that area now." he said and she nodded as Picard hid a smile at that remark.

"I think the added act of my leadership skills just broke down the door, when I'm not around the frequent 'act, before you think' type here and with that in mind. Well that just made it clear now, that compared to him, I'm better off with you, Andy and Frank now, Captain." Daniel said firmly and he nodded. "Yes well regarding him, that's enough of reason to take it seriously at the current moment, as to why exactly and to be honest."

"With Omac revealing who he really is to us right now in this situation, regarding Jonathan. It's because his behavior is the reason we got targeted when we were discussing this, but the jealousy piled up so high in Marks as Wesley was explaining his new computer program to us. That he was drunk when he came on board the bridge at the time here." Picard said and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a sigh to that.

"That's illegal, either on earth or up there, to be drinking when on duty and at the helm?!" Sam said in shock and he nodded. "Bill said the exact same thing when I explained that to him. But these guys are so jealous that, like the general here, they listen to someone who is of their own stature then to an athlete. That they start crossing medical lines not meant to be crossed, Commander." Wesley said and Daniel sighed then.

Before he could answer another flash lit up the room and he turned around to see three more teenagers and Wesley smiled. "Typical, alright who's bright idea was this, to end up in the past right now?" Wesley asked and Sam hid a chuckle. "Well there's the point of being a team, mess with the single member and you got the rest on your head for it, hello Robin, guys, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Jackson." he said and they nodded.

"Haden gave the go ahead and we're meeting our future instructors today, Sirs, so Q sent us forward up here. And we can meet the trio's grandparents and you face to face now." Jake said and they all nodded to him. "Yes well don't worry, so I take it Josh was the fifth member of your squadron. And he died in the line of duty, just to get those three the consequences?" Lou asked and they all nodded to him gently as Wesley said it.

"Yes Sir, Josh, Bill and I were on the line together creating the undercover operation, but the fight was the same as the one Shelby had with Commander Riker. You remember, all he knows is how to play it safe." Wesley said firmly and Daniel crossed his arms. " Yes and you better believe we play it safe, when it comes to this base and personnel. I'm not taking unnecessary actions when we possibly have children here on it."

"But I understand what you're telling me, and I've heard that psychosis, the reason she flipped out. On another occasion from Lieutenant, First Class, Hailey, before we knocked the chip off her shoulder at the time. But here it is, though a superior marksman, and pilot, that's not all there is to being an Air Force officer or Starfleet one. This job isn't just based on Phys Ed, you need the other seven subjects to survive in outer space."

"Piloting a galaxy class ship: mathematics and physics, medical department: health and life science class, engineering: math, automechanics and physics. But you make a single mistake and it can and will kill you and whoever's with you. Trust me though kiddo with you guys under training I'm making sure that Traveler stays out of this. Yes, you have a gift, but you don't need that fact thrown at you every time you turn around."

"But until Sam and Lou join us you're having just me and Teal'C training you two and our own trio in training. Though what I will say right now guys, is that as your other coach and I'm saying this now boys. Is that I catch either of you in ten forward and you're drinking and you're not continuing your training training until you're completely clean. Teal'C, Sam and I are in ten forward in case that kid and his team try it twice."

"Although with Jack always too focused on something else and with me is the duo, Dave and Geordi in there. Then it's damn good thing that I'm not their coach right now at the moment, because Jack hears they started a bar brawl. And the results are he's going to lay into them until they have a few vocal scars." he said and the duo hid a chuckle. "Just how tough does he get in training the spec ops cadets?" Jake asked him and he sighed.

"If I was the previous trainer you had before you met Dave and Will, I'm him once I got you guys on a winning streak for several years. Jack on the other hand, he's their coach in high school, before he warmed up to the kids on their team leading into the JV/varsity showdown. But that's him all over, but until the quintet arrive we're taking things slow son, but your first duty is your education, and it's B's or better to train."

"And 2) your regime is the way the captain already set it up, with you being fifteen when you guys met. But I'm making it clear, now, but stay out of trouble and if the sextet catch you with any contraband and you're on medical stand down till you're clean, once I have you kids under my wing, I'm making the fact stick to Commander O'neill. That his lessons to his students are a total crock and whatever Dave told you guys is just is now."

"But 1) there is no such thing as overthinking a situation, like you realized when you remembered Rice. If you don't find the solution you're looking for, that doesn't mean it's not there. So if you relax and focus, put yourself into meditation and look at all the ways the mission can be won and you will beat that test. 2) if you're not up to this you better tell us that, before the problem starts or you're in your own den after it ends, cub."

"And I'm not kidding cub, understand, once you get back up there, I want to know that, if you have to tell me before the situation starts running amok." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently as Will hid a chuckle. "So soon right now, Commander?" Wesley asked and he nodded smiling. "Yeah, I can see that, like my own training Cubs, you're going to be just as good after 3 1/2 years together now." he said and they smiled then.

"Though just getting this under control now is the tough part when, for the first five years, it's by gate travel and then from 2002 to 2010. It's traveling around the galaxy by use of spaceships after the gate, possibly 2025 as the only ones coming through that way are our students and fellow officers, but we have to put our planetary ring into different terminology and names regarding this at the moment here."

"Though I doubt the federation is going to want the gate retired here at the base at all until Starfleet replaces the SGC after that. And we're traveling by ship once all problems are taken care of now. So no the gate isn't retired and our galaxy is completely safe from every threat we encountered now. But with you guys being under a dual training method since you entered hands on training it's following the rules of your regime now."

"Wes, how old was the quintet when they arrived on the enterprise exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "They were 22 years old, but the captain had forbidden drinking in the junior officers if you were younger then 25. Just to prevent these guys getting from arrested by the security, repeatedly, but the medical and psychiatric department. They were the ones they had to get passed regarding being able to make it into space now."

"But these guys were suffering a psychosis because they didn't want to believe my bonds with the duo was anything, and I mean anything but what they make it out to be. Till mom warned Marks if he kept it up, she was classifying him and mentally. And emotionally, unstable to handle living in outer space thanks to space dementia. And adding substance abuse it doesn't help their case right now." he said and Daniel nodded.

"Typical, if these hotshots lose the chance to impress the leader of the base or ship, they walk into the bar. Or leave the base and drink themselves into a stupor, because the commanding officers prefer intellect over athletics. I catch these kids doing that and they're spending a month to two on stand down. Especially if they pick a fight with my students later at the moment here." he said firmly and Picard nodded in agreement.

"Though at the moment with you and Jake being the first in addition to Chris, Jenny and Jason, that makes five. And if we get Brandon back that makes six here in training, but I'm making sure the squadron's are separated, because you've been at it longer. Then Marks, Hanson or their grouping, since we started you right after you guys get your memories back here at the moment." Daniel added to him and Picard nodded gently.

"Well one good thing I definitely see me as an adult version of you kiddo, 19 year difference maybe, but I see myself at your age. Don't let these guys push you into that, you got a gift, don't suppress it kiddo, and as for that traveler. I'm making sure I'm around when they do those engines tests. Geordi and Miles told me that was Rick you were next to when going over your project, though in this case, he brings it up."

"And to all of us, it's stay out of this, what you guys do regarding your education, it's up to your parents, the captain, Will and me. And it's only us, because right now you don't need your abilities thrown at you every time you turn around. Yes you're good, but you don't need to be given special treatment, this was a part time job, and you're in training." he said and Picard nodded in agreement as he said it to him then.

"That's true though this way we have a better chance at getting used to each other's ways in the job until you three become members of my crew now. At the current moment when I see you, I see it the way I see him, that you're going to make that promotion to captain by your next birthday at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "I know, but like him, once I spent just one year under you now, it's enough."

"That, never mind the promotion, I'm not leaving your side, my friends are all aboard the enterprise, I know the ship better then my replacement does. And with my Cubs all aboard the ship, I'm not going anywhere anyway, you need me more than whoever I'm supposed to be commanding at the next placement does." he said and Picard hid a smile as he saw the same look of dedication in Will's eyes to serving under him at the time.

"I understand and I talked it over with the committee, so if whoever of the NID had a descendant in the committee that the decision was getting over ruled. But as we decided, you and Teal'C its the entire fifteen year rotation, and we're the ones that know you best now. The 2 1/2 to 3 1/2 years in their cases now, and in his case, no more latitude, patience and understanding, he's seeing me as George in your first year now."

"Don't worry, in your case, we got the connection you had with George, before it got damaged at the time. And it's only going to grow stronger in your, Samantha and Louis's case with your squadron on board the enterprise later. Though what I will say is that men like Jonathan, Marks and the others, and I've said this at least 100 times. And I prefer intellect over athletics in this case at the current moment right now."

"With what I've seen so far in your case, only a true scholar could understand the dangers of that technology and what happens when you're standing on something. That's made of metal or in a puddle of water and you've just proven the point I keep trying to make to cadets like Hanson, let alone Jenkins right now." Picard said to him and he nodded. "Yes and that's why we only had the best and brightest working here now."

"Because only a true scientist, or technician can understand this type of thing and what happens when these boneheads never take chemistry class. But chemistry 101: what happens when an electric burst hits something made of metal. The answer: the conductor amplifies the blast and turns it into a near fatal jolt in the process. And even the rubber on the boots is not enough to take the edge off the jolt and with that."

"For Jack, I had to put this in layman's knowledge for him to get it, once too often and I'm getting sick of it right now. Between me, Data, Geordi and Wes, we can put this more easily for when we're dealing with the Microbrain. And that's what I would have simplified it to in movie movie metaphors for him. Say the talking plant on Little Shop Of Horrors, it's type of sustenance was human blood and just a few drops did it."

"To cause it to start growing finally, a few weeks later several more has it twice the size it was before and by the time it started talking. The poor florist who realized this was so anemic that he was on the edge of collapsing and ending up in the emergency room by then. And by then it was the size of a fully grown man now, getting another five gallons caused it to reach the size of a bookshelf and another caused it to reach the ceiling."

"Having the source staying on while it was growing, it took Sam and me barely fifteen minutes while the duo were explaining this to you. That it hit us at the exact same time, but to put this gently. It's that if you hadn't realized it before it started growing right off the lab table it would have broken the door down by then and punctured a hole in the wall leading outside of the ship." he said to him and they nodded in amazement to that.

"Nice timing, it hits you at the exact same time it hits us buddy, so with you involved and we got it figured out, before it breaks the glass bowl we put over it to study it." Geordi said to him and Daniel nodded to him. "We also found it funny when the computer answered Worf's question, before you could say it on whether it was alive or not." Sam said and he started laughing at that and he nodded as he answered her remark then.

"Case in point, that was cause effective to have Wesley decide to turn the computer into a wise guy after that at the time. Because right after we came into contact with our alter egos, he created a computer chip that turned the computer self aware. But when Worf asked him that question, the computer did it again, before it started a bickering match between them." he said and they started laughing at that as he answered him.

"Alright we better get this under control, and don't try that twice at the moment kiddo, because that's enough to annoy the opposition. When the computer starts talking back to you to and while I'm on the subject, Data, I suggest after that scenario to download Lal into the mainframe. This way she controls the system when Etana tries that twice right now." Daniel said and they both nodded as Hammond switched subjects with a smile.

"So you said you're staying for a few days, Jean Luc?" Hammond said and they nodded, as Picard answered him. "Yes, we're here to help you tie up some loose ends regarding the NID, and we can see these system lords for ourselves as well at the moment." he said and they nodded. "So this way my kids have the chance to get to know you, before they too, join the crew, Sir?" Daniel asked and he nodded to him and Daniel nodded.

"Well that helps right now, during advanced training Jack was being too hard on them, especially Brandon. It's like nothing Brandon did could get passed that fact right now, but as this is the act of things right now. Chris let her emotions get in the way of what needed to be done during the host test at the time. But there's no such thing as over thinking a situation, without assessing that situation, you can fail at these things."

"But to Jack it's 'when you're dealing with what we deal with, you need to think on your feet and think fast.'. You do that and you can make a mistake, case in point right now her decision that I was suffering schizophrenia at the time and with that. I don't care what these two say, because nothing, absolutely nothing can fix the damage. That they've done to us, they're not my friends and they never were now at the moment."

"And I'm just saying this that if it was a case of having my body hijacked what would you do regarding that. Because I don't doubt that the duo would cross the line between professional and personal while you and Teal'C would try to reach a compromise. If someone turned me into a lifeboat to save their people and that situation is easily solved, in how is we have the Asgard clone their bodies and download their souls into it."

"Sam, Teal'C, dad, I wouldn't want you to choose between saving me at the expense of others, but you can save me and help in humanitarian aid. Simply by offering a compromise to whoever turned me into a life boat, and we, after the situation is over, invite their people to join the federation later." he said and the trio nodded. "There's the part of being a true Starfleet officer, by helping where needed now at the moment."

"But though I chose between crossing the line a few times, I'm not crossing that line completely at the moment. And like you considered, I see you and Will as a younger version of me and just hearing that remark, I see it even more right now. But you're right, these solutions are easily solved if you don't allow your emotions to get in the way of what needs to be done here at the moment." Picard said to him smiling gently to him.

"Yes and with you and Kate that second year it's the situations that year are going to get more then slightly out of hand. Once you have the both versions of SG-1 on board, though you're seeing these scenarios like you just dealt with leading into the last month. But as Sam, Lou Teal'C and I are all full commanders and we're the ones acting as your added counsel in addition to Deanna in these scenarios at the moment."

"You and Kate I can trust to look deeper at these things, but the entire fact returns to they're being too critical about me, but that sums it up. You taught Wes the same lessons, I taught the trio now at the moment here. But it's never mind thinking fast in these situations, you do that and you can make a mistake. And that's my first lesson to you kiddo, that though the solution may not look like its there, relax and focus."

"And you'll find the solution that way, but you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and they could be made to serve the opponent, okay." He said and Wesley nodded to him. "I take it you've been training SG- teams if they were my age, Sir?" he asked and the trio all nodded to him. "Yes that's right, we've been training kids your age since year three at time, and the trio are our favorite students as well."

"Jenny at this age is a 23 year old version of me, Chris and Jason are Daniel, but all in all what you did leading into the extension shaft is exactly what we would have done. But you got the point of the exercise when you were eavesdropping on Will and Worf in engineering. You may be meeting me and Lou in year 2, but that's okay, but spend this much time together and with the fact she read your training course through them."

"If you know each other's thought patterns, then switch tactics and you'll never get caught. We may have seen the pieces of the manhunt on the show, but now it's switching directions with us being there for your entire 3 years of training. Though try that twice in the shaft and you're going to wind up giving us a heart attack, so take it down several notches, would you." Sam said to him and he nodded as he hid a smile.

"Well having the three of you, Will, Geordi, Tasha, Worf and Dave training my son and his friends that should help now. But the trio's grandchildren are on board the ship as well though whoever replaces Brandon, that's going to result in Brandon joining the enterprise as well." Beverly said to her and she nodded. "Hey Sam, Daniel, Teal'C." They heard a voice interject and she turned around to see a 23 year old boy and smiled.

"Brandon, I'm glad to see you kiddo." Daniel said to him smiling then and he grinned at him. "You too, Colonel, in truth I actually prefer your training methods to his right now, I overheard your remark to him when the exercise ended." Lieutenant Brandon Elliott said to him and he nodded. Before he pulled him into a hug and the young man tightened his arms around him as the duo smiled softly then as he looked at him.

"Losing you then, it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart and it's thanks to his ending it sooner then we should have. I should have been your training instructor at the time, but it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm making sure you make it later on." he said to him and Brandon nodded. "So you're Brandon Elliott, nice to meet you, with you joining the crew in the reset, I've got you four and Jake until Robin and Bill arrive."

"The captain decided to activate me and Jake the day of the aftermath regarding the virus." Wesley said and he nodded to him. "If I'm getting transplanted in my grandson's body, it's enough that though you're a year or so younger. Then to me and my friends, you have us knowing the duo's training strategies in addition to you knowing the quartet's here, so with that in mind, that helps." Brandon said to him and he nodded.

"Boys, before you start going at it, if we get caught in the middle and you're both going to get it and I'm not kidding Cubs." Will said and they both nodded as Daniel chuckled. "Well I can see that having six Cubs in training, regarding this training regime is going to get a bit crazy later, once Robin and Billy join the pack." Daniel said to him and Picard hid a smile. "You have no idea, at this rate it's turned into a case of double trouble."

"Because Billy is also medical born, as is my son, and they're completely equaled out, but these wargames and competitions are turning into a case of brains over brawns." Beverly said to him and Sam chuckled at that. "I hear that Beverly, but at least this way he's got both versions training him now at the moment. But I'm just like Tasha when you met her that year, regarding her battle with the woman of that planet five years ago."

"I did the same thing in regarding the Shavadai, when I freed the women of that culture." she said and they nodded. "Well one good thing, once you're up there we have two versions of your same team at the moment. But at the moment the first year is me and Tasha and then the next is you get added to the group next. Don't worry we'll take care of the guys, we promise." Will said to her and she nodded with a smile then.

"You know I was half expecting that debate in ten forward to result in a bar brawl, but the fight was over whatever Wes told you. But after the guy lost to me, I asked if he was to double it and he declined, before it switched courses after Daniel answered him. And the results were he provoked the fight, before Jack threw the guy standing next to him over the bar counter, it was after the guy who lost to me ended up in the kitchen."

"That Daniel and I snapped out of it, and realized if we didn't want to risk the secrecy of the program. We better get back up here and high tailed it out of there at the time." Sam said and he nodded with a bemused look at that remark. "Whoever tries that twice is in serious trouble when at the academy young man and I'm serious. I hear you got in trouble and you're grounded, understand." Will said to Wesley and he nodded to him.

"Issues of being the adoptive parent in these cases and I'm repeating it boys, young lady, if I hear you got yourself in trouble for starting anything, either at the academy or the tavern up the road, you're busted." Jacob added to her and she nodded. "I realize that dad, but with him not even at the academy at the time. You have us working as one and with it now, Gamma squadron is the four of us and we got a job to do later."

"Though in this case, my friends are on the Atlantis expedition as well at the moment here too." she said and he nodded as the sextet exchanged a quiet conversation, before Rodney said it for the six of them. "Hey General, I got another idea regarding the outpost, but instead of just shutting it down the year we find Atlantis right now. I suggest we have whoever wants to swap off the rotation when the six of us return."

"So fresh troops, new supplies, in the rotation and whoever wants to return to the outpost and get their jobs back up there is welcome to. Case in point is Kavanaugh at the moment, general." Rodney said and Daniel nodded in agreement with his idea. "That's a good idea, so if the Alterans orders us out, we can return home. And the six of us, Ronan and Teyla can grab them and pull a surgical." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement.

"I'd hate to the poor idiot who starts pushing it simply because he thinks we're getting reckless based on the fact that you and I are doing the job we were asked to do, Daniel. You and I have the lives of at least 5,000 members, from earth or Athos hanging on our shoulders. And we have children on board with us, so cut the crap, if he thinks, we're getting reckless, well he's not the one with a bunch of lives on his shoulders."

"Any choices we make could affect our crew's families, and when said families have children. I mean just because I decided we're not leaving when the wraith attack hit, before the dedalus became our supply carrier. It doesn't mean I was being reckless I was doing things based on what I learned from you at the time, case in point the alternate reality." Elizabeth added to him and he nodded to her gently as he answered her.

"Case in point, though you're a member of my team, it's now once you and I are leading Atlantis, we have to make the big decisions. But at my age, is it possible you don't make colonel or general without knowing the dangers. I do, because I've been doing it for 8 years as a colonel to general, any choices I make could affect the next of kin. As to that, I'm not letting the pressure start piling up on your back, because once out there."

"I'm separated from my best friends and we have to depend on each other for survival now, Beth. Don't let the pressure get to you or you're going to crumble." he said and she nodded to him as she gave him a hug at that as Sam answered him. "I really hope whoever starts getting insubordinate doesn't push the limit right now. Because once Lou and I are on board things are going to get even more hectic then they are already."

"Though if these guys really expect to get away with that, and for us after seeing your double playing you when dealing with a renegade captain. Then they don't know who the heck they're messing with right now, because just one look at your temper. And in the middle of a meet and greet and even they know they're screwed right now as a result, Sir." Sam said to him and Picard nodded to her as he answered her at that remark.

"Believe me, once you see you see me in action for real and anyone who doesn't understand that is asking to get burned as a result. As Will said, when I look at the four of you, I see several officers that I'd gladly accept the transfer on to the enterprise. But regarding her decision in malpractice that disqualifies her. In her acceptance on board the enterprise right now, and it's the same for Jonathan and in truth right now."

"I know that it's just a couple of years in both your cases, Samantha, Louis, but it doesn't matter now. Where my crew is concerned, the first duty to every captain is our crew comes first when we have certain threats hijacking it. Case in point was when Stubbs nearly killed the crew after firing a high energy charge at the mainframe." he said and she sighed as she answered him at that as she said it as they exchanged looks.

"I can't believe he did that, did he not realize that particular terminal was connected to life support, because by shooting it. He could have killed everyone on the ship at the time, even though I was watching that one. I knew without even needing to hear it that the damn things connected to life support and nearly killed everyone on the bridge even before Will said that." she said and he nodded with a sigh then as Will said it to her.

"Trust me regarding these situations like what you just told Woolsey Lou, before we came back, when it comes to one of my kids and these situations. Case in point when Jake tried to get to the testing center Wes was at. Than this is neither the time nor place for this conversation, when I'm trying to get one of the kids back on board this ship at the time, and helping him get the engine working again." he said and they both nodded.

"Whatever bonehead that tries that is trying to prove he can do this on his own, but if that was Derek Hanson or Tony Jenkins that tried that. And it's never mind the added catches, these kids need to get their vices under control right now." he said and they nodded. "Quick question, how old are my friends grandchildren, if I'm joining the group next?" Brandon asked and he smiled as he answered him gently then at that.

"The trio joined Starfleet at 14 years old, and they were all assigned to the enterprise, but with you entering your senior year of high school. If this was a college or high school we were running at the moment, the same rules apply in your case. If I was head coach of whatever your favorite sport was at the time, and with you being eighteen, the curfew is set for your ages, son." he said to him and he nodded as he answered him.

"Though I got in on a scholarship, that didn't change the fact that I was working the academic, but to be honest here right now. That's exactly the problem here with O'neill, I was assessing the situation in the middle of the host test. Before Jason took her down, and it resulted in a debate before Daniel ended the argument. And revealed he was the host to the Goa'uld, before the test ended in a fail." he told him and Will nodded gently.

"I understand why, but if you wanted to assess that situation you should have done that before you entered the training center you were doing that test at. But whatever Hailey told you was true, it's not one or the other, but knock them both unconscious and then we figure it out. Because that's another way for them to chance an escape, when you're in the middle of an argument, son." Kerrigan said to him gently and he nodded to him.

"At the current moment we could use your help in getting our latest Junior SG teams under control, because your quartet are all still here. But Jenny is serving as my apprentice, Chris is working in the archeology department. While Jason is working as a diplomat in training right now." Sam said and he nodded. "Well that's good news, my team are going to be more than relieved to have me back now, but what I will say."

"Now, is that compared to Locarno, I'm not crossing that line to save the team, because to save the team, that's more important than me, and it's more important than you. And if I was you, I'd tell them the truth on the very first day, but that's just me." he said and Hammond and Kerrigan smiled and at him gently at the remark. "In truth I was working undercover in that situation and he was speaking for the three of them here."

"But that explains these papers now, I was going to give them to you before he kept interfering, but I'm telling you ahead of time this time. But either way, it's going to take the added loop hole here to get out of the academy just to get the truth out to you. But as you're the oldest of my ship based team there's no going back once the mission begins again." Wesley said and he nodded as he switched subjects then as he said it.

"Let me guess we return at the age we are before we died or we just add however many years we lost here to it. Was that what Q and Morgan said we return at the age we died and with it the events leading into when we did?" Brandon asked and they nodded. "Yeah, but the events leading into the accidents are being given to someone else, but everyone who died, wasn't supposed to at the time, so with that in mind right now."

"It's whoever was the fifth member of your squadron, they're the one who ends up on that mission and is killed after releasing the symbiote poison. But you weren't supposed to die on that mission, and it's after that that Admiral Carter, ups the training after Captain Oneill screws up in that at the time. So instead of five months like O'neill had it, Admiral relieves him of command as your instructor." Geordi told him and he nodded.

"Alright so we get our second chance and someone else replaces us at the moment, because we weren't supposed to die in this timeline. Each of us was meant to carry on our bloodlines into the future. If our youngest grandchildren are between 33 to 23 years of age at this point in your future, because I recognize that uniform. And it's been in use ever since Dr. Crusher returned to the ship at the time that year, Sir."

"But years 1 and 2, it was the previous version, the one that the junior officers and security crew are all dressed in. Years 3 to 7 was this version and there was a secondary change leading into the final movie after that. So if I have it right: the grey uniform I saw Wes in was the training uniform. And as we move up the ranks we change colors in the process, is that it, Sir?" he said and Will nodded to him gently as Wesley said it.

"Yes and like we can't tell you your future, you can't tell us buddy, so you better hold off at the moment, in regarding that, Brandon." Wesley said and he nodded. "I'm looking at this as I'm just barely 18 when I'm meeting you in my grandson's body. But if I'm reading this right then it's two minds, two personalities sharing the same body. And it's like the Tokra, so a total symbiotic relationship in this situation when we meet."

"But we're, my friends and I, are just like you, pal, we can keep up with you and believe me, if whoever the jerks were that caused you to push it that far. They keep it up and they're getting called out on it when I get through with them, you're my little brothers. So they mess with you and they mess with us, but that's the added act of a true team now, because these idiots know that when they mess with one member of the team."

"They got to deal with the others, though if the coach is in the room with us, we're not sinking to their level by letting them draw us into a fight. Because they're trying to make themselves feel better about themselves by picking on a 17 year old. And when the older brothers and sisters, your team, is in the room with you, along with the coach, and 80% of the faculty along with him at the moment." he said and Will chuckled then at that.

"I know and Dave said the exact same thing when we were discussing this at the moment, but it's not just me, Tasha or Worf that's training you six. But Daniel, Sam and Teal'C as well, but I'm warning you guys, I catch you in the middle of a fight with whoever started it between you. And you're in serious trouble for it understand, I'm serious, because if the six of us aren't around, then the assistant coach is Dave Jenson."

"But boys, I'm serious, I hear there was a fight and you're both in trouble." he said, before he could answer, the trio walked into the room and froze in shock at seen the seven standing there. "Brandon, but I thought..." Jennifer Hailey started to say and he smiled. "No, no, it's okay Jenny, this is what they had to talk to you about, but I'm back, I promise." he said and she grinned and gave him a hug then as she closed her eyes.

Tightening his arms around her, he looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek, and then smiled. "I've been wanting to do that since we met, Jenny, I never got the chance to tell you this." he started to say and she grinned. "You don't have to say anything else, I love you too, honey, and yes, you're everything to me." she said and they tightened their arms around her other as Christina, 'Chris' Satterfield exchanged smiles with Daniel.

"I'd consider this one too many shocks, but now it's gone right to overkill right now at the moment, Daniel, what's going on here?" she asked as her other teammate followed that up with the next sentence as he looked at the eight. "Whoa, alright, now I know those aren't just costumes, the show ended 9 years ago and the last movie ended last year and you look like you're 19 to 20, pal." Jason Grogan said to Wesley and he nodded.

As he answered him at that as he smiled at him. "I am and thanks for the help in releasing the added truth to my mother and the sextet. Because without your help what happened the next few years would have happened. If you have my future in the following two years and its results right now. But at the current moment thanks to your help, Brand rescinded their decision, and I got my flight status back."

"And my credits of the past year returned again, I owe you one girls, Jase, thanks, at the moment starting now, we got a few things to deal with. And if you were listening to their conversation over the radio, then here's the rest of it. But everyone who's died wasn't supposed to, the ancients, or more accurately Oma Desala has been playing with the chess game ever since she encountered Daniel." he said and they noddedd firmly.

"And I should tell you that your grand kids are on board the ship as well too here." he said and he nodded to him as the trio looked at him gently at that, as she said it for all of them. "This is what you had to tell us, that the show wasn't just a show, but our future, Daniel?!" Jenny asked in shocked amazement and he nodded. "Yeah, but evidently your grandchildren were assigned to the Enterprise in 2364, so with that."

"Jenny, Chris, Jason, the five of us were assigned to the enterprise crew on the entire 30 year mission. From the beginning leading into the final movie, but I'm willing to take a guess, if Wes already brought this up at the moment. Then, like Teal'C and me, you're going to be co-existing with your grandchildren in the future." Daniel said and Chris looked at him as she asked it for the three of them then as she looked at him.

"I don't understand Daniel." she said and he sighed. "Thanks to the NID, we've been put on trial for the way they do business. My friend of the ancient's here, her name is Morgan Le Fay, she said we could fix that. But in order to do that we have to reset the last 30 years after my family moved to the states. At a certain time, each age group is getting our memories back, but our parents the day of my parents accident."

"Jack gets his memories back the day Apophis attacked the base, my friends of the original team. That's these five guys here, but in their case it's the day, in this timeline, that I cracked it in how to get the gate working again. Mine, Sam and Teal'C's the day Captain Hanson has a section 8 and in your case, the three of you, the day you meet Sam, kiddo, with that you guys know what the expect here regarding this."

"But once we put an end to the Ori and the Asurans, let alone the next one we had to deal with. After that, we: the three of you, Teal'C and me, are winding up in the future, and assuming the identities of our grandchildren. But you have me and Teal'C, permanently as your instructors from day 1, but Jack, Sam and Lou are joining us in year. Jack for 2 1/2 years and Sam and Lou until the aftermath of the game."

"But the four of you are my students now, and this time it's no more simulations but training by hands on training. Doing it for real, but we're turning the program into a cross between the federation in the tv show. And we're going to the same areas as the federal service, but that's why they're here." he said and she nodded, softly to him as she said it, knowing what the answer was going to be she wasn't going to like it.


	47. 47: Talks And Bonds Slowly Created

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **For this story it's the preparations leading into the timeline reset, as they deal with a summit with the last of the trio they met four years earlier. And afterwards they deal with the NID as the preparations switch courses. But the first episode shown at the end of this story is going to be Rascals, before the timeline switch as the first episode shown is is Time's Arrow.**

 **In TNG, before it moves up to the month that the Jacksons arrived in New York and that Story is focused on the Jacksons, Hammonds and Carters. As the duo enter th academy, and meet Ferretti and Will's great grandfather who was also at the academy. As their squadron is made and they begin their lives in the Stargate program together, leading into the movie.**

 **Chapter 47: New Arrivals And The Bonds Created**

"Half federation in starship troopers and half on the tv shows, okay got it, I take it that the said game was the K'tarian version of Hathor. And her attempt to infest the planet, with the parasites before the girls and Teal'C stopped it. Though let me guess if you arrested O'neill, West and Vidrine, but they have been making it out as you were helping her. When, as a Goa'uld, she's five times stronger than you are and she attacked you."

"And turned the others into drones and him into a Jaffa, correct, because if that's it. It's no forgiveness for what he did to you at the moment, Daniel. Regarding this for us, it's a no choice needed, we choose you, I mean we just got you back after losing you not long after we lost Brandon. To us it's too much and we're not risking losing you guys, you're our favorite teacher anyway." she said and he nodded as he felt his heart warm at that.

"I take it you chose your adult versions in this case you guys, if you and Jason are both sides of me?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah we did, but Brandon, Jason and I are all three sides of you, and Jenny is like Sam as well. But you guys and Teal'C are our mentors we prefer your training methods to the spec ops training at the moment. But to repeat your remark, if you really assisted her, than why were there fingerprints."

"On your neck, blood all over the sheets and the room looking like someone got into a pillow fight with there being a mess in there. He's blinding himself to the fact he actively assisted her until Sam and Teal'C broke him out of it by using the sarcophagus to do it. To them, it's they want to pretend they didn't do it and you're the traitor, then admit to the fact that they've all been played for fools, because they hate science fiction."

"And we've seen this before on the next generation and a teenager has to be the one to stop it." she said and he nodded as the trio smiled proudly at that. "Yes and I got a good look into the mind of a queen by the situation as a result at the time here. And with that, I can own up to that and yes the president left me in charge of the base. But I made a mistake and I learned from it as what happens when you let your guard down."

"And it's when off you're own turf, never let your guard down, but the added problem is that when suffering emotional crisis. Such as recovering from the loss of a loved one, dealing with being a parent and your oldest has left the nest. Or you're recovering from having your mind hijacked, never let your guard down. When around someone claiming the "enemy, of my enemy, is my friend' spiel, or you're going to get burned by it."

"But that's a good first lesson in what not to do regarding these situations, though if Dr. Raynor deals with that next and I'm making sure that I get Carson in here. And before they call in Mckenzie for this, because that's their alibi to Kinsey. As a reason to get your mentor out of the program and Daniel just showed them that truth." Hammond said and she nodded as Daniel finished that remark as he answered her as he said it then.

"There a reason you got hit that hard, you're not the one suffering from having your mind hijacked in the last scenario?" Brandon asked and he sighed. "It's dual process, but 1) is I thought I lost my son and 2) is I never got to see him get into his potential. At the time in that first year, but us being together when it was just us. It was enough of reason to take it seriously here at the time." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him.

"To switch subjects, how did it go with the enquiry once we got you guys the truth, Captain?" he asked and Picard smiled gently as he answered him. "The episode was to follow the same pattern, but instead of getting stuck down here for it. He's asked to be given probation and make up the lost credits and his flight status by doing them up on the ship, it took one year to gain the credits he lost at the time here."

"But he's back to training there on the ship, to everyone at the academy, in their eyes he's the pariah. Because to them they think he participated in that cover up, and while the girls are suffering from being called out on it repeatedly. As their squadron was once well known and well liked and now they're the ones being treated like criminal's. Because we've been following our creed, the one you created for us for 250 years now."

"That to them they don't realize Wesley was a plant, until they hear that truth after he returns to the academy. That this was faked all this time, but it doesn't matter what they think, he did the right thing, aside from not telling us till the last minute. That he and Josh were plants on the team, so that's what the decision is now. So same consequences, but he's back to training on the ship." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"So to their way of thinking Wes was involved in this cover up, and you removed him from the academy to train up there. He's spending a year in training, and once he returns to the academy, not only is he dressed in the uniform of a career Starfleet officer. He's been promoted to either full lieutenant, or Lieutenant Commander. And he's the youngest L.C. in the history of the academy." Chris said and he nodded and she nodded.

"Nice touch, so let me guess, it's not his flight status to the ship that got revoked, but the fighters and the shuttles. And he's got to make up those points and his flight stature, but by the time he returns to the academy he's dressed in his real uniform. With the insignia of a full lieutenant as they, the girls, see and realize he was a plant down there. And that ends it in his case as a result right now?" he said and the group nodded to him.

"Yeah that's it exactly and that's the alteration we need to make when we do this over again. My double never asked to be given probation and he was stuck feeling like a failure after he separated from the captain and my mother. But I do it this way and we fix the bonds between us, and the added side effects of this. Have resulted in me leaving later is because I was in stage two, again, after two years here at the time here."

"So I think that was my inner desire, to have my father see me at the age I am, but if..., damn it, alright. If that traveler took his appearance it was so he could prevent me from finishing things here at the academy. But to prevent a riot from breaking out, I got to risk taking sides in this, get them to the table and we can talk this out. And before it kills someone next, especially the away team, Sir." Wesley said to him then at that.

"The border dispute was the tribe we were dealing was on that planet was federation territory. The Cardassians wanted to study something and the traveler shapeshifted himself into one of the locals of that town. But here's the bad news, the fight over the district on the planet was resulting in us to get caught in the middle. And Nechayev ordered you to clear the locals, and to prevent a riot and Worf and the away team."

"Getting caught in the middle and hurt, I quickly took sides just to prevent a riot, Worf is a security officer leader, like my adult version, I'm a diplomat and negotiator. But I'm stuck at the crossroads, I'm suffering from the very same thing he was. And until I decide I can't keep this up and my turn my badge over to you after he shapeshifted into dad this time, my inner desire was dad seeing me at this age and he took advantage.

"Of that and in dad's words said don't follow him in this path, your journey has to come to an end. And as I'm working out what that means things go from tense to out of control and just as the fight causes the phaser to go off. I, somehow, prevented that all at once by stopping time and the traveler reveals himself finally to us. But that sums it up now Sir, and I'm not making that same mistake, and again sabbatical."

"If Robin gets pregnant with my child, that prevents this altogether, I'm on sabbatical, again from the academy. And I can finish my academy career at the academy there on the ship at the time, but either way, I'm not a member of Nova squadron. I'm Gamma, and though we lost a team mate, we didn't lose each other. But I'm a lieutenant commander on board and that's my true calling." he said and the duo nodded, shocked.

"That's what your double did, to prevent a riot from breaking out you had to take sides in that situation, before I got you back on the ship." Picard said in shock and he nodded. "Aye Sir, my double risked taking sides to prevent Worf and the away team from winding up in the middle of a riot and shootout. If that's what the colonel normally did, and like you said I'm just a teenage to young adult version of him." he said and he nodded softly.

"Well it's back to the title we gave you once before, but this time, Hanson and his friends are staying out of this starting the day we bring you home here. You're my best student, I'm not losing you anyway now, if it's needed to prevent this from happening twice. You're taking a secondary sabbatical from the academy and can finish up, up on the ship, but we never lose you at least." Picard told him and he nodded to him gently at that.

"The added catch is you, Jake and the quartet are training ensign's although you two are the ones in on the job training. And you're earning that uniform a year earlier then you did here, but same uniform, and by the time we hit year 3 1/2 you're a junior grade. And then when we hit the game once you, the 8 of you complete that you're a full lieutenant, but that's the plan." Picard added to him and he gave a nod as he answered him then.

"So I'm dressed in blue after I complete my training at the halfway point, once we hit Sarek I'm now dressed in gold, and then once we hit year seven. I'm now dressed in command red and I'm leading the junior crew myself. While we're dealing with what happened in these movies." he said and Picard nodded. "Yes, you and the quintet are dressed in blue until we hit Sarek and then you're dressed in gold after that."

"But on the ship you're an officer, down here you're a cadet, it's getting used to that fact now, but you're not alone anymore regarding being singled out. Because with the fact that the quartet are with you the transition is much easier we just got to fix a few areas in this. But starting the day we get our memories back you're gaining your training uniform, but student first." he said and he nodded and Robin smiled as she answered .

"Wes, it's best, if when you do, I mean for all we know, before that point, that the year could result in an added change. Said change for you and me, starting our family three years sooner then we should have. But I mean I get pregnant leading into your graduation anxiety and I'm telling you this just as you decide to quit. But think it over, on our own we make enough to support just us, to support us and our unborn child."

"We need both of our salaries and with it now, we need a place to live and though we're living on a ship. But the junior crew quarters are the same size as our dorm rooms at the academy, too small, while the family quarters are just the right size for a family. Just starting out, but I saw the size of your apartment, it's big enough for an entire family. But us, your mom and our unborn child, and that's enough that with a day care here."

"And your mother's apartment is big enough for all of us and the baby, we don't have to move out of your apartment, because our room is the master suite. And the three of us and baby have our own apartment on board after that." she said and he nodded. "Good point, mom's a doctor and if that happens she's become a grandma, we get married here on the ship and our family life begins that day." he said and and Beverly hid a smile.

"To answer the unasked question, yes you can stay with me until you think you're ready to move into a bigger set of crew quarters for you and your child, you two. But at least our entire family is up there together and I didn't lose you now." she said and they nodded to her smiling as he gave her a hug and they went into a group hug then. " I love you mom, don't worry, we can fix this and change the outcome, it's going to be okay."

"The fatal mistake in this timeline, as they created our future, was you guys never bringing me home and my asking to be put on probation. Well not in this new timeline, we play the episodes out and the circumstances take a shift and I'm one of the five pieces taken care of." he said and she nodded. "Well I'd hate to be the duo when they see the way you are together later at the end, because compared to her, Sito I mean."

"And you are living a normal life, but graduation blues, stress and suddenly hearing she's pregnant is enough to drop the subject. Why well it's to you, nothing matters more then your family now and you've been together for two years leading into that situation. And it's enough you're not abandoning your girlfriend when she's pregnant with your baby." Jason said crossing his arms and Brandon nodded as he answered that firmly.

"Well I can just hear the argument over that when you're evaluating her with Worf, Sir, you never took breaking the rules lightly and when it comes to lying that's even worse. Even before we met today, I knew that Captain, when, in total truth, you're just like the general. You don't allow lying or breaking rules in this regarding whatsoever, Wes's decision regarding asking to be put on probation, I'd have done the same here."

"But 3 years in training leading into now, I'd ask to be given probation, my flight status revoked in the fighters. And be given a chance to make it up under the section of planet my parents are on and do what he did. So that by the time I returned to the academy you'd have promoted me to whatever rank I earned prior to this incident. And I move on with my life knowing that though I did something wrong at the time now."

"That its within me to live up to my failure and try again to get it right, that was the point of this, we, if we were teenagers on the beginning of our path. That our first true failure was regarding getting involved in a situation that was not supposed to be within our predicament. Such as the way of being a student, the apprentice, once we get into the academy we're living our lives according to what our mentors teach us."

"As we don't get it right we try again tomorrow, we reach a point in that phase and we lose our way at some point in our lives, we make mistakes. But we're, in the eyes of our teachers and parents, though 18 to 24, still kids, they understand this. And to them it's the entire process of growing up, we make mistakes and we can fix them. We lose our way, we can find it, and this was a lesson learned if we were the character in this story."

"That's this quartet of the book series now." he said, holding up the quartet of Jedi apprentice novels and Wesley looked at each one. "How old were you when that series came out?" he asked and they smiled. "We were 19, like you, but like Sam, the series that made us to go out there were this one, the original series and your tv show. Us half soldier/half scientist types love science fiction of any kind and with that in mind now."

"My first mistake was acting like Locarno during the first two tests, before I turned into you and I risked my life to save my friends." Brandon said to him. "This guy was the Jedi master who taught the starring role in the other series, the original trilogy, in the storyline my mother mentioned?" he asked and Brandon nodded. "Yeah that's him when he was just a kid, but he turned into the most revered Jedi master to my age group."

"And their's, Sam and Daniel's, to us he's the most powerful Jedi and the most well known in the movies, but the saga started with Luke and Leia, his student's son and daughter. And their war against a group as corrupt as the NID, this story line is focused on the backgrounds of himself and his student leading into that war. But this was series focused on the Jedi master's life leading into the prequel trilogy at the time."

"This series was dating from the weeks leading into his birthday to when he was your age, but that's what this quartet of books is really about now. What shaped his life and what he had to do to fix it, but this quartet, and the two previous were just the start of his career as a Jedi. But he was like any other kid growing up now, as he spent his entire childhood from the time he was seven to this age, focused on one thing now."

"He wanted to be a Jedi, like being a pilot, going into space, righting every wrong and so on, this storyline was a few weeks before his birthday. And this was close to two weeks weeks after it, as his first mission was a success and he was just starting his path with his new mentor at the time here. But this story quartet was just two weeks after he began his training, his mentor's best friend and near mate was captured on a planet."

"Going to the planet they saw that the living members, our parents generation, was caught up in a blood feud. And focused on the past now, past fights with the rival tribe on the planet. The tribes were the same as a normal feud, but this was like the Eurondans, they're too focused on the past, out of hatred of the tribe. To the point they were destroying their planet and he saw his own generation with their own symbol."

"Said statement was they're like us, 'we are everyone', it didn't matter now that they inducted a teenage Jedi into the group, they were trying to end this fight. And started trying to destroy every weapon so nobody else died. So to them it was rebuilding their town and the mausoleums were the problem, war heroes. To their adult counterparts, they had been fighting this war so long they can't see the other tribe as anything."

"But the monsters they thought they were, because each side lost family members and throwing more money into weapons and fighting. When they should have been trying to repair their town and to our age group, it was now enough was enough, they were taking charge and it was trying to end the fighting now. He also saw in the middle of this that before he was always with kids his own age and it was lonely when around adults."

"He missed being around kids his own age, because his own squadron was back at the temple. He was separated from his friends, and he was seeing what it meant to be a normal teenager, falling in love, having rivalries, making new friends and so on. But as this continued with their being on the planet the normal him was beginning to take over the Jedi him now and his mentor was getting more worried about him by the minute."

"Because to his mentor his student was suffering the first piece to growing up in life, and he was just a teenager, barely out of his preteens, and in the real world for the first time. The new world was stirring up feelings that were scaring him out of his wits now, because he couldn't understand what was happening to him. And his mentor, he couldn't go to him, because of this as they worked out how to get off the planet now."

"As they got caught up in the ongoing feud between two rival clans, and he got drawn into it, till finally he decided, a normal life or life as a Jedi. He chose being normal and returned to his friends, after two months the fact remained he wasn't sure if he made the right choice and as the weeks went into months. His uncertainty kept getting worse till finally it happened, after six months separated from his master and his friends."

"And his old life as a Jedi, the trouble starts up again regarding his mentor's former student and it results in putting their entire order at risk. After losing a girl he loved, at odds with his friend and doing battle with his rival. As his rival killed himself out of his own stupidity and he saved his best friend, he owned up to his decision. And instead of asking to come back, he asked to be put on probation and he could rebuild his life."

"And back up to the way it used to be, but that situation shaped his life and he learned what it mean to be a student, that though we prepare for anything. It's accepting that sometime things need to be fixed by getting a second chance." Brandon told him as Jenny finished that. "Believe me Wes, when as gifted as we are, we stand out, it's hard to find someone just like us, and you're beyond brilliant for a kid your age kiddo."

"And it gets lonely when you're the only one of your kind and always surrounded by adults, you stand out to easily that way. But we're the ones helping out with that, you're not alone anymore, because though our bodies are 17 to 18 years old. Once we start co-existing with our grandchildren, you and Jake have us acting as your big brothers and sisters now, like you, we just met the seven and the rest of our new crew now."

"We're seeing each other just as brilliant as the other person is, we understand each other, we can keep up with each other. As our memories reactivate and it's like life at the SGC, the captain chooses the best and brightest for his crew, we're kids. But we're the top of our class at the academy and we just made our permanent duty station. It's going to be fine now little brothers." she said and he nodded as he looked between then.

"And having someone throw the spotlight on you and your abilities at you every time you turn around, it doesn't make it any easier. You start getting frustrated until you just want out and finally lash out or just vent those feelings of resentment to your mentor. And after that it's we got to take charge before they, whoever it is that's trying to steer you off your path, from taking you away from us." Chris said firmly and he nodded to her.

And he sighed as he answered her. "Well that's my predicament now, I never asked to be given that shot, he gave it to me, and I hate being singled out. And having my abilities thrown at me every time I turn around. I made two new friends, my best friend is still up here and then comes this now at the moment. And it's the fact that if I'd been smart in this timeline, I'd have done what he did and instead of the punishment she chose."

"I'd have asked to be given probation until such time as you, Commander Riker and she lifted it, Sir." he said and he nodded as Brandon nodded to him gently as he answered him. "Yes and with it being a year to do that, by the time we hit the point that, if Cadet Jaxa gets assigned to the Enterprise, she needs to learn that." Picard said to him gently. "Yes, and while whoever was part of the squadron got the consequences now in this."

"In the way Generals Kerrigan, Hammond and Carter chose them, but quoting it now, 'Wesley did the same thing we did and I notice you promoted him and let it go in his case. But that's not fair, why let it go in his case, but not in mine, Nick was expelled, us, we're being treated like pariahs. And Wesley is the only one among us getting off easy in this?!'." Brandon said, quoting the exact argument and he crossed his arms then.

"Well to answer that argument over that, it's because he's the only one to come forward, and as his superior officer. He's not trying to get you out of trouble and he decided to suck it up by asking to be put on probation and said probation back here on the ship. As he's fixing his bonds with me and the rest of the senior staff. He's earning back his credits that he lost without complaining and it's been 3 years and I evaluated him now."

"As he's earned the right to move forward, he's a member of my crew and he knows what I want from him. But until you can show me that you're never going to try a reckless a stunt as this daredevil one you pulled. You're under scrutiny until I see you've shown me you can act in the way of a career Starfleet officer. Then no, I'm not letting this go, and that behavior disqualifies you from a promotion, but under the scope."

"You can't change the past, and yet that decision was enough that you should have been expelled. She very nearly did expel you and you would have deserved that for breaking orders. And lying to a superior officer, but as you're not a full member of my crew, until you prove you learned your lesson I will not let it go." he said in answer to that. "Well it's clear that, to them, you're playing favorites right at now, at least to her, in her eyes."

"Though I doubt Sito is going to take it well that we're still holding this over her even though it's been close to three years at the time. But the lower deck remarks get taken into context and some of these guys get too impatient regarding crew evaluations. But she and Hajar just barely trashed his career, and the new pilot thinks it's about time we get over that, as if that's not enough at the moment here right now, Sir, Will, Bev."

"They're looking at the crew evaluations as a chance at a promotion right now, but to us senior officer, the veterans, these guys are acting like a bunch of athletes. Or training ensign's in trying to get past the critical eye of their superiors, just so they can move up the ladder in their positions. I'm looking at a very real case of an adult version to the burn outs you had in the sextet and Derek Hanson just to get noticed by you two."

"So with us evaluating each of them for that promotion they're crossing health lines not meant to be crossed right now in the case of Lavelle and Sito. Allysa is getting worried regarding her chance, but if she crossed a line here she's putting her unborn child at risk by over doing it. And as for the new technician, get ready, he's going to be too eager in engineering." Daniel said and Picard sighed to that as he answered him then gently.

"Great, they're looking at these evaluations in the same way an an athlete, or training ensign who is an athlete is looking at getting through their training phase. Or just trying to get us to notice them so they can get into the academy for pilot training. And it's by getting our attention to gain their shot, what is it with these kids. Can't they understand we don't look at skills or athletics, but behavior, I mean seriously at the moment."

"By that point I'm 35 years old and I'm dealing with a pilot who's not bothering to get to know me in the way Wes did. And it's because he's too focused on gaining that promotion at the time. But I've said this repeatedly to kids like Hanson, but if they're trying to get our attention, crossing health lines not meant to be crossed. Or crossing the line in piloting is not the way to get that promotion." Will said to him in annoyance.

"That's his opinion, but until I determine she's not going to do it twice there's no letting it go, she just barely destroyed my son's life and future after what you told us. It's not going to happen, it maybe 3 years but no matter how long it takes. It's the act of looking at this in one way, the trio participated in a cover up of a daredevil stunt. And one that was banned from flight training at the academy a century earlier for killing five cadets."

"Wesley earned his credits and flight status, of the fighters, back by doing them there on the ship, and on the ship had that not happened. It's he'd have made full lieutenant at the time by now, but by the time we hit that point now. He's now a Lieutenant Commander, same rank as the duo, Data and Geordi, and if Robin gets pregnant by then. That's preventing his future from being destroyed, because by that point now."

"That is if the jealousy doesn't start getting out of hand that, to her, Wesley was punished in the same way they were and he's 4 ranks ahead of her in on the ship politics. But Wesley was already a member of my crew at the time this happened, he's possibly a family man and he's either an expecting father, or he's got a baby or two. And he did the right thing and his probation is now done, he's got his flight status back."

"He's graduated as the top of his class at the academy and he's been part of the crew for seven years on or off it doesn't matter. But there's the catch, just like Shelby and Willl. He's got it on both ends, both by Derek Hanson and by Cadet Jaxa, because the only thing he's guilty of is not telling us sooner that he was working undercover." Picard said and Daniel nodded as he answered him at that as he saw Wesley with a smile at that.

Looking at him, the young man had a playful smile on his face and Daniel hid a chuckle as he answered that. "Alright laugh it up wise guy, I know you're not likely to cross those lines at the moment, but five months in recovery and another year back here on the ship. It's you're just like me, but now I'm seeing this is as what Jack said about me and it's you got to go that one step further, don't you." he said and the trio smiled at that.

"The show casing was seven years in the tv show and the movies focused on you guys ended last year, we just got to a make a few adjustments here regarding this. But by that point, in total, I've spent the better part of 30 years doing both sides of my career away from Jack. But 15 years with you guys, another 17, before and after, here at the base and that should take care of it, so 32 years in total regarding this now."

"And only 20% of that is around Jack at the moment here, because it's just when I'm helping out, you guys head for my base or the 2 1/2 years in the future. But it's living life on the ship with my own students there, though what I will say. That it's if this turns into a repeat of what you go through on a daily basis I'm not going to take it well, if any of my kids decide to go joyriding with the jumpers." he said and they nodded, bemused.

"But 90 years in this new timeline and it's I'm away from them, and him, I'm a general, a veteran and I've got the skills to train a multitude of new recruits. To the point we can do this without it getting lethal anymore at the current moment. As if that's not enough right now, it's for the first 22 to 23 years, before the NID get involved. It's that we're doing this as our full mandate." he added and the general trio nodded in agreement.

Before he could answer there was another flash then and they turned to see 20 people this time all dressed in gold and Geordi sighed as he looked at the rest of the sextet. "Dang it, alright for the final time, whoever is screwing around with that time machine better knock it off, because we're not doing this all day." Sam said for both of them and the IOA started laughing at that remark as Daniel refocused as she stood next to him.

"I take it you said that after the admiral trio in question arrived at the time, Daniel?" Shen asked and he nodded. "Yeah and it's because the general was wondering what the heck it was their planning on their end and before I could answer that. They arrived and it was Morrison, Quinn and Hanson at the time, but after several arrivals in the side of 4 hours, this was getting annoying by that point." he said and she nodded as he refocused.

"You guys designated yourselves to know we're joining the crew by co-existing with our grandsons, huh?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "Yeah, but Q decided on putting a delay for a week rather then 6 days here. And it's just us, but half the group is engineering the six of us are security crew. But we're the ones closest to the senior staff crew and helped Beverly raise Wes, Colonel." the guard said and he nodded as Geordi said it to him.

"Alright don't tell me, Haden and Quinn gave permission for you guys to come as well, huh?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah they did, so this is the quartet huh, hello everyone, I'm Derek Greyson, and this is my team mate Anthony Perkins." he said to them gently, and Daniel moved forward at that. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Colonel Daniel Jackson, this is Lieutenant Colonel Lou Ferretti, Major Samantha Carter."

"And Lieutenant Colonel Teal'C Thomas Martell, we're the original SG-1, Colonel O'neill is NID, so it's just us and Colonel Dave Andrew Dixon here." he said and they all nodded. "Geordi and Miles named the eight of you off to me, guys, I'm just relieved we get this chance to know each other, and before we spend the following 15 years on that mission." he said and the group nodded with a gentle smile as Sam looked at the other guard duo.

"Alright let me take a guess here, but you two are the duo we saw in the opening fifteen minutes in the episode focused on Roga in year three. Then these two are the rest of the quartet or quintet that were training Wes?" she added and the man nodded. "Yeah that's right, I'm Jack Bates and this is Tim Watkins. So you three are the team getting the most attention huh, well I see why you're trying to drive them nuts here."

"If it's not you, but O'neill that's pushing the limit here at the moment." he said and Daniel smiled as he said it with a chuckle to him at that. "Alright wise guy don't push it and to answer your question, yes it's him. To put this bluntly, Aris said every system lord found him to be a pain in the but here at the moment. While Teal'C was highest of the four of us because of his traitor status, and Sam because of Jolinar's memories."

"Though I'm glad she saved her, I wished I got the chance to get to know her, though considering we're meeting when as kids, that's not a problem now. But to switch subjects here, it's dealing with the ship being turned into a ship version of the SGC. And that means we're looking at a repeat performance of the episode Chain reaction." he said and the quartet crossed their arms at that remark as he answered him then.

"Sending them into a trap when he doesn't even realize the captain is carrying this version of himself. Us security personnel are most loyal to the senior staff and the engineering crew. Though we occasionally deal with the medical and science department, our closest friends are in command and engineering." Watkins said to him and he nodded. "Yes well we may have to utilize that for them and pull a mutiny here now."

"Because this..., alright Nechayev sent the captain into a trap and Jellico was sent to the ship regarding this. Remember the argument that Maxwell gave you sir, that was the trap, just two years later, the target was either turning you into a drone. Or turning you into a prisoner of war, but it wasn't Macet either, it was another Gul. Macet said he'd seen enough war and wanted peace for once." he said and Picard nodded as Greyson said it.

"The NID's genocide of that planet, that's what Captain Maxwell pulled two years ago?" Greyson said to him and he nodded. "Yes and the roles are in reverse, but Jellico's double happens to be the guy that plays Kinsey." he said and they nodded. "At the moment I don't doubt that if this vice admiral was anyone, she's either Vidrine or West, and barely commited a murder in Jean Luc's case." Jacob said to him firmly then.

"Yeah well what's your opinion of Jellico exactly, he calls Will insubordinate, arrogant and willfull, that's like calling him the way he's calling me, as I'm crazy, dangerous and unpredictable to them. Simply because I look at things as a loyalty to my team or to the greater good. In truth he's like Kinsey, we have a job to do, but the kid gloves are off. And I don't like him, anymore then I like Kinsey himself, or even Makepeace."

"Because we have a different way to do things around here, the way of things that don't cross the line between paranoid and conspiracy theorist. This was once a civilian ran program, before the NID militarized it. And you have every officer on the base willing to follow you into the infernal regions, because you're more diplomatic then military, just like you and Landry are here." he said to them and Hammond crossed his arms.

"I think he's as arrogant and bloodthirsty as Bauer is, though if J.P., or even Vance decides to let him have it. It means relieving him of duty before he kills or gets you killed boys, son, you boys are stuck in your grandsons heads here. If he starts crossing lines and attitudes and I don't care who this Gul really is that causes this, this time. It's never mind following the chain of command you have to mutiny on him, if it crosses a line."

"You guys are my boys still no matter what happens in the future here and with that in mind right now. As we're the predecessor to Starfleet, I'm giving you direct permission if it takes relieving him of duty, and though Worf and Beverly are with him. Leading into this capture, it's screw following rules, you have to risk a mutiny, to prevent the fact you're still in the minds of the boys." he said and the duo nodded to the orders at that.

"Boys, Deanna, Beverly, I'm saying the exact same thing to you, if Jean Luc gets captured, we as the original committee, are giving you permission to mutiny. Now, against the captain that takes control of the ship, Data I know this plan is hard to comply with. But with the boys trapped in their grandsons heads, you don't have a choice, especially if it's Jellico, and it's because he's just like Admiral Bauer in his thinking."

"Bauer was a two star, it's going to take a full Admiral to relieve the duo from duty regarding decisions regarding the enterprise. So if the three of us are the said trio combining forces with the members of the committee that know my people are with you. Then that's the one chance to prevent this, because they break him and we're screwed here, because these POW's follow the same pattern." he said and they nodded to him.

"Your people?" Bates repeated and he nodded. "Yes, different century, but it doesn't matter what century it is, the boys are my men and I'll always think of them that way. Of the male trio in their team, I'm closest to them, at one point or another we've had to do things together here, such as when he found us the beta gate. And when the trio got stuck on a replicator infested ship, Daniel was with me at the time here."

"But our bonds, his and mine are mentor and and student and crossed the line into father and son now. But in the new timeline my wife is to be his Godmother, and he's my adopted son, just like he's Jacob's. And with that they maybe with you, but I can't help being worried and if I have to get involved twice. By landing myself in the year apart scenarios, it's the easiest decision to me so I don't lose them." he said and they nodded.

"Great, just great, that's why none of us liked the guy once we heard of him, Admiral Bauer dismantled SG-1. Put Teal'C on 3, Daniel back to desk work and Sam on a..., damn it, Jellico is Gung ho patsy. So he doesn't realize he's been played by the NID until I'm the one saying, 'I told you so' here at the moment." Will said with a low growl. "Yes and I'm reactivating your commission back to captain if he does cross that line here, Will."

"Full admiral over rules vice admiral, and the three of us are all full admiral, so to her she's getting chewed out for this decision by the rest of the committee. While the three of us are drawing straws in who's taking back command of the enterprise. Until we get Jean Luc back, but until then, you and Daniel are captain and Commander, Will, so in this case, it's me, you and Daniel." he said and Will nodded as he sighed as he said it.

"Damn it, alright Morgan if I had my body cloned and with me, my wife, if there's a chance you could land me in the situation at the time this is going on. I've dealt with a scenario very close to this and it's when several SG teams failed here. I ended up being the one to pull it off by joining forces with a fellow general, said general was Bra'tac. But to Daniel and Will, they see us both the same way in regarding these situations."

"So with that to protect him from another repeater, it's in the second half of the situation, now, Jellico is getting relieved of duty by me as Will gets his rank back at the time. Or at the very least if I had a grandson myself, and he's on the committee with the rest of of the admirals that met us, my people, me, Jacob and the 8. Because to the crew they see Jean Luc, like my command sees me at the moment here right now."

"But they're all ready to follow us both into the flames, and as Jean Luc is just like me, it's going on one decision. Relieve said captain of duty by having a full admiral take over, but again, would this help in keeping to the timeline, if Jake and I were still alive, and have our bloodlines make that far?" he asked and she nodded. "What do you have in mind, George?" Picard asked him and he crossed his arms as he said it to him.

"How old is Vice Admiral Nechayev, because with 3/4's of the committee knowing that truth now, regarding the fact my men are inside your version of them. I'm seeing this as a repeat of the NID trying to get rid of me so they can pull an illegal and illicit maneuver by sending a bomb onto Naquada richer soil. Only the roles shifted directions, but Jellico is Bauer, and Nechayev is Kinsey satisfied he got rid of me finally now."

"By use of blackmail, but that's what's coming, and if my bloodline made it into the future, what would my grandson be if I was him exactly?" he asked and Picard nodded as he answered him. "You'd be full admiral George, why exactly?" he asked and he said it firmly. "Because that maybe our one chance here, Nechayev chose some illegal decisions, and the second is a year later, regarding Wes's reasoning to drop out."

"I saw this once before in year two when it came to the Salish and Xel's and his fellow spirits started causing my people to disappear now. But as I'm a full Admiral in this future, if my bloodline made it that far at the current moment. I'm, with the 3/4's of the committee, overriding her decisions and this prevents Wes's future. And doing it by preventing it from playing out at all, the traveler's are shapeshifters Jean Luc."

"Wes, instead of dropping out, needs another year regarding things to cope, because the pressure of keeping this up. It's now weighing heavily on his shoulders, but I'm not allowing these illicit decisions to destroy his life. Just so we can prevent a border dispute with the Cardassians let alone what happens later this year for you and with that. I'm bringing this to the attention of the rest of the committee in what this is."

"And by doing that, she's out of luck, he never drops out of school and the traveler loses his chance to gain a new student. Because Wes has just prevented an apocalypse later on leading into the movies, leading up to now." he said and they nodded in amazement to that remark. "Morgan, that's the other catch, Jacob, Hank and I can just as involved in decision making regarding these things, to help the crew at the moment here."

"But our grandchildren, if we each had a boy, though Mark never went into the military that doesn't change anything. Because if I know anything, it's our second to youngest grandchildren named the kid after us, and if that happens and we're all full admirals. That helps things even further, because we're all involved in the committee, officers of the joint chiefs you could say and years 6 and 7 solves this next problem, Colonel."

"That if you get captured a second time, this time by the Cardassians, then I'm the one taking control of the Enterprise, relieving Jellico, if he's the captain chosen, of duty. Will is captain, Daniel first officer and we're getting you out, because the act of this you being involved in this, you know my men are trapped in the boy's heads. But all of you have the knowledge of five years trapped in your own, we have to keep that secret hidden."

"It's to protect the fact you were in the past seeing us, as your predecessors, this way, you learned about us easily. And in the duo's cases, they have every ounce of their knowledge regarding the Stargate program. For global security, for the protection of the federation, of Starfleet, we have to protect that knowledge. If that means I'm the admiral relieving him of duty and saving you, then so be it." he said and they nodded.

"What's happening here, he's saying that as if he's really..." Brandon started to say and and Sam nodded. "Once we change things, my father is his godfather, and the general an uncle, because the general's wife is his godmother. But if we'd found each other 30 years ago, after his parents died, the general would have been the one to adopt and raise him, himself"" He said and the quartet nodded as Daniel turned to Hammond at his remark.

"Dad..." Daniel started to say and he shook his head as Teal'C felt his heart tightening at that himself. "No of the three of you, regarding the male members of the team, I was always closest to you and Teal'C on the first team, along with Sam. It doesn't matter how many years go by, I'll always see you as my son, I may be your uncle. But that's not changing anything now, though with us in this new timeline now at the moment."

"It's the added act of watching you grow up, get into the Airforce academy and the SGC and I watch as you grow into who you are now and before you leave me as you're ready to leave for the new mission, as to that. That's the hard part now, you and Sam spent your entire adult lives under me and Jacob, and Hank has you for added seven years before you leave on your first true command now." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

As he gave him a hug and Daniel tightened his arms around him at that. "I love you too dad, separating from you once this really gets started, I've learned everything I ever could from you four. Though I was born an archeologist, that doesn't change the fact, I learned from an early age regarding things here, from you at the time. I spent 15 to 17 years in the military, either growing into it or being trained in it at the time."

"My military training, it's the added act of leaving that's hard, I've been around you all my life, you two trained me yourselves leading into the academy. And then ten more years under you and the results are I'm not ready to leave your sides once we reach the day we go to Atlantis. Separation anxiety, I don't know what's going to happen when I leave earth and I'm just back for a month regarding things if the Ori come into it."

"But I think our one chance at keeping you alive, if you're not completely ready to be retired at the moment, either of you, or Landry. Is, until I return home and bring her home, is by cloning your body once, but it's never mind whatever intentions that the NID had regarding the Aschen or anyone else. But we can create ways to increase the human life span, either by genetics or by cloning, it doesn't matter which and in their cases."

"It's we have her mind and memory cloned and put into a symbiote body, and in the case of General Landry we do the same for him that we did for you. As you all get to see our kids have their own families as we hit the late 21st century now. Before things shift into the original series after that at the moment. But I see why Will doesn't want to leave his side, because I'm feeling the same thing with you." he said to him at that remark then.

"Good point, the Aschen were into genocide by sterility, the earth population is now covering 15 planets in our colony ring. And five others are our fellow fighters in this situation and our financial assets of Naquada, gold, silver and the jewelry in these cases. They're scattered across five more planets, we have a planet version of the sanctuary we're sending all the earth leaders to, and that's the entire grouping here."

"But the federation is now covering 15 to 20 planets and ten races, and like the federation on the tv show, it's they want to get into United federation of planets. Then it's no hiding any smoke and mirrors from us, being truthful and only then, will we consider their application here at the current moment. But we're not there to fight their wars for them, we're exploration, not military." Chekov said and Hammond nodded.

"Indeed, we're not there to fight their wars for them, the prime directive was created so we never cross that line here. And the NID have done it so much we've got 23 years, before they come into the picture and 22 before O'neill does and with him, General West. So with that in mind, we do it our way, we work as one and we follow the rules of our creed and the prime directive." Chapman said and the rest of the IOA nodded to that.

"So what's your opinion of freeing a group of slaves from slavery by killing the Goa'uld who kidnapped them from a previous system lord domain. And said system lord that did it is the last surviving family member that started this between our race and theirs. And by our, it's us humans in general of earth, so though we made a slight alliance. And to the system lord they used to belong to, we at least did one good deed by freeing them."

"He's not going to retaliate, because he's got ten more farms just like the one we were on and sprung from slavery?" Sam asked and they nodded. "We'd see this as its in our prime directive, but though we help these people, we're not crossing the line, now. In doing battle with said lord himself, we just freed whoever his former subjects used to be, but we're not declaring war on him, whoever it is." Shen said to her and she nodded.

"To answer the unasked question in who it was, it was Lord Yu, Shen, to get the alliance going between us and the Tokra in this time line. Before it activated completely, I asked for my daughter and her team to help us in host gathering or relocation. Just to save Jack from ending up in jail, this time for a near assault on Kinsey, but this was the aftermath to Euronda." Jacob told them and they nodded as she said it with a sigh.

"Uh huh, okay, if we have to do this twice, what's this episode going to be focused exactly, Wesley's decision to..." she started to say and quickly trailed off as they nodded. "Yeah, but fortunately we're not crossing that line, but it's a minor Goa'uld that attacked the farm, but it's like us humans on farms here. But we don't eat anything that we haven't grown or bred ourselves, such as our fruits, vegetables and our livestock."

"So we got a taste of what it's like to live as Amish, living a simple life, dressed in the clothes of farmer and so on. Though said alien Amish are slaves it didn't matter right now as we saw the acts of the Jaffa running this farm. And Daniel laid into Jack for breaking his own oath in not making any waves at the time. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves when undercover on these missions." Sam said and she nodded.

"Yeah that's understatement, so Daniel gave him our telling off for us in this situation, after he got himself tied to the stake and whipped. Let me take a guess, he thinks your arrogant, because you were asking questions and not doing it out of earshot of Alar. Let alone debating this with him in front of them, and yet you never do that. Because you're doing our decisions for us here, until you decide, right?" Gates asked and he nodded.

"How did you find out..., never mind, after Sam dragged up the gate being powered by whatever source was on the opposite end of it. Svetlana mentioned 451 and the gravitational pull from being connected to the blackhole." Daniel said and the man nodded as she hid a chuckle at the bemused smile on his face. "Yes that's how I found out about it, but no one told us about the Aschen, until Quinn did by accident."

"When the general and I were arguing about the Prometheus and adding a Russian team to the SGC, Daniel. But you had the right idea to ask questions regarding Euronda at the moment here, without even asking us, if we'd been involved then. You did as we asked at the time, ask questions, report back and dig deeper, and you did exactly as we wanted here." Chekov said to him and he nodded as he looked between the five of them.

"Yeah well in that area, I recommend we have Jake involved from day one, Jake is the program psychiatrist at least until the NID get involved. But Jake, like Bill, does Steven in medical health and psyche evaluations, but Steven is me when we met dad. So though I'm involved till I see Sarah again, Jack's Sarah, I'm not after the crystal entity. That's my last mission here at the base, Steven has me until we have Apophis attacking Gaia."

"After that he's going to be dealing with a few things regarding like Jack's idiocy such as Nanites, facing up to the fact that he was turned into a drone. Again, out of his own stupidity again and I'm around to keep him in line as John, Bert and I are officers of the joint chiefs now. But I'm acting like Remmick so he wants a way to get Steven out by getting to Woolsey's replacement, well I'm doing the investigation over him, Sirs."

"And Rick believe me when I say this, but though you're working for investigations you're not military. So I suggest you leave this, the military investigations, to someone who is as of this moment, understand." he said and Woolsey nodded to the orders. "And we're not kidding either Rick, as Daniel said when we look at you. It's we see Lieutenant Commander Remmick, when he was interrogating everyone on the ship at the time."

"But when we have a job to do, shut up and get out of our way, because it's best to adopt a 'wait and see' approach so when I say shut up and not now, I mean it. I may be up there for only year, but as I'm a full bird colonel in this situation, Daniel a 2 star, bordering 3, we're in charge. So stay out of the way, and keep your mouth shut when we do this, or so help me god, you start interfering when we have the hives up there."

"And I'm waiting to see who makes the first move you start panicking and we're having you removed from the bridge, control room or the control at Atlantis when we're trying to get our jobs done, clear." Sam said sharply and he swallowed and nodded to the orders. "At the rate this is going at the moment, but you're acting like Will, I'm acting like the captain, and John is the one doing a duel layer of our enterprise counterparts."

"But this is ridiculous right now, when in emergency situation with the fact we're trying to keep from giving ourselves away with the fact that Atlantis is cloaked. We pull the trigger too soon, they're going to fire on us and we have children on board as well. So best to adopt a wait and see approach until we see what they do in this. But you want to win in poker, you got to gamble high in these things." Daniel said and she nodded softly.

"And there's the attitude of a 1 star general, you want to keep this under control best to adopt a 'wait and see' approach when the opponents think they destroyed you. So lay low, don't draw attention to yourself and be smart about it. Nicely done, Colonel, you're showing the skills of a true strategist and a lieutenant Colonel on his way to making full right now, son." Jacob said and he hid a smile to that as he looked at the eight gently.

"I think the acts of this by the time you take control of our team the results by the time we hit year eleven. Is you're going to be so good at this time that you're acting like the veteran you are, and thinking about the lives on board the ship. Instead of leaping before you look you're thinking about the big decisions and any choices you make can and will affect everyone on board now." Dixon said to him and he nodded to him.

"Yeah that's what happened alright, and I knew you were going to figure that out, but you're my other star pupil and I know what mean to you, Chris. Don't worry, once we're on board the enterprise you guys have me and Teal'C training you for that year. Before you get Sam back, but you guys, Jake and Wes are my students. And with being only 17 when we see each other in that century, then it's we're taking you through the 4 years."

"You already know our training methods, when compared with his, but now it's the added act of brains over brawns. As we see who's going to win when we have a K'tarian version to that scenario happening a second time, but here's a question for you, if I was helping the Goa'uld would I be gathering technology and creating ways for us to fight them. And with diplomacy here at the moment, because we can get more done by talking."

"Then by mindless surgical strikes that waste time and energy we don't have to make a mistake. Though we better not tell Yu at the moment what we're planning here, or they're going to try it, before we're ready Sirs. But instead of meeting us in the past 4 years, it's Cronus and Yu are meeting us close to 19 years prior as we do this. He's the one who brokered the deal between us after Cronus agreed to it at the time."

"But Yu is as not as you think as a system lord the acts of the sarcophagus lost their effect, or is about to start losing its effect on him. He's the oldest of the system lords, so to him, though they see you and Jacob 19 years younger then they remember, they'll know you when they see you dad." he said and they nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest in the reset right now son?" Jumper asked and he thought it over gently.


	48. 48: Negotiations And The Summit Part I

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **Chapter 48: Protecting Earth And The Summit Part I**

"In 1980, we had six years to get our facilities set up at the time, create the program into a bigger success then we thought. And finances are so high we can continue working as one and leave the SAC out of it now. As the IOA and Fort Knox, as well as the New York treasury reserve bank is holding the money, in gold. Just for us to afford the costs of keeping four gates going, but six years adjustments to in this situation."

"But six years adjustments we add the Ancient suppository to the system, and then when the systems decide to check why their followers are meeting us in the 80's. They're coming to check and send a message we meet the duo and Amaterasu, or Ra, face to face and set up the treaty, make it binding. But we leave them alone, they leave us alone as they see 3/4's of the races against the Goa'uld at the table along with that."

"And they know that we met the quintet before we met them and their Jaffa, to them they see how far we'd advanced as our clothes, weapons and technology have shifted. Ra sees that his last subjects were using mining tools as weapons and then sees we've advanced to guns and grenades now. But the warheads with the nuclear elements they're being locked up, before he sees us, at the moment and as to why."

"To them though they know we collected the ancient technology, it's hiding the fact we've advanced so far that we've harnessed the radioactive elements. That they know they have to destroy us, before we use it on them, but ancient technology. They know we can easily destroy them before they try it, to Yu, he sees us and realizes we found the technology to protect earth from them now and if they send their Jaffa to attack."

"And we can easily gun them down or use a grenade to take them and they know we can very well blow them out of orbit now if they attack by orbit as well. But guns and grenades in ground forces, our original jets, our countries fighters, the MIG's, our squadrons and so forth, we can destroy them that way. And it's by dropping an oversized grenade on them and orbital attack, we have the outpost now and with that in mind."

"So to him and Cronus, it's a compromise, they leave us alone and we leave them and we can have a peaceful co-existance with them. To you two, you've been dealing with them once too often in this timeline, you know what to do, dad is covering my end of it. But for the time being right now we start with 40 to 50 teams and as things get started by the 16 year follow up we have 3 times that number, bringing in results we need now."

"But we had 23 years of peace until West chose Jack as the one to get involved here, and we have to re-establish the treaty again. But 19 years in advance to when we had to do it a second time thanks to the idiocy of the NID. Though this is the same as the treaty with the Cardassians, though once the NID start up with that again. Expect trouble as I'm going to have to go to bat repeatedly with the duo to prevent a massacre here."

"To Yu, he sees me and he knows that though I'm military this time around, he's still calling me by my original title here at the moment. But I'm the only one who's not holding any grudges as we talk this out with him, but that's what the message really was. But to repeat the explanation, it's from Cronus's clues in his wording at the time when we ended the summit between us and to translate it now at the moment."

"They said they'd leave us alone, if we can expand it to not just earth, but our colony, which is hidden in the grid outside of the Abydos cartouche. And the Abydos cartouche is the one the system lords are using to cull worlds, so we choose ancient cartouche in planets, get our colony ring set up. And then in 2006 we start the GCT of the gate network between the colony ring and back to earth here at the moment."

"Along with that is the waiting station between our galaxy and the Pegasus galaxy, set up another waiting station around the moon as the ship weighing station for gas. And that's also the F-302 training center for the students training in space at the moment by use of the 302's. It's got a few guns on it in case we have a stray meteor coming at us as well." he said and they nodded as Chapman answered him with a bemused smile at that.

"Oversized grenade, good word for the torpedo launchers we used to use after the last crusade in the movie. But 3 different ways we can fight and protect earth, and we have the technology to do it now as well for the first 23 years at the moment. And just before we start advancing further and create our own galaxy class ships and our orbital fleet by that point." Chekov said with a slight chuckle and he nodded as he answered that.

"Use of the navy warships if we have a bunch of deathgliders flying around they're not going to know what hit them when they suddenly have a torpedo hitting them right above the Atlantic coast or Gulf off of the Persian Gulf or Europe next. But we advanced so far that use of our equipment can be used to protect earth while 9/10's of the population is in our colony ring, and for the orbital attack it's the outpost now."

"So for him and Yu it's negotiating a pact with them, one of our Naquada mines is being used for the caravan, and my people and the desert dwellers can do that. We're all from a desert climate and it's the sum of 50lbs a month in Naquada, and we send through the gate to the rendezvous point. But our country was the beginning, Jerusalem, so with that we have to pick up where we left off." The Isrealian ambassador said and they nodded.

"Can your people handle doing that though regarding this, I mean you're the ones who's country was created out of slavery, the Hebrews?" Daniel asked and he nodded to him. "We can, to protect our home planet and our families, we have to, but we're not just one country or another, United Nations we are a United planet now. Starting from November of 73' to now we are united now." he said and Chapman looked at him gently then.

"What are we looking at, the technology they created to head off the asteroid in the movie. And with it our equipment needed to create it in the creation the academy in pilot training up there?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but the flight academy is at the waiting station next to our weather station shuttle. And that's our pilot and weather station in case we have further problems on the planet down here, the archeologists."

"We can cross into each other's countries by use of the added citizen card and that gets us through the borders on earth without the added hassle of customs between us. But no more pollution, the monorail system both on the train tracks between countries and around town is being used. Or we use the crystals the to power the cars and buses in town if no one wants to use the monorail around town." he said and the man nodded.

"So what's the catch exactly, we have and leave the paper money and change to each of our countries and then find a way to recycle it. And the gold, silver and jewelry is being used as a 1/3 of it for funding our projects in advancements in protecting earth and our colony ring. And the next is being used to send the seeds for our crops and live stock to create food for our planetary colony ring and the last for whatever is needed."

"That's a good idea though, and for the first 70 years here after get started, we've advanced so much, that with the added help of the rest of the races we've been working with. We can have our planet as the way it should be now instead of all the problems we have now. But to switch subjects, what was the message in the riddle Cronus gave you when he told you that?" he asked and Daniel explained that to him as he said it..

"It's 'we will not attack your world, but if you continue to use your Stargate, be warned.'. To translate that it's you leave us alone and we leave you alone, but we had to stay clear of them if we ran into a planet full of fanatics that would turn us over to them. Or we got arrested by their Jaffa so we had to be careful now. 'Anyone who gets captured by the system lords will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly.'. to translate that one."

"After Jack got arrested by Ba'al, it's stay out of our way, and we will not attack earth, you leave us alone and we will leave you alone. But stay clear of us and we can having a lasting peace between us now. Just don't cross us and we will leave earth alone, if we need your help in dealing with our renegades. Then you can deal with them however you like, just stay out of our way and we will not attack your planet or colony ring."

"The NID made the first mistake by sending that bomb through the Abydos, and as a result we have ten renegades trying to wipe us out. But the bulk of the system lords are not bothering with us, because they agreed to our treaty to leave us alone. So we talk it out with Cronus, Ra and Yu, and we have the meeting and treaty arranged in the past by 16 years at the moment until the trio try to militarize the program at the moment."

"But Greek, Ancient Egyptian and Chinese culture, though we're not the ones who broke the treaty, but the NID are as they're specialized in chronic paranoia here." he said and they nodded as Hammond answered that. "I really hope that kid who we chose to play Ra on the movie is not really the host, because seeing a 17 year old at the table in negotiations is going to be a bit too much at the moment." he said to him at that, gently.

"Yeah that's an understatement especially when this is my first view of this one, but Cronus and Yu I remember as an adult. But Ra I've never seen before whatsoever at the moment, but the problem is they never added the 15 to 17 years to our faces. Just to realize I'm the young major they remember during the second summit between us. Though that happens at the moment and it's dealing with a case of deja vu here."

"Regarding what you told us and hopefully Nirrti is not coming with them, because we have to do this twice and we're going to have the same problems we did. When at our original summit and we got added to the treaty 4 years ago." Sam said and he chuckled. "In our case you and I are only fifteen and they're not going to realize or make the connection between teenage Sam and Daniel to adult Sam and Daniel here."

"Because though they have genetic memory that doesn't hold up in our cases, because it's been 19 years since they saw us last Sam. Ra is dead and the duo are the only two that, like whoever else I met and saw, are going to keep to the agreement here. To us though they're system lords and we have a mutual agreement. We leave the other grouping alone and we can live and have lasting peace with each other at the moment."

"But that maybe our only chance now, get into an open agreement with the trio, even though Ra was unintentional at the time but Yu said they're going to forgive his death. As he was unintentional, but the message was Apophis had become a nuisance at the time after he was killed. But if we lobby with the system lords here regarding the ones that start going renegade, then we can be their exterminators for the renegades now."

"We keep the peace between us by leaving the bulk alone and be the exterminators for the ones that start going renegade now. I think he and Cronus would agree to that, so long as we stay out of their, the bulk's, way they're going to leave us alone." he said and the entire group nodded. "Just why the devil did Nirrti kill my team when they were with you exactly?" Chekov asked and Daniel ran his hand through his hair as he said it.

"She was trying to create a hoktaur, roughly translated that's advanced human, like the traveler and ancients. Anubis, if he was still human, is a hoktaur, but as I'm a descended ancient, that's what I am, Colonel." he said and the older man nodded. "You think they'd agree to that, Colonel, the renegade ones are the only chance we have to keep the peace between us though the NID were the ones to kill Ra?" Jumper asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I do, if we agree to be their exterminators for these guys, Apophis, Hathor, Sokar and so on, we keep the peace between us. But though they're like the Cardassians, we keep to our side of the Milky Way, they to their's and that solves it now. Ra was unintentional like I said, but as Earth used to be his domain, like it was the ancient's. We were his property still, our fatal mistake now was killing him at the time here."

"We do that, we leave the door open for the others, which is why Apophis attacked us, we killed our former God and the next tries to move in on us. And we end up finding his queen in the process that year as well, but we released his enemies and his mate. But that explains the trio here, Ra was our former Goa'uld system lord. The NID killed him and the others start moving in on us, though Her'ur was his son, it doesn't matter."

"So we have to lobby with Ra specifically now and we're not the ones who exposed us, but the NID are, Steven that's your area. You have to tell him the truth, we had no intention on attacking him, the NID broke orders given to them by the committee. But he sends that bomb back with the timer still activated it goes off and next to the gate it's a global killer." he said and Raynor nodded quickly to the news at the remark.

"What are you saying, you thinks he's going to think we went back on our word here, that we'd never attack them on purpose, the 11 of us are not the ones that did it. Oneill's black ops, I'm a scientist and the guys are all spec ops?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah I do, it's been 16 years since we saw him, but in that time the stupid idiots just revealed to him how far we advanced in that time to that point."

"Because when he saw Sam and me, he saw us dressed in the clothes of a world that, to them, was below their technological level. Though they knew we found the ancient's outpost, they decided to this agreement with us and the trio were speaking for the entire bulk at the time. They weren't going to bother attacking us and we were supposedly his subjects still at the time, so as we were his property at the time, we just laid low."

"But we have to make it clear, though military and scientists, while the rest of our population is farmers and a few dozen other careers that don't draw attention here. We're still his subjects and though we'd advanced a few thousand years since his previous subjects drove him off the planet. We're not turning on him this time at the moment, but we're protecting our planet with him off of it now at the current moment."

"We have a few miners as well that can act as the added caravan and pass him some of our bounty as well. So we keep up our end of the deal with him and we're safe, but 1) we act as their exterminators, 2) we can offer the amount the Abydonians gave off in the caravan at the time. And that should do it, he'll leave us to our vices and the others leave us alone and that's it." he said and they nodded to him and sighed at that idea.

"So we got the show being directed in the same way here up to now, but fair game is now us negotiating a second time with the duo. And Shades of Grey was the NID's panic that the bulk of the systems lords not leaving us alone and wiping us out. And it's arresting these guys to keep our alliance strong and before the system lords in general. And not ours, try to wipe us out at the moment here." Chapman said and he nodded.

"What did they do for him to think we'd suddenly attack them if the Abydonians had 65 people killed exactly, Colonel?" Jumper asked and he sighed as Charlie answered that. "We accidentally intercepted the shipment and it was running late at the time, but it was the Mark III warhead they sent with us. Said warhead had plutonium in it, and plutonium and Naquada don't mix, General." he said and they nodded firmly to that news then.

"Who of the trio would agree once Ra was killed would be willing to act as another system lord so we're under their property, to everyone's thoughts." the Japanese ambassador asked and Shen sighed as she answered that. "Lord Yu would, but O'neill throws that remark at them that he did at Ra. Then the results are going to be what's going on until we smooth some ruffled feathers here." she said and he nodded firmly.

"But though we're the Federation of United Planets, we're doing the occasional business with the system lords and like the races and Tollan have a fragile relationship with them. As do they with each other, but we have a very fragile relationship with the system lords, we can't have some idiot crossing the line or that's going to kill us. I mean power vacuum is a good word for it, but that's what this is." Daniel added and they nodded.

"So what do we call the situation with Boaz and Micah exactly right now, because they're like the Bringloidli in this case?" Sam asked and and he sighed. "We bring them into the federation and the federation is doing a deal with the system lords. But whoever was under our primary system lord and our secondary we have to help now. At least this way the others don't try anything else now, and the federation is working with the duo."

"Sirs, the problem here was that with the pendant, Catherine's pendant, he realized we were his first world, the one he took his host off of. To him he knows how far we come, regarding science and chemistry, but we have to tell him the truth, we'd never use that against him. But there are some in our government who are willing to protect earth, and they cross lines to do it, but not us in this room we're not crossing that line here."

"However we will protect ourselves as his subjects, but no offense guys, but you better stay hidden, he doesn't realize that we made an alliance with you. But that's our ace in the hole, to protect earth, we have to start up the mining guild and do caravans to him. We don't cross the line until 1996 when we accidentally gate to one of his own planets and meeting our comrades and it starts all over again." he said and the group nodded.

"Then that's what we do now, our countries are agreed to this, that we can pretend to act like one of his designated planets. The last and final planet of the 20 is our Naquada mine for our bounty that we send to him, if he's coming by ship. And then we send it by gate through to one of the drop off points and he takes it after that. And we keep this up for 16 years in his case until the mission to Abydos." Clinton said and Nixon finished it.

"And until the NID break our orders and it starts again, but with Yu we agree to that same proposition and sweeten the deal by acting as their exterminators. What with the fact Apophis attacked the base after Ra was killed at the time here?" Nixon said and they nodded to him in agreement to that. "God I feel like we're doing a deal with a loan shark so they don't start taking off limbs right now." Reilly said, bemused at that remark.

"In essense we are Eric, but it's not just one person or another that's at stake, but our entire population. For survival that's what we have to do in order to survive this situation right now until the NID botch it up and if he's killed in two years, after today, after that and that's it. But to us, our generation, the Tokra are good, the Goa'uld are bad, and to survive this its treating them like a loan shark, but you don't irritate these guys either."

"Not unless you want to die and Jack was on a suicide a mission when he crossed Ra at the time here. But before the Ori come into the picture and we have to destroy their oversized gate before they try that." Sam said to him and he nodded. "And this maybe our only chance to protect ourselves, because as we got a demonstration when the NID launched the warhead at Apophis's ship it didn't work and we blew it up on the inside."

"The only technology that can destroy it from the outside is ancient technology, so though we're the strongest in technology next to the Tollan. We act like the Tollan now, our planet is in the domain of a single system lord, another. One of the underlings or even the renegades attack to gather more hosts and we will defend ourselves now. Because we belong to a single system lord and we will not be taken by another."

"That's what started this war, we killed our original and they started coming back to harvest us. But Ketering was the very beginning, we once belonged to Ra, we went back to our fellow planet, and they kill five more members of the team and we lost Charlie. But we once belonged to Ra and Apophis was trying to push us into worshipping him, but not going to happen and our fight was with him ever since that point now."

"But though we know they're parasites in human bodies, it doesn't matter, we are the strongest of the planets they dealt with since the Tollan. So before we belonged to Ra and we went to a planet that had his symbol on it. They don't realize we're like them, but Jack tripped off the war by the duo sending that bomb to Abydos. Which is why your questioning him is going to get far more deadly now at the moment dad, as to why."

"Because he just caused such a problem we've got to defend ourselves now from our former lords enemies now and you're pissed that he broke direct orders. As did the rest of the NID, and to us this means we have to make a deal with one of the others and fast. We belong to a single system lord, and it's protecting ourselves from said system lord's enemies, so we can do said system lords job of giving the others a bloody nose."

"For a while here until year nine and we lose our latest system lord as they're gone and we, by that point, have advanced in technology far enough. That we have to help our compatriots get over the loss of their fellow false god and before we have a bunch of missionaries coming to convert them into a new religion next." he said and they nodded in agreement as Hammond answered him firmly as he said it with a sigh then.

Before he could answer there was another siren and he looked out the window. "Here we go again, it's either Yu or it's the rest of your team, Garshaw." Lou said and she nodded as they heard Davis call out to answer him. "It's in Goa'uld, it's probably the system lords again!" she called out and they nodded and Daniel went to the control console keyboard as he got to work then on the message as the nine walked in behind him then.

Before a message popped up. "Yes, I appreciate that, but we have a proposition for you, but we have to talk, it's urgent my lord. But all I ask is you hear me out, but what planet are you originally from, by this I mean your host?" he asked and it beeped back a gentle reply. **_"My host is from earth, Dr. Jackson, of the many system lords you encountered, only myself and Ra are from earth."_ **Jacob read out and he nodded.

"What of Cronus exactly, is he from Earth as well, because his background dates back even further then the ancient Egyptians and China?" he asked and it answered him at that with a gentle tone. ** _"Yes, Cronus is also from earth, but of the dozens in the bulk, only we, our hosts, are native of your planet. My host was of the time prior to the attacks by the Huns, I, my host, am the son of the emperor."_**

 ** _"Of whatever story you created in the last six years on your planet, Cronus he too chose the times prior to the creation of your new found Christianity. And Ra, his host was one of the many that was involved the story you created on your liberation of the slaves of Egypt. Why do you ask?"_ **Jacob read out and he exchanged looks with Sam as he answered the question as he said it softly.

"Here we go, if this works, we have a chance to save the entire planet without a shot fired." he said under his breath as he answered him. "I understand, if you three assented to a compromise, would you agree to share a planet between yourselves. And especially if said planet did your dirty for you in eliminating the competition in your enemies. Of the many planets you encountered, ours is the strongest you met in a 5,000 years."

"If the three of you agreed to share your home planet and we agreed to being your exterminators for the rivals and rogue system lord. Would that be enough to any and all conflict between the planetary government and the system lord majority now?" he asked and it beeped back a gentle message as he answered him. **_"Are you suggesting that when the time came, your planetary government would assent to this."_**

 ** _"On the request, it's you do your job of eliminating our enemies for us and in turn we leave earth to its day to day lives. As you belong to us in particular, as you're the strongest planet, next to the races and the Tollan. That we come into contact with since you revealed how far you advanced since we left earth?"_ **he asked and he gave a nod as he answered his question gently.

"Yes my lord that's exactly what I'm saying, the majority of my planet would agree to this idea, but my command's alter ego is the hold out in this plan at the current moment. But the rest of the planetary government, we'd agree to serve as your exterminators for the rogue system lords and minor Goa'uld that try to usurp your control of earth. And of you as the bulk, as you've seen our ways of doing so and we eliminated thirteen."

"Of said former system lords and minor Goa'uld for you, but four of said former system lords were in hiding on earth all this time. Just after you threw them out of the collective and after the rebellion by our ancestors 5,000 years ago." he said and the tone turned firm as he answered him. "Well that got his attention right now, he didn't realize that Seth, Isis, Osiris and Hathor were on earth all this time." Jacob said as he read it out.

 ** _"Who of said system lords were they exactly, if you joined together with the Tokra to eliminate them. Because they have several as minor's for Egeria since they began?"_** he read out and Daniel explained that to him. "I bet you weren't expecting me to find two more that fast, after Seth, were you, Garshaw." he asked and she nodded with a smile on her face as she answered him, with an amused tone.

 ** _"Indeed we weren't, but then only a scholar of history and science could ever find three of our missing system lords after they got thrown out of the collective. But this was why Anise took such a shine to you, you prefer searching for them by the archives you have on them specifically. Then new information and after years of dealing with the system lords now, for us."_**

 **"Only a true scholar could do this, you certainly proven your worth in this case at the moment. But I think he's going to buy into this idea if he sounded surprised and then stern if he asked that question. When you told him that we found and destroyed several more, but of four, only Osiris is still on the loose right now."** she said and he nodded as he answered the system lords' question at that.

"Aside from Osiris, it's Hathor, Isis and Setesh." he said and he looked over his shoulder at Garshaw. "Garshaw is it possible that we had two queens on earth, I know that Hathor was a queen. But what about Isis, is she a queen, I never saw Egeria in her natural form, so I don't know what they look like?" he asked and she nodded. ** _"Indeed, yes it's possible, but if new intelligence comes from the system lords in this debate."_**

 ** _"Then you just prevented two attempted footholds in five years if you told us that quickly that Osiris was still on earth at the time. We just never knew where they buried him, until you revealed the name of the research expedition that found him, and Isis, at the time two years ago. Because you did exactly as you were supposed to do that day, by contacting first General Hammond."_**

 ** _"And then by telling us this quickly that our missing in action system lords and possible queen were found by the archeology department. With being a gentle warrior with the wisdom of being a scholar that's what saved your life then. Though we have to do this again and O'neill never answers the blasted communicator, in Dr. Raynor's place it's you that gets hurt and he's in trouble."_**

 **"For nearly getting you killed, because I'm sending Anise to join your expedition team, we just leave several in the areas that need it."** she said and he nodded. "Well that works, though I'm a general and one of two leaders in charge of the base, but Hank, you mind if you have a Tokra scientist or two in your ranks?" Jacob asked and Landry shook his head as he answered him at that.

"No, not at all, at least this way I have an idea of what to expect, before I take command in year nine, Jake." he said and Jacob answered the unasked question. "That's the guys other name for me, but in my equals I go by Jake or Jacob, Garshaw. But 80% of the joint chiefs are either, 1 star up to 3 stars in ranks." he said and she and Persus nodded bemused as he read out the message as he heard and annoyed tone in the message.

 ** _"Well that explains why we haven't seen him, since he was thrown out of the collective at the time here, so you decided to do our extermination orders for us. Now, in regarding to the ones that crossed you, but not you specifically but our rivals and enemies. Yes alright, what do you wish if you choose to have us three as your primary rulers in addition to your country's leaders now."_**

 **"If you wish to remain free or if this is a way to a suitable compromise with the agreement we made 3 years ago?"** he asked and Daniel explained that. "Do you request Naquada shipments from your subjects?" he asked, typing it into the computer and a message beeped back. ** _"Not in the way the Egyptian deity System Lords do so, why do you ask?"_** Jacob read out and he took a deep breath as he said it.

"Ra, did he take the personification of the story Exodus, one of our earliest prophets was Hebrew and he was the deliverer of the slaves of Egypt. Did Ra take the personification of the Pharoah that refused to do so, before the Hebrew God forced him into relenting finally?" he asked and the nine moved forward as he answered him _. " **Indeed he did Dr. Jackson, what are you if you studied theology?"** _Jacob asked for him gently at that.

"I'm an archeologist, which is a scientist that studies culture pasts, of more then a century, but my other skills in this job are linguist. I speak many languages which is why I can communicate with you so easily. My expertise is ancient Egyptian I studied the deities of ancient Egypt and he was the first I came into contact with. But is Ra short for Rameses, he is the Pharoah of the story I just told you?" he asked and it beeped back.

 ** _"Indeed that is what his true name really is, he is Rameses the II and your, if O'neill's real name is of their people, as they drove him off, after your God killed his child."_** he said and Sam closed her eyes at that remark. "Great, your theory regarding this was bang on, Daniel. Damn it Jack, nice work you just caused a secondary exodus on Abydos, you stupid idiot." Lou snapped with a growl and Daniel nodded.

"Anubis, there was a statue of Anubis in Thebes when I was studying the pyramids in Egypt at the time. So Ra was Rameses and Anubis was his prime overlord to scare our people into submission, he's the bringer into the underworld. And Osiris was the weigher of hearts, these three and Hathor were the ones running earth. Before Seth threw Osiris in the river and our ancestors drove him off." he said and they nodded as he went on.

"Who the bloody hell is Anubis, is he like the character we're fighting right now?" Chapman asked and he shook his head. "No, you remember our first movie, before the series began, I came face to face with a man with the head of a jackel?" Lou asked and he nodded and Daniel nodded. "That's Anubis, those helmets are actually the heads of every deity in the books, Horus, head of an eagle, Anubis, head of a jackel."

"Sobek head of a crocodile and so on, we dealt with two in the beginning Apophis was next. And his are serpent guards don't worry as you live our lives you'll understand this better because every country is adding their own military to the program now. Anubis stopped using Jackel heads after they threw him out of the collective, which explains this, but the first prime of Ra was an Abydonian, native born there at the time."

"But it never crossed my mind to ask why his Jaffa lost the jackel head at the moment, until Jacob told me he'd been missing in action for the last millennium, Bra'tac." he said and Bra'tac nodded in agreement. "Great, so Ra took a jackel helmet and gave it to his first prime, well that explains that. And seeing that when he got me across the temple and forehead I just nearly lost control of my system at the time here."

"Well, we got some studying to do in the system lords before we head for Abydos, so this way the quartet survive the fight and I'm with with them, and Steven, Charlie and I are undercover later." Lou said and Bra'tac nodded. "Indeed, alright subject change, we have to focus Colonel Ferretti." he said to him. "And to quote O'neill's remark, those of us who went up against you and survived, and we know we are know exactly what you mean."

"I was the best shot in my grouping and I get bested by a Tauri female, well my bravado took a severe lashing at the time. But if we're joining forces with you in understanding this and I am to take Teal'C's place, then it is just. That I am to get to know her better then I do right now, as my closest friends, you, Samantha and Dr. Raynor, and we are still a trio later in life now." Rak'nor said to him and he nodded as he looked at the trio.

"Guys, if you allowed yourself to ally with Yu, would that be enough to protect the Jaffa rebellion after whoever slaughtered half the encampment at Kreesh'taa tries it twice. By that I mean you're all now allied with each of the deceased lords Jaffa, but you are part of the federation that is allied with the new supreme system lord. And he and Egeria are allied with earth now, Rak'nor we just met 18 months ago, you're the deciding factor."

"It's up to you, you are free, but you're allied with a system lord, who's ally has saved you by creating the Tretonin, she is against Ra. And her children, they are the reason you three in particular are free of use of symbiotes. The enemy, of my enemy, is my friend, that's what this really is now. Egeria saved you by creation of the tretonin, you're free of slavery, this is the last piece to it now?" he asked and the trio exchanged looks at that.

"Indeed I understand and I agree to that, we maybe free, but we will not be deceived ever again, Joma Secu will come again to Imhotep. I agree, she saves us, we ally ourselves with him and it's done. He may not have long to live as his host is dying and the sarcophagus is losing its effects on him. But it is enough until we transfer his soul into a new empty slate and he lives on after that, but the others now, including Anubis."

"They will be put down at last, Yu is our ally and our fellow Jaffa's allies now, but it is done now, if we can clone Lord Yu and his host. Whoever kills the original will only get a copy, because he's the last one left, next to Ba'al, Colonel Jackson." Rak'nor said with a low growl then. "Yeah alright that should it, the deal is made now and with that. Do it Daniel, we have a chance to protect all of us." Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"We know earth belonged to Ra at one point, but with him dead, though we advanced much since the system lords left earth. We're removing everything that could possibly expose us to that point, but as we're the most powerful of the planets you encountered so far. We're willing to offer a bargain in exchange to being left alone after this, would you be willing to negotiate a pact with us?" he asked and 5 minutes later it beeped back.

 ** _"What kind of pact do you suggest, Doctor Jackson, if we're meeting sometime in the past prior to us meeting 3 years ago?"_** he asked and Daniel typed in the next message. "Before I answer answer your question, your country backhistory in particular is one that had flourished since you left your country now. We are allies in planetary politics and your country's current Ambassador is a friend of mine, my lord."

"But I'm asking this on their behalf, to the answer to the riddle you gave me when we met 3 years ago did I have it correct, that if the planetary, to put this gently our countries created a united government. It is called the United Nations, before, 10 months ago, we created the Stargate program version of it and it's the International Oversight Administration, they and my country's own political leader would like a confirmation."

"Regarding the riddle I cracked before you contacted us an hour ago, but that if our entire military never crossed you. And in return you left us to our day to day lives, and on occasion you, yourself did business with us. I'm not trying to offend you, but of the ones we met and did business with, you're the one who's helped. Or was helping us in the past, yesterday's wargame was a welcome exercise regarding training as well."

"But to explain this gently, though technically our planet was free of being under slavery, we're still the first world, a Goa'uld planet. As such we can continue with what our counterparts did on Abydos, before Anubis destroyed the planet. Monthly supply to you of Naquada and earth is under your domain, to add on to that, if you'll all accept. We can be your exterminators for the renegade members of the system lords now."

"And destroy the ones that try to supercede you, I also know you have a severe hatred of Anubis and I understand that. But regarding the ones that were getting ready to try and conquer you these last seven years since the activation of our Stargate. We understand we caused a severe problem in that case at the current. And our country is fixing that, as you remember just before we met, we destroyed Hathor and Seth."

"But to prevent a renegade from trying to start a war between us or overthrow you, we can continue with the added acts of extermination regarding the rest of the renegades. And in addition to our services to you we're offering the sum of 50lbs of Naquada every month as a result. That is our deal before Abydos, then after Ra is dead, you return to earth after that mission and we can re-establish this portion of the treaty with you now."

"But Ra was unintentional, we never meant to destroy our original domain leader, that was the fault of our other department counterparts. But we'd like to fix this treaty with you specifically my lord. All we ask is you, once we do that now, but you, as the bulk of the system lords, leave us alone. But we can do your job of dealing with your renegade members and we can pay our services by offering Naquada to you in particular, my lord."

"But if any of the renegades try to attack us, we will defend ourselves, though we're under your domain, we will not be taken by your fellow system lords or the renegades, but that's our proposition." he said and they waited, before it beeped back a message. ** _"Whatever reason for why you made this decision, Amaterasu, Camulus and I would like to hear why Dr. Jackson, but we can agree to this proposition."_**

 ** _"As Ra is dead, you are under my domain, and as you speak my language, I'd like to hear from you specifically. But I accept the offer, and with that, the sum you are offering in Naquada is also very beneficial now. To answer your leader and the rest of our cultures followers's question. If they are listening to this conversation between us now as we discuss this proposition now."_**

 ** _"Yes your conclusion to our riddle was exact, so long as you never crossed us, we will leave you to your day to day lives. Though you are the strongest of the planets, below the Tollan, in technological advancements we seen since Ra left your world at the time. It didn't concern us to disrupt your day to day lives after Ra was driven off earth by his previous followers 5,000 years ago."_**

 ** _"But your military's alter ego has exposed you to us, by sending that weapon with the element in it and in retaliation he packed it with Naquada. If your government gave no such order we can fix the treaty between us. And leave you to deal with your conspirators against us if you wish to fix that. But cross us and our own will protect us by another attack by orbit, be warned though."_**

 ** _"Attempting to try that 4 years ago and from the surface of your planet, by your own technology is doomed to failure. Though you found the technology given to you by the ancients, your own, at your level, will not work, outside._** ** _What of the slave farm you were on and my subjects there, Dr. Jackson?"_ **he asked and Shen nodded to him and he gave a nod as he answered the question gently then at that.

"We were saving them from a minor Goa'uld of Her'ur who took us, Jack O'neill and me, hostage at the time. But as we are under your domain, we can take care of the others under your domain, but though we do occasional business with the other system lords. Earth politics are undergoing a severe change and you're the primary player we have to work with as we're under your jurisdiction now, but we would like to fix this deal."

"But there's more we have to talk about my lord, all I ask is that it's you and Oshu specifically. These are the terms for our protecting our planet and we have a lasting peace between us, if you'll accept our offer." he said and they waited to that as ten minutes later it beeped back at that. **_"I understand and I accept this proposition Dr. Jackson whatever reason you have for this there is now however now."_**

 ** _"On occasion we can help with wargames, if that's what you call what our previous encounter yesterday really is. But what is O'neill and his counterparts, if your friend and you were the ones who started this between us?"_ **he asked and and Charlie quickly answered that. "My lord, I am the first former casualty of this war between us, my name Charlie Kawalsky, but we are soldiers with a small amount."

"Of scientific and medical knowledge, but we watch over our scientific counterparts, 80% of the soldiers here are of our degree. We and our science counterparts are good friends and Dr. Jackson is my best friend, but what's left of our original team. That is the ones Ra encountered on Abydos is him, myself and our third, Louis Ferretti. We are the team that Apophis encountered and left in shreds before we destroyed him finally at the time."

"But O'neill is full soldier, a far more dangerous version of us, Lieutenant Colonel Ferretti and myself, and he distests scientists with a passion. Because our counterparts are more brilliant then he is, as to that it was never our intention. Now, to get into a war with you specifically, and we wish to fix that, though earth is a free planet. We can adjust to protecting ourselves from the other system lords and protect your subjects."

"On the other slave farms and deal with the renegades ourselves as we exposed Nirrti to you and with it now, regarding things in this. As we discussed things after Major Carter saved Cronus, we can arrange this deal once again, as we may have to do it twice. In order to just to prevent an escalation of problems between us, but you and Cronus are the ones who were the ones that brokered this deal between us and the Asgard."

"We wish to do so again and we may have gotten thrown feet first into it, but we can adjust this deal according to whoever starts trying to sabotage our negotiations with you." he said, typing it in and it beeped back five minutes later. **_"I understand Major and we can adjust this treaty to a few added propositions, all we ask. Now, is that you don't cross us, and you are free to resume your lives now."_**

 ** _"What is this grouping you created if you're trying to help our subjects now, though you may think we care not for you. Our subjects are still a matter of concern in this and Egeria was an old acquaintance of mine. We occasionally did business and at times she spawned for me, but I can keep your secret regarding her when we see each other, both now and whatever this is."_**

 ** _"If this results in affecting our memories."_ **he said and Daniel sighed as he answered him. "Zipacna said something different and I wish not to paraphrase it in case this insults you my Lord. But the planets under your domain, and the people of Abydos, before the planet was destroyed. We're creating a new government meant to serve as a galactic alliance and we are its military force, but the pieces we helped so far."

"They're the ones involved in it, if the others wish to join, it's to protect them from your enemies, after Her'ur attacked the first farm. But earth is under your domain, so we're doing your position as Ra's replacement as the supreme system lord now, my lord. The planet government and the races are hereby creating a federation of United planets. But as Ra is now dead, earth and this federation are hereby allying with you now."

"As the new supreme system lord, and the Jaffa rebellion are willing to ally with you as well. Though they are free and Teal'C has destroyed Imhotep by their word of death penalty they will not turn on you as you're allied with the federation in particular now." he said and it beeped back in reply at that. ** _"Yes alright I understand, and you can tell us what this plan is tomorrow and we can go over a new arrangement."_**

 ** _"I know that my first prime is doing an adequate job at covering for me to hide this fact from the other system lords. With my not being as I used to be, as he told the Shol'va, I am the oldest of the system lords. But if you're willing to act like him, I can accept that help and earth is under my domain. I will leave you to doing my dealings with the renegades and my oppenants as of today."_**

 ** _"And we leave you to dealing with the renegades for us, what of the Tokra exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel quickly answered that. "They agreed to lay low, but the ones annoying you have gone underground as of today. And Egeria, she is to return after Ra is vanquished and you have your original arrangement with her again. But to keep the peace, it's us and on occasion it's the Jaffa to." he said and that did it as it beeped back.

 ** _"Then the deal is done, Doctor Jackson, we can agree to this and these propositions in the treaty, if Egeria is returning. And the other Tokra agree not to cross me in particular, then the deal is made as of today. Though we are getting annoyed at them for certain reasons we can go into at later time. The fact that Egeria is returning can be discussed and with it now is this."_**

 ** _"If she agrees to continue our alliance with me, the Tokra are hereby acquitted in my eyes as of now to continue annoying the renegades. She and I have an alliance and earth is protected from the renegades. While if you promise not to cross us, then we leave you to your day to day lives."_** he said and they nodded in relief to that news as Jacob leaned his head back in relief to that remark.

"Yes we can agree to that, while we have spies in the ranks of the others, we leave him alone and mother would only agree to that plan anyway to protect earth. And yes we're going underground to protect ourselves, because once in our colony ring we're safe. And 40% of us are hiding on earth as well as normal humans." Persus said to him and he nodded in agreement as Sam hid a smile as she said it him before Chris said it for her.

"If this isn't the skill of a negotiator nothing is, gambling high to win this round and that pot has sweetened the deal so much. He's accepted it, we're free now, we did it, earth is safe now." Chris said smiling and she rested her hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we need to finalize the details, but he's going to know that with the fact that the general found the outpost at the moment."

"That they attack in the first six years after we activated the alliance in our countries, and we met the races, Tollan and Tokra. In the same amount of time as well and we're blowing them out of orbit. So this is the only option, we start our bounty with Ra, and once he's gone we do the same with Yu, and on occasion with Cronus as well. Until Cronus is gone and it's just him with Nirrti a renegade." Sam said to her gently at that.

"Be thankful that wasn't the wormhole we found, because the damn thing was a dry well, because it kept jumping positions on the opposite end of it at the time. But with him dying in two years and I'm not going to say how exactly, the virus Rowena had. It was the reason for the post atomic war and earth was undergoing a few problems. As you're trying to subdue the trust and Lucien alliance." Geordi said and she nodded to him.

"Just how tense do these situations with the Ferengi get exactly, if the four of us are making a first view of these guys?" Lou asked as he left his hands on his knees and leaned forward in his chair. "It's like dealing with the most annoying of the characters you bumped into the last seven years." Will said to him and he nodded. "Great my first contact is preventing these guys from shooting you and Worf when we head it off."

"Because they're outnumbered 7 to 3 and though they carry those whips, just one phaser and they're a pile of ashes. Caveat Emptor, let the buyer beware, good word for it, that's what getting into debates actually results in with the Goa'uld. And you never know when they're going to back on their word. But an alliance with them is the only option, we just have to prevent it from getting out of hand." Daniel said to him gently..

"Great, just when we end the wars with the system lords we get three problems at once but the Asurans, the wraith and the Ori. And then to top it off is we're still trying to control the trust and we got a true loan shark situation. And with a coalition of gangsters we have to declare war on at the moment." Gates said in annoyance and he nodded as Jacob switched subjects as he answered that remark then as he looked at the duo.

"Are we in agreement Garshaw, Persus, that we leave him alone, but continue with the others, on our spies case. Mother would only agree to this as well, so we keep up our end of the bargain, and though Ra supposedly killed mother. We're bringing her back, after he is dead and begin again as our race is in the federation and doing his enforcing for him on earth now." Jacob said looked at them and they both nodded and he nodded.

"Yeah alright Daniel he has a deal with us, the Tokra high council, as of today, we will leave him alone and we can do his protection of his slave farms from the others. And we are his underlings as of now, regarding the others." Jacob said and he nodded. "The Tokra high council has agreed to your proposition my lord, they will leave you alone. But continue with the others, but the agreement is made, they wish to act as your minors."

"However with the alliance she has with you, they wish to act as your and her underlings once we bring her back." he said and he heard a gentle tone in the remark as it beeped back at that. " ** _I agree to that request and once their mother returns our alliance is in place that way as well. However I'm saying this now, that if they cross me, and it returns to what it is, if my minor is with you when you were my Lo'taur."_**

 ** _"He is the one running my slave farms, and my jaffa are to listen to him when you are on these missions. And in case we have another one try what Her'ur tried after we met. But my Jaffa are now working in this with you until Apophis is vanquished and the Shol'va, his family and his mentor. They are under my domain's protection as of now."_** he said and they nodded as Teal'C nodded to that.

"I'm glad he doesn't realize I'm not really a Goa'uld, but a Tokra, but my alias in the books with him is enough to get some attention now. And to his way of thinking I have a human wife, and a human family and I'm a soldier and living my life in the SGC base. And helping keeping up his policing on the slave farms he's got by doing it from earth, so that's enough to get us by and safely under the radar." Jacob said and he nodded to that.

"Your minor's host is the father of my team mate, Major Samantha Carter, his host is her father, but he's already allied himself with us early. And just before we came to this agreement, my lord, if you wish us to help check on the farms we can do so. But if we have an underling from another system lord attack. We can take charge and save your subjects from being killed." he said and the tone turned bemused at that remark.

 ** _"I understand, so my underling decided on my behalf to ally with you prior to this proposition you just gave me. By taking the father of your friend as host, what was the reason for this exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed as he answered him. "His host was sick with a disease, terminally ill, and he offered an alliance with us in exchange for saving my general, General Jacob Carter." he said to him gently at that.

"Regarding the mission when I became your Lo'taur however, it's because you gave us the chance to save yourself and the rest of the system lords. What with the fact that Anubis back on the loose, one of the lessons your minor gave us was that if you all were vanquished then someone like Anubis was likely to take control now. By hearing the added truth from Osiris regarding him, you just saved yourselves from the NID now."

"That was the added bargaining chip regarding negotiations and that's what we have to work with now, because you also told Teal'C that Imhotep was the Jaffa Kytano. So we work as your exterminators regarding the rogue ones. We pass you the sum of 50lbs of Naquada and on occasion you pass us inside information to regarding the others. And we have a permanent peace between us, like we exposed Nirrti to you at the time."

"We can exchange information as we're your subjects now, you pass us inside information about the others. And the results are we can get the job done easily regarding heading an attempted uprising off in the other lords. Ba'al was also unintentional I understand that, but of us, I'm the only one in the team that saw the others at the summit meeting between you and the others now and with that in mind."

"As the one who did this before with you as we're allies and you're my new lord, I can serve and act as your body guard in this and the new circumstances. And in the way Oshu does as I am his human team mate now, when we meet again. Yesterday's circumstances and prior I learned plenty, and with it, like Teal'C, his mentor and their friend, the act of making friends with your Jaffa is not troubling at all."

"But when need be when you bring him here in between meetings with Egeria and our government. Then we can discuss the next circumstances leading into just before Anubis returns and much more promising arrangements now in this, in battles." he said and it immediately beeped back at that remark. **_"Than it is done, if you need my help in inside information if Egeria is already allied with you in whatever this is."_**

 ** _"I will do so and she and I can work out the circumstances with you regarding our rogues and help you shut them down. But you were very correct, you destroy the bulk it leaves a power vaccuum open to Anubis and it can and will destroy every human, Jaffa and Tokra in the galaxy. To prevent that, you must be wise and leave us to our vices and it will benefit all of us now."_**

 ** _"I may have told the Shol'va the reasons behind the deception, but it is because like my host I'm slightly more human then others think. As I said the others bided their time in regarding the rebels, and Imhotep was whatever you call an infiltrator. His intention was to gather all rebels into a single spot so they can be vanquished all at once, I would not have it and I told this to the Shol'va."_**

 ** _"If the rebels wish to ally with my Jaffa I will accept this and that is another piece of the negotiations I can agree to now. My farms however if, once rescued from whoever took them if they wish to join this federation you create, they under your protection. If you have a farming land on your planet they can stay there if they wish, but I agree to that."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that remark.

"We do in fact, your people, dressed in the way they were, are what we consider another group on our planet that prefers to remain isolated from the outside world. They are simple farmers and carry use of things that went out of use in 100 years. But they do not eat anything unless they haven't grown or raised it themselves. They are known as Amish on my planet, we have a few districts in the older colonies of my country."

"They are German speaking and raised, but my country was created out of another and the area of my country's capital. It is the colonists of the people that migrated from one country to another." he said and Catherine smiled. "Well if that doesn't help in explaining this to them, nothing will. Earth had repeated human migration and colonization ever since the 1700's, but these farmers once they meet the rest of the Amish."

"And then see we brought them to another version of the farming district will be able to understand, because they have farmers just like them and we're more used to it. Especially once 9/10's of the population is off the planet and they're now taking up the concept being the Bringloidli before Jean Luc and Will come into contact with their Irish counterparts later." she said and Deanna chuckled and nodded in agreement to that.

"And it's too bad Jack never truly understands the concept of the Tim Allen movies, each one had a theme to it and Allen changed at the halfway point. But the Santa Clause he finally stops denying himself the truth that he was Santa Clause and becomes the best one ever since. For Richer or Poorer, it's concepts are of the damn rat race theme, and he and Kirstie Alley realize they've been running too long from their problems and face it."

"As they see what life really is all about, things are born, things change and change into something else, it's a never ending process in the ways of life." Sam said and he nodded as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he hugged her that as the group hid a smile as he answered her. "Yeah and we've both done the same, you healed my heart, I your's and we begin again." he said and she smiled at him as he returned it gently.

"That's the true message right now, that us English colonists have forgotten now, we've been stuck in the newer is better move, and we keep going and going and going. And not till the Goa'uld come into the picture do we realize we need to change, now. As to that, the farming districts here in the United States have an easier time, but we return to our native routes in transportation, and no more cars or buses in these areas."

"Life is as it once was for before we created cars and buses now, though we use the technology. And as a way to protect us as we have adapt it to a way to help with the farming as well. But no one is creating a fast growing strand just to eliminate world hunger, or that's our next problem in the science department." He said and the group nodded as Raynor looked at him and nodded as he answered him then.

"Let me take a guess, that's another episode focused on O'neill's look alike?" Beverly asked and he nodded. "Yeah a scientist was trying to figure out a way to fix world hunger created, planted her creation on a satillite and when it landed. It infected the entire area he went to check at and he realized that everything in animals he saw had died of old age, and they had to destroy it quickly now." he said and the crew nodded to him.

"What's that mean exactly with Ra dead and Apophis on the loose?" Raynor asked and he explained that. "He's saying his slave farms are part of the federation, and earth in particular is under his jurisdiction until Egeria returns after that. We're under both of them, but to Egeria, she may not remember me now. But it doesn't matter, with the fact we're about to change her past, she's going to see this plan in a single way."

"In learning that the family of Ra has been destroyed finally, after Hathor date raped us, it's she's ready to kill her and instead the Tauri allied with her partner did it for her. To her she's got a way to work with her hidden in the grid, with Ra dead she's pretending to be her alter ego while Cronus and Yu are working in sinc with her. She's the Tokra Queen and dealing with her alter ego on occasion." he said and they nodded to him now.

"How many of the group were ancient Egypt exactly if that's the reason a Chinese emperor is getting in touch with us right now. Because Cronus, like Ra, was unintentional and he ended up arresting our androids, but they have a slight shift to their personality traits because their holding some of our hate at the system lords in general?" Sam asked and he sighed at that as he answered her then as he looked at her.

"I'm looking at the fact that Steven's robot counterpart had the same hatred at them that mind did, because of Sha're. You hate them in their natural form, because they look like snakes, for Rak'nor, he's got a massive hatred for them. And it's because he's been serving as a slave for the better part of fifty years since he went into the army. As for Jack, it's because of 3/4's of the team were destroyed." he said and she nodded gently.


	49. 49: Summit Negotiation And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **For this story it's the preparations leading into the timeline reset, as they deal with a summit with the last of the trio they met four years earlier. And afterwards they deal with the NID as the preparations switch courses. But the first episode shown at the end of this story is going to be Rascals, before the timeline switch as the first episode shown is is Time's Arrow.**

 **In TNG, before it moves up to the month that the Jacksons arrived in New York and that Story is focused on the Jacksons, Hammonds and Carters. As the duo enter the academy, and meet Ferretti in grade school before they and Will's great grandfather meet at the academy. As their squadron is made and they begin their lives in the Stargate program together, leading into the movie.**

 **Chapter 49: Protecting Earth And The Summit Part 1**

"Like I said Cronus killed Teal'C's father, but he's letting us do the killing for him with Rak'nor doing the job for him at the moment. Until Apophis is gone for good and with him, his priests and serpent guards, but in total I counted eight of them. But Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Her'ur, Sokar, Imhotep, Seth and last but not least was Isis, and that's because the jar was cracked, but 80% of these guys and their issues with us."

"Was because they decided to ignore the bulk, or just decided to go against the whole and decided to attack as a result, but that's not going to work anymore now. And as to why, is because their former most revered queen in the grouping is an earth loyalist. And with her in this alliance is the oldest of the system lords and together earth is now under their jurisdiction." he added and the nine and the IOA smiled dangerously at that news.

"Destruction of the system lords from within, god that's too good right now, Danny, if xthis was the Starwars trilogy, we have the emperor getting annihilated. While Padme if she survived, and Vader would be destroying the empire by shutting down the pockets. That are acting like our renegades and we win the war without having anymore casualties now." Landry said as he started laughing at that as Garshaw smiled slightly.

"My lord, if you'd allow this, and in an alliance with Cronus and Ra, you three are the only ones who's hosts are earthborn. As to that, if you'd allow this, you can share control of earth, our planet has many cultures that believe in more than one God. But you three are our trio, our primary Goa'uld leadership and our loyalty is to you only. In total honesty now, our loyalty was to you when we saved you from Nirrti's attempts."

"To sabotage the summit meeting between us and you, we chose our alliance carefully and we risked being killed to protect you and Cronus specifically. After she tried to kill you, to us, our last system lord was gone, and we sided with you and Cronus immediately. That is why the others we eliminated were destroyed in the first place, the quartet hiding on earth, and the others, like Apophis and Nirrti, they tried to take us."

"From you three and we decided we were fighting and destroyed each of them ourselves, because we were loyal to only you: you, Ra, and Cronus. We are your loyal followers and if you can assent to it, we could make it binding in the past. And prior to when we met three years ago when my command met you and Cronus face to face." he said and it immediately beeped back at that remark, the tone sounding surprised at that.

"I don't think he was expecting that answer, because he sounds like you caused him to go into shock, I think you shocked him into silence with that suggestion. That the others ended up dead, because we belonged to him. Him and the duo and we were his loyal followers and the others ended up dead. Because they tried to destroy us or take us away from him and the duo." Sam said as she tried to keep from laughing at that.

 ** _"That's what happened to the others, they attacked earth and in retaliation, you declared war in our name and destroyed them yourselves for us?"_** he asked and Daniel answered him gently. "Yes my lord, that's exactly what happened to get this started in the first place, we make a couple changes in the past and if we meet. As you saw me, Samantha Carter, General Hammond and Samantha's father at a age younger."

"Then we are now, you'll know it's us when we meet again in 1999, which was the year, you and Cronus met us face to face. The year we meet prior to that time is 1980, but Samantha and I are young adults no older then my students. As we are in the second highest educational level when you see us for the first time. But when we meet again when we do this, add 19 years to me and the trio and you have us as you remember."

"At the summit when we met you face to face." he said and the tone turned gentle at that. ** _"So we meet prior to when we did and instead of seeing you both as I know you as adults. I'm seeing you and Major Carter as children, I understand, Dr. Jackson, and with that. I surmise if we do this then, then your technological level was of a time prior to what it is now currently, correct, Doctor."_**

 ** _"Because Ra surmised that your level reached a point of using the radioactive elements and sent that message to the system lords. When he arrested your friends and O'neill at the time, I assume that. If your level in this decade was after whatever war was ending and things shifted."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes, but our countries were still working out their differences by that point."

"To put this gently, in that decade we were just beginning to adjust to being a united planet and the last war ended a few weeks earlier. Our partners in this struggle between our races was our current problem, but as soon as the war prior to this ends. And our entire planet is becoming united after that, so you're seeing us at that earliest level. Because this is seven years after the radioactive elements have been abolished."

"Permanently, and to be honest now my lord, my country's military leadership never authorized the use of the weapon that exposed us to you, and neither did our leader. It was a mistake, we were there simply on reconnesciance, but our mandate was perform reconnesciance, determine threats. And make peaceful contact with our neighbors on these planets, but my bases alter ego is stuck on permanent chronic paranoia."

"Which explains this situation right now, and why I'm calling a permanent cease fire, you're the last of the trio, my lord. As your Lo'taur, I'm offering this pact on behalf of every country on my planet." he said and they waited five minutes as it beeped back at that. **_"Then you can explain this to me tomorrow, because if this affects my long term memory in the way it does yours, I wish to know what I am expecting."_**

 ** _"If our: Cronus, Ra and myself, but our Jaffa start encountering your parents on every planet we go to as a result. Because this is enough to convince me and Cronus that the treaty we created now is our compromise in addition. To whatever this pact is you're about to explain to me in this conversation."_ **Jacob read out and they nodded as he looked at her, as he looked between the trio at that.

"Guys, he's a friend of Egeria's while the duo weren't, so of them as they ended up dead in five years and he's the primary now on earth with you three also living here as a result." he said and she nodded. "Yeah he's right Garshaw, Egeria would want us to leave her fellow partner alone after we brought her back. While the others got the same spiel we're giving them right now at the moment." Sam said and Garshaw nodded to her.

 ** _"We're not going to cross him, he's an ally of mother and she and he are in charge of earth, we're in their jurisdiction. So Apophis attacks us if you said he killed four people and kidnapped a possible host for Amonet and we will retaliate. And destroy him yet again, along with the others we neutralized since we joined forces, Colonel."_** Garshaw said to him and he nodded to her as he said it.

"We killed seven system lords and six minor ones, excluding Isis, she was dead when I found her. But 13 in total, it's just destroying Osiris, or we put him into a different host and he's next a second time, before we end this with Anubis. And whoever else gets caught in the middle." he said and she sighed. ** _"I believe that amount is enough to make our point, but to put it firmly though we do that regarding his enemies."_**

 ** _"We must not cross him or mother would see that as a severe betrayal now, as we made an alliance with Lord Yu specifically. Although we are allied with him, that does not discount the fact that if the NID decide to turn on him and he's going to destroy us. Because we turned to him, so we leave him alone, but the others are not our problem, we keep to ourselves and you can advance."_**

 ** _"We don't and that will effect earth as to that, remember your lessons in what we taught you, Colonel Jackson after the X-301 incident. You're still very young you must be wise in your training or that will have long term consequences now. Though he's a single system lord, the lords can not be trusted either as a group or individuals, we must confirm his loyalty to mother now though."_**

 ** _"They are posturing ego maniacs driven by an insane lust for power and at times they try to break the rules of the protected planets treaty. And we may have to adjust that treaty to the protected planets now in this. And to answer your question regarding Osiris now however._** ** _We're sending him to the planet that O'neill got marooned on at the time."_** Persus said and he nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"Just what am I if you reacted like that to the assassination when Martouf got turned into a Za'tarc?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. "If you were another alien you'd be a Vulcan and with you doing repeated deals with other plans and agreements. Then we'd consider you to be the father of one of the title characters on the original series, he was highly revered as a negotiator." he said and Persus nodded gently.

 ** _"So I am this character and Garshaw is his offspring and she's half human and more human at times then the minority. Because she, like the majority, are converts and I'm part of the grouping going extinct until we bring mother back. We have to offer once last deal now to keep him alive, but we clone his personality and put it into an empty slate and his host is also cloned as well."_**

 **" _While the others start going through a severe power struggle later on in year nine when you return to earth for more supplies. But he and mother are the only ones left of the system lords and we will protect them to the death to keep the other Jaffa from killing them. They are part of the federation and earth is a protected planet, so that is what we must do."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Thor what about you, you're also going extinct right now?" Sam asked and he sighed as he answered him. "We've reached the pinnacle of our cloning now Major Carter, we have maybe a few years left now and then we are extinct." he said and Daniel covered his eyes and then nodded. "You're suffering replicative fading Thor, years of creating clones to your bodies, you are not able to create a more viable clone, we saw this on the show."

"Cloning is not the answer in this way, you need breeding stock or you just choose a human race and download your mind into those clones and that covers things for a while. Before you switch to breeding stock, but clones may not be the answer anymore, but there is one chance, like Loki was cloning humans. So you could choose a certain batch of humans, the images you chose for the two worlds we went to these last 6 years."

"And then put your minds in their clones and you're still the Asgard, but now your bodies fit the images that you had for the Cimmerians and the K'Tauans." he said and he nodded looking thoughtful. "We took the roles of Norse gods, I am the God of thunder, but we are friends of humans. That is a wise decision Dr. Jackson, I will suggest this to the Asgard council and we will decide on your idea." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"The Asgard in the mythology had your personalities, but I can show you images of your human body aliases. And you find a human and clone that matches that exact appearance and that's your new body now my friend. And you're continuing the way with the replicators, and it's because you just been given another 300 to 600 years to fix your cloning problem." he said and Thor nodded to him and he smiled at him gently then.

"300 years is plenty of time, because by then what's left of the system lords are gone, you're alive, the ancient's are back, the Nox are here. And all of you are here for the future, but we just saved your race, and the Ancients. But still the four races against the Goa'uld, all but one and its the one we're making an alliance with now." he said and Thor nodded to him and the quintet smiled as Sam nodded to him and he refocused at that.

"I take it you heard Kate's double explain that to me when Granger was asking for some tissue samples?" Will asked and he nodded. "Yeah and like you said, one of us is unique, perhaps even special, but 100 of us, 1,000, it diminishes us in ways these cloners can't even imagine. But she was right, cloning is not the answer, what they need is breeding stock, and your solution was the best option you guys." Siler said and they nodded softly.

"Well I don't understand, what is that exactly?" Cromwell asked and Daniel sighed. "Every time you clone something you make a copy of a copy of that clone. And soon enough afterwards, subtle errors creep into the genetic make up of the chromosomes and soon after that you're left with a non viable clone. The Asgard are a dying race, they've been doing this so long that their cloning is full of holes now at the moment."

"But at first it's breeding stock, clone themselves a human body and they can spend another 300 to 600 years working on how to fix the holes in their cloning now. Like I said, I'm a forensic archeologist, I understand what Kate says better then she thinks right now. Though stealing from a person when they already said no to giving up a tissue sample or two is wrong no matter what way you cut it." he said and Cromwell nodded.

"Loki is an Asgard version of the Marispoans, but he's trying to fix the gaps in the genetic make up. But it's not possible anymore, in our timeline, they're living on borrowed time, they have only a few years left now. But it's still enough I can solve that problem and give them an added 300 to 600 years of borrowed time to fix their cloning now, and it's by paying it forward yet again now, them and the realities." he added and they nodded.

"Then it is done my lord and I wish to explain this to you and only you in private tomorrow after you arrive, because as the quartet are dead. And you are the only one of the seven of you who will have this memory, it is urgent we discuss this with you in private. As we are making an alliance and treaty with you specifically, but what we're planning affects you as well right now and it's urgent now that you understand it."

"Because this will reshape the conflict between our races and change things for the better between us now. But this is the first step to lasting peace between us and the system lords." Daniel and it beeped back. **_"I will hear what you have to discuss with me in particular, Doctor Jackson._** ** _If Apophis attacks you after we had this conversation when Ra is dead, you have my permission to neutralize him."_**

 ** _"When or if you keep encountering him on missions, but if whatever this is that you have planned affects me as well. And it's prior to when we saw each other in the beginning I will hear what you have to say and agree to it."_** he said and Daniel said it firmly then. "My lord, the program is to reactivate within weeks of the arrival of my family arriving in the USA, that's the country that has current hold."

"Of the gate, but our plans are to activate when I am a child but that is what I meant it will affect your long term memory because you are not meeting me. Or Samantha Carter, as adults you are meeting us when we are teenagers, that is our young adult stage. We are young adults in a school for higher learning preparing to go into our careers. But that is when you meet us, but I'm addressing this now, we will find the Ancient outpost."

"And long before you try to attack, if this is just a ruse by you in particular, if Camulus is back stabber, you and I discussed Ba'al and Morrigan, I do not know the others. We are offering a fair deal, try to go back on that deal and we will defend ourselves." he said and he heard firm tone as he answered him. ** _"We will not go back on our word and we send the same warning to you and your United Nations, Doctor Jackson."_**

 ** _"If this is to start when you're just a child, I will wait till we get an inkling from our minor underlings they're running into your parents generation. When they're doing what your generation did when we met three years ago. And we meet then, but I wish to see you and Major Carter yourselves if your parents are meeting us, to get the situation more tightly secure between yourselves."_**

 ** _"And the system lords we will do so now, but the ones doing so are to be myself, Cronus and Ra. We are the ones who have more pull in the system lords then the ones that have gone rogue and died at your teams hands. But that is my proposition, we keep up our end of this pact, you keep up yours, and we have a lasting peace between us."_ **Jacob read out and he looked over his shoulder.

"That sounds like a stern parental tone right now with you saying that to him, young man, and watch it or you're going to blow these things, Daniel." Jacob said to him and he nodded. "If I was his Lo'taur that's the tone he gave when he said to stay out of trouble and don't get into conversation with Morrigan's Lo'taur. Though the chemical worked, he knew it was me without saying it out loud, dad." he said and Jacob nodded with a sigh.

"I'm a minor Goa'uld in his court and you're his Lo'taur and with that in mind, though you're 37, he must see you as younger then that if he said that to you. But I think he realized what you mean to me and decided on the stern parental act. Just to prevent you from getting yourself killed in this situation and he was right. Morrigan's Lo'taur got his last one into conversation over his strongholds and armies and the ending results."

"Are that resulted in him getting killed in the surprise attack, though he must have decided he wasn't risking your safety when Osiris attacked you. And then he arrested her for trying to kill you at the time, he thinks I'm a defector and if he thinks that. Then he doesn't realize I'm a double agent. But my Goa'uld name was Rebec, and I'm one of the minor Goa'uld running the farm Her'ur attacked." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"That good enough right now, we have the base activated by the time I get into the country, we find the outpost leading into Christmas break and that's it. So if they start wondering why their Jaffa are running into you guys when they haven't seen us yet. It's enough for them to realize we found everything needed and we're colonized somewhere else while earth is sector 001 now." he added and the nine and Catherine all nodded.

"Yes that's good, that's very good in fact, I have the base running and I made a suggestion to Addison that we bring your parents in. And with the duo in New York on a 3 week leave at the moment with you guys and Mark on your first month into the term. It's enough we and General Matheson can go head of the accident, and tell them what we were involved and like you I know Mel's going to take the offer when I do it."

"But if you and Sam start screwing around with the systems before we get it activated, be careful, you remember the vibrations we had going through the base. And it's because we had to head off a coffee cup because it was vibrating it's way off the console table that morning." Catherine said and he started laughing and nodded. "Yeah and so was the phone sitting on the table, I grabbed it before Mitch caught that cup in time."

"One good thing I'm going to be seeing you as my grandmother in addition to my tutor when mom and dad are busy with running my office. And he's doing my job for me until I start and I'm around my new squadron from an early age." he said and the duo smiled at that. "Sam were they getting ready to put you into the 4th grade when we were kids?" he asked and she nodded as he smiled at that as he answered her then.

"Hey Lou who was your 4th grade teacher at the elementary school here?" he asked and Lou smiled. "Patty Whitmore, what are you suggesting us go into the same class together here at the moment?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah, Catherine, dad, your parents and the general can arrange this with our teachers, you're not alone and you have us as your trio." he said and Hammond looked at the trio at that remark.

"Alright kids, you better hold off on that and let's get on with this." he said and they nodded. "Right, sorry Sir." they said together and the others in the room hid a chuckle to that. "That's the other catch of being a parent: no matter how old we get, our parents still see us as their little Cubs. To the point that when we leave, they don't want to let us go." Sam said smiling and the 8 nodded with a smile as Jacob looked at her smiling.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but though we have you here, we're seeing him leave us and start his own true command later on right now. But as he's an adult version to Wesley it makes it doubly difficult when we helped raise him all of his life." Jacob said and she nodded as she hugged Daniel tightly then as he looked at her gently. "Don't worry, you're not going to lose me that fast honey." he said to her softly and she nodded.

"Yes, alright we agree to this and we will see you tomorrow, my lord, the deal is made now and we will deal with our conspirators ourselves. So they are not any concern to you and the bulk, we will deal with the conspirators and we can discuss this on neutral ground as before. Your minor is acting as a plant for the Tokra and we are under his jurisdiction right now until we make it binding." he said and Jacob hid a grin at that.

"He doesn't realize I'm a double agent, so to him he thinks I'm a plant for the Tokra, to the Tokra I'm a plant for him, and I'm protecting earth when I do so. Nice touch Danny, make it seem like, for real, I'm infiltrating the Tokra, gathering inside knowledge. And we protect more Tokra this way as well with us in alliance with him. And with it, we have our spies gathering inside knowledge on the others." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Like I said, you have to gamble high in these negotiations if you want to win, Jack can't do this, because 1) he doesn't have the heart of a true warrior. And 2) to win a war without violence you have to make a sacrifice or two in this and ours is. Now, that though we're a free planet and he's leaving us to our vices, but we do our continued business with them of being exterminators and a nice sum of Naquada to go with it."

"The price of survival here is we have to alter things and this is getting done without mass genocide and sterility destroying earth and earth's population. But if this is the price we pay for survival and happiness, then it's a price well spent now." he said and they nodded in agreement as she said it for all of them. "Yeah, you're right, we had to give up something in fair game and Thor thought we might have to give up the gate."

"But no, instead it's acting as exterminators for the renegades and a gentle sum of Naquada in a caravan. To survive without a shot fired now, it's asking to be under his jurisdiction and we serve as protectors of his farms, the Tokra and Jaffa an alliance with him and we all survive now. We just act as the exterminators to his enemies, protect his subjects on the farms and Egeria in an alliance with him permanently now."

"That's the thing we give up, to protect ourselves from him and the others, though Cronus, him and Ra are the first we had a true alliance with. Ra thought we went back on our word when the NID militarized the program and sent that bomb through to Abydos. Cronus, he ended up arresting our androids and Teal'C's kills him finally, and that just leaves Yu and he's our permanent system lord, we just have to have a change."

"In symbols on the wall at the UN, but we can have more than one God to believe in, I mean the Ancient Egyptians believed in more then one. Why can't we?" she asked and the IOA nodded. "Good point, Ra doesn't need to send his Horus guards here, just to maintain order, because we can do that ourselves. We just keep up our end of the bargain and we're safe now." Elizabeth said to her and she nodded as he answered her.

Before he could say it though a final flash lit up the room and O'Brien turned around to see his wife Keiko and their daughter Molly then. "Hey honey, decided on the added trip down here huh?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yes and the gossip mill is going crazy on the ship here now that the 7 of you had the chance to visit our predecessors." she said and Hammond sighed with a bemused chuckle as he answered her.

"Is anyone else coming or are you the last Mrs. O'Brien?" he asked and she smiled. "No I'm the one last one, Admiral, it's just me now, but I couldn't leave our daughter alone for a week and Haden gave the go ahead to bring her with me, Sir. But that's everyone connected to Wesley and the Crusher family here at the moment. And we were reading up on the changes you make and it's making things more positive in the future now."

" I wanted to meet our new crew members with the fact that they're joining us for the entire 15 year voyage up there. The quartet have decided against our transfer to deep space nine, we're aboard the enterprise, permanently when the duo are there. But our families and everyone else here in the room are the ones that are not transferring off the ship the entire fifteen years after that." she said and he nodded as Daniel answered her.

"That portion is harder to figure out Beth, but it's just getting this into the right agreement and make it binding. Hey Thor, is this what you had in mind now, regarding negotiations, instead of giving up use of the gate now. It's by use of a fair trade with them, but act as exterminators for the renegades like we have been doing lately. And secondly a gentle sum of Naquada to go with it?" he asked and Thor nodded gently.

"Yes it is, when dealing with these negotiations at times, it's trying to get it under control, as you saw the argument between Nirrti and Cronus, that is normal. But Colonel O'neill's acts of not keeping his mouth shut did not bode well for negotiations. Your's did, in addition to saving Cronus, you added the broker of you avoiding conflict. With the bulk him or Yu and they'd agree to leave earth alone, but the treaty did not cover everything."

"You had to make your own agreement and then deliver a signed contract, it is in the nature of them to break an agreement at times. But agreement to them, in general, of earth alone is the sum of it now, but your way of negotiations in this, in the way you offered to him, is exactly what we as the races against had in mind. You have shown the skill of a master negotiator and this is very valuable." he said and they nodded, smiling.

Watching the quartet as they tried to keep from laughing, he looked at them bemused as Bra'tac said it for the nine generals as he looked at them with a bemused smile. "Alright Chal'ti that is enough, pull yourselves together we need to focus." he said and Sam hid a smile. "It's the bickering match at the table that they're finding funny Bra'tac, but Jack said the trio came in, started talking and then they started yelling at each other."

"He spoke up to end whatever it was they were arguing about, Cronus snaps back at him and they got up and left the room. To a human teenager and young adult they find this funny, because to us we've never seen what it's like to have a trio or quartet of system lords. That are acting like bickering children and instead of time out now, they decided on a recess until they cool down." She said and they nodded as he nodded with a smile.

"You expecting a repeat performance of that fight and the added results, because having Jack try and be the middle man on representing earth is not going to go down well. And not when we have an open agreement with these two. Just after we exposed Nirrti for nearly killing our latest system lord who is in alliance with Egeria. And the other piece to our original alliance when we were Cubs ourselves?" Lou asked and she nodded to him.

"Yeah I remember that, the duo are the ones we got to worry about as they are now the surviving duo of the trio, but saving our current one. It means I have to do the TER a second time, before she kills them both, and for them we save their lives. And that seals the deal they know we will kill her for attempting to kill them. We protect them by killing or risking a a bullet and arrest her ourselves and they take it from there and with that."

"Well if this what Kinsey calls we play with the fate of earth on a regular basis, it's we're doing the job we were asked to do. In negotiations Daniel offered a way for all of us to survive this fight without a shot fired at the moment here. And it's because he's doing it by gambling high right now, so high in fact that they're accepting the offer. It's the added act that everyone in this room never went back on their word at the moment."

"But the NID and Kinsey are so paranoid they decided on a 'kill them, before they kill us' move and send a Mark III to the planet, well it's time to back track later. And he's now the best man we have for this type of job." she said and he nodded that remark. "Good point, Major, at that stage to your generation their the bad ones. The Tokra are the good ones and to you, it's never cross these guys or you're going to die at the moment here."

"But as our loyalties are to a trio that are like an alien version to King Louis XIV, we have to make it clear. That to save earth and them, it's by doing this in one way and it's by going against our own people now." The French representative said to her. "Well in addition to the Knights of the round table and the musketeers, ambassador. But it's just turned into a Stargate version of that, because the trio are said corrupt and evil King."

"We're the musketeers protecting the said bad King against our own people, said people the original musketeers and the most famous of said. As to that, it's they're our King, the trio want a good King, and will rebel against the bad at a moment's notice. But not going to happen, if they have to be put to death and we will do so now. But either way, for earth's survival, we have to do it like this, to live in peace we volunteer to be soldiers."

"Though considering the reason at the moment, you're 15 years old when this happens at the moment, and you both spent 7 years around the Tokra at the time. And they're not going to realize you're the 34 year old major and doctor they encountered in this timeline. Because they never saw those pictures lying around our offices, what I will say is that the two of us are taking turns regarding you guys." Hammond said to her at that.

"At the current rate, as I'm the president when these three encounter you, Jacob and your team, including Dr. Jackson. It's making it clear we can have their symbols created into a three piece medallion the size of a gong and when Steven goes to Abydos he's got the power coin size version of the medallion hanging around his neck. As that tv show came out when the kids were 12." Ford said and Nixon nodded in agreement to that.

"You mean my generation in that remark, we were born in 1980, though if it's anyone's generation, I'd say that said generation are the ones who grew up in the mid 80's. But that's as close to it as we can get it, but we create an emblem that had the entire trio on it in the size of the rings. And it's hanging in the UN, Supreme Court and at the pentagon, that should do it." Brandon said and Nixon nodded as he answered him then.

"Gold medallion, it would take one of our gold piles to create one that size and imprint all of their symbols on to it. To make it clear we created the alliance with them specifically, and it's preventing these idiots from exposing us as well. We keep up the charade we're not using radioactive elements until the stupid idiots do do that, and expose us. And Yu takes his position now in this as he's the one who runs earth now and Apophis attacks."

"He's just signed his own death warrant and Cronus and Yu have just cause to have him be the first to be exterminated now." he said and they nodded. "Apophis started the war by attacking a planet that is owned by the triad itself of Ra, Cronus and Yu. Jacob, Garshaw, would that be enough of a reason for the majority to have him exterminated, so they don't make it worse by attacking us?" Ford asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Indeed with the fact that a few months later, Nirrti slaughtered an SG team and exterminated the people of Hanka. They and Hathor were the first to get into a war with Earth, and in essense the duo themselves, it is a very viable reason to have the trio exterminated. Now, when they know if they don't order us to do their dirty work for them, the chaos is about to be as serious as it is now." Yosuf said to him and he nodded.

"You're also looking at the added notion of 600lbs of Naquada a year for all three of them, that for the 16 years leading into the Stargate program activation to Abydos. It's enough and with it now, 600lbs x 23 years= 41,400lbs in total. But with an endless supply of Naquada on 18 of 20 planets it's more than enough. But when Ra is killed we split his number between them both and get 900lbs after." Rodney added to him at that.

"That's my next suggestion actually, instead of a sudden run in with their Jaffa and first primes, if they bump into you dad, Sirs. And you have the bounty already waiting as you turn it into them, as the trio get the message that we're acting like his former slaves. To stem off a fight, their Jaffa see the pile lying on one of our equipment carriers. And they realize we're just passing our first ever load since our ancestors drove him off earth."

"And we're paying tribute to them by passing our bounty 50lbs a month in Naquada to them at each of their designated drop off points. And at the areas their Jaffa bumped into you, the day that they did ran into you. Seeing this as every month it's at the same place as this keeps up for seven years. They're seeing us not showing hostility to them, and instead acting as loyal followers and they decide to pay a visit through our gate."

"Not realizing that it's not just themselves, but the others, in their eyes as well, now realizing we've been doing this with their former enemies as well. Before Ra realizes, 'wait a minute, our hosts are all from earthborn Tauri, and the descendants of my original followers. Are now paying tribute to not just me, but the sworn enemy of my rival, and the former emperor of their Chinese culture as well, I have to look into it.'."

"As they decide, 'it's not just me, but them as well, alright whatever is going on back on earth, I have to look into this.'. As they decide to meet us together, as they hear from someone, that someone connected to their version of my original title is now speaking to them. And speaks their language fluently and that does it finally, as Ra realizes, now, that not only did we advance this far to be able to create the equipment their seeing."

"But the children of the duo that they bumped into are speaking to them in their language fluently and we sound like his original followers when talking to him. As they come through and see the latest pile waiting to be shipped to their drop off points. Sitting off to the side of the ramp and they see your team, Sam, Lou and me. As we're looking back at them, and I'm also wearing a medallion sized version to his symbol."

"As seeing us completely relaxed when we see them, that they get the idea, we were waiting for them to come see us. And I'm the one going into negotiations, since I spent seven years speaking their language. I can translate what they're saying to the UN and joint chiefs, and we come to a compromise, regarding chosen operations. And the amount we've been paying them is to clinch the deal." Daniel said and he nodded softly.

"Yeah 600 for 22 years leading into the Abydos mission, 900 for both of them, leading into their deaths, in the case of Cronus. Act as bounty hunters and exterminators and that's more than a fair deal now, regarding Egeria being a Tokra Queen as well. And that cements the deal, because to them, it's because Hathor had a hefty price on her head for trying to over throw Ra and like Seth, wanted her dead." Jacob said to that remark then.

"I'm willing to take a guess that after 16 years of this, to their thinking, but we've been doing this since we started colonizing our colony ring. But that's 23 years in total to our way of thinking here, but that's why the NID decided enough was enough. And tried to end it altogether, by blowing the gate on Abydos. By doing that they basically told the system lords we're not doing this anymore and we're standing up to them."

"Before I have to smooth some ruffled feathers by going directly to Yu and explain what happened and they give permission to take him, that is Apophis, out at the time." Daniel said to him gently then. "Good point, the mission I'm sending you, the boys and Elizabeth on is to do a recon mission as you report into Yu. And Cronus if he's visiting and in conference with him, and you report to them of this latest development."

"And tell them the truth, we had no knowledge of their plot to rebel against the trio, and the fools are going to get it by us after I drag O'neill to the base. But Bert, you're going to get O'neill and Daniel, you take the rest of your team to meet him or the duo. Explain this and the circumstances, and then report this to Anteaus and Opher. And get the details on who it was and why they'd attack us in the first place, because until then."

"We've been keeping our heads down and paying tribute to each of them, before O'neill starts another rebellion within his chosen religious background. And Steven is getting a crash course in the language from Kasuf, Skaara and Sha're. And you've been speaking the language, since you were 9 years old and with that. You have a friend or two in their ranks as a result, so if Oshu was with him, tell him." Hammond said and they nodded.

"Alright I better ask him this next question to what his response is going to be when their Jaffa starts bumping into your unit every time at the exact same month. And place, for seven years till we make it binding, dad." he said and he nodded as he refocused. "My lord, what would your response be to suddenly learning your: you, Cronus and Ra, but your Jaffa are bumping into my father, that is my father is the original Dr. Jackson."

"I'm to become a member of the military grouping you met when you arrived at the base, but our color grouping dresses in sky blue when in dress uniforms. But my father was a scholar and he, and his team are to be himself, General Hammond and Lord Rebec's host along with two others. But they are to be the team your Jaffa and the duo's Jaffa are encountering every month and at the same drop off point now."

"So same time every month, at the exact same area, leading into when we make this binding. By that I mean seven years as an experimental routine and 16 more leading into the activation to Abydos?" he asked and it beeped back a gentle answer. **_"We'd see this in however you explained it your leaders now. But learning that you're openly paying tribute to all three of us this soon, after activating the Stargate."_**

 ** _"Let alone that you're able to communicate with us as well in our own language that's enough to make an impression on us. As we see everything you wanted us to see now, but after getting into a compromise we'd agree to let you live your lives. And provided to the negotiations we agreed to in our timeline, but if one of us was killed, you'd have to report to me and Cronus into why exactly."_**

 **"But as you're openly fluent in our language, if you were learning to speak it since you were younger then the age you were when we met once again. Am** **I to understand that of your generation, you're to be our personal contact for your entire planetary government now. After we make the agreement binding, if you're meeting us, you and your friends?"** Jacob read out and he nodded gently.

"Yes my lord that's exactly what I'm saying right now, O'neill and the command's alter ego didn't get involved until the expedition to Abydos. Until then things were as we had them, I made visits to see each of you every few weeks. But the mission to Abydos, the intention prior to his death here was I made a trip to see Ra himself. And the original intention was for my friends to lay low, we didn't need to draw attention to ourselves."

"But the quartet, Major Kalwalsky and Colonel Ferretti, were planning on a standard meet and greet with their people. Before O'neill sabotaged that by his grouping sending the bomb that caused us to be exposed to you, my lord." he said and it beeped back a gentle reply. **_"So that's all it was, you were intending on a Reconnesciance mission, so you could meet your neighbors of the planets in our territories."_**

 ** _"As prior to that it was you were exploring the planets in the race's protected planets prior to making a visit to one of ours. It was supposed to be a standard mission in Reconnesciance and making peaceful contact with our subjects. And instead it exposed you and killed off a member of our triad. I understand, as I'm the last of our triad, I am the one now becoming your contact, prior to it."_**

 **"As our hosts are all from earth, we can make contact with you as you tell us when you're making a visit to our planets. Leading into the Abydos expedition, but be cautious, our planets are safe to go to, however the bulk are not. Some are more fanatical then others, so when making visits to the bulk's when on a mission, keep up your guard."** Jacob read out and they nodded as Teal'C said it.

"Yes and Rak'nor and I are the ones dealing with it, regarding Apophis's old Jaffa when Hathor kidnaps the trio. And in regarding the grouping that were with Amonet when we found Shifu, but Rak'nor takes my place for that. I help exterminate his old Jaffa and make a difference by helping out where I can President Ford. But I can not actively get involved without putting my family at risk." Teal'C said and he nodded gently to him.

"I realize that Teal'C, not till Sokar gets his hands on Apophis do you begin your duty of extermination of his old Jaffa and pretend you're still a loyal follower. But stay out of the areas we, your team, come into so we don't blow your cover, you're our brother, our best friend, and loyal team mate. We're not losing you, because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time here." Clinton said to him and he nodded as Nixon finished that.

"Yeah and our countries are going to have to figure out who does this, so we can set up our treaty that early with them. When they realize we met their enemies and found the technology 23 years in advance then what they were expecting here." Nixon said in a bemused tone to the news he just received at that. "Yeah alright, Daniel tell him that and what our plan is regarding serving as his loyal subjects in defense of the others."

"In specific, in the past we are his, Ra and Cronus's followers, we will not be taken by anyone else. Anyone attacks us, they declared war on the surviving duo, and they are to be exterminated, immediately. Which explains our current circumstances and at times we need help with a wargame to prepare for it. So add that in and ask for just the intars in use when we do that." Jumper said and the IOA nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"You better go with the next question, did they let Anubis back in, because they couldn't attack us now or is it because they want to break the treaty?" Hammond added and Daniel went to that. "My lord, prior to the agreement here you made with the Asgard over earth, was that the only reason to let Anubis back in, he can try to take earth where you can't?" he asked and it beeped back a firm reply at that remark as he read it out.

 ** _"It is not, we are not the ones responsible for the frequent attacks on earth, when you friend was infected with a child. The ones attempting to try and were coming through were Nirrti and Her'ur's Jaffa, Her'ur because you killed his father. And Nirrti so she could attempt whatever it was that got her eliminated, after whoever joined you when she was released from captivity now."_**

 ** _"But there is several rogues in the system lords that wish to destroy you. But we, the majority, had no intention of attacking your world. Although Cronus and I gave that warning to you, the treaty was binding, of the dozens in system lords. The majority are the twelve of us you saw at the summit when Zipacna attacked the Tokra planet and we all agree your planet is no concern to us."_**

 ** _"Though you are very powerful in the 5,000 years since Ra left earth, we see you have ability to defend yourselves easily and will not go down without conflict. To us this earned our respect and we decided to leave you to your day to day lives after that. As you saw at the summit meeting when we heard Anubis returned at the time and that caused us to start arguing at the time."_**

 ** _"Anubis was banished from the system lords, because he was becoming a greater threat then all of us combined. The eyes of the system lords were the key to his power until you destroyed the reactor. The hyperdrive and weapon systems on his ship, but that has had a temporary hiatus in this fight. Ba'al decided that with his power temporarily subdued, to pick up Apophis ploy."_**

 ** _"But even the combined forces of the system lords have no way of neutralizing Anubis, because whatever he turned into is more then we expected."_** he said and the IOA nodded. "Uh huh, yeah okay that answers that, they decided that with the fact we could easily blow them out of the sky by infiltration onto the ship. When we snuck on to it after you got the coordinates, and we do it again during the armbands."

"And to them, they now know we have easier ways to do this without outright attacks and it's going to stealth, but they all got too cocky and ended up dead. And the majority decided never mind trying to attack anymore and decided on the treaty. Or at least until Anubis came back and he's tried several times since then." Lou said to him and he nodded as he answered the message then as he said it gently then, as he sighed gently.

"My lord, though we wish to remain a somewhat free planet, we accept that we're under your jurisdiction now, in the three of you in particular. One of our politicians is working with the conspirators of my military government. And he will go so far as to blackmail a two star first prime with threats to their grandchildren in kidnapping the child. Just to do things his own way, but I have a question, was the planet they destroyed under you?"

"And was it a slave farm?" he asked and the tone turn stern at the remark as he answered him. **_"Indeed, that planet was one my farming planets, Doctor Jackson, and this politician blackmailed your General Hammond by threats of harming his family. Yes, alright, if you wish to deal with your own conspirators I will leave you to them, but my minor underling is the one in charge regarding that."_**

 ** _"See to it that if they continue trying to attack my planets in my domain, they will be dealt with harshly. Because your federation is in an alliance with me and earth is one of my specific planets now. But I will not send my Jaffa to your planet and I will leave your military government to deal with these conspirators, but you keep up your end of the bargain between us in this pact."_**

 ** _"And you're free to run your planet however you see fit now, but I will make systematic checks on your world and visit my country's current ruler. As I know you have the technology now to defend yourselves in the way the Tollan did. I will warn the others not in our alliance to stay clear of earth or they will meet the same fate that Apophis, Mar'duk and Imhotep have in these seven years."_**

 ** _"Egeria will consider this alliance worth while as she and I are old acquaintances and have been since she disappeared on us. Before Ra forced her into hiding, if that's what's became of her since the Tokra came into being now."_ **he said and they nodded. "He means me in that remark, so though I'm a double agent, he wants me to run things in the military here at the base, Ryan, and with that."

"I'm helping run the base, I've gotten into dealing with the Jaffa on the slave farms and the one we had with the volunteers that joined us at the time. I am Lord Rebec in his eyes, so though I'm playing double agent here, don't take it too seriously Ryan. I'm still Major General Jacob Carter U.S. Air Force and nothing changes here, though we got to get those people under control, now." he said and Jumper nodded in agreement to that.

"No kidding, boys, we could use your help in arresting the other trust members later, and with it, you better set those phasers to setting four, so we can subdue them that way without killing them. But they're getting tried and convicted for treason when I get through with them. They attacked a slave farm and killed billions by sending that bomb through to that planet." Jumper said in shocked disgust at that and he nodded firmly.

"Alright, Daniel, tell him what is to become of the decision in our alliance, but it's the trio first and then once we bring Egeria back the old medallion gets retired. And the new one is created with his and her symbols on it and we are under their domain after that. And with him leaving the pentagon to dealing with the NID that solves the problem, before it gets worse now." Jacob said to him and he nodded as he typed in the message then.

"My lord, regarding the forfeiture of the stargate, we offer a compromise in this, as our second was destroyed in Anubis's second attack on earth. Just after I ascended and the Asgard High commander was captured by Osiris. Our compromise is it's been decided by our entire planetary government now regarding the alliance. But in the past when we meet you then, we wish to be free, but the request is thus now in 1980."

"It's we would like to interview all three of you in this meeting and we decided we can do this with all three of you, but you, Ra and Cronus in specifically. I realize that's a bit much, but one dies another takes their place, and anyone attacks earth that are of the ones we currently destroyed. Your cultures in specifically are a very high study in my grouping and we've studied your battles for years with each other of both cultures."

"They have, by attacking your followers, us as we belong to you, are creating a new government, that in effect is to help others. And without actively getting involved in the planets entanglements with each other, but you three are in charge of that said government. So said rival Goa'uld attacks the government of this new federation we are creating, and they have declared war on you and Cronus with Ra gone by this time."

"So they have declared war on both of you and by extent are now signing their death warrant for going against the bulk of the system lords now. As we control the policing in the galaxy, but our planet is getting into an alliance with not just you or Cronus. But the races against you, the Tollan and Tokra, and together we can prevent these entanglements from killing anyone else at the current time as to how and why now."

"Her'ur attacked a Asgard protected planet and we dealt with the situation, just to control things as a result. But that is what our new military federation is now, as Ra is dead when Apophis attacked earth, but by attacking the SGC, and in essense earth in general. They have declared war on you and Cronus now and this is what begins the strife between us, not you or Cronus, but us and the minor system lords and Hathor."

"In each victory with the ones we neutralize we will maintain strict observance in our alter ego. We will also continue the added sum of the previous system lord we served by continuing it with both of you. Check on your slave farms, I serve as your loyal bodyguard on the summit as I gather inside information on Osiris and Anubis. And at times we need your help in a wargame or two, but all we ask is use of the training ones."

"When we do so regarding the others, but that is our side of this and offer as you remember at the summit. We saved both of you when Nirrti tried to kill you both at the time, but that was a demonstration of our loyalty to you and Cronus, with Ra gone now. O'neill hates Apophis, because he turned my brother into a host and killed several more of his men, after he lost half of our original team, as we were there at the wrong time."

"But first it was half of our original team and he lost three more and Major Kawalsky when Apophis came into the picture. But his remark on the treaty, it is not what O'neill lead you to believe at the moment, we saved you both in particular, because we were most loyal to you now. And we weren't having anyone jeopardize our alliance by sabotage back then, and we will do so, again, but our compromise is thus."

"We can act as exterminators for the rogues that start going against the majority of the system lords. In your cases, the three of you, we will offer the sum 50lbs of Naquada, each, every month on a certain day. We have 20 planets with Naquada mines of 775,000,000,000lbs each. And we can use for the following 23 years to pay our sum to each of you every month with it now, but there is more in the treaty we make with you."

"As I listed above, for the rogues, the system lords you cast out of your circle for their crimes, they are the ones we exterminated. We, as the new found code name to our original command, are the military force to the entire galaxy. But you and Cronus are the ones that are controlling the sector that runs it, that sector is earth. And it's numeral code is sector 001, so they attack that sector directly and in essense they start a war."

"With you and Cronus, and the Bulk of the system lords has authorization at times to visit to let us know who started something. And if it means a larger threat to the collective, we can do your inspecting for you. We have the ability to get past your rivals by the ability of stealth, which explains Apophis's attacks on earth. And why they were getting neutralized prior to his demise at the hands of us and robots called replicators."

"So anyone not involved involved in the collective or were hiding information from you, are to be investigated by us for you. We can, once this starts again, in the past seven years do it once again, and your minor Goa'uld is working here at the SGC on earth. To serve as your mediator between you and the entire global government, would that suffice in this treaty between us." Daniel said, typing it and it beeped back gently.


	50. 50: Alliances And The Summit Part II

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **For this story it's the preparations leading into the timeline reset, as they deal with a summit with the last of the trio they met four years earlier. And afterwards they deal with the NID as the preparations switch courses. But the first episode shown at the end of this story is going to be Rascals, before the timeline switch as the first episode shown is is Time's Arrow.**

 **In TNG, before it moves up to the month that the Jacksons arrived in New York and that Story is focused on the Jacksons, Hammonds and Carters. As the duo enter th academy, and meet Ferretti and Will's great grandfather who was also at the academy. As their squadron is made and they begin their lives in the Stargate program together, leading into the movie.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 50: Trust And The Summit Part II**

 ** _"Aside from Nirrti and Apophis, who else has signed that warrant to be executed and why exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed. "Hathor tried to repopulate earth with more natural Goa'uld, Setesh was hiding amongst the humans on my planet, Osiris was in cryogenic suspension since Setesh disappeared. Isis is dead, because her's was damaged in an archeological expedition and Mar'duk was killed after killing."

"Two members of my team when we found the stepping stone version of the pyramids, which is called a ziggurat in our language. But that's five, Ra was unintentional, because the stupid fools in my base's alter ego broke the pact we made. As was Cronus, he arrested our robot look alikes and that kills him. But the others are all minors and we can exterminate them as well to the ones that try to usurp you." he said and it beeped then.

 ** _"That is an adequate offer and I accept that request, so one of us three die, the next takes up our position on the medallion we created for your planet. And though they are gone, I am here and I'm now the primary. And we are in a permanent alliance until something happens to me. If there is such a circumstance, regarding my possible demise later on in these years."_**

 ** _"And Egeria is involved in this alliance and the deal is done now Dr. Jackson, the Abydonians were forbidden of the use on their planet. Of reading and writing at the time, prior to when we met, but as you have learned to read and write and study history and theology. And whatever you call the stories you created about us in your grouping, it's enough we have just caused your job."_**

 ** _"As a scholar, or scholars if there's more then one of you, to become far more interesting as your studying our cultures by meeting us face to face, is that so. As you study us by meeting our planet's cultures and do live studies now, is that what you yourself have chosen when you activated the stargate. To study us by meeting us and our followers face to face?"_ **he asked and he hid a smile.

"If we have to do this over again, am I expecting the same sort of debate you had in your language in the first round of negotiations when we hit the weeks after Setesh was killed. The one that resulted in you, Cronus and Nirrti to leave the room?" he asked and and he heard a bemused tone as the system lord answered him. **_"It is very possible, but what we were talking about was she didn't like the idea of this alliance."_**

 ** _"And adding you to the treaty now, Cronus was telling her we can discuss this later, before I reminded them both we weren't alone. And this was not like our normal summit meetings, and our petty rivalry was not dignified at the current moment. Till O'neill interrupted our conversation and he told him that was enough and we ended it at that."_** Jacob read out and the quartet chuckled at that.

"Well to a normal earth human teenager they find that amusing, because we've never see this side of your debates end in a bickering match, before you decide to calm down. But is always like this when in these summit meetings between you, because we were surprised to see this conversation turn into a bickering match between you that day. And you and Nirrti start arguing before we arrested her for you at the time."

"And I don't blame you for being angry, because you did say no weapons and attempted sabotage doesn't bode well in negotiations. When you're afraid your opponent will take offense to one of their own being attacked and decide on retribution, and we were honest when we said we contacted the Tokra. But your minor told us this regarding her experiments in phasing." he said to him and he heard a slightly amused tone at that.

 ** _"Unfortunately yes, and you are correct,_** ** _I suppose it is, but then this is the side of us we never show to humans, we try to stay strong in front of you. Whatever the races told you is true, we have a very fragile relationship with each other and us with them. But what you saw between us was common occurance, between me and Nirrti and Cronus is peacekeeper when we travel together."_**

 ** _"O'neill insulted us by speaking out of turn however, if he'd been wise he'd have waited until after our conversation was over before we resumed this. But what O'neill saw between us is common occurance when around humans. And is undignified when we're trying to remain strong, but losing our center in front of you and your own, it does not serve negotiations well in this matter."_**

 ** _"And I thank you for saving us as well, we did not know she was experimenting with phase shifting in order to battle the Reetou. But attempted sabotage of negotiations that was enough that the deal was done. You exposed her and saved us both, that just demonstrated that though once against each other. You and your trio were willing to save us by risking your own lives now."_**

 ** _"We do this again and it's enough that the same deal is made, but we are making sure what damage she, Apophis and Osiris cause to you and your trio. They will be dealt with, how did she get out of containment, it was four months later I heard from Morrigan that Cronus was dead?"_ **he asked and he sighed. "Cronus thought he arrested us and instead arrested robots that looked like us."

"But they had our looks from the first two years, including Sam's original rank title before it changed when you and Cronus met us finally. But Teal'C's double killed him, and by killing him, and O'neill talking General Hammond into letting her go. He just caused an added manslaughter as well, because she was working on making her host more powerful, and which barely killed my replacement when she did it at the time here now."

"Don't worry she's not getting that chance to become dangerously powerful, because she's next, before she tries to usurp you and the others, my lord. If there is one rule we learned here it is always look before you make a decision, because sometimes the person chooses the right decision and at times they make it right. And this was a lesson O'neill has not learned yet until he grows up." he said and the tone turned firm at that remark.

 ** _"Indeed with his behavior he acts like a child, you I see are man I am welcome to call friend even though you are human, and you, once we have that time now. But in order to pull this off as safely as possible he needs to stop acting so ignorant and watch you and learn, because you are very correct. We can get more done by negotiation than repeated strife between us and our races now."_**

 _"_ ** _And you I see show that exact appeal about you, whatever reason they have regarding more and more strife. It must end, before they infuriate the rest of the majority, whatever your long term plans are for this and my long term memories I agree with you. But the lesson was thus, 'learn from the past, to create a better future' and you have done so."_** Jacob said for him and he smiled.

Thinking fast, he smiled as he said it. "General, the day we have the summit here, by that I mean the one when we met Nirrti. I'm returning to the base, as I said as his Lo'taur, I have to be the one to protect him. The only weapon I'm bringing is my katana, in this case, as the lo'taurs are the protection of the system lord when the first prime is not there, while Selmak is here to acting his minor." he said and Landry nodded to him.

"Nice thinking, Katanas and normal swords were the only weapons that they used in China and Japan back in their time frame. But then they created fireworks, so to him, seeing you dressed in the uniform of a skilled imperial soldier is enough. And to him, seeing you in the act of martial arts and protecting him in the same way, that's enough to make an impression." Shen said to him smiling at that and he nodded to her.

"To answer the unasked question, if you offered me that shot by working at your base in the same way. I'd take the job, Shen, but as I'm working for the IOA as the military leader of Atlantis now later." he said and she nodded as she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Daniel Jackson, my request is that though I'm pretending I'm still loyal to Apophis, I request that my family and I be exonerated from the status to which I am now."

"Of us, the only one who deserves to be having that target on his back in the case of Aris Boch, is O'neill." he said and Daniel nodded. "I'd hate to the poor idiot that tries to take you on, after I saw you with a katana in battle. Because that's enough to really make an impression, Daniel." Sam added and he smiled at her. "My lord, do you know what a bounty hunter is?" he asked and it beeped back gently as he answered him then.

 ** _"Yes, and at times we've had to call in Aris Boch, what do you wish in exchange for your services. When in hunting down the rogues that cross us, excluding the Tokra, your Shol'va friend and Major Carter?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. "In exchange for our services we wish to keep our freedom, Teal'C though is pretending to continue be loyal to Apophis until he is vanquished in the start of year five."

"He's granting his allegiance to you early, Major Carter carries the memories of Jolinar of Malkshur and they were instrumental in getting Lord Rebec out of the clutches of first Sokar. And then Apophis, as for the Tokra, they are willing to join forces with you as your an old friend and acquaintance with their mother. So though we are free, but we pay our bounty, of the amount, same amount every month in the reset now."

"To keep that freedom, we act, Lord Rebec acts, on the notion of hunting down your missing rogues as well as the act of tracking down the gangster coalition. And we offer a sum that should benefit you, but we did a complete total for the three of you of 600lbs each for 16 years and then when Ra is gone his amount is divvied up between you. And you both get 900lbs until Cronus too is dead and his amount goes to you after that."

"We choose a drop off point for you each to go to and your amount is left there for you to acquire as a result. But that is what our side of it will be and believe me, we will keep up our end of this bargain. Our conspirators will be dealt with harshly as well, so leave them to us." He said and he heard a gentle tone to that. **_"Lord Rebec, so he has taken Major Carter's father as his latest host, yes alright with him with you."_**

 ** _"I leave him in charge of earth as he speaks for me on my behalf, but what comes next. In regarding the ones you have deemed for execution prior to that point I will accept that, but I accept that offer and we will make it binding, both now and in the past. So once I meet you, Major and General Carter and General Hammond, the alliance has begun after."_** he said and the IOA all nodded to that.

"He's sounding like he's growing fond of you specifically if he's talking like that while asking you that question, pal." Charlie said and he nodded. "These guys have a serious value for scholars, but after the barque of heaven at the time. It resulted in situations taking another serious turn and running into Ra's other mate. Let's just say that it took a serious jolt by getting her to lose her temper finally." he said and sighed at that gently.

"God he's better then these fools in the NID, and it's because no one can come up with that type of agreement on the fly and offer a deal where we can be free. In exchange for some of our bounty in Naquada and we be their bounty hunters. And their Exterminators regarding the renegades in this case we can believe in more than one God, and stay free and continue to advance without any retribution." Chapman said, smiling in amazement.

"Believe me, only a true scholar and half soldier/half scientist can come up with this on the fly, and create a deal that allows everyone involved to survive. And without it turning into a shootout, which is why we're not getting any work done around here. Because 1) we're short staffed and need more help and 2) it's focusing on long term preparations we're safe, we just keep up our end of the bargain." Sam said and they nodded to that.

"What the hell is this exactly, are you out of your god damn minds?!" they heard and Daniel turned around and stood up, as he crossed his arms at that. "Your remark on telling them we will never set foot through it again, wouldn't work. They'd come by ships to either destroy us or enslave us, but I offered a third alternative to survival. And it's by a offering some of our Naquada stores and us being their exterminators for the ones."

"That we destroyed so far at the moment in exchange for our freedom of slavery by them, but earth was in Ra's domain, by killing Ra, we left ourselves to attack as a result. So tell me were you the add on in sending that bomb through to Abydos when we encountered Ra at the time?" Daniel asked as he pulled out his Zat gun. "Point that somewhere else Doctor, or you'll regret the day we ever met." the man said to him then.

"Oh that day has come and gone senator, such as it is, I know you're the one who tried to have me killed and classed as mentally incompetent at the moment. Well the joke's on you, my psyche evaluations were by Dr. Jacob Carson, he and Dr. Bill Warner were running my medical and psychological work up. Since the sarcophagus accident, but we have the disc and it's going to the press." Daniel said to him with a growl at that remark.

"Answer his question were you apart of the decision the NID decided on regarding sending that bomb through to Abydos. And when I gave specific orders not to show agression here at the time." Clinton asked again sternly then and they watched him carefully. "Setting five boys, and I'll give you a choice Senator, so which is it, white meat or dark meat." Jumper said and he swallowed as he answered him at that remark.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said quickly. "Wouldn't we, global government decisions dictate now that we can act accordingly to this. But you crossed one too many lines in this situation and enough is enough. And we're not the ones deciding your and Mr. Woolsey's final fate in politics, however they and the president are." Jumper said as Shen, Chapman and the ambassadors of five other countries moved forward at that remark.

"And to answer your question on if we are mad regarding this decision, than we are not. No we are definitely not mad, at his choosing a new way for us to survive. he's created a good deal out of this Pandora's box you created and did you really believe, now. That we'd never find out the illicit moves you made in this time of strife between us. And the Goa'uld, well we have and you are hereby removed from the SAC and IOA, as of now."

"The added remarks of the barbarians at the gate, well the only barbarians I see are you and your companions in the NID. Your idiocy in shutting them down could have destroyed earth, well, that's no longer a problem now. Because even before you find out from the NID, earth is in an alliance with the system lord that started all of this. And the two that are connected to my country and hers." Chapman said with a low growl at him.

"Care to rephrase that Senator, because as you remarked we play with the fate of this planet on a regular basis. Well we're doing the job we were asked to do, although I doubt the constituents could say the same about you, Senator. And as I said you were a fool and power hungry hypocrite. You throw your weight around, and as O'neill said we had a good teacher, well now it's not the act as you once thought it is, is it now, Senator."

"Because as you said, if I have to do a deal with the devil, in order to do god's work then so be it, but you committed genocide of innocent people. Who are under the domain of the system lord I'm on the line with right now and I arranged to make sure earth remains a free planet. And in how exactly you're never getting that out, place him under arrest!" Daniel said and the quartet of security crew grabbed him by the arms at that.

"What the hell is this, I will have your job Jackson!" Senator Robert Kinsey shouted and he smirked at him. "Guess again, you just exposed yourself as the weak link in the NID operations now and courteously turned yourself in. And we appreciate that immensely saving us valuable time to book you and cook you, you turn yourself into us by coming right to the base now and expose yourself right to the IOA now finally here."

"You really expected the IOA not to take offense to the way you insulted them and then tried to kill me, because I humiliated you in front of the planet and the NID with you. Well a friend of mine in the ancient's revealed a way to fix this entire solution and it's by returning to the day I moved to the states when I was a child. You're being stuck in your 30 year younger body, but you're never going to remember this conversation."

"Why, well it's because you're not getting your memories back till the day you shut us down. Uh let's see we arrested General's Vidrine and West, Jack O'neill and Dr. Mckenzie, and now you and that's just the beginning now. Because we're taking your friends down before the timeline reset and they will never remember these conversations whatsoever. Not Kennedy, not Maybourne and not Simmons or Bauer to the ones we arrested."

"But first, I intend to arrange a little added idea for earth and before it kills anyone else, but you see that man over there dressed in the silver jumpsuit?" he asked and Kinsey turned his head to look at Omac and nodded and Omac transformed into Q and he backed up in shock. "No it can't be?!" he said in shock and Q nodded. "It can thanks to your decisions, you have your entire planet on the defendant table with the Q."

"Well I was offering your entire planetary government and military government a chance to fix that and with me is Morgan Le Fay of the Ancients. And they all took it, so this means it's back to the beginning, 1973 and when you never heard of the SGC. Of time seven years prior to the 80's and the first Star Trek movie that was created. But not my version of the series as you see the main characters and supporting cast."

"To them as you call it, the next generation cast, and back then, it's before you ever learned of the Stargate program, but you're just a civilian. What we're creating is going to be a cross between the federation in the tv show and your Heinlein novel. The one focused on oversized alien insects. But the Goa'uld, the races, us, the Tokra and the Stargate, you're never learning this information until the very same time."

"In this timeline at the weeks leading into the orbital attack, when Dr. Jackson and Major Carter made you look like a fool in front of the entire U.S.. And before they, and Thor did it again, in front of of the governments of every country on your planet, as I will be on earth. And it's because you're barred from this program until you hear about it once again." he said and Clinton jerked his head at that and they dragged him out.

"Hold it, without us going to you to bring you in, instead you come to us, but they will leave us alone. And in exchange for never crossing them, the system lord I'm talking to is an old acquaintance of the Tokra. Their mother Egeria, and he agreed, now, that the agreement we made with him is very worthwhile now. And they have called a permanent cease fire, and we intend to have a talk with him, and two others tomorrow."

"As to that, this is going to be long before you ever learn of the Stargate program, but by then, you even think of trying this again. Your plans in attempting to get rid of me, and try that with my brother, my best friend Dr. Steven Raynor. And you're being arrested for attempted murder and the rest of charges that have you on the edge of getting shot on sight." Daniel said and he nodded to the trio as they shoved him out.

"Added acts of trying to make it clear now in this case, but it's doing the hero worship thing here, Sirs. To us it's we're not trying to cause more problems, but we are his followers and the same is said for the duo. So with that, Jack caused a rebellion, and it kills Ra, that was a mistake that had to be thwarted and it gets sent onto the hatak. And we lose one, so we have to protect ourselves by siding with Cronus, sorry buddy."

"But no choice now, Cronus is Apophis's sworn enemy, so it's not long before they're both dead in one false swoop. And that just leaves Yu, and the medallion with the original triad gets retired and a new one is created with a Chinese symbol on it and we belong to him as his followers now." he said and Teal'C nodded as he answered. "I understand and it will not be long till they are dead." he said and they nodded softly.

"But for a few years only, Apophis gets taken by Sokar, I'm back with you for a while, while protecting my family and Yu knows I'm a Shol'va to Apophis and he's hiding that. But only two years and they're both dead, and after that and Yu is allowing my family under his jurisdiction after. I serve as one of the rebels and he's allowing us to do this, so say it, tell him I will join his army under him and Egeria." he said and he nodded softly.

"Yes my lord that is correct, I was studying your cultures and you yourselves by using books, but meeting you face to face. You just revealed everything we studied was in fact true now, to our planet us members of my degree we take history seriously. And to our comrades of the other category, they enjoy listening to our stories of you. And your own, but we study you by mythology, before meeting you face to face back then at the time."

"With you three our stories of your kind just proved you are the strongest of the system lords and with that now. It's the act that to us, we are most loyal to you three and we will not be taken by your rivals and enemies now. Apophis attacked Earth and he's been our primary antagonist since our conception date my lord. But our base's alter ego broke our pact with Ra, to protect earth, the warhead I told you about was sent on his hatak."

"And that's what killed him, but O'neill was retired a second time right after that and Cronus was next to in our eyes, he's the sworn enemy of Apophis. As to that, Teal'C and we, Samantha Carter and myself, we were not what Cronus thought when he captured them, and killed me before the people of Juna. Just before both he and Apophis died two years ago, but that was a situation we called double jeopardy at the time now."

"We were created into Androids and cloned and our droids were the ones who killed him, but we, Samantha, Teal'C and I did not. But you, you are our true lord and we are loyal to only you, now, since then, but that is what is going on and happened to your fellow triad members in this alliance with us humans of earth, my lord. The added truth to how we found the gate you walked through when you came to us three years ago."

"My mentor, she found the gate and Ra's pendant, which was medallion sized, small enough to hold in your hand. And she spent years trying to get it to work, till she brought me in and I figured out the point of origin. We also found the dialing device that was buried with the gate in Giza, which was a city of Egypt when Ra still was here. But I have a question now, would you consider having your personality and host cloned."

"I mean if there is trouble if someone in the system lords thinks up a dangerous way to program whatever Anubis is thinking up next to his own. And instead of you being the one killed, they kill your, now, copy of both yourself and your host and you're now in a double of what that body looks like and I can discuss with Egeria of creating a blank slate on one of her new fully grown ones and your mind is transferred to that body."

"So supposedly the only ones left if whoever did this are yourself, Egeria and whoever crosses the line after we banish Anubis a second time?" he asked and they waited fifteen minutes and a gentle message beeped back at that. **_"That sounds adequate, the sarcophagus is losing its abilities on my human body and I reached the point where I can not take another host, though I never considered this."_**

 ** _"In your words, I am dying of old age now, but a new body younger then my current one, when in my natural form. My host as I know him to be, I would like that very much and I would like to see how far my culture itself has progressed since then. My people are the ones who created the game we played, it is 10,000 years old, I am over 20,000 years old and I agree to that offer."_**

 ** _"To answer your unasked question regarding the personal guard and Oshu, I knew the names I called them by personally. Oshu is my personal bodyguard, though he is my first prime, but I named each by the most famous of my country's philosophers."_** he read out and Picard nodded bemused. "To answer the unasked question Sir, its Sun Tzu, Confucius, Loa Dan and Ying Zheng."

"But now hearing that remark from him, I should have seen coming at the moment, my lord, who was the Chinese ambassador that asked to get involved?" he asked and Shen leaned forward. **_"He is the older brother of Oshu, but this was part of our wargame that you could go through multiple decisions. And you and your trio passed the test, however O'neill did not, as you considered regarding O'neill."_**

 ** _"I tested him to see how far this mental illness of his has spread regarding these last five years. While Ba'al tested his responses on his trauma last year, and together as the system lords and with us was the Asgard. We came to the conclusion you have and that is why I had you brought to me. So I could test his impatience, and severe hatred after the death of your in-laws after Abydos."_**

 ** _"But as your memories were returning, my decision was based on, as you are my Lo'taur, I needed to speak to you directly. Just so you can get a message back to your base leaders and Lord Rebec, as well as your political leaders. So you could deliver the final conclusion to our, mine and Cronus's riddle. And realize what we were actually trying to say: we knew where the outpost was."_**

 ** _"That is why we have not attacked directly at the time, we knew, once you found it that our armada was going to destroyed. Though the rogues continued to try they can't get passed your quick, decisive thinking and fast reflexes. Just to attack you when you've been reading our mind this easily these six years, and to the point that if anyone could out think us, it's your kind, scholars."_**

 ** _"But as I told him, I never harmed you, and although fatigued, I gave you nourishment to keep you strong as we played Go and talked things over. But though he may think so, some of us are more sadistic then others. Cronus, Bastet, Olokun and I are the most tolerate of this fight. And Morrigan, Ares, Pelops, and two others you encountered in your travels now."_**

 ** _"They tolerate the struggle between yourselves and the system lords as it is, but none of them desired to start a war with you in the past. But I am just making it clear in your conclusion of this struggle between our races. If you have cracked our riddle and decoded it to its conclusion. I am confirming those thoughts as of now my young friend and here is the truth now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And the conclusion is that war that your base's alter ego is focused on, is no war at all. Until Apophis attacked you we had no clear view that you had grown this strong in 5,000 years and we decided though advanced. We did not desire to get into this seven year struggle with your planet. This struggle is a waste of time, time you do not have when we both have more dangerous opponents."_**

 ** _"And it is because your planet was no concern of ours, because of our endless entanglements with each other within the system lords. Your base's alter ego may think we desire a war with you, but that is untrue. This psychosis of their's shall be their undoing if it is not controlled, now. Until Apophis attacked your planet, we had no knowledge that you'd advanced this much now."_**

 ** _"Since Ra was killed, but the bulk of the system lords were not the ones attacking your gate after Apophis kidnapped your friend. And you freed the Shol'va, it was Apophis and Nirrti specfically that were doing that. But until Ra died and_** ** _Apophis started it by kidnapping the Tauri female. We had no knowledge in how far you'd come since Ra left your planet 5,000 years ago."_**

 ** _"Of the dozens of system lords the majority are the ones you saw when you were undercover as my Lo'taur at the time. And I know that was you Doctor Jackson, but to protect you, I decided to leave it alone as we talked. I let you see the reason why our population flow was slowing down. And then to see why the bulk hadn't attacked you all this time when the ones we banished had."_**

 ** _"The ones banished are Anubis himself, Nirrti, Apophis after you made him look like a fool in front of us repeatedly. Sokar, Mar'duk and your indication of the message on his pyramid was just that at the time. And last but not least was Seth, Isis and Osiris, we banished them and together. We and Egeria locked them in their sarcophagi or killed them ourselves at the time, and with that."_**

 ** _"We were sending every conceivable way to let you know that we, as the bulk, had no wish to start this struggle between us. We are not the ones that started this war and struggle and decided, by diplomacy that to end it. It's by retirement of the gate, or as you chose, you act as our exterminators for the rogues that disobeyed us at the time my young friend, but that's what this is."_**

 ** _"If you're telling us by your decisions on this situation we can end hostilities between us. But as I'm the only one you can trust now with my being the final remaining member of the triad that you created this pact with. I must caution you that the others, Amaterasu and Camulus, can not be trusted. I can now as my alliances are not just you, but the Jaffa rebellion and the resistance."_**

 ** _"Together, my Jaffa, your planet, the rebellion and the resistance can bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy finally. Now, after this seven year struggle between us, as the Tokra told you the system lords themselves, the bulk, can not be trusted. Either as a group or as individuals, in your words they are posturing egomaniacs driven by a lust for power and each capable of evil."_**

 ** _"You can trust me I will not turn on you that quickly, in fact of the three of us, I'm the only one left that was not acting as a god. I was acting as who I was in your history of me, Doctor Jackson, your words I can tell you're being sincere in this offer right now. But the others, they can not be trusted to uphold this, they attack you and your resistance has just cause to declare war in my name."_**

 ** _"As you did when Apophis attacked earth after Ra was killed and Cronus and I were the last remaining members of the triad medallion. That you're getting ready to create, he attacked earth, not knowing we were now in charge. And thus he starts a five year struggle that also results in killing Cronus in the process and that leaves me as the sole owner of your planet until Egeria now."_**

 ** _"But that caused your path to cross ours since and resulted in this struggle that has gone on since the death of Ra. As to that, as we said, you must be cautious, but cross the others and the results._** ** _Are what happened to O'neill last year, you keep up your side of our agreement. And we will leave you to your day to day lives, but cross us, the bulk of the system lords, and you will suffer greatly."_**

 ** _"And that is the message I am sending to your planet, but your thoughts are concluded as thus now. But this struggle between us ended the second Nirrti was killed by her own experiments at the time. Mot was an unexpected add on and the others get the point now. They will leave you and your colony ring alone, as long as you don't cross them."_** Jacob read out and they nodded to that.

"As I am your Lo'taur would it please you to my being your personal bodyguard, in addition to Oshu, when you arrive tomorrow, my lord. As I am the only one who speaks your language only I can be the one who can prevent my group's alter ego from assaulting you. With what happened during the summit between you, us and the races, I may be human, but I can protect you." he said and it beeped back at that gently.

 ** _"Doctor Jackson, if this meeting is with one of both types, including Tauri, Jaffa and the system lords during the meeting, it's decided then. I expect to see you at the meeting as you are my subjects now tomorrow when we discuss the cease fire. But Goa'uld weapons are prohibited, by that I believe you already know after our first encounter, when we met three years ago."_**

 ** _"Keep your Tauri weapons locked up, and after this last encounter between us at the time. In case we have another assassination attempt and you have to use the transphase irradication rod. Just to track whoever followed us through the gate this time that's trying to assassinate us, be on high alert. We should have foreseen the reason now why you had those cameras hidden in our quarters."_**

 ** _"It was in case what happened did happen and it took a gentle gamble to expose Nirrti to me as a result. It doesn't matter what Amaterasu says now, or even Camulus, for my protection and their's. Then I permit the use of cameras in our quarters now, mine especially, I am your emperor. You must protect me in the way you do your country leaders and ambassadors, I will not deny that."_**

 ** _"With your skills in martial arts and science I can see you'll be able to protect me better then your soldier counterparts and as this is the first act of trust. It shall be put to the test, I wish to see you after we arrive and privately. So we, and Lord Rebec, can discuss the new arrangements between us and your planet now, earth is my domain now and I permit the use of the new code name."_**

 ** _"You call yourselves by now, but only I, Cronus, Ra and Egeria are in charge of earth, once the duo are no more, Earth is under mine and Egeria's domain from year five all the way into the future."_ **he read out and Daniel nodded. "Are Apep and Apophis the same system lord, my lord, because his persona. It was created off of his culture, he's the ancient Egyptian God of chaos and out right destruction and evil."

"As was Seth, before you, as the bulk, banished him?" he asked and it beeped back. **_"Indeed, Apophis went by two names, but the other Apep was a minor system lord in our ranks, but the bulk are the ones you saw at the summit meeting. Only dozens in the ranks, he's one that doesn't gather much attention, however Apophis is Ra's brother and rival, as to that at the mmoment now in this."_**

 ** _"But both him and Apep himself are as you described them in your histories of the ancient Egyptian deities. However Setesh was banished because he tried to overthrow Ra, but Apophis was Ra's brother, his rival. Ra's connection to several of our former lords themselves prior to the Hebrews. In which your theology came into being after your Hebrews bible was created."_**

 ** _"Were Apophis, Setesh and Hathor, they all tried to overthrow him, and in response. They all paid a very heavy price as they were all annihilated by you, in our agreement as the system lords. As Lord Rebec told you the trio had a very hefty price on their heads and we wanted them all destroyed for it."_ **he said and Daniel went for the back up question then as he said it to him.

"What do the queen's look like in their natural form exactly my lord, the only one I met in a host was Hathor. But as I said in cryogenic suspension in the case of Isis, she was put in a stasis jar and buried in a archeological expedition. That my civilian professor was running research on when I found both her and Osiris at the time. And I don't know how many queens there are exactly out there?" he asked and the voice turned firm then.

 ** _"When in natural form their like us normal Goa'uld's, but once they start spawning, they have a sac hanging off the dorsal fin of their bodies. Making them look three times the size of a normal Goa'uld. However the Tokra have more knowledge of our race then most do as they're scientists. In a human body, they take on the reproductive ways of your species and race."_**

 ** _"But there's only a 1 to 5% ratio of queens in thousands of Goa'uld and less in the system lords as well. The ones that tried to usurp control from us dominant system lords, they were banished and locked in their sarcophagi. And with that you said you found Osiris, and Isis, was she in her natural form or was she in a host?"_ **he asked and they exchanged looks at the question as he answered him.

"She was in her natural form, but the jar we found her in was cracked and the generator on the jar was broken. She was dead in transit to the college, that my mentor worked at." he said and it immediately beeped back as they heard a suppressed sigh of relief in the tone. ** _"Then we are lucky you found her, before anyone else opened that jar, because had she survived she'd do what Hathor attempted to do 5 years ago."_**

 ** _"She was captured and like Hathor, she was sentenced to the same fate, Egeria, Nut, Morrigan and Amaunet. They and the other queens all decided that she and Hathor were to be placed in stasis. Egeria gave specific orders to the majority of her offspring, that is the original batch, when it pertained the two. A_** ** _s to why in the Tokra, Egeria hated Hathor and wanted her destroyed along with Isis."_**

 ** _"Had you not found her, before she started a second time she'd have done what Hathor had done and try to take over earth, she is a queen."_ **he said and Daniel leaned back in his chair at that. "My lord, would killing the queens be enough to slow down in population control. Because we destroyed 3, if Amaunet also was one of them, I dug up a fourth and we found Egeria as well?" he asked and it beeped back at that.

 ** _"Indeed it would, but the added reason for why they were going into population control at the time in the collective and bulk. It was because the more there are the more the bulk are likely to be usurped. But the power vaccuum you created in the system lords was enough that we helped it along in the case of the minor Goa'uld that tried it."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Selmak is that true, she gave your batch, the batch I sired, specific orders to keep these two locked up. Your mother wanted her destroyed or confined to permanent stasis, was that why Areanea said if we didn't destroy her, then you would. Because if it is, then I just destroyed them without realizing it and before I found you guys. At the time here now, though with that, by my making contact with my friends, I just killed another now."

"And before I reunited with your mother?" he asked him and he nodded. ** _"Yes it's true Dr. Jackson, she gave us specific orders to keep the duo locked up. Not realizing the duo were still on earth, you found them for us and the SGC just destroyed them both. So though we lost four lives, earth is safe from these two as they were destroyed and before you were reunited with mother at the time now."_**

 ** _"You did our job for us of destroying them and mother is going to be relieved when she hears that we did it, and before we bring her back to life."_ **Selmak said to him and he nodded as he sighed in relief. "Not a second too soon, thank god I dropped in on you guys Steven, because if I hadn't found that jar. And recognized those symbols we'd have been screwed, if you released her from that jar we'd have her on the loose."

"Alright she was a queen Goa'uld, alright the way you saw Egeria was her natural form Sam. But when spawning repeatedly, they have that egg sac connected to their bodies just three segments above the dorsal fin. But we prevented Hathor's new batch from breaking out of the base, as you shot the jacuzzi and it lit up the water heater on it. By doing that it killed them all instantly, but only extreme temperatures can kill them."

"By that I mean sub zero temperatures in water or hot enough to scald the flesh again by water or fire. Which explains that, as for Hathor herself, she was thrown into the vat of cryogenic fluid and that temperature killed her instantly." he said and she nodded. "Then I'm lucky you decided on the scientific approach, regarding these two, but this one was killed in transit." she said and he nodded as he turned to Raynor then.

"Yeah, okay Steven, to explain this as you're meeting several in the flesh tomorrow to put it bluntly, regarding these ones it's going by the insect metaphors now here. But they're like a queen bee, ant or some other insect that the colony or hive revolves around. I, or rather we, just killed two queens in the side of four years, but you guys found me the second and Jack killed the first, but there's several running loose here."

"That's why the population growth was slowing down there's only a select few, but only one was creating the offshoot. And the others were getting systematically destroyed by us, and the Tokra. But we found three in the side of seven years now, two real and a Tokra queen. So going by what he just told us now that's our chance here." he said and the group nodded in relief to that news as Hammond answered him in relief at that.

"So we're the reason the population growth was slowing down, in addition to them cannabilizing their own species?" Hammond said in shock and he nodded. "Yep, we killed two queens in four years, and killed the renegades, I thinks there's at least five or six queens, including Egeria, we destroyed two, Egeria was captured by the Pangarans, and Anubis has a fourth, while the system lords are killing their own race right now."

"Out of attrition here at the moment, so with that, new plan right now Sirs, but we kill the queens, aside from Egeria, and take the renegades out. And their race is going into population control as their now going extinct after that, but we have to destroy the queen that Anubis is using..., Garshaw. How many queens are there out there exactly, we destroy them all, but Egeria, and we win this war." he asked and she explained that.

 _ **"There's nine, including Amaunet, that's the one that possessed your wife, Dr. Jackson, but you killed four in the side of six years right now. But Amaunet, Hathor, Isis, but Morrigan's a queen as well, but Nut, Amaunet, Morrigan, Hathor, Danu, and Anat. We destroy them all, now and we win this war as there's a power vaccuum going on in the system lords after that."**_

 _ **"But in mother's direct opinion regarding this, this would serve better then the NID's approach at the moment. As to why it's by letting them deal with it and it turns into a case of attrition after that. While we spend the following thirty years as a returning race and they're outnumbered two to one."**_ she said and he nodded as he answered her as the joint chiefs exchanged smiles at her idea.

"I found another on P3X-888, before I ran into Chaka as well, but she was dead a long time ago, but that makes all nine, including the queen Anubis made an alliance with. So we start there, your mother is a good queen bee, so as time goes on. As the system lords cannabilize their own kind, we destroy the queens. And all of them are dying by attrition later on as the Reetou take 'em out." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"Nice, population control works better then systematic attacks like what the NID are doing right now, it's not the Goa'uld that need to be destroyed. But the queens, we destroy the queens, and as the natural ones are destroyed. Our queen mother is repopulating the galaxy with Tokra and the scales in this war fall in our favor after that." Jacob said to her and she nodded in agreement to that as Jumper answered him.

"Then we're lucky you found that expedition manifest son, otherwise whoever at the college released her, would have released another xenomorph queen at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "My lord, Lord Rebec told us that they, the Tokra, lost track of Setesh, before I found him for you. He also has told me the reason you wanted him dead, was there more to it then that?" he asked and it answered with a firm tone.

 ** _"Indeed, not only did he try to overthrow Ra, he tried to do the same to the bulk as well, and we banished him. But he was in hiding for 600 to 700 years after the birth of your god's offspring, in whatever you call the new name of your Christianity God, in your culture. If the Hebrew name was updated and there were several more added to it after Ra left earth 5,000 years ago."_**

 ** _"As you said Setesh was hiding on earth_** ** _and with him was Hathor, Osiris and Isis,_ _w_** ** _hat became of Setesh exactly, if you found and neutralized him?"_ **he said and Daniel explained that to him. "Great, he went into hiding just after the Mormons came into being at the time, well we just prevented four footholds in the side of 7 years here, because you're doing this by digging into your own wealth of knowledge."

"And you've been preventing them from wiping us out and by finding them by digging through every piece of mythology you have on these guys at the moment son. And as we said your knowledge of ancient cultures and languages is far too valuable to lose." Landry said in bemused tone at that remark as he answered him. "Yep and at the moment, I know you consider my ideas more worth while then the NID's."

"But then, I'm just like the eight of you and I take it seriously as the debate switched courses. For all we know that Intel on the army he's creating was created by a turncoat, trying to get us to cross into the neutral zone. And to start another war and make it even more volatile then it is already." he said and Jumper chuckled. "Yes and that's why none of us are taking chances in escalating it even more then it is already at the moment."

"Though now that you broke it down for us, we should have been destroying the queens then taking out the rogues one by one. But that's our job and you got the hard part as you guys deal with the next portion of this job in the last 7 years. So we're dealing with meeting the races, Tollan and Tokra and in 1980, we meet Yu and the duo, create the pact with them and we go from there as once you get started in the 90's."

"It's by gathered intel and one by one take out the queens that are not involved until the last seven years. Just hold off on Morrigan, Amaunet, Hathor and Isis, we have to keep this in exact alignment of their history books on us. So take out Nut, Danu and Anat, but leave the quartet, and the one he's using, alone. Up until the last seven years Colonel, Major." he said and Daniel, Charlie, Sam and Lou nodded to the orders gently then.

"To answer your question on Setesh my lord, our country government tracked him down and he had created a cult in upper North America. The state name was Washington, he was living in a district of it and he was being investigated by the portion of our government that focused on drugs and fire arms, our weapons. and I tracked him down after Lord Rebec came and told us you lost track of him after he disapeared."

"But his cult was created out of young adults not much older then my students, we infiltrated his compound and killed him and Major Carter was the one who did it." He said and it beeped back. _**"Then we, as the bulk, owe you a debt of gratitude, whatever the Shol'va told you regarding that in the ancient egyptian deities. And he was correct, it is common practice among the ancient egyptian Goa'uld lords."**_

 _ **"To use human children as Fodder when facing defeat, if Apophis did the same, and you stoped him, like you did Setesh, you just saved those children's lives. But as I said, though I knew it was you when you arrived at my palace last year, I need you to understand the politics in our grouping as the system lords. But whatever you have in mind for population control, I suggest you use it."**_

 ** _"The ones that were getting destroyed at the summit were created by Morrigan at the time, but the only queen I wish to be allied with is Egeria. So if you are planning on destroying all the queens, then I highly recommend. That you, Major Carter, Teal'C and your friends, the duo you named off to me, be the ones to do it."_ **Jacob read and he nodded as he looked over his shoulder at her at that.

"Great even he agrees that we should destroy the ones that he's not allied with right now, but then, to him, we're destroying his enemies, after they attacked earth repeatedly." Sam said and he nodded as Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "Nice take up my position like I did before, he saw my face before I hit him with reole chemical. So though I was now Jaren, he knew it was me, and decided if I'm under cover now."

"Then he had to make sure I didn't make any waves during the summit, Egeria was a friend of his at the time, she at times spawned for him. And in agreement, they were the most neutral of the system lords when Ra was still on the loose before he hid her on Pangara, Jacob." he said and Jacob nodded. "Yes, with my being the host of the child of his friend, he knew he had to protect you as you're the best friend of my daughter."

"And to him he's the one acting most like royalty instead of a true god, instead of god, he's acting like a country ruler. Though the planet instead of a country, same difference to him, and earth humans. We're his subjects just like in the way of every country leader there is, he's the leader of earth. So we have to treat this in the same way our militaries protect their leaders for him now." he said and he nodded as Hammond said it.

"I thought the reole chemical worked?!" Hammond said in shock and he sighed as he answered. "Evidently not, but as I'm his minor Goa'uld, one of his chief lieutenants to put it for a better word here. Its he decided to help us along at the time as he helped Daniel realize who just came back on the scene. The reason the symbiote population was now slowing down and the added politics within the bulk." he said and Daniel sighed at that.

"Damn it, yeah alright Steven you're sitting this mission out, dad, I'm doing it again, you're his minor Goa'uld, I'm his Lo'taur and with that. She's going to recognize me on sight, but like before, it's making sure she doesn't realizing I'm working undercover. They think I'm just witnessing a Goa'uld United Nations meeting that day. But Steven hasn't had my 17 years worth of training in this and he just recently met them, as well."

"I can do it, so it's not just one thing or the other now, I know what you're going to say regarding Sarah, but we're keeping this in exact alignment with this term now. So my first mission is Intel and recon, but it's making sure she doesn't kill him. And in the middle of the struggle is what I'm worried about. But as Osiris was an enemy of his, then it's either sedation or getting her off the ship." he said and the trio nodded to him.

"Alright, but in this case, it's acting the part, he's our primary now and he knows you're coming along as added protection. Let alone this way we can gather inside information to what the heck is going on out there right now. So just be careful when we pull this twice, you're a chameleon when on the job, so we can use that as well now." Landry said to him gently at that remark as Daniel refocused at that as he said it gently then.

"My lord I suppose you understand why your lieutenant brought me along in this is it that you declared yourself as the new Goa'uld supreme lord of earth now. And not even realizing it now we've been doing business with you most in the past. Is that what this was: you were teaching me yourself in intergalactic politics between yourself. And the bulk, and adding on the answers the Tokra had regarding population growth and Anubis."

"To prevent a massacre now you took it upon yourself to teach me and in the process saved my life when Osiris tried to attack me that day. Because with us doing everything all over again now, and I'm giving my allegiance to you openly now as well. As I'm meeting you as my young adult self in the past later, when on missions. That involve you, Lord Rebec and I are doing this to and I can act as listening ear to your alliance."

"In the program, the federation and the SGC leadership, but here's the deal with us making this pact with you now, my lord. During the times when you come to earth after the SGC was created at the time. During these situations, I'm really serving as your Lo'taur when you come to earth and visit now. So would making contact with you once I'm leading my own team on missions suffice?" Daniel asked and it beeped back gently.

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed Doctor Jackson it would, but hearing you're acting as my, or rather our, contact and human companion during missions now. That you and Samantha are the ones I see the most from the day we meet to the age you are now. Indeed that would benefit in our alliance now with you as you're acting as our personal bodyguard, can I assume that O'neill won't agree to that though."_**

 ** _"If you're coming to the base when Cronus and I are there so we can discuss matters of the treaty. And before Nirrti or someone else tries to sabotage it for a second time that would benefit highly now. Am I clear in this that in this reset of these plans now between us. That when Apophis attacks the base, that you are coming to us and get permission to this, as he has declared war on us."_**

 ** _"Before it turns into repeated meetings between us and you so we can give you orders regarding the renegades you destroyed. To answer your question on the summit meeting however, yes, that was my intention, you remember Sun Tzu's lesson 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight.'. Well I needed you to understand just what this really was now in this operation."_**

 ** _"To understand, you were not under threat by the bulk at all now, but Anubis was now the threat as of the moment Osiris told us he had returned. But she violated the summit rules and I was furious that I knew, without needing to hear the words, Lord Rebec was in range. And I gave you the opening you needed to get to safety now back then."_** Jacob read out and they both nodded then.

"What the hell happened if he said that exactly, Colonel?" Jumper asked and Daniel sighed. "Sarah brought a dagger along to the summit meeting and like the summit on earth. It dictated you can't bring weapons, she violated the conditions as they were coming under trust to each other and just as she was getting ready to stab me. He grabbed her and gave me the opening to get off the teltak, Sir, though with that."

"It was never mind trying to catch her, I had to report back to Jacob and I needed to get the word out on who our latest threat was and really is. Said threat he's a Goa'uld/ ancient hybrid now, all the powers of the ancient's, but with the arrogance of a Goa'uld. So he saved my life and I owe him a debt of gratitude, I can act as his Lo'taur both leading into the reset and when we make it binding." he said and they nodded to him.

"With Ra and Cronus now gone, did you decide, in their absence, you were now the supreme system lord in charge of earth. Before I offered you this pact to end all hostilities between our races and we can co-exist with each other in peace. As we can deal with our conspirators, but continuing our mutual agreement. And there is a lasting peace between us now?" he asked and it beeped back at that gently as he answered.

 ** _"Yes I did, Ra, Cronus and I are the only ones, that is our hosts, that are from earth, My host is from the time regarding whatever storyline you created in these past ten years. That was my host's father was who the previous emperor on the animated version to that maiden's life story in that legend. You created on my culture, but I decided not as a god, but as who I was prior, an emperor."_**

 ** _"To lead you and teach you it was leading you in the right direction until you cracked my riddle. Said riddle was they agreed to stay away, because you were under my domain now, I warned the others that they attacked earth. And you declared war in my name as a result these last three years. The mission after your return was also an added test as well, in regarding O'neill as well."_**

 ** _"But the Shol'va responded in the way I wanted now, by acting on my behalf and asking Ba'al for help. And last night's mission was the final conclusion in our agreement, a wargame in training for the real thing. A test you, your general Hammond, Major Carter and the Shol'va and his mentor passed."_ **he said and he nodded with a sigh as Daniel said it for both of them at that explanation.


	51. 51: Summit Preparations And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **For this story it's the preparations leading into the timeline reset, as they deal with a summit with the last of the trio they met four years earlier. And afterwards they deal with the NID as the preparations switch courses. But the first episode shown at the end of this story is going to be Rascals, before the timeline switch as the first episode shown is is Time's Arrow.**

 **In TNG, before it moves up to the month that the Jacksons arrived in New York and that Story is focused on the Jacksons, Hammonds and Carters. As the duo enter th academy, and meet Ferretti and Will's great grandfather who was also at the academy. As their squadron is made and they begin their lives in the Stargate program together, leading into the movie.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 51: Alliances And The Summit Part III**

"Great he knew it was me along, but he decided that with the duo dead, and you're being as his chief lieutenant. To give me a sneak peek at the collective and I learn every key piece to what the heck is going on intergalactic politics last year." he said and Jacob nodded in agreement. "Maiden's life story, oh good grief, he's the son of the emperor when Mulan was created, the storyline was true all this time, uh huh, okay."

"So the story was true, it was after that Yu took him as a host, but as his human identity was a Chinese emperor. He decided on treating us like his own people and doing that wargame you mentioned the way Sun Tzu decided in his teaching strategies and it worked. Whether we knew it or not now, he decided he was supreme Goa'uld of earth as we created his history from our country's past." Shen said and he nodded to her softly.

"With the duo now dead he was teaching me and earth, without violence, what this really was and he was testing Jack in his psychosis. Regarding when opted out during the end of the fight when we blew the weapon on Anubis's ship. The lesson was 'he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day', and 'he will triumph who knows when to fight and when not to fight', that was the intention, he was teaching the trio and the general."

"But of the quartet, only the general, Sam and Teal'C got the message at the time, Jack was exposed in his psychosis and yesterday's wargame was the finale. His riddles were now cracked, but he was telling me, he was the one who was now in charge of earth. And saying, earth was under his domain, but they attacked earth, so they start declaring war on him and we're free to take them out now." he said and the entire group nodded.

"My lord what do you consider me specifically if I'm your Lo'taur and of the group you chose me so you can have me expose your riddle for what it was. As such, the stories helped me figure out how to deal with your rivals. But regarding yesterday's test, I just exposed the psychosis for what it was, now. And with it your riddle and we're going to diplomacy with you first now?" he asked and he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"As the system lords we had a certain fondness for scholars, you're the only one treating me with the respect of warrior. As a scholar and if what Amaterasu told me was true a fine warrior in the wielder of steel as well. But if whoever's with you was just like you that's the way you should be thinking. And you are very correct, you can get more done in diplomacy then mindless wars."_**

 ** _"But of you, you show the wisdom in what my country and her keeps trying to teach your children once they take on your term for our self defense training. But you have shown that true skill that you're the only one who's earned our respect in these last four years. Compared to your full soldier counterparts if that's what O'neill is and you've shown the wisdom to what we taught you."_**

 ** _"This decision to offer this compromise is truly a very well drawn out conclusion now to a very long struggle now. For a true warrior, it is not by the strength of their muscles, but of their heart, you just proved that to me now. In our eyes your training was complete and we can discuss that further tomorrow when we had a chance to talk now."_ **he said and they exchanged bemused looks at that.

"The way he said that, I'm the only one not treating him like a bad guy and I'm the one who spent the most time around him. Of all of us humans he trusts me the most, I'm his Lo'taur, his human bodyguard to put it for a better word. Oshu said he could trust me and called me friend, before the wargames came to a close yesterday." he said and Jacob nodded. "You did what the others can't Daniel, gaining his trust and confidence."

"Evidently like us and the quartet, let alone the Tollan, he values scholars and like us, he sees you as more valuable then the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. As to that you decided a cease fire that allows all involved to live and in exchange. He's now the only one welcome to come to earth with the duo dead at the current moment. Until we do sixteen years of upholding our side of the bargain." he said and he nodded to that.

"Uh huh, yeah that's what I thought, I was right all along, there is no war, there never was a war. Yu's interests event involved in this portion of the galaxy anymore, that's why he agreed to the treaty with them. But he and Cronus made it clear, we had to heed caution when we went to their planets, or we'd get arrested. And the results are going to be what happened to Jack at the time, I think the ancient's all decided it's only fair."

"Now, regarding Jack, that he got a taste of what it's like to be put through a sarcophagus withdrawal. And having his closest friends turn on him as a result of not controlling his behavior, and the same is said for the quartet. Was that what the six of you all thought, Garshaw, regarding this, it's only fair he should see what it's like. Kanan saw his secrets, showed them to you and you decided you're his jury and judge."

"And Ba'al was to be the warden as he suffered, now, the suffering and pain of suffering sarcophagus withdrawal and a repeat of his stint and the aftermath to it. To you, it's only justice now in your eyes, because they never arrested him two years prior to this. And now that he was in your hands finally Kanan decided to take advantage of his. Of being in your care and started digging through his memories here and Kanan decided on this."

"As your representative, the one involved in telling the quartet that Kanan hijacked him right out of your base. Delayed till he was on the edge of telling him why Kanan brought him there, not that I blame you here. But let me guess, after he read his secrets he decided that was a good enough reason, but he came back for Shallan. And gets himself captured, right, Kanan read his memories of Frank, went back to get Shallan."

"And he gets shot and arrested, so someone dropped a dime on the incursion he got hit, he went down and you made a judgement call to save the rest of the team, my team. And by not telling them till he knocked the guy out and escaped on his own, is that what happened here you guys, Ambassador?" he asked and Garshaw nodded to him firmly. As she, the ambassador that told them and Persus crossed their arms as he said it then.

"Indeed, that's exactly what happened here, we didn't have to hear your reasoning, regarding him. But we didn't have to hear your memories or see them, like Omac and Lya did, but hearing his his fight with Colonel Cromwell in the echo. I saw in that memory of the mission to 636, he's the reason you were left under scrutiny. But O'neill dropped a coin on this incursion, you got hit and went down, he made a judgement call."

"To save the rest of your team and I saw a repeated echo with Cromwell of it, Kanan told me this secret and then told me he was an NID plant. But as you're the father of us, our race, Colonel Jackson, we were disgusted with them already. But to us, we like you more then him, you treat us as equals, so Kanan, in your words. Then walked him out the door, brought him to me and we saw his memories on you at the time here, on 636."

"Saw that Dr. Frasier was also involved and then we decided, if he wants to go down that path, he's being turned into a drone himself. As his inner thoughts, regarding, in your words 'never leaving a person behind' becomes his undoing now. As that gets him captured by Ba'al and he's sentenced to 2/3's of his original stint now. And we also know that he had a guard like that, like the doctor who did that to you at the time."

"Kanan died teaching him that last lesson in the only way possible now, as Jacob told us his exact thoughts on extraction and what could happen if the entire team got arrested." The ambassador said to him and he nodded. "So you decided to go with the only way possible to force him to face that memory and it's by turning him over to Ba'al. Just so he could face that memory, in what he did to Daniel?" Sam said to him and he nodded.

"Your father is a major general, Major Carter, in his words, sending back several teams is enough to get them captured and subjected to the same thing as O'neill. Which is why Daniel put his words in code to General Hammond, don't do it or they'll be arrested and subjected to the very same thing he is right now. General Hammond, though he didn't understand the message, decided to listen to his orders and request then."

"But O'neill's direct thoughts on your qualm of never leaving anyone behind, that became his undoing and we were trying to teach him that. Cromwell and Dr. Jackson knew that easily, as Daniel is 37 year old version of your father, and General Hammond. Colonel Cromwell is a 45 to 46 year old of your father and General Hammond, they both learned the lesson O'neill has not, not yet." The ambassador said to her and she nodded to him.

"What is a major general exactly in your terms exactly?" he added and Daniel smiled as he answered him. "There's four levels of general in Army, Air Force and Marines, and Brigidaire General, that's a one star, Major General is two stars, Lieutenant General is three and full general is four stars. Generals Jumper and Maynard are four stars, Vidrine is three stars, the duo are two stars and if Jack got promoted he'd be a one star."

"That's what I'm training to be actually, a one star, but I'm a scientist, a scientist general is what the governments are asking for here. But Kanan saw he was training to be a general in the NID, and that's why he decided to teach him this. I'm training to be just like the joint chiefs and the duo, this sounds cold blooded to a doctor. And scientist, to us, it's only fair he gets a taste of what it's like." he said and the Tokra nodded firmly.

"I know that sounds cold blooded in your eyes kids, but us general's see it as a teaching tool, that your loyalty can have dangerous consequences. And this is what Ben really meant honey, 'bury your feeling deep down. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the enemy.'. Selmak also saw the memory. And he agreed with the joint chiefs train of thoughts, regarding Daniel's trauma and the quartet decided on this together."

"And while I'm on the subject, yes they can take control when they want to, but yes it doesn't work both ways here. Kanan got bombarded with Jack's memories, decided he wanted to go down that road. Then he's seeing what happens when he goes back for someone and gets captured again. And has to face being under 2/3's of his original stint as his fear at the third starts getting worse." Jacob added and she nodded firmly to that.

"That's what you three, let alone Jonas, didn't realize here, that the council had a very good reason for this at the time. But why would he be giving you the cold shoulder act, regarding Jack when it's been close to three weeks. And since he was sent to their new base, but for the very same reason he was trying to prevent me. And from revealing the truth, he committed several crimes, and this was his sentence, as he lived my trauma."

"I'm lucky you didn't contact the sextet, Jake and Matheson regarding this, because the general wouldn't take this well when he heard this. But the eight all agreed with this at the time, but bringing Frank resulted in his ending up on 451. To him it was the loose ends are tied up till you decided on this, but Janet would see this. Now, as you're taking the act of being teachers in a cold blooded teaching instrument while doing this, too far."

"But she lied to the general for five years, and to you, the lesson is the very same, you want to try and hold back secrets this long. Then it's eventually going to ruin your life, when the truth comes out second hand and it did today. When I explained this to Teal'C, and it started bouncing from member to member of our version of the senior staff on the base." Daniel said and she nodded as Garshaw answered him with a gentle look at that.

Leaving her hand on his shoulder he looked at her with a smile at that as he leaned his head against her chest and in response she hugged him from behind at that. "Get ready this is going to be us once we do this over again, you watched me grow up, so to you, I'm like your son, Garshaw." he said to her and she nodded smiling to him. "In our case with us watching Daniel grow from his youngling stage to the him we know him as."

"We only take it more seriously, those 25 years make a difference and like your father and General Hammond, seeing my surrogate child leave me. This is going to be just as hard right now, which is why I was so irked when I found out about this. I decided if he wants to go down that route regarding your qualms it's time, now. That he understood just what the consequences could result in here." she said and the quartet nodded.

"Why should we trust Dr. Frasier, let alone Jack O'neill, when they do something like this, I mean the false positive on the Za'tarc detector was a positive. And it wasn't that he was a Za'tarc, it meant he was an NID, she was irritated that it was about to blow their secret. And I mean wide open at the time, Samantha wasn't a Za'tarc, she didn't know they lied to both of you and Teal'C." Garshaw said and the trio crossed their arms then.

"That's their thought, that he was placed under trial for attempted murder in your case, at the time now. And with it, not realizing that Ba'al was the chosen jail warden the Tokra chose here, and for the time it took you, now. For you to get yourselves off 636, the Tokra council decided on the same time frame. Including your injuries and the added three weeks arrest, before you knocked them out?" Hammond said to his remark firmly.

"Yes Sir, that's it exactly, it took under five weeks for me to go through the amount of times that he got a third of here. But I refused to help him, until he saw what it's like to go through what I did, but this wasn't my version. He suffered an alien version to his arrest by Segei, he got 2/3's of his original stint here. But the Tokra are a more alien version to the joint military court here, so same sentence." he said and they nodded.

 _**"Indeed that's it exactly, he read O'neill's thoughts saw his memories regarding Colonel Cromwell here. Saw your biggest loyalties and then dug even further and discovered he failed that twice in Boyd's and your cases. As Kanan saw that secret of what he did to you and that was enough to disgust him completely. And he decided on payback for what he did to you by bringing him to Ba'al."**_

 ** _"Kanan, he's also a child of Egeria Doctor Jackson, I mean that literally, to the minority, the ancient's, Tollan, Asgard and Nox. The five of us all see it the same way, he deserved that for what he did to you."_** Garshaw said to him he nodded to her. "I heard from Anna it took 7 months for you guys to trust him again. As he was hold under scrutiny until you were sure that he was himself at the time."

"Especially if they framed him dad." he said and Hammond nodded. "If that's the case, his attitude and cold blooded behavior is, in my direct opinion. That he deserves everything he gets now regarding that, but his record, since he started. It's been full of insubordination charges and breaking orders left and right. If the quintet agreed with Carson and Darrel he faces that memory then so be it, as for your second question."

"She tried to hold your spot in the lab, and Jonas tried everything he could to live up to your reputation in the field. But she was at half strength that entire time, like Sam, she was also in denial and scared to lose someone else in the team after that. Getting you back pulled the duo back together, but I know she loves you like a brother. As for O'neill though, its the fact I got a taste of what I dealt with, regarding you back then, but him."

"She was right, I was holding him under scrutiny all that time, you were injured and now that I know the truth here, regarding this, I'm keeping him under scrutiny. And the tables turned, permanently, him I met seven years ago, you I helped raise. As my wife was your godmother at the time, but our families are a trio. Your parents are my best friends along with Jacob and Laura, as to that, I know you better then I know him."

"And you're my son, but then that's the added catch, I watched you boys and Sam grow into your potential. As the four of you all decided on the same and it was to join the program, but you're right. Of the two of you, you'd make 3 star by the time you're 41, because of your attitude and personality, you have the mindset he doesn't have. Just to make it to 4 star by the time you're 45, while, once we do this, Steven is well known."

"As I know of Steven by reputation in the field and of what I heard from you, Sam and Catherine. But just hearing from Sam that truth after you get back that he did it again and he's relieved of command until such time as Dr. Warner, Jake and I lifted it. Charlie with there being five members of SG-1 now in the reset you're leading the team. And until Steven is recovered from this situation." he said and Charlie nodded to him gently.

"Alright, the war started with Apophis and then we had Hathor and Nirrti come into it in year one, a year later we get Sokar added to the bunch along with Her'ur. Before we find Seth and we annihiliate the duo: him and Hathor and then Sokar later on, before we find Osiris next. Isis is dead and we then kill Her'ur, Cronus and Apophis in one shot in a four month basis, before we add Mot and Imhotep to the list that makes eight, in five years."

"And Nirrti is destroyed that makes nine, along with Tanith and that's ten, plus Ra and that's makes eleven. So 11 in the space of 7 years, but the bulk are leaving us alone because we created a power vaccuum in their ranks and they're fighting over the group's former territories. While our latest is the only one we're truly fighting again, but Yu decided he's not getting involved in the power struggle and is teaching us by wargames."

"But that sums it up now, there's no war with the system lords and there never was a war at all. It's all in their heads, I knew I was right all along, and my remarks regarding this was were right on target and with that. It was that the war ended, in my eyes, the second Nirrti was killed and we've been on a hold ever since. But the only true entanglements are Anubis, Ba'al and Mot was killed after Jonas had that surgery as well."

"Five months ago, but we won, the fight with the system lords it was over 7 months ago, there is no war, the war is over now." Daniel said to Jacob and he nodded to him. "Yeah and in their eyes, it's the Goa'uld live to make war, but that's what everyone thinks of the enemy. And that's what they're thinking about us right now. It's in our nature to protect our way of life, but now it's the act of making a treaty with the triad now."

"Well that confirms our diagnosis of Jack and the others at the moment, the NID/Black Ops department are suffering a psychosis. And your final conclusion son, they're all suffering schizo effective, regarding this war with them. All this time fighting, we are wasting money, time and resources we don't have to make a mistake at the moment. I knew we trained you well, but you just knocked this into perspective for us now."

"And there is no war, there never was a war, it's all in their heads, the only system lords that been fighting us were Apophis, Her'ur, Nirrti. And the others were minor Goa'uld and we've killed seven in the side of seven years, all in all the fight ended. On our terms, the second Nirrti was killed and Mot was an unexpected add on five months ago, it's over. Now, that the ones who tried it are the 7, we ran into these last 7 years, alright, alright."

"But to repeat Teal'C's remark, tell him the conclusion to our plan in the past for your team in our timeline." Jacob said and he nodded. "Indeed Doctor Jackson, until Apophis and Cronus are gone we are on a hold and after that. As you learned plenty about each of the races you met at the time now right now, but I'm still doing what I did now. In coming to see you for help and offer you help at the current moment now, friend."

"We choose to join his army and serve, we maybe free, but we are a very proud people, so though we are free and creating our own government. We're part of the federation now as well, so as to that we are allies as well. We're going self governed and working as one, but to save the rebellion after the attack of Kreesh'taa. We're serving as part of his army after that as we're free of symbiotes now." Bra'tac said and the duo nodded.

"Yes alright, my lord, regarding this situation, Teal'C is hiding his true colors regarding Apophis. But he's really a Shol'va to Apophis, with the fact Cronus killed Teal'C's father, so temporary enemies in it. Cronus too is gone and after he's requested to join your army, but Rak'nor and their mentor have said the same. After the battle of Kreesh'taa, they're not having it happening again, si though self governed now starting now."

"They too have decided to join your army, but with your respects, the rebels are self reliant and can act as the added army against the rogues that try to usurp control. They're Sholvas of their former gods and wish to be free, but that freedom comes with acting as the army in this alliance between you, yourself, and the federation. As Egeria created a way to be free from use of symbiotes." he said and he heard a gentle tone.

 ** _"What is this way that she created now to free them from that dependency?"_** he asked and he smiled. "She created a drug, called tretonin, we can get it set up and create her a new body in natural form and a new host and she returns and we create two clones of her. But the added results, my lord, is you gave the Jaffa a way to freedom of use of symbiotes, by helping your partner create the drug needed to go it."

"So one of them creates the tretonin and the other is your ally in the alliance, but the Jaffa rebellion, wishes to go self employed. You're the friend of the queen who gave them freedom and this helps more in both groupings. For the Tokra, I'm offering the way to create more genuine by use of a medical procedure that gives the code of life by use of synthetics, rather then natural by mating." he said and it beeped back at that remark.

 ** _"What is this procedure called exactly, if you're helping to create more genuine Tokra instead of it being 80% converts?"_** Jacob answered for him and he smiled. " I already know the answer to that question, but you're using artificial insemination. To bring them back, if that doesn't help recreate the Tokra nothing will. Since we have close to 30,000 on earth and 20,000 hiding on a new planet." he said to him gently at that.

"To answer your question my lord, the human's call it artificial insemination, it's where a random man sells sperm to impregnate a woman. But that's the intention, the originals that are left from one man and the new ones being created are from a new sperm donor. So by the time we hit 2005, the level of Tokra over ride the amount of geniune system lords and minor Goa'uld." Daniel said and it beeped back a gentle remark in response.

 ** _"So what is your planning leading into when we meet in the past and you and Major Carter are retaking your jobs at the SGC?"_ **he asked and she nodded. "With us starting early, I doubt either one of us is going to give this up, Daniel. But until Jonas and his added problems, you're staying, and I'm working here at the base. With Steven and Lou, while Bill's with you at the Recon command in Antarctica by that point."

"Us doing everything once again, our bonds in particular are completely strong and we're beyond close. But yeah, we're willing to take out the ones that try to usurp their attempts to take us as their world and harvesting planet. But Apophis triggered a walking time bomb waiting to go off when he killed the quartet and took Carol. By doing that we threw him in the shark tank and the others were tugging at the leashes to take him."

"So Apophis, Her'ur, Nirrti, Imhotep, who else in the system lords did we take out exactly, and I mean not the trio either at the moment. That is if Sobek isn't still alive right now, because if he is than that portion of mythology in the history of the Goa'uld was shot at the moment. Though if Aris is at it again, it's making sure we don't over do it at the moment, so we just have to kill the ones that try to cause trouble here."

"Though with that in mind right now, I really hope this doesn't cause an added problem, Teal'C. So though we're acting like we're loyal to Cronus, nothing changes in our friendship, and we mean that, brother." Sam asked and he nodded. "I understand and it won't be long before we're a quintet once again. But my war ends the second Apophis is gone for good, I am friends and will always be with you, Daniel Jackson, Lou Ferretti."

"And Major Kawalsky, friends for life." he said and she nodded to him smiling. "I'm staying until Jack has a run in with that crystal and we meet Sarah a second time. His Sarah, after that the ARC is heading for McMurdo and we're creating a bigger area. Then what we have out there, because the members that have family. It's that their kids are in school when we're at work." he said and Landry and his team nodded in agreement.

"And by that point it's preparation for when we move it to Atlantis, because this way the kids have their own medical doctor, a psychiatrist. Their teachers and so on, a normal life because both the SGC and ARC are permanent duty stations. But there's 85 teams here at the SGC and 95 at the ARC, but everything we come to expect from a normal life. For our children, as prior to joining the military they have it, as the duty stations, now."

"But 50 of the teams are coming with me to Atlantis, along with Catherine, my parents and Ernest. But with 800 personnel there at the ARC, it's 400 are going along with their family. And with that in mind whoever wants to return to earth can do so in the second year while we swap off members in the next turn. But five years in food and supplies here, and in regarding duty stations now in this case, their duty stations."

"They're permanent starting the day they're sent here." he said and she nodded as Raynor looked at her at the name then. "Aris?" Raynor repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, his name is Aris Boch, he's the galaxy's best bounty hunter. Or so he says right now, but then we arrested several and beat his record at this at the moment. We've been catching or killing Goa'uld for five years straight and everyone is too scared to fight back."

"But Daniel killed Ra, and then shot a tank of Goa'uld larva, by doing that he gave everyone hope. Like Shmi said, we have brought hope to those who have none now and until everyone, but our primary Goa'uld are dead. We will continue to do so now, but Yu and Egeria are our primaries now, we just have to get her into a new symbiote body. And clone her a new host and she's back now, as for Aris and his gloating at the moment."

"Aris's arrogance is going to be the death of him if he doesn't get it under control, but his people are addicted to a drug called Roshna. But this is one which we can add to the list here in studies now, their becoming members of the federation. And that maybe his only chance at surviving this when going cold turkey from it." she said and he nodded as Daniel answered her remark then as he looked at him gently at that statement.

"This addiction is like the infliction that the Selelvians suffer from and no one in their, the TNG's generation present found a cure for it yet. But we if we can that can prevent Wesley's trauma and I intend to have a firm talk with the quintet for that, but to get on with this. The last was Seth, he tried to overthrow Ra, but they wanted him dead and as did the Tokra, but that's five system lords aside from..., oh damn it, it's not five, but six."

"Mar'duk was a system lord as well and we and Chekov's team killed him, before he killed Zukov. Hathor used to be a system lord herself, before she too tried to overthrow Ra and the Tokra, and Egeria, locked her in that Sarcophagus and buried her in that Mayan temple at the time. But that's all of them, these seven were against the trio, as were Sokar, Osiris and Isis, but we just exterminated all of them, but Egeria now."

"Ares, Zeus, Apollo and Artemis, we do to them what the Tokra did to Hathor and lock them up in their sarcophagi and weld the hatch shut after that." he said and she nodded. "Well we're lucky that you're this good at the job, otherwise we'd have been finished after the NID sent that bomb through to Abydos." The Egyptian Ambassador said to him and he nodded as he answered his remark then as he said it gently at that.

"Technically the alternate reality gave us the devastating conclusion that would have been had my double from their reality never joined up. Sam never went into the Air Force and Teal'C, or Rak'nor, never joined us and had a change of heart. Kinsey tried to shut us down and had we not violated orders, earth would be over run." he said and the IOA nodded as Shen answered him as she exchanged looks with Chekov and Chapman.

"That's what George meant, had it not been for you seeing our supposed future and gathering Intel needed to prevent it, we'd be extinct in 1998?" she said and he nodded to her. "Yeah that's exactly what he meant, but you remember the final episode to the next generation, he sees his supposed future and tries to stop it. And when he does, they shift the future in a new direction?" he asked and the IOA all nodded to him gently at that.

"Well I just took that chance, we can fix the future of their lives in the future if we make changes in the past, of the last 35 years now." he said and they nodded to him as he turned and answered his question. "What's Kinsey's religious background if he keeps quoting items from the bible, 'judge not, lest ye be judged.'. That's in the ten commandments and yet he violated, by bulk, another commandment right now."

"Thou shall not kill, he quotes the bible and then turns around and starts taking innocent lives, helps in blackmailing the general, is involved in this plan of mass genocide. And then to top it off he committed another of mass genocide, tries to have me killed and so on. There's no redemption for him now, he's going right to hell for that, Sokar, would love to make an example of this guy, and I'm not kidding at the moment."

"He's acting like Rameses before Jehoveh made an example out of him by killing his son in the story and he relented finally." he said and they nodded to him in agreement to that as he got back to his conversation with Yu. "Yes my lord we are, but when you come to visit, I am taking my position as your Lo'taur. Just to prevent another repeat performance regarding the near shootout in Nirrti's case, but I would like to discuss it."

"On my planet in this new past, present and future we're creating, you're to meet the ambassadors of every country on our planet. But this request we have made about our freedom is not just earth in general, but our colony ring as well. As I said we had several planets with a very high surplus of Naquada, that are enough to last 12 to 30 generations in every planet of our colony, we'd like to extend our treaty to them."

"So we pay bounty, act as exterminators and bounty hunters for you as the system lords, the majority in general, and Egeria is brought back. In return we wish to remain a free race and that our colony ring is to be left alone. But 9/10's of our population are hidden in that colony ring, which is to remain off the grid as well. But earth humans are offering this deal in exchange for our home planet and colony ring to be free of slavery."

"Though we believe in the gods, on our planet, in certain cultures we have more than one God to believe in. But others is a primary, in your case, Ra's and Cronus's its two country leaders and the creator of the most famous gods in Greek history. My scholar type have studied mythology for years and we enjoy the stories immensely. So seeing and studying it in the way I have is the envy of every scholar on the globe here."

"But for some senators they believe that the Christianity God is on our side, and do not believe that an attack by the rogues would be allowed by said god. But then the acts of God are used regarding slavery, but he's passed the limit of redemption. And very well could be captured by Sokar as an example to others regarding this. But we lasted this long because of our ingenuity in your eyes, my lord." he said and it beeped back at that.

 ** _"Indeed, his arrogance in your Christian God preventing an apocalypse could become his downfall if he doesn't watch it carefully. As you lasted this long, because you were wise about it, you know when not to cross the line and are cunning in the ways of this struggle. But then as Sun Tzu proclaimed, he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight and you proved that."_**

 ** _"You knew what to do and how to combat us and are capable of it the second you saw the devastation of the planet your charge is from._** ** _After Nirrti tried to destroy your gate by using your charge to do so, I supose one of your team ran afoul of her when you found your charge. And if they were, that's another infraction in my eyes, killing our subjects on your planet is deemed execution."_**

 ** _"But we will accept that deal decision, provided that you do not cross the majority and you continue your services. To Ra, Cronus and myself and your planet and colony ring are to be left alone. But if this results in a repeat in regarding to Apophis and the others, let us know he has attacked Earth. And we, that is Cronus and myself,_** ** _and the rest of system lords now that day."_**

 ** _"We are throwing the added death penalty_** ** _out, o_** ** _n them, whoever it is that attacks earth, as you're loyal to us: Cronus and myself only. Or they attack your charges, my farms are under your control and if need be. If whoever attacks them, signs their own death warrants among the bulk starting the new day. That our treaty activates, and if this follows the same pattern as it did now."_**

 ** _"It's resulting in the same circumstances now._** ** _but just be cautious, because Anubis will not stop till he has destroyed earth. And your military, this federation and new code name you call yourselves by."_** Jacob read out and they nodded to that. Before he could answer, a gentle question beeped out and Jacob sighed as he translated it at the remark as Sam looked at him gently at that.

"I've seen that look on your face before, dad, what's wrong exactly." She asked and he hid a bemused smile as he answered her. "He's asking what could this war between us be looked at if this whatever we call the stories that resulted in every kid your age. And younger to start getting involved in this." he said and he typed in the answer as he said it out loud firmly with a bemused smile on his face as he translated it for them.

"Our country made stories into live action stories, we call them movies and television, but the comparision between us is a race that are similar to Nox and the Asgard. But they are known as the Vulcans, and their offshoot is the Romulans. Which in this case is similar to between the Goa'uld system lords and the Tokra. While the reason we had this many problems is because the base alter ego is seeing this situation in anther way."

"But they're treating this in a very similar way to your being another race that attack without provocation and the race's name is the Cardassians. Colonel Jackson just broke down the debate and counter debate between us as the military high command and the program's alter ego. In regarding the treaty we created 4 years ago at the time when you met my host's daughter and her friends face to face." he said to him gently at that.

And in response, they heard a bemused tone as he answered him. ** _"I suppose this debate and counter debate was part of the riddle we gave you yesterday. And the day after the treaty was created a second time, are the people you quoted that conversation with Oneill in the room with you. If you had to re-enact that conversation with him while Dr. Jackson was explaining the circumstances."_**

 ** _"If these people that are with you are from a different century rather then ours?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. "With the amount of evolution from the time you were on earth close to 6,000 years ago to now. You've seen have fast we evolve, well in another 300 to 400 you're seeing how far we evolve further later on. But wait until you arrive tomorrow and you'll see." Jacob said and it beeped back another message then.

 ** _"Very well Lord Rebec, I will see you and Dr. Jackson tomorrow, but with my being your primary now, I highly recommend the cameras in my quarters. And two lock up any and all weapons, especially Goa'uld weapons. In case we have another Ashrak or Nirrti followed us through. Though she is dead, but better cautious then getting reckless now."_** He said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yes we all accept that, are we all in agreement to this decision, everyone, votes, we keep up our side of the bargain, create our colony ring and prepare for long term affairs and don't cross them?" Clinton asked and the ambassadors all nodded. "Alright all in favor of this plan say Aye." he said and they answered in unison. "Aye." they said together. "All opposed?" he asked and no one answered him at that remark.

And he nodded firmly as he looked at Daniel. "Alright, Daniel, everyone in the IOA agrees to this, tell him we'll accept his offer in exchange for continued business and running the program like always. We just keep up our end of the bargain and every month, we sent the following amount in Naquada to each of their designated drop off points after that." he said and they nodded as he looked at the IOA as he went further then.

"It's time, we tell the planet and academic community the truth to what we've been up to and the truth comes out, regarding Dr. Jackson's theories. He was right all along, the pyramids were created by aliens as landing pedastals for pyramid shaped ships." he said and they nodded as he pulled a cellphone out. "Hank, your team covers civilian oversight, meaning working with the government groupings: FBI, ATF and so forth here."

"And when doing that, if SGC needs to get involved, have Daniel contact me and I'm sending SG-1 and Jacob or George to swap off with you in the field, understand, so Hamners and every civilian member that gets involved. So each law enforcement group that helps police things if we find them on earth is going to know. Just what the hell it is we're doing down here, at your compound and anywhere else we're working here."

"But your first test run of that, Daniel, is dealing with Kirk and his crew, then when we come across the added trouble, Hathor, Seth, Isis and Osiris, I'm sending you. But whoever ends up in the middle of it, again. And right now, I hope to hell that Dr. Gardner doesn't be the one to open that damn jar either. Because that's the last thing we need here right now, but you're international archeological investigation when not offworld."

" So when the ATF gets involved, regarding Seth, you just throw them the bone that Seth Fargough is really a Goa'uld and you, the SGC and the ATF are doing that one together. O'neill may keep telling him that this is classified right now, but as your department is have military/half civilian. We of the IOA/United Nations department are giving you authorization to tell him the reason why the SGC is investigating him now."

"And tell him the truth too that Seth Fargough is the Goa'uld Setesh, a former system lord the Tokra were looking for. And we're there to either catch him or kill him and I don't care if O'neill tries to claim it as classified. The SGC is military ran, your program Hank, is federation ran, by that I mean that you're reporting directly to me and the trio here, but the representatives of the group's that know the most about it now."

"Are myself, Shen, Russell Chapman, Jean Lapierre, Colonel Chekov and the Canadian Ambassador, the five of us are your contacts. So if there's trouble countermanding orders given out by the SAC and so you have the right to tell whoever in civilian policing. That gets involved that classified information, they hear that Seth is a Goa'uld, they'll take it. But our countries cover areas that the NID is going to tear apart including blackmail."

"So the same is said for Osiris and Isis, so you're the one running those searches, though if Dr. Gardner gets hit twice, it means the second whatever was coming after. This army that was mentioned she's trying to hijack ascended memories, to find the location of the lost city, once Sha're is free later on. But your my best archeologist and you're in charge of the military department on Atlantis." he said and Daniel nodded.

"What do you mean federation ran?" Raynor asked and he crossed his arms. "He means this is the same as the police working with the FBI to arrest a criminal. Which is what my job's going to be, as the second in command of the Atlantis expedition program. My unit is involved with the local police and the government agency. The ones that are running investigations and Seth took on the alias of Seth Fargough and was under investigation."

"For the amount of illegal weaponry he had at the time, fortunately Jim is going to accept my help, although once he meets Jack. Then his annoyance at his attitude is going to sky rocket, my job was diplomatic affairs, and that's what our job really was, diplomacy now. The base has skilled diplomats and Jason's team was killed after the trust screwed around with the setinel on a planet, and we had to fix the damn thing at the time."

"I'd hate to be Jack right now when Jim reveals that you gave me permission to tell the ATF the truth prior to their arrival at Seth's compound. Because by that point, my unit is already with Hamners and his team and we're running through contingency plans. And until Hamners team mate says he spotted a sextet of military personnel. That are breaking into the compound, gives me their descriptions and I have to intervene here."

"As I'm the true second in command of the mission as I tell him who four of the said sextet are. And three are bonded to me out family and friendship. Though the insubordinate act is going to wear thin on his patience with Jack's attitude." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement. "Agreed, Jack maybe leader of SG-1, but you're the leader of the IOA/diplomatic affairs team and this is civilian matter, so you call the shots."

"The SGC is there to offer more military help, but your team is there just to deal with the bastard at the time. Jacob, Daniel is your second is command of that mission, so once the eleven of you meet up, you're going into alpha mode, Daniel backs you up and Charlie is third in command. As we're naming him lieutenant colonel that year at the time we name Sam to major." Jumper said to him and he nodded as Raynor said it.

"Sarah shouldn't have been at the college anyway, if I'd known that's what you were looking for I'd have turned in it immediately, General. But I was in mourning and I thought he abandoned us at the time, I didn't realize he was trying to protect us and Dr. Jordan by distancing himself from us." he said and they nodded. "Comes with the job Steven, I did the same thing, to protect my family I had to do the same."

"And at the moment my daughter is angry at me for not telling her what I was up to, though once the shoe is on the other foot she's going to understand how I feel. But in year nine you're under my command after that." Landry said and he nodded as he said with a sigh at that remark as he looked at Daniel. "I can't believe this, all this time being ridiculed in the academic world now, when in truth, you've been right all these years."

"Well looks like we're going to get the last laugh now, as though everyone in the outside world knows what we do. The books you're creating focused on this, you're doing everything Sam's doing, but you, and me with you, this is going to have us. Now, as the top archeologists on the planet that did cross pollination in cultures mythology." he said and the nine chuckled as Clinton answered that remark as he looked at the duo.

"You're the two best archeologist we have to offer and you've saved earth so many times that you deserve those medals and you're getting them when we do this. But one of you is here in the base the other in the Atlantis expedition team." he said and Daniel nodded as the IOA exchanged looks. "Bill having a semi scientist and military scientist leading the Atlantis expedition is the best way to go, so we choose Daniel as our military head."

"And John to be second in command until Dedalus is ready, but my recommendation is we send all the supplies needed so say 3 years worth of food. And supplies and with it the equipment to train our young recruits as their learning by hands on training. If Atlantis is to be the city version to the Enterprise D, so we do it their way. But the uniforms are being created from years 5-8 and our uniform jackets to finish it off."

"This way their clothes are the same as the full military jumpsuits we use right now and our country symbol on our work jackets as well, so when on Atlantis, they dress in our jumpsuits, when on missions they're dressed in military gear." Shen said and he nodded to the suggestion. "Added recommendation is that the ZPM we use, we're just bringing supplies there first and then once we have everything we need here at the moment."

"We're, before doing anything here, powering up the town, and naming sections in our primary quarters and setting up quarters after that. So everyone is changing clothes and getting into our new uniforms on Atlantis and the same goes for the Dedalus, Oddesey and the Promtheus. Each of the departments are dressing in the color of what we specialize in, but Sam and I are command crew with a specialty in certain sciences."

"John is a full pilot and spec ops, and Rodney is an engineer with a specialty in every science we have, but it's adjusting to dressing to the way we're going it now. But like I said already, when we arrive, don't start pushing buttons until we have an idea of what that's going to do, clear." Daniel said and the sextet all nodded with bemused looks then. "So which version are we using?" Beckett asked and he thought it over and smiled.

"The original version they used in seasons 1 and 2, next generation, with the zipper down the front, our work jackets over that, if the planet we ended up on is underwater as well. As to why, it's because once we lift her out of the ocean, with us being on an ocean planet. And we all know what happens when it drops below 50' degrees at night, so with our first victory as we get settled, we upload the ZPM and get settled in. "

"Depending on how many ZPM's we find in our galaxy we split it down the middle, half for the ARC, half for Atlantis. This way we got enough power now, but we're taking 6 years worth of food and and equipment, with 5 dozen families or more on board the ship with us. Along with the fact we're going to have half of the Athosians on board the ship with is as well, so if they want to act as our farmers we split the group in half."

"Half living in the city with us and the other half acting as our farmers, for the food, both animal and plant that we grow or raise on earth and that should do it. And with it the added acts of bring the seeds to create our harvests in every food we eat here, but the trees that do our fruits it's a fixing that problem now. This way we we don't have to return for the added supplies we use when eating health food here."

"As the years go by, the uniforms get updated by the time our descendants are in the 20's to 30's which is the uniform they're dressed in now." he said and they nodded. "Whatever happened to you, I don't think either you or Elizabeth was supposed to be killed or whatever happened at the time. If that's in the records, so my added recommendation is now, whoever wants to add their member to the team can do so."

"But I'm just saying this, but it's two positions each for chief medical and Psychiatry, and we have another civilian leader involved as well. But how big is our department exactly, if our's is working in Mcmurdo, or just right outside of the complex?" John asked and they exchanged looks. "With us having a connection to Mcmurdo, that's an easy way for the generals to reach us at the time now, I'd say our department is the same size."

"As the SGC, but if what I read about Rowena was true, Michaels didn't realize she just thawed the virus that infected and caused O'neill to end up in Ba'al's hands. But either way Michaels, Woods and the rest of their team are part of our department. And with that, Sam, I'll let you know, regarding Rowena, but it's just you, Rak'nor and Jonas. But Carson is chef medical doctor in my department with Jenny Keller next in line."

"Because by that point I'm on the edge of making general myself, my unit is the ARC version to yours, but we're government ran and controlled. And yours is full military, so if Janet wants to press her luck in that, you've been living in here in Colorado Springs for 5 years. But my team is the one who's used to living in the weather like that, so for us searching for Woods is our job, and Carson is his M.D., so no debates there."

"So I don't care what Janet says, ARC is my department so therefore, they follow Hank's rules when on my base, okay." he said and she nodded as Landry looked at him smiling. "And that's fine if you want to call me by name Danny, I'm fine with that, as you're my second in command. Because ARC is going to be like AMRIID on the movie after we go self employed later." he said and Daniel and Dixon nodded to the request then.

"Sir, with us our department, we've been together so long by that point you don't mind about us colonels calling you by name, but as I'm an acting general. And one who's on the edge of making full, I'm the one who can get away with that. When I do it all the time, but Elizabeth and I are the ones who start doing that all the time. And it's the same for Carson, Kate and Jenny." he said and Landry nodded as Carson said it then.

"Aye, I agree with you, she better get that through her head, because I'm his doctor and he's half frozen after getting caught in a blizzard out there. But we've been together so long there's no use arguing with me when we've been together this long, Daniel. I'm your best friend in addition to be your doctor, I know you better then she does." Carson said to him resting his hand on his shoulder and he looked at him smiling then gently.

"Yeah well thank god you're on duty when they get blasted to our gate, because this is a month prior to get Charlie and Delta gates into position in Europe and in New York. Because the attack was three months later after this, but my unit is dealing with the orbital attack we gate through first. And their's goes through, fifteen minutes to launch, that good, Sir?" he asked and Clinton nodded to him as he said it then to him gently.


	52. 52: Medical Talk And Comparisons

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 52: Medical Discussions And NID Cross Examinations**

"Yeah, the stealth attack was sanctioned by me, by us, but pretend you went against orders Sam, Steven, Rak'nor, Charlie. Because this is to ensure that the program never gets deactivated, because we've been serving the trio for 18 years. By that point, but 16 in Ra's case and 18 in the duo's, but we have to for 20 years in Cronus's case. And indefinitely until we download Yu's consciousness into an empty slate of a symbiote."

"And clone his body and that should do it and there's no going back on that promise now, he's our primary now." he said as he went further. "Mr. Hayes, here's a question for you, as you heard their conversation before we came down here. But do you see whatever conspiracy theory they concocted as a reason to kill several hundred billion innocent lives?" he asked and he shook his head as he crossed his arms as he answered him.

"No and I know of nothing out there that could possibly justify what they have done right now." he said and Daniel nodded. "What's this army he mentioned exactly, Daniel?" Chapman asked and he sighed. "Somehow they gathered Intel, regarding a technology that the sarcophagus was created from to reanimate a body. As this army is a much stronger version to the Jaffa and Anubis made a deal with a queen Goa'uld."

"But where they got that information from I've no clue as of yet as we destroyed his latest breakthrough in ships and their weapons. Before Jonas and I switched back and I retook my place on the team, but this was just under a month ago. But the Tokra and my father in law told me they never gained that Intel, as of yet. So here's a question for you, but how did they find out, who's the source and where's the documentation."

"How do they know this?" he asked and Hayes nodded as he answered him. "Where and when did they learn that, where's the source and documentation. But they can't answer that because obviously they know we learn this and they're being arrested. And for genocide and treason right now, uh huh, and yes you're right. If they learned that, why didn't they notify the joint chiefs and the SGC exactly?" he asked and Daniel said it then.

"After I tapped into their thoughts the conversation took the same turn as the one the Captain had with Maxwell, word for word. Before he had to chase him down a second time, which was why Thor arrested the agents that hijacked Prometheus at the time." he said and Hayes nodded. "Uh huh, and again, but whatever their circumstances, why didn't they notify the joint Chiefs and the SGC?" he said and Daniel crossed his arms.

"To their way of thinking right now it's 'and wait six months while a bunch of beauracrats are sitting around reading reports and trying to figure out what to do. They don't know what's going on out there, but you should Sirs, you know what it's like to be under fire.'. And the 'you' was pointed directly at the general and Jacob, to which the joint chiefs response was..." he started to say and the man nodded ad he read out the remark.

"You weren't under fire." he said and Daniel went further. "Lives were at stake." he said and Hayes immediately answered that. "Who's lives, looking at you right now, though exhausted, you're fine, but who's lives exactly?" he asked and Daniel tied it up. "We have to act now." he said and Hayes nodded firmly. "Why, we go in now without thinking things through, we put more innocent lives at risk and while I'm at it right now."

"Why put lives on the line for a conspiracy without any hard evidence, and risk a war just to check it out at the time exactly. And start making this war even more volatile then it is already and it's because you're not under fire, there are no lives at stake. And we need to take things slow without jumping the gun, yes I hear you, Colonel Jackson. And I agree with you, like the episode focused on that Romulan defector at the time."

"If this was a test of allegiances, it's a test we're not falling for if it ended up with us dealing with Morgan's grouping's alter ego. So again why risk a war just to check it out if this information passed to us was by a Goa'uld who's working for the enemy, these Ori. It's a risk, and it's a risk I'm not taking right now, no matter how much they want me to, so with that, if they lost their damn reality button, then they're getting arrested for it."

"And before it kills anyone else as they brought us to the brink of war with the system lords." he said firmly and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes Sir, hey guys, I could use a bit of help going over sectors in this, as Earth is sector 001 now. So what about the others, because the ones I heard you name are the ones being named first once we get started. Though with the fact we don't create these types of ships until 70 years from now."

"It's going to be needed later." he said and they nodded. "When you create this tv show, just used the ones you heard us mention. But some are in the neutral zone, others are in Cardassian space and some are in the unknown territories. But with the fact we named off a few, like the Kelrabi system, Cuellar, Gamma sector, Argosian, Bajoran, Ficus. With you traveling all over the Galaxy, use that to put them into their groupings."

"As your parents are the first to start this buddy." Will said and he nodded as he looked at Hayes then. "I knew watching your double's was going to be helpful, but I never took into account the possibilities that we'd have to use that as a way to crack this later. Argosian sector, you don't mean Argos do you?" he asked and they nodded to him. "I'd hate to be Ardra once she sees my abilities at the moment right now, Captain."

"And your act of humiliating her in front of the town minister was classic." he said and Picard chuckled as he answered him. "Yes her's was artificial, yours are genuine, so let's see her match your ability of telekinesis, pyrokinesis. And get away with it, once we combine both together on this episode. So let me guess, but this was the next episode after Maxwell, Commander?" he asked and the quartet nodded to him as Daniel said it.

"Yes and the leeway has run out after turning into that beast from Klingon, Captain, but Commander don't over do it when it comes to your abilities. When we have to do this twice, alright Sirs." Data said and they nodded as Daniel patted him on the shoulder. "If it means humiliating her in front of the planet's minister, it's the only way. But at times we got to take the situations just a little too far here, and to answer your question."

"Aye Sir, yes it was, but this was just under two months after Wes headed for the academy at the time. But you have me and Data with you, while Geordi, Sam and Lou are dealing with the ship she used to cloak the enterprise." he said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Well once we have two commanders, one of us stays with the ship and the other goes with the captain, Worf and Teal'C can take turns on this right now."

"And the same goes for Sam and Tasha, when more than one of us goes planetside on these occasions, so that helps right now. But both sides of this until Sam and Lou leave to return to our time and Will, Teal'C, Worf and I can take turns in going with you. As your bodyguards in these situations." Daniel said and Picard nodded to the suggestion. "Yes alright, if you want to get that started after Samantha and Lou arrive, in year two."

"Then we can do that, but boys, I'm serious, I hear from Katherine that your sparring matches got a little out of hand and one of you ended up in sickbay for a concussion. And you're being barred from the sparring floor for a month, understood." he said and and the duo nodded to him gently as Sam tried to keep from laughing at that. "Added acts of being the father figure here, you got to take charge with your subordinates."

"And before they put themselves in sickbay or the infirmary for an injury when in recreation at times Jean Luc, but that's like dealing with the armbands. Just after O'neill gave Teal'C a concussion at the time, and again guys. Get the sparring under control before that does happen, would you please." Jacob said and the duo nodded as Picard hid a chuckle at the remark as Daniel answered him smiling at that remark.

"We're keeping it to the time frame on the tv show in your case and ours in this case, but in this case though we keep to the episodes. I mean from year five after the accident at the academy and up, it's making two alterations. And if he needs a few weeks off leading into the day he decides to give it up, it's not permanent. It's just a sabbatical in his case after the end of that episode and in our case, it's fixing every mistake O'neill caused. "

"So we do everything the exact line as did it in ours, but this time, it's screw what Jack says, I'm his rank, and I'm science and culture value, so he gets into a fight with me. Then he's being dragged before the general as Hammond left me in charge of science studies, but once we hit a rerun here right now guys of every situation now. That includes every situation he gets himself trapped on another planet for."

"It's making sure I'm here for every area that the stupid fool gets himself into and Argos is the top of the list." he said and Sam, Warner and Hammond nodded. "I'd rather take a sabbatical leading into that situation anyway right now. But if Nacheyav makes that choice and orders us to do that, it's heading off a riot that could turn into a shootout." Wesley said and he nodded as Jacob nodded in agreement to that remark.

"So in other words during that mission, you're on sabbatical and not involved after you prevent Worf and his team from getting into a fire fight?" Beverly said and he nodded. "Yes, or in this case, I can temporarily resign at the second that mission shifts directions and then after the end of the episode. I withdrawal that resignation and I'm still in Starfleet, just to prevent him from pulling me away." he said to her gently then at that.

"The reason my double quit was because he lost everything that mattered to him, namely your trust, my grades were falling by then, for her, she was stuck under scrutiny. But if it takes my preventing her from screwing up a second time it's her only chance and mine with her. As I was on the edge of dropping out at the time, so fix her mistakes and mine with her, as the team had a seven players, Josh ops out, this time now."

"Sito's replacement takes his side as she and I fake the conversation with Josh, but Sito has both of us and we decide to come forward together. But seven players, one dead and the team is split in half of what's left of us as Nick gets expelled and marginalized. Sito and I are up on the ship, as you decide to bring Josh and Kate with us. For another year of training, and either Jean or Sito's replacement ends up on the ship in year seven."

"As Sito is like us, Kate and Josh and whoever takes Sito's place is being ridiculed until she goes under crew evaluations by you four, Worf and and Comander Martell. Till whatever happens in that mission until we hit my situation and deal with it. As that situation is another play acting and I'm resigning until the mission is done then reactivate my commission and I'm on sabbatical after." he said and they nodded to him.

"That works better, in that situation, the second he pulls the vision quest, you resign from the academy, after the mission ends, you withdrawal that resignation. And you're on sabbatical just so you can get a three month break leading into graduation. And you're still working under us and you're back where you belong again." Will said for her and she and Picard both nodded in agreement with his idea and he nodded to him.

"Yeah that's an understatement, and Daniel, as you're a scientist colonel, specialized in medical areas as well, once it switches from soldiers to science you call the shots. So if he and Frasier decide to ignore lab safety protocols, blow the whistle and get me in there, a.s.a.p., understand." Jacob said firmly and he nodded. "I can't believe they ignored medical protocols after he got infected by the Nanites, Daniel.

"Then again, I'm lucky you speak Greek at the moment, as whoever created those scientific notes you found. You can tell me what is said as we do this even faster right now as I'm taking your place, as you have the memories I don't have. In regarding this and O'neill's idiocy now at the moment, but you tell me what I'm looking at. And take care of her when she ends up at your compound." Raynor said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll train you for the first five months, but once he gets himself in trouble, you have me training you in it as science first, soldier second in this. To him it's in reverse, but the president ordered us to value the scientific and culture part of the job. So direct translation of that is we're scientific research and technology grabbing is not an option, not when the technologies needed are to start their futures and with that."

"Would you see this as I'm better then the NID here at protecting everyone. I just came up with a sure fire way. Now to protect earth from real Goa'uld, instead of a Goa'uld/ancient hybrid, Mr. Hayes?" he asked and Hayes nodded in amazement as he answered him with a smile. "Yes I would, but the situation, you just described to me at the moment, if it's what Bill chose, before the mission started after Apophis attacked us."

"Then it's staying like that, but scientific analysis is what I need more then soldiers, but Homeworld security is code name for Starfleet after that. As we're working, in regarding our fleet, with just a few 302's and the Prometheus. Until we add on to our fleet, but the first to be created, before Jim and his crew get started. Is going to be the USS Oddesey, followed by the Dedalus and we go forward from there." he said and they nodded to him.

"But leading into your trip to Atlantis at the time, that's when you get the medals, both of them and you're being promoted to be an acting Major General after that. As that year's a ro-test, but that should do it now, and I don't care what Kinsey or the NID say. As I'm your commander in chief, leading into the next orbital attack, I make the decisions here and with those words in mind right now the scientist medals you get."

"Are the presidential Medal of Honor and the Congressional gold medal, you earned it Colonel Jackson. But as Dr. Raynor is covering your position here, he's earning them in the next timeline, just like you did in this one. So everything that they try to tell me is a total lie correct, Colonel?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he said it. "Yes Sir, they tried to get rid of SG-1, or more accurately, Sam, Steven and Rak'nor."

"As well as me and Teal'C, because we're completely honest, we believe in equal rights, Jack is not SGC, he's NID. But the sextet chose us as their champions, and to them, they want us as their spokesman. Woolsey tries to drag up the love and inaccurate feelings that were between her and Jack, which is another crock here. Because Sam's own kind happens to be me and any scientist just like me, a diamond in the rough."

"But the mission to 636, I made it clear that I would risk my life, soul and sanity to protect her. But the alibi that Sam was my wife, when in actual fact she's my soulmate, my imprint. Though I'm married, I belonged to her all this time, the remarks of us putting earth at risk was also a crock, the NID sent the warhead. They exposed us to the system lords, but Ra was a mistake, we never intended to get into war with them."

"But the primary we've been fighting for five years straight was Ra's brother and rival, Apophis and we've knocked off ten more in the years since. But Anubis was a far more dangerous version of Apophis. Yes we had the tendency to break direct orders, but then if we didn't earth would be destroyed, but those are the qualms Kinsey and Woolsey will bring up once you enter the office for your debrief, but if it takes my coming to you."

"Just to jump over their accusations and leaving the general in charge I will, but we have three generals involved. So while the duo are running field operations in the aftermath to the attack when we get the ZPM and plug this one into the system at my base. The Prometheus and our small shuttles, they're called puddle jumpers, are enough to cover us, while we have the person shooting at his armada." he said and Hayes nodded to him.

"Well now that you told me that, I'm not buying whatever they tell me, as the program becomes public knowledge here. They try to assassinate me on public television and they're getting shot and arrested for it when I leave your friends. As well as George, Jacob and Hank in charge of the base. So if O'neill crosses the line in his tenure as the base leader, he's getting arrested and Hank, you start early." he said and Landry nodded.

"But I'm Anakin if he stayed good, but it's the entire catch and we arrested the emperor and several of his high staff today. But if I had my powers at the time, I'd be the perfect bodyguard here at the time now. But it takes years to train and learn to control your abilities if you're being taught to ascend and I achieved it. But I'm across between Ben, Luke and Anakin in powers, as for complex weaponry, I'm not the type to use guns."

"But my skills with a sword to weapons like we normally use, not so much, I'm skilled in the old art of fighting, martial arts, fencing and sword fighting." he said and the man nodded with a bemused smile. "I'd hate to be the poor idiot that tries to attack me, if you had a lightsaber right now, if those weapons were real, Daniel." Clinton said and Hammond chuckled and nodded as Hayes answered him smiling bemused as he said it.

"I knew I'm likely to see some strange stuff with us making contact with aliens a first time, but this is ridiculous." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes and like I said to Jack, I'm your boss and I've got my boss, so is that clear to you. To put this bluntly we were quoting remarks off of Outbreak, but the situation of intersteller warfare just took on the act of biological warfare and we're trying to get it under control around here."

"Teal'C got stung by an alien dragonfly and the NID wanted to let the metamorphosis run its course. Though if that happened worst case scenario is we have a few hundred thousand of those insects all over the planet." Daniel told him and he nodded. "They're out of their damned minds, alright again, I'm leaving you in charge of the SGC and the whatever this ancient outpost is, so what else exactly?" he asked and he went further.

"Jack is acting like Daniels, the general like Ford, and Vidrine, West and Bauer, like McClintock. This may not be AMRIID, but still same difference, my team are myself, Sam, Steven, and my friends of the original unit. Jack's turned into Daniels as he wants to do things his own way. But..." he said and Hammond finished that remark. "We may be friends, but I'm also your boss, you do and go where and when I tell you, Colonel."

"I'm your boss and I have my boss, is that clear to you." he said and Daniel nodded as Hammond hid a chuckle as he said it then. "Alright don't finish that debate right now, we don't need to do the entire conversation before he disobeyed orders and headed for California." he said and the sextet started laughing at that. "Yes Sir, though in this case, at times, there are times you need to disobey and others you need to call the seven."

"Just to get a back up opinion, and the virus on Adjo was a perfect example of that, but we need to isolate the sick and I mean really isolate them. We have to get them back into their designated tents and keep them there." he said and Dixon covered his eyes at the memory. "At the time its keeping it from turning into a riot, but trying to get to the damn gate was we had to get through a hundred people at the time that day."

"And at the moment we're jumping over the crude language right now at the moment, though with the kids in the room right now. Best to not have it getting too crude right now at the current moment here." he said to him and he nodded. "Yes and I did say to keep the profanity under control when we have kids younger then our young cadets. And new arrivals on the base, son and with that in mind now, whoever started that, stop."

"And you know swearing over the communications net was something I never allowed anyway Chris." he said to Dixon's double and he nodded with a bemused smile. "So which of us is working where exactly right now, General?" Dave asked and he smiled. "You're working at the SGC under my and Jacob's command, Andy is under Hank's, Chris, but I'm splitting the work load once we hit a re run with the replicators."

"So whoever wants a shift at this base or ancient base in Antarctica can take it, but to repeat that last remark with kids even younger then you working here. Keep the colorful language under control would you please." he said and Dave nodded to the orders as he looked at the junior officers, listening to the conversation with a smile. "Yes Sir and we're not the ones with the foul mouth dispositions, although SG 15 was at the moment."

"And with them was SG's 4, 6, 7, General, though we have our young Cubs doing that, and you guys are being sent to your den for swearing like this in front of us, clear kids. And we're not kidding, there's no need for profanity understand, when on the base and not when we have kids. Even younger then you are here, to us you're still kids, so watch it." he said and the quartet and Wesley and his team nodded as they said it together.

"Yes Sir." they said as Daniel covered his eyes as he answered him. "I'm lucky Felton wasn't around to hear that conversation or he'd be letting the young officer. Who was working at the table in here who did it have a dressing down over the radio. And Graham was that really necessary, in regarding Sokar trying to break down the front door. And it's because though Jack found that amusing, I didn't and with that right now."

"It's one thing when the system is being hijacked or having a nervous break down, and another when we have the devil himself knocking on the front door. And you take the lord's name in vain after you burned your hand on that Iris. And with that its because that wasn't necessary at the time, because this time it was the devil." he said and Will looked at him bemused at that as Simmons covered his eyes as he answered him then.

"What?" Geordi said and he hid a bemused smile. "Sokar was the Egyptian God of death, but he took on the added act of Christianity and decided he was playing lucifer. But the gun he was shooting at the gate was causing the iris to heat up. And Graham went to check the darn thing, burned his hand and started swearing a blue streak before I let him have it for that, because he's a second lieutenant on the edge of first."

"And was 21 years old and I'm 34 so to me it's heading off my younger brother's rant before he gets himself in trouble. With the general, for swearing on the base when under a deadline and in pain. But you have got to watch your language pal, so when we deal with this again, keep that clean or you're the one ending up in a time out. Though Felton is the senior tech next to Walter, it's still enough here." he said to him gently at that.

"13 year difference and though I just arrived at the base, you knew me too well to realize, regarding Sam that day. But was that really necessary here though Daniel, to start teasing me with the radio on during the exam on that orb." he said and he looked at the other man with a slight smile. "If you would just relax then no there wouldn't be, but three weeks in and you get nervous every time she comes into the room here."

"But the profanity regarding burning your hand on that thing, yes there was, if it's turning red then stay the heck away from it or you're going to get burned here. Though be thankful it was me and not Anthony who heard that or he'd be even more stern with you for swearing like that in the gate room, Graham." he said and Siler exchanged bemused looks with Walter, Sam and Warner as he heard the next remark from him.

"I didn't realize that Felton was in the room when I did that, Daniel." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well you're lucky Grace or Felton didn't hear that though Jim did and he was leaving it to me, to deal with. Before you got yourself hit with an unorderly conduct, language and conduct unbecoming of an officer this soon after you were assigned on the base pal, so watch it next time, will you." he said and the young officer nodded to him.

" I'm 26 and I get busted by an officer your age or a little older after Sokar was trying to break through the iris that day." he said and Cromwell looked at him bemused. "You're lucky I'm not the one who heard the swearing over the radio that day. Or I'd be the one ordering you to change shifts with Walter that afternoon, kid. And the next time we do this watch the language, alright." he said and he nodded as Daniel said it bemused.

"And this is the communications net and not the locker room, if the general heard the conversation it's getting dragged into the office for swearing on the base." he said and he nodded. "I'll say, but then we either have children or know the rules, but gossip or sexual remarks and in hearing range of the general or the colonel and next rank down. That's enough to get your wings clipped right now and with in mind right now at the moment."

"But you remember the caveman plague and with it the virus on Adjo, but at the time Daniel and I discussed this and with the members already infected. It's we weren't risking a riot getting started, because we took the infected ones and not their families with us." Dixon said and Hammond nodded bemused. "We're doing that and I should have sent back up to give you a bit of relief damn it." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah and we may have to use the base as an earthbound version of the Enterprise, so whoever was on duty is able to deal with their family and others. It's not turning into repeated interruptions, so second remark, Garshaw, you better use the crystals to dig further into the mountain down here. Just so we have spots our kids can fool around in while turning the SGC into the SGC academy in the process." Sam said and she nodded.

"So where's the lock down being exactly?" Maynard asked and she explained that. "We're from levels 11 to 28, so if we add another 12 to 20 levels and dug deeper into the mountain. The other 12 to 20 levels are the kids training academy and for the officers who have family a daycare for the kids younger then 10, if said kid is sick from school and the officer didn't want to leave them." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"We better do the same thing for that glacier we found the gate in, but the White Rock research station is connected to the ARC now and with it. Is that with several Tok'ra with us as well, we can do Tok'ra tunnels through the ice areas and further into the base. This way we can, if there's an earthquake can take cover underground. Because a storm shelter or in a base this size, it's not going to impact us in the way it does on land."

"Our planet gets earthquakes, but then the ring of fire gets a bit out of hand, but so what else is new, so instead of being on land, above the shelters, and is more dangerous. Then simply burrowing our way into our tunnels and reinforce them with tempered steel to prevent a cave in. And that prevents a cave in from killing anyone and the added good news is it protects anyone from the extreme weather, like Tornadoes or hurricanes."

"So added safety from earthquakes, we continue to monitor the Northern Cascades, repeated earthquakes, we hunker down in our tunnels until the danger is passed. Tornadoes and hurricanes, same things and as time goes on like is far more relaxed this it was with a few hundred weather and natural disaster concerns piling up every other weeks for our governments as we have all supplies ready." Lou added and they nodded.

"Yes alright, once we reach the week that Apophis attacks us and our younger recruits are having their own training academy right here in the base after that. But training also includes doing off world training, getting used to gating back and forth and so on. So as training is going to be 4 years, so at the academy, 4 years. Then in advanced training for 4 years that's eight years of training until they're 26?" he said and they nodded to him.

"So we activate completely once we're 26, Sir?" Brandon asked and they nodded. "Yes it was too soon for you to go through and my judgement is getting redone. And for both you and Jason as you're in training for 4 years until you have everything you needed to. But guys I'm warning you right now, if I hear from your flight instructor that there was an accident in flight training and Sam and Sergeant Siler digs up the results in it."

"As said crash had to do with an afterburn and gas explosion if any of you pull the starburst in F-302 pilot training. And you're in serious trouble once we have you here in training. And that includes you coming forward before we figure that out boys, ladies. Like Andrea, I'm not taking it any better then she will, because this isn't the Air Force academy, but the SGC, clear?" Hammond said and the quartet nodded to the orders.

"There any case reason that by the time we hit 1991 that I'm now a captain and on the edge of major by that point dad, but in one case or another. It's getting our recruits younger then us, under control in flight training before they accidentally cause a collision or worse, in flight training." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yes, but then it's making sure these kids don't get too reckless when you're the veterans at the moment."

"But until you leave for Atlantis, I need your help in case of trouble, because year six means we need added back up. So one year transfer from your department and back to the SGC while your team and Billy are coming with you. This way you can get Jonas under control regarding the inferiority complex. While dealing with Jack and his acts of idiocy, after disappearing twice in a year that year." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Sure thing, so long as I'm not dealing with him directly like I have been, I'll do it, but Sam needs her entire squadron to deal with Steven being gone. And that's me, Bill and Lou, but preventing the same mistakes twice, I'm covering things until we hit Anubis destroying the planet. And I'm around for us destroying his super weapon and that should do it now." he said and they nodded in agreement as Hammond said it then.

"Yes every mission involved leading into this, you're involved in it now, that includes being the added back up unit when it comes to them getting stuck on Adjo. But you and Andy are the members that are dealing with Jack and his temper tantrums. Just after Frank left him to save the rest of the team, so Adjo is the aftermath. Both to the blackhole incident and Iraq, so let him have it." he said and Daniel nodded to the orders.

"Garshaw, is there a way to synthesize the medication you gave us, by testing it out from one of the symbiotes that never took a host. Because Janet broke her arm and I had my appendix rupture in that situation?" he asked and she nodded. ** _"Yes, but we start the second you realize your trapped, if this is like this movie. And the fact that his supervisor was holding back the original serum created prior to that."_**

 ** _"You're being given the antiserum and we're mass producing it, before that little girl dies and it starts getting out of control. But to repeat the remark, if it takes quarantining their people, we're doing what this institution did. Just to prevent it from spreading all over the planet, let alone right to earth."_** she said and he nodded as he looked from her, to Hammond and Matheson as he said it then.

"Yes I get that, but Jack wasn't considering the facts, that if that virus left town and they were infecting the entire planet with it. Which is what the blasted fool couldn't get, because once the duo came down with it. And the only human members left on the team were next, and if Janet came back through the gate. Now that she was exposed here with it at the time, and I ran into a couple dozen others when I reported back to you."

"And while doing that, now that we had the MASH unit set up at the time and it's I just broke through a crowded air port here. While doing it that day and with that, it's if one of them has it..." he said and Matheson and Warner nodded as Matheson finished that one as he sighed at the broken orders. "If one of them has it, then ten of them have it and if anyone gets out of the mountain, out of that barricade and quarantine zone in town."

"Or through the gate, then we're screwed here, and we were already screwed once you realized that you guys were trapped till we figured out a cure. And we have to keep it quarantined right now at the time though. And to repeat George's remark, but we're not doing the entire conversation right now, son. But you had a right to be worried at the time here, but the sextet and I are leaving you and your teams to do your work in this."

"Blasted idiot, if he wanted us to arrest him, then arrest him right now, but don't jump on your back for following orders. This was my job and I'm a medical doctor in addition to a Lieutenant General, then again with you being back under my wing. As your mother was my best friend here, they go for that debate and I'm hanging him out to dry for that, but you're being trained in five areas of the medium to hard sciences here and with it."

"Thirty years friendship and you're my prize pupil son, but you don't need to over do it kiddo." he said and Daniel nodded. "I know Sir, but at times in these situations..." he started to say and Hammond shook his head as he finished that. "You need to get a bit more reckless then we'd have liked, yes I get that, but try that twice. And you're going to give me a real heart attack by the time you're 30, son, if you keep this up."

"I've got you three and Billy under my wing all your careers, but it's one thing when you're 19 to 20 and another when we're doing a repeat performance. And of every Goa'uld we've dealt with here at the moment now, and you keep this up. And I'm not going to make it to 70, so you three get this under control, would you please." he said and they chuckled and nodded to the orders as Picard hid a chuckle to that remark then.

"That movie he mentioned was focused on a more deadly version of Ebola, but that's the argument in biological warfare at the moment, yes we're medical experts. But until all options are empty it's not the damn air strike either at the moment. But ours was a more aggressive version to the Polywater virus. Though with my being the commanding officer of AMRIID, George called me and I gave him orders." Matheson said and they nodded.

"And Daniel was thinking like a seasoned army medic when he broke it down for me here at the time, regarding the Nanites, Argosians and Pelops. Pelops was working on human evolution, but decided to see what happens when he shortened it to 3/4's normal evolution. So take a guess, but one day was one year, 2 days, equaled two years..." Sam said and Beverly covered her eyes at that as she finished it then at the remark.

"It kept up like that, and by the time you hit 100 days, you're 100 years old, but if the victim was already an adult. And it would have the victim looking and aging three times faster then normal, so what the heck did he do to cause that exactly?" she asked and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered her. "The cake she gave him had a version to GHB in it, and she date raped him, but he passed out after it happened here."

"So he was infected with whatever virus she gave him, and some are passed through bodily contact and others are airborne. I studied STD's in biology class, but this could be considered an alien version to AIDS, or whatever else there was. So why would he collapse after he did it exactly, except for a single thing, he collapsed at the same time she did. And he comes out of the drug induced amnesia right after he slept with her."

"I didn't want to tell Sam till I was absolutely sure, but she told me that every person on their planet age to certain area in normal evolution in the exact same days. I compared it to what I read up on after Teal'C helped me translate it and it hit me like a Mach truck. Our Goa'uld scientist was doing a Frankenstein's monster touch and it was by aging his lab rats to 3/4's of normal evolution." he said and she nodded in amazement to that.

"What is this GHB." Bra'tac asked and he sighed. "It's a drug that most sicko's on our planet use, if their mate, male or female, doesn't wish to go further than light mating. It blocks out the memory of the person that drugged them with it, so they don't remember their attacker's face. Or that they did it against their control, but this is what we call date rape, drugged so they can mate with the victim, against their will and with that."

"It was either she dumped this drug into the batter, or it was another called Rolphynol, but there are many who wish to mate, despite the victim said no. But the parasite that attacked me used a drug that puts the limbs to sleep." he said and Bra'tac hold up his hand. "Best not to risk a flash back my young friend, keep going." he said and Daniel nodded. "But to get on with this, it was after I connected the dots here."

"But he eats smething that was drugged, two hours later Sam, Teal'C and I find him undressed, and we knew he just had unprotected sexual intercourse with this woman. But she collapsed right after she does, he gets hit next and he passes out as a result, the next day, Teal'C and I find the scientific notes. That she tells me that the planet inhabitants age a year for every day and I break it down, so with that in mind right now."

"Could any hotshot who's a total soldier figure it out that fast in 20 hours, if they weren't a scientist trained in ancient cultures, religions and languages?" he asked and Bra'tac chuckled as he shook his head. "No, they can not, but then no scientist who is trying to get to the bottom of scientific analysis allows anyone to cloud his judgement. Am I to understand you figured out Hathor was a queen Goa'uld?" he asked and Daniel nodded.

"Yes I did, and the girls had a little help here too, right bro, you remember the webpage you created at the time. Well as I said everything we read up and studied in college was running loose out there in the galaxy, they're living it, and we lost two archeologists. Just after Hathor was let out of her sarcophagus, but the second she arrived on the base. She decided to infect the base and from there now." he said and Raynor smiled as he got it.

"And like I said all the sex goddesses were really all the same woman, Hathor, the ancient Greeks identified her as Aphrodite, Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome. Most of the mythology, and she was a well loved goddess at the time, but the small point in Ancient Egypt. It was she went against Ra, after he changed his mind and they became enemies after that." he said and Hammond nodded to the information then.

"That's the way I described it to Frasier." Sam said and he nodded. "Yes, but you're a novice archeologist, by digging into what I put into the records whether I knew it or not. But Daniel was incapacitated, you needed help, so with him out of commission you needed me, but here's the real interesting part, girls, Sirs. Hathor had certain magical powers over men, and she could seduce them into doing almost anything for her."

"In almost every case, it described the men as drunk with her precense, but the said drunken affect was really a potion. And from there she turned the men she was seducing into drones, so are turning the guys into drones another way to turn them into..." he started to say as he looked at Teal'C, Bra'tac and Rak'nor and he nodded. "Yeah she had a device meant to turn men into Jaffa, but she chose me as her sperm donor."

"While Jack's idiocy got him turned into the first, but Sam cracked it, with your help, to quote Sam's remark, when the CIA grant sanctuary to an enemy turncoat. They never trust them, they watch them like a hawk, but she had every man. Or more accurately soldier on the base completely infatuated with her. While I was trying to dig up anything I could on her till she told me she was a queen and then said that were others."

"The queen's created the Goa'uld's, and there was a very limited number of them, but there were others just like her. To me this meant I had to get the news to the girls and Teal'C, fast. But I needed more information, which is the reason the NID made up the rumor that I actively assisted her, but in actual truth. I was date raped, before Teal'C dropped the bomb on Sam, Anna, Grace and the others in the female contingent."

"You basically told her everything she needed to know here, but not till Teal'C revealed she was a queen. Did she realize the severity and what would've happened if she didn't stop her." Daniel said and he nodded and he looked at her. "And with that in mind now, the website you found focused on her, it was created by me when we were 29, Sam. And though I didn't realize I just described whatever she just did to the guys at the time."

"Or that she was a queen bee, but it certainly helped you, girls, so you looked through my website. And that helped you break it down, before Teal'C dropped the added bomb on you she was a queen bee, is that it ladies." Raynor said and they nodded softly as Sam said it to him. "Yeah it is, it was after you told me that, over the computer, that I put it together now, but if that's not enough a scientific breakthrough nothing is."

"But no soldier, if their a black ops, could figure it out that fast, so though he was trained in first aid, you told me this, he figured out what she was and bingo that did it. You guys, and we female members of the program here at the base just saved the entire planet. But archeology and astrology work well together and as a result, we've saved the planet so many times that's why they're trying to get rid of us." she said to him gently at that.

"He wasn't trained in medical field training, though he will be once he gets into the military later on here. But with him outside the base, he's covering the spots Frasier screwed up on and making sure she doesn't do the same thing to you." Sam added with a bemused smile at that memory. "Yeah and twice on two occasions our first year the results are the archeologist figures it out before M.D.." Warner said with a chuckle then.

"How do we do this, if she tries the same thing with me?" Raynor asked and he crossed his arms. "It's by making sure that these guys are circumvented before they tell their grouping that information and twisting it to their own ends. Frasier screwed up, because she didn't see what happened here, but then like any medic at the time. She was thrown feet first into the job while Bill was working here since the very beginning now."

"As for Mckenzie, he is NID, in fact he's like Rick here, wouldn't that be true Woolsey?" Carson said sharply and the man paled at that. "What are you talking about, I had no clue what it was he was trying to do here." he said and Carson crossed his arms. "Didn't you, I'd say this is being seen as you blinded yourself to his bloodthirsty behavior. And just so you can get rid of the honest working members of the base, including me, Sir."

"Sure you're a lawyer, but you're not a psychiatrist, if you were examining us, why not put them under the microscope as well, huh." Daniel asked and he looked between them shaking. "Tourist, don't look left, don't look right, just go." Porter said with a stern growl at him. "Who are you?" he asked and he crossed his arms. "Major Jeffrey Porter, leader of SG-8 and again if you're examining us, why not do the same thing with them."

"Or is it to you that though we take chances, it's necessary to relieve the ones doing the job honestly just so you can act like the galactic empire and destroy millions of lives. But you have the blood of over 600,000,000,000 people on yours hands Woolsey, for relieving the general of command two years ago. You nearly kill Daniel twice, Teal'C twice, so tell us, the joint chiefs and future president of the United States of America."

"The IOA, our allies, so what's your excuse for not looking at them the same way?" he said and the man swallowed, as he felt his heart pounding as Daniel nodded to Hammond and he and Sam, Lou and Teal'C nodded. "There is no excuse is there, if we lost someone in a rescue operation and you were placing us under questioning. You'd see this as an adequate excuse to relieve me of my command of my base, correct."

"Just what is your deal exactly Woolsey, you're breaking orders left and right, so in our eyes, you're NID. The NID are cold blooded and unscrupulous, there is no line their not willing to cross, and if you never checked this disc. Then you don't know that Kinsey is involved, as he tried to shut us down, made this big speech. And about how much he hates secret organization's and then jumps in bed with the NID, but let me explain this."

"The NID was stealing from our friends, the quintet here, tried to have the Russians get into another war with us and turning it into another Cold War. And then blackmailed me with threats to me family, but it never works so he brings you in. Try to interrogate my men, try to have Daniel killed, pulling strings, and you slaughter an entire planet, you know what that says to us?" Hammond asked and Woolsey shook his head, shaking.

"It says you're working for the trust, so to repeat the Diversity Allance's leader's remark, if you're not with us, you're with them. And you're a traitor to us all, the entire planet, because you agree with the Terran Empire. The NID, the Trust is the Terran Federation, the Empire, or in the Starwars novels, the Galactic Empire. Well we're the Rebellion Alliance trying to protect and free the Galaxy from the tyranny of the Galactic Empire."

"They're xenophobic, cold blooded and unscrupulous there's no line that they're not willing to cross. But we are the Rebel Aliance, the United Federation Of Planets, so you don't side with us, you side with them." he said and he swallowed. "The, the who?" he asked and Teal'C hold up a book focused on it and Picard straightened up at the cover. "Oh dear god, yes I remember that situation perfectly." he said and they nodded softly.

"George, please tell me that's not focused on my encounter with the empire, when Geordi, Deanna and I infiltrated their version of the enterprise?" he said and he shook his head. "It is Jean Luc, we didn't realize we described your encounter with the Terran Empire and who the heck was the guard that boarded your version?" he asked and they sighed. "We got boarded by the double of Mark Stewart, but that's as disturbing."

"As it gets, but the way you saw me in our world, our universe, is the way you know me, I'm a counselor. But hearing through his thoughts my double was that bloodthirsty, I've never been so disturbed to see that these people feared me in particular. But everything in that story, was the truth, word for word." Deanna said to him and he nodded as Daniel squeezed her and she looked into his eyes with a gentle smile then in response.

"But you know what this book focuses on, if this was us?" Sam asked and Woolsey shook his head feeling his heart pounding at that. "We're the federation of United planets, we offer humanitarian aid, kindness and everything possible. To us, we don't just think about earth, we think about others, we're the SGC, the Federation. Well this book is about what it would be like if the NID ran the program here, that is our alter ego's."

"The Terran Empire is what it would be like if the Trust ran the base and program, but you're trying to get rid of us: Daniel, me, Teal'C, Lou, Charlie, General Hammond. You know what that says to us by having us go to 636?" she said, as her tone turned dangerous then and he swallowed. "It's says you rather kill people then do the job honestly, you're a murderer, if you agree with that." she said and he swallowed at that.

"I'm not a murderer, I didn't know what it was they were doing." he said and she crossed her arms. "So plausible deniability, uh huh, that's not going to hold up in contempt of court in the next timeline, as everyone knows about it, Woolsey. You tried to kill my boyfriend, you nearly kill Teal'C, you agree to steal from our offworld allies. Frame a man for attempted murder, create more symbiotes and infest everyone in the department."

"You send a bomb, to a planet with Naquada rich soil, kidnap a little alien girl, blackmail a two star general with threats regarding his family. You're a liar and a murderer, so don't give me this crap we're putting earth at risk, you're the one doing it. So cut the crap Woolsey, you don't side with us, you side with them, and you're a traitor to us all." she said and he swallowed hard at that remark and Carson finished that sternly.

Moving behind Sam, Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him at that as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she burrowed into his chest. "And again, if you expected to get away with that, it's not happening, because in the next round. You try this again and it's not us you're getting raked over the coals by, it's going to be them." he said, nodding to IOA and Clinton and he swallowed hard at that.

"Daniel despite the fact he's saved earth thirty times, that doesn't change their mind about trying to get rid of him. And his remark on the gate causing schizophrenia was just another way to get Daniel out of the program. And I read out my evaluation to the general barely a week prior to that saying the only thing he needs here, now. Is a chance to get some rest, he's physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted here."

"Thanks to the repeated missions, he hasn't had a chance to sleep in over two months, and he's on the edge of his system impacting and crashing thanks to this." Carson said and Hammond crossed his arms. "But Mckenzie, without authorization, read Daniel's medical records, saw his grandfather checked himself into mental hospital. And decided that was enough of a reason, to say he was suffering the symptoms of schizophrenia."

"When in actuality he's suffering the symptoms of being sleep deprived and Mckenzie twisted the symptoms, lied to the general, and said he's suffering schizophrenia. When all it was was the effects were simulated, well it's not going to work this time. Because 1) we have Jacob here and he's helping me out in the medical lab if that happens. And 2) it's because all of our memories are back on full force, so though you're just starting."

"You can trust us members that have memories of these situations just to prevent it twice now, Daniel's my favorite patient, as will you be, if you need to talk someone, I'm here, as I'm SGC, so you tell me and Bill and I'm taking it the highest command. And straight to the horse's mouth Steven, you're stronger then they are, and that's the problem in their eyes." he said and Raynor nodded and Warner finished that firmly.

"Because although they're taught to fight mind control techniques, that doesn't hold up on Goa'uld mind control techniques. But Nish'tae is a very potent alien version of Sodium Pentothal and it's stronger then that drug. Which was why they were furious here, Daniel fought tooth and nail against her, and they gave in immediately. To get him out of the program they made up the lie about him being a Goa'uld sympathizer."

"But that's not happening this time as once it happens, I'm getting you to tell me what happened, and ordering the group on the base, that are NID, a psychological work up. But Jake is your psychiatrist and I'm your doctor, I've been working here since I was 22, so I'm used to this even though we switched from planets run by the races. And started on Goa'uld planets, you can trust me not to over look it." he said and he nodded to him.

"Our one problem was that while you're getting the blood sample, Teal'C, I was intending on bringing back a live one so the medical department could test out the antihistime. That she created, without it turning into anyone being used as Guinea pig, let alone a lab rat for medical experiments, which is what Jack did. Jack's a soldier, not a scientist, I'm leader of the team when the duo were disabled." Daniel said and Hammond nodded.

"Good point, you're the leader of the team when it switches directions, case in point, once it went from normal situation to scientific areas. But as my head of the department, what with the fact Catherine is still working here by then. And you're both scientist and soldier, the stupid fools bring it back to the base. And with my being laid out, you're in charge, medical it's Dr. Warner, and you, your team, Sam, and Steven take over."

"But everyone who was on antihistimes, double the dose, so you can concentrate, and two as your parents and Jacob are the others involved. You're leading the base until we clear the base of the virus, clear." Hammond said and he nodded. "Yes Sir, like any stool brained idiot, Jack's not going to remember every mission. And till he gets hit a second time, you and me, we do this our way guys." Daniel said and they nodded to the orders.

"Yes precisely, with the duo and everyone else out of commission, including me, that left the civilian department in charge until we got everyone inoculated from that virus. Though considering the program was originally civilian scientist ran, that's your department, so everyone, once we hit that mission a second time. I want everyone taking antihistamines once O'neill, Makepeace and the rest of their team get back."

"Daniel, Sam, Steven and the rest of your unit are with you on this mission, I'm giving direct orders here, but to prevent that a second time. I want you to learn as much as you can, you're carrying two weapons, once is a tranquilizer gun, the other, standard firearms. So once we hit the return mission, if Steven is the one who gets captured, sedate them and put them under." Hammond said and the group nodded to the orders.

"I already had that conversation with Wesley at the moment George, so I get the annoyance here." Picard said to him as Hayes hid a smile at that remark. "Alright who's crossing medical and war lines not meant to be crossed around here. Especially if you said it like that guys, that maybe a movie, but these situations. They need to be brought back under control, before whatever you're studying gets out of the base right now."

"And infects the entire country next?" Clinton asked and Daniel sighed. "The NID, they sent a bomb to a planet with Naquada rich soil, stealing from our allies. Blackmails the general, kidnaps an alien child, nearly kills Teal'C, I'm serious, there's no line they're not willing to cross. But Maxwell probably have a grandparent who was in NID, though that's true, it's we got to arrest the character, before this makes it any worse."

"But the captain is from France, I think that Maxwell was from the USA and like the NID, specializes and specialized in chronic paranoia. But he was also suffering grief stricken paranoia, the two combined together and he lost his reality button and went renegade after that." he said and they nodded as Sam thought it over and checked before she smiled as she answered him as she looked at him as she said it then firmly.

"Yeah alright I found the name in the system, NID personnel files and guess who's name just popped up exactly?" she said and he checked. "You have got to be kidding, he was an NID born recruit, so half its genetics, and the other it's grief stricken paranoia over his family." he said and she nodded to him. "Yep, six generations removed, but things never change, alright Maxwell that's enough of that." she said as she went further at that.


	53. 53: The Visit And Medical Protocols

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 53: Meeting the Original Crew And Summit Preparation**

"Maxwell had an ancestor in our time frame and the guy was NID, his ancestor, in our time, was a member of the NID, like Maybourne and his name is Anthony, Benjiman Maxwell, Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Benjiman Maxwell, he's NID, dad, Sirs. He, according to this, was Simmons right hand man after Maybourne helped us. To arrest him after he blackmailed you, General, regarding the info we needed to save Teal'C."

"So I think that the bomb on that planet was his idea, Vidrine authorized it and they dismantled our team so they could do it." she said and they nodded. "Looks like Ben took his opinions, and decided to protect the federation, by crossing a few lines and Haden ordered him to be arrested. If this was me, I'd tell George, Daniel, Sam and the rest of their team and order him found and incarcerated, as I'd tell George to do it for us."

"Cross examination as he says our exact argument to his going off on a killing spree, word for word. We're permitting him the dignity of retaining his rank during the voyage back to the starbase I'm waiting for him at. But the only alternative here is putting him in the brig, and dragging his ship back to federation space in disgrace. Which is humiliation enough in our eyes, but if he leaves us no choice we will at the time."

"But he tries to escape capture, arrest him a second time, by having to chase him back down. And if he reaches the point of taking another 200 to 400 lives give that warning and he still doesn't give in. Then he's being neutralized, well I think the trio we just met are your version of us, the ones who sided with Daniel in this. As the joint chiefs here and, aside from Morrison, who's a medical three star admiral at the moment as well."

"And Morrison suspected he'd had a nervous breakdown and sent you, Jean Luc, to arrest the guy and his crew. So you could do the evaluations for him and Berringer, before you had to arrest him a second time but then, you're just like us. So yes you follow orders, but at times you have to bend them, but genocide. Defiance of orders, insubordination, he just crossed so many lines he's being evaluated by a psychiatrist."

"But you'd never cross that line completely, and they had no reason to hold you back from the promotion at the time either. Just because you got assimiliated into the Borg and captured by the Cardassians, but either way. You quoted the exact words we'd have given if we were the committee at the time in dealing with Ben. But you did exactly as you were supposed to do when you went after him at the time after he changed course."

"Keep your mind focused on the fact he disobeyed direct orders and not let him distract you with the fact he's trying to prove his theory to you. And by asking you to board that ship, that's what Hank, Jake or George would have done at the time here. Keep your mind focused on the fact he's gone renegade, rather the arresting them. Look I understand the warning wasn't something you wanted to attempt here at the time."

"For the greater good, you had to keep the peace, but like Vance told you, we didn't need a new sustained conflict and this soon after the Borg destroyed the Melbourne. And just barely attacked us at the time, we had a treaty with the Cardassians, to keep the peace we had to neutralize one of our own. And if that meant working with Macet, arresting him, or killing your own people then so be it, you had to keep the peace."

"You did exactly as you were supposed to, he needed serious help and if he went further, he'd be executed for genocide, attempted genocide. So going rogue, insubordination and defiance of direct orders, so you did the right thing. In giving him that warning, he was dangerous and unpredictable, if he didn't surrender, he had to be put down." Jumper said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he answered him at the remark.

"Yes, and I wasn't kidding when I said that to him, he disobeyed a direct order and I wasn't letting him distract me by his conspiracy theory. And I was there to arrest him, not put Macet and his fellow Cardassians under arrest for a possible weapons smuggling business. But if I was in your time, I'd also be SGC, and do my duty, I may be in my early 60's but that doesn't change the fact that my job if one of my men went renegade."

"Was being dragged in for disobeying direct orders and crossing several lines and I was arresting him myself so he wasn't getting a second chance to try it." he said, before thinking it over, and then saying it to him. "You have that episode, I want to see my double and his reaction to his pulling that. If you and Daniel quoted my and Chief O'brien's conversation with him." he said and they nodded as Daniel switched it then.

Watching the fight between them, he sighed and nodded. "Yes I remember that, they chose the perfect person to play me, but this is me when I have to deal with rogue officer. You said he did my voice overs for the episodes, leading into whatever reason these situations got started?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes and I can't say I blame you for your annoyance for whoever it was that was supposed to be watching that kid."

"Because practical jokes like this aren't funny at all and this one nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion." Landry said and he nodded in agreement. "Believe me I was beyond annoyed at that when I heard what happened as I got the news second hand. And from Wesley as he jacked us into the coordinates needed to get to the only Starbase that dealt with these parasites, but these parasite are highly infectious, to put this gently."

"They're like Nanites, and the only microscopic entity that acted like a virus, but learning he injested the fruit that was contanimated with them. That was enough to completely tick us off as if that wasn't enough, Soong hijacked us and brought us to his planet. Just so he could retrofit Data for an emotion chip that took close to two more years to work." he said and they nodded as Daniel shook his head at that as he answered him.

"I understand that, don't get me wrong, I love kids, but stunts like are going too far and from Will's tone, I knew he was feeling my annoyance then. At pulling that stunt, but you never know what could be a serious threat, case in point here, wild berries if you never gone camping are dangerous. But there was a little survival line on that, but the Cove Palms are like these berries, they're infectious, and eating them can prove deadly."

"But you have to know what's safe to eat in the woods, watch the trail and stay away from the animals that have severe defenses, hornets, skunks and porcupines on earth. So never minding foraging unless you're an experienced woodsman, and what know happens in the woods and two, never get yourself loaded with gear or some wildlife predator can easily pick you off." he said as and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yes and that's part of field training what with the fact we have the holodeck, you can simulate the hands on survival training in this for them." he said and the quartet smiled. "So spend a night sleeping on the holodeck, pretending we're on earth or one of the planets we trained on and start survival training. While deepening the bonds between us and you, Daniel." Brandon said and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

"Keep in mind that may be training, but if you're simulating the firefight we got into with Rogers and his guys, watch it or the weapons training is going to over do it." he said as Lou said it firmly. "I don't believe this, did Maxwell really expect to get away with killing close to 700 people. When that treaty was created however long it was before he did this?" he asked and Picard sighed as he answered him as he looked at the quartet.

"I think he did, considering his behavior, but then I was doing Haden's argument for him when I caught up to him finally. But to me, I was convinced he went on an act of vengeance, regarding his family, that he was taking it out on the Cardassians not connected to their deaths. But then after a severe loss like this the victim has been feeling anger and hate so long that they can't feel anything, and with that in mind now."

"What position would you be in if the four of you were on the ship right now and you're listening to this argument between us?" he asked and they crossed their arms. "We'd see this as the post traumatic streets and grief finally came out in this finally. And if it takes making sure he doesn't attack anyone else, it's I'm pushing it up to warp 10 and nearly 11 if I have to here, Sir." Daniel said and he nodded as he answer him gently.

"So in your eyes you see him in the way you did Bauer and Kinsey and to you it's they're getting neutralized by any means." he asked and they all nodded to him then. "But Daniel, now that I got the chance to get to know him in the way you do. It's going to be enough that I have that chance now." he said and they nodded. "Yes well trust me, with you having memories of these situations, Sam, Lou, Teal'C and I can tell you the parts."

"Between shots as it was jumping back and forth between these situations, but Sam, Tasha and I are dealing with getting the interlocks shut down a second time. I have the memory of the security code so we get access back of the ship after that." he said and they nodded as Beverly looked at him. "What do you suggest exactly?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her as he explained that to her and Will gently.

"That once he's off the ship, I'm giving you the access code and we get the engines going. But it was after he left the ship that Lore showed up on the planet and Soong was on the planet. But Lore is not getting his second chance to try it, we know what to do here. But Jake's practical joke nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion, so working in doing this in a few ways, but with multiple members it'll work." he said and they nodded firmly.

"Fast question, what's this going to do, regarding Teal'C sounding like he's from earth, because in that hallucination his human nickname was T, like the guys normally call him?" Daniel said, looking at her and she explained that, before Teal'C looked at him. "Until we get caught, I'm sounding like I am really from earth, but you'll know it's me the second we see each other that day, Daniel." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"We may be hiding as our grandsons, but until we see each other after Omac gives us the time allotted time limit. We act like our grandsons and let them do the steering in our actions, as we watch them work and they give us up information on how to act. Before we drop the bomb after the Captain and the others, if Tasha, Worf and Miles catch us first along with the trio here, so they catch us, we just drop the act and explain things."

"Before they get their memories of the last 5 years together in their cases, and 7 in ours, before Samantha and Louis join us the following year. We get a year of peace, before the trouble gets started, once we're reunited with O'neill and the duo." he added and Daniel nodded. "Yes well Danny is not going to take the act of Jack trying to make amends with me once he arrives, I'm letting him take total hold now." he said and they nodded then.

"I'd hate to be him now, what with the fact that this me is in my grandfather's body, as I'm your best friend from the time we were fifteen to our adult years, in your case. And all my life in mine, I know you better then he ever could, because we're into martial arts. We both like to play basketball, and you and I were both trained in fencing, so no contest, as brothers, he's out of luck." Will said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah well with what I know of your taste in music you like jazz and classical, you played the trombone, I took the violin to guitar. And we both took the keyboard, while in our case sports was basketball, volleyball and racquetball. We were both into martial arts and then to top it of for us is that we both took fencing in college here." he said and Will nodded to confirm that as the ten exchanged amused looks then as O'Brien hid a smile.

"Well Jack is never going to get passed that connection you guys have when you're this close and have been friends since high school. And leading into your careers, as I have the four of you under my wing in training as I have you here for ten years. And just, before you head first for the compound and then to Atlantis later." Hammond said and the duo both nodded in agreement as Sam smiled as the quartet exchanged grins then.

"Yes Sir, but although I don't have a twin sister, he's got the fourth member of our quartet, but it's equaled out as you have Sam and me here. And General Landry has the duo, so like last year, she's got me, the duo and his team. When we hit Anubis making his first true appearance as Daniel's skills bring us ahead with the missions in the same way they did now til Steve returns to the base." Lou said and the trio nodded firmly.

"And that's why we need him here, with our best out working as an ascended being, we go to our original and we have the missions going five times faster then normal. Son, you think you could train Jonas as he's working, because O'neill was stereotyping. In regarding hypocrisy, as we had one alien on the base and we just added another. Before Chekov and I started debating their access to the Prometheus, but here's the catch."

"With them finding the second Stargate, the alpha gate, the results turned into a Stargate version of the Cold War. So I need your help in controlling things with his turning into whatever wreck you saw him as before he changed back." Hammond said and he nodded. "Sure thing Sir, I'll take care of it, but, it's making sure the stupid fool doesn't cross the line later here now." he said and Hammond nodded to that firmly.

"You better get your enthusiasm over our computers and stuff under control, because you let loose early, we're not only going to know that's not just our version of you guys. But this you as well, Tom, though he was from Chulak, he's your 24th century counterpart Teal'C. Tended to act completely human when he and I worked together, before I transferred to the enterprise." O'Brien said to them and they nodded to him.

"He and you knew each other?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "We did, but Tom and I were on the Rutledge together, before I got transferred to the enterprise. Whether whoever in the committee wants to give him a different posting. I recommend that the committee, the ones that do know, set it up so he comes with me. And you're with the commander, same posting for the rest of our lives." he said and they nodded to him.

"Garshaw, with you, Persus and Saroosh on earth, you think you could help us, regarding Hathor. As we told you every man on the base got hit, so in my case, and my team, I'm bringing back three teams, with him. And every soldier on the base infected, but the generals and the girls and Rak'nor, and it means. Now, I'm dealing with my own men and before they pull it a second time." he asked and they nodded to him gently at that.

"In her case, the compound was absorbed right into the tissue, but it only lasts as long as she's in range, like there on the base. So with that, he wants to risk getting himself in trouble and what else did he do after it ended if you're saying that?" Jacob asked and he sighed. "He started getting way too rough and knocked me into the wall, before Sam made it clear I didn't do this of my own omission." he said and she finished that firmly.

"The, excuse me here, but the bastard got so rough, he got a hold one of the sacrificial daggers he was studying just to drain the rest of the compound from his body. But the girls, Teal'C and I were completely disgusted with his behavior. Not to realize that the NID was going to use this as a reason to try and claim him as mentally disturbed. And a Goa'uld sympathizer at the time here, but it was enough I got overly protective since."

"But that's where the lie came from, it was because of this they twisted the truth, saying he actively helped her at the time. But that's why I was ready to bring you in dad, you're Spec ops with a love for science, as is the general. West and Vidrine are just like him and Makepeace, so they want to go down that road, it's by getting you involved. But you're downstairs in the academy, so that sums it up." she said and they both nodded firmly.

"No problem, he starts getting rough with Steven he's being arrested for it himself for actively assisting her that day. Steven fought tooth and nail, they gave in immediately, so, rewrite of that damn episode. And its showing to everyone regarding that Jack and Makepeace were turned into drones and were actively assisting her. So no going back right now, we're having someone write out the books as the truth comes out."

"But every episode is going in order, leading into now and our doubles can use the base for doing it as well. So the viewers can see the truth, so they know what the heck is going on down here. But to the viewers, once they see this, they're going to see us and and you, as the true heroes of the base. And the NID as the bad guys in addition to the renegades at the moment." he said and she nodded to him as Rodney answered him.

"We do that and they're going to see the NID, the Trust, as a bunch of cold blooded dangerous lunatic's here at the time. Before we switch from repeated gate use and add on to our fleet by 2020 and colonizing another 10 planets by 2030. And the gate is just for planetary travel, while our engines are so strong now we're using ships to get around the galaxy by 2045." he said and the nine all nodded in agreement to that gently.

"So 20 planets for a fast growing population, if we were any animal, we breed like rabbits so we need room for all of us. And in one case of another, the Enterprise is being born when Kirk and his crew get started, so we go from certain areas, but the Prometheus was the first born, followed by the Dedalus and the Oddesey. With my personality being cloned into a new body and with me, Maggie, Jacob and Hank at the moment."

"I'm around until you're ready to let me go kids." Hammond said and his current grouping on the base nodded to him. "Maggie?" Lou repeated and Sam smiled softly. "His wife, Lou, she suffered what dad did at the time, but she passed by the time Kate and I were 10. With a better way to deal with this, we can create a bette way to eliminate cancer cells and it's in the case of the level IV patients, it's they can join with the Tok'ra."

"Or we can create a medication that eliminates them, that doesn't in the added side effects of chemotherapy. But the NID is doing this for the money, while we're doing it for the science discoveries. But it's we got to make sure he doesn't get himself executed for crossing lines not meant to be crossed." she said and he nodded. "At the moment I think our best shot of this is by doing cloning at times in this cases here, Sir."

"Just once in cloning our bodies, before we retire, but you, General Carter, your wife and helping the Tok'ra. Personally though, we always thought you were the best commander we ever had, Sir, but until we're ready to retire from the field and give it to our own children. We have you, General Landry and General Carter leading us til we're ready to retire from gate travel, Sir." Lou said for all of them and he nodded to him gently.

"I understand son, I think our one chance in this case is either a slow aging medication or just we clone our bodies once after that. Though with the fact that the episode 2010 showed the consequences of making an alliance with the Aschen. Then it's going to the next step and you're around to prevent it later, but Kinsey is not getting his chance to make trouble for us later here, but regarding our ships now in this situation now."

"So we're doing names of certain Greek gods for the fleet, a few Norse and then in 2150 comes the USS designation, as the virus Rowena just told us about is any indication. I think that's the post atomic horror right there as we lost close to 700 people thanks to patient zero and the Ori." Hammond said and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah and no one's gating out after it ends up on the base." Hayes said sharply and he nodded to him.

"So we have to keep it contained on earth and once we do, we eliminate it and then make sure it's destroyed. But whatever reason they tried that this time it's enough we're not taking chances. But with whoever of the base leaders were infected, the next takes over for them, and we have to get patient zero and keep them quarantined." Lou said sharply and he nodded as Jumper said it firmly at the remark the trio then.

Just as Jumper was answering him then, there was a final flash and they turned and saw the original crew quintet and Daniel smiled at that as he said it. "Hello everyone, Admiral McCoy, Ambassador Spock, welcome to the SGC, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Jackson." he said and McCoy nodded with a gentle smile to him. "So you're the young man I'm meeting later on, well I must say this is a pleasure to see you all right now."

"Jean Luc mentioned a few things regarding getting us passed scrutiny when we ended up in 1986." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes and we had that movie out for a little over a month when you ended up in our century. But at that age when we did the movie your double's were dealing with being mobbed, as to why that was. It was because this one became a favorite at the time, for us science fiction fans."

"Out of the seven movies focused on you specifically everyone loved this one in particular. To put this gently, us members of the half soldier/half scientist grouping loved Scifi of any kind, it was this and another space epic, it was called Starwars. So for us of my generation and the one after us, my students here, the quartet. We grew up with a love of science and space travel as a result, but it was after this one came out."

"That their show came out next and you were on the pilot episode, Sir, before we saw you Ambassdor and your father in years three and five." he said and the duo nodded as he looked at the other man gently. "Pavel, your asking where the radioactive elements were, it made it sound like you were a USSR spy at the time. And the Cold War was in full effect here at the time." he said and Chekov nodded to the news, bemused.

"Well just to get us passed suspicion, Jean Luc told us your ideas, but Jim and Scotty have disappeared, since our crew ended our missions and Jean Luc took over for us." Uhura said to him and he nodded. "I take it since you retired and he disappeared you call off the rank and are calling each other by name now?" he asked and she nodded to him. "We've been together so long, that we've been on a first name basis since that mission."

"But Jim was a bit of a wise guy, but what you saw between us was a common occurance when on the job after ending up in your century the past 17 years. Just after Pavel ended up in the hospital at the time, and we had to get him out of there." she said and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "And again if you want to maintain a low profile, don't pass of any of your technology here, like those organ growing pills."

"Because that's a good way to expose yourself Dr. McCoy." Sam said for him and they nodded with a bemused smile at that remark. "Reason being is because you're going to be dealing with technology that's about to end up in your centuries. Such as these pills you created, what with the fact that the Tokra are scientists and doctors, they're pushing our medical breakthroughs an added 70 years now." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"Like you said, in 30 years you never know what you can come up with, so although knowledge is power, too much can be dangerous. And others can lead to exposing yourselves when you make remarks like that. Because though our way of medical sciences was heresy in your case, it worked for us at the time. But to us the stuff you created was something we considered science fiction." Daniel said as she finished that.

"But putting it in generic terminology and give an elderly woman an organ rejuvenation medication, is a very good way to expose yourself. As is saying, and in ear shot of someone even younger then that woman, as you're definitely not from around here. And it's enough to get the orderlies attention." Sam added and the teenage quartet started laughing at that as the aged Doctor nodded with a bemused smile as he said it to her.

"I suppose you found my remark funny when I said that." McCoy said and the couple nodded to him. "Yeah we did, but your double tended to act the straight man to Kirk's wisecracking personality. And to the point that having that type of bickering match end up at the hospital was going a bit too far. Especially after Taylor ended up getting involved at the time." Lou said with a smile and he nodded to that remark gently.

"Gillian's counterpart was an actress who did science fiction movies and at one point did a slasher flick. That's what we call horror movies and these flicks were rated R for a reason, but excessive violence, swearing and at time sexual contact. But it's stuff that's 16 and older and guys. Once I'm on the ship, you're not seeing my memory of my POW till after you're 16, clear." Daniel said and Wesley and Jake both nodded to him at that.

As Spock sighed at the news. "We looked up the names of our double's, but that's what we looked like at that age. But that mission was 78 years before the youngest version of our ship launched." Spock said to him and he nodded. "Well by that point the technology the Tokra are sharing with us after 12 years in that area. We made an offer to them they can live on earth, in exchange for helping us with this stuff at the time right now."

"It's enough, but we didn't get around to creating the pills you used that day, but for us we were dealing with basic medical care. Though you try that this time, Pavel and the authorities are going to be thinking you're working for the NID. Because only they use the nuclear elements in their weapons now. But Bill, Lou, Sam and I are intercepting you, before you make that mistake so we need to get you into normal clothes here."

"And you follow our lead as you're just coming into our century, we need to get you passed scrutiny. But there was a time travel movie that was created the year before, and he interrupted his parents first meeting. And that puts his future at risk, so he made two changes and the results were his future turned perfect after that. In total honesty, in this century the past 30 years, those of us in science study, love science fiction of any kind."

"Your tv show ended in 69', and this was 17 years later, but by that point the science fiction nuts, they see you and you're getting mobbed with you dressing like that. So we need to get you under cover with your double's in L.A. right now." Daniel said and the quintet nodded. "Jean Luc said you tended to start swearing if you're irritated, like what the guy we ran into did?" Sulu asked and they nodded as Hammond answered that.

"Yes and it's because the guy that nearly ran you down was late for a lunch date with his girlfriend. At times its this when we're irritated at something, or aggravated, regarding another member's policy when dealing with the job. And others, it's due to the fact that they suffer a mental illness that causes them to start swearing. And in every other sentence, most people, until you have to show you mean business, ignore the request."

"Like the hooligan you knocked unconscious Spock, that's a classic example that these characters ignore politeness. Until you show you mean business, so watch the quartet when they're working, though whoever the pedestrian was that nearly ran into you. If he was a recently activated training cadet here at the academy, then leave him to Daniel. Because every cadet involved in the advanced training program here by that time."

"Know that the second they hear the words SGC sanctioned mission, and he realizes Daniel's talking about you. As you're not acting like your doubles, but you're acting like yourselves for real. And Daniel tells him that your double's are in Hollywood if he was a hotshot at the helm and he's talking before he thinks here. And he's toast, because you're a navy version to our ranks and he's talking back to a superior officer."

"As Daniel, Sam and their friends were Gamma squadron, so you see him if he was wearing patch on his shoulder that read out SGC-X followed by the letter D. Then he's Delta squadron and he's a recently activated training cadet here for advanced training. While the trio were SGC raised and to them this attitude is enough to get his wings clipped for insubordination and talking back to a superior officer here."

"But our job, we were supposed to help protect you from getting mobbed, and others like that man who nearly ran into Jim. If he repeats that conversation in front of the quartet, Daniel is letting him have by by dragging him under cover later. That's what frustration does for you when he's running a red light and just barely stops in time. If you checked out that movie on the espionage game earlier, she was beyond irritated here."

"That no one was taking her facts seriously, because the friend of her contact was stuck in Eastern Europe and the man that saved her was shot and killed by the KGB. But like he said, she at times had a tendency to start swearing in the dialog. As it was restricted viewing in us parents when our kids are under 16. We tried to keep the language under wraps, and at times we didn't know where they hear this language from, their friends."

"The media we didn't know, anyway, but that was an excuse to keep her from getting arrested. But not realizing that the other agent was her new friend at work, she nearly broke his wrist. Just after she got into the ball that night and she returned to her apartment to find it trashed. And they were looking for any information on his code key, before it started getting out of hand after that." he said and the quintet nodded to him.

"I didn't look at the traffic lights at the time to realize he just hit the brakes when he nearly broke Jim's leg at the time here." Uhura said at that he nodded. "Yes and crossing at the crosswalk, some try to think they'll make it in time. And others try to run a red light, but you had the right away and he ran a red light, which is illegal in this time. But he ran a red light and barely prevented himself from causing a hit and run that day."

"But I'm splitting the quartet in half and Sam and Daniel are going with you and Jim to the aquarium. And Billy and Lou are joining you and Pavel, regarding the equipment needed to boost your ship's power, Nyota." he said and they nodded. "Billy, William, did you have a relative in the military in this time frame?" Sulu asked and he nodded. "Alright hang on, I need to look that up right now, because if he's in the military."

"Then he's possibly just like me so give me a few seconds." Reynolds said as he typed in the name 'Riker' into the current military records and a name flashed up. "Yeah I found him, Riker, William Kyle, Lieutenant Colonel. And he's on the edge of making full in the next year or so, General, this says he's working at Area 51, and on the 302's right now." he said and they nodded to him as Sam, Daniel and Lou exchanged looks at that.

"The highest rank at Area 51 is Colonel, so I'm telling the colonel leading the base he's getting transferred to my department until then. But the records in the Riker line said the name, Will's namesake, was involved in the military for 15 generations, ours was number 7. And you, Will, were number 13, with the fact that Kyle was a specialist in placement proceedings, so when we go self employed after, Ryan, I'm choosing Daniel and Will."

"From Gamma squadron first generation and Sam and Lou are staying with you George, Jacob." Landry said and they nodded to him, before Sam got a look and she chuckled. "Will I'd say you look like your grandfather's double here, just without the beard, you better check this out." she said and he looked over her shoulder and chuckled. "Yeah that's me when I was 29, he looks just like me." he said to her smiling at that gently.

"At that age you and I would have made lieutenant colonel by the time we're 28, full bird colonel by 32 and general by the time we're 36, buddy." Daniel said and he nodded in agreement to that. "And it's best I'm second in command of our team, or rather the senior staff crew, once we head for Atlantis. But you, me and John, in military, Elizabeth, Carson and Rodney in civilian and to tie it up is Teyla and Ronan but that's the crew."

"That is if this me doesn't end up in my grandfather's body, before you meet me when you end up in Dan's after that, so I'm part of your life from the time we're 15. And we go through our entire careers together, both in this timeline and the next. But I'm your best friend both as yourself and when you're with me in our own century." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement as he looked at Morgan and Q and they both nodded to him.

"If this was showing anything, I think that once Jack meets you he's not getting anywhere with me, since we've been together a good 30 years in this century. And another 42 in yours and to the point that 72 years beats 8 to 10 any day of the week. You've known me all your life, in both centuries and we're the best friend and brothers, and he's out of luck." Daniel said and Will nodded in agreement as the group chuckled."

"Yes alright subject change boys, and what was it you were discussing, before we arrived exactly?" Sulu asked and he chuckled. "Acts of keeping the language clean around a superior officer. And not to start swearing over the communications net, which was a serious no no, in this century over the last 60 years. As to why exactly, this is enough to get your wings clipped if it turned to completely inappropriate comments."

"And doing it in hearing range of a superior officer if they did hear it." Lou said and they nodded. "Like say discussing suggested sexual remarks in innuendos, and right in front of two commanding offers and the chief civilian officer. Which, if Barnes' team mate ever said that in front of me, and it's regarding my daughter. It's he's getting the reprimand of lifetime and busted back a rank for it." Landry said with a stern growl to his remark.

"Not that I blame you for that, but that's why I decked Bert for it, regarding Sam and the General, Sir. And aside from the fact that that's a completely inappropriate comment, Lam's your daughter. So with that in mind, know when to shut up here right now buster, or you're not going to have to worry about the general letting you have it. For that, because we will, lieutenant." Daniel said with a stern growl and they nodded to that.

"Yes, well, we already discussed that one, regarding the kids watching that movie, though in this case the last thing we need, in the case of our crew mates. Is our crew's children hearing that, and start repeating it. And their parents wondering where they got it from, which was why we degraded it, but to switch subjects, in this, after you had our double's doing this tv show, it's enough you had the stories in these shows correct."

"You got our back histories correct in this case in our careers, that is if you're not doing an altered timeline in the storyline right now to when we were kids here, including this one." Sulu said and he nodded to him. "So we got the first three years of missions, and the books on your history correct. Along with the movies leading into that point, because at this point in time we're at the start of season 6 just after Data ended up 1893."

"And dealing with Scotty's fate next as well?" Hammond said and they nodded to him. "Yes that's right Admiral you had every detail correct, both on us, and on Jean Luc, correct." Uhura said to him and he nodded. "What the heck was that episode focused on your alter egos though, you two?" Daniel asked and she crossed her arms. "That was a mirror reality, like the quantum mirror you found, but they were our alter egos."

"Basically in our reality, it's we're like this and every person you read up on or saw in the show and books. That's us in this reality, Starfleet, SGC, the United Federation of planets, but this is us as you know us. If we were the ones running the base operations, as the SGC, but that reality is if the NID was the one running things. And as you said they're bloodthirsty and unscrupulous, but that's it." she said and the quartet nodded.

"I knew Sam and I got the remarks right, in this reality it's what if we were the ones running the program. And the results are we get the work we're supposed to do done, but if the Trust ran the program, it turns into exactly what you heard over the damn computer from the radio, right. That's what if the NID were the running things around here, we did this job for the science and culture value, they do it for the money."

"But everything we heard off the computer is if they were the ones running the program?" he said and McCoy nodded. "Yes, just seeing this for myself I was beyond disturbed at the time, if you have an encounter with them. Be on your guard son, as to why, assassination was a way to move the ranks, Jim's double assassinated Pike. And commited several more attrocties that shook us up at the time here when we heard it."

"But you had the details exactly right, because that's what happened, and as you saw the interactions between me and Jim, he's my best friend. So just hearing that Pavel's double tried to kill him and that the officers moved up the ranks by assassination was enough to un-nerve me at the time. You do this yourself, be on your guard, Daniel, because you're going to have act like your double." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Parallel universe, wait a second here, I remember seeing something like that on that show focused on witch craft at the moment. So in our world everyone is good, in the other everyone could be, if we were cops and a couple dozen other areas that help people. We're turned into everything we tried to put away repeatedly, and if I was an ancient in this reality, then I'm an Ori in that one?" Daniel said and she nodded to him.

"A human Ori and yes that's exactly what she and I mean by that, Jim and Scotty are the rest of the four of us that ended up in that parallel. But the memory was still highly disturbing at the time, my sickbay turned into a chamber of horrors and our double's were arrested by the trio. I'm just relieved we got out of there before one of them assassinated Jim or anyone of us." McCoy said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"I can't say I blame you for that, but infiltration, if you don't know what you're doing, can get you killed. Though Jack tries it and his double would try and kill him while mine is everything I tried to keep hidden and keep locked up after the sarcophagus incident. To answer the unasked question I hated him ever since for that, and Ba'al was unspoken payback." he said and the quintet nodded in understanding as he went further.

"It's understandable actually, but that's the reason Danny has hated J.J. at the moment as well, Danny has been holding this over him ever since. But everyone from your branch and the science medical department if they're the kids age, by that I mean Wesley and his friends. They look up to you, Samantha, Louis and Teal'C, to them they want to be you, and they don't believe in this catch, it's mind over matter to them now."

"Dan has never let Jonathan forget it, it's like I hear that fight every other day at the moment in San Fransisco at headquarters. But every time Jonathan drags up this situation with the Cardassians, Dan drags up the fact if he wants to go down that route he should have created his own institution. This is Starfleet, not the NID, we're science and exploration, not full soldier black ops." Sulu said and they nodded firmly at that.

"Looks like even though it's been a close to 300 years, nothing ever changes between us scientist/soldier types and the full black ops. We're in this science and exploration, but we're in this for the species people it's simple numbers, they have more. And every day I have to make decisions, that sends hundreds of people like you to their deaths. I don't blame Haden, Quinn and Hanson for getting irritated right now, but to switch it now."

"So this book took the technology and things you saw with your encounter, and shoved it 100 years forward in advancements?" Daniel said as he gave her the book as she saw Picard and his double on the cover and read through the story and nodded. "Yes that's it exactly, but this is like you described, you pick the right forks in the road. Like the way you chosen to get involved, Sam making up with her father and Teal'C's also involved."

"And you have your lives the way they are now, but Jean Luc, Beverly and Wes let Jack get between them and here's the result. But this book wasn't just fiction, you read the history right, they had their own encounter with the empire. And Jean Luc, he took what we left in the computer on it and used it to infiltrate their version of the Enterprise. After they got boarded by Stewart's double at the time, but that's the old lesson here."

"They're you, so if you're in their place, think like they do and you're never getting figured out. But first you must pass as your double's and they're cold and cruel, in the eyes of these characters, they think of nothing at all, but themselves. Word of warning you three, but assassination was a way to move up the ranks. And Jim told us after he shot the guy for attacking him, and Greyson arrested Wes's double for attempting it."

"Jean Luc told us you, you and Teal'C, but you're staying the entire fifteen years, Sam and Lou leading into Spock acting as a defector, supposedly, for the Romulans and O'neill after you arrest Maxwell." she said and he nodded."Yeah we are, and this way, as you're seeing Danny, but it's two minds sharing the same body, but the day I arrive. And if you, Dr. McCoy, bust me, I'm making contact with the four of you afterwards, Commander."

"I promise, because after just a week getting to know each other, I know you're going to be relieved to see me again." he said and the quintet nodded. "You're right we will, just that one week and seeing you again after we separated. It's enough that knowing our predictions on your futures were exactly correct when we meet again." Uhura said to him with a gentle smile and Sam smiled as Lou said it for her as he smiled at her gently.

"Added case of side effects here, the results are you make a difference in each other's lives. So although Bill wasn't part of the group you encounter that day when we make contact with you a second time once we enter your century. What with the fact Bill is getting reincarnated as Will when we see each other again. Daniel, Sam and I are, as we get the chance to talk things over." he said and she nodded as Daniel finished that.

"And whatever you set the date for getting your memories back on this conversation now, is when everyone in this room, from your century, is going to remember it. But you're meeting Sam, the guys, Jacob, General Hammond and me the day you five arrive at the pawnshop." he said and she nodded. "Yes alright that should help right now, so your grandson is what you looked like at that age?" Chekov asked and he nodded to him.

"Yeah, that's going to be me, but I started wearing glasses when I was ten, but the breakthrough in optometry was we created contact lenses. These lenses work as a small version of glasses, but with that in mind right now. So when I'm not on duty on missions, it's my glasses, and when I am, it's these contacts." he said and Jacob nodded. "Once you get into advanced training, we have to set those correctly at the time, son."

"But just because you wear glasses or contacts doesn't mean you're just as capable of protecting yourself." he said and Daniel nodded. "The stupid jock officer that wants to test that better stand back later, because with my being in the military. The department heads have a right to go at each other, but this time to repeat Jack's remark. If he plans to go in that direction, I'm not going to hit him, I'm going to shoot him for it."

"Once it reaches science and culture studies, it's too bad for him, because he wants to leave after coming into contact, with a histamine pro active virus. Then he caused the problem I have to fix, so with your permission, I'd like to countermand the added order. But he's the leader of SG-1, but I'm the leader of SG-1 A, until my department leaves the SGC and head for the compound later." he said and Hammond nodded to him gently.

"If Melosha was the first patient we came into contact with after you got jumped we start there, but he's breaking containment, while you're doing my orders for me." Matheson said to him. "And that's exactly what I'm taking about Dr. Matheson, you're AMRIID, in your eyes, he walked right into a medical hotzone. He ignores medical protocols and brings a highly contagious disease back through the gate and causes an outbreak."

"But this is medical research, it's under my arena, Sam is a captain, I'm a colonel, she and I've been here longer then he has. And with it is this so if we create a stronger batch of glass on those lights on the malp, I'm taking it to you now, Doctor. It's simple common sense right now, but we just entered a possible medical hotzone. And he's just gotten a nasty blow to the head, and they scratched him, he's infected now here."

"So what else exactly, he's got a cut to the forehead, he touched the one they shot, so if he didn't learn his lesson before, why start now?" he asked and Matheson nodded. "He's patient zero now, and it passed from him to Johnson, his team mates, Makepeace, Sam, he gets hit next and its sweeping through the base like the flu, ergo. He's just infected the entire base, by ending the mission early." Matheson said and they nodded to him.

"What do you suggest exactly, my coming to the base so I can help Bill with this and Frasier gets an on the job training session. As I test you two, your team and Rak'nor for the virus, before you suggest returning, I give the go ahead. In regarding sending you guys back to run a fast medical blood test and sample?" he said and they both nodded."Yes Sir, that's exactly what we're saying, we have medical field training."

"Daniel would be able to convince Tuplo in giving us a blood sample as we test this in one way, we test the cure on her. But she's inoculated with a dose of antihistamines, until we give her the dose the three of you cook up, before we pull the added serum and inoculated the touched with it. And with them Steven, if he gets taken on the darkside of the planet." Sam said and Daniel finished that remark gently as he looked at him.

"If anyone was playing you right now it would be Dustin Hoffman and when he's ticked off he goes off on a tangent. So Jack is the idiot technician that causes an outbreak in the town in California for not paying attention to what he was doing and gets sprayed with the pet shop keeper's blood. I'm you're subordinate and you're furious enough he's getting ripped a new one for causing a spreading outbreak all over the base here."

"Till after you give orders for the duo, my team and me to look into it, because we're the only members of the team that haven't come down with it. And Janet gets thrown feet first into it as a result, but Bill is the medical leader, she's learning by doing. So case testing for Melosha, it's I'm giving her a dose of benedryl and saying its a potion, to lift the curse, if it works, we got the evidence needed." he said and they nodded to him.

"I made be 32, but she's under age and in my eyes, I'm not committing adultery and not with a possibly infected woman, but to put this bluntly. Guys, until we exhaust our benedryl stash everyone who suffers allergies or needs to stay focused, take it after the last dose wears off, clear. The base from 11 to 28 is going into medical containment, I'm just a novice medical doctor, but with Sam and me, we can tell you what we know."

"So we're staying until we get a testing run, talk to Tuplo and learn more about this curse, in their wording. Virus in ours, and we decide to run a fast test, before Janet cracks it later after I get the bloodtest taken with Rak'nor with us. So 1) Frank comes with us, 2) we're following safety protocols until we get a clear testing result. And 3) once it's clear that antihistamines are the cure, we return and give them the prognosis."

"But the damn idiot didn't give me and Sam enough time to figure it out, because if I had, I would have prevented an outbreak of that virus on the base. By starting with Johnson, you contact me via the radio, telling me he flipped out and is in restraints. So my one chance before I come back is by us taking a dose or two of antihistamines. Before I give it to Melosha, and with it getting a blood test ran here and with that."

"Just to confirm that thought, I have to get the blood sample and I'm bringing back the cadaver Makepeace shot and we're doing a real fast test run. So it's either that cadaver or I'm bringing Melosha back with me and we do a test run. We don't know who the original host was or is, so we do what Russo did on the movie. Bring the infected little guy back to their testing lab, till we know for sure." he said and the duo nodded to him.

"And one more thing, it's full operating medical gear, cover up the face and mouth, contagious virus, it's gone airborne. And starts spreading like the flu, Sam, you and I both know this, so mission operated level four, full gear in this case. Guys, Beth, that goes for you as well, clear, I'm serious, to prevent us from coming down with it, its taking benedryl and full level four gear." he said and the quintet nodded to the orders.

"I'm better off being the one to teach you full medical area training, so though the teams are taught the basics, you're getting a full PHD in medical field training. As not only are you a medical doctor, you're also a forensic archeologist in this case." Warner told him and he nodded in agreement. "Yep, but what it comes to medical hotzones or alien STD's why take chances in the safety of my people." he said and they nodded to his remark.

"Then again I don't want anyone with me who isn't scared of this job, you get too cocky the results are its coming back to haunt you sooner or later. Case in point, the truth just came back to haunt him and destroy his life after I revealed the truth you, Sir. But he's screwed up five times and he's never going to reach 1 star if he doesn't pay attention to medical science or regulations you gave us." he added and Hammond nodded to that.

"Smart move son, any person dealing in bio lab IV, knows this portion of it until we're sure, we need to double check. As Melosha is the first, then we start passing out the drug to the entire base." Hammond said to him smiling. "So going on a hunch, hunch pays off, so now we have to do a containment Cleansweep before it gets out of the base." Matheson added to him as Jumper finished that smiling as he looked at him.

"And that's why we depend on you more then him, I value science and culture values in this job, as O'neill caused an outbreak of a very contagious disease on the base. And you got to clean up the mess he caused by being the junior medical technician you are as a result. And your argument over that after the entire base gets infected, made my point, just to prevent a outbreak from spreading right out of the base here at the time."

"But after that first test run, the results are you and Sam get your latest commendations for it and you, Dr. Raynor, a Purple Heart. As you more then O'neill deserve this medal as you have to clean up the messes he causes repeatedly. But then by the time you hit 27 you made captain, by the time you hit 30, you're a Lieutenant Colonel. And then by the time Apophis attacked the base you made colonel and you know what you're doing."

"He's a rookie and you're a veteran and to quote our underlying remark here in that, as he's a novice Colonel entering the job and you're a veteran, as are we. But you want to get anywhere on this base or any portion of the military then rein it in rookie. And get that attitude under control or you're back at spec ops again, buster." he said and Clinton said it firmly as he said it with a bemused look then as he said it firmly at that that.


	54. 54: Treaty Preparations And Ex Friends

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 54: Treaty Preparations And Ex Friends**

"And with that, it's doing it on live tv, as the episodes show everyone what's going on as we're letting everyone on the planet know that. Because though O'neill was the lead actor on the tv show, in both versions, you're the one who opened the gate, the one who's saved earth repeatedly, so Bregman. It's he's interviewing you, Major Carter, Teal'C, Lou and General Hammond and his camera crew are shooting the arrival."

"Of Camulus, Amaterasu and Lord Yu, the gate activation powering up, the weapons and everything else. Dr. Jackson, and SG's 1, 2 and 3 are the teams who saved earth after repeated battles. Daniel, starting now, your team is on stand down from active duty we need you here right now. And I don't mean just you, but the quintet and Colonel Ferretti, O'neill, is a traitor to earth now, you're the leader of the seven of you now."

"But as of now you're an acting full bird Colonel until the reset and with you being the mission leader when Apophis comes into the picture. You're the one leading the return mission to Abydos, O'neill may have lead the team to Abydos. But you're the leader of the seven of you, Colonels Cromwell, Dixon, you're going with them, Major Carter. And the rest of their original team, so return mission to Abydos, preparations now, George. "

"But we're sending 20 men, five teams, in the return mission the ones unlucky enough to be in the pyramid when Apophis shows up. It's they are the ones that are replacing Daniel's lost team mates now, but we keep this in line. And of the next... Activated 1973 to '74, six years doing a trial run and 16 more on full for the trio. And then comes the mission to Abydos, Daniel how long was it after you killed Ra and they returned exactly."

"A year, to 15 months, or was it 18 months?" Clinton asked and he explained that. "It was early spring of 97', Sir, but it was March of 1995 that we went through. And close to 2 years later we get attacked by Apophis. But it was a little over 2 1/2 years after he was killed, that Apophis tried to attack by orbit here." he said and Clinton nodded. "Then we go it the same way in the reset, but before the mission to Abydos, send word to Ra."

"That we're making a visit to one of his own planets, but he's not going to realize one of said soldiers on the team brought a weapon like that. Until he arrests O'neill, but the quartet that are lost are not your old team mates. If she was correct that everyone we lost was not supposed to die, then they're the ones getting replaced with someone else. So you're the one insuring everyone makes it back alive." Ford said to him firmly then.

"At the moment he doesn't need too much pressure piling up, things were fine until Maybourne came into the picture. And after that it started resulting in everyone taking sides, soldiers and scientists, but we work as one we win every battle. At odds with each other, it tears the team apart, the NID is the reason we're not getting any work done. So time to fix that right now, Sirs." Cromwell said and they all nodded in agreement to that.

"The argument between you and Locarno, though Wes, it could be worded differently right now though. But 'someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team.' 'And I saw you take off, and then I saw several months of my life disappear, in some prison.' 'Whatever happened to no one gets left behind?' 'Oh, what about him?' 'That is a totally difference scenario.'."

"That is the same damn thing here.'. What you told you Locarno, was a cadet version to my argument with Jack, son. But Josh was dead, because he made a bad choice, but someone dropped a dime on this test run. The blast hit his engine, and he was killed and you made a judgement call to save the rest of the team. Nobody gets left behind, but at times as the leader, we have to make choices we can't stomach, just to save others."

"Duty to the truth, duty to your friends, you choose the first and all it costs you is a few months probation and several other privileges in training. Sure your friends think you sold them out, but you did it to save the team, that's life as a cadet. Nick crossed lines he can't take back, though Sito can if she also gets her memory back. And in the next time line, she's getting six months like you did, but you did the right thing now."

"Daniel was quoting me when he said that to him, but that explains the debate you heard when you arrived, Mr. President." he added then and they both nodded to him. "I didn't realize I was quoting you when I said that, Colonel." Wesley said and he nodded. "Yes well as an officer we have a duty to the truth, making decisions, that, and at times, we can't always stomach here, to do the right thing, that's more important then you."

"And it's more important then me, and if I was in your place, I would tell them the truth and on the very first day, but that's just me. To Jack, it's 'what about your duty to your friends', or in our wording, 'what happened to no one gets left behind?', but there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior officer. Or to word it in your way, I have a duty to the truth, to protect and save the rest of the team."

"Yes you made a mistake in this timeline, but you learn from it and fix it, your double chose the easy way out, because to him, there was no other way to go, but up. So with Daniel with you now, just chalk this up to live and learn and then move on. The probation, you can earn their trust back, that's more important then your grades. And flight status, but your mother and the sextet, they matter more then the trio, okay."

"You, Josh and Jaxa may have the memories of this timeline, as every person that was killed has the memories leading up the second they die. So make a change leading into the accident and someone switches positions if your team has seven members. Josh ops out, and someone else takes his place, as you and Jaxa are one side of the debate. And the duo, Locarno and Hajar, the other, but put that to use, if your team had six on it."

"As Josh ops out, and someone else took his place and gets killed, so you and Josh do what you decided, undercover mission. Your double made a mistake, but you learn from this timeline and put it to use in the next one. We, like you, can change your history as history gets rewritten now at the moment." Cromwell said and he nodded. "Learn from the past to create a better future." he said and they nodded to him and he nodded.

"Well here's a question for you, what's this going to do between you and me, when you're my boss later?" Daniel said and he smiled. "The way it would, if he wasn't such a by the book idiot in being a soldier, you go by the book, it's going to destroy something. To me, I'd listen and instead of the added problems you'd had prior to this, I'd go with your ideas, as I'm a general by the time we hit a repeat by then, but here it is."

"By 1997, I'm the commander in charge of team assignments, but entering a hotzone, I'd order, that we, Sam, Steven, the quartet, Bill and his team stay on the planet. Run whatever test you had in mind here, and once we were sure. We switch weapons and go to tranquilizer guns as we all took two doses each of the benedryl. Then return to the base and reported in, so though I don't completely understand her, I understand you."

"As we've been together so long, I can interpret what you're saying as retranslate for the generals, in military language. But 1) it's we each take precautions, and we need to make better equipment regarding NVG's here that are hooked into our face masks to prevent it. Just before going through the gate, if they jumped you the second you arrived on the planet, we make alterations and we prevent the problems you had now here."

"Added side effects by then are with you being 32 and new promoted colonel, while John just finished his fours of training, barely nine months early. And he just made captain by that point, are that to I'm your surrogate big brother and you're best friend when it comes to this. So each mission once your memory comes back, give me the specifics and we go from there, but I'm running the Alpha site at the time, and every other issue."

"So say Hathor, she thinks the base ends at the 28 level, but un-beknown to her, is the fact we dug deep enough to create an added 20 floors on the base, and that particular day. I've got five units working with General Carter at the academy, while the girls are busy dealing with the soldiers that got infected. And you, Bill, and Andy, as well as your teams arrive and between all of us and Rak'nor, that's enough to drive her off the base."

"But Jack is not getting a second chance to try it, as I'm a one star at the time Apophis attacks us, so I'm leading the base ops as the leader of all the teams. He's getting arrested for breaking orders as he's the one who killed Ra. So I'm sending you, John, Elizabeth and Rodney to report the transgression that Apophis attacked us. And then you're reporting to Anteaus to get Intel, okay." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Alright, but with us creating our own areas in the Antartic at the base, we dig our tunnels deeper into the cavern and we have our own areas to live in. So though in an ice cold area, we have the base acting as a dual military base and colony for us and the kids. With however many kids we've got living at the ARC facility, we just adapt things to their way of living and once night hits, it's hunkering down in the tunnels after that."

"With ARC is based on the added ship policy as the ships are a flying colony, by that I mean the ones that aren't in constant fire fights with the enemy right now at the moment here." Daniel said and John nodd. "Yeah and with it right now is the fact that though we have the jumpers we combine our fleet of jumpers. With the Dedalus's fleet of 302's and that solves the added trouble if Atlantis gets attacked by a hive ship, here."

"When the ships have a fleet of 302's each on them, ours has the jumpers now and we extend our department further out of our galaxy. And as Atlantis is now the extension to the SGC and ARC, that makes us, as we're turning Atlantis into a colony. And half of our colony are being transferred to Atlantis, seven months, before we head for the Pegasus galaxy now." John said and they nodded in agreement to that as Daniel smiled at him.

Looking at him, as Rodney ended the conversation at that as he looked at him gently. "Well I think, like five months prior to our trip to Atlantis we start doing drop offs in equipment, school stuff, and other essentials now at Atlantis. Before we get settled, we do several recons to certain planets, check the mainland. But as Bates is a noncom, and you're a officer, it's getting this under control as he's NID as well at the moment.

"He's thinking about our own people over our new friends in Teyla's people and he's as xenophobia as they come as well if this went in the same direction. Because in this timeline we didn't think to plan ahead, regarding supplies and equipment. What having an NID agent on the base does regarding trust issues. As we were all thrown together for a first time in our lives, so we fix these problems by spending seven years together."

"Prior, so we been friends for years, and we spend another five years together in total, but 12 years as a team, a single bonded crew. And Steven, sorry Colonel Caldwell." he said and the man nodded with a bemused smile as Raynor looked at him. "Until we go self employed, I think you better go by my rank, Rodney. Or there's going to be a state of confusion with two men with the same first name." Caldwell told him, smiling slightly.

Looking at him, he saw John, Teyla and Ronan with the same amused look on their faces. "Alright laugh it up guys." he said and they nodded. "Anyway that's where you come in, instead of just being our equipment carrier and relief in troops. It's we have you as part of Atlantis expedition, permanently, by you and your crew as part of the ARC yourselves, as you're all part of our portion of the program, we've been friends for years."

"Since the SGC is born completely in 1997, so once that happens the members wanting a transfer to the next department over can have it now. But our job in this is salvage operations, relief troops, R&D and the emergency medical shuttle. Combined as acting as the joint chiefs police enforcement program and the diplomatic affairs team here. So your crew is part of the ARC, and they're in training for everything it involves now."

"You, like my team and the general, know my abilities and you have your own access codes into Atlantis yourself now, as you're the secondary full colonel of Atlantis. So 1), we spend these last seven and next five together working out the kinks as a team. 2) check the growing season on the mainland and convert it to earth growing season. So this way we have an idea of how long it would take to grow foods that are from seeds."

"3) Find and get as many ZPM's as possible so we can power both Atlantis and the ARC itself, the weapons systems and the reactor, so we can turn her into a spaceship again. 4) instead of discussing living arrangements the second we get there, we place every section into its portion now. With the fact we have Teyla's people and the families of some of the officers or scientists coming with us at the moment as well here."

"We do a swift calculation on the amount of people coming with us and then total it to the amount of food, both good and bad, daily, between us. So with a total of 500, we take four times that in food and then supplies for the growing season. And designate school areas, and teach our teenage members of our colony. Not to start playing around with the jumpers, or we're going to have a repeater of Jake in the shuttle at the time."

"Designated school areas, so from kindergarten to 5th grade we got them in one section of the schooling area tower, 6th grade to 8th grade in the next. And high school is in the third, regarding science and chemistry we have this acting like any normal life. When in the colony, as we were posted to Antartica at one point. And to us this was completely normal as well, so best to make sure we have everything." he said and they nodded.

"Alright that works, what about telling everyone the truth of what's going on in the program. I mean after you destroyed the ships in orbit and Thor's ship crashlanded in the Atlantic Ocean close to the Russian border. And the USSR found the gate after that, so how do we work around that, Colonel?" Hayes asked and Daniel explained that. "As the program is public knowledge, we go to a way to make it entertaining now to civilians."

"Like the commercials on the movie, regarding joining up in the federal service, we show them what we were up to. And to them it makes an impression, but go it one further and turn our missions into stories, each episode is a different story. Our double's can act out our missions, but as Teal'C and I are only in the show for a few episodes. And guest appearances, the focus is on the quartet and the general now, at the moment."

"Our double's regarding this version of SG-1 being Anderson, Tapping, Shanks, Judge and Davis. And the following as Sarah was played by Anna Louise Plowman, and the rest of the members that were part of the series that were seen the most here. But as, once we hit episode 6, I'm being removed from the show as a regular guest star and Steven takes my place, while Teal'C, after the pilot, does the same thing now at the moment."

"As Steven leaves the show for a year, Jonas takes his place and like Paul, my unit is the relief. As though everyone knows about the program they don't have access to military intelligence, and instead they learn the truth to why we had two explosions in orbit. And a Asgard ship crashlanding in the Atlantic Ocean and a sub that's over run by replicators." he said and they nodded as Clinton said it for all of them at that gently.

"What do you suggest, tell everyone via the movie and tv show what the heck was going on up there, in regarding things just to keep guys like Alec Colson under control. Because he's the one who created the engines for the 302's, he's under your command?" Clinton asked and they nodded. "Yes Sir, we create the movie, after the mission is finished and than create the years of the war with Apophis and the renegades began."

"So although Ra and Cronus are dead, our primaries are Egeria and Yu after that, but the partnership between us and Tok'ra was never destroyed. Because we just saved their race by saving Egeria, 2) we saved the Jaffa by creating the tretonin. Just so they were from control of symbiotes and can be from Goa'uld control by moving to a new planet. We saved and freed them in two ways and that solves that problem as a result."

"As he Jaffa never got irritated Teal'C, or in this case Rak'nor, spent this much time with us at the time. In regarding things until Gerak crossed the line and becomes a prior after that, and then comes the fact that Jack just keep making things worse. So years 8 through 10 are to be the alternate reality story of the consequences of what would happen now at the moment, had we not changed the future by resetting the timeline."

"And the NID suddenly crossing lines that don't need to be crossed at the moment, what would happen if I never went with Beth and the guys and joined their team. And what would happen if we never reset the timeline, before we caught on to their plan. So our, the SGC's, true enemies are the NID, the replicators, the Lucian Alliance, and Anubis. So now it's altered to what would happen if I was with the team last year, regarding Fifth."

"If I went with the expedition team to Atlantis, and prevented John from waking up the wraith, we brought enough food. Just to prevent ourselves from encountering whoever did a foothold on Atlantis. And finally, I destroyed the communication device before the Ori realized that our galaxy were dealing with a major belief problem now." Daniel said and he nodded as Hayes looked at him as he took charge as he answered him then.

And gave the orders as he came to a decision then as he said it. "So without you around to run things on the base, O'neill just keeps making things worse, but kill Ra. And he gets the attention of Ra's sworn enemies, aside from Cronus, Egeria and Yu. You around, you can prevent the replicators in year six from targeting us, because you're with them. You return to earth for fresh troops and new supplies and when doing that now."

"You prevent Steven and the team's final piece from encountering the Prior that causes you to meet the Doci and the Ori and we don't expose ourselves to them. While with you on Atlantis, you can prevent every Wraith in the galaxy from waking up. And life goes on as normal without the repeated problem. Yes alright, as you're the leader of the military to Atlantis, your superior is still Hank, alright." he said and Daniel nodded as he went on.

"Alright time to tie it up, tell him we're sending SG-9 to intercept them and bring them here. And we're going to the added catch now regarding this, but November of 73'. And leading into February of 74' begins the transition of us going through the gate now. And with it now, though commercials on Starfleet and the federation are late 90's. All of our countries, set up a non violence treaty with each other now as the job shifts directions."

"And we get to work on creating teams, investigating the planets we're setting up on and starting work on confiscating all radioactive equipment. As everyone is seeing the latest two next to Yu, as we do this, but the program is going worldwide, and we've just solved our repeated problems. The added details are that you're to receive your own awards for services to the entire planet entire planet as of this moment right now, Daniel."

"And you're receiving the Nobel prize in archeological discoveries in two days as well, so you're doing my negotiations for me. As they're looking like humans and our guests in this now as well if we unknowlingly been working with him all this time. Although once we hit Abydos 6 months ago, instead of sending them to another desert planet here. It's they get to live their original lives on a planet that's just like their original now."

"So they're living like the middle Eastern culture groups, Iraq, Iran, Egypt, Morocco and so on, so we just add them to our desert culture planet and they're not alone anymore. Because they have others just like them, but that's next, we make a few changes, but 1) we save Egeria, 2) we get the Jaffa on tretonin. And 3) we move the Abydonians to the middle eastern Culture planet and that should do it." he said and they nodded gently.

"No offense Bill, but if I'm preparing for the job, best to make my first command decision. But just to make sure we have no stowaways coming on the base, I want you to take a TER and scan the area, like the previous one. But 1) lock up the weapons, 2) I want a small amount of weapons on stand by and 3) TER's in for scanning the base in case we have someone screwing around with the phase shifting at the time here."

"Once that is done you can explain to him the added reason why we had a news caster on the base as Bregman is to be the one. That's working for MGM and he and his camera crew are working for our producers and the duo that created the tv show. But from levels 11-28 it's all they got access to and with it. With everyone they're getting a taste of space travel in the new timeline." Hayes said and they nodded as he turned around.

Getting on the computer Daniel wrote out the next message. "My lord, we're sending an SG team to meet you on planet P3C-235, that's our rendenzvous point to bring you here like we did before. I promise, now that O'neill was exposed we can do this in the way we should have and you're meeting my friends too. But personal conversations we can discuss once Lord Rebec, yourself and I discuss it." he said and it beeped back a reply.

 _ **"If I'm reading that designation correctly, that is the planet that Nirrti, Cronus and I encountered your people when we did the original summit, correct Dr. Jackson?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "Yes my lord that is the one, and as for the transphase irradication rod. Just this once and it's just in case we have another stowaway come through when my team brings you here."

"But otherwise, it's on complete mutual trust between us and you in specifically, our men are slightly wary of Camulus and Amaterasu. But in your case, it's complete trust and we can discuss the changes we are planning. As this affects your memory in the way it does our's, before the timeline resets. But we're going to have a group of people here that are doing a story on the program later." he said and it beeped back gently at that remark.

 ** _"I do not understand Dr. Jackson?"_** he said and he explained it. "On earth, we have a love for the written word and at times those words get redone. And into live recreations of the storyline, we call them movies and television shows. But the encounter with Ra was made into a movie and everyone is going to know you on sight. Because we did a show focused on our entire war with the renegades and the treaty we created with you."

"As to how, the war between us and the renegades was developed into a television show, but our first was Apophis, followed Hathor and Nirrti. So though everyone knows what's going on in the program, it's by us taking people that look like you and us. And they play out the battles between us, as we each had an exact duplicate of ourselves. And they're called actors, these actors look just like you and your fellow system lords."

"Your double was a true Chinese man and he played you during the summit meeting between us and the Asgard, when I went undercover as your Lo'taur. And when you told us that Imhotep was the Jaffa, Kytano. So though everyone recognizes you, they're not going to recognize the other two. If this is the meeting of what would have happened later on, it's been pushed a year ahead of time though." he said to him gently at that.

As it beeped back a second time then. ** _"I understand so these people are watching the proceedings as we discuss this tomorrow after I arrive on the base. Then when my memories of this conversation return to me, I'm going to remember we have this talk as I meet you, Major Carter, and your other friend. And as children, before you in particular become my contact after that, I understand."_**

 ** _"Whatever your future country leader said, I am repeating it, in case we have another person playing with this technology that Nirrti was. Bring the transphase irradication rod with you and lock up the weapons we as Goa'uld use against each other. Small amount of the weapons you used until Nirrti exposed herself to me at the time, and lock everything else up."_**

 ** _"Whether Camulus and Amaterasu agree with this or not, it's for their own safety, and mine, that we have those cameras in our quarters in case of trouble. But everything is staying as it was, until 1980 in your years, as we meet again and we make the treaty binding after that. As its 22 years in Ra's in regarding his tributes, 26 years in Cronus's case and you can split the amount."_**

 ** _"Once his portion goes to me, but it is to be twice a month, as we keep to the original agreement we made in 1980 now. But once the situation reactivates, in regarding Apophis and Hathor attack earth and with them, Nirrti. Then they are the first to be executed, as we, as the bulk order the given execution orders. And you take over from there after that, whatever department you belong to."_**

 ** _"If you are changing departments sometime in the duration of the first six months after Apophis attacks the base. Then I request that you continue your representative status with myself and Cronus. But remember, be wary of Camulus and Amaterasu, let alone the bulk, they can not be trusted. Either as a group or as individuals, as I'm from earth originally, and I am your prime."_**

 ** _"Only I of the system lords, as they are now, can be trusted as our mutual enemy is Anubis at the time as it is now. And we can discuss this further when I arrive, so I will see you tomorrow at noon, my young friend."_** Jacob read out and he nodded as he answered him with a gentle tone to that remark then. "Yes my lord, but can we guarantee that we're working together now in this, you're our prime lord."

"We do not dispute that, but would you, Ra and Cronus, stick with our bargain and make it clear to the others, try to attack us and they get eliminated. As we said, of the planets you encountered and of six races against you, prior, we're the strongest of the ones you met since the Tollan, so here's my added proposition in this..." he started to say, and then looked over his shoulder as he looked at the quintet gently at that.

"Guys would you consider, us being the ones to help protect the galaxy now so though you're the races against the Goa'uld, the ones that you're in a treaty with. They are the trio themselves, so as you work with the trio against the others. And the five of you are on the council here on earth, is that enough to change things. You're involved in our new plans, keeping the NID under control and eliminating the renegades that want chaos."

"Tollana, Gaia, the Tok'ra and the Asgard are in an alliance with the trio themselves against the bulk. So we save more lives this way by offering a hand to the ones that attack the planets we helped out so far. But we have a few things to work out with this, but we make this alteration and that solves it." he said and they nodded. "Yes alright do it, we can have a gentle alliance with the trio themselves, but the others."

"They're business as usual, and we work through plans of extermination, before the final take down, but the only technology the SGC is getting is the ones you collected so far. But we're going over the more dangerous advanced technology, and it's not up for grabs, whatsoever, but anti grav servos, is needed. The five of us will go over what technologies should be collected or rejected, Colonel." Thor said to him and he nodded to him gently.

"The races against you, they decided on an alliance with you three specifically, but the others it's business as usual. As we do your enforcing for you, regarding the renegades we destroyed and with them the minors. And by acting on the notion of a death warrant in their case for you as the collective, would this work as earth is protected?" he asked and it beeped back a gentle message to him as Jacob hid a smile as he answered that.

 _ **"We can Dr. Jackson, once the treaty between us is concluded it is binding and we create one medallion big enough to hold all of our symbols on it. The medallion your mentor carries is actually made of Naquada, so as our ability now. We create those medallions for your people still on earth, and it's just like your metal disks that you wear around your necks**." _he said and he nodded to him.

"Metal disks, does he mean our dog tags?" Jumper asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes Sir, but if they smite the Naquada into medallions the size of our dog tags now, we can use that as a way to make it clear. But Steven has the medallion with Ra's symbol on it, but Catherine's medallion only has Ra's symbol on it. If we create enough to have all of their symbols on it, our people are now declaring we are under their ruling."

"We become like every other planet in the galaxy and though we believe in our Christianity or Islamic God. So we have them being treated like every country's leader, in our case the president, England it's the queen and prime minister, and so on." he said and they nodded to him. "Would you accept us treating you, the three of you, like each of our countries leaders, because as we do that we can neutralize the heretics."

"As with this, that though we have a small group of heretics, the rest of us remain completely loyal to you now?" he asked and it immediately beeped back. **_"Indeed we'd appreciate it that you treated us with the same protectiveness that you show your earthborn leaders. Though we're allies, I'm seeing you as my most loyal follower, now and and whatever these dissidents problems are now."_**

 **"If you had a story focused on this, treat this in the same way now, your planet's culture evolved over the 2,000 years after Ra was driven off earth. And your culture's god son was born, as whatever you call your religion since the Hebrews left Egypt."** he said and Daniel nodded as he said it firmly. "My lord, on my life, I will protect you, just consider me a dual of human Jaffa and your loyal follower."

"As your country is the one that created martial arts, I devote myself to studying all lessons and philosophies given out by China's most well known philosophers. Teaching strategies and so on, but you, of the three of you, have my devotion as of today. As an adult, you will have me as your constant contact during the situations once the situation between our races begins again, but I am making it clear as of now, my lord."

"As of this day, I will not have anything to do with Jack Oneill, I pledge my loyalty to you, once in the past. And we meet when I'm a young adult, we have 17 years from the day we make our treaty binding after that. Leading into Apophis's attack and it begins again, but on my honor. And you're being protected, and by me from the heretics that try to assassinate you, I will see you tomorrow, my lord." he said to him and that ended it

As the gate deactivated. "Whoa, I never expected to hear that coming from you man, regarding loyalty, that you're not going with Jack's ideas anymore. And you're protecting the duo to the death starting now." Lou said and he smiled. "One chance, I may not have the gold medallion of a first prime, but if he's creating a medallion with his symbol on it. Then I'm wearing it around my neck after that, I'm sticking to our work code now."

"But to make this work, and make it binding, it's acting as Dartagnan did in Man in the Iron Mask, if Jack and his friends intend to assassinate the king, I will not listen to it. And let him fall directly into my trap, as I'm now military, I study Sun Tzu's teaching strategies and I devote myself to his training, as I'm getting into Jaffa training. And from the time I enter advanced training." he said and they nodded to his remark then firmly.

"In other words, Jack just created the perfect weapon against himself by doing what he did to you, he doesn't realize he just created the perfect human Jaffa. And out of his own issues of not being able to live with the memories at the moment. Well I'd hate to be him when he realizes this later, because you had two versions of training, Jaffa and basic martial arts and you're a military soldier/scientist." Sam said and he smiled at her then.

And they nodded as he turned around and looked at the 30 members of his future occupation with a bemused look on his face. "I don't know about you, but doing a deal with these guys, I feel like I'm dealing with Macet after Maxwell pulled that stunt. I'm a colonel in training, but my job is meet and greets, research and dealing with our allies, but this is getting ridiculous right now." he said and Uhura chuckled at that remark.

"I don't blame you for that remark, but try not to get too frustrated here." she said as she looked at him smiling. "Are you five sticking around so you can see this, things as they are now for us, before the reset, because you're seeing me and the quintet again. But just at 21 years old, but the plan is 6 years in a trial run, and 16 more leading into when the NID pull this to terminate the plan?" he asked and Sulu said it for them then.

"Yes we'd like to see the Cardassians predecessors so we have an inkling of what the heck was going on in this time frame back then. But the four of us were in our 50's, and Jim and Leonard here was 60 by that point. While Scotty was 67 at the time this went through at the time here." he said and Daniel nodded. "Trust me, what you deal with doesn't even come close, regarding that at the moment now right now."

"However you're meeting the duo and me when we're just under three months training at the academy here at the base. But everyone, once they see the 20 of you, is going to think we had your double's do a show on this as we created the treaty requirements. But your double's retired from their characters last year, so it's never mind photographic images, you have to show you're the real ones." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"There better be a way, I can bring myself back to my original age when you did number four of our movie series, so though Jim and Scotty are gone. The five of us are still here and with it, we and the new generation series crew can show we're the real members." McCoy said, though just as he was answering, he hid a smile. "Yes and your double passed three years ago, he was born in 1920, so in years, you were 66 in number IV."

"So Thor can you create a fast double, or at the very least a de aging potion, we have 24 hours, so if it works, we have him looking like he did at the time the movie was finished. With your characters at their current ages and doing other shows and movies now that works here. No one's going to think to ask why we have a supposed deceased actor on the base and the characters of both tv shows here as well and with it now."

"Why would anyone choose plastic surgery at this stage in their acting careers, if they've been acting for the better part of 40 years. Especially when Patrick Stewart is 63 years old, and the characters of the show are between 29 to 45." Sam said as she got what he meant and he nodded. "I think that serum or whatever it was Jamison took, took off, from his age, the entire 60 years, but by taking both doses, it pushed the acceleration."

"That it was trying to keep pushing it and that's why he was in pain, if he'd just taken it, with a doctor around to monitor this, then he wouldn't have had that heart attack. The single dose was more then enough, set the age limit to the serum, and it removes the years. So say, with you saying you're 60 in that movie, remove the 77 years from your body and you're looking like your double on that movie." he said and the man nodded.

"But to switch subjects here right now, Ambassador, would you consider holding something done at the academy over a recently activated training ensign. Because first they participated in a daredevil stunt and then they participated in a cover up. And of said stunt, that even though it's been a few years the new commanding officer. Even if the accomplice was the cousin of possibly the former team leader's best friend."

"You won't let it go for them, but you did for the person that turned them in relevant, let alone illogical?" he asked and Spock answered that firmly. "As I am half human, I was running the simulation on the Koyobashi Maru exam when I was no older then you are. Then no I wouldn't find illogical at all, that it's been however many years since the accident and the cover up, and we're determining whether or not on the said cadet."

"And if they learned anything and whether or not they will do so again, though any full Vulcan would see that as illogical, well I am not fully Vulcan, I am half human. If I met you and saw you as a 20th century version of Wesley Crusher. I'd see that as you did the right thing in turning whoever it was in for the very same reason. But as you're creating our past, present and future, what rules you put into the books they're being used."

"We may see each other again once you're in our century, but before that hearing gets started, I highly recommend that you as the next generation crew. Contact us as your predecessors as you tell us at the forefront, if Miss Jaxa takes this second chance. This one chance to meet you as our predecessors we took it without thinking twice. As we see you, Samantha and Louis at this age before we see you as your grandchildren later."

"I have a question however, as we're the ones, but what are these Goa'uld, the offshoot, as you met us, before you saw the Romulans. When you created our show, but did it in reverse at the time this war started?" he asked and she answered that. "Would you consider what the Tokra did as illogical, regarding wanting payback for what the NID did to Daniel, they're just like you?" she asked and he shook his head gently to her.

"I take it my double did another tv show last century, in between episodes?" Geordi asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah you, your double, were the host of a tv show called reading rainbow, it was a children's show focused on books, getting them to read. But tv shows back then were based on learning, on the channel PBS. Before things the last seven to eight years in media started getting more disturbing, which explains this."

"To put that gently, if I'm reading this correct Wes, if you did journey to the center of the earth, during the manhunt. In trying to stay alive till back up arrived and the weapon was finished at the moment. If this was a survival movie or game, what you did was the same as the narrator in this game." Daniel said as he hit the controls as they saw the game and saw the main character surrounded by Minotaur like monsters then.

"Yikes, if I was the character, I'd have a nervous breakdown from getting from one position in the game to the next." Wes said as he saw the mastermind. "Yes and the added side effects to that game left a lasting imprint on your double. As he decided, after the game he was thinking he couldn't keep it up and then when the cover up came up. That did it as he decided he wanted out." Sam said and he nodded to her with a sigh.

"Not this time, I'm taking a few months between situations, though if there's trouble in the aftermath to the game, I'm taking a sabbatical." he said as he looked at the monster. "Christ, that thing looks like Pennywise in his natural form, just carrying a machine gun." Cromwell said and he nodded in agreement. "Uh, who's Pennywise exactly?" Will asked and he sighed as he answered him gently as he looked at him then as he explained it.

"That's the alias to the antognist in the story IT, he's a clown who scared the daylights out of kids using their fears as a weapon. With you in this century, you're getting a crash course in our ways for a few days while you help us out slightly until the reset." he said and they nodded a Spock refocused as he answered Daniel's question. "To get back to the matter at hand, in your remarks and to answer your question, Daniel."

"No I wouldn't, in fact, that's the reason for the duty to the truth remark in your job now, Daniel chose duty to the truth, knowing if he asked for back up. It would get more of your people arrested and they'd do the same thing to them that they were doing to him. However Jonathan chose duty to your friends and gets himself arrested by Nero's Romulan counterpart finally, but that's what we mean by that in an adult officer's life."

"But to a child, a cadet, you can tell the truth and all you lose is a few months in credits, your flight status and being held back a year. And nobody thinks less of you as you learn from this experience and you learn not to do it twice. Or you can choose to, by lying about the death of a student, and it not only destroys your career. But no one ever lets you live this down, your grandchildren turn in J.J., and he hasn't lived it down since."

"And he's never going to learn anything until he suffers a repeat, which he's going to, but what months he was missing in action, with Daniel here at the base. I suggest you take your time in searching for him, as his family deals with the fact that he got arrested, once again. For his own compunctions, and though you found him now, he's a lot to learn in the career of a admiral in training." Spock said and she nodded to him gently at that.

"Would you see it as illogical, that even after three years, that the captain or Admiral Brand never let it go, regarding the accident. And Sito is still under scrutiny leading into crew evaluations, had this resulted in not only killing me. But my entire family, if Robin was pregnant?" Wesley asked and he crossed his arms. "No it's not illogical at all, I am half human, so to me, the fact that the person responsible tried to lie their way out of it."

"And broke a severe rule in the code, is still grounds to stand judgement until they prove they wilnever try it twice. You made the right decision by turning them in, had a very hard choice to make and you made it. But what also qualifies is that you were acting as a spy for us on the team until they said the words thst effectively destroy their careers. We can let it go for you, and after a few months probation, never think any less."

"And of you, but for her, knowing she knew she had to come forward and tell us, but chose not to, is grounds to stand judgement until she learns her lesson. If he doesn't like the fact that even after 3 years we do not let it go he can transfer to another ship. But will not find a more lenient captain on any ship in the fleet, as we all see this. The same way and with that, who is the person that said this." he asked and Daniel answered that.

"A Vulcan named Taurik, here let me show you this, but this was the crew evalustions in the episode." he said and put the DVD into the computer terminal as they watched the episode carefully and he nodded sternly. "No, to me and every half human Vulcan on the planet that is not illogical at all, they made a mistake and they pay the consequence. You knew you had to come forward and did it when we caught them in the act."

"But hearing that you were doing our undercover work for us, that lets you off with a warning and 6 to 10 months probation. And as you reaffirm your relationship with your crew mates now, but you earned the right to wear your uniform. But they don't and quite honestly we don't see how she made it aboard the Enterprise. So what's better: tell us now, and loss of your flight privileges, and credits and get hold back a year."

"Or try to lie your way out of this and you get branded for life at the fact you killed one cadet and then nearly destroy a family?" he asked and Wesley crossed his arms. "No choice needed I choose the first option, my parents and friends trust. That matters more to me then the trio put together, they can call me a traitor all they want. But so long as I never lose your trust, I'll take the consequences." he said and the crew nodded, smiling.

"There, that's duty to the truth, knowing that your bond with us matters more to you and knowing it now. That you already know the consequences, coming forward now saves your career. And saves your relationship with the six of us and your mothers trust in you, but don't worry we get a second chance to fix this now Wes." Geordi said and he smiled at the remark as Will rubbed his back at that as he looked at his best friends.

"I can't wait to see the look on the academic community when they learn you've been right all along in this. Since we got a group of time traveler's in this century, two of seven are missing, and number three passed three years ago in the original series. And the admiral is being de-aged to his fourth movie looks, and it's the same for the quartet. As we got them looking like their double in 1986 and their doubles are in Hollywood."

"While the next generation cast is, in the movies, the series ended last year, Colm Meaney was transferred to Deep space Nine in tv shows. And we just entered Voyager now, we have Yu showing up tomorrow and the duo with him are ones that until next year the public never saw on tv before in the show." Lou said smiling and Daniel nodded as Hayes said it for Clinton with a bemused smile at Lou's remark then.

"But before the whole planet you're to receive the Presidential Medal Off Honor and congressional gold medal. But no civilian ever sacrificed their entire lives for rest of the world here at the moment. Nor did their theories ever get taken literally enough to protect the planet and with that in mind. Every archeologist in the U.S. is eating their words on day three before the reset, your father's theories are getting him the medals."

"And as well yours now, but you have saved others at great cost to your own life, can they say the same now. You risked your life, soul and sanity to negotiate your unit's release from 636, you risked a lethal dose of radiation to prevent a bomb from going off off. No archeologist in the United States academic community can say the same, in this reality, so their ridicule is now resulting in their eating their words starting now."

"Because their not the ones risking life and limb on a regular basis to protect earth, though Dr. Raynor is taking your place on the base in the reset. You're still gaining those commendations in the archeological community with you a soldier. And it's because your theories are the ones that helped you and Dr. Raynor to save earth on multiple occasions now." he said and Raynor hid a smile as he looked at Daniel at that remark then gently.

"So what triggered this if you saved the planet twice in three years exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "Once I realized that the NID sent a bomb through to Abydos, I figured out a way to head that off by sending it aboard Ra's hatak. By use of the rings which are a smaller version of the gate, this was a two story metal ring. The rings themselves are the size of a jacuzzi, fitting close to five people in the middle of it."

"After Jack set the damn thing for seven minutes it took 00:06:30 seconds to stop them from sending it through and another 20 seconds to figure it out. So we went to ringing it on board Ra's hatak and he was in orbit when it went off, so we did destroy the threat. But blow the gate, it destroys a sizable chunk of the planet, because Naquada loaded bomb, Naquada mine and Stargate made of Naquada." he said and Raynor nodded.

"What about the other?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "I found the coordinates for the launching outpost the orbital attack came from. And we arrived just in time, but one massive delay resulted in us going against the clock, and I took a staff blast to my upper right shoulder and chest. But I humiliated the NID and Kinsey when we showed I was right all along and I humiliated them on 3 occasions." he said and he nodded to him.

"So we got the trio coming through the gate from the neutral zone, tomorrow, are you taping the entire agreement on live television and doing the medal ceremony here. Or in Washington, Mr. President?" Jumper asked and before he could answer that, Daniel did it for him. "We do it in Washington, he's likely to be assassinated by the trust, no, we can't risk that, we do it here, the only chance to pull it off." he said and they nodded to him.

"Kennedy was murdered on live tv in 63', I'm not taking that chance, they framed Jack for attempted on Kinsey, so they could get rid of him first. But we're going in line, each president leading up to President Hayes and once we perfected ship making. That the gates are being retired from use as gate travel in the program. And they are being used for travel arrangements only, and it's because by then we have the engines working."

"Ten times better then added gate travel and we protected earth from the renegades and every other problem we had. But the SGC and ARC are the ones protecting earth, and by 2029 we have the moon station activated, the GCT at the midway point and it's never mind what the future added group would accept now here. Like I'm your bodyguard now, it's making sure that they don't get gunned down as well." he said and they nodded.

"So who have we got in being president of the U.S., exactly by the time we do that, if it's in 1980, pal?" Steven asked him and he sighed then. "It's Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford, Jim Carter, Ronald Reagan, George Bush senior, and me leading into 2003, but the elections are going to be between me and George's son, or the third candidate Henry Hayes." Clinton told him and he nodded to that as he answered him then at that remark.

"At the current moment with my being your best archeologist, us both what's that going to do in these situations now?" Steven asked and they sighed as Daniel answered that, before Sam said it for him. "With the fact that you've been humiliating the NID repeatedly in front of the planet, because your ideas save more lives, on every planet we go to, but the act of going against Jack is the big one by doing border disputes here."

"And they work better then aggressive negotiations, you're first contact and your first job, aside from archeology is anthropology, and your idea save lives more theirs do. So the results are going to be that the president had you on diplomatic immunity. Which explains the reason for why we got Daniel out of being questioned by the cops. When you found your curator dead in the elevator shaft." she said and he nodded to the news.

"And what the heck was she doing at the college that night anyway when I went to check?" Daniel asked and he ran his hand through his hair. "She told me she was working late that night, and I was running the carbon dating on the amulet Sarah showed you. But when the power went out I went to check and get the fuse box turned back on and bumped into you in the basement man." he said and Daniel nodded as he went further.

"Well one things for sure is that archeology just took on an entirely whole new meaning right now in Egyptology. I see what you meant now when you said that what the others learned just barely scratches the surface. But this is ridiculous, the Egyptian culture is 25,000 years old and everything we found in the expedition, is just the beginning at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a slight smile.


	55. 55: Talks And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 55: Final Discussions Final Second Chances**

"Yeah well get ready, because tomorrow is just the beginning pal." he said and Raynor nodded. "But though Daniel is being trained by his parents and Catherine, I've got the other best teacher and with him with my original being a civilian now. But either way, had we met when as kids, we wouldn't be having this problem right now. But I've been underground ever since I got chosen, though the program is now global knowledge."

"It's getting used to that fact, everyone that thinks my theories, let alone the Jackson theories are a total crock, better stand back now at the moment. Because once this goes globally with 9/10's of our population in our colony ring, the archeological jobs are few and far between now." Raynor said and Daniel finished that remark. "Yeah that's an understatement right now at the moment and it's why the stupid fool can't take a hint."

"That talking does more good than going to violence every time and it's because violence is never the answer. And it's because we can get more done with talking then constantly going to violence, case in point what I just did. I just saved the entire human race on earth by going to a border dispute with our former enemies. It's also the added fact that though you have Sam and Lou with you, I've got Will's grandfather with me."

"But the five of us make up Gamma Squadron, Steven, with what Will told me, he was like Billy, Sam like Robin, Wes to me, Jake to Lou and you're Josh. At our current age at the current moment, so with that in mind though you have the duo, Bill's with me. And once I'm ready to leave for Atlantis at the moment, and Bert that's where you come in. But we need a member of our team, Antartica, Atlantis, yeah okay, that should work."

"Sirs, the outpost in Antartica is the Atlantis Reconnesciance Command, so ARC, but my team is the first team created so ARC-1 and we go from there. With you promoting me to 1 star before I leave on this mission to the Pegasus Galaxy. I'm leaving Bert here with you as 2IC of the base, he's a full bird colonel, Bill also just made full bird. And John is now lieutenant colonel when we get there." he said and Landry nodded to him gently.

"Daniel...," Samuels said to him and he sighed gently. "I know you don't want to be left behind buddy, but with 50% of the base on Atlantis in another galaxy. But we need you to be patrolling still at the outpost here at the moment, I'm not just taking off on you man, aside from that. It's the added act you get to swap positions with whoever wants year two as we add a third general at the base itself and then you join us later."

"But that's your job for year one, you're helping Landry run things until we return and then you're joining us. And just before we have another emergency here, and I'm promoting you to 1 star as a result with the general about to take on 3 before he heads for the SGC. And before we return to earth so we can switch groupings and get the supplies, and whoever wants to come with us for a fresh rotation here there on the ship."

"But I'm not just going take off on you like that, just year one and in year two you're with us for the following years, okay." he said and the man nodded as he felt a jolt of relief shoot through him then. As to him, this meant their team was going to be back together the following four years at the time. "But our squadron is being split in half as well, so two teams of five, and I'm in the middle of both right now, but I'm not alone."

"But I have Rod, Beth, John and Bill with me, and you're here till we come back and bring you back with us buddy, okay." he added and the eight nodded with relieved smiles at the news. "Well that's a relief, I don't have to worry about you bro, because the fourth member of our quartet is with you man." Lou said and Bert nodded in agreement to his thoughts, as he, John, Elizabeth, Rodney and Daniel exchanged looks then gently.

"Alright we got work to do, but right now you better get settled, Thor, best to set whatever medical serum you create, we should set it to the ages. And of their double's in the movie, this was 17 years ago, so his double was 66, her's was 56, and the duo both in their mid 50's, Montgomery Scott was 68 years old. And you Ambassador, in human years, you're 60 years old." he said and Thor nodded as Garshaw answered him.

 ** _"To set it right, we need a blood sample and then set the years to their double's in real life, you have that movie. Just so I can see what they look like and get it right."_** she said and they nodded as Uhura answered her. "This mission was just weeks after Spock ended up on another planet, and we went against orders. And hijacked a Romulan warbird, and went to go get him." she said and they nodded to her gently.

As she answered her. ** _"Alright timeline, and year regarding that mission, if I'm correct was 2286, you're from the year 2369, and this is 2003. So I'm taking off 83 years off of you Doctor, for you three, it's going to 70 years, correct?"_** she asked and they nodded. "If they arrive by tomorrow, how many days do we have, before we do that on live tv?" Steven asked and Hayes answered that one gently as he said it.

"We have three days, regarding the treaty and the timeline resets in a week, so four days give or take at the moment, Kelly may be dead, but the others aren't. And we set them to looking like the cast when in 1986, and Kelly passed three years ago. So we make it clear, how could Daniel be lying about the truth in history. In the archeological community, and when one of the original cast has passed and he's looking like himself."

"In the fourth film, and the uniforms were exchanged for purple ones and with the department color stitched to the color of said uniform. And they're dressed in the ones that went out of use in 1994, the cast is looking like the characters they were in season 5, just beginning season 6. And we show the gate being powered up, could this be a lie and hoax or is it the truth, as Deforrest Kelly is dead." he said and they nodded to that.

"Our characters are all 15 years older then we are now, as our portion of the storyline ended last year. Our double's moved onto new assignments in their careers, so again, how could we look like this, when our double's all aged further in the years since. And we look like we're from 19 to 33 years old in training ensign to commander in ranks and 62 in the captain's, if this is the way everyone remembers us on the tv show now."

"And you're looking from 78 years old to 137 right now, Admiral. We add the deaging formula to it and the quintet, look like their double's in 1986. And Deforrest Kelly, your double, admiral, passed three years ago. So if Daniel's theories were wrong, how could we be standing here looking like a much younger version to our double's. In the peak of their careers, it's that simple now." Will said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah alright, you guys go ahead with that, but come on Sam, Teal'C, we have to have a gentle talk with Jack, as of now, we're dealing things on our own terms. He's not your team leader, so we all speak freely as of now. What with the fact we have sixteen guards on him, he's not getting out, so let's go." Daniel said to the duo and they nodded as they left the control room and headed for the isolation room they stuck him in.

Arriving at his quarters, Daniel gave the order. "Alright open it, and stay alert airman." he said and the man nodded as he unlocked it and they went in together. "What is it, you three?" Jack said firmly and Daniel crossed his arms. "Just to clarify the fact that as of this moment, you're no longer in charge of the base ops Jack. And sure you were once part of the Stargate program, but that didn't start till 95', but I'm just saying this."

"Once the timeline resets and we're back to being kids again, you're never going to remember we ever knew each other until the day that Apophis attacks the base. But as you're in black ops, after Michaels, Charlie is working here after that. But as you're a black ops, you're a guest in this base once we open that gate to go to Abydos. But I'm doing a visit to Ra himself, and letting him know we're visiting that planet for a week."

"But the members of the team, Dave, Dillon, Eric and Rick just completed their training and been serving here for four years and the quartet that are killed in the mission. But the base is being run as we have Ra's mortal enemy working here as well. But as he's the first, you just got the base of those staff weapons pointed directly at your head. And I just made it clear to Yu we never intended to get into a war with him or Cronus now."

"But as we never intended to get into a war with them whatsoever, I suggest you get over this fact, as the fact that you're normal military, and this is the SGC. Here in the SGC the rules don't change just because you think they should. So from 81', to 95' the rules stay the same. Meaning science missions like the virus are my area, let me clarify this, you recall when we had that virus hit the base?" he said and Jack nodded to him.

"Which virus exactly?" he asked and she crossed her arms as Teal'C answered that. "The caveman plague O'neill, do you recall the reason he wanted to stay longer?" he asked and Jack smirked. "For another science experiment." he said and the duo shook their heads. "Wrong, it's because my instincts were telling me that something was very wrong with this picture at the time, Tuplo and his people were normal, until Melosha got sick."

"While the touched are sick, they're not born primitive they have a very contagious disease and we came into contact with it and brought it back to the base. But think it over now, you're the one she's trying to control after you succumb to it. But think it over: you got a scratch on your forehead after we get jumped at the time, and you touched the one that Makepeace shot, so if this was level IV bio lab now."

"And we were the characters on the movie, but you understand why Hammond was so furious at you right now. After breaking this down for the generals and Matheson and believe me, in this timeline breaking medical protocols was illegal as well. But you did exactly that after I broke down the Adjo virus as well as this one for them. But once one person had it, then ten others had it and if it got out of the base or out of the town."

"Or even of the planet and we were screwed here, we had to keep ur quarantined and you broke quarantine. When I broke it down for him at the time, you interrupted my research, and the president asked us to value the science and culture part. AKA, I'm in charge of science analysis and you disobeyed direct orders?" he asked and Jack shook his head at that. "We just walked into a medical hotzone and exposed ourselves."

"Melosha, prior to her turning into a touched herself, was the little monkey that ate an infected banana, live specimen, and Teal'C got a blood sample. But first you are scratched and infected yourself, and then suddenly Johnson loses it, we have two get it an hour later. A man is killed by following through the briefing room window, and the other damages a disk in their back, Sam is next and then you succumb to it finally."

"Why do medical doctors in a IV hotzone dress in those hazmats exactly when around an infected person. It's so they don't contract the disease themselves, but as you decided to leave right after Tuplo told us this. And they too were dressed in their culture's version of a hazmat uniform. A little scientist experiment goes a long way where a common variety cure was necessary now, but I didn't get sick and I was the last to contract it now."

"I was Russo's character and I'm the last to come down with it, but it's because my antihistamine wore off at the time. During the situation on the base while you're having everyone around you start losing it. But did you every wonder why just as I'm explaining things Johnson suddenly lashes out and while in the briefing or just the office. We have three more get hit by it in 3 hours at the time now?" he said and Jack nodded to him.

"You know why exactly?" he asked and Jack shook his head. "You were patient zero Jack, meaning if you'd just let me and Sam get our job done. To put this bluntly do you understand the nature of viruses that have their protein markers change?" he said and he should his head. "Some viruses are initiated by bodily contact, others are airborne, or if you're not wearing gloves or get sprayed by the infected persons blood now."

"You contract the disease, if they're like class IV viruses, highly contagious, which this was, I'm a forensic archeologist Jack. It's my nature to investigate these things now you may see that science when in the field is not worth taking the time to. But disregarding safety protocols and when you're infected by a highly contagious virus. That is enough to slap you with an black mark at the time, because you chose not to follow orders."

"Because curse was code name for virus by some of these inhabitants, if you just let me take a chance by testing that theory and so I learn what this was. And test a antihistimine cap on Melosha, I could have passed around the benedryl and we're inoculated from the virus. Before telling Janet that we needed to mass produce the chemical that the benedryl was created from at the time here at the base."

"We could have prevented a outbreak, but you got infected by touching the one Makepeace shot and you got scratched. You're patient zero, but not paying attention to subtle hints that the virus is highly contagious and you're ignoring the scientists. Because to you, its military Intel on the Goa'uld, and you bring back a highly contagious disease. After I told him we just encountered a highly contagious disease at the time now."

"And infected the entire base with it at the time, and the general contacted AMRIID, and Matheson, just what the hell happened this time. As I broke it down for him now, and believe me Matheson is pissed right now, regarding the fact that you disobeyed medical protocols, repeatedly right now. And he, the joint chiefs, and Hammond, right now and then decided if anyone got out of the base and through the front door of the mountain."

"They were getting shot and their bodies burned, but does the scenario sound familiar in the military. Like say on Adjo, to prevent anyone else coming down with it, we burned the bodies, instead of burying them. They threw the bodies into body bags and burned them in an abandoned barn, in the movie. Level IV bio-lab protocols, we encountered two level IV's, and in 3 years and you were patient zero, both times and both times."

"Sam got infected, but do you know why exactly right now, before she chose me finally in these situations?" he said and Jack shook his head. "Ceder Creek California, the technician wasn't paying attention, stuck his hand in the centrifuge. And it was still on when he does it as the tube breaks and he got sprayed with the veterinarian's blood. So although he cleaned it off, he was infected by it, and first infects his girlfriend."

"And then infects the entire town with it, because he wasn't paying attention to what he's doing, though medical technicians wear gloves they can still get infected. And especially if they're not paying attention and, touch an infected with their bare hands. And disregard safety protocols, because they're more interested in something else. Which is exactly what happened here right now, Sam and I were acting as Daniels and his wife."

"You're like the technician, and as you disregarded our request in staying and if you just allowed it, we could have prevented an outbreak of a very contagious disease. Because once one person has it, then ten others get it and if anyone gets out of the base and we're screwed, we had to keep it quarantined and you didn't. And disregarded protocols, it's now acting like the flu and spreads through out the entire town, said town the base."

"But you get sprayed, Johnson is the first to come down with it, followed by Makepeace, we lose a man and the other nearly breaks his neck falling out of the window. Sam gets hit next and then you and it's now turning into a brushfire. And sweeping it's way through the base, Teal'C, me, Walter and Janet were fine, Teal'C by his symbiote. And us because we're on antihistimes and we're isolating the sick from the normal so with that."

"Until my dose of benedryl wears off, and you get inoculated, but you walked into a medical hotzone and brought it back to the base. If you'd just given me more time to study this, question them thoroughly and test my theory on Melosha that never would have happened." he said and Jack paled at that. "What, that's what happened, I..., the Ebola plague on that movie, that was me?!" he said and they nodded to him at that.

"By breaking medical protocols, you're infecting the entire damn base and could have infected the planet, it takes more just a few missions in these situations. To be a expert in this job, that's why I was pissed at the time, had you just listened to me. You wouldn't have infected the entire base with it at the time back then now at least. And while I'm on the subject here, medical protocols stated that once you touched something."

"That was contaminated, say the man you touched and then other man you touched, you're now patient zero and have to stay on the other side of the gate. Until we get you out, but your irresponsibility gets you into so many messes that we got to get you out of. How do you suppose Sarah is going to take it when she learns that you had sex with a infected woman carrying an alien version to aids?" he asked and he swallowed hard then.

"If you'd been smart you'd have never taken that cake she gave you, rule 1) if they say that something is made, just for you, never take it. Because it could be drugged with a date rape drug, especially if the person in question is a woman and she's interested in you. But you did just that, the hundred blissful days crap was code for you only had three months and ten days for us to figure out the cure, or you'd have died on Argos."

"You think I have any desire to tell her you were date raped and you're stuck on Argos till we figure out how to cure you and that we have to clean this up. Did you ever consider Sarah when this happened Jack, did you, did you think of what this could do to her. Your son if he was alive, the notion that they'd never see you again, if we didn't crack it and fast?" he asked him sternly and Jack swallowed hard at the remark as he went further.

"You're a married man, you think I have any desire telling the next of kin that someone under my command got trapped out there, because they didn't follow protocols. That just because you're a colonel you know what the he'll it is you're doing on the job. In this next timeline, and for Sam, Lou, Anna, Steven and me, we are the veterans, we've been doing this for years, because our parents took on training missions as cubs."

"And since we were 8 to 10 years old, but something made just for you, don't take it, you sense somethings wrong, ask questions. And screw what the brass say, when off world you're in charge, but before you make a decision dig deeper, but that's exactly the problem with you. You never think to ask questions, before your arrogance gets you into the messes, that we of the science and engineering department have to get you out of."

"In this timeline, we never took the time to work through things, because we just got thrust feet first into it. In this next one we're starting off with the ancient database and going through every planet for 22 years before we switch to Goa'uld planetary database I found, as to that right now. You're just a damn rookie, I've been serving at this base so long, I'm in charge when you meet me a second time, and with that in mind now."

"But studying for 22 years means we have an idea of what to do, because we trained in both ways to manage this. But don't give me this crap that I did the very same thing here, regarding Hathor, because you just recently activated in the timeline. I tried to stop her, before she attacked me, there's no getting around it right now, because I'm around. And for everything that strained the bonds between me and the duo at the time."

"But Hathor, the orbital attack, the sarcophagus, the Linvris, Shifu, Euronda, everything you fought with me about, regarding this is getting redone, but let me make this clear. Until 95' hits, you're in the normal military and this is the SGC, AKA Starfleet, starting from 21 years into the past at the moment, you were a rookie colonel at the time. Entering advanced training, I've worked here all my life, you're a rookie, we're veterans."

"So with that in mind, so leave the missions to someone that actually knows now, what they're doing here. But sure you spoke to the enemy, but you never lived off world, seen the way everyone lived in fear of the parasites at the time. But that's because you got thrown in feet first at the time, but this isn't a damn game, it's serious business. And we have absolutely zero tolerance for showing off, hot dogging, going by your gut instincts."

"Or your trying to act like a hero and definitely not when in the middle of a crisis, that's why Bra'tac smacked you in the face when you spoke to him. He was furious you tried to take matters into your own hands at the time by trying to arrest Skaara that day. I was thinking about the matter at hand, you let your emotions get in the way. Of what needs to be done and it will destroy everything you ever accomplished now and with that."

"SGC ops, Frank's in charge, you're just leader of SG-1, he's second in command, like any job, before you go into the field it's like being in every military job. So it means four years extensive training and you got thrown in there feet first. But psyche evaluations are guaranteed before you go through that gate for a first time. And this is no damn game, you're treating this like chess match and you ended up in checkmate too often."

"But you may call us scientists like you're aggravated by us, but then, it's takes thinking through the plans before you act. You killed half the team on the first mission, and five more officers ended up dead in the follow up. So Hammond put me in charge and as did the president, you're the rookie, I'm the veteran. I'm in charge, you disobey my orders, and you're getting court martialed in the next round." he said with a firm growl at him.

"Do you not understand that by doing what you did, you basically exposed us at the time, my mission was anthropology and archeological studies. I wasn't there to get into a fight with our former false god at the time. But he ran earth, by sending that bomb you basically told them that we're not doing this anymore, regarding him. And with him the rest of the system lords, you did what Argos and the slaves of Egypt did at the time."

"Ra, Cronus, you're throwing the statement that we're not serving them anymore, but I made it clear, we belong to them: Ra, Cronus and Yu are earthborn, in hosts. As they're all earthborn in hosts, I made a recommendation to Yu a bit ago in survival now. But they can share control to earth and through us, we can, in their names, destroy the ones we destroyed so far, but so long as we never cross them now, we can live in peace."

"We're their subjects, and we have a medallion like the one we saw at Nagada on Abydos with the trio's symbols and we destroy their enemies. By declaring war in their names against the ones who attacked us and killed the others. In Yu's eyes he's agreed to it, and we're creating a clone of his original self, by using some of the blank slates that Egeria created, but all in all, I'm his most loyal servant starting now in this."

"So your friends even try to attempt to kill my lord, they're ending up behind bars, he's not some true God, he's an emperor. Or to put it more accurately, he's like the president or a king, even the prime minister of certain countries. But he, Cronus and Ra, they're my responsibility to protect, and I will, to the death, I may not be on the first mission. But I'm sticking around for the duo leading into when it's just him and Egeria after that."

"I'm working for them as a personal bodyguard after this, if you hate to read and ignore history, as you and your buddies are acting like the trio. After Louis's selfish impulses go too far, then you and your friends are the only ones thinking that. Because you're taking the sides of traitors in the earthborn military, because the rest of us. We are acting like the musketeers that are protecting him from you, the most famous musketeers."

"You want freedom from the tyranny to the Goa'uld you're going to get it, but the cost of that freedom is that Cromwell and I are your enemies after that. The sarcophagus incident cost you your friendship with me. But someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down and I made a judgement call to save the rest if the team." he said and Jack answered him desperately at the remark as he looked at him quickly.

"I thought you were dead." he said and he said it with a firm growl. "You thought wrong, so what do you want, you want to forgive you is that it?" he asked and Jack nodded. "Yeah I do." he said and Daniel said it in finality. "Well that's tough, just tell me that no one gets left behind, but you know what. You did it twice and it costs you everything, well maybe now you'll know how it feels being a leader, you have to make decisions."

"Ones that you can't stomach and this one, and in regarding Hank and you're refusal to forgive Frank, I may save your life later, but its peers, but there's nothing between us. After that, you're black ops, Sam and I are half soldier/ half scientist there's nothing between us. If you choose to side with Maybourne, Simmons and Kinsey in this now, you lost both of us the second you do it twice." he said and Jack looked at him, shocked.

"With Jacob involved now, and Hammond and you and the others incapacitated by Hathor, I have to save your damn ass from being turned into a Jaffa. But you know what the worst part of that is, well it's that you and the other guys that support the NID side of things. You're all going under psych evaluations, just because Steven didn't give in immediately and you did and Steven is going under Bill and Carson's care, in both ways."

"You gave in immediately where he, and I, didn't so why lie about it, is it because you been played for fools at the time, huh. Or is it that you think that as you've been trained to fight mind control, that you can fight Goa'uld and the civilian scientist can't. But look at you, I fought the mind control and having my body turned into a drone, I did what you never had the guts to, and it's by facing the memories." he said and Jack swallowed.

"Do you want my friendship back or not, us back to the way we once were, having Sam and Teal'C treat you with that of being friends again. You're still married in the new timeline, but she belongs to me, in this new timeline now, with Sarah still a host. I have to wait till later on this year after this army you mentioned to get her back. Sam is the one holding me to the ground right now, my children see her as an aunt."

"But until you get Sarah back, things are staying like they were regarding you and Frank, I may work with you, we're just peers, there's nothing between us that says the best of friends. You want things as they were, between you and me, and how they were, before Segei, between you and Frank. Just what is the problem, you realize that if you were a cadet, you know who you're acting like now?" he asked and Jack looked at him at that.

"You're acting like Locarno, duty to the truth, we both knew if we sent for back up or went back to get you, that we, and the reinforcements. That we were going to be arrested. And Saddam, or Pyrus would do to them, what they're doing to me and do to the troops what they're doing to you. You remember what you told Teal'C, there are a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and as sure as hell can't forget.

"But the whole concept of chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers we have to do some very awful stuff. Or follow orders as we were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the man or men giving the orders. You want someone to blame for your arrest, then you can blame the joint chiefs, but don't hate us for following orders."

"Garshaw confirmed my theory and decided to teach you what happens, regarding 'duty to your friends', or in our terms, 'no one gets left behind.'. You went back to get Shaylane and you get shot and arrested. Which is why Frank didn't risk it, he goes back for you and he and the rest of your team get arrested, so let it go already. So what matters more right now, protecting your team mates from a psychopath like this."

"Or them returning for you and having them join you on the torture chamber, it's time to end the anger and hate. The hate has to stop somewhere, it has got to stop, the first step is by forgiving him and fixing your former friendship." he said to him sternly "Forgive and let it go, are you serious, it's not going to happen." Jack said and Daniel nodded firmly then as he answered him sternly at that remark as she leaned into him.

"Then you're stuck like this forever and the you I know is truly dead." he said and Jack felt a stab in his heart at the remark. "You turned me into a prime candidate for Jaffa training, Jack, in fact. Yesterday's mission was the very tip of the iceberg, I'm dedicating myself to studying Chinese philosophy and culture. And in addition to Greek and Ancient Egyptian, but you turned me into one of their biggest supporters now in this."

"So you call them false gods and that's true, but I call them, my lord, but let me tell you, a warrior never lets his emotions cloud his judgement. Because fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering, in fact I sense much fear in you. If you just learned to control it, you wouldn't be in this situation, regarding Frank, Frank did the job you should have and he's stuck living with the woulda shoulda coulda's now."

"While it gets you arrested by Ba'al and you just learned the lesson of the 'duty to your friends' catch." he said to him. "Just why should I forgive him, he took off on me, just to save his own ass." Jack said and Daniel crossed his own arms. "Is that what you keep telling yourself or is it that you don't want to admit it now. That in order to protect your friends he had to choose duty to the truth here now?" he asked him and he swallowed.

"You know what you sound like if we were the characters on the movie. 'He took off on me', 'It's all Obi-wan's fault, he's jealous, he's holding me back!'. Sound familiar right now, you sound like Anakin after his mother passed. But you want to know the reason Anakin didn't change back until after Palpatine nearly killed Luke. In why it took his remembering everything he once was at the time?" he asked and Jack nodded to him.

"It's because he, like you, wanted to hang onto his anger and hate at a single person and the man he thought betrayed him at the time. So long as he followed orders, regarding Padme he had a chance, but his feelings in all of the books said it clearly. That he wanted to hang on to his anger at the Jedi council and Ben. Because he thinks they were holding him back and he wanted freedom to choose his own choices now at the time."

"But they released him from slavery and the darkside and his anger put him back into it, but I'm just quoting Luke's words now. But search your feelings, you can't do this anymore, I feel the conflict in you, so let go of your hate, and don't tell me it's too late, you're at the brink of the darkside. The sarcophagus was eating away at the good in you, I know you never wanted to do that, your job is to save lives, not take them."

"But you want a second chance, let go of your hate and anger and join us, Kinsey and Maybourne are your version of Palpatine and Tarkin. And look at what your anger and hate has turned you into now, I'm a grey Jedi, you're Anakin. Just after he turned to the darkside, but you have the blood of millions on your hands, you want redemption, join us." he said and Jack looked at him in shock at the remark then as he answered him.

"Oh what, they brainwashed you now, you're like everyone else in our galaxy?" he said and he smirked, as he answered him firmly as he said it to him. "Hey, I'm just doing the job I was asked to do, but I bet no idiot in the civilian sector would disagree with me. And when they hear you slaughtered 700,000,000,000 lives, so you and your friends are the three musketeers and we're the musketeers, the ones protecting the king."

"And even if he is a tyrant, so what, doing a deal with the devil here is our only way to survival. So we protect earth and by offering up our services to them as their exterminators for the ones we destroyed. And turn one of our Naquada stores into a tribute bounty for the trio." he said coolly as Sam crossed her arms as she answered him firmly as she looked at him as she went further with a firm tone as she went into that.

And that remark, as she was leaning into him. "You may call us brainwashed, but we see this as a trade off, an even trade between us and the bulk in general. The system lords get Naquada, we protect earth from the renegades we destroyed. And everybody wins, to quote Kinsey, if we have to make a deal with the devil, just to god bidding then so be it. Why, well it's because of a couple reasons now at the moment regarding this."

"Trying to blow the gate on that side destroys the planet, bury the gate, they'll come and destroy us by orbit as we got evidence to that after Apophis tried it. So Daniel decided on a third option and it's by us getting into a compromise with them. Said compromise we do what the Abydonians and the Egyptians did by returning a gentle bounty. And every month until we hit the mission to Abydos as it starts a second time now at the time."

"We become their, the bulk's, exterminators for the minor Goa'uld and the renegades we destroyed over the last six years. But all of our deceased Goa'uld are renegades, the bulk had no intention of attacking us, and with that. We make a pact with Cronus, Ra and Yu, and we save millions to billions of lives now in their people on every planet we go to now. But their followers, we can save lives this way, and why and how can we do that."

"Well it's because Cronus's message was cracked, as was Thor's and the rest of the race's, and we go with their plan. So long as we stayed out of their, the system lord's, way, and Yu confirmed that theory. The pact is we act as the exterminators for the system lords and a gentle sum of Naquada to go with it. And they leave us in peace, because we belong to the triad now." she said and he sighed in aggravation at that.

"The treaty was just a ruse, to give them breathing room and time to regroup, why can't you understand, it's a lie, they're just biding they're time until they can destroy us?!" he snapped and she answered him firmly at that. "Is that you talking or just the NID psychosis right now, Jack, because Yu is pretty fond of him right now. We agreed: we stay out of their way and they leave us alone, but we came to a fair deal now finally."

"But as you don't learn about the program until 1995, lets see you get out of this when we have Rick doing every single fight that you had with Daniel, with Steven now. Your cold blooded behavior, the Eurondans, the Gadmeer, the sarcophagus, the entity. And we remember everything after Jonas loses it, because once we do. And you're not getting away with anything else after that." she said and he looked at her at the remark then.

"So just what's that going to do if Charlie took on the you that you been showing and Sarah was getting worried about it. Before he shot himself, huh, you think she'd want him going into black ops, or staying himself. And going into the a job that saves lives more than takes them right now. You'd think she'd want you to become who you did the last five years since Apophis tried the attack in orbit at the time back then."

"Since we stopped the attack and Sam got turned into a host you'd been going on autopilot ever since, you think she'd want you doing mission after mission after mission. Without giving your team mates a break, and just so you could take a few weeks off to rest here. Or that she hears that you did to Steven what you did to me and you're in psyche evaluation, because of Segei." Daniel added and he swallowed hard at that.

"No, she's going to wonder what happened to you after Maybourne came into the picture and you turned into this and you're still getting divorced. Though your son is alive, your marriage is at an end, so make your choice, you return to the you. You were and your son is alive and family intact, or you turn into the bastard you become and you lose Sarah, it's as simple as that." he said to him firmly, before he could answer him though.

He heard a voice he missed more then anything add on to that. "They're right Jack, that's why I was getting worried, you encouraged his recklessness and it kills our son. But Daniel read out my exact concern, I wouldn't want you turning into this person you become since you met this guy, I'd want you to stay yourself. Be the man I knew you to be when we were kids, we can save our marriage and our son, if you change back."

"And as the Jacksons are a family friend, let alone the Raynors, Carters, Martells and Ferrettis, I'd rather have you as yourself. Rather then you turning into a man like Maybourne and this Jonas Hanson I heard about." she said and he looked up at her then. "When did you arrive exactly?" he asked and he heard the voice of his ex father in law. "Your boss contacted us and told us what's going on, son, as to that right now."

"Daniel, Sarah and Sam are very correct, your one chance to save your marriage and your son, it's by changing back from the man you become these last five years. Since Maybourne and the NID came into the picture, you want things as they once were. It's time to change from the monster you become and back into the you we know." The man said and his daughter finished that remark gently as she said it to him then.

"We can't change the past in this timeline, it's history, it's over and you can't change it no matter how much you want to right now. But we can in this new timeline they're creating, I may learn what's going on in this timeline, what you been up to on the job. Through the TV set, but the you I know, would never choose such bloodthirsty acts just to protect earth from these aliens you've been fighting." Sarah O'neill said to him then.

"But losing Charlie in our timeline turned you into this and Daniel turned you back, and then you have a relapse, but you think that Charlie wouldn't be furious. And hate Frank for the rest of his life if you were killed in Iraq, to error is human, to forgive divine. And that's this catch all over, but that's what they meant in all these movies. And you self destructed, because you let your anger control you now, I know you hate science."

"And science fiction, but the point is that these good verses evil stories carry more than morals, it's the very core of the human way to have these feelings. And you let them control you and you're going to destroy everything that matters to you. I'm your soulmate, you want me back and Charlie back, then change back, change back now." she said and he looked into her eyes with tears running down his face then at that remark.

"We better go and let him think over things, and Jack, I'm giving you this one chance, you want us back, the duo and me, your friends and your family back. Then change back from the monster you become and back into the man we once knew you to be." Daniel said and he closed his eyes as he watched them leave the room at that remark. Heading down several yards down the hall to talk, she turned to him as she said it then.

"What's happened to him, if you described it to him being turned into his alter ego exactly?" she asked and he sighed. "Since he met Sam, he's been having feelings and switching back and forth from his normal self and into his alter ego. But black ops and soldier/scientists don't mix, but he's Anakin at the pinnacle of his Jedi training. And he's having feelings he shouldn't be thinking right now." he said and she nodded to him.

"You think you can change him from who he's become since this started?" she asked and he nodded. "Like the Return of the Jedi, this timeline he turned from who he once and into this, to change back, it's he turned into this, because he lost Charlie and you. To change back he needs to save Charlie, but with the fact we have the offshoot to our enemies on earth, they can save him, but the mission to Abydos, that's the clincher."

"But though we saved the young man you saw on that episode, he wouldn't stop and started crossing lines not meant to be crossed. But we save Charlie, we save that kid and he's back to his original self again, buts fixing things and mistakes. But to make it stick it's keeping him segregated from the others that caused this situation." he said and she nodded as she answered him gently as her father said it for her at that remark.

"Do it, do whatever it takes, I just want my family back in one piece son, you know him better then others do." he said and he nodded. "One issue or another, I suppose you like hockey Sarah, the sports that do some damage?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, hockey and baseball, my son was in the peewee league, both sports. So to get back to the matter at hand right now, this duty to your truth, duty to your friends remark.

"If we worded that in 20th century wording, the duty to the truth is, in our wording, 'got hit, went down, and made a judgement call to save the rest of the team.' Directly translated now here that's you went and brought the guys in, or he went back for him they were going to get captured as well. That's the lesson of being a leader, you have to make choices you can't always stomach, in many ways he's just an overgrown teenager."

"But the 'no one gets gets left behind', remarks are the 'duty to your friends' remark and because Frank chose to save the rest of their team. And he's been carrying on with that belief and he's hated him ever since that day?" she said and he nodded. "I've been promoted three times in five years since Apophis attacked the base. But I gained the lesson to being a leader now at the moment right now." he said and she nodded to him.

"But you chose the very same thing, duty to the truth, you knew if you called in the guys they'd get captured and these people would do to them. What they did to you, is that it, Frank knew if he went back to get Jack, they'd get captured by Saddam's guard. You knew if you sent for back up it would get your friends captured, he may stay angry, but you could talk some sense into him, regarding it later." she said and he nodded to her.

"I can try, but it's going to take time, but his black ops side is the part that needs to get reined in, and West is working for the NID. But that explains the reason the officers that showed up at the front door that day a few weeks after Charlie died. But let me ask you something: would you accept, if though the doctors got out the bullet. And the only chance to save Charlie, if it hit a organ, was turning him into a host for our allies now."

"They're the offshoot to the system lords, they're known as the Tokra, basically, in Star Trek metaphors, the system lords and the minor Goa'uld's to them are the Romulans. But the Tokra are the Vulcans themselves, would you accept a Vulcan healing him by blending with him, would you do it, even though you saw the lunatic alien. That created the offshoot and explains why Jack changed back?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Yeah we would, if it meant I never lost my baby, I'd accept that in a heartbeat, I take that episode focused on your double a few weeks after Jonas joined the team. Is the reason, he was arrested for what he did to you and General Carter's friends. That are in the Tokra chose that system lord as the Jailer, just to face the memory of his stint in Iraq?" she asked and they nodded as she looked at Teal'C gently as she added on to it.

"You're not fully human, but a Ja, ja." she started to say and he completed the word as he answered her. "Jaffa and yes I am not human, I am humanoid, but my people and I are the armies of the system lords. Before my friends freed me from slavery of Apophis, but the episodes had the entire story correct in my life. You are to meet me after Apophis is finally vanquished." he said and she nodded to him and she looked between them.


	56. 56: The Arrival And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming as the two groups work together for the following five day now. As Picard gets to know the trio and Ferretti, along with the trio they trained and they decide to make final changes to the alterations leading into the reset.**

 **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords. As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 56: The Arrival, The Truth And The Treaty**

"If it means I get to know you guys, then yes, do it, do whatever it takes, just get him to change back." she said and Daniel nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "The timeline reset is in a week, but we're arresting his counterparts, my friends in the crew, Will especially, saw this. And they told me that your family, and mine, had an ongoing feud ever since, regarding this and the sarcophagus, as a result."

"But it seems your second born son ended up with everything that resulted in the reasoning for why Charlie accidentally shot himself. But these situations are hereditary, my grandson is just like me, yours, he's just like Jack, so no matter how many generations go by right now. Nothing changes in personality, and evidently your grandson, did what Locarno did on the show and mine turned him in for that."

"But my grandson never forgave him for doing this and the results were an ongoing feud, on the best way to handle this war. But on my side of it is talking gets better results then outright violence, while his was the same argument we heard between Picard and Maxwell on that episode on the show. To the point that it got manifested into our grandchildren and Sulu just told me, he's been hearing that argument day in."

"And day out in the future to the point that the OS series crew and the committee in Starfleet are all getting sick of the repeated arguments. Because my second youngest and yours are going into repeated debates over the Cardassians. And we've been having this argument repeatedly over the Goa'uld since Sokar came into the picture, but I'm in training to join the joint chiefs right now." he told her and she nodded to him, bemused.

"God I swear his reckless behavior is going to be the death of him if he doesn't get it under control right now. Then again I see this as why your double said that the more crazy these guys are and the more extreme the situations they seem to get put into. Though I didn't mind he was a little on the nutty side, it was after we had Charlie, I'd thought he'd get it under control." she said and he nodded to her gently at that remark.

"I guess, but I will see you on the other side you two, take care." he said and they nodded and left then as they got ready as they put everything that needed to be put away locked up. It was it was the fallowing afternoon after the mission operations were still on a stand still thr he completerd his latest translation and checked the time on his watch did he realize it was almost time for the system lord trio to arrive.'

And left his office, before he saw Will walking up to him, now dressed in a green jumpsuit and smiled. "At the moment, it's going to take time seeing you dressed without your trademark red tunic buddy." he said and Will nodded with a gentle look then. "I just checked on the girls, they're going over things with Warner and Jake regarding your condition." he said and Daniel nodded as they heard several thunks from upstairs.

"Whats going on up there kids?" Will said into his radio and he heard Wesley say it with a slight smile in his tone. **_"Slight basketball game sir, with eight team mates, it's four on four at the moment. But at the moment, a mini squadron is helping and we're doing what you and your crew are by just getting to know each other."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel looked at Will smiling as he said it then.

"Separated by 361 years, but nothing ever changes right now when you have a group of kids nearly the same age and they find their complete match now. But the girls have someone who can keep up with them, and it's the same for the boys." he said and Will nodded in agreement. "Yeah well just wait, that's going to us growing up bro, in fact, you, me, Peter and Anna were the same way together and with that in mind."

"It's never mind what he thinks, you made the right decision at the time, but you're not alone now, you have us, Teal'C and the others finally. But at the moment, you need a few days to heal without him or the black ops around. And It just being the four of us, Andy and the crew, at least this way we can adjust to preparations, before we start." he said to him and Daniel nodded, before Deanna joined them and he smiled.

"Whatever was bugging you before, I just caught the uncertainty, what's wrong exactly?" she asked and he explained that to them. "After they found me at the time, I told her regarding my repressed feelings, the fact that I considered I never wanted certain things. Things like that stint at the time to come back in my memories, I also said I never like who I turned into these last five years, in truth even though he dragged it up."

"And said I was a friend of his, the act was some friend he is, I mean, it's always been repeated fights, he shattered the foundation our friendship was based on. After the sarcophagus accident and I hated him ever since, he's a soldier. I'm a scientist skilled in self defense training, but there's more to the job then constant violence, I mean what's wrong with negotiations, talking things out, in five months since Teal'C's cor'ai."

"I got us results by science, helping people, Omac said I earned his trust and friendship, but the loss of a friend, one too many, that made me give up at the time. One of my friends was dead after turning into a host, another, my future wife, she was turned into a host. I lost a lot of friends in this war, needless bloodshed at the time. And then there's the fact that like you reprimanded Janet for her attitude at the time here."

"But what's the point in staying in the SGC, when the people who are supposed to be your friends can't trust you anymore. And simply because you can't control your actions at the time, you were turned into a host. And a host had the memory of everything that happened as a Goa'uld, and I won't soon forget what I was forced to do against my will. But this portion is full military, Atlantis was civilian ran, that's what I want."

"A chance to study my research without interruptions, people who don't question my decisions on the right call to make here. I mean just when I get to good part, he cuts me off, he asks me to give him an alternative, I do that, but then he's ticked I'm not doing it his way. Like when you and captain got into debates with the people you're dealing with, I could pull a win/win scenario and everybody's happy at the time now here."

"When I was working, I was happy, I could get the job done, under pressure sure I work well under pressure. But so long as the guns never went off or the weapons never came out, I'd consider this a success." he said and just as he was going further then, Paul walked up and he smiled at him. "The generals called me in regarding negotiations repeatedly, such as when Teal'C got caught in the system buffer at the time."

"But I brokered the deal with the Enkarans simply by finding their home planet, and it was a win/win situation. Regarding the situations, diplomacy is more needed then aggressive negotiations in this areas. But though getting to know me personally now, Paul and I became good friends at the time, to the point that to him. Having me at his back in negotiations in these areas, as I told him what I knew worked well in a pinch."

"But like everyone else on the base once Jack goes into a tangent, no one wants to cross him at the moment as to why exactly. To him, the only way he's happy is if he fires his gun or blows things up, it was after Senichi I decided it. If we didn't didn't have a secondary back for in the program. Then it's he wants to do things his own way, then by all means go ahead, waste time in endless conflict, without me working here."

"You're never going to get the technology the advancements and everything else needed to protect earth. With me we had the results coming in five times faster then normal, but them, we're being stonewalled and they nearly destroy us twice. In truth that was when I decided it then, I'd been thinking long and hard about this ever since then, I decided to ascend last year after that." he told her and she nodded to him gently at the explanation.

"Yep, and in this case, with the Prometheus under our jurisdiction now, and you're a general by that point, he's goes off on a tangent to me. And he's getting court martialed because I'm under your command on these missions. So though SG-1 got reorganized last year as him, Sam. Rak'nor, Jonas and Charlie now. It doesn't matter, I'm under your command, he's just SGC, this is our arena now." Paul said and he smiled at him then.

"Yeah there's that, we may get transferred back to the base for a year, but that's okay, so long as I've got you, and the others at my back, I can deal with Jack. But he's not off the hook, he wants forgiveness from me, it's get Sarah back and change back from the jerk he's become. Since Simmons, Maybourne and Kinsey came into the picture, you want to do it your own way, by all means go ahead, you're not my team leader."

"My former team leader is the true SG team commander and the second in command of the base behind the trio and we go from there. So it's screw what he says, and with the fact my wife is out there as the host of a former and now returned system lord. I don't give a damn what he says after that, Sam yes, I'll take her opinion. The generals, Lou, Andy, and the others, yes, but him, forget it." he said and the duo nodded to him.

"In other words the shoe is on the other foot, but as you're the leader of my department, he's the leader of this one, and I'm your subordinate after that. Yeah got it, he wants to lose it once the Prometthus gets hijacked, he's just asking to have you on his head. As that is federation technology and the Maxwell line is getting demolished this soon as they're constantly breaking the law later." David said and they nodded as Will said it.

"I really don't blame you for that, but that's why he's never going to make it to full admiral, in his case, and Captain in J.J.'s. But duty to the truth, you knew if you called in reinforcements, that they were going to get arrested. And this madman was going to do to them, what he was doing to you, you made the right choice. But you weren't having it done to the others, you made a judgement call to save the rest of the team now."

"You made the right the decision, no matter what he says, you knew if you went back to get reinforcements, it's going to get the entire team captured or killed. And they'll do to them what they're doing to you, going over Locarno's remark with Wesley. But in cadet form that remark was, 'we done want to come forward, we don't have a problem with this, but if you do, then resign your appointment to the academy and walk away.'."

"But don't make us pay for your guilty conscious.'. Hearing that spoken in Locarno's words, I checked the transcripts to your conversation with O'neill and I realized that if you translated that into an adult officer. Then it's 'One thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you.'. It's the same thing for Wes's remark, he's you as a teenager actually and with that in mind."

"If you were a cadet yourself, it's 'you'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career, just to save your necks?'. In an adult officer's wording now that's 'No you look, I have everything under control, God you never show me any respect,. Now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'." Will said an he nodded as she added on to his remark. "He's right, you chose duty to the truth, and that saved everyone from this man."

"Whatever you didn't figure in yet, why should you have to explain yourself to him, when you were under direct orders by the committee at the time." she said and he nodded to her. "Well I don't care what he thinks anymore, but if we meet, before we see each other again at the time. It's making sure he gets the message now, but I'm looking into the records so I can see if your names, your ancestors were all in this century."

"Because if they are, they're part of the team then." Daniel said and she nodded, as Will answered him. "At the moment, with us and the original crew on the base, at least you're making some progress in your therapy. But Jake said you never were this open with him since Hathor." he said and Daniel nodded. "It's because once Mckenzie got a hold of the reports that Jake put into my evaluations, he's going to see this now."

"As I'm emotionally and mentally unstable, I mean just because my late wife and her brother wre taken by the Goa'uld. It doesn't mean I'm a Goa'uld sympathizer, he always twists the meaning of my words making it sound like I'm dangerous and unstable. But that was the plan in regarding things after I got us 3 scores in short of 5 months. Before we added 3 new teams to the roster after the attack." he said and they nodded to him.

"You know if this what my grandson was like around you guys, I think it's going to help, because not only do I have the memories of your entire lives together. Within a month of your being assigned to the enterprise, your own personalities come forward and this week is imbedded in your memories as a result. We're already creating the bond between us and just that first month is enough to make a difference at the time."

"But we get to spend the entire 15 years together leading into the final movie after that, but 12 years in the ARC, 15 with you. And 10 more in the SGC, and 90% of that is because I'm not dealing with Jack all the time before I switch departments. I suppose you spoke to Bill and Jake, regarding Frasier and Mckenzie and their repeated failures?" he asked and they both nodded as she said it for of them firmly at the remark.

"I did and frankly I'm completely disgusted at that, is it really so difficult to see that you're giving clue after clue, after clue. Just to make it clear you got turned into a drone, or just encountered a symbiote killing invention, because just seeing your records leading into when Mckenzie made that claim. I saw every indication of sleep deprivation and several clear indications of your system on the edge of crashing at the time."

"Before it did finally after you got trapped on Adjo at the time here, but just because you were sexually assaulted, doesn't give them the right to treat you like this. But they wanted to go down that line in this, it's getting them put under the microscope later on. Because Jake is the base psychiatrist and from what Bill told me he's the CMO until they learn this job is not a joke, it's serious business, just like being in outer space is serious."

"It doesn't matter anymore, with the fact that Hammond knows you better then they do is the ace in the whole once this starts a second time. But from Hammond's tone after he arrested O'neill, it's clear he's beyond furious at the time moment right now to answer the unasked question though right now. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I did have an ancestor that looked just like me in this time frame, but as my father's from earth."

"I'm sure that's going to come forward sooner or later, why do you ask though?" she asked and Will smiled and shook his head as he answered her. "Because he's planning on adding the six of us to the Atlantis expedition team, my grandfather was in the program he's doing you five next." he said and she smiled at that. "That's going to help even more, though we have our current selves transplanted in our grandparents bodies."

"It's going in both directions, so we've known you longest out of this, the captain being friends with your parents growing, and him on Atlantis with us. But as he's a full admiral in this case, you're a two to three star and it goes down the list from there. And with the amount of people living in the city by that point then. You and Will can take turns dealing with things and when we have Colonel Caldwell in the city that helps too."

"But O'neill has no chance of getting you back when we've been together this long, because the five of us, as well as Wesley are part of your life. Although if the Crushers are next, if they're part of the Atlantis contingent. Then it's enough that with us together he's seeing the side of you that never showed around him at the time. As with us you're completely open and not hiding anything." she said and he nodded to that gently now.

"Yeah well I'm considering one last change to the roster, before the time shift, but this is the first time in months, let alone years I've never had to hold back. On what I'm really thinking right now, because she's still hung up on the fact of Hathor and thr sarcophagus. Where I had to do their job for them to keep myself alive, but the pact was activated by saliva, to deactivate it's by blood, I needed a near death experience."

"Just to break the pact, and if they bothered to ask questions, I wouldn't be under scrutiny right now as a result. But I've hated him ever since that mission, once we hit them going to the Nox home planet, that's when the department's separate. And I'm free of him after that, but though involved in a few missions with them here and there. I'm preventing another screw up with Steven later on." he said and they both nodded to him.

But before she could answer him then, she heard Teyla call out to him. "Daniel everything alright?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but I thought you and Ronan left already?" he said and Ronan answered that gently. "Not yet, the generator, that was created to give the system enough of boost to get us back to our galaxy. Is on a hold at the moment, we requested to General Landry to let us stay for a few days later."

"But we're sticking around until we meet these aliens, but our senior staff crew is making progress now, and the beginnings of proving to your entire planet's academic world. In this that you were right along right now, but I'm starting to see why Teal'C is so overly protective of you. But this feels completely normal to both of us when around you and the quartet right now, Colonel." he said and Daniel nodded as he went further then.

"I checked on O'neill as well too at the current moment and he's got the irritated look of a man ready to lose it at the moment. I think the cabin fever is getting to him right now." he said and he nodded. "Yeah and I'm not surprised at the moment, he's suffers from a case of recklessness, but he's the 'act, before he thinks' type. Where's the rest of the team right now exactly?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him then.

"John and Carson are with Dr. Heightmeyer in the infirmary making preparation, Elizabeth and Rodney are dealing with the science and technical team." she said and he nodded. "Alright, come on, I got to check on Rod and Beth right now to see what's going on in their research." he said and the duo nodded as the five of them headed for the control room, just as they reached it they heard an explosion and Will shook his head.

"Damn it, I swear those kids are going to blow a hole in the wall if they keep this up right now." Cromwell said to him and he nodded with a bemused look on his face. Before he heard Elizabeth answer that remark. "That wasn't the kids Frank, Felger overloaded a generator and the damn thing just exploded in the lab. Rodney is laying into him for it right now, well one things for sure, it's keeping the group's separated at the moment."

"And Rodney and I decided to keep the technicians and quantum physics teams separated later on at the moment here." she said and he nodded to her. "Yeah that's an understatement, but Radek is taking second in command of the science/technician team later. But Kavanaugh crosses the line in arguments after we humiliate him in front of the team it's he's getting put in isolation." Daniel said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Anybody notice what changed, prior to you guys arriving, it was by rank and surname, and suddenly we're on a first name basis with each other right now." Elizabeth said and they nodded. "I think this was the relaxed demeanor of things right now, the way things were supposed to be when we didn't have the black ops, and NID. Constantly hounding us for results right now, Beth." Daniel said and she nodded as she moved to him then.

"Blasted idiot!" they heard and turned. "What happened up there this time, Rod?" Daniel asked and he sighed in exasperation. "Like she told you, he blew up the pulse generator he was working on, but it nearly caused a chain reaction explosion. By the Naquada generator Sam just finished at the time, and I barely managed to prevent a chain reaction explosion here in there, the guy is so incompetent right now."

"I'm half expecting him to come up with some lame brained idea like a master key code to disable the gate network and it causes the entire system to shut down next." he told and they both nodded. "What's this mean now, we start going by nicknames with each other once the five of us are together later?" Samuels asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah the five of us had been together for five years leading into the transfer."

"To the outpost now, but our back up squadron is Will and his unit, so two teams on missions for the first seven years, and then we switch the teams around. Just after we get to Atlantis and add Teyla to it, that is if Ford doesn't do something stupid. We keep to the protocols we chose and once we hit certain things now, it's making an adjustment or two, but until our missions start on Atlantis, we leave the forcefield up at the time."

"But if we have an unprecedented hurricane crop up in middle of our first year out there we're leaving the shield up and deactivating the weather vanes up there." she said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah if we have to, but if there was fail safe that the ancient's used here, then we're submerging the city. Because we have six ZPM's, so one of them can be used to protect the city when underwater at the time here and with that in mind."

"So no gating out, we evacuate the mainland, bring them back the city and this is like another version to the hurricane watches we saw here on earth, Beth, guys. But before we do anything we got to look into this, match the growing season on Atlantea to earth. Take enough food to last us five years: both good and bad and treat this like we would, so if we were here on earth and it's protecting our colonies now at the moment."

"We just have to be careful, submerge the city in that hurricane, prevents any incoming wormholes if we cross a people we shouldn't have. Take enough food and water with us and with that prevents us from crossing the said people in the first place. With close between 1,800 to 3,000 in total we take enough ready made for it to last 5 years. And we have the ready on the mainland ready to be planted and raised for food after that."

"Since the mainland has our crops and livestocks, so 1) in regarding this during the rainy season, if this extreme weather is the said rainy season. It's evacuating the mainland and bringing everyone back to the city. The crops can be replanted and the live stock can be salvaged and we fix things over there as well. But 1) we take enough food to last 6 years with a total of 3,000 living there, 2) it's stunning the caretaker wraith now."

"Just to prevent them from waking up all at once, 3) is no one is going further then the areas we're camped out in, by that I mean straight into the suburbs here. 4) when on missions, never take anything that's made just for you. 5) every member of the Atlantis contingent is required to know the medical records of their team mates and fellow crew members, including the civilians and our youngest members of our society."

"6) when you come across something, don't start pushing buttons, because we have no clue what's that's going to do. But whatever the episodes proclaimed, we're taking several out of the equation, like this storm and the supposed incursion by this people I just mentioned. A possible hotzone after venturing into areas we marked as out of bounds, and by just stunning the caretaker wraith we prevented a bloodbath as a result."

"And the only military conquest in this case, is half soldier/half scientist, and basic spec ops, I'm not allowing an NID into the city. Because with what you told me yesterday Teyla, I'm not having our city torn apart by everyone pointing fingers at each other. If we find a homing beacon made to look like a necklace. And someone of ancient descent accidentally activates the damn thing." He said and the quartet nodded to the orders.

"But trust me, I may be a little more careful than guys like Jack, but when it comes to our crew and the children, you better damn well believe I play it safe. Beth, I know you're worried about the fact of you're being the leader of the civilian contingent. But believe me when I say this ,you're not alone, you, the team and I've been together. And for close to ten years, I share your worry once we separate from the general after that."

"But we focus on the woulda, coulda, shoulda's and the results are we're going to be guessing and second guessing ourselves. But this portion off the job is something we got to deal with right now once we're cut off from earth and are in our own. But sometimes you make the right decision, sometimes you make the decision right. Landry's our boss here on earth, but once there we're the ones making the decisions for our colony."

"So whatever decisions we make, we have to be careful, but this is what Picard really meant, is it just possible you don't make colonel or general. And without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions, I've been leading the five of us. And for seven years, before we move it to Atlantis, but all that time when it was just us five. But you had me, Bert and John being the ones to make the choices, with us as military."

"We were the ones protecting you guys at the time, we made the cautionary decisions leading into our mission to Atlantis. But though we're there by that point, we're now living as a colony, and you're the future governor of said colony now. Us in our lives as they are now we're safe, we went on missions and barely got more then a few scrapes, bumps and bruises at the time, because you had me to look things over at the time."

"But now you've been promoted by that point, with my being a 1 star for close to three years by that point, I was leading us in a single way. Said way was looking at this carefully, but before the job was easy when you were just making this choice for yourself. But now you're asking others to make it with you and you're scared of blowing it, we all are, so just over come our fears and can get through it together."

"Just like I always had you guys, Will and Carson at my back, you'll always have us in the same way." he said and she nodded with a smile at him as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him in response. "With you being my best friend, I know that the five of us, and Carson, have our whole lives ahead of us. But at least we're not separated, but that first year is a test to leadership abilities now at the time."

"It's just making sure none of our people, let alone team mates start getting reckless right now and with that in mind right now Where's Carson and John right now anyway, if our department is ready?" she asked him and Rodney gave a bemused smile as he answered her. "With the fact that the five of us, the general and Carson are spending two years together prior to transferring to the outpost, we can spend that time."

"In working things out, as we've been together for 9 years, another 5 on Atlantis, that's 14 years together, we may lose a person here and there, but no one was ever killed. Going over back up plans for our portion of the program, if the four of us, Carson and the others spend an entire 7 years together, this should work. Prior to that everyone was thrown together it was taking time to get used to get used to it, this way we know."

"Because that way, it's not a problem in living together at Atlantis at the time now, we've been together so long, our friendships are unbreakable now. As for the kids, once the ZPM gives out we let the power cascades give and once on the surface of the planet's ocean. We switch ZPM's out, change into our new uniforms and get our department jackets on afterwards, but everything we need to bring instead of a sudden decision."

"We start setting our ways of life in the city, mark designated recreation areas, living quarters, schooling, training and so on. And do it like three months before hand, so if the replicators get started, we can help for that mission before we leave. But a total of 500 in our portion of city total, however many of the Anthosians want to stay in the city. But in total we take along enough for 2 and up to 3 years, foodwise, before the year ends."

"And we have Steven and his crew joining us after that." he said and Daniel nodded as he went further, before she said it for him. "Daniel, if Maybourne decided to throw him, Raynor I mean, out of the program." she said and he nodded. "Yeah I've been thinking about that myself, but as the NID, is CIA in the military and Steven is a civilian. Our part of the program is government ran, so he's got the chance to work, by being with us,"

"And we can continue with helping his search for Sha're or Skaara at the time, so though he's separated from Sam and Lou, he's with us and he's not completely cut off." he said and the trio nodded as she answered him. "So though he's out of the SGC, he's got a back door by joining our department, our unit and Bill's unit. We can pull him in with us and he's still doing the job he was asked to do." she said and Daniel nodded to her.

"Good point and that's a good idea, and your back door was by having Lya bringing you with her to their planet. And after two weeks of trouble the results were their new team mate mistranslated and it landed them in a den of Ur Mah Gul." Rodney said and they nodded. "That's a good idea, though Doctor, alright I'll discuss it with George and Jacob, with the fact we can change a few things, if there's trouble, so one catch or another."

"Steven doesn't have to retire in the aftermath regarding Senichi, and we take him in after that, with Sarah now a host, to you guys the mission just shifted directions. And it's now looking for her, and it's the same for getting the Tollan out of the base. But O'neill's loss is our gain, when I'm training you for making general. And by the time we hit year six you're a one star spending two years under my wing, before I let you go now."

"We got Sha're and Skaara back in year 3, and that portion of his journey is done as we hit Osiris's return." they heard as he looked over his shoulder at their commander and smiled then. "Sure thing Sir, you know I didn't think if I'd went into the military myself, I'd get promoted 3 times in less then seven years here." he said and Landry chuckled as he answered him. "At the current moment I wouldn't worry about that right now."

"In your case you have the right attitude and personality, your record speaks for itself now and in my eyes, you're my top archeologist once we go self employed. In our eyes as the military leaders, we prefer your ways to O'neill's, I mean there are several ways. Just to get results without it turning into a bloodbath every time, but my top teams are yours, Bill's and Andy's in ARC later." he said and the trio all nodded to that remark.

"Diplomatic affairs here in regarding Adjo, Euronda and the Enkarans, General, I recommend you sending us in addition to SG-1. This way AMRIID has a few members in place and the trio aren't swamped with only Steven, Charlie and Rak'nor on the job. Until Frasier gets there later, because they have back up, we just take the serum. Just prior to arriving and bingo, we're inoculated." he said and Landry nodded to the suggestion.

"Never mind the rank son, once we get started, we're acting by the AMRIID catch on the movie, so call me by name starting the day we separate from the SGC. But with the next rank down from General, any rank, the full bird colonels can do the same with us. And it goes the same way from full bird colonel and lower down the ranks now." he said and Elizabeth looked at him and he nodded and she and Rodney nodded as they got it.

"I know that he's getting frustrated over making some salvaging areas, but you ignore your morality the results are going to be we're no better than gangsters. But the Trust and NID can't seem to understand that right now at the moment. Our creed was created on purpose just to prevent the type of situations we are currently dealing with right now, Sir and with that in mind at the moment here, in my direct opinion now."

"If he doesn't want to listen to reason, then the hell with it then, I'm doing the job I was asked to do right at the moment. But I very well doubt that the constituents could say the same thing about them, our jobs are based on values, the creed we created. We throw aside those moralities and we become no better then them. Case in point, we don't let a paycheck decide what's right or wrong for us." he said and Landry nodded.

"That's the type of attitude I'm looking for in the program, son, then again, like Jake and George, I'm part of your life from the very beginning like they and Darrel are. So with that you've been serving under us so long that we know you better then he ever will. As to that with you being my second in command and just behind you are Bill and Andy. Then we do the job that Jack's refusing to do by that point now at the moment."

"What with your parents running the archeology department at the ancient outpost, you're an experience veteran in the job by that. Sarah has the job of running it with them and you're the leader of the first team created in the outpost. But in regarding the situations when we had the gate network getting overloaded at the time. And it jumped to our's by accident, the duo are getting moved to infirmary to recover from it."

"But to you, until your memory comes back, you're seeing this job in the way we were supposed to do it. But once we leave the base and become self employed after that now, it's 6 rules. But I'm going with the rules you suggested to us already right now, but I'm adding five more now once we leave the SGC. But if Jack gets ticked you're the one ignoring his decisions because you've been at it longer, that's his problem right now."

"But once you get to Atlantis at the moment here right now, you're the one making the rules in things now. Sheppard may be your third in command at the time on the base, but until you return for more supplies and you have two full bird colonels in the city. Plus Colonel Caldwell, it's you're the ones that are in charge of the entire contingent. And I know you have the tendency to bend a few rules, so whatever you need to do on this."

"So just set up ground rules on this, the ship, or in this case the city, rules and regulations don't change because lieutenant or ensign, whoever, decides they do. Before you do anything and with it once the original ZPM gives out and the city resurfaces, get the next one into the system and turn on that shield. The shield, on both the gate and around the city remains active at all times until you fly to the mainland or on missions."

"So once we get things set up now, in regarding things in the case of the replicators, the human form ones at least. It's you're grabbing the Athosians and relocating before the Asurans attack Atlantis now, the lower sections of the city are the added farmland. And livestock areas, so once you relocate the city to another planet. Check to see if there's a mainland and if there is, set up shop there." he said and the trio nodded to the orders.

"Though at the current moment once the Ancients thst lived in the city, before we return to earth are taken. It's letting Jack get arrested, yet again, and I'm sending your team, and Bil's back to Atlantis to get them out and destroy them with whatever weapon the Asgard created for it. But once done things finish up there and we and instead of having severe problems we relocate before the Apollo tries anything stupid."

"But I'm just saying this, if Ellis ever talks like that to someone under my command at all, said someone, like Rod and he's degrading him. And he's not going to be welcome on my base at the time here, I'm a 3 star general, he's a colonel. So never mind arguments he's not getting any dice from me." he said and Landry nodded as he answered him as Daniel rested his hand on Rodney's shoulder and the other man hid a smile at that.

"Alright, but I get the feeling that with the fact Jack is getting frustrated you're getting results and they're not at the moment. Along with the fact he's the one constantly dealing with Maybourne and Kinsey, he's going to get the message. Said message is diplomatic affairs work better then constant violence. And aggressive negotiations, that's our job, we're salvage operations, diplomacy and R&D and it's just that now."

"But as our department does diplomatic affairs and with it now is the fact, though the SGC is military ran, and frankly I don't give a damn. In regarding Jack's opinions on the 'shoot first, ask questions later' approach, it's our job, starting the day we separate from then. To deal with situations like the replicators and the Goa'uld still on earth boys and with that, I'm adding the blackbird to the list of missions at the moment here."

"As Sam is working with Thor, you make the decisions, so while he's suggesting they blow the darn thing, And Paul that's where you come in, you're with Daniel and his team for that mission after Thor's ship crashlanded in the Atlantic. I'm sending teams 1 and 2 and Paul comes with you, so you can do the situation according to our mandate. Paul, you're working for me though joint chiefs now." he said and Davis nodded to him softly.

"Alright let me see here, aside from blackbird, it's also the Promtheus hijacking, getting the terminal for the alpha gate after Rak'nor gets stuck in the gate buffer system. The reporter that was murdered, and helping out with things in regarding the trio. Or quartet, after they ended up getting arrested by Hathor and her Jaffa, yeah okay, got it." Davis said and Landry nodded, as Daniel smiled at the wording as he said it smiling them.

"Yeah well small armies in these situations maybe, but my thoughts are we take two of our teams in regarding heading off the orbital attack. And if Makepeace can't get them out, we could by blowing the sentry guns on her planet first. So aside from helping dad in getting the quartet out, we're doing the job Makepeace can't. As our department has the puddle jumpers and can get in and out, by stealth." Daniel said and the trio smiled.

"If that doesn't say that though if the military black ops department can't get the job done and the civilian scientist department can, nothing ever does. As to why it's because we're the 'think, before we act' type, but then it's just shoving the fact we're better then they are at getting results. In their faces, because we can salvage the goods we find, get results by diplomacy and a few other things." Rodney said laughing at his remark then.

"What with the fact we're studying the jumpers now, I think we can spend eight years learning the mechanics in those things right now. Just in case we do end up stuck in the gate for whatever reason, so with that, we pack the ships with emergency supplies and medical equipment. With ours being the first though, so jumper 1, and jumper 1 is coming with us in regarding these situations, Teyla I'll need your help at times."

"With us getting started, instead of repeated emergency issues and us just really getting to know each other." he said and she nodded. "How old is Ford if you dragged him up exactly?" she asked and he sighed. "He's just hit his 24th birthday, but he's a marine entering advanced training, but Rodney is my age and John's a couple years younger then we are, and I think you're also 33 to 35?" he asked and she nodded to him.

"Then he's just coming out of his teenage years and starts acting like overgrown child at times, correct?" Ronan asked and he nodded to him. "That's exactly the problem once you guys encounter his gang, who are hopped all up on the enzyme. But that enzyme is like being on narcotic's, once addicted it takes months to recover from. And with that, Atlantis is on a clear drug free program starting the day we get there guys."

"I'll allow medical pain killers and OTC 's but if someone starts screwing around with drugs, they're being arrested for rehab, immediately. I'll take direct opinions here from you Ronan, what with you're being the security chief in Atlantis. But I'm exchanging Bates for someone who can deal with working with others that are not part of earthborn military, though I think that's part of the problem in differences at the current time."

"Now, in certain cases, to me, your team mates and Beth, you're part of the city, part of the whole and we gave you a home to live in after being a runner for five years straight. To others like the black ops department, or just some ship crew's commanders, you're not one of us, because you're not from earth. But there's a few things we need to hash out later on, but as I said to the general, if there's an airborne agent or worse."

"You come into contact with, and one of your team can't take the fact that you're stuck on the Far East portion of the city by coming back into the main areas. And it could result in another outbreak, as to that, if he's like the guys that tried to escape the quarantine zone. And instead of getting out of the town, it's getting back in he's getting arrested, before they infect anyone else, by a medical team in full hazmat suiting."

"With my being in charge at the time and I'm stalling several possible scenarios once I'm with you when you ship out. And during the aftermath to this storm as well, we're not dealing with flooding or whatever said flooding caused to break out of containment. But that section of the suburbs you found is here by off limits during that storm. So you're sticking close to inner city by that point right now and with that in mind now."

"Yeah and by that point I'm your best friend now Rod, you can speak your mind to me and John, because we and Elizabeth know you best in that area. And though at times your stress gets to you, you get too frustrated and you'll never come up with the solution. And case in point is the fact you're getting irritated if the jumper gets stuck in the gate for whatever reason." Daniel told him and he nodded softly at the title then.

Just as he was answering then the alarm went off as Daniel checked the access code. "10 til 1, I'm guessing that's the team we sent through to intercept them right now, before bringing them back." Will said and Landry nodded to him in answer to that. "What do we got Graham?" Cromwell asked and he explained that to him. "It's SG-5 General, they report a green light, it's clear." he said and they nodded to him gently as Daniel said it.

"Alright open the iris." he said and he nodded as he opened it and Daniel and Jacob went down to greet them. Walking through, he saw Oshu standing behind Yu and hid a smile and bowed to Yu gently. "Welcome to earth my lord, Lord Camulus, Mistress Amaterasu, it's a pleasure to meet you both finally." he said and they nodded. **_"Rise my young friend, are the arrangements ready?"_** Yu asked and Jacob answered that.

" ** _Yes my lord, Lord Camulus, Lady Amaterasu, the arrangements are for your protection, because Nirrti attempted to assassinate my lord and Lord Cronus. For your protection and ours, it's just to prevent another war from breaking out."_** he said and they both nodded. ** _"We understand, if you wish to protect us by monitoring our quarters you will have no argument from us, Dr. Jackson."_**

 ** _"What of the perpetrators, Colonel O'neill and his compatriots in this other department?"_ **Camulus asked and he sighed. **_"We arrested fifteen of the department, including the ones that decided on sending that bomb. The one that was sent to your farm planet, my lord. Once the treaty is concluded, we will arrest the others, my lord."_** Jacob said and they all nodded to him then gently.

"My friends are going to meet you later on, but right now it's best we get you settled, and Teal'C decided that he and the leaders of the rebellion were under your army. Sort of freelance off your army in particular. They are under your jurisdiction however, my lord, just to prevent another attack at Kreesh'taa." Daniel said and Yu nodded to him. **_"Where are Major Carter and Teal'C, I wish to meet with all three of you."_**

 ** _"And your new team leader, and what does lieutenant colonel mean in your language?"_** he asked, before Daniel could answer the trio, Lou and Charlie walked into the room. "Basically lieutenant colonel is two ranks below first prime, so in your language, it's from the very top of the Jaffa military, it's first prime, acting first prime, and commander, my lord." he said and they nodded in understanding to that gently.


	57. 57: The Treaty Made And The Crew De-Aged

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming. While the Treaty is rendered and things start picking up now while they're preparing for the truth to come out then.** **But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords.**

 **As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 57: The Preparations, The Treaty And The Crew Reborn**

 ** _"So that's your position now, you're a commander, your new team leader is an acting first prime. And General's Hammond, your father, Major Carter, and the future leader of the base are all first primes. Yes alright I understand now, and your friends, are they the duo I was communicating with over the transmission yesterday?"_** he asked and they both nodded as Charlie answered that question.

"We are my lord, my name Charlie Kawalsky, and this is Lou Ferretti, we're the rest of the original team that Ra encountered on Abydos. But we wish to do the treaty in two days as we got a camera crew coming here then." he said and they nodded. ** _"As you said, you have a love for the written word and at times._** **_That word gets turned into live action versions of the story, so where are we in this storyline."_**

 ** _"Exactly, if the story between you and the system lords continued for us three and we, that is Camulus and I, met you next year with your friend there running the base?"_** Amaterasu asked and he turned to see Elizabeth standing next to Sam and hid a smile. "At the rate of our current problems with the other department, it's that the department is going to have our peoples at war with each other as a result."

"Along with the human form replicators on the loose and that's what killed Apophis finally he was killed by replicators after his ship crashlanded on Delmak. But as we agreed, we stay out of your way and we co-exist with each other, but to alter the deal. If you wish to have someone destroy your rogues: Apophis, Hathor, Nirrti and Sokar, we can do that for you now." he said and they both nodded to his suggestion as she answered him.

 ** _"Am I expecting to see you again at the summit meeting with Yu, if you were trying to arrest Osiris that day, because she brought along a dagger. When that was forbidden to bring weapons to the summit last year?"_** she asked and he nodded. "Yes my mistress, starting from the day we get this rearranged, I am studying martial arts and training with a katana, but I am skilled in Kung fu and ninja training."

"But what your priestess on that planet told you was true, regarding Senichi, but my rule is violence is only used as a last resort. I offered my declaration of Bushido to them and O'neill decided to violate that code, tried to run. And sentenced himself and the duo to death, I just graduated to full use of the weapon, and having to kill like this. And for a first time was enough I decided enough was enough and I quit at the time."

"As your culture and China see that violence is only used as a last resort, I took up that rule myself, but Major Carter and I are not like O'neill. We are half warrior/half scholar, so though we are trained to defend ourselves, we see that talking gets better results that outright violence." he said and they nodded. "Indeed and he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight." Oshu said for Yu gently and Daniel nodded.

"Oshu, expect to see me to come visit you and our lord repeatedly later, because I'm your human contact now." he said and the trio nodded to the news. "I can't believe Osiris tried that, did she expect to get away with bringing weapons to the summit. I mean you did say weapons and violence at the summit meeting was prohibited. And you're coming on mutual trust of each other?" he asked and Camulus sighed as he answered him.

 _ **"The ancient Egyptian system lords tend to have more arrogance in them then we do Commander, as to that, if you intended to arrest her for this. What was the indication to why exactly?"** _he asked and Daniel explained that to him. "His host was my friend actually, I intended to arrest her. So we could prevent the other department from trying their plans." He told him and they nodded as she said it then.

 ** _"How serious are their plans if you had to arrest fifteen members in 24 hours, Commander?"_** she asked and he explained that. "The poison that was intended to be of use before Osiris revealed Anubis was back. It was duplicated, and they intended to do a full air strike of symbiote poison on every planet my unit went to. Ones that have symbiotes, regardless of the race, before I caught them in the act of that at the time."

"But your armies and the rest of the bulk, your armies, you yourselves and the Tokra were endanger, if we didn't decided on this now. But the department are full black ops, SGC is half science/half soldier and soldiers that are there to act as back ups for us scientist types." he told her and she nodded as her eyes narrowed. **_"You may have to use that poison on Ba'al one day, because he's like the rogues you destroyed."_**

 ** _"I'm not sure if he duplicated himself or not, but if he has, he intends to change our past even though you already done so. But our required recommendation in regarding the rogues that arrest, if he duplicates himself. And tries to alter our past with you, though you've done already so, is the vapor chamber. And use that poison, with you serving as our executioners for the rogues and hunters."_**

 ** _"That's part of the agreeement and we leave you to deal with your rogue administration members in return. O'neill and his arrogance and this department, am I correct in this assumption. You never intended to get into a war with us at the time, when Ra arrested him. And your friends, before he saw the medallion you had around your neck?"_ **she asked and he nodded to her gently.

"Vapor chamber?" John repeated and Rodney answered that. "She means the gas chamber, the gas chamber for the renegade system lords or minor's. That is to be symbiote poison starting now, but the gas chamber for going against the bulk. And we'd have to destroy all of Ba'al's clones in case he has plans to screw with the alterations, John." he said and John nodded as Daniel said it for all of them with a gentle look.

"Yes my mistress that is correct, my leader in the military and our country leader, let alone the rest of the country's in the program. They never authorized the use of the weapon that exposed us, we were going there for recon and making peaceful contact with the Abydonians. That's our mandate, our country leader authorized nine teams after this mission and our mandate was perform reconnesciance, determine threats."

"And if possible make peaceful contact with the peoples of these planets, but he and the other country leaders involved in the program. Our military leaders, they all said the same, but they never said to expose us. It's anthropology and making peaceful contact, we weren't there to expose us to you in the fact we gotten this far in advancements. And by taking along a warhead that had the nuclear elements at the time, my mistress."

"That's the entirety of as well too, we never intended to start a war with you, it was a mistake." he said and she nodded "In fact, O'neill had lost his mind completely during that mission, he was reactivated without a psychological examination. That's a check up for mental stability, and he was on a deadman switch. But he sent to check if there were hostiles, a threat to earth, and if there were, blow up the gate on the other side."

"Ra found the weapon, and I realized what it was that his boss reactivated him for and why he barred me from the information I needed to activate the Stargate. And I reported this to my trio, the duo here, what was left of our team was me, the duo and O'neill. And I told the duo this and they were as furious as I was. To his way of thinking there was no reason to tell us, because we weren't even supposed to still be on the planet."

"They were supposed to return to earth with me, but at the current time, I didn't know the point of origin for Abydos and got it thr morning, before we decided on a new plan. And we decided to intercept the warhead, but even though he decided to not do it, at the time here as again the mission returned him to himself. The department had it on a deadman switch, once activated to the time, it can't be deactivated whatsoever now."

"Before, to prevent the gate from being destroyed and with it the Naquada mine, he launched it onto Ra's ship by use of the rings. And Ra was killed, but that's what happened to him, to prevent a repeat, my lord, I need to talk to you later. But we are offering a fair deal to you, but we are not risking a full war with you. And we broke the riddle Cronus gave us, and we understand it, you have our word, we will not cross you."

"Give us this chance on the benefit of the doubt and we can bring peace to the galaxy now, by eliminating your compatriots, the ones that desire chaos. After we decided on this course of action, well my offer is we become your exterminators for the ones we destroyed. And in addition to that, and would you approve of Egeria returning to your ranks, because we have a way to bring her back?" he asked and the duo nodded to him.

"The trio are my friends, but though soldiers, they understand me in a way he can't, because I'm a scientist, a scholar that works in a certain branch. I study histories of more the 500 years in the past, I'm also a skilled in languages. But to the military leaders of my country these skills are more than valuable to them. Because I can get the answers out in less then a day and results coming faster then normal."

"In my predecessors, without me, they can't get the job done, but my added skills are negotiator, like I demonstrated with you now. I can get the job done, without bloodshed, or loss of life, to the president and the joint chiefs that's beyond invaluable to them." he said and the duo nodded to him ** _. "We understand, so, like you, Major Carter is just as valuable to them, as is the Shol'va, correct."_** Camulus asked and he nodded.

 ** _"What may I ask caused him to temporarily lose control of his sanity, if he had a relapse in the six years. And since we, that is you of the Tauri and us in the bulk the system lords. Met you, and he went through if it killed half your original team, Commander?"_** Camulus asked and he sighed. "Prior to that mission, his son died by accidentally shooting himself with his own personal handgun at the time."

"By the time the intelligence network, that's the offshoot to the base, reactivated him, he was on the verge of suicide by that point. I may have saved his life, but the mission to Abydos ended his desire to take his own life. But Apophis, Nirrti and Hathor reactivated an age old fear soldiers of his caliber had. Until it happened again when Ba'al arrested him last year." he said and they nodded as she answered him gently at that.

 ** _"What was this fear exactly?"_** she asked and Charlie answered that one. "Getting captured out in the Middle East by the sadistic leader to one of the countries out there. It's every soldier's worst nightmare to be caught by one of the leaders army, but our nightmare is compiled to if the interrogator himself fell in love with us. Especially if they saw us from the waist up unclothed at the time, I assume now, my lord."

"That if Shallan, Ba'al's lotar, was the bait you were trying to teach him that our rule of no one gets left behind can have serious consequences?" he asked and Camulus answered that. ** _"Indeed, we may not have agreed in part time training missions after Yu arrested Commander Jackson. But at times your moralities have serious side effects."_** he said to him and they nodded as Yu switched subjects then.

 ** _"We can discuss the extensions in the treaty later on Commander, but we need to relieve ourselves, so show us where we are residing until the day. That we have your people doing this story on world wide news."_** Yu said and he nodded. "Yes my lord, please follow me." he said and he lead them to the VIP rooms and they walked into their corresponding rooms and looked around them gently and they nodded.

 ** _"Yes, this is adequate now, Commander could you stay, I wish to talk to you."_** Yu said and Daniel nodded, just as he was answering they heard a surprised shout. **_"I believe we agreed all weapons were to be locked up?!"_** he heard Camulus snap at someone and he looked out the door then. "What happened, if he's saying that Lieutenant Hailey?" Daniel said sternly and Jenny sighed as she answered him then.

"The bonehead left a intar staff hanging on the wall in Camulus's quarters, Daniel, I'm getting our training weapons locked up, but we missed one." she said and he nodded. **_"That wasn't a real one, hanging on the wall of my quarters, it's a training weapon?"_** Camulus repeated and she nodded as Sam repeated the orders then to her as she looked at the quartet of their students then as she said it to her sternly.

"Alright again, lock up any and all weapons, and check the safe, just to make sure that ribbon device and the Ashrak weapon is hidden." she said and the teenage quartet nodded to the orders as Yu looked out the door at her. **_"Major Carter, Teal'C, I'd like to talk to you now, please."_** he said and they both nodded as Dixon walked in behind them. "Andy, you better shut the door." Sam said and he nodded to her and shut it then.

"I see there was a change in personas on the base, what has happened if you chosen to call your commanders by name, instead of rank?" Oshu asked and Dixon answered that. "In our army medical department they went by name with each other, and we decided on the same thing. But I'm the new leader of the team, Oshu, my name is Andy Dixon, Andy is short for Andrew." he said and they both nodded in understanding then.

 ** _"So you're the same rank as O'neill then?"_** Yu asked and he nodded. "Yes my lord, I am, but my position is like the duo you met, I'm a spec ops soldier. But we're skilled in infiltration and we protect our scientist counterparts. But I have a question, do you know who owned this planet, prior to the human leader?" he asked and Oshu looked at the coordinates and felt his heart lurch as he quickly answered him then.

"It was Apollo, but the scientist that was tampering with these sarcophagi was working in how to make them five times stronger. But the planet leader killed both him and the minor Goa'uld stationed there, the stories we as Jaffa know about the sarcophagi are somewhat true. But the scientist that tested it on a human did to his test subject what you did to yourself to protect your fellow humans from the technology, Daniel."

"And he left the human to suffer the pangs of sarcophagus withdrawal, till he died of the pain I assume you decided to protect the people of your planet. And by testing this on yourself, five categories, but your medical first prime and your leaders requested you go to one of Egeria's planets. O'neill went to this planet, you get captured and sentenced to a non violent version to a prisoner of war?" he said and they nodded to him firmly.

"Yeah that's what happened alright, but now I have a question for you, was Daniel correct in his assumption, regarding your message to us. When you caught him the other day, that was a test, you were trying to tell us that, so long as we never crossed you or the others. You'd leave earth in peace, but some of the renegades didn't want to add us to the treaty, and you and the bulk were the majority that favored the treaty."

"Cronus's remark took us three more years to get, but we got the message, so long as we never crossed you, you'd leave us alone. We leave you alone, and vice versa and our races lived in peace with each other, correct?" Sam asked and Yu nodded to her. ** _"Yes Major Carter, that's precisely what Cronus and I were telling you. As long as you continued to use your gate, you had to remain cautious now."_**

 ** _"You had a connection to us the second you met Cronus and myself face to face, and Lord Rebec, was what he told me true, you told them, regarding Nirrti. And her experiments in phase shifting three years ago at the time?"_** he asked and Jacob nodded to him. ** _"Yes my lord, I did, with my being undercover with the Tokra, I spoke to Garshaw herself, and she told me this at the time then."_**

 ** _"But her immediate reaction to O'neill saying that to her was enough to convince Dr. Jackson, my host's daughter and General Hammond that she was. It wasn't just the phase shifting she was experimenting with, she was a mad scientist, trying to create a way to make her host more powerful. But she slaughtered a people on another planet and a Russian SG team in this quest."_**

 ** _"For a hok'taur, till finally her experiments killed her, but Dr. Frasier's daughter was the first attempt, Jonas Quinn was the second. And the second is what killed her finally, she died from her lust of power. While Cronus mistook their android duplicates for the team themselves now, but the ones that declared war on earth were her, Apophis and Hathor, Seth, Osiris, Isis, Sokar."_**

 ** _"Imhotep and Mot were the added add ons since that day, but Apophis killed four guards and kidnapped a fifth to be turned into a host. For Aumanet, but we destroyed two queens and several normals in the side of 8 years now."_** he told him and Yu nodded as he answered him gently at the remark then. ** _"So long as you tell me and Cronus regarding this, before the situation begins again, now."_**

 ** _"We can prevent a repeater, so where do you wish to start now, as you said you're in training regarding this job, this timeline was make it up as you go. But in the next, what is the plan exactly, if you wish to get into an alliance with us?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him gently as he looked at him. "It took me less then three weeks to open up the gate in this timeline at the time."

"But as a child I was skilled in recognizing certain symbols, but for my predecessor, it took him two years to get the first six symbols for Abydos. And he was overlooking the point of origin, till I read out the message on the gate Ra left on earth. And then two weeks later I cracked the point of origin, and he was irritated I did what he couldn't do. As I humiliated him in front of our mentor and the military here at the base."

"But of the scholars that study history, there's only two others, besides me, who can speak your language fluently. But my mother was a linguist and an Egyptologist, my father did everything, and they were the most well known archeologists in their prime. To answer the question, if we started early enough, say 21 to 23 years in the past. Just prior to opening up the gate to Abydos, after making contact with the races."

"The Tokra and Tollan and then in 1980, that's 23 years ago, but we make a pact with you, Cronus and Ra. So at first it's the act of doing a tribute to all three of you once a month leading into 1995 and then when the mission to Abydos begins. My unit comes to you and establish the rest of it, but we become your exterminators. And for the renegade system lords, the ones we've done so far, with it is we keep to the pact and bounty."

"And finally next year when we find Egeria we clone her natural body and a new host, as well as her personality, so she's back and then with you doing population control. That 18 months after we do a double extermination, back to back of Apophis and Cronus. Apophis on purpose, Cronus unintentional, again. And the triad medallion gets retired for one that has your and her symbols on it, as we belong to you now after that."

"And leading into things in year eight, though I don't know exactly know what would have happened to you, we clone your personality and your host. And this version of yourself is destroyed and you live on in a younger version to yourself. So supposedly the only system lords left are yourself, Egeria and Ba'al after that and he's on the act of getting destroyed as a result, but that's our proposition now in exchange for this."

"If you, that is the bulk of the system lords, leave earth and our colony ring alone, we'll pay a tribute of 50lbs of Naquada, each, every month to you, Ra and Cronus. As soon as the mission to Abydos ends, it switches directions and we become your exterminators for the rogues, both the ones that go against the bulk. And the ones that were hiding on earth all this time, as for the Jaffa rebellion, they're willing to work beside your Jaffa."

"The Tokra council also agreed, they're leaving you, as a friend of their mother, alone in the new timeline, but that's all of it." he said and Yu nodded to him. **_"With Cronus, me and Ra, we're the most influential of the system lords and myself in particular. As you are under our rule, we would agree to this, but am I to understand you're taking martial arts so you can train yourself in Jaffa training."_**

 ** _"If you are working for us as our most loyal human follower and student?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Though the military trained us to defend ourselves, I need advanced training, but though I'm not your first prime, that medallion with your symbol on it. That's enough to make it clear I was in training by your own Jaffa, leading into when I meet Jack O'neill again and my unit is doing the same thing as well."

"So though Oshu is not coming with you to the summit when we learned Anubis was back, I had the training to protect you after Osiris brought the dagger with her. This way you're safely protected now and I can do a dual layered here, half first prime and half your lotar." he said and Yu nodded. ** _"Agreed, I accept that Daniel, in regarding your request Teal'C, I also accept that, so though freelance now in this."_**

 ** _"The rebellion is working with my Jaffa and together we can destroy what's left of the rogues after that. In regarding the poison, Egeria is going to have an antidote created long before we find Osiris and your friend is freed by that point. Am I to meet your friends, I saw a young man standing next to Lieutenant Simmons, and he looks like he's not from our time as well."_**

 ** _"I take that's one of them?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yes my lord, not realizing we wrote out their stories in life, the times they come from is. In one grouping's case, six years after we create the treaty with you. And the other 78 years after that, but their time frame is just entering year six. My teenage version just had a retrial in this, regarding academy situations at the moment here and the people here now."

"Are the ones knowing 3/4's of my new squadron, known as Gamma, are in their time frame later on, but that's why they showed up. Help us to arrest the base's alter ego and after things end before the reset now, though I'm not entirely what comes up prior to that now. But you're getting your memory back not long after we activate the gate to meet the races after that now, my lord." he said and Yu nodded to him as he said it then.

 ** _"So am I understand that we have your entire planet knowing that your theories were correct all along once they see Camulus, Amaterasu and myself in three days."_** he said, and Daniel nodded, just as he was answering the door opened and Picard walked in and Yu looked at him, seeing the strength and nodded as Sam said it. "Hey Sir, what's wrong exactly?" She asked and he smiled as he said it gently to her.

"The preparations are ready right now, George, Hank and your father are working on the details regarding this, Bregman is showing up in the morning right now, Commander." he said and they nodded. "Wait, I thought you were the commander, Dr. Jackson?" Oshu asked and he nodded. "Our ranks are matched in enlisted officers of every branch in the military, but in the Air Force I'm a major, in the Navy, it's the same rank."

"But it goes by the title of Lieutenant Commander, the ships we're creating as time goes on is the navy version, to the program, but spaceships in navy. Or another word for it is the Naval Reserve, they're the branch that fights over water. Our spaceships in this time were the space version to our water vessels, so now, instead of fighting over water. It's we fight by both that and space and it's gone from water bound to space as a result."

"And with it we take on our ranks in the navy terms of our ranks later on, he's the navy version to Andy's rank, Oshu. But he's, if he was born in our century, the same age as my father and General Hammond." Sam said and they nodded. "Oshu, my lord, this is Captain Jean Luc Picard, the man you saw close to our, my and Sam's, age was Commander William Riker, he's second in command." Daniel said and they both nodded.

As Yu looked at him gently, seeing the look in him that was close to Hammond, he hid a nod as he said it to him. **_"I understand, so you're the other member of the group that arrived in our century?"_ **he said and Picard nodded to him firmly at that question as he said it. "Yes, but I imagine if you met me in another 400 years after the SGC is retired at the time and the new code name they chose is going active after that."

"My department is known by the new code name they chose, but we, my crew, friends and I are all part of this program. But like the duo, Rebec's host, General Hammond and General Landry, we all share that authority to us. But to everyone working at the base, they see me in the way they see them, but their mandate, became ours. After they retired the stargate program, and we, our planet created many starships after that."

"But they're just making preparations for it, but our countries were united as one by that point, but as I understand to you, we're no older the children and I understand that. Right now though for it, I'm the commander of the front line vessel in the year 2369, and the four of them, their great granchildren and their friends are my future crew members. But the man you saw next to Daniel, he is my second in command of my crew."

"By that I mean my senior staff crew, it's the leadership of the ship, sort of the town council, as, when on deployment. The senior staff crew leads the junior officers, my grouping is the next generation after our predecessors retired at the time. But ours was based in 1987 just after our predecessors arrived in 1986 at the time. But with this getting started seven years after you come to earth as well in the reset now."

"At the current moment the members that are here are the ones that know that the quartet, and Louis Ferretti are part of my crew in that century. But the uniforms you're seeing us dressed in, my crew members, are designated by department now. But cherry red is command and pilots, gold is technicians and security crew. And sky blue is medical and scientist department, I'm the ship commander, but to answer the other question."

"When deployed, the highest rank in ship ranks is captain, with the admirals on earth and at command, second highest is commander and it goes down the chain from there." he said and Yu nodded to him gently, just as he was answer that, they heard another practice laser blast and he sighed as Oshu looked at him bemused. "I take it your recently activated cadets are playing with the training weapons right now."

"If I kept hearing laser blasts over the radio when my lord commed you yesterday, Daniel?" he asked and they nodded. "We've been hearing that for 48 hours straight and the general is ready to put those kids in a time out for it right now." Dixon said and they nodded. **_"So wargames in training, like this command Apophis created, that you walked into that year after we met?"_** Yu asked and they all nodded to him then.

"We better get that under control before they fry the system or blow the C-4 or the hand grenades next at the current moment here." they heard and Picard looked over his shoulder at that as Warren walked up to the door at that remark. "Lieutenant with my being close to the trio in personality, but the last thing we need right now. In this, is these children getting stir crazy and doing more damage then necessary right now."

"So confiscate the weapons, both real and training before they accidentally shoot me or the others by accident. As to why, it's because my crew and the quintet are scanning the base right now, and my training crew, the quartet and your original quartet, but the eight. They're in the line of fire at the moment, and if you saw my reaction to getting hit by a snowball then you know that the trio are the same way, so with that right now."

"You better do it quick and before Hank or George get hit by accident." he said and the man nodded as he left at that. "Same personality traits in this and with that, that's what we prefer to men like Jack at the moment, my lord. My father and the general are just like the captain as is General Landry and to them they prefer science to outright violence right now at the moment." Sam said and he nodded gently to her at that remark.

Just as he was answering they heard a fight break out then and Daniel grabbed his radio. "Brandon what the heck is going on up there right now at the moment." he said and he heard Hailey answer that one. **_"Warren just confiscated the intars, but the quartet wanted to do target practice, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel sighed. "Target practice is cancelled, take them into the gym for sparring practice would you please, Lieutenant."

"The weapons are stand by, they're not supposed to be out right now anyway, I'm in a conference call between us and Lord Yu and we don't need repeated interruptions right now. But I hear another bickering match break out and the alpha squadron is ending up in their den for three hours and I'm not kidding right now." he said and he heard a suppressed tone of laughter in her voice as Satterfield answered him then.

 ** _"Sure thing Daniel, we'll take care of it."_** she said and he nodded. "I take it this is why you got aggravated with Lavelle, Hanson and Taurik at the time, Sir. But because they want to do their training without supervision, either practicing with the phaser. Or just sparring practice without supervision, and you're trying to prevent any of the kids ending up in the line of fire?" Sam asked and Picard nodded to her, bemused at that.

"Yes that's it exactly, but the duo are hotshots like Locarno, Jaxa and Hajar, and I had a little discussion with Jaxa, she's getting a second chance right now to get it right. But at the current moment getting things under control is my primary concern right now. As is making sure no one gets hit by accident right now at the moment." he said and they nodded as Yu switched subjects, as he looked at them bemused then.

 ** _"I take it that's normal for earth-born humans in the military, correct, if you're trying to control your young recruits. And have to treat them like they're still in the next grade level down then their current age?"_** he asked and the group all nodded. "Unfortunately yes, at one point I wasn't too comfortable around children, before I spent 80% of my time around my doctor's son the last five years."

"But that changed after the rest of his squadron on the ship arrived at the time, but I watched the duo, my students are the duo I helped raise. And honestly I'm not ready to let him go yet at the moment." he said and Daniel hid a smile. "Yes and that goes in both directions, we're not ready to let go anymore then you're ready to let us go now, Sir, but that's the issue of helping our parents raise us." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"Yes and that's an understatement, if you did everything growing up, I'm seeing this in the same way once Danny joins the crew, before Hannah, Peter and Jennifer join us. But watching you with my current students, I see why we were getting used to it. But training on the ship is completely different to doing it in simulation at the moment at the academy." he said and they nodded as Sam answered that remark with a slight smile.

"Yes, well good against remotes is one thing, good against the living, that's something else entirely and until the weapons to shift from stun to kill. They still have their innocence, we have 24 years to train and by the time we hit our prime on the job. It's getting used to the fact we know more then they think, when we'd been in the thick of it for 15 years now." she said and he nodded as Daniel went into that remark then.

"Yes well nothing's impossible, you continue to think like that and you're never going to advance now at the current moment. But that was our mistake in this timeline, but just because it looks impossible doesn't mean it is right now. We're just getting off the ground in advancements right now at the current moment. But by 1997, we created the pills that McCoy offered that woman, by 1999, we created our first new power source."

"By 2002 and we created our first spaceship and as time goes on, by 2007 we created a way to take our planet out of phase in case of a meteor strike. 2012 and we created the ship waiting station to gather fuel for our flagships and loading food and supplies onto it. But that's the way it works, but we spent 100 years in the dark ages and it's because science was heresy and anathema, well that's no longer the case by that point."

"Remember with us spending 10 years with the races, Tollan and Tok'ra in training and we learn nothing's impossible. But to advance we have to learn from the past to create a better future now at the time." he said and they nodded in agreement to that. "My lord, do you wish to rest or do you wish to meet with the general and the planetary government, representatives?" he added and Yu nodded to him gently as he said it.

 ** _"For now I wish to rest, but I'd like to meet with your leaders tomorrow, before the news grouping arrive on the base."_** he said and they nodded. "As you wish my lord, let me know if you need anything now." he said and Yu nodded as they ended it at that remark and the next day, he arrived in the briefing room with the duo. "Welcome my lord, I am President Clinton, the leader of this country and these are the others."

"But this is Shen Xiaoya, she's the Ambassador for your country, Russell Chapman he's the United Kingdom, Colonel Chekov, he's in the Russian military. And Jean Peirre and he's the France Ambassador." he said and the trio nodded. **_"I assume that the entire grouping agreed with this, to protect earth from the bulk, it's getting into an alliance with us."_ **Camulus asked and they all nodded to him gently at that.

"Yes Lord Camulus we all agreed to this, learning certain back information from Colonel Jackson, and Generals Carter and Hammond. Having the senator try and get us to take control would result in a massacre, but we know, and chose the third alternative. We agree to the mandate he chose on our behalf, but give us the benefit of the doubt. And we can do your enforcing for you in our conspirators." Shen said and they nodded to her.

 _" **Yes well the mandate, the decision you chose and the offer has full merit, but we're adding the proviso, of you destroying the rogues that go against us and their minors. So though the Linvris are destroyed, I want whoever caused it arrested, so if he wishes an asylum on earth. We will not dispute that, but just keep him off our radar, and destroy his creations."**_ Amaterasu said to her gently.

And they nodded as Daniel answered that. "We discovered Machello on a planet a few months before we met you, and his symbiote killers were like the stones. The ones you use on those tablets for note taking, it's a booby trap, so activate them and you get hit. And with a symbiote killing poison, you wish us to destroy all of them and don't activate them." he said and the trio nodded to him as she said it to him at the remark.

 ** _"Yes, destroy them all, before he infects one of you with them and with it, you do get infected, create the antidote of it immediately, before you meet Yu. You may not under the rest of our jurisdiction, but as our bounty hunters and executioners for the rogues. We wish to destroy any equipment that the ones playing with altered genetics need to be confiscated."_ **She said and they nodded.

"Got it, alright like we agreed in the original treaty, we don't cross you and we have a lasting peace between us. And I just added on to that treaty just to prevent it from getting out of hand later on right with all of us sharing a common enemy now. For you in the bulk, we take out the renegades that go against the whole in the bulk. And destroy the equipment of said renegades or just a mad scientist at the current moment."

"We keep our field operations on going just don't cross on to one of your planets by accident and don't show aggression or it's going to lead to trouble. We let you know who deserves the death penalty in the minority of the system lords and we do that for you. Bring back Egeria and create the medication for the Jaffa and that should do it now, my lady, so long as we never cross you in the bulk specifically we can live in peace."

"But leave our conspirators to us, because we have a few ideas regarding that, but my lord, your slave farms are under our jurisdiction. So let us check on them when need be, like the first we can move them our farming lands and are like everyone else on earth now. At the current moment we're not calling bluffs here, but the equipment we have is a severe warning catch for the renegades right now." he said and they nodded to that.

 ** _"Indeed, that's why the three of us or the rest of the bulk have not bothered with attacking you and your planet directly. And it was because we knew about the outpost in your southern pole, Doctor Jackson, we always knew about it. But Apophis tried it and his serpent guards were destroyed by the ancient you found frozen."_** Camulus said to him and he nodded as they sighed at the remark.

"What are the chances of Ba'al going off the deep end next and trying to pull what the others did so far right now?" Hayes asked and they sighed. **_"Very probable, I assume you're the next leader of your country, whatever it is called?"_** Amaterasu asked and he nodded to her. "I am, I just found the truth yesterday, but Colonel Jackson made it clear at the current moment what they're trying to accomplish, in this now."

"But I'm arriving at the very start of the ship creations act, before we add the third stage to the program, as it is we just found out the secrets in the Ancient's riddles. But giving it time and Drs. Jackson and Colonel Jackson are assuming authority for that part of the program. But your warrior that wasn't supposed to happen, Colonel O'neill is the more reckless colonel and Dr. Jackson just graduated to full use of the katana at the time."

"But if Dr. Raynor has to do it this time, instead of resigning from the program, I'm sending him on 4 month leave, half on Abydos with his family and in-laws. And the other into Colonel Jackson's portion of the program after that. But what I can guarantee regarding our conspirators, is they keeping attempting to end our mutual agreement and they're getting arrested by us, I swear it." he said and they nodded to him then.

Just as she was answering them, both versions of the crew walked into the room then and Will and Picard moved to stand next to Daniel with the others crowding around them. ** _"So this is what you meant, Colonel Jackson, the way they're acting shows, it's clear they're not from our time from, but several centuries ahead of us now."_** Camulus said and they nodded as McCoy looked at the trio firmly as he said it.

"Near as I can figure it now, the baritone is the symbiote itself, I don't suppose you'd too would be willing to work side by side with Egeria yourselves. And that places you into an alliance with us as well, only in 2002 in a quartet. As we lost the duo, that leaves you and Egeria and we can report things to you in the future. We just clone your hosts and download your consciousness into a blank slate?" he asked and they exchanged looks.

 ** _"To keep us alive, that's part of the deal, but the others it's business as usual with the human form replicators on the loose now. Are you just like the general healer, if you knew what we are now?"_** she asked and he nodded. "Yes, I'm the chief medical officer of the original Enterprise, the quartet are my friends of the crew. And Jean Luc and his crew are the next generation Enterprise crew, and that's literal."

"Our Enterprise was a constitunal class version, it's like the Dedalus class ships they're creating right now. Their version is a galaxy class ship, it's like the ancient's lost city, a colony and base in one and it goes with them everywhere. But the five of us are the crew that are meeting General's Hammond, Landry and Carter, as well as Gamma squadron when they're no older then the cadets they're training." he said and the trio nodded.

 ** _"Then we accept that, our hosts have been through the sarcophagus so often our bodies are a several millennia old now. If you clone our hosts and download our own personalities into blank slates that keeps us alive and we can meet your father. If you're also not human, Ambassador, but are part human and part another race."_** Camulus said, looking at Spock and he nodded as he answered him.

"I am not, but I have a question, have you encountered a race known as the Romulans, my race are known as the Vulcans. But I do believe one of your Roman gods was known as Vulcan correct?" he asked and they nodded. **_"Indeed we did encounter them, but their rogue leader, a Romulan named Nero nearly killed three system lords. And in ten years, before he went into hiding."_ **Yu said to him and they nodded to him.

"Before we go into debates over races, can we confirm that we have an agreement, we do your executions for youM regarding the rogues, destroy the equipment. That the mad scientists or rogue Goa'uld are using and we clone you three specifically. And bring Egeria back, and in extension the bounty of that once belonged to Ra now goes to you. Or we just create a secondary bounty and you get the same as the duo, afterwards."

"Would that suffice, and when visiting on your planets we have your medallions around our necks and they know. We're serving you as well until we retire the gate and do this by use of ships?" Porter asked and they nodded. **_"Yes that would suffice nicely, and we have an agreement, the treaty is reactivated now, for good."_** Camulus said to him and he nodded as he hid a sigh of relief to that news as Daniel pulled it out.

Signing the papers then, they got ready for the next step then the very next day knowing that the de aging medication was going to be ready It was as they were completing the standing orders of getting the base prepped and ready. That the formula that the Tokra and Asgard created for the quintet was ready then. "I checked out the Nanites and I figured out a way to reverse the effect at the time now."

"Dialed the level to your age when you were here in 1986, and it's the same for all of you now, so who wants to try it first." Jacob asked and McCoy answered that. "I'll do it." he said and Garshaw passed the bottle to him. And he nodded, took a deep breath and downed it in one swallow as they waited a few minutes. As the team saw their Doctor deage, they saw him straighten up and smiled as Uhura said it for all of them.

"Whoa, that's incredible, it worked, Leonard, check yourself out in the mirror." she said and he moved to a mirror and then did a double take as he saw himself at that age again. "Well that's going to be you as I remember you Admiral, when you're seeing us as kids again." Sam said and he nodded to her gently at that. "Maybe, but remembering you guys at that age and when I see Danny and Hannah, I'm seeing you at that age."

"Until you reveal that you're co-existing with them, that is if I don't over hear your conversation with the lieutenants and Chief O'Brien later, Daniel. Though knowing that's you when I see you, that's enough of a shocker here. Two weeks on mission. We get that chance to get to know you kids and with it, we learn by example now. So you have the sequence correct in the series, focused on us you two?" he asked and the trio all nodded.

"Aye Sir, movie I was the first, II was when you encountered Kahn, III after Spock was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation and you went AWOL to find him. And you stole a Klingon warbird when you did, before number IV was focused on the signal and satillite that was about to destroy earth. Came back to our century, ran into Gillian and grabbed the whale duo to make contact with it." Sam said and he nodded to her gently at that.

"And again, how could we be looking like this when my double passed three years ago, and the movies ended for both us. Jim in the series was killed off in whatever mission there was and our crews finished the last mission together. And now it's gone from us and right into finishing the storyline for the Next Generation crew. While the first movie was when Wesley was 22, and at the current moment right now, it's switched around."

"As Wesley is 19 going on 20, and that final movie ended when he was 29. As their crew parted ways, if I'm reading this correctly Deanna and William were married at the start of the movie. And he finally took the promotion, while all that was left of the crew was Jean Luc, Beverly. While Data was killed in some sort of accident, the crew was split in half as a result, well not this time, with you living in our century now for fifteen years."

"That formula you just created now, I'm using it to keeping the quartet and me alive now. Get my crew back in one piece after we find first Scotty and then Jim, but 1) Jim is surviving the mission and 2) with your telekinesis you can save their version of the Enterprise." McCoy said to him and he nodded. "Well the transformation in the de-aging process I got it all, Dr. McCoy, but no one can fake that with your double gone now."

"But you guys, you better do yours now, because it's making it clear this was not faked and your double's are in Hollywood. So how could you be in two places at once and when Deforrest Kelly passed a little more then three years ago. While the enterprise crew looks like they're in their prime right now, and Wesley is looking much more sure of himself now and his double quit, but now he's dressed in his cadet at fleet uniform."

"And it's because he got the second chance he wanted now at the current moment, but what's also clear is that Lefler chose him and they, Jake and Billy are beyond close." They heard and he turned to see the reporter, Emmett Bregman standing there and he nodded. "Yes that's precisely the point, no one can fake these types of images in special effects and not when our double's are dead or were just killed off in the storyline."

"And definitely not when they moved on with their careers right now, Daniel, I need a fast demonstration. I know that you were likely to be going through a new form of therapy. And one that going to help you with your headaches and stress, but listen to me, to make it work that you yourself are more then just an archeologist. Time to start showing off and we put the two together because the special effects on tv right now."

"The digital ways in special effects, they can't keep up with this, so with that, we show them now, since Amaterasu and Camulus don't come into the picture until next year." he said and Daniel nodded as he closed his eyes and they felt a sudden jolt then. Before he opened them and looked at the table and it lifted seven feet off the floor then.


	58. 58: The Preparations And SG-6

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming. While the Treaty is rendered and things start picking up now while they're preparing for the truth to come out then. But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords.**

 **As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 58: The Treaty Activated And The Truths Come Out**

"Alright you guys your turn now." Daniel said and they nodded as they took theirs and they watched as the quartet start de-aging till they were their current ages on the movie. "Well it worked, guys, but this is going to be the way she and I are seeing you then now when we meet that day." He said and Uhura smiled at him. "Well I can see that meeting when you're still just a child should be interesting right now."

"I'm guessing that a repeat performance is one thing, but having the memory of encountering you two when you're training ensigns. And seeing you as an adult, and now with the gold shield on your uniform, and seeing you looking at us. Through Danny's eyes, what's the schedule of this, as your first mission now?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her smiling as he said it gently to her then.

"The pentagon and joint chiefs called off any missions before and after the holidays by then, though yours was big one, because it's a week prior to break. But our parents all know what we do for living though by that point I'm probably going be to have a younger sibling and I'm 21 by that point." He said and she chuckled as Porter hid a smile as he answered him smiling as he said it then with a chuckle at that.

"Well that's going to take time, but at least everything they try to pull in movies, they can't be duplicated in real life right now. But are we ready for this now, that everyone sees the truth now that you were right all along. Regarding the pyramids and everything else, we knew who created the pyramids, but who created stargates, that's the question on everyone's minds up till you cracked it at the time, buddy."

"And it didn't matter that you were a civilian scientist either, you were our brother and still are, so why should we listen to these tourists. Said tourists that come through once a month just to run evaluations by interrogating us. And they're not running criminal background checks on the people that gave the orders to them. And with those words in mind now, I'd gladly beat the crap out of O'neill after that memory."

"But at the current moment this idiot Woolsey is such a lapdog, he's ignoring checking the creditials of the guys in the NID. Just so he can get rid of us, at the moment right now." Porter said to Daniel and he nodded to that. "Yeah and you sounded like that marine after he busted Anderson for walking right into a trap, Jeff. This job is not based on athletics, you need every subject in high school to make it here."

"But that's exactly the point, with the fact we're now creating spaceships, but we had both sides of the program being ran. And it's by the best and brightest spiel, but to make it in this job it's not based on your physical muscles. But by your mental ones, your mental arsenal is the deadliest weapon there is." Daniel said and he nodded answered him smiling as he said it gently to him at that remark as Picard hid a smile.

"Yeah that's exactly my point, never choose the obvious choice or it's going to get you killed, but at times to do this it's by Sun Tzu's remark of. 'Know your enemy and yourself and you shall win 100 battles without disaster.'. That's exactly the problem these rats in NID never do that and it just ticks off the opposition even more. To put this bluntly in regarding the long term ramifications at the current moment now."

"But the alien dragonfly, they wanted to use it to see if there was a way to turn it into a bio-weapon. Try that and it could destroy earth, your holocron, and it turns into a Cold War based off of the Stargate program. Sending bombs to the launch site or Chulak and it's going to destroy us because every Jaffa there. They're all going to exact revenge on earth for killing their families, it's that simple right now."

"Make an alliance with the Aschen and it's going to destroy earth by sterilization, sending a Naquqda enhanced bomb to a planet that has it in the soil. And that close to the damn gate it's going to kill not only us but the people on the opposite side of the wormhole. And by gamma radiation as well, kidnapping a child, it's going to result in destroying the alliance and then there's what happened to you now and with that."

"Alien technology is not a play-thing, you screw around with it and you don't know what you're doing, and it's going to put you in the infirmary for a month or more. But like Barnes, Ferretti, Dixon, Pierce and Reynolds, to us we see you as more valuable then the entire black ops department and with those words in mind right now. It's looking at this logically then compared to the triage scenario these guys choose."

"And before these fools try anymore idiotic stunts why not look at this logically, and carefully, because though the solution looks simple it's not as simple, as to why. Every simple solution in the SGC that looks easy for results there's always a drawback to it. And frankly that's why I kept coming to you, regarding help, in your department or otherwise and you're my best friend anyway, Dan." Porter said and he smiled at that.

" And just because we take risks, doesn't mean we're not doing the job we were asked to do, and frankly. But you make a very good point, if he's studying us and judging us by the job we do, why not turn that around at the moment. And examine the Trust and Kinsey in the exact same way, Mckenzie, or is it, because he took the rumors. And without thinking twice about it right now?" he said and the entire group nodded firmly.

Watching Woolsey swallow in fear at that as he looked between them, they nodded as Daniel said it for all of them. "You've been hearing the rumors he's been passing around about my unit. Us denying them the technology they need and a few dozen other things and you believed it without coming right to horses mouth?!" he said, his tone turning dangerously stern and Woolsey nodded to him, shaking at that.

"Well then, I see this as you're never going to make it in the universes for more then five minutes, because you're bean counter and desk jockey. To quote Sister Mary Clarence, or in this case Guinan's double in real life right now, who I might add. Was a very good person in changing the lives of everyone she came into contact with. And this was her lesson to the kids in the class she was teaching as well at the time."

"And with that the said lesson turned it into new way to kids with personalities like the NID and Kinsey now, and in the end. Her teaching methods got the entire neighborhood's attention and with it the teenage girl's mother. But 'you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, then you better wake up and pay attention. Because the real world is out there mister and out there, in the real world, in the galaxy now, it's that they don't care how good you think you are."

"Or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter, if you don't have an education, then you don't have a way to make it in life. And that's the truth now, buster, sure you're a lawyer, but if you don't bother to look at the ulterior motives. And you're never going to survive in galactic politics now. And to us that's a hindrance rather then a help at the moment Woolsey, so think about that now." Daniel said and he swallowed at that.

"But let's see, you tried to shut down the SGC, make this big speech about how much you hate secret organizations. And you jump in bed with the NID, what is that telling us, huh, just what that say about you now. Do you know what that tells everyone globally now, regarding your working for the man that tried to take control of the base?" he asked and he shook his head as he swallowed hard at the remark then.

"It says you agree with everything they believe in and with those words in mind right now at the current moment. If you're not with us, then you're with them, and you're a traitor to your entire planet, as we said three days ago. The Federation is as if the Rebellion alliance was running the courts and the senate. Well if the NID, the Trust does, the results are the episode 2010, the Aschen would have destroyed us."

"By sterilizing the birth rate to 90% prior and you and Kinsey would be responsible for the destruction of the earth human race. It's not going to happen, and with that get this through your thick skull right now Woolsey. Everything that Kinsey is trying to do is so he and his buddies in the Trust can take control of the SGC. But you're being lead about like the Pied Piper of Hamlin." Lou said with stern growl as he crossed his arms.

" And just because we take risks, doesn't mean we're not doing the job we were asked to do, and frankly. All these lies that Kinsey was saying about my unit, you want that truth why not ask the victims of the lies first hand. Because if they're honestly too stupid to believe the lies then they're never going to make it in Starfleet, let alone the military now and sure you're a lawyer, but you're as bad as the idiotic shrink." Daniel said and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently as he answered him.

"Yes and that's our opinion as well right now, Commander, as it is, the rumors are just that, unless they're true why should you believe them, but that's precisely the problem with these fools and considering that we arrived just as you're laying into him for taking suggestions by this man. I really don't blame you for getting irritated, but your tone to him, Lou was what Will would have told him. And when I'm trying to get Jacob Kurland back on board that day." he said and they both nodded to him gently at that.

"Yes and seriously, what idiot decides to listen to rumors like this and not bother to ask questions at the moment, and Woolsey if you were half as smart as you think right now. Then you'd have asked questions here at the SGC regarding what the hell is the reason for why, in why I'm constantly heading off the messes. Said messes that your friends cause every time here now, I'm saving the planet at these areas." Sam said sharply and he swallowed at the remark as Daniel finished that remark firmly.

"And by just hearing it all one sided you've basically shown you're as bad as they are right now, but sure we take risks, but then we're doing the job. That we were asked to do, but I very well doubt that the constituents could say the same about you. When they hear you murdered 600,000,000,000 people by listening to a bunch of rats in the next department over, and that's why I quit actually, you stupid idiots are the reason." Daniel said and he swallowed hard at the remark as he went further at that.

"But listen to me carefully right now, once I take command of Atlantis, I don't care what you say, but military command is mine and when I say not now, I mean it right now. Because the acts of pulling the trigger too soon could result in blowing our cover, and if you want to be responsible for the deaths, of close to 900 people. And that's including children and it's because you leaped before you look and it's on your head, if I lose anybody in my crew." he said and Woolsey swallowed a second time at that.

"Questioning my crew or Steven's crew is not an option, especially when we have a wraith enroute to earth. But you listen to me now, regarding emergencies like this you not keeping your cool is a hindrance to us. So when I tell you to shut up and not now I mean it, calling out to the general that got stuck out there. Not controlling your short lived impatience because you're just an outsider on my base, my ship now."

"Trying to throw your weight around, like you're Remmick, it's not being tolerated and when I say shut up or not now, I mean it. So get this through your thick skull right now, in emergencies like this I call the shots, the military calls. You're not military, so you're not getting any points for questioning us, because like Remmick, you're a guest, but I'm leader of the crew, so watch it." he said sternly and he nodded quickly.

"I'm being trained by four men with the authority in them and they all share the same thing to them, said thing is their ability to be leaders. Have their people ready to follow them into the flames, but you know what, that's what makes a good leader. But I'm military leader, Beth is the governor of our colony now. And she doesn't need your opinions knuckling down till she breaks from the stress, so back off now, buster."

"She and Sam are my best female friends along with Dr. Anna Thompson, but the girls don't need the stress of you hounding them when they're trying to get their jobs done. But your attitude problem regarding things when I'm trying to under score these situations, and when Steven gets turned into a prior. He's not under your jurisdiction he's under mine, so get this through your head, if you say he should be killed."

"During a mission or frozen in the hibernation stasis chamber until then, it's not time going to work, just to make sure. In order to keep Gamma together, I'm calling the shots and Sam, Lou, Bill, Mitchell and I are the deciding factor, so stay out of this. And that's a waste of time we don't have to make a mistake and you're not in charge. Though Joe Faxon is the American representative." he said and he nodded to him.

"Joe, why didn't I think of that, my husband is the one in the deciding factor, yeah I see what you're saying. We put Joe in charge as our representative in the IOA, and through him you can get to me and send messages. As your kids see me as their aunt and 2/3's of our family are together in year 11 after that." Sam said and he nodded as he finished it off by turning to Picard as he said it to him gently at that.

"And Captain, did you have a relative in the military in this century by any chance?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yes, and I see where you're going with that question Commander, but adding me and the others to the city. And once we do that, including adding Worf as well at that, but at least this way, we've been together so long. Now, at that moment now, that I can anticipate your decisions and back you up."

"But my grandfather was a general in the french military and with that in mind, its I'm taking his position, but my grandfather was a full general as well. So with my covering in full, you're a three star and Sam and Will as full colonel's that should solve the problem here right now." he said and he nodded to him. "Yes Sir, that's my point, Elizabeth at times won't be able to handle crossing that line at times now."

"Regarding situations where we have to, in order to save lives it means a three choice decision. She can't make that choice, not without back up, but we did what we had to do, lives were at stake and I could use your opinion very on that." he said and Picard nodded as he went further at that. "At the moment we can consider this preparation later, for that, but the entire group that arrived now here in your century."

"And you in ours, this way we have a way to cover all areas, including training and in many ways, year four is the year where we can see this as preparation now. For when I'm working under your command the following 15 years from '64 to '79 on the show portion now. But 1) it's getting things adjusted for that, but year four is your area, as you're not the one to take grief from guys like Woolsey in these situations."

"If I'm in the right act of, if anyone escaped containment and tried to get back into the living areas we're camped out at. You can explain this to the general, but it's a gentle warning on the record and from both you and General Landry. In whoever did it, and then regarding getting relief troops and supplies we don't have everyone too thinned, while my team and Bill's unit are bringing back extra supplies and relief members."

"But this way it's not quite like being on the enterprise, and life is as normal as it could get. But guys like I said, no one, if they become patient zero, is leaving the quarantined area, or it's going to infect the entire city. Will, with me and Elizabeth in the central tower, I need you and John going after whoever did it. And before he gets to the cafeteria and finally, Derek, you, Jack, Eric and your teams are the SF's now."

" But the areas are the same as they were on the enterprise, but departments when on board, but cherry red is command and pilots. Gold is security and technical staff and sky or just ocean blue is the medical and science department. One other thing everyone. Best to get the junior recruit uniforms as the light grey with the bluish grey shoulder pads so we know who's where once we arrive there later and with it."

"We're creating the uniforms two years in advance and when we arrive, instead of a direct first mission. We're getting changed into our stations, in uniforms, and the teams are being created after that, okay?" He said and both groups nodded to the request as he looked at his department and Sam hid a smile at his take charge manner then. "Here's a side I missed seeing in you honey." she said and he smiled at that.

"I think it's the fact he's free of O'Neill has something to do with that now, Sam, but our teams have been together, since John and I graduated from advanced training. But Ford is in his advanced training on Atlantis and to the four of us, Carson and Ronan. We're seeing the side of him, that was never demonstrated around you because of O'neill and he had been suppressing it." Elizabeth said to her gently at that.

"And Carson said you were a forensic archeologist, Daniel?" Keller added and he nodded. "Yeah I am, but us adult members of the community on Atlantis, you're looking at the repeated issues of life on the enterprise now. Though regarding that enzyme and I'm betting that there's people out there that are wraith worshipers." He said and the two natives of said galaxy nodded as Ronan explained that to him.

"There are, but they get addicted to the process, and five members of my team disappeared. But the next time I see them, if they betray us, it won't be as friends, you're my boss and friend, so not my team leader. I still have a very strong bond with you and Beth after that, Daniel it doesn't matter, soldier or scientist." he said and Daniel nodded to him smiling as he looked between the quintet gently.

"In regarding testing out the personal shields, try not to do that with us in eyesight of it." Elizabeth said and Rodney looked at her. "Well whatever they do, that's not the first time we did it now." he said and Daniel crossed his arms as he said it for both of them. "Didn't we already have this conversation guys, we maybe in a new area, but at the current moment the Athosians are not going to understand things here."

"Regarding our culture references if you describe Friday the 13th or Halloween to them at the moment." he said and Teyla looked at him at that. "What are these pictures you just said exactly?" she asked and he nodded as he slapped his hand against his leg. "See what I mean, the slasher flicks are enough to scare the kids out of their wits and we have close to 1,400 to 2,500 people living in the city, but half is earth."

"And the other half is Athosian now, and Halling and the other parents are going to see this as they don't want you becoming a bad influence. On their kids, so if the kids want to watch tv in their rec room, it's keeping it below R rated movies at the time. At the current moment though, I'm still trying to understand why you thought this was a good idea to test that and doing it by having someone throw you over the railing."

"Of the balcony deck in the gate room guys, but you keep this up and you're going to give us both a heart attack. Because that first year it's just us, before Bert gets up there finally, but guys take it down several notches. And before you scare us both into a heart attack next, would you please." He said and the duo nodded as they tried to keep from laughing at the bemused smile on his face at that remark.

"God I feel like I'm dealing with a couple kids in a toystore going crazy over all the new toys that just came on the market right now." she added and John smiled. "Aw come on, we're not that bad." he said and she hid a smile as Daniel exchanged looks with her. "No, but you're not much older then my students buster, so again get that under control guys." he said as the trio and Picard exchanged bemused looks at this.

"I take you were finding this just as annoying after three months in General, when you caught us doing weapons tests in the gate room?" Sam said and Hammond nodded with a bemused look. "Yes that's right, but it's trying to control your team mates when they're caught in the rush of their first five months in a new area now. And separated from the person they see as a surrogate father and the team just got remade."

"But with you being my god daughter that was my direct opinion, during the situation with those crystals. After I heard the explosion and what sounded like glass breaking and went to investigate what the heck was going on in there now. Though with the fact your memories are back by the end of that mission is one thing. But boys, seriously that's the last thing we need here by you scaring the medical department."

"Out of their wits, and by you pulling dare devil stunts like this and Jean Luc is covering for us with him there as a three star general. But again it's one thing in regarding things like this and another when you never know how long it takes before the power source on those things gives out. So again get that under control would you please, you guys may have been together for seven years now by that point now."

"But this time you're separated from your parents, so to speak and there's no reason to start running wild when you're on your own now, understand." he said and they nodded as Landry sighed with a bemused look. "Well my cubs are enjoying the rush of being on their own in college, but this is getting ridiculous right now kids. So pull yourselves together when the R.A reports into me, clear." he said and they nodded.

"Good word for it general, our unit was your best and we and SG-1 were the top units in the program and to the point that we both had our back up units. But my unit is the Atlantis version to SG-1 and we have just as much tendency to get into trouble. That they did at the time, before we left you and headed for the Pegasus galaxy. But at the rate this is going we keep this up and it's going to result in scaring the heck."

"Out of the Captain next at the current moment." he said and Picard crossed his arms. "That's the understatement of the century Commander, I know your team had the tendency to get yourselves into trouble. But once your unit gets remade and with the boys and Teyla and the five of you are living this. I'm still the general keeping an eye on you kids at the moment." he said in response and Hammond chuckled to that.

"That's our team for you now Daniel, the five of us are always together and to us your kids are like our own now." Rodney said smiling and he nodded. "I get that, but to us and Bill it's the same at the current moment, but SG's 1 and 2, are the teams that are always together in our off hours at the current moment there." He said and she tried to keep from laughing at his remark as they, Ronan and Teyla exchanged looks.

"Yeah and now we're doing it in reverse, because we make contact with the Nox first and then move our way forward. And straight to the Asgard, the Tollan and then the Tok'ra after that it's us meeting our neighbors on these planets. But if we thrust in the wrong directions it's going to result in another case scenario of blowing a hole. And right through the core of someone's sun, so never mind screwing around now."

"With over rides or that's going to kill someone and two, it's staying clear of the Jaffa and system lords themselves, or at least until 1995. And it was 18 months after Ra was killed that Apophis attacked us at the time. So spring of 1997, but 16 years in a permanent run, six in a trial period, and that should cover it, but it's 21 years in total and that's enough time to get ready for the added problems at the current right now."

"But 1) the pollution is going to an end altogether, 2) no one is cutting down any tree in the rain-forests for added paper and 3) its that the anything nuclear or that causes that much pollution is getting retired in '75. And we're going to clean energy that doesn't affect us on earth, we start a line on the gate as a sort of GCT in gate travel. But the town closest to the gate is the one running it and that means the borders are getting dropped." he said and Clinton nodded to the suggestion then.

"Well it's a no brainer, regarding science and medical protocols, but with you, Sam, Lou and Bill as Steven's closest friends. You're the one who has to convince him to return home in the way we did you, after Apophis attacked the base. And when you had your memory erased, but you remember the sequence now, right Colonel?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him, as he answered him gently at the question smiling.

"Yes Sir, I do, but's Jack's too rough regarding these decisions, but the eight are with us and we have a different patrol in the room. To keep the eight and the trio of boys that were killed alive, I've got to convince Skaara to put someone in their place. I can speak their language and communicate with them, but the 12 of us in particular. It's keeping us alive now by making alterations in guarding our posts and with that."

"What I do know here is that never mind the added issues now, To Jack's knowledge It's never mind what he thinks. Every time he tries to go into demolition mode, my unit is on the planet at the exact same time, so send us. And we can prevent the situations from getting out of hand, as not only are ARC, we're also officers of the joint chiefs, so you have us preventing it from getting out of hand now finally."

"The only way he's happy is if he gets to exercise his black ops mode, but that bloodthirsty attitude is the reason we're in this mess. I get the job done and everyone wins simply by diplomacy, so once he decides on the insubordination. And black ops decisions send me and my unit and Bill's unit and we can get the job done. Steven is showing him and the entire NID up in the fact we can do what they can't now."

"Because the jumpers have a cloaking device on them, we salvage the weapons and two gliders to reverse engineer the 302's. And everything they tried to get rid of me, is now getting called out, as I'm calling out orders on your behalf. In regarding every situation as ARC is joint chiefs and civilian ran, and I can call for a second opinion. But I don't doubt he's going to get frustrated that every time he wants action."

"I'm taking the decision out of his hands and Griffin just how much trouble was Hamilton giving you exactly right now. Because you're working my department, but whatever you do, don't irritate the little guys in the next round. Would you please, because it's going to result in a repeater?" he asked and the man ran his hand through his hair in exasperation as he answered him with a bemused look then.

"A lot, and by the time O'neill was trying to get them off the planet, he was speaking my thoughts out loud in shooting the stupid fool. Colonel, I understand in certain areas that our departments have problems with each other. It's enough I'd rather you be the one to deal with the stupid eggheads before they get themselves. Or anyone else killed when on a mission right now." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at the remark.

"I don't blame you for the remark, but let's try to ease up in the derogatory terms for every department. You're spec ops, not black ops, but it's our job to protect the civilians, but try not to get too frustrated. Hamilton is my department, I'll deal with guy, but he puts others at risk he's being sent home, okay Eric." he said and Griffin nodded to the order as he relaxed at the remark as he looked at him.

"I knew you're an archeologist, but this is a side of you I don't normally see, Colonel, I take it, if your final piece was as aggravating Boch. Then I'm seeing your patience on the edge of snapping at this rate regarding that person. And whoever it was it's asking to get hit by both barrels of your temper if they don't control their impulses." he said and the duo hid a chuckle as Daniel answered him smiling at the remark

"Yeah, and working as a team with our backs to the wall works better then dying as individuals in these cases, so though I'm working for all 3 of you. Once we hit the weeks leading into the crystal entity taking Charlie's form, our base preparation can and are getting prepared. And the SG teams that got marked for transfer, we're taking several planes and heading for the compound, as the ARC is created and with that in mind."

"Sirs, my idea regarding teams right now is that with 300 teams by 1997, we do a number on each one and then for the ones heading for antartica, a capital A next to it. So SG-1, SG-1 A, SG-2, SG-2 A and so on, so we know who's going where, and as I'm the leader of the first team and Bill and Andy are leading teams 2 and 3, that's solves the problem now." he said and they nodded to his suggestion gently at that remark.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that crosses you at the moment, alright let me take a guess here, I'm one of the officers involved in going to Atlantis. And my character, I'm a recurring character like Radek is right now and with me is Radek himself. Only my job is protection detail when Doctor Weir leaves Atlantis, right?" He heard and he turned to the young officer and he nodded as he answered him smiling.

"Yeah that's it exactly, Evan, with my covering things on Atlantis, I need you protecting her when she leaves the city. But you're Sg-4 buddy, and never mind waiting one year to join us, you're starting in year one one Atlantis. Though what I will say right now is it takes pulling the gun and they're threatening to hold you hostage. And just after Beth rescinds the alliance, make it clear." he said and Major Evan Lorne nodded.

"The boneheads screwing around with the weapons better make it clear none of us are taking chances here right now. I'm 30 years old, but anyone with a history of sleepwalking they better get ready in case one of our young passengers sleepwalks into a restricted area on that ship, Colonel." Lorne said and Rodney covered his eyes at that remark. "I take it you do, Evan?" Carson said and he nodded to him gently.

"Yeah I do Doc, but if this turns into a Freddy Krueger situation we could have problems with us repeatedly under the attack of the Asurans. Whatever caused this is going to have someone thinking, as they're sleepwalking. That the person who touched that crystal is really a replicator or not." he said and Lou covered his eyes at that remark as Ronan answered that remark gently then with a firm tone.

"Just where's a set of phasers on stun when you need them right now, just to prevent the victim from hurting themselves or anyone else. Especially if the guy has a gun pointed at you, though if it takes tackling the victim from behind. And getting the gun out of their hand, we don't have a choice now, Daniel, since that happens all the time at one time or another." he said and Daniel nodded. "I realize that Ronan, but my entire squadron is on board the ship here at the time."

"Though if the Captain is a full General, then he's leading the ship, I've got second, and my squadron and team is the entire senior staff crew. Though that's true and it's preventing Woolsey from pulling the trigger too soon right now. As to why the captain did the same when we had Ferengi taking warning shots at the enterprise on the show." He said and the two Pegasus galaxy members of his team nodded to him.

"Anyone get the message broadcast that you're no longer dressed in civilian clothing you're now wearing your own set of dress blues right now?" Lou asked with slight smile and he smiled. "If they didn't before they will now, and this feels like I've been wearing mine for the better part of ten years right now." he said and they nodded smiling."Trust me when at these situations the results, if we had further trouble."

"And its prevented, and whoever was intending on assassination is going to get neutralized, yet again right now. But rule 1) you never know when the person gunning for you or who you're guarding right now is going to fire, and we're all wearing bullet proof vests under these. So if we had another NID operative getting onto the base right now, it get ready to hit the deck next." Sam said and he nodded in agreement.

"Don't look now, but Kyle just arrived right now." he said looking behind her and she nodded as she turned around at that. "Hey Kyle, welcome to the SGC." she said and Lieutenant Colonel William Kyle Riker nodded to her with a smile at that as he looked at Will. "Thanks, I wasn't sure whether or not the news you gave me over the phone was for real or not, at the times here now when you told me who arrived now."

"But this, you just convinced me here right now, so you're my youngest grandson." he said and Will nodded to him. "I am, but what they told you was the truth grandpa, in fact the added side effects are going to result in you carrying me and when he ends up in my century he knows its me when he sees me." he said and Kyle nodded as he looked at Daniel as he smiled as he looked him over then.

"Well I must admit that you definitely look like you're in the armed forces but those look good on you, Daniel, so if I'm reading this right at the moment, the four of us were the squadron best known at the academy, both then and in the future?" he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and at the moment the team is being split in half, so you're with me and the duo are staying here till year eleven and we're dealing with the replicators during that." he said and Kyle nodded to him as he signed and explsined it to him

"Every academic thought I was a lunatic, that's why I went underground, I was happy with doing this and keeping it hidden from everyone else. Afraid my scientist side and my somewhat soldier side were going to cross over and then they do. After Sarah opens that blasted jar and Dr. Jordon is killed in the explosion. But I can't hide the truth anymore, it's time they knew that my theories were bang on." he said and they nodded to him. "They think that, and its going to get them the shock of a lifetime." he said smiling to him then.

"At the moment, I'm just repeating Will's remark, regarding Shelby's arrogance and bravado after she went behind his back to the captain. But they, Jack or any other hotshot daredevil, but they disagree with me, fine, they want to take it to the general, fine, through me. They ever pull an end run around me, after disobeying direct orders, and I'll snap them back so hard, they'll think they're a first year cadet again."

"Jack's been active in the program for seven months, I've done this all my life, but I moved up the ranks faster then he has. And it's because I've been showing the exact correct attitude they're looking for. And sure they think all I know is how to play it safe when on the job, and supposedly it's why I passed up one command after another. And stayed put, standing in the line for a legend like the general, giving up one command."

"After another, but their opinions are not what concern me, because when it comes to the base and the crew, you better believe I play it safe right now." he said, before they heard challenging smirk to that. "If you can't make the big decisions, I suggest you make room for someone who can." they heard and he crossed his arms. "Is it just possible you don't make full bird colonel, or general, and without knowing the dangers of making said decisions, lieutenant."

"Such as it is, I've been serving this program since I was 31, so is it just possible I'm thinking about the families of my crew. And any decisions I make could affect the next of kin at the moment right now. But Rothman, Casey, Charlie, Boyd, is it just possible, I'm thinking about that any decision I take could affect them and their families as well." he said in response and turned around to look at the lieutenant in question.

That they were discussing a few days before as the nine general's all crossed their arms then at the attitude the man was giving then. "But listen me, we don't have to like each other to work together, fact of the matter here is you just got appointed to the program. But let me tell you something just because I don't choose fighting out right in face offs doesn't mean I'm not capable of it, you heard of me by reputation, correct."

"That working under General Hammond or Carter is the place to be stationed?" he said and he looked at him sternly at that. "You've been working here what, less then ten months, before I came back and your hero is an NID operative who's completely lost his marbles the last five years since. Well let me back track this, but as a veteran in the program, I don't tolerate recklessness, sure I'm a scientist, but this job is a hell of a lot more dangerous then you think at the moment."

"Colonel Barnes and I are scientists that value the act of being able to go under cover without making waves at the moment, but I'm also a negotiator, and to the joint chiefs and the trio here. I'm their best man when it comes to the areas. You're a rookie entering the job and you're playing with the big boys right now, does the song sound familiar, because in this job we're dealing with a bunch of parasites, minus the ones that we're making an alliance with at the current moment and with now here, Lieutenant."

" This is, to us in the program, that pullling stunts like whatever you did when in training, can and will get you killed if the said weapons are real and a teenager got shot with a real staff and my unit ended up in a shootout three years ago after we met the system lord in question. But this is not a game whatsoever, just who's philosphy in the job have you been following after they, whoever it was recommended you for the program, because your team leader is just as strict in the attitude areas that I am right now."

"What's the conversations in the locker room buster, sexual comments you do realize that if anyone of us veteran personnel over heard that conversation and your goose is cooked if said remarks are on the act of insulting the commander that runs the base or is at the very top of the food chain just before the base commander, correct?" he asked and he swallowed at that. Well I..., uh..." the man said as he started shaking at that and Daniel nodded as he looked at him sternly as the nine and Picard crossed their arms.

'Well here's a side of him I don't normally see at the moment right now, but this is great, but new guy, and keep it up and its getting you busted back to first year cadet buster so watch it right now." Sam, Lou, Will thought together as they watched him work. "Uh huh, yeah that's right lieutenant, when at the top of the food chain I have to weigh every alternative. Because if I don't and any crew man, either civilian, or a soldier could be killed at the time, such was the case that we lost four russian soldiers 6 months ago."

"And I'd have to explain to their parents, their spouse, that their loved one, under my command was killed or captured. It's keeping my people alive at all costs now and if that means I think over every choice then I will. Because I don't and I have tell them I lost their loved one and with a bunch of kids on board the ship at the time. Or in the city, jump without thinking and it could kill you and whoever's with you, at the time buster, you just graduated from advanced training less then five months ago correct."

"Well if you got a problem with my choices, take it up with Hammond, Carter or Landry, but I guarantee that you're not going to find any commander that lenient or reckless. Because they've got to write up the condolence letters for every death that happens, I'm preparing for making full bird colonel and I've served in the field for years here. So just how many deaths is it going to take before you accept that thinking before acting, youre still working as a black ops officer, well this is not black ops, this is Spec Ops."

"Now, is the best way to go, you're a lieutenant second class, I'm a acting full bird colonel, look at yourself, you just graduated from advanced training right now. But you're just a rookie, a rookie playing with the big boys and with that in mind now. We have absolutely zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts. Or you're trying to act like a hero, and definitely not when in the middle of a crisis." he said and the man backed up at the look on his face as he went further then

"As spec ops, you have to weigh every options if you want to make it in this job or anywhere in the military then rein it in rookie and get that attitude under control. Or so help me, you're getting transferred back out of here, this is not some game, it's extremely dangerous out there. You spent what, seven months in advanced training, well I'd hate to break it to you, but this isn't the academy. Or basic training, this is the real world, and it's extremely dangerous as well, buster."

"So screw with me and you're getting thrown out of the program, Fisher, and I mean that." he said sternly and the man nodded as he swallowed hard at that. "You can't do that." he said and Daniel crossed his arms as his team leader hid a smirk. "Actually he can Lieutenant." he said as he pointed to his single bar. "Lieutenant second class." he said, before he pointed at Daniel's silver oak leaf on his dress blues and made it clear.

"Lieutenant Colonel, so he, and I, are four ranks ahead of you, and that attitude disqualifies you and if you said whatever you were going to say. Not only would you get an earful from the General, we'd beat the crap out of you ourselves. And for inappropriate comments in earshot of us as your superior officers, buster. Just watch the crude language and aside from the fact that that's a completely inappropriate comment."

"If you started getting crude right after we bumped into him and Mitchell, but Lam is Landry's daughter, so with that, know when to shut up lieutenant." he said sternly and he quickly nodded and left the room at that as Sam and Lou exchanged impressed smiles at that display. "Hold it buster, you're not leaving yet, the general would like to have a word with you right now." Daniel added and he froze at that as they heard a mutter.

"Aw crap, what did I do this time and I hope it's not Landry that's not wanting to lay into me next." he said and and the quintet exchanged bemused looks at that. 'My God are you really that stupid right now, you're still in earshot of the general that remark was aimed at, you bonehead.' The quintet all thought together as the joint chiefs, Picard and the trio exchanged irritated looks at that as Landry said it with a warning tone at that.

"You really want to end up in the brig young man, you're still in ear shot of me and the eight here buster, so watch the attitude or it is landing you in the brig right now." he said sternly and the other man froze up at that remark as his shoulders stiffened as the trio exchanged looks as they tried to keep from laughing at that remark as Daniel exchanged looks with his squadron at that remark. "Ask a stupid question, and you get a stupid answer, and no offense, Sir." Daniel said to him at that gently.

"None taken, but if that doesn't lessen the tension nothing ever does right now Danny, but remarks like what he just gave, I'm not the one for sotto voce's in this case." Landry said as the quartet started laughing at that. "God I swear it's days like this you can't afford to make remarks like that in earshot of the boss. Otherwise it's going to get you killed vocally and it's political suicide right now." Sam said through her laughter at that remark.

"Now that's an understatement, so you don't want to get killed and busted back a rank, watch the attitude. Or it's going to get you killed right now, especially when you're still in hearing range of said boss." Hammond said firmly at that as Fisher's team leader said it then. "If that doesn't scare them, nothing ever will, but you have the temperament, and of a seasoned lieutenant colonel, that doesn't tolerate recklessness or attitude, buddy."

"But that was great Daniel, nice work, that's exactly the attitude we as senior officers take with the newbies in this program." The team leader said smiling and Daniel looked at him. "Thank you Derek, I appreciate the support in that, buddy." he said and Lieutenant Colonel Derek Barnes answered him with a gently smile to that. "You're welcome, I didn't have to hear the added truth, they just gave you your commission, your clothes just shoved that fact home right now and with that."

"What idiot makes remarks like this in front of us is asking to get their heads handed to them and to answer the unasked question to what our problem right now is lieutenant. Though we don't have Lieutenant Colonel Cam Mitchell here at the moment right now, and to put this bluntly, like me, he doesn't tolerate that crude language anymore than I do at the moment and definitely not in hearing range of our current commander, because General Landry is running two departments in year nine later on here at the moment."

"So you want to get killed you're going about it the right way right now, regarding sexual remarks and with that in mind, and its that aside from the fact that that's a completely inappropiate comment. Lam happens to be Landry's daughter, and never mind the apologies, know when to shut up lieutenant your 29 years old and we only have a certain level acceptance before we knuckle down on that so just watch it." he added with a firm and Daniel hid a smile at that, as he exchanged bemused smiles with Picard then.

"Comes with the job, you're 40, I'm hitting 38 this year and we're both veterans of the program, so just how many times do we need to lay into these guys, before they watch their language and when in range of us or the generals exactly?" he said with bemused smile and Barnes chuckled as he answered him at that as Sam and Lou tried to keep from laughing at that question as he said it and with a bemused smile as the ten exchanged amused looks at his remark then.

"Once more often then we need to right now and we're the same rank, so we're equals, and I'm one of the officers that are in your fan club actually, Daniel, but you sound like me with him." he said and Daniel nodded as Landry hid a smile. "You're the leader of SG-6, that's the anthropology team and I'm pretty sure. Now, that you hit your promotion next year, before the trouble with the Ori started at the time. Although with the fact every person we lost in this timeline, if this continued was getting replaced."

"By someone else, though that's true and we'd been friends ever since we graduated from the academy now. At the current moment though we better get this under control but then you've been working here, and ever since year three. So you know that though a scientist, mess with either of us at the time now with us this high up. And it's likely going to cause you to get busted back to first year cadet, yet again at the moment here."

"And with that..." he said and Barnes nodded. "You disagree with us fine, you want to take it to the general, fine, through us. But you do an end run around us, and we'll snap you back so hard, you'll think you're a first year cadet again. Yeah you're right, I maybe an anthropologist, but that doesn't change the fact here now. That though we look like we can't defend ourselves, we're anything but, you're my equal, and my friend, buddy."

"As to that, there's more to the job then always using your muscles, you need every subject to make it in this job." Barnes said firmly and he nodded in agreement to that. "Nice touch in lessening the tension buddy that was classic right now, and you're right. Just how many times do we need to verbally beat these guys over the head before they learn not to make comments like that in front of the general or the next rank down here." Will said as he started laughing at that and Picard chuckled as he went over that.

"Once more often then you need to right now, but that was a nice touch in a dressing down Daniel, normally its doing it out of hearing range, but his getting smart with you. Its definitely needed now as a result, in regarding Shelby though, she does it again and intercept her at the battle bridge deck, turn that portion to Samatha, Louis and Teal'C, while I deal with her." he said and the duo nodded to the orders then.

"You know it's one thing when it's a direct case of ganging up on a insubordinate crew member and another. When it's trying to arrest said subordinate for insulting the entire crew at the moment, but just because we don't take chances in regarding the crew. Doesn't mean we're not capable of being the leader of said crew at the current moment, but the point is now, that though the time comes when we have to make decisions."

"In a life or death situation, we just take it slow and work out the plans carefully, but this is not make it up as I go along, with the lives a few hundred trillion in our hands. Protecting our colony ring and earth is important, but the safety of the crew has to come first, regarding reckless maneuvers like this, it's that simple." he said and the ten nodded in agreement as Picard answered him gently at the remark then."

"Yes that's exactly the point to this, unless we have to, we're not risking the safety of the crew, on an untested maneuver yet." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "And catches like it's getting passed the fact that though we prevented a landmine by my preventing them from finding out our galaxy is this overloaded. And with people ready to convert to a new religion, it's a risk and one we're not taking or risking in this now."

"Before we return, we're taking four episodes out of the picture, in my department and staying long enough to prevent them from getting to our galaxy. But 1) we destroy the communication device, 2) is by destroying the super gate. Before you ask, you connect two black holes together and the wormhole is big enough to fit an entire armada to span from one galaxy to another." he said and they nodded to the news in shock then.

"Jesus, alright, alright, son, I need you and your and Bill's units to stay long enough till we hit that plague, in our reality, but in the alternate tv reality. We got one problem and your team is dealing with the other." Jumper said and he nodded to the orders. "Yes Sir, so like we said, the show from seasons 8 to 10 are a what if now. If I was the one dealing with things, I never joined the Atlantis expedition at the time here now."

"But what if I was never around to prevent Jack's idiocy regarding Fifth, what if I was the one who took the knowledge of the ancient's. What if I went with the quartet when they went to Atlantis, I prevented John from shooting the caretaker wraith. Arrested Ford before he got off through the gate, we chose someone else other then Derek's team. To go to the morning prostration on that planet and so on, that's the alternate reality now."

"I'm your best officer for this type of thing and to you, your best man to prevent the situations that just keep getting worse here." he said and they nodded firmly. "And he's right, young man, he's acting like any good officer would be, which is thinking about it. Now this decision was easy when you were just thinking for yourself, but as an officer from lieutenant colonel to full general, you're asking others to make that choice."

"With you, and any choice made could affect the next of kin, their immediate family and the children, their children. Leaving the spouse a widow and their children mother or fatherless. So think about that hard, before you start throwing barbs like that at us and we happen to agree with him." Landry said to him sharply then. "And you know I would never suggest this lightly, Generals, if we came across a human/Goa'uld hybrid."

"Or Goa'uld/ascended human hybrid, but they are what they are, and for the safety of the entire planet and federation. We have to ask ourselves this question carefully, but what is the point of keeping them alive at all. They go berserk in the study that could kill someone, no matter what the NID or IOA suggests, we can't take that chance at all." Daniel said and they nodded as Landry answered him gently at that remark then.

"I hear you Daniel and you're very correct, if the character is the subject of genetic tampering and whoever the scientist was. What's the point of risking a murder right now just to study the specimen, but that's exactly the type of thinking. For a good second in command in our department, but the three of us share your concern. And we agree with you, it's not the time right now, but the time may come when we have to decide."

"But until that time comes, it's we puts these ideas on the back burner and see them as a fall back decision only. And make the necessary arrangements for it, but until then, we're at level green until we push it to level yellow, so stay alert for trouble, Colonel." he said and Daniel nodded with a gentle look. "I don't care what Jack says anymore, this is my team, I'm thinking about, I'm not taking risks." he said and Landry nodded to him.

"You know the day we met, I knew you were going to grow into the best second in command of the program I could have now, son. Just seeing you demonstrate the abilities and attitude of a seasoned veteran like this right now. You're going to make a damned fine Colonel and General when I complete your training, son." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at him softly at the remark, feeling his heart lift at that.

"Thank you Sir, but I'm looking at my promotion to full in 1996 and I've been a full bird colonel for 18 months leading into Apophis's attack on the base. But five years as a colonel and three as a one star, leading into my transfer to the Atlantis expedition. And I'm a three star by the time I bring her home after that. Jack can't top that, because he's been stuck at this rank for eight years." he said as he hid a smile at this then.


	59. 59: Timeline Comparisions

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming. While the Treaty is rendered and things start picking up now while they're preparing for the truth to come out then. But first they have to get the truth out and learn the extended truth to the treaty with the system lords.**

 **As for the first time in a four years since Daniel met the last of the trio of the system lords they met prior to that. The added truths come out regarding this now, while they reset things now.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 59: Comparisions And Discussions**

"What'cha thinking exactly?" Warren asked and he smiled firmly. "That now that the shoe is on the other foot, I can take command away from him anytime I want to now. To quote him now, I'm holding him responsible, but the troops added to the SGC. Are ARC, I'm running the show, he's got a problem with that, take it up with the trio. Because ARC supercedes SGC, and not even Maybourne has access to that level clearance now."

"Sorry General, but this time, everything that had him on the edge of getting arrested now and the others with him. Is now being ordered by not only the joint chiefs, but the president's and the IOA, so I've got the level clearance necessary to yank control of leadership away from him." he said and they nodded. "Regarding Fifth Colonel, I'm ordering you to bring him with you, so this way we have a specimen for study finally."

"And we can create a weapon needed to destroy his spider like counterparts now, but Fifth and five of those 22 missions last year. I'm giving the orders to him that the command belongs to you, he gives you any grief now. He can take it up with me, but you're a one star, he's a full bird colonel still, you out rank him. Jack killed our bargaining chip, before you ascended, it's not happening again." Hammond said and he nodded.

"But it's necessary to disable and deactivate the added replicating chip in him, but the episodes are focused on what if Daniel never was here last year. Never left with Beth and the guys and we had known each other all our lives at the time. As the alternate reality is as it was right now, had we not chosen to reset the last thirty years. And with those words in mind right now, Sirs, Mr. President, Garshaw, Omac, Morgan."

"Hey Thor, if we got you a human form replicator, is that enough to build a weapon necessary to destroy the spider like ones. As we have him helping you out and in exchange, he's got an asylum on earth?" Sam asked and Thor nodded. "Yes it would be, Major Carter, O'neill destroyed the first attempt so we get a second chance at that now. As Dr. Jackson was promoted the year before to Brigidaire General now at the time."

"So Dr. Jackson, this is not turning into another Reese, he destroyed the first attempt, but this time, there's no foul ups now. As you got our permission to bring Fifth back with you and Fifth can live on earth as we study these replicators under a controlled situation. O'neill, like you said, just makes things worse, kill Ra and you have the bulk of the system lords, the renegades, on your head, because he exposes your level of maturity."

"In evolution to them, leave without Fifth and Fifth is now thinking that Major Carter was playing with his emotions to get them off that planet and wants revenge. And creates a replicator double of her as a result, and then there's not letting you go with your friends to Atlantis. And that results in you exposing yourselves to the Ori now, so with two of three of those, you call the choice decisions now." Omac said and they nodded to him.

"So would you agree that with my being in another portion of the program, that though Jack and Janet make their situations worse with every decision made now. Whether she realizes it or not, she's continuing to do business with the NID, through Mckenzie. While Jack and Makepeace are now the ones showing direct jealousy at the current moment. Because my department is bringing back the technology you want now."

"Nothing dangerous, no retrofitting a deathglider, no half fast medical resorts, no nothing, because Carson and Kate are joining forces with Bill and Jake now. Sam and the general don't, because I'm here to prevent these problems now that happened in our timeline. What with the fact that it's the mirror, the sarcophagus, Hathor, the Linvris, meeting their doubles, in the other reality, Shifu, Sha're and so on now."

"I'm not directly involved, because I'm in the next department over?" he asked and the quartet nodded to him. "Indeed that's exactly right, with you involved, but you're not part of the base program, Samantha, Louis, and General Hammond have our trust again. However O'neill and his full soldier friends do not, but you matter more to us, and through you we have a way to control them finally." Lya said to him and he nodded.

"Every illegal decision they make its enough to get them arrested, but you're working in government and law. And ARC works for and in tandem with the Supreme Court, FBI, CDC, ATF and the governments of every country on your planet. But as the NID thinks they can get away with anything now, let's see them when they see that the shoe is on the other foot, as the IOA calls the shots now." Jacob said and he nodded to him then.

"In other words Woolsey can't do a thing about it, because Daniel's not controlling his attempts to control my portion of the program, while Joe is the true representative. And he's doing what the others can't do in arresting Woolsey himself. And before he gets anyone killed, nice, that's not a bad idea, with the Asurans on the loose. We can take one ZPM, and the others go to ARC and the Oddessey." John said and they nodded to him.

"Nice, well the show is showing the consequences if I wasn't in the military, and you didn't have me getting things under control last year. But Jonas was suffering an inferiority complex at the time here now, then again this kind of thing. It happens to us all the time, but getting cloned or duplicated, having your head messed with more then once, but we deal with some very strange occurances p in this base at the moment."

"I'm just saying Cam's remark here, but so far it's been three out of three in these situations. But that was alternate reality, this was alternate dimension, the next one he needs is a good time travel adventure and he scores the SG-1 trifecta finally." he said and she chuckled. "I take that's a common occurrence for you right now on these missions, but that's switching around later?" John said with an amused smile at that.

"Yeah it is, but Jack gets us into situations I normally have to get him out of, but the general sees my skills as more valuable to him. Then Jacks shoot first, ask questions later tendency and he leaps before he looks all the time. So guys, Beth, get ready, because SG-1 is a danger magnet, and I don't doubt that the same is going to be said for our unit, as we're the Atlantis version to SG-1, but them we're practically family now."

"But this next week is to help prepare for what is going to be a very long tour together and the four of you are practically family to my kids in this situation. And the same is said for Lou, Sam, Charlie, Dave, Bill, Steven and Andy, as you guys watched them grow up now. Though with that, it's seven years leading into Atlantis, and to each other, the bonds are so strong, we're more then a team, but family, but here's the catch guys."

"But being a crew or a command, means being a team, being a team means being a family, so though we have family already. Out there, or in space, where it gets more dangerous, we becomes each other's family after that. And to the kids, spouse or parents of said team mate, if you're always together on duty or otherwise. To them, you're part of the family and to them, if you saw them from infancy now."

"The results are they start thinking of you as blood relatives instead of adoptive family, so they have more then one adoptive aunt or uncle. And I'm an only child, as is Sarah, so to the twins, it's you're their aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents after that now." Daniel said and they nodded with a chuckle to the news. "Yeah good point, to the twins, we're practically blood relatives as we watched them grow up, but again, regarding that."

"Once we get to Atlantis, the wise acre making sarcastic comments after Peter learns the controls on the DHD. They better keep the sarcastic remarks to a minimum, or its either going to be Danny or his sister that responds to that remark and adds on to it now." John said as he started laughing at that remark. "Yeah and the Twins are going on ten when that does happens, as well, so I'm sure Danny is going to have my sarcasm in this."

"But the remark of, after we find that shield button to turn it on and we need to switch ZPM's, 'At least we won't have to deal with any uninvited guests.'. Is going to have Danny adding on to that remark just to break off the tension, with the fact we just got there." he said and Elizabeth covered her eyes as Rodney and John started laughing at that as Will said it with a smile to that remark as he answered him then.

"Great, that's exactly the type of remark we as adults don't need, once we arrive as the first mission through the gate is straight to Athos. The Cubs the seven of us watched grow up, are now always around us at the time. And it's just getting this under control, but to repeat your question, regarding helping raise said cub from toddler hood. And to early teens as teenagers is going to have them thinking, the six of us are really family."

" I'm your best friend and to Danny, I'm his godfather and he loves me like a big brother and uncle rolled into one. Well at least now the Athosians kids have kids from earth their own age now, and the designated babysitters are college age kids as well. But Atlantis is the 21st century version to the enterprise, and we got our own lounge. To just relax in this, but hopefully the situation doesn't get too far out of hand here right now."

"There's close to 16 year difference between us and Ford, to the point that kid needs a seriously stern attitude once we reach dealing with that enzyme right now. But we're all adults and frankly just to protect the kids, with my seeing this through my grandfather's eyes. I'm suggesting that before we do anything, after we get the Athosians off that planet and on ours now for a chance to heal, we spend two months setting up shop."

"If they want to act as farmers for us that's fine, but either way, we just spend two months getting to know them." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement. "Teyla, regarding the missing necklace you mentioned to me, just to stem off any faint suspicion. In pointing fingers at you guys now, is there a chance the wraith turned it into a locator beacon?" he asked and she nodded to him gently at the question as she said it.

"Indeed there is, what is this gene exactly you're referring to, though?" she asked and he explained that to her. "In our culture, we have stories that focus on one of the countries where their gods and goddesses. Came to earth and mated with humans, and these humans had human and God like traits in them, they were known as Demi gods. The ancient's did the very same thing and they could control ancient technology."

"So if a human with the ancient gene activated that necklace and turned it into a locator beacon, it could be a risk as the wraith could track you. And to wherever planet you, and the guys, are at, so if we tested that necklace, once we had you and your people living with us. We can use that against them and for whoever of your people wish to live on the mainland, you get an option in that and where you want to live, so with that."

"Just because I'm military doesn't mean I'm acting like Sergeant Bates, not at all, instead, I'm acting on the catch of innocent until proven guilty. And until we decide to start missions and they're on hold for two months as well. As we adapt to living as a single society and we can trust each other with our lives after that." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he smiled at her as he gave her a hug.

"I accept that Daniel, once we meet in the future, next year in the new timeline, and you and John get Jinto and his friends to safety. Before coming back for me, his father and the others, we can spend those weeks getting to know each other. And like the children of your planet, I can discuss with their parents of having their kids in class with yours after that." she said and they nodded to her as Elizabeth answered her then.

"Yes two months getting settled, missions are on hold after we get your people off the planet we rescued them from. And once on the surface of said planet we activate the shield, as we brought six of those power sources." she said and Will looked at her gently. "We better go it ten weeks, Beth, this way we can learn everything needed, about the city, our new friends and do a recon of the planet at the time here now."

"But our fatal mistake in this timeline, was we didn't exercise a certain level of caution when we started out. Nobody bothered to check on that cartouche we found and the results were our problems reached 1,000 fold. So this time, after we get Teyla, Halling and the others out of there, we spend ten weeks to three months. In working out living arrangements, getting to know our new friends, job assignments, and living areas."

"But the rules don't change, once Daniel's in command, just because Bates or whoever the non com security chief thinks they should, starting now. And with those words in mind right now, with us as part of your lives, as we're living this life. And by seeing it through our grandparents, as I'm Daniel's second in command and John's third. Its I think Derek should be security crew chief, and when Caldwell's ship arrives."

"That they combine with Derek and the rest of the security teams, but we need more then five or six security teams, so each branch on the ship it's more than enough." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and with that, we find a couple ZPM's out there, while SGC does here, never mind sending the Milky way ZPM's to Atlantis they need it. And just to power the ARC base, but we take five more generators and that should do it."

"As you all have the memories to create the generators now, we just bring enough food, water and medical supplies to last us 7 to 10 years. So with close to 3,000 people living in the city, it's we create the uniforms, and supply lists prior to heading there. And once there, spend 10 weeks to 3 months, doing what we never got the chance to do in this timeline." she said and Daniel nodded in agreement as he answered her then.

"Yeah and once Caldwell arrives, during the siege in Atlantis, it's we return to earth, and get fresh troops and new supplies, as we bring back the progress reports to the general. Before the promotions activate, but it's just maintaining a certain level of stability in the city as we all been together for eight years. And we just hit year nine, as we give them our reports and assessment, before a three month reprieve." he said and they nodded.

"Agreed, best we spend two months getting to know the Anthosians and we can consider this as a rite of passage as you become a single crew finally. The Naked Now, that was the Polywater virus was yours, so ours is dealing with whatever side effects the ATA gene gives off. And leading into what our setting the trap for the wraith so we can catch one for study." Landry said and she nodded in agreement to that as she said it to him.

"Yes Sir, but regarding the dragonfly, before Maybourne gets any ideas now regarding Rak'nor, send us and Bill instead at the moment. We can find Rak'nor and Allie is going to trust me immediately as well, but just to make sure now here. We have to do this a second time, and joint chiefs over rule NID and with that I have a better chance of finding Rak'nor then Maybourne does, as my team already synthesized the cure for this."

"Carson has a tendency to start playing with genetics and he's creating the ATA gene artificially, so leave him to us and once he's cured. I'll let you know that we took care of it, Maybourne may say he's got the full authority of the president. But we have have it on the entire IOA, joint chiefs and the president, he has no idea how high up this goes. And he's finally pissed off the wrong people now." Elizabeth said and they nodded to her.

"Yeah well with the fact that Anubis blew the beta gate, Alpha gate is where it belongs again. But instead of a week to figure out the solution now, you have me giving her the idea regarding the retracting ceiling in the gate room now. But once back on my own turf again it doesn't matter what he says at the moment, when it comes to blizzards. A member of my science team at ARC now at the time here regarding this."

"But the White Rock Research Station is part of the ARC as of now General, so with that in mind as the team is stationed there at my base. Everything that Janet got involved in up there, is now Carson, I speak the language she's going to respond more to me then Jonas. So leave that to me, but Norman Woods and Harry Osbourne are part of the ARC and to us out there, it's the only CMO is Carson at the time now up there and with that."

"The dangers in the Antarctic at night range from heavy blizzards to several very active predators on the loose and temperatures can drop below freezing at night. So best leaving a search for a missing scientist to us who spent 80% of our time in this weather and Carson is Norm's M.D.. So never mind the debates, regarding looking for him, or medical treatment, that's our department." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently.

"Aye yes, and the thin ice is still enough of a worry that if you stepped right into a patch that's so thin. That one slam with a ice axe on it could break, it's a severe case of frostbite that could result in losing a limb. And I'm not chancing that, and you're right Daniel, with you being a one star. I'm sending you, John, Bert and Bill out after him, once Harry tells me that they got separated out there and a blizzard is coming in."

"I'm not risking it, we've lived in that area so long we're used to this, but tempers range from 10' degrees during the day to negative 25 at night. It's like living in the Rockies, or some other area that always gets a lot of snow." Carson said and he nodded to him. "Yeah I know and it's because we've known each other so long, that returning to the base is enough of a reason to help out now, and with that in mind right now."

"With the amount of power once we create a secondary generator, it's we got a enough power to warm up the inside of the base. But not so much it floods out like on the movie here, but ARC is our department and it's enough we got to stock our jumpers accordingly now. But either way now, it's Jack can gripe all he wants to nothing changes the fact that with my being a one star now, I can take authority from him when I need to."

"And regarding everytime he wanted to do things his own way, I'm stripping command from him. Starting with the touched, the Cimmerians and Thor's Hammer, the Heliopolis, and we go further from there. He's just a team leader, Frank is the second in command of the base, and I'm the leader of the first team created for ARC. But science missions like this are my arena as of now, finally." he said and Hammond nodded to him firmly.

"Carson, instead of doing that gene on spur of the moment after we temporarily neutralize Anubis, we get started on it in 1999. This way we have four years to adapt to it, whoever's got it naturally can help work it and we can create the gene after that artificially. And everyone learns to work it as we test it on Atlantis and the equipment in the ARC." he said and the doctor nodded to the suggestion as he went further.

"At the moment, it's the Heliopolis that's needed the most, though we found the outpost, it's we need that to help Steven study the language fluently, so he can translate for you. I didn't get enough time and it took me three years to translate it directly, but this time, I can activate the gate to get you guys out, Sam. And Steven's with us, because the jumpers have built in DHD's in them, so once we send you through now here."

"We have the jumper, and with a real DHD, the connection is far stronger, so the use of the diver's helmet was a test. And you passed the test that way, by using it, but Jack's not in charge, becaus I'm taking immediate command. Right after I get there and telling Jack to get through the gate then. So screw Jack's thoughts regarding this now, I'll get Steven out for you, I promise." he said and Sam nodded to him with a smile then at that.

"Like the song pronounced, you and me, all those years growing up, it was always you and me, and our fathers are the best of friends and all our lives as children to young adults. There no way Jack could ever live up to your place in my heart, though Joe could have, but you and Joe are my life. My nephews and nieces, I have family in Atlantis, because I'm around your parents, and to top it off is the Littlefields are there too."

"It doesn't matter, because Charlie just made full colonel, Steven is leading things till I get back and the trio are handling the added trouble till I do. But SG-1 was a sextet by year 11, and it won't be long till it is again, before you bring her home finally." Sam said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, but once it switches from military to science mode let him have it, you're under my command after that and you tell him now."

"He wants to leave that's fine, but you and Steven are staying and Charlie is staying with you, you're a captain to major, so someone of equal rank to him. I'm making sure you get your chance to study what you want, regardless of his griping as of now. I'm a colonel on the edge of first star and the general in question. So I'm taking this too is your future commander in year nine later." he said and she nodded as he went further.

"But always less then the time allotted for it, when as scientists we need every second, but that's what Paxton meant on twister actually. Several short cuts are needed to get to the latest and they need every second just to beat the opposition. A scientist, of any kind, is a warrior in the face of dealing with things that some times don't make sense. And in the areas of science, case in point was the blackhole incident at the time."

"But studying a blackhole in theory is completely different to studying it for real, and you get too close, it could kill you. But 1) never just assume that the coordinates are standing in plain sight, you remember the Barque of Heaven. That was the exact problem, Ra was lessening the time we had when we passed his riddles, but it was test for us?" he asked and the duo nodded bemused as he went further then at that.

"With the fact we're doing that again now, we were his followers at the time, so this time it's by doing his riddles carefully. And not getting distracted either, but just stay away from the water, or we're going to have a repeater here, Sam. You have the memories of this, so instead of that, this time dealing with the possible lock out. Get the coordinates and password, and once done you take a break after that, honey."

"But to be on the safe side now, it's three teams this time, but you, me and Bill, but 4/5's of Gamma squadron and you have us covering your back. But this way his attitude doesn't start getting so pressured he starts lashing out at you guys. But you have 3/4's of our academy team together and we can put our heads together to crack this and before the time allotted as well too." he said to her and she nodded to him.

"What are you thinking, you and your unit go with us on this mission, I don't have the memories you do, it's my first time?" Raynor asked and he nodded. "Yeah just follow my lead, everything that happened to me in this situation and everything else. I know you're going to get fed up with it, but I'm not letting anything destroy our friendship. So Senichi, it's going to be two months on Abydos and two more with my unit in ARC."

"Omac, Narim and their fellow refugees, Maybourne may kick you out of the SGC, but the ARC is the back door, and we're going to Hetara as a result. But everything I felt in this, is you're the one doing it, but I'm not leaving your side pal, I swear it. He abandoned me, and it's because he couldn't handle the memories. But me, I'm making sure you recover, through everything that happens after that, but to make it work now."

"I'm the one teaching you everything you need to know now in this, I'm a veteran of the program as I've served since we were 32 now. Been working here for close to 12 years, so I'm a veteran as I've been going through that gate since I was 8 years old at the time. So never mind what Jack says, he's the rookie, I'm the veteran and our types in the job don't mix so he's got to get used to that and with it now his attitude here."

"Regarding the caveman plague and we just got back from the mission and I see him about to succumb to it. But he's with his own friends, you're with me, Sam, Lou and Bill, as well as Sarah after that now Steven, and it's procedure. But it doesn't matter what he says, I'm head of the science/archeology department I make the calls. So if he's got a problem with that, he can take it up with Generals Hammond, Carter, Landry."

"And Jumper once I take over, but our main rules for this in this case, once you started, once it switches from the quintet to the Abydos cartouche is 1) never assume that the Intel you need is standing in plain sight. And never trust what the malp tells you or you're going to get a unexpected surprise here at the time and case in point now: it's finding the DHD busted, running into the planet wildlife and so on."

"But once it switches from checking the perimeter, to science, you take control from there, as to why the program was originally civilian ran. Before West militarized it, but the joint chiefs just rescinded the decision, so he wants to give you trouble. Contact me and Bill and we can keep you guys company, so this way it's normal for you. But rule 1) never just assume things stick to the norm in these situations now."

"2) if going by the book doesn't work in these situations, go off protocols and rules, get help from the locals, if the team gets separated for whatever reason. 3) never take anything that's made just for you, 4) if the sleeping areas have essense stinking it up. And if you feel like you're drugged then put it out, now, because for you all know. It's effects are going to cause an Allergic reaction if your team mate suffers allergies."

"5) someone gets hit by any type of physical problem if one of your team mates suffers health problems, break the team in half. And one of them, or two, stays with the afflicted victim until they're recovered, 6) you get scratched or touch an affected victim wash your hands immediately and until we're sure. You're staying put and again the team is broken in half to keep them company and 7) and most important now."

"But areas in regarding hotzones and bio-hazards, are, if you cross into it, you're getting checked out immediately and never mind what the leader of the team says. Once it switches from full military to science and health and with that. The scientists are in charge after that, so he disregards containment protocols. He's ending up in isolation, and just to prevent outbreak." he said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that.

"Good point, with the DHD busted at the Heliopolis, we can just use a jumper to get them back, because we already met the entire trio now. And with your memories back, you know the phone number to do it, Jack's only been active for 6 months. You, since you were 9 years old, to me it's matter of time, but Jacob, Hank and I. We watched you grow up and to us, you're the best out of the archeology department in this."

"As I said, your skills in ancient cultures and religions is far too valuable to lose, we have you in charge. You get the results we as the base leaders and the joint chiefs want, who am I going to listen to when I hear, if he ever does that again. Come on its no contest, I'd listen to Steven over him every time, especially once you're here. For every damn situation that resulted in straining our bonds at the time now here."

"And by the time Sha're comes into it, it's I had you around for three more months regarding this now. But helping us regarding the sarcophagus, the Cimmerians when we came into contact with Her'ur. And then in regarding that orb, but that's the entire three months, before we hit Ry'ac's brainwashing and a month later comes the back to back scenario of learning Sha're is pregnant with Shifu and then to top it off now."

"We then learn that Jake is in stage four of colon cancer, we have three months until he takes Saroosh's place as host. But screw what the black ops department tells me to do, regarding Steven, I'm not listening to them, the duo or Mckenzie. Oh no, I'm listening to you, Steven, Sam, and Charlie and Bill and Jake are the ones running the infirmary." he said firmly and Daniel nodded to him at that remark gently at that.

"Hey General are you also joining the baseline program when you're our age, like dad and Uncle Goerge are, before we take over after that?" Sam asked and Landry nodded to her. "Yes I am, this way I got an idea in what I'm doing before I lead your friends, in regarding ARC. But you better contact us instead of the NID though, outside your appropriate chain of command maybe, but that's fine now at the current moment."

"Aside from that you're earning your promotion to full bird colonel a year early, once I take command of the base, once whoever your final piece, aside from Mitchell arrives. But I'm running two departments at once after that, but that sums it up now in this, as Elizabeth and Daniel are still under my command along with the others now." he said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as Daniel smiled as he answered that.

"Yeah well instead of leaving the base after the supposed time jump to the past and we can use that ZPM to power the chair at the outpost. But with Janet alive now, and Joe and I married, he and I transferring to Atlantis in 2010. So a year to 18 months on Atlantis and when you tell me we arrested the final Ba'al clone. I'm returning, before we get the little bugger out of the clone." she said and Daniel smiled at her.

"So you think Joe is going to see this in the same way, when he learns I'm your adopted brother in the program. I mean the episode 2010 showed the consequences of what doing business with the Aschen could cause. But someone replaces Joe and he's who your married to now by that point and with it your parents know mine are on Atlantis. Taking care of you with my being your leader and he's with his fellow diplomat."

"Who's the civilian leader of Atlantis, but hey, I'm not intimated by politics or politicians like Woolsey and as he, whether he knows it or not. Is still working for Kinsey, but with you and with your entire squadron by that point and to us this means. Now, that we get a year to 18 months now, but we can protect the entire crew. And with 90% of ship earthborn human's we get to enjoy things, but normal holidays on the ship now."

"But either way, though I'm in command, we're running it the way the Enterprise is being run now in these situations. But either way the younger you are, and the more reckless it gets every time and with that in mind. Ford's just an over grown child, but once we arrest him and he's put through detox, he's being sent home after that. He's also being discharged, because he washed out of on the job training on Atlantis at the time now."

"But if it takes us getting you out of that hive ship, it's never mind his plans, he may cut out the homing beacon. But that's not stopping us from heading off his trying to get back through that gate, though his cousin and grandparents are not going to take it well. But either way, Atlantis and the SGC orientation are advanced training, but there's only way now." He said and she nodded, smiling at his remark then as he added on to that.

"Good point here though Sir, we maybe in another galaxy, but that's okay, we're still connected to you right now, but I'd say your personality in regarding being the person playing you. A good fit for your double is Beau Bridges in this case, you got the type of temper, that no civilian scientist, if they're trying to impress you, wants to mess with." he said and Landry smiled at the suggestion as he went further then at that remark.

"But in one case or another, I'm spending those ten to twelve years under your command, you, General Hammond and Jacob. I've known you all my life, serving under your commands, for good, is the goal for us who've done it. And ever since we knew you this way, to us, your approval and trust is something. That we don't want to lose, we may not be cadets anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that to us."

"It's your trust and our bonds, as your our mentor, we don't want to lose, those of us serving under you since we graduated from the academy. So why should we risk damaging our bonds doing something we'd never normally do when you were the ones who watched us grow up. And with that, that's the added side effect, you helped our parents raise us and to us, it's we never lied to you before and why start now exactly."

"Keeping our bonds like they are and the way you know us is the goal now here, so what if the the ones who want to lie and cheat to stay at the academy think of us. You and our parents, or just the members of the group who helped you raise us. You matter more to us then they do and if they think we did sell them out, that's fine. It's not their opinions or trust that matter, yours do now and to keep it at the time, it's telling the truth."

"So they don't get destroyed out of a stunt like what Locarno pulled at the time." he said and they nodded to that. "Good point, like you said, we're just like Jean Luc in personality, to you, our trust, respect and our bonds as student and mentor. You never want to lose that with us, though now that the shoe is on the other foot. Get ready, because you're dealing with it yourselves with the quartet at the current moment."

"To them, they see you as a big brother, but best friend, mentor and surrogate father, they don't need that from their supposed squadron leader. Because they already had it with you at the time, but like you said it's going from peewee league straight into high school level predicaments in training right now. Jack is like the high school coach, you were their original all that time." Landry said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

"Speaking of which, instead of letting them do advanced training at the SGC after they passed the two year point. Send them to my department, Sirs, this way my unit and I can train them, and Carson is working on the ATA gene, reproducing it artificially. This way they can learn to fly the jumpers, we have a fleet of F-302's, and from there's its a case of they get the best training station." he said and they nodded to him softly.

"In fact, I'm assigning them to you early Daniel, you're in your first years as a one star, and they're going to Atlantis. The department's in the Stargate program are Area 51, Atlantis and the SGC, so once they finish academy training under me. It's choosing between sending them to either department for advanced training. But your department, in total honesty right now, the SGC has the target on their backs right now."

"It's like being in the mobile infantry, so to us and their parents, with the kids just signing up right out of the academy. And with two back to back deaths in the system lords, one being our secondary, the other the renegade that started this. And in the eyes of us veterans and being on the front lines, the decision is that the safer of the three networks, for the parents who rather have not have the kids on the front line."

"Atlantis is the one department that is less likely to have trouble here, but 1) is because you just prevented the wraith from waking up at the time now. And 2) whoever the people it was we crossed in the Pegasus Galaxy. So it's not happening this time now, as Ford is getting relieved of duty after getting exposed to that enzyme. And if it leads to further trouble later on, after arresting him it's, for him, going cold turkey here."

"And 3) once the Asurans come into the picture leading into when we send Sam to you on Atlantis. But under no circumstances are you facing off against them this soon, if they hijack Atlantis, so I'm sending Ellis to let you know how long it's going to take for them to arrive. After you get the duration, we want you evacuate the mainland, what crops that were fully grown, along with the livestock, get it and activate the city's ship mode."

"But I want you to, after Ellis learns that they're heading for you, to relocate, get the Athosians, and the Farming supplies, seeds and livestock. And head for a new planet, because we're not having this turn into a repeater of the Borg on the show. Will is a careful, strategic officer skilled in the act of knowing the best way to go. Shelby was trying and pulling stunts that could put the entire crew at risk at the time here."

"So until we're ready to deal with the Asurans now after they attacked Atlantis once already, you're doing this on your terms and not their's. If I taught you anything, it's that to be on the safe side at times now, but at that stage I was training you to make three star and with that. It's the fact you always took everything I had to teach you seriously at the time now, at that time as you've been under my command since you were 32."

"But Ellis is a full bird colonel, you're a three star general, there's no latitude now in this and with that in mind. Your first concern, if something happens prior to this now, as Sumner's idiocy got him shot and killed by a wraith caretaker. By not following the suggestions given to them by Teyla's friends on Athos, at the time. And Everett nearly got himself killed in the siege at Atlantis, try it by playing it by the book it backfires."

"But with you in charge you have a better chance at pulling this off and keeping everyone alive then they or Ellis would. So it's never mind a new sustained conflict, just after a secondary siege at Atlantis, you hear the Asurans are headed for Atlantea. It means it's time to leave the planet and set course for a new home planet now. And that means never mind fighting, getting the hell out of dodge and safely on a new planet."

"One that has you living on the water still as well as the same type of circumstances, as you stay undercover and you study this planet. But once you do recon, and reconfigure the growing season to earth, set up shop there. But mainland and city now on the ocean, with 7 to 8 ZPM's, and more than enough to control things, but your ship is just like the enterprise, and this just turned into a cross between the Bringloidli and the Borg."

"And your department, it's keeping everyone in your crew safe, remember, that the safety of the crew comes first. Do not, I repeat, do not try anything reckless here, we just dealt with one problem and we don't need a new sustained conflict this soon. And after Steven got captured by the Orici, your job, once we get that Intel. Is get your crew out of there and keep your heads down until we send Sam and her crew to you."

"And with the fact we just shipped the latest group of trainees to your department, it's keeping everyone alive. But in order to do that, you remember Will's exact words to Shelby. About jumping right over his head to Jean Luc, well that's going to be you and Ellis right now, you lead the military department on Atlantis for three years. I'm your commander still, but I'm a three, bordering four star now and with that in mind now."

"It's less likely to be dangerous right now as well too." Landry said and Daniel nodded to that in agreement than as he said it. "Yes Sir, I still got a line to you, but I think it's best to send the rest of our squadron in year eleven this way. Because by that point we're coming up on midterms now at the time, and I need added back up. If Woolsey panics to the point of firing that gun too soon." he said and the trio nodded to that remark.

"Yeah he's right, this way our entire squadron is together, until Lou and I return to our galaxy as we destroy the last and final Ba'al clone now. But our unit, we're not having it destroyed right now, because Ellis wants action, he's a spec ops hotshot. Daniel is scientist general, skilled in 25 years of traveling by the gate system. Come on its no contest, he's not intimated by Woolsey or the IOA. Beth, she's doesn't need the added stress and Daniel's the military leader too." Sam said and Daniel nodded to her firmly.

"You think Ellis is going to give me any static, that I'd rather run away from the fight than face it head on right now. I mean 'he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes that's exactly the point now, son, and it's because to him, your department is as it was, before West militarized the program. It doesn't matter what they say, officers of the joint chiefs here, remember that."

"You're a officer in the joint chiefs, so you're following our direct orders, so screw what a Ellis suggests at the time. Get everyone that lived in the city, get Teyla's People and everything that was on the mainland you had there and get the hell out of dodge. And before they arrive, it doesn't matter if he thinks you should fight it out. Because in your eyes, the crew comes first over the reckless actions at the moment and with it."

"But you're in charge of the military on Atlantis, John is the pilot and you're relocating the city safely at the time. But with close to 3,000 people on board the ship at the current moment and the bunkers in the middle of the city. It's been turned into a farm at the moment food storage, but Bates is not on Atlantis by this point. Ten years worth of food, water and medical supplies, you have plenty until you're locked back into the grid."

"And your unit, the five of you, but you, Carson, Teyla and Ronan are running the city itself at the time here. But it doesn't matter what NID says here now your orders come from us and we say never mind a stand up fight. Your primary concern is the people in your crew and making sure everyone gets to safety. You may be a general, but remember what we taught you, what's the point of risking lives on a dangerous move."

"If it gets anyone killed but this, it's the Enterprise and the Borg all over again, and Elizabeth was the one that got assimilated into the Asurans. And turned into a terminator, it's not going to happen. You hear that they're heading your way, get the hell out of dodge. And relocate, immediately, Ellis wants to give static, he can take it up with us. Your job is protecting your city crew, Daniel, don't take chances, just leave and get out of there and get to safety." Ryan said and he nodded to the orders gently.

"I'm not losing Brandon a second time here, for their safety, it's for the best right now, my department has the safer areas to it. And I'm sure their parents would agree with this, that for their sake so they don't get killed and they can be around other kids. Five months wasn't enough in training, and Jack ended it too soon at the time. But my department, they get to train further and do it in on the job training at the base."

"But Brandon was killed, because he went on his first mission and not even considering the fact that we had Zipacna attacking the Tokra base. Mansfield and his team mates are gone, he was turned into a host and sacrificed himself. It's not happening again, so starting now, but Bill, Andy and I can train the kids in our base hours. And take them through the parts they need, take them to different planets, just get them used to it."

"Then during year 8 they're with me for the next batch of training, and teaching their fellow training team mates and we can do several battle drills at Atlantis." he added and before they could answer him, they heard the quartet say it then. "You're kidding, you really want us coming with your group when we find Atlantis later, Daniel?" Brandon said and he nodded to him as he answered him gently at the question then.

"Yeah, but two years at the academy here at the base, the other two with me and we get you used to gate travel, working with the other weapons and when we find Atlantis. But that's your permanent duty station guys, instead of you getting transferred to the ship Sam is on. You're serving under me and Will from year 8 to year 12, but consider this as preparation when we're all reincarnated as our grandchildren now at the moment."

"You get a safer job then constantly being around Jack, but Jack is a trouble magnet, wherever he goes. The trouble always follows, so think of of this way, it's like living on the enterprise and you have me there to take care of you guys after that. Gate theory, physics, working in the job, and like you are now, act as the older brothers and sisters. And for the next group joining the recon team in our department, at the moment."

"But model junior officers and you're the leader of the Junior SG teams as well as result on Atlantis, but I know your parents are going to agree with the fact. That when serving under me, you guys at a safer job, because I don't take risks." he said and they smiled at that. "Yeah okay we'll take it, so what's our team exactly anyway, junior crew to you and the sextet being the senior crew?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

As, at that, he answered him at the question then. "I hope the poor idiots don't try anything else stupid right now, because you weren't ready. And whoever the fifth person of your team was going to be is going to be the one to sacrifice themselves. But 1) is the first duty and the other is you're sticking to the regime we created for you. But I'm not allowing anyone under 25 to start drinking or worse at the moment."

"But junior recruits are sticking to their regime, 2) your job is the same as Wes's, in the junior crew, but your crew is the cadet version of my senior staff. And you, little brother, are the leader of the junior crew, but command, engineering, medical and so on. You four and whoever else is just added, you're doing crew evaluations and you're giving them to us, Beth and me, okay." he said and Brandon nodded to the orders, smiling.

"So in other words with us having a school right there in the city, life is as normal as it could get until we hit that point. Until we do the results are we, the four of us, are preparing for when we go under the captain's command. And we have you and Teal'C training us, as it get reversed, but this us, we're 23, and co-existing with our grandchildren it's we're 17 and doing it again." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Yeah that's it exactly at the moment, but you guys are working the areas that I'm not allowing the trainees you been dealing with work. Such as it is, you're program born, our newcomers are planet born and there is a very big different between the two." he said and Satterfield smiled. "It's because we were raised being involved in the program, we know the rules and procedures, but they don't." she said and he nodded to her, smiling.

"Exactly, that's exactly the point, like Wes, you knew the rules, because you grew up involved in the program. But they just recently got shipped to Atlantis, and to you, they don't have a thing on your expertise, they know me by reputation, you knew me for years. But go ahead, what's the first step to a good working relationship between you and your superiors?" he asked and Brandon answered that question smiling as he said it.


	60. 60: Training Examples And Preparations

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they start going over the added back up plan now to what's coming. As they discuss the quartet's training strategies and preparations and, at the time. Prepare for the emergency contigency plans for their first three years on Atlantis, before the Treaty Ceremony starts. And the news Reporrs film the entire ceremony after the treaty is concluded.**

 **But this story is to be 80 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 60: Training Examples And Preparations**

"Getting to know each other, but knowing everything about each other, likes, dislikes, medical information, personal background, the works. It's not by trying to show off, to make a good working relationship, you have to be open and honest with each other. But duty to the truth, though to others, it's seems like you're selling the person out. To a superior, we did the right thing, no matter what they say now, to not lose you."

"Your trust, I turn in whoever committed the infraction regarding this, and they, whoever it is gets sent back to the SGC, if they're the leader of the team. And the others are on half a year to full year probation in training. And their flight status is revoked until they make it up, we maybe full officers now, but to you, we're just college students." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked between the quartet with a gentle look on his face.

"If we were the characters of the show, who do you see me as, in compared with Jack exactly?" he asked and Grogan answered that one. "You're like the commander, like I said we overheard your remark to him after the test ended. You and the general, you're like the captain and commander when training us, but next to the quartet. We feel like Robin and the guys in training and the regime when it comes to your approval and trust."

"Our commanders, our base, our command, we feel the same way Wes does with the senior staff and the others who trained him. To us, it doesn't matter how many times, if there was a training accident, and he, whoever want us to lie to you. We can't do it, we won't do it, you matter more to us, if it means not losing your trust, we do the right thing and screw what he thinks, you matter more." he said and the duo nodded gently.

"Added side effects, only a select few have that appeal in leadership training and to the point that the officers under our command, don't want anybody, but us. As their commanders, Jean Luc has that very same stature to him, in the way we do. But this is why everyone under our commands are all ready to follow us into the flames. And there are not many, who deserve that kind of loyalty." Jacob said and they nodded to him.

"Yeah that's an understatement dad, since meeting you, Daniel is completely devoted to working under you and the general, but we have all three of you. And they try it twice, nothing is stopping us from getting you, or him, back into command on the base now. But Bauer is Gung ho patsy, but when we deal with this, I'm getting Daniel and Bill, and they're heading the NID arrest of Jack and Maybourne if they try it twice now here."

"But try to shut down the SGC, makes this big speech about how much he hates secret organization's and he jumps in bed with the NID, what is that, he's a murderer. They murdered 600,000,000 people on several planets, attempted kidnapping of a alien girl. Stealing from our allies, the Tollan, try to kill the guys twice, I'm not standing for it this time, the NID takes control of the base, and Lou and I are coming to you, General."

"Steven, Rak'nor, Lou and I are getting your department and we're ending this situation, so he doesn't want to end up behind bars, reinstate the general. Or that floppy is going right to press and we have him impeached for murder and the same is said for Bauer. And I don't give a damn if I'm acting insubordinate or not, you're my future commander, in years 9 through 12 and dad is leading the academy from levels 29 to 45."

"So they blackmail the general by threats to his family, they don't want to get arrested and sentenced to administrated punishment, before ending up in a Siberian Gulag. They better reinstate him over that floppy disk goes to the press later." Sam said and Landry nodded. "There is a limit to command, Sam and said lines that once crossed, your career's over, so he doesn't reinstate George and he's committed political suicide."

"And he's spending thirty years to life in a Siberian Gulag for every charge wracked up, but as Jake said, there are not very many colonels. Or generals, that inspire that kind of trust and loyalty now for the ones working under them, they don't want anyone, but us leading them. With your way of doing things now son, that's going to be the catch for the kids 10 to 15 years younger then you guys." he said and Brandon hid a smile to that.

"I take it you mean us and Major Sheppard, General?" Chris asked and he nodded to her smiling. "Once reincarnated as our grandchildren, I'm just saying this right now, when we see each other. During the new arrivals in the senior staff, engineering and security crew meeting, but we're glad to be back under your command again, Daniel." she said and he smiled at her as he looked between the quartet then as he answered her.

"Thirty years give or take and that's the catch, I may be a scientist, but that's not stopping the catch of patience and the idiot black ops that messes with me. They better stand back now, you guys remember this, but my first training lesson for you. Once on Atlantis now, and boys, Robin, that means you as well." he said and the eight nodded as he looked at them gently as he said it to them as the ten hid a smile then.

"I'm going on the foothold on board the ship for example now, but in regarding the mission of the no winner test, the orbital attack, or just the game. And you're the last adults standing while Data is working on the cure, while you're playing decoy. But though there's dozens of way to get caught, there are thousands of ways not to. So if you look at it logically, look at the options and think it through now carefully in this."

"So though it seems like there's two options, or three, and they all look like they're going to end in failure, that doesn't mean the option you're looking for isn't there. So..., yes alright, remember, girls, Jason, Brandon, remember the foothold on the base. That's exactly what I'm talking about, but 1) to escape detection. So if your communicator has a homing beacon, ditch it, 2) these are your people, so get rid of the weapon."

"Or switch it for a stunning weapon or sedation, 3) parent a medical doctor, of either type, regular or rehab, use what they had in home medical care for you growing up. 4) not enough time to prepare, improvise by creating your supplies. 5) if they used the fact that we, as your parents and mentors were suffering the first born cub syndrome. Use every memory and reminder of the things we did together before you left, okay."

"But again, just because the solution doesn't look like its there, doesn't meant that it's not, and sometimes these scenarios have two options, others times three. But if the one you're looking is not of the three, cross them out and create your own. And you jump too soon, and it can and will put the others with you at risk. You remember the capture the flag portion on the movie, the leader of the narrator's team decided to go in then."

"And as a result, they get jumped from behind, and three members of their team get shot?" he asked and the quartet nodded. "So what was his biggest mistake there, the leader is like Jack or Derek Hanson, if Jack was thinking straight regarding grabbing Klo'rel. He'd have waited till after Sam and I did a distraction and diversion tactic, before he tried and it gets him arrested as a result, this kid did the very same thing now."

"But the narrator was carefully doing his tactic, before he met up with his team mate and they see the trio. All three members get gunned down, so what's their mistake as their portion of the test, it ends in a failure. And the narrator gets the position of team leader, as his tactic and his best friend pull a fool proof way to win the game that day?" he asked and Brandon smiled as he answered him as the ten exchanged smiles at his strategy.

"They didn't decide on the best maneuver, and it was every man for themselves, without consulting with the rest of the team. The narrator and his new girlfriend, they planned out their strategy and as result, he takes his friend by surprise. And he takes them, and two more members of their team out as a result, but you jump too soon. And it will get you and whoever's with you killed, you plan out your strategy and look at it logically."

"Think about and work your strategy, and work as one and you win the game, both real or practice." he said and the quintet nodded to him. "Yes that exactly it, if Jack had a foothold in the base, he'd jump too soon, and he gets caught and arrested. It's game over as the expansion goes through, you and the trio. You pulled off exactly the right way to end it without it killing anyone, but your way, and Wes's, regarding the game."

"That's exactly the meaning to Goldberg's lesson to her music class, she didn't just mean that in school, she meant it in basic to advanced training as well. But if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, then you better wake up and pay attention in class, because the real world is out there. And out there, they don't care how good you think you are, or who you're connected to, that doesn't matter to them now."

"Because if you don't have an education, then you don't have a way to make it in life, and that's the truth, you guys are, after you ask for the transfer to my department. It's that we're going over a different way to do it, so with that, here's another question now. What do you do when you get the news from a recent arrival at the other department and learn that your antognists from a previous scrimmage are on their way to attack."

"And you have only four to five days, before they do it, you have your team mate's people doing the farming in both ways on the mainland. And to you, after your other team mate just had one trauma regarding the antognist already. And you just dealt with a scrimmage and you're not dealing with it this soon after the last one. And not when you have children on board the ship with you, as you go over this now with your team."

"Do you A) decide to stay put and try to fight it out. B) get the shields up, C) evacuate the mainland. What supplies there are that you left with your friends there, get everyone on board, do a headcount. And then get off the planet and head for a new home base planet. And wait for the all clear, or D) get the shields up, evacuate, headcount, leave and wait for the all clear?" he asked and the quartet exchanged looks and then smiled.

"D) get the shield up, get everyone off the mainland, run a headcount to make sure you have everyone, both your crew and your people in the mainland. Leave the planet and set up shop somewhere else and and wait for your friends in the department to make contact with you." Chris said and he, the duo, and Will nodded. "Yes exactly that's exactly what you should in these situations, because trying a stand up fight this soon."

"After the last scrimmage someone could get killed and you're thinking about the safety of your crew right now. It's like the saucer separation, it's a risk that in normal circumstances would benefit, but right now, it's too much of a risk. And the safety of your people on board come first, so never mind wasting time in trying to fight it out. It's time to get everyone off the planet and head for a new home base now as a result."

"But with the city arrangements, it's that though living in a city version to a military base, it's still enough that as the highest member of the military food chain, now. That you have to think like the leader of the crew, not a soldier, but as the leader, both civilian and military, leader of the entire crew. And weigh the risks against the safety of the team, which is no decision at all, because your crew comes first over another fight."

"That could result in severe casualties, and at one point from lieutenant second class to major. This decision was easy as you were just making it for yourself, but you're now the leader of the entire crew and you have to think as who you are. And think about the safety of the entire population and do what needs to be done, regardless now. Of the new arrivals opinions, you're the veteran, you know more about it then they do."

"And it's a no choice necessary now, it's time to get everyone off the said planet and set up shop somewhere else." Sam said and the quartet nodded to her. "We may have been training you, regarding things the last 18 months, but that's working on the front lines. So some rookie arrival that arrives, and thinking he's getting special attention, for being the top of his class in the SGC academy for his skills and fast thinking now here."

"Because he's got the attention of Jack or the other black ops that don't think before the act, and believe in the 'think on your feet and think fast' approach. So he's in for a nasty surprise once they arrive on my base and see that you have my attention. By being the surrogate older siblings to our junior population and with knowing what I want. And gets jealous that you have my attention more then he does, that's not going to go over well."

"Because you been with me longer and you know what we, as the senior staff/town leaders, want from you in terms of training. And that includes the acts of good grades, keeping to your regime, honesty and staying away from the toxic chemicals. But you want to make a good first impression, it's by getting into conversation with us. But you know I value your acts of being honest if you're in trouble, and with it now, guys."

"It's the fact that we, the guys and I, are taking you through this as you learn our way of training in Atlantis. In a way that's completely full proof, then compared with the black ops strategy. As for the honesty test, like they said, there's not that many that inspire that type of loyalty. Those people that do try to push the limits of that loyalty, case in point is trying to cover up an accident in flight training, and they're trying sabotage."

"And that's my next point right now, that if we had that very problem, and whatever caused it, it's needing to be told to us and quickly. Because you tell us early and we can save your career, while they destroy their's and as to how exactly now. We have the Tok'ra helping us in that, because they have a memory reading device that acts in the same way as the holodeck, but it's the act of trust and loyalty that matters to us."

"The time frame, you've known us for nearly seven years, the squadron leader, whoever it is, for only a seven months to year. So the scales are a matter of time frames, so who's going to win the weighing of the scales of loyalty?" he asked and they nodded. "It's a no brainer, it's you and it will always be you, they're not our friends and they never were, if they make that declaration." Jenny said and they nodded to her then.

"It's also why there's got to be limits to that loyalty, and for Wes, he just reached his, the scales were weighed and when Locarno asked something he had no right to. The scales landed in my and the captain's favor as a result, though with that in mind now. It's making sure that Locarno, or Hajar, can't interfere in his telling us the truth." Will said to her and Daniel nodded as he said it to him with a dangerous smile as he said it then.

"Yeah and that gives me an idea, Wes, you said you created a computer program to prevent anybody dangerous. Or someone trying to impersonate the crew, like your alter ego mirror image doubles, out of the system?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Yes Sir, why do you ask?" he said and Daniel smiled. "Because that's our ace in the hole here, as to how and why, with Kyle, Sam, Lou and me being Gamma Squadron, first generation."

"I'm recommending to the council that the duo's mission, on board the enterprise lasts just long enough to deal with the 'duty to the truth/duty to your friends' catch. So Locarno obviously sees J.J. as his hero, a case of hero worship, tries to fix his mistake. And does it again, and it kills Josh this time, as you get together with the next generation of my unit, Gamma squadron, now and with it now, that's the final catch."

"With J.J. on board the Phoenix by that point, to have your computer chip added and updated with several subroutines. Leading into two months before the accident, you switch places with Hanson once we have you home on the ship. And for 8 to 10 months now, and during those months it's a trading places move. With your rival Derek Hanson, if he's studying Jack's philosophy, and you're studying mine in the way Billy did it."

"We can add several subroutines to that program, to give you a backdoor to get on board, and trust me. Us brainiacs, we do stuff like this all time and with it, we won against a no winner situation by just using our mental Arsenal for it. So getting passed a trio of troublemakers now is child's play to us, so with that in mind. After the accident, Sam and Lou are returning to my century, as the three of us, Jenny and Will pull it."

"And Teal'C and I are staying with you after that, to finish out the entire fifteen years with you guys now. But as I said, I'm an adult version of you, so if there's one fool proof way that would work, then what's best if we add Lal to the system as the ship's A.I.. Just so we can prevent them from destroying your career, but first. We do it to the halfway point, and just before we hit the conclusion of the mechanical analysis now."

"With your already being on a different team and with you, Sito and Josh, you all went Gamma. And us Gammas do stuff like this all time, we're Starfleet born cadets and officers." he said and the quartet exchanged looks then smiled. "We take Commander's Jackson's idea and push three steps forward, get them to incriminate themselves by their own words, by having Lal help us." he said and the quartet smiled and nodded to him.

"Our grandchildren are on board the entireprise and the five of us, plus you, Kate, Sito, Robin and the guys, and the rest of Gamma squadron are doing this together. So with that in mind, it's not one cadet or another that turns Locarno into the enquiry or another. It's three generations of Gamma squadron, all this time it's been Gamma squadron, and we believe in duty to the truth." Lou said and Daniel nodded as he finished that remark.

"The Novas believe in 'duty to your friends' and the ending result is just what happened here, but 'duty to the truth', you and Sito come forward at the halfway point. Tell us: your parents, the enquiry and both generations of Gamma that truth of what happened. And we can save your career that way, you, Josh and Sito are undercover agents for us, and this saves your career as a result as well too." Sam added and he nodded to her.

"Yes exactly, and Lal wasn't much older than you guys are, but in this case, if she's in the system, and the adult crew, during the game. With two members compromised and Billy is acting as a plant, while they're focused on you. They don't realize they have a case of teenage mutiny on board the ship, after that mission is done. And we, once we get Hanson, and his trio, off the ship, it's by adding several added subroutines to the chip."

"Once we hit the test results, you and Sito drop the act and tell us and the enquiry the truth, if Hanson walks in on us up there as you're doing it. He's getting arrested and we're taking his communicator away from him and terminating all out going communique from his quarters. So he can't warn them: Locarno, Hajar and whoever number 7 was, as you're telling us and the enquiry, that saves your career, as you stage act the rest of it."

"From the captain catching you in the act, to the fight in your dorm room and leading into the end of the episode, once said episode cuts to black. You and Sito pretend to drop the act, and tell him the truth and there's a second hearing as the trio are stripped bare to the entire academy. As actions speak louder then words as Boothby's opinions are contradicted by the outburst in the secondary trial." he said and they nodded, smiling.

"So before Data and Geordi give them the analysis, I get on board, tell them what happened before hand, tell the enquiry. With Sito at my side, and we stage act the rest of the situation leading into the ending of this episode. As Sito and I are placed on probation, if Robin's pregnant with my child, I'm asking for 18 months on enterprise, and Derek is exposed." Wesley said smiling at his idea and he nodded to him, smiling.

"Yes that's it exactly, the only chance we have of preventing political sabotage in the Hanson's case regarding you. Is by catching him in the act of his walking in on us when you and Sito are telling us, if her parents are on board the ship with us. As we confiscate his communicator and have Lal terminate any and all outgoing communique. And from his quarters as you tell us first, and then you tell Brand, the duo and the committee."

"As well as the lost team mate's parents, and from there, you and Sito stage act the rest of it, including you doing a teenage version to the captain's counter argument. With Maxwell and then to really make it clear you mean business, alter the wording of the remark. The one the captain gave you, after he caught them in the act, in the first duty remark, and make it clear, if he doesn't come forward, then 'you' and the captain will."

"It's the whole 'why you're a fraud and why you're such a failure at training' speech for Locarno, and lay it down to the way everyone on campus, the adults, saw him. And until that point, no one doubted he, and Hajar would be gifted officers, until that day. The first duty remark and inject as stern a superior officer tone into your voice as you can. Like they said, you're me as a 19 year old, make that clear to him and with that now."

"At the current moment, it's taking my grandson's situation with J.J., and then pushing it three to four steps further now, because we had this plan set up ten months to 18 in advance. Just to prevent them, Locarno, Hajar and whoever the last piece was, from destroying your and Sito's career. It's by doing a trading places with Hanson and whoever his trio was off the ship and we spent 7 to 10 months working on that chip."

"Adding several subroutines and making sure that there's no way Hanson is ever getting away with this. We add the next generation of Gamma to the ploy and once the secondary hearing hit, we drop the act that it's not just one team mate or another. That turned them in, it's both versions, both generations, of Gamma squadron. And they're left to live life on campus as pariahs now, you, Sito and Josh though now."

"You three, and Kate Higgins, you're coming home and spending 18 months in advance training as it switches directions now what with the Cardassians. The Gul that's not connected to Macet at the moment here, and it's going from foothold to battle strategy. But if need be, if we have the Ferengi board us, it's yanking your training in regarding the expansion, but you the 8 of you, have the captain, Ro, Keiko and Guinan involved."

"I'll explain this later on that one, but matters of trust and loyalty and honesty, it's needed to save your careers and the point in our century. That if something went wrong in flight training, would you tell me or whoever was training you right away, or would you try to cover up the accident. Because you were afraid of what the said consequence was going to be and you didn't think to as us too?" Daniel asked and Hailey answered that.

Before she could though another flash lit up the room and they saw the girl in question. "Sito what are you doing here?" Wesley said smiling and she hid a smile. "Final back up plan just to prevent them from destroying us now, Wes, and again. Whatever it you're discussing with the commander's grandparents I'd like to hear it. This way we can save our friendship and he and Jean gets the consequences they deserve for this."

"And I've spent the last three days going over it repeatedly and finally realized why I had so many problems with him by doing all the talking and with those words now. I know what I did was wrong Captain, Admirals, I didn't learn from one mistake that week. The first mistake was I should have sided with you, regarding the maneuver Wes. And I made another Sir, by not siding with him a second time and this is the result, and with that."

"Well to fix that, I'm siding with you Wes, all the way now, and with that, I'm going Gamma, we save Josh. And make sure that the three of us and Kate get transferred up to the Enterprise, but to do this. Sir. Instead of not just Josh be called up to the enterprise for that ten month sabbatical, add me and Katie to it as well. And I can learn everything needed to fix things between us, I don't care, what he says, now."

"Because he's just like O'neill, but O'neill was the 'shoot first, ask question later' type, Nick took that to heart and he strongly believes in 'duty to your friends.'. If I'd just sided with you we wouldn't be having this problem right now and with that, right now. I made one mistake by not following your lead, I'm not doing it again, so with that. If you're intending to keep him home, for ten months, Sir, Doctor, here's my suggestion now."

"But instead of just Josh getting added to the junior crew and learning from you for the entirety of the ten months he's on medical sabbatical. I also get added to the team, and with me is Katie now, so we got ten months living our lives as the rivals to our former squadron. And in addition to that at the moment, is I meet the others members of the team, up there, as we do an exchange program on Nova, as three ship bound cadets."

"Get sent to earth and are on Nova squadron, while three of said academy recruits get ten months of advanced training. And I'm one of those said recruits, so we get to see what I'm looking forward to if we get added to you crew." she said and Picard nodded. "That's what Major Carter did for me, gave me a sneak peek at our future placement, but the first mission was enough of an eye opener now that that did it for me at the time."

"And as a result I excelled in everything at the academy, as I became younger version of her and the general chose, or rather, handpicked me. Out of the twenty recruits that year, I was one of four that got chosen for advanced training. But I studied Major Carter's philosophy in training, as I also read up on Colonel Jackson's. And after the last three tests, we were officially part of the program." Jenny said and she nodded to her.

"I take it you're a human version of me, made a mistake at the academy, to get you out of getting expelled, they offered a shot at what you could be doing in the future. Getting a taste of that life, you then threw yourself into your training. Before your future placement was handed to you and the commander came to get you for advanced training?" she asked and Jenny nodded to her gently to answer her question then.

"Well that's my suggestion now Jenny, Sirs, give me, Josh and Katie that chance we spend ten months under you learning the true ways of Starfleet, getting to know you. And Derek, Tony and Eric get transferred to Nova for that entire ten month period, Derek tells him I've gone Gamma, as did Josh and Wes. And he's going to think he's kidding as his over confidence in us has becomes his undoing now, as I'm a Gamma now."

"And by the time the accident hits we do this a second time and we do the job together, you're my best friend Wes, so to fix this, we and Josh do it together now." she said and Picard nodded as Wesley hugged her and she tightened her arms around him. "So I guessed right, that Hajar was just like Ibanez, and Robin just like Flores. She stabbed him in the heart and expects him to stick up them, don't think so, and with that."

"Sito, what you're learning when you meet my and my squadron, is everything that we learned from the trio here, we studied Colonel Jackson's motto. And he's doing Jaffa training leading into the first mission, but he's our favorite teacher, next to Colonel Martell and Major Carter." she said to her and Sito nodded to answer her as she said it to them gently with a slight smile then as she said it then, looking from them to Picard.

"That was my mistake now, I never learned from one mistake, made another and it turns us both into pariahs, but not this time. To keep your trust Sir, after spending ten months under you, it's we're doing the job together, as Josh opted out of the maneuver, someone took his place. We start arguing with Nick about the measurements in the maneuver, he doesn't listen and kills another cadet, and you and I are going to deal with it together."

"With us wearing our true uniforms we're making it clear now that, that there's no way he, Jean, and whoever number seven was, is going to win this. But stage act the entire argument, as his fear becomes his undoing now. But we create a chip to hide our real uniforms, like the simulator chip to create your double's. That device when you had the aliens here and O'neill was framed, we can reverse the pulse on those devices."

"Where in on campus we're dressed as cadets, on board the enterprise, it switches to our real uniforms. And then during the second hearing as we show you what happened we stop the ruse, as the truth comes out. And reveal our uniforms and ranks to him, Jean and the other team member, as they see we're not cadets at all, but members of your ship crew, Captain." she said and he nodded as Wesley smiled dangerously at her idea.

"So instead of them thinking you're turning them in to save yourselves, they see the truth as you're really a member of my crew, Cadet. And I gave you, the three of you, the order to go undercover for me and Andrea, as they say the words that effectively wrecks. Or, in his case, destroy their careers now as they see you're true ranks, and uniforms now and they know they're screwed now, in that time, we grew close now."

"And like the quartet, I saw you, Josh and Kate in that same way now, yes alright we plan this out carefully, but it starts just after the game now." Picard said to her and she nodded in relief then and Jenny said it to her gently at that remark. "Trust me that's normal right now, but if you three were us and this happened. Then it's a no choice necessary when we're Starfleet born and know the rules, so to keep our careers."

"We'd all come forward together, though it's six months probation, loss of our credits and we don't advance for another year in training and get hold back a year. That's okay, so long as we don't lose your trust, or our parents', we'll take the consequences. It doesn't matter, because the four of us are Gamma squadron, you were our predecessors. And to us, we win as a team, lose as a team, we're there for each other and with it."

"We will not be tried separately, but what Locarno did was going too far, we are SGC recruits and we have a duty to the truth, to save our careers. Then we have to come forward, together, we were SGC born recruits, we know the rules. And we had this conversation, with you, before we went into the academy, it's no choice needed. To save our careers, we tell the truth, to you first, and the enquiry, as for the team leader."

"We're turning him into you, if he crosses the line and asks the team mate, that took command away from him, the unforgivable. If it meant dealing with handing the trio, or quartet that did it and was trying to lie their way out of trouble. We'd turn them in, but our mistake is not telling you sooner, and so long as we never lost your trust. Then we'll take the consequences, all we ask is be allowed to do it at home at the time now."

"But home, though our parents are in Atlantis with us, home is right there, back under your command and to us. We'd rather do our make up work there, and our advanced training is under your team now. But that's how we see it, home is our parents duty station, said duty station the ship they're stationed at. And you're our commander with the rest of the extended family there now." she said and he nodded to her, smiling.

"Well in this case, it's regarding being a family friend now and with that, I know we're 15 years apart in age right now. But where in the state were the four of you from exactly, and were your parents in the military yourselves?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him. "We're from Colorado Springs actually, and to answer your other question, the ones in the military, our parents, were me, Chris and Jason."

"Brandon got into the academy so he's first generation, we're second generation and we know the rules, what are you thinking. You meeting us when we're ten, and like Wes, you watched us grow up, as we saw you in the way he saw the captain. In the series and we do it in the same way they did, but our parents were under your command, you and the trio prior to us getting into the military?" she asked and he nodded to her gently.

"Yeah that's my thinking alright, in your case, you three I knew, since, for years, as your memories reactivate the day Sam meets you at the academy. It's enough to change things, because to you, you prefer my and Sam's style in training to the way Jack did it. But to you, you're seeing us in the way Wes saw the quartet, same bond, because to you, I was your big brother and there's only one thing you want now after the summit."

"The one between the system lords, because Jack ended your training too soon, and you immediately ask for it, with it just being you four left after that." he said and Brandon answered that. "Said one thing, we want to get away from O'neill, because to us, he's the reason, our brother and squadron mate is dead. And he ended our training too soon, and we want a different placement, we want the ARC as our career placement."

"And you and the general our commanders, though we're still close to the generals, we don't want to have the target on our backs, because O'neill is a magnet for trouble. No we want a chance to enjoy the job, instead of having to keep up our guard." he said and they nodded. "Alright then, I'll discuss this with your parents once you three get into the academy, but leading into finding Atlantis right now, regarding your parents."

"I'm having your parents in my department once we separate from the SGC, but you guys are just 16 when that does happen, so with that in mind, it's getting you involved in the way they did him, but you remember the first rule to getting a good placement?" Landry asked and they nodded. "Yes Sir, it's by getting into conversation with you and just getting to know you a few years prior to that." Jenny said and they nodded to her.

"Better name for ourselves is SGA Recon Command, the A stands for Antartica or Atlantis Recon Command now. So SG-1 A, SG-2 A and so on right now Daniel, this way half the teams at Antartica get sent to Atlantis and then years 9 through 12. We combine both departments together and we have enough people to get the job done finally. With every country involved and our offworld allies and we really become Starfleet after that."

"Because before we bring in the Vulcans, we have the Klingons joining the department and the war with the system lords and the treaty is complete. Because by 2010 earth and our colony ring is completely safe and every menace we dealt with is now gone. Before we switch from gate travel and begin creating our fleet further." Brandon said and the entire group nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered him.

"Good point, SGA, yes that sounds good for our city, but soon enough Atlantis is getting converted from a normal city to a spaceship again. And we can just have the city floating around above the town of the planets we visit and use the jumpers to get to the surface after that. As it's either we land a good 2,000 yards out in the ocean or lake. If there is one use the jumpers but our Stargate is a stand by now." he said and the team nodded.

"I'm going on a guess, but I think Atlantis is the size of Manhattan, general, so with that, it's big enough to hold close to 100,000,000 people, so we do 5% of that amount. But that's still a total amount of 2,000,000 living on board the ship. But the city has as close to a normal life as possible, with the fast we have medical, dental and psychiatric care on board, all three grade levels leading into college, a town council and military."

"And regarding the families of the officers or civilians on board, they don't have to worry now, because they can get the job done on Atlantis now. As for the ZPM's salvaged from the Asurans, we keep one, the others go to SGA/Antartica. And the third to our latest addition to our fleet, so this way the city has enough power. What problems there are in the doctor business: psychiatric or medical, that gets taken in the six month basis."

"Before and after the secondary siege of Atlantis, is getting headed off by, I'm telling Drs. Beckett and Heightmeyer to take a break during that six month basis. Because we're not losing them, or Dr. Keller whatsoever right now, Dr. Beckett, did you take rehab training as well. Because with whoever becomes addicted to that enzyme, you're going to have to deal with it to protect Jenny and Kate?" Brandon said and they nodded to him.

"Good point, we're slowly growing in size as an organization now, and by then Atlantis, after its first term of service, has returned to Earth. As the committee and I decided to send you on another 5 to 7 year mission as we upgrade her. Into a city shaped version of the enterprise and your home and military base travels with you everywhere you go. As we start bringing in more planets after that, son." Landry said and they nodded to that.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that crosses that line right now at the current moment, because 7 to 15 years. What with the fact that by the time Daniel makes three star, the captain's grandfather is now a five star general, and he and Daniel are running the military contingent on board. Along with everyone that's with us has as close to a normal life as possible there and as a result with a few hundred kids in town on board."

"That's the catch now in bonds, because we've grown passed comrades and crew and our crew is now surrogate family to each other. But that first five years if we come across a medical hotzone regarding Nanites, we could have a serious problem right now. If a member of the science team is determined to returned to our portion of the city. But five point stars, I'd say that's the suburbs, but just keep them away from the inner city."

"But if whoever knows just as much about ancient technology as we do, could put the entire town, our portion of the town, at risk. If he's determined to return to town, so I say once we hit that, we deactivate the power in the portion of the town Rod's team is in. And with it now, it's arresting the character, and before he gets up there to the central tower." Dixon said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered him.

"The outer sections of the city are considered the suburbs to us now, but to our thinking its best we keep to the inner city right now. So our town is localized to the inner city, we go further out of our town, we're just asking for trouble right now. To any normal person growing up in the reverse, the inner city is dangerous, and the suburbs are safe. Well to us, the suburbs are dangerous and our inner city is safe, so to our irrational patient."

"He's getting back to the safety of our colony and town, but he does that and he's putting our entire town at risk of a level IV contagion as a result. And with those words in mind, we have no idea where he procured it from or how, and as a result. Carson, Beth, Rodney, John and I are not taking chances right now as a result. But 4/5's of our team are stationed there along with our friends and families, so, as to that right now."

"I don't give a damn if he thinks he's fine or he thinks it's murder, he's not returning to the inner city or the city is going to throw the entire senior staff out of the mainframe. Because it's detected the pathogen and said hotzone could result in killing our entire contigent if the infected person tries to escape the rest of the group. And try to make it back to the inner city where we're camped out." he said and he sighed as he finished.

"We don't have a choice, he refuses to listen, we take him down if we have to here. I know none of us want to have to do that, but for the safety of the entire population in Atlantis. Our people, and this is what Machello really meant, 'I am offering you the salvation of your planet, is that not worth more then the life of an archeologist.'. For the greater good, sometimes we have to sacrifice a life just to save the greater good."

"We've done all we can as negotiators, and doctors, us in the military, we have to think like soldiers now, if it comes to that now." he said and they nodded sadly to the news at the remark. "Yes son, that's exactly what you should be thinking right now, as I trained you in medical field training, we've done all we can as doctors now. And now it's time to start thinking as who we are in the military, as soldiers, but you're a general."

"And the leader of the military contingent on Atlantis, but you've been a general for four years leading into this point now. You know what's at stake regarding the entire population, to prevent a massacre, like the last two viruses you dealt with. And as we taught you, remember the lesson, and everything we taught you so far now, to save the others now." Matheson said and he nodded as he answered him with a sigh then.

Before he could though, Picard rested his hand on his shoulder gently as he said it to him. "Believe me Daniel, I know you don't want to make that choice right now regarding whoever forced you into it. Just like I knew regarding Wesley and Etana's forcing him into a position he never should have been in at the time when he came home. But just because the situation seems limitless, doesn't mean you're not without options now."

"You had me and Hank training you for four years leading into your first year as the leader of the military team on Atlantis. I'm just there to keep an eye on things, but if you were cadets, I'm seeing you lead the entire junior crew. As you picked from several options leading this and ending it without a shot fired now. Just to prevent the outbreak from breaching containment into a populated area, but consider this an adult version."

"To the no winner you did as cadets, but attacking head on, you get arrested, set the auto destruct getting arrested, try to get into the cafeteria or kitchen getting arrested. And beaming over to the opponents ship to arrest her getting arrested as well, what's left if you want to do this without shooting to kill now. And when you're fighting your own people to prevent it from escaping the area it's in." he said to him and he nodded softly.

"Well Beth is not going to have to worry about the decision, it's mine to make, but I'm carrying the guilt for life after that. I was trained to protect and serve, I'm half soldier/half scientist, I never wanted to choose this and he left me no choice now. I may have given the order, but it's like I'm the one who had to kill one of my people to protect the others, I know you're with us, Sir, but it's going to be a long time now."

"Before I can stop seeing the face of the character that forced me into that decision right now, but this is what we mean now kids. There are a lot things we do, that we wish we could change and as sure as hell can't forget. But the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers. We have to do some very awful stuff, or following our orders, as we were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier."

"And it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the person giving the orders. His next of kin want someone to blame they can blame me, but leave you out of it now, but it's a choice between saving him or keeping our entire population alive. But though we have several areas to look into its the simple case scenario, we pack weapons that disable and not neutralize." he said and John crossed his arms then.

"Well one thing's for sure, that though we're adults, we have our own training instructor on board with us and he's full four star himself at the current moment now. I'm a very young general just starting my first true command and separated from the man who was my mentor. Though I have my other there in the city with me, but our philosophies, we have to take into consideration at the time." Daniel said and they both nodded gently.

"Added side effects, George, Jake and I watched you grow up and it's like you're an adult version to the kids, not ready to leave our side, though you're ready mentally. You're not ready emotionally to separate from us at the current moment, though thankfully if I'm not there. Then you have Jean Luc with you, so that helps, but fortunately once the end of the siege comes up, you got four months home and then return to Atlantis later on."

"Just to prevent two footholds and meeting Mitchell as well as our latest member to your team, but either way the evaluations once the first year of the command are up. It's a promotion to 2 star and we can deal with the added supplies and a few other things. Though in your case son, it's dealing with being our best student and you, and your team just pulled off the impossible in one shot." Landry said and he nodded to him softly.

"Serious situations like this and I'm going by example if the Asurans try a foothold in the city, but if we come across one of them that put Beth into a coma. We use him, but with the fact I'm military leader of Atlantis, I'm directing 3 to 4 teams to the city. But ordering the SGC/SGA to lock out our IDC's until the mission is complete. If we have a few people stuck out there, with Rowena's friends now gone." he said and they nodded to him.

"General Jumper, you're not going to have to destroy the city, Jack may order that prematurely, but as General Landry is my commander. I'm sending the orders through him and right to you now, as the chief of staff and the joint chiefs in the military portion of the program. But my intention is by injuring the Asurans enough to get them to withdrawal from Atlantis, but the SG units are taking cover at the GCT until we do it."

"As to why, the Dedalus is carrying our jumpers and our waiting station is at the GCT, the midway station. Once we we reach the midway station, we're going to the Pegasus Galaxy, grab the duo and plan out the strategy, before we return to Atlantis. But to do this, it's not by one or two team, as to why, it's because one of us gets arrested. And it puts the other at risk, so because of this, it's sending four to five teams now to Atlantis."

"And because with 3 to 4, and up to 5 teams, that's 20 to 26 people, that are going to deal with this just to prevent a foothold. But until us earth born members declare the all clear, the orders are to deactivate our IDC's and authetication codes. I'm doing what Jack would've suggested by terminating the link between earth and Atlantis. Just before we get him and whoever else got stuck out there, but as I'm a 2 bordering, 3 star now."

"Jack's a 1 star still, my orders to you, the trio and the joint chiefs supercede his, so until we give you the all clear. Terminate the link, on your side of the GCT, so they don't decide to gate into the midway station and then return to our galaxy. It's like dealing with a wormhole connection between our galaxy and the Alterans home galaxy. So we terminate the link at the halfway point, render the returning code moot afterwards."

"Or at the very least lock out Atlantis out of the computer until the mission is complete, so outgoing is locked out. But incoming transmissions by use of the radio on the jumpers is not, until the mission is complete, it's security codes, code phrases, excetra. As you hear me give the same codes that I created during the orbital attack. Well I'm altering the code I gave you after I gated to the Alpha site right now at the moment."

"But before we get settled out there, like I said, it's we take one of ZPM's, and upload it into the system to keep the shield going. As we bring our supplies and equipment, everything we need and set up the areas that need to be set up. And with it now, is making contact with Teyla and her people. So six repeated trips just to see them and get our new home base set up, but weapons, school equipment, medical equipment."

"We bring it all and get it into their designated spots in our portion of the town, but our colony, it's localized to the middle of the town. And then, once we have everything in place, we begin the process of taking food there. And all the perishables, the stuff that's needs refrigeration, it's at the last minute, and that's by several jumpers worth. In bringing supplies, as we can't fit a truck through that gate at the moment either."

"Earthborn technology against us living in a very advanced city, not a good a mix, because we don't know what mixing gas and Naquada could result in. But the school size refrigeration units for the foods that need it, food of both types and several other things as we get settled, as the first ZPM we uploaded is drained. And once we got Jinto and half the Athosians, we switch ZPM's and get a fresh one into the system now."

"And from there it's first we work out what planet that this wraith caretaker took them to, and we work out the plan of strategy. After we rescue the rest of the Athosians, including Teyla and Halling, we activate the shield and do the same for the iris on the gate. After we breach the surface of the ocean the gate is under, after that we get changed into our new uniforms and I'm stepping down as the team leader of SG-1."

"And promoting John to lieutenant colonel and I'm leader of the military contingent after that now, as we recreate my unit with the trio and Ford after that. But Ford's in training that year still and I'm adding a new second in command to the team. So I'm only choosing the right person for the job with the fact that, like Sam, Rod has two jobs to deal with and all outgoing mission are on a hold for 3 months after that now."

"As we spend those three months exploring the planet, getting to know the Athosians and getting our city ground rules set up after that. As we test out the ATA Gene and see what the side effects are now that we're on stand down and getting settled." he said and they nodded . "If that doesn't say you're a skilled veteran in the acts of 'better safe then sorry', and 'look, before you leap', nothing does." Landry said and he nodded to him.


	61. 61: New Arrivals And Leadership Rivalry

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter the Treaty is being prepared, as the truth is revealed, to the entire planet. And the president gives the two medals to Daniel, before Bregman and his team interview him. As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals.**

 **But this story is to be 85 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 61: Preparations, The Duo And the The Final Decision**

"Wait a minute, shouldn't the leader of the military team be a soldier instead of a scientist, General, when we do our first recon when we get there." They heard and Daniel turned and Landry answered that. "SGA is what the program used to be before West militarized it, Colonel, but the SGC is the way West had it set up at the time now. The SGC is the front line in fighting the Goa'uld, Replicators, Ori, and the Alliance."

"To answer the unasked question, the Lucian Alliance is a coalition of gangsters, drug dealers and black marketers. As to that the SGC is dealing with them, my department. The SGA is and was the way it used to be before West dragged O'neill into and therefore the situation of first recon in this regarding her galaxy. Once at Atlantis and checking out the city there, if you're underwater, it's a matter of diplomacy and not athletics."

"That was exactly the first mistake we made when Jack O'neill told Catherine he was taking away her command afterwards. And as a result of sending a black ops, they turn a routine recon mission of meet and greet and athropology into a fight for survival. Daniel may be young as a general, but to put this gently, it's as if he was the character of the Man in the Iron Mask, the true king, denied of his birthrite by his twin now."

"And then threw him into loneliness and pain, which is exactly what has been going in our timeline at the current moment now. But the reset has it as if he was the one running things and though starting his first true command away from me. But he knows that I would want him to look at all the options and consider all the ramifications. The right calls, choose the right maneuver, and what the consequences could be now."

"To what could happen if the caretaker of the wraith in the hive you ended up in was killed, but it's killed and it's a repeater. A repeater of Apophis attacking the base, a fight for survival and the possibility of half the team being killed and with them. Is a group of teenagers who sacrificed themselves just to help us at the time here. But kill the wraith that kills you and it's going to wake up every wraith in the hive and galaxy now."

"So it's the same mistake that Jack O'neill made, kill Ra and we have every system lord that goes renegade on our heads now. Well it's not happening again, the first people we're coming into contact there with are the Athosians, and, prior to this trip. It's once we got there, that we make contact with Teyla and Halling. As well as his son and his son's friend, but the acts of 'shoot first, ask questions later' right now, Marshall."

"Is why we're on trial at the moment, so in our direct opinion, first you come along on this mission now, when you're officially arriving in Atlantis. So first contact, before you're stationed out there permanently now, is being handed to to the first contact team. And that's SG-1 A, being lead by Daniel and as he's a one star general for 5 years. And a veteran, I think he deserves to lead the team, as to why that is, now right now."

"Teyla, and her people, they're the ones living with you on Atlantis after the pilot episode. But the quintet: Daniel himself, Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, Colonel Samuels and Dr. McKay, they need to make contact with their team mate prior to your arrival this way. So we don't have any trouble, and before you run into Halling and his son by accident, so we're not making the same mistakes twice." he said and the man sighed and nodded.

"I'm looking at the stupid fool that doesn't listen to advice from her is going to bring them right to the front door for not following her and Halling's advice. Sure it sounds like a ghost story, and they don't look like that have much to offer in help to us. But that's exactly the mistake Jack made before we got infected by the caveman plague. It's not happening again and Colonel, when she says that it's dangerous, just heed her advice."

"But don't judge her before you get to know her, this is your first mission through the gate in my department, though you've been doing it for seven years at the SGC. Well this isn't the SGC, but the SGA, and as the SGA, it's the act of you're going to have to accept who's in charge. Said in charge are myself and Elizabeth, if you got a problem with taking orders by a scientist soldier or a civilian, then transfer back to the SGC."

"Because just thinking like a black ops or Marine, like Makepeace, is the reason we're in trouble right now with the Q. The 'act before you think' type, I'm an archeologist I can determine what is that she needs to show me, Rod, Beth and John. But if we see them for real and everyone in the village panic, it's enough we have to follow her lead. Once it starts right now, because she's been training in use of our weapons here, now."

"And Teyla, what's the city just outside of your village exactly?" Daniel asked and she explained that him. "The ancient's had a city on our planet, but my people believe that go there and it causes the wraith to come to our planet to swarm the town. Like bugs to a flame, but it is a theory we have not tested and until now we never knew. Or met anyone anyone, that did not know about the wraith till we met you now, Daniel."

"So if you activate my necklace, if it is a homing beacon, that's going to bring them right to Athos to cull my village." she said and he nodded to her. "If we gave you a place to stay is that going to help now, because we're doing 20 trips through. But the first half is to meet your people, but update the power and shields on the city. As we take the the ways of life in your galaxy now." he said and she nodded to him softly as she said it.

"Yes but to make it clear that if they show up just after you arrive and you have to see them face to face now it helps." she said and John answered that firmly as he said it, before he could though Elizabeth stepped in. "Hold it John, if we come to your village, you think you could show us this information, any drawings, back information you have. Their weapons and skills, as we learn from you about the wraith, so first true contact."

"It doesn't result in a slaughter once we realize that they showed up after Ford and whoever's with him walked right into a trap and they started culling your village. Halling is doing my reprimand for me, regarding whoever lead the team that got taken by the wraith, and you and he with them. As Daniel, John, Rodney and I followed your opinions and took your advice without questioning it?" she asked and Teyla nodded to her gently.

"Yes Elizabeth I can, you are my friends and team mates I can tell you what I know and teach you everything you need to know during this if it turns into that. So the first 9 visits are for us teaching you our ways and their strategies as it continues. The arrogance of certain militia can have drastic consequences if you don't heed my and Halling's advice, if you find my necklace and activate it." she said and John nodded to her gently.

"So I activate the damn thing and the Wraith think the ancient's decided to come visit your planet as a result and cull not only you and Halling. But the colonel and Bates with you right now, alright that's the alternate reality as we just arrived in your galaxy. And we don't know anything about it and it's on the 'try and trust' period. Before our people's can trust each other completely girls, Teyla, Beth." he said and Sumner nodded to him.

"And that's why we need to be the first to see you, so we had 7 to 10 visits and by visit number 10. You trust us as we know you and the kids are the ones you think we should get to safety, but to you and Halling the matter of trust is so strong. We can respond in the way you do with your greeting to each other, the kids in your village know us. And that with us visiting so much that the times coming when they're going to meet others."

"As the first 9 trips are us getting our bonds into place and visit 10 activates the pilot episode. And we activate the circumstances once Ford, Bates and Sumner come into contact with you. So you trust us, but you don't trust the trio whatsoever, at the moment, because whoever broke your advice. It's just opened up a serious case of trouble and for both of us." Elizabeth added and she nodded to her in agreement at that.

"What's the pilot episode, I do not understand Elizabeth?" she asked and Daniel explained that. "Like I said on our planet we have ways to create stories and into live version of those stories. These live action stories are what we call movies and tv shows, the pilot episode is what we call the 1st episode that launches the said show. And introduces the viewers to the cast characters, so this 1st episode is a 2 parter episode."

"And if I never came with you, the starring roles are you, yourself, John, Beth, Rodney, Carson, and Ford, as everything we just been preparing for. In that first year is what happens in seasons 1 through 3, before Sam comes to join you in year four. But my intentions are far more experienced now then whoever, if the IOA assigns someone now." As whoever takes over the program in year 5, but that sums it up right now in this."

"The opening episodes to your show introduces us to you, Carson, John and Ford, and the wraith. That includes the caretaker that took you, Halling, and whoever in our department didn't follow your advice." he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him. "I understand, so before you move your half of the command to Atlantis, you're coming to visit me and my village repeatedly as we develop a strong friendship."

"As the opening episodes, this pilot episode cliffhanger of this tv show activate the circumstances, as my meeting the trio results in destroying my section of the planet. As I order you to get Jinto, his friends and the rest of my village out of there. As I get taken and with me is Halling and whoever else. That doesn't take everything Halling and I told you seriously, since you've seen for yourselves how dangerous they are."

"We've helped keep you protected by our advice, and for nine of ten visits it's went without a wrinkle now. Until someone who never met us until that day, starts the beginning of our dealing with the Wraith, as my people and I move to your planet. And our dealings with the wraith and the Asurans, they get more hazardous now. But trust, I trust a select few people, that said like that, like Teal'C, don't care about my ability."

"As I see that with your team, John, I can trust you, Daniel, Elizabeth, Rodney and Carson, as my people know you and trust you and your commanders. General Landry and Captain Picard's Ancestor, to us you're friends, until we meet the officers, and aside from Major Carter, Colonel Ferretti and Dr. Raynor. The others, said others now, the trio: Sergeant Bates, Colonel Sumner and Aiden, I'd see as trouble magnets."

"Yes that's what I see as well now, you I met and had been seeing for several visits, boys, but one of your full soldiers is going to scare Jinto. Or whoever got lost out in the fields near our village, if you arrived at dusk, as to us adults now. It's against the rules to be away from the village after dark and Halling has to go looking for him. And runs into you four, before you take care of it, John." she said and he nodded to her gently then.

"You got the idiom right there correct, the full soldier types don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds them in every mission they go on here. With us you got the missions going smoothly, but add three marines to the first contact when we activate this episode. And the results are what we just told you now at the current moment here, Teyla, but you're our friend and Sergeant Bates suffers a case of chronic paranoia I won't allow."

"If he asks Rodney and Radek to search your stuff, as I know that it's your necklace that's causing them to come after us every time. We're leaving him out of the loop, as we had this planned in advance as we catch the said wraith we need for study. And he's locked in the brig as we study him." John said and she nodded as she answered him. "To protect both our people's, I will play the bait John." she said and he nodded to her softly.

"I'm seeing a repeater right now of whoever the supposed farmer people we crossed as whoever the daughter of the village leader was we had to leave behind. And the said daughter now has a vendetta against us for leaving her father behind. And gets involved in the incursion to Atlantis, so that knocks out that episode loop, because we bring close to 10 years worth of food for 2.5 million people in the city, and until it passes as well."

"But if Daniel wasn't with us and we never brought more than one ZedPM, it's we can't submerge the city and wait it out with that hurricane, headed for us. So we had to take the grounding stations off line, and we get them, whoever it is taking us hostage. As the daughter deals with you and we have to either disable or neutralize the military leader later." Rodney said and she nodded as Sumner looked between the trio as he said it.

"So we knock out the cliffhanger, because we brought more than enough food for all of us, we also knock out the whatever supposed curse. This is you mentioned to us of your connection to the wraith, and in as to how exactly right now. We can train you to control it, leading into the siege of Atlantis, Bates is now no longer a factor. As to why it's because I sent him home, as we wait in case Everett comes out and that should do it."

"As I'm working out what needs to be done, we have Everett for back up as he and his team's join forces with the 70 to 80 odd security personnel we have that. So everyone not involved in the fight is gather in the central tower. And we wait for added back up with Caldwell enroute to us, because without Caldwell and the Dedalus. We're stretched pretty thin, we need to protect the civilians." Daniel said and he nodded to him at that.

"That actually gets me an idea though, Rodney, can you drop the forcefield, pull it in towards the very center of the city. So the other areas get the most damage if we get attacked, but our passengers are safe until we have the Dedalus arriving and once done. We pull it and double the shield power until we can fix a few things?" Lorne said and he nodded. "Yeah, in theory it's the easy part, but practical, it's like Shelby's idea now."

"And the idea's in reserve until we have real need of it, but I'm engaging two ZedPM's to protect the passengers not involved in said fight. But we don't know if there's a ZedPM battery charger or not right now, though there is I can just recharge every battery once it drops below 20%. But every problem we didn't have time to think about in our timeline we work over it carefully in the next, Daniel." He said and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"We can solve several problems in these things as I'm, if I was still alive, your military commander and the captain's grandfather is there as I make what decisions we need to. In running the marine portion of the program, but marines are needed in SGC, so before that happens I'm returning to earth, and telling Steve Caldwell to launch. And while we raise the shields in the city until they do." Sumner said and the quartet nodded to him.

"So these episodes are that the tv show, both series are focuses on things if he hadn't been in our department or ascended. And everyone who's died, including me, if he wasn't my commander when we went there, and whoever's next, shows the results. This tv show is the alternate reality to if I never heeded Teyla's warning about that cave, city, whatever it is, he killed the caretaker of the hive I ended up in and they all woke up."

"Bates's behavior reaches the point to where a final altercation results in him getting beaten into unconsciousness by a wraith. 18 months later, if the pressure of the IOA was so much she nearly sacrifices herself, and Ellis nearly gets her killed by a pre conceived idea that is too much of a risk. Yeah alright got it, so if I opted out of the first mission and someone else went with Bates and Ford, as Sheppard runs into Jinto and Halling."

"So SG-1 A, is making contact with one of its future members, before my latest star pupil and I get started there. I don't understand, is this, prior to us moving half of our command, the SGA-Recon Command, to the Galaxy. And just so we can get the lay of the land, before we move it there for the entire term?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah it is Marshall, but my unit is doing this so we can meet them and head off trouble."

"Because if we, my side of the program meets them first, it's an act of the first recon mission being labeled a success as we continue in dropping in on them for a visit. Before we move half the command out there next later, but Teyla, once she hears that you guys just arrived on her planet: you, Bates and Ford. Is going to be apprehensive about it, until she hears John's with you and she's sending Jinto and Halling to intercept you."

"As John tells him we're on Atlantea in the city and Halling translates that as we just transffered to their galaxy for the duration now. And we can have them helping us in getting a set of contigency plans set up in case we have the wraith suddenly show up on the doorstep as you're checking out the planet. Teyla, Halling and their people know that with us there we can protect them and offer a new home planet if need be now."

"Because the trio and their people know we just moved it out there permanently now finally, but her response to John is that of friends when they see each other. Because it's been six to seven trips out there just to keep coming out to see them. Before we have her and the rest of the Athosians moving in with us, after the first encounter. Once we run into the Pegasus galaxy version of the Goa'uld later, but to her, she knows John."

"As do her people and to them, he's a friend, they know him and trust him easily, and they know if he's there, then Rod, Beth and I are there too. But before we do anything it's the act of learning more about the wraith and she's the expert on that. But look, just because you're a marine, doesn't mean you should go barging right in there. And with guns blazing, because that's the reason we're in trouble with the Q right now."

"I know your automatic impulse is to take point, but you been working on the front lines for six years here at the SGC, leading into your and Bates's transfer. And to my side of the program, but the SGA, that's government ran and we work as one now. But our job was science, R&D, first contact, technology salvaging and at times we're the rescue boat. And for the person that gets stuck out there and with that in mind now, Marshall."

"But if someone on your team is captured, or you, yourself are, you have the knowledge of knowing where earth, our colony ring is and our back up planets to the alpha site. So what would you do if you're facing death and it's your job to protect people from the vampire version of the Goa'uld?" he asked and the older man nodded in understanding. "I'd sacrifice myself to save our entire race here in the Milky Way and our new friends."

"By refusing to talk, they can kill me, but so long as our planet and colony ring, and our back up planets are safe, it's the easiest decision I could make right now." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's my train of thought as well, but I trained everyone in my department in this kind of thing. But the psychosis of the NID is the debate and counter debate, regarding the Cardassians on the tv show, it's pointing directly at the Goa'uld."

"Or more accurately the system lords, and they're trying to make it look like I lost my mind, so the joint chiefs, the trio and Carson don't realize they lost their's. Which is why Jack is telling you all this crap, about me right now, as to why exactly. But he asks for an alternative, I give him it to him and he gets pissed that I don't do it his way. To put this bluntly, I humiliated him and the NID three times after Hathor at the time."

"And the psychosis is now, 'the military can't get results, but the civilian scientist can, just what is he doing right that we're not. And why the hell are the joint chiefs listening to him.'." he said and Sumner swallowed at the wording. "That's why they're trying to get you out of the program, you're going on diplomacy. And our offworld allies like you and trust you because of this?" he said and Daniel nodded as they crossed their arms

"Yeah and whether Jack wants to admit it or not, he did to me what Cromwell did to him at the time, and then turned a blind eye to it. That's why I hate him so much and why he's been dishonorably discharged, but he doesn't want you to know that truth. He wants to do things his own way, always violence when we can get more done here. And by negotiations right now, because of a single thing, he hates politics completely."

"Because then he's not the one in charge, though I am, that's why the joint chief ordered if he kept it up in breaking direct orders, he's ending up in Leavenworth. Here read this, this was his mission to Iraq and what happened, before and after they got him out." he said and Sumner read the psychological reports and felt his blood chill at that. "I don't understand, why are you showing me this and what's the hell's wrong with him."

"If you had to have him arrested for a section 8 exactly, because if this is what he left out and never told me, I'm never trusting him again, once we do this a second time." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "Well although I choose some insane ideas in combat, or negotiations, mine don't cross the line between insane. And needing a section 8 called out, like everything they: Jack, West and Vidrine have been doing."

"But to label that argument after I told the trio the truth four days ago, but you know what it's like to be under fire." he said and the older man felt his concern start going up as he countered that. "Yeah, but you're not under fire right now." he said and Daniel went to the next one. "Lives are at stake." he said and he nodded firmly. "Who's lives exactly?" he said and Daniel went onto the last to finish it off then firmly at that.

"We have to act now." he said and Sumner felt his command hackles go up at that. "Why exactly, we go in without thinking it through, it could put more innocent people at risk, so just where's the evidence, they're trying to shove at us. Where's the documentation, and why risk a war or multiple deaths just to check it out. And it's because you're not under fire, there are no lives at stake and we need to think it through right now."

"Or it could kill someone else next, alright I get it, but what aren't you telling me, if you've been crossing him for five years straight exactly?" he asked and Daniel sighed as he answered him. "Here's a question for you now, would you turn a blind eye to a member of your team being turned into a POW. And the one that's your worst living nightmare, if you got trapped in Iraq?" he said and Sumner's eyes narrowed at that.

"He did to you, what Cromwell did to him, and turned a blind eye to it, this is what you meant?" he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Yeah and the truth came out this week, but the joint chiefs sent me on a science mission. But it was he had a choice on going to one of Egeria's planets, or to 636, and this was a test cooked up. To see if he was an NID loyalist and he just proved he was NID." he said and his eyes narrowed in anger at that.

"O'neill did that to you, and to protect the guys, Major Carter and Teal'C you threw yourself up in their place. And that's why he's been dishonorably discharged, because he's lost his damn mind by doing this to you?!" he said slowly and Daniel nodded. "Yeah here's the psychological report on that-that Jake Carson wrote up." he said and passed it to him as he read through it and nodded as he got the subtext at that information then.

"I understand Colonel, but it's the act of trying to deal with everything O'neill ever told me about you and getting to know you as yourself now. But I'm a colonel and you're on the edge of making two star general by then, and with it, it's your job to keep everyone safe. And if I have to do the same and it means protect them by giving myself up in their place, duty to the truth, duty to your friends, I get it." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Yeah but what's the first rule to reputations exactly, and you broke every piece of it, showing you're just like the others. Said others like the little brat that branded Wes by that nickname until his system impacts and crashes. And even after everything is all said and done, nothing changes his image in the crew's eyes. But mind over matter that's the biggest weapon here?" he asked him sternly and Sumner sighed as he got the message

As he saw the enterprise crew looked at Daniel in affection as he answered him. "Never believe the first things you hear about the victims of said rumors. And ask questions if it involves very crude rumors about the bonds between you or the leader of the base. And I just screwed up big time in this by believing everything he told me about you now. Without even bothering to contact the generals in the joint chiefs, I listen to him."

"Alright I get the point." he said and Daniel crossed his arms then. "You know for a very smart soldier, you just committed a very serious act right now and as to why. It's because in the next timeline my record speaks for itself, I'm a very decorated officer. I'd risen up the ranks five times in ten years leading into Apophis attacking the base. And I understand you spec ops or marines believe in a clear chain of command right now."

"But let me tell you, I've been trained by the best of the best in general's, I'm also a SGC born officer, I know the rules, the regulations and everything that comes with it. But you're first generation, I'm second generation so who's going to win that debate. And when I report back to the joint chiefs and the quartet that the Athosians think that the city on their planet is a bad luck charm." he said and the man swallowed hard at that.

Looking at the look on John's face at the remark he saw the disgust in his eyes at him, but Daniel with that of brotherly love and friendship. As Rodney said it for the three o them and Elizabeth with a beyond stern look at the remark. "If the Athosians consider that city, or cave, dangerous, or a bad luck charm. Then heed their advice and stay the hell away from it, or you're going to bring bad luck right to Atlantis, buster."

"And kill hundreds while putting billions at risk, because you disregarded advice given to you by the leader of our new friends, went there. Get yourself captured, interrogated and until they have the coordinates for earth, our colony ring and every human planet in our galaxy. But that's why the generals are putting a half soldier/half scientist type in charge, to prevent the problems we had in this timeline." he said sharply and Daniel finished it.

"And I understand that, with my team working as getting things settled between us and Teyla and her people. But it's six weeks of repeated visits there, before we get settled, and someone wanders into whatever city they say was haunted or worse. The ending results are going to be, if someone activated the homing beacon. It's bringing the wraith right to us and that happens we got to get out of there and work out rescue plans next."

"Before you say it here though, I taught my unit and the others to follow their hearts in these situations, rather then direct orders given. Before I transferred to SGA, I risked a court martial just to do the right thing and saving our friends is the right thing to do. Why, because it is, but we have to be smart about it right now, John, Beth and I, Rodney. It's we all share this same thought to us, with us just getting out there, on our own."

"We have to risk a court martial every once in a while in these situations, research and development. Rescue operations, covert ops, excetra, but if we don't and our entire planet, our colony could be destroyed, by the Goa'uld, replicators, Ori, even the wraith. It doesn't matter, to do the right thing, that's more important then you and it's more important then me, and if I was in your place, I'd go in after them, but that's just me."

"We do the right thing to protect that information, and our galaxy, our home galaxy, but first we have to save our comrades. And if we can do both now, then that's fine right now, that's what they're teaching me, but sometimes you make the right decision. Other times you make the decision right, and the general is a pro in the right words. For inspiration and inspiring in the troops in these cases, but then they're like the captain."

"And they all take into account the teaching strategies of Sun Tzu, which I plan to when training my young junior crew. But one too many close calls, after the secondary siege of Atlantis, we hear that the Asurans are heading right for us. It's time to leave, get our mainland contigent and get off the planet, before they arrive, because I'm dealing with them on my own terms." he said to him and he heard a shocked remark at that.

"What, what the hell are you talking about, why should we run, they're just robots, we can destroy them easily?!" they heard a voice say in shock and Daniel turned around and Maynard crossed his arms as Sumner sighed then. "Daniel this is Colonel Abraham Ellis, he's the future commander of our latest Dedalus class ship that year, the Apollo." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at him firmly at that remark as he answered him.

"So first the Prometheus, then the Dedalus, the Oddesey, Korelev, and then finally the Apollo, alright got it. So when did you get added to the program exactly, a month ago, six months ago, after the trio encountered Fifth and his family?" he asked and the man nodded. "So you have no experience dealing with replicators, correct?" he asked and the man nodded as he went to the next question as Sam shook her head at this gently.

"What kind of an officer are you, Abe, are you a full soldier/athlete type or a skilled veteran in knowing what your target is. Have you dealt with the replicators, whatsoever: examined them, know their weaknesses, anything like that?" he asked and the man looked at him firmly. "No, I've mostly been dealing with the Goa'uld and Jaffa lately." he said and Daniel nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered him at the remark.

"Well that's exactly why I'm not taking your opinions, you have absolutely no experience whatsoever with human form replicators, I have. Sam: she dealt with several last year, me: I did when we found Reese, but the human form replicators. They have the ability to replicate the spider and bug shaped ones, I've deal with the replicators so much. That when dealing with the Pegasus galaxy counterparts, I'm not taking chances right now."

"But first strike, counter strike, surgical strike, to base that with this, it's Rebellion, Retaliation, Retribution. And to put this bluntly, they decided on a rebellion when they came into contact with us, we did a retaliation for them attacking a member of my team. And we damaged them so badly they withdrew, and tried a third time, but the key point in this is, 'he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.' So with that."

"We fought them in the last scrimmage and survived and dealing with another fight, this soon after the last one, but one of my team was subjected to having their minds probed. And put into a coma, another nearly died from being turned into a genetically advanced human. And then to top it off is we have three very close calls, after Carson is nearly killed in an explosion, we encounter alien's that look like the xenomorph in the movies."

"Ended up dealing with a wraith queen in another underwater bunker and now this, no forget about it, I'm not putting my friends or crew at risk. And because you want to play hero and fight it out with them, because you're still high after destroying the Ori. You're just a full bird colonel, I'm a two star general, and I say we pack it up and get the hell out of dodge, before they show up." he said to him sternly at the remark then.

"For the record, I may be half scientist, but I've ran the military command there, for three years, now. Three years and your attitude towards my people, both scientist and soldier, if you ever say or act in the way you degraded Rod, again. And you will not be welcome on my base colonel, is that clear." he said, injecting a stern warning tone into his voice and Ellis nodded with an annoyed look on his face as he went further then.

"And with it, if there's any full bird colonel I'm taking the opinions of, in terms of new arrivals on the base, my command. When you just recently arrived in the city and the main ship we're friends with in terms of it, it's going to be Colonel Caldwell. He's part of my command when he drops in, he knows the civilian personnel he's working with. He knows me and reads me in way that you don't, it's him, you know what the ending is."

"If we try it your way, after she's been infected with Nanites, and try a pre emptive first strike against them, Colonel?" he asked and Ellis shook his head. "It results in nearly killing her, as she gets caught in the explosion of the satillite beam. We try to submerge the city again and that beam can still reach us, but two ways they can destroy us. And reach earth, but we try to fight it out and it could result in severe casualties."

"But does the scenario sound familiar, try to attack head on: getting arrested, set the auto destruct: getting arrested, try to beam over and take the leader. Getting arrested as well, any decision you make that involves a stand up fight or trying to protect earth by recklessness it could backfire and destroy our entire race here in the Milky Way. And when they just dealt with one sustained conflict and they don't need another this soon."

"But first they dealt with the Borg and we lost a ship, and in the eyes of the joint chiefs, the committee, we don't need a new sustained conflict. So until we're ready, it's pulling back, so with all of this in mind, it's by choosing the fourth choice. And it's by evacuating the planet and heading for a new home planet, and we wait for the all clear. From Sam and the ship she's on after that, but then Wes here now, he's me at 19 years old."

"He realized this as well and decided on distraction and diversion, stealth and survival training. Well I'm choosing that same fourth option and getting us out of there and to a new home base, it's safer. It's fool proof and it's guaranteed to insure we don't lose anyone else after I lost 12 good people in 3 years. 3 from a very deadly virus, 2 to a wraith checking out a space, Ford as a result of his addition to the enzyme."

"2 to the back up space station protecting Atlantis followed by 2 more after a previous scrimmage so with those words in mind. My department may have the lowest death rates because of my careful strategy and I'm like the quartet. I don't act, before I think, because you do and you could get yourself enough and whoever else is with you as your training type is costing lives when your concern should be saving them, another thing."

"The joint chiefs and the trio already gave me my orders, before you and Colonel Sumner arrived at the moment here. But this is my command and the captain's grandfather is there for a five year period of determination. Regarding Beth's and my way of running the city command at the moment, so with that in mind here. The captain's grandfather is a 4 bordering 5 star, ergo, he's the Stargate program Chief of staff and General Jumper."

"He's reaching 5 star, so my orders come from them so it's, if they show up, and it's never mind a stand up fight, it's getting everyone to safety. So argue this all you want, I'm a general, you're a full bird colonel, I outrank you and I have my orders. But the troops, the civilians you're trying to order around they are all SGA. So I'm running the show here once this happens and after that it's a three month rest period again."

"You got a problem with my orders, take it up with Landry, because he's also a 4 star general, but the power levels from your way if the beam does that much damage. And it's going to drain all the life support out of the city, so what is this opposites day. You see where I'm going with this Ellis, try a first strike, but you consider that it could result in draining the power, and when someone is outside of the central tower now."

"And as the power decreases, the shield starts shrinking and as it does that the results are it exposes the victim to the vacuum of space, did you ever think about that." he said and Caldwell sighed gently and Ellis shook his head. "I didn't think so, and you know why, it's because you marine/black ops types don't think through these things." he said firmly as Sumner looked at him as he answered him at the remark as he said it then.

"I'm guessing the reverse is aimed at you right now, if that's why you were ready to quit after he killed Reese. So if I'm reading his argument correctly it's 'what about yourself, if you were smart, you'd had never been around her. Hathor, alone, and prevented her from even trying it, but you didn't think about that, did you.'." he said and Daniel nodded as he explained that to him as he answered him firmly then at the remark.

"Yeah, but I fought tooth and nail, they gave in automatically that day at the time, acting like drones, but it's the same act as the sextet after Etana turned them into it. She, Hathor, sexually assaulted me and these guys have been making it out like I actively assisted her. Well that's not happening twice, because Sam's getting in touch with me department and we're doing this together." he said and Sumner nodded to him then.

"Everything they try to do is getting circumvented by me, because they're not making the same mistakes twice, Sam and the general. It's not happening again, so everything from her, to the Tollan, the mirror, the sarcophagus, the Symbiote killers. I'm here to head it off so by the time we hit the bomb on Kelowna, Steven never gave up. As they have me as added back up until we Abydos again." he said and Sumner nodded to him.

"Alright, subject change, and I'm not risking a fight right now and to get back to this, as I'm your supply carrier and another member of your command out there right now. So to you, I'm just another member of Atlantis and with me is the rest of my crew. But we have close to 2,500,000 people living out there when I drop in and we're dealing with a secondary siege of Atlantis after the wraith attack the year before and with that."

"If this turns into an annual thing regarding becoming back up when we need to clean up the mess, and before it kills anyone right now. It's enough that I'm just another member of the Atlantis contingent and we: you, me, Bill, John and the captain's grandfather can discuss the right course of action for these situations with Elizabeth, Rodney. Radek and your parents before we deal with the added trouble and with those words in mind now."

"Five teams and jumpers on board my ship, Daniel, so what do you need from me exactly?" Caldwell asked him and he explained that. "Beam a orbital gate, a gate that's in orbit, onto the Dedalus, and we can launch directly to and from your ship. As you and your crew are our added back up in all areas, along with our supply carrier. As we connect to another orbital gate, in range of a planet right next door to Atlantea now."

"But that's my plan now as for the midway station, it's once Jack thinks back up isn't coming now, that with him being a two star general. He thinks that the joint chiefs are going to order General Landry not to send anyone after them and destroy Atlantis. So we just use that speculation against them, but we're sending five teams out there. To deal with it, and bringing 1 to 2 months worth of food with us as well at the moment."

"So we gather supplies we need available, prep our jumpers and one by one gate to the GCT after that. Once we reach the terminal, we contact you, because you're waiting for us and grabbed an orbital gate, let us know you got a green light. For us to gate directly onto your ship with you parked in orbit over the said planet we're gating to. After we get on board, we go over over the plans into play: A, B, C, and D and work them out."

"After we do this and got the plan set up, my unit and I, we gate to where the Athosians are now living, grab the duo, bring them back to the Dedalus after that. And plot out the next move in advance, Jack may think we decided to not come get them. And are following his orders right now, but it's ruse to get them to do recon for a bit. But that's been his problem for years, my ideas are better, because it's next to no casualties."

"Jack may have gotten Sarah back, but it's slight informality with my being out in the Pegasus galaxy after that. And Sam is busy with another mission, in regarding getting that weapon set up, so with that, I'm leading this into a fool proof way to handle it. Because you got one current conflict in the Milky Way and you don't need this too, Sirs, so leave this to me and I can get the job done." he said and the nine nodded to him.

"Who's the added suggestion, with SG-1 dealing with creating that weapon to destroy the Ori exactly?" Jumper asked and he explained that. "My unit obviously, the five of us, Carson, Teyla and Ronan, Bill's team, Andy and his unit and Lou and his team. As well as Lorne and his unit, so five team doing this, and with that amount, with us having a medical doctor with us, we have supplies enough for a 2 months between us together."

"But it's 3/5's of Gamma squadron, because if this was Jack, he's pulling Derek Hanson's idiocy, try a stand up fight, and if that doesn't pan out at the moment. He's setting the self destruct switch as a result, but try that and he's going to caught red handed. And it's getting him captured, just like Wes's no winner, setting the self destruct. Try that and it's getting him arrested and if that happens, they're going to rip the coordinates."

"Of our colony ring, the Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma sites out of his and Woolsey's heads if we make contact with them, so full radio silence once we get out there. But this is going to be like when we paid it forward to Sam and Charlie's doubles from their own reality. But everyone, pack enough food and ammo for this, morse code on the radio between us and whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself right now."

"But for this mission, it's 3 to 6 weeks of food and water between us, all of us and that's more then enough until we move it back to Atlantis. And city life is as it was before, but two months of food, water, and medical supplies, anyone so exhausted they collapse. And they're on stand down, Carson, you're the medical doctor on this mission, in case anyone gets shot, okay." he said and Beckett nodded to the order as he went further.

"Well I doubt any black ops could pull this without getting arrested, with what I taught you so far since you were 20 at the time, son. Because Jack's decisions landed you in the brig and it was way too close in that scenario at the time now. So this time, it's by going by your own strategy and doing it by being who you are now." Hammond said and they nodded as Daniel answered him gently at the remark as he said it to him smiling.

"It's not that we have a problem with authority, it's that sometimes to do the right thing we got to go against orders. To save the Athosians and the others, save earth, rescind the Alliance with Euronda, and whoever else that we get a half truth from. It's the right thing to do, why, because it is, we let that go through, we're no better then the NID." he said to him and Elizabeth answered him gently at the remark then at that statement.

"Well I can see that with you being my team/military leader, the remark of John's having a real problem with authority has gone moot in this timeline. Because you encouraged us to listen to our hearts, rather then our direct orders given. You're our big brother/team leader, to me the right thing has to be done, even if I break orders. Sometimes you make the right decision, sometimes you make the decision right, now in this case."

"But that's probably why Sumner and O'neill had a problem with you or John, and your tendency to never follow orders. When they mean a life or death scenario, in their eyes it's the philosophical point of view and difference in how to handle a crisis. But we have different points of view on just about everything as a result now at the moment. Because to me, I'm not a soldier, I'm a diplomat, you're not a full soldier, you're a scientist."

"For me, I'd side with you immediately in leaving Tuplo's planet, just to prevent our first hotzone and he triggers the first right here on the base, a year later. It happens twice, and we're not letting him forget it that he's the reason Steve was captured by Pyrus and suffering a repeater of your POW stint. The following year he infects the entire town on Adjo, and we have to fix his mistakes by inoculating ourselves, before we arrive there."

"But we can get the job done without violence and it's by negotiations at the moment, and it's by ignoring what the full marine. To black ops types decide when our job is saving lives and not taking them, but I was pro when dealing with that. I wrote up the treaty and dealt with a few situations in the U.N., but we're just getting started there. The first thing needed was making friends and to do that was by helping the first group."

"That we met and offering hospitality and letting them live with us at the time here and with that in mind. Because by the book can get someone killed, and though we take that one step further, none of us want to be responsible for a death in the team. Aside from that we're cut off from earth, which makes Atlantis a colony/ military base now. But we all been together so long, we're determined not to lose anyone at the moment."

"None of us want to risk that Daniel, but you're my military boss now when on Atlantis, my orders come directly from you now. With being my team leader for 9 years straight, and another five once on Atlantis, we can go to our back up plans here. Our policy on traps: we spring the trap, preventing a level IV plague from running amok. The seven of us, it's both versions of our SG-1 stopping the character before he gets to the inner city."

"Our job was not taking lives, but saving lives now, so with that, if only necessary, do we go to neutralization. And if talking down the person doesn't work, we go to arresting them, whoever it is, that broke Rodney's orders of staying with the team. Sedation, tasers it doesn't matter, we just have to prevent him from getting to the elevator. And getting back to a populated area now, brother." Elizabeth said and John nodded to that.

"That's part of the problem, like you said to Fisher, for years you made this decision for yourself, but now you just reached the top of the food chain. And you're asking us, your team and all of your friends in the ship with you to take that chance with you now. But sometimes we make the right decision, other times we make the decision right. And you and I just hit our rite of passage with that promotion, me to acting president."

"You to two star and our team and Bill's unit is the senior staff crew in Atlantis, with the captain's grandfather, watching us as we go under a POD. The first year is and was a test of our capabilities that we can get the job done our 1st year." she said and he finished that. "5 years in a period of determination, before we turn Atlantis into a traveling version of a city and military base." John said and Daniel nodded as he looked at him.

"Was that what landed you in Mcmurdo John, the fact that you're just like me and to quote guys like O'neill. These rules exist for a reason, you think you're above them now?" he asked and John nodded. "Yeah it is, I was doing the right thing no matter the cost and saved two airman when we got caught in the Middle East in a downed chopper. But that's the reason, guys like Sumner have a problem with me at the moment."

"But in this timeline, you're a civilian scientist version of me, though you just got your commission in the last five days. But you're determined to do the right thing, even if it violates the orders given at the current moment. We follow the rules and it puts earth or Atlantis at risk, we have to risk a court martial just to protect the planet. Or save lives, it's the right thing to do, why, because it is, though now that you're my team leader."

"In the next round, you encouraged me to listen to my heart rather then direct orders given now, but though whoever can gripe all he wants to. When he's on his first mission to Atlantis, it doesn't matter, because you're in charge and the captain. He's watching you make the decisions, and with you is Beth now, but us making the decisions. And sometimes you make the right decision and others you make it right, and with that."

"She's right bro, with Ford with Rodney, it's you, me, Teyla, and Elizabeth dealing with the emergency, and with the captain's grandfather on board with us. You're still getting the job done, even though you're a 1 star leading me, and the guys. In finding him, and we have Keller and Kate there to create the syringe needed to sedate them if necessary. But either way, we can get the job done, and if it's a computerized nano-virus."

"First we sedate him, and then I trigger an EMP and that solves the problem before it even starts and gets out of the quarantine area that it's in. But either way, it's stopping the threat, before it makes its way into a populated portion of the city. And after the guys and Radek, as well as their team find where it was at. And there's only two that could to do that, but for the sake of the entire town, it's disable instead of neutralize."

"So I suggest three ways to handle this, but 1) after said guy tries to escape from the rest of the team, and get back to the inner city, we kill the power of the area he's taking. Teyla and I are possibly sparring, and you're with Elizabeth and Peter on the control deck. So 2) we can't talk him down, we intercept them, and are wearing hazmats, when doing it, and the same is said for prior to joining the people that got infected first."

"And 3) until the medical team gives us the green light in being clear, we stay put, and if the person that refuses that still wants to return. It's sedation, before a fight breaks out now at the time." he told him and Daniel nodded as Carson gave a nod of agreement. "Aye agreed, with you in the suburbs, before you go out there, and before you meet up with the ones that got infected first, get your gear on before you check on them."

"2) radio back to me and let me know what happened, and I'm coming to you, Rodney, everyone dealing with a hotzone, the ones that started it, is wearing hazmat suits. And 3), intercept whoever escaped from the group and disable them. Sedation, tasers, I don't care, just make sure they can't get back to the elevator, or hall, that brings them directly to our portion of the city." he said to them and they nodded to the orders gently at that.

"Alright Beth, I'm dealing with the irrational character that tried to return, when I tell you too, you and whoever's in the room with you, kill the power of every spot. That I pass through as you lead me right to them, and John, Teyla, Bill, Jack, Derek, you're with me. If it takes us restraining him, and you, Teyla, you're the one sedating them and we can teach you to do that, but it's just preventing them from getting into a public place."

"And triggering the lockdown, and I'll tell you that we caught them, before they could try it, God I swear this is going to be like dealing with the game. And catching and arresting the guy, who thinks he's thinking rationally, but in reality is too scared to think straight. And he's possibly infected and we have to put him under, before he hurts himself or infects the entire population." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Considering that we're trying to prevent a riot from getting worse, when we're the leaders of the crew. I feel like I'm dealing with Gillespie and his starting another riot, because he thought that the captain was running another science experiment here." O'Brien said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and you, and the 40 odd officers I met today, including the captain, are the ones on board the ship, along with Worf."

"And four, each, Tok'ra and Asgard officers and that should take care of it, even before we meet the Vulcans and other races that make up the federation, because for now. It's the seven of us and if Worf's planet is in the Pegasus galaxy that should do it for now, but it's 15 years in our century for you guys. What with the fact my you is being added to your grandparents the day my memory comes back, and 70 to 80 more in yours."

"For me, as you know it's me the second your memory comes back in the aftermath of the Polywater virus incident, as you seen my skills in the field. And we know each other way too well to the point that that first year is just the beginning and by then. It's we've been together so long that Jack's never getting me back after that now. Since we both have the memories of the years we spent together, and in your case, guys, Deanna."

"Because you guys have been my friends for years and the captain, as well as the quartet know me better then they do him. So there's no use fighting me when and he's my rival for life after that, because my record speaks for itself and to you. I'm your best officer and negotiator and the quartet and I can get the job done. And with next to no bloodshed as well as a result." he said and the quintet nodded in agreement to that.

"You're starting to sound like Hannibal Smith, ** _'the team and I can get the job done, minus the bloodshed.'_**." Barnes told him and that got the reaction he wanted as he chuckled. "Yeah for obvious reasons, being around a black ops constantly, I'm getting sick of taking lives when my job is to save lives, making a difference. Said difference, I make the following changes next term now, save the duo, save the Abydonians, Egeria."

"Prevent a slaughter, by us making an alliance with Fifth, and he's going to agree with that idea as well, since we freed him from his father's tyranny at the time. And by just doing the jobs that can make life far more hopeful in the eyes of the Q. That when we meet again in the future things are changed completely although what won't be. Now is the Tollans/Q's distaste for the black ops and NID." he said and they nodded to that.

"That's exactly the point, we can fix what problems O'neill caused, and by you cleaning up the mess. And with you as an officer of the joint chiefs, you can get the technology needed that he can't, a weapon to stop the replicators. That's not a problem: you have Fifth, save the Abydonians: we can get the eye of Ra and then evacuate the planet. And days in advance to that, save the Tokra it's by cloning Egeria, and her human host now."

"Save two races at once in the Enkarans and Gadmer by negotiating in the way you did with the computer, save the Jaffa. And it's by creating another double of Egeria and they're used for the tretonin. And then there's the Eurondan incident and aftermath I'm sending your team and Paul Davis to Euronda. To say it for all of us that, once we learn what they're hiding, the alliance is rescinded." Clinton said and he nodded to the orders.


	62. 62: Leadership Issues And Treaty Rules

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter the Treaty is rendered, as the truth is revealed, before the entire planet. And the president gives the two medals to Daniel, before Bregman and his team interview him. As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals.**

 **But this story is to be 85 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 62: Leadership Differences And Treaty Conditions**

"And I'm also promoting you to 1 star, at the start of year four, so five years as a full bird colonel, and then nine more moving up the ranks as a general. And until the second tour of duty in Atlantis begins, because after we launch the latest team on mission. We're turning Atlantis into a city sized version of the enterprise. What foods are needed that are grown, or raised, we can have one of the areas turned into a farm later on now."

"But the biologist trying to cure world hunger on the tv show, by 2015, we can have those plants we use for growing in a more contained area for food. The equipment used to deal with the livestock and everything else when needed at the moment. And especially if Dedalus is not set to return to the city for ready made food in the perishables, but all in all now, it's just insuring that every situation that did damage."

"In the SGC related missions, the ones that started bending the bar between you and the trio is taken care of here. But what do you suggest now, that Jean Luc acts as the supervisor for the entire first five year mission, leading into you bringing her home as we make San Fransisco into HQ. Before the second 5 to 7 year mission gets blacked out, because our you is ending up in their century after that?" Jumper asked and he nodded.

"Yes Sir, that's what I'm suggesting alright, year four, and I'm the youngest general, next to Bill at the moment, though my commander. Next to General Landry is the captain's grandfather, so though I'm a 2 star that five years, this is just a period of determination, until I can lead Altantis myself. In regarding orders with Colonel Caldwell and the military contingent on Atlantis, and that includes running the junior training program as well."

"If I have to make it a twelve year mission from the day you graduated from the academy though kids, I will. But you four were my favorite students when as ourselves, but this is what we meant, but if the council orders another five to six year rotation. And asks that we turn Atlantis into a city sized version of the enterprise. And start exploring by using the engine form of the city, that's what we're going to do now guys."

"But it also means I'm recalling you from your current duty stations and you're spending a second tenure under me for another 5 to 7 year mission." Daniel said and they grinned at that. "Good point, if we have you doing the missions in the way the the enterprise normally did it. And with John being the pilot as well, the results are whoever wants a second tenure back on Atlantis is going to get it as we prepare to make the ships."

"From constitutional class and into galaxy class ships, as you're all currently camped out in the living quarters, but the city is a city sized version of the enterprise. And the food and supplies just gets updated every time we recall you to earth for the next mission." Jumper said and he nodded. "What I'm also seeing, after you lost your temper when we came to get you, dad, there's the key point, Shelby is an adult version to Jenny."

"But that's the type of tone you should be taking with your training recruits, when they break orders. Sound like General Kerrigan in basic training, but it just shifted from basic and simulation just got replaced by learning to do it for real now. But that's you when you're scared out of your mind you're going to expose all of us." Sam said and Jacob nodded in understanding as he looked at Hailey gently at that remark.

"I just did a re-enactment of Ryan's conversation with you, before you nearly washed out of the academy, baby, long story short. The reason for Shelby's attitude with Will is because she's you, just five generations removed when you met my daughter." he said and Hailey nodded as she hid a smile at the name gently at that remark. "15 year age difference, that makes perfect sense, General, as it is, we're all like Sam and Daniel."

"But that's why I preferred his training strategy over Jack's, though..., Captain, did my daughter, my youngest, describe to you the circumstances. In regarding every scenario into the possibility of this idea, just before Soong hijacked the computer and Data?" she asked and they nodded in disgust as Will answered that. "Yeah she sounded out how to say these guys species name and compared the two to the Vulcans and Romulans."

"But her advanced knowledge to what was in the records, it sounded like you possessed her when she told us everything including Daniel's teaching strategies." he told her and she nodded as Chris answered him. "We've must have told our grandchildren war stories and then told them to study us war heroes in our prime. And pass that information off to the youngest of our grandchildren, through the fourth oldest of our families."

"Because your knowledge was based to 2150, our's from 1997 to 2025 and at that age, our parents are retired from the field, we're coming close to that ourselves now. And our back histories though edited in the system records, once you meet us face to face. Then you learn more about a living legend that way, but the second tenure on Atlantis. And that's getting blacked out as to why, it's this us is ending up in our grandchildren."

"So instead of what you read up on us, the edited version, we can tell you and teach you directly, though with the fact you all have the memories. Of serving this war with us, that brings the point moot, though Jack is never harming another soul. After he gets arrested for pulling what Maxwell did, and he's ending up in Leavenworth for a year to two after that." she said and he nodded as Wesley smiled at the trio as he answered her.

"I was actually really close to your grandkids guys and to the point that you, Jenny, acted like I was your kid brother, me and Jake. You were like a 18 year old version of Chris Nagel at the time, that you and I, came up with that idea, passed it to Chris who then told this to Worf at the time." he said and she chuckled as she answered him. "And who's bright idea was it to pull that stunt, because playing with the sensor codes."

"That's enough to annoy the opposition when you can't tell who's the real target and who's not, young man." Picard said with a bemused smile on his face. "Side effects when your targets are a bunch of computer geniuses, Sir. But that's what you get when your prize pupil is a scientist, we can do what's needed to trick the opposition. Until they get tired of this game until they fall right into our trap." Jenny said to him, smiling at that.

"I get that, but remember that, like George, I've also got that same set of heart problems so just take it easy on me. When you're under my command now, understand you four." he said and they nodded to the request then. "And our computer was daydreaming about a Romulan warbird, or a Ferengi vessel. God that gets annoying when it's been invaded by a computer virus." Will added and the duo nodded to him.

"Yeah and if you remember you quoted your remark in that sequence after she turned you into a drone. Right after we heard star and stripes come over the radio that day, anyone want to lay bets that with our memories. That our situations are going to get even more out of hand then they are already right now?" Wesley asked and he shook his head then as he answered him with a bemused tone in his voice then gently.

"No bets, because I don't have any doubt that with the sextet to nine on board the ship with us it's going to go from slightly unethical, to completely out of control. And when Jenny's on board the ship, but she, like Lou is going to have 80% of the advanced knowledge regarding these things. By segregating the trio and Teal'C from Jack, he's got his own friends, the quartet have me, Tasha and Worf now and with that in mind."

"It's getting used to the way the quartet severed all ties with him and to the fact that we've known each other. And long before he and the NID came into it, but that's what Sarah told me at the time. In regarding your present, before my grandfather and Daniel transferred." he said and they nodded. "Yes and if you recalled us for a second tenure, we'd take it without thinking twice about it, Daniel, and as to why exactly right now."

"I'm seeing this as you're going to be our favorite teacher once with you, since in year six now, we have you training us, when you're not on a mission. But we thought of you as our older brother since we met you at the time here. To us, it's a no brainer, but if everyone we lost in this timeline is getting replaced by someone else. Whoever replaces Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir is the back up members." Grogan said and he nodded to him.

"Good point, with Carson working on recreating the ATA gene artificially now, whoever wants the test ran gets it, but you're in training to control it now. But guys, I'm making this clear, that in the program, though you're adults, once under my watchful eye, you're still just kids, you still have a curfew. So I'm treating this in the same way that the captain did now, you're my first new recruits so a year ro-test after we get settled now."

"To maintain your job, as this is an extension to Air Force and SGC academies and I'm making it clear that though you're 23 by that point. It's college prep at Atlantis, so though in the military, you're getting your bachelors degree in whatever subject you're taking. But to repeat that commercial its get into the service and in return, you're getting the program paying your way through college, okay." he said and they nodded to him.

"Nice touch, my parents wanted me going to MIT, with my SAT's that high right now, but I serve in the program and the federation pays my way through school." Hailey said and he nodded. "Yep, but nobody's getting in just because they're trying to deal with their mates decisions and I'm not kidding. Because Rico joined up for the wrong reasons, he never learned from one mistake and made another at the time and with that."

"I'm just saying your parents advice, regarding lost distance relationships right now, but it's best to set things on hold and rebuild the relationship. As long distance relationships never work, and it could result in cheating on each other. So best to set things on hold and cool things down, while rebuilding the bonds, alright. Also if there's a vulture looking for a freebie, pretend that you are still together." he said and she nodded to the advice.

"By the second tenure you're dealing with Sarah being a teenager and I know you're telling her this, if her boyfriend and his family gets transferred from Atlantis later." Chris said and he nodded. "Yeah that's exactly my point, if his parents get transferred from Atlantis, it's cooling things down, until they meet up at the academy. Before they activate later on, but that's every long distance relationship mistake here they keep making."

"They never learn from one mistake, make another and it destroys their career, because they let their pride and anger get in the way of their concentration. And the results are it gets someone killed once the training shifts from fun and games and right to live ammo. So with that in mind, to protect that relationship from falling apart, it's best to set things on hold and rebuild your bonds till you're back together." he said and the group nodded.

"And I'm not destroying my life and over some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform. And not when I'm taken already as well at the moment, but that's what caused that issue, Commander. Jean was stringing me along and using me to get back at Robin for breaking up with 'him'. If Robin gets pregnant with my baby, it's no choice needed I'm turning them in." Wesley said and they nodded to him firmly at that.

"I catch that little brat as he's coming into engineering just as your dropping the act on us regarding the cover up and he's involved in it. Then nothing is saving him from 18 months to 20 on probation, but here's the catch regarding rumors. But you do one thing wrong and that's it, and you're branded for life after that, his rumors. They are based on crude assumptions, yours are based on hard cold evidence and with that in mind."

"His parents are never living down the shame once we catch him or he gets caught by the parent he never wanted to get caught by. And it's Beverly, I think I better explain this, but the fight you heard between Frank and Jack. But if you reworded it to a cadet argument, you have it sounding like you did with your argument with Locarno. But duty to the truth, you knew if you just came forward, it's only six months probation now."

"But so long as you never lost their trust, her's and the captain, that's okay now, as to why, you never let them down and did the right thing. But listen to me, just because they want to do things their own way, doesn't mean you should stand for it. I do that all the time with Jack O'neill, he's stuck on the 'duty to your friends' spiel. Me, it's 'duty to the truth' right now, I knew if I called for back up, then Pyrus would do to them."

"Exactly what he's doing to me, but don't ask what happened, when you're a little older I'll tell you that. But what happened to me is every soldier's worst living nightmare when in enemy territory and they get arrested. They could do what they wanted with me, I was never selling out my friends to him, just to end it at the time. But if Jack thinks I let them down, that's his problem now, so long as I protected the others right now."

"Including the girls, and Teal'C, it's the easiest choice I could have made, and though he thinks this was payback right now, it doesn't matter what thinks. So long as I never lost the trust of my commanders, or my parents and the rest of the team, my real team. I'd do it again in a heartbeat just to protect others, or get justice for the death of a friend. That's duty to the truth, knowing the only chance is by coming forward, immediately."

"So what if it costs a few months of my credits, I lose my flight status, and get hold back for a year, those can be earned back easily. But the trust and bonds of family, that takes time, and if the trust is broken, it may never be the same again. But that's duty to your friends, Locarno is just a teenage version of Jack O'neill. And it cost him everything, like it did Jack, but duty to the truth is your only chance now, but the third alternative."

"But loss of credits for that term, fine you can earn them back, flight status, the same, you made a mistake and you can learn from it and learn never do it again. Duty to your friends, if you were an adult and in enemy territory, then going back or calling for reinforcements. That could get the entire team killed or captured, if you went back for them at the time and the character that did and was doing it to you right now."

"Would do to your friends what they're doing to you, I knew this and I chose the first now, just like Frank did, but Jack's holding on to his anger regarding that. Duty to your friends, in my century is and was 'nobody gets left behind', but sometimes we don't have a choice. Because we got to think about the rest of the team, that's what Locarno thought, but you, no matter what he or Jean Hajar say, you did the right thing now."

"But there are a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and as sure as hell can't forget, but the whole concept to chain of command. It undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers and officers, we have to do some every awful stuff, or the right thing. And follows orders as we were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the person, or the people."

"That give the orders, they want to blame someone for the broken friendship, they can blame the commanding officers that gave you said orders. But leave you out of it right now, as you grow up in wisdom and ranks, you'll learn that. Although you make the right decision and at other times you make the decision right. But just because the solution you're looking for isn't there, doesn't mean it's not now so just relax and you'll get it."

"But what I mean is looking at the foothold situation on the enterprise as you're the last one standing with Billy playing a plant. But try to attack head on: it gets you arrested, try to set the auto destruct: getting arrested, dodge a security team. And heading for ten forward to get a recharge: getting arrested, and using the transporter. Just to beam over to arrest her: getting arrested as well so what's left, but going to stealth traning now."

"Like you did, regarding the mission you chose, the first 3 to 4 options ended in the expansion, the 5th wouldn't, but though you couldn't hear me. I was telling you to relax and plan out the moves, but you're doing a jump from four decks above, right into the shaft. That's not what Sam and I had in mind if we were your age and trying to stay hidden, getting our attention maybe, but that's still going a little too far right now."

"So for the next round, once we're aboard the ship with you, leave the daredevil stunts out of it, would you please." he said and the young man nodded as the ten chuckled at the bemused look on his face at that. "I can't say I blame you for that, just realizing what he did, once we were ourselves again that day. I just barely had a coronary, when I realized what he pulled in there, at the time." Geordi said to him and he nodded softly.

"Yes and we, as the joint chiefs and veteran members of the program, have a lot of research to go through. But it's one thing in doing it in theory, like your exposure to the sarcophagus and another by having to do it a second time now. But what I do know is I'm not making the same mistake twice, once they get back. You tell me everything so I can redirect the records with his name on it and we do the surgery, a.s.a.p.."

"He doesn't have to tell me, because it's a total match up to you, so screw what Jack tells me, I'm ordering that surgery, before he has that heart attack. But to face that memory like you did, you and your team are going with him and the quartet." Hammond said and he nodded as he answered him. "Facing it once is one thing, doing it again is another, both as myself and as my grandson, but I'm not burying my head in the sand."

"But the NID are ignoring the first thing about first contact with planets that ask for technological help. As I said, we're getting involved in a war we know nothing about, and against an enemy we know nothing about. Is that the right way to get their technology: yes, but is it the right thing to do though: no, absolutely now. We don't go getting involved in other people's wars without knowing the who, what, when and why."

"So while Jack is screwing around, send me, and I can go have a gentle chat with the base leader of the bombers that attacked and he escorted at the time. It also means we have the Tokra give us a hand with that, by my gating onto one of Egeria's old hataks, right above the planet. As we learned, if the ship has a gate and it's parked right above the planet, we end up gating righting to ship, so we can take a puddle jumper to do it."

"We only had Alar's side of the story, to get both, it's by hearing the leader of the Breeder's side of the story. Once we have both sides, and I'm doing that secondary conversation with Farrell, and with you also there. Instead of right to Jack, it's right to you, and you say the words he didn't, but this alliance..." he started and say and Hammond nodded as he finished that as he exchanged annoyed looks at the memory.

With the seven at that as he said the words at that. "It's just been rescinded', and you're right, I made one mistake by not getting Jacob involved in this mission. What with him with the Tok'ra, well I'm not making the same mistakes twice and I said to O'neill. But thirty years in the military and you develop an instinct about these things. And 25 of that 30 is involved in the Stargate program as I've got a very good dea in the fact now."

"That I'm being manipulated and they're not telling me the truth, I've a veteran of 20 years of gate travel. But matters of internal security, that's the age old cry of the oppressor, and this is a blood war, like Westside story, as to that, it's back to beginning now. As I watch you as you crack the system that first day as you see it, and right after we bring you to the base, son, your skills are far too valuable now as you grow into it."

"From the age of 8 years old, you crack the inscription in the hiroglyphs on the cover stones and then pin point the point of origin. But in this timeline you were dealing with being under pressure by West and under observation scrutiny by Meyers, in this one. You're not, instead you're looking at the coverstones as we have everything, that was in the lab, ready by that point for you to use it at the moment, but in truth now."

"Catherine and I never seen that speed in translating when you cracked it in less then fifteen minutes on the coverstones. And it takes less then a week now to reactivate the gate, as your father does his job with me, Hank, Jacob and your mother is running the office. With him on missions with us later on as they do your job with you in school right now." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him smiling gently at that.

"How one set of scientists, adults, can't see it, these symbols and a 8 year old archeological prodigy can is beyond me. As to why because if my father can't crack it and I can, then you guys are losing your touch, Ernest was 21. When he cracked the one to the Heliopolis, but I crack it by simply going over the symbols. But those symbols on the gate are the coordinates to every planet we go to, so start from the beginning."

"And we start off easy as well." he said and Lya answered him gently smiling, at that remark. "Yes and as this is just a practice run, start with my planet first, General, like you did in this time, as you found the technology needed. What is your next step now that you're venturing into the galaxy now in this new timeline?" she asked and she smiled at her. "We need friends now, and you're the first, Lya, so we go in order."

"Of the way we did it in this timeline now, but you, Thor, Omac, Garshaw and finally Morgan, with the Furlings extinct. But we're not asking for technological help, friends and guidance, in teaching our children what they need to know, yes. About the Goa'uld, before they meet the system lords, after six years of a ro-test, we start meeting them face to face and create the treaty." he said and she nodded to him as Daniel said it then.

"What I will say right now is it doesn't matter what guys like Jack say about John, sure he disobeyed a direct order that day, but he saved the lives of three servicemen. He's me at this age actually, to save hundreds, I disobey a direct order now, but that was this timeline. And in the next, it's the prime directive, we don't go getting involved in other people's wars and we don't fight their wars for them either, in the case of our allies."

"Yes in a heartbeat, but the questions and remarks given out by their department, such as the ones he used the other day, not going to happen starting now. To Jack though, it's by the book, to me, I'm teaching my unit and every unit in the SGA, now. To the right thing, that's more important then you and it's more important then me. And if I was him, I'd have taken him with us so we can create that weapon, but that's just me now."

"He says that they're not human, but then he doesn't need to be human just to help us to stop his own kind. Like Narim gave up his planetary safety to save earth and others that's the right thing, but as I'm a general now by that point here. It's every time he decides to cross that line, I'm having his command taken away from him. And I'm following your orders, General, by doing the orders that you demanded now."

"Said orders bring him back, get the Tollans we saved to safety, ask questions, and do what needs to be done. He's thinking like a black ops, thinking that the safety of earth always comes first, but it's not earth, it's the good old U.S. of A. To me that to do the right thing, sometimes it's necessary to follow their hearts instead of orders. Directly given at time, John's young, he's 27 by that point when we get started in Antarctica."

"But our bonds, his and mine, and us to Generals Landry and Picard, let me tell you, it's I don't care what Jack thinks by that point, because though I got the duo back. I'm still pissed at him that because of him, I lost my wife for three years at the time now. But not he's not my department, not my responsibility, so nothing he says makes difference now. So two step plan, we do the right thing, keep our promise to Fifth and then get out."

"But Fifth creates a double of himself, and he's arguing with him, First, until they check the timer as we get off the planet. But I'm general as I had 2.5 years experience now, and I'm countermanding his orders to Rak'nor, not telling Jack till its too late. That I had orders from all of you now to get Fifth, but Fifth decides to turn off his replicator frequency as we study the one he created and himself." he said and they nodded to him.

"Indeed he may call you out on a court martial for that decision, but there's no chance of that because we as your commanders, the joint chiefs and the planetary leaders. We gave you those orders get a human form replicator for study and we can create a beyond fool proof version. To the bio force gun in that game, it's meant to disrupt the replicating sequence in the replicators rendering them inert." Jacob said and he nodded to him.

 ** _"And you're very correct, situations like Roga, Euronda, the militia that kidnapped Beverly, it's not going to happen, we don't go getting involved in other people wars. And without knowing the who, what, when and why of said situation in these cases now. Until we question both sides it's we're not taking sides in these situations now, until then it's a 'try and trust' period in this."_**

 ** _"It's not going to happen again, any dangerous technology like what they were offering at the time. We don't need it, but one blown mission for technology and we can fix that by going to help Boaz and his son and his fellow farmers. But the first out are the women and babies you brought back. Major Carter, and we go back to get the others after that as well now."_** Garshaw added and they nodded.

"And with that, before the Asurans ever try to attack us, in the next to last mission, that season, as we're entering 2008, but it's never mind the reckless stunts. We're getting Atlantis off of Atlantea and hiding somewhere else, and once we're settled. It's we restart our farming supplies and let Sam and Caldwell know where we are after that. But the ship is getting off that planet and we find a new place to settle in after that now."

"And Sam joins the crew after that, but three full bird colonels, one 2 barring 3 star and the next rank down is lieutenant colonel." he said and the quintet nodded to him at that. "I really hope the city has inertial dampeners at the moment, because though we're in the city, we're seeing the galaxy in a new way. And as we're traveling in a city shaped colony ship now." Hailey said and Daniel smiled and now as he answered her at that

"Yes, but everyone in the IOA, listen up." he said, as that got the members that were about to be involved in his department. "I know that as a government ran program you call the shots, this act of being the senate where decisions are concerned. Will cause the pressure to climb so high in Dr. Weir's case that could cause her to crumble. And decide to step down, do you want your department president surrendering the leadership."

"To someone like Woolsey, if he's still working for Kinsey, the NID, because this type of issue is exactly how they got rid of Hammond and committed genocide. Do you yourselves want to be held responsible for the deaths of 2.5 million people. Or perhaps billions and you're the reason the Atlantis team is now on trial for the atrocities. That you, yourself, permitted because you forced her into stepping down at the time."

"And, because we're already under trial by the Q, you want everyone in the universe seeing us as everywhere we go. We cause death and destruction and it's because your scrutiny on her is pushing her into stepping down. And we have some desk jockey like Woolsey or even the NID running Atlantis right now?" he asked and they all swallowed at the remark as they exchanged looks at the remark the quartet that sided with him.

Nodded as they got it as the one that answered him a few days earlier said it. "Is that what the results are going to be, if you had never joined their department. That it lands them at the defendant table in front of a Pegasus galaxy trial. Because she was losing her control over this, and it's because us and Woolsey at the time?" he said and Daniel nodded to him, as he answered him at the question then gently.

"Yes, in the tv show the results are they wake up every wraith in the galaxy whoever attacks us. They become our enemies for life, the Asurans kill and assimilate her into the collective, and we're on trial, because you were piling the pressure on her so highly. That though you discuss this, in the end you leave her holding the bag at the time." he told him as Shen stepped up to him at that with Pierre, Chekov and Chapman gently at that.

As Chekov answered him gently at the remark. "Want do you suggest than, Daniel, if you're the military leader of the program, and you need to debate decisions. Regarding this, the Wraith attack on earth and the Asurans first attack on Atlantis with the program military heads?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "That the diplomats ease back on the scrutiny, she's young and we're still dealing with the act of being leaders."

"But the scrutiny is the reason Skywalker crumbled and turned into Darth Vader, he had everyone talking at him, instead of to him. Ten people coming at him from both directions, and to him the easy way out was by going to the darkside. But do you want that, her crossing a line she can't stomach right now just to get the job done. I'm a military scientist, I've had to make decisions like this for 18 to 20 years now."

"So with that, let me be the judge of this and when we prove things can work out as you see the progress reports when we return to earth. After Caldwell gives us a hand and we bring back more supplies and such, that's enough of proof that we can get the job done. But just because you're diplomats doesn't mean you should throw your weight around, because sometimes you the right decision, others you make the decision right."

"It's by working this out in a way that doesn't call for violence, and especially when we have a way to protect our colony ring, Earth, the federation. And it's by the fact that by the time we had the wraith come to earth, we can blast the hive. And by going to a site to site transport and use our nuclear weapons now that the truth is out. But protecting the federation from the wraith, we can use the nuclear warheads now finally."

"The Asurans, it's by creating and converting the chair system into becoming an oversized version to an ARG now. All in all, if you ease back the pressure, she'll be able to lead, because she's got me at her back now. As for the situation with the Asurans after the previous attack and we had several very close calls as well now. That 1) we hear from Ellis that we have a possible surgical strike coming at us, to get to Starfleet."

"And it's never mind facing the attack, we have to evacuate. And resettle somewhere else, before they show up, after whatever happened the month before. We grab the Anthosians living on the mainland, take our farming supplies, both types. And everything else and head for a new home planet after that, but I'm not taking any risks here. But here's my proposition, Colonel, after you get certain Intel, regarding things now."

"Anywhere from the Asurans heading for earth and Atlantis, the Wraith heading for earth, we have a trust member, a symbiote. Infecting one of my crew, us or Caldwell, it doesn't matter, leave that to me, we can figure out the best way to do this. Because for 8.5 years to 9.5, we've been bringing in the results you wanted. And my department has the least casualty amount, because you have me running the military department."

"Because when it comes to our crew and our ship, these daredevils better believe I play it safe now, they may call me a coward, but so what. I didn't reach my rank. Because I'm reckless, my friends, my crew, my ship, I'm not losing anyone, just to satisfy some hotshot's curiousity right now. So they want to test that, they're getting arrested for court martial and sent back to earth." Daniel said and the trio nodded with proud smiles.

"Alright, when we reach certain military areas in these things, you take charge, diplomacy she does and together now. You have your department with even more results coming in now, but we'll, as the ones you deal with the most. By that I mean: myself, Jean, Russell and Colonel Chekov, leave you to making the decisions. Once the crisis ends report back and the pressure is off as we do this." Shen said and he nodded to her.

"Though in this case, Beth, who was your boyfriend in this timeline, exactly, because with my choosing you not long after you graduate from college. I don't think you're meeting him in the next timeline, as to why I'm saying this right now. Is because you and John had this attraction between you since I took over our team." he said and he hid a smile as John tried to keep the grin off his face at that as she answered him gently.

"His name is Simon Wells, though if we've been together this long, we, John and me, evidently got together last year and we've been together for several years. Dr. Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard, has a nice ring to it, no pun intended there." she said and John chuckled to the remark as she went further then as she looked at them gently. "And leading into if the people we nearly crossed, who tried to attack the city, though the military leader."

"Whoever it is that attacks us at the time now in the alternate timeline and while we're taking the grounding stations off line. If he takes me hostage, John's going to kill him if he hurts me, or worse right now, because by then. John and I have been together for three years, and he's gone alpha male, so mess with me, or Teyla, better stand back." she said and John nodded as he answered her firmly at that remark as he said it.

"You're right I would, aside from that, even if you returned to earth after the first siege is done and saw him again, he'd have met someone else by that point. But I've been your rock for eight years, and you mean a lot to me, he wants to cross me. He's seeing what happens if he so much as touches you like that when I'm leading our team later." he said as Daniel finished that remark gently as he looked at her then softly.

"And I really don't give a damn what Ellis says, but this tv show is showing what the results were going to be if I wasn't with you and I wasn't in the military. Let alone still at the SGC right now, Beth, so as to that, preventing them. The wraith from waking up: we disable the caretaker that killed Marshall. Knock them unconscious, get the others out, and send Bates home, because his attitude towards Teyla, the others, I'm not having it."

"When we're trying to catch ourselves a wraith for study, which is what we tried to do regarding the Goa'uld and General, here's my idea, regarding that. But instead of one single thermos for Junior when we went there in our timeline. We let SG-1 go first and make contact with Drey'auc and Bra'tac , with Teal'C on a mission right now. To her the title of son is his god son now, so we let them think that's the only one we grabbed."

"And I can take my team and get a second, bring it back to the base for study as we help with learning the physiology. As the Tok'ra already gave medical information and everything else to help us fight this war with them, the renegades, when we're under Cronus and Yu's ruling. But now we need one for preparing the serum needed to help with the plague on Adjo later, but two survived the tank and the others were destroyed."

"As Yu said, the more numerous the young became, and the more likely they're to be usurped, so we just add on to that. By killing a single tank and start the attrition of their race that way, so this way. We keep the renegade system lord finger pointed directly at the SGC, just to protect SGA, my group is studying the second and we work out a viable cure." Daniel said and Hammond smiled at his idea then gently as the ten smiled then.

"Check that we grab three, Daniel, one for study in military intelligence, another one for the Tok'ra and me to create the vaccine that they used to save the Adjoans. And the third is Junior himself now to recover from this so this way he recovers. I don't believe this, so if we'd bothered to grab two or three I could have helped with the synthesizing of creating that vaccine." Beckett said and he nodded as Yu answered them at that gently.

 ** _"And destruction of one or two tanks of new symbiotes, recently created symbiotes, does make a difference, Commander, that's a very well thought out strategy. Especially when said symbiotes are on a planet that supposedly belongs to the brother and rival. To our lost triad member, as I said to win this war, you must plan carefully."_** Yu sad to him with a look of a approval in his eyes.

"Then would you permit me to not only do this, but prevent Nirrti from escaping custody, after she saves Cassandra, the little girl from Hanka?" he asked and the system lord trio all nodded to him. ** _"Your skills in bringing in results when the first triad medallion is retired and our and Egeria's takes its place. That is very valuable to us as we are teaching you the skills to become a human Jaffa are a very deadly weapon."_**

 ** _"When it becomes used against your renegade department, but remember the words of Sun Tzu, all of his advice. And the other philophers you take battle strategy from and that is why the SGC. And this renegade department are getting no work done, but you have. You have the skill to bring in more results then both departments together, the technologies needed for their future now."_**

 ** _"O'neill lost you because of his recklessness and arrogance, but his loss is General Landry's gain where matters of careful battle strategy is concerned. You have the skills to become a very fine warrior in your prime now, but never abuse that skill. So remember that with great power, comes great responsibility and the power to effect great consequences."_ **Amaterasu said to him gently at that.

"My lords and lady, if you would permit, could you allow some of us members of my department, before the program splits into four sectors. To have us trained in the ways of your Jaffa, I mean training with the staff, the blind fold tests and a few other things. This way when we: SG-1, my team, and SG's 2, and 3 head for a Chulak, we have the training to take out every serpent guard and can do this without getting gunned down."

"As we trained in your rules of engagement for ten years straight now, I also speak your language and both together. Now, it's that the renegade portion of the Stargate program just created the perfect weapon against them, finally. Just after I completed my mission regarding the quintet you spoke to, my lord?" he asked and they nodded. " ** _Indeed, and yes we'd be honored to take you under our tutelage as human Jaffa."_**

 ** _"And train you to defeat thee rogue members of the program as Amaterasu and I are are part of your training and this agreement between us. Ten years, am I to understand that Apophis attacked your base when you were just entering a fifth of the way into your third decade?"_** Camulus asked and Daniel and Sam both nodded to him as Daniel answered him gently at the question as he said it then.

"Yes that's it my lord, Sam and I were 32 when Apophis attacked the base in this timeline, but as I had the training, and in many ways your training is the type of skills. That they trained in in Starfleet, which is the future of the Stargate program. As you heard my motto to the kids, by 24 years of training in learning the new way. Regarding life in the universe, in the ways of training as human Jaffa, and keeping our bargain."

"We altered the course of history by, after taking in the kids directly from the academy and in addition to advanced training starting from age 22 to age 26. Now, they have you training them in the ways of your Jaffa as the act laws of warfare. Now change directions as we do this in the way we should have, before the black ops department. As they fired my friends, the ones in the science department and militarized the base program now."

"But either way because by the time the rogue department comes into the picture now here, it's you been involved in advanced training. And for the entirety of the 17 years from 1985 to 2002, as your training weapons are involved at the moment. But for the sake of your more dangerous technology, like the Hatak vessels. I suggest you sabotage them, so though he's not bringing in results that way, I am by bringing in the ones."

"That the program, military and world leaders want by doing several deals with the races we encounter, we take out a few more strays and continue working on our fleet. As well as getting Fifth and destroying Nirrti once and for and with her, Mot." he said and they nodded. **_"Agreed we will do so, and it's a matter of protecting your other department from themselves by destroying the equipment they want now."_**

 ** _"That was my Jaffa that got on board that hatak you found in orbit over earth actually. As to why they were up there and got into a firefight when Quinn joined the team it is because I was incensed that Osiris was ignoring the rules of engagement. And I intended to get Thor out of the ship's computer, but our technology is not a plaything to quote Rebec, you have to have a wisdom."_**

 _ **"And maturity to use it** **to prevent our more new and dangerous technology** **from ending up in the hands of the wrong Tauri, so when this happens. Then it's never mind trying to salvage it, if it crashes into one of your oceans. And this might be a good first test in learning whether or not your ancient ships can work as your underwater starfighters."**_ Amaterasu said and they nodded to her.

"Seeing if they work as a submarine when in good working condition, not a bad idea, because we can all get off the ship. Just after you, Jack, Paul and your father got stuck in there as Jonas and Rak'nor come with us. While John, Beth, Rod, Bert and I are flying it out from wherever you crashed the last one, Sam." Daniel said and she nodded in agreement to that thought smiling as Jacob tried to keep from laughing at the remark.

"If that doesn't work, nothing will because like the titanic, and they thought that ship was unsinkable, but arrogance and pride became the ship's downfall. But never let your pride get in the way or it does more damage then necessary, but until that point. We were dealing with one war or another and all wars quit after Woodstock now." he said and she looked at him and Daniel hid a smile as he answered her unasked question.

"It was a music festival in the late 60's, hundreds of young adults were there and it lasted for three days. That was when our parents were in their early 30's, but this is before we activate the program completely, my lady." he said and she nodded with a bemused look as Raynor shifted subjects as he was now dressed in dress jacket as he stood at parade rest then as he looked at the trio gently as he answered him.

"I don't suppose Athena was also a Goa'uld system lord, was she?" Raynor asked and they nodded to him. "Terrific, well she is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and do these fools ever listen to genius. No they don't, and it's because they're all too reckless to focus on the fact that though they won the battle, the war is not over yet." Daniel said and Hammond nodded as he answered him gently at the suggestion.

"What else do you suggest right now?" he asked and he smiled. "The coordinates that Nirrti gave us to her send there, is easy as well, like I planted the addresses for the Aschen. That's the next step, you let her go, and instead of her escaping, my team is waiting there, and she gets arrested by us, the parasite Maybourne gave to Conrad. Same difference we use him for study, but Sam and I have the memories necessary."

"For every scientific wrinkle, but she has me being around to help with the easy stuff, the latest catch to Jack going missing, again, now. It's the door itself, she didn't realize I was giving faint clues through Jonas to help her figure it out. But regarding SGA assistance if Jack orders you to do something say, no gate travel either way. And send my unit and Bill's team to the Alpha site, with a TER to catch ourselves an askrak now."

"But he's in your command, I'm from the next department over and sure he may say I gotta to go that one step further. Well in honest truth, to prevent the alliance from fracturing, it's by sending us now. But Pangara, before you send the team and discover the science station. I can have a talk with Egeria, about having her body cloned 3 times as her current symbiote body is on the edge of shutting down on her right now."

"But we can bring her back, and create the tretonin in two varieties, one for humans that's the same the general stimulate cocktail works. And complete with the vitamins for the Panagrans, the second to recreate the Tokra race and the third to create the Jaffa version of their tretonin. In all of these the solution is simple, because I can work through it carefully and our alliance lives on." he said and the group nodded to him.


	63. 63: Final Preparations And The TNG Cast

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're going over last minute preparations, before Will decides to call the next generation crew cast to the base. As they go over the last minute changes in the show now. As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals.**

 **But this story is to be 85 chapters leading into the reset, and the longest of my stories now, as this one covers things into the reset. As the episodes from Orpheus to** **Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of** **Daniel's claims in his theories as they and** **and the academic committees."**

 **All sees he's been right all along as** **the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth. And as in the show he gets replaced now and from here it's the ending of the situation in the treaty. And the arrest of all the NID, before it switches to the episode Rascals. As the crew returns to the future then, before the time frame reset now.**

 **Chapter 63: Fixing Past Mistakes And The TNG Cast**

"Now there's the scientific and careful strategical analysis I value, if we don't get one, we got a back up and Junior lives on for a few more years. And just before we create the Tretonin later, yes alright, before Rak'nor reveals his connection to Teal'C and his family to us. I'm sending you and your team in to get one for study, but use the jumper and park within range of the temple you found, understand." Jumper said and they nodded.

"Look before anyone gets edgy about having a real one infecting anyone on Atlantis let me make this clear. But though the symbiote can take hold of the host whenever it wants to, it doesn't work both ways people and secondly now. The host is well aware of what's happening to them and what their bodies are being used for as well. So whoever gets infected and we find the little bugger in a worst case scenario here."

"Is going to be suffering the guilt at what they were forced to do, against their will, but Charlie, Sam, me, even Skaara and Sha're. We've all had our bodies hijacked at one time or another and since we have a few Tok'ra joining the SGA, and I recommend we have six of them no less. So half of the six are on Atlantis the others in Antarctica." he said and they nodded as Beckett answered him at the remark then gently.

"Hold up Carson, Daniel, if this happens and I turn out to be the host, do whatever it takes, but I'm not being hold responsible. For pushing Elizabeth into a position she shouldn't have been in, in the first place, if our young recruits figure it out. Teleport me off the bridge of the Dedalus and make sure it's me. But ECT is enough to to do it, like you saw with Skaara, that's my only chance." Caldwell told him and he nodded to him.

"Ten years field work and even before we built your ship, you'd been treating me like a younger brother/son for ten years and this was year two. For me in command at the time, but like you taught me, there are a lot of things we do we wish we could change and as sure as hell can't forget. But the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as soldiers, we have to do some very awful stuff."

"Or the right thing, and follow orders as we were trained too, it doesn't make it any easier and it certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the guy giving the orders." he said and Caldwell nodded to him. "Yes, and I'd want you to do this by getting the little bastard out of me, here, but to save others. You did what you had to do, lives were at stake, I'd have done the same if our positions were in reverse."

"You're 40 years old by that point, but at that age and a 2 star, the safety of the entire crew has to come first, remember that. We can talk after I'm recovered enough to, but like the trio, you had me at your back, since you were promoted to full bird colonel. It's going to be fine, just do what needs to be done, son." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he patted his shoulder and Beckett sighed as he answered him then at that.

"Alright whoever the Tok'ra is that is a surgeon, I'm assisting him or her, but they're on stand down and the Dedalus is staying out on Atlantis. And we're checking the rest of the crew, so screw checking for entry scars, I'm running an MRI on every person on the ship. The ones that returned to earth and came back to Atlantis with the Trust infected with them, so whoever that was in the Milky Way and came to Atlantis gets it then."

"In year two get it then, after we learn that we have further problems and Ba'al's on earth if that's what's coming next. But Ba'al is the next little bugger that gets arrested, it doesn't matter how long it takes, with 700 people on board the ship. Dedalus is staying on Atlantis till the duration we're sure, even if that means at the same time. Now that we have someone getting hijacked, we're making sure we have everyone on board here."

"But either way I have to make sure, since though we lost 12 people it's not enough to worry about, but I'm doing what Frasier never took the time to. So follow Bill's lead and I'm doing the job in the right way after we get started and you're my military leader. But I do need to add on to my team as I'm CMO of Atlantis." Beckett said and he nodded and Lou looked at them gently as he answered him then as the group exchanged looks.

"We better intercept Sam and Steven though when we do this, so this way, Jack doesn't realize that he's being played by his former team mate. Let alone Sam and Steven fit in more with us, we're research and exploration, not the front lines. And dealing with the majority on a regular basis right now, and with our memories, Daniel and me, but 4/5's of Gamma squadron are working in tandem." Lou said to him and he nodded to him.

"General, you better have Lou as a go between so he can go back and forth between SGA and SGC. But with 3 to 4 spec ops on three team rotations for missions that involve us constantly running into Apophis, we quadruple the teams. Say Gaia, Cartego, Kyle Rogers and his friends and they're joining the junior squadrons as well. As they're being deprogrammed and that should do it." Daniel said and Lou nodded in agreement gently.

"Good point, and I'm sending your unit to the SGA, so we can work out a better way to do this without it triggering a firing fight after Rak'nor tells the priest. That his helmet is broken after the previous battle after he ran into you on Gaia. And once Bra'tac comes into contact with you guys at the moment, though he's still irritated at Jack. And for constantly jumping the net without thinking it through." Hammond said to him gently.

"Indeed and by then, Drey'auc is going to be irritated when she hears that Rak'nor came back when Teal'C is off the planet doing a mission for Apophis. It's the same argument, but Rak'nor gives Ry'ac his symbiote and the one that Samantha took from the temple is the one I give to him. But I'm dealing with you: Colonel Ferretti, Dr. Jackson, Colonel Riker, I may say to SG-1 that it's sacrilege to steal from the temple now, you three."

"But O'neill doesn't realize I intercepted you and you tell me you're there to get three for study and Samantha only got one. But until the time is right, I am hiding my intentions from Apophis and Klo'rel, so just meet with me in secret until he's vanquished once. And from there it's making sure the last of the guard are wiped out, before he assembles Sokar's recruits after that." Bra'tac said and the duo nodded to the orders gently.

"Tell Drey'auc that we're protecting her family secret, they can pretend to be loyal, as Teal'C never left her now. So if they need us, she can call us, but to save her life, once symbiote 2 is done for studying we can give it to her. Until we create the tretonin after that, but there is no doubt in my mind she'd prefer to move to Atlantis. And Teal'C is watching my back while Ry'ac is part of the team." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"With my being of ancient descent, I've had 7 years to adapt to my gift and if there's a jumper parked at the compound at the time as well here. It's mine and we can use it to get in and out if the serpent guards are parked right outside of that gate. So Daniel, my recommendation is we grab four instead, one is Junior and we have two to study, while R&D has the fourth now." John said and Daniel nodded to him, smiling at his idea.

"Too bad for Janet, she never took the time to do physiology, regarding a Goa'uld, because she wasn't risking Teal'C's health at the time. But we don't have to worry about that now, because we have the Tok'ra helping us, regarding this in being scientists. And we can learn more now that we have several to study without putting our Jaffa brothers and sisters at risk anymore." Elizabeth added and Daniel smiled as he looked at John.

"I always knew you were to be good at this, once you learned the basics, but just one nudge and already you're becoming a skilled tactician in this fight, buddy." he said and John smiled at him. "Had a good teacher, bro, you spent close to three days training me in tactics now and I learned plenty now at the moment. You spend 8 to 9 years training me, before we head for Atlantis, I can lead the team myself after that now."

"But I maybe spec ops, but that doesn't change the act of battle strategy, and we're not like the ancients, just sitting around waiting for the attack to happen. They want us to send them a warning and we're bringing people hope right now. And they, the bulk, the renegades, want us silenced, so they don't have an uprising on their hands right now. Because we're sending their subjects, human and Jaffa, hope of freedom."

"And the results are the same for Atlantis and I know that you're going to say that, like the Bulk, the wraith want us silenced. Hermiod maybe a little irritated at us for launching several nuclear weapons onto those hive ships, but it's just this once. And after that, we do this by knowing our enemy, 'know your enemy and know yourself, and you shall win 100 battles without disaster.'." he said and she and Daniel smiled as he said it to him.

"And while we're on the subject, I'm just quoting Smith's remark here, but 'one step ahead isn't a plan, two to five steps, beating an opponent's move, before it's even made. That's a plan', and with that in mind, waiting until the last minute to check is always a bad idea right now. I mean, I'm a skilled chess player to the point, Jack can't win against me in a game of strategy, so why not use that against our opponents now."

"But regarding what I said in Jack's voice..." he started to say and at that alarm went off. "Now what exactly?" Picard asked and they heard Davis call out at that. "It's the Kelownans, I think it's Jonas." she called out and they nodded. "Bregman, tape this." Daniel said as Hammond called out to her. "Open the iris, Airman." he said and a second later it opened and he walked through and gave them a wave then.

As Daniel waved him upstairs and he nodded as he came up then. "Hey guys, good to see you again." Jonas Quinn said to him and he nodded. "You too." he said and he sighed. "What happened exactly, wait never mind if we have the characters of both tv shows here. I take it the ancient's offered a chance to change the past 30 years in the program huh?" he asked and they nodded and he sighed as he said it to him.

"The stupid fools screwing around with that bomb, the devastation is even worse then we expected at the time, but I'm SGC, and frankly I'm getting sick of this." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah I know, and with that, that brings it to my idea, would your planetary leaders agree to separate their countries onto three uninhabitated planets. You each get a Stargate and a sizable chunk in Naquadria?" he asked and Jonas nodded.

"So you don't tell us the coordinates for each other's planets and that ends all wars on Langara finally, yeah they'd agree to it actually. So long as I can fix the damage Thomas and his friends pulled, regarding you that's all I care about now. They framed you espionage, I'm not having it now, we can separate them finally. What about you and me, we met and then I lose you in the worst way possible?" he asked and he smiled then.

"Not a problem Jonas, I'm in the next sector over, year 6, after we met, I'm here at the SGC until the time comes for you to return to Langara. I get you blamed yourself and you had to keep proving yourself leading into when you found me. But putting yourself in the infirmary to save the teams that's going too far. You're young, and when we meet again, I'm a scientist/soldier, hence the uniform." he said and Jonas looked at it then.

"Joining the military in the next timeline, silver oak leaf you gained your promotion to lieutenant colonel this past week. And what rank are you going to be when we deal with Fifth again?" he asked and he smiled dangerously. "A 1 star actually, the joint chiefs, the president and the IOA authorized bringing him back to earth. And for use as a study specimen, but we need his help in creating that weapon to destroy them now."

"His counterparts, so Jack's being countermanded, to answer the unasked question, he's NID, they're the military version to the CIA." he said and Jonas nodded in disgust. "You don't have to say anything in his case, he's screwed, are you and your unit coming on every mission we have here." he asked and Daniel and Will nodded to him. "Yeah we are, but I'm over ruling his decisions now, my being a general now at the time here."

"And I know Jack's going to say this, but he's had his head messed with so many times in 7 years that he can't remember what development was what. And keeping him alive when he does something incredibly stupid is another problem. But I'm getting the results you want simply by my ability to be a diplomat, regarding, you Jonas. It's dealing with separating your countries, so they don't kill each other." he said and they nodded to him.

"And before they blow the planet up in the process, but the Andari and the Tiranians don't have a Stargate, you make a good point bro. Alright, so first we separate them on to three different planets and then we leave them stargates after that. But as we're offering the Kelownans a chance at getting into the federation and here's my idea. But while SG-1 is dealing with Jonas and his people, send Daniel and me to do the others."

"So we offer them an empty planet, and with it, they're not advanced so far that they can declare war on each other when separated now. So we don't tell them the address to their former enemies on their former planet. And when we need to double check, it's the same for the miners on that planet that did memory stamps and that's like the Angosians and Roga as a result." Will added and they nodded to his suggestion then as Sam smiled.

"We keep this up and to the Q, it's the added act of us solving problems this early before they get worse 361 years into the future." she said and Q smiled bemused at that remark. "That maybe, but so long as you can prevent any more wars from getting worse and fixing past mistakes that's all we'd see in your cases. As the ones we take a shine to then your full soldier counterparts Major." he said and she nodded as Rodney said it.

"Daniel you said that the people you bumped into, like this girl's father, were dressed in white robes?" Rodney asked and he nodded. "If that told me anything once I was with you and met these people, I'd see that as their version of hazmat suits. So instead of leaving immediately, and we're doing four teams for this, so half SGC, half SGA. And I'm suggesting Sam and Raynor stay with us, let the soldiers return to earth."

"And let patient zero infect everyone on the base as he learns that breaking containment protocols, like touching the dead body of an infected target. Can lead lead to drastic consequences, but instead of the debate and argument you had, as you. And Kyle, are both Colonels leading your first true commands now, you have me and Elizabeth now. And out of training, and this was our first mission on the job as well, as we discuss this."

"I've been active for a year and you've been my commander for that entire year, and you taught me 20% of what I needed to know at the time now as well. But with it, with us coming into contact with a bunch of people acting like they're drunk. And then we met and meet people dressed in white robes, and said robes are covering their faces. And then we see something else as one of the men was trying to rape that teenager now."

"That brings the point home at the moment of what we're seeing, but white robes that look suspiciously like our hazmat suits, a teenager beyond shaken by a near rape. And they put her in their version of a medical ward, we're fine, and we're not covered in a dead man's blood. As you and Rodney, you both have allergies, and for some reason, you're not inflicted with the said virus and neither are we, because you gave us a few."

"As well now, and it's because Beth is allergic to pollen, and suffers hay fever, and you gave her a couple of benedryl. Before we all realize that's the catch, the code name for benedryl is diphenhydramine, and the tranquilizer in the benedryl is the key now. The curse is no curse at all, it's a virus, that feeds on histimine, all histimines feed on specific allergies and this one is no exception to the rule, as we're inoculated at the moment."

"So what's the first thing you taught me so far now?" John added and he smiled at him. "That looking at the meaning behind remarks like curse, or 100 blissful days is code for something else in our wording, what is it?" he said in response and she answered that. "That the word curse is code for contagion, and we need to figure out what the cure is, as you're trained in full medicine, and you're not infected as you look further into it."

"But we're fine as we're in the land of the light, they return to earth and the curse starts getting out of control, before it hits us. But we just inoculated ourselves without realizing it, as you decide to pass around the Benadryl now. And then get on line with the general and tell him what we learned here, and then tell him. And every officer that came into contact with the sextet, to inoculate themselves and get into hazmats, right now."

"While you decide to test that theory on Melosha, and give her two doses and we wait, and we get our confirmation, but to us, it's the added back up of sedation for these guys. But for the inflicted, we have to tranquilize them by use of tranquilizer guns, so we switch weapons and tranquilize the ones that jumped the quintet. And get back through the gate and report into the generals as we create the cure now, but that sums it up."

"As for the 100 blissful days, that's code for we have 3 months and 10 days to figure it out, or it's going to kill him by aging more then he should have. And when he's only 40 years old, and if the stupid idiot had been smart, he'd never have taken that cake. When they say something is just for you, never take it, because you don't know if it's drugged or not." Elizabeth said and he nodded to her smiling then and Landry smiled at that.

"You're 23, he's 27 if that tells me anything right now at the moment, you maybe finishing college and grad school and we're paying your and Rodney's way through it. But starting this young is still enough you're veterans of gate travel, and that includes you doctor. And by the time you leave for Atlantis after 7 to 8 years of training at the time, but 5 years as a colonel and 5 more as a 1 star by the time the Ori come into it."

"The ending results now are that you've reached the pinnacle of your training, and by the time year seven rolls around at the midway point. It's you're ready to be promoted from a basic second in command in politics to becoming the city's governor to president and a near 2 star general by that point." he said and they nodded. "Maybe, but it's just doing the job we were asked to do and speaking of which, Sir, what you have in mind now."

"What do you want us to do, regarding Bauer exactly, because his decision killed one officer, two others were injured. And he murdered 300,000,000,000 people at the time right now, Sir?" Daniel asked and he smiled dangerously. "With Frank a 1 star, he's getting in touch with your department, Jacob is leading the academy here at the base. So we turn leadership of the base over to the third in command and by then."

"Hank is a 3 star and that supercedes 2 star, but you're the other 1 star and with that, Frank calls you, you call me. And I call Hank and we come here and we're having him arrested for that, along with Maybourne, his only chance at permanent pardon. Is by helps arresting his former buddies, before they hurt anyone, and that includes Kinsey. But no one is above the law, not you, not O'neill, not even Kinsey, as to that."

"So once done, Kinsey is being tried by the entire planetary government for this, as is Bauer, for a severe penalty, said penalty genocide and mutiny. Jack may have dragged in Neumann and the others, but you did the rest by arresting the weak link now. Which happens to be Kinsey at the time, but he crosses the line. There's no going by back after from point on right now." he said and the two SGA teams nodded to the orders gently.

"Anyway, we just do this as carefully as possible with, but the wraith are the most hardest opponent we came into contact with since this started. But as we destroyed the queen's and a few of the renegades in the bulk here and there. All that's left in that areas is by letting the Jaffa do a bit a spring cleaning after that now. But a soldier, a non com in black ops to marines acts before he thinks, a officer from L.C. to full general."

"They think about the safety of the people they come into contact with, so with that in mind, never mind half fast decisions. With a 24 year old lieutenant entering advanced training and I'm the one training the kid once we get out there. Ands that is if he doesn't do something incredibly stupid, so with that, I'm using what we learned in training. But if the stunner doesn't work, if the caretaker just fed on someone, or worse here."

"It's knocking them unconscious with a Zatgun, if the stunner doesn't work on the caretaker, and we're hitting them up with enough tranquilizer to knock out a dinosaur. If they just fed on someone right now, we knock them out. Use the stunner on the other two, get whoever got caught and get out. Our position is made the second we activate the gate, but until we get close enough, no one's firing." John said and he nodded firmly.

"After that it's we spend three months adjusting to our planetary conditions, and deal with any stowaways in the town at the time, piece by piece. It's we create our new town government, the captain is there as a supervisor, if I need guidance in making decisions. But no civilian scientist is getting on my back, because I'm making decisions based on my knowledge of the situation, not on any character's agenda whatsoever now."

"The thirty eight minute window if the jumper gets stuck in the gate and Kavanaugh is arguing with Anna Simpson and their team over this. He's getting sent to his quarters and we go with her idea, as it's a minimal risk, and he's theoretical physicist. The homing beacon that her necklace possibly was created out of now: that's by us using. And taking advantage of it and us leading them right to us instead of the other way around now."

"Preventing us from crossing the characters, whoever it's by an incursion of said people that attack us, it's never mind offering help by offering our C-4 stores. If we learn they're more than just farmers that we crossed by accident: it's by bringing 6 to 10 years worth of food for it, which prevents us from ever getting involved with said people later now. Instead of using an added back door for the alpha site now in this at the moment."

"In regarding the possible hurricane on that planet: we raise the shield and submerge the city, and evacuate the mainland, as we have enough food for all of us that way. And we just wait out the storm till it's over now. And the nanovirus, it's by getting the hazmats on first before you go to check on the whoever got infected first. But either way, all these problems a bunch of half soldier/half scientist types can work out, easily."

"And with next to no casualties now, so as to that, we maybe using the 6 to 12 rules that our predecessors created for the job now. But that doesn't mean we can't add several more to the list and have the routine working so smoothly. Now, that by the time the Dedalus arrives we can pass the progress reports off to the general. As well as the IOA and the joint chiefs, that the first year there was a success at the time here now."

"Though keeping our young charges, both our own children, and Jinto and his friends, out of range of the gate. And off the bridge and operation tower is going to be an ongoing debate, because it's that the central tower of Atlantis is the bridge. Conference room and flight deck and that's off limits to the kids when us adults are working." Daniel added and the ten nodded to him as Jacob answered him for all of them at that, smiling.

"For them, it's a case of right now they get to be under your command and then once you six are in the future. And you find them as just recently graduated cadets assigned to the enterprise, and I know Satterfield is speaking for the four of them. When they say they're glad to be back under your command again after that. The girls adore you and the duo think of you as a big brother as a result." Jacob said with a smile at the remark.

"Well that's us, after the first month situation ends right now, because once our memories reactivate at the time in the reaction. It's going to be we've known and knew each other for 15 years, but to them with my being their boss, they got a better training station out of it now. Then the constant entanglements of the Ori, Goa'uld or Replicators, but I'd say my department is much safer then being here at the base right now."

"But we lost 95 soldiers in 8 years, because he's jumping before he thinks, my department is scientists, spec ops and it's like being on the enterprise. So for them, they get to live a normal life and whoever in the teenagers wants a chance at being trained. It's student/officer, student first, before the officer, I'm doing what the captain did for Jake and and Wes now." he said and the trio nodded with a gentle smile at the remark.

"I think to them, it's like having Will and Jean Luc combined together, but that's you all over, son. As it is they've been active for two years since they started, but year one after they started training was before we found out Anubis was back. Year two that was when you were ascended, year three this year, and if we find the coordinates early enough. And I can transfer the quartet to your department prior to it as with it."

"You're a one star by that point, so it's the fact that these civilian archeologists in the field on earth, they got the very tip of the ice berg, and in Steven's case. If Jack is refusing to let him and Sam continuing with their portion of the job. Then the guys and I are over ruling that by you being being in charge as the second in command. And of the next department over, so if he starts a fight with you over you letting the duo stay."

"And it's because I'm Sam's future commander once this gets started as prior to this, he and George had the most knowledge regarding the Goa'uld and replicators. Well now I'm the one with advanced knowledge on the Ancient's and the Wraith, so with that. You got the chance to research these situations to your heart's content right now you two once I take over as your commanding officer in year one." he said and the duo nodded to him.

"You also remember what I said, that when you been through together what we have, you to tend to get inside someone, knowing them in and out in a way the person. That's your complete rival, can't at the time here?" O'Brien added and they nodded with a smile. "Yeah and that's exactly the kind of emotional therapy that he needs, if we make contact with the Betazoids and whoever Deanna's grandmother was here as well."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for, what he really needs, while Will and the others have been working side by side with him for years all of you had been together, so long now. That you can read him in a way the black ops types can't, and that connection between you is exactly what he needs, and you guys. Just do me a favor and take care of him, with him with you in a new galaxy, let alone in the next department over."

"I'm not around to be the listening ear he needs when he needs me." Sam said and he nodded to her softly. "We will Sam, you have my word, the members of the team that are in our portion of the program are the 50 of us. So this is a test drive to prepare for when we're on the enterprise together, but my grandfather is my current age. And he's also a technician in the way I am, but me, Geordi, Sarah, Dave, Rick, Jenny."

"Tom, Jim and the other members of the my department you met this week, we're connected to Rod's portion of the team. It's everyone that knows that truth you're coming, Derek, Jack, Eric and the rest of the security team are also involved. And everyone in all three departments in ship politics, this should work. So a ro-test, before you join the crew when you end up in our century." he said and she nodded to him.

"Well the secondary expedition after we bring her home, and the news that we're turning her into the city sized version of the Enterprise. After everyone's on board, including you four, guys, the memory cuts out as our souls end up in our grandchildren after that. And we get reunited with each other the day that the Farpoint mission activates." Daniel said and they nodded in agreement to that as Will answered him gently at the remark.

"Yes well the forty of us are having our memories reactivate the second the crisis, regarding that virus and Wes getting us out of range of that collapsing sun, ends. So we have the memories of us being together for that entire 25 years and we have another 60 to 70 after that together. But by then, there's no use fighting me in friendship, regarding you, we've been together so long he's out of luck now." he said and Daniel nodded softly.

"The first was three mistakes, so we fix those mistakes and it's game over for the traveler now, because he doesn't realize that your memories are back. Or that you gave him a part time job nearly three months prior to his coming to the enterprise. But yes he's good, but he doesn't need his skills thrown at him every time he turns around. Whoever did casting for the tv show, they deliberately sabotaged him at the time."

"I mean boy genius that sees everything we as adults don't see, and at times has to do your jobs for you. Lore and the crystalline entity did near irreparable damage to his potential, that was actually his intention at the time here. Get you so frustrated that you make a mistake and your double, now comes to regret that. Because his favorite pupil and surrogate son dropped out of the academy and left with a being, that to us."

"Is closer to a Sithlord and encourages his potential, feeding his arrogance until he collapses. Though with what I know of the tv show and some of these ancient's and traveler's, that's an evil mastermind's plot for destroying a good person now. Without having two added senior personnel, you and Will can't be everywhere at once. And as a result now the reprimand is a reminder of that said mistake now at the moment."

"And in his eyes, he lost everything because no matter what way he looked, he lost everything that mattered to him. And until he lost his enthusiasm completely of being in Starfleet thanks to the accident. We make these changes and encourage him, make a few changes here and there and by the time he's 27, he's the youngest captain in Starfleet history." he said and Picard crossed his arms at that as he answered him.

"He's a 19 year old you already and I see you have the potential to make admiral, full admiral by the time you're 45. But having added back up on the to show is the best way to go, but I have you and Teal'C helping out now. How old was Teal'C's double in the 80's exactly?" he asked and he sighed. "Chris was 28, Michael was 17, I'd say that to pull that off its by passing him a aging serum or something to make him look twice his age."

"Or his just pretending he's 12 years older then he really is at the moment, though with that in mind right now it's fixing a few things right now. As my double is just starting out as an actor we can add a few years to him, by that point. And by using of the same aging serum that we used on the quintet to age him to the right age in looks." he said and they nodded as Hammond gave a nod to that remark then gently as Jacob said it.

"Wait Jacob, I believe if you give us a chance to fix that problem with bringing your advancements up 70 years in healing. We can create pills that do the type of aging or de-aging that these surgeons do. As time goes on, regarding terminally ill diseases and like I said, we see it all the time in your race, that's not a problem. So we keep the pills set to the right age for their characters, their doubles, then when the franchise ends."

"In your portion of it, the pills are discontinued and you age normally in looks again after that, in the case of the people playing all of you right now. The pills were created long before the quintet came to our century and we were doing chemical plastic surgery. But we didn't start on organ rejuvenation yet, so having you pass that pill. And to the elderly woman at the hospital was not a wise idea, Dr. McCoy." Yosuf said to him and he nodded.

"With two added members of the ship it's by fixing past mistakes in the same way we will now Jean Luc. So before it hits the problems in the climax now, it's when acting as a leader of the base, ship, excetra. That at times we get too frustrated too focus until you have one of your subordinates break it down it down for you. And I'm having a discussion with Roddenberry about that as well as with you and Will dealing with that."

"Starting with the virus, then the traveler and finally Lore, so with you getting worried about things, and you and Will, your 20th century double's. Wesley's double comes to Danny and Tom and that should do it as you decide to deal with these things. And there's less likely to be trouble after that, as Daniel said he's got a lot of potential. But that sweater he had, the one with the primary colors of Starfleet's departments."

"It was showing he was the best of all three departments together, he was a leader and a very fine pilot, he was, at 15 a very fine mechanic. And great at certain areas of security, detecting the problem before the adults could catch and arrest the perp in this case. And finally, he was great at science and biology, so though classified into different categories. He's going to be a very fine officer when he grew up at the time now at the moment."

"But he was exercising his abilities in security, seeing a saboteur with a demeanor like a homicidal maniac on the ship, when you encountered Lore that first time. In the case of science it's by trying his hand at biology and whatever else there was now. And then comes his skills as a junior commander and a very fine pilot, so that explains that." he said and Hammond finished his remark, before Landry did it for him then gently.

"The alteration is Wesley tells Daniel and that prevents the very same problems for the first three years at the moment, because that's your only chance to fix things. And both in real life and the tv show at the current moment right now, though now the concern. The worry you all have is regarding the added after effects of the knack, since if the effects showed any things it's a lingering trauma you all got to be worried about now."

"And the Nanites, Shelby and Soong just add on to that worry, as to why, you're all worried that he's going to work himself into another collapse now. And to prevent that its, if I'm reading this right, Derek suggested he sleeps in sickbay. Which served two functions, but 1) so you can make sure he's actually getting that rest. And 2) so you can be sure that the knack side effects were still lingering, since Devin did that at the time."

"Which was a very big concern to you as well now, until the game and that's when it's decided, you, as the senior staff crew. Your double's decide to ignore the traveler's opinion leading into the accident and his dropping out of the academy. Here's the problem, the accident, Devin, and the year when Dr. Crusher returned to the ship, they remain the same, but everything is fixed." he said and Picard nodded to him then gently.

Before Will looked at Wesley as, thinking fast, Beverly said it to him. "Wes, with the duo too busy to deal with this problem and me with them, you better tell Daniel and Tom. With the fact we have added back up on the ship, there's less likely chance of trouble now at the moment. But year one was a ro-test, year two was the deciding factor in your training, and you're still a teenager, and with Devin on board the ship as well too."

"He just made my concerns regarding you more valid at the time here, so we just fix this where we can now." she said and Will smiled as he said it. "Thor, could you bring our, my crew's, double's here, so we can discuss this now and get Michael, Amanda and Chris as well." he asked and a minute later the 15 beamed into the room and they looked around quickly. "Oh boy, well I know the special effects are good here at the moment."

"But whoever just did that just started something here and with those words in mind right now, General what the heck's going on if you called us here exactly." Michael Shanks said to the joint chiefs, Hammond, Jacob and Landry, before he got the answering response from his characters friend's double. "Whoa, alright what's going on exactly?" Johnathan Frakes asked and he explained that to him gently smiling.

"Yeah about that, it's the act of getting your ages set to the same level in appearance, because while you were born in 1952, Michael is born in 1970. And so his portrayal of me, if I was in Starfleet and acting in the way you did on the show. As he is supposed to be at the right age, of 29 years old for that, but to get the age set correctly. It's by a form of chemical plastic surgery here now." he said and they both looked at him at that.

"I don't understand, how can we have the technology to replicate that in the way Deforrest did it, regarding the pill he gave that elderly woman?" Frakes asked and he explained that. "You know how the Tokra were asking for help in keeping their species alive?" he asked and they nodded. "Well to keep them in hiding from the system lords, they're living on earth in the new timeline now, and in exchange some of the scientists."

"They're creating pills that bring you to the right age to match your character's age now, but your character was born in 2335, so what age would you be in year one of the tv show?" he asked and Frakes nodded. "I'd be 29, but in real life, I'm 34, so take the five years off my looks from year one to last year's movie. And I match my character in age, before I retire from this franchise?" he said and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

"That's the intention now, because once the final movie is complete and you can end the use of the pills that you were taking and your body ages normally again in looks. Give it six weeks after the last dose and your body has you looking like you do now again. So physically, you're looking like you're 29 to 43 years old, but your mind is 34. Your mind is 34 to 52 by this point and once discontinued, you're looking your age again now."

"The added side effect in that is that it boosts your strength to when you were still at that age, so with you, Patrick, as you were 47 in the show leading into it the action sequences when you and John we're dealing with these situations together. And your body, it brings you to the right level and you're dealing with. Though your strength stays the same in your case here, but with you were on the X-men movies right now."

"That changes it slightly, but getting your ages set to your characters is the key in your series now. And with McCoy and Nimoy in the pilot episode we do the same for him as well, but there's been a new development we just got news about. It seems that I, or rather my grandson and Teal'C's grandson, he's using a human last name. We were supposed to join the crew in year one." he said and Shanks answered him at that.

"If I'm playing your grandson, before I play you, I'd need my pills setting me to 12 years older then I really am as I'm 17 in 1987. So that's what we're doing now, Amanda, Chris, Rick, Don, Teryl and the others, but they, and I. We are playing your grandchildren in The Next Generation, before we play all of you, as yourselves now in SG-1?" he said and Daniel nodded to him then as he answered him gently at the question.

"Yeah that's what we're suggesting now, because your show is the future history in bonds, regarding our families now. We're showing the truths to why you four, Don, Lou and Teryl are at odds with each other in the future. With you playing us, but the duo blew their friendship and he lost me, Sam, Lou and Teal'C." he said to him then gently. "What are you saying exactly, that before Mike plays you as you are now, Dr. Jackson."

"He's playing your grandson, if this wasn't just alterations, but the act of combining the timelines together as we're part of the Star Trek universe. And nearly 387 years, before its born, that's what we're doing, who Michael, Chris and I are portraying, we're doing your grandchildren on the tv show now, but we, whoever plays Colonel Ferretti. And this ends the show, before our tv show activates, your lives as they are now, right now."

"And Rick comes into it?" Amanda Tapping said he nodded to her. "Yeah that's what I'm saying alright, before you start on the show as us, you're playing our grandchildren. And as adults in Starfleet, but we got certain information from the ancient's and the Q. That our grandchildren, specifically, me, Sam and Lou, we're the best friends of Will Riker. And we'd been friends all our lives, and your love affair with Jack here, it's off kilter now."

"And as to how now, it's because though he's a bad boy and a lunatic fringe catch, you're matched to Michael, in fact. Had I not been married, I'd belong to you in the tv show, soulmate, but I'm everything that Jacob wanted for you actually." he said and she nodded as she answered him. "Well now I see why I had so many problems dealing with Rick's attitude with Michael now, as he's jealous that Michael and I were so close now."

"And with that, I take it that bond landed in our grandchildren and Jack lost it at the tavern and Daniel nearly broke the door and his wrist for touching her like that." she sad and they nodded. "Yeah and the squadron that was us, but Anna, me, Dan, and Peter, but when in our prime at the academy. But they separated me and Dan, before I was assigned to the enterprise at the time." Will said and the duo nodded as he said it then.

"Hello John, I'm William Riker." He added and they looked at the ten in shocked disbelief. "My god, you look like us in year 5, borderline year 6." Gates McFadden said in shocked amazement then and they nodded. "That's because we are Gates, we just dealt with Data ending up in 1893, before Data got paged to come to your time. In regarding certain issues in the SG-1 cast at the current moment, right now and with that."

"Was your version of my son picked on, on purpose, because he caught things you didn't in the script?" Beverly asked and Patrick Stewart answered that one with a sigh. "Whoever wrote the scripts didn't consider what this would do to a teenager at the time, as I'm the oldest of our version of the senior crew staff. And as the generals there, they probably told you, when under pressure you make mistakes you come to regret now."

"Which was why seeing a kid I've grown to see as a son, in the script, decide to drop out of the academy made me feel like a failure at the time as a mentor. Because 1) I've been too hard on him and 2) the pressures of being a teenage genius to young adult. It reaches a point to where you just want out, so general, what do you suggest here. In this, if that's why you brought us to your base and I know you're the real version too."

"If we just hit the intermission between the Jaffa rebellion and whatever episode comes next at the moment?" he asked and Daniel answered that. "We make a few changes to the show, but 1) is taking my and Chris's characters out of this show. And putting them in yours as we're playing our grandsons in this tv show. So Daniel Nicholas Jackson VI and Teal'C Thomas Martell IV." he said and Frakes looked between him to his double.

"Wait, wait, are you saying our show was really the successor to yours, in time frames at the moment, our problems were based on yours here. And as a result the added catch was by fixing the timeline in the tv show the results are your grandsons are catching what we didn't. Because without the back up, I, my character, I can't be everywhere at once to deal with things here?" Frakes said and he nodded to him as he answered him.

"To answer the first question, yes you're the successors to us as the Federation of United Planets. But do you remember the original trilogy and now they just started on the prequel in Starwars?" he asked and they nodded. "That's what we're doing, so our show makes references to your present, including the virus the Tralestas used on the Lornaks." Stewart said to him and he nodded as he answered him gently at the question.

"Yes that's right, you're dealing with some of our repeated problems, but the Federation is getting a jump start in late 1973 to early 1974. As to how and why, it's because we're meeting the races you saw on our show in 1974 to 1976, and the system lords. The bulk, don't come into the picture until we meet the trio: Ra, Cronus and Lord Yu. And that's not until 1980, but the post atomic horror remark that was in 2006 and as to why."

"A member of SG-6 got infected with a very deadly virus and it killed 700 to 800 people on earth till we got a blood sample of the prior that caused it. But the added problems, the war, the famine and everything else is at an end after we separate earth's population. And on onto 20 different planets in Ancient territory, uninhabitated planets no less as well as a result, because we're going into over population right now."

"So all actors and politicians and whoever that decided to stay can do their jobs, as actors as there's less trouble here the added problems as actors are normal. We just keep the nuclear explosions under wraps, because we can't expose ourselves until 95' and from there. It's working out keeping a low profile, so while we're doing the real special effects and you can use the base in between action sequences too, you three."

"My plan is that during the sequence to Abydos and the characters with it now, it's on the desert planet, or we do it in Egypt, whichever one Emmerich wants. When he does the show, so we simulate the real feel of going through the gate for you and we do the scene on set of whatever planet matches for it as we do your show. But everything that's needed as we have the money, and supplies to bring us forward 200 years in skills."

"And finances are no longer a problem and neither are resources, but your shows, from the original series to voyager now are our future. So the original series was 300 years after that, 1986, and we didn't realize we had a group of time traveler's ending up in the past. Just before they created your tv show at the time. It's that by the time we reached the aftermath to whoever got the suppository downloaded into their head."

"Again at the moment and the bonehead that does, is just asking for trouble at the moment here. But it's after the orbital attack and while my team is preparing to go to Atlantis that Hayes making a last minute decision and calls off me going. Because I'm the best at translations and understanding the ancient's and frankly he needs my help later on, as Hayes ordered me to stay on earth, with half the SGA on Atlantis now."

"The results are if we hadn't grabbed Fifth he's now thinking Sam used him and exacts revenge on us, by kidnapping her. Before creating a replicate double of her, our problems with Anubis aren't over yet and both combine together. Before we find a ZPM in the past at the time, so we can give it to Atlantis. And then to top it off is if I hadn't prevented some of the season's problems now at the time, on Atlantis now in the shows."

"We now make two more enemies and one of the situations in year one is a vendetta as well too, and then top that one off in our galaxy. Is that I expose us to the alter ego to the ancient's now, but this is the tv show, but the books that are being created. And in the same way the books off your show is, adding on to the story now. But they're the truth now, so the seasons 8 to 10 and the movies are the alternate reality later."

"We're having that book based on that elf and the two grouping and their summit part of the storyline in your case now. But that's a memory none of you, your characters. Want to remember now, after seeing the side effects, but he's been undergoing several layers of training and in your eyes he's taking on one too many responsibilities." he said and they nodded to him as Stewart answered him then as he crossed his arms then.

"I understand, the added books, book 5 of the series, the heart shaped diamond and the mirror image universe get added to the plotline in our series. As the OS cast took care of the that universe, so though not shown on tv, they get the next best thing by reading it. From the way I described it in the pilot, the results were it resulted in a dictatorship, after the post automic horror, which was supposedly a radioactive situation."

"So I take it that's not what we're doing, but this virus killed just under 900 people, and with 80% of our population in our colony ring. The added results now with the people, the children, born on these planets they think they were born there. On these planets and we were sending all movies and books to these planets and they live normal lives. So normal earthborn names on alien planets, in every culture we have as well too."

"So live our lives like our characters now portraying everything in the shows in real life on these planets and the added results now. With you being 21 when this happens as well the added results in these shows results in every kids your age. And to your students getting into the program after they out of training, but your idea. Adding your characters to the show would up the ratings too in this as well now here, Doctor."

"But hearing your family name given out in our show is one hint, as they hear it again SG-1, check the timeline and they realize it now. As SG-1 is the beginning of your family as you're married to your ex girlfriend in this timeline. And the little boy that you're holding is the next generation, leading into our show and it hits everyone. That your name was put into repeated use and by the time we hit the pilot episode it's clear now."

"But if you dropped out of the Stargate program, the front line you joined the expedition team working in Antarctica now. And what are the changes to that exactly, if you were military in the new timeline?" he asked and he explained that. "With me around and in the military, I'm preventing the problems Jack caused, so that's the area. But he's in trouble for his acting, before he thinks as he just keeps causing problem here now."

"But kill Ra, he's got the renegade system lords on our head after that, we don't bring Fifth with us. And we got him exacting revenge on us by kidnapping Sam and creating a double of her, he doesn't let me go with the team, my new team. And I can't prevent two cataclysmic events at once, but the first is prevent all the wraith in the galaxy. From waking up at the time and the Ori finding out our galaxy is this over loaded."

"With people ready to convert to a new religion and that causes the post automic horror, as their virus is the catch. So that sums up your remark in the post automic horror and we obliterated all famine, all wars over everything that Q said to you in the pilot episode. Earth is completely one and we've become friends with several races before we venture onto Goa'uld planets after that." he said and Stewart nodded as Frakes said it then.


	64. 64: Show Alterations And Training

**The Past Meets The Future-Changing History**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, it's completing the conversation of the last chapter as Daniel teaches Wesley his new skills. And as time goes on he's able to work with him even more, before they get started on the treaty as they get to work then. As they prepare to write it up then, they have to head off one last attempt by the NID as things get ready to change course then**

 **But this story is to be 85 chapters leading into the reset, as Heroes gets shoved into place at the start of the episode and this time. There is no second half of Heroes as the entire planet sees the truth of Daniel's claims in his theories and the academic committees sees he's been right all along. As the archeologist on the movie sees him standing with the president as they reveal the truth.**

 **Chapter 64: The Shows Reset And Ancient Target Practice**

"So that sums it up for us, Jack's attitude is the reason we had further problems and why Q wasn't leaving us alone. Because Q was really Omac and he was furious at what they did to you, so to him, we fix these changes in our present and then. Once we show, in our tv show that we're not like Nova, who are the NID but like Gamma, the SGC and we believe in duty to the truth, and that's it." he said and Stewart finished that remark.

"As to how, with the duo added to the show, it's with Gates, John and I busy with problem or another, and you and Chris added to the show. But you can help Levar with the added problems, keep an eye on Billy and we get twice the work done. So the added stress doesn't cause the same damage to his character. What's the added suggestion, ignore what the traveler's double says to me." Stewart said and Daniel nodded to him.

"In our case, the catch is having two more officers in year one, so with you dealing with the more immediate problem and with you. Worf and Tasha, as Teal'C is the security chief now, he and I can investigate Lore, and get back to you on that. But it's the fact that we make several adjustments and the people get testy with his character. And I know you got annoyed with that Bill, so with that in mind it's turning to someone."

"Who's just like you in personality, we tone it down and with you being a younger version of me. It's like Sam and me when we're together and as a result people are going to get less annoyed with your character if we do that. While in the case of the others it's adjusting the bonds and dealing with creating the connection as your character. But spend 1986 dealing with that now as you get to know each other now there."

"Instead of being thrown together for a first time, that's the best way to make a good tv show that you knew the people you were with long before you start further. So when dealing with the first season you're busy with something else, let me deal with it." he said and they nodded as Will finished that. "As such that year may have been a first time, but things changed and deepened in year one and with that year two."

"The remark of family emergency comes into play here and that's not an excuse anymore, because I was his godfather. With you playing us in the tv show, and we're giving you some tips right now, as you're playing us on your tv show. But the truths in certain areas of your show just switched courses at the time here. But the bonds between us, us senior staff crew and the others, they're beyond strong here."

"But to us, as we watched him grow up now, that second year it shifted from mentor and into father as he kept turning to me. And he did it regarding training as this was his first command. While the game, regarding this, but the concerned/annoyed look on my face, during the chase into the tubes, was because he just activated the father in me. And I never let him try that from more then 20 feet off the floor at the time here."

"To put this bluntly it's after we met, like six weeks after, that year, that the bonds between us shifted from student officer and commanding officer. To student/mentor as the year went by, that the power blast when I was turned into a Q. That was because they hurt my son and mortally wounded him, to me, I maybe 14 years older. But it didn't matter, I was being the father he needed after Jack's reckless impulses crossed a line."

"And got him killed, but it's the standard for any teenage boy, if the father, the biological father took off on him and his mother. And the boy bonded to someone else so that by the time he reconsiders it, it's too late and he's not getting him back. That's this situation all over right now, one year together and he kept coming to us for advice. And leading into when Kate arrived on the ship and he made his decision, he wasn't leaving us."

"That I decided to suggest I could take care of him and Deanna agreed with that as Beverly named us his god parents. By that I mean Deanna and me, and the rest of the senior staff and Kate Pulaski were the added guardians. Including several members each of the security and engineering crew, including Miles, Patrick, but that sums it up." Will said and Stewart and Frakes nodded to the news as Frakes said it for both of them.

"I take it there was an added side effect at the time here if I was playing his mentor and adopted father?" he asked and they nodded. "It was after Jeremy Astor that Wes started calling me dad at the time and our bond turned into that father/son and as a result. Watching him leave for the academy, my son was leaving the nest and as a result that's why the game hit me so hard, and them with me at the time here, as to why exactly."

"Not only was he my son, but he had the same connection with 20% of the senior crew, every department he was connected to here. And with them, the senior staff crew, aside from his mother, the year she was gone changed things for all of us. He was our first training ensign and to us, it was the first born cub leaving the nest syndrome now." he said and Frakes nodded as he answered him then with a sigh at the news.

"Good grief, so when I said that to the un-named cast character, I was really telling him, I was dealing with my son and in whatever it was he needed me or Marina for. At the time here for now, alright so why call us here, what's going on exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "We're resetting the past 30 years starting from the time I moved to the country up to now." he said and they nodded to him as Frakes answered him.

"So with them possibly possessing their grandparents in our century, we're showing them what needs to get altered as we prevent it in the next timeline. So what's the intention in this, regarding Billy exactly if he's the target, regarding this?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "The traveler was manipulating the situation by getting him special attention and as you appointed him first to training ensign the added results, in rumors."

"Someone broke the pact that Denise's character suggested you make, in earshot of some little brat and this results in his creating a rumor. Said rumor that you, Patrick, your character, was having an affair with his mother and he got in on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense. So this, the added stress of being singled out and then to top it off is the accident, as the pressure resulted in his just wanting out now at the time."

"So though his journey as a normal officer comes to an end, his remark of Wesley because more special then Mozart was designed to get him special attention. And as the stress became too much for him, that his having to live up to everyone standard's reached the point he started lashing out at the time. To fix that it's never mind what the traveler tells you now, make your own determinations after his first demonstration."

"And I can act as his tutor so what problems there are, I'll take it and I just made him more powerful by his learning this stuff from me. To quote the wisdom of the Ancient's and Nox, 'you have much to see and much to experience. Do not hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes its own time.'. So from that day forward as a normal cadet, it's on sabbatical for a year, he's in training by me for the following 10 years now."

"As he supposedly left the show, but in reality he's being trained by my grandson as a jack of all trades in the field and by the time Will's wedding to Deanna hits. He's made Lieutenant Commander, but that sums it up its one fast demonstration and he starts working on it, but it's when under stress you don't catch these things until you have someone not involved catching it now, but that sums this up at the moment."

"So as he demonstrates of his abilities and skills in the episode focused on the virus, that's the opening as you make him a training ensign. And he's in uniform when the traveler arrives as I'd been training him for just short of six weeks now. If you saw the same look in his eyes, that Palpatine was giving Anakin, better be on your guard. Because that's the catch, to quote Ben though, regarding this now in that situation here."

"As the trilogy ended four years prior to that, 'when I first met him, I was surprised at how strong in the force he was, and I took it upon myself to train him. The emperor sensed his powers just like I did and lured him to the darkside. As my mistake was thinking I could instruct him just as easily as I did you, I was wrong.'. Well that's the situation all over now and to fix that it's by my taking charge now in training here now."

"His only chance is by you making your own decisions, regarding his training, he's good and a very gifted student officer. But he doesn't need his powers and abilities thrown at him every time he turns around at the current moment here. But that's why he decided to drop out of the academy, because he was sick of trying to keep up appearances. As the pressure got worse, so you make this change it changes his storyline now."

"And by the time Will makes captain, Wes hits lieutenant commander as he's matured and he's a teenage to young adult me now. As our extended family gets a new change to it, our ship intact and our crew is in one piece after that. As we have a duplicate version of Data created and he's destroyed, but instead of dealing with Maddox, it's getting Harlon Beck involved, he's the guy who duplicated us so Soong goes to him."

"And instead of the argument over Data and his humanity, he becomes a full fledged human looking android. Which is what he was working on, regarding Lal at the time, he took Harlan's idea and shoved it forward. But this way every piece that got your episodes with such critical reviews during the last 16 years are fixed as your storyline changes and comes to an end." he said and they nodded as Wheaton answered that gently.

"So my storyline from the day the traveler tells them I'm that gifted to when I decided I had enough ends with the following changes now. But to start it off is I have you telling the duo what I'm doing as the only people I'm allowing in there are you and Brooke until I come up with the next idea. And it's getting Brent in there as he gets the engines back online, and the cure is ready just as I do a pole vault move off the science ship."

"Getting us out of range just as the meteor hits the ship, and I get my first commendation that way along with my new training uniform. Three episodes later this traveler sees me working and when he jettisons us across 2 or 3 galaxies I see him start phasing in out and he collapses. While John is trying to deal with getting us back to where we were and fix what Kosinski did to the ship, I tell you and that ends that."

"As the captain tells him, before he leaves the ship, that my education is not his concern and what I do is their decision only now. Before we hit Data's double and instead of the fight regarding this over them not listening, I tell you, because to you. This situation it's like telling the difference between a Goa'uld and Tok'Ra. So to you it's double checking as Lore had a slight tic and Data doesn't and that's the key now as you tell this to them."

"Just as Brent catches him in the act of calling that entity to destroy the ship, and you can throw him into the wall before he fires on me and we get him off the ship. And that ends that. Before your concern, or more accurately their's gets worse when I get abducted by the Aldeans, followed by the entrance exam and the no winner test. The psychological profile in the entrance exam reveals my biggest fears till it gets worse."

"Year two results in one of the books focused on whatever situation we had as I finally deal with the fact that though good, I can't always win. And thank to the alien in that book, the fact that I just dealt with 2/3's of the situation regarding my character's father. And John decides that never mind leaving the ship he's staying as he helps me recover and continues to train me, before we hit his near death experience at the end of it."

"Year three and the concerns of the mind control effects are now very apparent to everyone my character is connected to now. As the final stage of my therapy hits after Astor is killed out of her own stupidity at the time here and I'm healed now. As a further two situations gets started leading into my graduation and the last mission. It ends it for me, before I return in year five and we hit the game and from there we hit the end of it."

"As I take a sabbatical from the academy and you train me in my powers at the time now regarding this. Once that year ends, but I return to the academy finish my training and return to the enterprise. So from the game and forward the changes are during the accident that Sito and I decide to follow the rules. And turn the duo in, but we just do a double agent motif now and until Nick says the words that effectively end his career."

"And Jean with even worse results then she wants now as Sito joins me on the enterprise as we ask for probation on the enterprise. Year seven, Sito survives the accident and someone takes her place and in mine the act of graduation jitters gets worse until I decide enough was enough. And you gave me the alternative to that suggestion he gave as you can train me for a year as my powers break down the front door at the time.

"I'm guessing that remark on O'neill wasn't just a metaphor then, it's the truth, so John was Gamma, along with Michael, and Rick was Nova. Who, later in life became NID, so the Novas sabotaged my character by the 'duty to your friends' crap. And I spent my entire career, prior to that and in 'duty to the truth.' And because I had you, and the others teaching me, well time to fix that, undercover stint, I'm a double agent now."

"So you're first generation Gamma and that's the flight team I wanted to be as my character, follow my mentor's footsteps. But I get drafted by Nova and they destroy my career by the accident and by coercion and emotional blackmail. Well they want to go down that route they're not going to like the consequences. Because I'm the captain's man through and through in the show now there." he said and they nodded to him.

"Yeah that's my point, without four more in the same positions in the senior staff, you both can't be everywhere at once. And without help what happened in this time is the exact result, so that's where I come in, and with me, is Teal'C now. So now you have added back up and you, Patrick, have us swapping with John and Michael. As bodyguards when you go planetside now in the tv show." he said and Stewart nodded to the idea.

"That was a frequent argument between us when I wanted to go down, but with only one each of second in command and security. It didn't leave me much option to stay put on the ship in the show, so with that, during the year, if your team mates are joining the ship. Then how long are Samantha and Lou joining the crew for, if the four of you are on the ship with me, all the time?" he asked and he explained that to him gently then.

"During the episodes that had you leaving the ship, before and after The Wounded, it's the six of us are taking turns in going with you when you go planetside. So different variations, so regarding Roga, it's Tasha, me and Worf, secondary round. Teal'C, Sam and Will, during the wargame with the Hathaway so you have us. Me, Tasha and Teal'C on board the Enterprise and Sam is with the duo and Wes." he said and he nodded to him.

"One other thing, Jack is joining the cast in year two to mid year four, so the back history between us: him and me, our grandsons, is more then competitive. It's bordering on total hatred of each other, because we all dismantled our links to him. The we being me, Sam, Lou and Teal'C, so that's what the real problem was in SG-1. So SG-1 does the backhistory between our families, and you do the generations following that now."

"Q was also the Tollan Omac, and he hates violence with a passion, which explains his situations with your crew now." he said and Stewart nodded as he crossed his arms at that. "So that sums up my character's hatred of him right now, whatever he did to you just resulted in landing him on the opposite side of the fence. And I'd known you longer then him, so to him, it's taking the tone I used on Maxwell when he got insubordinate."

"So because you got results and they couldn't, they tried to get rid you by sending you to 636?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and the truth just came out this week, and with said truth is that Janet Frasier was also lying to General Hammond. So this quintet, the bond, is a quintet no more when we do the books to the storyline. But the episodes stay the same, but with us added to the storyline." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"I'm looking at a very close repeater to when we began in the pilot episode, so if I'm reading this right, then Teal'C is on the ship with me when we meet Q's double. So Worf is commandeering the saucer section, Teal'C is with me, Tasha, Deanna, Miles and Data on the battle bridge. And you're on the planet with Will, Geordi, Beverly, and Wesley at Farpoint station studying it, alright that helps, what are the changes we're making."

"That first year exactly, just to prevent the added problems now, regarding Wesley when he's just getting started?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "Well for starters is the virus, if I was a teenager and infected, after what we heard over the radio. And it was just getting started on the ship, I'd get in the control room and lock the door to it. So no one kills us, accidentally, by playing with the environmental controls and life support."

"Wes is doing one fast demonstration of his skills and it's by getting the tractor beam boosted at the time. Next is his ability to work through added problems, but like you, both of you, decided, though a training ensign, he's a student first. So the job is just his part time job after class, so to prevent thesaid problems if you're dealing with Kosinski. And that traveler I can handle his telling me what happened, regarding Soong and Lore."

"So he tells me and I can deal with double checking now, regarding Lore switching places with Data, as for the justice panel on that planet, not a problem. I'm having a very firm talk with that system that demanded those rules, but just to prevent the same problems I'm getting into conversation to learn these rules. And before Wesley gets himself in trouble for tripping over that base later." he said and Stewart nodded to his suggestion.

"To answer your second question, the duo are staying till after the episode focused on the accident, after that now. The situation regarding you getting arrested by the Cardassians, whoever it was, is getting re-arranged, because the general. Or more accurately Don S. Davis is joining the cast for that episode as he relieves Cox of duty, takes over and promotes John to captain." he said and they nodded to the suggestion.

"Nice, that's certainly going to spice up that cliff-hanger now, because after he gets Patrick arrested at the time now. Don arrives on the ship in the follow up, tells us he's been ordered to clean up the mess, before it gets Patrick killed. And then promotes John to captain for a second tenure and you go in after Patrick and get him out now." Whoopi Goldberg said as she smiled at the suggestion and he nodded as he answered her.

"And Whoopi, you recall the lecture you gave to the kids on your movie, regarding paying attention in class and where it gets you in life later?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes I do and with that in mind, I knew my character was getting slightly tough on kids. The ones like whoever it was that landed his in the emergency room. But I think my lecture over did it at the moment if you're using that as a basis in basic training for your cadets."

"Especially if you're saying it like that, Doctor Jackson." Whoopi said and he smiled as Will answered her at the question gently at that remark. "Well your lecture resulted in humiliating his rival on the tv show after said arrival got arrested by Data for breaking direct orders. Though we were compromised at the time, he still used your opinions and our training strategies." Will said to her and she nodded as she smiled as she said it.

"Well as I said when I was playing a nun, on the movie, but kids listen to me 'if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody then you better wake up. And pay attention, as the real world is out there, and in the real world. It's they don't care how good you think you are, or who you're connected to. That doesn't matter to them, if you don't have an education, you don't have anything and that's the truth now."

"I know my character was wise and in the case of being a good listener, but I think I may have over done it a bit, if you're using that like this right now. Just to train you kids who just graduated at the moment." She said and he nodded. "Well we all found that funny when you blasted the ceiling right above the chief and the engineer just to break up the fight." Hailey said and she started laughing and nodded as she answered her.

"After having the set trashed once, I wasn't having it a second time and the guy was claustrophic, and suffering sleep deprivation. So one option to get it under control before it broke anything else that year, so am I expecting your characters on the tv show. As this keeps up, and whoever plays you is acting as a 17 year old version of your grand kids in this tv show?" she said and they nodded as Daniel explained that to them gently.

"The tv show itself, ours, in the next timeline was an alternate reality to what if I never was here last year, for Sam, what if I never discovered what Anubis really is. What if I never went to Atlantis and was the military leader and finally what if I was the one to meet the ancient's alter ego. Well the books show the storyline in a fanfiction style ploy, the truth to us connecting our universe, to yours and it's exactly as it should be now."

"Because the books in SG-1 now show the damn results of the episode Need in year two and everything else. Jack is NID, so he's Nova, if we were in your time frame, your tv show and movies." he added and they nodded. "Would this discount you being able to prevent our enterprise from being destroyed if you're descended from an ancient prodigy in the tv show?" Stewart asked and he nodded as he answered him at the question.

"Yeah, but the crash won't be a full crash, it's getting us landing gently on the planet, you ended up on in the storyline in that movie. What damage there was can be easily repaired, but to save the ship and the crew, I risked putting myself into a coma. But my skills as an ancient, a Jedi as it were, is going to be enough that in our century. That's this century to 1986 now at the moment, it's like I'm the first of my kind."

"As I've been in training by all of the races in our timeframe and to the point, starting from the age of 8 years old so 24 years to train in my abilities. But I'm Anakin if he stayed good at the time, not letting the job or title get to me. Jack was him before he turned to the darkside, so of the two of the races chose me now. And now, that with every generation in my family now the skills of the ancient's, they get stronger."

"With every generation but to put this gently I'm a Jedi in our future as I can do what no normal person can and I can teach Will's character what do to. Regarding the powers of the Q, as he learns to control it now at the time here. And both together now, half normal/half Jedi and as a result now, his character. He is taking a sabbatical after his third encounter with the traveler now." he said and the eight nodded as they got it.

"So a win/lose situation, the planet is in Cardassian control, but at least Billy didn't leave the show and instead you're taking him through his training now. So I take it the sweater he used, after the Aldeans came into it, it was showing he was the best of three. All three departments together and as he grew up, as did his skills and my character. I took pride in my students abilities at 19 now, with the fact he pulled off the game raid now."

"The NID, they trashed his career, by the accident and it destroyed his enthusiasm of staying in Starfleet at the time. As he started getting graduation jitters, his attitude started changing and as a result there was only way out and it was the traveler. And resigning from the academy, well what about the taking sides exactly?" Stewart asked and he explained that to him gently as the entire cast exchanged looks then.

"The ploy to prevent Worf and his team from getting caught in the middle and shot by the Native American culture and the Cardassians. Before the Traveler forces him into using his powers, I'm getting involved as I'm also down there with Worf and his security team. As I get him to open to me, as the rest of the episode is stage prep, he pretends to resign from Starfleet to go with the traveler, once it cuts to black now."

"He takes that decision back, and I start his training as I get him through the advanced training, but as I said he doesn't need his abilities thrown at him. And every time he turns around, that happens and he's going to want out now. Which is just what happened here, but the collapsing sun and the virus, my character, he can tell you. Between takes what you're looking and we can do it more easily." he said and Stewart nodded to him.

"Final movie and me and Michael?" Crosby asked and he nodded. "Yeah the possibility was the second Danny met you that his wolf imprinted you on the first day. But instead of your character being killed off, Armus knocked you into a coma. So though Beverly can't bring you out of it, I can by my ancient abilities, as for the last movie. Picard gets promoted to Admiral and Will to Captain and with the ship still active now, finally."

"The committee canceled the act of splitting up the crew, Miles declines the transfer to Deep Space 9 and does the occasional guest appearance on that show. As does Worf, and the added act of Data surviving that situation. So that rounds out your show and life stories in the franchise, before it ends and the last movie corresponds to this past year. As Michael is doing ten of the 22 episodes when dealing with SG-1 now after that."

"As does Chris and that ends it, because the results of the alterations they're going to make things a lot more forthcoming in the future. Since with your double's possessing their grandparents in this century, it's enough they're going to remember the changes. In what you did to fix things in his, Wes's, storyline and do them in the way. That you altered the show slightly with us joining the cast." he said and the eight nodded to him.

"So having you being the one to teach him what he needs to know now, and when that traveler tells me he's that strong and gifted in abilities. I'm just telling him to stay out of our business as I make my own judgements, regarding him. As with you on the ship in the show, I have you to help John master his ability as a Q. And Billy regarding his skills as a fellow ancient prodigy, yes alright, I get it." Stewart said and then smiled at that.

"Added side effect is that with an archeologist prodigy as a second in command I can deal with the repeated hijacking of the ship systems. By getting into conversation with the culprit doing that, but that's why Geordi needed help. I'm also a linguist, so to you my skills are beyond invaluable, while Jack's are a hindrance to you, rather then a help." he said and Stewart nodded ad he answered him as he thought over that point gently.

"I must admit that the idea is promising right now, but I assume as our show was based 361 years into the future. Then, as your grandsons, there's got to be a back story to why you'd choose this decision to help me out regarding Billy. And keeping the changes of the final movie, Colm and Denise from leaving the show. In her case, her being killed off and him and Michael being transferred to deep space 9." Stewart said and he nodded to him.

"While in my characters case my being destroyed at the end of this latest movie then, correct?" Brent Spiner said and Daniel nodded to him. "All the above, Brent, but the reason my grandson was supposed to be on board. I just learned from the Ancient's, and the Q, that if I was on the ship, my grandson, and you had several more members added to the group and crew, then everything that involved the quartet and Worf now."

"Would become obsolete as to how and why, you were short handed at the time and as a result you don't see these things until after its done. Hang on Thor, get the other double's from Sito at the academy to MacDougal, to security that dealt with Roga. And leading into the sextet of engineering personnel that dealt with the fight prior to John and Michael getting in there." he said and a minute later the other add ons arrived.

"Whoa, alright, I see the plan, you're working at fixing the problems we never caught as our characters now on the show. If you have our characters here and they're us 10 to 15 years ago." Brooke Bundy said and he gave her a nod and she nodded. "Yeah your double's are staying for a few days." he said and the man who played Greyson answered him. "Where in the show are we if they look this young?" he asked and Will said it then.

"Just after we ended up in 1893 and got Data back, on their show the truth came out regarding the sarcophagus and that mission. But the results just changed his past and ours with it, at the moment, but we got a severe truth. Now to the accident in season 5 of your show, said truth is Wesley and Josh were, without needing us to tell them. They were running a sting operation over the accident." he said and they all nodded to him.

"So what's the reason for this, if you're this concerned regarding Wesley exactly?" The man playing Jenson asked and he explained that. "It's the stress of being this good and having his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around. Like the book focused after Kate Pulaski arrived it just demonstrated the point to what we keep saying. Though he's good, there are times we can't always win and the accident and the knack was it."

"Well with it that's the side effect of being this gifted, but one trauma and the adults connected to you start getting worried. To answer the other question to why we decided on this was and why my grandson wasn't added. Is and was because he asked for that transfer to the enterprise and someone in the department refused. And posted him to the Phoenix and here's the bad news into why that was right now at the moment."

"You remember the NID in our tv show, how they were pulling illegal acts at the time?" he asked and they nodded. "Well do you know who they were as cadets at the moment?" he asked and Will Wheaton covered his eyes at that as he answered him. "Nova, they were Nova squadron, damn it, so because they sabotaged me, and just to save my soul. It's I dropped out of the academy and became a traveler now, I get it Doctor Jackson."

"So what's the intention, alter the episodes focused on the accident and the aftermath, so though, Sito and my character are in trouble. At least we're not being branded as pariahs here, because we pulled an undercover stint. As someone replaces Josh and we do the job together now, that's what every episode focused on me. And further with the problems focuses on now, fixing the areas that need fixing now in my case."

"As with your grandson on the ship now, I have you training me in these areas, while John's double doesn't get quite so frustrated as the first episode after the pilot. That's when the added truth to what I'm doing comes out as you steer what I'm really doing to the fore now?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him as Sito answered him. "Yeah that's our plan now, had I been smart, I'd have asked your character what to do right now."

"Because I was planet born, not a Starfleet born, I didn't have close to four years worth of training, so I didn't know here. What the consequences were going to be if we came forward the second they got us down from there." she said and Daniel finished that remark gently at that. "Yeah that's exactly the problem in her case and the intention and starting with the fact you're only a teenager in season 1, we start there now."

"But your character, I'm a 37 year old him right now, so, in your character's case, when the duo, let alone Denise and Gates are busy with the added problems in two of three of those situations. Tell Michael and Chris and we can deal with this as we do a double check on Lore and with the fact that the traveler invested to much of his energy. Into the system, I'll take you through the skills to get us back to our portion of the universe."

"Because my character was chosen to be your mentor, so it's a cross examination of two things, half being NID and the other Starwars prequel metaphors now." he said and Wheaton nodded as he got it as he said it. "So you're my Obi-wan, if he took the time to get to know Anakin and they bonded in the way they should have at the time. And this traveler is acting as Palpatine, and you and John are acting as my mentors and..."

"Yeah I get it, my double and John's are bonded on a older brother/father/mentor bond here and to the point that to lose me was like a knife through his heart. So we make those changes and I have you and the captain training me. And I'm guessing the book in year two, just after the void and Marina's double's baby was the clincher if they got this worried about me when I was still a kid." he said and the sextet looked up at that.

"You just hit the nail on the head, because grief and the effects of that mind control ploy only get worse." Will said to him and he nodded. "Who's the catalyst for that grief if he was in stage two at the time this book happened?" Stewart said sharply and he nodded to Denise and she felt her heart lurch at that news. "What was my character to him, if he pushed himself into a collapse exactly?" she asked and Will sighed as he told her that.

"Another mentor and to him, you, your character, was a big sister to him, Denise, that's his biggest fear, in the no winner. Doing the right thing at the cost of losing something or everything he loves and Robin was his girlfriend at the time. She, Billy and Wes became a trio at the academy and here's the real kicker, but he wanted to be on Gamma. In following my footsteps now at the time as I'm the leader of the previous team of it."

"The ending results right now, and Daniel showed us his side of the story, so between scenes and this ones getting turned into a book. The truth comes out that he, Sito, and Josh are double agents working on Locarno until he said the words that effectively end his career. And getting Hajar even worse results then she wants at the moment, but it was after he worked himself into near collapse after his last mission on the ship."

"We promoted him to junior grade and the game he got promoted to full lieutenant, because the ending results just barely broke his ankle in the tunnel. And he was on a 2 month medical sabbatical at the time, as to why it's because he has 6 months of caffeine built up in his system. And he needed a two month recovery period at the time here, but that two months, if the situation with Maxwell gets worse at the moment here."

"It's going to result in 6 to 8 months so the episodes are shifted around at the time here, but it's getting the dates right now as well. But the second half of the pilot episode, I'd been on that planet for a day, running studies of what I needed to give to the captain. In reports, but as that was a test now from Q, our's was a training test for Wes. But as a soldier/scientist he had the skills to pull it off regarding avoiding capture now."

"But the added results, the cut off after you arrested her, was he collapsed and we discovered his nearly dislocating his ankle and he was in caffeine withdrawal. Which explains why he was slightly worn out at the end of it, at the time. The search was close to 15 hours for you." he said and they nodded as Stewart thought it over and nodded. "How long was the game lasting for in your reality Will?" he asked and he explained that.

"Close to 24 hours actually, and he wasn't alone either as Robin and his friend Billy Dayton did this together, actually, as to why, he created a programme. A computer program that blocked out any doppelgänger, pretending to be us or someone. Said someone like Etana Lol, turned us into drones, out of the system. And effectively taking over the entire computer that runs the ship." he said and they nodded as he said it.

"Also Jake was 15 years old at the time this was going on, so close to 5 years and Jake was his best friend. But it was after the entrance exam, that the captain appointed him to pilot training after Remmick was on board the ship." Beverly added and they nodded. "Who's bright idea was it for him to try the driver seat and when they're still dealing with their driver's permit here." Denise said with a bemused look as Will hid a smile at that.

"That was my thought when he stalled the engines in that shuttle, but one of my cadets is dealing with his first attempt at the driver's seat, unaccompanied. And the engine gives out barely sixty feet over the atmosphere. That explains my tone with Remmick, but I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with a Lieutenant Commander. And when one of my Cubs is endanger of getting hurt right then." he said to her and she nodded to him.

"Issues of dealing with a teenager trying these things and when the rest of us are full officers, I take it as a commander. I'd been at it for ten years, and the Enterprise was, in my eyes, my permanent duty station?" Frakes asked and he nodded. "Yeah and with it now, the bond between me and Wes was so strong. I decided I wasn't leaving him or Deanna, let alone the man I thought of as a mentor, but my remark in the cliffhanger."

"My career is my own business and no one else's, it's good that I have options, but until I decide to use them, I'm not going anywhere. And with that, the episode regarding Devon, it's not happening this time, so his trying to move in on her. It's not happening, he's half Betazoid and some Betazoids have the ability to start affecting the emotions. Making them way too focused on the person doing it as a result here with it."

"If they'd fallen in love with another person, full human or not, they start affecting the emotions and thoughts of the person they're in love with. So to us earth humans, it's a sort of emotional rape now and to her, she loves me and knows I hear this. As she's my girlfriend, soulmate to put it for a better word, we'd been together 2.5 years now. And to her, he's playing with fire, literally, when she knows Dan is pyrokinetic as I hear this."

"And he's in serious trouble, because we'd been together for the past 2.5 and he's a diplomat. And never dealt with a skilled martial arts expert, because she and I decided on giving ourselves a second chance now. But the cut scenes in the pilot episode, both parts, now, are now Daniel's talking to me, and about me giving us a second chance. Now, at our relationship, but here's the added truth now, he's my adopted twin brother."

"His parents are my godparents, they adopted me after my father took off on me, so though my mother was gone, his mother made up for that. Pulaski was also a family friend, which explains her remark to my father. So from age 20 to 30, she'd been a friend of the family, in both the Jacksons and Rikers. But the scenes cut from the pilot episode, as it's getting turned into a slighter bigger book then this, are this."

"The captain telling me she was there, so the added shock of having her abilities hit me doesn't hit me that hard this time. The captain discussing things regarding new procedures with Daniel, before the senior staff and extended crew department meeting. The first night on board after we get the ship back in one piece, and the crew just getting to know each other, before we deal with the crisis." he said and they all nodded to him.

"When did I do this exactly, the computer programme, if we're changing the frequency of these episodes now exactly?" Wheaton asked and Wesley passed him the book focused on the mirror reality and they looked at it and nodded to him. "Yeesh, alright, the Terran empire strikes again and with it, I finally accepted the entire situation. But duty to the truth, I accepted the truth, my character's father abandoned him and his mother."

"And not caring what his decision would do to us or the captain, he sacrificed himself, leaving me growing up without a father until I see the captain again. And I spend close to three years dealing with the side effects of this situation. But unknowing or not someone decided on emotional therapy in my case when I got into the academy. The entrance exams and from there my main worry in psychology exams was the clincher."

"But first the no winner test in the entrance exam, followed by Denise, and then comes Walker Keel who was a friend of both my character's parents and the captain. And then comes that book and the events that came with it at the time. I was spending close to ten months in recovery from that situation and John's character decided to stay. With me as I was his godson and to him, I'm his son and he wasn't separating us, and then..."

"My training game on the Hathaway, and then once Gates's character returns as you started getting worried as the stress of things lands on 3 issues. Starting with the Nanites, along with what was left of my emotional therapy. Next was Shelby screwing around with the ship and the captain gets captured and assmililated into the Borg. And to top it off, is Soong hijacks us by using Data to do it." he said and Frakes finished that.

"I'm guessing your grandson was my character's best friend, so what positions do your grandsons have, in ranks, if you're saying that. If you guys are being added to the cast later, once we do this exactly, Daniel?" he asked and Will answered that one. "They're both commanders actually, but from late year five to you as you are now, the show is going alternate reality now." he said and they nodded as they smiled at the idea.

"Alright we'll do it, set our memories for 1987, just after the original series crew end their mission now, but is there a way to set our ages to the right level. And so we can match John in age when we, that is me and Amanda and whoever plays Ferretti join the cast?" Shanks asked and they nodded. "Yes, we have access to the technology needed now and for you, you're looking like you are now through the seven years."

"But as the show ends in 1994, before the movie generations picks up where the show left off. That's going to be year 8 for you, as you see the demonstration of his using his powers acting like a Jedi and lifting a starfighter out of the lake he landed in. But that crash landing is getting ejected for his lightly getting you down on the planet. And safely, in one piece, before the enginering team does repairs on the ship at the time."

"First contact is when we started bringing in more races into the federation and that includes Vulcans as he completes the transition from Stargate to Star Trek now. And our ships, our fleet by that point is now up to 15 ships and the Tokra. And the Asgard, live on now after, but a year later after that it's now the backhistory to your tv show. As we show what things were like for us as Daniel was dealing with one thing or another."

"But he's in the military and there's two changes to the cast, but Steven Raynor and Rak'nor, but everything else is the same, but I'm working in the SGC academy. Which is downstairs, before I become a Tokra and I'm the second leader of the base. Hank is third leader, but year 1 to year 7 it's alterations to the episodes. Seasons 8 through 10, and the two movies are as if Daniel was not in the military, and joined the expedition team."

"But Daniel and Teal'C are now guest stars on the show after that, episode 7, Cold Lazarus. But, as it's three years before SG-1 starts, the movie generations and the bond of connection between you, Chris and Amanda are even stronger. As you spent seven years together leading into the movies after that now as you're doing the movies in between the show now." Jacob said and they nodded to the news gently at that.

"I can't believe we never learned to create the special effects this good when it comes to the shows in science fiction now. But having several Tokra creating the medical technology to create the pills to do plastic surgery in the movies for all live action and fantasy films now. Everyone is going to get a kick out of the way we do this now." Tapping said and Shanks nodded in agreement as he looks at the group then at that.

"Alright, with us having the Tokra on earth they're doing science and those pills McCoy used are being used now. During the show we just add the pills to it and they act like a chemical version to plastic surgery changing our appearance till we match you, John. In age and as you were 34 in year one and 35 in year two. Which is when the trio and Rick join the cast as he's taking 4 years off his appearance to match his age to yours here."

"So we just get the added 12 years to our looks until 1994, three years later, Chris and I are doing cameos on the tv show while we're making the movies and year six. I'm a full cast member, yeah okay got it, and like we said we'll do it Dr. Jackson." he said and they nodded. "Well you better check this out." he said as he turned to the gate and looked at it, before the inner ring starting spinning and they nodded in shock at the demonstration.

"It gets better." he said as a small fireball appeared in the air just above them. "Alright we get the idea, you can do this, but the traveler is trying to wreck his career. And by pushing him into stress till he break from the pressure. So what powers do you have as an ancient prodigy exactly?" Brooke asked and he explained that. "Control of the elements, telekinesis, telepathy, force lightning, I can repel force blasts like that."

"Laser blasts, throw lightning and a few other things, some of us, if we get the ancient suppository have a certain gift get downloaded with it. So say telekinesis, healing powers elemental abilities and so on, so it varies. But jumping into different planes of existance, that's not in the cards here, so though the traveler's can do what they want. It's the act of controlling those powers, like you're doing on X-Men, your students on the movies."

"So we're the X-men, the traveler's are the Brotherhood, and that's why he told you that, it's he's trying to set him up so he can't return to his mother and you." he said and they nodded. "Then I'm lucky I'm having you, or your grandson added to the cast here in year one, because he loses his temper whatever side effect comes with it. That is going to be the result, if he loses his temper, because I'm too frustrated to think straight here."

"And the added side effect had whatever it is, appearing in front of us and surrounding him, whatever it might be right now in that episode." Stewart said as the table lifted off the floor at that. "Alright wise guy, I know you're testing your abilities, but don't over do it right now." Geordi said and Daniel hid a smile as he answered him. "Added side effect of loss of temper it creates a shield around the person that has that ability."

"By that I mean a forcefield." he said, before she could answer a secondary fireball appeared next to his at that gently. "The remark the traveler gave out was meant to say new plane of existance, the ancient plane is and was the one I was on. To advance that far was a goal some can't get too, because they're too narrow minded. But this is what he meant now when he said that and he waited a long time for this day to come now."

"By forcing him to use his powers by having a friend put at risk." Daniel said and Michael Dor crossed his arms. "Said friend happens to be me now, so this is what he was trying to force him to learn and unlock his ancient abilities. You can teach him in year 5 off and he learns enough that the jitteriness won't be as bad later on this episode but a 10 month to year long sabbatical in training." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it.

"Alright, better stand back, Wes, when I tell you get ready to deflect." he said and Wesley nodded as everyone in the room backed up slightly at that. "1, 2,..., 3 now." he said as he shot a fireball at him and a forcefield appeared as it bounced off of it and hit the staircase and dissipated at that. "Again." he said and this time it froze in mid air and they nodded in amazement to that demonstration as Daniel smiled proudly at that.

As he fired back at him and this time it exploded as it started going back and forth 16 or 17 times then as he continued training him until the quartet decided to step in. "Alright boys, that's enough of the telekinetic sparring now, so better freeze it." Picard said and the fireball quickly stopped and froze at his request. And froze between them at that, as he hid chuckle and as Sam answered that remark as she started laughing at that.

"Wise guys, I know you're getting playful, but that's not the way to do it, you're pyrokinetic we know that. But one of loses your temper that's going to turn into a problem at the moment." she said and Beverly tried to keep from laughing as she answered that. "And that's not what he meant either you guys, but that's a good way to take the pressure off now, in your case." she said and they nodded to her softly then.

"New plane of existance, a level humans can't always reach, I'd say that level was now reached if you're demonstrating your abilities to us now. But suddenly getting playful when doing it, is going too far boys, so enough of the jokes in orders please." Jacob said as he tried to keep from laughing at the answering response. As the fireball unfroze and then the ball disappeared as Wesley tried to keep from laughing at that.

Before he could answer a basketball came rolling into the room and they looked at it as Landry said it as he tried to hold it in. "Alright which of you did that, boys." he asked and Daniel smiled at him. "And again, that's enough of the pranks and practical jokes right now buster, so cool it already young man." Hammond said and the ball turned its brand name around and rolled out of the room at that as they started laughing and he smiled.

"My intention is to demonstrate what's going to happen if you dealt with this yourselves dad, but what's your automatic response to Oma telling you all the exact same thing. And when I have Morgan training me already, as I'm 15 years old and I'm Wesley at 15. When as a teenager, so what's your and my parents reponse to this exactly?" he asked him and the nine crossed their arms as Jacob answered that question for all of them.

"We know you're gifted, and that's very apparent to us, but your education in training, you're advancing your skills, is none of her damn business right now, son. It's family business and she's not family either, so stay the hell away from you, she's off limits. Aside from that we already have an ancient teacher training you to advance your skills, and you don't need your abilities thrown at you ever time you turn around right now."

"But it's clear, you're great at command training, you're a superb pilot, very good at technician areas, you can see what most can't when it comes to security problems. You're also a very fine scientist when it comes to biology and medicine, in honesty you have the best attributes of all three departments together. And to us, we can see, clearly, you becoming a full general by the time your 45, and your ancient skills."

"That's beyond invaluable to us as well, but if you want us to treat you normally we can do that, but nothing changes, it doesn't matter you're that gifted, you're still you now. And to us, you're our best officer, so with that in mind, we're basing these decisions based on our opinions and not on someone's speculation, one way or the other. She's not destroying you, we won't lose you, you're our cub." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

Thinking over that response, he got ready to them what his thought to Wesley in that were going to be then. Know the characters of the show, real and duplicates were going to get the message as he answered him gently at that.


End file.
